Dani Phantom (Entirely GB)
by BAhorses0805
Summary: This is basically what it would be like if almost all the characters on the show were genderbent. Characters by Amethyst-Ocean. Original show by Butch Hartman.
1. Mystery Meat

**Season 1 Episode 1  
** Mystery Meat  
"All New! In Terrifying Meat-Vision"

In a lab, a semi-obese woman with shoulder-length whiting-black hair and blue eyes, and wearing an orange jumpsuit with black gloves, a black belt, black collar, and short boots walked up to three teenagers sitting on chairs. Right near them was what looked like a closed portal hole with yellow-and-black striped doors.

"So, Dani, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?" She asked her daughter.

"Uh, a-actually, Mom, I want to be an astronaut." The black-haired girl, Dani, said with a small smile.

Dani's hair was long and wavy that reached down to her waist, wore a blue headband over her bangs that hung near her face, icy blue eyes, fair skin, and red lipstick. She wore a small white shirt with red sleeves that reached close to her elbows, a red oval on her chest, a red collar, and revealed her midriff. She also wore blue skinny bootcut jeans and red sneakers.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fenton. I _was_ into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones." The goth boy said glumly to the obese woman.

The boy had messy shoulder-length hair that reached down to his neck a little with bangs, violet eyes that showed his fierce and independent stare, and both of his ears were pierced with three earrings each. He wore a thin-chain necklace, a black T-shirt with a purple oval on his chest (similar to Dani's), and black pants with a green crosspatch pattern, tucked into his grey combat boots with black laces.

"Waist this pretty face and all of this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal…" The African-American girl said as she placed a hand on her hip with a look of somewhat disagreement.

She had short shoulder-length black hair with two lock bangs on the sides of her face and wore a red beanie on her head, turquoise eyes, red lipstick, and wore bifocal glasses over her eyes. She wore a yellow buttoned short-sleeve top, green cargo shorts, and brown boots.

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you'll need to learn." Mrs. Fenton said as she turned to the counter behind her and began playing around with a few beakers.

Then a blue mist suddenly emerged from Dani's mouth as her eyes went wide when she gasped in alarm. She then glanced nervously at the portal next to them. "Oh no, this isn't good." She murmured quietly to herself.

The gates opened as it revealed a green swirling portal, until two green octopuses suddenly emerged out of the portal while they roared eerily. They both suddenly grabbed the goth boy and the black girl by their mouths and lifted them out of their seats, making them yelped in surprise.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be prepared, and so will you." Mrs. Fenton said, completely oblivious to what was going on. Dani glanced from her mother to her friends while the octopus ghosts held them hostage. "Whether you want to be or not." Dani then made a look of determination and jumped at them before white light emitted. Various fighting and beatings were heard. "It all starts with your equipment." The woman held up a thermos-like device before an octopus flew behind her.

The goth boy and black girl flew back onto their seats. "Sam, Tina, this is the Fenton Thermos." Mrs. Fenton said as she handed the goth boy, Sam, the thermos before she turned back to the counter. "It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos." She briefly glanced back at the teens, but completely missed the octopus that flew behind her. "A thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!"

The octopuses looked disoriented until they flew back into the portal before white light emitted again. Dani scowled at the portal before it powered off, until she glanced with a gaping look and she quickly jumped out of the way before her mother noticed. "And that? That is the Fenton Portal: it releases ghosts into our world, whether I wanted to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works, too." She said as she tapped her finger on the portal's gate.

"Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" She asked the teens dramatically as she towered over them.

Sam and Tina were both trembling in fear from their little 'experience' with the octopus ghosts while Dani panted heavily beside her friends, looking a little exhausted while she held her hand on Sam's chair for support. Mrs. Fenton seem oblivious since she continued to smile.

"You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak. So, I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. I don't exactly remember where, but I do remember that I wanted a pony, never got the pony. As a matter of fact, we had to eat horse-meat during the war. Had a problem with that…"

As obese ghost huntress continued to speak, Dani eyeball glanced at her friends before she dropped her head in exhaustion. Sam and Tina only continued trembling uncontrollably.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Inside a large red building called Fenton Works, with a large observation room on the roof with dozens of satellite dishes and radars, in a kitchen, a man with short caramel-brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves, belt, a strap holster with cargo-like pocket holders, and boots threw his mask on with red goggle lenses as he turned on a blowtorch.

He then worked on some kind of invention on the kitchen table while Dani ate her breakfast cereal and an older teenage boy read a book, but looked really annoyed by the man, who could have been his father. The boy has short orange hair, aqua blue eyes, a black long-sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. The orange-haired boy buried his head on his book while the sparks flew onto the covers.

Dani chewed from her cereal until her arm suddenly became transparent. She was about to bite on her spoon, when her utensil dropped into the bowl, making her gasp in surprise before she examined her transparent hand. She freaked out a little with a small yelp, and she quickly hid her transparent arm underneath the table before her family could even notice.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" The man, Mr. Fenton, said proudly as he switched off his blowtorch.

Mrs. Fenton suddenly appeared into the kitchen, looking excited when she stared down at the device on the table. "What did you say?" She asked enthusiastically before she snatched it from the table. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghost."

"It uses _what_ to track _what_?" Dani asked nervously with wide eyes.

" _Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward._ " A male voice said from the device. Dani walked backwards away from her folks, but they followed her while the device pointed directly at her. Dani pinned her back against the wall until the device beeped more rapidly when Mrs. Fenton got closer to her own daughter. " _Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder._ " Dani smiled weakly while her parents stared at her in confusion.

Mrs. Fenton's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What? Agh, that can't be right?" She said to her husband.

Dani suddenly turned invisible unconsciously. She looked down at herself and realized it before she turned visible again. She glanced back up at her parents nervously, until she then slouched with a look of defeat like she was about to consider telling them something they apparently didn't know about.

"Actually…" Dani said reluctantly to her folks, catching both of their attentions while they both wondered what she was gonna confess. "I need to tell you guys something…"

"That's not all you need, Dani." The orange-haired boy said as he closed his book. He then stood up from his chair before he shoved his parents softly when he walked up to Dani. "You need guidance, and parents who can provide it." He then glanced at his parents with a scowl.

"Look, son, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" The man, Mr. Fenton said, but got cut off by his eldest son.

"Sixteen, biologically, but psychologically, I'm an adult!" As he spoke, Dani tried to walk away from her older brother, looking a little creeped out. "And I will not allow your insane obsession of ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!" He then pulled his little sister, Dani, back and hugged her tightly and protectively, much to her discomfort. "Come you abused, unwanted wretch, I'll drive you to school."

He then narrowed his eyes at his parents while he walked away as he hugged his little sister. The siblings both exited the kitchen, leaving the parents alone while they both watched their children leave for school.

"Huh, that's weird. Jameson _never_ offers to drive Dani to school." Mr. Fenton said as he glanced up at his wife, sounding a little confused.

"That can only mean one thing, that's not our son...that's a ghost." Mrs. Fenton said suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes. She then immediately ran out of the kitchen. "Danielle, no, it's a trap!" Her husband then followed suit.

At Casper High School that morning, all the teenage students were either chatting with each other randomly or were walking to class like any other normal teenager. Dani, Tina, and Sam made their way up the steps together up to the second floor as they made their way to class. They weren't exactly the most popular kids in school, since they were more part of the 'invisible clique', and most of them were bullied and made fun of constantly.

"I think I should tell them." Dani said to Tina as they climbed up the steps.

"Why? Parents don't listen." Sam said with a frown before they all stopped midway up the stairs. "Even worse, they don't understand. WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!"

Dani realized that he just misunderstood what she was talking about, since he was actually referring to his own parents. "Sam, I-I'm talking about _my_ powers, _my_ problems?" Tina remained silent while she arched a skeptic eyebrow at her gothic friend.

Sam slouched in embarrassment as he smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right...me, too."

"It's been a month since the accident, and I still barely have any control. If somebody catches me, I'll go from geek to _freak_ around here." Dani didn't actually notice that she was sinking through the floor while her friends stood there and watched in silence.

"Kind of like what you're doing now?" Tina asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Dani glanced down and yelped in surprise as her lower half sunk right through the floor. Sam and Tina quickly grabbed each of her arms and they both lifted her out of the floor before her legs became solid again.

"Darn it!" She grunted before she continued up the stairs to the second floor, looking very frustrated with herself. "If my mom can invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't she invent something that turns me back to normal?"

Dani unknowingly turned herself transparent again as she miserably walked right through the snack machine in the hallway and didn't really pay attention to it since she looked down, and turned solid again. She didn't have much control over these newfound powers she has recently acquired a month ago like she just mentioned, and nobody but her best friends knew about it. She also never told her family about the accident, since her parents were apparently ghost hunters and she feared of what their reaction would be, if they would either accept her or resent her for what she has become.

Sam ran in front of Dani, making her stop her tracks while she looked up at him with a dull look. "Dani, your powers make you unique! Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." He said proudly as he crossed his arms and smiled brightly about himself.

"Which means what?" Tina wondered with a flat look on her face.

"He doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Dani replied while Sam remained silent.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff? Dani, two words: meat connoisseur." Tina specified to Dani that she was an all-meat eater. She then sniffed the air around her best friend before she smiled. "Last night, you had sloppy joes."

Dani grinned a little, looking mildly impressed by her keen sense of smell. "Impressive."

"Meat heightens my senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen-years strong."

"And it's about to end, the school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam said casually with a look that made his best friends suspicious about what he just did.

Dani and Tina both knew that Sam had this bad habit of coming up with ideas to show off his importance of individuality, which was also why he was a goth. But sometimes his ideas almost always turn out more bad than good at times.

"Wait...what did you do?" Tina asked in alarm as she narrowed her eyes.

The trio headed to the cafeteria at lunchtime and there was a sign that read 'Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Week' above the food counter. For lunch, all the students got were buns with grass on top, and it looked really inedible in everyone's minds. Of course, Sam looked really okay with it, since he was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian himself and he was the one who changed the menu.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Dani asked out loud in confusion while she stared down at the inedible-looking grass bun on her lunch tray.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Tina cried dramatically to Sam in despair, who was unfazed by his friend's outburst.

"Tina, it's time for a change." Sam said with his smile not dropping as he held up his grass-bun, looking proud at his accomplishment.

Meanwhile at the Fenton Works lab, the portal remained active as its green swirling vortex hummed with energy, until it flashed brightly when a lunch man ghost emerged from the portal with a stern scowl.

He then smiled brightly with interest. "Oh, somebody changed the menu!" He said before he levitated straight towards the ceiling and phased right through it, out of sight.

The Fenton couple didn't even notice that there was an actual ghost in their own lab behind them, since they were both too occupied with working on some kind of invention.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Mr. Fenton said to his wife, sounding a little unsure.

"No, it's perfect! When James gets home, we suck the ghost out of him with the Fenton Xtractor!" Mrs. Fenton said with a confident smile as she held up a vacuum-like device in the air.

"But what if James isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt him?"

"Matt, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets on your hair." She turned on the device and it sucked in most her hair, making her scream in agony. She then immediately ceased her screaming like nothing has happened when she smiled. "See?"

Back at the Casper High cafeteria, Dani stared down at her spoonful of inedible-looking grass-bun, but she looked debatably at it on whether she should eat it or not. Of course, Dani and Tina weren't the only ones not too excited about this new food, since all of the students in the cafeteria were very disappointed that they had to eat food that was straight from the ground.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Dani asked him while Tina remained silent and scowled at their gothic friend in disapproval.

Before Sam could answer Dani's question, a hand touched his shoulders. "Ah, Mr. Manson." A woman said calmly. She was an overweight, middle-aged woman with green eyes, graying hair, and wore a light blue blouse, gray skirt, and black shoes. She smiled at Sam's accomplishment at convincing the board to changing the school-prepared menu (which none of the students were too happy about). "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome-experiment to our cafeteria."

Tina sniffed the air and began to perspire with anticipation. "Meat...near!" She said frantically. She then sniffed the teacher and glared up at her in suspicion.

She smiled nervously as she held her hands up defensively. "No, no, the rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." She used a toothpick before she leaned back at Sam. "Thanks again." And she walked away to leave the trio alone.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam." Tina said bitterly and sarcastically as she continued to glare at her friend.

"It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter." Sam said somewhat defensively as he held up his 'grass on a bun'.

"It's garbage." Dani and Tina said in unison while they both scowled at him.

Up at the food counter, a student walked away sadly with his vegetarian meal before the lunch man eyeball glanced to make sure if anyone was looking. He then secretly pulled out a cheeseburger right out of his apron pocket. He smirked before he snuck off to eat it in secret. After she left, the same lunch man ghost from Fenton Works phased into the school kitchen from the ceiling. He then spotted the "Ultra-Recyclo Veggie Menu" book and picked it up while he examined it, and then his eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Back at Dani's table as she stared at her spoonful of grass-bun, she suddenly gasped when she felt a familiar chill up her spine. A blue mist emerged from her mouth, but she made a look like something was wrong.

"Uh, guys, I've got a problem." Dani said nervously to her friends while Sam and Tina both stared at the mist emerging from her mouth.

But then someone suddenly threw a good chunk of mud straight the back of Dani's hair, making the trio recoil in surprise while Dani herself grunted from the impact.

"FENTON!" A girl yelled angrily to the top of her lungs.

Dani turned around and made a look of nervousness. "...Make that _two_ problems."

A girl with short, blonde hair that was combed over the top of her head, blue eyes, and wearing a cheerleader uniform (consisting of a red and white top, revealed her midriff, a short red folded skirt, and white shoes) angrily stormed up to Dani with a platter of mud while she glared with absolute rage.

"I ordered three mud pies, and do you know what they gave me?! Three _mud_ pies! With mud! From the _ground_! All because of your boyfriend!" She exclaimed angrily to Dani as she narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dani protested with wide eyes.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Sam added as he frowned.

The cheerleader only grabbed Dani by her shirt and roughly lifted her close to her face. "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating MUD?!" She shouted even angrily at Dani's face, making her cringe and recoil with fearful wide eyes.

"Actually, it's topsoil." Sam had his arms crossed as he glowered irritably at the cheerleader.

"Whatever!" The cheerleader then angrily shoved Dani back onto her table as her face slammed on the table. She then shoved her plate of mud at her face, forcing her to make her eat it as an act of revenge. "Eat it, _all_ of it."

All of the students watched in awe as Dani slowly lifted a spoonful of mud to her mouth, but she froze when another blue mist emerged from her mouth again. She suddenly saw a lunch man ghost hovering inside the kitchen. Dani knew that she had to find a distraction and fast.

"Uh...uh…" Dani stuttered nervously, until she thought fast when she quickly picked up the mud platter. "GARBAGE FIGHT!" She threw it right at the cheerleader's face as mud splattered all over her.

Everyone else immediately grabbed their mud balls and grass buns before they began to hurtle them at each other. Chaos ensured all around the cafeteria as mud splattered all over the walls and floor.

"It's not garbage, it's-" Sam began to protest out loud irritably, until Dani grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to ground level to avoid getting whacked by the flying mud.

The three of them crawled past the student's legs until Dani stopped and looked back at the vengeful-looking cheerleader. "You're going to pay for this, Fenton!" She vowed angrily before her face and the back of her head were splattered with mud.

"Great, I'm still her favorite." Dani muttered sarcastically to herself as she rolled her eyes.

The trio continued to crawl down to the kitchen room until they finally reached the room without getting themselves covered with mud. They peeked through the door saw the Lunch Man ghost carrying a bowl of vegetables.

"Huh, shouldn't be so bad. He looks a little like my grandfather." Tina said quietly when she noticed how the ghost looked so innocent and peaceful looking.

"Shouldn't he be haunting a bingo hall?" Dani asked sarcastically.

Sam closed the door behind him, catching the ghost's attention when he turned to the teens and hovered up to them. "Hello, children, can you help me?" He asked the trio kindly while they stared at him blankly and remained silent. "Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah, he did." Tina said as she pointed her thumb at Sam, who remained silent.

The Lunch Man was silent until he suddenly exploded with rage as he glared angrily at the trio. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?!" His hair blazed into flames and his red eyes began to flash from his anger. Dani, Tina, and Sam all gasped in horrified shock at his sudden outburst of anger as they recoiled. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR _FIFTY YEARS_!"

He then roared into the heavens as green flames engulfed his body, and the energy appeared to be circling above his head with his arms in the air.

"Get behind me!" Dani shouted before Sam and Tina both quickly jumped behind her.

"Wow, I feel safe." Sam said sarcastically.

Dani narrowed her eyes with determination. "I'M GOING GHOST!"

She raised her arms in the air and engulfed herself in white light and her friends watched as white rings appeared at her torso before they intersected her entire body. Her whole attire changed into a one-piece black jumpsuit with a white collar and belt, white elbow-length gloves, and white thigh-high boots. Her fair skin became more tanned, her black hair turned white while her blue headband turned black, and her icy blue eyes now glowed neon green. Her entire body was also covered in a thin white glow.

Dani crouched down before she flew up to the air as her friends watched, and she hovered in front of the Lunch Man. "I...command you to...go away!" She demanded until she made a look of uneasiness.

The Lunch Man only remained silent and grinned when he waved his hand out, causing the piles of dishes that surrounded a sink to glow and float around as he directed them straight at Dani. She cringed and turned herself intangible, causing the dishes to pass harmlessly right through her while they impacted the wall behind her. She turned herself solid again when she glanced at the wall behind her, and she smiled at her accomplishment of not being hit at all.

Dani then saw another bunch of plates flying with great speed straight towards Sam, who stood there with wide eyes. She merged her legs into a ghost tail before she quickly flew in front of him just in time to catch all the plates before they made contact with her gothic friend. The Lunch Man made another bunch of plates fly from the counter and straight towards Tina, making her brace herself. Dani luckily made it in time to catch more, and caught a few in her mouth. Tina stopped wincing and smiled at her superpowered friend before she flew off to stack the plates back where they belonged.

Dani removed the plates from her mouth and stared at her ghostly reflection. "Well, if this superheroine thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busgirl." She muttered to herself sarcastically.

She then noticed that the stoves behind her began to shake around, making her frown again.

"I control lunch! Lunch is scared! Lunch has rules!" The Lunch Man shouted in miffed anger, until he suddenly became calm and held up a piece of cake with a gentle smile. "Anybody want cake?" Tina and Sam both nodded their heads in shock, but the ghost immediately became angry again. "TOO BAD! Children who change _my_ menu, do not get dessert!"

He phased through the ceiling while the three stoves began to emit green fire. The green flames fired out of the ovens while Sam and Tina jumped out of the way, and Dani dodged the flames in time. The stoves then gained angry expressions when they flew directly towards Sam and Tina, making them both brace themselves for impact. However, Dani hovered behind them and grabbed their arms, concentrated hard, and she made all of them intangible while Sam and Tina looked down at themselves in surprise. The ghost girl quickly flew herself and her friends through the wall and out of the kitchen, right before the stoves impacted and cracked the wall where the trio escaped through.

Dani flew her friends through the wall, into the hallway as they became solid and tumbled across the floor. They all glanced back at the wall in shock and made sure the living ovens weren't after them.

"Hey! It worked!" Dani exclaimed in amazement and looked down at herself. She really was getting the hang of using her newfound powers, slowly but surely.

" _This_ is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam asked irritably as he threw his arms up in the air. Dani and Tina only stared at him somewhat oddly in silence.

And then a loud crash was suddenly heard when the trio jump in surprise as they looked around for the cause. The ground began to shake violently until all of the lights in the hallway short-circuited, making the friends flinch from the electrical shortages. A worried Dani glanced at the row of lockers closest to her before they suddenly opened and supplies came flying out while she ducked. Another locker opened while it surprised a frightened Sam before more lockers opened and supplies flew out. They swirled around the very peeved Lunch Man ghost floating at the end of the hallway while he glared at the trio, who were all gawking at him.

Tina's eyes went wide before she sniffed the air when she noticed various meat products that flew past her in the air. "Steak...! Ribeye...! No, porterhouse! Medium-rare!" She said as she blurted out the meat flying above their heads. The meat products then began to attach themselves onto the Lunch Man's body until they completely covered him and only his mean green eyes could be seen. "But where did it come from?" Tina glared over her shoulder in realization. "Lancer!" Then a piece of paper flew onto her face.

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge, apparently there actually was an all-steak buffet happening in the lounge. Ms. Lancer began to present her faculty members all kinds of meat they could dig into.

"Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet." Lancer said before she pulled the tablecloth off covering the supposed buffet, but all of the meat was missing. All of the teachers and staff members gasped in surprise while they held onto their utensils. Lancer noticed their reactions before she turned, and she gasped in surprise when she saw nothing but a rattling bone. She angrily slammed her fists on the table in frustration. "PARADISE LOST!"

Back out in the hallway, the meat-covered Lunch Man, now several feet tall as a giant meat monster, towered over Sam as he glared down at him.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" He yelled at the goth boy as he pointed directly at him, until he changed back to his polite side while he held up a cookie with a smile. "Cookie?" Sam shook his head fearfully. The ghost seemed surprised at first, but then in a split second, became angry again and raised his hand to attack him. "THEN PERISH!"

Dani suddenly slid backwards in front of Sam to protect him from the meat monster ghost. "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is _you_!" Dani shouted out loud with a glare as she pointed straight at the meat monster. Then, when she clenched her hand into a fist, it glowed before she accidentally reverted herself back to human form. She stared at her hand and then down at herself in shock while Sam gave her a blank and dull look. "Whoops! I...didn't mean to do that."

The Lunch Man roared as he grabbed Dani and tossed her to Tina by the lockers. The girls both grunted while they got covered underneath a pile of papers. The meat monster then grabbed Sam in his fist and lifted him up the air before he flew off, taking the goth boy with him to somewhere in the school.

"Come on, change back! We gotta go!" Tina exclaimed to Dani as they got onto their fours and shook the papers off of them.

However, someone appeared out of nowhere when a couple of hands grabbed both of the girls by their shirts. "You two aren't going anywhere!" Ms. Lancer exclaimed, looking very angry as she lifted the girls off the ground.

The same cheerleader from before then appeared, still covered with mud from the cafeteria fiasco Dani started as a distraction. "Told ya you'd pay, Fenton!" She retorted to Dani as she glared at her.

"Oh, could this day get any worse?" Dani complained as she grimaced.

As Dani asked herself before, that day _could_ get a lot more worse. In Ms. Lancer's vice principal office, she was sorting through the permanent record files of all her students in her file cabinet. Dani and Tina sat on individual chairs and remained absolutely silent. The cheerleader was also present in the office, and she looked very pleased about how things were turning out for Dani while she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and wore a smirk on her face.

"Tina Foley: chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the boys locker room." Lancer said as she read off from Tina's file, and Tina made a sly smile at the last statement. The teacher continued when she read off of Dani's file next. "Danielle Fenton: thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, ladies, tell me…" She slammed the file on her desk with a calm and casual smile...until she suddenly thrusted her head aggressively at the girls, making them both recoil in their seats in surprised fear. "WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU _CONSPIRE_ TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?!"

"Daphne started it, she threw-" Dani began to protest as she glared angrily at her arch-rival and cheerleader, Daphne.

"Marked four leading cheer tryouts as successes and is therefore exempted from scorn." The cheerleader, Daphne, looked very pleased and proud by this achievement when she held her chin up. Lancer continued scowling directly at the Dani and Tina. "You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Ms. Baxter, watch the door." Lancer then left her office.

Daphne smirked evilly at the girls one last time before she closed the door behind her, leaving Dani and Tina alone for the moment when they rose from their seats.

"We gotta find Sam, and for some reason I feel like _I_ got him kidnapped." Tina said, looking a little surprised by the thought.

"Maybe because you told the ghost he changed the menu, how about that?" Dani reminded her sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes at her big-mouthed friend.

Tina suddenly froze with wide eyes when she sniffed the air. She processed the smell before she narrowed her eyebrows and glanced at her best friend. "That steak is still in the building! Two hundred yards, tops."

Dani walked up to the wall of TVs showing different security camera views. Two of the storage area, one of the exit out of school, and the last one of the storage, but has a trail of juice from the meat. Dani immediately realized that it was the trail the Lunch Man left behind when he was in his meat monster form.

"Check it out! Meat trail." She said before she changed into her ghost form. She then grabbed Tina by her wrist as she phased them both through the floor.

"WHOA!" Tina yelped in surprise.

Just then, Ms. Lancer and Daphne walked back into the office while the vice principal held up a broom. "Ladies, your punishment will be…" She began, but then hers and Daphne's eyes went wide in surprise when they both realized that both of the chairs were empty, making the teacher even angrier. "WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"

Inside the storage room, Dani and Tina arrived inside the meat room as they looked around at all the boxes of meat. Tina looked very elated and amazed as she stepped into the room while she laced her hands together by her cheek.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" She exclaimed heavenly before she quickly latched herself onto the wall of boxes lovingly and hugged it like it was the love of her life she has been waiting for. "I've dreamed of it, but I'd never thought I'd live to see it!"

Dani walked up to her as she gave her best friend an odd look. "How is it that _I_ have the ghost powers, and _you're_ the weird kid?" She asked her meat-loving friend rhetorically as she pointed her thumb at herself and then pointed at Tina.

Both of their eyes went wide when they suddenly heard eerie cackling coming from nearby. The girls both peeked through the corner of stacked boxes and saw the Lunch Man hovering in front Sam, whose body was trapped in a pile of meat from neck to feet.

"My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile." The Lunch Man said politely while Sam struggled to break free. "Why won't you eat it?" He offered a chicken leg right at Sam's face, making him recoil in disgust.

"We don't need meat, that's _fact_!" Sam snapped at him.

"SILENCE!" The ghost reverted back to his angry side when gusts of wind began to blow. Tina and Dani both watched with worried looks on their faces. "You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from?! _MEAT!_ " He went to Sam's face as he recoiled again, this time in fear. He then suddenly switched back to his nice side again when he held up a chicken leg and a dead fish. "Chicken or fish?"

"I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat." Dani told Tina.

"Waaaay ahead of you." She said knowingly as she held a fork and knife, showing that she was gonna eat the meat to set Sam free.

Dani then flew straight out of their hiding spot and charged up to punch the Lunch Man with her fist ready. He turned around in surprise, but noticed too late when Dani punched him dead on. She sent him flying across the room and crashed onto a nearby wall before he collapsed onto the floor. Dani landed in front of him in a ready stance as she glared at the ghost while he glared back at the ghost girl.

Sam looked at them before he glanced at Tina, who was just cutting some meat on his pile with her knife and a bright smile. "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" She said enthusiastically.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam said in disbelief as he frowned.

Back in the fight, Dani jumped up as she somersaulted in midair before she held out her foot and prepared to kick the ghost right in the face. However, the Lunch Man merely caught her by her ankle before she could even touch him, and then he dangled a surprised Dani upside down as he hovered off the ground.

"Don't you see?! This is why you need meat! Your skin and BONES!" The Lunch Man shouted before he threw Dani straight across the storage room. Dani quickly turned herself intangible to avoid colliding with the wall, but she only tumbled on the floor a few times until she phased halfway through the wall with her head sticking out.

The Lunch Man's hand glowed green as he summoned shish-kabobs from a box with their pointed ends flying straight at Dani. She luckily saw this coming when her eyes went wide before she concentrated, and made her body split into two as the kabobs stuck to the wall through the intangible area she created. She smiled upon realizing this new power, but then her smile dropped when she glanced back at the ghost again. The Lunch Man yelled loudly as he summoned dozens of meat from the boxes when they exploded from their places and into the air. Dani pieced herself back into one again and watched as the meat flew straight towards the ghost.

Just when Tina was about to eat a piece of meat, it suddenly flew out of her fork and the pile that was trapping Sam released him in the process while it made its way to the Lunch Man. He smirked evilly when he once again became a meat monster. He then elongated his hand as he grabbed Dani in his fist and lifted her up high, just when both of her best friends arrived at the scene.

"Help's on the way, sis!" Tina said with a bold look and a determined pose while she held out her fork and knife.

However, the meat monster threw Dani across the storage room as she shrieked loudly when she phased out of the room. The monster then turned his attention towards Sam and Tina before he roared loudly, making Tina more frightened now while they both stood there, somewhat paralyzed with wide eyes as their hairs fluttered from the gusts.

"Run?" She asked in fear.

"Run." Sam agreed fearfully before they bolted away from the ghost with Tina leaving her utensils behind in midair.

They both shouted in fear as they ran away for dear life while they made their way towards the exit door. The ghost sent a giant meat fist straight at them when the pile of meat made them scatter as the meat pile also barricaded their way out. Dani phased through the wall while she rubbed her head to rid the dizziness, but then she noticed that her friends were yelling and running for their lives. She narrowed her eyes determinedly as she flew after them. Sam and Tina continued to run away as fast as they could while the Lunch Man gained up on them. He raised his fists up high, ready to slam the two teens to bits with a roar and a smile, but luckily Dani quickly swooped down and caught her both of her friends in her arms as she phased them out of the storage room. The Lunch Man looked surprised, but couldn't stop himself when his meat monster form splattered into a pile all against the wall, leaving him out of commission for the moment.

Dani, Sam, and Tina phased through the wall to the outside of the school, and they continue to float in the air. However, Dani looked very tired and worn out from all the energy she has used during her battle.

"Jee, Dani, fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...you must be exhausted." Sam said when he noticed her worn out expression.

"What? Of course not! What would...give you that idea?" Dani said, but then faltered while she trailed off and passed out from exhaustion as the trio fell to the ground.

They tumbled on the ground before Tina and Sam sat upright, but Dani laid unconscious on the grass. She automatically reverted back to her human form, making Tina and Sam glance at each other.

At Fenton Works after school, James entered his house, but looked puzzled when he saw that it was completely dark and silent in the living room. "Mom? Dad?" He called into the empty and dark room as his voice sort of echoed a little.

He took two small, slow, and cautionary steps forward when the door behind him suddenly slammed shut. Two smoke bombs then rolled in front of him and covered everything in white smoke.

"Now, Matt, hit him! I'm moving in!" Mrs. Fenton shouted from the smoke before James' scream was heard in the smoke. "GET MY BACK!"

The smoke cleared to show a severely irritated James with his arms crossed with the Fenton Xtractor sucking on the back of his shirt behind him. He glared down at both of his parents, who have latched themselves onto their son's legs before they slowly released him in silence.

"This is all going in the memoir." James muttered as he stormed out of the living room with his fists at his sides while the device still sucked on his shirt.

Matt and Mrs. Fenton stood up from the ground and stared at where James stormed off, just when Tina and Sam entered the house. Sam was carrying Dani bridal style, who was still unconscious from her energy loss during her battle with the Lunch Man ghost, while Tina opened the door for him.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day, poor Dani nodded off. We figured we'd just carry her all the way home and tuck her into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever." Tina said casually yet quickly while she and Sam smiled weakly and nervously at the Fenton couple.

"Don't get up, we know where to go. Bye!" Sam said with a nervous smile as they made their way up the stairs before they disappeared upstairs.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Fenton hummed as she looked up at the ceiling in thought with suspicion in her eyes.

"Jackie, Dani is _not_ a ghost." Matt said simply as he waved it aside before he crossed his arms.

"You're right…" She said sternly as she looked at James in the hallway, who was trying to pull the Fenton Xtractor off of the back of his shirt. Jackie then narrowed her suspicious eyes at her own son. " _James_ is."

In Dani's bedroom, she was sleeping on her bed until she began to regain her consciousness and then her eyes popped open with a yelp in surprise. "Ah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?" She asked in confusion as she glanced to her friends, who were standing next to her while they watched over her.

"You passed out, we took you home, you've been asleep for four days." Tina explained.

Dani sat up quickly in alarm. "FOUR DAYS?!"

Tina chuckled softly and smiled childishly. "Nah, it's only been a couple hours."

Dani laid back down, but still looked a little shaken up from Tina's little joke while Sam frowned with his fists on his hips. "Knock it off, Tina. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got her killed." He said to her, looking unimpressed by her freaking Dani out like that.

Tina glared back at her gothic friend offendedly. " _Me_? _I_ almost got her killed? The only reason this happened is because _you_ had to be unique! _You_ had to take the meat away!" Sam crossed his arms and turned his back to her before she stormed out of the room while she gave her friend a determined glare. "And I'm gonna get it back!"

Sam peeked through his eye when she vowed that before he glared even more in anger. "You wanna change that menu back?! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH _ME_ TO DO IT!" He exclaimed angrily after Tina before he slammed the door shut.

Dani sat up, looking a little shocked at what just happened. "Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Dani said to herself with a sigh.

* * *

The next day outside of the school, Dani walked up to the front courtyard of Casper High and she saw something that was completely out of the ordinary.

"...or not, maybe it'll be worse." Dani said with a look of disbelief.

She saw on one side a bunch of meat lovers whose protest was complete with meat balloons, people dressed as meat, among various other things involving meat. On a stage some boys were dancing in hot dog outfits before they danced offstage.

Tina then appeared up to the crowd on stage as she carried a microphone in her hand. "What do we want?!" Tina shouted in the microphone.

"MEAT!" The crowd chanted back as they threw some meat into the air.

"When do we want it?!"

"NOW!"

Dani then looked at the other side of the protest. The vegetarian equivalent of the meat protest side was full of hippies, laid-back people, goths, and everyone else who was nature related and hated eating meat. Sam was standing on top of a school bus while he yelled into a microphone while carrying a sign that read 'NOW!'

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!" Sam and the protesters chanted together out loud until Sam noticed that Dani was standing in between the protests.

Sam and Tina both walked up to Dani as they glared at each other aggressively with their hands on their hips. "You guys put together two protests in one night?" She asked her best friends in somewhat disbelief.

"Meat eaters, Dani, always ready to fight, and our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tina said with determination in her voice as she glared at her veggie-loving friend.

"Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarians are always ready to protest!" Sam said with equal determination as he fixed his eyes on his meat-loving friend. "And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even _faster_."

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Dani asked, looking a little worried about their little lunch-prepared menu feud about having either meat or veggies. Out of the three of them, Dani seemed like she was the only one who loved eating both veggies and meat together, so she was technically at neutral with her best friends' food quarrels.

"No choice, girl. You're either with me…" Tina said, still glaring at Sam with determination.

"Or you're against her!" Sam finished as he glared at Tina with just as much determination in his face.

They both suddenly leaned closer to Dani, making her duck a little in surprise. "So whose side are you on?!" They shouted in unison.

Then huge gusts of wind suddenly began to blow when the sky turned gray, making the trio's eyes go wide in surprise. Cackling was heard from out of nowhere while Dani's 'ghost sense' went off as she gasped before the cackle turned into a loud roar. The students all looked around in bewilderment and confusion as the meat truck in the meat protest side exploded while its contents flew and swirled around the air. All of the students stared up and watched in awe as the meat swirled around the air, until it formed into a more gigantic meat monster version of the Lunch Man.

"IT'S LUNCHTIME!" He roared to the crowd, enough to cause all of the protesters to be driven into a panic when they all screamed in absolute terror while they ran away for their lives.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tina cried dramatically in dismay as she buried her face into her hands.

"Guys, time to make up, NOW!" Dani said urgently to her friends.

Sam and Tina both hugged her out of view as she transformed inside of their hug. Then they released each other from their hug while they revealed Dani in her ghost form as she glared with determination before she ran out and flew to the air, ready for some action.

Meanwhile, at a picnic table away from all the chaos happening several feet away, James was talking to a goth girl wearing all black and was covered in piercings and tattoos.

"Stella, you have to open up to your parent, be true to yourself and them. Tell them how you feel." James told her with his psychological knowledge. "I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything."

Then right on cue, his eyes went wide when he was suddenly captured in a green net, making him shout in surprise. Stella watched as he got dragged away by his own mother, Jackie Fenton, who was reeling the net towards her behind a bush.

"I've got him! And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!" Jackie said to her husband as she continued to reel in her son.

"I don't understand. If James is a ghost, why isn't he phased through the net?" Matt wondered out loud in oblivious confusion.

"Because I am _not_ a GHOST!" James exclaimed as he threw the net off of himself and glared at his ghost-obsessive parents, who have been attacking him all because they thought that he was a ghost. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Stella before she had her breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

His mother only remained silent until she suddenly pulled out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at her son. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost pal!" She shouted, but nothing but a spark flashed from it. James looked surprised at the thermos before he glared back at his parents again. Jackie looked at the device with scrutiny as she shook it. "Hmm, darn thing still doesn't work."

Back at the fight, an alarmed Dani looked up at the Lunch Man, who was still in his ginormous meat form as he gave out a ferocious roar. He attempted to punch Dani, but she quickly flew out of the way as she dodged it, he then tried to slap the ghost girl out of the air, and then tried to uppercut while Dani avoided each one of his blows. She flew right behind him and kicked the monster hard on the back of his head, sending him splatting onto the ground.

"She really _is_ getting better." Tina admitted to Sam.

Dani smiled down at her friends, but her smile quickly dropped when she glanced back to the ghost. She saw a meaty fist heading straight for her before she got punched when she got sent flying straight up high into the air.

"I sure hope she can take a punch!" Sam said verbally as he ran a few feet, watching with worry in his eyes.

Dani flew straight upward towards a passenger plane above her. "There's your water, ma'am!" The flight attendant said to a businesswoman.

Their eyes went wide when Dani suddenly phased through the floor and through the ceiling of the plane right between them. They continued to watch her fly through the plane again while she grabbed the water cup from the passenger.

"Thanks!" She shouted as she disappeared while the woman and attendant remained silent with stunned eyes.

Dani splashed the water onto her face before she tossed it aside as she charged straight towards the meat monster ghost.

Back with the Fentons, Jackie and Matt stared at James, who was still glaring irritatedly at them with his arms crossed. Jackie suddenly smiled before she glanced at the thermos. "I, Jackie Fenton, from this day forth, do hereby turn my back on ghosts…" She said while, from several feet away, Dani slammed right into the ghost, sending meat everywhere and caused an explosion, which her family oddly didn't even notice.

In a large crater as meat rained down to the ground, Dani pulled herself out from the crater that she created weakly from her impact. "Oh dear, what a mess. Are you okay?" The Lunch Man asked the ghost girl politely.

Dani finally pulled herself out of the crater and rubbed her arm a little bit. "Yeah, I think so." She said.

He remained silent until he became angry again. "TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS _NOT_ PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

Meat suddenly poured out of the crater into five piles around Dani, and they formed into five little meat monsters. She flew up as the meat monsters jumped right at her while she thrusted her foot out as she did a flying swing-kick that sliced through all of them and they exploded into pieces, before she sliced her foot on the ground as she got into a dramatic pose. Dani's smile dropped when she glanced upward and all of the meat monsters formed themselves again.

"Wasn't expecting that." Dani said before white rings appeared and changed her back into her human form, making her look down at herself in surprise. "Or that."

The meat monsters then all grabbed her while she tried to fight them off, but they kept hold when they flew her straight to the air. They dangled her upside down as she shouted with a trembling yell.

"...And this thermos can't trap ghosts, because ghosts don't exist." Jackie finished miserably as she tossed the thermos away.

While Dani was still being dangled by the meat monsters, the thermos suddenly whacked her in the face and she caught it in her hands. "The Fenton Thermos! But how am I going to get it to work?" She asked herself before the meat monsters suddenly released her as they hurtled her directly towards the ground. Dani shrieked loudly while she plummeted straight towards the ground. "Change back! CHANGE BACK!"

She clenched her eyes tightly while she concentrated hard before light suddenly flashed and she changed back to her ghost form as she smiled. The meat monsters looked surprised by this at first before they turned furious and then they all dove after her.

"Thanks for the thermos!" Dani shouted as she phased between her family until she was out of sight while they all watched.

"HA! Ghost kid! I was right!" Jackie shouted happily, and then did a singsong voice in her son's face. "~You were wrong, ghosts exist!~ Haha! I've never doubted for a second!"

She continued to laugh in triumph while James didn't look too pleased by this, until a large amount of meat suddenly crashed right on top of the three of them as they all yelped in surprise.

Dani phased through the ground and in front of the Lunch Man with the Fenton Thermos in her hand. "NO! Soup's not on today's menu!" The Lunch Man shouted angrily to the ghost girl.

"I'm changing the menu! _Permanently_!" Dani said as she grabbed the top of the thermos and squeaked in a small voice with plead. "Please work." She uncapped the top effort she aimed the ghost-sucking device straight at the Lunch Man. "I HOPE I'M RIGHT!"

She concentrated as blue aura surrounded her body while she transferred her ghost energy into the device to power up the thermos. The device began to charge up until it suddenly released a stream of blue energy from the opening, knocking Dani backwards a little. It shot straight towards the now surprised Lunch Man ghost and trapped him in its stream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as she struggled against the raw stream of energy, but he continued to scream until he got completely sucked into the thermos device.

Dani, now in her human form when she used most of her energy to charge up the thermos, quickly recapped the recapped as she breathed a few times before she smiled that she actually won her first major ghost battle. She turned around and saw her friends crawling out of a protest balloon before she walked over to them to help them out.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

Dani held up the thermos while she smiled at it. "Let's just say my parents have their moments." She replied.

Her eyes went wide when she heard faint beeping as she quickly hid the thermos device behind her back. " _Ghost directly ahead._ " The Fenton Finder said as Jackie and Matt, now covered in meat, walked up to their daughter as the satellite device tracked them to Dani. " _You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead_."

Dani gave her parents a weak smile while they stared down at their daughter suspiciously. "Oh, sorry, Mom, you just missed her." Dani pointed her thumb behind her.

"We've got a runner!" Jackie shouted before she and her husband ran to where their youngest daughter directed them to.

Meanwhile, James had his arms crossed and looked very displeased that his parents have gone back to hunting ghosts even when they were just about to admit that ghosts didn't even exist. "Great, back to square one." He mumbled bitterly as he stormed away.

"So...you're not going to tell 'em?" Tina asked Dani.

Dani shrugged as she smiled reassuringly. "Nah, I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" She began until a hand suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder, making her eyes go wide.

She glanced behind her and grimaced at her antagonistic teacher and vice principal, Ms. Lancer. "...In a world of trouble." She said dangerously calmly as she glared down at her least favorite student.

At nighttime outside at Casper High, Lancer has forced Dani and her friends to clean up the mess from the protests and the ghost fight, as punishment for both beginning the protests, and for Dani and Tina escaping punishment from the other day when they began that food fight from earlier as a diversion.

" _Manson! Pick up that T-bone_!" Lancer ordered Sam through her megaphone.

"With my hands?" Sam asked him in disgust.

" _Foley! Pick up that turfwich_!"

"With my hands?" Tina asked, sounding equally as disgusted as she held a grass on a bun by its corner with her index finger and thumb.

Lancer looked pleased and took a bite out of a chicken leg before she turned around and walked away. She left her troublemaking students responsible for their punishments, under the supervision of Daphne Baxter.

As Dani broomed the meat on the ground miserably, Daphne looked very pleased at her favorite bullying victim's misfortune while she leaned on the garbage bin, where the meat has been collected, before she began to snicker rudely. Dani glared at the cheerleader in annoyance before she walked up to the side of the bin, placed her hand on the edge, and it glowed blue as she made the entire garbage bin intangible. It then dumped all its contents all over Daphne, who yelped in surprise as she got buried underneath a huge pile of meat before the bin returned to normal.

Daphne popped her head out from under the meat pile, trapped inside the contents. "Fenton! A little help?" She pleaded out loud as she struggled a little.

"Whatever you say, Daph...whatever you say." Dani said, looking pleased with her free hand on her hip. She looked out and smiled as her eyes glowed green when she narrowed them.

After she finally defeated the Lunch Man, Dani began to feel confident that she was given these ghost powers for a reason: to protect her entire town of Amity Park, now that ghosts were starting to become a real threat to her hometown and she knew that she was the only one who can stop them from harming the world. This was just the first step for Dani and her friends, since they were about to journey through a never-ending adventure together full of action, fighting ghosts, life lessons, and lots of mysteries about the paranormal world of the unknown.


	2. Parental Bonding

**Season 1 Episode 2  
** Parental Bonding  
"In Sensational Dragon-Vision"

Inside the Fenton Works lab one morning, Jackie Fenton was wearing a fishing vest, hat and soda cap while she sipped from the tubes before she casted her blue glowing fishing rod into the active Fenton Ghost Portal. After about a week ago during the whole Lunch Lady incident, Jackie once discovered that ghosts really did exist and was now determined more than ever to hunt one down, even though she had no idea that her very first ghost she saw was actually her own daughter, Dani Fenton.

Speaking of Dani, she arrived downstairs into the lab before she jogged up to her mother while she dropped her backpack to the floor.

"Hey, Mom, what cha doing?" She asked.

"Dani, keep it down, you'll scare away the ghosts!" Jackie said as she pointed at her new fishing rod. "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher, I'm fishing for ghosts." She reeled in the rod and tugged on the blue glowing string, showing how strong and sturdy it really was. "Check out this line. Coated with a special high test ectoplasma-ressen that ghosts can't break. Now, quiet...don't wanna spook 'em." She casted her fishing line into the portal again, until her stomach suddenly growled from her drinking too much soda. "Oh, hehe, I keep forgetting that I need to cut out from the soda." Jackie handed her youngest daughter the rod while she stared at it in confusion. "Hang on to this real quick, I need to use the Fenton Can."

She ran up the stairs to find the bathroom, leaving Dani alone in the lab for a while.

Just after her mother left, Dani's eyes went wide when the fishing line suddenly began pulling inward towards the portal like something has nibbled onto it. Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped, alerting her that there was a ghost coming out.

"Oh crud!" She exclaimed nervously.

She tried to pull hard on the rod until it suddenly snapped loose. Two giant clawed hands emerged and slammed on the floor while smoke bellowed on the floor. Then a huge, blue dragon ghost entered the lab with the fishing line in its jaw. It roared while it released the hook and it snapped on Dani's forehead a little as she glanced around nervously.

"I WANT TO GO!" It bellowed at the black-haired girl, making Dani run away as she yelped. The dragon followed her while it fully exited the portal. It grabbed her with its clawed hands and lifted her to the air. "I HAVE TO GO!" Its roaring voice made Dani's hair flutter from the wind.

"You'll have to stand in line behind my mom. In the meantime…" Dani said as she narrowed her eyes determinedly. She changed into her ghost form before she turned herself into blue mist and escaped from the ghost dragon's clutches.

It looked surprised at first, until it glared again as it tried to swipe its claws at the ghost girl, but she dodged its every blow it threw at her. It then breathed a stream of green fire at her, but she hovered aside before she charged up to it and punched it dead on. While the dragon flew across the lab, its golden amulet flew off of its neck and unknowingly landed inside of Dani's backpack.

The dragon looked disoriented when it began to glow. Dani watched as the dragon ghost shrunk into an innocent-looking ghost man, who wore medieval peasant-like clothing before he descended on the floor by his fours.

Dani stared down at him in awe silence. "All I wanted was to go to the princess's costume ball, and my horrid daddy won't let MEEEEE!" He cried in a British accent before he sucked himself back into the portal while his scream echoed. Dani landed on the floor and stared at the portal when it briefly flashed brightly.

"If that dragon suit's his idea of a costume, I'm on daddy's side." Dani said to herself before she changed back to human form and rubbed her head. "Phew, man, that's a relief.""

Right on cue, Jackie returned with two cans of soda in her hands, just missing the whole ghost fight. "I'll tell you what a relief is!" She said, until she made a look like she just forgot something when she handed the sodas to Dani. "Darn, I almost forgot!"

She ran back out the lab and a toilet being flushed was heard, confusing her daughter a little.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Outside Casper High that morning, the students were all very excited for the school dance happening tomorrow night since most of them have found dates, but for Tina Foley, she was waiting outside the doors while she tried to look for a boy to go out with to the freshmen dance. Even though Tina confidently considered herself as a gentleman's lady, she was still part of the invisible clique, so most (to almost all) of the boys would constantly reject her, and that morning was a good example.

Tina smiled brightly when a boy walked out of the school. "No." A boy said rudely as he continued outside, making her smile drop.

She smiled again when another boy came. "Keep dreaming." Another said boringly while he walked outside.

Tina looked frustrated, even another boy exited the school, and she didn't even say anything to him. "No."

"Are you all kidding me right now, doesn't _anyone_ want to ask me?!" Tina exclaimed as she stomped her foot.

She then just gave up when she slumped next to her friends with her hands under her chin at a picnic table. Sam ate his salad and Dani ate her sandwich, but Tina didn't have anything since most of the boys were just rejecting her rudely.

"Strike three, Tin?" Dani chuckled smugly.

"Try strike three- _thousand_."

"I don't see what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to go to some dance to know that I'm special, I…" Sam said, but faltered when he noticed that Dani and Tina weren't really paying any attention to him. They were staring out lovingly in one direction, much to his annoyed confusion as he frowned at them. "What?"

"Paul Sanchez…" They mused in unison.

They were staring at a handsome Hispanic prep boy with short brown hair with a lock hanging over one of his teal eyes. He wore a white shirt with a magenta-pink jacket over it, blue skinny jeans, and magenta sneakers. As he walked down the sidewalk in the courtyard, the girls all either sighed, fawned, and/or fainted at the sight of him, and even hugging each other as they gave Paul a cheeky grin, revealing that he was the most popular and most handsome boy at school.

"Paul Sanchez…" Dani and Tina laced their hands with each other as they stared in love at him.

Dani has had a major crush on Paul ever since she began her freshman year. However, she hasn't had the guts to even talk to him yet since he was popular and she knew that she was unpopular in the invisible outcast side, whether she would admit it or not.

Sam, however, looked more annoyed as he scowled in his direction. "Oh please, Paul Sanchez? Boys like him are a dime a dozen." He said as he frowned at Paul in disdain. Apparently, he didn't really like Paul, because of the fact that he was a social prep who cared for nothing more than his own looks and popularity.

Dani and Tina began digging through their pockets as they pulled out some dimes. "How much change you got?" Dani asked Tina.

Sam laughed bitterly and sarcastically. "Very funny! Remember, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Tina said as she and Dani sat back down before Tina pointed encouragingly at Paul. "Go on, Dani, go to that library and check out that book." Paul leaned against a tree as he pulled out his yogurt near the trio.

"I can't, Tina. I become a motor-mouth when I try to talk to cute boys." Dani said miserably as she looked down with her arms cross on the table.

Sam's eyes went wide and then frowned when she practically admitted that she gets shy around _cute_ boys. "Oh, and you have absolutely _no_ problems talking to me." He said while he narrowed his eyes at her, somewhat offended.

Dani realized what she has just said when her eyes went wide. "Oh, no, Sam, I didn't mean-"

"Skip it, go give your mouth a fresh jumpstart." Sam pulled Dani out of her seat and then he shoved her carelessly up to Paul.

Dani stared at Paul, who didn't notice her yet as he stirred up his yogurt. Dani took a deep breath as she brushed her bangs back while they fell over her face again.

"Um...hey." She said as she blushed bashfully with her hands laced, catching his attention when he glanced at her only briefly.

"Hey. What clique are you with?" Paul said somewhat carelessly in a Hispanic accent as he looked down at his yogurt and continued to stir it.

Dani giggled nervously as she leaned her elbow on the tree. "Um...well, I'm...why do you ask?" Her arm suddenly became intangible and it phased through the tree, making her cheek hit the trunk of the tree while she grunted from impact. She quickly pulled her arm back out, turned it solid before Paul could even notice, and flexed her fingers as she held onto her wrist.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Please, don't say you've suddenly fallen for me, that line is so last semester." He took a bite out of his yogurt as he stared at Dani.

"Yeah, I-I mean, no, that's not it-uh…" She stuttered as Paul stared at her skeptically while he remained silent. "I'm Dani."

Then her foot suddenly became intangible, making her eyes go wide before she yelped and fell onto the grass and with a grunt. All of the students at the courtyard all laughed hysterically at her while both of her friends looked concerned for Dani when Sam covered his mouth with wide eyes. Paul laughed along with the students with his arms crossed, looking amused by this as he looked down at the humiliated unpopular girl.

"A lady would generally bow and the man would kiss her hand, but I'll give you points for originality." He chuckled with a grin.

Sam narrowed his eyes when Paul just practically mocked Dani like that. He walked up to Dani and helped her up while she looked down at the ground in embarrassment as she rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"Kudos, Dani, you just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool." Sam said as he scolded his signature unemotional-like eyes at the hispanic social preppy boy.

Paul looked surprised as he eyeball glanced around at what the goth boy just called him before he scowled at him offendedly. "Oh no! You did not just call me _shallow_ , did you?!"

Sam crossed his arms while he stared at him. "If by shallow, you mean can I step on a puddle of you and not get my feet wet?" He then gave him a small grin. "Then...yeah."

"Shallow? I'm not shallow!" Sam only remained silent when he rolled his eyes. He then walked away while he ushered an embarrassed Dani close to him. Paul then went deep into his thoughts when he smirked coldly with an idea. "On the other hand, I'm not so deep, that I could lure a girl away from a goth geek. And I will…"

Inside the hallway of Casper High, Dani dug through her locker while Tina leaned next to her. She was still pretty embarrassed by what just happened that morning when her powers made her look like a total fool in front of her all-time crush.

"Thanks to you, I now know how to win a man's heart: a firm stance." Tina said with a sense of humor probably to cheer her best friend up.

It didn't really work since Dani sighed miserably as she faced her best friend. "Okay, I'll admit, I also lose control when I talk to boys, but totally _blew it_ yesterday. I mean, Paul probably doesn't even want to talk to me!"

"Hey, Dani!" Paul's voice said. They both turned around in surprise when they saw the Hispanic boy standing there a few feet away from them as he smiled at Dani warmly. All of the girls in the hallway sighed heavenly at the sight of him as they fawned at his good looks.

"...or not." Dani smiled brightly before she leaned close to Tina. "Hey Tina…"

"I get it, I'm out!" She sprinted away, but briefly came back to give her a wink and a thumbs up. "Good luck." And she finally sprinted away again, leaving her best friend alone to talk to her major crush.

Paul approached up to her while Dani gave him a cheek grin and tensed her shoulders with her hands laced close to her chest. "Hey, Dani. I was wondering if you'd like to-" He began, until Daphne Baxter suddenly appeared as she shoved Dani into her locker, surprising Paul when his eyes went wide while Dani yelped.

"Meet me? Who else doesn't?" Daphne asked casually as she closed the locker and stared flirtatiously at the surprised prep boy. Paul blinked at her in confusion and looked kind of unimpressed by this cheerleader before Dani phased out of her locker invisibly, and glared angrily at her arch-rival. "Daphne Baxter, but friends here call me Daph." Daph ignored Paul's glare as Dani placed her hands on her rival's back to make her fall through the locker she was leaning her hand on. However, her hands only phased into her body, surprising Dani when her eyes went wide before she suddenly got sucked into Daph's body while she spoke. "Captain of the cheerleading squad, all-star basketball player, I'm also-"

She suddenly froze and her smile dropped when her eyes opened, revealing now to be glowing green. She stared out like she was in a trace until she looked down at herself in confusion. "In Daph's body?" She said in Dani's voice.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked.

Dani stared down at Daph's hands as she realized that she was completely taking over her rival's body and even her actions. "Right, of course!" She noticed that Paul was staring at her oddly, so she decided to make Daph look like a freak. "I'm also president of the Casper High Geek Club, and I have every fingernail I've ever clipped. Wanna see 'em?"

Paul scolded at her in disgust. "No."

"Oh, then you should get to know Dani Fenton. She doesn't scratch her dad's back every night like I do." Dani then made Daph grab Paul and twisted him around as she grabbed his shoulders.

He walked away backwards in disgust as he glared at her. "Eww! Get lost, freak!"

Dani flew out of Daph's body while she smiled at the cheerleader before she phased back into her locker. Daph stood back up to her feet, looking a little disoriented and confused as she rubbed her head, dizzy from Dani controlling her.

"Why do I suddenly feel like scratching my father's back?" She asked herself in confusion as she walked away and rubbed her headache. The cheerleader captain has apparently became slightly influenced by what Dani said while she was being controlled.

Paul scowled at where the cheerleader left before he smiled as he opened the locker door. Dani smiled at him until she tumbled out of the locker with a yelp and landed on the floor as a golden amulet fell out of her backpack.

Paul chuckled as he kneeled before her with a smile while she glanced at him and smiled a little. "We have to stop meeting like this." He said, until he noticed the amulet on the floor when his eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, what's that?" He picked it up and examined it in amazement.

"That?" Dani asked, looking confused by how that amulet ended up in her backpack. "Uh, well, it's a-a…" Dani hid her confusion with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"It's incredible!"

"Hey, that's great!" Dani stood back up to her feet as did Paul. "Cause...I got it...for you." Though she sounded a little unsure about herself, since she has never seen that amulet before as she shrugged her shoulders.

Paul smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's just that...if I didn't have enough courage to go with you to the dance, I thought I would buy you a gift. And that's what it would've been, it's for you." Dani felt her foot beginning to turn intangible from her nervousness, but she quickly grabbed her leg and lifted it up as she tried to keep her power under control. "Whether you'd go with me or not."

"Well...you are kind of cute, even if you are a little clumsy. I'd love to take you with me." He tied the amulet around his neck as Dani smiled at his acceptance. He then walked away as his eyes glowed green, unknowingly to either himself or Dani.

Dani's smile faded as she made a troubled look. "What am I doing? That doesn't belong to me, it could be my dad's...or my brother's."

Paul waved to Dani as he disappeared behind the corner. "Bye, Dani, see you!"

Dani smile then returned. "...Or I could worry about that later, because he said 'yes'! Woohoo!"

Unfortunately, her happiness was cut short when she tripped to the floor again as she yelped and landed with a thud and a grunt. She growled to herself in frustration before a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Ms. Lancer towering over her with a glare.

"On the floor again, Ms. Fenton?" She said as her least favorite student stood back up and stood still before her. "Third time this week I caught you...how do you kids say it?" She read on her book saying 'How to be hip for unhips'. "'Dropping to the floor'. I guess it's time I sewed your mother for a parent-teacher conference."

She then gave Dani a slip form as she stared at it in disbelief. "Oh man, not my mom…"

"Make sure she's not late." With that happy note, Lancer walked off, leaving Dani to slump in disappointment.

Later on at the Fenton Works lab after school, Jackie was still trying to fish for some ghosts with the Fenton Fisher. Dani stood beside her as well while she tried to find the right words on how to tell her mother she had to go to a parent-teacher conference.

"Catch anything, Mom?" Dani asked.

"Kid, I couldn't catch a coal." Jackie said as she rested her cheek on her hand in boredom. "I've been sitting here all day without a single bite!"

Dani looked at her paper slip. "Uh-"

"I'm so frustrated, I wanna take out my rage on the first person who gives me bad news. Anyway, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Well, sort of...Ms. Lancer…"

"Ms. Lancer what?" Jackie asked in suspicion as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Is this bad news?" Dani quickly hid the paper slip behind her back as she smiled nervously, thinking her mother would kill her if she told her that Jackie had to talk to her teacher.

"Ms. Lancer…" She suddenly got an idea as she smiled to herself. She turned herself intangible while her mother wasn't looking and she flew straight into her body as she smiled. "Wants to have a word with us!" She was really getting the hang of this new power she has recently discovered, even though she still didn't know what it was called yet.

At Casper High in Lancer's office, Dani (in her mother's body) was present with her teacher while she tried to act natural. "Thank you for coming here to discuss your daughter's schooling, Mrs. Fenton." Lancer said politely with a smile.

"Well, sure!" Dani said through her mother while she tried to sound like Jackie as best as she could. "I'm a parent, and that's what parents do...uh, right?"

"Well, she's had a few incidences with her…falling most of the time…"

"Has she been tripping and falling again? Poor Danielle. She studies so hard, she forgets to sleep. I know these things because I'm her mom, and not her!"

Lancer thought to herself for a moment while Dani leaned on the desk and waited patiently for an answer with a wide, anticipated smile. "Hmm...that would explain things."

"It worked? I-I-I mean, uh, of course you understand! No wonder your Dani's favorite teacher!"

Lancer cocked an eyebrow. "I am?"

"We, Fentons, consider teachers to be underpaid and underappreciated." Dani smiled largely with her mother's smile.

Lancer smiled a little by her little talk. "I like your style, Mrs. Fenton. In fact, I would like you to chaperone the upcoming school dance."

This took Dani by surprise when her eyes went wide with confusion and uncertainty. "Chaperone?...Well, I'm not sure."

"I am. See you Friday, or as the kids say: 'Catch you later, G'!"

Jackie's face grimaced in somewhat stress.

* * *

The next day at the Amity Park Mall that afternoon, Dani and her friends were all pigging out at the 'Time 2 Grub Food Court' for dinner. Dani has just finished explaining to her friends that their teacher has invited Jackie to chaperone the school dance. However, she won't even remember anything since Dani was controlling her the whole entire time. Dani even explained to them that she has discovered that she had another new ghost power: the ability to completely control people by simply phasing into their bodies and control all of their actions.

Tina looked at a boy, but he merely walked away rudely while he ignored her like she wasn't even there.

"So your mom's going to chaperone the dance?" Sam clarified Dani as he played with his salad.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know she's going to chaperone, because she doesn't remember that _I_ made her say yes!" Dani said in frustration before she rested her cheek on her knuckle.

"Let me get this straight: you can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?" Tina asked, sounding a little interested by this new power of hers.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dani didn't really know why she was so interested.

Tina spotted a boy near their table while he read off a book before she smiled at Dani mischievously. "Hey Dani, if you could control a boy for just about two minutes…"

Dani finally understood what she talking about as she waved it aside and frowned a little. "Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance like I did."

"Does she have to be a klutz _and_ act like a dweep...or with either one do?" Sam asked Tina rhetorically as he grinned cleverly. Dani glanced up at him in confusion while she cocked an eyebrow and chewed on her burger.

Meanwhile, at a boy's clothing shop, Paul searched around until he saw the sales of Flee Dye Jackets at the end of the shop. He gasped in excitement with a smile before he began to shuffle around a pile of jackets.

"I just got to have one of these! They so rare!" He said to himself before he held one up. He then turned around and saw other men wearing the jackets in different colors. "Señor!" He called a manager to him as he walked up to him. "Do you have this in a size medium?"

"Sorry, we just sold our last medium Zippy-Up Flee Dye Jacket to someone else." He said a little cheerfully.

"Will you be getting anymore soon?" Paul crunched the jacket as he gave him a hopefully and desperate look on his face.

"The Zippy-Up Flee Dye Jacket franchise has been discontinued, and if you haven't already got one, you doomed to be a total social outcast in five or more than sixteen weeks. Sorry."

That made the social prep boy explode with absolute anger and rage when he glared murderously at the employee. "SIXTEEN WEEKS?!" Paul ripped up the jacket he was holding in half before amulet he got from Dani the other day suddenly began to glow. His skin turned blue, his eyes glowed solid red, and then he grew into the same dragon ghost Dani once fought in her parents' lab the other morning.

"WANT FLEE DYE JACK!" He growled angrily to the heavens before he blew green fire at the jackets, burning them to ashes. All of the customers and employees in the store ran away for their lives and screamed in fear as Paul began to go on a chaotic rampage.

Back with the trio in the food court, they all continued talking about the school dance, but Sam was the only one who wasn't really interested in going, unlike Dani and Tina.

"Honestly, guys, I glad I'm not going to the stupid dance, saves me from wearing the lame tuxedo my parents bought me." Sam said to both of his best friends before he chuckled nervously.

"So no one's asked you, huh?" Tina guessed as she grinned cleverly at her Gothic friend.

"Maybe if I was as handsome as Paul Sanchez." Sam glared at the mention of his name with a tone of disdain.

"Why are you down on him?" Dani asked, not really getting why Sam seemed to hate Paul so much. "So he's handsome, it's not a crime."

Sam gave her a skeptic eyebrow. "Looks are deceiving, Dani."

Then they noticed that the customers at the food court all began to scream and run away from something. Dani's ghost sense went off, signaling that a ghost was attacking the mall.

"Ghost time." Tina said before she held up Dani's fries. "Can I finish your fries?"

Dani ran a few feet away from her table before white rings appeared at her waist and intersected her, changing her into her ghost form. She flew towards the chaos and hovered in front of the same blue dragon ghost she once fought before a couple days. Of course, Dani was completely unaware that the ghost dragon was actually Paul Sanchez himself.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere?" She asked it rhetorically. The dragon only roared, making Dani alarmed when it blew a stream of fire, which Dani easily dodged. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Dani Phantom, and you are?" The dragon ghost only roared again before it whacked her with his tail, sending her flying while she shrieked and she crashed into the 'Weenie on a Skewer' kitchen and demolished the roaster machine. She sat up while she rubbed her head before she frowned in somewhat annoyance. "Testy, got it." The dragon blew more fire at her, but she recovered quickly as she flew away just in time. "Sorry, dude, but I think you got the wrong weenie!"

Dani charged at the dragon while she slammed onto him by his underbelly and shoved him across the mall with her super strength. The dragon managed to grab her before he slammed and pinned her to the ground hard.

"MUST HAVE JACK!" The dragon growled angrily.

Dani smiled sarcastically at what he just shouted. "Jack? Oh, good idea! Coffee can make you a bit jittery. Better yet…" She then phased through the floor, and the dragon looked at his hands in surprise and confusion. Dani suddenly phased right back through the floor with her fist ready. "Have some PUNCH!" She uppercutted the ghost dragon straight at the jaw.

As a boy walked in the mall while he was minding his own business, he suddenly noticed that the dragon ghost falling straight towards him. He screamed loudly in terror and bolted away, leaving his bag behind just before the dragon slammed his head on the ground. His amulet fell out when he impacted the floor and fell into the bag before the dragon slowly shrunk and shifted back into Paul. The prep boy looked disoriented as he rubbed his head as he got to his knees, not really remembering anything about turning into a giant dragon ghost and going on a rampage.

"Whoa, what hit me?" He groaned to himself before he then noticed his amulet in a shopping bag. "Hey, my amulet." He tied it back around his neck, and then pulled something else from the bag, which was a Flee Dye Jacket he always wanted. "Hey, my Flee Dye Jacket! They must have had it in my size! I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude."

Dani phased through the floor near her friends. "Dani, are you okay?" Sam asked in concern as she changed back into her human form.

"Fine, but that's the second time I fought that dragon, we need to investigate." Dani said as she frowned in suspicion before she glanced at her friends. "How are you guys?"

"Great, if you don't count me still being dateless to the dance." Tina said with a somewhat miserable look, still feeling hopeless before she pulled out her PDA and scrolled through every boy who has rejected her. "Shawn, no…Derek, no. I've hit every boy in school, except…" She turned her head and grinned when she saw an African-American boy walk up to her. He had curly black hair, green eyes, a yellow tank top with a v-neck, yellow wristbands, dirty orange sweats with light orange ends rolled up above his ankles, and white tennis shoes and yellow socks. "...Vincent Gray."

"Hey, Sina, is it?" He asked carelessly.

"Tina...or Tin...or Tinaerno."

"Which ends with _no_." Tina eyes went wide at his rejection. "Which, by the way, is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes, it makes me dateless."

And then Asian cheerleader suddenly ran up to him with a bright look on her face. "You'll never guess what happened! Justin said he'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!" She said cheerfully, yet somewhat a little heartlessly before she ran off.

"...You're on."

Tina smiled brightly. "I'll take it!" Vincent only raised an eyebrow and walked away. Tina looked back at her friends, who were both looking proud that she has finally found herself a date for the dance, in triumph. "Some may call it a rebound, but I call it a 'yes'. I got a date! Whoo! And the stance is still firm."

Back at Fenton Works that night in the kitchen, Matt Fenton was helping Jackie with her purse while James leaned against the table and Dani got herself a glass of water.

"I don't understand why I have to bring this stupid thing." Jackie said, looking a little confused.

"Because it's Dani's first dance, Jackie. If we're going to chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrassed her." Matt said to his wife.

"How would we embarrass her?"

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts!" James said a little happily, then frowned when he finished while Dani remained silent as her brother spoke.

Jackie still looked very confused. "Funny, I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It was all a vague blur…"

James then turned his attention to his little sister, who was drinking her water, as he smiled cleverly. "By the way, Dani, just so you know, I'm on to your little _secret_."

Dani spat out her water in surprise and eyeball glanced around frantically. "Wha? W-what secret?" She asked nervously.

"The clumsiness, the nervousness...I can't believe I didn't figure it out before: you have a boyfriend!"

"It's a lie, I'm not a ghost!" Dani then realized what her older brother was actually talking about. She quickly covered up what she just blurted out when she smiled with a little chuckle. "Uh-I mean, he's not my boyfriend! I'm just going to the dance with him."

"That's great! I can meet him and talk to him about ghosts!" Her mother said proudly as she smiled.

"You better him know your family's insane now, Dani. If you marry him and he finds out later, that's attractant." James said as he smiled at her a little.

Dani sighed in frustration. "I better go get ready." She said as she walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs as she made her way to her room to get herself ready for the dance. "Okay, so I'm going to have to dance with Paul _and_ keep my mom from embarrassing me...I can handle that."

Later on that night of the dance, Sam was currently typing on his laptop in his dark and gloomy goth room. He was also on a video chat with Dani and Tina, who were getting ready for the dance in Dani's room.

Dani wore a long blue dress with a neck strap and a blue waist ribbon with a bow tied behind her, blue eye-shadow, and also wore blue pumps and a blue over-shoulder purse, and even removed her blue headband. Tina wore a yellow and orange dress with two shoulder straps, took off her red beanie, had one yellow glove on her left hand and wore an orange bracelet on her right hand, and an orange and yellow handbag.

"Hair brushed, makeup done, unbreakable ghost fishing rod tucked neatly away just in case." Dani listed off as she checked her eyes and picked up her mom's device, settled it into a cylinder, and tucked it inside her purse. She then looked back at her laptop. "What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?"

" _Alright, jeez!_ " Sam said in annoyance as he continued typing on his laptop. " _Here, I'm sending you the link._ "

The website on the dragon appeared on Dani's screen. "That's it!" She clicked on 'More Info' and read the website out loud as her friends listened. "'Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed Amulet of Aragon can transform any wearer into dragon form under extreme emotional distress or anger'." Dani zoomed in on the image of the exact same amulet she has given Paul before by accident. "That's amulet I gave to Paul. It must've accidentally fallen into my backpack when I fought that dragon in my parents' lab." Dani's eyes went wide in realization. "Wait…you mean...I'm going on a date with a dragon?"

Sam gave her a clever and smug look as he grinned. " _Like I said, looks are deceiving, I'm sure you girls will have a wonderful evening_." And then he logged off from his video chat with his friends.

"...He really wants to go to the dance."

"But he said he didn't want to!" Tina pointed out.

"We're his best friends, we should've known."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, right?" Dani thought about that for a moment and then she smiled with an idea. She gave Tina a mischievous look on her face when her eyes glowed green. Tina realized what she was thinking about as she frowned in disagreement. "No way, forget it. Absolutely not! No!"

A few minutes later, Tina knocked on a door to the Manson residence, and Sam answered the door and saw his friend. "Tina? What are you doing here? Where's Vincent?" Sam asked in confusion as he looked around.

"He kind of canceled on me." Tina said, but it was really Dani controlling her as her eyes were glowing green and talking in Dani's voice. Sam's eyes went wide, but luckily didn't recognize Dani's voice. "Do you think we could go together, you know, as friends?"

Sam smiled a little, but then looked a little hesitant. "Uh...I don't know...this is so last minute, and I do have...plans, and…"

"Well, I-I understand if you don't want to go."

Sam then smiled with excitement. "Okay, but only because you got dressed up, I'll go suit up into the dumb tux I wasn't going to wear!" He then slammed his door shut to go change himself into his tux.

Dani, in her ghost form, phased out of Tina's body as she smiled at her. "See ya!" She said to her friend before she flew away, leaving her to deal with Sam.

"That is so unfair!" Tina called after Dani as she frowned. "And as soon as Sam comes back, I'm gonna-" The door opened back up as Tina turned around and she faltered in surprise. She saw Sam in his black formal tuxedo, and his hair tied in a ponytail with his bangs and locks hanging over and beside his forehead and ears. She smiled admirably at him as she blinked a few times.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Sam said excitedly before he closed his door behind him and dragged Tina down the steps along with him.

Dani phased back into her house and changed back into her human form (in her formal dress) as she waited for Paul to arrive to pick her up, while at the same time try to find a way to get the cursed amulet off of him.

"Paul, about the amulet...it's a family heirloom and I need to get it back." Dani said to herself, trying to find the right words. She smiled a little until she slapped herself on the forehead and rested her head on the back of her hand as she looked up in thought. "No, that's stupid." She then heard the bell ring, catching her attention when her eyes went wide. She answered her door, revealing Paul wearing his gray tuxedo. Dani smiled brightly that he actually came to pick her up. "Paul, hey!"

"Come on, Dani." He said while Dani's eyes went wide on the cursed amulet around his neck, which didn't exactly go well with his formal clothing at all. "We're gonna be late."

"Right with ya there." Dani and Paul laced arms together before they walked down the steps and made their way to Casper High.

At the school gym, all the freshman students arrived at the dance in their formal dresses and tuxedos while most of them danced to the music and some chatted with each other.

"'Let's get down to our bad selves'!" Lancer said as she read from her book out loud, but most of the students looked annoyed by her terrible slang since they scowled at her. "'Yo, shake that thing'! 'Hey, G, you're my dog'!"

At the punch stand, Paul gave Dani a glass of punch as she gladly accepted it. "You look amazing, Paul." Dani said bashfully.

"And I'll admit, for an invisible, you look pretty noticeable." He complimented back.

Dani blushed when he sort of unknowingly referred to her secret, but then made a looked that she needed to focus at the situation at hand. "Paul...I was thinking, that amulet-"

"Isn't it amazing? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

"Yeah, well...a-about that. See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place, because…" She then saw Sam talking with Tina as he looked over his shoulder and glanced at Dani. "...it belongs to Sam!" Paul then growled angrily like a dragon as his teeth became fangs and his green tongue licked the punch out. He then crushed the glass with his bare hand, making Dani flinch nervously when he nearly changed into a dragon. "Uh...but I-I want to make it up to ya!" Dani nervously gave him her glass while he glared at her. "I'll get ya something else...something...more special."

Dani then saw Ms. Lancer approaching her parents. "Mrs. Fenton, about our conversation the other day, concerning Dani…" She began. Jackie frowned at the teacher in confusion, making Dani panic as she gasped with wide eyes.

"Like punch! I'm gonna give you some special punch!" Dani ran from her date, and snuck up behind her mother. She turned intangible and quickly phased into her body, making her eyes glow green. "Yes, Dani, what a fine girl she is. Yes, as her mother, I get that all the time." She said through her mother.

"Jackie, you sound kind of strange." Matt said when he noticed the change of her voice.

"Oh, it must've been something I ate." She then saw the punch stand, but noticed that Paul wasn't there anymore since he probably walked off somewhere. "Hey, how about I give us some punch?" She began to run through some of the teens. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Adult coming through! I bath everyday!" She finally made it to her friends, Sam and Tina, with an urgent look. "Sam, Tina, we've got trouble."

"We had nothing to do with it, Mrs. Fenton, it was all Dani's idea!" Tina said nervously, not knowing she was actually talking to Dani directly.

"Tina, it's me, it's Dani!" She gave her friends a couple of walkie-talkies. "Sam, try to help me find Paul. Tina, keep an eye on my mom. If she starts talking to anyone, page me, got it?" With that, she walked off somewhere else.

"This dance gets better and better with every passing minute." Sam said before he ran off leaving Tina to run the other way.

In the other side of the dance, Sam saw Paul walking into the men's room and he gasped. "Dani, I've got him!" He said through his walkie-talkie.

"Stay on him, I'm on my way, and Sam, don't make him angry!" Dani said through Jackie with her walkie-talkie before she phased out of her mother, took the talkie, and flew away, leaving Jackie confused as she looked around.

Inside the men's room, Paul checked on his hair for any frizzes from his reflection until Sam entered the bathroom and smiled at him. "Hey, Paul...nice tux." Sam said.

"Yes, and it looks so good with _your_ amulet, don't you think?" Paul asked as he turned to him and smiled darkly at the Goth boy.

Sam stared at him with perplexity. "My amulet? That's not mi-" He suddenly paused when he got the picture that this could be the key to his advantage to get the cursed dragon amulet off of him. "...Right! See, my grandfather gave me that amulet, and-"

Paul only snapped at him darkly as he smiled cleverly at the goth boy. "Forget it, dork, I'm not giving up this trinket _or_ your little girlfriend, Dani."

Sam's eyes went wide in surprise when the prep boy actually thought that Dani was his girlfriend. "My girlfriend?" Sam laughed hysterically like he was joking around before he took a deep breath. "And they say handsome boys can't be funny. Dani is _not_ my girlfriend."

"She's not?"

"She's my _best_ friend, maybe that's why I've been so hard on you. I'm sorry I called you shallow. Dani's a very nice girl, and I guess unlike her, I just didn't have the spirit about wanting to get to know you better."

Paul, however, looked as though he was kind of disappointed to hear that Sam was just only Dani's best friend and nothing deeper. "What a bummer!" He looked down at the floor briefly before he smiled up at Sam carelessly. "I only agreed to go out with her, because I thought I was stealing her from you!" Sam's eyes went wide when the prep boy said that. "Here take your crummy amulet!" Paul tied the amulet around his neck while Sam continued to stare at him, still looking very baffled and confused with disbelief. "I'm going back out there to dump your dorky little friend." And with a heartless smile, he walked right past him.

Sam's confusion then began to rapidly rise into resentment and hatred when his fists trembled with absolute rage while he glared angrily at the prep boy. All this entire time, Paul has only agreed to go out with his best friend just to make him jealous and now he was gonna dump her like she was nothing but garbage. The amulet around his neck began to glow as his anger began to trigger it before his skin turned scaly blue, his eyes glowed a reptilian red, and his teeth turned to fangs

"SHALLOW LITTLE WARLOCK!" He growled in a deeper voice before he fully transformed into a dragon ghost and roared loudly straight at Paul. Paul froze his tracks in shock before he turned around and fainted at the sight of the ghost dragon.

Outside of the restrooms, Dani waited frantically for Sam to come back with the amulet off of Paul, but he has never even showed up yet. "Paul? Sam?" She asked frantically, but then she perked up with worry when she got a bad feeling that something terrible has happened.

She entered the men's room and witnessed the dragon ghost flying from a hole on the roof while he roared loudly. Dani narrowed her eyes as she changed into her ghost form before she flew after him and once she caught up with the dragon, she double-kicked him on the back, and sent him plummeting to the football fields with a boy in his hand.

She landed in front of the ghost dragon. "Take it easy, Paul, you don't want to hurt Sam…" Dani said, but faltered when she noticed that Paul was the one in the dragon's hand, unconscious. "Paul?" She glanced at the ghost dragon as it glared at her. "Sam?"

The dragon rose up to a tall stance with its claws in the air. "SHALLOW BOY!" He roared, and Dani knew there was only one person who called Paul 'shallow'.

"Yep, that's Sam." He breathed green fire at her and she quickly turned intangible as the fires torched the grass behind her and harmlessly through his ghost friend. She turned solid again as she looked back up at her out-of-control dragon friend. "Whoa, Sam, two words: breath mints."

She flew up into the air and snatched Paul from his hand, making him growl angrily. When she tried to fly away with Paul, she noticed that Sam was suddenly right in front of her as he whacked her with his tail. He sent her and Paul flying backwards across the fields while Dani quickly made them both intangible again.

"So, do you like cheerleaders?" Daph asked a guy behind the stadium some bleachers, until Dani crashed next to them with Paul in her arms. Daph and her date stared down with wide eyes at the ghost girl.

"Uh, sorry." Dani said as she smiled at them weakly. Sam suddenly lifted the entire grade of stadium bleachers with ease and roared loudly, making Daph and her date scream in terror before they ran away. Sam threw the bleachers several yards away as he continued to growl at his friend. "N-now, Sam, be reasonable!"

Dani's walkie-talkie then rung before she placed it toward her ear and answered it. " _Dani, Lancer's getting close to your mom!_ " Tina warned through her walkie-talkie, making Dani panic a little when her eyes went wide.

"I really hate to do this, Sam…" She flew behind him and grabbed him by his tail. She strained when she managed to lift him off the ground and began to spin him around with ease before she threw him hundreds of feet away as he roared. She then slouched when she remembered another problem at hand. "Oh man, Mom!" She quickly flew back to the school gym dance.

Back at the school dance, Jackie was walking around while she was just minding her own business until she noticed that Lancer was talking to her husband. "Hey!" She said in displeasement, as she frowned at the out-of-shape woman skeptically. "Who the heck are you and why are you talking to my husband?"

"Jackie, this is Ms. Lancer, from the parent-teacher conference?" Matt said, looking a little confused just as much as Lancer was.

Dani phased through the floor and quickly took control of her mother again. "Right, right, I'm sorry, it's just in this light, I thought you were Georgia Clooney. Isn't she sharp Dad…I mean, Matt?" Dani asked through her mother.

"Well…" Lancer said a little pleased with a chuckle. "Thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to dance with my husband. That's what we adults do: dance with our husbands." She dragged Matt to the dance floor and they began to dance to the music.

Matt sighed as he enjoyed dancing with his 'wife'. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" He asked Jackie, but really asked his own daughter.

"If by memories, you mean things you remember that I don't, then yes. Go ahead and remind me of stuff, I'll totally agree on remembering." Dani said, until she heard the crowd cheering for the adults, making it a perfect distraction when she quickly phased out of Jackie and flew away.

"What the heck...I mean, uh, thank you. Thank you all, on behalf of me, Jackie Fenton." She said to the crowd.

Back outside at the football stadium, Dragon-Sam recovered from Dani's little spin toss when he charged straight at her while she phased out of the building. He blew more fire at her as she quickly dodged every one of them.

"I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!" Dani mocked out loud, making Sam glare darkly when he heard her shout that offensive insult. She brought out the cylinder and expanded it into her mother's Fenton Fisher. "The Fenton Fisher! It can capture ghosts _and_ dragon ghosts! Way to go, Mom!"

She casted the line at her friend's neck and he blew more fire at her as she flew around him while she avoided all of his fireballs in the process. She tie him up with his arms and wings completely wrapped by the unbreakable fishing line before she released the rod. Sam dropped from the air and crashed onto the ground while Dani flinched from his impact. Dani then landed next to him as she grabbed the cursed amulet and ripped it off his neck. Sam began to glow when he shrunk back into his normal self, not really remembering anything since he wasn't in control of himself.

"Sam, are you alright?" Dani wondered as she changed back to her human form and leaned down as she placed her hand on his back while he got onto his fours wearily.

"Wow...did I have fun at the dance?" He groaned as he rubbed his head.

Dani chuckled softly. "Well, let's just say you had a roaring time." That made Sam smile at her weakly at her little joke.

Back inside the gym, the students began leaving the dance after a long night of dancing and hanging out since they were all getting a little tired, which only left Dani, Tina, and Sam alone at the dance. Even Jackie and Matt returned home after that long night, but Dani promised them that she would be home soon.

"Girl, sorry your date didn't pan out. Where is Paul anyway?" Tina wondered out loud as they looked around the gym.

The trio found Paul leaning against the wall while Daph flirted with him. "So...do _you_ like cheerleaders?" She asked him. Paul looked more annoyed with his arms crossed since he was still apparently disgusted by what Dani made the cheerleader captain say to him about a day ago.

Sam was about to say something, but then smiled as he just brushed the subject aside since Paul wasn't the most important objective anymore. "Ah, who cares? Look, the DJ's still playing." He said as he pointed at the DJ still at the recorders, and then he turned back to Dani while he smiled somewhat warmly at her. "And I guess there's time for one last dance."

"Sure, I'd love to." Dani said with a smile before she gave Tina the cursed ghost dragon amulet that began this whole ghost dragon incident in the first place. "Keep an eye on this, will ya?"

Tina smiled warmly as she watched her two best friends dancing. Dani's hands were on Sam's shoulders and his hands were around her waist while they slow danced to the music while that both looked at each other's eyes.

"Promise me you won't fall to the ground _or_ step on my feet?" Sam said.

Dani smiled at him as she giggled a little. "I'll do my best." She said.

Tina continued watching her best friends dancing until she smiled brightly in realization. "Why didn't I see this before?" But then realized something else when she frowned in annoyance. "Wait a minute, I'm dateless again? What does a girl have to do to get hooked up around here?"

"Would you care to dance, milady?" The original ghostly owner of the amulet from before asked politely, making Tina jump a little in surprise.

Tina stared at the ghost nervously as she began fearing this ghost's presence. "On second thought, I don't need a date that badly!" The ghost held onto her hands and smiled at her warmly, making her freak out even more in fright when she called after her friends. "Hey, guys! Wait up! Can I cut in?!"


	3. One of a Kind

**Season 1 Episode 3  
** One of a Kind  
"Shocking!"

One night, in the Amity Park warehouse at the wharf, rats scurried around the floor, eating crumbs of food, and squeaked as they ran off to hide. Suddenly, various grunts and hitting was heard from the other side of a wall, as a short, chubby ghost screamed and phased through as she crashed at a pile of boxes.

Dani, who was currently in her ghost form, phased her head and fist through the wall, glaring with determination and she flew out completely before she became solid, just as the ghost did while she hovered back into the air. She appeared as a short, somewhat round yet slightly slim woman with blue skin, freckles on her cheeks, and short black hair. She also wore gray overalls, a gray hat, light gray gloves, a light gray undershirt, and dark gray shoes. The ghost looked like some kind of delivery woman.

"Beware!" She said as she waved her hands dramatically. "I am the Box Ghoul! I have power over all containers, cardboard, and square!"

"Okay, can we hurry this up? I've got a test to study for." Dani said boringly as she crossed her arms.

"Study? There will no time to study." She then made several boxes float to the air with her telekinesis. "When you find yourself crushed underneath the forgotten possessions of…" She quickly glanced at one of the box's sticker addresses. "Elliott Kravits, of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

The Box Ghoul smirked as her eyes glowed and she hurled the boxes as several items flew out straight at Dani. She didn't seemed to be fazed by this since she merely turned intangible as the items passed harmlessly through her while they crashed to the wall behind her.

Dani sighed as she turned solid again and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't have time for this. Hey, Tina, let's go!"

Her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, kicked the door off its hinges as they jumped into the fighting scene. Tina had the Fenton Thermos and Sam had a biology book in their hands. The Box Ghoul gasped when she saw Tina spinning the ghost-sucking thermos on her finger.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Tina said out loud while she tossed it over her head and smiled before she aimed the thermos and activated it as a blue stream of energy emerged. Dani grabbed the ghost by her overalls and threw her into the stream as she screamed while she got completely sucked inside. Tina powered off the thermos and recapped it with a grin. "Perimeter secure."

"'Perimeter secure'?" Sam asked, sounding a little unimpressed as he cocked an eyebrow. "What are you, a navy SEAL?"

"Seals!" Dani said out loud as she landed beside her best friends. "Aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?"

Sam examined his book with a dull look. "Wrong. That's zero for twenty-one."

"I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an F." Tina said as she spun the thermos on top of her finger again.

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed before she hovered between both of her best friends. "Come on, guys! If you're going to be superhero sidekicks, you're going to need to be a little more focused." She said with her hands on her hips before she pointed at Sam. "You're supposed to help me study for the test tomorrow." She then pointed at Tina. "And you're supposed to be helping me catch ghost so I _have_ time to study!"

"What? They're all right here."

Tina spun the thermos on her finger again, but unfortunately she accidentally dropped it off of her finger and it slammed to the ground on the release button, freeing all the ghosts the trio captured all night. They all cackled evilly as they flew around the room and phased out of the warehouse while the Box Ghoul laughed in triumph.

"Ha Ha! I am the Box Ghoul! You cannot hold me in the confines of a cylindrical container!" She said to the trio before she phased through the wall and escaped from them.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Dani and Sam both glared at Tina for her big screw up. "That's weird. According to my schedule, we should be done catching ghosts by now." Tina said, breaking the silence as she checked on her PDA.

As Dani continued to glare at her tech-loving friend, she and her friends were all unaware that Dani was being spied on by a ghost with a slim robotic high-tech suit who had new interest in her while she watched through her red binoculars from her wrist. She had electric green eyes, electric green flaming hair in a low ponytail, and jagged teeth. The 'skin' of her suit was an off-white and her arms have metal seams. She wore a black tank top and pants, a dark gray shoulder guard on her left shoulder, and a dark gray belt that slung across her chest. She also wore dark gray gauntlets that have technological features in the wrists, along with a gray utility belt that has a blue 'S' on the buckle. She wore gray boots with blue laces and a necklace with a white skull on it.

"Hmm…half-human/half-ghost. One of a kind." She said with a deep sinister voice before she removed her binoculars and smiled at the girl with somewhat hunger. "You'll make a fine addition to my collection." She turned to her cage of several ghosts cramped inside as they howled.

"Ha ha!" The Box Ghoul laughed as she flew in front of the cage.

The huntress ghost didn't even look behind her. "Touch the box, and your pelt will adorn my fireplace."

The Box Ghoul looked mildly afraid by this threat before she glanced at the cramped ghosts. "Beware!" And she quickly flew away.

The huntress ghost smirked largely as she looked through her binoculars again as she continued to stare at Dani with huge interest. In her mind, she planned on capturing her as one of her own since she was one of the most rarest species to ever exist on the phase of the earth: a human-ghost hybrid.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Fenton Works that morning, James Fenton came running into the kitchen with a cheerful look on his face while he held a magazine in his hands. "Oh my gosh, they said yes!" He exclaimed happily.

His father, Matt Fenton, was working on another ghost invention on the table while James' mother and younger sister, Jackie and Dani, were eating some of their breakfast cereals. All three of them froze what they were doing as they stared at James in confusion.

"Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?" Dani asked in a sarcastically excited way as she laced her hands close to her.

James frowned at his sarcastic little sister in annoyance. "No." He showed them the magazine again when his bright smile immediately returned. "Genius Magazine said yes! They got my letter and they want to put Dad on the cover!" James screamed loudly as he hugged the magazine close to his chest like it was the moment he has been waiting for his entire life.

Matt smiled slowly at his eldest son with a little interest. "Genius Magazine?" He asked.

"Genius Magazine?!" Jackie asked excitedly as she snatched the magazine from her eldest son's hand and examined it until she then frowned skeptically at her son. "Is it the model issue?"

James gave his mother a look as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Uh, Mom, Genius Magazine is _for_ men geniuses, _by_ men geniuses, and about _men_ geniuses!" He clarified to her like it should have been obvious with his hands on his waist.

"So it _is_ the model issue!" Dani pointed out with an understanding yet still sarcastic smile, until she frowned and recoiled in disgust. "Oh, gross! Dad's gonna be in a model issue?!"

"It's _not_ the model issue!" James took the magazine from his mother and frowned at both of his parents. "But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents, instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks!"

"They're not ghost-hunting freaks." Dani rolled her eyes as she leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Dani, speaking of ghost-hunting!" Jackie said as she snatched the invention Matt was working on and held it up. "Check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology, the Ghost Gabber! Genius Magazine has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sound the ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use everyday." She then held the translation invention close to her daughter's face. "Go ahead, try it."

Dani stared at the device in hesitation and uncertainty. "Uh…uh…boo?"

" _I am a ghost. Fear me._ " It said.

Dani glanced up at her family, who were staring at her with odd looks. "I better get to school!"

" _I better get to school. Fear me._ " Dani smiled weakly at her family before she quickly bolted out of the kitchen in a hurry.

Jackie held the Ghost Gabber close to her as she stared at the device in confusion.

"That's great about the magazine, sport, but your mother and I are a team." Matt said as he set the magazine he was examining aside and smiled at James, who remained silent with his arms crossed. "I think that beside ever genius man, there's a genius woman."

"Who should be standing beside him on the cover of Genius Magazine!" Jackie added as she hugged her husband close. "The world needs to know the Fentons are a family of geniuses!"

Meanwhile at Casper High…

"I got a 'D'?!" Dani exclaimed in dismay.

She and her friends were currently in the library during study hall, but Dani was staring at her biology test she failed at miserably. Tina sat across from her while Sam worked on a computer.

"All this ghost-hunting is taking away from my study time!" Dani complained.

"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses." Tina said.

Dani briefly frowned at her friend with irritation before she turned her attention to her failed test. "I can't get a D in biology! My parents will kill me!"

"Not if you pull your grade up, by doing an extra-credit biology assignment." Sam said as he turned back to his computer and typed something. He then pulled up a picture of a white gorilla with a purple back, and revealed that its name was Delilah. "On this magnificent creature."

Dani walked up to her gothic friend and examined the picture with a cocked eyebrow. "A purple-back gorilla?"

"Yep. Extremely rare, only two left, both female. After this, they're gone forever, which is why you are going to prove she deserves to be set free."

"I don't have time for extra credit…or your agendas."

"…Actually, you do." Tina said while she held up her PDA as she smiled a little. "You just have to learn how to manage it better. I've decided to become your time manager, it's the least I could do after Sam made me let all of those ghosts out."

"Uh, _I_ made you?" Sam asked as he frowned and cocked an eyebrow.

Dani sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't know…" She said unsurely.

"It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule, so you could do your school work and catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose." Tina added.

"Don't push it, Foley!" Sam growled behind his teeth as he glared even more.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I let you managed the _thermos_?" Dani said as she frowned a little from what happened last night: when Tina accidentally released all of the ghosts they have been catching all night.

"I've also scheduled, 'Remember: not to let Tina handle the thermos'." She said as she showed them her PDA.

Dani placed her hands on her hips and thought to herself before she looked at her tech-friend and shrugged her shoulders a little. "I suppose we could have a trial period."

"See? I've also scheduled some zoo time so we could check out that gorilla. Let's go." Tina said as she ran out of the library with Dani and Sam behind her.

After they left the library, the same robotic huntress ghost from last night phased into the library and hovered to a computer Sam was just using recently and examined the purple-back gorilla photo. "Hmm…so this is your prey, eh, ghost girl?" She asked herself as she smiled widely.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am." A nerd girl said as she walked up to the ghost, making her growl at her menacingly while she glared at the nerd. "Are you finished with the computer?"

The ghost immediately fired multiple blue sticky webs as she pinned her to the wall upside down with her eyes covered in green goo. She screamed in fear before she stopped. "You thought you could sneak up on me?! Skulka?!" The girl only screamed again. "Ghost Zone's greatest predator?!" The nerd just continued screaming in fear. "Quiet, you're in a library."

She held out her wrist gun as she smiled somewhat carelessly when she fired another green goo to her mouth, preventing her from screaming anymore as she only muffled a terrified scream. Skulka then phased out of the library as Daph Baxter, the school cheerleader and bully, and another cheerleader walked into the room with books in their hands and they looked up at the nerd pinned and stuck on the wall, gagged and blinded.

"Whoa, you do that?" Daph asked her friend in amazement.

"Nope, but I can only stop and appreciate high-quality bullying." Her cheerleader friend said as she grinned at the nerd. The web and goop on the nerd girl suddenly vanished when she screamed and collapsed to the floor, much to the cheerleaders' great satisfaction while they smiled at each other.

Later on at the Amity Park zoo that night, Sam and his friends were currently overlooking Delilah the purple-back gorilla from the top of a watchtower, while the rare ape walked around her cage by her knuckles.

"There she is: Delilah. So gifted, so…majestic." Sam said as he looked through his binoculars before the gorilla scratched her butt.

While Sam was wide awake and completely interested in Delilah, Dani and Tina looked more exhausted and tired from staying up for so long. "Uh, Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch her butt for…how long?" Dani asked Tina.

"Six hours." She replied with a yawn as she checked her watch.

Dani yawned in drowsiness. "Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt."

"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Delilah nobody's ever learned. You should go try and communicate with her." Sam said as he turned to Dani, but found out that she was laying on the floor sleeping. "Oh, great. Tina, you're her manager, can you-" But then he found out that Tina has also fallen asleep as well when she yawned and stretched her arms out before she and Dani hugged each other subconsciously in their sleep. Sam sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "I'll do it, but first…" He smirked when he brought out his camera and snapped a photo of his best friends sleeping and hugging each other. "Girls hugging makes every yearbook funny."

Outside at the zoo, Skulka phased into a tiger's exhibit cage and looked through her binoculars to the watchtower. She saw Dani cuddling with Tina inside and sleeping, making this her perfect opportunity to nab what she came to the human world for. Unfortunately, she woke up the tiger when it growled and prepared to tackle Skulka while she turned around to see it.

"Oh, please…" She said while she gave it a look as she rolled her eyes.

Delilah tried to sleep herself, but then she suddenly heard various beating noises and roaring coming from the tiger exhibit, across from her cage. She then saw Sam standing near her cage before she began to chatter to him like she was trying to warn him.

"What is it, you wondrous being?" Sam asked the ape as he admired her up closely. Delilah approached him while she continued to chatter and then pointed at the tiger exhibit, trying to warn the boy that someone was stalking them. "Is something wrong?" The gorilla then tugged on her locked door like she wanted to get out fast, making the goth boy smile brightly, like he understood what she was trying to say. "You want out?"

Sam immediately ran up to the control panel for the gate before he slammed his fist onto the 'OPEN' button and the gate automatically opened. Delilah stampeded out of her cage as she growled and charged at the intruder. Skulka managed to trap the tiger in a blue net before she phased out of the cage and looked through her binoculars again at the tower, but then it warned 'gorilla attacking'.

"What? 'Gorilla attacking'?" Skulka asked in confusion until Delilah suddenly pounced on her without warning.

The gorilla slammed her fists on the ghost repeatedly until she blocked and kicked her off. Delilah recovered from her attack and growled at the ghost as they stood face-to-face.

The ape jumped on Skulka again and flipped her around in the air with her feet, before she shoved her over her head and Skulka slammed onto a cage. Delilah then bit on her wrist as it short-circuited a little, making the huntress ghost glare. She popped a mini gun out and squirted green goo on the gorilla's eyes, blinding her as she walked back while she chattered in surprise. Skulka rose to her feet and fired a blue net from her wrist, but even when blinded, Delilah managed to grab onto it, making Skulka's eyes go wide, and the rare primate began swinging the ghost around in the air. She punched rapidly on her wrist, until it snapped off and Skulka went flying up towards the watchtower. She crashed through the glass window and landed right next to Dani and Tina, who were still sleeping on the floor.

Dani's ghost sense went off as she breathed, making her shiver a little in her sleep while Skulka got up to her feet.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam shouted in shock when he walked back into the tower and witnessed Skulka's sudden appearance. Before he could even scream to wake up his friends, Skulka quickly shot green goo at the goth boy's mouth to silence him while he stared with wide eyes.

As her wrist short-circuited, Skulka towered over Dani and grinned with hunger, ready to nab the half-ghost girl in her sleep. "Now, for the ghost child…" She said to herself.

Before she could even do anything, Delilah managed to leap through the shattered window in the nick of time when she jumped right onto Skulka again as she slammed her head to a wall and then onto a desk. Skulka glared as she grabbed the ape by her arm and threw her a few feet away. As Delilah tried to regain her speed and was about to pounce again, Skulka turned herself intangible and phased through the wall.

The gorilla began to slam and pound her fists on the wall where the huntress ghost escaped from, enough to startle Dani and Tina awake. "AHHHH!" They screamed together, and then noticed that they were hugging each other. "AHHHH!" They released each other in disgust before they finally noticed that Delilah was pounding her fists on the wall. "AHHHH!"

"Gorilla! LOOSE!" Tina exclaimed in alarm with wide eyes.

"I got her!" Dani said as they got up from the floor. "I'm going ghost!"

White rings appeared at her waist and intersected her body as she changed to her ghost form. She flew towards the gorilla while she tried to get away from the ghost girl, but she caught her by her underarms as she phased her out of the tower and back outside.

"Alright, I don't know how you got out, but you're going back." She said before she phased the gorilla back into her cage. She flew out from the opened door and pressed the 'CLOSE' button, shutting and locking the door again.

Dani landed on her feet just as her friends arrived behind her. "Dani, I meant to tell you, there was a gho-" Sam began to explain, but got interrupted by his half-ghost friend.

"I wonder who let the gorilla go." Dani then fixed her green eyes at her gothic friend with a knowing look. "Sam…"

"Yeah, wait 'til we tell everybody that you let out a four hundred pound gorilla." Tina said as she smirked at him.

Sam gave the girls a skeptic and knowing stare as he cocked an eyebrow before he pulled out the photo of the two of them sleeping and cuddling together. The girls both stared at the photo with wide eyes in surprise.

"…Or we could just keep it our little secret." Dani said after a moment of stunned silence as she shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, we really have no proof he did it, ya know." Tina added nervously.

"Nah, heh." Sam smirked cleverly at both of them, now that they were never gonna hear the end of this.

At Fenton Works in the living room that same night, a male reporter from Genius Magazine has just arrived to the house and was currently interviewing Matt Fenton with his wife and eldest son present as well.

"A few more questions, Matthew. Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?" The reporter asked as he held up a tape recorder.

Matt was about to reply the question until he got cut off by Jackie when she held out the Ghost Gabber in front of him. "Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber, and-" She began, until she got interrupted by her irritated son.

"Mom, put that thing away!" James demanded in annoyance. He smiled and tried to look more confident so he could convince the reporter that his parents were completely normal scientists. "He's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. He's an amazing, intelligent man who's about to change the world!"

Matt smiled at his eldest son, looking a little touch by his words, before he turned his attention back to the reporter. "Connor, my primary focus these days…is ghost-hunting." He said with a casual smile.

Connor looked a little surprised by this before he cleared his throat. "Uh…forgive me. Did you say…'ghost-hunting'?" He asked in confusion.

James sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes, since this was not going according to his plan to show everyone that his parents were just some regular scientists. Then Dani and her friends arrived as they entered the house, but of course Dani looked very tired since her hair was fizzled, and her eyes had bags and were very droopy.

"Danielle, look at you!" Matt said with concern, noticing his daughter's sleepy condition. "I'm not sure I like this…over-night zoo research."

"Dad, come on, we're just a couple of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone…" Dani said, but faltered since the adults only stared at her oddly while James only glared at her with his arms crossed. "…We'll be in my room." She and her friends then walked up the stairs.

" _We'll be in my room. Fear me._ " The Ghost Gabber on Jackie's lap repeated what Dani just said.

"Give me that!" James demanded as he snatched the device from his mother and shoved it under a couch pillow. He glared irritatedly at her, until he suddenly smiled like nothing stupid has happened. "Now where were we?"

Upstairs on the second floor, Dani and her friends walked across the hallway up to Dani's door to her bedroom. "Here we go, Dani, home in time for some well-deserved rest." Tina said before her PDA began beeping a 'William Tell Overtune' ringtone and she checked it. "But keep it quick, 'cause you got thirteen minutes."

Then Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off while she gasped in alarm. She looked up before she slowly opened her bedroom door, and the trio peeked inside cautiously. At first, there was nothing there, until Skulka suddenly appeared right in front of them as she smirked down and towered right over the half-ghost girl.

"Hello, ghost child." Skulka said darkly before Dani gasped in shock.

Before she could do anything, the huntress ghost immediately trapped her inside a blue net and dragged her inside her room, slamming her bedroom door locked in the process.

"DANI!" Sam and Tina exclaimed in unison.

Inside Dani's room, Skulka towered over her as her shadow loomed over her, satisfied that she has finally captured her target prey while she stared up at her in fear. "The human-ghost child in its natural habitat." Skulka said with her hands on her hips, calling her an 'it' like she was some kind of animal.

"Who are you?!" Dani demanded.

"I am Skulka, a collector of things rare and unique." She proved her point when she showed a small holographic projection of her cage, filled with cramped ghosts that she has captured in the past. "And you, ghost child...are that and more." She laughed evilly before she accidentally stepped on a rocket and smashed it into pieces.

Dani glared when this happened. "Hey, my rocket! I built that!"

"Pity though, I'd hoped you would put up more of a fight."

"Oh, don't worry..." Dani changed into her ghost form and phased out of the net as she hovered in the air, ready to fight her and also looked very angry that she just destroyed her rocket she worked so hard to make. "I will!"

Dani flew straight at him and punched Skulka to a wall hard before she smiled widely as she growled.

Outside the room, Sam and Tina were trying to pry open the door, but it was jammed shut and locked up tight. "That's the ghost from the zoo!" Sam said as he pulled on the knob.

"Dani?" Tina asked.

"No, the other one!" They both suddenly heard various beating and fighting noises inside Dani's room while they could also hear Dani herself grunting.

"Hello, what's going on up there?!" James called from downstairs, making Sam and Tina exchange nervous looks before they quickly ran downstairs. "You know, ghost-hunting is not the only thing my parents do, Connor, it's really a side-interest. What they're really into is-" He got cut off when they all suddenly heard loud thuds coming from nowhere.

"Ghost! Ghost! GHOOOOST!" Jackie shouted loudly as she stood to her feet in alarm.

Just then Sam and Tina walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house!" Matt ordered urgently.

"Actually, there's two-" Tina began until Sam quickly elbowed her to correct herself. "-MUCH homework to be done for there to be a ghost here! I'll go get some snacks." She walked into the kitchen nervously while Sam smiled innocently at the Fentons and Connor with his hands behind his back.

"Y-yeah, Dani's upstairs-" Sam said before they heard more crashes and thuds were heard, coming from upstairs. "Uh…lifting weights?"

"She doesn't have exercise equipment up there." Matt pointed out, clearly looking perplexed before they felt more vibrations when they all flinched.

"My computer!" They heard Dani exclaimed from upstairs. "Oh, wait, that's James'."

"…That's why she's using her computer!" Sam said sheepishly as he shrugged.

When Tina ran into the kitchen, Dani suddenly came crashing through the floor/ceiling of her room and the kitchen, making a hole and demolished the table with a grunt. Skulka then landed in front of the girl with a provoked expression.

"Come, ghost girl! Time to see your new home!" Skulka said while Dani stared up at her with a surprised face. She grabbed her by her neck and phased her through the floor where she slammed her onto the basement lab floor.

Jackie, Matt, James, Connor, and Sam all ran into the kitchen and saw the demolished table in the center of the floor as Tina glanced between them and that.

"Uh…hi-yah!" Tina exclaimed as she quickly got into a karate pose, making it look like she was just practicing her karate moves.

"What's going on?" Connor asked before they heard and felt more crashing from below them.

"Sounds like…rats in the lab." Tina lied with a nervous smile.

"Ghost rats, I knew it." Jackie said like her suspicions were proven correct when she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of them!" Sam said as he and Tina ran out of the kitchen and made their way to the lab.

Connor the stared up at the second floor with interest. "I'd like to learn a little more about this Dani." He said before he walked over to the stairs.

"Uh, that's probably not such a great idea!" James protested in a panic.

"I'd like to see what she's doing up there, anyway." Matt said as he followed Connor to the stairs.

"Wait!"

Down in the lab, Skulka lifted Dani to the air by her throat. She struggled to break free from her grip while she kicked and waved her legs around madly as she tried to pry her fingers off of her neck.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded the huntress ghost.

"Bringing you back to my world, where I can put you on display." Skulka replied with a grin. She then showed her the projection of the cage with the cramped ghosts again, revealing that she was going to shove her inside and make her a part of her collection for all eternity.

Dani's eyes went wide with disbelief. "What?!"

Skulka then pressed a button on her wrist and activated the Fenton Ghost Portal. "Ha! At last!" She began to walk towards it with the ghost girl against her will. "Time to put you in your cage!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam suddenly slid in between the portal and Skulka as he blocked her way. "No is right, Dani! Cages are wrong! How do you think Delilah feels being in a cage?!" He snapped angrily at Skulka as he narrowed his eyes at the ghost.

"But-" Skulka tried to reason, but the goth boy just kept on going.

"She's a beautiful animal, and deserves to roam free!"

"I-"

"Should be ashamed!"

While Skulka was distracted by Sam, Dani growled and kicked her square in the chin, releasing her and sent her flying across the lab. Tina yelped and tried to sprint out of the way before she could slam right on top of her. She landed on the ground, tripping Tina to the floor in the process. She turned and saw the tech-loving girl lying on the ground with her glasses knocked off her face, and her PDA on the floor next to her when it slipped out.

She picked up Tina's PDA in interest as she admired it. "That technology. So sleek, so…advanced!" She said before she looked at her wrist chip, that was destroyed when Delilah bit her back at the zoo. "I wonder…" She ripped off the busted chip on the ground and then placed the PDA on her wrist before it began to hum and glow.

"Hey! I've got three more payments on that!" Tina exclaimed to him, but she merely only got swept away on the face by Skulka.

The wires then connected the PDA to her suit and began to power her up as she began to glow. Dani flew straight at her to take her out, but she brought out a wrist gun and fired a beam at her. She blasted her to the wall, with her wrists and ankles bounded in green ectoplasmic energy shackles as she slid to the floor.

"Way to go, Tina, you just made the bad guy _more_ bad!" Sam said sarcastically as he scolded at her.

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost-compatible?" She asked defensively with a shrug.

Skulka grinned as she aimed her arm at Dani. "Say goodbye to this world, child." She said, making her go wide-eyed in fright. However, Tina's PDA suddenly began to ring in the same ringtone, confusing Skulka as she examined it. "What? 'Fly to library, get book on eating habits of purple-back gorilla'?" Jetpacks suddenly sprang out from her back and then she took off without warning unwillingly. "No, stop! The hunt is not over!"

She quickly turned herself intangible to avoid crashing through the ceiling as she flew straight through the living. Jackie looked around suspiciously when she thought she heard something while she walked up the stairs, but narrowed her eyes before continued up. Skulka flew straight out of Fenton Works and out of sight for the moment.

Dani herself looked a little surprised by this sudden turn of events before the energy shackles that shackled her hands and feet disappeared, freeing her instantly.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he helped his ghost friend up.

"Who cares? At least I got a minute to relax and figure this out." Dani said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Dani, where are you?! Somebody here wants to see you!" They all heard Matt call from upstairs.

Dani cringed and yelped when she remembered that her room was trashed from her fight with Skulka. "My room!" She quickly phased through the lab ceiling and made it to her demolished bedroom as she changed back into her human form.

Matt then opened the door and gestured to Connor. "Dani, this is Connor, from Genius Magazine."

Dani quickly ran to her door before they could notice the huge mess in her room. "Don't you people ever knock?!" She snapped before she slammed the door on their faces and pinned her back against the door. "…James is going to kill me for that."

"I'm going to kill her for that." James growled to himself angrily behind his teeth.

"Brooding, messy, reclusive..." Connor listed off before he smiled brightly. "Now _those_ are the signs of a true genius!" He then grunted to himself in frustration. "If only she were a man!"

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the trio walked up to the entrance to the school. However, Dani looked around frantically for Skulka, fearing that she was still trying to capture her for her little cramped display full of ghosts.

"Any sign of her?" She asked nervously.

"Nope. She hasn't bothered you for…thirty-eight minutes." Tina said as she looked down at her other PDA (unlike her last one, which was pink, this one was blue) and then she shrugged her shoulders a little. "Maybe she's hunting somebody else now."

"How many of those things do you have?" Sam asked, referring to her new PDA.

"Just two. Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Dani, the sign of a quality time manager." Her PDA beeped, as it read 'go to class'. "Come on! You're late!" Tina shoved Dani into the school before she and Sam followed in as well.

Unaware to the trio after they left, Skulka phased through the steps and narrowed her eyes at where they walked off. "Soon, ghost girl. Soon." She vowed to herself.

After class, Dani and her friends walked to Dani's locker while everyone else walked off to their next class, leaving the trio by themselves alone in the hallway. However, the second Dani opened her locker so she could get her books, she was suddenly shoved back by green chains that flew out of her locker while they knocked her backwards, and they wrapped around her around her upper body and arms.

"DANI!" Sam and Tina shouted in unison.

Skulka then appeared from blue flames in front of Dani with a big grin on her face. "I have you now, child!" She shouted as she aimed her arm at her, until the PDA beeped again and she read it. "What? 'Go to the newsstand, and purchase magazine with article about purple-back gorillas'?" The jetpacks spring out again and she took off out of the school as she screamed in surprise.

The chains shackling Dani immediately faded away before Tina glanced down at her PDA with a perplexed face. "Hmm…I have the same thing on mine." She said.

"I think we'll blow that one off." Dani said as she rubbed her wrist.

Later on at the football stadium, the trio ate their lunch at the bleachers. Dani didn't have much of an appetite since she knew that Skulka was still out there and anything could have a surprise trap for her.

"Dani, eat something." Sam said.

"I can't eat now, she could be anywhere!" She said as she glanced around at the sky.

After Tina swallowed her yogurt, she picked up her milk carton. "Hey, this food was scheduled to be eaten." She said before she opened her carton.

However, the second it was opened, a blue orb suddenly popped out and grabbed Dani by her face, making her scream in surprise.

"DANI!" Her friends exclaimed again.

Skulka reappeared behind them and held out her arm again. "Now, girl. Once more, I, Skulka, shall-" She began, until she got interrupted again when the PDA rang before she read it. "'Take photos of gorilla'?" Her jetpacks sprang out again and she took off once again, and the blue grabber on Dani's neck immediately disappeared.

"Well, at least she's regular." Sam noted with wide eyes, looking very confused by why she kept on taking off every time that PDA beeped.

"Yeah, almost like her _schedule_!" Dani said like she was slowly beginning to understand something as she turned to Tina. "What's the next thing you have for me, Tin?"

She checked her PDA. "Gym, why?" She asked as she looked up at her friend in confusion.

Dani only smiled with an idea like she knew what was going on with Skulka.

In the girl's locker room, Daph Baxter, in her gym uniform, checked her blonde hair in a mirror. Dani, also wearing the school uniform, consisting of a white tank-top, still revealed her midriff, red shorts, a red headband, and white sneakers (like Tina, only she was wearing black sneakers), was about to open her gym locker, until she paused when she looked over at her rival and smirked.

"Hey, Daph." Dani said casually, catching the cheerleader's attention when she scowled at her. "I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?"

Daph roughly shoved her out of the way. "Out of the way, freak." She said rudely.

Dani and Tina exchanged looks before Daph opened her locker. Immediately, she suddenly got blasted back and pinned to the wall by blue goo while she got stuck to the lockers and even her eyes were covered with blue goop. Skulka hovered beside her, looking a little confused.

"Hmm…my sensors indicate your average human, destined for an average like after high school." Skulka said as she looked down at the PDA.

"FEEEETTTOOOON!" Daph gurgled behind the goo as she strained and struggled to shout angrily, making Skulka's eyes go wide when she realized she wasn't the girl she was after at all.

Dani and Tina peeked their heads from the corner, but Skulka noticed them when she immediately charged a blue energy ball at them. "I SHALL-" But the PDA beeped again as she read it again. "'The gorilla display at the Museum of Natural History'?" She made a look of boredom when her jetpacks sprang out from her back again and she took off.

"Why is she going there?" Tina asked as they looked up at where Skulka flew away.

"When Skulka put your PDA into her technology, she became bound to my schedule, she has to go where _I_ was going to go next." Dani explained as she smirked at the fact. "Which means…" She looked down at Tina's PDA as it read 'visit gorilla display'. "It's time for the huntress to become the _hunted_. Come on, we're gonna do something a little _ahead_ of schedule." She and Tina ran out of the locker room.

At the zoo that night, Skulka watched Delilah from behind as she scratched her butt through her binoculars, inside her cage. She was trying to wait for the ghost girl to show up since she still thought that this gorilla was her 'prey', but she has never even showed up yet.

"Hmm…where is she? According to this infernal device-" Skulka said as she looked down at Tina's PDA, which was on some kind of game, much to her complete frustration and irritation. "-which I cannot reprogram! The ghost girl was supposed to be here an hour ago!" She jumped behind the gorilla, which had her back towards her. "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal!"

'Delilah' turned around and revealed that it was just only Sam and Tina under a fake gorilla costume. "Delilah's not stupid!" Sam shouted shouted at the huntress ghost offendedly as he glared at her.

"She's also not here." Tina added as she brought out her PDA. "Can I take a message?"

"You two! You'll pay for this!" Skulka exclaimed angrily before she brought several weapons and aimed at the teens.

Sam threw the costume off them. "I don't think so." Tina pressed the 'send' button on her PDA screen.

Skulka's PDA beeped and she read it out loud. "'Time for push ups'? What?!" Her weapons retracted back into her armor as she immediately began to fidget until she dropped down to the ground and did countless push-ups. "STOP! STOP! I CAN'T STOP!"

"I can help with that!" Dani said as she flew out from her hiding spot.

She charged straight at Skulka and punched her back towards the bars of the cage. She looked up and gasped before Dani flew up in front of her and began punching and kicking her mercilessly, until she got up and she flew right past the ghost. She brought out a shoulder gun and aimed at the girl as she gaped at her.

"Ah ah ah." Tina said cleverly before she began typing on her PDA again. "Ten eleven, polish armor." And then she sent it to Skulka when she finished.

The gun on Skulka suddenly turned into a rotating polisher and began to spin and rub against her face, blinding her as she shouted in surprise. "Quit fooling around, Tina!" Sam said, looking annoyed by her childish attitude.

"Power her down already! NOW!" Dani ordered her friend urgently.

"Relax, everything's under-" Tina said when she held out her trusty PDA, until an arrow suddenly shot out and it stuck onto a tree as it demolished the handheld device beyond use. "-control? Oh man, I had four more payments on this one!"

Skulka glared at the tech girl as she retracted her bow and polisher back in her armor.

"Tina, you're fired." Dani said as she glared at her before she turned her attention back to the huntress ghost.

"Very well, I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage, but now I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed." Skulka declared as she glared.

Dani cringed and grimaced in disgust. "Eww."

"Okay, _that's_ just gross." Sam said, equally as disgusted.

"Well, ghost girl…any last words?" Skulka asked darkly.

"Just this." Dani said as she smiled cleverly before she stood up to her feet. She simply tapped her hand on the top of her head, made a 'peek-a-boo' gesture with her hands and eyes, and then pounded her fists on her chest, much to the huntress ghost's confusion.

"What are you doing?!"

Dani then scratched her butt while she crouched like an ape. "Calling a friend."

Delilah the purple-back gorilla then appeared and jumped into action as she yowled and held up her fists. Skulka glanced up at the ape in surprise, but noticed too late when the rare primate suddenly slammed right on top of her.

"You learned her language?" Sam asked Dani in amazement.

"Well, sure. All she does is this." Dani said as she scratched her butt again.

The trio all watched as Delilah slammed Skulker on her back before they cheered. Then the ape punched her in the stomach, making them cringe and groan before Delilah uppercutted Skulka square in the jaw, making the teens cheer again. She then ripped off Skulka's arm, making Dani cover her eyes, Sam cover his ears, and Tina cover her mouth. Delilah yowled angrily when she finally lifted Skulka into the air and then threw her straight to the ground hard.

Skulka's ripped-off arm fell near the trio's feet. "But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit." Tina said with curiosity as she looked down at the arm and then back to her friends.

Delilah continued to yowl as he began tearing up Skulka's suit into pieces while the trio dodged the flying pieces of metal hurtling towards them and Dani hovered in the air. Finally, Skulka's head landed straight into Dani's arms when she caught it, and she noticed tiny green legs kicking from the end of the neck.

"Let me go! I am the Skulka! The Skulka! Do you hear me?! Fear me!" They heard a tiny, squeaky voice yell from inside.

"What the…" Dani said out loud in confusion with a cocked eyebrow.

She pulled out a tiny, green blobby ghost from the head and held him upside down as she dropped the metal head. The trio all stared at the tiny ghost blob in complete stunned silence and disbelief. All this entire time, _this_ was the ghost that has been causing all this trouble for Dani and her friends?

"I am the greatest huntress in all of the Ghost Zone! You will all fear me!" 'Skulka' said dramatically in a squeaky voice while her hands trembled.

Dani smiled as she eyeballed her friends. "Thermos, please?" She said.

Tina pulled out the Fenton Thermos and shot out a stream of energy as Dani dropped the real Skulka inside the stream. It began to suck her inside while she tried to fight against the raw sucking energy. "You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all! You shall all be mine! Mine! Do you hear?!" She then got completely sucked inside before Tina recapped the thermos.

Dani changed to her human form and landed on her feet with a smile. "Cool. Let's go home."

"But you didn't get anything you could use for your report!" Sam reminded her. "You're still gonna get a D."

"Oh, that's okay." Dani leaned down and picked up Tina's PDA as Delilah walked up behind her. "We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla, but that's all I've got done, then that's-" Dani then turned to the gorilla and noticed something that completely shocked her. "Oh, MY GOSH!"

* * *

The next day at Casper High School, Ms. Lancer read off Genius Magazine, with a cover that read 'She is a HE! Genius child of genius man discovers gorilla female actually a male', and a picture of 'Delilah', Matt, and Dani on the front cover, with a confused looking Jackie behind the gorilla in the background.

"'Brooding genius, Danielle Fenton, did what no other researcher dared to do: got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Delilah was actually…a Sampson'!" Lancer read out loud to her entire class with wide eyes before she looked up at Dani with an odd look on her face. "Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"It's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting his privacy." Dani said while she shrugged with a bright smile.

Lancer approached her with her graded extra-credit report. "Well, Ms. Fenton, I have to admit, I'm impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting molded by a gorilla." She placed the paper on her desk and revealed her new grade was a…"C."

Dani stared down at her work in disbelief. "A 'C'?! I almost got killed by a gho…rilla, and all I get is a 'C'?!"

The teacher gave her somewhat of a clever grin. "Life's a big mystery, isn't it, Fenton?" Lancer walked to her door when the bell rang, and paused as she turned her head back to Dani. "Next time you want to get your grade up, try the library." And with that happy note, she walked out of her classroom for the day.

Dani glared furiously at where her teacher left while her friends walked beside her. "Well…at least it's better than a D, right?" Sam said, looking at the bright side, but that didn't exactly appear to help his friend at all.

"Oh man…if only I had something I could take this out on!" Dani exclaimed angrily.

"I am the Box Ghoul!" She shouted dramatically as the trio perked up in little surprised. They turned around and found the same comedic Box Ghoul from the warehouse hovering at the back of the classroom. "And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvelous squareness shall be mine!" She then laughed evilly with her hands on her sides.

Dani smirked that she had found herself the perfect punching bag as she transformed into her ghost form with an anticipating smile. "Hello, misplaced aggression."

"You've got five minutes." Tina said as she smirked while she checked on her new PDA.

"Which is four more than I'll need." Dani then flew into action and gave the Box Ghoul a beating of her life as she shouted in pain.

"EH! OW! UH! BEWARE! AH! OH! OW!" The ghost exclaimed while Sam and Tina glanced at each other and shared the same smiles that they all had yet another great victory.


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

**Season 1 Episode 4  
** Attack of the Killer Garage Sale  
"Technology and Terror Collide!"

In Fenton Works one afternoon, James Fenton was currently in the kitchen while he tutored Daph Baxter, the most popular girl in Casper High and the cheerleader captain. However, she was too distracted since she was more interesting in admiring James himself more closely because of his handsomeness, despite the fact that he was actually the older brother of her favorite victim, Dani Fenton.

"Okay, so in algebraic terms, A squared plus B squared equals C squared, where C is the hypotenuse and A and B are the sides of the triangle. Got it?" James explained as he wrote his notes for the cheerleader on a piece of paper. He looked up at Daph when he finished, but then got annoyed when he noticed that Daph was only staring and sighing at him heavenly. He rolled his eyes, showing that he was not really interested in her at all. "Daphne, you have to focus! I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the untutorable, and you're disproving my thesis that nobody's untutorable!"

"You know, you're pretty attractive when you use the word unt-un-uhhhh...whatever that word is." Daph said heavenly, but wasn't real bright enough to say the word 'untutorable'. James only rolled his eyes in annoyance again.

Just then, James' younger sister, Dani, walked into the kitchen from the basement with a glass of water in her hand. She was just minding her own business since everything seemed very good and nothing bad has happened yet.

"Hey, James-" Dani began to greet her brother, but she got cut short as her eyes went wide when she saw that her school rival was sitting in her kitchen while the cheerleader glared at her. "Daph! What are you doing here?"

She nervously settled her glass hand on the table and placed her free hand on her hip. Unfortunately, her nervousness accidentally triggered her power of intangibility when her arm turned transparent and phased through the table, making her yelp in surprise while she knocked some of the books onto Daph.

Daph glanced up at the book on her head before she glared angrily at her favorite target. "Watch it, Fentina!" She threatened menacingly.

Dani began to walk backwards slowly and nervously with her hands up defensively in front of her. "Uh, s-sorry, I was just...passing through." She quickly ran back to the basement and slammed the door behind her.

Daph removed the book from her head while she frowned at where Dani left. "Now that little twinkle's out of the way, you're coming to my party Saturday, right?" She pulled out a flyer from her backpack that said 'Da Daph Bash!' and handed it to James as he examined it. "It'll be the chance for you to see me in my rightful setting: Queen of Casper High."

"And a great place to work on my thesis on the effects of being mean to my sister and then asking me out!" James said as he frowned at her. He glanced back down at the flyer in thought before he smiled. "Hmm...I'll go...on one condition." Daph looked a little surprised about what he had to offer.

In the lab, Dani walked down the stairs and saw her mother, Jackie, working on yet another invention that obviously involved hunting ghosts.

"Hey, Dani, check out my latest innovation in ghost grabbing technology: the Ghost Weasel." Jackie said as she held up a vacuum-like device in her hands. "It collects every ghost energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone."

"Does it work?" Dani asked her mother.

"Why would it? Only one way to find out." Jackie flipped the device to 'on' and it immediately began to suck, but its wind and force was so strong, it sucked up the Fenton Thermos off the counter and it plugged it into its wind opening. Jackie strained as she tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. "Darn it! I better get the Fenton Unlodger." Jackie handed Dani the vacuum device before she ran upstairs to find what she was looking for.

"Uh, Mom, couldn't you just throw it into-" Dani said as she leaned over to pressed the 'reverse' button and then the Weasel spat the thermos out, but it unfortunately ended up flying across the lab and pressed the 'on' button for the ghost portal when it opened. "-reverse?!"

Green mist poured out of the portal before it formed into a tall green-skinned ghost with white hair that was combed back. She also had red eyes covered by rectangular black sunglasses and jagged teeth. She wore a white collared shirt and black tie, a light blue-gray lab coat with a green belt, and green gloves. Her coat also tapered off into a wispy ghostly tail.

"Child, you have freed me!" She shouted to the heavens as her hands glowed green. "Techna, ghost mistress of science and electrical technology!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Dani said with a frown and settled the Weasel down before she changed into her ghost form and jumped into the air. "You're not going to use the technology in this house to take over the world!"

"What?" Techna looked around the lab in confusion before she broke into a grin. "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?"

Dani then charged at her, but then she summoned an electrical rod out of nowhere as she grinned and shocked her away. "You know what? I've already been dumped on once in my own house." She landed on the ground and picked up the Ghost Weasel as she aimed it at the scientist ghost. "And that's enough for one day!"

She flipped the device on and it started sucking in Techna as she screamed and got sucked inside the containment device. However, the device began to suck in everything else like beakers and scrap metal, until it finally exploded and all of the ectoplasmic remains of Techna splattered all over the lab equipment.

"Uh oh…" Dani said nervously as she looked around the mess, holding the only intact end piece of the Ghost Weasel left. "This is bad."

"Dani, I'm coming back!" Jackie called from upstairs, catching her attention when she glanced at the entrance to the lab. "And I can't wait to see the lab looking exactly as I left it!"

"And that's worse!" Dani dropped the end piece as she turned intangible and quickly phased through the ceiling to avoid getting into trouble, just before her mother entered the lab with the Unlodger.

The obese huntress looked around and saw ectoplasm all over her lab equipment, but instead of getting angry, she just smiled. "Yep, perfect."

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

On a Thursday afternoon at a fast-food restaurant called the Nasty Burger (which was apparently the prime hangout for all the Casper High school students), the trio were discussing on their plans for their upcoming weekend. Dani, however, was more focused on something else while her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, were talking about their weekend plans.

"So, Saturday night plans, I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new roller coaster has a free fall that'll take three years off your life expectancy." Sam suggested excitedly.

"No way, it costs forty bucks just to get in, not to mention food and stuff." Tina denied as she leaned against her booth seat.

"Hey, if you're tapped out, I can lend you the cash."

"Lend means 'repay', and repay is out of my reach. Right, Dani?" Tina got no response since Dani continued staring at something, not really paying attention to either of her friends. "Dani? Hello?"

Sam and Tina noticed that she was staring at Daph Baxter, who was handing out her flyer invites to her party for the popular teens as they cheered for her biggest party, and she even gave one to Dani's major crush, Paul Sanchez.

"Great, it's the hottest party of the whole school year, and Paul's going and I'm not...again." Dani said miserably.

"I just don't understand what you see in him." Sam said as he frowned in annoyance. He never really told her that Paul was just a rude, shallow boy during their freshman dance, even since Paul only agreed to go out with Dani just because he wanted to make Sam jealous. He didn't want to tell Dani the truth anyway, because she would just get defensive as usual.

"Are you kidding? He's like...perfectly flawless." Dani stared at Paul heavenly as she rested her cheek on her knuckles.

Paul walked up to the cashier by the counter and looked up at the menu. "Okay, uh, let me get the mighty meaty cheesy melt." He said before he made a look like he had second thoughts. "Um...how meaty is that?"

"That would be _mighty_ meaty." The cashier replied.

"Well, can I get it on a might- _less_ meaty?"

The cashier began typing in his order on his register. "That's one mighty mini meaty cheesy melt." Paul only smiled brightly.

Sam looked at Paul in annoyance, and even looked a little...jealous. "You're right, he's a god." He said under his breath as he eyeballed Dani.

"Why don't _we_ ever get invited to the really cool parties? We got style, good looks...at least I do anyway." Tina asked.

"Dream on. On the social circuit, we're just as invisible as Dani in her ghost mode. Not that it'll matter five years from now, but...we have each other, right?"

Dani was about to say something to him, until Daph suddenly slapped a flyer straight into her face. "Here, your brother made me invite you." She groaned begrudgingly. She noticed that Tina and Sam smiling at her hopefully, and she knew what they were wondering. "Just you. Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt." With that happy note, she stormed away as she gave Dani one last glare.

Dani smiled at her invite as a student walked by. "Hi, Dani!" He said.

The same Asian cheerleader walked up to the trio's table with a bright look on her face. "What's up, Fenton? Party!" She shouted as she skipped away.

Paul then walked behind Sam and waved his fingers at Dani as he smiled at her. "See you Saturday, Dani." He said before he walked away, making Sam look more surprised than angry.

"I'm...I'm invited!" Dani said like she was completely speechless before she hugged the invite close to her heart. "I'VE ARRIVED!"

"Swell...send us a postcard from Popularityville." Sam said miserably as he rested his cheek on his palm.

"I will!" Dani ran out of the restaurant excitedly while she waved the flyer around madly and laughed joyfully.

* * *

The next day outside Casper High on Friday, the trio walked around the courtyard together, but Sam and Tina were looking concerned at Dani, who has been kind of ignoring them most of the time since she has been a little more occupied with the popular kids lately.

"Seriously, Dani, ever since you got that invitation, you're all about the in-crowd." Tina noticed.

"Come on, Tina, that's ridiculous." Dani chuckled before she noticed the Asian cheerleader a few feet away. "Kwyn! Looking awesome!" She gave her the double-pointing fingers.

The Asian girl, Kwyn, turned around and pointed back as she smiled brightly. "Fenton-mista! WHOO!" She shouted back excitedly.

"She's right, Dani, it's like-" Sam began to tell her.

"Fenton! Front and center, now!" Daph called as she scolded while she hanged out with a couple of her other cheerleader friends.

Dani immediately rushed over to her, leaving Sam and Tina alone again as they stared dully at where she ran off. "-we're not even here."

Dani walked up to her rival. "If you're coming to my party, you have to look that part." Daph handed her a book as she examined it. "This is what we're all wearing Saturday. Very high-end, very hip, very dash. You do have one, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, oh sure, I-I-I have two. That's...that's how hip and high I am." Dani shuttered uneasily, like she was totally lying, which she in fact was.

"Well, wear _one_ , I might have had to invite you, but if you embarrass me, your brother's gonna be doing a thesis on your bruises." With that other happy note, she stormed away as her friends followed suit, leaving Dani alone while she looked very lost.

Sam and Tina walked up to her. "Oh man, this must cost a fortune! Where am I gonna get the money by Saturday?"

Sam looked a little uneasy as he pursed his lips. "You know, I almost hate to offer-" He began to say hesitantly, only to get interrupted by his rival, Paul.

"Hey, Dani! You want to hear my new CD? It's really krunk!" He called after her, waving his CD in the air. He was sitting by his usual tree with a blanket spread out underneath him and a radio next to him.

"Is krunk good?" Dani asked her friends.

"It's Paul." Tina said simply with a shrug.

Dani immediately smiled brightly. "Krunk's good." She turned her attention back to her crush. "Be right there!" She ran to Paul's blanket and sat next to him as she gave him her signature cheeky grin while she tensed her shoulders.

"Okay, this is really starting to get annoying." Sam said irritatedly to Tina while she remained silent, but was on the same page as him.

At the Fenton Works kitchen that night, Jackie and her husband, Matt, were working on a new device while James read his book, but he got startled and distracted when the device began to rattle and hum, confusing and annoying him by this.

"Dad, what are you making?" James asked his father.

"Hot dogs." He said somewhat proudly.

"We invented a way to cook 'em ten times faster than a microwave." Jackie explained.

Matt opened the compartment of the device, revealing the cooked hot dogs. However, the device apparently had a serious side-effect when it brought all of the weaners to life as they began yapping rapidly while the family stared at them with wide eyes before Matt quickly closed the device back up again. Apparently, it was not the best idea to cook food with an ectoplasmic-powered device, since they would just end up mutating food into eating the eater instead.

"Great, you figured out how to put 'Frank' back in 'Frankenstein'." James groaned as he scolded at his parents and sat back down.

Dani ran into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, can you spare me some cash? I need to buy some clothes for Saturday." She asked her mother.

Jackie smiled down at her. "Dani, Dani, Dani...you know as inventors, your father and I have plenty of money." She said as she hugged her daughter with her arm.

"But as parents, we understand that _you_ should understand the value of money: you want money, you gotta _earn_ it." Matt finished for his wife as he rubbed his fingers together for emphasising.

"You mean...get a job?" Dani asked both of her parents with wide eyes.

"That or sell something, like your old comic books, or some other junk you don't need anymore." Jackie added with her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of which, that junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed." Matt said as he pointed at the boxes full of scraps covered in ectoplasm. He then frowned in somewhat annoyance when he fixed his attention directly to Jackie. "If there's _room_. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years."

"It is not junk, every single item in these boxes is a vital importance to me." Jackie protested as she hugged a box close to her.

Matt pulled out a random piece of scrap from the box as he pointed at it with a knowing look. "Do you even know what this is?"

Jackie examined it before she snatched it from her husband. "Not a clue, but I know it's important. So, it's off to the shed." She handed a couple of boxes of junk to Dani, who peeked over them with confusion in her eyes.

Dani and Jackie made their way to the old barn shed in their backyard, Jackie opened the door and they walk inside as she turned on the lights, showing hundreds of busted devices, beakers, and other lab scrap. While Dani placed her boxes down gently, Jackie only dropped hers enough to cause a vibration that made her daughter jump a little in surprise.

"You know, maybe I should get rid of this junk." Jackie admitted as she looked around, but then she smiled and clapped her hands together to dust them. "Oh well, that's a job for another day."

As she walked out of the barn, Dani was about to follow her mother until she looked back and smiled with an idea that was forming in her mind. "Saturday's another day." She said to herself before she switched off the lights and closed the door behind her.

Unaware to her after she left, the junk with the ectoplasm began to glow eerily.

* * *

The next morning on Saturday, Dani and her friends began a garage sale as she decided to sell some of her mother's junk away from the shed. Jackie did admit she should clean it out, so Dani decided to sell them to some of the people so she can buy some new clothes for the party, like a favor sort of. Luckily, it was a pretty good crowd that early morning when their neighbors gathered around at the garage sale.

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor, Ms. Lancer. Only used once, ten bucks." Dani offered as she showed her the motor.

"Looks to be in fine shape." Lancer said as she examined it closely before she handed her ten bucks. "This should fix my living room very nicely."

"Living room?" Tina asked as she relaxed back on a bench. "The crazy vacuum cleaner heirs use to polish their bling-blings? Don't you need a _house_ for that?"

Lancer cocked an eyebrow before she smiled down at Tina sarcastically. "Good one, Ms. Foley. I'll remember that on Monday, when I'm grading tests." She then walked away as she gave her one last glare.

"Just sold the toaster." Sam said as he handed Dani some cash before before he glanced at all of the junk they were selling. "You know, I'm surprised your mom's letting you sell off all her stuff. She's such a pack rat."

"Yeah, well...she's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time. She won't even miss it...I hope." Dani said before she sounded a little unsure of herself.

She didn't know whether her mother would even care that her junk was missing from the shed, or if she would explode like an atomic bomb when she discovered that all of her 'possessions' were missing.

Tina then opened a reflective mirror and sunlight poured over her face while she sunbathed a little. "I'm pleased with the turnout today. We're doing a really brisk business." She admitted as she relaxed and enjoyed the sun.

Dani did a headcount off of all the money she earned, but still looked a little troubled. "I'm still twenty bucks short of what I need for those sweats." She said.

Sam rubbed his arm nervously as he looked down. "You're still welcome to hang with us tonight. Mega-movie marathon at my place." He said to his friend reluctantly.

Dani looked a little surprised by her friend's offer. She and Tina have never been invited to Sam's house before, despite the fact that they have known him since pretty much their whole entire lives. "Your place? Wow, you've never invited us to your place before."

"That's because we're usually fighting ghosts with you. I've figured it's time-"

"Hey, Fentina!" Daph called from the edge of the counter.

Like Dani has been doing for pretty much two days in a row, she rushed to her, leaving Sam alone again as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "-for you to totally ignore me for like the billionth time this week." Tina remained silent, but was completely on the same page as her gothic friend was.

Dani walked up to her rival with a bright smile. "Welcome to Dani Fenton's garage sale, we got motors, batteries, and plenty of junk to empty a rat's nest and make your junk work again. You need something?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"James is giving me so much extra schoolwork that my computer's overloaded. Got anything to make it work?" Daph asked with her usual glare.

"Sure do!" Dani leaned under the table and picked up an operating system box and a computer chip. "This motherboard and this Portals XL operating system will make it work like it's brand new." Daph gave her a skeptical look when she cocked an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. "Twenty bucks takes it all, and I'll even throw in this upgrade disc." She then held up the Portals XL 3.0 upgrade disc.

"Done. See you tonight, and just because I can't believe I'm saying this, I will say it again. See you tonight." She snatched the disc from her hand and tossed her twenty bucks as she stormed away and Dani caught it.

"Twenty bucks! I'm in! Oh jeez, I better get to the mall before the shop closes." Dani rushed up to her friends. "You guys don't mind cleaning up for me, do ya? Great, see ya!" And with that, she ran down to get her scooter so she could ride herself to mall.

Sam glared again as he crossed his arms. "So now we're her cleanup crew, too?" He asked Tina, but he turned to see that she was running away to escape some more work.

"See ya tonight!" She called before she disappeared down the sidewalk.

Sam made a look of annoyance. "Why do I hang out with girls?"

When nighttime has finally arrived, Tina made her way up to Sam's house and rang the doorbell. Sam answered the door while he talked on his phone since he was currently ordering himself and Tina some pizza for their movie marathon night.

"Right, that's two medium, one pepperoni and one veggie." He said through the phone as Tina walked in before he closed the door. "Put it on my tab." He turned off his phone and smiled at his friend. "Hey, Tina."

"I hope they hustle, I'm starved." Tina said just before the doorbell rang again.

Sam answered it while the pizza delivery woman from 'Crusty's' stood there with two boxes of pizza. "Here's your pizza, Sam." She said with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch, Nat." He said as he happily took the boxes and handed her a cash.

"Ten bucks? Thanks, Sam." She then walked away before Sam closed the door.

"You tipped a girl with a ten spot?" Tina asked, looking a little surprised by what she just heard.

Sam's eyes went wide a little. "Whoops, s-sorry. I thought it was a one." He said as he smiled sheepishly before he began to walk down to his basement. "Come on, we're watching movies downstairs."

He lead Tina to his basement, but when they walked inside, Tina gasped in complete surprise since it looked almost nothing like a basement. There was a giant, flat screen TV, two comfy red chairs, a few arcade consoles, a popcorn machine and a soda machine. The entire basement looked like something a millionaire's basement should look like, more like a movie theater.

"This is your downstairs?" Tina asked with a dumbfounded expression as she looked around.

"What? Too much?" Sam asked as he sets the pizza down on a counter.

"Uh huh…" She began walking around as she continued to admire the entire room.

"I know, I know. I should've told you and Dani this a long time ago, but my family's kind of...filthy rich." Sam chuckled softly, looking kind of nervous for some reason. "Weird, huh?"

Tina's eyes went wide when she froze her tracks as she dropped her backpack to the floor, now looking even more confused and surprised at the same time. "Whoa, time out!" She turned to her gothic friend with her eyebrow cocked. "You're _loaded_?"

"My great-grandma, Izzie, did say she was an inventor." Sam began twirling his finger downward in a circular motion as he continued to explain where his family got all this money. "She invented that machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks."

Tina hopped onto one of the red comfy chairs and relaxed with a bright smile on her face. "You're the deli toothpick cellophane twirling heir? No way!"

Sam opened a pizza box as he kept on wearing his uneasy expression on his face. "Look...if this is too much, we could do something else."

"Are you kidding?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday night then with a shiny, clean living room." Lancer said to herself. She was currently standing inside her living room with her new vacuum cleaner that was plugged into the wall.

He flipped on her vacuum, which was powered by the same motor Dani sold to her. However, it suddenly glowed green and it began to suck up papers, antiques, and other junk from her counters until it even began to shake violently while Lancer lost her grip on it. It unplugged itself from the wall and crashed through the window while Lancer watched in confusion as it flew across the neighborhood street.

Meanwhile, Dani rode her motor scooter down the street as she held onto her new sweats she brought from the mall just in time for Daph's party.

"Popularity, here I come." Dani said as she admired her new high-end sweats.

She suddenly gasped when her ghost sense went off, making her look up before she saw Lancer's vacuum flying straight at her. She yelped before she ducked her head as it ripped her helmet off instead, making her halt her scooter. It flew straight back to her and even though she ducked again, it wrapped its plug end around her waist while it dragged her along, making her drop her sweats and scooter as she flew to the air. Dani used her feet to stop it from sucking her face while she dodged her head as it tried to rip her face off.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not dirty!" Dani exclaimed before it shifted into a giant garbage disposal. "And I'm sure I'm not made to be sliced!" The vacuum slammed Dani to the sidewalk as it raised itself up to cut her in half. "Going ghost!"

She clenched her eyes tightly as she concentrated before she then glowed and she changed to her ghost form while she glared with her eyes glowed green. The disposal swiped at her, making her yelp as she merged her legs into a ghost tail and she quickly escaped its grip as it sliced on the sidewalk instead while it sliced off its own plug off.

"Okay, it's house cleaning, not body ripping!" Dani exclaimed as she waved her hands out for emphasising.

It changed back into a vacuum and it flew straight at her again, but she managed to punch it, enough to dent it and it tumbled on the ground. Dani shifted her tail back into her legs as the vacuum flew up and was about to suck at her, until she elongated her midsection and leaned away enough to avoid getting cut in half. She managed to grab onto its cord, but she ended up getting dragged along with it. They phased through a wall of a story of a building before a boy was heard shouting in surprise.

"SORRY!" Dani yelled as she crashed through the window and got dragged back outside.

Dani then strained as she tried to pull onto it to make it stop. She then spun it around rapidly as her growl became a shout before she hurtled it to the other end of the neighborhood.

Dani frowned at where the razor flew off to as she blew her bangs off her face and smiled cleverly with her eyes still narrowing a little. Her smiled then faded when she heard beeping and realized that her new sweats were about to get run over by an upcoming truck. She quickly swooped down and snatched the sweats off the road just as the vehicle passed by.

She checked to see if it was okay before she exhaled in relief. She then looked down at herself with surprised eyes. "Man, ever since I _had_ these powers, I've been like a magnet for the weird and the scary." Dani said to herself before she glanced down at a glowing piece of cord right beside her. She changed back into her human form and grabbed her scooter as she strapped her helmet back on her head. "I know I should be concerned and I will be, right after the party." Dani scootered the rest of the way down the street back home, leaving the eerie glowing cord behind.

Back at Sam's place, Tina kept on asking and bragging about Sam's wealth, but he wasn't too keen on wanting to talk about it while he leaned against the counter full of snacks.

"Tina, are we watching movies or not?" Sam asked, looking really annoyed and uninterested already with his arms crossed.

"Okay, just a few more questions." Tina said, still looking very eager. "Could you...buy a plane?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yep."

"A yacht?"

"Yyyyyy-ep."

"Uh...a bowling alley?"

"Nope." Sam pressed a button on a remote and the walls opened and scattered out of the way, revealing a personal bowling alley right underneath his house. Tina stared at the alley in shock and looked very dumbfounded while Sam shrugged casually like it was completely normal for him. "There's no place to put a second one."

Then an old man on a motor scooter, who could seemingly be Sam's grandfather, rode his transport vehicle to a lane and rolled a bowling ball down and knocked down the pins down with a strike. "Yippie! Bubbies hot tonight!" He cheered as he threw his fist in the air.

Then the walls retracted and closed up like nothing has happened. Tina sniffled the air around her as she made another confused look. "That's weird...you don't _smell_ stinking rich."

"Will you stop?" Sam said with irritation as he took his seat on a chair and crossed his arms while he leaned back. "This is the whole reason I didn't tell anybody."

"But I don't get it. With all this money, why hang out with me and Dani? If you flash a little of that bling-bling, you'd be Mr. Popularity!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow at her skeptically. "I don't _need_ popularity, Tina, especially not if I have to buy it. I prefer to make some _real_ friends, not fake ones who only care about themselves and talk about their money twenty-four seven."

"You should tell that to Dani. Can you believe people actually spent good money on that old junk from her parents' shed?"

Sam smiled a little as he held up an eerie glowing green remote. "Well, I _did_ snag this really cool remote for three bucks, and she did give Daph a pretty good deal on the computer stuff."

In Daph's bedroom, she was currently on her computer and she looked amazed by how fast her computer was running after she bought the system from Dani's garage sale that morning.

"Maybe Fenton's not such a loser after all." Daph admitted before she snickered to herself. "As if, but this thing runs like a race car!" Her watch suddenly began to beep while it warned her that it was almost party time. "Whoa, getting late. Better shower and change before the early birds show up."

After she left her computer alone, it suddenly powered off on its own until a green face with a sinister wide grin showed up and cackled just like Techna, the technopathic ghost.

Back at Fenton Works, James walked into the kitchen for a little late night snack. However, when he opened the fridge, he heard yapping with the hot dogs his parents accidentally brought to life before. James yelped in surprise and quickly slammed the fridge back shut.

"Great, leftovers." He groaned as he furrowed his brows.

"Well?" Dani asked as she slid into the kitchen in her new high-end sweats, consisting of an aqua blue headband, a black tank-top with an unzipped white jacket with aqua blue stripes on the sleeves over it, revealed her midriff, white baggy sweats and plain white sneakers. "Is it the bomb? Is it fresh? Is it stoopid with an 'OO'?"

"Oh, it's stupid, I'll give you that." James said, not looking really impressed by his sister's new hip-hop style with his arms crossed.

"You'll change your tune when you see me at the party." Dani noticed that her older brother hasn't even changed yet. "When are you changing?"

"Not changing, not going."

Dani began to panic. "What?! But you're the reason Daphne invited me in the first place!"

"Not caring."

"CODE RED!" They heard Jackie shout in alert from another room.

"And not staying." James walked out of the kitchen just before their mother suddenly rushed into the room, looking extremely alarmed and urgent.

"Somebody's raided the junk shed while we were away!" Jackie grabbed her daughter by her shoulders urgently. "Danielle, did you see anything?!"

"Uh, no, no, not a thing, but we should compare notes once I get home from the party." Dani said nervously as she backed away from her mother.

"Good plan, kid! In the meantime, I better secure the lab." Jackie opened the fridge. "Cover me, boys! SERPENTINE!" The hot dogs emerged from the fridge as they wrap themselves around the obese ghost huntress.

Dani arrived in front of Daph's house and took a deep breath.

"Okay, this it is, don't screw it up." She said to herself before she smiled confidently. "Look out world, here comes Dani Fenton." She rang the doorbell and Daph answered, but instead of wearing high-end sweats, she was wearing what Dani normally wore, much to her surprise and confusion. "Uh, Daphne?"

"Oh, right, you're not really a part of my pazi, so you didn't get the email. You see, after buying that computer stuff, I didn't have enough money to buy the sweats, so I changed the dress code to 'loser sheek'." Daph explained as she gestured to her friends dressed as either Dani, Sam, and Tina while they chatted away.

Dani frowned in annoyance. "Oh, swell." She walked into the house and looked around until Paul walked up to her, dressed like Sam.

"You like it? It's so horrible, it's cool." He said, looking down at his clothes.

Dani examined him and noticed his hairdo when she cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, Sam doesn't put his hair up in a knot."

Paul then noticed that she was wearing the high-ends. "Eck! Who dressed you up? Your dad?" Dani tried to explain to her crush, but Paul just walked away like he didn't even notice that they just talked a second ago.

Up in Daph's room, Techna on the computer screen continued to grin as she laughed. "Yes, yes, it is time! Calling all mechanized spirits, come to me, my minions! It is time to fulfil my destiny!" She shouted to the heavens as the monitor short-circuited and hovered into the air.

From every house in the neighborhood, drills, toasters, washers, dryers, and other devices began flying out of their places and made their way to Daph's house.

At Sam's house, he and Tina were watching a kung-fu movie until the screen began to replay itself over and over again, catching Sam's attention before he fixed his eyes on his friend.

"Tina, if you want to watch a part over again, can you please tell me first?" Sam told her.

Tina cocked an eyebrow. " _Me_? You're the one messing with the remote." She pointed out. The remote on the table suddenly glowed green and hovered into the air, surprising both of them when their eyes went wide. "Uh, I'm not schooled in a way of the rich, but do all of your remotes do that?"

"No. Well, my toaster does, but it's from Denmark. That stuff Dani was selling must've been contaminated with ectoplasm!"

The remote blasted a stream of energy at the popcorn machine as it spilled popcorn all over the place. Then it malfunctioned the soda machine when it spewed different soda flavors everywhere as Sam and Tina duck to avoid them. The remote flew through the ceiling, making the two friends run out of the house. They both looked up and saw different electronic items and tools floating in the air, across the neighborhood together.

"This looks bad. Probably looks like a job for Dani Phantom." Tina said to her gothic friend.

"Probably, and if I wasn't so mad at her, I'd probably care that it's going to interrupt her big prep party. Shall we?" Sam said to Tina, making her smile before they ran off to find their friend and her trusty weapon.

Back at Daph's party, Dani tried to search for at least of teen that would at least talk to her, but found it hard to do since everyone just kept on ignoring her.

"Hi, I'm Dani, do you guys…" Dani said to a group of teens, but they walked away like they didn't even notice her. "Hey, aren't you in my fifth period…" A boy walked past her like the invisible person they all believed she was. Finally giving up, Dani sadly walked up to the stairs and glanced back down at the in-crowd. "What am I doing? These people aren't my friends, even if they all look like them." She then sighed miserably. "Man, I wish Sam and Tina were here, it's lonely being popular."

She walked down the hallway as she exhaled, but she suddenly noticed that her ghost sense went off as it billowed into Daph's room, showing her where the ghost was. "That's weird." She muttered in curiosity.

Dani opened the door into Daph's bedroom and gasped at the sight of the computer monitor floating in the air, as well as several other electronic tools, gathering around it until it formed into a robotic form of Techna.

"I am Techna! Mistress of all things mechanical! And once I complete my construction, you shall all succumb to my pow-" She shouted to the heavens before she began to glitch and malfunction. " _Pow-pow-pow_...ah!" She quickly held onto her head and looked troubled. "What is wrong with me?!"

Dani noticed the upgrade disc she gave to Daph at the garage sale on her bed. She realized that the cheerleader hasn't even upgraded the computer software yet.

"The upgrade! Daph still hasn't upgraded the software. Oh no!" Dani said as she glared at the robot and changed into her ghost form. "You're not getting that upgrade disc and making yourself more powerful!"

"What?" Techna asked in confusion until she grinned. " _Another_ great idea! To heck with tutoring, you should be a teacher!"

Dani flew straight towards her, but a toaster sprang out of her shoulder and blasted green energy at her. It sent her flying across the room as she phased herself into Daph's closet, which was filled with pom-poms, cheerleading uniforms, and colorful, plush teddy bears.

"Ghost toast?! Jeez, how many pom-poms does one cheerleader need? And these?" Dani asked herself as she picked up a teddy bear, quietly realizing that Daph was a lot more creepier than she thought and not as tough as she appeared to be. "I don't even wanna know."

She flew out of the closet just when Techna was about to grab the disc, but Dani double kicked her and the bed broke in half from her enhanced strength. She then smacked the ghost girl to the wall, knocking the pictures off the wall while they shattered.

"You are a formidable opponent, but a little wet behind the ears. Perhaps you could use a little drying up!" Techna said before a claw emerged from her chest, grabbed Dani as she yelped, and pulled her inside her dryer chest. She shrieked as she spun around inside before she catapulted her out and she accidentally demolished Daph's dresser.

Dani shook off her dizziness before she growled and glared angrily at the robotic ghost. Techna grabbed the upgrade disc with a chuckle until Dani roughly shoved her away while her growl became a yell and smashed him to a TV with stereos. However, she accidentally helped Techna place the disc into the disk player before she uploaded it and then she smiled. Dani gasped at this and glared again before she shoved and phased her through the wall with a scream.

Daph entered her room after hearing a series of ruckuses. Her eyes went wide when she saw that her entire room was a complete disaster. She glared angrily when she suspected who could have done this to her own bedroom. "Fenton...YOU'RE SO DEAD!" She exclaimed furiously.

At a nearby alleyway, Sam followed the levitating junk just before Tina arrived when she took a slight detour to get the Fenton Thermos from Fenton Works.

"Sam, I got the thermos!" Tina said as she ran into the alley. "You know, Dani's really gotta start carrying this with some sort of lunch box."

"Everything's gravitating from here to Daph's house. Looks like whatever fun Dani's having will be coming to an end soon." Sam said with a mildly pleased smile while he placed his hands on his waist.

They suddenly heard a familiar grunt before they watched as Dani flew right between them while she shrieked and then she slammed hard onto a brick wall with a grunt. "Hi, Sam. Hi, Tina. Glad you could make it." Dani said wearily to her friends before she collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

They heard large footsteps coming their way when Sam and Tina turned around. Their eyes went wide in shock as a gigantic robotic version of Techna stomp out from a narrow alley and into view while she sent out electrical currents.

"I am Techna! Mistress of technology and destroyer of worlds!" She announced to the heavens with a grin. "Behold, my awesome electronic fuelry! WHO'S YOUR MOMMY?!"

Dani managed to recover from her blow before she glared determinedly as she flew straight at the robotic ghost. She tried to land a punch on her chest, but recoiled as she held onto her arm and briefly fell to the ground. She quickly recovered again when she tried to land a double-kick and then did a series of mini-punches, but she didn't even make a dent on her armor. Techna merely stood there before she smacked from on top of her and sent her crashing onto the ground between her friends, who both gawked down at her.

"Guys, help!" Dani shouted urgently before she flew back into action as she charged at Techna again. Sam and Tina only turned their backs on her with their arms crossed and glared since they were both still mad at her for ignoring them for the past few days. She got knocked close to the ground again, but regained her air. "Come on, guys!" She flew back up, but got knocked down again. "Guys, come on, seriously!" She began to dodge several of Techna's attacks while she continued to plead for her friends' help. "I'm sorry I choose to hang out with the popular kids instead of you guys, it was stupid and shallow, and I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Dani finally got punched to the ground near her friends while they smiled at each other in satisfaction and approval before they glanced down at their friend. "How can we be of assistance?" Sam asked.

Dani quickly got to her feet and had a troubled look on her face. "She's running an old version of Portals XL."

That made Sam cringe a little while Tina began to think of an idea to herself. "That piece of vaporware? It's the worst software ever."

"Keep her busy, I think I know how you can beat her!" Tina said to her friend.

"That I can do!" Dani said before she flew back up in front of Techna and pointed at her. "Get back, you hunk of my mom's junk!"

"Could mere junk do _this_?" Techna bellowed before she brought out a remote from her chest and aimed it at the ghost girl. She pressed a button and Dani changed into a ninja, with another press she changed into a showgirl, and then into an Indiana Jones.

Dani glared at her in annoyance. "Give me that!" She snatched the remote and pressed a button to return herself to normal. Techna immediately grabbed onto her with one of her mechanical arms and she pinned her against the wall as she grunted. "Tina, anytime now!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Tina exclaimed while she tried to work on her PDA, but looked extremely troubled.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to bypass the program, but I can't! She must've upgraded!" They were both oblivious that Techna was mercilessly slamming Dani against the building repeatedly while she grunted each time.

"What do we do?"

"We need the latest version of Portals XL, but we're we gonna get it this time of night?"

"Leave that to me." Sam pulled out his phone and dialed in a number.

Techna slammed Dani into the building again as she grunted. "Guys!" She exclaimed down to her friends, trying to ignore the pain.

Then a man pulled up to the teens on his scooter. "Here ya go, Sam." He said as he handed him the software.

"Thanks, Terrance." Sam said as he gave him the tip.

"Wow! You have access to the latest technology after hours?" Tina asked him in amazement.

"Yep." He said proudly.

"What else can you do after hours?"

He frowned and held up a clipboard to Tina. "Just sign the valture, ma'am."

"Uh, excuse me!" Sam called up casually to Techna, catching her attention when she looked down at the goth boy in confusion. "I'm Sam. I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motive."

"Hello, I AM TECHNA! Manipulator of machines! Lady of all gadgetry! Witch of integrated circuitry!"

"Go on, is there more you'd like to tell me?" As he spoke, Sam held up a couple of plugs before he plugged the cords together while he smiled brightly.

"Oh yes, I am also mistress-" Techna suddenly began to glitch and malfunction once again while her head twitched and short-circuited. "Of all... _ohoooohhh_..."

"What's happening?!" Dani shouted down to her friends while the claw that was still restraining her began to short-circuit as well.

While Techna was distracted, Sam has plugged the technopathic ghost's robotic body into Tina's PDA while she forced her to shut down the software. "Portals XL is happening. Everybody knows that every new version of Portals XL has a gigantic hole in its security system." Tina said, like it should have been obvious.

"What?! NO!" Techna shouted when she began to glitch even more.

The claw restraining Dani finally released her as she smiled. "Yes!" She hissed under her breath before she quickly grabbed the claw and smirked widely at the technopathic robotic ghost. "Process _this_!" She then shoved the claw into her disk slot, causing her to short-circuit even more.

"WAIT, THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!" Techna finally powered down when her robotic body went limp while the trio watched.

"And for my final trick…" Tina said as she held up the Fenton Thermos before she threw it up to Dani, who caught it in her hand.

Dani uncapped the thermos and began to suck in Techna from the robot suit as she screamed and tried to escape the raw energy. "NOOOOOOOO!" She got completely sucked into the device while her voice echoed before Dani recapped the device.

The robot then began to shake before its body parts immediately fell into pieces when it then became a pile of harmless junk. The computer monitor beeped the words 'ERROR'.

"Nice going, Tina." Sam said as Dani landed next to her friends as they all had their hands on their hips with yet another great victory over a ghost.

"Don't thank me, thank lousy software." Tina said brightly as she held the disk while Dani remained silent while she smiled at her tech-loving friend.

* * *

On Monday at Casper High School, Dani, Tina, and Sam walked down the hallway together and made their way to their next class. They began to talk about what Dani has done during the rest of her weekend.

"So, what's the damage from this weekend? Just get in trouble for taking your folks' stuff?" Tina asked her friend.

"Not really, I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out. My mom's checking every piece for government surveillance devices. She got a little paranoid and even train those weenies to guard the shed twenty-four seven." Dani explained with a reassuring smile and a small chuckle.

"Sounds like you got off pretty easily." Sam said.

"Yeah, well I do have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everybody's money. To be honest, I've always suspected Daph always has her ways of humiliating and embarrassing me, even in the most begrudging times." Dani then stopped her tracks and made a look of shame while she looked down at the floor. "And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people, _I_ should know how it feels to be invisible."

Sam leaned against the lockers and smiled at his friend. "So, would ya say you've learned a lesson from all of this?"

Dani smiled as she looked over her shoulder. She saw that Daph (who was back in her cheerleading uniform) was about to open her locker, but all that poured out were her multiple colorful, stuffed teddy bears that were from her closet. Apparently, Dani just decided to get back at her arch-rival for embarrassing her by exposing the cheerleader's teddy bears she once found in her bedroom closet, just to make things even a little for both of them.

"FENTON!" Daph screamed angrily in rage.

"Yep, that another person's trash is another person's revenge." Dani said before she and her best friends broke into laughter from her little side joke.


	5. Splitting Images

**Season 1 Episode 5  
** Splitting Images  
"It Came from Locker 724!"

It was quite a nice and normal day at Casper High while Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley were all carrying heavy boxes down the hallway that read 'Save the Frogs!' with a slash on a frog.

"So, why exactly are we breaking our backs here, Sam?" Dani asked him, kind of confused on why they were carrying these heavy boxes.

"Frog's rights, we have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs, and at today's assembly, I'm going to demonstrate a humane alternative." Sam answered as they stopped in the middle of the hall.

"'I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver'?" Tina read out loud from his box's sticker with confusion in her eyes.

Sam placed his box down and opened the box before he pulled out a robotic frog in display as it oozed green slime and it croaked. " _Rib! Please remove my detachable three-chamber heart! Rib!_ " It croaked robotically while Sam smiled brightly.

Dani cocked an eyebrow in confusion, a little weirded out by this manmade frog. "Um...wow. That's very...helpful." She said with uncertainty before her ghost sense went off as she gasped and her eyes went wide.

One of the boxes began to glow before green smoke exploded from the opening, making Sam drop his frog onto Tina's head while she yelped in surprise. As Tina struggled to pull the frog off of her head, the smoke formed into one of Dani's old ghostly enemies, but actually a comedic one anyway.

"Oh great, _her_ again." Dani said as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I am the Box Ghoul! And I will have my cardboard vengeance!" She shouted as her body began to glow.

Dani changed into her ghost form before the Box Ghoul made several boxes float into the air. Sam managed to help Tina pull the frog off her head, all covered green slime.

"Oh, gross!" She exclaimed in disgust as the ooze dripped from her head and arms.

"You guys get to the assembly, I'll get this moron sealed up tight." Dani said to her friends.

After Sam and Tina ran away from the fight, the Box Ghoul made several scalpel knives fly out of a box and hurtled them straight to Dani. She managed to turn intangible as they passed harmlessly through her and stuck to the lockers behind her.

"Huh, maybe Sam has a point." Dani admitted as she held onto her stomach.

The Box Ghoul suddenly did a rough rookie on her, making her fly right through the lockers as she dented them. Dani flew from wall-to-wall across classrooms until she ended up in a backstage of an assembly stage and landed roughly on her back, and she accidentally reverted back into her human form.

"Whoops." She said.

The Box Ghoul phased into the backstage as she grinned and made a box float beside her. "Tremble before the might of the Box Ghoul as you are devoured by…" She said, but faltered as she checked the box's sticker. "Uh, oh yeah. Costumes and props of the Broadway classic, _My Fair Lady_!" She hurled a bunch of costumes at Dani, knocking her backwards and got piled underneath them. She reached her hand out for help while the Box Ghoul laughed evilly. "Beware!" And then she left the school just like that.

At the assembly, Sam made his way to the podium with a confident look on his face. "Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place at this school, and I'm gonna show you what it is!" He announced through the microphone before the curtains opened, revealing the 'Save the Frogs' logo.

However, the students paused what they were doing when they noticed something off behind him, and they broke out into laughter. Sam noticed this before he turned around to the backstage and found out what it was. Dani managed to dig herself out of the pile, but found herself wearing a black tuxedo, a monocle, and a top hat. She glowered her eyebrows in embarrassment when she realized the situation.

"Woohoo, take it off!" Tina cheered out loud, making Sam glare at her before she grimaced. "No seriously, she should take it off. That's weird." Sam only frowned in annoyance.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

After Dani's little costume incident at the assembly, the students continued snickering and laughing while she and her friends walked down the hallway. She was looking down in embarrassment while Sam was very miffed about how things turned out in his assembly during one of Dani's unexpected comedic appearances.

"Thanks to your little dress-up parade, my 'Save the Frogs' presentation was a total hit rock bottom!" Sam said to Dani irritatedly as he glanced down in frustration.

"And speaking of bottom, did you see Dani in those boxers? Navy blue is _not_ your color, gal." Tina said to Dani.

They all then stopped at Dani's now-damaged and unusable locker. "Yeah, and now because that idiot Box Ghoul trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one." Dani said before she looked at her new locker form. "Locker...742."

Sam and Tina suddenly gasped in horror before Tina pointed at the locker she was talking about across from them. Locker 742 was some rusted up locker and it looked like it hasn't been used for years. Dani walked up to it, looking a little confused by her friends' sudden fearful reactions.

"Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost...or something really scary that we _don't_ see every single day." Dani said with a chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello! Locker 742?! How do you _not_ know the legend of locker 742?" Tina asked, and she even sounded like it should have been obvious.

Dani finally opened the locker. There was a mirror hanging inside and even a few cobwebs as she gently touched the mirror, and somehow it felt a little...off. "What's the big deal with...locker 742?"

Then someone suddenly shoved a top hat on her head as she cringed in surprise. "You left something behind, Fenton." Daph Baxter, the cheerleader captain, mocked before she and a couple of her friends laughed from behind her. Dani glared angrily as she turned sharply at her arch-rival and she growled with hatred. "Let's see if it fits in your new locker...with you inside!"

"HEY!" Dani yelped in surprise when Daph and one of her friends grabbed her and tossed her into her new locker. The cheerleader captain slammed it shut before they walked away, laughing at her misfortune. Even though they were cheerleaders, they weren't above using massive bullying techniques that the boys would normally do.

"I was gonna tell you the locker was cursed, but I think you'd figured that out." Tina said as she opened the locker before Dani fell out with a grunt.

Dani stood to her feet and glared angrily with her fists at her sides, finally ready to give Baxter a piece of her mind. "Trust me, you haven't even seen a curse yet! Cover me."

She shoved her friends as she blocked herself from everyone while she changed into her ghost form and turned herself invisible. She flew across the hallway and phased straight into Daph's body, making her scream in surprise and glow green when Dani possessed her entire body. She made the cheerleader captain slam her head into some lockers a couple of times (while her friends stared at her in confusion) before she slammed her head into a janitor's water bucket, and Dani finally phased out of her body. She flew over the crowd that was gathering around Daph and changed back into her human form behind them.

Dani walked over to her friends and high-fived Tina, who was impressed by her little get back. Sam, however, looked more annoyed and unimpressed by her ignorant actions. "Dani!" He said in admonishment with his arms crossed.

"Relax, Sam." Tina said before she elbowed her best friend playfully. "It's about time you used some of that Phantom advantage for some ghostly get-back."

Sam only grunted in annoyance as he walked away with his friends following behind him. After they left, they were unaware that locker 742 began to glow eerily. " _Bullies...bullies_ …" A girl's voice moaned from inside.

* * *

At Fenton Works the next morning, Dani walked into the kitchen, where she found her father, Matt, working on a pair of mechanical gloves with a torch wand, her older brother, James, reading his book as usual, and her mother, Jackie, eating some cereal for her breakfast.

"So, Dani...what's this I hear about you getting a new locker?" Jackie asked her daughter suspiciously as she leaned closer.

"Oh, uh...no big deal really. Uh, nothing for you and Dad to get obsessive about." Dani said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why? Is it _HAUNTED_?!"

"Don't worry, kid, you'll _barely_ even notice us while we're staking out that locker during regular school hours." Matt said as he continued working on the gloves with his torch wand.

James glanced up from his book with wide eyes when he heard what his father said. "What? NO!" He exclaimed as he ran to his sister and hugged her protectively close to him. "Dani is at a very critical stage in development in her peer groups." He released Dani while he ignored her blank face. "She's already considered a clumsy nerd, the _last_ thing she needs is you two confirming it!"

"Nice defense, James. Total confidence builder." Dani said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Jackie suddenly snatched the gloves away from her husband as she slipped them on and pounded them together as fists. "And the best part is, thanks to the new Ghost Gauntlets, when that ghost comes out of that locker, I can spar with it mono a ghost-o." She said as she swung her fists around before she punched a column of pipes. She raised her hands in victory, until more sets of pipes fell from the ceiling while smoke billowed up in the process.

"Don't worry, maybe boys will talk to you in college." James told Dani as he walked away, which only made her scowl in annoyance.

Dani wore the same glowering look all the way to Casper High when she made it to her new locker, which was rumored to have been cursed, but she still didn't even know why.

She suddenly heard some jocks laughing as she turned her head around to them and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, Tubby the Tuba, nice shako. Does it remove ear wax, too?" The jock, whom she believed his name was Dale, mocked as he removed a shako off a band geek's hat and began twisting it into his ear as he smirked.

"Jerks." Dani muttered as she glared at them in disgust.

Despite how much she hated bullies and how they picked on innocent kids, Dani decided not to get involved when she slammed her locker shut and walked away to class. Unaware to her, the locker began to glow again the second she left. " _Bullies…_ " The same girl's voice moaned.

"GO LONG!" Dale's jock friend shouted.

He threw the shako overhead as the geek tried to catch his hat, but too far when Dale ran down the hallway to catch it. But then out of nowhere, locker 742 suddenly opened up and it nailed Dale right in his face, making him collapse to the ground with a black eye and missing tooth. The locker closed like nothing has happened while he leaned against the lockers, disoriented, and the shako then landed right on top of his head.

Meanwhile, near a trophy case not far away, a nerd girl was pushing a projector with a cart, until Paul Sanchez stopped her with his foot as he gave her his flirting eyes.

"I'm so fascinated by AV equipment, can you show me how it works?" Paul asked flirtatiously.

However, he seem to be involved with making a fool out of the nerd while he distracted the nerd girl and Kwyn, the other school cheerleader and Daph's best friend, tiptoed quietly behind the nerd. Paul used his charm as a distraction while Kwyn snuck up and secretly tied her shoelaces together.

" _Bullies_ …" The same girl's voice said from the cursed locker as a trail of green energy crawled from the locker, to the ceiling, and finally to the trophy case as it ended up on a trophy.

It suddenly toppled on top of Kwyn's head, blinding her before she stood up and tumbled backwards as she shouted a little to pull the trophy off. However, she ended up accidentally knocking a fire extinguisher from its case when it sprayed directly at Paul, sending him flying away from the cart as he yelped.

The energy then moved towards the girl's shoes as it untied her laces and tied them back to normal before it disappeared. The nerd girl glanced around in confusion at what just happened, but then she just shrugged it off and continued towards her destination.

In the cafeteria during lunchtime, the in-crowd began discussing these odd turn of events when they tried to make some nerds suffer. But then it was like every time they bullied or at least tried to bully a nerd, they get a piece of their own medicine by some invisible force like some kind of spirit that was trying to keep those who mean harm to a nerd away.

"And all a sudden, this locker door flies open and _nails_ me." Dale described as he punched his fist to his palm for emphasising, looking surprised and confused by the fact. Daph arrived up to her table, looking concerned for all her friends.

"I'm gonna be getting this stuff out of my jacket and hair for a _week_!" Paul cried in despair, who was busy trying to use a rolling hair-remover on his jacket to get some extinguisher off, and even his hair was covered in a few smudges.

"It's like...the school is haunted." Kwyn said nervously.

At Dani, Tina, and Sam's table, they were overhearing the in-crowds' conversation while Dani smirked at them. Even though she had no idea what has been going on either, she believed they totally deserved what they got for bullying innocent nerds and students. Sam and Tina seemed more concerned about the strange events that has been happening to the popular kids.

"Apparently, _someone's_ been busy." Sam said as he gave Dani a questioning glare. He thought that his friend has been using her powers to get back at the popular kids again.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Dani said defensively, but her smile never dropped when she turned to Sam and became intangible.

She then flew over behind Daph and phased into her body as she possessed her. Dani made her dump all of her lunch all over Paul, who gave her a flat and glowering look. Dani phased out of her body and flew away, leaving Daph shaking her head before she scratched it in confusion. Dani landed back to her table as she turned solid like nothing has happened. Tina smiled at her little get back, but Sam was still unimpressed that she was still abusing her powers.

"Now _that_ was me." Dani said as she pointed her thumb at Daph.

Sam glared at his friend. "Dani, I don't think you should be using your powers like-" He began but faltered and gasped when he saw their teacher/vice principal, Ms. Lancer, walking into the cafeteria. "Lancer! I'll be right back." Sam left the cafeteria, leaving Dani and Tina by themselves to chat for a moment.

"Don't listen to him, Dani. It's about time somebody struck a blow for Cindy Poindexter." Tina said to her friend.

Dani cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Cindy _Who_ dexter?"

"Cindy Poindexter." Tina must have realized that Dani wasn't very familiar with the name at all, so she pulled out her PDA and began to explain the history about this girl Dani has never heard of before. "Locker 742 was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the fifties..."

* * *

As Tina explained, they had an imaginary flashback about the fifties of Casper High. A girl wearing large glasses, a shirt, braces, and a poodle skirt with an overall was checking her long, black ponytail in a mirror before she slammed her locker shut with a smile.

 _ **Tina (Voiceover):  
**_ _Poindexter was the victim of more cruel pranks than_ anyone _in the history of Casper High School._

Cindy walked down the hallway confidently until a girl smacked her back, placing a 'kick me!' paper on her back. She glared at the girl before she walked away while she rubbed her shoulder.

 _Apparently, picking on her was a graduation requirement_.

Outside the courtyard, a girl pointed at Poindexter, who was sniffing some flowers and minding her own business, telling the little boy to pick on her. He kicked her into the bush before he laughed cruelly at the nerd girl, with apparently no qualms at all.

 _She got stuffed into her locker_ so _many times…_

A jock then stuffed Cindy into her locker before he slammed it shut with a smirk.

* * *

"It's believed her spirit still inhabits it 'til this very day." Tina finished somewhat dramatically and solemnly.

"Wow...they sure made her spirit cramped." Dani said, who still had her eyebrow cocked during the whole story. Sam then returned with a box of hopping and croaking frogs as she stared at them in confusion. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio lab while Lancer isn't looking." Sam said nervously as he settled the box down onto his seat before he smiled innocently with his hands behind his back.

Then someone suddenly threw several meat patties straight onto Dani's cheek as she yelped. "Hey, girls, what do ya say we _meat_ my new locker neighbor?" Daph said mockingly with her cheerleaders as she smirked at Dani with a handful of patties.

Dani wiped the patties off her cheek. She glared and growled menacingly at her rival while her eyes glowed green from her rising anger.

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder before her eyes returned to normal. "Easy, Dani. Eaaaasy, girl." He said softly, trying to calm her down.

Dani took a deep breath and turned to him. "You're right, Sam. I-" She began until the cheerleaders threw more patties, cheese, and lettuce on her cheek before Daph then threw a bun on her head, making her grunt. She narrowed her eyes in irritation, trying her best not to explode like an atomic ecto-bomb.

"Enjoy your sandwich, neighbor!" The cheerleader captain mocked again while she and her friends walked out of the cafeteria.

Dani finally rose from her seat, swiping the food off her face as she glared angrily at her rival, finally believing that the little sandwich insult was the last straw. "OKAY! THAT'S _IT_!"

Tina stared thoughtfully at where Daph left. "Hmm...I wonder how Daph would feel if she had a frog in her throat." She suggested for her friend as she turned to her and narrowed her eyes with a mischievous smirk at the thought.

"Or twelve...all over her _body_!" Dani eyeballed the box of frogs beside her.

Sam knew what she was thinking about when he immediately held the frog box close protectively and narrowed his eyes at her sternly. "Oh no! You're not gonna exploit innocent amphibians for some...juvenile revenge scheme!" He said defiantly.

Dani gave him a flat look before she smiled mischiefly as her eyes glowed green.

Out in the empty hallway, Daph opened her locker as she stuffed her book inside as she smiled without a care in the world. Several feet away from her, Dani was in her ghost form as she held onto the box of frogs. She smirked mischievously as she turned herself invisible, ready to humiliate her like she deserved.

Daph's locker suddenly slammed shut on its own, making her recoil in shock. "What the-" She said before something pulled on her hair and she tumbled backwards from the lockers in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!" She then suddenly spun around. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" And then the box of frogs hovered above her by itself before it spilled frogs right on top of her, as did their slime coating before she stopped spinning. Daph screamed in horror before she sprinted down the hallway. Dani giggled immaturely at her arch-rival's misfortune.

Daph ran by locker 742 as she sobbed loudly before it began to glow again. " _Bullies…_ " The same girl's voice moaned until the same girl from Tina's story, the spirit of Cindy Poindexter, phased through her old locker and smiled in relief. "Hey, I'm free! Finally! The doorway's been opened!" She then frowned when she noticed Dani giggling before she hovered right in front of her. "You think that's funny, busty?"

Dani immediately stopped laughing while her smile dropped before she noticed Cindy floating right in front of her. "Huh? What? You can see me?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's right, baby. Now leave that poor kid alone." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "What?" She then smiled when she realized that the nerd ghost was talking about Daph as she turned visible. "Oh!" She laughed again like she was just joking. "Oh man, that's a good one. Do you have that backwards a little?"

Cindy narrowed her eyes more. "Don't hand me that jazz, Claudia! You're the bully from where I'm standing."

Dani pointed out that her feet were not even touching the ground. "Uh, you mean floating."

Cindy's eyes went wide in realization when she allowed her words to sink in. "Uh...okay, yeah, _floating_!" She then narrowed her eyes again as she raised her hands into the air while they began to glow. "Let's see how you like getting bullied."

Dani glanced around and saw the lockers beginning to glow green from Cindy's power as her eyes turned solid red. School supplies then suddenly exploded out of the lockers as they flew around the air madly from Cindy's telekinesis. Inside the cafeteria, everyone was enjoying their lunch, until their lunch trays suddenly smacked onto their faces, covering them in food and even juice boxes squirted at their faces. The students all began to run and scream in fear as they tried to run away from all the flying dishes.

In the biology lab, Lancer looked underneath the counters, trying to find some of the boxes of frogs, but he was completely unaware that Sam has stolen them from underneath his nose. "I know those frogs were here somewhere…" He said to himself. Then suddenly, every single breaker and lab equipment exploded and shattered into pieces from nothing, shocking the teacher greatly when his eyes widen. "GREAT GATSBY!"

Outside the school, Jackie (who was wearing the new Ghost Gauntlets) and Matt have arrived at the school and were about to enter the building, until James blocked their way in.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing weird going on in this school!" James said with a frown as he gestured his hands for emphasising.

His parents both shared disbelieving looks while they glanced at each other. However, a huge crowd of students suddenly burst out of the doorway, screaming in terror, confirming the Fentons that there was probably a ghost attack occurring in the school.

"Move, Matt! Now!" Jackie said as they went into action as they ran into the school. James slapped his forehead in frustration and annoyance.

Back in the hallways, Cindy continued making the school supplies fly around while she directed them to Dani, who was intangible as they passed harmlessly through her.

"Look! You don't understand, I'm not the bully here!" Dani tried to reason as she held her hands out defensively.

"I understand a bully when I see one!" Cindy snapped before she fired a green beam of energy from her glasses. She blasted Dani dead on, despite that she was intangible, and sent her flying through a wall as she shrieked. Dani flew through the library and into another hallway before she landed on the floor with a grunt.

"Oh…" Dani narrowed her eyes with provoke. "Big mistake!" She charged back through the walls and into another hallway as she flew back to finish her business with Cindy.

Meanwhile, Sam managed to round up all the frogs Daph dropped when she ran around the hallway from Dani's little prank. "Here ya go, little fellas." He said as he placed the last of the frogs into the box just as Dani arrived with Cindy on the other side of Sam.

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, bully!" Cindy snapped at Dani, making Sam turn to her with a frown as Dani turned solid above him. "I'm Cindy Poindexter!" She then gestured to Tina, who came up behind her. "And whenever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there!"

"Hey, who you calling a nerd?" Tina asked the nerd ghost, looking a little offended.

Dani lunged to grab Cindy, but she quickly turned herself intangible as she only flew right through the ghost nerd and grabbed Tina instead. Dani couldn't slow herself down when she sent herself and her friend both crashing into a row of lockers as they collapsed to the floor. Cindy returned to normal as she smiled cleverly at the ghost girl.

"That's the girl that used to have your locker!" Tina exclaimed when she recognized the ghost from her story before she smiled at her best friend. "In your face, Ms. Skeptic." Dani only frowned at her as she tensed her shoulders.

"In her face?" Cindy repeated before she pulled out an old ink pen from her pocket with a smirk. "Swell idea." She then squirted black ink from her pen and sprayed it all over Dani's face.

"You did _not_ just do that!" Dani growled as she glared offendedly.

Cindy only laughed hysterically when Dani narrowed her eyes even more before she turned intangible and charged at the nerdy ghost again. She tackled her through the floor and into the boiler room as they crash landed on the ground with grunts. Cindy rubbed her head while Dani weakly got up to her fours from the impact of the crash, and then she automatically changed back into her human form.

"HOLY SOCKS!" Cindy exclaimed in complete shock after she just witnessed Dani's transformation. "You're the halfa!"

"The what-a?" Dani asked in confusion.

They both got up to their feet. "The halfa. Everybody in the Ghost Zone talks about you! You're half-a girl, half-a ghost: the halfa! You have all our powers on the human plane! And-" Cindy immediately paused when she became angry again as she glared at her, like she just realized something. "And you were using your powers for _EVIL_?!"

Dani's eyes went wide from what she just snapped. "What?!" She walked over to her and tried to explain everything to her. "NO! Look, please, just hear me out! I-I took over Daph's body, because she-" She then got interrupted by Cindy.

"Hey wait, you can take over a person's body?" She then smiled in amazement. "Jeepers creepers, I would flip if I had your powers!" She then began thinking deeply to herself. "I wonder…" She then turned herself intangible before she flew into Dani's body as she began to possess her.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Dani exclaimed as she tried to resist.

" _Giving you a taste of your own medicine, bully!_ "

"Just listen to me! Daph...isn't-" She began struggling even more and strained as she grasped her head and stomach. "Get. out. of me!" She suddenly perked when she then calmed down and she began to glow.

" _You may use your powers to pick on innocent kids…_ " Dani's ghost half flew out of her body as she screamed and tried to reach for her body, but flew straight through the ceiling. Dani's eyes then turned gray when Cindy took full control over her body and she smirked. "But I sure as sugar _won't_!"

Dani's ghost continued to scream as she got sucked into locker 742 and through the mirror. Dani got cramped inside the locker when the locker opened and it revealed a jock (who looked like he was from the fifties) before he smirked at her. "Hey, Poindexter." He said mockingly.

Dani stared at him in confusion before she turned to the mirror and realized that she now looked like Cindy as she screamed in surprised horror.

Back at the real Casper High in the hallways, Jackie, Matt, and Lancer ran down the hall until they found Tina and Sam, who was currently holding the box of frogs he took from the bio lab earlier.

"Is it true?" Matt asked his daughter's friends urgently. "Did you kids witness a ghost attack?"

"Fear not, young ones, these gloves are made for grabbing!" Jackie declared as she raises her electrified Ghost Gauntlets in the air.

From behind the adults, Cindy, who was still possessing Dani's body, phased through the floor. Luckily, Tina gasped when she noticed and quickly ran up to hide her 'friend' behind her back before the adults could even notice.

"Uh, no ghost here, Mr. and Mrs. F." Tina said nervously.

"Only a boy trying to create a diversion for his own needs." Lancer said as she narrowed her eyes at Sam with the crate of frogs she was looking for.

"Right, right. No ghosts here." Sam said nervously as he eyeballed sideways.

The adults then left the teens alone as they ran down the hallway again before Tina leaned close to 'Dani'. "Watch it, Dani! Your parents almost caught your intangibility act." She whispered quietly.

Cindy smirked that Dani's friends haven't suspected a thing.

In the fifties Casper High, Dani (somehow looking like Cindy since she basically sent Dani's mind out of her body while she possessed her) walked down the hallway and looked around. She looked confused and nervous as she stared at the students from the past.

"Where am I? It's like I dropped into Grandma Fenton's yearbook." She asked herself with worry in her eyes.

Suddenly, a fifties boy teen came up to her face. "Hey, Poindexter, you got a spot on your overalls." He said as he pointed at her chest. She looked down, but he flicked his finger onto her nose before she held her face. "Haha! Made you look!"

After he walked away, Dani glared at him and was about to walk down the hallway again, only to be tripped to the floor by a girl with a poodle skirt. "Have a nice trip, Cindy. See ya next _fall_." She mocked with a smirk before she walked away.

Dani suddenly remembered that Tina once told her that Cindy Poindexter was the victim of cruel pranks and bullying in Casper High history. Her spirit must have been trapped not just inside the locker, but inside the mirror into another world, trapping her in eternal torment. The students began to laugh at 'Cindy' as she glanced around at them, frightened, before she quickly got up to her feet and ran for the exit door. Unfortunately, there was no ground when Dani tried to regain her balance. She almost fell off until she managed to grab onto the edge and pulled herself back into the school.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Dani exclaimed.

Back in the real Casper High, Sam and Tina walked down the hallway with 'Dani' while she has a bright smile on her face, like she has never walked with two best friends before.

"Ooh, ooh! Spiff diddly dee, man! So, _this_ is what it's like to have friends!" Cindy said excitedly through Dani, much to Sam and Tina's confusions.

"Are you okay, Dani?" Sam asked, but got no response since 'Dani' continued looking around at how much the school has changed before she became a ghost.

"Dani?" Tina asked, finally catching her attention.

"Oh, me? Oh, yeah! I'm right like ike, Mike!" Cindy said confidently as she swung her arm.

"Why does your voice sound so weird?" Sam asked when he noticed the strange accent his 'friend' was jabbering with.

Cindy made an uneasy look. "Uh...puberty?"

"What happened to Poindexter?" Tina asked.

"Oh, that square? She flew the coop, permeant-like."

'Dani' then walked proudly down the hall before Sam and Tina exchanged some suspicious looks. She then walked up to Daph while she angrily pounded her fists on the soda machine, which already ate her coins, but appeared to be jammed up.

"Come on, give me my soda, will ya?!" Daph exclaimed.

"Hey, let me help you out there, gal." Cindy said as she walked up to her with a smile.

She phased Dani's hand through the soda machine as she began working on the kinks. She then heard a satisfying click when she smiled and then a soda can dispensed from the opening. Daph took a few satisfying sips before she sighed after she finished it up.

"Thanks, Fenton." The cheerleader said as she crushed the empty soda can with her hand.

Cindy shrugged a little like it was nothing. "Eh, no problemo."

Daph noticed the tone of her voice. "What, are you going through puberty?" Sam and Tina exchange questioning looks about their 'friend', knowing she would never do a favor for her rival. The cheerleader captain then thought to herself for a second. "You know, I'm running a little tight on quarters. Think you could get a few sodas for me and my friends?"

'Dani' winked at her in agreement before she phased her arm through the machine again. She managed to dispense more sodas and took an armful of them.

"Dani, that's stealing." Sam said. Even though he narrowed his eye, he was still pretty confused by the way she has been acting.

Cindy sighed as she rolled Dani's eyes. "Eh, I'm sure that poor kid lost more than her fair share of quarters to the _vicious_ bullies in this school. It's time somebody evened the score." She then turned her attention to the students. "Hey, everybody, egg creams on me!" She began to pass out the soda cans to them as they smiled in appreciation.

"I don't know what the heck an egg cream is, but thanks!" Kywn said as she accepted the soda.

"Well...this is new." Sam noted to Tina, who made a look of agreement.

Back in the fifties Casper High in the spirit world, Dani opened locker 742 and looked at the mirror inside.

"This is how I got in, so there's gotta be a way out." She said to herself as she touched the mirror.

The real world locker 742 opened as Dani peeked through the mirror. She gasped when she saw Cindy in her own body passing out soda cans to all of the popular kids. She immediately knew that Cindy was trying to make herself popular (in Dani's view).

"Here's to Fenton!" Daph said, toasting her soda in the air, as did everyone else.

"What the heck?!" Dani exclaimed in confusion on how Cindy managed to make herself popular by just handing out sodas. She then noticed Sam and Tina walking passed the locker when she tried to get their attention. "Tina! Sam! It's me, Dani!"

Kwyn then hugged 'Dani' by her shoulders as she smiled. "Hey, Fenton, the boys are one short for touch football. Think a girl can have what it takes to fill in the team?"

"Posi-lutely abs-tively." Cindy agreed confidently.

"'Posi-lutely'? Haha, when did you get a sense of humor?"

The popular students cheered as they were about to lead Cindy through the hallway while they cheered. But then she noticed that her old locker, locker 742, was opened as Dani managed to open it by herself when her eyes went wide. She quickly ran toward the locker slammed it shut before anyone noticed, while she catapulted Dani away from the locker in the process. She crashed to a row of lockers before another fifties boy towered over her.

"Hey, Poindexter, what's black and white and can't touch the floor?" He joked as he smirked at her.

"I-I give up." Dani said nervously before he lifted her to the air by her collar and held out a fist.

"You! HAHA!" Dani clenched her eyes closed tightly as she braced herself before she got punched in the face hard.

Back in the real-world Casper High outside in the football stadium, the boy jocks on one side were huddled together with 'Dani' present as well. They found it kind of funny that a girl would want to play football, but they allowed her to join them only briefly.

"Okay, Fenton, after the snap, I'll throw the ball to you." A jock said to her.

Cindy saluted and ran off while she laughed crazily like she has never had this much fun before. The jocks then smirked as they turned to Daph, who was smirking sinisterly as well.

"Leave her wide open for the punishment." She told them with her hands on her hips.

Back in the fifties Casper High, Dani struggled to get her shirt out from a fan and managed to get free, but her shirt ripped a little as she face-planted on the floor. She ran back to the locker and touched the mirror again.

"Have to contact them somehow." She said as she emitted some energy from herself and, on the other side of the mirror, the energy flew from the locker. It traveled across the school and outside to the football stadium where it began to carve a message on the grass, right below Sam and Tina's feet.

In the football line up, Dale snapped a ball to a jock. They all looked at Daph, who winked at them to continue the plan, and they gave Cindy the football as they all gave her her space and she looked at the ball and the jocks in confusion. Sam and Tina winced with anticipation that their friend was go for the impending tackle.

"Well, it was nice knowing her." Sam said, clenching his eyes tightly.

"Think I can have her computer?" Tina wondered, also having her eyes shut.

The green energy finally finished writing a message for them that read 'TINA, SAM, OPEN LOCKER 742'. Out of the field, the opposing team then tried to tackle Cindy as they dogpiled around her. However, she luckily phased out of the pile (fortunately, nobody actually seemed to notice) and she ran down the field while she made it to the end for a touchdown before she cheered for herself.

"Fenton's got game! Who knew?" Daph said, looking a little astonished.

Cindy slammed the ball on the grass before she did a victory dance. She bounced her butt a few times before she spun around and stroke a pose as she pointed and cocked an eyebrow. Sam and Tina both sighed in relief that their 'friend' didn't get squashed alive. They both glanced down, but before they could read the real Dani's message, Jackie and Matt suddenly appeared when they wiped the dirt over the words and ran in front of the teens.

"There's a ghost here. I can feel it under my boots!" Jackie said as she looked around. "And I'm not leaving this campus 'til these gloves grabs some ghosts."

Matt had the Fenton Finder in his hands as it beeped and he turned it towards his 'daughter' minding her own business. The device read 'GHOST!' and that 'Dani' was a ghost they were looking for.

"A ghost? That can't be right." Matt said in confusion. "Hmm...looks like we'll be staking out the school all night. Don't wait up."

"In that case, I need to use the little ghost hunters' room." Jackie tossed Tina the Ghost Gauntlets. "Hold these gloves, kid. Where I'm going, there's no need for that much power." And the Fenton couple ran off, leaving the teens alone again.

"Party at Fenton's house!" Kwyn shouted as the students cheered.

"Hot dog! Where does she live?" Cindy asked, kind of forgetting that she was possessing her.

"It's your house, bonehead. Is she hilarious or what?"

Sam and Tina began to talk about their 'friend's' strange behavior when they looked more skeptical that she was, in fact, different. Dani hasn't really been the same ever since her fight with Poindexter about a few moments ago.

"Free soda, a touchdown, and the opportunity to trash a classmate's living room?" Sam listed off. "How easily the letter jacket and pom-poms set is swayed."

"I don't know, ever since that fight with Poindexter, Dani's been acting a little...off." Tina admitted as she eyed her 'friend'.

Sam then looked down at his 'Save the Frogs!' badge and grinned with an idea of his own. "Although, the residual popularity effect could work to our advantage." He then ran into the field and caught up to the in crowd while he held up the badge with a bright smile. "Oh, Kwyn, you simply _must_ wear one of these 'Save the Frogs' badges; it's all the rage."

"I don't know…" Kwyn said hesitantly as she rubbed her neck.

Cindy then snatched the badge from Sam's hand and looked at it with excited eyes. "Hey! Boss badge! Can I have one?" She asked as she clipped it on and the other popular kids began gathering around her.

"Hey, I want one!" Daph said.

"Me, too. I could wear it with my old army lime jacket." Paul said.

Kwyn turned to Sam again and smiled. "Give me one! _I_ started this trend!" She complained.

"Hang on, folks. Plenty more in my locker where that came from." Sam said as he and Tina began to sprint into the school to head for his locker.

As they both walked down the hallway, they were about to pass locker 742 when it suddenly opened, startling Sam and Tina into scream in surprise.

Dani peeked her head through the mirror. "Tina, Sam, in here!" She called from inside.

"Poindexter?" Sam asked.

"No, it's me, Dani! Poindexter took over my body and sent me into this bizarre spirit world!"

Sam and Tina exchange looks with each other before they frowned skeptically and crossed their arms. "Prove it."

"In second grade, Tina threw up in your lunch box, but she told you Reesie Marsh did it."

"What?!" Sam narrowed his eyes as Tina waved her hands in front of her nervously. "I kicked her off the monkey bars for that!" He turned sharply to Tina and glared at her while she smiled weakly and sheepishly at him. "It was _you_?!"

Sam and Tina both gasped in shock when they realized it really was their friend, and it explained why she has been acting so funny since the fight: Cindy was possessing Dani.

They leaned closer into the locker with wide eyes. "Dani?!" They said in unison.

Dani then tried to go through the mirror, but she couldn't since it acted like it was off. "The mirror acts like some kind of portal, but I can't phase through it." She sighed in defeat as she looked down in regret and shame. "Serves me right. I'm only in here, because I was acting like a bully. Now, I'm in here and I'm gonna get bullied for the rest of eternity!"

" _You_ might not be able to get out, but that doesn't mean Poindexter can't get back _in_." Sam pointed out with a grin.

"I doubt she's in a big hurry to go back to where she came from." Tina added doubtfully.

Dani thought to herself deeply until she grinned with an idea. "I know how to get her in here." She said, making her friends listen in more closely. "Here's what you need to do…"

After Dani explained her whole plan, Sam quickly ran back outside to grab Cindy when he dragged her across the hallway. "Dani, come quick! A bully is shoving a poor, defenseless nerd inside his own locker!" Sam said with fake worry.

Cindy made a look of determination as she slid in front of locker 742. "Tina, I'll save you!" She said before she changed into Dani's ghost form. She then looked around in confusion when she saw that there was no sign of any bullying, and saw that Tina was perfectly fine since she only stood there with her hands behind her back. Cindy frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, there's no nerd getting shoved inside his locker."

Tina walked casually up to Cindy with her hands behind her back...until she suddenly brought them out, revealing the Ghost Gauntlets. She quickly grabbed Cindy, who was possessing her best friend, by her shoulders while she yelped in surprise.

"There is now, Cindy!" She said as she smirked at her.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as Tina shoved her into the cursed locker, where Dani was waiting, before she dragged Cindy through the mirror and back into her own world. Cindy tumbled onto the floor and looked up at Dani with her eyebrow cocked.

"You've had your fun, Cindy! Now I want my body and my life back!" Dani said with her hands on her hips as she glared down at her.

Dani rose from the ground and glared back. "Oh, forget you, bully! You're not going anywhere!" She flew straight at her, but was still a little shaky about controlling Dani's powers when she whacked Dani with her backside instead, and sent her crashing into the end of the hallway. She flew straight toward her again as she smiled brightly. "Haha! I'm doing it!" Dani managed to jump out of the way just before Cindy phased through the wall.

"You may have my powers, but you sure don't know how to use them!" She then made a look of doubt to herself. "Of course...I don't know how to use them either, but at least I know how not to use them better than you do!" She then made a look of frustration. "That sounded so much better in my head."

Cindy then phased out of the wall and tried to land a punch on Dani's face, but she merely sidestepped as she grinned cleverly while Cindy tumbled onto the ground. "You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses." Dani joked before she easily ducked Cindy's other punch. "You _couldn't_ hit a girl with glasses." She ducked another blow as she continued to mock her poor combat skills. "In fact, you couldn't even hit the broadside of a barn."

Cindy groaned in frustration. "Hold still!"

The school bell rang as the students walked out of their classes and they notice the fight between the two girls. They all gathered around with interest as 'Dani' glared at 'Cindy', who only smiled calmly and casually with her hands behind her back. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They all chanted. Cindy tried to punch Dani again, but she merely ducked again, and the second time her punch made her go spinning out of control.

"Hey, get a load of Poindexter! She's fighting the halfa!" A girl said as she admired her bravery.

"Yeah, look at her standing up to that weird-haired ghost bully." A boy said with a small chuckle.

"I'M NOT A BULLY!" Dani exclaimed offendedly at the students of the fifties.

Cindy took this opportunity while she was distracted to double-punch her straight in her chin and sent her flying into locker 742.

"Now, if don't mind, I'm gonna live it up some more in _your_ body!" She said with a smirk. However, Dani jumped out of the locker and held up the mirror over her head, surprising Cindy when her eyes widened. "What?!"

"One false move, and I smash your door back to my world."

"You wouldn't, you'd strand us _both_ here."

"Try me." Cindy tried to reach for the mirror slowly, but Dani pulled it away and threatened to smash it, making her cringe a little.

Then she suddenly smiled with an idea. "I've got a better idea, I can make you. With your powers, I can make you do anything." She then turned intangible before she flew straight into Dani and glowed green.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do."

Cindy's body began to fidget in weird positions before she landed on the floor and the real Dani phased out of Cindy's body, no longer possessed by the ghost.

"Huh?" Cindy said when she suddenly realized that Dani has tricked her into leaving her body. "NOOOO!" Dani quickly flew back straight into the mirror and returned to her own world. Cindy picked up her mirror and glared at it angrily. "I'll get out of here, buster brown! And when I do, you'd better watch it!"

"Hey, nerd!" A jock said to her, making her gasp and she feared that she was going back to being bullied again. However, he only smiled at her in amazement instead. "Nice job standing up to the halfa."

"Who'd thought you had it in ya?" Another asked, also looking quite impressed.

"Want to grab an egg cream?" The poodle skirt girl asked.

Cindy looked between them and the mirror until she smiled as she placed her mirror back in her locker and closed it. "Of course, I could hang out here a little bit." She said to herself before she walked up to the teens with a bright smile. "To heck with egg cream, who's up for a diet soda? Whatever that is?" The fifties teens only exchanged confused glances.

Back in the real Casper High, Ms. Lancer walked down the hallway with the box of frogs she managed to recover and was about to return them to the bio lab. However, locker 742 opened and the real Dani Fenton suddenly tumbled out as she landed on top of her teacher with a grunt. She fell onto the floor and dropped the box as the frogs hopped away down the hallway.

"No, come back!" Lancer exclaimed as she ran after the frogs while she ran past Sam and Tina.

"Oh dear, whatever will we do?" Sam asked in fake concern before he smiled at Dani, who was looking down in guilt. "Good one, Dani."

"Yeah, but how do we know you're really Dani?" Tina asked suspiciously.

"Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became _exactly_ the kind of person I hate. It got me into a load of trouble, and I'm _not_ gonna do that again." Dani said as she removed the mirror from locker 742.

"Now _that's_ the Dani I know." Sam said proudly, happy that she has learned her lesson and that she was no longer possessed by a chippy bully-victim nerd girl from the fifties.

"Just one more thing to take care of…" Dani raised the mirror over her head and smashed it to the ground, shattering the mirror to prevent Cindy from interfering with anyone's lives again.

"Danielle! That's school property!" Lancer exclaimed, sounding unimpressed. The trio looked behind them and saw Lancer and the popular kids with 'Save the Frogs!' badges, all of them part of the frog campaign.

"I can explain!" Dani then kind of hesitated as she thought to herself. "Actually, I really can't."

"I'm holding you responsible for this _and_ the escaped frogs, but seeing how upstanding students like Daphne Baxter have made their opinions known, I'm willing to overlook the frogs." Lancer then fixed her attention to Sam. "Mr. Manson, you could learn a thing or two from them about activism." Sam frowned a little when she told him that before Lancer pulled out her clipboard. "Still, that leaves the matter of your locker. I'm going to have to assign you a new one…"

Dani stared up at him in silence.

* * *

The next day, Lancer reassigned Dani's new locker, which was unfortunately located next to the geeky band room. So now she would have to spend her mornings watching band geeks walking in and out.

"Hanging with band geeks, Fenton?" Kwyn mocked with a smirk.

"No amount of free soda's gonna fix that." Daph snickered before they walked away while they giggled cruelly.

Two band geeks then came up to Dani. "Hi, I'm Lisa. Wanna help me clean my spit valve?" She asked as she held up her instrument, showing it covered in her saliva. That only made Dani cross her arms and scowl at them with her signature brooding glare. The geeks stared at her nervously as they backed away from her slowly in fear.

Dani's glare then dropped as she sighed miserably. "My fifteen minutes of popularity is up, and I wasn't even here for it!" She complained as her friends approached her.

"Yeah, well it wasn't a _total_ loss." Sam said as he held up the mechanical frog while he smiled a little. "Looks like this baby's gonna get some use after all."

The Box Ghoul appeared out of nowhere when she swiped the frog out of Sam's hand and held it into the air with a cackle. "Aha! I am no longer the Box Ghoul! I am now the Mechanical Frog Ghoul!" She announced to the heavens. The frog began to crackle with electricity, making her drop it in startled fear while it landed on Tina's head, who narrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "Uh...I've changed my mind. I am once again the Box Ghoul, who will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians! Beware!" And she phased through the lockers, out of sight.

"Now, there's a gal who knows exactly who she is." Dani said to her friends with a small smile before the robotic frog on Tina's head croaked.


	6. What You Want

**Season 1 Episode 6  
** What you Want  
"In Sensational Dream-O-Rama!"

It was a nice, normal day at outside of Casper High School. Tina Foley sat on the steps to the entrance all by herself, and was currently writing on her PDA about herself of what happened with her in the past few days.

 _ **Tina (Voiceover):  
**_ _Some people have a lie and some people don't, but everybody's got something. Me? I got beauty, good looks, and modesty. And my best friend, Dani…_

* * *

Tina then had a flashback last Saturday when she was at the Amity Park Trade and Swap Meet market with her best friend, Dani Fenton. They both picked up a pack of four skateboard wheels before they glanced at each other.

 _She has something else_.

"Two for me, two for you?" Dani suggested.

"Sounds fair." Tina agreed before they both handed some cash to the cashier.

 _Dani and me have known each since like forever, and we share everything_.

The two best friends walked up to the Babazita's trade market. Tina picked up an Arabian-like bottle and examined it with uncertainty. "A genie in a bottle? I don't think so." She placed the bottle back on the table while the man remained silent. "Thanks, anyway."

Tina and Dani then walked down the rest of the market when they walked past a boy with a balloon tied to her wrist, and his father who was holding his hand as they passed by the snack stand. The boy looked up at a man who was making some cotton candy for another shopper before he began to cry.

"Please, Daddy! Please, Daddy! Can I have some cotton candy?! Please, please, please, please?!" He cried as he tried to reach his hand out.

"I think you've had enough sugar today." The father said sternly as he continued to drag him along.

The boy didn't seem to take 'no' as an answer. "I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Unfortunately, his balloon got tangled with the genie bottle Tina picked up earlier at the Babazita market. It tilted over the edge before it shattered on impact with the grass, green smoke billowed from the ground and into the air as the man gaped at it.

The smoke formed into a tall, slim, green-skinned ghost with red eyes, long black hair that covered one of his eyes and had a small tie knot, and a ghostly blue tail. He had two metallic purple cuffs on each arm, one on his bicep and one on his wrist. He was shirtless along with a metallic purple belt with a blue jewel in the center, which hung over his tail.

"And your heart's desire is my command." He said with a smile before he formed into smoke again and flew off.

While Tina worked on her PDA, Dani suddenly gasped when her ghost sense went off, making her smile drop. She turned around and found the genie man appearing beside the snack stand. He held his arms up before the cotton candy exploded from the machine, making the man shield himself. He then aimed the machine over at the civilians as they get washed over by flowing cotton candy while it began to flood all over the entire market.

The boy turned around and smiled excitedly. "COTTON CA-" He exclaimed before he and his father got engulfed by the wave of cotton candy.

 _We share everything, except one thing…_

Dani glanced around to make sure no one was looking before she narrowed her eyes up at the ghost. "I'm going ghost!" She cried out before she raised her arms up and transformed into her ghost form as her eyes glowed green.

 _Dani has superpowers._

Dani flew into the air as she hovered in front of the genie ghost, who only smiled at her. "I am Dracus. What is your wish?" He offered as he placed his hands before his.

"None of your business, candy pants!" Dani snapped.

Dracus looked slightly troubled before his smile returned. "Surely there must be something…" He began reach out to touch her.

Dani recoiled and floated away in fear. "HEY, GET AWAY!"

She held out her hand as she suddenly produced a green energy ball in her palm and then threw it out, firing a stream of green energy, hitting Dracus dead on and was sent flying to the other side of town. Dani blinked in complete shock at what she just did before she glanced down at her hand in confusion as it let out green vapor.

"What the heck?! What's happening? Is this...a new ghost power?" She asked herself in surprise.

"That was slamming!" Tina exclaimed in amazement, catching Dani's attention before she descended next to her. "Whatever that was, you got _another_ power?"

Dani glanced at her hand again and shrugged a little. "I guess."

"Man, that's the cool thing about your powers, girl! There's no downside! Give me five!"

Tina rose her hand up for a high-five. Dani smiled a little and was about to give her a high-five, but since she didn't have total control over her new power, she accidentally blasted another beam of energy, sending Tina flying backwards while she yelped in surprise.

Dani gasped in worry as her friend landed under a pile of cotton candy upside down before more fell on top of her. "I'm okay!" She called out.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

That night at the Casper High football game, the students were present as they watched the cheerleaders dance on the field, awaiting the game to start. Even Dani, Tina, and their other friend, Sam Manson, were there as well. While Tina and Dani seemed excited, Sam looked really sick since his hair was frizzled and his face was sweaty and pale while he was wearing a blanket. Apparently, there was this nasty virus bug going on around Amity Park and Sam caught it bad.

"Ah-choo!" Sam sneezed. "Ah-AH-CHOO!" He sneezed with more power, making his friends glance at him in concern before he sniffed his congested nose. "I'm sick as a dog and I hate sports." He glanced at Dani, who was sitting right next to him, and narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Remind me again, why am I here?"

"Duh, because Paul's here and we're gonna witness his first football game with glory." Dani said like it should have been obvious.

"Oh...swell." Sam glared even more, now that he had to watch his own arch-rival and Dani's major crush, Paul Sanchez, play some football, despite the obvious fact that he was more of a social prep than a jock.

" _And now, everybody, here they are: your very own Casper High Ravens!_ " An announced said over the coms as their school team ran out into the field, with Paul Sanchez being #45 as he waved at the cheering crowd.

The game began when the opposing player kicked the ball into the air as Paul managed to catch it in his arms. He smiled at first, but it immediately dropped when he screamed and suddenly got dogpiled by all of the opposing players.

In the next round, Paul told his player to hike and he handed him the ball. He walked backwards slowly and was about to throw the ball, but yelped in surprise again when he was once again dogpiled by all of the opposing players.

In the third round, as it was the opposing team's turn, before the player could catch the ball, Paul managed to jump in front of him and caught the ball as he ran down the field, but he once again dogpiled by all of the opposing players. It was like Paul was a magnet for the other players since they all only decided to dogpile the prep boy instead of actually making it a fair game.

Sam laughed hysterically while he threw his head back at Paul's misfortune with his nose and throat congested as he coughed between laughs. Dani, however, rolled her eyes and placed her head on her hand while Tina narrowed her eyebrows and rested her chin under her fist.

"This is pathetic, our team's fading fast." Tina said miserably.

"Why do I keep forgetting that Paul's more of a prep?" Dani asked, getting a little frustrated that her crush was doing very poorly at the football game. Tina was about to reply when Dani cutted her off and growled behind her teeth. "Rhetorical question!"

Sam sneezed again after he finished laughing before he stood up to his feet with a smile. "Well, that's enough excitement for me for one night. Later, guys." He said before he walked away. His friends watched him before they exchanged confused glances.

"Man, I wish I could turn into that kind of monster that could crush these guys single-handed." Paul said in frustration to his teammates in a huddle.

Above the stadium, green smoke billowed in the air before it formed into Dracus when he overheard Paul's wish. He smiled as he waved his hand and green mist wavered in the air while it approached Paul, who turned away from the huddle. As the mist entered Paul's body, he began to glow before he suddenly grew even taller and more muscular while his uniform ripped and shredded, his skin turned green, and he growled menacingly.

Dani, who was now looking bored as she rested her cheek on her knuckles, suddenly perked up in confusion when she witnessed Paul's transformation. "Huh?" She said as she cocked an eyebrow. Monster-Paul growled at a player, making him jump and yelp in fear before he ran away. Dani's ghost sense went off before she looked up and saw Dracus just as he flew away. "Oh no!"

Monster-Paul threw the football with such great strength that in its great speed, it caught on fire from friction. Paul bolted into action with his speed and caught the ball, ignoring the fire as he putted it out.

" _Wow! It looks like those high-protein breakfast bars are really paying off!_ " An announcer said in amazement.

"Can you believe this, Dani? Your crush is the crush!" Tina asked as she grabbed her best friend by her shoulders and began to shake her rapidly as Dani yelped with every shake. She stopped shaking her when Dani became a little dizzy while she groaned a little.

Monster-Paul then growled as he smashed the ball right through the grass and the soil cracked from his amazing strength.

"And getting crushier." Dani added as Tina released her shoulders.

Paul roared into the heavens as he thrusted his fist up into the air, showing his muscles. The rest of the crowd (minus Dani and Tina) seemed oblivious to the fact that he really did turn into an actual monster.

" _Holy Mark McGwire, look at those arms!_ " The other announcer said.

Dani stood up in alarm. "I think he's running on ghost power. I need your help."

"To kick some ghost-booty?" Tina asked as she stood up and looked at her with a confident smile.

"Sort of." Dani's eyes glowed green.

"I'm in!"

In the field line up, Monster-Paul walked up behind his teammates. However, most of the football players only stared up at him in awe and fear as he growled and let off green steam from his back. "Fifteen...twenty-five...thirty-two!" He roared in between growls as he leaned down.

Dani flew up beside Paul in her ghost form and invisible, and then covered her nose from the scent of his ghost energy. "Whoa! Ghost energy's pretty strong, but hopefully right for the picking." She said to herself.

She phased her hand into the back of Paul's head, surprising him a little, until she pulled out a ghostly version of Paul as it howled at her. Apparently, Dani also had the power of exorcism, meaning she can pull and force a ghost out of a possessed human's body by using her overshadowing ability.

She then flew away with the ghost before Paul reverted back to his normal self, leaving him dazed and confused. "Uh...hike?" He said reluctantly, and his teammate immediately handed him the ball and ran away, just before Paul suddenly got dogpiled by all the opposing players once again.

"Back to the Ghost Zone for you, pal!" Dani said from behind the bleachers as she pulled out her Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost inside. After it got completely sucked in, she then flew away back home to empty out her thermos.

 _Dani had no problem getting that ghost out of Paul, but our team lost game, which was bad news for the girl who had to fill out for the cheerleader's target of attack for Dani when in ghost-fighting business,_ me.

Tina was tied up to a football goal post like a piñata. She looked more annoyed that this was not her idea of helping Dani ghost fighting. "Man, every time Dani goes ghost, I get the short end of the stick." She grumbled to herself.

"Hey, girls, a fresh new piñata!" Kwyn said as she pointed her thumb at Tina.

"Now let's hit her until the candy comes out!" Daph said as they all brought out their sticks and gave Tina their evil smirks, making her terrified before she braced herself for a beating of a lifetime.

Dani arrived back to her house, Fenton Works, when she phased into her parents' lab in the basement and landed beside the Fenton Ghost Portal. She noticed a strange new dreamcatcher-like device standing in the middle of the lab, making her stare at it in confusion. She then shrugged it off before she placed the thermos into a panel as it emptied the device.

"End of the line, gruesome." Dani said before the ghost swirled in the portal as it shrieked/howled until it ended up into the Ghost Zone.

Dani was about to fly away, but she accidentally flew straight through the dreamcatcher invention when her human half was suddenly separated from her ghost half. Dani's human half fell onto the floor before she looked up at her ghost half while they both stared at each other in worry, surprise and confusion. Dani's ghost half quickly flew back into her human self as they merged back into one.

"AH-CHOO!" Dani heard her mother, Jackie, sneeze from inside a native hunt. "Who's that? Is somebody out there?" She asked as she walked out of the hunt with her husband, Matt. Both of her folks looked like they were in the same condition as Sam was since they both looked as sick as he was like they have caught the bug as well.

"Am I interrupting something...that I hope I'm not?" Dani asked her folks as she stood up.

Matt sniffed his runny nose. "Your mother and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy." He explained, sounding very congested with his face all pale and sweating madly.

"AH-CHOO!" Jackie sneezed again before she rubbed her nose with her arm. "We're trying to originate and expel any viral ghost in our systems with the Fenton Ghost-Catcher." She explained before Dani glanced at the dreamcatcher-like device behind her. "It's like an Indian dreamcatcher, except that it expunges ghosts and not dreams, ya see."

"You might just have a cold, you know. It doesn't have to be a _ghost_ cold." Dani suggested said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Her parents glanced at each other before they looked back at their daughter and they walked away with disbelieving looks. "I remember when I was that naïve."

Dani smiled at the close call before she turned her attention back to the Ghost-Catcher. She slowly walked up to it, held up her hand before she stretched it out through the net. Her ghost hand suddenly separated from her human hand.

"WHOA!" Dani exclaimed as she quickly retracted her hand out and held it close to her, looking amazed that at least one of her parents' inventions actually worked. "This one actually works...a little _too_ well. I'm filing this under 'must avoid'."

* * *

 _Even during trying times, one must remember a fallen comrade. Poor Sam was so sick, he was cooped up in his house. That's the worst_.

The next day on a Sunday afternoon, Sam was in his room with a phone next to his ear. He was looking downright miserable with the cold. "Ah-CHOO!" Sam's sneeze was strong enough to knock his own ice pack off of his head. "I feel like I'm gonna die, I hate being sick." Sam said miserably through his phone before he sneezed again. "Ah-CHOO!"

" _Hang in there, Sam. Tina and I are gonna come visit you when we're done at the movies. You want us to bring you anything?_ " Dani offered through the phone.

"Ah-CHOO! No, no, please don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me." Sam then smiled up at his grandfather, who had a tray of soup for him, and there was even a few nurses and doctors present in his room as well. "Guys, it's just a cold."

"CLEAR!" A surgeon doctor shouted as he slid into the room with a pair of defibrillators, making Sam's eyes go wide in a surprised shock.

At the movie cinema, Dani and Tina walked down the lobby as Dani tucked her phone into her pocket after she ended her call with Sam. "He's gotta be sick if he's missing Dead Teacher IV." She said before she briefly phased through a trashcan and turned solid again.

"This time it's personal." Tina added.

They walked by a couple of girls admiring and cooing over the 'Sayanora Pussycat' movie standee. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait for the Sayanora Pussycat movie! I want to see it so bad!" A girl said excitedly to her friend.

"Oh my gosh, I know! Isn't she _so_ cute?!" Her friend said before they walked away just as the Casper High cheerleader captain, Daph Baxter, walked up to it.

"Sayanora Pussycat is so cute! I wish I could be more popular than what I am today!" Daph said while she admired the standee as well. Dracus the wishing ghost overheard her wish when he phased through the wall. He wavered more green mist at the cheerleader before she glowed. "Hi, everybody!" Everyone in the lobby gasped in astonishment and shock when they turned to Daph. "What do you think of me?"

Daph has turned into a small, cute anime version of herself as she hovered in the air and waved her tiny arms up and down. "We love you!" Everyone shouted in unison as they began to sob at her cuteness. "We love you! We love you, Daphne!"

Daph began to skip down the lobby with her new fans following her. "Look at me, I'm so cute and cuddly and ever so wonderful, don't you think?"

"We agree! We love you, Daphne!"

"Daphne?" Dani asked in confusion. She was about to insert a coin for a 'Crash Nebula' game, but froze when she and Tina both noticed the unexpected commotion.

" _Attention, moviegoers, Googleplex Cinemas has officially declared Happy Fabulous Daphne Day!_ " The intercom announced, making Dani look even more confused as usual.

"I don't know what to say! Why squander my popularity here? I'm so adorable, I bet I could become Super Fairy Queen of all Teenagerdom!" Daphne said to the crowd as she began to grow even more in size. "Isn't that luscious?" The crowd cheered for her again.

"Tina, I-" Dani said when she turned to her.

"Do want you gotta do, I'll get seats." Tina said as she handed her the thermos before she merely walked away.

Dani changed into her ghost form before flew over to her rival as she lifted her to the air and away from the crowd. In a theater room, Tina sat all alone since she had to watch a different kind of movie, making her very annoyed.

"Man, I cover for Dani, my movie gets sold out, and now I gotta watch _this_. I'm sick and tired of being left out all the time. Man, I wish I had ghost powers, too!" Tina said dejectedly as she glared at nothing in particular. She openly admitted that she was jealous of Dani's powers and she wished that she had them like her best friend.

Dracus overheard her wish when he phased from behind the wall and flew over to Tina, who gasped at the sight of him. "Your heart's desire is my command!" He said as he waved his hand around and green smoke appeared before it engulfed Tina, who was bracing herself.

Dracus phased out of the room before the smoke disappeared. Tina glanced around for the genie ghost she just saw, but the room was completely empty again. Then, she suddenly glowed green before she turned intangible and phased right through her seat with a yelp of surprise. Tina poked her head back through her seat as she looked down at herself, and then she smiled when she realized that she now had ghost powers, just like Dani.

"Sah-weet!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Meanwhile with Dani, she phased Cute-Daph into another room. "Hi, I'm Daphne! I'm adorable and swell and full of big-headed anime goodness." She said cheerfully.

"Bye-bye, kitty!" Dani said as she held out her hand and concentrated on her new power.

She energized her hand with her own ecto-energy before she fired a green beam at her rival's head, making her shout in pain. It then went right through her head (which didn't do any harm to Daph at all) and forced an anime-looking kitty ghost out of her body.

"Hi! Isn't everything in the world sweet and wonderful and-" She said happily, until Dani then sucked her into the thermos as her meow echoed.

With the ghost out of her body, Daph flashed back into her normal self before she rubbed her head in a daze, making Dani smile before she looked at her hand. "Cool! It worked! I can't wait to tell Tina." And she phased through the ceiling, leaving the cheerleader alone.

"Where am I? And why do I feel that I'm special and adorable?" Daph asked herself before her eyes popped in realization as she smiled. "Because I am!" And she walked out of the storage room proudly.

At a screening room, Dani changed back into her human form behind an emergency exit door before she walked out to find her friend. She suddenly noticed that Tina wasn't anywhere to be found, there were only several other random people taking their seats.

"Huh, no Tina. She probably must've taken off." Dani said to herself before she decided to leave the screening room, not wanting to see the movie without her best friend.

Dead Teacher IV showed on the screen and people watch in silence, while Tina (who now had a new green ghostly glow around her body) hovered above the audience with her new ghost powers. She smiled down at them with mischief like she wanted to give them a few of her little jokes with her new abilities.

 _Oh, sure that's what she probably thought, but why wouldn't she even suspect…_

Tina turned herself invisible before she flew behind an old man and ate his popcorn from her bucket, confusing him, drank a woman's soda, confusing her as well, and then she placed another woman's wig on a little girl's head, until she then made a teen boy shoulder-hug a girl like they were dating. While the boy smiled romantically at her, she glared angrily at him as she held her fist back.

 _That I was having the time of my fourteen-year-old life?_

Tina winced when the girl punched the boy, who shouted in pain. She giggled at her little pranks before she flew away out of the cinema.

Outside the Googleplex Cinema, there was a huge traffic of cars that beeped to no end. A surfer girl was slumping in her car in boredom and impatience at the ridiculous traffic.

"Oh man, bogus. Stupid car." She said irritatedly before she sighed in boredom. "I wish I could just fly over stuff so I wouldn't have to sit here."

" _So you wish it, so shall it be_." Dracus' voice through her car station while green mist wavered from the stereos, confusing the surfer greatly.

"What the heck?" She began to twist in different stations. "Hey, this isn't my station!"

Her car suddenly began to glow when her tires turned sideways and then took off into the air as she screamed in surprise. The flying car flipped and twisted in the sky, and it appeared that she couldn't control her own vehicle.

Dani exited the building as was about to head home, but froze when her ghost sense went off. She made her eyes glow green while she saw the sky more clearly (everything looked more green in Dani's point of view) and saw Dracus flying away, making her glare in annoyance.

"Jeez, dude, don't you ever take a break?" She asked rhetorically before her enhanced vision caught the flying out-of-control car the genie ghost just created. "A flying car?" Dani quickly ran behind a register booth and changed back into her ghost form before she took off while she flew next to the screaming driver. "Hey, slow down, Jessie Gordon! You're going over the speed limit...and the height limit!"

The surfer woman only shouted even more at the sight of the ghost girl while she gained more speed. Then Tina appeared while she flew below Dani with a spectral tail. "Don't sweat this one, Dani! I'm on it!" She said confidently before she took off after the car.

Dani smiled at first, but then her eyes popped in realization before she immediately screeched into a halt in surprise. "Huh?!" She saw that her best friend was actually flying on her own, and also realized that Tina has somehow gained ghost powers, just like hers. "Tina?!"

The surfer continued to shout as her car continued to jerk around in the air until Tina phased into the car, on a passenger seat, with a confident/laid-back smile. "Chill, sis. Tina Phantom's on the case."

Dani arrived when she phased her head through the back seat. "Tina _Phantom_?" She then phased completely into the vehicle and turned solid, looking completely confused. "Okay, ignoring the _total_ originality of that, how the heck did you get ghost powers anyway?"

"Who knows? And more importantly, who cares? And now if you'll excuse me, I have some heroic exploits to attend to." Tina then grabbed onto the steering wheel. The surfer driver only remained silent while she stared at the two girls in confusion.

Dani began to panic when she tried to grab onto the wheel from her friend as they struggled. "Tina, we're too young to drive!" The surfer shouted again while her car did a couple of barrel rolls in mid air. "Let go of the wheel, this is serious!"

Dani slammed back to the back seats and noticed that they were about to crash into a building several stories high. Tina and the surfer both shouted in fear as they both braced themselves. Dani, however, remained confident and calm when she concentrated on turning the whole vehicle intangible. It phased through the windows, rooms, and work offices while Tina and the driver continued to scream until the car finally flew back outside, and Dani dropped her power over the car.

Tina poked her head out the window before she glared at her best friend in irritation. "Oh sure, phase the car through the building. You had to save the day, didn't you?" She asked sarcastically.

Dani looked a little confused by Tina's sudden sarcastic attitude, and also didn't exactly appreciate it either. She rolled her eyes like it should have been obvious what would have happened if she didn't. "Uh, yeah, because a car smashing in the twenty-eighth floor of anything is BAD!" She exclaimed as she leaned for emphasising, glaring at her now-sarcastic friend.

Tina narrowed her eyes more as her jealousy grew even more. "You're just jealous, 'cause there's somebody else to grab the spotlight now!"

"Yo, hallucinations! FOCUS!" The surfer driver said nervously, trying to get the girls' attentions while she pointed at something ahead of them.

"When have I ever grabbed the spotlight?" Dani asked, not really paying any attention to the driver's warning.

"How about right _now_ for instance?!" Tina snapped, now looking even more annoyed.

The surfer driver shouted in fear again when her flying car approached a grain silo on a farm in the outskirts of Amity Park. It crashed hard through the window, and the car dropped to the bottom while grains spilled everywhere in the process. A chicken walked up to the grains and peaked on it, just before the surfer poked her head out from underneath it as the chicken continued to peak the grains on her head.

"Chyeah, there's a chicken on my head!" She said with a smile.

Dani and Tina both phased out of the grain pile as they hovered across from each other. "Tina, please, this is stupid, you're my best friend. I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned, that's all." Dani tried to reason with her jealous best friend.

"Well, don't be! This town's big enough for more than one ghost kid." Tina snapped while she flew away backwards and glared at her friend.

"Tina, wait!"

But Tina only gave her one last glare down at her before she sharply turned around in a huff and suddenly took off as a blur with such sonic speed, leaving a trail of green energy behind. Dani looked dumbfounded by the sudden burst of flight that Tina just showed off right in front of her.

"WHOA! Can't fly _that_ fast." Dani said to herself. "Is she getting more powerful?" She looked even more concerned when she asked herself that horrible question.

Later on that day, Tina returned to town when she decided to hang out at a storefront of Mr. Meat Butcher Shop with her head sticking out from a platter of food. She video chatted her other friend, Sam, who was still sick with a cold while he wore a black T-shirt with a spider web that expanded throughout his shirt, black shorts, and was bare feet.

" _Ah-ah-CHOO! So, why didn't you guys see a movie today?_ " Sam asked before he wiped his nose with a tissue.

"Uh, we got a little distracted. I'm just goofing off by myself now." Tina said casually.

A woman walked by, minding her own business, but then cringed in fear when she saw Tina from the window. A dog walked up and Tina stuck her tongue out at it, making it run away in fear as it whimpered.

" _Did Dani have ghost trouble again?_ " Sam asked.

"You might say that." Tina said with a smirk before she glanced back at her PDA like nothing has happened. "So, how are ya?"

Sam groaned sickly with a miserable look in his eyes. "It's horrible, Tina...ah-ah-CHOO! Somehow, I'll muddle through." He then closed off his laptop closed, ending his video chat with Tina before he picked up a remote.

 _I didn't want to tell Sam about my new ghost powers yet. I mean, what if_ he _got as jealous as Dani did?_

Sam then pressed a button on his remote before large stereos popped out from his floor. It blasted loud music into Sam's face, making his hair, sheets, and tissue wave from the strong force of the sound waves.

* * *

 _And speaking of Dani…_

On Monday the next day at Casper High, the teacher/vice principal of the school, Ms. Lancer, walked down the hallway and stopped at a water fountain and was about to take a drink. However, the knob suddenly twisted by itself and it sprayed water straight into her face as she recoiled back.

"Moby Dick!" She exclaimed before she tried to wipe the water off.

Her belt suddenly became undone before it dropped to the floor, catching Ms. Lancer's attention when she looked down in confusion. She was about to lean over to pick it up, until the water fountain sprayed her face again before her ponytail suddenly got undone by itself, shocking the teacher greatly.

"Gulliver's Travels! I'm losing my mind!" Ms. Lancer exclaimed to herself before her skirt fell down, revealing her pink undies. "And my skirt!"

The students laughed at her as they walked by her, making her glare at them.

Tina (who was responsible for pulling those pranks on Lancer) phased through a wall and turned solid before she peaked through the corner. She giggled hysterically while she pounded her fist on the corner. Dani then came up behind her, looking rather annoyed by her immature prank she just pulled on their teacher. She also had some bags under her eyes and she sniffed her nose like she, too, was catching the bug.

"Nice trick, do you do kids parties?" Dani asked sarcastically.

"Girl, relax, I'm just having a little fun." Tina said as she turned to her with a smile. She then noticed her friend's condition when her smile dropped. "You okay?"

"I might be catching Sam's cold, but that's not important right now. Tina, look, I know having powers sounds like a total blast and all, but it's also a _big_ responsibility and you should treat them more seriously. Do you remember what happened the last time _I_ pulled pranks on Daph?"

Tina shrugged like it was no big deal. "So you got possessed by a spirit of a bully victim nerd girl from the fifties, it all turned out worth it. And there's no need for that little philosophical talk of yours, girl. You can keep that superheroine jazz to yourself, I'm in this for the kicks."

"I was afraid of that." Dani placed her hand on Tina's shoulder like she was gonna regret something. "I really hate to do this to you, sis, but I need to see what's going on inside you, and there's only one way to do that." She then turned intangible and phased into her best friend's body.

However, Tina began to glow green while her eyes turned solid red as she strained a little. She then straightened out while she expunged Dani out of her body with almost no problem at all, and sent her flying several feet away across the hallway as she shouted in surprise before she ended up phasing into the janitor's closet. Tina opened the door, revealing a startled Dani and she glared down at her angrily.

"Don't _ever_ do that again! GET IT?!" She demanded menacingly.

"Got it." Dani said with slight fear.

"GOOD!" And Tina walked away in a huff.

Now Dani was even more concerned that something was definitely off with her best friend. Tina not only seemed to be very immature with her new ghost abilities, but also seemed to be more aggressive and angry every time Dani tried to reason with her about responsibility. Not only that, but her new abilities seemed to be growing even stronger every time she got angry.

 _Okay, maybe I was a little rough on Dani, but nobody likes a party pooper. And man, was I having a party!_

In the cafeteria at lunchtime, Tina walked past the line of students while she was invisible as she hummed to herself, and ignored everyone who gasped at the floating lunch tray. A spoon floated and poured food on a plate, and the students then all ran out of the cafeteria in fear while they all shouted.

Later on, in the band room, Tina phased invisibly through the ceiling with a bottle of grape soda while she smirked mischievously. She then poured it down into a band geek's tuba, causing soda spill out of her mouth, nose, and ears.

Finally, Tina materialized outside to the courtyard as she hid behind a tree with her mischievous smirk again. "Hmm, there's one little ghost trick I haven't tried yet: the ghost-imposed hookup!" She said to herself.

Dani's ghost sense went off and her eyes went wide. She noticed that Tina was hiding behind a tree, who was looking directly at Paul as he walked down the sidewalk with a book in his hand, just minding his own business.

"Oh no." She said when she got a bad feeling that Tina was gonna do something immaturely again.

Tina turned intangible and flew straight into Paul's body, making him freeze when his eyes glowed teal as Tina took control of his body. Dani walked up to 'him' with a knowing face. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm gonna start dating Tina Foley! She's much cooler than you are, so stop chasing me." Tina said through Paul.

Dani made a look of annoyance. "Tina, get out of there."

Tina shook Paul's head childishly and immaturely. "Why don't you make me?"

Dani frowned in annoyance. "FINE! I WILL!" She became intangible and phased into Paul's body as she possessed him as well. He turned around as his eyes glowed green from Dani's control. "Tina, you're turning the whole school upside down, how 'bout giving it a break?"

Paul turned around again as his eyes glowed teal from Tina's control while he frowned in annoyance. "How 'bout getting off my back and let me have a little fun?"

He turned in Dani's control as he narrowed his eyes. "Because your _fun_ is kind of mean! Now, get out of Paul!"

He turned in Tina's control. "I was here first! You go!"

"No, you!"

"YOU! Babazita's genie gave me these powers and I'll use them how I want!"

Dani phased out of Paul's body in her ghost form invisibly while she glared down at her best friend possessing the prep. "Then maybe I need to have a little chat with this _Babazita_." And she flew away from the school.

"Fine, but you and I aren't friends anymore, Danielle Fenton!" Tina then angrily flew out of Paul's body, leaving him confused and dazed from being possessed like that.

"W-what? Huh?" He said before he noticed that some of the teens were staring oddly at him in confusion, since it looked like he was just talking back and forth to himself. "And...I never was friends with you!"

 _It was our first argument, and we were having one over a boy...well,_ in _one actually, but you get the point._

Tina hovered invisibly above Paul while she smirked at him before she floated away for some more immature fun.

 _That was my mistake: reminding Dani where the ghost came from_.

Dani returned to the closed Swap Meet market where she met up with the Babazita man in his stand. She asked him who this Dracus man was, and why he was kept on granting every single wish he overheard. The old man suddenly jumped on his counter and belly-danced as he explained the origin backstory of Dracus, the genie ghost.

 _Apparently, Dracus was a Harem boy who had been promised his heart's desire, his own kingdom, only to be banished by the sultana's jealous husband. He died of a broken heart...and old age_.

The man mimicked a heart attack while Dani continued to listen.

 _After that, his spirit roamed granting people's deepest desires, but at a great personal cost. Hey, who knew?_

The man then shrugged his shoulders after he finished the story while Dani processed his entire backstory of Dracus.

Dani then went to the park with her Fenton Thermos, and an idea to lure Dracus in to capture him so she could ask the genie ghost to change her best friend back to normal. She was currently right beside a fountain as she sniffed her nose from her oncoming cold she was catching.

"If you're trying to snag a wishing ghost, what better place than a wishing well?" Dani said to herself before she flicked a quarter in the fountain and it made a small splash. She glanced around, but nothing happened when she frowned in frustration. "Dang it!" She sneezed again and was about to walk away.

A woman approached the fountain with a bored look on her face. "I wish I had a million bucks." She said dully as she flicked a quarter into the fountain.

Green smoke suddenly emerged from the water as it wavered around the woman's body. " _So it is desired, so shall it be…_ " Dracus' voice said as the woman smiled down at the smoke.

Dani froze and turned around when she noticed this. "Huh?" She said before she narrowed her eyes as they glowed green and changed into her ghost form. She quickly ran up to the woman and picked her up as the smoke retreated from her before she held her bridal style. "Oh, no you don't!"

The smoke materialized into Dracus as he glared down at the ghost girl. "Young intruder, you dare to interfere with my spell binding?!"

"Money isn't everything!" The woman shrieked with wide eyes before she jumped off of Dani's arms and ran away in fear.

Dani stared at where the woman ran off in confusion, but then immediately turned her attention back to the genie with a scowl. "Listen, Dracus, I want you to take away Tina's ghost powers, pronto!" She demanded.

"I cannot. By noon tomorrow, your friend's fate will be sealed!" Dracus said with a smirk before he laughed. "Her jealousy will transform her forever into the most powerful ghost girl in the world!" He laughed evilly again.

Dani perked in confusion. "Tina? She's not _that_ jealous...is she?"

Dracus gave her an assuring look as he continued to grin at the girl. "More than you know. Tomorrow, her jealousy and frustration will cement into rage and rebellion. She will be complete."

He was about to fly away when Dani quickly grabbed his tail. "You change her back!"

Dracus turned to her and glared angrily as he tensed up. "You dare lay a hand on me?! No maiden may lay a hand on me unless _I_ wish it!"

"Yeah? How 'bout a fist?!"

Dani tried to land a punch to Dracus, but he phased his tail out of her grip and smirked. He shifted his arm into a lasso rope before he threw it over Dani and wrapped it around her waist. He then swung her in the air as she shouted and then crashed on half of a bench, but luckily didn't end up colliding on top of an old lady, who was feeding some pigeons. Dracus turned his arm back to normal before he charged angrily at the ghost girl.

Dani recovered quickly as she charged her hands with her ecto-energy. "Get back!" She shouted as she fired an energy beam at Dracus, hitting him dead on when he plummeted out of the air and onto the ground.

Dani hovered over her as Dracus raised his head up and smirked before he reached his hand out and pinned her to the ground with his large hand. Dani struggled to break free from his grip, but she could also feel her powers being nullified by the genie's power.

"Can't break free...can't go intangible and escape!" She strained before she suddenly spotted the Fenton Thermos within arms reach.

"You can't do anything unless I wish it!" Dracus said in triumph.

"Or I do!" Dani grabbed the thermos and uncapped it before she aimed it. "I wish you would disappear inside this thermos!"

"What?! NO!" Dracus brought his giant fist back while he made an uneasy look. "I must obey!" Dani began to suck him into the thermos. "You will pay for this! PAAAAAY!" After the genie ghost got completely sucked in, Dani recapped the thermos.

"If I weren't a C-student, I would've thought of that three days ago. Now to find Tina." Dani then took off to the air to find her best friend.

* * *

The next day at Casper High on Tuesday, Dani looked around the school, trying to find Tina while the time currently read eleven forty-five. Dracus said that by exactly noon, Tina's powers will completely consume her and would become the most powerful ghost girl in the world, and she would lose all of her chances at saving her best friend.

"Quarter to noon and no sign of Tina." Dani said to herself until she froze when she felt the familiar shiver down her spine as her ghost sense went off. She turned around and looked up at a door to the school record's room right beside her. Dani made a flat look like it should have been obvious. "Should've guessed."

Dani phased into the records room in her ghost form, where she found Tina playing around on the computer as it showed her permanent records:

 **Tina Foley**

History...D

Spanish...C

Algebra...F

Sewing...A

Physical Ed…F

Computers...A

She changed them all to As.

"Tina, you're changing your grades? That's cheating!" Dani said, not looking impressed by this in the least.

"I like to think of it as 'academic enrichment'." Tina said as she turned around on her seat and smirked at Dani. "Want me to do yours?"

"No way!" That made Tina glare before Dani tried to explain the situation to her. "Tina, you're in real danger." However, Tina didn't listen to her when she got up to her feet before her skin turned green, her eyes turned red, and she gained fangs and pointed ears while she growled menacingly at her friend. Dani held her hands up defensively to calm her down. "Take it easy, I don't want to fight you. We're friends, remember?"

"We're only friends on your terms!" Tina snapped as her body began to glow from her growing power. "But now _I_ make the rules around here, and my first rule is: no more Dani Phantom!"

She then took a deep breath and blew Dani right off her feet as she phased out of the records room and across the hallway. She screamed as she phased into the biology lab and crashed into the blackboard, making it crack from the impact.

"She's getting more malevolent. More ghost-like." Dani said to herself before Tina phased into the lab and landed on the floor and she got up to her feet. "Tina, please, you have to hear me out, there isn't much time!"

"You got that right! Your time's up!" Tina brought her hands together and formed an energy ball before firing a ghost beam at Dani.

Dani managed to fly to the air as she avoided her attacks while she skimmed across the ceiling before she landed behind Tina. She flicked her beanie off, and quickly jumped away before Tina could land a punch on her. She fired more beams at Dani as she ran across a lab counter while Tina's beams demolished the beakers before she finally ducked behind the counter.

Tina leaned down to pick up her beanie and placed it back on her head, right before she gasped when Dani threw the skeleton model straight at her. She flinched as she quickly turned herself intangible while the skeleton demolished into pieces when it collided with the wall behind her.

"HA! Is that the best you can do?" Tina retorted before she fired more beams of energy at Dani, who quickly ducked behind the counter again.

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't get through to her." Dani said to herself until she smiled when she got an idea. "But I know what _can_." She hovered over the counter and smirked at her power-consumed friend. "Catch me if you can, Seeya Phantom!" She then waved her hand weakly and childishly as she phased through the floor feet-first.

"That's _Tina_ Phantom! TINA!" Tina followed where she phased through.

Dani phased into the boy's locker room and smiled. "The boy's locker room." She then phased through the lockers just before Tina phased in as well.

"The boy's locker room…" Tina then relaxed and smiled when she looked around. "So this is what it's like in here."

Then, out of nowhere, Dani shoved a pair of boxers on her head and dragged her out of the locker room. She phased themselves into the gym, where Dani threw her friend through a basketball hoop before she crashed onto the gym floor by her face.

Dani looked at the clock as it read eleven fifty-five, only five more minutes to save her friend or she would remain a malevolent ghost forever. "Only five minutes left." She said with concern before she smirked down at Tina. "HA! You got no game!"

Tina glared up at her friend before her skin crawled as her hair grew longer and gained green streaks and her clothes shredded a little while she roared and her eyes opened, revealing them to be solid red. Dani stared down at her with worry and fear before she phased out of the gym, and then flew away from the school with her ghostly tail while Tina followed her at her tail.

Dani suddenly disappeared in front of Tina before she halted in the air. "Where are you? Where?!" She exclaimed angrily before her ghost sense went off. She turned around and found Dani hovering behind her with her hands on her hips while she smirked.

"What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't see?" Dani mocked her. Before Tina could even grab her, she immediately disappeared once again and reappeared above Fenton Works while she looked around for Tina. "Where is she? She has to have followed me. It's almost noon-"

Tina suddenly appeared right in front of her, surprising her a little. "Yo, WHAT'S THE DIZZLE, FIZZLE?!"

Before Dani could even react, Tina quickly grabbed her as she dragged and phased her straight into her house as they went from room-to-room. "No! Don't throw me into the Ghost Zone! Please!"

"I wasn't going to, but that is a great idea!"

They phased into the lab as Tina held Dani by her shoulders. Dani glanced at the clock and saw that she only had fifteen more seconds before Tina's transformation was complete.

"I'm only gonna have one shot at this." Dani murmured to herself before she began to energize her hands with her ecto-energy. However, she suddenly felt a sneeze coming on when her face perked. "Ah...AH-CHOO!"

She sneezed right in Tina's face, making her friend release her in disgust. "Hey, cover your mouth!"

Dani brought her charged-up fists back and punched Tina dead on into the air. She was hurtled across the lab before she flew straight through the Fenton Ghost Catcher, while her ghost half separated from her human half in the process. Tina opened her eyes wearily until she noticed the vicious ghostly version of herself floating above her.

"Is...is that me?" She asked in fear.

The ghost growled and roared before it attempted to attack her, but Dani quickly sucked it inside the Fenton Thermos while she sweated a little. "No, it's not you, Tina! Not anymore!" She said defiantly.

Dani recapped the thermos as Tina approached to her, looking genuinely ashamed of herself. "Oh man, Dani, I-I'm sorry, I...I couldn't control myself."

Dani sniffed her runny nose while she began to sound a little congested. "Girl, don't worry about it. You were under a genie's spell...and you broke it."

"Yeah, but none of that would've happened if I _wasn't_ jealous."

"Or if I'd been a little less of a show-off around you." Dani smiled when she offered her hand to her closest friend. "Friends?"

Tina gladly took it as she smiled and rekindled their friendship. "The best."

Dani and Tina then walked out of the lab together after a job well done. Jackie and Matt peeked from their native hut to see if anyone was there, but then they just shrugged at each other and closed it back up.

* * *

 _Tina Foley, digital journal, Saturday. They say be careful what you wish for, and to that, I'd like to add a big, fat_ 'DUH!', _especially when it comes to best friends, 'cause I couldn't wish for a better one_.

Four days have past after the whole Dracus and Tina Phantom incident, Dani's cold has finally got the best of her and Tina has apparently also caught her cold as well. Tina was in her house while she wrote on her PDA and smiled at Dani, who was sitting right next to her.

They both looked very pale and miserable while they were bundled in blankets. "Ah-ah-CHOO!" Dani and Tina both sneezed.

Sam, who was now cured from his own cold, walked up to them with a tray of two bowls of soup for his two closest friends. "Jeez, do you girls have to share _everything_?" He asked, looking a little confused. He really did miss out on most of the fun last week, because he was all cooped up in his own home with the common cold.

"You don't know the half of it." Dani said with her throat congested. She and Tina then both smiled at each other, happy that everything was back to normal, including their friendship.


	7. Bitter Reunions

**Season 1 Episode 7  
** Bitter Reunions  
"A Blast from the Past!"

It was a quiet night at Amity Park as Dani Fenton rode her motor scooter down the street across the neighborhood with a bright look on her face. She was riding back to her home, Fenton Works, before her curfew time her parents assigned her.

"Finally, one night where I get home on time without any ghost detours making me miss my ten o'clock curfew." Dani said as she looked down at her watch, which currently read nine fifty PM.

However, her eyes suddenly went wide before she gasped as her ghost sense went off, alerting her that a ghost was nearby. Dani looked up as she broke her scooter and saw three green vulture ghosts with red hats flying across the neighborhood. They phased from house-to-house, like they were trying to look for something, each time there was screaming heard at least for a second.

"Or not. Going ghost!" Dani exclaimed as she quickly rode her scooter behind a truck before she transformed into her ghost form. She flew into the air and caught up with the vultures. "You fellas look lost. Um, any chance of you staying that way?"

"Mind your own business, fancy pants ghost girl!" A vulture snapped in a Scottish accent before they flew into a bus.

Dani followed them inside while she listened in on their conversation. "We've been circling this town for hours, we could've been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions!" The second vulture with the shades said, sounding exasperated.

"I know where I'm going!"

"You so do not! Ask her." The third vulture retorted when she pointed her wing at Dani.

"Ask me what?" Dani asked them in confusion. The vultures phased out of the bus and into the sky while the ghost girl hovered right across from them.

The leader vulture sighed. "We are on a search-and-destroy mission." She said in a resigned-frustrated voice while she flew closer to Dani, who had her arms crossed and looked perplexed by this 'mission' she just mentioned. "Can you help us find and peck-to-death this gal here?" She then pulled out a ripped photo and showed it to Dani.

To Dani's complete surprise and confusion, it was a torn picture of her own mother, Jackie Fenton, but she looked a little more younger since her hair appeared more longer and all-black. She realized that the vultures were on a mission to kill her mother. "Mom?!"

"Ah ha, see? I told you she'd know where she is!" The second vulture said in glee.

Now knowing that they were the enemies, Dani fired a green energy beam at the first vulture, but she quickly dodged it by flying up before she glared at her.

"Nice try, kid. Get her, girls!" She ordered her comrades before they flew directly at her while she dodged them and then they flew in a circle around her at great speeds.

"Give it your best shot, guys! I'm a wiz at dodgeball!" Dani yelled with a smile. The vultures stopped and she quickly flew up when two of them tried to lunge at her, but they ended up colliding with each other. "Okay, technically it's dodge _beak_ , but who cares?" They quickly recovered before they flew after her as she flew towards a clock tower. She noticed that the clock was now reading nine fifty-seven. "Oh, it's almost ten!"

She quickly circled around the tower until the vultures and Dani were on the other sides of the clock. Dani phased through the clock and quickly grabbed hold of a vulture's talons. "HEY!" She exclaimed.

"You know that old saying about a bird and a hand?" Dani began swinging the vulture in a circle as she swung her at the two others away and then threw the vulture away into the air. "Well neither do I! And don't go messing with any windshields on your way out of town!"

The vultures flew away, a little disoriented while they left behind the ripped photo. It descended downwards and landed on Dani's palms before she examined the picture of her mother in confusion. She may have defeated the vulture ghosts, but she didn't even know their true motives on why they were so intended on killing her own mother.

"I wonder why those guys were trying to waste Mom." She said to herself before she cringed when the clock tower chimed ten. "Oh no, Mom."

Dani changed back into her human form when she arrived back at Fenton Works. She peeked her head through the door and looked up at her parents, Jackie and Matt, who were looking displeased that their daughter was late again with their arms crossed.

"You're late again, young lady." Jackie said sternly.

"Oh, poop." Dani moaned before she got a little 'surprise' from the ghost vultures and she glared at them angrily as they flew away out of town.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

After Dani got herself cleaned up, she joined her family in the living room, but looked a little embarrassed that she was late coming home past her curfew again, much to her parents' frustrations and concerns. She sat sullenly on the couch, James read a book like he usually did on a chair, Matt stood sternly across from his daughter and lectured her while Jackie worked on some kind of water-heater-like device.

"Danielle, this is becoming a problem." Matt said crossly to his daughter with his hands on his hips. "You're constantly late coming home…"

"You're shirking from your chores…" Jackie added before she returned to work.

"You're grades are slipping…"

"You're shirking from your chores…"

"You already said chores." Dani pointed out as she raised her head up.

"Yeah, I know, but when you don't do 'em, I get stuck with 'em."

"Look, I'm just under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what's it's like to be a kid today."

"Come on, Dani, that's the oldest excuse in the book." Matt said with a knowing look and his arms crossed. "There's nothing you're going through that your mother and I didn't go through when we were your age."

As her father spoke, Dani rested her elbow on the couch handle, supporting her head while she frowned in annoyance. Her arm suddenly turned intangible when she barely phased through and quickly got up while she turned her arm back to normal before her family saw. It clearly showed that Matt was kind of wrong about his daughter since she has been spending a quarter of her school semester secretly fighting ghosts.

"Yeah, well I beg to differ." Dani muttered as she slumped her shoulders a little.

James closed his book. "The reason Dani doesn't think you can relate to her is that you never take the time to tell her about your childhood!" James told his parents.

"James!" Dani said in annoyance.

"Have you ever told her how you met, about your first date?"

While James continued to list off his suggestions, Jackie halted her work and stood next to her husband. They both allowed their eldest son's words to sink in while they began thinking to themselves as they listened.

"James…" Dani said, even more annoyed.

"Or where you went to college?" James finally finished.

"Ya know, Jameson, that's a great idea!" Jackie said with a bright smile, like James has brought up something that gave her an idea.

James stared at his mother as he cocked an eyebrow. "It is?"

"What is?" Matt asked his wife in confusion.

"This is!" Jackie held up a flyer that read 'twentieth college reunion, University of Wisconsin, at Madison'. She then pulled Matt close to her while they both smiled at their children. "You can come with your father and I to our college reunion!"

"I can?" Dani asked, sounding a little baffled and confused.

"Wisconsin?" James asked, looking equally as baffled as his sister was.

"Sure! My old gal, Vladia, is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your father's and my college days and while we drive, _I_ can bladder about ghosts!" Jackie explained to her children as she leaned close to James, much to his discomfort while he cringed a little.

And then the water-heater device suddenly beeped before it began to shake and the tube sticking out began to wave around. It squirted out some green goo and ended up covering James' his head in goo as his eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger.

There was a moment of stunned silence. "Haha! It works!" Jackie cheered with a smile and raised her arms up victoriously while her family stared at her oddly. "I can't wait to blabber about that, too."

* * *

The next morning, the entire Fenton family packed most their things for the trip and they were on the road in a semi-tank like vehicle. Jackie estimated that it would take about a few days at least to get to Madison, Wisconsin since it was pretty much about a long way from Amity Park.

"How does this happen?" James asked, sounding a little miffed that he actually got himself and his little sister involved in this trip. He sat next to Dani in the back of the vehicle while he frowned at her. " _You_ goof up and _I_ have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?"

"That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, folks." Jackie said proudly from the passenger's seat while she read off a map for the right direction. Matt was at the wheel as he drove to their destination. "Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare."

Dani groaned in boredom. "I need some air." She said before she hovered her finger over a button in an attempt to open a window.

"Don't press any buttons!" James warned, but too late.

Outside the RV, several weapons of different styles sprang out of the vehicle as one fired a beam of energy and blasted a good chunk of a tree's leaves. Another fired a freeze beam as it frozen one of the migrating geese. The other fired another energy beam as it scorched a driver and destroyed her phone.

Finally one squirted green goo onto James' face again just like last time. "I'll get you for this." James said vexedly to his sister as he glared at her.

* * *

Three days later, Matt has parked the RV at a resting stop in the edge of Madison, Wisconsin. The entire Fenton family all cramped in the back together with their sleeping bags.

"Get some rest, everybody. I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow." Jackie said to her children, while Matt remained deep asleep.

"Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in _Vladia_ Masters? Who was named _Affluence Magazine's_ 'Billionairess of the Year'?" James clarified in confusion while he narrowed his brows a little.

" _That's_ the girl! In college, she was my best friend, like my sister-in-arms. We were very popular girls, roommates, lab partners, we did everything together, until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vladia's eyes…"

* * *

Jackie began to tell her children the story about her's and their father's college days twenty years ago while she had a flashback.

Of course, unlike what Jackie just said, she and Vladia weren't very popular girls in college, but she liked to have her confidence up. Jackie and Matt also both went to the University of Wisconsin together in Madison, where they first met each other with Vladia Masters, and they all formed a trio of some sorts and became best friends.

One day, they were in a lab room while they worked on some kind of a smaller version of the original Fenton Ghost Portal. While younger Jackie and Matt were pleased about their work, a girl with long, black spiky hair and midnight blue eyes, who could have be Vladia Masters in her college days, studied it and pondered in total doubt.

"I'm telling you, Jackie, it won't work!" Vladia said with frustration as she gestured her hands for emphasising.

"Quit your nagging, V-girl, it totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!" Younger Jackie said with complete confidence while she pounded her fist into her palm.

Vladia leaned over to take a closer look at the new proto-portal while she skeptically examined the device. Jackie and Matt both ran to the counter as Jackie took the remote controller to activate the portal and Matt took some papers. Matt examined at a few papers and studied them, until he made a look of perplexity like something was a little off about the results of their first paranormal science experiment.

"Jackie, these calculations aren't right." Matt said as he looked up at her.

"BONZAI!" Jackie shouted, ignoring Matt's concern and warning, and flipped the switched on the remote.

The generator-engine began to shake as a green swirling vortex appeared right in Vladia's face, making her eyes go wide in a sudden surprise. While Jackie and Matt watched the portal beginning to work in silence, something then went horribly wrong when the portal suddenly blasted a stream of ghost energy straight onto Vladia's face as she screamed in agony.

"AHHH! BOGUS!" Vladia shouted over the raw force of the energy.

The portal then powered off before Vladia immediately held onto her face while it smoked and her black hair became white from all of the raw the ghost energy she was exposed to. She turned around with her hands still on her face before she removed them, and Jackie and Matt gasped in horror at the sight. Vladia's eyes were glowing an electric blue, and her face was covered in large bumps and pimples while she had a look of fright in her eyes.

 _ **Jackie (Voiceover):  
**_ _She was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne_.

Vladia covered her face again in fear as she ran out of the lab, not looking back at neither Matthew nor Jackie.

 _It devastated her and killed her social life…_

* * *

"We haven't spoken since that day." Jackie finished with a solemn tone in her voice, until she perked up and smiled with a little hope. "But the good news is, I think after all these years, she's _finally_ forgiven me."

Dani made herself a look after her mother finished her story, and she didn't exactly share the same thoughts as Jackie's. That lab accident with the proto-portal story twenty years ago sounded very familiar to her…

* * *

The next day, the Fenton RV finally arrived at Madison, Wisconsin as the vehicle drove up to a large castle mansion with multiple turret towers and it looked more something like a king and queen would live in.

Matt, Jackie, James, and Dani all walked out of the vehicle and stood below the steps, where an old woman was waiting for them patiently for their arrival, and stood at the top of the steps. The old woman was undoubtedly Vladia Masters herself as she walked out of the shadows while she smiled down at the family with her hands laced behind her back.

Vladia had her gray/white hair tied into a low ponytail, wore a black business suit, consisting of a black buttoned-up jacket with a red shirt underneath, a black skirt, black transparent leggings, and black high-heels. She also wore a black neck collar with a diamond, red lipstick, and wore diamond-encrusted earrings on each of her ears. Despite her gray hair, she didn't appear to be very old, even though she was somewhere around her forties and that she was about the same age as Matt and Jackie. Her midnight blue eyes and heavy black mascara seemed to give off a creepy nature about this woman, but she smiled at them with a polite yet creepy and mysterious grin.

Matt, Jackie, James, and Dani smiled up at the billionairess as they all walked up the steps and stopped before her. "Jackie...and _Matthew_!" Vladia said with delight as she laced her hands together. "You've never looked any more attractive, my friend. Please, please, come in." She then ushered the family into her castle, minus Jackie.

"Vladia, my girl, it's good to se-" Jackie said when she was about to enter the castle mansion, until Vladia suddenly slammed the door right into her face. "Hello? Hellooo?"

Inside the castle, the family looked around the lobby room and noticed that it was decorated with green and gold. They all saw a bunch of football models, posters of cheeseheads, jerseys of green and gold, and everything else that was related to football and green and gold. It was like this woman was some sort of a fanatic for this sport and team.

"What's with the green and gold?" James asked, looking unimpressed by the look and designs of her castle lobby. "You're a billionairess, surely you could afford an interior designer." He crossed his arms and looked very skeptical about the entire castle.

"James, hello! Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads: she's a Packers fanatic." Dani said with a small smile as she crossed her arms.

" _Helloooo_?!" Dani heard her mother call from outside again, catching her attention when her eyes went wide.

Vladia then rubbed Dani's head, making her cringe a little in discomfort. "Oh, _fanatic_ is such a negative word, but yes." She said before she held her hand up in an a matter-of-fact-ively way.

"I don't understand, you have _billions_ of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" James suggested as he stared at the old woman.

That made Vladia more irritated as she glared with her arms crossed. "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" She suddenly glanced at Matt, who was staring at her oddly from her temper, as she regained her calm and she stared at him somewhat admirably. "One of _two_ things my wealth has not as of yet...been able to acquire." Matt gave her an innocent, yet uncomfortable smile.

"Is she hitting on Dad?" Dani asked quietly to her older brother, noticing Vladia's admiring look on her face.

"As long as she's got working toilets and Dad says no, who cares?" James said before he walked away as he waved it aside, making Dani look away awkwardly at the thought.

"I'd, uh...better let Jackie in." Matt said uncomfortably before he walked away to allow his wife into the castle.

Dani then walked up to an autographed football and smiled. "Whoa, cool!" She said.

"Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself." Vladia said before she held the football up and then held it close to her cheek. "It's my prized possession."

"Heads up, V-girl!" Jackie bellowed before she suddenly tackled the billionairess woman down to the ground while Dani stood there nonpussly. "HA! I see you still got the old moves." The obese huntress got up to her feet with the ball in her hand, ignoring the billionairess' irritating glare.

Vladia snatched the ball angrily out of her hand. "Give me that!" She stormed away as she placed the ball back on the pedestal before she glared. "I never _had_ any 'old moves'! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" The entire Fenton family stared at Vladia in stunned silence, worried and concerned from her sudden outburst of anger, before she cleared her throat and composed herself. "Yes...well it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that help to make me very wealthy very quickly." She then narrowed her eyes while she smiled sinisterly and creepily at Jackie. "And it never would've happened without you, Jackie."

Jackie looked a little confused by this at first, but then took it as a complement when she crossed her arms and looked proud of herself. Matt, however, looked more uncomfortable by his old friend's creepy attitude. "Uh, yeah...maybe we should go." Matt suggested with a look of unease.

"No, no, you should stay with me." Vladia walked over to Jackie before she threw her arm around her neck in a sisterly manner while they both smiled at each other. "That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle, previously home to the Wisconsin Dairy Queen." She showed them the portrait of the Dairy Queen up on a wall. "Just so I could... _reconnect_ with you, Jackie, I insist...you stay."

"Well, I don't know, we do have a really cool RV…" Jackie said unsurely before smiling a little.

"Let'sstayhere!" James said while he faked a cough, not really wanting to spend one more night cramped in the RV, not to mention getting gooed in the face again.

"Smooth…" Dani said to her brother as she did a planar motion with her hand.

"You know, Jackie, the Dairy Queen's ghost could haunt these very halls…" Vladia said like she was egging her on.

"I'LL GET THE BAGS!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly with a bright smile before she immediately sprinted outside to unload the RV of her family's belongings.

Behind everyone's backs, Vladia secretly smiled sinisterly and evilly like she was hiding something very dark for the whole family.

That night at Vladia's castle mansion, Vladia herself has shown the entire Fenton family to their own master bedrooms. They decided to take long naps after being worn out from their long four-day road trip from Amity Park all the way to Madison, Wisconsin.

In Matt and Jackie's room, they were both sound asleep together until Jackie suddenly sat up on her bed. "Bathroom." She said immediately after she woke up.

She exited her room, half-awake, as she walked to find the restroom. However, she was oblivious to the fact that the same three ghost vultures, the ones Dani fought back at Amity Park, phased through the ceiling and quietly floated behind her.

In Dani's room, she twisted and turned in her sleep while she felt a shiver down her spine until she woke up when her ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, just what I need: a working vacation." She groaned as she sat up on her bed. She changed into her ghost form and hovered off her bed before she flew into action.

Back in the hallway, Jackie continued walking half-awake as the vultures prepared their talons to grab her. Fortunately, Dani phased her hands through the floor as she caught her mother's feet, turned her intangible, and phased her through the floor before the birds could even touch her.

"Hey, what gives?" The first vulture asked out loud, looking a little surprised.

Dani gently settled her half-awake mother into the bathroom and flew away before she noticed her. "Ah, sweet relief." She sighed with a smile.

Dani phased back through the floor and looked at the vultures with a smirk. "Hey girls, remember me?" She asked as she pounded her fist into her palm. The vultures turned to her and they suddenly freaked out before they quickly scattered as they phased through the walls and floor, confusing Dani greatly while she cocked an eyebrow. "Oh-kay...that was almost _too_ easy."

"Ah, bright girl." A woman's voice said from behind her. Turned out, Dani wasn't the reason why the vultures scattered away in fear like that.

Dani turned around and found a whole new ghost woman she has never met before. She had black hair that was styled up in a V shape as the rest of her hair rested on her neck and passed her shoulders, blue skin, solid blood red eyes, purple lipstick. She wore a white jumpsuit with a black collar that didn't reach up to her neck like Dani's did, black elbow-length gloves, a white skirt with a black belt strapped, white pants with black thigh-high high heel boot, and a cape that was red on the inside and white on the out.

The ghost woman hovered there with her arms crossed and grinned smugly at the young ghost girl.

"Oh, whatever, I was aiming for the those dodos, but you'll do." Dani said confidently. The ghost woman only smiled at her amusingly as she cocked an eyebrow. Dani shouted as she tried to land a punch on her face, but she merely caught her fist and threw her aside as she crashed to the wall, cracking it. She collapsed onto a stone bench, a little disoriented as she rubbed her head dizzily. "Whoa, fast. Alright, better stop fooling around."

Dani charged at her again, but the ghost grabbed her neck as she gagged a little and then she threw her to the rugged floor. "My vultures were supposed to bring the big, fat idiot to me, but you'll do...Dani Phantom, right?" The ghost woman said mockingly.

Dani looked very confused and surprised that this ghost woman actually new her heroine alter ego name, which she has never really told anyone directly yet. "You...you know me?"

"Of course I know you!" She phased through a wall, backwards, while Dani followed her inside and found her floating in the middle of the library. "You're the ghost girl you uses her powers for _good_! How quaint!" She looked disgusted by the fact that she was a good ghost before she suddenly went into Dani's face with a mocking smile and flew around her. "Aren't you gonna try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?"

"I...I don't want to fight you."

"No, no you don't." The ghost woman smiled as she blasted a pink energy beam at her, sending her flying across the library while she screamed until she crashed into a row of books.

Dani recovered and flew out to fire her own green energy beam at her. "Get away!"

The ghost merely created a pink mirror-like shield as it nullified her beam. "Ha! An ectoplasmic energy blast! Such weak potential!" Dani narrowed her eyes even more, looking very offended by her arrogant comment. She rapidly fired more ghost beams at her, but the woman ghost kept moving her shield around casually and then yawned in boredom. "So, year one." Dani stared down at her hands as they let off green vapor before she looked back up at the ghost. "Tell me, child, can you do _this_ yet?"

A copy of herself suddenly appeared as two more popped out of nowhere while they all surrounded Dani. The ghost girl flew away backwards with wide eyes, surprised by what this ghost can actually do, that not even Dani knew she could do yet. "No, I can't! How are _you_ doing all of this?"

"Years of practice, which you, unfortunately, have no time for." The ghost woman and her three duplicates said in unison while they charged up their hands with pink ecto-energy. They then fired their pink energy beams as they blasted at Dani dead on, making her shriek in agony.

For the first time in her ghost fighting career, Dani was the one who was beaten in a fight since her jumpsuit was torn, her face was scratched and bruised, and her hair was all frizzled. She weakly got up to her feet as she breathed heavily and held onto her stomach, trying to ignore the pain and not wanting to give up. Unfortunately, the ghost woman raised her energized hands again as Dani gasped before she got the beating of her lifetime, until she phased out of the library and back out to the hallway. She weakly tried to open her eyes while she groaned in pain before she finally drifted into unconsciousness.

The ghost woman phased out to the hallway and landed in front the unconscious ghost girl's feet and smiled victoriously, just before Dani changed back into her human form from energy loss in her PJs: a white tank-top, black shorts, and barefeet.

The ghost woman's eyes went wide as she stared at the girl, looking very surprised at what she just witnessed before her very eyes. "The ghost girl...is Jackie's _daughter_?" She asked herself in somewhat shock.

Black rings then appeared at her torso and they intersected her body as she transformed into none other than Vladia Masters herself, revealing that she was half-ghost just like Dani.

She smirked down in amusement at the unconscious girl with a whole new interest. "Well, what do ya know…" She said to herself quietly with a grin.

Several minutes later...

"No! GET AWAY!" Dani shouted in her sleep before she threw some sheets off her head with wide eyes. "Huh?" She looked around and found herself back in her guest bedroom, no longer injured and unconscious. It was almost like the ghost fight she just had never happened, like she was just having a huge nightmare. "Wha...what happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, young lady." Vladia said as she entered the room with her hands behind her back and her usual polite yet creepy smile.

Dani rubbed the back to her neck in embarrassment. "Oh, I must've been worn out...from the long car trip. I'll be okay in the morning, Ms. Masters. I'm sorry for the scare."

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends, kid? Hmm? Sweet dreams...little flower." Vladia then walked out of the room while Dani smiled a little before she fell back to sleep as the woman closed her door and smirked evilly. "Yes...sweet dreams." She began cackling softly and quietly.

* * *

The next night, the reunion began as people park outside Vladia's castle and walked inside, ready for their reunion party.

Inside the theater room, Dani, who was in her formal blue dress she once wore for her freshman dance a few weeks ago, peeked inside and found James sitting in the back while he watched some of the Packers' old game footages.

"Hey, James, aren't you coming to the reunion?" Dani asked her brother.

James cocked an eyebrow like she was just making fun of him. "What? And watch a bunch of old fossils dance to new wave music? Pass." He crossed his arms and looked back at the screen. "Did you know the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?"

"Whatever." Dani walked out of the theater room without another word, leaving her brother alone while he continued to watch some of the old Packers clips.

At the reunion party, the old adults from the University of Wisconsin were chatting away with their old pals while they caught up on some good times, drank some punch together, and enjoyed some of their old-wave music. Matt, Jackie, and Dani entered the party room and looked around, although Dani looked more bored and uninterested.

Jackie suddenly spotted a Asian man in a green business suit and short, black hair as he chewed on some food. "Hey, Harry!" She called out with a bright smile.

The man spat out her food in surprise. "Agh! I know that voice anywhere." He grumbled under his breath before he uneasily walked up to the Fentons while he rubbed her arm. "Matt, Jackie...how nice."

Jackie placed her arm around her daughter's neck as she began to introduce. "Dani, meet Harrison Chin, he's a big shot reporter for the _Milwaukee Journal_ now, but back in my college days, he was just Harry. Harry Chin, haha! Get it?!" She sounded like she was now joking around with his name.

"I'm really sorry, Harrison." Matt said while he gave him a look of pity.

"Matty, you married her, you should be." Harry said as he crossed his arms before they smiled at each other.

Techno music began to play, catching Jackie's attention when she perked up excitedly. "Hey, my song! Come on, honeycakes, let's pogo!" She exclaimed out loud before she dragged a reluctant Matt to the dance floor while she hopped across the floor, knocking some tables and people down along the way.

"Okay, I'm officially mortified." Dani said under her breath, looking a little surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"What took so long?" Harry asked rhetorically to her in agreement with his arms crossed again.

Later on during the party, Dani was already bored from all the adults dancing, hopping to old music, and she had nothing better to do and had no one to talk to. She was currently resting her head on her palm while she sat by a table as a woman with a cheese hat pogoed right past her. Dani then suddenly felt a hand touch her before she looked up and saw Vladia Masters standing next to her.

"Well, kid, you're looking much better. I was wondering...if you could do me a huge favor." Vladia said as she creepily grinned at Dani, which made her a little uncomfortable, but she tried her best not to show it.

"Oh, sure, Ms. Masters, but call me Dani. Kid is what my mom calls me." Dani said as she pointed her thumb at herself.

"Oh, yes, of course. Now, could you go up to my lab, second door to the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your mother that I'd like you to bring down." She then chuckled a little.

"Okay, BRB." Dani got up from her seat and walked off to the lab where the billionairess business woman told her to go.

Vladia then dropped her smile when she glanced at the dance floor. She saw Jackie hopping while Matt only watched her oddly while he eyeballed up-and-down, following his wife, with his arms crossed. Vladia focused her attention towards Matt like she was deeply in love with him.

"Matthew Fenton, that lab accident costed me my youthful chance at you…" Vladia said with her eyebrows narrowed before she grinned. "But that's all about to change."

Dani entered the lab after she remembered Vladia's directions exactly. She walked inside as she glanced all around for the present for her mother, but there wasn't one since there were only beakers on the counters and other lab equipment, kind of similar to her parents'.

"Present? I don't see a present." Dani said to herself as she approached a counter. She spotted a picture frame of Vladia and Matt in their college days when she picked it up. What really caught her attention was that there was a ripped corner like someone was missing in the frame. "Hey, wait a minute."

She pulled out the torn picture of her mother in her college days, the one the vultures left behind after their battle with her back at Amity Park several days ago. She then placed the picture on the corner and, much to her surprise, it was a perfect match. It was a full picture of Vladia, Matt, and Jackie in their college days, but Jackie was ripped out like someone had tried to erase her. Dani knew that it could only mean one thing: Vladia was involved with the vultures trying to attack and kill her mother, revealing that _she_ was the real mastermind.

"Oh no! No way!" Dani said with wide eyes as she backed away in shock, like she didn't want to believe it.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off, alerting her as she frowned and got into a stance before she changed into her ghost form. And then suddenly, a pair of green arms grabbed her by her arms and lifted her to the air as she yelped and dropped the picture frame. It was the same two Ectopus ghosts she once fought before. In fact, they were the first ghosts Dani has ever fought the month she had first acquired her powers, before the Lunch Man incident.

"Let go!" Dani demanded as she kicked one of the Ectopuses off of her. She then grabbed the other by its arm while she plummeted to the floor before she landed on her feet and she slammed the octopus ghost right on the floor, making it splatter all over the floor. Dani looked surprised by the appearance of the Ectopuses like they were waiting for her to show up in the lab. "Those ghosts...they were two of the first ghosts I've fought."

"And they're not alone, pup." A familiar voice said right before Dani suddenly got caught in a blue net and was sent to the back of the wall, getting electrocuted a little as she shouted. She followed the line that was giving off electrical currents before an old ghost foe walked out of the shadows: Skulka, the Ghost Zone's greatest huntress, back in her suit and she grinned widely at the girl.

Dani's eyes went wide by the huntress ghost's unexpected appearance. "Skulka?!" She then narrowed her eyes as she burst out of the net, twisted in the air, and held out her feet before she gave her a double-kick to the chest. She sent her flying into a furnace behind her while it let out steam. "How'd you get back in your ecto-skeleton? What are you doing here?"

Skulka only grinned as she held onto a tiny, black box. "All excellent questions, princess. Catch!" She rolled the box to Dani's feet as she stared at it in confusion, until it suddenly expanded around Dani and it trapped her entire body, minus her head, inside a giant box while it began to glow.

Dani could feel all of her ecto-energy being drained from it. "Huh? Hey...I-I can't phase out of this! It's disrupting my powers!"

"And that's not all it does."

Skulka pressed a button on his wrist, making the box electrocute Dani while she shrieked in agony until it stopped and she unwillingly changed back into her human form. She dropped her head onto the box in weakness before Skulka lifted Dani's head back up. Then, a glowing blade sheathed out as she held it near her neck, making her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Um, uh...hehe, the glowing blade is new." She said nervously.

Skulka perked up as she smiled brightly like it was a compliment. "You like it? I've had some upgrades!" She said before she grinned at her again as she held it close to her ear, ready to end her. "Now…"

"ENOUGH!" Skulka and Dani turned their heads around and found Vladia Masters across the lab with her hands behind her back, the door closed like she just walked into the lab. "I did not free you to _kill_ the girl, Skulka! You're work is done." She said to the huntress ghost.

Dani and Skulka exchanged confusing glances before she retracted the blade and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yes, well I-" Her wrist beeped with a familiar-looking PDA. "I gotta 'go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla'. Again!" With a frustrated and annoyed glare, Skulka's jetpack sprang out as she jetted upward and phased through the ceiling, leaving Dani and Vladia alone by themselves.

Dani was now even more confused as usual, even though she knew that Vladia was behind the vultures trying to kill her mother twice. But Vladia was also apparently friends with Skulka, too, and she didn't even know why the billionairess woman would even try and do all of this to her and her mother.

"Skulka? The Ectopuses? I-I don't understand." Dani said with disbelief in her voice as she stared at Vladia with genuine confusion in her eyes.

"Of course not, you're what, fourteen?" Vladia asked rhetorically as she began to walk around Dani casually with her hands behind her back. "Too young to drive and not in college yet? I've sent those ghosts and others to test your mother's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find _you_ : The _second_ ghost hybrid her foolishness created!"

Dani's eyes went wide in confusion and surprise. " _Second_?"

Vladia narrowed her eyes before she bent down and got into a stance as black rings appeared at her torso and intersected her, changing her into the same ghost Dani fought the other night. Vladia exposed herself to Dani that she was a half-ghost, just like her. The lab accident twenty years ago, the one Jackie once told her children before they meet Vladia, apparently didn't just hospitalized her with ecto-acne, but it also gave her ghost powers as well, confirming Dani's thoughts from before.

Dani's eyes went wide in realization and shock. "YOU! I'm going ghost!" She cried out as she concentrated, but she oddly remained in her human form, much to her confusion. "Going ghost!" She tried again, but nothing happened again as she looked down at herself. "Why can't I go ghost?"

"Aww, you have a battle cry, how adorable, hmm. I, on the other hand, have _this_!" Vladia said as she tapped her hand on the box Dani was trapped in. "A Spectral Energy Neutralizer, designed by Skulka, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your _idiot_ mother!"

"Let me out of here!"

"Why? So you could go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for _twenty years_." Vladia demonstrated her pink energy shield as she continued speaking to the girl. "I have experience, my child, and the money and power obtained from using those powers for personal gain, you see." She then splitted herself into three Vladia's. "I could train you and teach you everything I know." She merged back into one before she turned herself invisible and visible. "And all you have to do...is renounce your idiot mother."

"...Girl, you are one _seriously_ crazed-up fruitloop. _That_ is _never_ going to happen." Dani rejected defiantly as she gave the old ghost woman a glare of disgust and disdain.

"Yes, well once your mother's out of the way, we'll see how you'll feel." Vladia laughed evilly as she disappeared in pink mist.

Dani made a look of worry and concern, wondering what Vladia had planned for her mother. She got the feeling the whole college reunion was all just a big trap for her own mother the whole time, but she was completely helpless since she was trapped in the neutralizing box and prevented her from escaping.

Back at the reunion party, Harry was explaining to Jackie his story about his past reports while everyone else continued to party and got caught up on old times with each other.

"Then, I covered the guerilla uprising in Rumackistain, got an exclusive with the rebel leader that got raves…" Harry said, but faltered when he noticed that Jackie wasn't really paying attention as her eye twitched and she rested her chin on her glass of punch, making the reporter annoyed. "Am I boring you, Jackie?!"

"Frankly, yes." She said as she raised her head from her glass.

Vladia then phased invisibly through the floor as she grinned before she flew straight into Jackie's body, making her drop her punch while she gasped. She then blinked her eyes, revealing them to be red as Vladia possessed Jackie's body.

"So what do you say we _liven up_ this shindig?" Vladia said through Jackie with a smirk.

She grabbed Harry while she hurled him straight across the room as he shouted and crashed into a table. Harry sat up with a punch bowl on his head, covered in punch as he spat out the spoon in his mouth.

Matt rushed up to his 'wife', looking unimpressed by her action. "Jackie, what's the matter with you?" He demanded.

"Why, Matthew, didn't you know I'd turn on you?" Vladia said through Jackie as she began to walk closer to Matt while he backed away in recoil. "That when you chose me, you chose wrong?"

Jackie suddenly began to fight for control when she tensed her muscles. "Get out...get out of me!" She strained before she continued to twitch her body while she tried to regain her control from Vladia.

Harry walked up to the obese ghost huntress with an unimpressed glare. "I don't know what's come over you, but when I write about this, I swear I-" He said, but paused when he finally noticed that Jackie was struggling.

"Ghost...overpowering me." Jackie grabbed Matt by his arms and clutched him close as she continued to fight, but began to lose. "Matthew...run." She suddenly shot into the air and floated as her body began to glow when Vladia finally won the control. "RUUUUN!"

"She's a _ghost_?" Harry admired Jackie hovering in the air while the other adults ran for their lives and ran out of the party room. " _This_ is the story of the century!"

"Come on!" Matt yelled as he dragged Harry along with him. "We have to get to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle...I-I mean the RV!"

Back in the lab, Dani struggled to break free from the Spectral Energy Neutralizer box, but with no effort since she desperately wanted to stop Vladia from fulfilling her plan on getting back at her mother.

"Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, don't ya know?" A woman said in a Wisconsin accent. Dani stopped struggling as a familiar-looking queen ghost descended in front of her. She had a cheese crown and an ice cream scepter in her hand while she smiled friendly at the girl.

"Hey, you're the Dairy Queen!" Dani said with a smile before she became more worried. "Oh great, what are you gonna do? Suffocate me with limburger? Strangle me with swiss, or…"

The Dairy Queen used her scepter while Dani braced herself for some pain, but nothing came when she only pressed the 'release' button. The box shrank back into a tiny box, freeing Dani and she felt her powers beginning to return.

"Let me go?" She finished before she kicked the box away and stared at the Dairy Queen with confusion. "Well, thank you, but...why?"

"Well, not _all_ ghosts are evil, right?" The Dairy Queen said to her in a matter-of-factly way as she shrugged a little. "Some of us just want to be left alone there, don't ya know?"

"Hey, will you help me fight Vladia?"

"I'm the Dairy Queen, kiddo. Queens don't fight, they send others to fight for 'em. That's royalty one-o-one there, don't ya know?" She then hovered towards the air as she turned intangible to phase through the ceiling while she called down to her. "Try the gouda! It's dairy-fresh!"

Dani smiled up at the ceiling, happy that she learned that not _all_ ghosts were evil besides herself. "JACKIE!" She heard her father shout, thanks to her enhanced hearing when her smile dropped.

"MOM!" Dani exclaimed in alarm, remembering the situation at hand. She jumped to the air and changed to her ghost form before she quickly flew into action with her signature determined glare.

Meanwhile, Matt and Harry ran outside where they hopped into the Fenton RV with Matt at the wheel and Harry in the passenger seat.

"So, Matthew, when did you first realize your wife was a monster, bent on destroying her more successful and better-dressed peers?" Harry asked him as he held up a tape recorder close to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow and looked a little offended. "That jumpsuit is incredibly stylish."

He then floored on the gas pedal as he drove straight into the castle while he passed through the lobby, with people jumping and scattering out of the way, and the theater room. James peeked his head through the door when he heard all the loud rackets.

James sighed as he frowned. "I'm guessing we wouldn't be invited back." He said dully.

Back at the party, Vladia continued to make Jackie wreak a lot of havoc around the room when she made her throw tables everywhere, flipped them, spilled food and drinks everywhere, and even scared people out through windows while she flew around the room.

"If you live to tell the tale, remember the big fat Jackie Fenton did this to you!" Vladia shouted through Jackie as she swiped a man from under his chin.

"Think again, cheesehead!" Dani shouted as 'Jackie' turned her head and found the ghost girl flying straight towards her, glaring with determination.

She turned herself intangible as she flew straight through her mother while she used her excising power to shove Vladia out of her mother's body. The ghost woman shouted as they both phased through the wall and out of the party room. Jackie landed back on the floor, looking a little confused before she got up onto her feet with a glare.

"Nobody uses Jackie Fenton as a human meat puppet!" She exclaimed angrily.

Dani shoved Vladia through the wall and into the library. As Vladia turned solid, Dani tried to swing-kick, which the ghost woman ducked at, and then Dani tried to punch her while she flew up to the air. She landed beside the ghost girl and kicked her away as she grunted.

"Danielle, stop!" Vladia said before she hovered over the floor with her cape billowing behind her, and Dani got into a ready stance across from her. "Think about the things I could show you, the gifts we've been given that no weak and pathetic human being could ever possess, the abilities you've only begun to understand that I could teach you...you, Dani Phantom, and I, Vladia Plasmius. Together, we could rule!"

"Forget it, hag! Your money can't buy my dad, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy _me_!" Dani snapped before she fired an energy beam at Vladia.

However, she merely held her hand out as she absorbed it, manipulated it, and then fired it back at her with twice more power. Dani luckily managed to create a green force field to protect herself from the attack. After seeing Vladia do it from the other night, it took almost no effort for her to figure out how to create one in just one day.

Dani then looked back at the woman with a glare and pointed at her. "I know who you are. I'll tell my mother...I'll tell _everyone_." She said defiantly.

"And so will I." Vladia said, looking unfazed as she smiled with some sort of reassurance. "Honestly, if you expose _me_ , you expose _yourself_."

Dani stared at her while she allowed her words to sink in, until she heard some loud beeping coming from behind her. "Huh?"

The Fenton RV suddenly crashed through the wall, with Jackie at the wheel. Dani dropped her shield and quickly flew over to avoid getting collided, but unfortunately, some of the rumble fell right on top of her as she grunted and got buried underneath.

Vladia also flew to the air to avoid getting crashed into as Jackie braked the RV with a determined glare. "Mind if I cut in?" Vladia phased her arms through the roof as she grabbed Matt by his arms and phased him out while Jackie gasped in worry.

"Let go of me!" Matt demanded as he glared at her and she floated him into the air.

"Never again, sir."

Dani used her strength to punch her gloved hand out of the rumble with a shout before she shoved a rock off and groaned painfully as she pulled herself out. She looked up ahead just in time to witness Vladia holding her father while her mother jumped out of the RV as she chased after them.

"Matthew!" Jackie shouted.

Dani became determined again as she turned intangible before she quickly flew into the RV and into the driver's seat while she messed around with the joystick invisibly. "Oh great, it's a stick." She muttered.

To Harry, who was still sitting on the passenger seat, he only saw the stick moving by itself. "And I wasn't going to come to this thing. Ha!" He said excitedly.

Dani managed to get the RV going, but didn't have much experience at driving something that big when she steered around and was about to drive straight towards her own mother. "Jackie, look out! The RV!" Matt warned his wife while Vladia held him upside down by his ankle.

Jackie glanced to the side just in time to see the RV. Dani tried to steer out of the way, but Jackie luckily managed to quickly jump out of the way.

"Sorry, Mom. I got one shot at this." Dani said to herself as she narrowed her eyes.

She braked the RV as it power-slid in front of Vladia before guns sprang from the roof. The wheel turned into attack mode as she fired an 'energy beam', but Vladia shouted as she swiped it away with her arm. Dani used the 'lightning' setting, but Vladia continued to smirk as she turned intangible and it passed harmlessly through her. However, Dani narrowed her eyes as she used the 'ectoplasmic goo' setting, and it luckily did the trick when Vladia gasped and she got hit by the goop dead on. However, she dropped Matt in the process as he plummeted towards the ground.

Dani quickly phased out of the windshield, possessed Jackie, and caught Matt in the nick of time. "Jackie, you did it!" Matt said in gratitude.

"It was nothing, Da-uh...Matt! Sure, uh, Matt, he." Dani said through Jackie sheepishly before she settled him down gently. "You make sure Harry's okay while I finish this." Matt did as he was told while 'Jackie' ran up to a goo-covered Vladia and lifted her by her collar with a wide smirk. "How's it going, V-girl?"

"Oh, you've overshadowed Jackie! Oh, I'm so scared, now what's next? A card trick?" Vladia mocked sarcastically.

'Jackie' then narrowed her eyes as she glared at the old half-ghost woman. "Listen to me, I swear I'll walk out of my mom right now and expose us both...unless you agree to a truce."

Vladia gave her a look of disbelief. "...You're bluffing."

Dani held her closer with a more serious face. "No, I'm not. My parents will accept me, no matter what, but if I expose _you_..." 'Jackie' then grinned cleverly with a small chuckle. "Well, what would my _dad_ think of you?" Vladia's face grimaced at the thought of Matt's reaction, and since Dani was definitely not bluffing at all. Dani then released the evil half-ghost woman while she slouched a little. "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life, unless you call a truce."

Vladia then smiled at the girl possessing the ghost huntress she held a long-term grudge against. "Using your opponent's weaknesses against her...I am teaching you something after all. Very well...truce. Eventually, you _will_ join me by choice...you and your father. But for now…" Vladia cleared her throat before she suddenly flew into the air dramatically. "Curse you, Jackie Fenton! Your world-renowned expertise of all things ghost has defeated me!" She then smiled secretly at her new formidable archenemy. "Until next time...my dear." She then made a dramatic exit when she screamed and dissipated herself into pink mist until she disappeared in a supposed defeat.

Dani phased out of her mother before Matt and Harry ran up to her. "World-renowned expertise...outstanding!" Harry said as he held up his tape recorder before he glanced at a now-confused Jackie.

"Jackie, I have never seen you like this. You beat that ghost all the way to Kenosha!" Matt said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I did?" Jackie wondered in confusion until she quickly set it aside when she smiled at her husband. "Oh, heck, I'm just doing my job." Matt and Jackie then hugged each other happily.

"And mine! Jackie, for all the years I thought you were a crackpot, I...sort of apologize. Ghosts!" Harry said happily just before Dani joined her parents in her human form. "This story will make your career and _mine_!"

After the reunion party ended in a disaster, the Fenton family decided to return to the RV while Jackie drove her family back to Amity Park after a long night. Dani, who was still wearing her formal dress, was sitting next to her mother in the passenger seat while James and Matt were laying on individual beds in the back. James remained awake while Matt was fast asleep.

"I can't believe they fired Harry." Dani said, looking a little surprised by the fact, just like Jackie.

"Of _course_ they fired him, he tried to file a crackpot story about _ghosts_." James said like it should have been obvious with his usual annoyed face. "It's the _Milwaukee Journal_ , not the _National Enquirer_." He then turned to his side and tried to sleep.

"I can't believe Harry blames _me_. And Vladia was so mad, she didn't even say goodbye...and we were all such great chums in college." Jackie said sadly, looking depressed that the two people she has known since college were mad at her, despite after everything they have supposingly done together in the past.

"Oh, whatever." Dani said as she rolled her eyes before she looked back at her mother. "You know, a lot of things _can_ change after twenty years, even the people themselves. Besides, who cares what you were when you were younger?" Dani then smiled caringly at Jackie. "It's who you grew into that makes you who you are."

"Ya think?"

"Hey, if you can cause that much damage in college and still turn out to be this cool, ghost butt-kicking adult...well, maybe there's hope for me yet."

Jackie smiled as she placed her arm around her daughter's neck. "Thanks, kid...but your curfew is still ten."

"Oh man!"

Jackie then drove the RV out of Wisconsin as they made their long road trip back to Amity Park. After that night, Dani has recently discovered that she was not the only one with ghost powers and that she was one of the two only half-ghosts in the world, but now she has a new archenemy for one: Vladia Masters, aka Vladia Plasmius. Dani doubted that this would be the last time she would ever hear from Vladia again, so she would have to be ready anyway she could be from now on to prevent her from killing her mother, taking Matt as her own husband, and even try to ignore her offer as being Vladia's adopted daughter/successor.


	8. Prisoners of Love

**Season 1 Episode 8  
** Prisoners of Love  
"Captivating Chaos!"

It was quite a normal day at Amity Park in Fenton Works...well, for Dani Fenton, as normal as you can get when you live with a family of obsessive and eccentric ghost hunters. Dani walked down to the lab while she read from a book and she looked a little confused. Her mother, Jackie Fenton, was busy working on some kid of new hovering vehicle.

"Mom, can I asked you a question?" Dani asked as she looked up from her book.

"About the Specter Speeder? Sure!" Jackie said cluelessly before she immediately shoved her daughter into the cockpit as she dropped her book in the process.

"Mom, that's not what I-"

Jackie showed her the multiple buttons on the dashboard console and a tiller as a wheel. "This little baby has state of the art spirit plane exploration technology, and it's got a super-size cup holder." She pressed a button and a large cup holder popped out from the dashboard.

Then Jackie's husband and Dani's father, Matt Fenton, walked into the lab as he approached his wife with an uneasy smile. "Jackie, hun." He said, making Jackie hop out of the speeder before she stood in front of him. "It's getting awfully late. Is there something you might have _forgotten_ about today?"

Jackie blinked cluelessly at him like she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Uh…"

"Something significant? Having to do with today's date of...September ninth?" Matt gestured to the calendar pinned to the wall, where a picture of Matt and Jackie marrying was pinned to September ninth.

"Ninth, ninth, ninth. Ninth! Ninth?" Jackie still looked extremely clueless as she scratched the top of her head. "Nope, still not catching the drift."

"Our...anniversary, dear? Oh well, guess it just slipped your mind…" Matt's face trembled as he glared in frustration and anger underneath his goggles. "For the _EIGHTEENTH_ YEAR IN A ROW!"

Matt then angrily slammed his fist on the back of the Specter Speeder, with Dani still inside, and it suddenly thrusted into 'drive' and the vehicle began flying forward, oblivious to the arguing parents. The Fenton Ghost Portal suddenly activated by itself as Dani shouted in surprise and tightly clenched her eyes shut before the speeder flew through the portal and into another world while she continued to shriek loudly.

She nervously looked around and discovered that she was in the Ghost Zone for the very first time (not counting the time when she was possessed by Cindy Poindexter). She saw the entire green void of ectoplasm and countless floating purple doors scattered everywhere, and the whole interdimensional world seemed to go on forever. Dani then saw several random ghosts that howled as they flew around the Specter Speeder.

And then a giant white ghost woman suddenly appeared and towered over the speeder as she glared at the vehicle that flew directly towards her. Dani turned around and yelped with wide eyes when she noticed the giant ghost before she quickly pulled on the tiller, stopping the speeder.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle, that's against the rules." The warrant-like ghost woman said to her in a Southern accent.

She had white skin, black hair, and electric green eyes. She wore a white undershirt with a black tie, a long white jacket with a black belt, black leggings and white heels, and she even wore a black top hat.

"Uh, sorry, I-I didn't know. I'm from...out of town." Dani stuttered nervously to the ghost.

"Ignorance is no excuse for breaking it, princess. I see your face around here again, you and I are gonna have a problem."

Dani saluted to her with a fearful smile. "Y-yes, ma'am." She quickly pulled the lever into 'reverse' and the Specter Speeder flew away, backwards, before the warrant ghost disappeared into green mist.

The speeder vehicle made it back into the lab like nothing has happened while Jackie and Matt continued to argue with each other. They were both still oblivious to the fact that their new vehicle just flew into the Ghost Zone with their daughter inside of it.

"Now get this straight into your head, Jackie Fenton, there are more things important than hunting ghosts!" Matt shouted angrily before he pounded his fist on the end of the speeder again. He then stormed out of the lab with his fists tensed at his sides.

Dani exited the vehicle, but she was trembling and hyperventilating from her first experience with the Ghost Zone for the first time. "I know, I know, I'm just as freaked out about your father's reaction as you are." Jackie said to her daughter as she stared at where her husband stormed off.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Fenton Works, a taxi pulled up to the house as it beeped. Matt, who was still pretty miffed that his wife forget their own anniversary for the eighteenth time in a row since she was focused more on ghosts most of the time, walked out of the house with his suitcase. Jackie was holding onto his suitcase while he dragged her down the steps.

"Matthew, please don't go! I just got a few more things to work on the Specter Speeder and then I'm done!" Jackie begged as she released his suitcase.

"We discussed this, Jackie, remember? Visiting my brother? The divorce?" Matt said as he cocked a knowing eyebrow. Jackie blinked at him in confusion again, clearly not remembering the discussion they had. He then walked into the taxi before he rolled down the window. "There's a casserole in the freezer right next to the ectoplasmic residue samples!" And he rolled his window back up and the taxi drove its way down the street.

Jackie began to chase after the taxi desperately. "Wait, wait! How will I know which is which?!"

Dani walked out of the house and looked completely shocked about what she just overheard her father say before he left. "Divorce? What?!" She said with wide eyes before her older brother, Jameson (or as he liked to be called James), walked past his sister and out of the house with a backpack like he was going for an outing. "James, did you hear that?"

"What? Dad yelling at Mom? Relax, he'll get over it." James said calmly and reassuringly to his sister with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I've _never_ heard him so mad."

James rolled his eyes. "Of course he's mad. And if I'm right, Mom will once again cluelessly do nothing to apologize to him."

Jackie then walked up to her children with a determined frown on her face. "That's where you're wrong, Jameson, I have been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately." She admitted as another taxi pulled in while she carried a bag in her hand. "So I'm traveling to your uncle Austin's in Spittoon, Arkansas to apologize and give your father the greatest anniversary gift ever."

She opened the taxi door and threw her bag inside, but accidentally onto the driver's face before he floored the vehicle and drove off without Jackie. Jackie gasped before she chased after her ride while Dani and James watched her oddly.

"Wish me luck! CALL ME IF YOU SEE A GHOST!" Jackie exclaimed to her children before she disappeared down the street.

"James...are Mom and Dad gonna split up?" Dani asked her brother, now looking even more worried and concerned about what was going on between both of their parents.

"I was...wrong?" James asked, looking more surprised and confused at the same time, ignoring his sister's question.

"James?" Dani poked James on his shoulder, but got no response since he only stood there, looking extremely stunned. "James!"

"Wait...she's going to Arkansas? To apologize?" James began to sweat and panic a little like he has never been wrong before in his whole life, until that very morning. "I was _wrong_?!"

Later on in the middle of the night, James currently was in the kitchen while he began going over his books and memoirs after he became absolutely restless to see if he was wrong about anything else. He tried to find proof his mother would never apologize, considering her obsession with ghosts that kept her from paying any attention, even to her own family. His hair was frizzled, he had a coffee cup in his hand, and had bags under his eyes since he apparently stayed up all night, studying. Obviously, James had this really big phobia of being wrong, and he would go completely bonkers since he was more of a perfect boy who preferred to be right by his own personal theories.

"I don't understand, every piece of evidence indicates Mom will _never_ be self-aware enough to realize she made a mistake!" James said to himself restlessly as his coffee hand trembled while he studied a few papers. "If I'm wrong about this, what else could I have been wrong about?" He suddenly heard a vacuum sucking from another room. He narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance when he knew who it was. "DANI, KEEP IT DOWN, WOULD YA?!"

Dani was currently in her ghost form as she vacuumed up a wall, trying to clean up their house. "Hey, I'm trying to make this place spotless so Dad will have a clean house to come home to!" Dani called back.

James angrily rushed into the hallway with a few papers flying everywhere. "Well, I need to concentrate!" Dani quickly changed back into human form behind her brother and landed on the ground. She smiled weakly while he only groaned irritably. "I'll be at the library." And he then walked away, leaving his sister home alone for a while.

Dani gave a flat look at her brother as she changed back into her ghost form before she phased through the floor and into the lab. When she phased into the lab, she looked around and discovered that the lab was completely trashed with junk everywhere on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, this place is a mess! If Dad comes back and sees the lab like this, he'll be even _angrier_ at Mom." She said to herself as she descended herself over the trashed lab.

Dani sighed miserably before she held up an energized hand and fired a green energy beam from her finger and a few trashes flew while they landed perfectly into a trashcan. The ghost girl grinned when she noticed this before she saw another pile of trash, and she fired more beams from her fingers as it flew to the air while it landed perfectly into a trash bin.

When she found the perfect advantage on cleaning up faster, Dani began to fire more energy beams from her fingers as multiple items flew around the lab, and returned perfectly where they belong in their rightful places: from boxes stacked, books on shelves, beakers on counters, to working utensils back on desks.

Dani finally blasted a present into the air, but gasped when she accidentally made it fly through the Fenton Ghost Portal with a bright flash.

She then saw a note softly descend onto the ground. Dani walked up to it and picked it up while she read the note out loud.

"'Let this gift repair the bridge to our love. Happy anniversary...Jackie'?" She glanced back up at the portal with wide eyes and she realized that she has just knocked her father's anniversary gift her mother was going to give him to apologize. "Oh no…"

* * *

Above the fields and woods of Spittoon, Arkansas, a plane flew in the sky with Jackie as one of the passengers with the hillbillies.

"Uh, excuse me, will we be landing soon?" Jackie asked the pilots.

"Oh, shoot, shortcake, there ain't no airport in Spittoon." The copilot man said in a Southern accent. He tossed the obese ghost huntress a parachute before he suddenly shoved her right out of the plane as she plummeted out of the sky. "Thank y'all for flying Air Greer!"

Jackie screamed as she fell from the sky, but she deployed her parachute as she descended more softly towards the fields.

Meanwhile, Matt was with a man with red hair and overalls, who could have been his brother, Austin Fenton, while he chopped some wood with a hatchet. "I've been out here for nearly a decade, Matt, and as you can see, I'm incredibly happy!" He said with a sour look on his face.

"I'm so not sure, Austin. Just because it works for you, doesn't mean it works for _everybody_." Matt pointed out, sounding a little unsure.

"You're an intelligent man, Matthew, runs in the Fenton family." Austin then picked up armfuls of logs above his shoulders as he frowned again. "You really gonna spend the best years of your life being ignored by some _fool_ who believes in ghosts?"

They suddenly heard crashing and shouting in the woods, catching both of their attentions when their eyes went wide in surprise. Austin dropped his logs as he and Matt ran to where the sound came from, and they found someone dangling inside a piece of cloth on a tree.

"Ghost!" Matt exclaimed before he quickly pulled out a weapon and blasted it at the cloth, making it rip. To Matt's complete surprise, Jackie suddenly fell right through the parachute and crashed upside down by a tree, dazed and bruised from the shock. "Jackie?" Matt immediately walked up to his wife to make sure she was okay.

Austin sighed in boredom that his least favorite sister-in-law was at his home. "I'll get the antiseptic." He said under his breath before he walked to his log house.

* * *

Back at Amity Park at Casper High the next day, Dani walked down the hallway with her best friends, Tina Foley and Sam Manson. She discussed to them the situation her parents were involved in, and she was worried that they might get divorced, from what she overheard her father say the day before both of her parents left to visit her uncle Austin.

"You should've seen them fighting, my folks _never_ fight...well, they fight ghosts, but that's a different story." Dani said to her friends.

"Dani, relax." Sam said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nobody gets divorced over not getting a gift."

"But it's the thing my mom's gonna use to apologize! They're...right on the brink! I'm telling ya, _anything_ could set them over the edge!"

"Dani, you're fine." Tina said reassuringly to her friend. "I mean, it's not like your dad actually _said_ the word 'divorce'. I mean, if he actually said the word, then you'd have to worry."

"Said the word." Dani suddenly stopped short when she began to panic. "Oh man, he did! HE SAID THE WORD!" Her hands trembled at the horrible thought.

"Tina, say something to calm her down." Sam said as he scowled at her.

"I...uh...um…" Tina shuttered unsurely. "Well...did he say it twice?"

Dani was finally done panicking about her parents splitting up when she made a look of determination. "That settles it! I'm gonna go into the Ghost Zone and get that present back!" She declared confidently.

* * *

Back at Spittoon on Austin's porch, Jackie was sipping glasses of lemonade while Austin whittled a stick with a knife, and Matt stared out at the horizon, deep in his thoughts. Clearly, Austin didn't really like Jackie, even if she was his brother's wife, because he considered his sister-in-law as a clueless fool who believed in ghost, but it was currently unknown how she really felt about her nephew, James, and her niece, Dani. But he really just wants what's best for his brother, Matt.

"Well?" Austin said impatiently to his sister-in-law as he continued to whittle his stick.

"Well what?" Jackie wondered as she settled her glass of lemonade down.

"You've been sitting here sipping lemonade for an hour!" He stopped whittling his stick while he narrowed his eyes even more at Jackie. "If you're gonna apologize to my brother, I suggest you start apologizing!"

Matt glanced at his brother and then to his wife in silence. "Uh, I-" However, Jackie's stomach suddenly began to rumble from her drinking too much lemonade. She rose from her seat and held onto her stomach. "Hold that thought!"

She was about to enter Austin's cottage to go to the bathroom. "Ain't no bathroom in there!" She was about to run off the porch. "Ain't no outhouse out there!"

Jackie then decided to run off into the woods to find someplace to go while Matt watched in a little confusion. "You know, in her own way, she really _is_ trying." He admitted to his brother.

"I don't understand why you need her, Matthew." Austin began to whittle on his stick again. "Look at me! Been single ten years, and I'm a calm, sensible, independent man, and-" He suddenly heard bushes crackling in the distance and he glared angrily out in the distance. "HEY! Don't you whiz on that, Jackie Fenton! THAT'S RHUBARB!" Austin immediately calmed down again when he turned back to his brother. "I've never been happier."

While he returned to whittling, Matt looked at where his wife ran off to and began to look even more unsure of himself.

* * *

Back at Amity Park in the Fenton Works lab, Dani walked in front of the active Fenton Portal in her ghost form with a pair of headsets. Unlike how determined she was at school, she looked very unprepared for her first actual voyage through the Ghost Zone (since the last few times were accidental). She was about to enter a world of spooks, creeps, and it was even the world where her enemies she once defeated in the past resigned.

"I _so_ don't want to do this." Dani said with a sigh.

"You get in, get the present, get out." Sam said simply with a confident smile. "Easy as putting icing on a cupcake."

"Plus, with this mini webcam, I'll be with you every step of the way." Tina added as she showed her PDA. It showed Tina herself since Dani was looking right at her. "But first…" She began to play a game on her PDA, much to her friends' annoyances when they exchanged blank glances.

"You'll monitor the webcam?" Dani asked Sam.

"I'll monitor the webcam." He said.

With everything all set, Dani flew right through the Fenton Portal and into the Ghost Zone for the second time, but for the first time in a real mission to find the present. Dani looked at all the floating purple doors and the green endless void of ectoplasm surrounding her.

" _Wow! This place is amazing!_ " Sam said, sounding a little amazed through Dani's headset.

"No, it's not. It's creepy...and it goes on forever." Dani said as she flew even deeper into the interdimensional void. "I don't even know where to start to look!" Dani then approached one of the purple doors and peeked her head inside, where she found a little girl watching static TV. "Uh...hi. H-have you seen a-a present...uh, a-about yeh big?" Dani tried to gesture the size of the present.

However, when the girl turned her head, it rotated a hundred and eighty degrees while she glared and growled at her angrily. "Get. Out. Of. My..." She said as she grew into a large red monster ghost while Dani's eyes went wide in surprise. "ROOOOOM!" She roared loudly, making Dani's hair flutter from the force.

"Sorry! SORRY!" Dani shrieked fearfully before she quickly bolted out of her room and slammed her door shut. She pinned her back to it while she breathed heavily. "Oh man, every one of these doors goes into another ghost's lair? I'm never gonna find that present! My folks are gonna get divorced and it's gonna be all my fault."

The door Dani was pinned to began to descend downwards while she spoke and she ended up on some graveyard with random tombstones. Dani gasped when she that the graves were trembling, until green skeleton ghosts suddenly burst from the dirt while they roared and howled eerily. They tried to reach out for her when she yelped and floated away, knocking down the door behind her. Dani was almost regretting entering the Ghost Zone by herself since her heart was pounding a millions beats per second.

" _Relax, Dani, we all just have to stay focused_." Sam said through her headset.

"Right, Tina?" Sam asked, looking down at Tina's PDA, but got no response. "Tina?" He turned around and found Tina inside the cockpit of the Specter Speeder.

"I can't believe Dani didn't want to take the Specter Speeder! This thing rocks!" Tina said with amazement as she messed around with the buttons and the tiller.

"She can cover more ground on her own."

"But it's got a cup holder!" Tina pressed a button and the super-size cup holder sprang from the dashboard again. She then noticed a button with a ghost on it with curiosity just as Sam joined her. "Hey, what's this thing do?"

Tina pressed the button before a green scope projection fanned out, surprising Sam and Tina a little. " _Real world items detected_." It said.

Tina smiled in amazement. "Cool, it's a scanner."

" _Real_ world items?" Sam asked as he and Tina gave each other grins as they shared the same idea.

Back inside the Ghost Zone, Dani continued to fly through the void, looking around helplessly. " _Dani, I think we can guide you to the present!_ " Tina said through her headset.

" _There's a doorway coming up on your left, take it._ " Sam informed her.

Dani did as she was told when she approached another purple door and flew inside, where she saw several items floating everywhere in midair. "Huh, so _this_ is where all that stuff ends up." She said as she smiled a little when she found where the present was being kept.

"YES!" Dani looked above her when her old annoying comedic enemies, the Box Ghoul, hovered several feet away from her. "It all ends up in the possession of the BOX GHOUL!" She said in her own dramatic way.

Dani sighed in annoyance as she gave her a dull look. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I am the Box Ghoul! Where do you think we go when you release us from your round cylindrical trap?!"

"You mean the Fenton Thermos?"

"...I AM THE BOX GHOUL! And beware, for I am merely _one_ of your foes who resides in this realm! In fact, you might say...we're a package deal!" She began to laugh mechanically with her arms in the air.

Dani groaned in annoyance again with her hands on her hips. "Ugh. Look, I'm looking for something important right now, and I don't have time for any of your box puns."

She suddenly heard sirens wailing, surprising her when she glanced at the source with wide eyes.

The Box Ghoul looked as surprised as she was, only more nervous like she knew what was coming. "FLEE! Lest you be hermetically sealed and shipped to your doooom!" Green lasers were fired while the Box Ghoul attempted to flee away, but she got caught dead on as her wrists became restrained with green energy.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Dani asked, now getting more worried again. More green lasers are fired and, before she could react, she got blasted dead on by one while her wrists and ankles became restraint with green energy as well.

"Possession of unauthorized recording equipment. That's against the rules." The same warrant-like ghost woman Dani saw the other day said. She towered over Dani and removed her headset. "...or at least, it is _now_."

"Wait! This is all just a big misunderstanding, you have to believe me!"

The ghost leaned closer to her with a strict glare. "There may be chaos in the Ghost Zone, but there will be order in _my_ prison. You should've heeded my warning, princess, now you and I have a problem. And if you mind me asking you, princess...what _is_ your name?"

Dani gulped nervously. "Phantom, ma'am. Dani Phantom." The warren ghost only smiled sinisterly down at her.

Dani and the Box Ghoul were then both placed inside an arrest transport van that had a logo 'GZPD' as it sped off to its prison destination. The inside of the ghost police van was stained with ectoplasm.

"Great, my folks are splitting up, my brother's a total basket case, and now I'm going to ghost jail. This may be the worst day of my life." Dani said mainly to herself, looking miserable by how things were turning out for her and her family.

Then the back of the transport van opened as a police guard ghost hovered beside it and Dani gasped at the high-security purple prison, filled with multiple other police ghosts. What was worse, was that there were many familiar ghost enemies that Dani once defeated in the past. There was Skulka, Dracus, and Techna (in her old robot form) all wearing prisoner attires.

"Well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak who helped us get locked up in this stinking place! Welcome home." Skulka said with a grin and had her arms crossed.

"...This _is_ the worst day of my life." Dani corrected herself.

"IamtheBoxGhoul!" She shouted again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Dani glanced back nervously at her old foes.

Skulka grinned and cracked her knuckles with anticipation, happy that she has finally gotten her chance of some payback from her past defeat with Dani.

* * *

Back at the Fenton Works lab in the real world, Sam and Tina sat together in the Specter Speeder when they lost connection with Dani, which worried them greatly. Tina tried to recontact Dani with her PDA, but she couldn't seem to reach her since the warrant ghost took the headset from her.

"Dani? Dani, talk to me!" Tina said into her PDA desperately, but still got no response.

"It's no use, she can't hear us." Sam said helplessly, looking equally as concerned.

"Then we'll just have ta...go in after her!"

Sam stared at her in disbelief with wide eyes. "Are you insane?!"

"Dani, you down there?!" James called from upstairs as Sam and Tina hid inside the speeder. "Sam?! Anyone?! I was hoping someone would go over every excruciating details of my personal journal to look for minuscule errors!"

Sam buckled up before he placed his hands on the tiller with a determined glare. "I'll drive."

And then he thrusted the controls forward as the Specter Speeder blasted into the Fenton Portal, just before James giddily ran down the stairs, but he found out that no one was in the lab. "Hmm, I thought I heard someone down here." His eyes then went wide in shock again. "Oh no! I was wrong again!"

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone as the Ghost Zone Police Department, Dani sat in an empty room, all chained up to a chair in a prisoner's attire (but unlike the other ghosts', her shirt wasn't a buttoned-up one, it was instead a plain long-sleeved shirt with black and white stripes). The warrant ghost paced around the room, reading off her rules book.

"Dani Phantom: trespassing, loitering, creating a disturbance, _and_ possession of real world contraband." She listed off out loud.

While she spoke, the same anniversary present Dani was looking for levitated right past her. She tried to reach for it, but she couldn't because of her shackles that were keeping her still.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but-but-" Dani stuttered nervously before she grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Name's Walka, Miss Phantom. Know it. Fear it. Obey it." She said threateningly before she lifted her up from her chair. "I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, you _executioner_."

"Uh...you said 'executioner' three times."

Walka dropped her back onto her chair. "I like that part of the job."

Dani lifted her chair up while she tried to walk over to the present and began to reach for it. "Well, you see, uh, Ms. Walka, uh, the truth is I-I'm actually trying to _remove_ my contraband. So, um, if I could just grab it and go, I promise I'll-"

Walka used her foot to lean the chair back, forcing Dani to sit back down. "I'd love to let you go, princess, but I can't. That'd be against the rules, but seeing that this is a first offense, I'm willing to be lenient…" Walka closed her book before she suddenly pointed her finger accusingly at the ghost girl. "ONE THOUSAND YEARS!"

Dani stared at her in shock and horror.

* * *

Back at Spittoon, Jackie ran to a trio of hillbillies, who were all spitting brown spitties into a bowl in the center of them.

"Excuse me, ladies, do you have a bathroom?" Jackie asked the women, but they only stared at her in confusion while they continued to chew. "Outhouse?" The women continue to stare at her before she tried to use a slight hillbilly accent. "Place I can whiz?"

"Can't you use Austin's rhubarb?" The fat one suggested before she spat.

"What? Are you nuts? In the mood he's in? Didn't you hear about the dee-vorce?" The other woman said before she spat as well.

"Divorce? Austin must've gotten to Matt, and word is pleading down the Southern grapevine. I don't have a minute to lose!" Jackie said to herself before she turned to the women again. "But first, which way was the rhubarb again?"

The women pointed all pointed in the same direction before Jackie held her stomach and ran off to where they directed her to. The fat hillbilly smiled and showed her rusty, dislocated, yellow teeth.

"Jazzy, get your teeth fixed!" The last woman with the bandana demanded. "You're giving the rest of us a bad name!" She then spat while she scowled at her.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone Prison, it was lunchtime in the cafeteria for the ghosts.

"Chow time! Move it out, ghoul!" A police ghost ordered Dani as he roughly shoved her into the cafeteria.

She saw a table where Techna, the Box Ghoul, Dracus, and Skulka were all sitting together. They all gave her angry glares and their eyes hungry with a desire for revenge from her past defeats.

Dani chuckled nervously while sweating a little. "Wow, pretty much everyone who hates me all at one table...just like high school." The ghosts rose from their seats before they began to surround her, ready for some payback with her. "Sorry I can't catch up on old times!"

Dani backed away from her enemies until she bunked into the food line. "Can I get you anything dearest?" The Lunch Man ghost, Dani's first major ghost she has ever fought, offered while he filled up a tray. "Coffee? Pudding?" He then turned to his evil side while he smirked at the girl. "And extra helping of DOOM?!"

Dani yelped before she tried to fly away with the Lunch Man behind her tail, until Dani collided with Skulka's chest. She shoved her away with her chest while the ghosts surrounded her and began to shove her around roughly. Techna then swatted Dani several feet and she ended up on the Lunch Man, who headlocked her with his ladle.

"Payback time, ghost child!" Skulka said before she pounded her fist into her palm and they began to approach her to finish her off.

"WAIT!" Dani shouted, making the ghosts cease their attacks while the Lunch Man continued to headlock her still. "I'm not the enemy here! I mean, yeah, I sent you all back to the Ghost Zone, but I didn't lock you all up here, did I?" She groaned when the Lunch Man briefly tighten his grip on her.

"IT IS TRUE! She did not package us in this box of iron! I AM THE B-" The Box Ghoul shouted dramatically, until Skulka smacked her away in the face to shut her up.

"Go on." Skulka said when she turned her attention back to Dani.

"If we all work together, we can all bust out of here, and could always kick my butt later." Dani said as she shrugged a little.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend...for now." Skulka nodded at the Lunch Man before he released Dani and she collapsed onto the floor while she rubbed her neck from the headlock.

"Okay, here's what we do…"

Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone, Sam continued to drive the Specter Speeder throughout the Ghost Zone in search for their friend while Tina worked on something with her PDA.

"Face it, Tina, we're lost." Sam said.

"If I could just calibrate the scanner…" Tina said while she continued to type.

"You put way too much faith in technology, let's just get out and ask that man for directions." Sam looked out the window and he spotted a familiar ghost man floating by. "Hello there?" The goth boy tapped on the glass dome to get the ghost's attention.

However, the ghost man suddenly began to glow before he began to transform into the same giant blue dragon ghost, the one Dani fought during their first freshman dance. "I want to go to the ball!" He roared at the teens, making them recoil in fear.

"Drive, Sam, DRIVE!" Tina exclaimed as she grabbed onto his shirt urgently.

Sam immediately thrusted the tiller forward and slammed his foot onto the accelerator. The Specter Speeder then blasted away in an attempt to get away from the ghost dragon while it followed them at their tail.

Back at the Ghost Zone Prison, the prisoner ghosts chatted while a fight was going on. Dani suddenly got thrown away from the crowd before she crashed into the food line and got herself covered with green ectoplasmic food all over her.

"Oooh...my ghost leg." She moaned in fake pain.

Skulka walked out of the crowd and scoffed. "My prey ceases to amuse me." She said smugly.

"Another one for the infirmary." A police ghost said to his partner before they hovered over to the ghost girl.

Dani then glared when she quickly punched one away, and kicked the other away while she grabbed the green pole he was carrying. "NOW!" She shouted before she threw the pole weapon into Skulka's hand.

Skulka fired energy lasers from the pole at the other police ghosts on the second floor, binding them with energy rings. "ATTACK!" She shouted before the other ghosts charged at the other police goons and rioted with them all at once.

They were thrown to walls, pinned to floors by the Box Ghoul, got their heads collided with each other by Techna, and got their heads dumped from vats full of ectoplasmic soup by Dracus. A prisoner removed one of the goon's mask, revealing his ugly face which made him shriek in horror and fly away.

Dani jumped out and flipped on the tables with amazing agility before she landed back-to-back with Skulka while the guards surrounded them. The ghost heroine and the huntress ghost gave each other winks and thumbs ups before they sprang into action with shouts. Dani gave a guard a good uppercut punch to the chin, kicked another in his torso, and punched the last one in the face, enough to make his teeth fall out. Skulka slammed two of the guards' heads together, punched one in his chin, and slammed one's head onto the ground with a double laced fist.

Dani turned around and saw a line of police guards with binding poles and shields. They each fired simultaneously as they restrained some of the random prisoner ghosts with energy rings before they immediately thrusted their shields in front of them.

The Lunch Man then hovered in front of them with a tray of apples. "Can I offer you gentlemen some apples?" He offered kindly. They exchanged confused glances before they shook their heads no, but that made him turn to his evil side again when he glared at them angrily. "Then dine on my FURY!"

He brought his hands together as he created a giant chicken leg while everyone gawked at it. The guards shattered away before she tossed the chicken and it demolished the wall and all the ghosts chased after them. After dealing with the guards, all the prisoners ran towards the exit as Dani ran the other way.

"You're going the wrong way!" Skulka said, making her freeze her tracks before she turned to see all of the ghosts gathering at the exit.

"Yes, sweetie, you're supposed to riot with the guards here…" The Lunch Man said before he turned to his evil side. "And face your doom out there!" He then turned polite again and held up a pie. "Pie?"

"No thanks, I have some unfinished business with the warrant." Dani told the ghosts.

The Lunch Man only shrugged and smiled a little. "Okay." And he joined the ghosts as they all escaped into freedom while Skulka stayed behind for the moment.

"Good luck, child. I look forward to hunting you on the other side." She said to her with a grin.

"Thanks...I think." Dani said, looking a little unsure.

Back out in the Ghost Zone, Sam continued clutching his hands on the controls while he desperately tried to out-fly the ghost dragon that was chasing them. Tina clutched her hands onto the seat and held on for dear life.

"Can't this tub go any faster?!" Tina exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I'm trying, but we're also looking for Dani, ya know!" Sam retorted back.

The ghost dragon outside knocked the vehicle a little bit as it tilted and the teens grunted before they regained their balance. The speeder's scanner suddenly fanned out, catching their attentions. " _Real world item detected_." It said while it pointed to the right.

"Oh, finally!" Sam said with relief, knowing that they have finally found Dani's location. He steered to the right and the dragon continued pursuing them, until they began to head straight for the gates of the Ghost Zone Prison.

"Sam, watch out!" Tina yelled in alert with wide eyes. They both began to scream while they braced for impact, but it never came when they merely phased through the gate. The dragon slammed right into it as Sam and Tina made their way into the prison.

"File that one under 'would've been nice to know we could do that trick in the first place'." Sam said with wide eyes, looking a little bewildered by what just happened when they just phased through the gate like that.

Inside Walka's office, she slammed her fist down on her desk while she tried to call through her microphone. "Guards, what's going on down there?! Somebody answer me!" She demanded.

Then out of nowhere, Dani (who was finally out of her prisoner uniform) kicked open her door and got into a ready stance. "How about saying please? Saying please is a rule." She said with a glare.

"It is?" Walka was about to check her rules book again, until Dani slammed it shut right on her finger.

"It is now." Dani then spotted the present that got her into this mess in the first place, which made her smile in relief. "The present!" She jumped on Walka's desk happily as she lunged for the present.

Walka, however, grabbed onto her ankle and slammed her hard on the floor hard before she pinned her foot onto her stomach. "Now let me acquaint you with a few rules, princess. Rule one: you cross me, you pay the consequences. Rule two: just because you're a ghost girl, doesn't mean I can't crush you with an inch of your afterlife. Rule three-"

And then the Specter Speeder unexpectedly arrived when it phased right into Walka's office, taking Walka and Dani both by surprise by their sudden and unexpected arrival.

"Sam! Tina! How'd you get in here?!" Dani wondered in shock.

"Check it out, real world stuff just phases through everything in here." Tina said with a smile while she gestured at the world around them.

"In the Ghost Zone, _we're_ the ghosts." Sam added.

"' _We're_ the ghosts'?" Dani repeated before she smiled when she realized that her friends were telling her that real world items, including humans, could phase through everything in the Ghost Zone. "So...maybe it's time to stop fighting like a ghost, and start fighting like a kid!" She changed back into her human form and phased through Walka's foot, surprising her at what she just did. She then got up to her feet as she casually walked right through Walka and grabbed the present from the air. "I'll take that."

"Why. Can't. I. Touch you?!" Walka exclaimed between each desperate attempt to grab Dani, but she only continued to phase right through her while she casually walked away, unfazed.

"Forget it, Walka, this is the Ghost Zone. I'm not _just_ a ghost, I'm also human, which means your rules will _never_ apply to me." Dani opened the hatch door into the back of the Specter Speeder and walked inside while she gave Walka one last victorious smile before she closed it shut again. Sam then drove the speeder through the wall as they made their way back home to the real world.

Walka got onto her knees in defeat. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

That night at Spittoon, Matt was sitting outside on his brother's porch while he drank a glass of water, until Jackie came up to him, wearing overalls.

"Why, hey there...handsome young thing." Jackie said in a slight hillbilly accent before she held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Jackie, what on earth are you doing?" Matt demanded with a small frown.

"Sweet talking you, proving I can step away from work and pay attention to our relationship." Jackie glanced at the women she talked to earlier as they gave her a thumbs up. She then pulled out a notecard from her overall pocket and cleared her throat. "You've got a smile that shines like swamp gas in the moonlight, your mind twinkles like the moon off a bumper of a pick-em-up truck, and...oh, this is stupid!"

Matt narrowed his eyes at his wife. "What's stupid? Something besides ghosts?"

"No, but pretending to be someone I'm not is." Jackie dropped the flowers and held onto her husband's hands. "Look, you know I can be a fool and you know I can forget things, but the one thing you know more than anything, even more than that ghosts exist and that your brother's a bitter old bat, is that I love you!"

Matt looked very touched by his wife's words when he smiled at her. "Oh, Jackie."

"And I wanted to give you...give you…" Jackie suddenly remembered that she has forgotten to pack up the present that was in the lab before she left. She slapped her forehead in frustration for being an idiot again. "Oh, crud."

Matt figured it out already when he gave her a blank look. "You forgot the present, didn't you?"

Austin walked out of his cottage with his arms crossed. "Told ya she was a fool." He said as he glared at his sister-in-law.

"Well, I-I, uh-" Jackie began to explain.

"No, she didn't!" Dani shouted, making all of the adults look up when they saw Dani and James both parachuting from the sky and landed safely on the grass. Dani approached up to her mother with the present she worked so hard to recover from the Ghost Zone. "She kept it at home so the...uh, mosquitos wouldn't get it?"

Jackie leaned close to her daughter and smiled in gratitude. "Good girl, you're getting a raise in your allowance for this." She whispered to her.

Dani made herself a look of confusion. "I have an allowance?"

Jackie then ran to Matt while she held up the present. "Happy anniversary, dear, and I'm sorry. Next time, I'll try to be better about things in the future."

Dani then walked up to her parents as did Austin and James. "So...does that mean you guys aren't getting a divorce?" Dani asked hopefully.

Matt and Jackie gave their daughter looks of surprise and confusion when she asked them that. "Divorce?! Who said anything about _us_ getting a divorce?" Matt asked her.

And then beeping was suddenly heard before a huge pickup truck drove from the bushes with hillbillies on top of it as they cheered and played music.

"SURPRISE!" Matt and Jackie shouted in unison to Austin. Matt then turned his brother around to his cottage just as a banner that read 'a decade of divorce' rolled down and everyone cheered even more.

Austin looked dumbfounded. "A party...for the tenth anniversary of my divorce!" He said as he turned to his brother in awe. Tears began to form in his eyes until he smiled and sobbed in joy. "YOU REMEMBERED!"

"Well, of course, I even convinced your ex-wife to come." Matt said as he leaned close to him while he gestured to a woman inside a pool tank full of water, sitting on a platform.

"Get set to get wet, yuppie!" Jazzy shouted before she threw a ham straight at the target, and she hit it dead on when the woman splashed into the pool. Hillbilly music began to play while they all danced to the rhythm.

"Well, aren't you gonna open the present?" Jackie asked her husband.

Matt ripped the wrappers off, but all that came out was the Box Ghoul. "I am the Box Ghoul!" She exclaimed dramatically, shocking the couple while they stared at her.

"They weren't _ever_ going to get a divorce! It was all just a huge misunderstanding!" Dani said to James with a chuckle, who was reading from his book like he usually did.

"But...Mom doesn't apologize! Mom doesn't understand what a goof she can be! These are constants." He said as he placed his free hand on his side.

The Box Ghoul hovered beside the Fenton siblings. "BEWARE!" She shouted at them before she flew away.

"GHOST!" Jackie and Matt shouted as they chased after the ghost.

James then sighed when he smiled and closed his book. "Sweet normalcy. I'll take being right and embarrassed over being wrong every time." He said to her before he held up a pan of pie for his little sister. "Want some rhubarb pie?"

"Love some." Dani said.

Then a hillbilly woman came up to the siblings. "I'd stay away from that if I was you…" She said to them cautiously before she spat a spittle out and then she winked.


	9. My Sister's Keepers

**Season 1 Episode 9  
** My Sister's Keepers  
"Phantomation!"

At Casper High School, it was spirit week as Ms. Lancer jumped on a trampoline while she did a couple of moves. "CASPER! HIGH! SPIRIT!" She chanted between jumps, until she accidentally missed the trampoline when she face-planted on the ground hard near James Fenton's feet, who stood there and stared down at her oddly.

Lancer raised her head up and sighed with a smile on her face. "Ah, Spirit Week, I love it so. The pomp, the circumstance, and most of all the spirit sparklers!" She said while she showed James a photo of herself as a cheerleader. "Jameson, did you know I was a cheerleader when I went to school here?"

"Really? No clue." He said, looking a little weirded out as he slightly moved the photo away from his face. "Look, can I talk to you for a second, Ms. Lancer? About my sister, Dani?"

Meanwhile inside the school, James's younger sister, Dani, walked across the hallway, looking a little bored until her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped in alarm. She turned around when she found a green blob ghost sticking her head over the glass of an office door, that read 'Pablo Spector'. She quickly hopped into a locker as she transformed into her ghost form when she phased out of the locker and into the office.

"She's been acting really strange lately, like she's not herself anymore." James said to his teacher as they walked down the hallway together. "I'd talk to her, but I'm her older brother, and she's going to think I'm just being bossy. And if she doesn't get some help, if she doesn't talk to somebody, all that frustration she's repressing could come out the wrong way."

Inside the office, the blob ghost growled at Dani before they exchanged combat blows. Dani fired several ecto blasts at the ghost, but she dodged every one of her attacks as the ghost girl accidentally demolished a few stuff behind him and the wall instead. The ghost growled again before she phased through the ceiling, leaving Dani alone in the office.

She glared up at the ceiling as she changed back into her human form, just before Ms. Lancer and James entered the office. When they saw the entire mess in the room, Lancer glared at her as James looked more concerned, like his point has been proven right.

"Good one, Fenton, you let her get away, you idiot." Dani muttered to herself in frustration.

Lancer grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the office as she yelped in surprise.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on, Dani, James, and Ms. Lancer were all present in Pablo Spector's office, which was a mess from the fight before while a man with fair skin, green eyes, and orange-red hair pointed in a U-shape with orange highlights, switched his thermostat. He also wore a business suit consisting of a red suit jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie, red pants, and black business shoes.

"Is it always so cold in here?" James asked the man as he turned the thermostat from 'cold' to 'colder'.

"Of course! I find that cold temperature keep the mind icy sharp!" He said happily while his breath emitted from the cold. He straightened a photo, picked up his chair, and took his place by his desk with his hands laced before his. "And don't worry about this mess of an office either, stuff happens, right Jameson?"

James crossed his arms. "It's James, my friends call me James."

"Yeah, well your sister calls you _fink_!" Dani retorted with her arms crossed as her breath emitted. Her black hair was looking less wavy, unlike its usual optimistic wave style, but Dani's hair did have this tendency to go limp whenever she felt angry, sarcastic, and any other negative moods most of the time.

"Dani, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time."

"Yeah, when I was eight and you weren't a fink!"

"That's more than enough out of you, Ms. Fenton." Lancer said as she glared at her, catching her attention. "Get to class while Mr. Spector and I decide what your punishment is." Dani gave her brother one last angry glare before she stormed out of the office with a growl. Lancer scowled at where Dani left before his smile returned when he placed his hand on the back of James' neck. "Unlike his sister, James is one of Casper's best and brightest. He'll be giving the keynote pep speech at our centennial Spirit-a-thon on Wednesday."

"Right on! That's why I'm here: to pump up the pep, one student at a time." Spector said as he gestured to a few photos of himself with some students, who were all looking horribly depressed while he remained absolutely chipper.

Lancer turned to his star-pupil. "James, Dr. Spector is a highly respected motivational speaker and teen therapist. He's agreed to... _pump up_ the volume on that old Casper High spirit this week."

Then a short butler walked into the office, holding a small poster in her hands with an unemotional frown. "And this is my assistant, Bertha." James gave her a small wave, but she only stared at him while she sniffed her nose in silence. James faltered as he looked away awkwardly while he rubbed the back of his neck. "James, wait 'til you see what we have planned for the Spirit-a-thon! Right after your speech-show him, Bertha." Bertha held up the picture as Spector gestured to it. "We'll set off this domino chain that says 'Casper Spirit'. The dominos represent how each person's spirit affects the next person they touch! Slamming, huh?"

James stared weirdly at this man, who sounded a little too chipper and overconfident. "If by slamming, you mean weird? Then yes." James said to Spector.

"And the spirit sparklers go off after words, right?" Ms. Lancer asked hopefully.

"Oh, you bet they will." Spector promised before he hopped onto his desk with two sparklers in his hands while he waved and brandished them enthusiastically. "After all, what's spirit week without spirit sparklers?"

"You know, you're a little over-peppy, but my sister might benefit from talking to you. And she's so mad right now, she'll _never_ listen to me." James said.

"Yes, well she'll listen to _me_ …" Lancer said coldly as she narrowed her eyes.

Later on during school, Dani sat angrily and dejectedly next to Spector's office on the 'happy chair'. She then saw Paul Sanchez walking out of the office after his session, looking a little unhappy while Spector followed him with his over-peppy smile.

"So, you're saying my popularity is like completely dependent on my looks?" Paul asked unsurely to the therapist while he rubbed his arm.

"I'm not saying it's fair, sport, but if you feel like you need something like, a _lot_ of hair gel, I'd say go for it. You're the only _you_ you've got." Spector said to him happily before he turned his attention to Dani and smiled. "Dani, come on in."

Dani rose from her chair and followed Spector into his office. Paul only stood there, who was still looking a little unhappy, before he walked back to his class.

Inside the office, Dani sat angrily across from the woman therapist while she hugged herself from the coldness of the room. "I can't believe my stupid brother convinced Lancer to make this my punishment. And can we please turn up the heat in here? I can see my own breath!" Dani complained, looking at her breath emitting from the cold.

"Wow, you really do complain a lot." Spector complemented before he shrugged it off with a bright smile. "Hmm. Well, your brother did say you can be a bit of a baby."

Dani's eyes went wide with disbelief when the therapist told her this. "What?!"

"Sweetie, it's not your fault he thinks you're a _loser_."

Dani then narrowed her eyes in anger. "Wait, James called me a loser, too?!"

Spector held his hands up defensively. "Hey, those are _his_ issues." He walked from her desk while he stood behind Dani. "I'm not saying you're a loser, Danielle, I think you're a great kid!" He suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders, making Dani perk up in surprise a little before she slumped a little sadly.

"Then why do I feel so miserable?"

"You know what I think?" Spector then kneeled before Dani and held up her chin, making her eyes go wide before she became somewhat miserable again. "You might be a mess, but 'mess' is just the beginning of 'message'! Now, go out there and be a better you!" Dani walked out of the office as the door closed.

Bertha, who was hiding behind the door the whole time, revealed herself after Dani left. "Marvelous." Spector said as he looked through a hand-held mirror. His face looked old and wrinkly, until his face glowed and the wrinkles disappeared in an instant.

"Why are you wasting your time on some messed up kid when we got a big to-do plan on Wednesday?" Bertha asked, looking a little impatient as she placed her hands on her hips.

Spector rubbed his cheeks. "Yeah, but Wednesday's still a couple days away. Teen misery is the nectar that keeps me looking attractive, and that Fenton girl is like a walking spa treatment!"

Bertha began to glow before she melted and morphed into a green ghost blob, the same one Dani once fought earlier that morning. "Hmm, then maybe I should up the ante." She began to shapeshift herself into a large green ghost hornet before she hovered over the floor.

In the hallway, Dani walked with her two best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley. She still looked extremely dejected and angry with her hair still limp from her negativity.

"Girl, you okay?" Tina asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I can't believe James told the shrink I'm a loser." Dani said angrily.

"Are you sure James said that? That doesn't sound like James to me." Sam said doubtfully.

"Hey, guys, what doesn't sound like James to you?" James asked when he came up to them. Dani only remained silent when she gave him a glare, but he gave her a knowing look. "Still mad?"

"Wow, you _are_ the smart one." Dani said sarcastically with a fake surprised tone. She narrowed her eyes at her brother again while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Dani, I know you're angry, but I'm worried about you. Ever since the accident-" But his little sister interrupted him.

"Jameson, I know you think you're helping and I'm sure when I'm older I'll appreciate it, but right now, I don't."

James began to feel very irritated by his sister's sudden negativity when he placed his hands on his sides. "You have to talk to _somebody_ , Danielle! You barely have any friends…" Sam and Tina both gave James an offended glare. "Besides these two, and you have absolutely no extracurricular activity."

"Unless you count the ghosts." Tina said quietly to Sam.

"Shut it!" Sam said tightly behind his teeth.

Dani threw her arms straight out when she leaned out towards her brother. "Well, maybe this is me now, huh?!" She retorted before she looked away and crossed her arms. "Not everyone's pumped up full of spirit all the time, ya know." Her ghost sense suddenly went off and her eyes widened. "Ghost sense? I don't see anything." She then began to shiver a little while she hugged herself.

James noticed this when he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dani, you're shivering." He said with concern.

"Leave...me...ALONE!" Dani sprinted down the other hallway as she shouted, away from her brother and her friends so she could find a place to transform.

"It's worse than I thought!"

A girl suddenly ran up from behind him with a frightened look on her face. "A freakishly large hornet!" She exclaimed. She then shrieked in terror before she hopped into a locker and closed it, but her leg was left out while it trembled in pain. "OW! MY LEG!"

James gasped when he saw some of the students running away in fear, just as a the giant hornet ghost buzzed from the end of the hallway. She slowly turned her head towards James, which made him shouted in absolute fear as she buzzed to him and grabbed him while she licked his face.

Dani, in her ghost form, flew up and prepared to kick it off of her brother. "Back off, ghost bug!" She shouted as she phased it through the wall.

"Ghost bug? Wait a minute, that was a ghost? That was two ghosts?" James asked himself in surprise.

Dani and the hornet fly out to the courtyard as Dani knocked it to a tree, making a student underneath it recoil. "Somebody call for an exterminator?"

"My, you are clever, aren't you? Swap this, big girl." She said with her mouth drooling. She flew straight at her while she aimed out her stinger. Dani threw her arms up defensively before the stinger slashed through her forearm, ripping a chunk of her suit. She shrieked in agony and dropped the ground while she grasped her arm.

"I should've gone intangible, idiot! I'm not getting better at this, I'm getting worse." Dani noticed that the hornet was coming back around for a second time as she aimed out her stinger again. Dani quickly threw up an ecto shield before she collided with it and was sent flying away.

"Alright, pal, time for you to…" Dani said as she pulled out her thermos and aimed it, but then realized that the hornet was gone as she deactivated her thermos and glowered. "Gone. Great, another bad guy gets away." She floated off the ground while James saw her through a window in amazement, unaware to her. "Maybe James was right, maybe I _am_ a loser."

She then flew away before James looked away from the window. "A ghost?" He said before he broke into a bright smile. "Wait'll I tell Dani!"

That evening at Fenton Works after school, Dani and James were both in the kitchen when James told his sister that he saw an actual ghost for the first time. However, Dani wasn't too keen on wanting to talk about it, so she told him that she didn't even see a ghost at all in the school.

"What do you mean you didn't see a ghost?" James asked her.

"It didn't look like a ghost to me, it just looked like a big bug. So I ran...like a _loooser_." Dani told him bitterly as she slouched on her chair.

James sighed in frustration. "I was right, you're not going to listen to me, are you?"

Dani crossed her arms and smiled at him sarcastically. "Nope."

"Then you leave me no choice...Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you about Dani?!"

Dani's eyes went wide while her brother smiled at her cleverly. "What? James, no!"

Their parents, Matt and Jackie, immediately slid into the kitchen while Jackie held up a new device in her hands. "Is something wrong with Dani?" Matt asked.

"Is there a ghost involved?" Jackie then asked.

Matt walked up to his youngest daughter with concern. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"That involves ghosts?"

"I...I…" Dani stuttered, unsure of what to say, until she suddenly smiled with a good excuse. "Actually, yes. James thinks he saw a ghost today." She grinned smugly at her brother, whose smile immediately dropped. "Tell them, James."

"WHAT?!" Matt exclaimed when he immediately turned his attention to his son He leaped over Dani and landed beside James urgently. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It would've been a good chance to try out the portable Fenton Peeler: it tears ghosts apart atom by atom." Jackie said as she held out the device.

She pressed a red button with her thumb before the device engulfed her with a metal armored suit with a clear faceplate. However, Jackie suddenly lost her balance from the heaviness of the suit while she strained and fell right on top of the table with a grunt, demolishing it to pieces.

"Well, enjoy your chat." Dani said cheerfully as she got up and walked out of the kitchen.

James groaned in frustration again as he rolled his eyes, now that he has to deal with his parents and find a new strategy to understand his little sister better.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, James decided to have a little chat with Dani's two closest friends, Sam and Tina, since they were basically the only people Dani seemed to completely trust and she would always talk to them about her problems. James figured that if his sister trusted her friends, they were bound to know something that has been making her moody and depressed lately.

"Don't you think she's been acting weird lately? I mean, haven't you noticed how gloomy and negative she's been lately?" James asked Sam and Tina about his sister, while they exchanged each other wide eyes.

"James, we're Dani's friends, that means we keep _her_ secrets _from_ you." Tina said while she gestured to herself and Sam, until James handed her a twenty-dollar cash when she smiled. "Although…"

Sam took the money away from Tina and handed it back to James. "We've all got our own problems, James. I know you're worried, but Dani's okay. She keeps some things to herself, but it's not like she's doing anything criminal." He told him.

Meanwhile, while Sam spoke to James, Dani walked up to a drinking fountain to take a quick sip, until Bertha's ghostly hand phased through the wall as she looped her backpack strap on the fire alarm handle and retracted her hand back through before Dani could even notice. Just as she was about to walk away, her strap pulled the handle down, setting off the alarms, surprising Dani when her eyes went eye as did everyone else just before the sprinklers were set off.

After that little 'false alarm' incident, police cruisers and fire trucks were parked outside the school after everyone evacuated and were all soaked and wet from the sprinklers.

"A month's detention?! But I didn't do anything!" Dani exclaimed to Lancer, her wet bangs were hanging over her eye while the teacher glared down at her.

Spector suddenly appeared behind Ms. Lancer with his usual peppy smile. "Hey, Ms. Lancer, it was an accident." He told her cheerfully before he turned to Dani. "But we're gonna take that accident and make it an acci- _don't_ , and learn from it so it never happens again!"

"But-"

"No buts. You could learn a little bit about school spirit from Mr. Spector here. When I was in school, I got the same advice, and look how I turned out!" Lancer said before she jumped enthusiastically into the air and did a pose.

Dani and Spector exchanged confused looks when they eyeball glanced at each other.

Later on in Spector's office…

"And this is supposed to help me how?" Dani asked stupidly to the shrink. She was wearing a blonde wig with pigtails and pink bows, and a pink baby dress and knee socks, and a slash ribbon that said 'Spirit!'

"We're going to help you overcome your fear of being called a baby." He replied as Dani sat down.

"I'm not afraid of being called a baby, I'm afraid of being called a loser."

"Ahh, and therein lies the problem: you care too much of what other people think."

Then Daph Baxter and two other of her cheerleading friends entered the room with boxes in their arms. "Where do you want us to put these banners, Mr…." Daph said, but got cut short when she noticed Dani and smirked. "Hey girls, look! It's the Casper High Spirit Baby!" She and her friends then broke into rude laughter.

"Of course." Dani said resignedly before she sullenly looked down in embarrassment. Spector touched her shoulder while his face glowed green and then his wrinkles disappeared.

After school at Elmer's Pharmacy, the African-American boy, Vincent Gray, and the Asian cheerleader, Kwyn, both got themselves some ice cream while they talked with each other a little downely about their sessions with Spector.

"I don't know, Mr. Spector says I worry way too much about material possessions." Vincent said.

"At least you'll have them, Spector says I'm going to grow old, broke, and alone." Kwyn said as they walked away past Dani, Sam, and Tina, who were sitting at their table for a snack.

Tina had a strawberry ice cream cone and Sam has a cube tofu cone with a cherry, while Dani had nothing. Normally, she would be joining her friends in licking her favorite ice cream flavor (which was chocolate), but she was way too miserable to even lick a drip of ice cream after what happened with her at Casper High, when Spector made her embarrass herself like that.

"Man, it was brutal making you wear that stupid baby dress. I could hardly watch." Tina said before she pulled out her PDA and showed a photo of Dani, in her baby dress, while some of the students laughed at her. "Though I did get some good digital pics."

"Hey! Who's side are you on, anyway?!" Dani demanded as she glared at her friend.

"Dani, come on, you know she's kidding around." Sam said.

"I…" Dani then buried her head under her arms as she sighed heavily, now feeling completely overwhelmed. "Yeah, I know...I just don't get it. Why am I so angry and depressed all the time?" She raised her head back up, looking genuinely confused. "That shrink was supposed to be helping me. But ever since I've been talking to him, I've been feeling _worse_."

James then approached up to his sister and her friends. "Hey, Dani, how's it going?" He wondered.

Dani glared at him crossly. "Like you care, just go away, James." Her ghost sense suddenly went off before she glanced to see Paul looking at his mirror as he messed with his hair and then the same blob ghost phased behind unawarely to the prep boy. "Gotta keep James busy…" Dani suddenly jumped to her feet and glared accusingly at her friends. "Yeah, well, if you're gonna take his side, then you hang with him, too! Here, take my seat!" Dani shoved her brother on her seat before she threw her arm to her face melodramatically. "You've already taken my friends!" And then she ran out of the pharmacy.

"Dani, wait!" James chased after his sister.

"Come on!" Sam said to Tina, alarmed, and he dropped his tofu cone while they both ran out of the pharmacy.

James made his way to the back emergency exit. "She went this way, I'm sure I can head her off."

James peeked his head through the door. He saw Dani standing there in a stance at the alleyway, but luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice him, and he witnessed white rings that appeared at her torso and intersected her body as she changed into her ghost form. James gasped in complete shock before he watched Dani fly away, leaving him confused and shocked at what his little sister just did and what she was.

"DANI?!" He exclaimed as she disappeared over the buildings. Tina turned around and found James when she tensed nervously before Sam turned to him as well. "Did you see that?!" He ran up to his sister's friends with a look of concern. "Tell me I didn't see what I just saw!"

"Uh, i-it's not what you think, James!" Tina said nervously until Sam shoved her ice cream into her mouth to shut her up.

"Of _course_ it's not, ghosts aren't real." Sam said, trying to remain calm. "James, you sound so much like your mother."

James stared at them quizzingly, and then looked suspicious when he remembered what they told him back at their school. Sam once said about Dani that, _She keeps some things to herself_. He then remembered Tina once said that, _We're Dani's friends, that means we keep_ her _secrets_ from _you_.

James' eyes went wide in understanding when he realized that Sam and Tina saw exactly what he saw, but they were trying to cover for Dani since they would never betray her secret.

"...James?" Sam asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" James asked when he snapped back to reality until he smiled sheepishly. "Oh, oh, of course! My parents are such loons, it's rubbing off." He the glanced down at his watch. "Oh my gosh, is it that late? I better go work on my Spirit Week speech!" And then he ran off.

Sam and Tina both sighed in relief.

Back in the pharmacy, Dani flew invisibly above the shop where she saw the blob ghost approaching Paul from behind.

"Do you mind? I was here…" Paul said, but faltered when he turned around and saw a ghost right behind him, making him look nervous. "First?" The ghost roared at him, making him scream like a girl.

Dani then kicked her away from Paul to a sunglasses display, and she growled at her while she removed the glasses. "I know you need your makeup, but you're just gonna have to wait your turn." Dani said, but the ghost merely swapped her away into another display.

Bertha then fired an ecto-beam at her, and she narrowly managed to float to the air to avoid it as it destroyed a book display instead. The shoppers began to notice the fight when they stopped what they were doing and turned to the ghosts in shock, and they began to run for their lives. Dani dodged most of the ghost's attacks until she punched her to a wall of backpacks as she grunted.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Bertha asked knowingly and unimpressed by her.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't need to be to beat you!" Dani retorted as she stood back up. Bertha smirked before she shifted into a green wolf and she pounced at her. She tried to get away, but the ghost managed to bite and rip a chunk of her ghost tail before she slammed into the corner. "Then again…"

"Hey, get away from her!" Tina demanded with a confident look, but she lost it when the wolf jumped and growled at her while it began to attack her and Sam. "Or don't. Seriously, it's open for discussion."

"No! You leave them alone!" Dani flew around in a circle and tackled the ghost wolf away from her friends as they tumbled across the floor. However, Bertha ended up on top of her when she pinned her to the floor with her paws on her hands and she strained to break free.

"Oh, look. The little loser ghost has a few baby helpers." Bertha cooed as she smirked down at the ghost girl.

Dani perked in surprise and her eyes went wide before they began to twitch from her rising anger. "Do...not...call...me...A LOSER!"

She managed to squeeze her feet underneath Bertha before she kick-threw her off and over her with a shout as the ghost crashed into a glass display, shattering a few mirrors. She flew into the air and fired an ecto-beam that turned white from her anger, but Bertha managed to dodge while it destroyed the display behind her instead. Everyone looked around at the now-wrecked pharmacy with displays all in shambles.

"Well, I think that's enough damage for one afternoon." Bertha said casually as she morphed back into her blob form with a smirk and then phased through the ceiling. "Ta-ta."

James watched the whole thing through the window before he turned his attention to Sam and Tina when Dani landed next to them, looking at the wreckage from the fight.

"I sure hope they're insured." Tina said as she rubbed her neck.

"Great, she got away again. Another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up." Dani said miserably before she flew away. Sam and Tina both exchanged unhappy and pitiful looks for their friend.

Dani phased out of the building and flew away while James watched her in awe with a whole new interest and worry, like he was finally beginning to understand why his sister has been acting so down more than usual.

At Fenton Works that night, Dani was in the kitchen alone while she sadly played with her dinner with her fork. Lately, in the past few days, she hasn't been doing a great job with fighting ghosts lately and she even had to embarrass herself while being dressed as a baby. She was beginning to lose some confidence about her double life, feeling insecure about her life as a normal highschool girl and as a ghost fighting superheroine.

James then entered the kitchen. Dani noticed him, but he didn't say a word to her since he only stared at her. "What?" She asked blankly.

"Nothing." James said simply with a shrug.

He walked up to her to examine her while she seemed unfazed by this, until he pinched her arm, which made her flinch as she dropped her fork and rubbed her arm. "What?"

" _Nothing_. Uh, so Dani, I know I've been kind of hard on you, but you know I think you're great, right?" James sat on the table close to Dani while she frowned and rested her cheek on her knuckles bitterly.

"Yeah, right. That's not what hear."

"Then you've heard wrong. Look, I know you think I'm pushy and I'm a know-at-all, I know you think I can be a jerk sometimes…" James faltered when he noticed that his sister was smiling at him dreamily while she listened to his words. "You know you can stop me at anytime."

"I know."

James rolled his eyes with a sigh before he smiled at Dani caringly. "All I'm saying is that I'm your brother and I care about you." He then placed his hand on her shoulder while she stared at him in silence. "And even if you don't think I'll understand, you can talk to me about _anything_."

Dani looked down and began to think to herself like she was considering to tell him about herself, that he supposingly didn't know (but she didn't know that he actually witnessed her biggest secret behind her back). "Um…"

They were both interrupted by a loud explosion, which startled them. They went to the overlooking of the living room, where they saw that Jackie has vaporized a good half of the couch with her new Fenton Peeler with Matt beside her.

"I'm just saying, if we can find that ghost at James' school, we're gonna peel that ghost like an onion!" Jackie said confidently.

"Well, we can't completely vaporize it, don't you want to at least examine the remains?" Matt suggested to his wife.

Dani and James watched their parents in silence, until Dani noticed that her brother had his arm wrapped around her. She shrugged it off and walked a few feet away while she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't feel like talking about it." She said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'd imagine not." James said resignedly before he smiled again. He walked over to his sister and kissed the back of her head before he walked away.

Dani looked surprised a little bit at first and slowly began to smile a little, until she perked up and made a look of disgust in second thought. "Oh, gross!"

* * *

The next day at Casper High, it was the day for the centennial for Spirit Week, but today wasn't really full of spirit, which was extremely odd.

"Uh, is it just me, or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?" Sam asked his friends rhetorically as he gestured to the hallway.

All of the students in the hallway were all looking horribly-depressed, like all their happy spirits have been drained all at once with their hairs frizzled and bags under their eyes.

"Another day, another twenty-four hours closer to a career of car washing." Daph said to her friend, Kwyn, miserably.

"At least you'll have a job. Apparently I'm gonna end up a hobo...I didn't even know they had hobos anymore!" Kwyn cried in despair.

"Didn't you know wrinkles can start emerging as early as your mid-twenties?" Paul asked Vincent, both looking just as miserable as the cheerleaders were while they walked past the trio.

"And to make it worse, we're all gonna have to sit through James's idiotic speech when he tries to put the 'I' back in 'spirit', or some other nonsense." Dani grumbled to her friends. She then noticed that James was running down the hallway with delight and a bright look on his face. "What the heck is he so happy about?"

"Don't ask me, I'm usually the sour one around here, but compared to everyone else, I'm the goth bird of happiness." Sam said with a small smile.

"Me too, and we're the only two people in this school who _haven't_ had a session with Dr. Spector!" Tina said happily.

Dani then began to think about Tina's words when she allowed them sink in. Now that her tech-loving friend has mentioned it just now, Sam and Tina have never actually talked with Spector before and they, along with James, were still very optimistic. Now that she has also thought about it, all of the students who were completely miserable in the hallway actually _did_ have a session with Spector, but each one came out unhappy, despite the shrink's little peppy talks. It felt like he was only giving them all fake advices to get them at their weak spots, ones that could make a teenager very depressed.

Dani then perked up when something suddenly clicked inside her head. "Wait a minute, let me see something." She said when she snatched Tina's PDA and pulled up the photo of herself in the baby dress.

"Uh...I was gonna delete that." Tina said sheepishly.

"Glad you didn't." Dani zoomed the photo close to her own face and saw her 'breath' coming out of her mouth. "Look at that. I kept thinking I was seeing my breath, that it was cold. But what if that's really my ghost sense? What if Spector is somehow making people _more_ miserable?" Dani then narrowed her eyes like her suspicions have been proven correct. "What if...he's a _ghost_?"

"Only one way to find out…" Sam said with a smile when he began to form a plan in his mind.

Sam and Tina have both decided to have a session with Dr. Spector, to see if they can prove that he was actually a ghostly imposter in a human disguise. Several minutes later, they both exited her office, looking as miserable as the rest of the students were.

"I hate my life." Tina sighed.

"I hate your life more." Sam grumbled as they walked away dejectedly.

"Bu-bye! And remember, there's only an 'I' in 'misery' if you spell it that way!" Spector said optimistically (his face looked more older and wrinkled) and he closed his office door.

Fortunately, everything went according to plan when Spector took the bait. Dani phased invisibly into his office and witnessed a green swirl of energy and he breathed it in while his wrinkles vanished instantly and appeared more younger. He sat down on his desk with a satisfied sigh and smile.

"Man, that's good. I'm gonna miss this kids." He said to himself as he looked down at Sam and Tina's student profiles. "They're a waterfall of misery." Then Bertha, in her ghostly blob form, phased into the office and Dani immediately recognized the ghost that kept escaping her. "There you are, you hooked up the device?"

"Of course, and when the spirit sparklers go out vaporizing the only chipper kid left in the entire school, there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young forever!" Bertha said happily while Dani listened in on their whole sadistic plan in horror.

And then the final bell rang, catching all of their attentions. "Well, there's the bell. Should we go hear a speech...and bum some more kids out?" They both became a single form of ecto-energy before they phased out of the office.

Dani turned visible as she landed on the floor. Her eyes went wide when she realized who they were after, and were planning to kill: the only optimistic kid left in the school. "James!" She whispered to herself in realization.

Later that afternoon in the Casper High gymnasium at the annual Spirit-a-thon, James stood at the podium. All the miserable kids were present, and even the cheerleaders weren't that optimistic either.

"Two...four...six...eight…" The cheerleaders chanted miserably in lackluster.

"Hey! What's the matter with you kids? You call that a cheer?" Ms. Lancer asked, looking unimpressed by how all the teens were acting. She then took a pair of pom-poms before she began to cheer and dance in enthusiasm. "We got the spirit! Yes we do! We got the spirit! How about you?!"

The students only stared at her in silence and depression while crickets chirped in the gym. "Okay…" James said unsurely on the podium, a little weirded out by Lancer's cheer and the absolute lackluster in the entire gym.

During the Spirit-a-thon in the gym, Bertha (who was back in her human disguise) and Spector were both walking down the hallway together. "After we destroyed everything, you up for a cappuccino?" Bertha suggested happily.

"Oh, that's a marvelous idea." Spector said.

However, his assistant suddenly got blasted away by a green ecto beam, surprising him a little. He turned ahead of him and found Dani, in her ghost form, hovering over the floor with the Fenton Thermos strapped to her back and her fist letting off green vapor.

"I figured it out finally. You feed on misery, don't you?" Dani said as she glared at the 'therapist'.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Spector offered with his fake casual tone, not apparently fazed by Dani's ghostly appearance.

"No, I'm sure you can't. You can't help anyone, except yourself." Spector adjusted his glasses close to his eyes before he tried to lunge for Dani, but she hovered over him and the 'shrink' glared. "You find that one thing that a kid's most afraid of." Spector turned around while he listened to her as he smiled amusingly with his arms crossed. "Their future, their looks, their confidence, their insecurities...and you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it."

"Hey!" Bertha protested, looking a little offended.

Spector clapped his hands happily. "Very good." He said before he opened his eyes, revealing them to be solid red before he was surrounded by purple smoke. "But I fear you've missed a few details!"

He turned himself into a wispy black ghost, that was essentially a humanoid shadow with an advanced mind of his own. He had glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, claws, and had somewhat flaming spiky black 'hair' and a ghostly tail. He even lacked a distinct identity compared to his disguised human form.

Spector then charged straight at Dani with energized hands, who yelled in surprise until Bertha, in her wolf form, tackled her as they both phased through a wall.

Back at the Spirit-a-thon, James was beginning to finish his speech. "...And in this, our centennial year, we pay tribute to the past with these ceremonial dominos. Each of which will fall into the next and finally tigger the ceremonial spirit sparklers!" James finished as he pointed up at the 'spirit sparklers' pointing directly at him, which were in actuality deadly laser guns, unknown to everyone.

Lancer cheered optimistically before she smiled at the students, but they all just continued to watch miserably in absolute silence. The teacher frowned at them in annoyance before she leaned down and began the domino chain.

Outside of Casper High, Wolf-Bertha pinned Dani to a tree as she grunted. "You thought you were going to stop us? _You_?! You're just a frightened little kid!" Bertha retorted.

She raised her claws up and prepared to swipe it, but Dani managed to turn herself intangible as she phased through the tree, just before the ghost scratched the tree trunk instead. Bertha looked around in confusion until Dani suddenly phased back through the grass and punched her dead on, sending her flying over the building and out of sight.

Then Spector suddenly appeared from behind her when he grabbed her with a headlock and then he dragged her towards the school. "Let go of me!" Dani demanded.

"Why would I do that? Your doubt, your misery, it's delicious!" Spector said before they stopped near a window and looked inside. "And the best part is, as soon as that silly speech is over and that last domino falls and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame!" The domino chain continued until, at the end, it would press a button that would activate the ray guns and kill James unknowingly to everyone. "And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all your fault!"

"Man, I am so tired of you dumping on me...and I am so tired of dumping on _myself_." Dani looked through the window again and stared down at her brother, who was smiling innocently at the crowd. "James never did that, even when I was mad at him…" Her anger began to rise when she began to fight Spector's power. The misery-eating ghost stared at the ghost girl in confusion until Dani's eyes began to glow. "And I won't...let him DOWN!" White rings suddenly intersected her, but they didn't transform her since they only threw Spector off of her.

Dani glared angrily at Spector, who circled back around and smiled amusingly at the girl's sudden strong character. "Bertha! Sic her!"

Wolf-Bertha pounced from out of nowhere as Dani turned to her before she shifted into a green ninja. Dani gave her a flat and unfazed look before the ghost assistant landed on a tree branch, pulled out a pair of nunchucks, and swung them around while she showed off her fighting style.

"I so don't have time for this." Dani said boredly before she pulled out her thermos and began to suck Bertha in.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted until she got completely sucked into the device. Dani recapped her thermos and shook it while she smiled cleverly at Spector.

He looked surprised at first before he glared angrily at the ghost girl. "You're through…" He growled before he lunged at Dani with his hands in front of him in an attempt to grab her.

Dani flew up and avoided him as she circled back around. "And you're done telling me what to do!" She shouted as she grabbed his tail. She dragged him and threw him straight into a trash bin before the lids slammed shut. Dani smiled for a few seconds until she suddenly remembered something else. "James!"

Dani quickly phased back into the school, just as the last domino falls onto a button and the spirit sparkler ray guns began to charge up with red energy, preparing to kill James while he stared up at them in confusion. Time slowed down for Dani when she invisibly zipped into the gym as she managed to grab onto and fly James out of the way, just in time before the ray guns fired lasers and destroyed the podium.

Dani phased her brother into a storage room and they turned solid as they landed on the floor. James stared down at her in awe while she began to smile a little...until Spector suddenly appeared from behind when he grabbed Dani by her shoulders. The shadow ghost dragged her into another room while she shrieked, and then pinned her to a wall as he held onto the ghost girl's face.

"Look at you." Spector said with a gentle villainous voice. Dani aimed her thermos, but he cocked an eyebrow and merely swiped it away while Dani felt the shadow ghost's powers at work. "What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans, or some _creepy_ little girl with _creepy_ little powers?"

James ran into the room as he glared at the ghost with his fists at his sides, looking angry and displeased that this ghost was trying to demolish his younger sister's confidence once again with his false words.

"Both...uh, n-neither! I don't know!" Dani stuttered out loud.

"You're a _freak_! Not a ghost, not a girl!" Spector exclaimed with a large smile while he absorbed some of Dani's energy before she collapsed to the ground as she wearily looked up at the ghost, disoriented. "Who cares for a thing like you?!"

"Excuse me." James said, catching Spector's and Dani's attentions while he narrowed his eyes directly at the shadow ghost. "I don't know this kid, but I hope it's okay if she gets a second opinion." He pulled out the Fenton Peeler and pressed the button before he became encased in metal armor. "This is weird."

Once the suit was finished encasing his body, a gun popped from the wrist and James fired a beam of green raw ecto-energy directly at Spector. The beam blasted over the misery-eating ghost dead on, which made him scream in agony as his black, shadow form peeled away, exposing his human disguise. He continued to peel into older and wizened versions of himself, until there was successfully nothing left, but an ancient old man with bad wrinkles and platinum white hair. His body let off smoke from the energy and was standing in a pile of ghostly peels.

"Talk about having nothing within." Dani complement as she stared at the ancient old man.

Spector felt his wrinkled face as his eyes went wide before he began to freak out about his true appearance. "AHHHHH, NOOOOOO! I'm nothing without my youth!" He exclaimed before Dani began to suck him into the Fenton Thermos as he screamed until he was completely inside. Dani could feel all of Spector's powers wearing off of her as her misery and depression she has been feeling since her first session disappeared.

James then powered down his Fenton Peeler suit and looked down at the device, looking a little impressed. "Hey, it worked…" He then cocked an eyebrow. "But it's still weird."

James walked up to Dani as she flinched nervously. "Uh...uh…" She stuttered.

James smiled at her, but then he made a blank face before he made a ludicrously fake look of fear. "Ahhhhhh! Ghost!" Dani only remained silent and stared at him oddly as he ran to the exit, but stopped when he turned to her with a smile. "You'd better go." And then he ran down the hall.

Dani sighed in relief before she accidentally walked into a pile of boxes with a grunt. "Oh, uh, right." She turned herself intangible and flew right through the ceiling while James watched her secretly.

"She can tell me when she's ready."

"Mr. Fenton, you're needed!" Ms. Lancer said as she ran up to him with pom-poms in her hands.

Lancer took James back into the gym, where he heard everyone chanting his name loudly. "JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!"

He smiled brightly that all of the students in the school were no longer depressed and miserable anymore, since he peeled the ghost imposter that has been draining them of their happiness, and that his sister has finally captured the ghost that was behind it all.

"Hey, he's okay!" Tina exclaimed happily.

"Ahh, everyone's mood has lifted, as though some gloomy malevolence has shooed away." Lancer said. James then spotted Dani, who was back in her human form, while she sat next to her friends before she waved at him with a smile, and then he waved back. "You're disappearing act worked marvelously, they've got their spirit back."

"They're not the only ones, Ms. Lancer...they're not the only ones." James said.

Later on that night after the Spirit-a-thon, James looked through his bedroom window and watched his little sister fly optimistically in the sky. Dani's eyes were closed while her hair waved and fluttered in the wind as she flipped and twisted in the air, enjoying her free night of flight. She then disappeared over the buildings while her brother smiled with his arms crossed.

James decided to himself that it was best for her if he never told her that he knew about her half-ghost status yet, unless she wanted to tell him when she was ready on her own terms or if absolutely necessary. He finally began to understand her struggles and would until then try to cover for Dani with her little secret, but also secretly behind her and her friends' backs for them unknowingly. But most importantly, James was really happy and grateful that his little sister was back to her old confident self again.


	10. Shades of Gray

**Season 1 Episode 10  
** Shades of Gray  
"In Spectre Scope!"

It was another quiet, normal day at Casper High, but as quiet as you could get when you're Dani Fenton, the daughter of a couple of ghost hunters and lived the secret double life as a human girl and as a ghost heroine.

Dani suddenly barged through some hallway doors as she shrieked loudly before she quickly ran down another hallway, like she was trying to run away from someone. She was in fact trying to run away from the cheerleader captain and the most popular girl in school, Daph Baxter, when she shouted angrily and chased after her favorite bullying victim.

"Moving...gotta keep moving." Dani said to herself between pants while she continued to sprint down the hallway as fast as she could.

"That's it, Fenton! Run! But I'm taking this D I got on our spelling test out of your hide!" Daph called after her angrily as she held up a paper in her fist.

"Why is it every time she fails, she comes after _me_?"

Daph growled and shouted with absolute rage as she ran even harder to catch up to Dani. Despite the fact that Daph was no football player and that was more of a preppy cheerleader, she wasn't one of those girls who took 'failing' very lightly. She had a temper like a bull taking an A-B-C test, and won't even hesitate on taking her anger on an innocent bystander if she failed. She barely gave Dani any physical bullying, since she mostly just enjoyed hurting her with disrespectful words, but there were a lot of times when she felt like she needed Fenton as her own punching bag.

In another hallway, Paul Sanchez and Kwyn were talking with each other before their other friend, Vincent Gray, approached to them with a new purple top as he smiled confidently.

"Hey, Vincent, you really kill in that top, amigo." Paul said before he took a sip of his coffee while Kwyn remained silent and smiled at her African-American friend.

"Isn't it _sweet_? Five hundred and seventy-nine dollars and worth every one of my mom's pennies." Vincent said with a smile.

However, his smile dropped when he noticed Dani running from the corner and sprinted right towards them while she looked over her shoulder. Dani shrieked when she realized that she was running straight for the in-crowd and she tried to screech herself into a halt, but she ended up colliding right into Paul, making him spill his coffee all over Vincent on his face and his new top.

He shouted angrily before he glared up at Kwyn. "Please hurt the unpopular girl for me."

"Hey, accidents happen." Kwyn said calmly with a shrug, until Vincent grabbed her by her uniform tank top while he growled at her menacingly, making her change her mind. "Alright, alright." They both glanced at Dani, who was standing there until she broke into another run the other way. "FENTON!"

Dani panted heavily as she now tried to run away from Kwyn, but Daph was still running straight towards her while the two cheerleaders shouted in rage, ready to squash her like a bug in between.

Then Dani remembered something that could get her out of this. "Wait a minute...I have ghost powers!" She said to herself with a smile before her eyes glowed green. She quickly turned intangible as she phased through the floor in another hallway. Daph and Kwyn ran into each other with grunts, and they luckily didn't witness her performing her little intangibility act. Dani then phased out to the school parking lot outside before she took a breather. "Oh man, _that_ was close."

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped while she stared at it. She looked around in a stance, ready to prepare for the unexpected. However, she turned and looked down when she saw a seemingly harmless little green ghost puppy walking up to her, panting happily while it stuck its purple tongue out and wagged its tail. The dog had eyelashes, so it clearly showed the dog was a girl.

Dani picked up the dog and examined her flea collar while she noticed that it had an 'A' logo in some atom-like shape.

"It's like Daph, but with better breath." Dani said as she allowed the dog to lick her cheek before she settled her down. "Now _this_ I can handle." However, her smile dropped when the dog glowed before it suddenly grew into an even larger, more vicious dog, looking a little slim. The dog growled and narrowed her eyes straight at Dani's face. "...or not."

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

After school, in a scientific research facility for bioengineering and other science-related activities called Axion Labs, Vincent walked behind two women, one African-American, who could be Vincent's mother he mentioned before, and one was a white woman who appeared to be the inspector. There were also two guards behind them while Vincent walked in between the adults, and his top was still stained with coffee when Dani accidentally ran into Paul back at school.

"Digital surveillance, retenus scanning access portals, titanium doors, laser deterrence. As promised, this is the most secure facility in the United States." Vincent's mother said to the inspector before the giant hall doors behind them slammed shut automatically.

"Well done, Diane, you can feel free to bill me the remainder of your fee." The businesswoman said to her with her hands laced behind her back.

"Which means, I can replace this top." Vincent said happily when he glanced down at his coffee-stained shirt.

"It's good to know that those smelly security dogs are now a thing of the past."

They all froze their tracks when they suddenly heard barking from behind a titanium door. They all turned around in surprise when they saw large dents being made until the door exploded off its hinges. Dani Phantom flew straight in and landed on her back near everyone's feet while she groaned a little.

"What _are_ you?" Vincent demanded as he narrowed his eyes while the adults only stared down at the girl with wide eyes.

Everyone turned to see the large female ghost dog standing several feet away from them while she drooled green saliva from her mouth. She then shook her large head while her slobber flew all over the place. Vincent yelped when he got himself covered in green goo and made an even more unhappy look.

"I'll tell you what I'm _not_ : coated in dog saliva." Dani said jokingly, but he didn't find that funny at all when he shouted in anger and frustration. The ghost dog barked as she charged at them before Dani quickly shoved Vincent out of the way in time. "Bad dog! No, get back here!"

She and the ghost dog turned intangible and phased through the doors and into the main laboratory room. The dog began wreaking havoc when she threw scientists off their desk as they flew across the room before she bit a skeleton and made a shelf fall down as it created a domino chain.

"COME ONE!" Dani exclaimed quickly flew and grabbed onto the dog's collar, but she only ended up getting dragged along while she held onto the collar for dear life. "WHOA! SLOW DOWN!"

Everyone else entered the room and witnessed the chaos ensuring in the lab. "Halt! HALT!" A guard ordered before he fired lasers from his gun at the ghosts, but ended up blasting the columns they past by instead.

"Cut it out, you stupid mutt!" The dog jumped out of the way before the guard fired the last column and the second-floor balcony collapsed onto the first floor.

"Stand back, everybody, the state of the art security system can stop anything!" Diane said before she pressed a button on the wall.

A sphere that oddly looked like a disco ball of some sort sprang out from the ceiling and an alarm blared as it flashed red light. The dog made herself and Dani intangible as she continued to run through the light while Dani continued holding onto the dog's collar for dear life. A gun then sprang out and aimed at the dog and Dani when it fired a green net, but they only phased harmlessly right through it before they phased through the wall and out of sight. The sphere then broke from the ceiling and demolished on the ground, and the entire lab was now a complete wreck and completely destroyed, all thanks to the ghost dog.

"Except a pasty face teenager and her dog." The businesswoman said sourly as she glared at nothing in particular. She and everyone else, including Vincent, were all trapped inside the green net the ghost dog and Dani phased right through before.

"I'm...fired, aren't I?" Diane guessed.

"You're not just fired, you're _ruined_."

Diane and Vincent exchanged confused glances at each other.

* * *

The next day, due to Diane losing her job in the R&D division at Axion Labs during the whole ghost dog incident, the Grays now had very little money when they were forced to move out of their home, but Diane found a little apartment in Elmerton for her and her only son to live in.

Dani and her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, rode their motor scooters up to Vincent's house. They saw a moving truck and a yard sale on their lawn.

"Whoa, talk about rock bottom, they're selling everything they own in a yard sale." Sam said with a little concern, despite how much he disliked Vincent and his egotistical attitude.

"I feel bad. If I could've stopped that ghost dog, none of this would've happened." Dani said while she looked down pitifully as she removed her helmet.

Diane walked out of her house and placed a box of her family photos on the ground before she sadly walked back inside to get some more boxes out of her former home.

"He's having a hard week." Tina said pitifully, before she broke into a smile like this could be an opportunity for her. "Which means I can catch him on the rebound! Sweet!" She saw Vincent walking out out the house while he carried a heavy box of his clothes, until Tina came up to him as he froze in his tracks. She tried to look sorry for him while she smiled and held onto his box. "Hey, Vinc, I heard what happened."

"Oh great, words already oozed down to the _bottom_ of the social grapevine." Vincent said sourly as he frowned at the techno-geek, who apparently had a crush on him.

"Hey, come on." Dani said as she and Sam walked up to him. "I know you're upset, but she just wants to help...we all do."

"I don't." Sam said as he crossed his arms and glared at Vincent, making Dani smile sheepishly at the African-American boy.

"Most of us do, more than two-thirds." Tina added hopefully.

Vincent only glared at the trio flatly. "Thanks, but I'll pass." He said bitterly.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped in alarm and her eyes went wide. "I'm...gonna have to pass, too." She said reluctantly before she immediately ran back to her scooter and rode down the street in a hurry. Sam, Tina, and Vincent all watched her disappear down the sidewalk in confusion.

Then the ground suddenly began to shake when they heard barking and the same ghost dog burst from the ground, making several of the Gray's furnitures and belongings fly into the air, and a dresser crashed on the sidewalk before a car drove by and sprayed water all over the clothes sticking out. Vincent glared even more in annoyance at this monstrous dog with his fists clenched.

The dog began to sniff the grass just before Dani phased from the grass behind the pooch in her ghost form. "How'd you get out of the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked the dog, but she only growled at ghost girl. Dani scratched her chin with her fingernail, making the dog calm down while she kicked her leg and then breathed happily before she shrank back into her harmless puppy form.

Dani smiled down at the dog with a smile and her hands on her hips. "Well, ghost dogs are a lot more entertaining than regular dogs." She said before she landed on the ground, only to step on something invisible when she heard a squash, much to her disgust. "Oh great, invisible dog doo."

Vincent stormed up to Dani with his fists clenched at his sides while she and the dog stared at him in silence. "Whatever you are, get out of here! You and your stupid dog have done enough!" Vincent demanded the ghost girl angrily.

The ghost dog then barked happily before she suddenly leaped and bit Dani by her ankle as she dragged her along the sidewalk while Dani shouted in surprise. "Come on, not again!" The dog then dragged her into the back of the moving truck before the door slammed shut, and all of the teens watched in confusion. "Nice girl! Nice girl! Down! Down girl! Down girl! Down girl!" While Dani shouted from inside, large various dents were made inside the truck until Dani finally managed to grab the ghost dog and phased out of the truck before she flew away, out of sight.

The back of the moving truck opened, just as Diane arrived and looked inside the truck. "What's going on here?" She asked until she saw that all of their furnitures were now destroyed.

"I don't know…" Vincent said before he glared again as his anger rose even more. "But I'm gonna find out!"

Dani took the ghost dog into the Fenton Works lab before the Fenton Ghost Portal opened.

"Okay, Cuja, in you go!" She said to the dog as she tossed her back through the portal while she barked happily and the doors closed. Dani looked down at her green saliva-covered gloves in disgust. "Blah! That's it, I'm getting another gerbil."

After Dani walked out of the lab, she was unaware that Cuja has dug her paws right through the portal gates and managed to phase back into the lab. She then flew through the ceiling.

* * *

The next day at Casper High during lunchtime, Paul, Daph, and Kwyn all sat together at their own table. They each wore black T-shirts of their favorite band, Dumpty Humpty, and they were all excited for their big concert coming up in a few days.

"Wait 'till you see what I'm wearing to the concert, I'm gonna look better than ever." Paul said to his cheerleading friends.

"Man, I've been waiting weeks for this! Dumpty Humpty rocks!" Daph said excitedly before she began to mimic an air guitar, until Vincent approached them with a miserable look on his face.

"Hey, Vinc, we're down for the concert, right?" Kwyn asked him, but their smiles dropped when they noticed his sad and miserable expression.

"Sorry guys, I had to sell my ticket online to help pay for the moving truck." Vincent explained sadly to his friends while he showed them his bag lunch, basically showing them that he was now too poor to buy a school lunch. "Things are kinda tight now, ya know?"

"No." Daph said.

"Na-ah." Paul said.

"Not really." Kwyn said.

Vincent was about to take his seat next to his friends, until Daph suddenly blocked his seat and smirked at him. "And speaking of tight…" She said before she eyeballed Dani and Tina, who were both pigging out their food while Sam facepalmed himself gently in annoyance.

Vincent gasped when he realized what the cheerleader captain was talking about and then he narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "I get it." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"Hey, Vincent, did you at least sell your tickets to somebody cool? We wouldn't want to have to sit next to any _losers_ at the concert." Paul said extremely heartlessly while he gave the now poor African-American boy a look of disgust.

Vincent gave his friends a gawking look of shock and disbelief. He knew that he became poor because his mother lost her job and had to pay for the damage Cuja has done, but now his friends had just dumped him like he was now nothing but a waste of trash and now they no longer saw him as their friend. They all practically just made him unpopular now because of his lost of wealth.

The formerly popular African-American boy then sadly walked away from his 'friends' and he sat at an empty table alone next to the trio's table, who have saw the whole thing in disbelief.

"Whoa, brutal." Tina said while she swallowed up her food.

"Did you just see that? I can't believe Vincent just got _scorched_ by his friends like that." Dani said with disbelief in her voice before she glared at the in-crowd table, where Daph, Paul, and Kwyn all laughed at their former friend's misfortune. They apparently had absolutely no qualms on kicking Vincent out of their clique since he was no longer as rich as they were.

"Maybe he needs _better_ friends." Sam said as he glared at the in-crowd as well, not really looking impressed by how they dumped their now poor friend like that.

"My thoughts exactly." Tina said before sprinting straight to Vincent's table and stood across from him.

"What do you want?" He asked while he looked down miserably, really wanting to be alone after being outcasted by his 'friends'.

Tina began stuttering nervously, unsure of what to say to him. "I...uh...I was wondering i-if you wanted to join me- _us_! Uh, for lunch...I-I mean since you're…" She suddenly saw Cuja in her large form while she growled from outside the window and phased her head through, making Tina recoil in surprise.

Vincent remained oblivious about the ghost dog's return when he frowned at the tech-loving girl in annoyance. "I'm aware of my sudden outcast status, but thanks for reminding me."

Tina trembled in fear as she pointed at the ghost dog. "But-"

"Can you please just leave me alone?! I want to enjoy my bag lunch in _peace_!" Cuja suddenly bit his bag lunch, taking Vincent by surprise. The dog shook it to shreds and growled at the boy, making him scream in fear.

Cuja then jumped and dumped food all over the in-crowd, enough to make everyone else in the cafeteria scream as they ran for their lives and exited the cafeteria, minus Dani, Sam, Tina, and Vincent.

"You're not exactly much of a dog catcher." Sam commented to Dani.

"Yeah, no kidding. Who let the dogs _in_?" She said with a small chuckle. Her goth friend only stared at her blankly and dully, not really getting nor was impressed by her little side-joke. "Uh, see, the song is 'Who let the dogs out', but I said 'Who let the dogs _in_ '...I'll be right back." And she ducked underneath their table.

Sam's expression still didn't change. "Bring some new jokes." There was a bright flash as Dani changed into her ghost form.

A lunch man flinged a spoonful of food onto the giant ghost dog's head, making her growl at him menacingly. The man gasped before he tried to run away, but the dog grabbed him with her teeth and the man screamed in fright.

"Nice pooch, easy." Dani said as she hovered up to the dog. "That man isn't edible, and neither is anything he cooks." Cuja dropped the man and panted happily at the sight of the ghost girl, making her panic a little when she knew what was gonna happen next. "And neither am I!" The dog suddenly pounced on her before they both phased through the wall and out of sight.

The lunch man brought out a tray with smashed food. "It's still good. Who wants seconds?" He asked no one in particular.

Tina glanced at Vincent while she giggled nervously. "Ghosts, hehe...what are you gonna do, huh?" She said nervously while she shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Ghosts?" Vincent asked as he narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, until he made a dumbfounded look of fear when he realized what that dog and that girl actually were. "Oh my gosh, _GHOSTS_?!"

Later on after school that afternoon at Amity Park's rundown sister city, Elmerton, the Grays have finally finished settling into their new rundown apartment. Diane had some news for her son while she opened a window to let some air in.

"Great news, son, I'm getting one last chance. I convinced them to let me guard what's left of the research lab while they rebuild." Diane said to her son with a reassuring smile.

Vincent smiled at the good news his mother gave him. "That's great! How many of your employees can you put on it?" He asked him hopefully.

"I don't _have_ any more employees. I have to guard it myself, at night, in that." She pointed her finger at a guard uniform hanging on the door.

Vincent made a dull look, not really impressed by the look of the uniform. "Nice...and if things get worse, you can use that outfit to deliver packages."

"Which reminds me!" Diane ran off to another room and returned with a large package box that had their address stickered onto it 'Vincent Gray: 461 Elm St. Elmerton', showing that it was specifically for Vincent. "This arrived while you were at school today, from Wisconsin." Her watch began to beep when she briefly glanced at it. "Whoa, don't want to be late! Bye, son!" She placed the box on his lap, kissed him on the forehead, and ran out of the room, leaving her only son alone by himself.

Vincent opened the box and looked into it with a look of perplexity at what was inside, until he pulled out a note and read it out loud in confusion. "'Heard about your recent ghost troubles. Hope this helps... _Vladia_ '?" Unknown to him, Dani's newest archenemy, Vladia Plasmius, was looking into his window with an evil grin before she disappeared into pink mist. The African-American boy then smiled at the note. "Don't know who you are _Vladia_ , but if this thing does what I think it does, I can't say that I care."

Vincent dug through the box and pulled out a small ecto-gun, but he then accidentally fired a red beam when it destroyed something. "Vincent?!" His mother shouted from another room.

"I'm okay!"

Vincent smirked at his new toy, ready to give a certain ghost girl and her dog some payback and revenge for making him poor, unpopular, and ruining his perfect life. He deeply believed to himself that they both deserved what he was about to give them.

Later that evening, as the sun began to set at Amity Park, Dani was standing at the center of the park in her ghost form while Sam read a book on teaching dog obedience.

"I'm telling you, this is one bad dog!" Dani said to Sam, referring to Cuja. "No matter how many times I toss her into the Ghost Zone, she digs her way out of the Fenton Portal and she comes back to me!"

"Well, you're the only other ghost in the area, so _train_ her. Ghost dog or not, Cuja's still a dog...I think. Good luck." Sam said before he began to walk away to leave his friend alone.

"Where are you going?"

Sam paused and turned back around with an obvious look. "Hello, I can't be seen hanging out with a ghost kid!" He held up his book and tossed it to his friend since she would need it. "Here." The book passed right through Dani's waist as it momentarily splitted into two and landed on the ground, before Sam walked away to leave his ghost friend alone.

Dani picked up the book and examined the first chapter. "Okay, let's get to it then. 'A dog's hearing is much more acute than a human's'." Dani then smiled in thought. "Which means…"

Unaware to her, Dani was being watched and spied on by someone looking through a red targeting scope while it aimed directly at her. She used her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled before the scope sharply turned to see Cuja running towards her 'mistress'.

Dani looked back down at her book. "'Hand signals, along with vocal commands, can be a powerful combination'." She then quickly threw her hand out. "Stop!" Cuja immediately screeched to a halt next to her as her tail wagged happily. Dani stared down at at the dog, a little surprised that Cuja was already obedient. "That's weird, this dog's already trained."

However, Cuja suddenly leaped onto the ghost girl while they tumbled down the hill and Dani grunted until she stopped on her back and the dog landed on her lap before she giggled. "Sort of." Dani picked up Cuja while she panted happily and she scratched her finger under her chin as she cooed. "Oh, aren't you the cutest ghost pooch?" She then hugged her close to her cheek and Cuja actually seemed to be enjoying Dani's embrace. "Yes, you are!" Cuja then licked Dani on her cheek again as she giggled again.

Sam looked through his binoculars while he smiled at the friendly interaction between Dani and Cuja. "A girl and her dog." He sighed with a grin as he removed his binoculars, until he frowned a little when he thought about the two of them being ghosts. "Somehow, it's not supposed to be this freaky." Then, from out of nowhere, a missile suddenly zipped right past the goth boy, startling him while his hair waved from the force and his eyes went wide. "HUH?!" The missile headed straight towards Dani and Cuja.

Dani gasped when she noticed the missile and she quickly picked up the dog before the missile exploded on the grass, sending the two ghosts flying several feet away.

Dani narrowed her eyes as she settled a frightened Cuja down on the grass. "Stay." She told the dog before she flew to find the attacker, but saw no one before she hovered to the crater where the missile that almost killed her and Cuja exploded. "What the heck was that?!" Dani then suddenly heard the sounds of a jet hovering behind her.

She looked up when saw a figure on a hoverboard as it descended from the setting sun. It was a boy (who appeared no older than Dani) wearing a red mask with black eye seethroughs, a red/pink snap-buttoned suit with black gloves, collar, belt, and boots, and he carried a large bazooka gun in his hand. He briefly lost his balance while he waved his free arm before he quickly regained his air.

He aimed his targeting mask at Dani, who was staring up at him oddly in confusion until he fired another missile from his board, and she quickly flew away before it exploded. The masked boy began to chase Dani down the park while he fired another missile at her as she dodged. Dani flew past an old woman and so did the boy, but his hoverboard made the wind shear fly madly around her when she clutched onto her bench as her teeth flew out of her mouth. The masked figure then pressed his foot on his board before it fired several red energy beams as Dani dodged them until she then made a sharp turn. The boy yelped while he tried to make a sharp turn as well before he managed successfully.

Dani turned herself intangible as she phased through a tree, and luckily for her, the masked figure didn't have time to turn when he skimmed up the tree and tripped off his board while he shouted. " _Rider absent. Corrected piloting program initiated_." The board said before it began to fly on its own when it managed to catch the masked figure before he could even collide with the ground.

"Yeah, now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" The boy said, and his voice sounded oddly familiar.

He stopped at where Dani was floating while she glared at him before he threw three red shrunken-like disks. However, he apparently had bad aim since one sliced into a tree, the other bounced off a stone, and the last out skimmed and flipped into a bird bath.

"Wow, nice aim. First day with the new weapons? Maybe you should've practiced before showing yourself." Dani said in amusement with a chuckle as she held her hand out, until a disk fell from the top and sliced on her forearm, cutting her a little. "Ow! That hurt!" She then made a confused-surprised look on her face when that disk actually cut her when it should have passed right through her. "Wait a minute...that hurt?"

Dani then realized that this masked boy was an actual ghost hunter and his arteries were all anti-ghost weapons, but he was still a beginner by the looks of him.

"Oh, don't worry, ghost kid, it won't hurt long…" He said smugly before he aimed his gun at her while he glared angrily under his mask. "Because you are going down!"

He fired a red energy beam, but the force made him fly off his board. Luckily, Cuja (in her large form) quickly ran into the scene and bit Dani by her ankle as she dragged her away while the beam blasted at the tree behind her instead. The dog dragged her new friend to safety before Dani glanced back behind them at the enemy.

The hunter boy's board automatically flew back and caught him while he tried to regain his balance. "Whoa! WHOA!" The boy exclaimed until he managed to gain back his air before he aimed out his bazooka gun. "COME BACK!" Whoever this masked boy was, he sounded very grudgeful like he desperately wanted to destroy this ghost girl because he thought she did something to him, purely out of revenge.

The masked boy began to fire his ecto-bazooka rapidly while he chased after the ghost dog and the ghost girl. Dani shrieked as Cuja continued to drag her across the park while they avoided the hunter's energy beams, and she even past through a bush, but the dog kept her jaw locked on Dani's boot. The boy finally crashed into a tree since he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and collapsed onto the grass, disoriented a little.

Cuja then slid Dani to Sam's hiding spot, who was also looking a little surprised by this mysterious boy's unexpected appearance. "Who is that?!" Sam asked his friend until he admired him a little bit with an impressed smile. "That's a cool outfit."

"Don't know, don't care!" Dani said as she hovered from the ground before she produced a small ecto ball in her hand. "See the ball, girl? Fetch!" She threw the ecto ball as Cuja ran after it while she barked loudly. Dani suddenly heard jet turbines humming closer when her eyes went wide. "Oh man! He's coming! Sam, hide!"

"No time!" Sam quickly tackled Dani behind a bush, just before the hunter boy swooped in, back on his board.

"No escaping me now, ghost girl!" He exclaimed as he aimed his gun, but then paused when he saw something that was very shocking: Sam kissing Dani (who was back in her human form) on her lips, with his hand laced with hers while Dani blushed madly and also muffled a little in surprise.

They glanced up at the hunter before they both shouted in surprise until Sam glared at him. "Dude! Do you mind a little privacy here?!"

The hunter made a look of disgust under his mask at the sight. "Oh gross, loser love! I always knew you two _geeks_ would end up together!" Wind blew into Sam's and Dani's faces while their hairs fluttered madly as the hunter rose into the air and took off into the air.

After the hunter finally left, Sam made a look like he suddenly recognized that rude egotistical voice from anywhere. "That sounded like Vincent…" He looked at Dani, but he noticed that she was smiling dreamily, which made his eyes go wide. "Dani? _Dani_? Y-you didn't think that was a _real_ kiss...did you?"

Dani's eyes suddenly went wide while she panicked a little. "No! Why?" She said before she gave him an uneasy look as she cocked an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Sam bit his lower lip as he cringed uneasily in embarrassment.

* * *

"Wait, you guys _kissed_?" Tina asked her friends as they walked across the hallway of Casper High, the next day.

"No, it was a fake-out make-out!" Dani and Sam both exclaimed in unison.

Tina turned around and smiled somewhat knowingly at her best friends. "But that still has the words 'make' and 'out' in it, right? Maybe I should try that one on-"

She was about to walk again until she suddenly bumped into Vincent, who was walking down a corner, making him drop his books before he frowned at her. "Vincent! Hi!" She said out loud before she leaned down to pick up his books as she turned to her friends. "Okay, guys, see ya!" Dani and Sam gave her frowns as they walked away to leave her alone with Vincent. She helped him pick up his books and read their covers. "'Ghost Hunter's Almanac'? 'Ghost Killing for Dimwits'?" She then glanced up at Vincent, who stood there with a frown and his arms crossed. "When did you get so interested in ghosts?"

"When they ruined my life!" Vincent snapped sourly as he grabbed his books back from Tina's hands.

"You know, I happen to _know_ a thing or two about ghosts."

Vincent scoffed before they walked down the hallway together. "Please, I'm broke, I'm not stupid."

"But seriously, did you know that Dani's parents are professional ghost hunters?"

That made Vincent stop his tracks when his eyes went wide in surprise, like he has never known that before about Dani. He knew that his old popular friends made fun of Dani almost all the time they saw her, but he never knew that it was because her parents were ghost hunters, like him.

"No, I didn't know that…" He said mostly to himself before he turned to Tina and gave her a flirting look. "Hey Tina, wanna walk with me to class?" Tina smiled eagerly while she gladly walked with him.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Sam was leaning on the lockers with his arms crossed while Dani stood beside him with her hands on her hips. They were both watching their tech-loving friend walk away with the new grudgeful ghost hunter who most recently tried to kill Dani the other day.

"Great, my best friend has a crush on a ghost hunter." Dani said as she scolded at the thought.

"That's life...well, _your_ life anyway." Sam said, making her cock an eyebrow at him.

Later on in the gym, as the girls played some basketball, including Daph, Dani and Sam sat on the bleachers, but Dani was more occupied on looking around for Cuja to appear any minute again.

"Dani, will you relax?" Sam asked.

"How can I relax? That stupid ghost dog could be anywhere, not to mention I have no idea how Vincent became a ghost hunter! Besides, he didn't even know about my parents to begin with, you know!" Dani said to him with a troubled face.

She was completely confused about how Vincent got all of those ghost weapons and the suit. He couldn't have stolen some of her parent's weapons, because he never knew about her parents in the first place. At least, from what she overheard from Vincent's and Tina's conversation in the hallway earlier, since she was sort of using her enhanced hearing the whole time.

Speaking of Tina and Vincent, they both came up to Dani and Sam with bright smiles on their faces. "Hey, guys, can we join you?" Tina asked her friends.

"No." Dani and Sam said in unison as they narrowed their brows directly at Vincent.

He then gave Tina a sad/pleading look, which made her frown at her best friends. "Of _course_ we can."

Vincent scooted next to Dani with a smile on his face. "So, Tina told me your parents hunt ghosts." He said like he was trying to sound casual, but Dani knew he was onto something for his own benefit.

"Did she now? What else did she tell you?" Dani asked sarcastically as she frowned at Tina again, but she only smiled and remained silent.

On the court, Daph was about to shoot a basket, until there was a sudden thundering bark that made the ground shake while she lost all her focus when she threw the ball and it bounced off the hoop, making her narrow her eyes in frustration. Cuja the ghost dog suddenly appeared in her large form and barked loudly, making everyone scream as they began to run out of the gym in fear.

Dani and Vincent both watch as Cuja jumped through the bleachers intangibly, and Dani frowned while Vincent smiled before they left their seats. Behind the bleachers, Cuja sniffed the ground and pawed a little until Dani arrived in her ghost form before the dog quickly shifted back to her puppy form and she continued pawing the floor as Dani watched in curiosity and kneed down.

"You're looking for something, girl? What are you looking for?" Dani asked the dog as she continued to paw. "Sam's right: ghost dog or not, you're still a dog, and you're looking for something…"

However, Cuja was suddenly blasted dead on by a red energy beam as she yelped/whimpered and got trapped in some red anti-ghost energy. Dani turned her head and gasped when she found Vincent, who was back in his ghost hunting suit with his bazooka letting off smoke.

"Say goodbye, ghost girl." He said before he pulled out a familiar-looking thermos, but unlike the Fenton Thermos, this one had red linings instead of green. Vincent tried to uncap it to suck Dani inside, but he couldn't seem to get the lid off.

Dani glanced down at Vincent's thermos in confusion. "Huh?"

Vincent strained in irritation as he tried to uncap the power-screwed thermos. "Come on, you stupid thermos!"

At the top of the bleachers, Sam and Tina peeked down and overlooked the whole thing. "Oh my gosh, Dani's in trouble!" Sam exclaimed before he glared at Tina and gestured his hand towards the hunter boy. "News flash, that's your boyfriend!"

"No way!" Tina said excitedly with a bright smile. "Hey, Vincent, wait up!" She leaped from the bleachers as she plummeted on top of Vincent before she landed right on top of him, disorienting him. "Awesome outfit."

Seeing her opportunity, Dani quickly flew while Vincent was distracted. He gasped before the ghost girl grabbed him from under Tina, flipped him into the air, and then threw him into a basketball hoop with his arms tucked inside.

"You should be safe here until help comes." Dani said as she glared at him.

"Get me down! Get me down, so I can destroy you!" Vincent demanded. Not falling for his ridiculous threat and feeling irritated by his grudge, Dani only turned intangible and flew through the wall, leaving Vincent trapped in the hoop alone while he glared angrily and murderously under his mask.

Later on in chemistry class, Tina sat dejectedly next to her friends while everyone wore safety goggles.

"Tina, you can't _still_ like him." Dani said to her friend.

"Why not?" Tina asked as she looked up at her. "For once, a boy I like likes me back. Why can't you just roll with it? Not everybody has to like you, Dani, don't you trust me?"

"You, yes…" Dani then glanced at Vincent, who was waving his hand at Tina. "It's your hormones I'm worried about." Tina waved back at him while she smiled.

Dani's ghost sense went off before she and Vincent suddenly heard barking, alarming them both when their eyes went wide. "May I be excused?!" Dani and Vincent asked the teacher in unison urgently as they raised their hands.

A few minutes later, Dani found herself flying away from Casper High in her ghost form with Cuja running beside her. Vincent, back in his suit, fired his bazooka at them and rode on his hoverboard after the ghosts.

"Two hundred and eighty-eight boys in our school, and she's gotta have a crush on the one with the weapons and the grudge." Dani said to herself, referring to Tina being in love with a vengeful ghost hunter. She turned around and fired a tiny ecto beam from her fingertip as she knocked Vincent off his hoverboard while he dropped his gun in the process. He watched as they disappeared and out of sight. "This is my fault, sort of. I suppose I should do _something_ to help Vincent, after I figure out what to do with _you_." Cuja changed into her happy little puppy form before Dani pulled out her book again. "Go on, girl, go get it!" Cuja only blinked at her in confusion, not really understanding the command. "I mean...fetch!"

She pointed outward until Cuja barked happily and ran to where they needed to be. They ran/flew across town until they made it back to Axion Labs, which was still under construction from the ghost dog's last break in. Cuja began to bark constantly into the building, telling Dani that what she was looking for was somewhere in the lab.

"Axion Labs? What you're looking for is in there?" Dani asked the dog, until she heard gates being closed nearby. "Somebody's coming!"

She quickly picked up Cuja and covered her mouth as she turned them both invisible just before Diane and her inspector walked into the building. "I appreciate the second chance, ma'am." Diane said.

"As long as nothing else happens, we'll see about reinstating your contract. I knew we never should've gotten rid of those guard dogs." The woman muttered mostly to herself.

"Vincent's mom? Oh great." Dani whispered to herself.

Later on after school ended, Dani called Sam and Tina to meet her on top of a hill overlooking Axion Labs. She later told them that there was something that Cuja was in search for some kind of possession in the labs while she teared the place apart, like she was looking for something very important to her.

"We're here, where's girl's best friend?" Sam asked Dani, referring to Cuja.

Dani whistled out loud before Cuja burst from the ground in her large form as she growled at Dani's friends while they recoiled a little. "Relax, I'm on your side." Tina said fearfully to the dog.

"Yeah, so she says." Sam said sarcastically to Dani.

Tina waved her PDA while making an offended look at her goth friend's sarcastic remark. "Hey, I'm the one that knocked out the security camera, remember?"

Dani stood up to her feet. "Okay, good news: there's only one guard. Bad news: It's Vincent's _mom_." She explained to her friends.

"Ouch." Tina and Sam said in unison.

"So I think it's safer if I go down there myself." Dani changed into her ghost form before she pulled out the Fenton Fisher. "The Fenton Fisher should make a good leash, you guys watch Cuja until I get back." She tied the unbreakable fishing line on the dog's collar and tied the rest of the rod to a tree before she flew towards the Labs.

"We will." Sam said from on top of a tree with Tina.

"From _way_ up here." Tina added before Cuja began to bark and jump at them while they both flinched and lifted their legs up.

Inside the Labs, Diane was in a room with Vincent while her son did his homework and Mrs. Gray slipped on her jacket. "I think I'll go pick us up a little late night snack, will you be okay, son? You got stuff to do?" Diane asked her only son.

"I'm fine, Mom, I got everything I need right here-" Vincent said as he patted his backpack, until one of his guns fired inside, making him jump a little in surprise before his backpack smoked.

Diane peeked her head through the door. "Vincent?"

Vincent gave him an innocent smile. "I'm okay!"

Inside another room, Dani phased into the labs and began to look around, but she was completely confused, because she didn't even know what she was looking for that Cuja was trying to search for before. "I wish I knew what I was looking for." Dani said to herself before she suddenly got blasted back by a red beam and she crashed into a wall.

She looked ahead and gasped when she saw Vincent back in his ghost hunting suit with his bazooka in his hands. "Back to the scene of the crime?" He asked rhetorically as he reloaded his weapon.

"I really hate to do this, but…" Dani fired an ecto beam at Vincent and knocked his gun out of his hand.

"Yeah? Well, I _don't_!" Another gun sprang from his backpack and over his shoulder as he aimed at Dani and fired another energy beam before she flew straight out of the building as Vincent's attack made an explosion while she was intangible.

Dani turned solid before she flew back into the Labs as Tina, Sam, and Cuja watched from the hill. "What was that?" Tina wondered.

"Ten to one says it's your boyfriend." Sam said sourly to her.

Cuja suddenly began to bark and pull on the tree, desperately wanting to help Dani. The dog managed to rip the tree straight off from its roots and ran towards the lab with Sam and Tina holding on for dear life.

Sam sighed. "This is why I'm a cat person." He said to Tina with a dull look.

Back inside the Labs, Vincent continued to rapidly fire more anti-ecto blasts at Dani as she flew across the lab, avoiding his attacks while he ended up demolishing some of the furniture and Dani quickly floated away before a lamp crashed on top of her. Dani narrowed her eyes before she fired an ecto beam at Vincent, but missed him completely when it made a hole on top of him as he covered himself from the tiny rumble.

"You're a pretty lousy shot." Vincent said mockingly.

"That's because I'm not trying to _hit_ you, can't we just talk about this?" Dani suggested hopefully.

Vincent glared at her even more under his mask. "I'm _done_ talking!"

Rollerblades sprang from his boots and he rocketed straight at her. She quickly turned herself intangible as Vincent tried to land a punch to her, but he ended up rolling right through her. Cuja suddenly phased her head through the wall while Vincent shouted and tried to stop himself, but with the wheels on his feet it was impossible, until Dani quickly swooped in and dragged him away before the ghost dog could even bite him.

"LET ME GO!" The egotistical hunter demanded.

Dani began to feel very irritated and annoyed by Vincent's ridiculous grudge, even though she just saved him from becoming a dog's chew toy. "Yeah, you're welcome."

She then dropped Vincent as he landed on his feet. He pulled out his bazooka gun before he fired another anti-ecto beam while it missed Dani narrowly and it blasted at a fire alarm instead as alarms began to blare loudly.

Diane could hear the fire alarm from the restaurant right across the street. "Vincent!" She exclaimed as she paid for her dinner.

Vincent aimed his gun at Dani while she flew around and tried to avoid his targeting system. "You and your stupid dog have ruined everything, and you're gonna pay...you and _every_ other ghost like you!" He growled as he glared murderously and vengefully under his mask before he fired his gun and Dani turned intangible, but it still blasted her dead on when she flew straight through the wall behind her. "That oughta do it." He suddenly heard growling coming from behind him when he turned and saw Cuja growling down at him for hurting her 'mistress', making him scream in fear.

Dani flew straight into a old room when she crashed into into a shelf of bags and collapsed to the floor. She looked around the room that was filled with cobwebs, cages, and empty water/food bowls. She realized that she was inside the old dog kennel that looked like it was abandoned.

"An old kennel? This must be where they kept all the guard dogs." Dani said to herself as she placed her hand on a pile of sheets, when a squeak was suddenly heard. "Huh?" She felt underneath and felt something as it squeaked again. Dani then smiled knowingly when she realized that she has finally found what Cuja was looking for.

Vincent screamed while he lied down on the floor as Cuja drooled her green saliva over him while she growled angrily at him, ready to use him as a chew toy for hurting her new friend.

"Hey, girl!" Dani called out. Cuja looked up and saw her ghost friend waving a pink squeaking bear doll in her hand. "Is this what you've been looking for?"

Cuja began to pant happily while her tail wagged madly before she barked loudly, very happy and grateful that her new 'mistress' has found her lost chew toy she has been searching all over for. However, when Vincent glanced up, the dog growled at him again until Dani hovered beside her as she waved the toy.

"Oh no, Cuja, it's okay!" Dani began to talk in her doggy talk. "Dos you want your squeaky? Huh, oh, dos you?" Cuja began to breath happily again. "Here you go. Now, please just go home…" Dani tossed the toy into the air. "And stay there!"

Cuja ran off and chased after the bear as she caught it in her mouth before she shifted back into her puppy form. She gave Dani one last friendly look (like she has gained her trust while she said goodbye, and that they would see each other again) before she faded away. Dani knew that Cuja has caused a lot of trouble, but she genuinely did have a lot of fun with the little mutt and she hoped that she would see that little ghost dog again in a later time.

Dani then walked to Vincent as she tried to help him up, but he sat right up while he turned to the ghost girl sharply. "Look, I know you're angry, but that's not my dog and I'm so sorry about whatever happened to you." Dani said to Vincent with sincerity before she stood up to her feet and offered her hand to him. "Not all ghosts are evil."

"Yeah?" Vincent said as he stared at her hand.

He gently took it...until he suddenly flipped her over him and slammed her to the ground as she grunted, and then he brought out a wrist gun while he aimed it at her. Vincent clearly revealed to Dani that he was not the type of boy who was big on forgiving, since he was more of a boy who enjoyed to hold long-lasting grudges and he was more satisfied with justice and vengeance than apologies and forgiveness.

"And not all humans are saps, huh?!" Vincent snapped as he glared under his mask. Dani gasped at him in shock. "Goodbye, ghost girl!"

"Vincent?!" Vincent heard his mother call from another room, causing him to freeze.

"Oh no, my mom! I can't let her see me like this."

"Sorry, but I can't help you there." Dani said to him with a smirk, after he almost tried to kill her out of vengeance.

She then phased through the ceiling, leaving Vincent alone to deal with his situation while he panicked. At the side of the entrance, Tina and Sam were peeking through the corner with branches caught in their hair.

"Maybe Dani can't help him, but I can!" Tina said confidently as she pulled out her PDA and reactivated the security cameras. She walked inside the room casually as Vincent stuffed his suit into his backpack, and then a net sprang out and hung her over the floor, catching Vincent's attention, just before Diane and her inspector arrived in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent demanded the techno-geek with his hands on his hips.

"Hoping for a fake-out make-out?" Vincent smiled a little, until Diane cleared her throat, catching both their attentions as she glared at Tina. "Uh, hi. You must be his mom. You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"Well, at least we're secure against _teenagers_ , but you're still on thin ice." Diane's inspector said as she narrowed her eyes at her.

Diane glared down at her son and Tina, who both smiled at her weakly.

* * *

The next day at Casper High in the cafeteria, Dani told her friends that Cuja has disappeared after she has successfully found the dog's long lost toy she has been searching for the whole time. And she also broke the bad news that Vincent still hasn't forgiven her for supposingly ruining his life. He now officially declared that he was going to hunt and destroy ghosts (but mostly Dani Phantom) for the rest of his life, even though she wasn't directly responsible for ruining his life in the first place. Of course, she doubted Vincent would even care anyway, since he was just egotistical like that.

"Know where Cuja the Ghost Dog went?" Tina asked Dani.

"Nope." She replied simply with her cheek on her knuckles.

"Gonna play it a little safer now that Vincent the Red Hunter's around?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

Dani's expression still hasn't changed. "Yep."

They all watched as Vincent walked past their table, without even glancing once at Tina. After witnessing him trying to willingly and mercilessly kill her best friend, Tina has officially set her crush on Vincent aside and broke up with him. She also realized that he was just using her to get more information about ghost hunters, but mostly about Dani's parents, which the techno-geek clearly did not take that very well (Tina was clearly glaring angrily at Vincent when he walked past them, but he wasn't fazed).

Vincent then walked past his former popular friends with disdain and disgust while they scowled at him in return, after they dumped him out of the in-crowd all because he became poor. Vincent did realize that they weren't his real friends anymore, since all they cared about was their popularity.

Vladia Plasmius suddenly reappeared as she hid behind a door and placed a box on the ground before she vanished again, and Vincent walked up to it and smiled to himself, knowing what was inside.

"I just wish I knew where he got all of those weapons." Dani said mostly to herself.

How Vincent got those anti-ghost weapons was still the big mystery to Dani and her friends, because he was poor and he couldn't afford weapons that advanced, like the Fentons'. Plus, he didn't even know that Dani's parents were ghost hunters to begin with. It was almost like someone has designed those weapons just for him so he could hunt ghosts because of his grudgeful streak, but she didn't want to think about that theory right now.

"Or that costume! Costume that style _had_ to cost something, and someone that smart had to make weapons that advanced like your folks'." Tina admitted to Dani, until she frowned angrily at another thought. "And I still can't believe that he was only using me to get info about ghost hunters." She the shrugged a little with a knowing look. "But either way, it was still pretty obvious."

"Well, I don't know where he got the weapons, but I _think_ I know where he got some extra cash…" Sam said with a small smile before he fixed his eyes on Dani. "Remember those tickets he sold on the internet?"

"You bought his tickets?" Dani asked.

Later on that night, all the students rocked out at the Dumpty Humpty concert as they cheered for their favorite band and danced to the music. Turned out, Sam has indeed brought Vincent's tickets, since he, Dani, and Tina were allowed to sit next to Kwyn, Daph, and Paul, who weren't so happy that they had to sit next to their three least favorite classmates.

"I can't believe we're sitting next to those losers!" Sam shouted to Dani and Tina over the music before the three of them continued to dance and enjoy the music.


	11. Fanning the Flames

**Season 1 Episode 11  
** Fanning the Flames  
"A Symphony of DOOM!"

One day in the endless green void of the Ghost Zone, Dani and her friends have decided to try and map out most of the ghost realm. Just right near the Fenton Ghost Portal, while Sam piloted the Specter Speeder with Tina next to him on the passenger seat, Dani Phantom was currently fighting some kind of chubby blue ghost with pink pajamas as she strained to push the ghost off of her.

"Get off me, Klempa!" Dani demanded as she struggled.

"But I just want to be your friend!" The ghost, Klempa, said in a squeaky and friendly voice.

She then pulled her into a big hug against her will. "Will someone remind me why this was a good idea?" Dani asked her friends as they listened through a pair of green of green earphones.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone." Sam merely reminded her.

"You're also the only one who doesn't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones." Tina added, looking kind of unimpressed by the communicator phones in her ears.

She pressed a button on her PDA as it began to play a song called _Remember_. "~ _Amber...you will remember!_ ~" Sam covered his ears in annoyance while the same song played in his phones as well.

"Good thing these things also work as wireless earphones, because these things are a fashion-don't."

"There's not supposed to look good." Dani pointed out before she strained a little when she pushed against Klempa's head as she tried to break free while she kicked her legs madly. "They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate." She shoved herself onto the ground by her back as she used all her fours on Klempa while she tried to overcome her. "Like when I say things like: help get this thing off me!"

Sam examined himself with a rearview mirror as he examined the earphones, and he even removed his signature three edge earrings for some space. "There's not stupid, I think they great techno-goth earrings." He admitted.

Dani then smiled when he said that. "Really? Hey, maybe I should give a pair to Paul." Klempa suddenly covered the ghost girl's mouth while she silenced her.

Sam then made an irritated face and crossed his arms while Tina danced to her song. "Yes, Dani, that's what I'm saying. Give a pair to _Paul_."

Dani finally managed to break free from Klempa's grasp and tried to fly away, until she quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her back as she yelped in surprise. The chubby ghost then breathed blue mist from her mouth and onto Dani dead on as she became encased in a block of ice, but she luckily used her ghost beams to shatter the ice to set herself free. Dani then spotted a refrigerator door floating behind the ghost and flew to it with Klempa behind her. She quickly grabbed the door, opened it wide, and allowed Klempa to go flying inside as she shouted before she slammed it shut.

Klempa ended up in a snowy, icy deserted land in the Ghost Zone. She then spotted a penguin right in front of her and smiled. "Will you be my friend?" She asked it, but it only waddled away.

Dani destroyed the door handle with her ecto beam before she flew back to the Specter Speeder.

"~AMber, sOooo WArm and TEnder! You will reMEMber MY NAAME!~" Tina sang to the song in a horrible voice while Sam looked very annoyed by her awful singing. Tina was apparently tone deaf and couldn't sing since she sounded like a cat being choked to death.

Dani phased into the speeder between her friends and changed back into her human form. However, she began to rub her hands together while she shivered a little and then blew them from Klempa trapping her in a block of ice like that.

"Can a ghost get frostbite?" She asked Sam rhetorically.

"Oh, here, my hands are warm." Sam said as he wrapped his hands around Dani's hands.

They both stared at this before they smiled and blushed a little. They have been having these little 'awkward moments' ever since that little fake-out make-out Sam did to Dani as a distraction before, during the whole 'Vincent the Red Hunter' incident. But they acted like they still haven't really gotten over it since then.

And then Tina's horrible tone-deaf singing ruined their moment when they cringed, went wide eyed, and jumped a little in surprise. "AMBER! GO AMBER! AMBER! REMEMBER!" She chanted out loud while she waved her hand triumphantly with her index finger out, not really noticing the grimacing looks on her best friends' faces.

Dani then giggled nervously when she took her hands away from Sam's and placed them over her ears to drown out Tina's horrible voice. "Uh, yeah, I'm gonna need my hands for this." She said to Sam.

"~... _you will remember, my name!_ ~" Tina's song from her PDA sang while Sam turned the Specter Speeder around and drove it back through the Fenton Portal.

"What on earth is that ghostly wail?" A ghostly woman asked another.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Dani and her friends walked down the hallway, but Tina's clothes were now different from the other day ever since she began to listen to this new song from the Ghost Zone before. She now wore a black T-shirt with a blue, flaming 'Amber' name and replaced her red beanie for a black one with flaming blue 'a' in the center. She was currently listening to the same _Remember_ song from her PDA, and it appeared like this song has really got into her.

"I don't get it, this Amber McLain comes out of nowhere, and suddenly he's the biggest hit since MP3s." Dani said with a look of somewhat disbelief. "It's so…"

"Infuriating how mindless, pre-packaged corporate bubblegum is preventing true musical artists from being heard?" Sam said for Dani.

"...I was gonna say weird, but, uh...okay."

"Amber's not just about music, he's an expression of my unique individuality." Tina said as they walked into another hallway. However, Sam and Dani saw something that was definitely out of the ordinary when they gaped their jaws open in surprise.

The entire school hallway was decorated by everything black-and-blue Amber-related decorations. The lockers had Amber posters taped to them, Daph and Kwyn wore cheerleading uniforms in the same Amber-style (consisting of black tank tops with a flaming blue 'a' on their chests that revealed their midriffs and a black-and-blue folded skirt), and even Vincent wore the same Amber-styled clothes. Some of the teens were even wearing costumes of Amber. This rock 'n roll boy has really gotten a lot of popularity from the teens and it was affecting them greatly.

"Oh yeah, you're one of a kind...every single one of you." Sam said sarcastically to Tina while he placed his free hand on his side and gave Tina his signature dull glare.

Then Paul Sanchez, Dani's crush and Sam's worst preppy rival, walked up to the trio, also wearing some Amber clothing, and then he noticed the green Fenton Phones Sam was still wearing since the other day. "Nice earrings, sale at the eighty-nine cent store?" He asked his gothic enemy, but he made a smug grin like they looked very ridiculous on him.

"For your information, Sanchez, they're a gift. Dani gave 'em to me." Sam said as he grinned smugly while he gestured to Dani, who tensed up and smiled sheepishly at her crush.

Paul stared at them in confusion. "Really? She gave you earrings?" He then scoffed mockingly as he turned his back towards them. "I always knew you two loser would end up together." And he walked away in disgust while Sam and Dani's eyes went wide when the Hispanic prep boy said that.

Sam glared at him angrily and offendedly. "We're not losers!"

"We're _not_ together!" Dani added with her hands in front of her.

Then Tina chanted to the music again while her friends glanced at her in small irritation. "Amber! Go Amber! Amber! Remember! Amber! Go Amber-" She chanted out loud.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!" Sam and Dani shouted in unison at Tina, making her recoil from their sudden outburst of annoyance.

"Hey, check it out. The _lovebirds_ are ganging up on Foley." Daph said mockingly about Dani and Sam to Kwyn, who remained silent and smiled in agreement.

"We're not lovebirds!" Dani and Sam glanced at each other in confusion before they both glared back at the cheerleaders again.

Later on in Ms. Lancer's classroom, she had all of her students wear helmets and three monster computers in front of them before she began to explain what they were about to do today.

"As you know, the Northwestern Nine Standardized Testing starts in two days, and because my bonus is proportional to your grade, we've installed the CramTastic Mark Five." Lancer said as she gestured to a machine next to her that involved the students with their computers and helmets on their desks and heads respectively. "The latest and state of the art civil study-aid technology. Let the learning begin!"

She pressed a button, but the computer monitors instead showed Amber, the rock-star boy with flaming blue-teal hair and two locks beside his face, black punk-like eyeliner with three different sets of earrings on each of his ear edges, a black tattered/ripped tank top with a black choker, one black fingerless glove one his right arm, black baggy pants with a few tears and a silver belt with a skull, and black combat boots with straps. "~ _AMBER! So warm and tender…! You will remember my name!_ ~" He sang from the computers.

The students cheer, minus Sam and Dani, who were unaffected by this when they removed their helmets. Lancer briefly gawked at this in shock before she angrily pressed the button again before all of the computers powered off, making the students immediately pause their cheering when they stared at their blank screens. An 'Amber: live' disc popped out of the dashboard and Lancer took it out angrily, until everyone suddenly heard drumming coming from out of nowhere while they all looked around in confusion.

"Foley, turn off that blasted PDA!" Lancer demanded as she threw the disc at Tina, but it bounced off her computer while she cringed a little in recoil.

"It's not me! It's coming from outside!" Tina said as she pointed her thumb towards the windows.

All of the students immediately took off their helmets and ran to the windows while they all looked out when they saw a stage-like truck pulling up in front of the school as music blared from the stereo speakers. Green smoke formed in the center of the stage as Amber McLain himself appeared with his black guitar with flaming blue designs while he smiled. Three other men appeared behind him as one played the drums, one played the bass, and the other played the keytar while they all played their instruments.

"~Yeah! Oh ohhhhhh oh ohhhhhhh!~" Amber sang in the microphone as he strummed his guitar. All the students immediately ran out of the school while they all swarmed to the truck as they cheered loudly for their rock-star idol. "Hello, Casper High! Tell who you love!"

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" The crowd chanted before Amber's flaming hair began to blaze higher.

"That's it, baby, say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?!"

Tina was about to jump from the top of the steps for the crowd to mosh pit her, but they ran away before she crashed onto the concrete instead while Dani and Sam both flinched. Tina managed to get the crowd to surf her above them.

"We love you, Amber!" The techno-geek girl shrieked admirably as she threw her fists into the air.

"That's because I fill a void in your empty lives!"

"You're right, Amber!"

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped, catching Sam's attention when his eyes went wide. "Uh oh…" Dani said nervously as she glanced around for the ghost.

Ms. Lancer then stood on top of a fire hydrant in the middle of the crowd. " _Attention freakishly-dressed teen idol, I order you to cease and desist!_ " She demanded angrily through her megaphone.

"Desist _this_ , grandma!" Amber retorted with a smirk and turned a knob on his guitar from a red note to a green swirl.

The rock 'n roll boy then strummed his guitar before a wave of green energy immediately swirled out from his instrument as it floated over the crowd. They all opened their eyes, revealing to be red before they turned and glared menacingly at Lancer, like they were under some kind of violent trance.

"Pride and Prejudice!" Lancer exclaimed in shock.

Dani stared at Amber with a look of surprised disbelief by what the rockstar just did. She realized that from the students all adoring him like they were completely addicted to the sudden burst of energy she felt when he strummed his guitar: Amber wasn't some ordinary rebellious rockstar, he was just another rouge ghost from the Ghost Zone.

"Amber's...the ghost?" Dani asked herself in realization before her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly turned into her ghost form and prepared to fly. "I gotta save Lancer!" She then made a look of somewhat surprise. "Wow...this is bittersweet."

Dani then flew and hovered in the air while the hypnotized crowd of teens marched towards Ms. Lancer. Lancer raised her arms up as she braced herself for impact, until Dani quickly flew down and turned her teacher intangible as the teens all stampeded harmlessly through them. She then flew away and left a confused Lancer to look around when she didn't get pumped into a pulp by her own students.

"Now to knock to pop-prince of the…" Dani said, but was cut short when she realized that the stage truck, along with Amber and his band, were suddenly gone without a trace. "Charts?!"

All of the students groaned in confusion and with headaches while they rubbed their heads from being in a hypnotized trance. Tina looked disoriented herself when she wobbled a bit before Sam came up to her to make sure she was okay. However the techno-geek glanced at where the band was before she made a look of disappointment that Amber and his band were all gone.

"Hey, no encore?! What's that all about?!" Tina asked Sam as she slouched her shoulders, which made the goth stare skeptically at his friend.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Ms. Lancer walked down the hallway while she examined through all of her magazines. Each one of them had a cover of Amber in front of it, annoying and irritating her even more about this rebellious boy that has been addicting her entire student body.

"Amber? Amber? Amber?" She said as she looked through each magazine at a time while she glared even more. "If I see one _hint_ of that man in school today, I'll…" She faltered and froze her tracks when she realized that the hallway was decorated with Amber posters and students wearing everything Amber-related, shocking the vice principal greatly when her eyes went wide. "Chicken Soup for the Soul!"

Dani and Sam both approached Tina, who now wore a fake-flaming blue wig with a black 'a' in the center. "Tina, you're starting to scare me, and I fight ghosts." Dani said to her Amber-obsessed friend while she narrowed her eyes a little.

"It's an Amber thing, you wouldn't understand." Tina said as she patted her wig and smiled.

"Uh, you _do_ realize he's an evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension, right?" Sam clarified while he gave her his signature flat look.

"Yeah, but you said the same thing about Paul."

"You know, she has a point." Dani admitted to Sam.

Speaking of Paul, he came up to them, now wearing a small blue ponytail knot on his head, with a bright smile. "Hey, everyone, Amber's giving away free concert tickets at Bucky's Music Megastore!" He said excitedly before he noticed Tina and smiled a little. "Nice hair."

"Thanks. Nice hair." Tina said to him.

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" The students chanted as they ran for the exit before Lancer quickly tried to block their way out.

"You people aren't going anywhere except de-TENTION!" Lancer said, until she was suddenly trampled and stampeded by the teens. They all stepped right on top of her, completely ignoring her words.

Meanwhile, Tina desperately tried to keep up with the Amber-crazed crowd, but was held back by Sam, who had his hands clenched tightly on Tina's wrist while Dani hugged Sam's waist for support as they both tried to hold her back.

"Must...have...Amber...hex…" Tina strained while she tried to break free from her goth friend's more stronger grip.

"We're gonna have to deprogram her." Sam said to Dani behind his teeth.

"No kidding." Dani replied as she looked up at him.

After much struggling, Dani and Sam have finally managed to drag Tina into the classroom, where Sam tied her up in a chair with a rope to keep her from escaping. They placed a CramTastic helmet on Tina's head and powered up the monitors when they showed different facts and studies for the test. The two hoped that it would help remove Amber's trace off of their friend, since she was basically useless for the moment.

"This is where the healing starts." Sam said with his arms crossed while he stared at Tina, who was staring at the studies on the monitor.

Now with Tina out of commission to rid Amber's spell off of her, Dani and Sam headed back into the hallway as they walked up to Dani's locker. "I still don't get why _we're_ not affected by Amber's music." Dani said with curiosity as she phased her hand into her locker.

"Maybe because of your ghost powers and my…"

"Individuality or intelligence?" Dani pulled out her trusty Fenton Thermos from her locker and turned her arm back to normal as she smiled at her gothic friend.

"I was going to say utter disdain for anything popular, but okay." Sam blushed while he rubbed his arm sheepishly. "You really think I'm smart?" Dani looked away awkwardly when she smiled and blushed as well.

"Not so fast." Lancer said sternly, catching both their attentions when they glanced at her with wide eyes. She had a black eye, a missing tooth, and her face was bruised from being trampled by all of the crazed teens. "You two lovebirds may be the only students left in the entire school…"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Dani and Sam protested again in unison.

"-but that's not going to stop me from giving you an education!" Lancer grabbed Dani and Sam both by their wrists and began to roughly drag them down the hall while they both yelped in surprise.

The two smiled at each other before Dani took Sam's hand as she made them both intangible and phased out of their teacher's hands. Dani then flew them both out of the school by phasing through a wall just before Lancer looked down at her empty hands and gasped in shock.

"Lord of the Flies! They're slipping right through my hands!" She exclaimed as she dropped down to her knees in defeat.

Dani transformed into her ghost form while she flew Sam above the buildings of Amity Park and made their way towards Bucky's Music Megastore. Sam stared down at the view of all the homes below, and then he gasped when he glanced up at Dani. He watched her long, snowy white hair glow in the afternoon sun while it fluttered in the breeze, her neon green eyes glowed like emeralds that shined underneath the sunlight, and both her eyes and smile showed her bold, brave and well-meaning personality. Dani even showed that she had great potential of being a great heroine one day, when people begin to recognize her.

Dani glanced back at Sam, who was staring at her dreamily, which made her cock an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you okay, Sam?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Sam said when he snapped back to reality and his eyes went wide before looked away while he blushed sheepishly. "I-it's just...really nice up here, that's all. Flying's nice, heh." Dani stared at him skeptically, until her eyes went wide as well and she blushed as well while she smiled at him. However, she wasn't paying attention when they both crashed into a huge cutout of Amber and collapsed onto the roof with grunts. "Falling stinks."

Inside the music store, the teens were cheering like crazy as TV screens showed Amber singing. "~ _Oh, Amber! So warm and tender…! You will remember my name!_ ~" At the top of the screens, green smoke puffed out and displaced while Amber appeared in person. The entire teen audience cheered for his appearance, even Dani's older brother, James.

Amber held out some tickets to his concert and then threw them into the air as they descended down towards the crowd. "Tell. me. who. you. _LOVE_!" Amber yelled out to his adoring fans.

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" They chanted just as Amber began to glow and his flaming hair surged to life.

Dani phased herself and Sam into the building and they witnessed that the rebellious rockstar ghost was up to something, that somehow involved the crowd chanting his name. "Something tells me they're not gonna _love_ seeing their idol sucked inside the Fenton Thermos." Dani said to Sam as she narrowed her eyes at Amber.

"I think I can distract them." Sam said with an idea.

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" The crowd continued chatting as Amber's hair surged even higher, until they heard a loud whistle. The teens all gasped when they turned to see Sam on a cutout of Amber while he drew a mustache, a goatee, buck teeth, and glasses on the face with a red marker.

"Hey, everybody! Look! It's Amber Mc _Lame_!" Sam announced mockingly with his own rebellious smile.

Amber's hair waned back to its normal flame while he frowned at the goth boy. "Oh great, a critic." He said before he smirked up at him. "Maybe you'll like my new song better!" He turned the knob to the green swirl again.

Dani fired an ecto-beam just in time before the rockstar ghost could even strum his guitar at her best friend, sending him flying backwards as he grunted from the blasts' impact. "Hey, do you take requests? How 'bout 'Beat it'?" Dani retorted as she glared at the ghost.

Amber hovered in front of the ghost girl in mid air as he glared at her. "How about I just lay a few power cords instead, _dipstick_."

He strummed his guitar as a beam of skulls fired from her instrument. Before Dani could even uncap her thermos, she got blasted dead on and dropped her weapon, but it luckily flew onto the some cutout Sam was currently dangling onto. Amber laughed when he strummed his guitar again and his hair wrapped around his as he disappeared before Dani flew to where he was while the crowd cheered again.

Dani phased outside to the roof, where she found Amber floating there, looking miffed by this girl's meddling. "'Dipstick', hoho, humorous." Dani retorted before she flew up at him and laced her hands with the ghost while the two ghost beings began to wrestle. "Who writes your insults? The same hack who writes your songs?"

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" The crowd outside chanted, which made Amber's hair surge again while he smiled.

He began to easily overcome Dani as she desperately tried to hold on while she strained, but he appeared to be much stronger than her when the crowd began to chant his name again. "Chanting...makes him stronger!"

"You got that right, babypop, and the more kids chanting…" Amber said before he flipped Dani right over his head and threw her with one hand in incredible ease. "The stronger I get." Dani shrieked before she crashed into the cutout of Amber as the rope snapped and it toppled over the edge of the roof, sticking halfway like a plank. "You think I'm strong now?" Dani gasped when Amber hovered right above her with a smirk. "Just wait until midnight, when my concert goes global, and the whole world's chanting my name! Then you'll _all_ be my slaves!"

He roughly strummed his guitar hard while a stream of red flames burst out, blasting at Dani dead on while she shrieked until she crashed between the legs of the cutout with a grunt.

Sam arrived from the rooftop door with the Fenton Thermos in his hands. "Get away from her!" He said as he glared up at rockstar ghost before he ran up to them. Dani changed back into human form and sat up while she rubbed her head from the attack, disoriented, before Sam ran in between her and Amber defensively.

Amber looked very mused by this. "Ah, such a wonderful moment, they say teen love never lasts...but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones." Sam's determined eyes went wide while the rockstar ghost smirked at the two best friends. "And I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours. I have more than just music for you." Amber turned one of his knobs to a heart symbol while he smiled at Dani even more. "Now that they're chanting my name...my music _can_ affect you!" He strummed his guitar as a pink stream of hearts flew out straight at Sam and Dani. "How 'bout a love song?!"

Sam screamed when the force of the beam flew on him dead on and sent him flying right over Dani. While she got put into some kind of a trace, Sam landed right at the end of the cutout dangling above the ground, hundreds of feet. As soon as the beam died down, Dani made an absent and dreamy cheek smile before she turned to Sam lovingly while she bashed her eyelashes at him.

Sam stared at her in confusion when he cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?" He said, and he oddly didn't appear to be affected by Amber's more-powerful music, unlike Dani apparently.

"Aww, young love...well, I guess I'll leave the new couple alone now. Ciäo, canaries." Amber said before he manipulated his body into flames and phased back into the building with an evil laugh.

Now Sam looked even more confused. "'Young love'? 'New couple'? What the heck is he talking about?" Dani only continued to smile at him dreamily when she crawled onto the cutout, which made Sam freak out a little. "Uh, Dani? Now would be a real good time to go ghost and fly me out of here." But she only continued to crawl up to him as the cutout began to tilt from the added weight, making the goth boy's eyes go wide in alarm. "Dani, wait!" Sam threw his hand up in an attempt to stop her. "What are you doing?!"

"Wow...I just never realized, you're really handsome when you're about to fall off a building." Dani said heavenly as she crawled even closer to him, not really knowing the danger they were currently in.

"What?" Sam was extremely confused by what she was talking about, but he was panicking at the same time by the current danger he was in. His friend moved even closer towards him when the cutout titled even more. "Ge-get back, DANI!" The crowd gasped when they looked up and saw the two friends about to fall to their doom. "Dani, stop! Don't come any closer!"

"But you're over there and I'm over here. I want to be over there." Dani pointed childishly to him while she gave him her little love stare.

Sam gasped with wide eyes when he noticed the loving look on her face. "I know that look...that's the same longing puppy-dog stare you would give Paul Sanchez!" He suddenly realized that Amber has casted some sort of love enchantment spell on his best friend and made Dani fall madly in love with him.

"Who's Paul Sanchez?"

Sam smiled in somewhat satisfaction at that. "That's a pleasant side-effect."

But he immediately snapped back to reality when Dani continued to walk towards him while the cutout tilted even more as he gasped. Dani held out her hands before she took one last dreamy step as the cutout tilted, enough to make Sam slip while he tried to hold on, but lost his grip when he screamed to the top of his lungs and plummeted to his doom. Luckily, a SWAT soldier managed to grab him by the wrist as the man hanged from a rope attached to a helicopter, but Sam looked kind of disappointed and unfazed by this turn of events, until more SWAT vans pulled up in front of the store at the crowd of students.

" _Attention, students! By authority of the Emergency Mass Grounding Act, you're all under house arrest!_ " Ms. Lancer announced in her megaphone, on top of a school bus while all of the guards shoved all of the teens into the vans. " _You will now return to your homes to await parental punishment! And, as for your precious Amber..._ he's _going down!_ "

A shadow then enveloped over Lancer when she looked up and saw the giant cutout of Amber plummeting straight at her. She shouted in terror before she managed to jump out of the way while it demolished the school bus instead. Dani climbed over it in a dazed confusion, but luckily, she was completely okay.

"Amber! We love you!" Daph and Kwyn shouted in unison before they hugged each other.

All of the teens were escorted back to their homes before a van pulled up in front of Fenton Works. A couple guards roughly threw Dani and James (who was wearing a black Ember T-shirt) into the house as they grunted on the floor. Their parents, Matt and Jackie, were standing over them, looking angry and displeased at both of their kids.

"What is the _matter_ with you kids?" Jackie demanded.

"You need to be preparing for the Northwestern Nine testing tomorrow!" Matt lectured sternly.

"How can I study? All I can think about is Sam." Dani said dreamily, still under Amber's love enchantment spell.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you thinking about Amber?" James asked his sister in confusion.

"Well, I'm thinking about putting you both in the Fenton Stockades." Jackie said.

In a dungeon-like basement below the house, Matt opened a metallic coffin with spikes inside and a small square hole for eyes. "Jackie, we can't lock up the kids in some medieval containment device." He said to his wife with doubt.

Jackie turned away while she crossed her arms in disapproval. "Oh alright, we'll just _ground_ them like every other parent." James had his arms crossed and Dani was too infatuated from the love spell to even talk to her folks.

"I'm going to Amber McLain's midnight concert tonight and there's nothing you can do about it!" James said defiantly to his parents as he dragged his absent-minded sister along with him.

Matt immediately grabbed both of his children by the back of their shirts. "You and your sister are not leaving this house, young man!" He said as he gave them a crossing glare.

"Fenton Stockades…" Jackie mused in a singsong voice while she tapped her chin. Her husband scowled irritably at his stubborn wife before he locked Jackie inside stockade instead. "I MEANT THEM!"

James laid sadly on his bed in his room, which was now decorated with everything Amber-related, until he perked up when he heard music coming from outside of his window. He looked out and smiled when he saw an Amber truck van driving by while it played _Remember_. James then pulled out out a grappling hook as he swung out of his room and through the window, sneaking out of his own house. The rest of the teens snuck out of their homes as well when they chased after the truck and ran towards Amber's midnight concert, the one their parents forbade them to go to.

Meanwhile, in Dani's bedroom, she created herself a Sam Shrine with all his photos, letters, items, and other stuff as she meditated mindlessly on her bed, still under Amber's enchantment spell.

"Sam…" Dani meditated just before Sam climbed up to her window with a ladder and peeked inside. "Sam…" He then knocked on the glass, catching Dani's attention when she immediately smiled infatuatedly at her friend. "Sam! You snuck out to see me!" She hunched her shoulders while she laced her hands together close to her cheek dreamily. "Oh, this is just like Romeo and Juliet, except...I can understand everything that we're saying."

"Dani, open up!" Sam exclaimed irritably, yet urgently. She opened the window before he tripped onto her bedroom floor. "OW!"

"You want me to open up? Okay, um, one time, when I was five, I really wanted a puppy, but my parents-"

Sam rose to his feet and gave his love-enchanted friend an irritated look. "Will you knock it off?! We have to stop Amber's concert before he takes over the world!" He suddenly noticed the Sam Shrine on Dani's bed, making him a little uneasy. "Okay...even the part of me that's really liking the attention is _really_ creeped out by this."

Dani then came up to him with her shoulders shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She then cuddled her head close to him while she rubbed her palm circularly across his chests and had her eyes closed, making him blush madly by this. "Just as long as we have each other."

Sam glared irritatedly again. "Snap out of it!" He pushed her away as he squeezed his hands on her shoulders. "You don't feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about you!"

Dani looked down at his hands clenched her shoulders before she smiled knowingly at him. "So, why are you still squeezing my shoulders…?" Sam noticed this as well when he glanced at her shoulders. He removed them while he tensed his fingers as he groaned in exasperation until he stormed away, now knowing that Dani was totally useless with her under the love spell. "And why are you still wearing those earrings I gave you?"

Sam turned to her while he gave her his annoyed glare. "Dani, they're not even _real_ earrings, they're just some stupid communicators that…" Sam's eyes went wide in realization when he figured out why he has never been affected by Amber's music before and after the love spell. "...filter out ghost noise!"

Dani frowned a little in disappointment. "Does this mean we're breaking up?"

Sam smiled brightly at his friend. "Don't you get it, Dani? _That's_ why I haven't been affected by Amber's music!" He removed his Fenton Phones from his ears and held them out on his palms. "I've been wearing the Fenton Phones the whole time!"

Dani smiled again. "So we're not breaking up?"

Sam looked confused at first before he glared at her annoyingly again. "How can we be breaking up?! We were never together!" He then angrily grabbed his absent-minded enchanted friend by her wrist and was about to drag Dani out of her room. "We're gonna have to deprogram you like we did Tina-" He suddenly screeched in his tracks and his eyes went wide when he realized that he has totally forgot about his other best friend. "Oh my gosh, Tina!"

Sam and Dani quickly made their way back to the closed Casper High. They walked into the classroom, where they found Tina, who was still tied to the chair with the CramTastic helmet on her head. Her teeth were chattering since she was overloaded by all the studies and facts at once before Dani and Sam approached her, both looking concerned.

"Twelve...hours...of...intensive standardized test prep." Tina said with big eyes, but it luckily managed to remove Amber's spell off of her just as Sam hoped for.

"Tina, I'm so sorry." Sam said as he removed the helmet off her head.

"You're attractive when you're racked with guilt." Dani said to Sam heavenly as she laced her hands together, held them close to her cheek while she leaned her head to the side, and gave him another cheeky grin.

Sam finished untying Tina while he gave his love-enchanted friend his flat look. "Not now, Dani."

"Man, it's about time!" Tina said before she stood up and hugged both of her friends by their necks. "I always knew you two would end up together."

Sam shoved both of his friends away gently while he gave her an annoyed glare. "We're not together! Amber put her under some kind of spell."

Now Tina looked more confused while she glanced between him and Dani, who was still staring at the goth absentmindedly. "So...you _don't_ want to end up together?"

That made Sam hesitate on finding the right answer when he stuttered reluctantly. "I-I don't know...maybe...but not like this!" Tina stared at her goth friend with wide eyes from his reply. "Tina, please, we have to break the spell."

Tina placed the CramTastic helmet on Dani's head while she continued to stare infatuatedly at Sam and remained silent. "Then let's crank up the story problems and we'll see her in twelve hours."

Sam pointed up at the clock, that was currently reading eleven forty-five at night. "We don't have twelve hours, Amber's concert starts in fifteen minutes! He gets his power when people chant his name, and with a worldwide audience, he'll be _unstoppable_!"

That made Tina immediately throw the helmet off of Dani's head before she pushed both of her friends out of the classroom. "Then we better bolt down to that show and crack down the volume." Tina suddenly began to blurt out a random fact verbally. "The volume of the cylinder is equal to the square of the base, times pi, times the height." She snapped back to reality and looked quite surprised by what the CramTastic machine actually did to her. "Wow...that thing really works, and I've spent the first nine years of my school life actually _reading_?"

Very late that night at the Amity Park Arena Amphitheater, the teenagers have all arrived to Amber McLain's concert that they were all forbidden to go to. A security guard watched them all walk in while Dani phased her friends behind him and they ran off before the guard could even noticed them. They ran up to a snoozing security guard before Dani turned herself and her friends intangible again as she phased them through the door and into the control room. Sam and Tina both had their Fenton Phones on so they wouldn't fall under Amber's music and all three of them had their own individual Fenton Thermos.

"Go kill the power, we'll stay and watch." Sam said to Tina before she made her way to the control panel. He then noticed that Dani was still gazing at him dreamily, which made him a little creeped out. "Uh...can you watch something besides me?" Dani's eyes went wide before she stared down at a photo of Sam instead, making him even more weirded out.

Tina looked over the buttons and knobs on the panel. "Cutting off the power." She said before she unintentionally flipped the PA system knob, until she blurted out another random fact. "Electrical power equals electrical current times electrical potential." She shook her head before she rubbed it. "Man, I gotta stop doing that."

" _Man, I gotta stop doing that_." The three amps in the stage repeated what Tina said. Amber was adjusting his microphone until he and his volunteered security leaders, Daph and Kwyn, with three other boys looked up warily and suspiciously at the amps.

They all immediately ran into the control room, where they found the trio before Amber pointed at them while he looked at Daph and Kwyn. "WE LOVE YOU, AMBER!" The girls shouted in unison, making him cringe.

"I heard you the twelfth time, now bag 'em and gag 'em." Amber ordered his guards with his arms crossed.

The girls and the boys ran up to Sam and Dani as they grabbed each of them, and one even dragged the blabbering Tina away from the control panel. Daph and one guard held onto Sam while Kwyn and the other held onto Dani. "On the air in five...four…" A woman announced, telling Amber that it was almost show time.

Amber smirked at them while Sam glared at him. "Later, dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world, and when I say my world, I mean _my_ world!" His hair blazed and he walked away to begin his worldwide concert.

"Dani, stop him! Now!" Sam exclaimed to his friend.

"I won't leave you, Sam!" Dani said defiantly to him.

Amber's band began to play some rocking music for the audience as they cheered. Sam continued to argue with Dani, who was unfortunately still love-enchanted enough to keep her from fighting against Amber. "Forget about me!"

"I can't! I _won't_!"

The band stopped playing before the stage went dark and Amber appeared in the spotlight with his guitar in his hands while the crowd cheered loudly at their teen idol. "Hello, Amity Park! Tell me who you love!" He shouted out loud.

"Amber McLain! Amber McLain! Amber McLain!" They chanted as his hair blazed and he smirked before he began his song. His concert went worldwide as he sang _Remember_ and all around the world from Dutch, to Japan, to Arabia, to Aborigine, they all cheered and chanted Amber's name nonstop.

"I really hate to do this to you, Dani, but if I can't break Amber's spell...I'm gonna have to break your _heart_." Sam said as he gave her a look of seriousness.

He broke free from the guard's and Daph's grips when he faced the cheerleader captain. "What are you look at?" She mocked until, out of nowhere, Sam suddenly kissed Daph on his lips passionately while she looked totally confused and shocked by this.

Dani stared at them in disbelief. "Sam...how could you? How-" She asked, until she began to fight against the love enchantment spell when she blinked her eyes angrily and glared. "HEY! Get away from him!"

Daph recoiled in disgust. "Ahhhh! He tastes like geek!"

Sam recoiled, equally disgusted as well. "Ahhhh! She tastes like failure!" Daph, Kwyn, and the rest of the guards ran out of the room while they screamed in fright and left the trio alone. Sam immediately turned to Dani. "Dani, I'm so sorry, I…"

"You and Daph, but we were…" Dani began, making Sam stare at her worriedly with anticipation. She then looked down to the floor briefly when Amber's love enchantment began to wear off on her. "But...we weren't, were we?"

Sam then looked down as well while he struggled to find the right words. "No, Amber did that. It's just...this is so hard on me, because part of me...part of me really liked this, and…"

Dani stared at him before she looked down at the floor sadly again. She then turned around with her look of seriousness as she stared at Amber, who was playing his guitar while he stuck his tongue out.

Anger began to build in Dani's chest when her eyes glowed green as she narrowed her eyes. "Amber!" She growled menacingly behind her teeth.

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dani, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

She blinked her eyes hard before she opened them, when they returned to normal, and glanced back at her gothic friend. "No, I feel like my heart's been ripped out...but I know who I can take it OUT ON!"

Dani angrily tensed her fingers and then she clenched them into a fist before white rings appeared, passing through as she changed into her ghost form. She swung her chin as she got in a ready stance before she took off to the air, making Sam's hair blow from the force. The goth boy smiled at where she flew off while he rubbed his arm, glad that she was finally back to normal.

"~Oh, Amber…! You will remember…! Amber! One thing remains! Oh, Amber! So warm and tender…! You will remember my name!~" Amber sang into his microphone before the crowd began to cheer again and his hair blazed from the world chanting his name.

When Amber's plan was going accordingly, Dani suddenly appeared when she angrily shoved him away from his microphone. He screamed until he crashed into a TV picture of him while it crackled and sparked on impact.

"Hey, no hit wonder! Mind if I jam with the band?!" Dani mocked as she smirked at the teen rebellious rockstar ghost.

Amber pulled himself from the now damaged TV, his face all bruised and his hair messed up as he glared down menacingly at the meddling ghost girl. He managed to heal himself in a matter of seconds before he jumped onto his guitar like a hoverboard and flew back down to the stage across from Dani.

"Hit the shrink, babypop!" He retorted before he turned his knob to a green fist. "I don't do duets!" He strummed his guitar as a green beam with a large fist blasted out and slammed onto Dani dead on, sending her flying and screaming before she landed into the crowd with a grunt. She rubbed her head and scowled before she phased through the floor just as Amber returned to his microphone, until Dani phased next to him with a smirk.

He was about to sing again when Dani took the mic from Amber, making him glare at the meddling girl again. "Sorry, no vocals in this number. Have you considered taking up mime?"

Amber shouted when he swung her guitar at Dani while she jumped up and they collided their mic and guitar together when they began doing a little swordplay. Dani blocked Amber's upper swing, Amber then blocked Dani's move, and then Dani floated up to avoid her swing. Dani and Amber then both shouted as they readied their swings before they collided while they both glowed blue and green momentarily, and then retracted from each other. Amber shouted as he jumped up while Dani held out her microphone just before the rockstar ghost made the mic stand busted in half, making her flew backwards and land on her back.

Amber dropped his guitar with a miffed glare and, before Dani could do anything else, the rockstar shouted loudly as he fired green energy at Dani, trapping her inside an upside down ecto-tornado while her hair fluttered from the gust.

"Mindless teenage rebellion _and_ a killer light show? Is this an awesome concert or what?" James asked Paul in amazement.

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" The crowd began to chant once again.

"Hear that? They're chanting my name all over the world! The revolution _will_ be televised!" Amber said to Dani in triumph as he made his fist glow green.

Dani knew that, whether she would admit it or not, she couldn't stop Amber with the whole world chanting his name while they only gave him more power, the rockstar ghost only kept getting stronger with every chant he heard. She would have to find some way to break the spell on the crowd and the worldwide audience first, at least so Amber could be powerless enough for her to stop him before he could have the power to take over the world.

"He's too strong, if I could just stop the crowd from chanting...something horrible that'll break the spell like...Sam kissing Daph." Dani said to herself as she turned to her friends. She settled her attention on Tina, before she remembered something horrible about her tech-loving friend when she smirked with an idea. "Or worse...Tina! Sing! Take the mic and sing!"

Dani tossed her the mic and Tina caught it in her hands. "Wait, you _want_ me to sing? You said I stink." She pointed out in confusion.

"Oh!" Dani laughed nervously as she shrugged. "Uh...I-I was kidding! You rock! You rock out loud!"

The techno-geek narrowed her eyes determinedly. "You got that right!" Tina ran out onto the stage and slid to her knees before she began to use her tone-deaf to sing from the microphone out loud towards the crowd. "~AAmber! You Will reMEMber! AMber! ONe THIng reMAINS! AMber! So wARm and TENder! YOu will reMEMber MY NAME!~"

The crowd immediately stopped chanting Amber's name when Tina's horrible voice was doing just the trick, and the spell began to wear off on the teens. "Amber?" A teenager asked in confusion.

From all around the world, people were covering their ears to drown out Tina's terrible tone-deaf singing, even going as far as to destroying their own TVs so they couldn't hear her singing anymore. Everybody in the world was now free from Amber's spell, and his goal for teen revolution and world domination has been foiled.

Amber ran up the stage, looking surprised that his spell was wearing off on his 'fans', thanks to Tina's terrible singing. "What? WAIT! No, STOP!" He exclaimed as his hair extinguished from the lack of chanting. The ecto-tornado trapping Dani vanished before she ran across the stage. "NO! Tell me who you love!" The crowd only stared up at him, remaining absolute silent and confused. "Come on, say it!" Amber dropped to his knees in desperation and plead. "Say my name! SAY MY NAAAAME!"

Amber then collapsed to the side from his power lost next to Dani, who stood there and grinned victoriously with her arms crossed while the rockstar ghost's eye twitched in defeat.

"The only thing we're saying here is goodbye!" Dani said before she aimed her Fenton Thermos and began to suck Amber inside while the ghost screamed. She recapped the device, and the rest of Ember's band disappeared as well before she turned back to her best friend, who was laying on the stage floor. "Uh, o-okay, y-you can stop now."

"~AMber! One thi…~ Oh?" Tina sang but then faltered before Dani flew away from over her. She then stood up to her feet as she turned around while her Ember wig fell off. The crowd suddenly began to cheer for her inexplicably.

"Dani, that was awesome!" Sam exclaimed in amazement when Dani flew up to him and changed back into human form before they hugged each other. They immediately released each other as they both blushed while Sam hugged his arms bashfully and cleared his throat. "Uh...I guess Amber's spell hasn't quite worn off."

"You were never under Amber's spell." Tina pointed out, which made Sam's smile drop. He clubbed her with his elbow to shut her up while she grunted and she rubbed her shoulder in pain.

Dani remained silent as she smiled brightly at both of her best friends.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Ms. Lancer was very disappointed at all of her students, because they all did so poorly on their tests with such low scores. Of course, it was still because they have been all under a rebellious teen ghost's spell the night before test day.

"These standardized test scores are the worst in school history, no doubt due to the rampant late-night carousing prior to test day." Lancer said with an unimpressed glare. "However, one student's perfect score did manage to bring the entire school average up." She held up a paper graded a hundred percent as she smiled. "And that's good news for my bonus!"

"Therefore, Tina Foley is excused from this afternoon's CramTastic session." The school principal, Ishiyama, said with his hands laced behind his back.

"Yes!" Tina cheered as she threw off her helmet and stood up to her feet in triumph. "This would be an example of irony: a literary device employing the incongruity between what might be expected and what actually occurs."

"Tina, we love you!" A nerdy boys said before they each hugged her and they all walked out of the classroom together.

"I don't suppose you could release Amber and get us out of this?" Sam suggested to Dani hopefully, not exactly wanting to end up like Tina.

"Nope. Besides, he's a little busy right now." Dani said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone at Klempa's frozen wasteland, Amber walked across the snow, with his extinguished hair, while Klempa followed him around.

"Amber! Amber!" The friendly chubby ghost chanted out loud with a smile.

Amber covered his ears in annoyance while he glared angrily. "STOP SAYING MY NAME!" He exclaimed out loud in exasperation.

He continued to walk across the cold blizzard with Klempa following him, but she didn't seem to want to listen to him. "AMBER! AMBER! AMBER!"


	12. Teacher of the Year

**Season 1 Episode 12  
** Teacher of the Year  
"A Lesson in Fear!"

In a virtual reality game called _Doomed_ , one of the most popular computer games in Amity Park, a random female player, who wore a techno-attire suit with a gun in her hands, ran through a purple hallway until she reached the end of the gates as they opened while she panted. She glanced back behind like someone was after her, and then she ran desperately up to a silver key that hung on a tree. A more huge and muscular man with a purple face, red eyes, and a black spiky suit with purple linings stomped from the building with two handguns. He fired beams at the random player dead on and vaporized her into oblivion as her gun dropped next to Dani Fenton and Tina Foley's avatars, who were both currently hiding behind a virtual rumbled wall.

Dani and Tina's avatars were wearing the same techno-styled suits like the other random avatars. Tina's was a yellow one with orange linings with shoulder pads and exposed her midriff, and wore a yellow head cap with two pointed spikes on each side, and her bifocal glasses had yellow shade lenses instead. Dani's was blue with darker blue linings with shoulder pads and black thigh-high boots, belt, collar, and elbow-length gloves, and had a pair of blue see-through goggles, and even had blue lipstick.

"That's the trouble with these online video games: too many unqualified random players?" Tina said sarcastically as she typed it on her computer in her bedroom with her username 'Fryer Tin'.

At Fenton Works in the lab, Dani was wearing some kind of helmet wired to the computer while she typed on with her username 'Ghost Girl' (for two obvious reasons: one being that she _was_ a ghost girl herself, and that she was also from a family of ghost hunters).

"I know what you mean, nobody but us has a clue." Dani replied while she typed it to her avatar before she peeked over the rumble and stared at the giant, muscular player. "Except for that Chaos guy, that guy's unstoppable, even for us."

" _Was_ unstoppable, watch this." Tina said with a smirk as she pulled out her gun. She then ran out of their hiding spot while she aimed out her weapon towards Chaos. "Hey, Chaos! Game over, nitwit!" She fired her gun, but Chaos immediately jumped to the air without even looking before he fired his gun back at her feet. He sent her flying back over the rumble next to Dani's avatar.

Dani frowned at her in annoyance while Tina stood up with her suit scorched up a little. "When will you look before you leap? He's still not stopped."

Both of the girls shrieked as they quickly ducked to avoid Chaos's beam attack before they ran out of their hiding spot and sprinted together as they avoided more of his attacks. They ran into an abandoned building and they pinned their backs to the wall to hide again.

However, Chaos smirked when he threw a grenade bomb into the entrance as it beeped. "Dani, I just you to know...I accidentally killed your gerbil in the sixth grade." Tina confessed to Dani.

Dani stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked, but the bomb exploded as it smoked the building and vaporized their avatars.

Chaos laughed before Tina's computer said 'Fryer Tin: game over'. "Oh man, smoked again!" Tina complained as she buried her head in her arms in frustration.

Dani narrowed her eyes in frustration as well. "Darn it! I really thought this stupid helmet as my game controller would give me an edge!" She removed her helmet and threw it across the lab in frustration, but she accidentally pressed the 'open' button of the Fenton Portal with it.

The portal opened before one of Dani's old foes, Techna, flew out of the vortex as she cackled evilly and Dani's ghost sense went off when it alerted her.

"Once again, I, Techna, mistress of all things electronic and beeping, am free once again to conquer this world!" She announced to the heavens while Dani gawked up at her.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

"To conquer this world!" Techna shouted until she hovered up to Dani's computer and stared at the game with new interest as the Chaos guy fired more blasts. "Although, _that_ world looks more entertaining, and the fashion sense is far superior. Perhaps, it is _there_ that I shall be queen!"

She was about to fly into the computer until Dani shoved her away. "Oh no, you don't!" She said determinedly.

The technopathic ghost glared at the girl before she jumped off her chair and changed into her ghost form. She then charged at Techna, but she pulled up a green electric shield and she got shocked when she impacted it while she wrapped it around her as it continued to shock her. However, it also destroyed the computer in the process.

The ghost stared at the busted computer in disappointment. "Oh, that stinks." Techna said before her smile returned. "No matter, I shall return!" She flew up to the top of the lab and turned back to Dani. "So long, ghost girl!" And she phased through the ceiling and out of sight.

The electric shield disappeared before Dani collapsed onto the floor with a grunt. "Oh great, constantly getting zapped in _Doomed_ is bad enough, and now I have to track down _that_ loser?" The Fenton Ghost Portal powered down when Dani rose back to her feet while she sighed heavily. "I'll have to deal with him tomorrow." Her eyes suddenly went wide before she nervously glanced up at the clock (with a smiling ghost) on the wall when it read five thirty in the morning. "It _is_ tomorrow! I've been up all night!" She then yawned in exhaustion. "Oh well, one sleepy day at school and one lame ghost freed. What's the worst that could happen?"

Of course, Dani shouldn't have asked herself that. In Ms. Lancer's classroom that morning, she was snoozing like a log on her desk while she snored and drooled all over her test.

"Pencils down! All tests turned in!" Lancer announced to her students until she walked up to the sleeping Dani. She slid her test paper from under her as it dripped with her saliva before she sighed. "Ah, teaching, always rewarding."

Later on that night, Dani flew around Amity Park in her ghost form with the Fenton Phones in her ears while she and her friends went out for patrol. Before they went on their patrol, Dani explained to Tina and their other friend, Sam Manson, about Techna escaping from the Ghost Zone.

"Last time Techna fused a monster out of the junk from my mom's shed, be on the lookout for runaway appliances." Dani told her friends through her earphones.

"Copy, the objective is to defeat the boss and power her down to level zero." Tina said while she drove her motor scooter down a sidewalk.

Dani walked down the side of a building vertically like the wall was actually a floor, since gravity didn't affect her the same when she was in ghost mode. "Uh, lever zero is a no man's land, Sam, it's a glitch in the _Doomed_ program. If you get knocked in, you're stuck there."

"I cannot begin to tell you how interesting that is." Sam said sarcastically as he rode his motor scooter down another sidewalk.

"If you were game-savvy, you'd know that." Tina said smugly through the communicators with a grin.

Sam glared offendedly before he began to tell her off. "Oh really? Well, let me tell you something-" He suddenly froze on his scooter when he looked up and saw several appliances flying right over to the park with wide eyes. "Hold it, I've got something! Fast moving garage sale heading east toward the park!"

At the center of the park, all of the appliances began to circle around Techna as she laughed mechanically. "Yes! Come to me, beautiful technology! And together, we shall build a new body worthy of my greatness! Something sleek, stylish, and totally modern! Yeah, baby!" The appliances fused around the techno ghost as she formed herself into a gigantic version of Chaos.

The trio overlooked the whole on top of a hill while her suit crackled with electrical currents. "Look familiar? Techna saw me playing _Doomed_ last night, and now she's trying to look like Chaos." Dani said as she glanced between her friends.

"The way you play _Doomed_ , she shouldn't be hard to beat." Tina said with a grin.

Dani gave her a flat look. "Ignoring that. Okay, Tin, here's what we'll do: you distract her with an L2 throttle maneuver, and I'll power up in engagement battle mode."

"What about me?" Sam asked.

Dani gave him another flat look. "You stay here, Sam. You probably don't know the moves we're talking about here." She and Tina got up to their feet.

"And besides, you'll only get in the way, because we're the bad girls of the game, and you boys would only try and hold us back." They ran down the hill while Sam glared at his female friends offendedly like they practically just called him useless. Tina revived her scooter and charged straight to Techna with a determined glare. "Time to show her what five bolts of womanly battery power can really do!" Techna pulled out a tire and threw it at her, but she quickly dodged it in time before she began to circle around her feet, much to her confusion while she looked down. "I got her distracted! Hit her, Dani!"

Dani flew right at him and double-punched him underneath her chin, sending her falling onto the ground with a grunt. She then got back up and smacked her away, sending her flying and shouting while she fell through a tree and landed next to Sam with a grunt.

"So much for battle mode, huh?" Sam retorted with a smug grin as he crossed his arms.

Dani briefly cocked an eyebrow at him before she tried to ignore him. "Okay, this calls for advanced mode with an intangibility bonus!" She turned herself intangible as she flew to Tina, who was evading all of Techna's ghost beams. When Dani touched her, she made her phase through the beams before they became solid again.

"Yeah, girl! This is better than Galmon of Doom in level nine!" Tina said until one of Techna's beams managed to pop a hole onto one of Tina's wheels, making them freeze, before she fired pink eye beams straight at the girls.

While Tina braced herself, Dani quickly gestured her hands as she quickly created a green shield in front of them before it reflected the beam right back at Techna, and she fell onto her back again. "Cool!" She then glanced down at her hands letting off green mist, a little surprised by what she did. "How'd I do that?"

"No!" Techna exclaimed as she rose to her feet again. "I, Techna, am getting tired of getting beaten by you!"

Dani smiled cleverly as she hovered next to Tina. "Yeah? Well _you_ , Techna, are gonna have to learn some new video game moves if you want to beat us!"

"You're right." Techna looked down at herself in understanding. "I have all of the style, but none of the substance. I must acquire these new skills, and I know exactly where I can do that!" She then pressed a button on her suit before she immediately exploded into pieces while her head landed near the trio.

"You won! Great job, Dani!" Tina exclaimed with a smile.

"What are you talking about? She self-destructed!" Sam pointed out.

"Eh, whatever." Dani said as she changed back into her human form before she leaned on the busted head carelessly. "I'm here, she's gone, and that means my work here is done." However, a green streak flew from the mouth of Techna's head and made its way into Dani's Fenton Phone, which made her ghost sense go off. She looked kind of startled at first when she glanced at the head, but then she shrugged it off.

"Cool, so what do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

Dani and Tina smiled at each other excitedly.

Later on, Dani and Tina both returned to their homes when they immediately went onto their computers and played some more _Doomed_ together.

"Okay, Tina, just like in the park." Dani said.

"I'm all over it." Tina said before they readied themselves for level nine.

Chaos jumped in as the level started and Tina's avatar revived her hover scooter and rode right towards him. Chaos fired his handguns at her as she dodged every one of them. Dani was in her hiding spot, until a jetpack appeared on her back and she jetted herself into the air and straight for the guy. However, he noticed her and fired his gun dead on at Dani, and then tripped Tina off her scooter as she fell right on top of Dani before they vaporized. Chaos laughed, and it was game over again.

"Oh man! It was like he was three steps ahead of us!" Dani exclaimed in frustration before she looked up at the clock when it read five thirty in the morning again. "Oh great, another all nighter." And she walked out of the lab, yawning in exhaustion.

After she left, she was unaware that a green streak flew out of her Fenton Phones and formed into a grinning Techna. She then phased into the computer and entered the game, with her new look that had three tentacle legs and a clear glass brain, and she laughed evilly.

That morning at Casper High in Lancer's classroom, she walked around her students after she graded all of their tests.

"By large, I'm pleased with the test results. I know the poetry of the nineteenth century is enough to put one to sleep." Lancer said before she held up a paper with a big 'F'. " _This_ , however, borders on sarcasm." She placed the failed test paper on Dani's desk, who was very worn out from playing _Doomed_ in the last two nights in a row.

The final bell rang before the students all rushed out of the classroom and Dani was about to leave herself until her teacher stopped her. "A word, Dani." Ms. Lancer told her before Dani sat back on her desk as she stared at her least favorite teacher. "Danielle, when a teacher looks at a student, she hopes to see the reflection of her own abilities. When I look at you, I see my own F." Lancer leaned her hands on Dani's desk with a look of seriousness. "I don't _like_ to fail, do you?"

"M-Ms. Lancer, I can explain-" Dani stuttered, but she got interrupted by her teacher.

"Ahahaha! I need no explanations, I need results! So...you know what I'm going to do?"

Dani smiled hopefully at her teacher. "Pass me so you don't look bad?"

Lancer laughed a little at her joke before she immediately became serious again. "No." Dani's smile dropped as her teacher straighten up with her hands behind her back. "However, I am going to give you the opportunity to do better. I'm making you _retake_ the test."

"But it's only one stupid test."

"One stupid test that counts for one quarter of your final grade." Dani blinked at her in confusion, not really understanding what she was even talking about. "That's twenty-five percent, in case you're flunking math as well. You have three days to study for the make-up. Get it?"

Dani slumped on her desk. "Got it."

Of course, Dani disobeyed Ms. Lancer's orders and she went with Tina to the Internet Café to play some more _Doomed_ instead.

"I got it! If you crack the safe in the Mega Mart, you get an extra life!" Dani exclaimed as her avatar turned the knob on a safe and it opened, revealing a heart and a silver key inside.

"That extra life will come in handy when Ms. Lancer kills you for flunking again." Sam said as he walked up to his friends with a smug grin and his arms crossed. They both turned away from their computers and glanced up at their goth friend.

"What's he doing here? He doesn't even _play_ computer games." Tina said smugly.

That made Sam glare at her irritatedly. "Oh, and what did you expect? Because I would _love_ to play computers games to obsession? And because I'm lacking in what? Opposable thumbs? One-track mind? Stupid beanies?"

"Hey!" Tina touched her red beanie, looking a little offended.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sam's got a point. I probably should be studying." Dani admitted miserably. "Tina?"

"I'll stick with goofing off. We're gonna need all the ammo we can get if we want to defeat Chaos." Tina went back to playing on the computer while her avatar picked up a large bazooka gun.

Dani smiled amusingly with her hands on her hips. "Chaos is _nothing_ compared to Lancer. I mean, imagine if she caught me in here."

"Yes, imagine that." Lancer, who came out of nowhere, said with a disappointed scowl while Dani cringed at her unexpected appearance and turned to her, and she now knew that she was in trouble again.

In the _Doomed_ world, Techna admired herself and her new form in level one. "My last form was unstable, and I was unable to conceal myself from those annoying children, but this new body is much more-How do the kids say it today?-far out! In this new body, they shall never know it's me...Techna!" She shouted.

"Yo, newbie, look out!" Tina warned as she jumped in and fired her gun at a blue monster and it vaporized into nothing.

"Excellent! You are quite the game-player, bespectacled one!"

"Thanks, I know a few moves." Tina twirled her gun in her fingers, but she accidentally swung it away while it crashed somewhere.

"Perhaps you could teach _me_ this 'moves' of which you speak, hmm? Then I could become as _hip_ and _far out_ as you!"

Tina cocked an eyebrow at this girl's terrible slang. "'Hip'? 'Far out'? Wow...you really _do_ need help." She then smiled, not knowing who she was really talking to. "Fortunately, you came to the right place, step into my office." She walked through a portal while Techna followed her and they end up in an orange-brown world at a deserted bridge. "This is level two: the Bridge of Doom. To survive this level, you need stealth, cunning, and lightning fast reflexes." They heard beeping from a distance as a monster truck drove straight at them. "Watch and learn."

She threw a grenade at the truck, but it only bounced harmlessly off the monstrous vehicle. "That was informative, but let _me_ try something!" Techna grabbed Tina and she flew them both straight towards the truck. She turned them both intangible and phased right their the vehicle and landed safely on the bridge.

Tina looked impressed. "Awesome! I've never seen that power in this game before!"

Techna secretly cocked an eyebrow with new interest. "You mean... _I_ have powers here that you don't? Interesting…"

Later on, Tina and Techna made their way to level three at a violet Japanese world. "Okay, doing good so far. You keep this up, and you can help me defeat Chaos. I'll show you the ropes." Suddenly, grappling hook came out of nowhere and chained to the ground near them.

"Are these the ropes of which you speak?"

"No, those are Shallowan Whoosho Warlords!" Three samurai-like enemies slid down the ropes as they drew their swords and prepared to attack.

Meanwhile in the real world, Lancer drove Dani in her car. She discussed her troublemaking student about her stubborn video game obsession that has been keeping her awake for at least two nights in a row, which was making her fall asleep during class and failing her tests.

"Playing internet video games is hardly the stuff of human drama, Danielle." Lancer said as she looked out the windshield.

"But it's fun." Dani protested with her arms crossed, looking a little dejected.

" _Fun_ is relative. When I see a student pass through the portal of Casper High for the last time, brimming with a knowledge that it takes to make it in the outside world. To me, _that's_ fun."

Dani frowned at her teacher. "Then you need to get out more."

Lancer frowned back at her student. "And _you_ need to stay in more." She then smiled up at something ahead. "And _here_ are a couple of people who will make you do just that!"

Dani's eyes went wide as he pulled up to Fenton Works where her parents, Matt and Jackie, were outside, looking very disappointed at their daughter. "My parents?!" She rolled up her window to hide from them, but unfortunately she knew she was in big trouble.

Back in the _Doomed_ world, a Warload swung his sword at Tina, who avoided the attack when she back-flipped into the air and landed on her feet. She then fired beams from her hands and vaporized all of the Warloads to oblivion.

"Now what exactly is the purpose of this 'skill contest'?" Techna asked Tina.

"To defeat all foes, reach level thirteen, and retrieve the seven silver keys to the Apocalypse." Tina explained as she showed her a projection of all of the seven keys.

"And what happens after that?"

She then showed an image of the globe as a web engulfed it. "Gain ultimate power and access to the worldwide web."

"Very well. Then, I, Techna, shall use my ghost powers and newfound gaming prowess to win this game and spread my intellect to every machine in the world!" Her smile dropped by her long introduction, not to mention she just gave herself away. "My...that was a long speech."

Tina recoiled and her eyes went wide in shock. "What?! Techna?!"

She smirked at her. "Bingo, puppy! Game over!" She then fired her beam at her with a laugh, sending her flying away while she shrieked. "That was fun."

Tina typed on her computer in her room, looking worried that she had just unintentionally taught the villainous technopathic ghost how to play _Doomed_ , and how she could win every machine. "Oh no! Techna is in the game, and she can use her ghost powers!" She watched the ghost phase through a tree. "I gotta stop her before she gets to the Internet!" She made her avatar chase after her while she slammed into a tree.

Back at Fenton Works inside the living room, Ms. Lancer and her parents began to talk about Dani's little problem and James was also present as well.

"Lazy, unfocused, ill-prepared, lethargic." Lancer listed off from her note as she described to Matt and Jackie what their daughter was like while she took the test in her class. "Need I go on?"

"Mom, I-" Dani began to explain.

"That's enough of your sass talk, missy!" Jackie said as she glowered and gave her youngest daughter her unimpressed glare.

"What do you suggest, Ms. Lancer?" Matt asked the teacher.

"Dani will pass, I know she's capable, but I'd like her to spend her after-school hours in my office, studying until I administer the makeup exam." Lancer suggested to the parents.

"But I/she has stuff to do after class!" Dani and James exclaimed in unison.

"How do you know that?" Dani asked her brother in confusion. James only smiled at her nervously while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, but consider this: if you fail, you may be held back a year. If it's boring once, imagine taking it again." Lancer pointed out with a smug grin.

"Get this straight, Danielle!" Matt said crossly to his daughter. "You are a Fenton, and Fentons get As...or in your mother's case, B minuses."

" _Solid_ B minuses." Jackie added solemnly before they both frowned at their child again.

"Until you retake this test and pass it with flying colors, we are forbidding you of any access to all electronic devices."

Dani slumped in disappointment until her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. "It's Tina." She said, only for her mother to snatch it out of her hand.

"She's busy!" Jackie exclaimed angrily before she crushed the phone to bits with her gloved-hand.

Back in the virtual world of _Doomed_ , Tina battle cried as she tried to punch Techna, but she swapped her away and she crashed into a wall before she vaporized. Immediately, Techna began to grow even larger after she disappeared.

"Interesting, I seem to grow stronger and with each vanquished foe!" She said to herself.

Tina was still in her room, trying to call Dani while she messed with her controller, but couldn't reach her (since Jackie literally destroyed her phone), so she called Sam instead. "This is bad, she's figuring the game out! Why won't Dani answer?" Tina asked worriedly.

" _Maybe she's busy, could use a hand?_ " Sam asked through her phone.

"Fat chance, it's every girl for herself." Tina kept making her avatar fight Techna, but she kept on deflecting her attacks as she vaporized again.

" _Every_ girl, _huh?_ " Chaos suddenly appeared in the game and his purple face faded away to reveal Sam's, revealing that _he_ was Chaos all along.

Tina stared at her computer in complete shock with wide eyes. "What?! _You're_ Chaos?!"

" _If you were game-savvy, you'd know that_." He retorted smugly when he repeated what Tina joked to him before.

Tina slumped on her chair in somewhat embarrassment.

* * *

The next day at Casper High after school inside the gym, the trio were shooting a few hoops while Sam continuously mocked Dani and Tina that _he_ was the one defeating his female friends the whole entire time. Of course, Dani was also very surprised by this fact when Tina broke the shocking and disappointing story to her.

"I'm 'Ghost Girl', I'm 'Fryer Tin'! We don't need your help, because you boys would only get in our way!" Sam mused again while he smirked cleverly at them and then crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright! We get it, will you knock it off already?!" Tina exclaimed, sounding very annoyed and irritated by his mocking before she shot the basketball, but it bounced off the edge of the hoop.

"I can't believe it was _you_ dusting us all this time! Why didn't you say something?" Dani asked while she still stared at her goth friend with disbelief.

The basketball rolled to Sam's feet. "I tried to, but between the condensation and the cockiness, I barely had time for anything else." Sam said as he picked up the ball, spun it on his finger, rolled it down across his arm, and then tossed it over his head with one hand, making a score while he spoke.

"...Well, the main thing is, Sam can help me fight Techna while you're out of commission." Tina said to Dani, but then she noticed that her gothic friend cocked an eyebrow with a skeptic frown. "I mean, I can help Sam!"

Dani sighed as she looked down at the floor miserably. "What a mess, it's my fault Techna is out there while I'm stuck studying the world's dullest subject." She muttered to her friends.

"Just leave everything to us, Dani." Sam said confidently before he wrapped his arm around her neck. "Techna may have the power, but _we've_ got the moves." He spun the basketball on his fingers again and threw it in the air with one hand as he made another hoop score without even looking. "I've got _lots_ of cheat codes and secret power-ups in my arsenal...of course, you girls must know all of those, too, right?" He smirked at them while Dani and Tina both exchanged glances. "Weird, most of the guys do. Maybe you two need to communicate better."

"Danielle Fenton! My classroom, now!" Lancer announced from the doors.

Sam and Tina wished their friend good luck on her makeup test before they both returned to their homes to prepare themselves for a face off against Techna in _Doomed_.

At noon in Lancer's room, she was writing something on her notes while Dani sat on her desk with her book. But like usual, her eyes were very droopy from her long nights when she briefly fell asleep while she unintentionally turned intangible. She dropped her head and it phased right through, which made her yelp in surprise until she bolted herself up and turned solid again before Lancer could even notice. She stood up from her seat and walked up to her teacher's desk.

"Going somewhere, Miss Fenton?" Lancer asked when she looked up from her notes.

Dani leaned back while she cracked her back with a stretch. "Just stretching my legs." She said and then noticed her notes. "Oh, writing your brother, huh?" She stared at her in confusion. "You have a brother?"

Lancer picked up a frame with a man with red, curly hair and a red buttoned-up shirt with floral prints, but oddly had a large chest. "I haven't seen him in ages, can't afford the plane fair. You know, this would be an excellent time for you to say 'Gosh, Ms. Lancer! I never realized being a teacher could be so difficult!'."

Dani shrugged a little with a careless look. "I'm fourteen, I don't really care."

Lancer sighed as she rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, of course." She then stood from her desk and walked out to the hallway with a somewhat peeved look on her face. "Gonna go get some air."

"I gotta cross _teacher_ off my 'What I want to be when I grow up' list." She glanced at Lancer's computer, looked back at the door to make sure she wasn't in sight, and rushed to it and quickly pulled up _Doomed_ to check on her friends' status with the online ghost fight. "You guys there?" She typed when she saw her friends' avatars fighting against Technus.

" _What are you doing online?_ " Sam asked as 'Chaos'.

"Just checking in, how's it going?"

" _We're keeping Techna in check, but she's getting stronger! It's just a matter of time before she masters the game_." Tina said.

"Wish I could help, studying is a drag."

"Is it, Dani?!" Lancer asked angrily with a mug in her hand, making Dani turn away from her computer in surprise.

"Ms. Lancer! I-I was just taking the-"

"Taking up my valuable time! And I thought _all_ girls acted mature and responsible, but apparently, I was wrong! There are no cheat codes in school, Danielle, _or_ in life! But if you don't care, why should I?" And with that, she walked out of her classroom again, looking very miffed.

Dani looked a little guilty, admitting to herself that her teacher did have a point right there. She examined her desk and saw her photo frames of her students, her graduating from school, and her weird-looking brother. She stared at the computer until she powered it off and picked up a poetry book before she sighed like she was gonna somewhat regret this.

"Here we go." She said to herself before she walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, where Lancer sat on a bench. "Um...in the poem, _The Tiger_ , why does he rhyme words 'I' and 'symmetry'?"

"The poem was written in the early eighteen hundreds. I'm sure there were multiple ways to pronounce that word." She explained.

"And...it's Blake, right? William Blake?" Dani sat next to her while her teacher began to smile that she was actually interested.

"Actually, yes. There was actually other poems he wrote that use the same form of rhyme scheme."

"Really? Which ones?"

Meanwhile in _Doomed_ , Tina and Sam both fired beams from their hands at Techna, but she kept on turning herself intangible and they phase harmlessly through her.

"Not bad for girl with no moves, huh?" Techna mocked.

Sam and Tina, each in their own bedrooms, desperately kept on fiddling around with their controller sticks as they controlled their avatars. They were both determined to take down the technopathic ghost with Dani still out of commission before Techna flew up and their avatars crashed into each other.

Back in Lancer's classroom, Dani read her book and she even took some notes with a look of determination, to ace her makeup test so she could makeup her mistakes while Ms. Lancer watched her constantly. She had to do it more focused and a little fast so she could help her friends save the Internet from Techna before she could take over the worldwide web.

Back in _Doomed_ , Techna fired a beam at Sam and Tina, hitting them dead on as they flew backwards. The ghost landed near a big box with a button, making her look interested in it.

"Oh no! She found a Power Plus Cube!" Tina exclaimed in worry.

Techna pressed her tentacle to the button before her body began to glow. Her legs became spider legs and gained a spider rear as the box disappeared and Techna grew larger than ever. The two friends were now more worried and they really wished that Dani was there with them.

Techna laughed evilly. "Farewell, children! For I, the new improved Techna, have reached the next level!" She shouted to the heavens before she walked into a level portal with Sam and Tina right behind her in pursuit.

Back in Lancer's classroom, Dani closed her book, ready to take the makeup test when she sighed. "Well, it's now or never, and it better be now." Dani said to herself before she glanced up at the clock that was currently reading three o'five in the afternoon. "I got less than an hour before Techna reaches the last level."

Dani took her seat on her desk just as Lancer placed the testing sheet in front of her and walked away. Dani began to write down everything she has been able to memorize and then about half an hour later, she was finally finished when she handed her teacher her test. While she began to grade it, Dani perspired as she anxiously awaited for her final grade.

"Ninety-one." She said as she wrote a '91' on her makeup exam.

Dani smiled that she has actually aced her test. "Ninety-one? Ninety-one?! I aced it?!"

"Mmm, just barely, but...yes, you aced it."

Dani pumped her fists into the air. "YES! I knew I could do it! Hey, I _did_. I did know I could do it." She smiled at her teacher again in gratitude. "Thanks."

"Yes, well, don't think this means I won't be keeping an eye on you, Fenton." Ms. Lancer gave her a skeptic arched eyebrow.

"Don't think this means you wouldn't have to!" Dani then ran out of the classroom while she shouted gleefully in triumph like she has just won an election. "I ACED IT!"

Lancer then glanced at her 'brother's' picture frame and picked it up. "Ah, the old 'I don't get to see my brother' speech gets them every time...why don't they ever realize that's me dressed as a man?"

Dani managed to quickly fly her way back to Fenton Works and turned back to normal when she rushed into the kitchen, where her parents were working on another invention.

Dani slammed her test on the table, showing her folks her ninety-one. "Hello, not an idiot, see ya!" She said to them before she immediately ran into the lab while Jackie and Matt smiled at their daughter's hard work on a ninety-one.

"I should give her her phone back." Jackie said as she held up Dani's demolished phone she just broke without even thinking.

Dani quickly placed her helmet controller on her head and logged into _Doomed_. "You guys, I'm here!" Her avatar appeared in level one while she smiled that she was finally back in business. "And I aced the test."

"Girl, that's great! You get a hundred?" Tina asked while she tried to grab a key, until Techna blasted her away. The ghost cackled evilly as she took the silver key instead.

Dani's avatar ran to a hiding spot with a gun in her hand. "No, I got an A minus...a _solid_ A minus."

"We're in level thirteen! Techna has five of the seven silver keys! Two more, and she's queen of the worldwide web!" Tina and Sam flew after Techna as they approached the Apocalypse gate, where the two other silver keys were.

At level one, a couple of blue troll monsters fired beams from their axes before Dani quickly jumped out of the way into another hiding spot. "It'll take me forever to reach level thirteen!"

Back at level thirteen, Tina and Sam fired beams from their hands, but like always, Techna kept on turning herself intangible while their attacks phased harmlessly through her. "She's using her ghost powers, I can't stop her!"

Dani's eyes went wide. "Ghost powers?!" She then groaned before she slapped her hand on her forehead for not realizing a little sooner. "Agh! I'm such an idiot! Techna used her ghost powers in the game so...why can't _I_ , right?!"

Dani sat up after she removed her helmet before she changed into her ghost form and phased into her computer. Her avatar began to glow before white rings appeared and intersected her as Dani overshadowed her own avatar. Her avatar appearance was now black with green linings with white elbow-length gloves, belt, collar, and thigh-high boots, and her lipstick turned green, and even her goggles turned green.

Dani looked down at herself. "Alright, I'm in! This better work…" She said to herself before she flew from her hiding spot and took off. The monsters fired at her before she turned herself intangible and their beams past harmlessly through her. "Excellent! I'm learning all over the place today!" She flew into a level portal into level two while she smiled excitedly. "Sweet! My powers are the ultimate cheat code!" Dani phased through the monster truck before she flew through another level portal.

Meanwhile at level thirteen, Techna has placed her five silver keys to the Apocalypse gate with only two more to go before she could win and the worldwide web would be hers for her to take over.

"Haha! Two more key and I, the new improved Techna, shall be the hip, modern ruler of the world!" She shouted into the heavens.

She laughed, until Sam blasted her right off the gate. The ghost glared at the teens before she turned her attention to the two keys left. She rushed over to them while the monsters, Tina, and Sam all fired their blasts at her, but she continued using her intangibility power. She picked up the monsters and pulverized them into oblivion before she took a key.

"HAHA! I, Techna, am totally frying your bacon!" She shouted out loud.

"Well, that's the one thing she hasn't upgraded: her catchphrases." Tina said sarcastically to Sam.

A level portal opened when Dani flew into level thirteen to join the fight. "Haha! You are no match for me! For I am Techna, mistress of-"

"Mistress of long-winded introductions!" Dani interrupted, making her look more worried when her eyes went wide. Sam and Tina both smiled at their friend's timely arrival while she hovered next to them and glared down at the technopathic ghost villainess. "Do you _ever_ stop talking about yourself?!"

Chaos's face faded into Sam's while he looked at Dani. "Do something, Dani! We're one key away from a catastrophe...oh, and congrats on the A." He said as he smiled at his friend.

Dani smiled a little as she prepared an energy beam. "Heh, thanks."

Dani fired an ecto beam at Techna, who threw up a shield before it deflected her beam as it fired right back at her and sent her flying away. Techna laughed as she leaped for the key, but Sam fired a beam at her, sending him onto the ground with a grunt before she shrunk in size a little.

"She's vulnerable, keep hammering her!" Dani ordered her friends.

Tina quickly threw a grenade underneath Techna before it exploded and she shrank down a few sizes more until she flew out of sight. "Do you think she gave up?" Sam asked when they all landed on the ground next to each other.

"Negative!" Dani's eyes went wide in alarm. "INCOMING!" Techna came hurtling down on a giant flaming rock towards the trio with a provoked and miffed glare.

"Tina, remember that mega cheat I told you about?"

"Time to bust it out?" Tina asked as she narrowed her eyes in understanding.

"Time to bust it out. Hold Techna off until I get back."

After Sam ran off from the fight, Dani and Tina both fired beams at Techna and they missed her completely before she fired a beam back, making the girls scatter off their feet as they shouted and Dani ended up in a mouth of a purple overgrown flytrap. Techna then fired lasers rapidly from her eyes as Tina ran, dodged, and jumped over her attacks while she quickly made her way towards the silver key.

Meanwhile, Sam ran into a purple tiki world before he picked up a small tiki and threw it straight into a larger one's mouth when it glowed brightly. "Here goes everything!" Sam said to himself before he jumped right into the mouth and it flashed brightly.

Back in the fight, Tina made one large leap for the silver key, but Techna suddenly jumped in her way. She yelped as she flew backwards until her avatar vaporized into nothing.

"Tina!" Dani exclaimed before she gathered her energy and made the flytrap explode into nothing but a mosh. She flew up and landed in front of her technopathic foe, who was right near the last key.

"The game is over! Victory is mine! Any last requests, child?" Techna said as she reached up for the silver key.

"Um...yeah." Dani smirked before she crossed her arms and held her chin up high. "Could you take out the trash, Sam?"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Sam shouted out loud. Techna turned her head around in confusion, until she was suddenly stomped on hard by a giant tiki monster version of Sam's avatar, that was carrying a large spear.

Dani hovered in front of him and looked mildly impressed. "Not bad, for a boy."

"Ignoring that." Sam picked up a damaged and disoriented Techna in his hand with a smile. "Care to lend a hand?"

Dani then flew and pulled out the background as she created a hole before Sam tossed the injured and short-circuited Techna inside an empty realm.

"What? Where am I?" She asked wearily.

"It's level zero: it's a glitch in the program. One way in, _no_ way out." Dani explained as she grinned at the technopathic ghost smugly.

"Now listen here...young whipper snapper! I, Techna, am hip and funky fresh, and-" But she didn't get a chance to finish her long-winded speech when Dani released the hole and it closed up, trapping her inside the glitch.

"Totally out of date."

Tina's avatar reappeared back in the game just as Dani descended next to her while Sam remained silent. "Good thing I've updated my anti-virus program. Did I miss anything?" Tina asked Dani.

Dani smiled at her friend. "Just the most awesome display of gamesmanship ever."

Tina then grabbed the last silver key and held it up high. "Hey, guys! We got the seven silver keys to the Apocalypse! All we have to do is open the door, and we win the game!"

She walked up to the gate as she slowly placed the key in place while her friends watched eagerly...until someone suddenly blasted at all three of them from out of nowhere, vaporizing them right out of the game as the key dropped to the ground.

Tina recoiled back in confusion in her room. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking equally shocked when his eyes went wide.

Dani suddenly shot out of her computer, back in her human form, before she crashed into the wall of the lab and collapsed onto the floor. "Huh? Who on earth could've done that?!" She wondered in shocked confusion.

Ms. Lancer's avatar appeared as she picked up the last key and looked at it in triumph while Lancer played _Doomed_ from her classroom computer.

"Haha! Once again, I have the seventh silver key, and I am victorious! Me, Ms. Lancer!" She shouted to herself in triumph, until she paused short and slumped a little in somewhat embarrassment. "I've gotta stop doing that."


	13. 13

**Season 1 Episode 13  
** 13  
"2-Wheeled Terror!"

It was a nice, peaceful night...well, not as peaceful as it could get when you live in Amity Park, or if you were a fourteen year old highschool girl gifted with paranormal powers. Dani Phantom was currently fighting a weird one-eyed ghost squid as it roared and squirted black ink straight at her, which she dodged with ease.

"Hey, easy on the ghost ink! I just tanned this suit clean!" Dani exclaimed before she fired her Fenton Thermos at the squid ghost and sucked it inside.

She smiled at first, until her phone suddenly rang before she pulled and answered it by her ear. " _Coyote thing! Big ghost coyote thing! Down by the Nasty Burger!_ " Sam Manson exclaimed urgently through the phone, alerting Dani when her eyes went wide.

Beside the Nasty Burger, Sam had his back pinned beside the building as a large ghost coyote cornered him while it growled. It opened its jaws as it prepared to eat the goth boy alive, making him scream in terror. Luckily, Dani arrived just in time when she quickly jumped onto the coyote's back with the thermos in her hand.

"Down girl! Don't eat that! It's a vegetarian!" Dani shouted before she slammed the thermos on top of the coyote's head and began to suck. The coyote's head got sucked in until she flipped up and sucked in the rest of its body. She stood up and rubbed her head as Sam walked up to her. "What a night. Every time I turn around, there's another ghost."

Dani's phone rang again before she answered it. " _Dani, ghost snake! By the park!_ " Tina Foley shouted urgently.

At the park, Tina panted heavily as she ran down the park. However, she accidentally tripped over her backpack strap and fell to the ground while her tech stuff spilled out in the process.

"I gotta stop carrying around so much geek gear, it's gonna be the death of me." She said as she stared down at all of her technology, until she glanced up and her eyes went wide. The giant ghost snake caught up to her and hissed with its tongue out while it towered over her. "Literally!"

Right before the snake could even strike at the tech-loving girl, Dani arrived in the nick of time when she shoved the ghost away from her best friend and flew off with the creature. "Where are all these ghosts coming from?!" Dani asked herself in frustration.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works lab, Jackie Fenton pressed her exposed thumb over a scanner while the Fenton Ghost Portal opened and closed with each press. However, the entire family was completely unaware and oblivious to the fact that ghosts kept on flying out each time it opened, even to James and Matt.

"I told you this genetic lock was a great invention. It's a perfect way to prevent any unauthorized access to the Ghost Zone." Jackie said to her husband.

Inside the Ghost Zone, all of the ghosts were lined up for their turns to escape through the portal each time it opened. At the end of the line, a teenage girl on a motorcycle rode down the pathway with a boy sitting behind her and the two of them looked like they came from the eighties.

The boy was a ghost with pale greenish-white skin, shaggy green hair and red eyes. He wore a black shirt, a red jacket and pants, and black boots, and his accessories include a green pendant, a purple scarf, and a green-and-gold ring.

The girl was a ghost with pale-white skin and short blond greasy hair. She had green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a long gray jacket with a white shirt underneath and the sleeves pushed up, black pants, and gray boots. Her accessories included a green skull necklace, black fingerless biker gloves, and a green-and-gold ring.

"You sure we're gonna make it, Jessie?" The boy asked a little doubtful.

"Relax, Kyle, will ya?" The girl, Jessie, said confidently. "Shadow, keep the portal open!" A black shadow ghost emerged from underneath her before it flew straight into the portal and it expanded to prevent the gates from closing for the couple.

Kyle looked a little doubtful. "I'm not so sure if using that stupid bad luck shadow is such a good idea, Jessie!"

She remained silent as she boosted up her motorcycle. The shadow flew through the portal before the motorcycle jumped through the portal as it began to close. Unfortunately, while the girl, Jessie, made it through safely, Kyle's hair got caught in the doors closing when it electrocuted him and he shouted in agony before he collapsed onto the portal bridge.

Jessie braked her motorcycle a few feet away when she noticed. "KYLE!" She exclaimed.

Kyle stood up as his body wavered. "I knew it, I can't maintain my form! I'm split between here and the Ghost Zone!" Jessie's eyes went wide before Kyle took off his red jacket, purple scarf, and green ring. "I've spread my energy into my stuff, get some guy to wear them so I can reform around him to make up to the body I fried!" He telekinetically gave his girlfriend his stuff as she folded them before he hovered into the air. "I've gotta get back into the Ghost Zone before I completely fall apart. Don't forget me, Jessie! Don't forget me!" He then faded back into their ghostly world.

"Don't worry, Kyle! I'll find you a new host! I promise!" Jessie then rode her motorcycle down the portal bridge.

Back in the lab, Jackie explained her new invention to her son. "Now that I've installed this genetic scanner, the only way to open the Fenton Portal is if someone in the family does _this_!" She said before she pressed her thumb on the scanner again as it beeped. When it approved and the portal opened again, Jessie rode her motorcycle into the lab and hid before the Fentons could notice. "Suffering spooks! Where's Dani? I bet she'd love this."

"Oh, well, I'm sure wherever she is, it has nothing to do with ghosts at all." James said, still secretly covering for his sister.

Jessie peeked through her hiding spot and stared at James with a look of interest, knowing that she has found the perfect man that her boyfriend can replace. "Hello, new boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The same night after being chased by a giant ghost snake, Tina hanged out with a boy as they walked together down the neighborhood. "I was kind of hoping we could hit a movie or something." Tina said sheepishly to the boy.

"Okay." He said as he smiled a little.

"Alright, but I'll have to let you know, I'm persistent." She stopped short and smiled when she realized what he just said. "Wait...did you say 'okay'? Do you want to beam me your phone number?" She dug through her backpack and then suddenly pulled out all of her phones, laptops, mouses, etc. The boy stared down at them in bewilderment while she held them out. "We can share the same ringtone." Tina's eye twitched with anticipation.

"No thanks, techno-geek." He walked away, sounding a little weirded out.

Tina groaned in frustration that she was rejected once again, because of her love for technology. "I am _not_ a techno-geek!" She slammed her electronics onto the hard concrete and demolished them. Tina then shrieked at what she just did before she bent down and hugged them. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Later on in another neighborhood, the same ghost snake that attacked Tina smacked Dani when she crashed into a building with a grunt. "Come on, I've been fighting ghosts for twenty-four hours, can't _one_ be easy?" She asked herself rhetorically. The snake slithered to her as it hissed when she quickly phased through the ground before it struck its fangs to the wall and Dani phased behind it. "So long, slinky!" She aimed out her thermos and sucked in the ghost snake before she recapped it. Her ghost sense went off, making her more irritated. "Oh great, one more to go."

Dani turned around and found Jessie riding her motorcycle down the road at full speed. Her ring glowed before Kyle's face appeared. " _What's taking so long?_ " He asked impatiently.

"I'm trying to find the right boy for you to take over. I mean, If I've gotta look at his face for all eternity, I've gotta make sure I like it." Jessie said while she looked down at her ring before she hung up and went faster down the street.

"Um, ma'am, I believe your speeding." Dani said as she flew next to her with a grin.

Jessie scowled at her. "I'll show you speeding! Shadow, attack!"

She waved her hand before her shadow ghost flew from underneath her and roared as it knocked Dani away to her jaw. Jessie rode her motorcycle up a building vertically while Dani tumbled across the alley. The shadow then clawed the light post when it swooped right past it, and the post creaked when it was about to fall right on top of Dani. She yelped as she rolled out of the way, but unfortunately the post crushed on top of her thermos when it released all of the ghosts she has been capturing all night.

Dani stood up to her feet and stared at her busted thermos. "Oh, of all the rotten luck." She groaned to herself in frustration.

She then glared up at Jessie, who remained silent while she smirked down at her before she rode away over the rooftop.

* * *

The next cloudy day at the carnival pier, Dani, Sam, and Tina walked down the concession stands and the markets together while Dani discussed Jessie and her weird shadow she fought last night.

"And because of some stupid shadow, I had to spend _another_ night rounding up the _same_ ghosts again!" Dani exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe you could do a web search on shadow ghosts on your PDA." Sam suggested to Tina.

When she pulled out her trusty PDA, the Asian school cheerleader, Kwyn, snatched it from her. "Check me out, I'm Tina Foley! Styled in large with the latest geek fashion!" Kwyn falsely mimicked Tina as she did a flirting pose while she held out the PDA.

"Kwyn, you do that a little _too_ well." Daph Baxter said while she cocked an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

Kwyn glanced back at Tina before she shrieked and tossed her PDA back to her. "Techno-geek is contagious!" And then she ran away in fake fear.

Tina glared at her PDA, looking very frustrated that everybody has been calling her a 'techno-geek'. "Alright, that's it!" She exclaimed angrily before she roughly handed Sam her PDA. "Here, you take it! I'm sick of being labeled! By the end of the day, nobody's gonna call Tina Foley a techno-geek anymore!" And she stormed away.

Dani and Sam glanced at each other before they ran after their friend while they past by James, who was looking at a bunch of clown pictures while he examined them. "Sure she's smiling on the outside, but I can sense the tortured soul just below the surface." He observed.

"No, she's smiling on the inside, too." An out of shape woman dressed as a clown said before she belched. James stared down at her nonpussly.

Up on the telephone wires, Jessie rode her motorcycle across before she showed Kyle's face on her ring towards James. "There, that's him! The kid with that big, fat idiot who fried your body!" She said.

" _I guess he'll do for now_." Kyle said through the ring.

Jessie then spotted a truck when she smiled with an idea. "Shadow, truck!" She waved her hand as the shadow emerged and obeyed her command when it flew straight towards the truck.

Tina walked ahead of Dani and Sam while they walk past the same truck and Tina kept talking to herself while she walked underneath a ladder. "Maybe I could be the funny girl, the smooth girl, or maybe-" She said, until she got cut short when a fist smacked her in the nose.

She covered her face and saw that Daph was holding out her fist while she smirked at her. "Hey, check it out! She just walked under a ladder, into your fist!" Kwyn said brightly.

"Hey, maybe we should call her Bad Luck Tin." Daph said before they both snickered rudely.

"What? No!" Tina shouted nervously as she backed away to the back of the truck. "I am not bad luck!"

Dani suddenly saw the shadow ghost phase into the truck when she narrowed her eyes. "No, but I think I know what is…" She said mostly to herself suspiciously. The shadow looked around and then it ripped the brake handle before the truck began to move away. Tina turned around and gasped as the vehicle began to drive out of control before the shadow phased out. "Oh great, more bad luck!" Dani blinked her eyes as they glowed green.

People all scattered out of the way as the truck went to full speed before it crashed into a wooden roller coaster and a hill broke in half when a coaster car flew straight up to the air. Dani, in her ghost form, quickly flew up into action and grabbed the obese black boy while he grabbed the other two kids. She gasped in worried panic when she saw a little girl plummeting towards the ground, but she fortunately landed safely inside a ball pit, which made her sigh in relief.

However, Dani heard a familiar scream. "James!" She exclaimed when the coaster car headed straight for her brother, who had some cotton candy, but then Jessie suddenly drove in and pulled him aboard her motorcycle before the car crashed onto him as she braked.

James' hair was a little frizzed and he was a little shaken up from almost being crushed. "I...you…" He said, but then he faltered before he smiled gratefully at Jessie, who smiled at him as well.

Dani sprinted up to her brother in her human form, looking a little frazzled that her brother was just almost killed while Jessie narrowed her eyes at her. "James, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, thanks to…" He looked back at Kitty again longley.

"Jessie, my name's Jessie." She said as she smiled at him warmly until she gave a dubious look to Dani. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"No, shouldn't _you_?" Dani retorted before they both glared angrily at each other aggressively until James got in between them.

"Dani, don't be rude!" He said to his sister before he shook hands with Jessie. "Hi, my name's Jameson...James." He then noticed his reflection in the mirror as he examined his frizzy hair. "Ack! Wow, I look like I was almost run over by a roller coaster."

"We...excuse me, I mean, _I_ think you look perfect, Jammy, but here." Jessie said as she pulled out Kyle's purple scarf. "I bet you'd look attractive in this." James gladly took it.

"His/My name's not Jammy." Dani and James said in unison while Dani glared at her before James slipped on the scarf. His eyes momentarily glowed until he blinked and gave his sister a look before he elbowed her roughly.

"But you can call me that if you want." He said to Jessie while Dani rubbed her arm, a little confused by why he just clubbed her like that.

"Want a ride home, Jammy?" Jessie offered with a smile. James got excited when he gasped and immediately hopped on behind Jessie before she rode off with him, leaving Dani coughing from the dust.

Somewhere else in the carnival, Sam and Tina both sat on some steps together until Daph, Kwyn, and the rest of their cheerleading squad came up to them with pom-poms in their hands. "Bad Luck Tin! Bad Luck Tin!" They chanted like they do for their school, but more for mock.

"Well, at least they're not calling you a techno-geek anymore." Sam said to Tina, but that only made her bury her head under her arms in embarrassment.

Later that night outside of Fenton Works, Dani returned home, but then she noticed that Jessie's motorcycle was parked outside on the street. "She's here? Oh man, this can't be good." She said before she walked into her home.

Inside the living room, Jessie and James both sat on the couch while they chatted with each other a little bit. "You do have a last name, don't you?" He asked Jessie.

"Yeah, but everybody calls me Jessie 13. I kind of have this reputation for being...unlucky." Jessie said as she rubbed her arm.

"Well, you're pretty lucky for me."

Jessie then handed him Kyle's jacket. "Here, try this one."

James gladly slipped on the jacket before it briefly glowed while Kyle's energy began to take control of him, and he smiled at his new 'girlfriend'. They both leaned closer to kiss each other on the lips until they cringed when they heard the front door slam shut. They turned their heads to see Dani standing there, who gave Jessie a deluxe glare when she narrowed her eyes and Jessie followed her example before Dani stormed into another room.

Jessie then turned back to her new 'boyfriend'. "Hey, do you have someplace where we could be alone, like a basement?" She asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come on." James led Jessie off the couch and took her down to the lab.

Dani heard the whole thing before she walked away. Down in the lab, James placed his thumb on the new genetic scanner before the Fenton Portal opened while he showed it to Jessie.

"Cool." She said as she smiled at it.

"No, it's not, but at least my sister can't bug us here." James said.

"Jameson Fenton! You know you're not allowed to bring unauthorized personals down here!" They both heard Jackie shout when they perked up in surprise.

They turned around to see Dani grinning at them with a smug look while she leaned against the wall, just before Jackie and Matt rushed into the lab after their daughter apparently broke the news to them, and they were both unimpressed by their son's actions.

"You know better!" Matt said with a frown.

"You were about to let some stranger activate the Fenton Portal?!" Jackie and Dani exclaimed in unison before they glanced at each other in confusion.

"Hey, lay off! We were doing nothing, Grams!" Jessie protested as she crossed her arms.

"Her name isn't Grams!" Dani and Matt defended until they glanced at each other in confusion as well.

Jessie then rolled her eyes. "Ah, whatever, this place was going out of my style anyway." She walked up the stairs right past the Fentons (minus James) while they glared at her.

"I'll walk you out, Jessie." James said before he scowled at Dani. "And could _you_ be any _more_ like them?" Dani's eyes went wide before James chased after his new 'girlfriend'.

"I am not like them/her!" Dani and her parents shouted after James at the same time.

"This is awkward." Dani said, sounding a little weirded out.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the trio took their tray lunch outside. Dani discussed her situation on not just her older brother dating a ghost, but that she and her parents were actually on the same thought bubble about Jessie.

"And the weirdest part was that me and my parents were actually on the same page. I'm not like them...am I?" Dani asked her friends.

Sam then sarcastically looked up in thought like it was totally obvious. "Hmm, let's see: you're stubborn, overprotective, your last name's Fenton, _and_ you hunt ghosts." Sam listed off, telling her the similarities she has between her and her parents.

"Only thing you're missing is the hazmat goggles and the wonder gut." Tina added with a little side joke.

The trio took their seat to a table next to some random girls when they looked at Tina. "It's Bad Luck Tin, yo. We out." One of them said before she and her friend walked away, leaving their lunches behind.

Underneath the table, the shadow appeared from the table's shadow and slid up to Tina. She made a look of annoyance as she pointed her fork out towards the students. "I am not bad luck!"

Then the shadow flicked her fork out of her hand when it ended up sticking into a beehive before the bees exploded and the students ran for their lives. Later on, every single student (minus Dani and Sam) got stung everywhere with large bumps all over their bodies as they glared at Tina, who was walking out of the school (which has dismissed the students because of the recent bee incident), and she got stung like the rest of them.

"Suddenly, techno-geek sounds like a term of endearment." She muttered mostly to herself.

James walked away from the school and then smiled brightly when he found Jessie, who was waiting patiently on her motorcycle for him. "Hey, Jessie, what are you doing here?" He asked with delight.

"What can I say? No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away." She said lovingly.

Later on in the evening, the trio walked down the neighborhood together while Tina wrote on her notepad, trying to find a new label for herself until Dani's ghost sense went off. She glanced towards the road and witnessed Jessie riding away on her motorcycle with James in the back.

"Darn it, James!" Dani groaned in frustration before she followed them in her ghost form up and across the hill.

Unfortunately, Jessie glanced at her rearview mirror and noticed that Dani was flying above them. "Shadow, defend." She whispered before her shadow flew past Dani and she followed it. Up on the hill, James and Jessie overlooked the city as the sun setted in the distance. "James, I've been thinking, and I know this is quick and out of tradition, but...how'd you like to be my man?" Jessie pulled out Kyle's ring while James stared down at it in awe.

Later on, Dani fired an ecto beam at the shadow and made a hole on its chest, but it regenerated like nothing happened while it grinned at the girl. "Suffering spooks...suffering spooks?! Oh man, I _am_ becoming my mom!" Dani shouted before the shadow flew right up and swallowed her whole. Dani began to struggle inside the shadow when she managed to pop from its stomach while it roared and it pulled her back in. "I gotta break away from this thing!"

She held out her hands before she charged them up with ecto-energy, making the shadow gap at her. Dani gestured while she fired her ghost beams out and broke free while the shadow exploded into particles until they reformed back into the shadow.

Dani glanced down at her hands that were producing green vapor and she realized the shadow's weakness. "Okay, so bright light weakens it." She told herself while the shadow shook its head to get rid of the stars. "Need some bright light…" She looked around and saw the movie cinema right below her. "Oh yeah, that'll do it."

In the lobby of the movies, a miserable Tina and Sam ordered some popcorn as an employee handed them a bucket. "One super-large popcorn." She said dully, until she noticed Tina and began to panic a little when she began to sweat nervously. "I know you...you're Bad Luck Tin!"

"And you're Minimum Wage Stac!" Tina retorted with a glare as she angrily took the popcorn away from her, getting really irritated by people calling her that. "But you don't hear me broadcasting it!"

"Hey, this is _your_ fault for ditching the whole techno-geek label. Maybe you need a _new_ new thing." Sam said as he smiled.

Tina cocked an eyebrow. "A _new_ new thing?"

"Yeah, you should go goth!" Sam pulled out a black beanie while Tina narrowed her eyes at it, not really impressed. "Look, it says 'I'm Tina, but I'm also edgy and dangerous'."

Tina frown even more in disagreement. "Why the heck would I wanna go goth? Isn't that _your_ thing?"

Then, Dani phased through the door while the shadow followed her as they both phased through the popcorn machine. The machine suddenly shook while it switched to 'super-high' before popcorn immediately spilled everywhere towards the outside.

Sam and Tina popped their heads out. "You win, goth me up." Tina said before Sam flipped her red beanie off and replaced it with the black one while she only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

In a screening room, Dani looked around invisibly for the shadow ghost, but was unaware that it was right behind her. Fortunately, the projector turned on when it shined on the white screen and the shadow immediately wailed in agony from the light.

"Smile for the camera!" Dani said with a smirk.

The shadow continued to howl until it faded into tiny particles as they phased through the ceiling before Dani followed them.

Back on top of the hill, while Jessie leaned against James as they sat beside the motorcycle, the shadow returned and formed back into Jessie's own shadow. She stared down at it in confusion until she pulled out Kyle's ring as his smirking face appeared.

"So, James, what do you say?" Jessie asked.

"A ring? You want to go steady? That is so old-schooled." He said, looking pleased and happy.

Dani landed onto a tree branch above them as she looked down at them. "I gotta do something." She said to herself before she smiled with an idea.

"You know what, Jessie…" Just when James was about to hold his hand out for the ring, Dani purposely jumped off from the branch as she changed back into her human form.

She yelped when she dropped onto the grass in front of Jessie and James with a grunt, startling them both and their eyes went wide. "Hi, not interrupting anything, am I?"

James and Jessie got up to their feet when James glared down at his sister and stomped up to her before he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up. "Are you spying on us?"

"Were you spying on them?" Matt asked his daughter outside of Fenton Works as he and Jackie narrowed their eyes at their daughter. James and Jessie were both glaring at Dani for ruining their perfect night together after they told on her.

"Alright, alright! I-I was spying on James, and I'm...really-" Dani began, until her parents leaned in closer with satisfied.

"Good job." Jackie whispered while she and Matt smiled cleverly, like they were pleased about her spying on their son dating this girl since they didn't trust Jessie either.

"Yeah, way to go, Dani. And if you see James with that huligan again, you let us know." Matt added quietly while Dani blinked at them in confusion.

They glanced up when they noticed that Jessie was glowering at them before she rode away. James turned back to his family and glared like he wanted them to punish his sister for 'ruining' his perfect date.

"And don't do it again!" Matt and Jackie said sternly in unison to Dani with their hands on their hips.

Jackie leaned closer to Dani again and smiled. "No, seriously, feel free to do it again."

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the final bell rung before Dani and Sam both walked out of the building together. Dani sighed in frustration by how things were turning out for her and her family recently.

"This stinks. My brother's dating a ghost and I'm turning into my parents!" Dani said out loud in frustration as she threw her arm out.

"Hey, guys." Tina said as she came up to her friends with a whole new appearance.

They stopped walking and Dani's jaw dropped while Sam placed his free hand on his waist and smiled at their friend. Tina's hair was covering one of her eyes, she wore a black T-shirt with a skull logo over a long-sleeved purple-black striped undershirt, and wore flea collars on her wrists and around her neck.

Dani stared at her somewhat dumbfoundedly. "What the heck are you turning into?" She asked in confusion.

"We're changing her image." Sam said as he walked next to Tina.

"That's right, no more Bad Luck Tin! I'm changing my image...again!" She said happily with a shrug and a cheeky smile.

Dani giggled softly. "Come on, you can't pull off goth." She said while she pointed at her.

"Sure she can. Tina, show Dani your disinfectant scowl." Sam told her. Tina gave Dani her best flat and so low look at her friend, but Dani looked really unimpressed when she merely frowned unfazily. "No, no, I can still see some hope. If you need us tonight, we'll be at Tina's, darkening her outlook on the world." He turned to Tina with a smile as they began to walk away. "Won't that be fun."

"Yeah, we'll be…" She said, but then paused with uncertainty. "Wait, what are we going to be doing at Tina's?"

At Tina's house in a bathroom, she stared at her reflection with her mirror, looking irritated and unhappy, now that she wore black eyeliner and black nail polish. She then turned to Sam with a glare. "I'm seriously not enjoying this." Tina said bitterly to her gothic friend.

"But the men love the funky black eyeliner and the mega-onix nail polish." He said as he held up the eyeliner and nail polish in his hands.

"Yeah, but not to scare them to death!"

That night at Fenton Works, James looked out his bedroom window, still angry that his sister has spied on him and his new 'girlfriend' the other day. He then glanced down and gasped in delight when he saw Jessie below his window, who was looking up at him while she smiled.

"Jessie, hey!" James said as he waved his fingers down to his 'girlfriend'.

"Hey, Jammy, is this a good time?" She asked.

"Yep, my parents are asleep. Wanna come up and listen to some CDs or something?"

"Yeah, CDs."

After James helped Jessie climb through his window, they both tiptoed across the hallway as they passed by the master bedroom, where Matt and Jackie were fast asleep. Jessie secretly smiled at them before she followed her 'boyfriend' down to the lab. They made it, just before Jessie pulled out Kyle's ring and presented it to James again.

"So, what do you say, James? Wanna be my man?" Jessie asked him admiringly. James smiled down at the ring in silence before he began to hold up his hand.

"He's not anyone's man!" Dani interrupted, making them both turn around as she walked out of the shadows, frowning at them.

"Stop spying on us!" Jessie and James exclaimed in unison while they glared at her annoyingly.

"No, I won't! Anymore than you would if it were me!" Dani walked up to James and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, James!" She slipped the jacket and scarf off of his shoulders a little bit, which began to make him act very dizzy. "Think like the psychologist you keep telling us you're gonna be! Does this seem right?"

" _What's taking so long?_ " Kyle asked through the ring, catching Jessie's attention when he appeared. " _Jessie, get me out of here!_ " Jessie tossed the ring and glared angrily at James' meddling sister before she stormed up to the siblings.

"Don't you think I'm doing this because I have a reason?" Jessie then grabbed Dani by her collar and pulled her away. James wobbled a little and groaned from his sudden dizziness while Jessie and Dani both glared at each other aggressively.

"You know what, princess?" Jessie said dangerously calm.

Kyle's jacket and scarf completely fell off of James, freeing him of their influence when he shook his head. "Dani?" He asked himself with a look of confusion.

"We've had just about enough of you!" Jessie raised her fist and prepared to punch Dani in the face while she braced herself.

James frowned that Jessie was about to harm his sister. "HEY! Hands off the little sister!"

Dani smirked at Jessie in a moment of silence, now that her brother was back to his old self again. "Oh, whatever!" She threw Dani overhead while she yelped in surprise before she crashed onto a nearby shelf. "Then we do this the _hard_ way...shadow, shelf!"

The shadow ghost emerged from underneath her before it flew through the shelf, causing it to circuit a little. Then it toppled over Dani, supposingly crushing her.

"DANI!" James exclaimed with wide eyes as held out his hand until Jessie immediately grabbed onto his wrist. "Hey!" Jessie slipped the ring on his finger before it began to glow while James started at her dumbfoundedly.

The shadow then slipped the jacket and scarf back on him. His entire body glowed and his eyes did as well, until he blinked and was overtaken by Kyle's energy he spreaded onto his clothes. Jessie dragged him to the genetic scanner and placed his thumb on it when it approved and opened the Fenton Portal. Jessie dragged the disoriented James in front of the portal while from the other side, where Kyle smiled before he held out his hand and he engulfed him in blue energy as they began to switch places, with James going into the Ghost Zone and Kyle into the lab.

While Jessie watched eagerly, Dani phased out of the shelf in her ghost form and charged straight at Jessie, who gasped too late when Dani punched her and sent her crashing into a couple of boxes of tech. Dani gasped when she noticed that 'Kyle' wearing the ring, and she quickly removed it from his finger. He screamed before he changed back into James while Kyle returned immediately into the Ghost Zone.

"Jessie!" He shouted.

Jessie glared at Dani as she rose from the boxes. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I _know_ you can't do it without _this_!" Dani said as she held out the ring, making Jessie gawked at it. "See ya, freakface!" Dani then phased through the ceiling.

"Shadow, fetch the ring!" Jessie ordered as she threw out her shadow after Dani.

Dani flew over and across the neighborhood as she pulled up her phone and dialed in Tina. "Tina, Sam, come on! Please pick up!"

Back at Tina's house, she washed her face in the kitchen while Sam only watched her. "Tina, I thought you wanted to wash away the Bad Luck Tin thing." Sam said to her.

"The only thing I'm washing away is this stupid makeup." Tina said bitterly while she pointed at her face.

"Time for the ultimate goth accessory." Sam smiled as he held up an earring.

Tina stared at it with wide eyes before she narrowed her brows in disapproval. "I am not getting my ear pierced!"

Sam continued to smile at his friend casually. "Who said anything about your ear?"

"...Okay, that's it!"

"So maybe your first thing was your best thing, huh?"

"Yeah." Tina suddenly perked up from what he just said before she grinned cleverly at him. "Hey, you never really wanted me to go goth, did ya?"

Sam rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious. "Duh, goth's _my_ thing, and I believe _this_ is yours." He held out Tina's PDA she angrily gave him at the carnival a couple days ago.

She smiled as she happily took it from him before she kissed it passionately. "Oh, baby, I've missed you!"

" _Hello? Hello?!_ " Dani called from the PDA urgently as she appeared on screen. " _Yow, nice hair. Lose a bet?_ "

"Long story, it ends with me realizing that for me: goth bad, geek good." Tina placed her bifocal glasses back over her eyes before she glanced back down at her screen. "What do you need?"

The shadow began to catch up to Dani while she flew up to the air as it charged right past her before she glanced back down at her phone. "I need geek!"

Back at the lab of Fenton Works, Kyle appeared behind the portal as he looked directly at his girlfriend. "Come on, Jessie! You know I can't switch places unless he's wearing my stuff!" He reminded her.

"Hey! What's going on down there?!" They heard Jackie shout from upstairs, catching Jessie's attention when she looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Oh crud!" Jessie said nervously.

She phased through the ceiling and to the second floor by the master bedroom. Before Jackie and Matt could even exit their room, Jessie quickly slammed the door shut it while she used a chair to barricade it. Jackie peeked through with a glare. "HEY!"

Jessie smiled at her mockingly. "Sorry, Grams, didn't want you to go out of style."

Jackie trembled her fists angrily while she narrowed her eyes even more. "Stop calling me GRAMS!" She brought her fist up while Jessie closed the door, just before the obese woman made a huge dent on the door.

Back in the skies of Amity Park, the shadow continued to chase Dani at her tail before they phased through the car just before it exploded and beeped from the shadow's bad luck power.

Dani glanced at her phone again urgently. "Come on, guys!" She said to her friends.

" _She's working on it!_ " Sam said through her phone.

The shadow appeared in front of her and punched Dani in the face while she crashed onto a park bench with a grunt, half demolishing it. The shadow began to circle around her in the air as it smirked and prepared to attack her again.

" _We're good to go!_ " Tina said through the phone.

Dani smiled as she got her next phase of her plan into action. "Time for somebody else to get a little dose of bad luck." She said before she flew up and held out the ring. "Catch me if you can, spooky!" And then she flew away with the shadow at her tail.

Back at the Fenton Works household, Jackie continued to punch and head-butt their barricaded door while the wall cracked from her unusual strength.

"Jackie, calm down!" Matt said as he pulled his wife away from the door before he smiled calmly. "Try being a little more gentle." Unaware to both of them, Dani phased through their door and so did the shadow, making the door short-circuit a little. Matt walked up to the door and gently turned the knob before the door fell off its hinges. "See?"

"Well, hey, I loosened it!" Jackie pointed out.

Back in the lab, Kyle and Jessie stared at each other and they smiled romantically as they held out their hands and were about to reach for each other.

However, Dani phased back into the lab and phased through the genetic scanner machine while the shadow mistakenly flew right through it as well, making the machine explode. Jessie stared at it in shock when she gasped before she glanced back at the portal with wide eyes.

"JESSIE!" Kyle shouted as he reached his hand through the portal, but then it closed on him while his hand turned to mist.

"Kyle! No! No! NOOOoooOOOoOOO!" Jessie cried between punches until she collapsed to her knees while she sobbed and buried her face on the gates.

The shadow gawked when it realized the mistake it had made while Dani scowled at it. She then turned to James, who was still worn out from the clothes as he dropped to his knees and groaned in a daze. The shadow then attacked the ghost girl, but she quickly evaded it.

Dani held out the ring with a smile. "You want this stuff? You're gonna have to be faster than that!" She said before she phased through the ceiling again.

"Shadow, return!" Jessie ordered before it obeyed her and phased into Jessie while she growled menacingly.

Outside, Dani phased out of her house and flew across the street just as Jessie phased through the ground and mounted on her motorcycle with a glare. She revved her vehicle and took off down the street, after Dani.

Just then, Jackie and Matt ran out of the house in their jumpsuits, looking angry when they witnessed Jessie riding away. "She's on the run!" Jackie exclaimed as she hopped from the steps.

"And I got the Fenton Anti Creep Stick! Let's get her!" Matt said as he held up a regular old bat, with a look of anticipation under his mask.

Jackie smiled at her husband somewhat uneasily. "Honeypie, that's regular bat."

"Yep, but it's a bat with the word 'Fenton' on it." And he hopped down into the street as Jackie watched in awe.

"Man, that's hot!"

In the outskirts at the edge of Amity Park, Dani landed in the middle of the fields as she turned around and found a headlight shining at her. Jessie approached towards her on her motorcycle until she braked to a halt a few feet away and narrowed her eyes at the ghost girl.

"I don't know what you're up to, kid, but there's nowhere to run." Jessie said to Dani, who only remained silent while she grinned. "Shadow, fetch!" She waved her hand as the shadow flew out and charged straight towards Dani.

"Maybe I'm not _trying_ to run…" Dani said, looking unfazed by the shadow.

Meanwhile, Sam pulled some wires from a pole and handed them to Tina, who was back in her regular clothing. She began to plug them into her PDA while she began to mess around with her trusty device.

"Pass the circuit breaker here, ramp up the watigh there, reroute the power here…" Tina murmured to herself as she pressed some buttons.

The shadow got closer to Dani. "HIT IT!" She shouted to her friend.

"Hitting it!" Tina pressed a button on her PDA before headlights flickered on overhead. It was revealed that they were all on an outdoor baseball stadium when the lights hit the shadow dead on as it wailed in agony.

Dani shielded her eyes from the brightness while she watched the shadow twitch in pain. "Maybe I'm _exactly_ where I wanted to be."

The shadow continued to wail until it faded into nothing. "Oh no, my shadow! My power! I gotta get out of here!" Jessie said nervously.

Before she could even kick-start her motorbike, she looked ahead when Dani punched her off her scooter as she tumbled on the grass with a grunt. "Better luck next time!" Jessie sat up and stared at Dani with some fear. "But next time…" Then she uncapped her thermos and began to capture Jessie in while she shrieked until she got completely sucked in, while her motorcycle disappeared as well, before Dani recapped the thermos with a smile. "...stay away from my brother."

She changed back into human form and landed on the ground just as her friends came up to her. They all smiled at each other, until Dani's parents arrived with the bat. "Dani, where's James' girlfriend?" Matt demanded as he held up the bat.

Dani quickly hid the thermos behind her back as she smiled in triumph. "Gone, and she _won't_ be coming back."

Jackie stared at her daughter with wide eyes. "You decked her? But we brought the bat...with the word 'Fenton' on it…" She mumbled sadly as she looked down at the grass.

"Oh, Jackie, she's like a little you." Matt cooed, which made his wife smile again. However, Dani grimaced at the thought while Sam and Tina only smiled at each other, knowing that everything was back to normal.

Dani, Jackie, and Matt all then returned home to Fenton Works after they 'scared' Jessie away. Then they all talked to James (who was no longer wearing Kyle's clothes) in the kitchen, while he looked a little down. He was a little shameful by the way he has been acting towards his family since he met Jessie.

"I can't believe that kid broke into the house just to see you, it's so romantic…" Matt said to his son, looking a little happy with his arm around his shoulder, until he frowned. "But you still can't ever see her again."

"I told you that girl was bad news!" Jackie and Dani said to James in unison while they pumped their fists up in the air. They both stared at each other before Jackie smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder while she remained silent.

James smiled a little. "Yeah...yeah, you did. You both did, but _you_ told me first." James said to Dani as he ruffled his sister's hair happily.

"Hey." Dani said with a small frown.

"I love you, too." And he walked away after a long night.

"Which reminds me, Dani." Jackie said when she leaned close to her with a bright smile on her face. "You've been such a modeled daughter lately, I got you a little surprise: a little piece of me! You can always carry it with you." She said to her youngest daughter.

* * *

The next day, Jackie dropped off Dani outside of Casper High from her Fenton RV. "Bye, Dani! Have a great day!" Jackie said before she drove off.

Apparently, her little 'surprise' for her daughter was her signature orange jumpsuit, but it was twice her size. Dani wore an embarrassing frown all the way to school while Sam and Tina stared at her with some pity and confusion by this.

"Somehow, that doesn't seem possible." Sam said while he cocked an eyebrow.

Daph and Kwyn walked up to the trio as they talked to Tina. "Good news, Foley, we're gonna stop making fun of you and go back to making fun of Fentina!" Daph said before she turned to her most favorite harassing victim with a smirk. "Wimp, geek, freak."

Dani growled angrily from her throat while the cheerleaders walked away. "Thank you!" Tina said happily, only to earn a glare from Dani.

"I need a new image, can I borrow your PDA?" Dani grumbled to Tina.

Tina recoiled when she held her PDA close to her cheek as she frowned at her best friend. "Get your own thing, girl!" Dani frowned again while Sam rolled his eyes silently.


	14. Public Enemies

**Season 1 Episode 14  
** Public Enemies  
"It's FANG-tastic!"

In the endless green void of the Ghost Zone, a ghostly prisoner with a tiny head ran down a trail as two of the Ghost Zone Police Department (or GZPD) guards chased after her while another ghost woman with a red cape, cameo pants, and an eyepatch lead them.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" The ghost prisoner escapee, Baby Head Boyla, declared as she glared at them.

"You're a ghost." The henchwoman pointed out dully.

"Well...you'll still never take me!" Unfortunately, the guards managed to catch her with a purple net as they hoisted and dangled her into the air.

The henchwoman held out her watch close to her. "That's the last one, Walka."

"All, but one, Trigger." Walka said, back in her prison, before she turned in front of a steel door with a name label that read 'Omega'. "Which brings up to you, Omega."

One of her goons switched the lever and the door opened as it revealed a black female werewolf ghost with a green tattered hoodie and pants and a metal collar. She growled when she leaped over Walka and held out her hand before green long sharp claws sheathed out and she ripped the air while a blue portal appeared.

"She's ripped a hole out of our dimension! She's gonna escape!" One of Walka's goons exclaimed.

"No she's not, that would be against the rules." Walka said before she pressed a button on her wrist and shocked the werewolf ghost before she could even walk through the portal while her collar suddenly electrocuted her. She cried out and collapsed while the portal into the real world faded away. "That's a nifty little power you have, Omega: the ability to _claw_ into the real world at will. It's one of the reasons I need you. You want that collar off, don't ya?" Omega strained as she tugged on her electric collar and then growled at the warrant ghost with a glare. "I've got one more perp to catch: half-kid, half-ghost."

Walka showed Omega a picture of Dani Phantom in her previous prison uniform the day she unnecessarily arrested her for 'possessing unauthorized real world items'. She then caused a riot that broke herself and every other ghost prisoner free from his own prison.

Omega sniffed the picture and glanced back up at the warrant. " **Vi deziri deturi**?" She asked in another language.

"Destroy her? No, I want revenge, and I need her alive for that." Walka said as she glared at the thought of her. "And since this _Dani Phantom_ set my prisoners free, I want to turn _her_ world into the prison she escaped. Take my crew, cause as much havoc as you can and sniff this kid out for me, and you'll be free of me forever. Do we have a deal?"

Omega growled and smiled in agreement.

A few minute later in Amity Park…

"GHOSTS!" A random citizen shouted in sheer terror.

Hundreds of Walka's police goons were hovering over the city in the air while all of the residents screamed in absolute terror as a few of them chased some of the humans down the streets and sidewalks. Some police cars tried to take care of the problem, but the police ghosts only phased their car's engines right out, and officers ran out luckily in time before they smashed the engines onto the windshields.

Meanwhile, Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley all watched in absolute horror about the terror and chaos happening in their hometown.

"Oh man, I've never seen _this_ many ghosts attacking at once!" Sam exclaimed in worry as he glanced around at the sky before he faced Dani.

"I'm gonna need a bigger thermos." Dani said as she held up her Fenton Thermos until a police ghost suddenly tackled her away while her friends cringed and glanced back at her in concern.

"And a paramedic!" Tina exclaimed with wide eyes.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Casper High in the auditorium, the students were watching a television on the news channel about the massive ghost attack that had recently just occurred yesterday.

" _This was the scene in Amity Park last night as ghosts-that's right,_ ghosts _\- caused hundreds of thousands in damage. I'm Sheldon Makamoto, and this is 'Ghost Watch': day two._ " An Asian news reporter man announced on TV before a short woman in a business suit powered it off as she walked on stage.

"Now, I know you kids are scared, because ghosts are _scary_ scary things." The woman said, who was apparently the mayor of Amity Park in person, Mayor Enessa Montez, while all of the students listened. "But I came to your school, not because this is a great photo opportunity-" She paused when she posed while some cameramen snapped some pictures of her. "-but because you children are our future... _voters_."

She laughed while the men snapped some more photos for her. Dani, Sam, and Tina all exchanged confused glances with each other, since they knew that the mayor was only at their school for photos and to gain more votes for herself.

"And now, I'd like to turn this over to Principal Ishiyama, who's here to inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions." Montez continued as the principal of the school, Ishiyama, walked up the stage, next to the mayor.

"This is going to end badly." Dani muttered nervously, and only her friends heard what she said when they stared at her.

"Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's how we're going to limit your freedom." Ishiyama said as the vice principal and teacher of the school, Ms. Lancer, walked beside him on stage. "One) Students are to have no contact with the spirits, Two) All students will be escorted to their homes _directly_ after school, and Three) By order of the mayor's new security advisor, a nine o'clock curfew."

"A curfew?!" Sam exclaimed with a frown.

"An escort?" Tina asked in confusion.

"Okay, who's the idiot security advisor who came up with those lame ideas?" Dani asked while she frowned at these new restrictions.

To answer her question, her ghost-obsessive parents, Matt and Jackie Fenton entered the auditorium when the students turned their attentions to them.

" _Fear not, young ones! We're here to make sure this school is prepared for any ghost emergencies!_ " Jackie bellowed through her megaphone.

" _You must be cautious and anytime one of these ectoplasmic malefactors_ …" Matt said through his megaphone while he walked down the aisle, until he noticed his daughter near him when he smiled. " _Hi, sweetie!_ " That made Dani blush in embarrassment before he continued like nothing happened. " _-could appear out of nowhere!_ "

"Time to sit in the back where no one can notice us?" Dani asked Sam quietly.

"Time to sit in the back where no one can notice us." Sam said with his signature flat look. He and his friends got up from their seats and walked to the back while Dani's older brother, James (who was sitting behind them), watched them leave.

Unknown to everyone in the auditorium, a portal got ripped open in the back of the stage when Omega peeked her head through. She sniffed the air around her before she retracted her head while she turned to Walka and pointed, confirming that Dani was there.

"Alright, Omega, you know what to do: sniff out the people she's been in contact with." Walka said before the werewolf ghost jumped right through her portal and into the real world.

"While we take over everyone Omega sniffs out." Trigger added.

"I don't care if she knows Omega is there, but the rest of you I want hidden." Walka then flew into the portal before Trigger and the rest of their goons followed her in the real world, into the auditorium.

While the trio sat in the back, far enough away from everyone else, Dani gasped when her ghost sense went off, alerting her and her friends glanced at her. "Oh no, you have got to be kidding me! Here? Now?" She asked as she nervously looked around.

Out of nowhere, Omega jumped onto the stage right at the principal and vice principal while she cornered them to a wall as she growled at them before they shouted in fear and Lancer shielded herself with Ishiyama. The werewolf ghost then howled into the heavens, alarming all of the students into a panic when they screamed and ran around the auditorium.

After Omega jumped away from the principal, one of Walka's police goons phased through the backstage wall with a smirk before he flew down and phased straight into his body. He possessed Ishiyama when his eyes glowed red momentarily before he smiled sinisterly. Omega then jumped in front of Daph Baxter, Paul Sanchez, and Kwyn before they all screamed in terror at the werewolf ghost's presence. Walka and two of her goons hovered in the air before Walka phased into Daph's while her goons both phased into Paul's and Kwyn's. All of the main in-crowd kids then smiled evilly when the ghosts took full control over their bodies and minds.

While the rest of the kids ran out of the auditorium, Tina and Sam stopped at the exit when they noticed that Dani was missing.

"Where's Dani?" Sam asked Tina over the screaming teenagers around them.

"I think she's trying to go ghost, but they're too many people running around!" She said as she gestured to all of the teens just running around and screaming their heads off.

Back inside the auditorium, Dani was crouching behind some chairs while the students kept on running around her as she tried to go ghost. But like Tina said, there were too many people just jumbling around all over the place with nothing but terror and confusion in their minds.

Dani's ghost sense kept going off from so many presences of the ghosts in her area. "There's so many ghosts in here, my ghost sense is going crazy!" She muttered to herself while her breath continued to show.

Omega suddenly grabbed her head as she shrieked in surprise before she pinned her to the floor while she stared up at her with wide eyes. " **Servi**?" She asked in her language.

"Get away from her!" Matt exclaimed before he fired his ecto-gun at the werewolf ghost, forcing her off of his daughter while she crashed on the wall behind her.

"Hey, I wanted to do that! When did you learn how to shoot that good?" Jackie complained with somewhat envy.

Matt smiled at his wife. "What, you think I sit home and invent new cookies all day like a common house father?"

Jackie then got excited. "Speaking of which, can I have another one of those butterscotch caramel apple doodles?" Matt handed his wife a cookie.

Omega looked up when she saw Dani staring at her and Jackie munching on a cookie. However, she noticed that 'Daph', 'Kwyn', 'Paul', 'Ishiyama', Trigger, and two other goons were hovering nearby while they all smiled evilly at her. She made a look of fear before she phased through the wall, trying to get away from Walka and her army.

"She's making a break for it!" Trigger said in alert before she and her own team followed Omega.

"I wanna keep an eye on these two. They may be of use to us." Walka said through Daph as she made her smirk and stared at Jackie and Matt with interest.

"Come on!" Jackie told her husband as she ran to the door, but slammed right into them with a grunt.

"It's pull, honey." Matt said before he pulled the doors open and ran out of the auditorium with his wife behind him.

"Well, _he_ might." Walka corrected as she narrowed Daph's eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Dani peeked through the exit doors and witnessed Omega phasing through the floor. Before she could try to follow her, she accidentally bumped into her least favorite teacher, Ms. Lancer.

"Bridget Jones Diary, Fenton! Stop your screaming and get over there into the safe area!" She exclaimed as she shoved her back into the auditorium.

She frowned at her before she softly walked over to the other kids. After Lancer closed the door, one of Walka's goons was behind the door while he smirked at the teacher until he phased into her body and he overshadowed her. Lancer's eyes glowed red before she smiled sinisterly.

After school that day, James and Dani both walked from school together back to Fenton Works, while more of the police ghosts flew above Amity Park.

"All I'm saying is that Mom and Dad are going to be very busy, and I have a lot of homework to do." James said while Dani's ghost sense kept going off from all the ghosts in the air. "So I'm not going to be able to keep an eye on you _all_ night. I'm going to have to trust you to stay in your room and be so quiet, it's like you're _not_ even there."

"What are you getting at, bro?" Dani asked in confusion as she walked up to their front door and opened it.

The siblings stopped their tracks in surprise with wide eyes when they both saw their parents with the three most popular kids in school: Daph, Kwyn, and Paul.

"The first official after-school meeting of the Amity Park Ghost-Kateers is now in session!" Jackie announced as she held a 'Ghost-Kateer' homemade sign. Her children only stared at her in silence even when Dani's ghost sense went off again, making her gasp a little before she shrugged it off. Daph then kneeled before Jackie as she placed her rolled-up paper on the cheerleader's shoulder. "I dub thee Ghost-Kateer number one."

'Daph' then smirked sinisterly at Dani, making her a little more uncomfortable than usual.

"Um, if you need me, I'll be in my room, being so quiet it's not like I'm even there." Dani said as she agreed to what James said to her earlier while she walked halfway up the stairs.

"Come on, Danielle, join us in singing out Ghost-Kateer Battle Song!" Matt said excitedly.

Jackie then cleared her throat. "~G-H-O…~" She sang.

"O, you've seen a _ghost_."

"~S-T-K-A…~"

"Eh? You've seen a _Canadian_ ghost?"

"~A-T-double E-R...S!~" Matt and Jackie finished with the rest of the popular kids.

James scoffed in annoyance before he walked up the stairs and past Dani. She then followed him while they heard the Kateers cheering for their not-so-good song.

* * *

The next day at Casper High outside the school during lunchtime, Matt was present again with his megaphone. " _Alright, kids, hurry up and eat your nutritious meal!_ " He announced on his phone before he turned Dani and her friends behind him. " _Hi, honey!_ Here's a nutritious bag lunch." He handed his daughter a bag lunch before he raised up his megaphone again. " _Hit it, Jackie!_ "

The Fenton RV jumped from the bushes and pulled in a few feet away from the lunch area before Jackie pressed a button and a satellite popped from the roof while it created a green shield that engulfed the whole lunch area. Jackie then jumped out of her vehicle with a serious look on her face.

"This portable ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes! So chew! Chew like the wind!" The obese ghost huntress bellowed to everyone.

At the trio's table, they now had to eat their lunch with the Fentons on ghost high-alert twenty-four seven, due to the serious paranormal circumstance that was happening their town.

"Dani, you okay?" Sam asked her.

Dani swallowed her sandwich she was chewing on before she looked at her goth friend. "Why would I not be? Just because the town's on high-alert, my parents are at my school…" She replied sarcastically before she began to gulp down her yogurt, until she accidentally swallowed up her own spork, making her hold her throat in pain. "And I'm chewing so fast, I think I just swallowed my spork." To solve her problem, she used her intangibility power to phase her hand through her own stomach and then pulled her utensil out of her organ. "There we go." She then frowned about the serious problem at hand. "All I know is, as soon as I get five to three minutes, I'm gonna toss that blabbering hairball who started this back into the Ghost Zone." Dani pounded her fist into her palm as she spoke with confidence.

"I SAID KEEP CHEWING!" Jackie exclaimed at her daughter and her friend, making them hork down their salads at a fast pace. She smiled in satisfaction before she left them alone.

"I don't think it was blabber, I think it was Esperanto." Tina said as she held up her sandwich.

"Esper-wha-wha?" Sam asked while he and Dani stared at her in confusion.

Tina settle her sandwich down on her tray when she began to explain to her friends. "Esperanto, an artificial language from the eighteen hundreds." Tina then smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Now, its purpose is to give geeks a secret language to talk to other geeks."

"Hey, Tin, **kiel estas gi iri**?" A geek boy asked her in Esperanto.

" **Bonaj, konservi la tago**." The geek shook with excitement and he walked away before Tina turned back to her friends while her smile dropped. "I couldn't tell very clearly what that ghost was screaming, but she looked scared, almost like she wanted help." Dani and Sam glanced at each other in thought.

Meanwhile, Omega appeared as she jumped onto a tree branch outside the shield before she hopped off right at it. Unleashing her claws, she broke through the shield like a drill as she phased right into the Fenton RV.

Just when Dani was about to eat a chip, her ghost sense went off once again, alerting her and her eyes went wide. "Oh no, here? Again?" She complained as she looked around.

"But we're chewing like the wind inside an anti-ghost dome, where could the ghost be?" Tina asked until there was a sudden explosion behind them as the trio jumped and cringed while the shield powered down.

"Survey says...behind us." Sam said with wide eyes as they turned around.

They saw that the Fenton RV was now all squashed, destroyed, and on fire before Jackie sobbed with Matt comforting her. Omega phased from the ground before she into the air while everyone gasped in shock when they looked up at her.

However, her collar suddenly shocked her before she turned around and found Trigger and two of Walka's goons behind her. The henchwoman pressed on her watch that controlled the shock collar. "You're using the collar? Walka said-" One of the goons began to tell her.

"Walka isn't here!" Trigger snapped at the goon before the werewolf ghost took off on her fours. "Get her!" Omega hopped from the Dani and her friends' table as she tried to run away with Walka's henchwoman and goons flying after her while the three of them watched.

"If anybody asks where I am, lie." Dani said to her friends before she ran up to a tree. "I'm going gho-" She stopped her tracks when she found her brother, James, hiding behind the tree.

James noticed her and his eyes went wide a little. "Dani, hi...are you hiding here?" He asked casually while Dani remained silent nervously. "...I'll go hide over there." And he ran away to another hiding spot to leave his sister alone.

Dani sighed in somewhat relief, but she was also a little confused. "Okay... _now_ I'm going ghost."

She got into a stance before white rings appeared and they intersected her body as she transformed into her ghost form. Dani then flew into the air as she chased after Walka's police goons while they tailed Omega.

Unaware to Dani, she was being targeted by her own mother. "One blast and you'll find yourself teleported back into that empty little dimension you call home." Jackie said to herself with a grin while she began to charge up her large bazooka gun and it hummed.

James stood behind her and he realized that his sister was in danger. "Dani!" He said quietly. "Um, OOPS!" James purposely pushed his mother a little as she fired and lost her aim.

Luckily, Dani heard her brother shout when she looked over her shoulder and saw the energy stream before she narrowly dodged it with a yelp. The beam ended up hitting the two police ghosts instead as it sucked them up until they were gone and back into the Ghost Zone.

"Whoa! Portable ghost portal? Oh great." Dani muttered with a small frown.

Omega tried to run away from Trigger as fast as she could, but the henchwoman pulled out a double blaster and fired some pink energy. It wrapped around her tail, making her cry in agony before Dani hovered over and watched.

"You're big, you're hairy, and you're a ghost, but if Walka's goons are after ya...you can't be all bad." She muttered before she flew and past by Trigger, making herself wrapped up in her own weapon. Dani then used her finger to cut the beam and she freed Omega before she grabbed the energy. "Go ghost stinger!" She then sent her energy up the device as it turned green until it shocked Trigger before she shouted until she faded away.

The ghost girl and the werewolf both landed on the ground as they faced each other. "Friend! Uh...friend?" Dani said hesitantly as she offered her hand. Omega sniffed the ghost girl before she licked her face in appreciation, covering her face in green slobber while she stood there in confused silence.

Jackie suddenly popped out from the bushes beside the ghosts with her hair covered in leaves and branches. "Alright, nobody move!" She shouted as she pulled out her Fenton Fisher, but she noticed that it was all tangled up before she began to undo it. "As soon as I get this thing untangled, you two...beasties are going down!"

"Don't worry, she's not much of a threat." Dani then smiled reassuringly. "Now, if my dad were here, _then_ we'd be in trouble."

A red laser pointed at Omega's forehead when she finished. " **Verei**?" Omega asked in Esperanto. Dani noticed the laser on her forehead and she looked up and as she gasped when she found Matt up on a tree branch. He quickly fired his gun, which made him fall from the force.

Dani quickly picked up Omega as they avoided the beam attack. "Whoa, man! You are _so_ not getting anything for father's day." Matt and Jackie both watched as the ghost girl and werewolf ghost flew into the sky and out of their sight. "Come on!"

Dani took Omega to Tina's house in the attic to hide her after Sam and Tina arrived. They agreed that Omega seemed to be the only one who knew why Walka was sending her goons into their world to wreak havoc, or even what her main purpose was. All the trio knew that it undoubtedly had something to do with Dani herself and vengeance.

Tina and Sam sat on some chairs while Dani remained in her ghost form and hovered over the floor with her spectral tail. "I think this is a really bad idea." Tina said, not really wanting to think about her parents' reactions if they ever found a large werewolf ghost hiding in their own attic.

"Well she can't stay at Dani's, not with it being 'Ghost-Kateer Central'." Sam pointed out sarcastically.

"Besides, you're the only one of us who sort of understands her and we need to to get that collar off." Dani said with her arms crossed.

Sam reached out to touch the collar, but then Omega growled at him and snapped her teeth at Sam, making him yelp in surprise while he fell back onto his chair. "She said not to touch that." Tina reminded him.

"Really? I must've missed the subtext." Sam said sarcastically with wide eyes.

"I gotta get my Fenton Thermos out of my locker. In the meantime, see if you can find out what Walka's up to." Dani told her friends as she flew to the air and phased through the ceiling until she was out of sight, leaving her friends to deal with Omega.

"So...what's Walka up to? **Kiel estas Walka**?" Tina asked the werewolf ghost in Esperanto.

" **Mi estas helpi lin fari la fantomon knabino mondo en sian košmaro**." Omega replied, looking genuinely tense and regretful about what she has done.

Tina began to laugh while she rocked on her chair like the ghost was just joking around. "You have no idea what she just said, do you?" Sam guessed with a flat look.

Tina immediately stopped laughing and made a look of confusion while her smile dropped. "Not a clue." She said.

Meanwhile, Dani flew across the park when she arrived at Casper High School before she phased into the school and into the hallway. She phased her arm through her locker to get her trusty weapon, the Fenton Thermos.

"Here we go." She said, until her ghost sense went off as she gasped.

"Okay, listen up!" She heard her school nemesis, Daph Baxter, announce from down the hallway. Dani quickly hovered towards the sound of her voice and peeked her head into a classroom, where she saw the cheerleader captain standing in front of several teens and adults in the science room. "Is everybody clear with the plan?"

"Yes, yes, we should all go down tomorrow after the town meeting." Paul said.

"Town meeting?" Dani asked herself before she changed back into her human form and walked into the classroom, looking confused. "What town meeting?"

Everyone immediately turned their attentions to Dani when they smiled at her before Kwyn slammed the door behind her, surprising her a little. Then they all rose from their seats with their eyes glowing red from the ghosts possessing them. Daph suddenly grabbed Dani by her throat and slammed her to the blackboard, cracking it with her abnormal strength. When she immediately collapsed, in her place was Walka while she held Dani's neck as she smirked up at her.

"Walka!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Got ya, princess." She said before she laughed mechanically.

Dani narrowed her eyes. "Walka, let go of me!"

"How does it feel? No place to run, no place to hide? By the time I'm done, you're gonna _beg_ for the safety of my prison...in the Ghost Zone, where you belong."

Dani glared at her again. "The only thing I'm begging for…" She changed back into her ghost form and fired an ecto beam straight at her face, knocking her backwards to the floor while she was forced to release her. She landed on the ground in a stance while Walka's goons gaped at her with worry. "Is for you to try some mouthwash!" And then she phased through the ceiling to get away.

Walka glared at her men possessing everybody Dani knew. "Don't just stand there gawking at me! Get her!"

'Ishiyama', 'Lancer', 'Paul', and 'Kwyn' all glared at where Dani escaped while Walka phased back into Daph's body as she overshadowed her again.

Dani flew out of the school and above the town, until her ghost sense went off and she turned to see Walka back inside Daph's body as she hovered several feet away before she shouted. Dani charged at her as she grabbed Walka and plummeted her from the air as she slammed her onto a car, demolishing it as 'Daph' looked up at her.

As she placed her hands on her hips and glared down at her enemy, 'Lancer' suddenly rookied her off the car and sent her tumbling down the street. Dani glared at her possessed teacher as she fired a ghost beam at her, hitting her dead on while she shouted and flew backwards. She then flew to the air as 'Ishiyama' smirked and fired his grapple hook gun when it latched itself onto Dani's chest before it electrocuted her, making her shriek in agony. 'Ishiyama' then gasped when Dani grabbed the hook off her and then whip-flicked him to the air as he yelled and crashed into a water tower while water poured out.

She then heard 'Paul' growl before he flew straight at her. He grabbed her by her shoulders roughly. "You can't get away from me!" He said before they skimmed narrowly across a building.

"Wow, I've waited all puberty for a boy to say that to me, and now it's a complete bummer." Dani said with a frown before she grabbed 'Paul' by his wrists and tossed him away. He shouted and he crashed into a billboard with a grunt.

Dani then landed beside a building and stood by it like it was a floor before 'Kwyn' followed her example a few feet down. She then smiled while she showed showed off her moves with a stick before she stroke a pose. However, Dani merely gave her a flat look when she fired a tiny beam from her finger, enough to send the possessed cheerleader crashing onto the concrete. Dani then double slam-kicked her hard on her chest, making the crater deeper while she grunted before the ghost girl flew away.

'Daph', 'Ishiyama', 'Lancer', 'Paul', and 'Kwyn' all recovered from Dani's attacks when they glared at her before they all flew after her at her tail. She glanced back at the possessed humans before she picked up speed. She finally made it to her house, Fenton Works, and phased inside as she hovered in the lab while she glanced around quickly.

"Ghost shield! Ghost shield!" She said to herself before she quickly pressed the button.

Outside, a dish sprang out and a ghost shield encased the entire house before all of the possessed humans slammed onto the dome until they regained their air. Dani opened her blinds as she changed back into her human form and saw all of the people that she knew (and some that she hated) all possessed by Walka and her men when they landed in front of the house. They all stared up at her until she then closed her blinds again.

"Should we go after her?" 'Ishiyama' asked.

"No, no. It's that anti-ghost dome. We can't get in, but _she_ can't get out." Walka said through Daph before she smirked. "And by tomorrow, this place will be under complete lockdown." Walka then phased out of Daph as she held onto her head, very disoriented from the long possession. "I've gotta put the final phase into action, and tie up some loose ends."

After Walka flew away, Trigger phased out of Ishiyama and into Daph as one of Walka's goons phased into the principal. They both smiled sinisterly as they walked away.

Outside of Tina's household, Walka stood in front of the house and stared up at it with a remote in her hand.

"You've outlived your usefulness, Omega. Goodbye." She said to herself before she pressed a button.

Inside the attic, Omega was examining at a scrapbook and stared at a picture of Dani, Sam, and Tina together while they smiled, making her look sad like she wanted some friends as well. Then her collar suddenly began to shock and electrocute her as she wailed in agony.

"That collar! It's hurting her!" Tina exclaimed in worry.

"What'd you think it was? A fashion accessory?" Sam asked sarcastically as he frowned at her. "We have to get it off!"

Tina pulled out her PDA and plugged it into Omega's shock collar to override it and release her. Although it did shock Tina and made her fly backwards to a wall with her hair standing up, the PDA successfully overridden the collar when it released itself from Omega's neck. She rubbed her throat and smiled in joy and relief.

" **Mi libera**!" She cried out loud as she smiled gratefully at the techno-geek.

"Of course you're free, your-" Tina began, but got cut off when Omega only jumped out of her window and out of sight. "Your welcome!"

"We should call Dani." Sam said as he pulled out his phone, but before he could even dial in her number, Tina's parents, Alex and Maria Foley, entered the attic.

"Nine o'clock, curfew time. Lights out, phones off, technology down, computers off." Tina's mom, Maria, said kindly yet sternly.

"It's too dangerous for us to take you home, Sam, so you'll have to stay here." Tina's dad, Alex, said to him while the goth boy made a look of disbelief.

Maria then looked down at her daughter, not really noticing that her hair standing up funny. "And so we know you kids are safe, your dad and I'll stay in the room with you." Alex rolled out a couple of sleeping bags.

"Alright, next time we take the extra-dimensional fugitive to my place." Sam said sarcastically to Tina.

Omega looked up at the house from the outside as the lights flickered off from the attic window. She then flipped on her hood and ran down the street to look for the warrant ghost woman who has been torturing her and find her new friend.

* * *

The next morning in Fenton Works, Dani slept peacefully on the living room couch after a long night of being chased around town by possessed teachers and popular kids.

She then woke up before she perked up in alarm. "I fell asleep?" She asked herself as she sat up. She looked out the window and saw that the a Fenton Ghost Shield was still active and protecting the house. "At least the shield's still up." She then turned around and looked at the clock next to the couch. "And it's ten eighteen?!"

Dani finally noticed that Sam and Tina were right beside the clock while they both smiled at her. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Sam said with his arms crossed.

Dani walked up to them. "How'd you guys get in? The shield's still up."

"Hey, it's ghost shield, not a human shield." Tina pointed out.

"Walka's overshadowing everyone around me. I think she's trying to turn everyone in town _against_ me!"

Tina's smile dropped when Dani said that. "Well, that would explain this." She held up the remote and switched on the TV, showing the morning town meeting happening at City Hall.

" _We only have one piece of business today: defeating the ghosts that infest our town._ " Mayor Enessa Montez announced on the podium. " _And to do that, I'm calling for a vote to seed all ghost policing and security decisions to Matthew Fenton._ " She held up a picture of Matt, and her eyes briefly and oddly glowed red, until she shook it off and smiled nervously. " _I mean, Jackie! Jackie Fenton!_ " She then held up a picture of Jackie. " _The completely competent Jackie Fenton!_ "

" _There ya go!_ " Jackie said in triumph until she noticed that her husband frowning in frustration.

The mayor of Amity Park then smiled sinisterly. " _And we've located the ghost responsible for all the terror inflicted on our town_ …" She then pulled out a picture of Dani Phantom. "This _one_." Everyone in the meeting room gasped in horror.

Dani immediately powered off her television with the remote. She looked extremely shocked and speechless that the mayor has just directly gave her the blame and credit for starting the ghost attack, even though she had absolutely nothing to do with it in the first place. Now she knew what Walka's big master plan was: to make the entire town of Amity Park fear her and they would be forever hunting her down. Now she understood what Walka meant about turning her entire town into the prison she once escaped from.

"You know, I have to say, as far as evil plans go, this one's pretty thorough." Tina said, looking equally as shocked by the mayor blaming everything on her best friend.

"It's not funny, Tina! I'm getting my butt kicked all over the place. At school, at home, and now _this_?! I'll be public ghost enemy number one!" Dani exclaimed before she slumped on her couch. She roughly clenched her hands onto her hand while she looked down, looking completely hopeless by everything that has been happening.

Tina took the Fenton Thermos out of Dani's backpack and walked up to her. "Here ya go, girl, you're gonna need this."

Dani glanced up at her friend like she was crazy. "Are you nuts? If I leave this house, I'm dead!"

"Dani, you have to do something! Because if you don't, who else will? Your parents who are completely convinced that _all_ ghosts are evil? You're the only one who's strong enough to stop this whole conspiracy!" Sam encouraged his friend.

Dani remained silent and stared up at her goth friend while she allowed his words to sink in.

Back at the Amity Park City Hall, everyone was chatting with each other inaudible about this plan on hunting down this ghost girl, whom they all believed began this whole ghost crisis in the first place.

"Order! Order!" Mayor Montez interrupted out loud to her citizens. "All in favor of declaring martial laws and allowing the completely competent Jackie Fenton to mobilize a massive ghost hunt, please say-"

" _I_...might be too young to vote, but I'm casting one anyway." Dani, who was in her ghost form, said with a grin while she hovered near the ceiling. Everyone gasped in fear as they began to panic by the ghost girl's presence. "You people have to listen to me! The mayor's lying to you, I'm not the enemy!"

"You're not fooling anybody, ghost kid! You're going down!" Jackie exclaimed angrily before she pulled out her Fenton Fisher, but it appeared tangled up again, making her grunt in frustration. "As soon as I untangle this thing!"

Dani stared down at her parents. "My parents might be overshadowed, but this should harmlessly push the ghosts out of them." She fired a ghost beam at her folks, but did the complete opposite of harmless when she only knocked them back and they crashed somewhere. That was enough to cause everyone to run for their lives as they screamed and Dani's eyes went wide when she realized her big mistake. "...or they could _not_ be overshadowed, and I could have _totally_ just ticked them off!"

Matt attached a mini gun on his wrist as he glared angrily at the ghost girl and then aimed at her. Dani managed to dodge his lasers as she flew across the ceiling and hid behind a bench for cover. The mayor herself suddenly phased through the floor right beside Dani when she grabbed her ankle and turned her intangible before she dragged her through the floor with Dani while she yelped in surprise.

Outside the building, Omega was looking through the window and her eyes went wide when she witnessed her new friend's abduction. She immediately glared and growled as she unsheathed her claws, knowing who _really_ nabbed her.

Meanwhile, Jackie was going through her ghost weapons as she examined over them. "Ghost bazooka, Fenton Fisher, whatever the heck this thing does…" Jackie muttered as she picked up an odd-looking device until Matt snatched it from her.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" He asked his wife.

Jackie prepared a gun as she glared with determination. "Getting ready to hunt some ghosts. I'm gonna tear that ghost brat apart into a million different…" She then faltered and glanced at her husband. "What?"

"Jackie, I love you, but we don't have time for this! Who's the better shot?"

"You are."

"Who's better with the weaponry?"

"You are…"

"Who's the ninth-degree black belt?"

"You are. You are?" Jackie then handed Matt a bazooka. "Here, I'll get the Ghost-kateers!"

Matt smiled as he hoisted the gun on his shoulder. "And _that's_ why we make a great team. Here's a cookie." He handed his wife a cookie before he ran off while Jackie munched on her treat.

Meanwhile, Dani got pinned to the ground of a boiler room underneath City Hall as she grunted. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by Kwyn, Ms. Lancer, Paul, Daph, and Principal Ishiyama, all of whom were still being possessed by Walka's goons as they smiled evilly down at her. She then turned and found Mayor Enessa Montez standing over her, and she immediately realized that it was Walka overshadowing her, which explained why she directed the entire cause of the ghost attack all to Dani.

"Walka! Should've guessed you'd end up in the woman who makes the rules!" Dani said as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Shouldn't you be running, princess?" Walka asked through the mayor.

Dani smirked as she held up the thermos. "Shouldn't you, chief?" All of the possessed gasped at the sight of the ghost-sucking device.

They all scattered away, except 'Paul', who jumped from a pipe and then planarly slid as he grabbed her while he moaned. Dani charged up her hand and shouted as she shoved her hand at his stomach while she forced one of Walker's goons out of Paul's body, by excising the ghost out of the Hispanic boy. Paul held his head as he came back to his senses and then screamed in fear when the goon tried to attack him, but Dani managed to suck him up into her thermos while she smiled.

"One down, five to go." Dani said to herself while she counted all of the possessed people she has excised as she glanced up at Paul.

"You saved me? So...you're like a friendly ghost." He said with a smile of gratitude.

"Yeah, with some friendly advice: RUN!"

Paul ran away before Dani got punched in the chin by 'Kwyn' and she dropped her thermos as it fell somewhere. She then got surrounded by 'Kwyn' and 'Lancer' when they prepared to attack her again. Dani quickly charged her hands again and she shouted loudly as she swung her hands out while she smacked them against their stomachs and she excised Walka's police goons out of their bodies, freeing them both instantly. Kwyn and Ms. Lancer both looked dazed before they screamed. They stopped when they saw Dani smiling and blinking at them, but that made them scream in fear again while they ran out of the boiler room.

"Where's the thermos?" Dani asked herself as she looked around, only to look up when two of Walka's goons were about to ambush her.

Fortunately, someone fired a beam as it created a portable ghost portal at one guard, sucking him in, and the other one while he got sucked back into the Ghost Zone as well. Unfortunately, when Dani turned around, her smile dropped when she saw that it was her father, Matt, with the bazooka and aimed at her and fired another beam right at her. Then she got pulled away before it could hit her as she fell to the ground and saw 'Ishiyama' and 'Daph' while they both smiled evilly above her.

"Looking for _this_?" 'Ishiyama' asked as he held up the Fenton Thermos before he charged and aimed it at her.

In the nick of time, Omega managed to swipe them away from Dani before they could even suck her inside her own device. "What are you doing?!" Trigger demanded through Daph while she held onto the cheerleader's arm.

" **Amiki** , friend." She said while she looked at Dani as she smiled at her.

She then lunged at the possessed principal and cheerleader captain when she stabbed her claws into them before she pulled the police goon and Trigger out of their respective hosts. While Daph and Ishiyama both began to come back to their senses from being possessed, Matt quickly fired his bazooka at both of the ghosts and sucked them both back into the Ghost Zone instantly.

Then out of nowhere, Walka quickly grabbed Dani as she flew her through the ceiling and out of the boiler room. "What are you doing?!" She demanded as she struggled.

"There's all types of prisons, princess…" She said.

Outside of City Hall, news reporters crowded outside the building and began explaining what was supposedly happening. "-Ghost kid attacking City Hall during a town meeting-" "-We now bring you live to an evil ghost teen on a rampage-"

Then the doors busted open as Walka positioned Dani into making her look like she was trying to take the mayor hostage so she could confirm to everyone that she was an evil ghost. "I'm making sure your prison is the town you live in." She then began to shout in the mayor's voice with fake plead. "Help! Help me! Help!" And then she shoved them back into the building as the doors slammed shut before Walka grinned at Dani. "...now they'll never trust you."

Dani then managed to fly out of her grip and then when she turned around, she found Omega standing right in front of her. The werewolf ghost glared at her torturer while she unsheathed her claws. She then stabbed her and then pulled while she forced Walka out of the mayor as she separated them both before Dani managed to catch the mayor when she fell unconscious.

"Get your hands off our duly elected mayor, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" Matt exclaimed angrily yet verbally before he quickly fired his bazooka at her.

Omega moved in front of her to protect her and tried to put it on Walka, but that only ended up sucking in both of them. Omega sacrificed her own freedom to save Dani's.

"Omega! NO!" Dani cried.

"FRIEND!" Omega shouted as she gripped her claws to the floor, trying to fight back against the wind sucking her while she headlocked Walka in her arm. "...we'll meet again!"

"So will we, princess! Feared on Earth, and wanted in the Ghost Zone! You've lost, ghost kid! LOST!" Walka exclaimed before she and Omega got sucked into the portal and returned to the Ghost Zone until the portal vanished.

Then Matt suddenly appeared right next to Dani as he directly aimed his bazooka straight at Dani's head while she only eyeball glanced at him in startled surprise. "By the authority vested in me by the city of Amity Park, I sentence you back from where you came!" He yelled before he began to charge his weapon.

Dani frowned dully. "Oh man, I have _got_ to start paying more attention to these fights." She mumbled to herself.

Fortunately for Dani, the bazooka failed to fully power itself when it beeped and powered down, much to Matt's confusion. He noticed that there was a piece of note and he read it out loud. "'Matt, forgot to fully charge Fenton Bazooka- Jackie. P.S. Can I have a cookie?'"

Dani smiled at that pleasing turn of events. "And with that, I bid you a fond farewell." And she flew up to the ceiling.

Matt glared up as he shook his fist angrily. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Duh." Dani phased out of the building and flew away from City Hall. "I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

The next day, the ghost attack has finally cooled down when the Fentons were both able to suck all of the goons back into the Ghost Zone with their bazookas, and some even returned on their own terms after Walka was defeated. Unfortunately for Dani and her friends, Walka's plan has kind of succeeded since everyone in Amity Park now saw her as public ghost enemy number one when Walka lied to them by using the mayor to persuade all of them into fearing her.

Outside of Casper High during lunch time, the popular kids were all very surprised that they have been possessed by ghosts for such a long time. They also couldn't even remember anything they have done during the whole ghost crisis.

"I can't believe I was controlled by a ghost, I can't remember anything for the past few days!" Daph said to her friends, looking surprised by the fact.

"I told you it was a bad idea to fill in for a football player." Kwyn said.

Daph suddenly slammed her lunch tray on top of Kwyn's head before she patted her hands together with a smirk. "I remembered how to do _that_!" Kwyn only stood there nonplussed with food dripping off of her as Daph walked away proudly.

Dani and Tina watched her walk away, looking somewhat surprised that Daph actually just did that to her friend. "Man, you think that it was hard to find a place to go ghost during school hours before!" Tina said to her friend.

"So, even with everybody thinking you're a bad ghost, you're still gonna try to be the heroine?" Sam asked Dani with concern as he read a newspaper article with the headline 'Ghost kid attacks mayor!'.

"Well, somebody's gotta. Hey, if not me, who else is gonna protect this town?" Dani asked rhetorically before she smiled a little. "Besides, it's not like I can ignore a scream for help."

"HELP!" Ms. Lancer screamed loudly. The trio turned their attentions to her when they saw her running across the courtyard in a hurry while Jackie and Matt chased after her with weapons in their hands.

"GHOST!" The ghost-hunting couple shouted in unison.

"The Adventures of Huck Finn! How many times do I have to tell you people?! I am _not_ a ghost!"

"...except _that_ one." Dani said with a smile before she and friends broke into laughter at her joke and at their teacher's little misfortune.


	15. Hallow's Knight

**Season 1 Episode 15  
** Hallow's Knight  
"SPOOK-tacular!"

It was almost Halloween in Amity Park, since it was a week away when everyone began to decorate for the special tradition.

Outside of Casper High, Dani Phantom's head got face-planted on a Jack-O-Lantern while her face got covered with pumpkin juice and seeds. She glared before she wiped the contents off and stood back up against a slimy ghost eel that hovered above her. It growled at her before it turned away while it snapped its tail as it flew away. Dani chased after it and tried to grab it, but it was so slippery, its tail kept on sliding through her grips until it slapped her on the head, making her freeze and hold her head as it turned back to her a few feet away.

"You're one slippery ghost eel, but I bet you don't know _this_ trick!" Dani said with a smirk before she fired her ecto beam at it, but it merely smiled as it absorbed her energy attack and its eyes began to glow red. "Oh-kay...maybe you do."

It fired red powerful eye rays, blasting her dead on as she flew back to Casper High with a surprised shout.

Inside the school, the students were in the hallway while they placed Halloween-related decorations like banners, bat chains, fake cobwebs, and other decorations on the walls and lockers. The school cheerleader captain and bully of the school, Daphne Baxter (or as her classmates liked to call her, Daph), was painting on a poster saying 'Happy Halloween' before she placed the brush in a purple paint bucket that was on a ladder and began to tape the poster to the wall.

Just then, Dani suddenly phased through the wall and hurdled straight towards the ladder when she slammed into it as she changed back to Dani Fenton. The paint bucket toppled off the ladder and spilled its purple paint all over Daph's back, surprising her before she growled with rage. Dani rubbed her head until Daph angrily grabbed her by her shirt as she glared angrily at her favorite target.

"Defacing my cheerleader uniform?! That's a violation, punishable by face-punching." Daph exclaimed angrily as she glared at her favorite target with rage.

"Grapes of Wrath! Break it up!" Ms. Lancer exclaimed, catching the girls' attentions as she approached the girls with a frown on her face. "Give me one good reason why I should suspend you both for fighting on school property."

"Uh…" Daph smiled innocently as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a cheerleader captain?"

"True." Lancer glanced down at her clipboard. "Still, I must at least _pretend_ to be fair and you two need a more creative outlet for your aggressions!" Dani and Daph both exchanged confused glances before Lancer showed them both a picture of an abandoned house and her picture by it. "As you know, every year, one of the faculty puts together a haunted house party at the abandoned Townsend place. This year, it's my turn, and I'm bound and determined to decorate it better than Mr. Tetslaff did last year."

They turned and saw a muscular man with short red hair, white top, red shorts, and sneakers standing in front of them, cracking his knuckles, who was Mr. Tetslaff, the gym teacher.

"Fat chance, you'll never outdo my Franken-gurken-stein monster." He said as he held up a picture of himself dressed like a frankenstein before he walked past Sam Manson and Tina Foley, Dani's best friends.

"Welcome aboard Team Lancer, ladies! Scariest room avoids detention, cheerleader captain or not." Lancer said before she walked away.

Dani turned to her best friends with a bright and excited smile. "Scary? Haunted house? This is great! I am totally going to kick her butt!" She said to them confidently.

"You think so, Fen-toenail?" Daph asked as she cocked an eyebrow before she smirked at her favorite victim with her hands on her hips. "How about a little side-bet?"

Dani arched an eyebrow as well while she smiled cleverly back at the cheerleader, also with her hands on her hips. "Sure...if I win, you have to eat my mother's newly invented ecto-patties she made to _lure_ ghosts into her traps with hot sauce…" Dani then smiled even more at Daph. "Ghost pepper."

Sam and Tina gasped and recoiled in horror with wide eyes. Daph briefly grimaced like she was trying to hold in a gag before she quickly hid her disgust with a confident smile.

"Okay...and if you taste defeat, you have to eat _these_!" She pulled out a rotten, over-odored bra with her name on it, straight out of her shirt as she smirked even more.

Now it was Dani's and her friends' turns to scream in horror at the sight of it as they recoiled.

"I don't know what's scarier: Mrs. F's disgusting bait meat with ghost sauce, or the fact that Daph actually carries that bra under her shirt." Tina muttered to Sam while they both still cringed from the bra's nasty smell.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

After school that day, determined to not eat an over-odored bra, Dani returned to Fenton Works and began creating ideas for her haunted house room in her bedroom with Tina present as well. Sam went off somewhere else, but he told them that he would meet them at Fenton Works later on.

"What if we did something like...skeletons." Dani said as she drew a skeleton choking Daph to death and showed it to her friend. "See? How scary is that?"

"On a scale of not to ten? Not." Tina said boredly, not looking impressed at all. Dani frowned in annoyance as she ripped the paper out of her notepad, crumpled it up, and threw it to an overflowing trash can.

"How about this?" Dani stood on her bed and she held out her arms as she changed into her ghost form before she phased through her bed. Tina cocked a skeptic eyebrow until the sheets suddenly rose to the air while Dani mimicked an invisible phantom. "OoooooooOoooooo!"

Sam walked into the room with a flat look. "Lame." He said unemotionally. Dani dropped her arms before she turned visible, looking down miserably and she threw her bedsheet off of her head.

She changed back into human form and dropped onto her bed with her legs criss-crossed, looking completely hopeless. "Oh man, Halloween's a week away, and I still don't have a _clue_ what I'm going to do for my haunted house room!"

Sam grinned as he dug through his purple spider-styled backpack. "Which is why I picked this up at the old book shop where I like to 'Skulk and Lurk'." He pulled out an old brown book.

The goth boy handed it to Dani as she examined the cover in confusion. "'Chronicles of the Hallow Knight'?"

Dani opened the book, showing a female knight with an armor outfit that consisted of black full-body armor, with gray shoulder guards, purple flaming cape, hood of fire, gray flaming gauntlets, and flaming boots, and she wore a white skull at the center of her waist and a metallic skirt. She was also carrying some kind of double-edged sword in her hand. Her horse, Nightmare, was a bat-winged pegasus with razor sharp teeth, a long horn at the top of its head, and flaming manes and hooves.

"She's the age old Spirit of Halloween. Legend has it, that if her sword, the Soul Shredder, cuts through you, you get teleported to a dimension where you live out your worst fear." Sam explained with eeriness in his voice while he gave his friends a somewhat dark smile.

Dani flipped a page as it showed a picture of the Hallow Knight's castle, and she made a look of recognition when it looked a little familiar to her. "Wait a minute...I've seen this before!" Dani reached for her drawer beside her bed and pulled out a map of the Ghost Zone, the one she and her friends have been making (which was still a working progress). She then compared the castle in the book and the castle in the incomplete Ghost Zone map. Dani grinned as she looked up at her friends. "Look familiar?"

"It matches the map we've been making of a Ghost Zone!" Tina said out loud as she and Sam smiled up at Dani.

"This is great! She's a ghost _and_ she's the Spirit of Halloween? That means I can take the best ideas from her, and fuse them into my haunted house room!"

* * *

A week later after setting up her haunted house room, it was finally Halloween night as every kid dressed up in their costumes and ran around home-to-home for candy. While at the Townsend place, Dani and Daph have each finished decorating their rooms, and Dani didn't know what her rival was doing yet, but she thought it was going to be dumb.

"And by fuse, you mean totally rip off?" Sam asked sarcastically as he compared the book of the Fright Knight's throne room to Dani's haunted house room.

Dani's model of the Hallow Knight's throne room looked like something an elementary school kid could design even better than. The Hallow Knight model was crafted with buckets stuffed with hay and with a balloon rubber sword. Tiny stuffed skeletons were filled with hay and hanged by their necks with ropes, rubber spiders bounced around, and even had the heads of the stuffed animals from her older brother, James', bedroom (she knew he would kill her later). The whole room was not that great with a sign that read a simple orange 'BOO!', a cardboard fireplace with cardboard fire, and blanket cobwebs everywhere.

Dani and Sam have both changed into each of their costumes for Halloween. Dani has dressed herself up like Akko Kagari (from _Little Witch Academia_ ): consisting of a blue witch hat with a pick strap around it, a blue long-sleeved mini dress/cloak with a hood, white undershirt with a black tie, a pink belt, and wore blue knee-high boots with pink straps and toe ends pointing upward.

Sam has dressed himself up like Tom Lucitor (from _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ ): consisting of a red shirt with a torn collar, sleeves, and on the bottom while it had a bright red star on his chest, navy blue shorts that ripped to his knees, and red combat boots with black laces, while he even gelled his hair up with two horns and one long black lash under each eye.

Tina, however, has not yet changed into a costume.

"Well it's not about being original, it's about not having to eat Daph's bra." Dani said with a shrug. She then walked up to the poorly decorated Hallow Knight model as she jumped up, changed into ghost form and, possessed it into rising from its seat with a fake womanly voice. "I am the Hallow Knight! Tremble before the Soul Shredder!" She began to hit Tina with the balloon sword while she just stood there and remained unfazed by this. "It slices, it dices, it creates your worst fear! _Now_ how much would ya pay?"

"For this thing?" Tina asked as she pressed on the balloon, making it squeak. "About fifty-nine cents. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Dani placed the model back on the chair throne before she phased out and changed back into her human form, next to Sam. "I'm a little late to start scanning for some free candy." Tina held out her PDA while she showed her friends a map of the neighborhood with black and red areas. "Got my route plotted out OCP, Optimum Chocolate Paylow." She then frowned when she pointed at the red areas. "You wanna steer clear the red zone: nothing but fresh fruit and granola bars in the red zone."

"So where's _your_ costume?" Sam asked in confusion.

Tina remained silent with a smile before she immediately sprinted into a room while Sam and Dani could hear zips being pulled from the inside. She then opened the door, now wearing an orange/white jumpsuit like a fox, with black elbow-length gloves, knee-length boots, and a v-shaped collar, and she even had an orange-white mask, a bushy fox tail, two long fox ears, and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Tina has dressed herself up like Rena Rouge (from _Miraculous Ladybug_ ).

Dani and Sam blinked at her in confusion, not really knowing what to say about her fox-themed superheroine costume.

"Hey, a woman dressed like a trickster heroine, so she has got to say trick or treat, or get hexed." Tina said with a shrug before she run up to the door. "Come on, baby, hit me with something sweet!"

When Tina opened the door, she suddenly got blasted back by green foam by Dani's parents, Matt and Jackie, who had their goggles on (Jackie's lenses being blue). Jackie was holding a large gun while Matt held onto the Fenton Finder.

"Haha! Look at that, baby! The Fenton Foamer works like a charm!" Jackie said as her goggles wiped the green goo off the lenses.

"I _know_! There was a ghost reading in this very room seconds ago, and now the room is clean!" Matt said with amazement as he examined the Fenton Finder.

"Speak for yourself." Tina said bitterly, covered with bubbling green foam as she frowned at her best friend's parents in annoyance. "If you need me, I'll be in a different doorway every eighteen seconds." She then walked past the ghost-obsessed couple and out of the room to go trick-or-treating.

"Isn't she a little old to be walking around in public in a stupid animal-themed costume?" Jackie asked her husband by his ear while they both made looks of somewhat weirdness.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" Dani asked as she walked up to them and frowned a little.

"Decontaminating the area, kid." Matt replied.

"You know how ecto-storms always flare up on Halloween, Dani." Jackie added sternly.

"This is all very riveting-and by riveting I mean dull with a capital 'D'-but you guys need to leave before Lancer thinks you're helping me." Dani said to her folks.

"Lancer?" Jackie and Matt both frowned at her daughter with suspicion. "Hey, this isn't some sort of anti-detention project, is it?"

Dani panicked a little when her eyes went wide before she quickly shoved her parents to the exit. "No! No, no, no, of course not! Um, I'm just starting to get...interested in ghosts, like my own mother."

Jackie then smiled when she took it as a complement while she began to form tears in her eyes. "Finally! If I didn't consider it a sign of weakness, I'd weep with joy!" She began to cry as her wipers wiped her goggle lenses again before she and Matt left their daughter alone.

Dani made a little flat look until she crouched before she changed into her ghost form and smiled as she hovered above Sam, who smiled up at her with his arms crossed. "Decorated room, faked out parents. Only thing left to do is see what Daphne's lame theme is, then spend the rest of the night gloating."

Dani flew while she took the balloon sword with her as she phased out of her haunted house room and poked her head through the door into Daph's 'Spa of Doom'. There were dummy skeletons with dumbbells either choking them and seemingly ripped their arms off their sockets. The room looked simple, but it was much more creative than Dani's. There was even creative animatronics, like a skeleton on a walking treadmill, a jock whipping a boy with a towel, and two skeletons boxing each other until one punched the head off as Daph kicked the skull away with a large grin.

Like Dani and her friends, Daph was also wearing a costume for Halloween as well. She replaced her regular cheerleading uniform for a green-and-purple one and had a fake scar on the side of her cheek. Lancer was already present as she looked around her creative haunted house room.

"The Spa of Doom." Lancer said. "Quite impressive, Ms. Baxter, and I must admit, your knowledge of audio-animatronic technology is _very_ impressive...yet quite surprising to me." She then hid her brief confusion when she then smiled down at the cheerleader. "What else do you have for me?"

"A twenty-five minute presentation about the Horrors of Athlete's Foot." Daph said as they walked into a coaster car with it designed like a sneaker while Dani continued to watch invisibly.

"Well, let's make it snappy, my guests arrive at midnight, you know." And the coaster moved forward into a tunnel.

"You will love the Tunnel of Fungus!" As the coaster disappeared into the tunnel, Dani turned herself visible and looked amazed yet confused by her arch-rival's room.

"Man, that is cool!" She said to herself until she looked down at the balloon sword before it deflated with a hiss. "And man, that's not. I'm very surprised that Daph could even build a coaster, she couldn't even build a birdhouse four years ago without tipping a nerd and threatening them into helping her." Dani then rolled her eyes at the thought. "I gotta do something fast or it's odor bra for dessert."

Dani glanced at a container with Daph's rottnest bra with a sign that read 'Reserved for Fenton'. She looked back down at her deflated balloon sword until she smiled with an idea that clicked in her head.

With desperation on her hands, Dani quickly flew back to her home, Fenton Works, where she headed into the lab and entered the Fenton Ghost Portal to enter the ghostly dimension of the Ghost Zone. She did remember to bring her map along with her, just in case she got lost, despite the fact that it was still incomplete. She examined her map while she looked at the Hallow Knight's castle, she then glanced ahead and saw the red castle floating there. As she stared up at it in fearful awe, lightning struck in the background while she floated closer to the castle.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Dani said with a gulp before she hovered through a window.

Dani descended down to the floor inside while she looked up at the large staircase that swirled impossibly to the top before she tucked her map into her jumpsuit and then hovered up the stairs. She wore her same stoic expression until she suddenly heard a click and gasped in shock when she saw a set of axes swinging right at her. She quickly ducked her head from one and then elongated her midsection, but an axe sliced at her hip, making her shout as she clapped her hand onto her side and returned her body to normal.

Dani then removed her hand from her gashed cut, showing green ectoplasm stained on her white glove. She knew that ghosts didn't exactly bleed actually blood, but ectoplasm instead, because it was what all ghosts are made of, and every time Dani turned into a ghost, it went for her as well.

"Oh, right. Rule number one: in the Ghost Zone, ghosts _can_ be hurt." Dani said to herself before she continued to fly up the stairs.

Unfortunately, more axes clicked from nowhere, making her gasp again when even more axes came swinging right at her. Dani quickly flipped, swung, and dodged all of the incoming axes with amazing agility and reflexes that could give an olympic athlete a run in for his money. She finally flipped through a door as it slammed shut just when an axe sliced through the door. Dani pinned her back on the door before she looked ahead and saw a hallway full of skeletons with pumpkins, but suddenly the walls sprouted spikes, even through the skeletons and pumpkins.

To make matters worse, they began to close in. Dani quickly tried to fly to the other end of the hall to avoid getting spiked, until she remembered something else.

"That's right! Ghosts can be hurt here…" Rings appeared at her waist and light emitted just as the walls closed completely, but luckily Dani changed back into her human form (in her costume) and phased through the walls, completely unharmed while she smiled at her quick thinking. "...but _humans_ have it made!" She remembered that ghosts could be hurt in the Ghost Zone, but she remembered from the last time she visited that humans can phase right through stuff in the Ghost Zone unharmed. Dani has gotta love the loopholes for being only half-ghost.

Dani opened the door to the throne room, where she saw limp skeletons littered all over the floor and then saw a glowing green double-edged sword, the Hallow Knight's Soul Shredder Sam once talked about earlier, in the center of the room and sheathed in a purple Jack-O-Lantern. She cautiously walked across the room while she accidentally stepped on a skeleton's arm and crushed it. Dani approached the sword and stared intently at it, she knew that Sam also warned her that one cut from this scary, eerie sword could teleport her to her greatest fear and possibly never return, even with sanity. She slowly lifted her hand before she quickly grabbed the hilt while she braced herself, but she looked around and saw that nothing wrong has happened.

Dani then grabbed the hilt with both of her hands before she struggled to pull it out while she grunted, until she finally managed to pull it out and she toppled from the weight while she regained her balance. Dani stared at the Soul Shredder in awe before she smiled that she has retrieved what she was looking for, but she was unaware that the skeletons began to come to life when they growled and raised their heads from the sword being pulled out.

"This place gives _me_ the creeps, which means it'll scare the pants offa Lancer!" Dani said to herself as she held the sword in glee. She then turned around and sauntered carelessly to the exit, but froze and gasped in fear when she saw the skeletons blocking her way as they towered over her. Dani yelped as she jumped back in surprise when they crouch at her and she fell to the ground before she stood back up. "You boys need to eat more red meat." Dani changed back into her ghost form and did a couple of Kung-Fu poses with the Soul Shredder. "Hi-yah!" However, the skeletons all bowed down, much to her confusion. "Uh…" Dani then tired to look bold and disciplinary. "That's right! You know badness when you see it." Then the ground began to quake and ruble, surprising her again. "What?"

Dani turned her head around and stared the purple Jack-O-Lantern as green smoke rose and spilled before the altar suddenly broke into debris like someone was trying to break out. Lightning stroke before bats flew away and the Hallow Knight in person cried in freedom. She was everything that Sam's book dispatched, even her flaming gauntlets, purple flaming cape, and purple hair flames over her helmet.

Dani stared at her as she gaped in absolute fear, knowing that she was definitely in big trouble now.

"Foolish girl, you have released me." The Hallow Knight said as she pointed at the ghost girl before she extended out her hand. "Return to me my sword so my reign of terror can begin anew!"

"I-I can bring the sword back by midnight, but...the 'reign of terror' is kind of a deal-breaker." Dani said as she narrowed her eyes while she kept on clutching the sword.

"It was not a request, whelp! It was a demand!"

The Hallow Knight jumped to the air, but luckily Dani flew away before she punched the floor so hard, it cracked and the skeletons went flying. Dani flew to a window with her legs as a spectral tail before she fired an ecto beam at it when the window shattered and quickly flew out of the castle. The Hallow Knight picked up a small Jack-O-Lantern and threw it as it exploded into her steed, Nightmare. She mounted her and the horse neighed before she rode to the air and chased after the little thief who stole her sword.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amity Park, the kids were all walking around the neighborhood, wearing costumes and holding candy baskets as they walked from door to door. Jackie and Matt were both standing at the center of the neighborhood as they checked for any signs of ecto-activity.

"Whoa, ecto-storm's flaring up." Matt said, looking down at his ecto-detection device as it showed a graphic funnel.

"Better alert the local townsfolk." Jackie said in somewhat alert before she held up her megaphone and shouted into it. " _Code five! Code five! Code five! This is not a drill! Repeat: this is not a drill!_ "

Jackie interrupted the kids' businesses when they immediately turned to them in confusion. "Weird costumes. What are they, plumbers?" One of the cosplaying children asked sarcastically before they all laughed hysterically.

The ghost hunting couple were confused by their hysterics while Jackie looked at her bullhorn again. " _Is, uh...is this thing on?_ "

* * *

Back inside the Ghost Zone, Dani continued trying to flee away in fear with the Soul Shredder in her hands as the Hallow Knight gained up on her with her horse. She fired purple beams from her eyes, but luckily Dani dodged them and then she found the Fenton Portal right in front of her.

"Yes! Home sweet home!" Dani said to herself.

She turned around and then fired a ghost beam at the Hallow Knight. She got blasted off of her horse, but grabbed onto the reins, which made Nightmare whin as she fell back from the weight and they attempted to stabilize themselves before they continued their pursuit. Dani flew into the lab before quickly found the 'close' button and pushed it as the portal closed while the Hallow Knight and Nightmare try to pass, but too late. Dani exhaled in relief and then smiled with glee at the Soul Shredder before she flew back to the Townsend place.

Unfortunately, the Hallow Knight phased her hands through the doors and forced them open with her might as she screamed with determination.

Back at the old abandoned Townsend house, Sam paced around Dani's haunted house room, getting a little worried that his half-ghost friend hasn't even returned yet. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

Dani phased her hand through the floor and she tapped on Sam's leg with her finger, making him yelp in fright as he looked down before she phased through the floor completely with a laugh. "You think that's scary, get a load of _this_." Dani said as she held out the Soul Shredder.

Sam examined the sword and then glanced back at his friend with disbelief. "You went into the Ghost Zone and stole the Hallow Knight's _sword_?"

Dani shrugged a little carelessly. "Stole, borrowed, semantics. You worry too much."

The ghost girl then stuck the sword to the floor, which made it suddenly glow brightly. Dani released the sword and back away from it as she and Sam stared at it in awed, gaping silence. And then, it suddenly fired a beam into the air, making a giant, green hurricane-like cloud over the whole house as the beam feeds on the cloud and it grew.

Inside Daph's 'Spa of Doom', lightning struck on two of her exercise dummies as Lancer wrote on her clipboard before she left the room. Daph closed the door and walked away with a job-well-done look on her face, but then froze and gasped in shock when she found out that two of her dummies have been transformed into living zombies as they moaned at her.

Daph shrieked to the top of her lungs. "ZOMBIES!" She cried out in terror, loud enough for Sam and Dani to hear from the other room, catching their attentions'.

"Maybe I should get this thing back." Dani suggested reluctantly as she and Sam gaped back at the beam being projected by the sword.

"Ms. Fenton, it's time." Lancer said as she entered her room, and she was luckily too occupied by her own clipboard to see her in her ghost form.

Sam quickly jumped in front of Dani to hide her as she changed back into her human form (in her costume). "Right after Ms. Lancer judges my room. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Outside the Old Townsend house, lightning struck from the green storm cloud overhead and then, from a lightning strike, the Hallow Knight appeared on her horse in a flash.

"Free! And once I regain possession of my sword, I will transform this world into my own personal pantheon of terror! And then, I will _rule_!" She shouted before her horse whined as she shot to the air and flew into the neighborhood.

Back inside the abandoned house, all of the zombies and ghosts from Daph's haunted house room moaned as they approached and surrounded Dani, Sam, and Lancer (who was still oblivious to the whole thing).

"Uh, Ms. Lancer, I don't know if it's safe in here." Sam said nervously.

Dani tried to hide her worry with a smile. "That's right, Sam!" She said before she shoved all of the zombies out of her room with a 'there's nothing wrong' smile and slammed the door shut. " _Nothing_ is safe inside Dani Fenton's Room of Doom!" She held an active flashlight under her face, giving herself a creepy effect. "Enter, if you dare."

She flipped on a light switch as a lamp flickers on and off, but Lancer looked bored, even when she pressed on a thunder recorder, only to get a small crackle of thunder. And then she reeled on a roller and spiders dropped from the ceiling, but Lancer still looked unfazed.

"I'll have you know, I don't fall for cheap theatrics." Lancer said when she pinched a spider as it squeaked. A lightning then struck on a box of spiders, making it glow. "And I don't scare easily." A leg tapped on her shoulder, catching her attention before she turned around, and they all saw a giant green spider with green skulls on the abdomen, green legs, seven asymmetrical eyes, and large green fangs as it hissed. While Dani and Sam appeared a little terrified by the spider, Lancer looked a little pleased as she wrote on her clipboard. "But you're off to a promising start."

Dani chuckled nervously as she smiled weakly. "All part of the show."

Outside, Daph sprinted down the sidewalk in absolute terror. "ZOMBIES! GHOSTS!" She shrieked, loud enough to catch the Hallow Knight's attention when her eyes widened.

"I know that terror: that carries the scent of my blade." She said to herself before her horse whined and flew in front of Daph, making her freeze her tracks and scream even more. "You, tell me. Where are you running from?"

"917 Maple Street!" Daph replied as she pointed at the Townsend house with the large, green ecto-storm above it.

"Yes. Upon yonder hill lies the instrument of my ultimate ascendency! The Soul Shredder!" Daph stared at her in scared confusion until she quickly leaped over a brick wall in an attempt to get away from both the house and the knight woman.

From the ecto-storm, lightning struck on a minivan when it changed it into a monster with a real face and bat wings before it flew off into the air. Another lightning flash struck a mailbox, turning it into a ghoul, but then it coughed up a letter. An ordinary stop sign turned into a ghoulish lady with tentacles for legs before it growled as it walked off. The trick-or-treaters began to run for their lives from the monsters as they screamed and chaos ensured.

"This is only the beginning." The Hallow Knight said.

Her helmet twitched in surprise when she heard a non-terrified voice. "Hey, Dani, is that you?" Tina asked as she walked up without a care, holding her pumpkin basket full of candy.

"Child, you may want to show a little more respect to your future ruler."

Tina looked unfazed by this. "Yeah, yeah, very scary. The fake horse is pretty neat." Nightmare gave her a menacing glare. "What's it made out of? Flaming bed sheets?"

"Flaming bed sheets of death!"

Rapid beeping was heard when Tina pulled out her PDA and quickly glanced at it. "Whoa, I'm running late. I gotta be at the Henderson's at five-" She got interrupted when the Hallow Knight grabbed her by her costume and lifted her to the air.

"I am the Hallow Knight! The Spirit of Halloween!" She fired purple ecto beams from her eyes and melted all the candy inside Tina's basket, making her glare at the ghost.

"Aww man, why'd you do that?!" A lightning struck while it turned a news box into a monster before it opened its mouth wide as it made the kids scream and run away in fear.

The Hallow Knight ignored Tina's question. "And once this ecto-storm touches every corner on this globe, all these transformations will be permanent, and this shall be my new domain! Now...take me to my sword!"

Tina now actually looked frightened when she stared at the Hallow Knight with wide eyes. "...you're not Dani, are you?"

Back inside the Old Townsend house in Dani's haunted house room, Lancer was currently trapped inside a cocoon made out of cobwebs. However, she still looked completely unfazed and oblivious to the fact that she really was in actual danger.

"This has potential. Sticky, gross...I like it!" She said with a smile as the spider approached and towered over her.

Dani and Sam watched the sword still generating ghost energy with cautious fear as their hairs began to flutter from the wind. "Dani, you might want to end this before things spin out of control!" Sam said with worry.

"I will, as soon as Lancer declares me the winner!" Dani said with a self-assuring as if she had everything under control.

The behemoth spider approached the now surprised-looking Lancer as it hissed and saliva dripped from its mouth. "...okay, I'm mildly impressed. A few more surprised and you might have this thing wrapped up." Lancer said.

"Yes! I'll take 'mildly impressed'! That's my cue to clean up." Dani grabbed a Fenton Foamer gun from the ground and blasted green foam at the spider, making it glow and turn it back into a rubber spider before Lancer became snack. Sam tried to hold back the door as zombies tried to get in. "Sam! Catch!"

Dani tossed him the Fenton Foamer before he caught it, but got catapulted from the door when the zombies barged into the room. Sam aimed the gun and blasted more foam at them as it changed them back into rubber skeleton dolls. The goth boy then walked up to Dani, who crossed her arms and smiled confidently.

"See? I told you I had everything under control." She said before she took the foamer again. "We've got enough Fenton Foamers to keep Lancer safe, and as soon as she says the words 'Dani wins'..." Dani fired more foams at a giant mouse that was about to attack Lancer, but changed into a ornately carved red plush chair. "I'll toss the sword back into the Ghost Zone."

However, they all suddenly heard crashing from above them, taking them by surprise. The Hallow Knight rode on her horse through the ceiling, sending debris falling everywhere, and had Tina laying on her stomach helplessly on her lap.

"Hmm...that's one fancy flaming robot." Lancer said cluelessly as she smiled at the Hallow Knight.

"Dani, whatever you do, don't let her get the sword!" Tina cried to her friend.

"Silence, whelp!" The Hallow Knight said before she threw her off her lap.

She was hurdled straight across to the end of the room until she safely stuck onto the cobweb next to Lancer. She smiled at her teacher casually. "Hi, come here often?"

"Tina!" Dani cried before she aimed her Fenton Foamer at the Hallow Knight. She fired her own eye beams at her, blasting her weapon out of her hands as she looked up at her in fear of being disarmed.

She then went wide eyed at her sword that was still generating energy for the ecto-storm. "My sword! At last!" She said before she lunged for her Soul Shredder while Dani, looking determined, ran up and grabbed the sword's hilt before she did.

"Hah!" Dani smile then dropped when she was forcefully lifted up. The Hallow Knight began to shake Dani off her sword three or four times while she grunted each time and tried to keep herself from losing her grip on the ghostly sword.

"That's certainly exciting, but is it scary?" Lancer asked with an unimpressed look.

As Dani and the Hallow Knight struggled for the sword, they stumbled towards the teacher and the sword then sliced through a surprised Lancer, luckily without a gash. She immediately began to glow green before she suddenly poofed out of existence, her web cocoon now completely empty.

"Lancer?! Where'd she go?" Dani asked out loud in worry.

* * *

In an empty world, Lancer appeared on a tiny rock spire with a tile floor as she looked at the darkness around her.

"Yes, it's scary." She said as six blackboards appeared and surrounded her with hundreds of complex math equations, making her more frightened. "It's very scary!" A part of a pi symbol came off and reached out for Lancer when it wrapped around her wrist. With a trembling scream, it forced the teacher near the blackboard and scratched her nails over it as Lancer cringed from the awful sound. "TOO SCARY! AHHHHHH!"

As the legends of the Soul Shredder Sam once told both of his friends are true, Lancer has been teleported to a dimension where her worst fears of complex math equations and fingernails on a chalkboard would come to life.

* * *

Back in reality, Dani looked into the empty cobweb cocoon Lancer was trapped in. "Ms. Lancer?!" She shouted with worry before she glared demandingly at the Hallow Knight. "What did you do to her?!"

"I've sent her to where all who feel the sting of my blade are sent: a dimension where her worst fears come to life!" She said as she thrusted her Soul Shredder up in her rightful hand.

Dani threw the cocoon over her head in triumph with a bright smile. "YES! This contest is SO MINE!" Sam then gave her a correcting glare, which made her go back to the situation at hand. "I-I mean...bring him back now!"

Dani changed into her ghost form as she ran and then she flew up, but only to get hand swapped by the Hallow Knight before she crashed through a wall with her legs sticking out. "Listen to the sound of your doom! Soon, my storm shall consume this planet, the world will be forever transformed, and no one can stop me!"

Dani raised her head from the hole as she scowled determinedly. "Not if I can help it!" She flew out of the hole and charged at the Hallow Knight, but she merely stood there unfazed and motionless when she clinged onto her stomach, face-first, and fell onto the floor in front of him with a grunt. She stared up at her with wide eyes. "...which, _apparently_ I can't."

As the Hallow Knight raised her sword above her, readying to stab Dani, Tina slid off the cobweb. "Dani, look out!" She shouted as she quickly ran over to her.

Tina stood over her best friend, risking her own sanity to save Dani, by taking the stab and was sent to an alternate dimension where her worst fears will come to life, the same way that happened to Ms. Lancer. "Tina, NO!"

* * *

In another alternate dimension, Tina was standing in a middle of a deserted island with all of her tech until they suddenly disappeared from her hands and legs without a trace.

"No phones? No games? No PDAs? And _no_ clothes?!" Tina cried out in terror, now suddenly in her bra and undies. "All my technology! Useless!" The ground in front of her suddenly broke apart when Tina cringed before she looked up in terror-stricken disbelief. A giant notepad and a giant pencil hovered right above her. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Tina's worst fears were having absolutely no technology and having to write notes, which she really hated.

* * *

Back in reality, the Hallow Knight jumped into action with a battle cry. Dani fired an ecto beam at her, only for her to swipe it with her sword as she deflected it back to Dani instead, which sent her flying as she shouted and crashed into another wall while making another hole.

"Doesn't _anything_ work on this woman?" Dani croaked in annoyance to Sam from inside the hole.

Sam urgently flipped over the pages of his book in search of some valuable information. "Come on, come on! There's gotta be something in this book that tells us how to beat her." He muttered to himself.

The Hallow Knight towered over the goth boy before he glanced up at the spirit with a nervous expression. "Perhaps, but you'll never find it!" She said as she raised her sword.

"Sam, watch out!" Dani exclaimed as she grabbed him while she turned them both intangible before the sword sliced the book in half and they flew away from the Spirit of Halloween.

"Darn it! That bookstore as a no-return policy!" Sam grunted to himself in frustration before they hid behind a chair.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to win so bad, but not _this_ bad!" Dani looked down in regret for what she has done.

The goth boy narrowed his eyes at his shameful ghost friend. "Stop beating yourself over it and start beating _her_!" Sam and Dani peered over the chair, staring in sheer terror at the Hallow Knight. "It's the only way we'll be able to get Tina and Lancer back safely and get everything back to normal!"

Dani then made a look of determination while she silently agreed with him before she flew back into action. The Hallow Knight swatted at her again with her hand when she sent her flying and shrieking again. She slid and skimmed over a table, sending glass and plates flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Sam leafed over his book's torn pages in desperation while his friend tried to keep the Spirit of Halloween distracted long enough for him to find the solution.

"Come on, show me a weakness, a vulnerability, _anything_!" He mumbled to himself urgently, until he finally found something when his eyes went wide and he smiled. "Ah ha!" He began to read it out loud:

 _To cease the storm, to end the fear_

 _The sword must sheath in pumpkin near_

Sam's eyes went wide when he found a way to defeat the Hallow Knight. "'Pumpkin near'! Dani, you've got to put the sword back in a pumpkin!"

"A pumpkin? There are no pumpkins in the room." Dani said before she threw an old grandfather clock at the Hallow Knight, sending her to the floor. She then made a look of realization. "'No pumpkins in the room'? It's Halloween! What am I, an idiot?!" Dani facepalmed herself for being clueless.

Sam began to wave around the page urgently. "You've got to find another pumpkin fast! It's the only thing that can stop the sword's power!"

Dani looked around frantically around the room until she finally found Tina's pumpkin basket with her melted candy. It wasn't a real pumpkin, but it was the only thing she had to set everything back to normal, at least until she manages to get the Soul Shredder away from the Hallow Knight first. The ghost rose from the clock debris before she then flew up and dragged Dani as they crashed through the ceiling and outside to the roof.

As the Hallow Knight swung her sword, Dani dodged her attack before she pinned herself to a window and then back-flipped to the other side of the roof while she avoided her other swing. She then sprinted across the roof as she jumped from two of the knight ghost's blows until she finally flew into the air while she entirely missed her again with a spin-swing.

"Strike six! Way to whip, Mrs. October!" Dani retorted before she fired a ghost beam and blasted her dead on as she crashed back into the room with Dani following to finish her off.

"Come on, Dani! You can do it!" Sam encouraged his friend with a confident smile.

Both Dani and the Hallow Knight began exchanging blows as Dani punched the knight before she gave her an uppercut in return, she slammed on top of her with a double kick, and then the ghost grabbed her throat and pinned her to the ground. The Hallow Knight lifted her sword up, but Dani quickly jumped to her feet and caught the sword by the blade with her bare hands, taking the knight ghost by surprise.

Dani's entire body began to glow green while she began to gather her ghost energy to increase her strength and she strained to overcome the Hallow Knight as she felt the sword's energy on herself.

"To cease the storm...to end the fear…" Dani began to recite while her eyes began to glow green. The Hallow Knight grunted with effort, but the ghost girl only overcame her even more. "The sword must sheath...in pumpkin NEAR!" Her whole body glowed brighter as she pushed even harder until she finally managed to grab the hilt of the Soul Shredder.

With a loud shout, she thrusted and flipped the Spirit of Halloween over her shoulder, forcing her to release the sword as she landed on the ground by her back. Dani glared at the ghost before she jumped high into the air and shouted again as she sheathed the sword deep into the pumpkin basket.

Just as she hoped for, it actually worked when the sword flashed brightly green and blew her away with its raw force.

"What?" The HallowKnight said in sudden revelation as she stared at the sword while its power began to short-circuit.

Dani landed on the floor next to her and grinned up at the knight. "Trick _and_ treat, bucket head, and that's called girl power! Told you I'd have it back by midnight."

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" The Hallow Knight tried to grab the sword, but it glowed brightly as it short circuited even more and forced her off while Dani and Sam watched in awe.

Outside the building, the ecto-storm began to swirl counterclockwise when the sword began to take its power away.

Meanwhile, Matt Fenton looked at his ecto-detection device when it showed a graphic of a vortex over a house. "This ghost front is coming from the direction of...917 Maple Street." He said to his wife.

"917 Maple, eh? I could've sworn it was coming from that spooky house with that big, swirling cloud overhead." Jackie said as she rubbed her head before she pointed at the old Townsend house that was engulfed under a green ecto-cloud.

Matt gasped in realization. "That's where Dani is!"

"Then let's shake a tail feather, papa! Our girl's in danger!" They immediately brought out their weapons before they charged for the mansion.

Meanwhile, everything around the neighborhood that has been turned into a monster all changed back into normal motionless objects. Everyone ceased their panickings and fears when they realized that everything was returning to normal at last.

Back inside the old Townsend mansion, the ecto-storm began to suck up everything as Nightmare got sucked to the center with a whin. Dani and Sam stared up at the stormcloud in victory while their hairs waved madly from the strong wind.

"It's sucking everything into the Ghost Zone! It's working!" Sam exclaimed over the wind, until he yelped when he was about to be sucked in as well.

"SAM!" Dani exclaimed while her smile dropped.

She quickly grabbed her goth friend and pulled him back down before she held him close to her. She then phased her hand through the floor and grabbed a pipe underneath to prevent themselves from being sucked in.

"I will have my vengeance! Mark my words!" The Hallow Knight declared out loud before her helmet broke into pieces and then her body flew into the cloud. The ecto-storm disappeared without a trace before the Soul Shredder inside the pumpkin basket vanished as well.

Tina suddenly reappeared back in the room with a shocked expression (and back in her Rena Rouge costume). She immediately brought out her PDA with a joyful and relieved smile, knowing that she was finally back home and out of her own alternate dimension where her worst fears came to life. "Yes! Sweet beautiful technology, you're mine once again!" She hugged the PDA close to her cheek.

Ms. Lancer suddenly reappeared in a state of shock, just before Dani quickly changed back into her human form (in her costume) again. She smiled sheepishly when her teacher turned sharply to her. "Ms. Fenton, I have to say that _was_ the _most_ horrifying thing I have ever seen!" She said to her student. Dani only blinked in confusion, not really knowing what to say until she suddenly made a bright face. "YOU WIN!"

"YES!" Dani shouted as she threw her arms up in the air in triumph.

"Take that, Tetslaff!" Lancer turned and walked away.

Dani shared a platonic hug with Sam, who was looking happy for her that she both didn't have to eat Daph's nasty odared bra and that she has managed to fix everything.

However, after Dani released her friend, she then made a look of realization and looked ashamed of herself. After her experience with the Hallow Knight, she realized that her major desire to win her little side-bet with Daph has put everyone in Amity Park in danger again, and she probably did deserved to eat some bra as punishment. If that Soul Shredder had actually teleported her to her greatest fear, it wouldn't be just losing, but also losing the people closest to her and putting them all in danger.

With her mind made up, she made a determined face and ran after her teacher. "Wait! Ms. Lancer!" She called

"I can see it now, Tetslaff!" Lancer then turned around and saw her student catching up to her.

Dani looked down in guilt. "Ms. Lancer, I have to be honest...I-I cheated."

Lancer cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Cheated?"

"Well, I burrowed-eh-um...stole some of my parents' technology."

"You mean this stuff?" Sam asked sheepishly as he held up the Fenton Foamer weapon while Tina followed him. "Like the Fenton Foamer, which causes a psychosomatic reaction in whoever's exposed to it causing them to experience their worst fear?"

He and Dani then both shared innocent expressions. "Yeah! That!"

"Danielle, the good news for you is that I don't care. I have two scary rooms, and it's midnight!" Lancer said proudly as she opened the door. "Let the party begin!"

Dani's eyes went wide when she immediately saw something. "Lancer, look out!"

"Nobody move!" Jackie and Matt shouted in unison.

Luckily, Lancer opened her eyes in time and shouted in surprise before she ducked from green foam that flew over her head, as did Dani, Sam, and Tina. They all looked out in surprised as they got up and stared at the ghost hunting couple, who both looked equally surprised.

"...I also found a nerd locked inside a closet in Daph's Spa of Doom." Tina told everyone sheepishly while she shrugged.

On cue, Mikaela, the school nerd, hopped out of the house look gratefully at Tina. "Thanks a bunch, Tina! Tell Daphne that she can't refund her cash!" She exclaimed as she sprinted down the sidewalk.

Mr. Tetslaff and some of the other teens in their costumes watched Mikaela run off before they all looked mildly impressed when they turned their attentions back to Lancer. "Nice theme, Lancer. That's some cautious girl you've got there. Nice costume, Fenton, it suits you well." He said before he walked away.

Lancer was more surprised by the fact that a nerd just ran out of the mansion, until she narrowed her eyes like her own suspicions were proven correct. "Well that certainly explains why everything in Ms. Baxter's room was _absolutely_ perfect. It's a good thing you warned me about your folks and that your friend exposed Daphne's uncreative mind, Danielle. Otherwise, I would've had to change my mind. Daphne's disqualified as the winner and I will be seeing her in detention." Lancer said as she glared at nothing in particular until she smiled at Dani in gratitude. "See you tomorrow at school, enjoy the rest of your Halloween night."

As Lancer walked away with a smile, Matt and Jackie looked surprised until they frowned in realization. "Hey, wait a minute, this _was_ some anti-detention project!" Jackie said as she narrowed her eyes under her goggles before they turned sternly to their daughter. "You're in a lot of trouble, missy!"

Dani sighed as she slumped a little. "I'll call this night an even match." She said mostly to herself before she managed a small smile that everything was back to normal.

* * *

Although Dani got grounded by her parents for lying to them, she had still won her little side-bet with Daph fair and square. Apparently, the cheerleader captain was exposed as the real cheater for the haunted house room since she paid and blackmailed a nerd into helping her with the roller coaster and animatronics, whom Tina found locked inside her closet inside the Spa of Doom. As punishment for her dirty cheating, Daph was ultimately disqualified by Lancer as the winner, was given detention, and now had to eat Jackie Fenton's ghost bait food.

So Dani just called the Halloween contest an even match for both herself and Daph.

The next day at Casper High, Daph (who was back in her normal cheerleader uniform) sat on a table in the cafeteria with a shocked expression while her friends began to hand her multiple things to prepare her.

"Salt." Kwyn said when she handed her one.

"Pepper." Paul Sanchez said when he handed her one.

"Ten gallon water." Kwyn slid a large gallon jug of water next to Daph.

Dani (who was also back in her regular attire) slipped a covered dish in front of the cheerleader captain and lifted the cover off, revealing a burger with a green pattie meat and red sauce inside of it, steaming and bubbling a little as it boiled. Dani once promised that it was made from ghost peppers, the hottest kind, and her mother's invented ghost bait, the ecto-patties, were probably going to taste really gross.

"Enjoy it while it's still there, Bax-of-wax." Dani mocked with a smirk while Sam and Tina (also back in their normal clothes) looked smug at the cheerleader captain as well with their arms crossed.

Daph picked up the steaming-hot nasty burger and then gagged in disgust and was about to throw up. She braced herself that her taste buds might both taste the grossness and the hotness of the patty and hot sauce respectively for a very, _very_ long time.


	16. Paternal Instincts

**Season 1 Episode 16  
** Paternal Instinct  
"The Father of All Shows!"

It was Friday afternoon in Amity Park, and everything was quiet that day. But that didn't stop Dani Fenton from training herself and learning more about her ghost powers with the help of her two best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley.

They were all currently in the lab of Fenton Works when Dani hovered to the air in her ghost form and then flew at her best speed she can master with her spectral tail. Tina aimed her measuring gun as she swooped by and it caught Dani's max speed to be one hundred and fifteen miles per hour.

"Hundred and fifteen miles per. Lighten up the speed gun, girl." Tina said to Dani while she changed her tail back into her legs.

Dani turned herself intangible before she phased through the wall and then returned from the ceiling as she became solid again. "Intangibility, check." Sam said while he checked it off on his clipboard.

Dani then turned herself invisible as she hovered there with her arms crossed while Sam and Tina glanced around in confusion. "Dani?" They both asked in unison.

"Invisibility, check." Tina said, until Dani suddenly flew into her body and overshadowed her when her eyes glowed green.

"Hi, I'm Tina! Don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool ya, I'm a stun!" Dani said through Tina before she phased out of her body again with a childish giggle.

Tina scowled at her in annoyance. "I hate it when you do that."

Dani floated in the air and looked at her friends, ready for something else. "Okay, hot stuff, let's ramp it up." Sam said with a smile as he held out a remote and pressed a button.

Several hoops sprang out of the ceiling and several guns popped out from the walls and prepared themselves to fire. Dani flew up and jumped over one of the hoops, flip-swung from the second before she catapulted herself over through the third hoop without even touching it (the hoops were to test her superhuman agility). The guns then fired darts while Dani dodged them to test her superhuman reflexes.

Cutouts of ghosts suddenly sprang out from behind the counters. Dani used her ecto beams to burn them out to test her aim (even jokingly burning out a cut out of her brother, James, with her finger).

Then several steel walls sprang from the floor, though Dani merely turned intangible as she phased right through them carelessly, and looked like she was relaxing on her bed while her friends watched her float away. She gave them a thumbs up as she turned solid...until she accidentally slammed into a wall with a grunt and collapsed onto the floor.

Dani rubbed her head to get the dizziness off as Tina and Sam walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Dani Fenton! Don't let the concussion and bruises fool ya, I need more practice." Tina said jokely, repeating what Dani said through her earlier.

Dani frowned at her techno-geek friend as she placed her hand on the floor and turned part of it intangible. It slipped underneath Tina's feet and, with a surprised yelp, she phased right through the floor and out of sight.

"...Wow, it's quiet in here." Sam, after a moment of silence, said with a smile.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

While the parents were both oblivious to the fact that their youngest daughter was actually training in their lab, Matt and Jackie both sat in the living room together. Matt stared miserably at a picture frame of himself with Dani when she was just a toddler, both of them smiling while Matt hugged Dani, and they looked like they were both having a good time.

"Dani and I used to be so close." Matt said sadly as he stared at the picture.

His wife, Jackie, was playing with an action figure of herself and a green ghost as she made herself punch the ghost. "Aha! Take that! And nobody makes a meat puppet out of Jackie Fenton!" She acted out until she then handed her husband a piece of jerky. "Fenton Jerky?"

Matt sighed and sadly took the jerky. "Gracias…" He glanced back down at the photo as he smiled a little from the good memories he had with his daughter. "We shared everything: secrets, bunsen burners, soda…"

Jackie smiled at the good old times. "Ah, yes, nothing says bonding like backwash."

"Dani's just shooting up so fast, those special times seem to be slipping away." Matt sighed again as he hugged the picture frame. "Oh, I miss them."

Jackie frowned at her husband solemnly. "Matthew, they all have to grow up sometimes…" She then raised up her action figures in the air again. "'Curse you, Jackie Fenton, you've defeated me once again!' Haha!" Then the doorbell suddenly rang, catching Jackie's attention. "I'll get it!"

She dropped both of her figures and quickly rushed to the door as she answered, where she found a mailman who was actually a ghost. However, the obese huntress seemed too careless to even notice that he was actually floating with a ghostly tail when she took the letter from him.

"Thanks, sir." Jackie said before she dug through her pocket and pulled out a quarter to tip him, but it phased right through his hand. "Oh, and try to get some sun. You're pale as a ghost." She slammed the door shut in front of his face before she went up to Matt. "Hey, Matt, some kind of invite for ya. I can tell, because it has the word 'invite' on it."

Matt took the envelope, opened it up, and examined it. He then perked up when he smiled brightly and jumped to his feet in triumph. "Yes! _Just_ what the doctor ordered!"

Back in the lab, Dani grunted and strained as she tried to activate her duplication power (the ability to make one's copy or more) after she watched her new archenemy, Vladia, do it. She has then spent most of her days trying to master that power as well, but it was apparently a very complex ability to master.

While Sam and Tina only stood there and watched with odd looks, Dani began to glow when she only managed to split her heads into two instead. Her best friends gasp in shock at the sight.

"Wow, now you can eat a Nasty burger _and_ fries at the same time." Tina commented with a smile.

"Yeah, problem is I can only split myself _this_ far." Dani-head one said with a frown.

"Vladia Plasmius can split into like _four_ different Vladia's at once!" Dani-head two said as she held up four fingers.

"That's what this weekend's about…"

"Nonstop drills…"

"No homework."

"No family."

"No interruptions." Both heads finished in unison.

"Hey, Dani!" Matt suddenly called out from upstairs, making her cringe before she glanced up at the stairs.

She quickly changed back into human form, but because of her failed attempt to duplicate herself, her human form ended up with only one eye, making her look more like a cyclops as she yelped in surprise. Tina quickly raised her hand and slapped Dani on the back of her head hard, and it luckily made her eyes split back into two as she blinked them.

Matt ran into the lab with a bright smile. "Pack your bags, because we're going to a Father/Daughter Science Symposium in _Florida_!" He said excitedly as he showed the invite to his daughter, which trembled from his eagerness. "Doesn't that sound fun?!"

Dani only slumped in disappointment, since that wasn't exactly what she wanted to do for her weekend.

Matt and Dani both got everything packed for themselves while Sam and Tina both returned to their homes. Dani then had a chance to talk with James about them splitting up with each of their parents for the weekend, with Dani hanging out with their father and James hanging out with their mother.

"At least you're going somewhere. I'm doomed to special family alone time with Mom." James said to her as he slouched in somewhat disappointment at the thought. He then examined his father's invite that came from a group he has apparently never heard of before. "The 'A.I. DALV Group'." James cocked a curious eyebrow. "Hmm, never heard of them. Are they legitimate?"

"Legitimately _boring_ , I'm guessing." Dani said dully with her arms crossed.

"Now to make sure you're protected from the road, honeypie, I made you this." Jackie said to her husband before she held out a metal belt and strapped it around his waist. "It's the Fenton Specter Deflector, guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost who comes in direct contact with you."

"A little girly, but I guess it'll work." Matt said as he twisted it with interest before he smiled at his wife. "Thanks, hon." He then kissed her on her cheek. "Oh and Jackie, please don't trash the house while Dani and I are away." He then walked away.

Jackie sighed in annoyance as she frowned. "Sucked the house into a parallel dimension _one_ time, and you men just can't let it go, can you?"

Later on, Matt drove his daughter to the airport, and they were both kind of surprised that this A.I. DALV group has already sent them both a private jet to the symposium before it made its way to Florida with its passengers. While the jet flew over the terrain, Dani and Matt sat across from each other all alone in the private. Although Matt was clearly excited about this weekend in hopes of reconnecting with his daughter, Dani was still a little miffed that she was not training her powers for the weekend.

"Come on, Miss Pouty-Pants, this weekend is supposed to be about us! Those A.I. DALV people sent this private jet _just_ for us! _How_ perfect is that?" Matt asked Dani, trying to sound chipper for her sake.

"Do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" Dani asked sarcastically with her arms and legs crossed while she gave her father a blank face.

Matt sighed at her attitude. "Forget it, Dani, just look out the window at that warm, sunny Florida Coastline."

" _Folks, this is your captain speaking!_ " The captain of the plane announced through the intercom, catching Dani's and Matt's attentions when they glanced up in wonder. " _If you look out the window on your left, you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies._ "

Dani's eyes went wide with surprised confusion. "The Rockies?! That's nowhere even _near_ Florida, what gives?!" She exclaimed, wondering why the captain was flying them to the Rocky Mountains instead of to Florida like the invite said.

" _And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me_." Matt and Dani panicked when the captain said that so casually, like he was planning this all along. " _Bailing out of the plane as it creds out of control...and crashes!_ "

They looked out the window and saw their pilot jumping out of the plane with a parachute and a walkie talkie. They both then ran into the cockpit and saw nobody inside until the jet began to plummet out of the sky and threatened to crash land.

Matt took a seat and he strained at the controls, but the tilter wouldn't budge like the pilot has purposely sabotaged it. "The controls are jammed, Dani! How do we get out of this?!" He exclaimed.

"I know only one way…" Dani said to herself.

She ducked behind the seat and changed into her ghost form before she touched her father in an attempt to turn them both intangible. However, his belt suddenly activated itself and shocked Dani while she yelped. She groaned in pain as she wobbled up to a wall before changed back into her human form while she tried to get the dizziness off.

Matt noticed this and gasped in concern as he went up to check on her while he placed his hands on her face. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Dani quickly swatted his hands away to not get herself shocked again. "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine! How do we get out of here?!"

Matt stared at her in brief confusion until he finally spotted two parachutes leaning on the wall. "Dani, parachutes!" He tossed his daughter one as she grunted from her father's force. "Let's go!"

They both jumped out of the cockpit as they plummeted out of the sky before they quickly deployed their parachutes while they slowly descended to the forest below them.

Just then, their pilot captain then came up to them with his walkie-talkie. "Folks, at this time, I'd like to inform you that you've been the victims of a cruel host." He said before he shifted into the same mailman ghost that sent the invite in the first place. "Thank you for flying Air Evil Plot." He cackled evilly as he flew back into the jet and took off, leaving Dani and Matt behind to roam the Colorado Rockies.

Dani crossed her arms and glared in annoyance. "Oh, come on, Dani. Don't be so glum, look at the view!" Matt said, trying to look at the bright side as they descended towards the forest.

After Dani and Matt landed safely on the terrain, they both took off their parachutes and began to walk through the forest on foot while Matt sliced through the tall bushes with his machete to see where they were going. They both took a quick break as Matt wiped his sweat off his forehead.

"Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot, eh Dani?" Matt said to his daughter.

"You carry a lot of stuff, Dad. How about a Fenton Cellphone so we can call for help?" Dani suggested sarcastically.

Matt cocked an eyebrow. "Cellphone? You can't fight ghosts with a cellphone, but not that we'll find any here." He then began to slice through the bushes again while his daughter followed him from behind. "Besides, who needs help? I'm perfectly comfortable with us ruffin it in the woods." After a few more slices, Matt suddenly froze and gasped when he found a large, fancy log cabin right in front of them. "...or we could stay at this rinsey mountain chalet. I'm open."

They both suddenly heard beeping as a golf cart pulled up next to them. The driver happened to be none other than Matt and Jackie's old friend from college, Vladia Masters herself.

"Why Matthew and Danielle Fenton." The billionairess said with her permanent sinister smile, the one that always made her look like she was up to no good.

"Vladia Masters?!" Matt and Dani asked in unison, looking surprised.

"Oh, what an amazing, unexpected, and totally unplanned surprise!" The billionairess then reached down and picked up a pink gift basket for Dani and a blue one for Matt. "Personalized gift baskets?" Matt smiled as he walked to the cart.

Dani, however, knew better than to trust her after her first meeting with the billionairess at Madison, Wisconsin during the college reunion, which Dani once realized that it was just a trap for her mother, Jackie, to make her look like a fool. When Vladia was in college with her parents, there was a lab accident that left her hospitalized for years. But as a side-effect, the woman also gained ghost powers and became a half-ghost herself. Unlike Dani, though, Vladia used her powers for personal gain and used them to steal money for herself, which was the real reason why and how she became a billionairess.

She has also been spending her twenty years devising ways to steal Matt away from Jackie, despite them already being married and having children. But Matt was Vladia's love of her life and she would do anything to take him away, even if it meant killing Jackie, who served as an obstacle for Vladia. Dani also learned that Vladia has never forgiven Jackie for marrying Matt and ruining her social life, and has tried to kill and humiliate her mother multiple times. Jackie was a very loyal person, so she thought that Vladia has forgiven her for almost hurting her and Jackie still considered Vladia a friend, even though she had absolutely no idea and was completely oblivious about her old college gal's true intentions.

Like before said, Vladia's smile and evil nature in her eyes always made her look like she was up to no good once again.

"You're up to something." Dani muttered as she gave her archenemy a suspicious knowing glare.

"Oh, you think?" Vladia said to the girl with a smirk. After Matt hopped into the cart with the gift baskets in his arms, Vladia then spoke quietly through her watch. "They're here, kill Jackie."

"What was that?" Matt asked her when he barely overheard what she just muttered.

Vladia panicked a little before she quickly smiled innocently at the man of her dreams. "I said...flopjackies! Pancakes! I have pancakes!"

She then floored her cart as its wheels skimmed on the mud, sending it flying onto Dani's face and shoulders, making her slouch and glare while she growled.

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, James was in the living room talking on the phone with probably a friend of his. "Okay, I'll see you later." He said before he hung up the phone.

"Hey, Jamesrince, check this out!" Jackie said when she came up to her son with a small pole in her palm. "It's my Jack-o-Nine Tails! How about a quick tutorial?"

"How about a quicker _no_? I'm not interested in ghost fighting, Mom. In fact, I'm heading out." James grabbed his bag and was about to walk out of the house.

"Hey, rope it in, little mister. Be careful, teenage girls are like wild animals!"

To prove her point, James opened the front door to head out, but instead he froze when he found a giant, green rapid rabbit ghost right in front of him as it growled at his face, making him scream in fear. James then jumped back before it could snap its fangs at him.

Jackie quickly ran in front of her son and aimed out her Jack-o-Nine Tails. "BACK OFF, HE'S A MINOR!" She exclaimed before she fired a rope that released itself as a grabber with her face on it and nine rope hooks. It wrapped around the rabbit and squeezed it hard until it exploded into ectoplasm with fur and covered Jackie all over with it.

James smiled at his mother gratefully and mildly impressed. "Mom, you saved me from that monster!"

"Yep, that's what I do, son. That and needle point, which is artsy and relaxing. Now come on, I'm putting this house under ghost lockdown!" Jackie activated her device again, only for it to land on her head instead.

* * *

Back at the Colorado Rockies, Matt and Dani made themselves at home in Vladia's private log cabin. Matt (who had his Specter Deflector deactivated) looked over some of Vladia's books in on the shelves and Vladia looked over her reflection in a mirror while Dani sat dejectedly on a loft chair.

Dani glanced around and saw different kinds of pelts of different animals that have been hunted down, and she then yelped when she saw a bear pelt at her feet as she held her legs close. She narrowed her eyes at Vladia, who was still in front of the mirror with her night jacket. What really caught Dani's attention was the reflection of her name on her jacket on the mirror when it showed itself as 'AIDALV'.

Now it all made sense to her: the 'A.I. DALV Group' didn't exist at all, it was just Vladia's name backwards, and there really _was_ no Father/Daughter Symposium at Florida. As Dani suspected, it was just another one of Vladia's plots to take her father, Matt, as her husband. Not only that, but she also wanted to adopt Dani as her own daughter/successor again like during the college reunion, just because she had ghost powers just like Vladia, but Dani knew that they both had _very_ different intentions on using them.

"So, what brings you two to these parts?" Vladia asked when she looked away from her mirror with her signature creepy smile.

"You'll never believe it." Matt said with disbelief in his voice as he looked up from his book about 'ghosts'. "We were on our way to the symposium and our pilot _forced_ us out of the plane, right over your house!" He then turned his attention back to his book.

"Yeah, it's almost like it's some sort of villainous plot!" Dani said, trying to make it sound obvious to her father as she glared at her archenemy. "What an incredibly well-plant coincidence."

Vladia walked up to her casually with a bright smile on her face and a hand behind her back. "That would be an oxymoron, dear girl. Oh, and speaking of _morons_...how has your mother been these oafish days?" She asked as she gave the girl a smirk. Dani only glared at her even more as she growled and her eyes glow green from her anger that she just practically insulted her mother. Vladia pretended to be afraid of her anger as she weakly waved her hands in front of her and smiled amusingly. "Oh, the scary eyes…"

She then fired pink beams from her eyes as Dani yelped and avoided the beam before she fell off her chair and it made a smoking hole on the chair. Before Matt turned his head, Vladia went up to him flirty before he turned back to his book. "Matthew, I'm so glad you're here. It gives me the chance to apologize for Jackie's behavior at our college reunion." She said casually.

Dani got back up to her feet as she gave Vladia a flat look. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Mom possessed by some filthy, putrid, lonely, single _ghost_?" She gave Vladia a smirk as she pointed at her.

Vladia then fired another pink beam from her finger behind her back, but Dani turned intangible in time as it passed harmlessly through her and then turned solid again. The girl then fired her own green beam from her finger, burning the old woman's skirt as she yelped and jumped a little while she held onto her rear before she briefly glared at Dani.

Before Matt could even notice after hearing one noises, Vladia quickly closed the book and took it from him while she smiled at him warmly. "Well, if she hadn't been so weak, perhaps that never would've happened, hm?" The woman said casually while she tried to ignore the smoke coming from her skirt.

"Now, Vladia, Jackie may be a bumbler, but she means well." Matt said as he went through a row of books that were all about ghosts and other types of science studies before he pulled one of paranormal activities.

"I know, Matthew, and I've forgiven her for many things: causing the accident that ruined my life, stealing you, the backwash incident…"

There was something Vladia just listed off that caught Matt's attention when he dropped the book in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up!" He turned to his old college friend in confusion. "What was that?"

"Causing the accident that ruined my life?"

"N-no, _after_ that."

"The...backwash incident?"

Matt slapped his head in frustration before he began to use his hand gestures for emphasising. "NO! In. The. _Middle_!"

"Oh! The 'stealing you' part?" Vladia sighed when she walked in front of him and stared into his eyes lovingly. "Oh, you can always see it right through. Oh, Matthew Fenton, I'm just gonna come right out of it." She took his hands while he stared at her in confusion. "Please, dump Jackie and stay here, you and Dani both can." Dani looked surprised at first until she became furious when she clenched her hands into fists and glared angrily at Vladia while her eyes glowed green again. "What do you say?"

Matt stared at her in stunned silence for a very long time...until he began storming out of the cabin, looking absolutely furious with his fists swinging angrily. Dani followed him, looking pleased by her father's answer to Vladia's confession.

"Bye, Vladia, and as a lonely single woman in your forties, might I suggest internet dating, or a cat?!" Dani called after her mockingly as she and her father walked back into the woods that night.

"Mark my words, Matthew, nobody says 'no' to Vladia Masters! You will rue the day you've spent my affection, and I WILL. NOT. GET. A. CAT!" Vladia exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, James cowered behind his mother while she prepared herself for any more animal ghost intruders that have been invading their home. Of course, they were both unaware that this was all a part of Vladia's attempt to kill Jackie so she could take her husband and daughter as her own when she tricked them into her log cabin.

"You know, in retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have gutted the Fenton Works Ghost Shield to make your father's anti-ghost belt." Jackie admitted mostly to herself. Two eagle ghosts with four talon claws suddenly phased through the ceiling, ready to attack again.

"AH! More ghosts!" James exclaimed as he ran behind his mother.

The eagles swooped down at such speed that, before Jackie could activate her Jack-o-Nine Tails, they butted her away to the wall and the device flew into James's hand. He glared angrily at the ghosts with a determined look as they unsheathed their claws and prepared to clobber Jackie. James aimed out the Jack-o-Nine Tails and wrapped it around both of the eagles before he battle cried as he slammed them to the ground, vaporizing them to oblivion

As the device retracted the ropes, James smiled at it. "Yes!" He cheered to while he held it up in triumph.

"Wow, note to self: make a James action figure." Jackie said to herself with an impressed look by her son's actions before she held up an action figure of herself and squeezed it.

* * *

Back at the woods of the Colorado Rockies, Matt and Dani have found themselves a nice spot to camp for the night when Matt made a tent out of twigs, began a fire in the center, and found two large logs to sit on. He then dropped to pill packets to the dirt, gave them each a dip of water until they popped out as individual sleeping bags. Matt then sat next to his daughter, who was looking very bummed about this weekend.

"Fenton Jerky?" Matt offered as he held it up.

"Pass." Dani said sadly as she looked down.

Matt then looked a little bummed as she was. "Dani, I know this weekend isn't going exactly as planned, but...at least we're spending it together, right?" He placed his hand on hers, but because his Specter Deflector was active again, he began to shock her.

Dani shouted a little as she retracted her hand from his and held it close. "Ah, okay, okay, I get it! Stop touching me!" Matt looked a little confused about why he seemed to shock her every time he touched her. "Look, I-I'm gonna sleep over here." She walked away and up to her sleeping bag and laid as far away from the tent.

Matt took his sleeping bag as he crouched down into the twig tent, looking a little hurt. "Good night, Dani. I love you."

"Love you, too. Good night" Dani then turned to try to go to sleep. Matt sighed before he slipped into his tent. As Dani tried to sleep, she felt a familiar chill up her spine and her ghost sense went off, making her eyes go wide before a giant, hairy green foot stomped right in front of her face. "Either Dad needs to shave his legs...or this is _really_ bad news."

Dani looked up nervously and a giant bear ghost with four arms towering above her. It roared as it grabbed her, making her shriek in fear. From the tent, when Matt tried to sleep, his eyes went wide when he heard his daughter screaming, alerting him. He peeked out of the tent and saw her sleeping bag empty as her screaming was heard out somewhere in the woods.

"DAD!" Dani exclaimed from the woods.

"DANI?!" He exclaimed in concern.

In a blink of an eye, Dani found herself getting thrusted into a loft chair inside Vladia's cabin when she looked around and saw that she was surrounded by several ghost animals, all growling at her. She finally looked at the center of the animal party, where found her archenemy, Vladia Plasmius, grinning evilly at the girl.

"Nice petting zoo, Plasmius." Dani said with a glare as she hopped off the chair and changed to her ghost form and got ready to fight. "Where's your lonely gal cat?"

"Ah, there's that teen wit again." Vladia said, holding some kind of green, hand-held conoprod and then shocked it at Dani's stomach. She shouted in agony when she got the shock of her life until she unwillingly changed back into her human half.

Dani stared at her archenemy with wide eyes. "What was...what was _that_?!"

"Oh, this? I call it the Plasmius Maximus: it has just short-circuited your powers for the next three hours...that's midnight. I tell you this, because I've seen your grades and I know you're terrible at math." Vladia then gestured to all of the ghost animals growling. "These are my latest experiments, what do you think? Oh, that's right, who _cares_ what you think? I'll give you five minutes before I send my minions out to destroy you. The clock's ticking, Danielle, I suggest you take it." With no other choice, Dani screamed as she ran out of the cabin and into the woods for dear life. "Get her." It hasn't even been five minutes yet and the ghost animals began to chase after Dani. "Five minutes, five seconds. Oh, apparently, _I'm_ bad at math, too."

Inside the woods, Dani pushed tree branches away while she tried to run away from the mutant rabid ghost animals pursuing her, now that she was completely powerless and defenseless. She jumped from trunks and a water stream while the rapid ghost animals continued to follow her, until she tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground. As Dani tried reaching for a tree branch, a mud-covered hand suddenly grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to the top of a tree.

It was her father, Matt Fenton, whose jumpsuit was camouflaged with mud, and was holding a rope with his goggles over his eyes. "Remind me later how much trouble you are for leaving the campsite, nabbed." Matt said sternly to her daughter.

"Wow, that doesn't hurt." Dani said to herself when she noticed that his touch wasn't even shocking her, even though he still had the Specter Deflector on. She guessed to herself that there were still some benefits for being depowered by the Plasmius Maximus.

Matt settled her down on the branch before he dropped the rope over the four-armed bear ghost's ankles and hoisted him to the air. "Be right back."

He rode down the rope to the ground level, where he tied the rope to the tree truck. He sharply faced the mutant ghost animals and pressed on his belt as the mud covering his suit cracked off.

Matt then got into a martial arts stance. "Come on, put one on me." He challenged the mutant ghost animals.

An animal ghost lunged at Matt, as he jumped to a tree, flipped around it, and swing-kicked the ghost animal away. He jumped from the branch and landed back on the ground as the ghost animals surrounded him, until he pulled out a small cylinder as it expanded into a green double-edge staff and he spun it around expertly when he got into a pose.

"How could he not have a phone in there?" Dani asked herself until she smiled a little with interest. " I really need to get me one of those Boo-staffs."

Matt battle cried as he charged at the ghost animals and prepared his staff. He swung his staff around while each hit on an animal made them disappear and vaporize into oblivion on a jackalope, a three-headed beaver, and a four-talon eagle. He flipped onto a tree and pushed himself off onto the ground. Matt then narrowed his eyes and jumped over a ghost moose that charged at him and he swung his Boo-staff at it, vaporizing it. Two twin cyclops rabbits roared at Matt, but he only twisted on his goggle lens and fired a couple of beams from them when he vaporized both of the rabbits and destroyed them.

Three smaller animals were about to attack Matt as well, but they froze when he pointed his staff at them. "Boo." He said merely, enough to make the animals run away in fear. After he dealt with all of the mutant ghost animals, Matt turned to his daughter, who slid down from the tree. "Now, young lady, would you mind telling me who kidnapped you and what you thought you were doing?"

"You...are...awesome!" Dani said happily as she ran over to him and hugged his arm.

Matt gasped as he smiled in appreciation. "Aww, thank you…"

"Iwilldestroyyou!" A tiny ghost gopher squealed from a tiny hole, only to get quickly topped on by Matt's Boo-staff when it got vaporized.

Matt deactivated his staff while looked around cautiously. "But we better keep moving in case those ghosts come back." He then ran off deeper into the woods.

"Uh...wait for me!" Dani said nervously before she followed suit.

About an hour later, Matt was currently holding his daughter piggy-back style while he looked around cautiously for any more signs of any rabid mutant animal ghost attacks.

"I, uh, think we gave those ghost animals the slip. Uh...shouldn't we figure out a way to call Mom?" Dani asked her father reluctantly.

"As much as I hate to say this...I think we should go back to _Vladia's_." Matt said it in a tone of disgust at the mention of her name.

Dani jumped off his back. "But, she's my archenemy-I mean...she said all those horrible things about Mom and even tried to hit on you dead on!"

Matt narrowed his eyebrows under his goggles in somewhat agreement with his daughter. "We both know she's a creep, but she's a creep with phone and transportation...and pancakes. Here, put this on." Matt then took off his metal belt when he strapped the Specter Deflector around his daughter's waist as she yelped. He locked it up with a key and tucked it away. "I know it's not exactly your style, but it's for your own protection." And then he continued down the woods.

"Great. At midnight, I get my powers back, at twelve o'one, the belt zaps me, and at twelve o'two, Vladia tries to make out with my dad." Dani then grimaced at the two last thoughts. "Those are going to be the worst two minutes of my life."

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, James was in the jumpsuit closet as he looked at his reflection when he tried on one of his father's own jumpsuits and slipped the goggles over his head and eyes.

Just then, Jackie ran into the closet with ghost weapons in her hands and arms. "James, I-" She began, but froze when he saw James in her husband's jumpsuit. "Matt, you're home!"

"Mom, it's me, James?" He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"James? Why, look at you, you're a spitting image of your father." Jackie sniffed happily while she leaked a tear. "I knew this day would come. That's why years ago, I had this made for you." She ran to the jumpsuit closet and pulled out a replica of one of hers, but it was two-sizes too big for James to wear.

James managed a small laugh as he smile weirdly at the jumpsuit. "...nice."

"Sorry about the size, I thought you'd be swimming in _my_ end of the gene pool, the end that's filled with ranch dressing, melted cheese, and fudge...lots of fudge."

"Look, this is just a sociological experiment. I figured I owe it to myself to experience all this ghost stuff one time so I can hate it in a more informed context."

Jackie looked very perplexed by her son's large vocabulary she could barely understand half of a time. "...I have no clue what you're saying, son, but what I do know is that ghost fighting is in your blood!"

"No way! I'm not like you and Dad!" James then turned away from Jackie with his arms crossed and his chin up. "I'm a brilliant, reasonable, matured, and sophisticated boy."

"In a blue hazmat suit."

"In a blue...AH! Quit messing with me!" James turned sharply to face his mother again. "No more talk about ghost fighting, okay?"

Then suddenly from out from the walls, the mutated ghost animals returned when they phased through the walls as they growled, ready to attack them again. "No talk, ACTION!"

Jackie ran to the weapons and tossed James a bazooka before he rapidly fired anti-ecto beams, making a couple of the animals disappear without a trace. Jackie brought out her Jack-o-Nine Tails and jumped beside her son as they both smiled at each other before they both shouted and charged at the animals.

* * *

Back at the Colorado Rockies, Matt and Dani walked out of the woods when they made it back to Vladia's log cabin as Dani looked down at her watch. It was currently eleven fifty at night, meaning there was only ten more minutes before her powers would return (and the Specter Deflector would electrocute her mercilessly).

"Great, ten to twelve." Dani said to herself before she looked up at her father. "Are you sure you want to do this? Even if she _does_ have a phone and transportation, I doubt she'll even let us go back home."

"Dani, if we're gonna get out of here, we need Vladia's help. And don't worry, just stick with the plan." Matt said to his daughter.

Dani glanced at the key strapped to his belt and ran up in front of him before he reached the door. "Before you go in there and flirt our way out of here, I just want to say...I love you!" She hugged her father while she snagged the key and hid it behind her back.

Matt returned the hug. "I love you, too." They released each other before Matt knocked on the door.

Vladia answered the door and was very pleased to see the two people she most desired: the love of her life who was already married with the woman she despised and a perfect half-ghost daughter she tried to kill earlier with her rapid mutant ghost animals.

"Matthew! Danielle! You've returned to me!" She said with delight before she leaned to her teenage archenemy. The woman glanced at her watch and smiled at her sinisterly. "Oh, and not a moment too soon." Dani only remained silent while she only glared back at the billionairess.

"Dani, go somewhere else while the adults talk." Matt said to his daughter while he gave Vladia a flirtatious look. She was a little surprised at first until she smiled at the man of her dreams.

"Oh sure, you and Vladia get cozy. If you need me, I'll be over there...hurling." Dani said as she grimaced in disgust before she walked away to leave her father to deal with the billionairess.

Inside the cabin, Matt and Vladia sat next to each other on a couch together alone as they talked with each other. Matt tried to earn her trust by using her deep crush on him against her, since his daughter did make a good point to him earlier: that even if the billionairess woman did have a way for them to head home, they both doubted Vladia would even let them leave with her permission.

"Matthew, you must be exhausted, carrying the weight of that mistake you made years ago." Vladia said with a smile.

"We all make mistakes, Vladia...maybe I'll make one now." Matt said to her flirtatiously, but then cringed nervously while his eyes went wide when Vladia rubbed some red lipstick on and smooched her lips. He quickly placed his hand on her lips, preventing her from kissing him. "Up, up, up! I don't know if I'm in the right condition to possibly...I've been in the woods all night. I need to freshen up a little."

Matt sat up and hid his look of discomfort from Vladia as he walked away. The old woman smiled at him with eagerness. "I shall await, with red lips!"

Matt walked up to his daughter, who was leaning against the wall, and leaned close as he whispered quietly to her. "Keep ol' _red lips_ entertained until I can find a phone!" And then left down the hallway.

Dani smirked a little after he left. "Dad is gone, which means…" She said quietly to herself before she undid the Specter Deflector off her waist and looked up at Vladia, who was reading off a book. "Time to spend a little quality time with Auntie Vladia, but first…" She reached up to the old grandfather clock (that was currently reading eleven fifty-five) and she pulled the minute hand down to eleven forty-five. Dani then walked up to Vladia casually with her hands laced in front of her. "Hey, um, Auntie Vladia…"

"Oh please, Danielle, don't try to butter me up, especially with your powers shorted out for another fifteen minute." Vladia said before she smiled amusingly at the girl. "You're barely a threat to me with them, without them…" She chuckled and then made her eyes glow solid red as she glared at Dani threateningly. "Well I wouldn't need fifteen _seconds_ , would I?"

Dani made an innocent face while she shrugged. "How can you say that? You think my dad made the decision to come back on his own? We're a family." She then smiled with fake understanding as she placed her hands on her hips. "We both talked about it tonight, and _I_ want to stay here with you, too."

Vladia looked very touched by Dani's words. "Really?" Tears began to leak from the old woman's eyes before she stood up with a look of hope and joy in her eyes. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do!" Dani held out her arms out for a hug. "Come on, give me a big hug, new mom!"

Just when Vladia was about to hug the girl, Dani saw her opportunity and she quickly strapped the Specter Deflector around her archenemy's waist. She glanced down when the belt zapped her as she cried in agony until she glared angrily at her archenemy. "You little brat! You tricked me! You know what this will mean for you, don't you?!"

"Oh yeah..." Dani looked down at her watch until it beeped midnight. She then changed into her ghost form, with the effects of the Plasmius Maximus finally worn off and her powers were no longer short-circuited. "A much fairer fight!"

Vladia glared murderously as she got in a ready stance as she changed to her ghost form. She growled at Dani, but then she got shocked a little by the belt while it weakened her and her abilities a little, just as Dani hoped. As Vladia rubbed her head, she noticed that Dani was charging straight at her before she shoved her away and the ghost woman crashed into the wall above the fireplace.

Meanwhile, Matt searched around the hallway in a desperation for a phone to call help. "No phone." He mumbled to himself before peeking into a room, only to find a couple of expensive off-road cars. "No phone!"

Dani was about to air kick at Vladia when the woman phased through the wall, but she turned intangible again while she wrapped her cape on her. Dani shouted and phased through the wall right through her. Matt opened another door, but then only found two dirt ATVs and continued down the hallway, just before his daughter flew right across the ATV room to another wall while she shouted.

Vladia struggled when she tried to rip the Specter Deflector off her waist while Dani phased through the floor right behind her. However, the ghost woman thought fast when she fired a weak blue ghost ray at Dani, who shouted in surprise, and sent her crashing above the fireplace before she slammed onto the floor with a grunt.

"Foolish girl, even with diminished strength, I'm still more powerful than you!" Vladia said while she smiled arrogantly. The woman then attempted to duplicate herself, but thanks to the anti-ghost belt weakening her energy, she only ended up getting two heads instead, similar to what happened to Dani before the trip.

"Huh? What? I can't duplicate my form." Both of the heads said in unison as they glanced at each other.

Dani cocked an odd eyebrow by this odd turn of event. "Jeez, I don't know which head to hit." She said to herself before she smirked. "So...I'll have to hit 'em _both_!" She then flew to the air and charged towards her archenemy with her ghost tail and both of her fists out in front of her. "At a hundred and fifteen miles per hour, I bet this hurts!" And then she punched both of Vladia's heads dead on, hard.

Meanwhile, Matt peeked through a door on the roof of the cabin and found a helicopter. "Helicopter, but no phone...and Dani thinks _I'm_ a nut." He mumbled to himself as he cocked an eyebrow.

Dani blasted an ecto beam right at Vladia, kicked her straight in the stomach, and then punched her straight in her cheek with an uppercut. Vladia wobbled where she stood in weakness while Dani stood in front of her, ready to finish her off. However, the ghost girl merely blew at the ghost woman, making Vladia collapse onto the floor in weakness and defeat.

"Fine, Dani, you've defeated me, but you've forgotten my pets!" Vladia said with a smile before she whistled with her fingers. Her mutant ghost animal army phased from the floor. "Finish her!"

The animals growled as they began to attack Dani again, under Vladia's orders.

"Finish me? Why are you mad at me?" Dani asked with a small chuckle and a shrug. She then smiled when she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm not the one who made your pelts into wall art."

She pointed at all of the pelts of the animals hanging on the wall: the ones that belonged to the rapid mutant ghost animals, before Vladia experimented on them. Now, the ghost animals angrily turned on Vladia as they growled menacingly at her before she stood up to her feet.

"Don't even think about it, you spectral freaks! I'm still more powerful than you!" Vladia exclaimed to her former ghost animals.

Dani then electrocuted the woman with her own Plasmius Maximus as she shrieked in agony when it short-circuited her powers and changed her back into her human form unwillingly. Vladia's hair was frizzled, her clothes were tattered, and her face was bruised after being fried up from the shock.

"And now...you're not." Dani said with a clever smile until she leaned closer to her now powerless archenemy while she frowned. "I'll give you a five minute head start, Plasmius."

"Really?" Vladia asked hopefully.

"Minutes, seconds…" Vladia's smile dropped when she knew what was coming next before Dani smirked at her again. "You know how bad I can be at math. GET HER!" Vladia yelled to the heavens as she ran out of her own log cabin and into the woods as her own ghost animals chased after her.

Dani walked up to the door and smiled at another job well done as she changed into her human form, just before her father walked in. "What happened to Vladia?" Matt asked his daughter in confusion.

Dani turned to her father while she smiled. "She...ran out for a bite. How are we getting out of here?"

Matt sighed in frustration. "I don't know, and I can't find a phone! There wasn't one in the cars, the ATVs, the helicopter-" He then suddenly paused short and froze in realization before he slapped his head for being an idiot.

Dani smiled when she knew what was on his mind. "...maybe we could just take the copter?" Matt smiled at his daughter.

Matt piloted the helicopter in the air for the rest of the night until the sun began to dawn as he and his youngest daughter returned to their hometown of Amity Park, after a long weekend of being tricked into staying with Vladia, being attacked by ghost animals, and tricking Vladia with her own desire for their love (which was more painful and uncomfortable for both of them).

"Now, Dani, you're not gonna mention any of this to your mother, right? She'll be insanely jealous if she found out, so…pup's the word." Matt said to Dani, who was drinking some soda.

"Actually, I think 'pop's' the word, and don't worry, my lips are sealed." Dani said as she smiled at her father before he smiled back. She made a look of regret. "I'm sorry I've been such a brat to you, Dad...I-I really _did_ have a good time." She then offered her soda to him. "Backwash?"

"Oh, Dani, that's very thoughtful of you." Matt then believed that he was not as far apart from his daughter as he thought he was.

Later on, he landed the copter in front of Fenton Works when they finally arrived back at Amity Park.

"Quick, James, they're back!" Jackie said when she looked out the window before she turned to James, who had a handful of cleaning supplies after they both cleaned up the house from all the ectoplasm that the ghost animals left behind. "Remember, not a word of what went on here."

"My lips are sealed, and as long as the house is ghost-free, they'll never know." James said before he began to walk away, but then turned back to his mother with a smile. "Oh, and Mom...thanks." And he continued his way to hide the trash.

Jackie smiled at her son before she jumped onto the couch and picked up her needlepoint of a ghost, just when Dani and Matt walked into the house with their luggages. "Hey, hey, look who's back! How was your weekend?"

"Oh, boring/totally dull/a ripoff/snore." Matt and Dani said in unison before they glanced at each other.

"I better go call Tina and Sam and tell them that I'm back, but…" Dani said before she tiptoed to her father's height when she kissed his cheek and smiled. "You know." He placed his hand on his cheek and smiled at her before he walked away to unpack his things. Dani then turned to her mother. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Oh, you know, some old." Jackie said.

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal then, huh?" Then her ghost sense went off when she gasped.

Then James suddenly came strolling down the stairs, holding onto a three-headed beaver ghost as it ran outside past Dani with James holding onto it tight. "Get out of my house, you freak!" James exclaimed before he popped his head back to the door with an innocent smile. "Hi, Dani!" And then went back to fighting the ghost.

"Hey, back off! It's my turn!" Jackie shouted as she handed Dani a glassful of a drink before she brought out her Jack-o-Nine Tails and jumped out of the house.

As Dani watched her brother and mother attacking the beaver ghost, she took a sip of the drink, before her eyes popped open and then she spat it out while she grimaced at it in disgust. "Oh, gross! Backwash!" She exclaimed.


	17. Lucky in Love

**Season 1 Episode 17  
** Lucky in Love  
"Heart Aching Terror!"

It was a hot, sunny day at Amity Park when the teens of Casper High slipped into their swimsuits and made their way to their favorite water park, Floody Waters, to cool themselves down. There was also a new waterslide called Terror Mountain as the three best friends, Dani Fenton, Tina Foley, and Sam Manson were all waiting in line.

Dani wore a blue tank top (since she gets sunburns very easily) that revealed her midriff, red swimming shorts, held her hair up in a ponytail, and was barefeet. Tina had a yellow-and-orange tie-dyed one-piece swimsuit and, because she apparently couldn't swim very well, she had floaties around her waist and on her arms, had her beanie removed, and was also barefeet. Sam, since he was more of a 'creature of the night', wore a black beach hat with a clear face shield, sunglasses, had his hair tied in a tiny knot, and a black bat-themed cloak over his purple swimming shorts, and barefeet.

"Man, I love the water! Boys, bathing suits, and the occasional opportunity to administer mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Tina said before she rubbed some more lipstick on her lips and then pursued them.

Dani rubbed her forehead with her arm before she brushed her bangs off her face from her sweat. "Whoo, jeez it's hot." She said with a sigh before she glanced at her gothic friend, who was wearing a black cloak despite the hot temperature. "Aren't you sweating, Sam?"

"Regular people sweat. Goths, we shimmer." He said somewhat darkly.

Dani then took a whiff of him before she cocked an eyebrow. "I...think you're overcooked."

Sam lifted up his cloak, sniffed his underarm, and recoiled a little. "Whoo! I reek!" He then smiled again when he wrapped himself in his cloak. "Well, yet another reason to get out of the sun." He then walked away, leaving Dani and Tina by themselves for a while.

Then, the cheerleader captain and Dani's arch-rival, Daph Baxter, and her friend, Kwyn, came up to the girls with water guns. "Watch our place in line, will ya?" Daph said with a smirk.

Both Dani and Tina crossed their arms while they frowned and stood their ground at the spoiled cheerleaders. "Okay, Daph, can you please not do this until we're _actually_ at school? And besides, how can I? I'm in front of you." Dani said defiantly.

"Not anymore!" Daph and Kwyn smirked even more when they aimed their guns and then fired water at Dani and Tina dead on, sending them flying and shouting until they splashed into a water fountain.

A statue sprayed water on top of Dani's head while she sat there, looking a little embarrassed and startled at the same time. "Well...this is humiliating."

"But oddly refreshing." Tina said as she enjoyed the coolness of the fountain's water.

Then Dani gasped in alert when her ghost sense went off. "But this isn't! We've got company, Tin."

She then saw a familiar ghost enemy she once fought in the past, Jessie 13's shadow ghost. It roared and everyone else ran for their lives while they screamed in terror.

"It's Jessie 13's shadow! I need to find a place to go ghost!" Dani said to Tina before she ran out of the fountain to find a place to transform.

"You do that, I'll stay here in case any of these men need mouth-to-mouth." Tina said before she rubbed some more lipstick on.

Dani found the restrooms and quickly ran in. However, she got shoved out by the social school preps, Paul Sanchez, and his friend, Skye (the dude with the short, blonde hair and hazel eyes).

"Hello, men's room!" Skye said as he pointed at the sign that clearly showed that it was the boy's restroom.

"I'd tell ya to go to the ladies room, but...I don't think you'd qualify." Paul said with a clever smirk before he fist-bumped Skye.

Dani scowled at Paul, despite her huge crush on him. She then ran off again and hid behind a map of Floody Waters and changed into her ghost form before she flew into action.

"Hey, tall, dark, and formless! Remember me?!" Dani shouted out loud, catching the shadow ghost's attention.

It immediately punched her right in the guts, making her grunt and hug herself from the pain. It then slammed her to the side of Terror Mountain, and punched her through it, slammed her head onto another wall, and then onto the ground before it roared angrily at her face, making her hair flutter madly.

"...I'll take that as a yes." Dani said, who was unfazed by all the beatings the ghost did to her. The shadow smiled when it flew her straight towards the picket fences, ready to impale her. "Come on, slick! Let's see how well you mix with water!"

Dani dragged the shadow ghost into the water pool of Terror Mountain and flew out as the shadow became nothing but a muss of black goo in the water. The ghost girl then spotted an emergency flush before she used her foot to twist it and the drain flushed the shadow into the sewers.

"Enjoy your trip to the sewers! Oh, and if you see Monday's meatloaf, say hi for me!" Dani called after the ghost sarcastically with a clever smile.

Unknown to her, Paul peeked his head through a small outhouse and smiled at Dani before she changed back into her human form. She jumped over the fence, until the Hispanic prep boy suddenly went up to her face with a bright smile making her gasp in surprise.

"Dani?! You're the ghost girl?!" Paul asked her excitedly.

Dani stared at him, surprised and scared, now that she has accidentally exposed who she was in front of Paul Sanchez.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on after the park got evacuated, news reporters went to Floody Waters, discussing the recent ghost attack (and that they believe Dani caused it, thanks to Walker the warrant ghost's meddling before in the past).

"Amity Park racked today by another random ghost attack by the pasty face ghost las known as...Inviso-Belle." A newsman announced in front of the camera while Dani ran behind him, urgently up to her friends.

Apparently, everyone didn't know their new public enemy number one ghost's name was, so they just decided to call her Inviso-Belle, which was not the most catchy nickname.

Dani briefly stared at the newsman in confusion before she turned to her best friends, looking very panicked. "Guys, we've got trouble!" She said to them urgently.

"I'll say, Inviso- _Belle_?" Sam said, looking baffled by the media's poor naming skills.

"Yeah, you need a publicist, girl." Tina said, also not looking impressed until she noticed Skye walking by. "And you...need mouth-to-mouth."

"Dream on, freak!" Skye scowled as he walked away.

Dani rolled her eyes. "It's worse than that! Paul saw! He knows I'm half-ghost! I finally get to see him in a swimming suit, and I can't even enjoy it!" She exclaimed as she slouched in disappointment at the last thought.

" _Paul Sanchez_ …" Sam said in an angry falsetto, looking very disgusted and by even saying the prep boy's name while he glared at nothing in particular. Sam really had this nasty rivalry with Paul because of his prep status with his spoiled, careless dependence and Sam was a goth and had his well-meaning, caring independence, which made the boys complete opposites. "I just had a nasty run-in with him in the bathroom." Sam then clenched his fists tight angrily. "He's the rudest little…"

"Dani! Sam! Whatever your name is! Hi!" Paul interrupted as he ran up to the trio (he didn't know Tina's name, much to her dismay when she looked down).

Paul was about to run up to Dani until Sam suddenly blocked his way while he stood in front of Dani protectively. He glared angrily at his rival like nobody's business.

"Listen, you shallow troll! I don't know what you think you saw, but if you do or say _anything_ to hurt Dani…" Sam said menacingly while he pointed at his rival.

Paul scowled at him while he placed his fists on his sides. "Oh, please don't get your bat wings in a bundle." He then smiled again when he waved at Dani. "Dani, why'd you run?" She peeked over Sam's shoulder, still freaked out from him witnessing her transformation. "I know I freaked you out that I discovered your secret, but...I won't tell."

Dani began to relax a little as she stared at him hopefully. "Really? Y-you won't?" She stuttered, looking a little confused as well.

"Oh, come on!" Tina exclaimed while she gave Paul a suspicious scowl. "How can we trust you?"

"You can trust me, because...it's my secret now, too." Paul promised before he held up Dani by her chin while he gave her his charming, loving eyes. She could feel her cheeks beginning to blush madly from his touch. "Which makes it _our_ secret."

"Oh, great. Please excuse me while I find a nice, dark place to throw up." Sam groaned mostly to himself as he walked away in disgust at the interaction between Dani and Paul.

"So...you think it's _cool_ that I've got these powers?" Dani asked with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Cool...no." Paul said as he looked down...until he looked back to her with a bright smile. "I think it's _hot_! See ya!" He then walked away with a wave.

Dani stood there, dumbfounded by what he just said. "I'm hot? I'm hot?!" Dani began to smile brightly in realization that Paul was actually beginning to like her. "I'M HOT!"

Then Dani's happiness was cut short when Daph sprayed water on her face with her water gun, right to the ground. "That outta cool you off...oh, and this isn't water, if you catch my drift…" Daph smirked.

Dani then frowned in disgust when she knew exactly what Daph was talking about. "Okay, _that's_ just raw boy power right there."

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the trio walked down the hallway together (back in their usual attires). Dani had her hair wrapped around her mouth and nose, in fear of anyone noticing her now that Paul knew her biggest secret.

"Is anybody looking at me funny?" Dani asked as she frantically glanced around at the teenagers in the hallway.

"Yeah, but that's because you look like you're eating your way out of your hair, lighten up a little." Tina said calmly.

"How can I lighten up?" Dani unwrapped her hair around her face with fear in her eyes. "Paul knows I'm half-ghost! I mean, he says he's gonna keep the secret, but how can I trust him? He's a boy, boy's can't keep a girl's biggest secret!" She paused before she smiled weakly at Sam, who was leaning against a row of lockers while he gave Dani his signature flat look. "...uh, except for you, you're different."

"Well, the good news is, Paul's kind of dim, and as long as nothing else weird happens, maybe he'll forget all about it." Sam said with a reassuring smile.

Dani's ghost sense then went off as she gasped before she glanced at her other friend. Tina leaned down to a drinking fountain to get herself a sip, but then it stopped working, much to her confusion. The shadow ghost suddenly burst out, making the techno-geek fall onto the floor in surprised fear.

"So _that's_ where the town sewage goes!" Sam said before he smiled cleverly at Dani. "I knew it."

The shadow ghost then flew right past the two and Dani narrowed her eyes with determination as they glowed green. The students screamed as the shadow ghost flew right over them, possibly looking for something, until Dani flew above it in her ghost form.

"You're making it really hard for me to keep a low profile!" The shadow only smiled when it duplicated itself before they slammed onto Dani, making her tumble across the hallway until she crashed onto a science classroom door. She phased into the room while she looked around until she found a magnifying glass and phased through the ceiling outside while the shadow ghost followed her.

"Looking for me?" Dani said while she hid the glass behind her back. She then brought it out and fired a tiny ghost beam with her finger. The glass shined brightly with green light as the shadow wailed in agony until it disappeared into pieces.

Dani blew the green vapor emitting from her finger before she phased back into the school. She phased into a locker, where Sam and Tina stood guard while she changed back into her human form until she emerged out with a smile.

"Good job, Dani." Paul said as he walked up to her.

"Where'd you come from?" Dani wondered as she hopped out of the locker and closed it behind her.

"Ms. Fenton, there you are. You were due to smack the erasers five minutes ago, where were you?" Ms. Lancer demanded with a handful of stacked erasers on her hand.

"I...I was...uh…"

"She was with me! We're dating now!" Paul said out loud happily with his chin up high.

All of the students in the hallway gasped in complete shock and silence after they heard that Paul Sanchez was actually going out with an invisible outcast, even most of them dropped their books to the floor in surprise. A girl with a locker shrine of Paul Sanchez cried in complete dismay after she lost her chances of getting together with him.

Paul ignored their shocked faces when he wrapped his arm around Dani and hugged her close to him. She blushed madly, now that she has finally won the heart of the man of her dreams.

"Well, that certainly ups your street cred, Ms. Fenton. Ms. Foley, you're not dating anybody, _you_ can smack the erasers together." Lancer said before she tossed Tina the erasers as chalk particles fogged on her face. "You two lovebirds enjoy lunch."

Dani and Paul walked to the cafeteria together while Paul still had his arm around Dani's neck and she placed her hand on his hand. Sam glared angrily at this new couple as Tina stared at him with confusion and fear at the same time.

"Are you okay?" She asked her angry goth friend.

"Of course I am, why would I not be okay? Look how _happy_ she is!" Sam exclaimed as he leaned closer to her while he still glared angrily, and his loud voice made her trip to the floor.

The goth then growled in absolute rage when he punched a locker, strong enough to make a dent before he stormed down the hall. Tina stared at the dent and then glanced back at where her angered friend stormed off. Even though Sam hated Paul, she couldn't help but wonder if Sam actually was showing some...jealousy.

In the cafeteria during lunchtime, Dani and Paul stared at each other lovingly. Dani had her fingers laced underneath her chin while she admired Paul's attractiveness. Paul rested his cheek on his knuckles as he admired Dani's beauty. Dani was extremely happy that she has finally got the heart of the man of her dreams, and that he even accepted her as a half-ghost.

"I'm really glad you're cool with this, Paul...but everyone's kind of staring at us." Dani said, looking kind of uncomfortable by all the students, who were staring at this new couple.

"That's because you're with me now." Paul said before he held her chin up to him. "And I'd like to ask you, how would you like to come with me to a bowling party on Friday night?"

Dani's eyes went wide as she began to smile. "Really? With me? Like a date?"

"Not _like_ a date, _a_ date."

The girl with the Paul Shrine locker sobbed very loudly before she ran off in despair.

Dani then managed to get out of her nerves enough to place her hand on Paul's cheek like any girl would and for once, he didn't swipe it away while he continued to hold her chin as they stared into each other eyes. At another table, Sam stared at this new couple (but mostly at Paul) with absolute hatred as his fists trembled, his eye twitched, and he tried his best not to strangle Paul by his neck. Tina scouted away, a little frightened by her very tempered friend like he was a bomb that was about to go off.

Daph Baxter then walked over to Dani and Paul with a sour look and slouched shoulders like she couldn't believe that this was happening. "Well, as much as it _pains_ me to say this, Fenton. Now that Paul likes you, you're officially a cool kid." She said to her begrudgingly.

"Officially? Like a club?" Dani asked when she smiled again.

"Not _like_ a club, _a_ club!" Daph then leaned closer to Paul and whispered to him. "She really is kinda dim, isn't she?" Paul only smiled innocently before she handed Dani a packet that read 'A-List'. "Here's your membership packet." She then pulled in a nerd girl in front of her. "And this is Mikaela, she'll be doing your homework for now on."

"Hi, Dani." She said.

"Don't talk to her, you're nowhere near cool enough!" Daph roughly shoved Mikaela away before she handed Dani a pass. "And here's your hall pass. After the hall monitor stamps it ten times, you get a free frozen yogurt. Welcome to the A-List, bra...I-I mean, uh, gal."

"Fenton's cool now? I thought we didn't have room for new members." Kwyn said, looking a little overwhelmed by what was happening.

Daph placed her hand on her shoulders, looking about as sad and miserable as she was. "Kwyn, my BFF of mine, I have some bad news…"

The cheerleader captain then painfully forced Kwyn to sit in between Sam and Tina, now an unpopular kid. They all did not look too happy about this themselves. "I was told I have to sit here now."

"You'll never take Dani's place! Never!" Tina declared while Sam only rolled his eyes and remained silent, yet annoyed.

* * *

As the days went on, it has been pretty much the best week of Dani's high school life, while for Sam and Tina, it has been kind of a nightmare for them, now that they had to suffer with a former popular cheerleader, who was acting like she was a little too fun.

Dani placed a picture of Paul holding her bridal-style and laughing over a picture of her with Sam and Tina. Kywn even replaced her picture of herself with Daph with a picture of herself hugging a reluctant Sam and Tina.

In the meadows of Amity Park, Paul ran across the flowery fields with Dani as they held hands. Kwyn did the same with Sam and Tina, and even though Tina seemed to be enjoying it, Sam was more irritated. Paul then swung Dani off her feet as they spin in a circle and smiled at each other happily. Kwyn also did it to Tina, until after a few swings, she accidentally catapulted her into crashing somewhere while Kwyn flinched.

When Dani and Paul were setting up a picnic together, they were both suddenly interrupted by the Box Ghost, and Dani transformed into her ghost form and easily took care of him. After she beated him up and sucked him into the thermos, Dani flew and sat next to Paul in her ghost form before she kissed his cheek as he smiled warmly. Meanwhile, Kwyn threw a football right to Sam, but ended up slamming it right onto his face when he got knocked to the ground with a grunt. Tina laughed at that until the cheerleader smacked her with the football as well, sending her to the ground.

Friday soon arrived, in the afternoon outside Casper High, Tina peeked her head from a wall. Her face was all battered and bruised from all of Kwyn's 'games' and she was checking to make sure Kwyn wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Any sign of the villainess of fun?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Tina walked out proudly with her hands on her hips. "Nope, we are officially Kwyn-free. Which means I can focus on the satellite." She settled her eyes on Skye, Paul's old friend, who was sitting on a lunch table, reading a comic book.

"Satellite? His name's Skye."

"Yeah, but he used to be _Paul's_ satellite."

Sam smiled a little in somewhat understanding. "Oh, right, the marginally attractive boy who usually orbits around the popular boy."

"And now that Paul's hanging out with Dani, he's like us: weak, unpopular, and right from the picking!" Tina immediately rushed up to Skye with a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Tina, and I-"

"Where have you been? You should've made your move on me hours ago." Skye interrupted with a frown before he immediately handed his books to Tina. "Here are my books, I like to bowl on Friday. And if you try to hold my hand before our third date, I'll break yours in half." And with that happy note, he walked away.

Tina looked a little confused by this at first, until she immediately broke into a smile. "Awesome! I got a date tonight!"

Sam then came up to her with his flat look. "If that's your relationship by default, then count me out." He said.

"Hey, new best friends!" Kwyn called as she came up to them with a bright smile.

"You two have fun." Tina said before she walked away with Skye's books, leaving Sam alone with the cheerleader.

"Tina, don't leave me here alone with…" Sam tried to call after her, but then he cringed when he forgot that Kwyn was standing right next to him.

The former popular cheerleader's smile dropped, looking a little hurt yet understanding at the same time. "You and Tina don't like me very much, do you?" Kwyn asked the goth boy.

"Who? Us?" Sam gave her a nervous smile while he shrugged sheepishly. "Who gave you that idea?"

"It's okay, I know I don't fit in with you guys, and I don't fit in with the popular kids anymore." Kwyn then sighed sadly and was about to walk away. "I guess it's chess club for me."

Sam sighed like he was going to regret this and then stopped her. "Kwyn, wait! I can't believe I'm asking this, but...I'm going to a goth poetry slam tonight. It might not be your thing, but if you want to come, you can."

The cheerleader's smile returned. "Is this like a pity date?"

"Not a date, but plenty of pity."

"Sweet!" Then Kwyn dragged Sam elsewhere while he yelped in surprise.

That Friday night at the Amity Lane Bowling Lanes, most of the kids at school went to the bowling alley for the party. Dani aimed her bowling ball as she held it up with one of her eyes closed, trying to angle it just right, until she rolled it down the lane and knocked down all the pins with a strike.

"Magnifico! Five in a row!" Paul said, looking impressed as she sat down next to him.

"I have the highest average than my friends, it's all about observation." Dani said, looking proud of herself.

Meanwhile, Tina looked very miserable at the alley, because all she has been doing was caring Skye's stuff like an assistant rather than a date. Skye then handed her his drinks as he glared at her. "Hold this, don't spill." He threatened her before he went off to bowl.

Paul took his bowling ball when it was his turn. He rolled it down the lane with such bad accuracy, he made it roll into a gutter instead, making a few jock guys laugh at his little gutterball.

"Preps." One of the muttered mockingly.

"Oh, Dani, I'm embarrassing myself." Paul said, feeling a little bashful until he turned to his new girlfriend and smiled at her with his charming grin. "Could you give me an hand? An... _invisible_ hand?"

Dani cocked an eyebrow when he practically asked her to use her powers to help him make a score. "But that's cheating!" She said, until Paul kissed her in the forehead, making her feel lightheaded enough to change her mind. "...or creative point scoring. Be right back after your strike!"

She quickly ducked behind a bowling player and changed into her ghost form (much to the player's confusion) before she phased through the floor, just as Paul rolled his bowling ball down the lane. Dani's hands phased through the lane and caught the ball while she sent it straight to the pins, giving him a strike.

Paul threw his arms up in triumph. "Yes! I did it!" Dani then came back up to him in her human form as he took her hands and smiled at her. "Thanks, Dani, you're the best." And then he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush even more.

She giggled softly while she smiled. "It feels good to be the best."

Meanwhile, at the Skulk 'n Lurk, a bookshop of goths, Sam took Kwyn to the poetry slam, more for pity than for a date like he promised. Kwyn was looking very chipper than all of the goths in the room, much to Sam's annoyance.

"Please glare indifferently at our next guest, the Beholder." The emotionless goth host said on the mic.

"Darkness, eternal, I wait for your kiss, in the nothing, I see your bleak smile." The goth grumbled on stage.

"Oh, cool! Me next!" Kwyn said excitedly as she ran up to the stage.

"Oh no!" Sam mumbled before he slammed his head hard on the table in frustration and embarrassment.

"And now, a little poem I like to call 'the fluffy cloud that all look like pom-poms'!"

The goths glared at her unemotionally, but angry by the name of her poem. Just as Sam knew what was going to happen next, the host kicked them out of the store. "And stay out!" He shouted before he went back into the store.

Sam glared at Kwyn while she smiled weakly at him with a shrug.

Back at the Bowling Lane, Paul took Dani out to the back of the building for some romantic alone time with her. She laughed when he twirled her around until he took her hands while she giggled softly. Paul then held her by her chin again and they stared at each other.

"Dani, there's something I'd like to tell you right here right now." Paul said softly.

Dani blushed again as she eyeball glanced away bashfully. "Okay…" She said before she glanced her eyes back to him. "What?"

"If you like me...kiss me." He pursued his lips for a kiss.

Dani smiled even more as he began to pull her face close towards him. "I am the luckiest girl in the world!" She closed her eyes and was about to kiss the man of her dreams...but sadly, her dream come true came to an end when her ghost sense went off, alerting her as she gasped.

Paul noticed this and gasped as they both saw a pair of headlights shining at them as it approached them. Then, a familiar motorcycle screeched to a halt and on the vehicle was an old ghost rival of Dani's, Jessie 13.

Jessie looked really ticked off at the couple for some reason. "Listen here, princess punk, you stay away from my boyfriend, dig?!" She said to Dani angrily.

Dani looked confused by what she was talking about, but Paul frowned when he walked up to her. He then glowed before he fainted while the ghost who took his place was Jessie's boyfriend, Kyle, who was frowning at her back for some reason.

"Beat it, Jessie! I'm Dani's man now." He snapped as he crossed his arms.

Dani caught the Hispanic prep boy by his arms, but she was completely overwhelmed with confusion. Dani has been fighting against Jessie 13's shadow ghost lately ever since Floody Waters, the day Paul discovered her powers. After she witnessed that Kyle has just phased out of Paul, it turned out Dani has been really dating Kyle the entire time, when he took control of the boy she had a major crush on, and she realized the situation she was really in.

"Kyle? Jessie? Paul?!" Dani exclaimed worriedly until her eyes went wide in shock. "Oh man, I'm in the middle of a love _rectangle_!"

The Hispanic boy began to wake up when he groaned in Dani's hands. Kyle noticed that Paul was about to wake up before he quickly flew back into his body and possessed him again.

'Paul' opened his eyes, now revealing to be red, and he stared flirtatiously at his new 'girlfriend' while he held her chin. "Now then, where were we?" He asked before he tried to kiss Dani, but this time she cringed nervously.

"Uh...um...this is all a huge mistake." She shuttered nervously.

"Yep, your last one!" Jessie said with a scowl before she whistled out loud.

Back inside the Bowling Lane, Tina slouched miserably by her table, but then she perked up in surprise when she saw the same shadow ghost at the end of a line where the pins were and phased through the wall. The shadow made its way outside as it glared at Dani before it unsheathed its claws.

Dani narrowed her eyes. "I'm going ghost!" She exclaimed before she changed into her ghost form and flew in front of the shadow. However, the shadow wrapped its tail around Dani's waist, spun her around rapidly while she wailed until it catapulted her away in a distance before it followed after her.

'Paul' narrowed his eyes at Jessie, who was smirking up at Dani, but then glanced desperately at her boyfriend. "Come on, Kyle, quit womanizing and come back to me! I-I wasn't looking in the eyes!" She said sincerely.

"Yeah, right!" Kyle snapped, not believing her in something.

The shadow began to chase Dani to the building's antenna on the roof and she hovered on one side as the shadow attempted to grab her, but she flew to the other side while she smiled until they began to fly around the antenna at rapid speeds until the shadow wrapped itself on it as it struggled. Dani gave it a clever smile before she flew off, until it managed to snap the antenna off and unwrap itself as it then threw it at Dani, but luckily her body splitted in two when it passed right through her and ended up demolishing a roof of a parked car.

"Optional sunroof, nice." Dani said to the shadow, making it growl and tried to attack as she flew above and behind it.

When it turned to attack her again, it suddenly got shined by a bright light as it wailed in agony until it faded away. Dani shielded herself from the light while she opened her eyes just as her friend, Tina, adjusted the roof's spotlight away.

"Do your thing, girl! I got your back!" Tina said.

"GET DOWN HERE, FOLEY!" Skye demanded loudly, making Tina exhale miserably.

Meanwhile, 'Paul' tried to run away from Jessie when she drove her motorcycle after him, until she grabbed him by his wrist. She pulled him along before she placed him behind her. "Alright then, let's take us elsewhere, huh?" Jessie said as she began to pick up speed.

Then Dani flew after them when she snatched 'Paul' from the motorbike and flew to the park before she placed Kyle down as he smiled gratefully. "I knew you'd come back for me." He said before he tried to kiss her, but Dani cringed in disgust.

He opened an eye when he saw an angry Jessie driving up to them. She growled and threw her head back in frustrated defeat. "Alright, whatever!" She pressed a button on her bike handle before a portable ghost portal immediately opened behind her. "You want him, princess?! You can keep him! I am so out of here!" She then drove her scooter above them while they ducked until then she flew straight into the portal before it closed.

"She can ride in and out of the Ghost Zone whenever she wants now?" Dani asked Kyle while she stared at where Jessie disappeared.

"Eeh, she stole some doodad from your mom's lab, the last time she here, and then she wired it to her bike." He explained with a careless shrug before he stared at her flirtingly. "But is that really want to talk about right now?"

Dani frowned at him as she removed his hands from her shoulders. "No, we're gonna have to talk about something a little more important."

Dani then flew 'Paul' across town and took him into the Fenton Works lab. She demanded Kyle to tell the story of this little quarrel he seemed to have with Jessie and why he possessed Paul, the boy Dani had a major crush on, to go out with her instead.

"Look, Dani, I didn't want to cause you any trouble." Kyle said through Paul honestly while he sat on a chair.

"You're about eight shadow attacks too late, what's the story?" Dani demanded while she hovered in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Kyle then sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win." He then looked back up at her. "It's like this…"

* * *

 _ **Kyle (Voiceover):  
**_ _Ever since_ Jessie _modified her bike so it could come here, I've been asking her to take me here_.

About a week ago, Jessie rode into Amity Park on her motorcycle with Kyle sitting behind her. Kyle looked at the town and was amazed by the buildings towering a little, vehicles driving in the streets, and people walking around.

 _The city sights were amazing, but…_

Kyle then turned to face his girlfriend, but then gaped dumbfoundedly when he saw the Jessie was staring at a few human boys that were walking by, making Kyle narrow his eyes in jealousy.

 _Unfortunately, Jessie was kind of taking in the sights, too_.

Jessie then rode her motorcycle down the street with Kyle behind her as Jessie then stared at a car full of men while Kyle looked even more jealous.

 _And by sights, I mean every single boy in town_.

Jessie continued to stare at the men as they braked in a stop sign, and then Kyle noticed they were about to crash to a meat truck. He quickly turned them both intangible as they phased right through with meat products on them. Kyle glared at Jessie, not taking her looking at anymore boys when he finally flew off her bike and into the air as he disappeared above the buildings. Jessie snapped her fingers when her shadow emerged before she ordered it to follow her boyfriend as it began to follow him to Floody Waters.

Kyle landed on a letter of a sign and he saw Dani, Tina, and Sam in their swimsuits before he smiled down at them.

 _I remembered how much Jessie couldn't stand you, so you were the perfect girl to make her jealous_.

While Sam walked away from Dani and Tina, Kyle hovered above him in stealth mode as the goth boy entered the men's room.

 _I_ was _going to overshadow your friend, the spooky pal in black…_

* * *

Kyle paused his story as he stared up at Dani with a smirk. "You like him, don't you?" He asked her.

Dani arched her eyebrows in surprise when he asked her this. "Who? Sam? Well...I...uh…" She stuttered, until she hid her stutter when she narrowed her eyes again, wanting him to continue the story.

'Paul' cocked an amused eyebrow like he knew something about Dani she didn't.

* * *

Back in Kyle's story, he peeked over a toilet stall as he looked over and saw Sam washing his hands, preparing to possess him.

However, as Sam dried up his hands, Paul suddenly appeared when he rudely shoved him away from the sink as he and his satellite friend, Skye, smirked heartlessly at him. Like how Sam said before, how he had this nasty run-in with him in the men's room.

Sam made a look of disbelief at his preppy rival before he glared and stormed away out of the bathroom as he growled angrily. Paul and Skye then checked on their reflections, correcting their 'attractiveness' while they ignored Sam's rage like he wasn't even there a moment ago.

Kyle smirked before he flew into Paul's body instead as he overshadowed him.

 _I ended up in this body, go figure_.

* * *

"...But the good news is, you like him, too. Jessie's furious, I'm more handsome, you're popular, and everybody wins." Kyle said as he looked at the bright side of things.

"Except Paul." Dani reminded him. She knew that Paul couldn't just stay possessed by a jealous ghost any longer. "You _do_ realize you're going to have to stop this, right?"

"Maybe, or maybe _Paul Sanchez_ …" Kyle said in Paul's voice as he smiled mischievously and cleverly up at Dani again. "Might slip up and tell the whole town that Dani Fenton is the ghost girl."

Dani stared at him with wide eyes. "...uh, that's Inviso-Belle."

'Paul' then stood up from his seat as he continued smiling at her. "See you at lunch tomorrow...girlfriend." And then he walked out of the lab.

Dani made a look of regret and worry, now that she stuck dating Kyle (who refused to set Paul free) and he was even willing to expose her secret to Amity Park if she ever dumped him.

* * *

The next day at the Nasty Burger, Sam and Kwyn sat next to each other at a table, but Sam still looked pretty angry about last night when Kwyn made the goths kick them out of the store like that.

"Sam, are you sure you aren't miffed? Cause you still seem pretty miffed." Kwyn said when she noticed his glare.

"Why would I be miffed? Just because I can't sit at my regular table…" Sam said before he stared at Dani and 'Paul' sitting next to each other. Kyle leaned his head against his new 'girlfriend' and Dani smiled weakly at her gothic friend. Sam glared at them in anger and jealousy when he crushed a napkin dispenser with his bare hands. "And I can't go to my regular bookstore anymore!"

Kwyn perked up a bit with a smile. "So we're cool then?" Sam only remained silent when he sharply got up from their table and walked away. Kwyn then turned behind her and noticed Skye, who smiled at her nicely. The cheerleader smiled back and waved her fingers at him. "Hey, Skye!"

Sam walked up to Tina, who just got two burgers, two fries, and two sodas for herself and Skye (under Skye's orders, of course). The techno-geek turned around and noticed that her goth friend just walked up to her.

"Hey, Sam, how are things with Kwyn?" Tina wondered.

"Just...fine." He replied reluctantly before he smiled casually. "How are things with Skye?"

Tina looked just about as reluctant as he was. "Oh...never better."

There was a minute of silence, until…"He/She's driving me crazy!" Tina and Sam exclaimed in unison, both looking frustrated by their dates with the former popular kids. They began to babble about how Kwyn got Sam kicked out of his bookstore and how Skye was treating Tina like a servant rather than a date. "You've gotta help me!" They stared at each other until they broke out into laughter.

"Seriously, Sam, we have to ditch Kwyn and Skye, they're like gums stuck to the bottom of our desks." Tina said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid we're stuck with these losers until-" Sam began, until he got interrupted.

"Sam, Tina." Skye said, catching both of their attentions.

They noticed that Kwyn and Skye were holding each other hands and they stood before them with smiles. Sam and Tina both stared at them in confusion, a little taken aback by this.

"Skye and I were just talking. And we decided we might be less cooler than Dani and Paul, but we're _way_ more cooler than you two." Kwyn explained.

"Tina, I hope we can still be friends…" Skye said to her.

Tina immediately gave Skye the tray with a smile before she and Sam quickly bolted out of the fast food restaurant, now that they were both finally freed from both Kwyn and Skye, their little brief nightmare dates. The cheerleader and the prep boy were a little surprised by this at first, until Skye shrugged it off and smiled at Kwyn.

"That was easy." He said to his new date.

"They're in denial, I learned about that last night at the bookstore." Kwyn said happily.

A few blocks away from the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tina finally stopped in front of a house before they gave each other looks of relief.

"That was easy, now everything's back to normal." Tina said with a smile.

"Almost, we still don't have Dani, who's having such a wonderful time with _Paul_!" Sam growled when he became angry by Paul's name again as he ripped a mailbox's flag off with no strain.

* * *

The next day outside of Casper High, Dani called her friends to meet her there so she could explain that Paul was being controlled by Kyle. She was completely losing it now like she was dumbfounded that she couldn't even see it before.

"I'm losing my mind! I mean, Paul's _fairly_ high maintenance!" Dani exclaimed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Sam said as he glowered his eyebrows in annoyance.

"And worse, he's being controlled by a ghost with a crush on Dani!" Tina said, looking surprised that a ghost would actually be in love with her best friend.

"Tina, Kyle doesn't _have_ a crush on Dani, he's using her to make Kitty jealous." Sam then turned his attention to Dani. "I've got an idea about how you can get rid of him, but it's kind of radical."

"DANI!" Kyle called out in Paul's voice. He peeked his head through the corner and glanced around for his 'girlfriend'. "Anybody seen my Dani?!"

Dani quickly turned herself invisible to hide from him. "Radical's good, let's hear it."

Later on, the trio went to the Fenton Works lab as they activated the Fenton Portal and Dani walked to it in her ghost form after Sam explained to her his plan on getting rid of Kyle.

"Well, here goes nothing. I hope you're right about this, Sam." Dani said before she flew into the portal.

"Remember, Dani, be cool. Play it close to the vest." Sam said.

Inside the Ghost Zone, Dani managed to find Jessie, who was leaning on a solid ecto-wall with her motorcycle leaning right near her.

"You have got to take Kyle back!" Dani exclaimed before she grabbed Jessie by her coat and went right to her face, looking like she couldn't handle Johnny flirting with her anymore. "He is suffocating me! I need my space! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME!"

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Jessie said with irritation as she pushed her away and readjusted her coat. "You know, you might've needed to play that a little closer to the vest."

"Okay, here's my plan…"

After Dani explained her plan to Jessie, they both returned to the real world when Dani then took 'Paul' out on another picnic in the park together. "Wow, Dani, I didn't think you'd be so thoughtful." Kyle said.

"Anything for you, my man, and you're totally worth fighting Jessie for." Kyle sighed romantically while Dani smiled that her plan was working before she continued her little act. "In fact, I'd punch her a hundred times more and a hundred times harder if she ever showed her sorry face again."

"Is that so, princess?" Jessie asked, standing right in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Jessie?" Kyle asked when he began to smile.

"Hey, Kyle, I've come to get you back...by force, if necessary."

Dani narrowed her eyes before she jumped off the blanket and to her feet when she faced off against Jessie. "Bring it on, runt!" She snapped before she changed into her ghost form. Jessie tried to punch her, beginning her part of their act, while Dani dodged her blows. "My turn!" Dani then punched Jessie straight into her nose, hard.

"OW!" Jessie glared at Dani before she leaned closer. "Hey, I thought this was a pretend fight."

"Then pretend that didn't hurt." Dani uppercutted Jessie right into her jaw, sending her flying into the air.

Jessie then got seriously provoked when her body glowed green before she tried to double-kick her as she plummeted down, but Dani planarly slid away without moving her feet while Jessie stomped on the grass. She tried to land a punch on Dani, but she merely phased through the grass and while Jessie looked around, confused. Dani phased behind her and smacked the back of her head, which made her yelp before she glared at her.

"Careful, Dani! Don't hurt her…" Kyle begged as he watched the girls fight.

Jessie and Dani then wrestled with each other when Jessie landed on her back and kicked Dani as she flipped and landed on the ground in a stance. She charged straight at Jessie and kicked her hard to the ground as she grunted.

"No! Not her face…" Kyle muttered with plead.

Dani then pinned Jessie to the grass with her foot while she smirked and Jessie, who smiled up at her. "Looks like you beat me again, sis." She said.

"That I did, and now...I'm gonna finish you off for good." Dani said before she energized her hand and raised it to the air while her eyes glowed green, threatening to kill Jessie. "See you in oblivion, Jessie!"

Jessie gave Kyle one last look as she leaked a fake tear. "Goodbye, Kyle, I'll miss you." And then she braced herself as she clenched her eyes tightly.

Kyle witnessed Dani about to seemingly destroy his girlfriend when 'Paul's' eyes began to leak tears. "NOOOOOOOO!" Kyle cried out loud as he flew out of Paul's body and he fell unconscious from being controlled for so long. He made a look of fury when he charged and rookied Dani off of his girlfriend before he held her close. "Don't you dare harm one speck of hair on Jessie's head! I LOVE HER!" He glanced down at Jessie. "You know that, right? That I'll always love you?"

"I love you, too, Kyle." They both got to their feet before they hugged each other when they reconnected their relationship.

Kyle then glared angrily at Dani and stood in front of his girlfriend protectively. "And anybody who tries to hurt my Jessie, has to deal with _me_!" His eyes glowed red with anger.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't want to get in between you two!" Dani said as she held her hands up defensively. "Look, Kyle, y-you're a great guy, but I am nowhere _near_ as cool as Jessie...and you two are obviously made for each other."

Jessie gave Dani a thumbs up before Kyle took her hands and they stared at each other. "Well, she's right, we were made for each other."

"You, uh, wanna finish this conversation back home?" Jessie asked before they hopped onto Jessie's bike and opened a ghost portal as they rode into the Ghost Zone while Dani followed them before they parked on a rock.

"And so you don't come back…" Dani said before she suddenly fired an ecto beam at Jessie's portal-making handle, destroying it to prevent Jessie from entering the real world on her own ever again.

Jessie glared offendedly at Dani. "Hey, what gives?! That wasn't part of the deal!"

Kyle cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Deal? What deal?" He demanded as he then looked suspicious.

Jessie lowered her eyebrows, knowing that she was once again in hot water with her boyfriend. "Me and my big mouth…"

"Should've played that one a little closer to the vest." Dani said with a clever grin. She flew back through the portable ghost portal and back at the park before it closed. The ghost girl helped Paul up when he began to regain consciousness, and he got to his feet while he rubbed his head from being possessed for so long. "Excuse me...do you know who I am by any chance?"

"Yeah, you're the ghost girl who saved my life...twice, apparently." Paul said as he smiled gratefully while Dani began to have hope that he really did like her. "Inviso-Belle, right?"

Her smile dropped before she grimaced in annoyance, really hating that ridiculous nickname. "I really need a publicist." She then flew away, leaving Paul by himself.

The Hispanic prep boy sighed romantically after she left.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Paul turned his locker into a Dani Phantom Shrine (or Inviso-Belle in everyone's minds), rubbed a picture of her before he closed his locker shut and leaned against it while sighing heavenly. He really has developed a massive crush on the ghost girl who apparently saved his life twice (well, both times from being possessed at least).

He walked past Tina, Sam, and Dani as they all stared at him. "Hi, Paul." Dani said with a small wave.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Paul asked her rudely, not remembering anything about their recent week-long dates, since he was possessed by Kyle the whole entire time, and he walked away in disgust.

The girl with the Paul Shrine cheered in triumph, now that he has dumped Dani.

Dani sighed sadly before she turned to her friends. "Great, Paul's still in love, but with the wrong me!"

"Welcome back to the fold, fellow loser." Sam said with a glad and somewhat relieved smile.

Kwyn and Daph then came up to the trio with their usual glares. "Hey, Fenton, I'll be needing that membership packet back!" Kwyn said, back to being her old mean, spoiled popular self again.

"Or better yet, we'll be beating it out of ya after school, Fentina!" Daph sneered with a smirk before the cheerleaders walked away as they snickered.

Dani then sighed that she was no longer popular until she smiled at Sam and Tina, who were both glad to have their best friend back. "Well, it's good to be back among friends, although the popularity thing was fun while it lasted." Dani admitted with a small shrug.

"You know what the real rotten thing is?" Tina said as she dug through Dani's backpack and pulled out her hall pass with only nine stamps. "You were only one stamp away from that free frozen yogurt!" Mikaela then walked by the trio with a book in her hand. "Hey, Mikaela!"

"Don't talk to me! You're nowhere near cool enough." She snapped rudely without even looking at her as she walked away in disgust. Tina made a look of confusion while she stared at her oddly, as did Dani and Sam.


	18. Life Lessons

**Season 1 Episode 18  
** Life Lessons  
"The Hunt is ON!"

It was another nice and normal day at Amity Park as a school bus drove its way to Casper High, but it was very overloaded with students inside since they were all crammed together. Fortunately for Dani Fenton, she was currently in her ghost form as she flew above the bus just minding her own business while she flew to school, not being cramped in an overcrowded bus.

"One good thing about ghost powers: no fighting the school bus crowds." She said to herself.

Unaware to her, she was being spied on by one of her old ghost foes, Skulka, the Ghost Zone's 'greatest huntress' as she dubbed herself. Weeks ago, back way before Dani became a little more well-known by the citizens, she made herself a vow to hunt her down for the rest of her afterlife by hanging her pelt on her wall.

"There she is, the prey that got away. I hoped you've been enjoying your freedom, ghost child, because Skulka has returned to finish the hunt!" She exclaimed to herself before a gun sprang out from her shoulder and she charged it up with a grin. However, to her great confusion, someone else fired a red energy beam at Dani, sending her crashing into a water tower. "What?! A weapon was fired! But someone other than me!"

Skulka heard jet turbines when she glanced behind her and quickly ducked while a streak of blur flew above her head. It made its way towards the water tower and hovered right above a soaking wet Dani as she looked up.

As a matter of fact, Skulka wasn't the _only_ hunter who dedicated her life to hunting down Dani. Floating above Dani on a hoverboard with an anti-ecto gun in his hands was Vincent Gray, in his ghost hunting suit.

Vincent was once a popular boy, but during the whole Cuja the Ghost Dog incident, his mother lost her job and thus the Grays became poor and because of this, the popular kids dumped Vincent to the outcast end of the social school grapevine. Then out of nowhere, Vincent suddenly gained anti-ghost weapons from a certain 'mysterious hostess' and he dedicated himself on hunting and destroying ghosts for the rest of his life, but his main target has almost always been Dani. He directly blamed _her_ for his misfortunes, even though she was never directly responsible in the first place, but he was not a forgiving type of boy and was known for holding strong grudges. He also believed that _all_ ghosts were evil, especially Dani.

"Thought I forgot about you, ghost?" Vincent said as he glared murderously under his mask. Dani stood up to her feet before he then fired a red beam at her. She quickly avoided it when she flew away while the beam destroyed a leg on the water tower instead.

"Nope, but I'll bet you forgot about that." Dani retorted with a smirk.

Vincent quickly flew away right before the tower could fall on top of him as it spilled water. Dani flew away as Vincent chased after her and fired more lasers at her. Unaware to either them, Skulka was watching them both fight, while invisible, like she was watching a tennis match.

"Hmm, they both seem formidable. Maybe I should hunt the boy." The huntress ghost said to herself before Vincent got blasted away while he shouted and Dani flew after him. "Of course, I have sworn a blood oath to have that ghost girl's pelt on my wall." Vincent then blasted back at Dani, sending her flying while he jetted after her.

Dani then fired her own ectoplasmic beam at Vincent's gun and blasted it out of his hands. "Look! I don't want to hurt you!" She said to him while she scowled at him.

"What makes you think you can?" Vincent snapped at her egotistically.

He pulled out another weapon when it expanded into multiple blasters and fired more red beams at Dani, who expanded her midsection into a ring while the beams flew right past her. She retracted her body back to normal before she fired another angry ghost beam, sending the hunter boy flying off again while she flew after him.

"Ah, I know what I'll do." Skulka said to herself with a grin when an idea began to form in her head. She watched as the clashing teenagers flew off elsewhere while she smiled with hunger. "I shall force a contest, between the hunter boy and the ghost girl! And to the winner, the honor of _me_ using their skull as a tetherball!"

Vincent managed to steady his board, his suit worn out and his jet-shed smoking a little as he glared at Dani under his mask. The ghost girl then charged her hand with her ecto-energy, but before she could fire another ecto beam at Vincent, they both suddenly heard the school bell ring. They both froze in surprised confusion and glanced down at Casper High right below them.

"Later for you, creep!" Vincent shouted when he glanced back at Dani.

"I'll be waiting, punk!" Dani shouted back before they both sharply flew their separate ways.

Skulka took out her binoculars when she saw Vincent descend behind a row of bleachers as he retracted his suit and back into his normal attire before he quickly ran into the school. Dani quickly phased into the hallway and inside the ladies room, where she changed into her human form, before she rushed out to her first period class. Unfortunately, she and Vincent were heading to the same class when they literally ran into each other with grunts and they both sat hard on the floor.

"Watch it, creep!" Vincent snapped.

"You watch it, punk!" Dani snapped back.

Before they could do anymore insults at each other, their gym and health science teacher, Mr. Tetslaff, towered of them with his permanent glare. "Fenton, Gray!" He growled before they both stood before their teacher. "Congratulations, you two stragglers have been paired up for a special week-long health science project." Tetslaff held up a bag of flour with a diaper and a baby face sticker. "I now pronounce you man, wife, and child."

He tossed them both the sack as they caught it. They both glared at each other, now that they were stuck together with a ridiculous project, since they couldn't stand each other.

"If you kiss the bride, I'll smack you hard." Dani threatened as she narrowed her eyes at Vincent vexedly.

"What makes you think you can?" He snapped rhetorically while he glared at her as well.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on after class, every student of health science class was paired into a boy and a girl, and they have been charged with a baby flour sack as parents for the week. Dani managed to escape from Vincent, when she handed him the sack, and caught up with her best friends, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley (who have been paired up together for the same project).

"So, let me get this straight, we have to take care of a flour sack and pretend it's our baby?" Dani asked her friends while they all stopped their tracks.

"It's supposed to teach us about shared responsibilities." Tina explained. Then, a jock threw a baby sack into the air before another jock caught it while the trio watched in silence. "...well, some of us, at least."

"The only thing this is teaching me is how pointless this assignment is!" Sam said while he frowned at the sack in irritation.

"Not to mention dangerous." Dani added as she glanced back at Vincent, who was trying to stuff their baby sack into his locker. He missed it completely when it fell to the ground and he quickly picked it up like nothing has happened. "Now that I gotta spend a week with a begrudging ecto-hating ghostaphob."

"Don't worry, Vincent doesn't know your secret. And as far as he knows, you don't know his." The trio then walked down the hallway together.

"Besides, he can't be gunning you if he's too busy taking care of his floury sack of love." Tina said while she hugged her baby sack close to her. She then began to do a singsong voice, much to Dani's annoyance while Sam smiled at her amusingly. "~Dani, Vinc, and baby sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-~" Then Vincent grabbed her hat and pulled it off her head, which made her pause. "Hey!" He then shoved it into her mouth to shut her up.

"You dropped your hat." Vincent said to her with an annoyed frown while he carried his sack.

Tina spat her beanie out of her mouth and placed it back on her head before she walked away in a huff. "Come on, Sam. Our child doesn't need to see this kind of act of negativity."

"What?! Tina, it's a flour sack!" Sam exclaimed as he ran after her, leaving Dani to deal with Vincent.

Vincent dropped their baby sack to the floor before he and Dani glared at each other aggressively. "I'll make this quick: I don't like you, and you don't like me." He clarified as he pointed between her and himself.

"Cool, I'm glad we worked that out." Dani said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"So, I took the time to chart out our responsibilities." Vincent pulled out a chart for their turns on taking care of their baby.

Dani frowned that most of it was her responsibility to watch over their flour sack. "And by 'our', you mean 'mine'?"

"Look, unlike you, I'm busy! So busy, my grades are in the toilet and I really need to pass this class!" Their baby sack suddenly began to cry before they both glanced down at it in confusion. "What is that?"

"You can't just set it down." Dani picked up the crying flour sack and saw the meter switch from 'calm' to 'cranky'. She immediately began to rock it back and forth like a real baby. "These things need constant motion."

Vincent then walked down the hall with a grin. "See? And it's the kind of parental attention that's gonna give me a good grade…" He glared at her threateningly. "Or else." And with that happy note, he walked off.

Dani glared at him for giving her all of the hard work.

* * *

The next day outside of the Nasty Burger, Dani was still having a lot of trouble calming down her baby sack since she was still rocking it back and forth rapidly while she hung out with Sam and Tina.

"I've been a parent for only one day, and I'm already down to a C minus!" Dani exclaimed to her friends with a troubled expression.

"Life could be worse, you could be that guy over there." Sam said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the Nasty Burger mascot, that was brutally being attacked by a bunch of snot-nosed kids.

"Oh, Nasty Gnal! Let's get a family photo!" Tina said excitedly before she shoved her reluctant friends away from their table.

"You're taking this way too seriously!"

Up on the rooftop of the fast food restaurant, Skulka was overlooking the trio when she was ready to begin her plan. "Hmm, I'm going to need the right kind of bait to get those two back to battle." She said to herself before her cage of cramped ghosts appeared. She began to look over them, finding the perfect bait. "Too scaly, too frightening, you I plan on feasting on for dinner...yes, you'll do." Skulka then pulled out the comedic Box Ghoul.

"I am the Box Ghoul! And-" She began until Skulka suddenly silenced her with a metallic gag. The huntress ghost then pulled out a fishing rod while she grinned with hunger.

Back with the trio, while Dani continued to rock her crying baby with one arm, she used her free hand to take a picture of Sam and Tina by Nast Gnal with their flour sack.

"Want me to take a photo of you? Family photos help boost your grade." Tina offered Dani.

Dani handed the camera back to her friend before she settled the sack on her shoulder. "I would, but that would require the whole family. But Daddy is too busy with his _job_ to pull his own weight and keep this kid QUIET!" She exclaimed in irritation while she patted the sack's back.

"Dani, you're scaring the baby!" Tina and Sam exclaimed in unison as they held onto their baby sack.

The techno-geek then grinned at her gothic friend amusingly. Sam made a look of embarrassment when he realized what he just shouted out loud. "Which that is not, that's a flour sack." Sam corrected himself sheepishly.

They suddenly heard a weird noise coming from Dani's baby sack. Her eyes went wide with confusion before she peeked the diaper up, until it only tooted a green puff of smoke right at her face. She recoiled from its nasty smell. "Oh, come on!" She exclaimed while she cringed her face in disgust.

Sam grinned smugly with his arms crossed. "Just be thankful it's only flour."

"Then why does it smell like beans?"

"It's the little touches that bring the baby to life." Tina said before she took her baby sack. "Here, allow me."

She then settled her backpack to the ground. It expanded into a baby table with extra napples and a mobile before Tina placed the sack on the table and began to change its diaper.

"Where'd you get all of this stuff?" Dani did think her tech-loving friend was taking this whole project too seriously, but she was mildly impressed by how she got all of this baby stuff in just one day.

"I announced the birth of our ten pound sack of joy on the internet. The online geek community can be very generous to its female members." While Tina spoke to Dani, Skulka began to reel the muffling Box Ghoul behind the trio down at the ground level a couple of times to catch Dani's attention.

It worked when her ghost sense went off while she gasped. She turned around and saw the Box Ghoul behind her right before she spat out her gag. "BEWARE!" She shouted before she got reeled up. The customers inside the building shouted in fear when they looked out the window.

"Oh man! Tina, can you watch the child for me?" Dani urgently asked her techno-geek friend.

"What do I look like, a babysitting service?" Tina asked sarcastically, until Dani handed her a five dollar bill, which immediately made her change her mind when she gladly took it. "Come to Auntie Tina and her babysitting service."

Dani then quickly ran to the back of the Nasty Burger, but she accidentally ran into Nasty Gnal as she fell backwards onto the concrete. "Watch it!" She snapped rudely before she ran off.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" Dani exclaimed, looking very irritated by how people have been treating her. "Jeez, is _everybody_ being a jerk to me today?" Her white rings appeared while she changed into her ghost form before flew into the air and began to look for the ghost. "Now where is that lamo Box Ghoul?"

Unfortunately, she only found Vincent, who was back in his hunting suit and on his hoverboard, as he aimed his bazooka directly at her. "The only lamo ghost I see here is _you_!" He exclaimed before he fired his gun, which blasted Dani dead on and crashed into a drive-through Nasty Gnal.

"Oh, really? He's too busy to watch the kid, but when it comes to kicking my butt, he's front and center?!" Dani then began to charge at the grudgeful hunter boy while she charged up her fists with her ecto-energy. "Don't you have anything better to do?!"

She rapidly fired several of her ecto beams at him, which he dodged easily before he faced her again. "This _is_ what I do!"

Vincent fired another beam from his bazooka and blasted at Dani dead on as she shrieked and fell to the ground. Skulka watched the whole fight in entertainment from the rooftop.

"At last, people hitting people. Is there anything more beautiful?" Skulka asked the Box Ghoul rhetorically as she held her up with her rod.

Dani continued to fire her ecto beams at Vincent that kept on missing him entirely, until he fired several grenades from his gun. Dani gasped when she paused in midair before she quickly turned intangible and the grenades flew harmlessly through her. Unfortunately, the grenades all ended up exploding on the ground as the citizens scattered out of the way from the explosions. Sam quickly jumped out of the way, just before a grenade exploded and weakened the stand of the Nasty Burger sign.

It creaked as it threatened to crush Tina, who wasn't moving because of her baby sack. "My baby!" She exclaimed in worry while she hugged her flour sack close.

"TINA!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes.

She quickly flew to her best friend and turned her intangible, just before the sign crashed into pieces from impact. They both turned solid, completely unharmed.

"Thanks...but this is gonna cost you extra." Tina said to her friend while she narrowed her eyes.

"Bill me later." Dani said before she looked back up at Vincent, who was still in the air, glancing around from almost harming those people with his grenades. "Right now, I've gotta stop this fight before somebody gets hurt."

She turned invisible and flew between a couple of cars before she changed back into her human form. Dani looked up while Vincent went back to scouting for the ghost girl. He looked around with his binoculars, but couldn't find her since he only saw people running for their lives and Dani staring up at him.

"No ghost kid." He said to himself before tucked his binoculars away while he made a look of genuine worry and concern under his mask. "I better get out of here before this gets any worse." He then flew away, out of sight.

Skulka watched the hunter boy fly off on his board. She glared in frustration that Vincent and Dani have both stopped fighting each other, just for the safety of the people. "Oh, this is ridiculous, I could skin them _both_ by now." She said mostly to herself while the Box Ghoul, who was nailed to the wall by her clothes, remained silent.

Dani walked over to her friends when everything cooled down. "I outta bust you for child endangerment!" Tina exclaimed while she roughly handed Dani baby sack back, until she cooed on her own flour sack again. "There, there, Mommy loves you. Yes, she does."

"Uh, Tina, point of information, it's a sack of white powder that you almost got killed over!" Sam said as he took their baby sack out of her hands and turned his back towards her. However, behind Tina and Dani's backs, he gave the sack a loving look before he rubbed the mark off its face with his thumb.

Tina stared at him in brief confusion until she turned to Dani and held out her hand. "I'm gonna have to charge you extra, Dani, as a repayment."

Dani rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, whatever." She said as she handed her another five dollars. "Fine, whatever. Right now, I just want to find Vincent and give him our kid...and a piece of my mind." She made an irritated frown when her baby sack slumped forward. When she was about to walk away, she accidentally bumped into Nasty Gnal again, who just stood there in silence. "Please move!" She rudely shoved the mascot away, leaving a floury white hand mark on her chest. She placed her hands on her hips before she walked away.

"I can't carry this thing during my hang-free times!" Tina heard Paul argue with Daph.

"Hey, you preps have your mirrors, all I have are pom-poms!" Daph argued back while she waved her pom-poms in the air. They were both aruping about who would be watching over their baby sack.

Tina then walked up to them and caught their attentions. "Hi, I can't help overhearing, and I think I have the solution to your childcare dilemma." She offered.

At Amity Park's rundown sister city, Elmerton, Vincent returned to his apartment, where he went into his room for his own daily workouts.

Over the past few weeks, after he became a ghost hunter, he began training himself with his weapons and his martial arts skills. The walls of his bedroom were filled with article pictures of Dani Phantom (or Inviso-Belle in everyone's minds), his counters had beakers of ecto-samples. There was even a weapons wall of his multiple models of anti-ecto weapons he has been gaining from a mysterious benefactor, who seemed to be very interested in him.

Vincent used his hatred of the ghost girl to motivate himself into getting in shape enough to enact revenge on the ghost, whom he believed ruined his entire in-crowd and wealthy life. "You can run, ghost girl…" He said between grunts while he did some chin-ups as he glared vengefully at a picture of Dani Phantom. "But you can't hide!"

He froze when he heard someone knocking on his apartment door. "Vincent, it's Dani! And Junior!" She called from the other side. Vincent answered the door, revealing a really miffed Dani when she shoved their baby sack to his hands, much to his surprise. "You're taking the kid, now!"

Vincent made a look of surprised confusion. "But...m-my job."

Dani gave him a flat look while she placed her hands on her hips. "I know all about your stupid job."

"What?" Vincent noticed that one of his ecto guns was laying on the floor. He quickly kicked it away before Dani could even notice. "Who told you about that?"

"Like that matters to you, Gray. The free-ride's over, now get your lazy butt in gear and start pulling your weight!" And with that she began to storm down the hall with an angry scowl.

"Dani, wait!" Dani paused her tracks and scowled back at Vincent, who had a genuine look of plead. "Please, you don't understand! If I flunk Tetslaff's class, my mom will kill me!" Then the baby sack tooted flour into Vincent's face, making him grimace from the smell.

Dani grinned when that happened. "Great, then you might want to think about changing that diaper." She then walked away while Vincent returned to his room with the baby sack.

Unaware to him, he was being watched by Skulka, who was outside the apartment. She stared at the hunter boy with her infrared binoculars. "Hmm, clearly the sack is very valuable to both of them, which gives me an idea." She said to herself with a grin.

Back in Vincent's room, he continued to stare down at the baby until Skulka invisibly grabbed the sack. The hunter boy gasped in shock when he saw it flying by itself until it flew away. He glared when he brought out his bazooka gun, knowing that it was a ghost invading his home.

Dani walked down the hallway with a satisfied smile, until she suddenly froze when her ghost sense went off. She turned around and found her old foe, Skulka, hovering behind her with hers and Vincent's baby sack.

"Skulka?!" Dani exclaimed before she changed into her ghost form while she glared at the huntress ghost. "What are you doing?!"

"Framing you." She said simply before she shouted loudly at the baby sack.

Dani's eyes went wide. "Skulka, no-" The baby sack began to cry as Skulka tossed it to Dani, much to her confusion. She then phased through the ceiling, just before Vincent arrived in the hallway in his suit with his bazooka in his hands.

"Hand over the sack, ghost, and nobody gets hurt!" Vincent demanded as he charged up his gun.

Dani held her hand out defensively. "Wait! It's not what you think!" But Vincent wouldn't listen to her since he only fired several red goo at her as she dodged them and phased through the ceiling while Vincent followed her outside. "You don't understand! This is all a trick, by a ghost named Skulka!" Dani stopped in the air as Vincent made several missiles spring out from his bazooka gun. "Okay…"

The ghost girl descended gently down to the grass while the hunter boy followed her example, still aiming his bazooka at her. "Look, see? I'm putting the sack down, right here." She said calmly while she settled the flour sack onto the grass gently. "You don't want to hurt me, and you don't want to hurt this, right?"

After a few moments of silence, Vincent retracted his missiles back into his gun. He stared at the ghost girl with a look of surprised confusion underneath his mask. "But...why do you even care?" He asked her.

Skulka watched them and glared in frustration that neither of them were fighting like she expected them to. "No hitting? Why is there no hitting? I'm changing the rule to this hunt." She said to herself before she pressed a button on her wrist.

Four jolters suddenly sprang out from the grass as they surrounded Dani and Vincent, catching them both by surprise while they began to charge up with electricity. Vincent immediately became angry again when he faced the ghost girl, thinking that she was behind all of this. "I knew it! It's a trap!"

"No! It's not me, it's-" Dani began to explain, but they were both suddenly zapped painfully by the jolters while they shouted in agony until they both fell unconscious.

* * *

Several minutes later, Dani groaned in pain when she began to wake up. She found Vincent laying next to her before they both sat up when he regained consciousness as well. Dani then rubbed her head, until she soon realized that she and Vincent were both cuffed together by a blue, glowing handcuff.

"Greetings, prey." Skulka said, catching their attentions when they both glanced up at the huntress ghost. She grinned down at them with her fists on her sides. "Having failed to determine which of you is the superior challenge, I've decided to hunt you both...at the same time!" She began to laugh mechanically when she gestured to the island around them. Dani realized that she has kidnapped them and took them into the Ghost Zone on an island with a skull mountain at the end.

Vincent began to panic at the sight of the ghost that was towering over them, and the unknown world he was dragged into for the first time. "AHHH! UUUH! HELP!" He cried out in terror until he began to swing Dani around with his unusual strength while he gestured to almost everything. "What is this place?! Who's she?! What's going on here?!" He finally flipped Dani onto the ground when she landed on her back with a grunt.

Dani stood back up as she frowned at her grudgeful enemy. "Okay, in order: _this_ is the Ghost Zone, _that's_ Skulka, Ghost Zone's greatest huntress..." She explained while Skulka looked a little pleased by the last title. Dani then rubbed her aching shoulder while she scowled at Vincent. "And other then you... _dislocating_ my shoulder, we're about to be hunted like animals."

Vincent gasped when he saw several of Skulka's weapons springing out of her suit. She aimed them directly at the unwilling pair. "I'm offering you a sporting head-start, prey...I suggest you take it." She said to them with a hungry grin.

Vincent screamed in sheer terror again, enough to make Dani flinch.

She dragged the hunter boy into the jungle with her in a desperate attempt to get away from Skulka. "Less freaking, more running!"

Dani and Vincent ducked from a net and leaped over a bola trap as Skulka continued to chase them. Dani held out her hands and tried to fire a ghost beam, but her energy suddenly faded away. She stared at her hand in confusion, but then glanced at that the handcuffs that was linking her with Vincent. She realized that they were apparently neutralizing all of her powers.

"Oh man, these handcuffs must be canceling out all of my ghost powers!" She said with wide eyes.

They both stopped in front of Vincent's primary bazooka gun. "My Ecto Grenade Launcher!" He said as he bent down to pick it up.

"No, don't! It might be-" Dani tried to warn, but too late.

He pulled on his main anti-ghost weapon, which was linked to a rope and it triggered something nearby. From the tree trunks, tons of darts were fired when the ghost girl and the hunter boy both immediately hit the dirt until it stopped.

"...booby trapped." Dani finished with annoyance before she gave Vincent a flat look. "See? That's why I took the time to explain the whole 'Ghost Zone's greatest huntress' thing."

They both perked up when they suddenly heard Skulka roaring loudly in the distance. Vincent quickly got back up to his feet in alarm. "Get up, she's coming!" He exclaimed urgently while he tried to pull Dani up with him.

Unfortunately, one of the darts managed to stick onto Dani's leg. Her body began to feel like she couldn't move at all, from the neck down, like the darts had some kind of paralytic poison in them. "I...can't...move!"

She then dropped to the ground, completely motionless, just before Skulka caught up to them with a large bazooka gun in her hands. "Spectral Paralysis Dart, the effects are only temporary...but _this_ will not be." She said with a grin as she charged up her own bazooka gun.

Vincent immediately began to drag Dani across the forest in another effort to get away from Skulka. Her face got hit and scrapped on by a few rocks along the way. "Well, on the bright side-" She then got hit in the face by another rock with a grunt. "He's finally starting to pull his own weight."

* * *

Back at Amity Park, the entire health science students have asked Tina to watch over their sacks since either they were busy or because they didn't want to keep on watching a pointless sack of flour. Tina began a daycare, mostly for the money, as she walked down the sidewalk with a four-pushed stroller and she even had two phones beside both of her ears while Sam followed her.

"Flower Power Daycare, please hold. Flower Power Daycare, please hold. Flower Power Daycare...yes, we do accept your parent's credit cards." Tina said through her phones before she turned to Sam excitedly. "This babysitting gig is a real gold mine!"

"That's great, but aren't you worried that our own sack might get neglected?" Sam asked as their sack fell out of Tina's bag and on the sidewalk. The techno-geek was too occupied on her phone to even notice, proving Sam's point.

"No, why?"

Sam picked up the sack and began to rock it like a real baby. "Well, it's just that you seem so busy, and if you want, I could take him off your hand for a few hours."

" _Him_?" Tina smirked cleverly at her goth friend. " _Now_ who's taking this way too seriously? You're bonding, aren't you?" She took their sack out of his hands as she placed it on a stroller with another sack.

"What?" Sam laughed nervously. "No, I am _so_ not bonding. I just thought you could use a break that's all."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. No better advertisement than a full caravan." Then she continued down the sidewalk with the strollers and began to talk on her phones again. "Flower Power Daycare."

Sam followed her with a nervous smile. "You're right, it's just a stupid school project. I don't care."

"Flower Power Daycare…"

Sam then glanced down at their baby sack while Tina continued answering her phones. He glared in annoyance that she was too occupied with caring for everyone else's baby sacks for their money instead of watching their own.

* * *

Back inside the Ghost Zone, Vincent shouted in fear as he leaped over a bush and continued to drag a paralyzed Dani with him while Skulka pursued them. Dani quickly tried to fight against the dart's affects in her body when she clenched her fist slowly and she tried to move again. Vincent then screeched to a halt at the edge of the island and they both looked down at the bottomless void of the Ghost Zone.

Skulka then caught up to them with a victorious grin, ready to hunt down the two teens she considered were her toughest prey. "No way out, whelps." She said.

"There is one way…" Vincent said mostly to himself in thought.

Dani realized what he was talking about when her eyes went wide. "Wait! Listen to me, don't-" She tried to warn, but was too late again.

Vincent tried to ignore her when he jumped over the edge with Dani as they both screamed and plummeted while Skulka watched over the edge. The hunter boy tapped his feet together which made his hoverboard spring out and stopped their free fall, and also made Dani land on her stomach with a grunt, and then flew away.

"Ha! She might've gotten my weapons, but she didn't get _everything_." Vincent said while he grinned under his mask. Dani rubbed her head from her little faceplant as she frowned at Vincent again.

Skulka activated her jetpacks and began to chase them again. Vincent tried to fly faster in an attempt to get away from her. "Look, can you slow down please? This is the Ghost Zone, I am a ghost, I can help us both." Dani said to him.

Vincent sharply turned his head and gave the ghost girl an egotistical glare. "Oh yeah? And why should I trust you?" Dani cocked an eyebrow when she pointed at the handcuff that was linking her to him, reminding him that they were stuck together and that he had no other choice. He sighed begrudgingly and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm open for suggestions."

"Head for a door, any door! Sometimes they're portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth." Vincent stopped at a random door and opened it, revealing a monstrous train riding right towards them, making them both jump and recoil in surprise. "NOT THAT DOOR!"

They quickly slammed the door shut before they became caboose food. "Well, maybe you should've been a little more specific, huh?"

They quickly opened a different nearby door. When they saw that there was no danger, they quickly flew inside and closed the door to hide, just before Skulka looked around for them.

She sniffed the air around her as she grinned. "I can smell how near they are. The sweat, fear…" She muttered to herself until she sniffed again, which made her make a confused look. "And beans? One of them has had a burrito."

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Sam has decided to go home for the day while Tina returned to her house. She entered her garage, which was filled with rocking beds, and had money taped onto them from each of their 'parents'.

"Okay, guys, nap time." Tina said before she began to settle them onto their respective beds. "Night, Alexandria. Sleep tight, Anna. Goodnight, Bianca, you're my favorite." She then felt inside a stroller before she gasped when she looked down and found that a baby sack was missing: her own. "Tina Junior?! My baby! Where's my baby?!"

To answer her question, Sam has apparently took their baby sack away from her as he places a wig similar to his own hair style in his own bedroom.

"Now I know how Dani and the girls feel." He mumbled until he went back to cooing on his own baby sack. "Oh, but you're so cute. If there ever was a weakness of my individuality, it'll be the sweetest little things like you!" He then hugged the sack closer.

* * *

Back in the realm of the Ghost Zone, Dani and Vincent have found themselves perfect hiding place in a peaceful jungle realm. Vincent retracted his hoverboard and they landed safely on the ground, now that they were away from Skulka for the moment. There was not even a single sign of any ghosts, so they were completely safe for now.

Dani began to move her arms and legs, and realized that she was no longer paralyzed from one of Skulka's Paralysis Darts. "I can move again. Thanks for the save back there." She said gratefully to Vincent.

"Yeah? Well, thank you for nothing!" Vincent snapped bitterly as he glared at her, making her smile drop. "It's your fault that I'm stuck in this freaky ghost world!"

Dani frowned as she picked up a rock and began to pound it on their handcuff, trying to break their indestructible cufflink. "Right, cause CLEARLY the maniac who CUFFED and DRAGGED us in here didn't have ANYTHING to do with it!"

Vincent sighed when he looked down sadly. "Man, I'm just getting paired up with all kinds of brats in my life, despite how they look on the outside."

Dani froze and stared up at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Vincent frowned bitterly at her again. "Nothing you'd know about, ghost. Some dweeb has been giving me all kinds of static at school, all because of this project we're both supposed to be doing."

Dani rolled her eyes when she knew that he was talking about him and herself indirectly. "Uh, maybe because you weren't pulling your weight?"

Vincent then picked up a rock and began to pound on their cufflink while Dani watched him with a skeptic look. "Or maybe because she has no idea what my life is like! A job, a second job-"

That made Dani stare at him in confusion again. "Two jobs?"

Apparently, she thought Vincent only had one job, which was hunting down ghosts for his own benefits. So, he gave Dani most of the responsibility for their sack just because he hated her, but she thought that he had no real job morality, besides ghost hunting to satisfy his long-term grudge.

"I gotta catch ghosts like you _and_ raise money for college. I could've been paired up with anybody…" He said until he glared angrily again under his mask when he began to pound the rock on the cufflink even harder. "And I got stuck with insensitive...uncaring...DANI FENTON!" He smashed the rock into pieces at the Dani's name like _she_ was being the jerk to him all this time.

Then, to their surprise, their handcuffs began to project an image of Skulka while they stared at the screen in confusion. " _Greetings, panicking youngsters. As much as I'd like to follow the scent of beans throughout the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone...I believe I have something you want...right here_." She said as she held up their baby sack with a smirk.

Dani and Vincent both gasped in shock. "We have to go back!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Vincent stared at the ghost girl strangely, confused about why she even cared about his own baby sack. "Even though I have no idea why that sack is so important." Dani said nervously.

Skulka then laughed mechanically that she has found their bait once again.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Tina has quickly rushed into Sam's room and was shocked to see what he has done to their baby sack, and even after all this time that he has been continuously said how dull and pointless the project was.

"What have you done to our child?!" Tina demanded with wide eyes. Sam glanced up at her with wide eyes until she roughly snatched the sack back from his hands. "Give her back! It's obvious Tina Jr. needs a headstrong mother."

"No way!" Sam argued when he took the sack back and frowned at his best friend. "Keenith needs to be raised in a nurturing environment, not some overcrowded baby barracks!"

Tina's eyes went wide in worry when she remembered about the other flour sacks. "Oh my gosh! The other babies!" She kissed their baby sack. "Gotta go!" She then accidentally kissed Sam on the lips, which made them both recoiled and stared at each other in shock. "Uhhhhhh…"

"...That never happened." Sam said after a moment of stunned silence.

Tina gave him a sheepish yet nervous smile. "You got that right! Mommy's gotta run!" And she ran out of Sam's bedroom in a hurry.

"Don't forget to pick up milk!" And then Sam glowered in annoyance.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Dani and Vincent flew back into Skulka's Island while Skulka herself watched them hop off the hoverboard when Vincent retracted it back into his feet before they both began to look around.

"That's it, come to my trap." Skulka said quietly to herself, until the baby sack suddenly began to cry, making her jump and drop it in surprise. "What is this thing? And why won't it stop this infernal racket?!" She began to squeeze it tightly to silence it.

Luckily, Dani and Vincent heard it when they both sprang into action, just before Skulka slammed the sack to the ground and brought out her wrist gun.

"Silence!" Skulka exclaimed until Dani shoved her arm away before she could destroy their sack while Vincent grabbed it. They landed on the ground just as Skulka aimed her gun at them.

"Go high!" Dani shouted before Vincent brought out his hoverboard and they flew into the air as they avoided Skulka's beams.

"Go low!" Vincent shouted back before they dove to ground level as they dodged more attacks. They held out their cufflink as they tripped Skulka when she fell to the ground with a grunt.

They both hovered in the air while Dani gave Vincent an impressed smile. "Hey, I think we got this teamwork thing down."

However, Skulka then jumped up and grabbed the teens off of the hoverboard as she held them up high by their cufflink. "Just in time to get our butts fried!"

"Now, before I destroy you both…" Skulka began with a glare before she snatched the baby sack from Vincent and examined it with curiosity. "I must know what is so valuable about this package?"

Vincent frowned at the thick-headed huntress ghost. "It's not the package that's valuable, it's how you take care of it that counts."

"And sister, you're a terrible father." Dani added as she frowned at Skulka.

The baby sack then farted the funky bean-smelling flour onto Skulka's face, making her release the sack and the cuffed teens when she covered her face and shouted from the disgusting smell. Dani then spotted Vincent's booby-trapped Ecto Grenade Launcher gun within arms reach when she grabbed onto it.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Vincent demanded.

"Giving Skulka a taste of her own booby trap." Dani replied with a smirk before she pulled on the gun and triggered the Spectral Paralysis Dart trap. The bushes fired darts when Dani and Vincent both quickly hit the dirt again while the darts spiked onto Skulka's mechanical body instead, making her scream.

"I can't see!" She exclaimed before her own robotic body began to freeze from her own trap she set up. "Can't...move!" She then collapsed to the ground with her arm stuck behind her back and the other above her head.

Dani and Vincent approached her, now that she was officially defeated once again. "Please, don't get up on our account."

Dani then reached through Skulka's suit, pulled out a key, and used it to make the handcuffs that linked her with Vincent disappear, setting them both free while Dani's powers began to return. They walked off with their baby sack, leaving a paralyzed Skulka all by herself and completely helpless.

"Okay, uh, n-now my nose itches. A little help here...anyone? P-please?" Skulka pleaded.

Dani only came back with the baby sack and made it fart flour onto her face again before she walked off again, leaving Skulka coughing from the bad smell.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Tina ran back into her house and into the kitchen where her father, Alex, was baking some chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi, Dad." Tina greeted.

"Cookie, dear? Started them up for the big bake sale." Alex offered his daughter as he held up a tray full of cookies.

Tina took one of the cookies happily and took a bite. "Thanks, Dad."

"No...thank _you_ , dear, for picking up all that flour for me." And he walked out of the kitchen with the tray. Tina spat out her cookie in surprise from what her father just told her.

The techno-geek turned towards a counter with wide eyes and found a pile of baby sacks with no contents at all. Now all of her classmates will have big fat Fs and they were all gonna kill her for sure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

* * *

Back inside the Ghost Zone, after Vincent managed to recover his weapons from Skulka's booby traps, he and Dani walked to the edge of the island to begin their depart. The hunter boy held up the now dirty and teared up baby sack from it farting out too much flour.

"At least it stopped crying." Vincent said before he turned to Dani, who walked up next to him. "I guess I _was_ kind of harsh on you before, especially to Fenton. I never thought a ghost would be anything but trouble."

"That's because you've never bothered to get to know one." Dani said before she held out her hand to him. "Truce?"

Vincent stared at her hand and back up to her before he frowned grudgingly and shook it. "For now. Get me out of this ghost world and we'll see how long it lasts."

"Zone, it's more of a zone." Dani then shrugged a little with a casual smile. "But if you insist..." She then turned intangible and phased into Vincent's body as she possessed his body. "But we're gonna have to do it my way though."

Dani then flew through the across the Ghost Zone until she reached the Fenton Portal, and she flew into the lab and phased Vincent through Fenton Works. She then made him fly back to his apartment room in Elmerton, where she landed him on his bed in his room and made him change out of his ghost hunting suit. She finally phased out of his body, which made him fall unconscious on his bed.

"Now to get out of here before he-" Dani said to herself quietly until she turned around and found a Nasty Gnal mascot costume lying on his bedroom floor. "Oh man, you've gotta be kidding me." She picked it up and examined it until she heard Vincent yawning when he was about to wake up. She quickly hid behind the costume and changed back into her human form.

"Huh? Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Uh, sorry, it's just me!" Dani revealed herself from behind the costume and his eyes widen in surprise. "The door was open and according to your chart it's my turn to take the baby and-"

Vincent gasped before he snatched his costume away from Dani's hands. "Give me that!" He glared at her threateningly. "And you better not tell anybody about this! I mean it! YOU BETTER NOT!"

Dani noticed a hand mark she left on costume, and she realized that the person she shoved out of the way was Vincent and he really _has_ been busy like all those times he told her earlier. "I won't tell anybody...oh man, this has got to be the worst job ever. I didn't know _this_ was the job you were talking about."

"That's because you've never bothered to get to know me." Vincent settled his costume on his bed.

Dani looked down while she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah...and I'm supposed to be the good guy."

Vincent turned to her when he arched an eyebrow. "What?"

She laughed softly as he approached her with his arms crossed. "Nothing, nothing." Dani began to play with her fingers while she made a look of reluctance and guilt. "Look, Vincent...I-I know we've had a rough start ever since your mom...you know, and even this past week during the project." She then hugged her arms and rubbed them a little while she looked down. "But I'm so sorry I've been acting like a total brat to you...I hope that we could set aside the past and start over." Vincent's expression didn't change, but was listening to her every words when he only raised his eyebrows just barely. "Uh, I could...maybe first _I_ could make it up to you?"

"You can start by not getting mad." Vincent held up their now ruined and dirty baby sack while Dani stared at it in confusion, even though she knew that they were gonna flunk Tetslaff's class.

* * *

The next day at Casper High in Tetslaff's classroom, the students had their now empty baby sacks, thanks to Tina's cheap behavior and that her father impulsively used their school projects to bake some cookies.

"Fenton, Gray, your flour sack is a disgrace." Tetslaff said as he held up their sack for everyone to see. "But...since it's not part of a _cookie_ , I'm giving you a C."

Dani and Vincent smiled at each other for the first time. They have finally made their peace the other day, probably because Vincent accepted Dani's apology and admittance of her sincerity.

Tetslaff then turned his attention to Sam, who was the only one whose sack was completely unharmed. "Manson, for exemplary parenting skills and if questionable taste in hairdos, I'm awarding you an A." He said to the goth boy.

Sam smiled brightly before he hugged his sack, making it fart flour into Tina's face, who flinched from the bad flour smell.

"And as for you, Ms. _Daycare_ …" Tetslaff growled angrily when he went aggressively to Tina's face, which made her cower in fear.

The following day after school, Tina has been forced to refund everybody's money and go out of business, much to her somewhat dismay. She handed the money back to the students by the Nasty Burger, who each gave her glares for her making them fail their project.

Once Tina was finished refunding everyone's money, she teared down the sign and began to roll it up before Sam approached her with his sack. "Cheer up, Tina, you can still visit Keenith on weekends." Sam said.

"Sam...it's just a flour sack." Tina said plainly.

She threw the banner away behind her, but accidentally smacked it on Nasty Gnal's head. "Hey, watch where you throw that thing! Show some respect, huh?" Dani said through the costume.

"Wait, Dani?" Sam asked as he and Tina approached her while she tossed the banner off of her head.

"Yeah. The other day, I was such a brat to...uh, the person who wore this thing, and I figured I'd give that person the day off."

Sam smiled in somewhat understanding. "Oh, you're not half bad, Dani, and maybe one day Vincent will see that the other half isn't either."

"I didn't say it was Vincent."

"You didn't say it wasn't. Wherever Vincent is, I'm sure he's finally enjoying himself."

Of course Sam was right since in the outskirts of town, Vincent was chasing after the Box Ghoul in his ghost hunting suit. He fired a few of his anti-ecto beams at the ghost, who shouted in fear as she dodged the teen ghost hunter's attacks while she desperately tried to get away from him.

"You're going down!" Vincent declared as he charged up his gun.

"You cannot catch me! For I am the Bo-AHH!" The Box Ghoul exclaimed, but she didn't get to finish her constant catchphrase when Vincent blasted her right on the butt. She cringed from the pain while she held onto her rear.


	19. The Million Dollar Ghost

**Season 1 Episode 19  
** The Million Dollar Ghost  
"It's WORTH Every Penny!"

Madison, Wisconsin, home of one of the richest and most powerful billionairess woman in the world, Vladia Masters. But she was secretly known as Vladia Plasmius, the evil half-ghost who was bent on killing her old college gal, Jackie Fenton, for ruining her entire social life. Ironically, it was Jackie who technically was the catalyst that helped Vladia become filthy rich in the first place, but she didn't really seem to care at all.

However, she has also meet Jackie's daughter who was half-ghost just like her, Dani Fenton, or better known as Dani Phantom, her new archenemy. Vladia knew Dani wasn't as powerful as her since she was still technically a beginner with her powers, but she still has a strategic mind that could foil any her plans, thus making her a worthy and formidable opponent, but she viewed Dani's good-hearted personality as a weakness and she believed that Dani should be her daughter/successor. She also wanted to take her father, Matt Fenton, as her own, but with no more luck since she confessed her love to Matt, which he didn't take very lightly.

Inside her castle mansion, deep within was a secretly built ghost lab that Vladia created herself when she also constructed her very own Plasmius Ghost Portal, identical to the Fentons'. She was currently in the Ghost Zone, where she was staring down at purple glass box with a green key with a skull head as the handle.

"Ah, there you are: the legendary Skeleton Key. With it, I can open any door, travel to any realm, free any prisoner." Vladia said to herself with her arms crossed as she hovered slowly towards it with her evil grin. However, she froze her tracks when a giant red ghost with four clawed arms appeared out of nowhere as it roared, but Vladia remained unfazed since her amusing smile never dropped. "And you're the only thing standing between me and that."

It growled when it smacked its hands together as it supposingly crushed Vladia, but then it opened its palms and noticed that the woman was gone, much to its confusion. Vladia then appeared a few feet away as she grinned cleverly at the beast before it roared and breathed purple fire, but the evil ghost woman merely threw up a pink shield, just as the fire passed harmlessly around her while she crossed her arms.

The ghost finally grabbed her in its hands while it glared down at her, but she only laughed like the beast was only a big joke to her. "This is going to be a _snap_!" Vladia said somewhat amusingly before she disappeared into pink mist as the ghost examined its hands in confusion again.

Vladia reappeared at its stomach before she charged her hand with her pink ecto-energy and punched the beast, sending it flying several feet away. She then duplicated herself into four Vladias. Two of her copies fired ectoplasmic blasts at the monster ghost dead on before the third copy formed an energy-constructed rope when she lassoed and trapped the ghost as she pulled while it roared. The real Vladia saw her chance when she made a quick attempt to nab the key while it was unprotected.

However, the beastly ghost managed to break free from the pink ropes as it roared before stretched out its tail and whacked Vladia dead on. It sent her flying and shrieking back through her portal and into her lab in the real world. She crashed into the wall, just before her three copies flew through the portal as well and all shouted before they became one Vladia again.

The ghost stuck its head through the portal as it desperately tried to finish her off. "Very well, Behemoth, no more Ms. Nice Plasmius." Vladia said with a irritated scowl as she charged up her hands with her ecto-energy.

She stormed up toward the beast and prepared to strike it. However, she suddenly heard alarms blaring from her 'ecto-filtrator', which made her freeze in confusion before the Behemoth ghost returned its head back through the portal.

Vladia read off the warning on top of the filtrator. "'Change the ecto-filtrator'? Oh, fudge buckets!" She exclaimed in frustration.

She immediately turned herself intangible, just before there was a bright flash. Vladia's entire lab and castle mansion exploded into nothing but rubble and ruins before she turned herself solid again.

Vladia glanced around in distraught at her demolished home. "AH! My house!" The ghost woman exclaimed with wide eyes. "I can always buy another one, but the key!" She then turned towards her now useless portal, the one that has completely leveled her entire mansion. "I can't get that key without a portal! I'll need to find another working one-"

Vladia suddenly paused and grinned evilly as she changed into her human form before she pulled out a photo. It was a picture of herself with the entire Fenton Family during their college reunion. She shoved a somewhat startled Jackie away as she smiled lovingly at Matt, while Dani glared up at her.

"...I guess I'll just have to steal Jackie Fenton's!" Vladia said before she laughed evilly, ready to begin a new scheme for the entire Fenton family.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from Madison, at Amity Park in Casper High School, Dani was walking down the hallway with her older brother, James. They both felt pretty good about today, since nothing embarrassing and weird has happened to them yet.

"Thanks for driving me to school today, James." Dani said to him.

"No problem, Dani." James said.

"Yeah, sometimes it's nice to avoid the bus and quietly and anonymously slip into school."

Then suddenly alarms began to buzz, taking the Fenton siblings by surprise when they froze their tracks and glanced around. " _Ghost alert! Ghost alert!_ " The intercom announced across the entire school.

James grabbed Dani by her shoulders with an urgent look. "Dani, hide!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" She asked in confusion with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um…" James smiled nervously and shrugged, since he almost forgot that his little sister still had no idea that he knew her biggest secret. "That's an excellent question."

Just then, Dani's best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, approached the Fenton siblings. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Sam asked rhetorically as he held up a memo paper and then gestured to the hallway. "The school's running ghost drills now."

"Ghost drills?" James asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Sam pointed behind the siblings, to where their out of shape teacher and vice principal of the school, Ms. Lancer, walked down the hallway with a fake ghost mask over her face. "OooooOoooooh! I am a ghoooost!" She mimicked with her hands up dramatically.

James stared at his teacher skeptically. "Who's that supposed to fool?"

"GHOST!" James heard his mother, Jackie Fenton, shout, which clearly answered his question completely. She slipped in front of her children protectively, in the Fenton Peeler suit, ready for some action. "I got the memo! And I know there are ghosts around here!"

James' eyes went wide. "Mom, no!"

"It's not a ghost! It's an out of shape teacher in a mask!" Dani tried to reason, just as panicked as her brother.

"We'll see about that, kid!" Jackie said defiantly, not really listening to nor believing her own children. "Eat ghost peeler, spook!"

She immediately fired her weapon at Lancer, who screamed in agony. The peeler peeled not only her mask, but her shirt and skirt as well, revealing her white girdle, obese stomach, and pink William Shakespeare pattern undies. All of the students laughed hysterically at their semi-naked teacher before she tried to cover herself up with a portrait of George Washington while she glared at all of her hysteric students.

"I'll never respect her authority again!" A student exclaimed hysterically.

Dani facepalmed herself in frustration while James sighed in annoyance, both of them now embarrassed by their mother's impulsive actions. Jackie looked a little surprised by this herself. "...Wow, she _is_ out of shape." She said as she glanced down at her children with a smile.

Lancer stormed up to the Fentons and glared at them menacingly, but mostly to Jackie since she was the one who made her the laughing stock of the entire school. "I can't give you detention...but _someone_ named Fenton is staying after school!" She sneered coldly as she narrowed her eyes at Dani and James specifically.

"Oh, look at the time!" Jackie and James said in unison before they quickly ran away out of sight, leaving Dani to deal with Lancer while she frowned in annoyance.

After school at Fenton Works the following day, the Fentons (minus Dani) were all in the lab together. The entire room was completely trashed and messed with ectoplasmic goo all over the walls and floor, boxes were out of place, and trash cans were completely overloaded.

"All I'm saying is you might want to think twice before you just barge in like that, you really got Dani in trouble." James said to his mother.

"Oh yeah? You think she's in trouble now?" Jackie said as she gestured to the messy lab. Jackie has been constantly telling her daughter to clean up the lab, but she has been stubbornly forgetting to for months. "Look at this place! Dani hasn't cleaned the lab in weeks! The beakers are caked with goo and…" Jackie suddenly noticed the ecto-filtrator next to the portal, which was overloaded with ectoplasm and she narrowed her eyes. "Would you look at that, the ecto-filtrator hasn't been changed in six months! That can't be good!"

Just then, Dani arrived in the lab with her backpack loaded with heavy books. "And it'll be six more by the time I get done with all this extra work Lancer assigned me." She strained while she sweated a little from the weight. Dani dropped her bag onto the floor next to her before rubbed her sore neck while she frowned at her mother. "Mom, are you familiar with the term 'stay away from my school'?"

"Relax, sweetie." Matt said before he removed his mask hood off his head. "You know your mother loves you and she doesn't mean to make your life more difficult."

" _The hunt is on for the ghost girl!_ " A newsman announced on the television when the news turned on.

"What?" Jackie and Dani asked in unsion, both looking confused by what the news just announced.

" _As a result of today's false ghost alert at Casper High, the need for the competent non-Jackie Fenton ghost hunters in Amity Park has never been so obvious!_ " The TV then showed an image of Jackie in her peeler suit with a semi-naked Lancer covering herself from all of the laughing students.

"Hey, they said my name!" Jackie said happily until she became a little confused. "'Need for competent ghost hunters'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She pressed a button on the Fenton Peeler, only to get her face caked with ecto goo while she frowned.

The TV then showed a picture of Dani, in her ghost form, flying on screen. " _Luckily, a mysterious benefactor has offered a million dollar bounty on the head of Amity Park's most famous ghost, Inviso-Belle_ , _and has hired the best known ghost hunters to track her down_."

"Three...two...one…" Dani and Matt said in unison as they smirked at each other.

"No one is catching that ghost kid but me!" Jackie declared, no sooner than they finished counting. While she shouted, she made a pile of boxes filled with ghost gadgets and devices topple and fall onto the floor. "And Dani, clean that up." And then she left the lab.

Dani, Matt, and James all smiled at each other.

Later that night outside of the Nasty Burger, Dani and Sam have arrived at where all of the hired ghost hunters would be gathering at.

"Dani, aren't you worried? These are the best known ghost hunters in the world." Sam wondered.

Dani scoffed while she smiled reassuringly. "They're the best _known_ , they're not the best." She gestured to a duo, both wearing sixties garments, and a black and white striped tiger that shook constantly in fear. "Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat."

The tiger then pounced onto the obese boy while it dug its claws into his skin, making him scream in agony. "AHHH! Like those are my internal organs, dude!" The boy, Francis, exclaimed until they both collapsed onto the concrete.

"Jinkies, Scaredy Cat. You're, like, maiming him." The girl, Andra, exclaimed.

Then Dani turned her attention at another girl and boy duo jumping in midair on their motorcycle and ATV respectively. "The Extreme Ghostbreakers." Dani said just before they landed on the ground, braked their vehicles, and high fived each other.

"You the man!" The girl, Stella, said to her partner.

"To the extreme!" The boy, Brenner, said with a smile.

"Right, that's totally extreme!" They revved their vehicles, but Stella toppled off her cycle as it drove away. Brenner stared down at her in confusion.

Dani then looked at a duo of two women, one white with short blonde hair and one African-American dark hair tied in a low bun, ghost weapons, and wore white business suits with sunglasses and coats that reached down almost like skirts with black belts, black gloves, and black shoes. "The government's all-female ghost fighting squad, Gals in White."

The motorcycle drove around them while it splattered tiny mud onto their suits as it drove away again. "We have a cleanliness breach in shoulder section ALPHA." The African-American agent, Agent K, said.

"I'll fill out suit cleaning from number 87B OMEGA. I'll call our immediate supervisor to requisition detergent and fabric softener." Her partner, Agent O, said before they dropped tiny cubes to the ground. "Lock the area down!" And the cubes form into a portable ghost shield over them.

Dani smiled as she turned back to Sam, clearly knowing she can deal with these 'professional' hunters. "It's a virtual who's who and who can't catch ghosts...which means she should be here any second now."

Everyone suddenly heard horns blaring as the Fenton RV suddenly drove in. The Extreme Ghostbreakers duo both quickly jumped out of the way before Jackie crashed into their motorcycle and ATV.

"Sorry about that!" Matt called from the passenger seat.

"Wow, you should be careful where you park those things!" Jackie exclaimed as she leaned her head through the door window from the driver's seat.

"See, Sam? I've got nothing to worry about." Dani reassured, looking completely confident.

Then Tina went up to them while she held up a white ghost costume. "And since you don't have anything to worry about, you won't have a problem with _this_." She said as she unfolded the costume, showing that it read 'BOO-YEA Tours'. Her friends stared at her strangely while she slipped it on over her head and her arms. "Thanks to Dani, we know the location of every ghost sighting in Amity Park. Tina Foley's Boo-Yea Ghost Tours is bound to be a hit. BOO-YEA!"

Then, the techno-geek yelped in surprise when she suddenly got blasted by green goo. Her costume got completely covered head-to-toe while she stared at herself in stunned silence. "In retrospect, maybe dressing like a ghost in a parking lot full of ghost hunters _wasn't_ a great idea." Sam pointed out with his arms crossed while he frowned at Tina.

Some of the ghost hunters gathered around Tina as Jackie smiled in triumph. "I got her! Me! Jackie Fenton, Dani Fenton's mother!" She bellowed out loud, which made Dani cringe in embarrassment.

Tina removed her costume while she looked a little down. "I'm not gonna grow a third arm, am I?" She asked dully.

The ghost hunters all burst into laughter at Jackie's mix up that it was just a girl dressed as a ghost. While Dani facepalmed herself from her mother's goof up, they were all completely unaware that they were being watched by Vladia Plasmius, who was spying on them with her binoculars. Her ghost vulture lackeys were also present next to her.

"Dance, you big, dumb puppet. Dance." The ghost billionairess said to herself as she removed her binoculars from her eyes and grinned at the crowd sickly.

"I don't get it. If you want to steal the portal, why not do it now while the Fentons aren't home?" The first vulture wondered.

"Dismantling that portal will take time, and while tearing down the portal...I can tear down young Danielle's respect for her mother, assuming she has any. You know what to do!"

The vultures immediately went into action as they squawked loudly and flew towards the Nasty Burger parking lot. Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped in alert with wide eyes.

The hunters shouted a little and ducked while they vultures flew over them, and then Jackie made a look of determination. "Stand back, everyone! I've got the home field advantage!" She shouted before she brought out her Fenton Fisher and began to chase after the amatuer ghosts.

"Like, that's not the million dollar ghost!" Francis pointed out as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Then we should sit back and watch this. This will be a riot!" Brenner said with a smile.

"And extreme riot, dude!" Stella added.

Jackie continued to chase the vulture ghosts all around the restaurant until she managed to cast her Fenton Rod at one of the vulture's talons as it squawked. "Got ya!" She exclaimed as she began to reel her in. However, she began to fly even harder when she dragged Jackie along. She slid on the concrete by her stomach while she held onto her line for dear life. "I think she's giving up!"

Unfortunately, the vulture ended up making her crash right into the Nasty Burger drive through and demolished it while the Gnal head got stuck on Jackie's head, disorienting her while she rubbed her head. " _Welcome to Nasty Burger. Wow, you are the worst ghost huntress ever_." The intercom said sarcastically, which made all of the ghost hunters break out into hysterical laughter again.

Dani, Sam, and Tina all looked concerned, not only about Jackie, but about these vultures that had just appeared, and Dani knew they looked very familiar to her.

"Dani, do something!" Sam said to her urgently.

"What do you want me to do? I can't go ghost here!" Dani pointed out, reminding her friends that they were still in a parking lot full of ghost hunters, even if they didn't appear to be any real threat. "Besides, it's not like anybody is in any real danger." Then two of the vultures suddenly snatched Sam and Tina and dragged them into the air as they shouted in surprise. "And...now there are."

Dani snuck past the hysteric ghost hunters and hid behind the building before she changed into her ghost form. She then flew into action as she passed behind the hunters unnoticed. Unfortunately, she accidentally setted off their ghost detectors when they immediately stopped laughing and stared at their devices that were beeping.

"Ghost!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, quit mocking me." Jackie mumbled while Matt held her up in concern after he managed to get the Nasty Gnal head off of his wife's head.

Dani flew at her top speed as she desperately tried to rescue her friends from the vultures, until Vladia suddenly appeared and grabbed Dani by her throat. She gagged from the woman's strength before she threw the girl onto a roof of a building.

"Plasmius! What are you doing here?!" Dani demanded her archenemy.

Vladia tapped her chin in a sarcastic way. "Hmm, let's see...your mother looks like a fool, there's a million dollars on your head. What do you _think_ I'm doing here?!" She snapped back at Dani's clueless observation.

Dani growled as she glared at her until she charged with a shout, but Vladia smirked when she threw up a pink mirror shield and Dani crashed into it and tumbled in the air until she regained her balance. She then glanced down at the hunters who were currently trying to track her down. "So _you_ hired these idiots to hunt me down?"

"Exactly. Every idiot, except your mother...she's a _free_ idiot." Vladia formed a giant pink racket made with ecto-energy and then whacked it at Dani dead on as she shouted and crashed back onto a roof.

Dani leaned against the roof wall while she rubbed her head. "At least there's one thing my mother doesn't care about, is the money."

"DANI, HELP!" Sam and Tina cried in unison, catching Dani's attention. The vultures finally dumped them into a garbage bin, which only made Dani even angrier at the evil billionairess ghost woman.

"And as much as I would enjoy catching up on old times like when you tried to kill my mother and me, but shouldn't you be getting back to the love of your life and your child?" Dani flew after Vladia again as she fired pink ecto blasts, which she avoided while she smiled sarcastically. "Oh, that's right! My mother _married_ the love of your life, and your _child_ happens to be their daughter, leaving you bitter and alone!"

Dani tried to throw a punch at Vladia's face, but she merely grabbed her fist and electrocuted her as she shrieked in agony.

"Oh please, dear child, must I actually defeat you with one hand behind my back before you realize that you're outmatched." She said smugly while she continued to electrocute Dani, until she was about to change back into her human form, but her transformation halted as she groaned in pain and stared wearily at her archenemy when Vladia stopped her power. "Uh, uh, uh. We can't have you pass out and change back into Dani Fenton now, do we?" Vladia went up to her archenemy's face while she smiled at the girl with her sickening grin. "I've given you many chances, my girl, but today, this might be your mother's party, while _you're_ the guest of honor. Tata!"

Vladia spun around once and hurtled Dani straight towards the ghost hunters as she screamed, catching all of their attentions. "It's the million dollar ghost!" Agent K exclaimed before she charged up her gun.

All of the hunters, including Jackie and Matt, prepared each of their anti-ghost weapons and aimed them at Dani as she flew closer to them. However, Scaredy Cat became incredibly frightened when it pounced onto Groovy Gang boy and dug its claws into him again, making him wail in pain.

"Like, how about a Kitty Krunch?" The Groovy Gang girl said as she held up a snacklet bag in front of her. Scaredy Cat then became determined when it jumped off and roared angrily.

Sam and Tina emerged from the garbage lin while they grimaced from the trash. "That settles it, Nasty Burger smells the same before _and_ after it gets thrown away." Tina said, a little disgusted by the smell.

Sam looked up and saw Dani hurtling towards her doom. "DANI!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

Dani tumbled to the ground before her parents, the Groovy Gang, the Extreme Ghostbreakers, and the Gals in White all surrounded her and aimed their anti-ghost weapons at her. They all charged up their guns, ready to fire for their own profit reward.

"Uh...I liked it better when they were laughing." Dani said to herself nervously as she glanced at the guns pointing directly at her head. Scaredy Cat then growled at her face. "Uh...boo?"

The cat immediately became frightened again and then pounced onto Agent K as it dug its claws into her face. "Ow, I have a skin breach on shoulder sector five." She muttered.

While the hunters were distracted by the cat, Dani quickly phased through the concrete and escaped from their sight. "Like, shouldn't we focus on the ghost kid? Like, before Jackie Fenton does something stupid and she escapes?" Andra asked the others.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Jackie shouted out loud while she knocked them all over with her gun in her hands.

Andra made a dubious look like her point was already made. "Like that?"

Dani phased several feet away from the ghost hunters. Jackie noticed her and charged up her gun as she aimed it directly at her, but the ghost girl quickly phased back through the concrete again and escaped. Jackie glanced at all of the ghost hunters, who were all glaring at her for allowing the million dollar ghost girl to escape. The obese ghost huntress then slouched in sadness and disappointment while she walked away in shame.

A few minutes later, Dani returned to Fenton Works with Sam and Tina and were currently in the lab. Dani finished explaining to her friends about her encounter with Vladia Plasmius and how she was the one who hired those ghost hunters to track her down. She was also fiddling around with the ecto-filtrator that was still getting overloaded with ectoplasm.

"Come on, Dani! You can't tell me the only reason your billionairess archenemy is here _just_ to embarrass your mom." Sam said to her, not really believing that Vladia came all the way from Wisconsin _just_ to humiliate Jackie and thought that she was onto something else.

"And make out with your dad." Tina added as she wiped some ecto goo off of her clothes when Jackie accidentally caked her with the goo after she mistaken the techno-geek as a ghost.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ why she's here: to make my mom look like a fool!" Dani said with her hands on her hips as Jackie entered the lab, but Dani didn't notice while the ghost huntress overheard the rest of her daughter's words. "I mean, did you see the way those ghost hunters were laughing at her? How embarrassing! We're all gonna have to live with my mom's goof ups for the rest of our lives!" Sam and Tina noticed that Jackie was right behind them, looking sad and hurt. Sam cleared his throat and Dani's eye went wide in realization. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she is. If you need me, I'll be upstairs...doing something wrong." Jackie mumbled sadly as she returned upstairs with slouched shoulders.

"Nice move. Whatcha gonna do next? Make your dad cry?" Tina asked sarcastically as she frowned at her best friend.

Dani groaned in frustration and guilt about what she just said out loud to her own mother. "Great! I just managed to do Plasmius' job _for_ her!" She said as she gestured to where Jackie left.

"Well, there's only one thing that's going to make her feel better: catching a ghost." Sam said with a smile.

Dani then smiled as well with an idea. "You're right, but not just _any_ ghost…" She changed into her ghost form and hovered over the floor. "Public ghost enemy number one."

In the kitchen, Jackie sat dejectedly by the table, still heartbroken from her daughter's words about how she kept on embarrassing her family with all of her lame and impulsive goof ups. "Oh, my daughter's right, I'm a loser! I couldn't catch a ghost, even if one sprang up right in front of me!" She grumbled to herself.

Dani phased into the kitchen in front of Jackie. "BOO!" Much to her surprise, Jackie only ignored her and continued to look down. "BOOOOOO!" She tried waving her arms and leaning side-to-side, but her mother still remained silent. "FEAR ME!" Dani dropped her arms, completely dumbfounded that her mother wasn't even spazzing out that there was a ghost right in front of her. "Hello!" She floated next to her, but Jackie looked away sadly. "Ghost!" She then hovered to the other side, upside down. "Right in front of ya!"

Jackie finally looked at her bitterly. "Oh, what do you want, ghoul? Come to gawk at the big failure I am?"

Dani hovered in front of her with wide eyes. "Quite the opposite...Jackie." She then smiled to herself, looking somewhat amazed. "Wow, I just called Mom by her first name."

Jackie glanced up at her in confusion. "You know me?"

"And _fear_ you! That's why I've come to turn myself in!"

Jackie then frowned dejectedly again. "Ah, no thanks, ghost kid! I'm sick and tired of getting laughed at! I give up!"

Dani looked very surprised. "What?! But...you can't do that!"

"You're darn right she can't!" Dani heard her father, Matt, shout from behind her as she turned around and found him holding the Fenton Weasel. "Eat hot Fenton Weasel, ghost scum!" He turned on his vacuum-like device and began to suck Dani in as she shrieked and got sucked into the device.

She then got crammed inside the box while she looked genuinely surprised from the inside. " _Okay...this wasn't part of the plan_." Dani said from inside the box.

Matt smiled at his wife and held up the Weasel. "Jackie, you captured the ghost girl!"

She stared at him in confusion. "I did?" She asked until she smiled in excitement and held up the machine in victory. "You're right, I did! Me! Jackie Fenton!" She then held onto her husband and stared at him romantically. "Oh, you're the best husband ever!" She pulled him closer as they shared a kiss.

Dani could clearly hear the sounds of her parents kissing when she gagged from inside the device. " _Oh, gross! Hey, I'm right here!_ " She exclaimed in disgust.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tina were riding all of the hired ghost hunters on a tandem bike, since Tina was running a tour guide business. Dani has asked her friends to keep all of the hunters distracted so they wouldn't try to interfere with Jackie's 'success'. They past by Casper High, feeling really exhausted from all of the pedalling and the weight.

"And if you look on your right, you'll see Casper High...whose halls...have been haunted." Tina panted between breaths while she sweated.

"I know we told Dani we'd keep these guys busy, but couldn't we have done it _without_ exercise?" Sam asked sarcastically while he sweated just as heavily.

Meanwhile, Jackie drove the Fenton RV at top speed as she followed the direction, which was leading her to the location of where she would claim her reward for capturing the million dollar ghost.

"Jackie Fenton will show them who the competent ghost hunter is!" She declared determinedly before she floored at top speed again. A few minutes later, she arrived at an old alleyway, but she looked kind of confused by the location, but it was exactly where it lead her to when she examined it again. "Hmmm, funny place to claim a reward."

She then walked down the alley as she dragged the Fenton Weasel containing the ghost girl. " _Please stop! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!_ " Dani tried to warn while the box tipped from the passing rocks along the way.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into: a bigger place in my daughter's heart!"

" _Thanks, now I'm crushed by space_ and _guilt. Look, you have to listen to me! All of this is a trap!_ "

"Oh please, ghost, why should I believe you?" Just then, a pink ecto-energy constructed cage suddenly appeared out of nowhere as it trapped Jackie inside, much to her surprise. "HEY!"

" _Does that answer your question?_ "

Vladia Plasmius phased out from the wall, clapping her hands mockingly while she smirked sickeningly. Jackie immediately recognized her as the ghost who once tried to possess her at Vladia Masters' college reunion and almost tried to kidnap her husband. The obese huntress glared angrily at the ghost woman in disdain and hatred. "You! The Wisconsin Ghost!"

"Ah, very good." Vladia said as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled in satisfaction. "All of the pawns doing exactly what they're supposed to: leaving you two trapped and leaving your Fenton Portal unprotected, so I can steal it and make it a _Plasmius_ Portal!"

" _Wait a minute, you already_ have _a ghost portal!_ " Dani pointed out, sounding a little confused. She has been in Vladia's ghost lab before in Wisconsin during the college reunion a couple months ago, where she was ambushed by a few ghosts Vladia planted.

"She has a ghost portal?" Jackie asked in confusion as she glanced down at the device and then back at the ghost woman in front of her. "You have a ghost portal?"

"Of _course_ I have a portal!" Vladia said in annoyance, until she made a dubious look to herself. "Well...I _did_. It happened to have exploded me. Oh well, that's what happens when you forget to clean out the ecto-filtrator. Hmm, live and learn…" She then smirked at the obese ghost huntress again. "Or in your case, _die_ and learn." Vladia then flew into the air and headed straight for Fenton Works while she laughed evilly, ready to steal the Fenton Portal which was her real ultimate goal.

" _Oh no…_ " Dani said to herself. She suddenly realized that she, too, has forgotten to change the ecto-filtrator to the Fenton Portal and that it was gonna explode very soon.

At Fenton Works, Vladia and her vulture ghost lackeys have arrived at the lab where the vultures have began to unscrew the large bolts and tried to dismantle the entire Fenton Portal.

Up in the kitchen, James arrived, but he froze when he noticed that the house was completely dead silent. "Mom? Dad? Dani-" He called out nervously until his father, Matt, covered his mouth and pulled him close under the table.

"Quiet! There are ghosts about!" He whispered to his son urgently.

Unfortunately, two of the vultures phased into the kitchen and hovered above them. "Actually, 'ghosts' is a bit insensitive. We prefer the term 'Ecto-Americans'." One of them said.

Matt then stood up with James behind him as Matt pulled out a green pallet. He threw it onto the ground as green smoke billowed between them while Matt and James both disappeared in the puff of smoke. They both ran down the hallway of the house as fast as they could.

"Come on! We have to get to the weapons vault!" Matt exclaimed.

"We have a weapons vault?" James asked in confusion.

They both stopped in front of a large circular steel door. Matt went up to the console and typed in a passcode, but it wouldn't let him access the vault when the console said that the password was incorrect, much to his frustration. "Darn that woman! Your mother changed the password! There's no way in!"

"Or out!" The other vulture said when she and her partner used their talons to grab onto Matt and James' shoulder and they phased them both into the vault, trapping them inside.

"Oh great, we're stuck!"

"How can we be stuck? I mean, it's like Mom wouldn't forget to install a handle on the inside of the door, right?" James asked, but then he noticed there was no handle on the door, only a note as James read it out loud. "'Note to self: have Dani install handle on inside of door. Jackie'." James made a look of annoyance, now he and his father were officially trapped inside the vault.

Back in the alleyway, Jackie sat on the ground dejectedly, looking defeated that she was still trapped in the cage with Dani still trapped in the Fenton Weasel while 'the Wisconsin Ghost' was gonna steal her portal. She still felt like her daughter was embarrassed by her, so she was basically still heartbroken from before.

" _Listen to me! We have to get to your house and fast!_ " Dani said to Jackie urgently.

"Why? So you can gloat while I lose my Fenton Portal _and_ the respect of my daughter in one swoop?" Jackie asked sarcastically.

" _You're gonna lose a lot more than that if your ghost portal explodes!_ "

"It's not gonna explode. I'm sure Dani changed the ecto-filtrator...I've told her five times."

" _Does she clean the lab?_ "

"No."

" _Does she clean her room?_ "

"No…"

" _Would she...uh, I don't know, forget to install a handle on the inside of a weapons vault, or something?_ "

Jackie's eyes went wide when she finally realized that the ghost girl was telling her the truth. She then shot up to her feet in alert. "Great gallops of ghost goo! THE PORTAL'S GONNA BLOW!" She picked up the hose of the Fenton Weasel and released Dani while she hovered in the air. "Ghost kid, you gotta help me save my family and if you do, I'll set you free!"

"Uh...you just did." Jackie then facepalmed herself at her other big screw up. "Good thing my mom's a lousy negotiator. Jackie- _man, that's cool!_ -you've got a deal!"

Dani phased through the ground and reappeared behind Jackie as she placed her hands on her shoulders and turned her intangible. "My tummy feels funny."

"It happens." And Dani flew right through the ecto-cage with her mother as they made their way straight for Fenton Works, to stop Vladia from succeeding her plans and to prevent the portal from exploding.

Meanwhile, Tina and Sam continued to pedal the tandem bike with the ghost hunters in the back as the teens pedaled harder to the top of a big hill and managed to make it to the very top before they stopped for a breather.

"And if you look...over here...you'll see the top of...this ridiculously big hill." Tina panted between her breaths as she sweated even more.

"Happy place! Happy place! HAPPY PLAAAACE!" Jackie shouted in the sky while Dani flew them across town and above the ghost hunters, catching their attentions when they all saw them both fly away. Jackie was hugging Dani tightly for dear life as they made their way to Fenton Works.

"It's Jackie Fenton and the ghost kid!" Agent K exclaimed in alarm. The Ghostbreakers pulled out some rocket scooters and took off as they performed some tricks and then landing on the ground and chased after Dani and Jackie. "That's our collar!"

"And these are my jewels!" Agent O said as she pulled out a jewel from her sleeves that expanded into a large saw blade and then she sliced the pole connecting the bike to the cart.

Sam and Tina yelped as they rode down on side of the hill at top speed while the cart of ghost hunters rode down the other with the Ghostbreakers. Agent K pulled out a flat blue device and threw it to the air as it attached itself to Dani's chest, electrocuting her and couldn't remain in the air when she plummeted towards the ground with Jackie. They slid on the grass while Jackie covered Dani under the dirt and she stood up to see one of Dani's gloved hands sticking out and she pulled her out of the dirt. Dani gave Jackie a flat look as she settled her down.

They both turned around when they saw the ghost hunters tumble out of their carriage before they surrounded the girls.

The Ghostbreakers then crashed into an empty cart, briefly dazed before they both popped out with bright smiles. "AWESOME!" They shouted in unison. They began to kick a hacky sack to each other until Brenner kicked it towards Dani.

Jackie moved in front of the ghost girl. "Look out for that hacky…" She shouted, until her eyes went wide and then got hit by the sack. Jackie got herself covered in green ecto-goo as she glowered in annoyance. "...sack." She then glanced back at Dani, who peeked over her shoulder with somewhat confusion. "Just so you know, I don't enjoy helping you."

"Then don't! I can take care of these idiots!" Dani said before she pulled Jackie close to her face by her jumpsuit. "Now go save our family!" Jackie gave the ghost girl a strange look and Dani realized what she just said. "Uh, I-I mean _yours_! Your family, not mine!" After Jackie ran off on her own, Dani floated up to Scaredy Cat. "Boo." She hovered in a laying position as the cat yowled in fright until it jumped onto the other hunters and sent them to the ground, enough to disorient them. Dani laughed hysterically before she caught her breath. "Oh man, this is just _too_ easy!" She picked up all of the hunters in a huge pile and flew them to a garbage bin before she tossed them inside and slammed the bin shut. Just for a bit of humor, she picked up a stray dog. "Get the kitty! Get her!" Dani placed the dog into the bin and closed it up again before she immediately heard a dog and cat fight with everyone else inside.

"This reeks! To the extreme!" Stella exclaimed from inside.

Dani then turned her attention to the real problem at hand, now that all of the ametaur mercenary ghost hunters have been taken care of. "Now to stop Plasmius." She flew to the air and made her way back to her house, ready to finish off her archenemy and foil her plan.

Back in the Fenton Works lab, Vladia continued to watch her vulture lackeys slowly dismantle the Fenton Portal when one managed to get a bolt out, but dropped to the floor by its weight.

"I don't suppose you could move any faster?" Vladia asked her vulture minions impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"We're two thousand and eight years old! Be happy we're moving at all." One of them pointed out irritatedly to her mistress.

Then, out of nowhere, Vladia was wrapped up by a glowing fishing line that caught her by surprise. "What the?!" She turned around when she saw Jackie with the Fenton Fisher in her hands as she glared with absolute anger and determination. Vladia, however, only smiled amusingly like this was the moment she has been waiting for. "Oh, you've got to be kidding! I get to waste you in your _own_ home? Oho, this is the greatest day of my life!" She gathered up her ghost energy as she increased her strength before she snapped the fishing line off her with ease. "Get her!"

The vultures obeyed her command and they immediately charged at the obese huntress.

Dani phased her head invisibly through the wall and saw that her mother was in trouble. "Mom!" She exclaimed as she phased out and prepared to protect Jackie. "I better-"

But it turned out she didn't need to help her out when Jackie immediately jumped into action. She brought out her Jack-o-Nine Tails and whipped it around as she snapped a vulture one dead on, swung the other around, and finally choked the last one by her neck. Jackie retracted the rope and blew the smoke off casually.

Dani watched the whole thing in amazement. "Whoa!" She said.

"Nobody's wasting Jackie Fenton while her family's in danger!" Jackie declared determinedly before she ran towards the portal. However, Vladia blocked her way when she hovered in front of her with her arms crossed and gave her a look like Jackie really was a clueless buffoon.

"Oh please, fool! Your family's in danger every time you pick up a _butter knife_! It's time somebody put you out of their misery." Vladia said smugly with her sick grin as she pulled on her glove. She then backhand-punched Jackie straight by her chin, sending her flying across the lab while she shouted until she crashed into a counter and her Ghost Gauntlets landed on her lap.

Jackie glared at the arrogant ghost woman determinedly. "I may be a goof, I might mess up...but when my family's at stake, the gloves are off!" Jackie then glanced at her hands when she saw that she has already slipped her Ghost Gauntlets on. "Well, technically they're on, but you get the point!"

Vladia then charged straight at the obese woman she has been trying to kill since the beginning, but Jackie glared angrily when she charged up her gauntlets and she raised her fist up. Vladia gasped in surprise before Jackie punched her straight at her chest, slammed her face to the ground with a double-punch, and uppercutted her right under her jaw.

"Whoa, she's all over this." Dani said while she looked mildly impressed that her mother was taking care of this very well on her own. "Which means…" She then changed back into her human form. "It's time to do my chores." She ran down the lab as Jackie slid Vladia across a messy table by her face while she wiped the trash off the counter. "Well the table's cleared…" Jackie then slammed Vladia's head to another table as she shattered a couple of glass ecto-caked beakers. "Beakers are taken care of…" Jackie threw Vladia across the lab when she slammed to the wall, until the ghost villainess glared and charged her hands before she fired an ecto-beam. Jackie quickly picked up a trash bin and held it out as the beam completely vaporized it instead before she dusted her metal-gloved hands. "And the trash has been taken out. Which means I have plenty of time for…"

Dani rushed to the ecto-filtrator to change it until alarms began to blare. " _Fenton Portal to explode in thirty...twenty-nine...twenty-eight_ …" The intercom warned, making Dani panic as she quickly managed to get the filtrator out.

Dani glanced around urgently. "New filtrator! Where's the new filtrator?!" Jackie then held out a new filtrator before her daughter smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "I, uh...probably should've done this any of the five times that you told me to."

"I'm sort of glad you didn't." Jackie said before they traded ecto-filtrators.

Vladia recovered when she hovered in the air and charged at Jackie again, but this time Jackie blew on the used up filtrator while it sprayed ectoplasm all over Vladia's face as she rubbed her eyes. Jackie quickly grabbed Vladia by her jumpsuit, that was now all ripped up, her hair was all fizzled, and her face was all bruised. The obese ghost huntress then activated her ghost portal with a lever.

"It's not possible! You're an idiot, AN IDIOT!" Vladia exclaimed.

"Maybe so...but I'm the idiot to beat you." Jackie said with a clever smirk when she held the ghost villainess closer. She then threw Vladia to the air and punched her as she shouted and flew right through the ghost portal, into the Ghost Zone, before the portal powered down.

"That was awesome!" Dani shouted in amazement.

Jackie gave her daughter a look. "Aren't you forgetting something...again?"

" _Portal will explode and five...four…_ " The intercom announced as they began to toss the new filtrator until they both smiled at each other.

They luckily managed to change the filtrator just in time. Jackie then took Dani up to the kitchen, where she showed her daughter a simulation on her laptop of what would happen if the ecto-filtrator has never been changed in time as their entire house exploded on screen.

"There, you see? That's _exactly_ what would happen if you don't change the ecto-filtrator every six months." Jackie told her daughter.

"Why do you even have this simulation on your laptop?" Dani wondered.

"So I never forget to tell you why it's important to change the ecto-filtrator."

Jackie and Dani both rose from their seats as Dani smiled at her courageous mother. "I won't, and you shouldn't forget this: I'm really proud of you, Mom. I can't believe you beat that ghost back into the Ghost Zone!"

Jackie looked touched by her words when she hugged her close and they began walking down the hallway together. "Aww, thanks Danielle. So, from here on in…"

"I'll remember my chores."

"And I'll remember that my actions will have consequences to others...especially my family."

Both of the girls walked past the weapons vault, which James and Matt were still trapped inside of. "JACKIE! LET US OUT!" Matt called out in somewhat frustration from the steel door.

"MOM! COME ON! JACKIE! Man, that's cool." James said, sounding quite impressed that he, too, has also called his mother by her first name.

* * *

Inside the Ghost Zone, a battered and bruised Vladia flew straight into the void, completely shocked that Jackie Fenton, whom she believed to be just a fat and idiotic ghost huntress, was able to defeat her with incredible ease, but all this entire time she has just been underestimating Jackie's abilities as a ghost huntress.

"Unbelievable Jackie Fenton beat me! Me!" She exclaimed, until her humiliation immediately turned into glee when the glass box with the Skeleton Key hovered onto her back. She grabbed a hold of it with a smile that she has finally claimed the prized key she has been looking for. "And yet, here I am! Holding the key I've been searching for!" Vladia then chuckled a little as she grinned wickedly at nothing in particular. "Oh, Jackie Fenton and Dani Phantom, even in success...you both have failed!"

However, a shadow suddenly loomed over her, much to her confusion when she glanced up in curiosity. Vladia saw the same giant Behemoth ghost while it growled and then roared before it swallowed her whole. She knew that she was probably going to be stuck in the beast's stomach for a while, leaving her other plans with the key on hold.

"OH, BUTTER BISCUITS!" She exclaimed.


	20. Control Freaks

**Season 1 Episode 20  
** Control Freaks  
"The Freakiest Show on Earth!"

It was a peaceful, quiet night at Amity Park. Inside the 24K Jewelry Store, which was closed for the night, all of its expensive and precious jewelry began to glow and float through their glass boxes. They hovered into the air all by themselves

Dani Phantom phased her head through the window and witnessed this mysterious heist with a perplexed look on her face. "Huh, and I thought the merchandises flying off the shelves was just an expression." She said to herself.

Dani phased completely into the store and turned solid when she fired her ecto beams at the floating jewels as she revealed four ghosts that she has never seen before. A man ghost with black mullet hair in a red suit named Elastico, a muscular hulk-like ghost named Ghoulia, a midget dwarf woman, and finally, a hooded man wearing a red cloak named Landu.

Dani stared at them, looking a little surprised. "Whoa! Who are you guys?!" Instead of answering, the dwarf ghost only jumped up and grabbed onto Dani's head while she began to pull on her bangs. She screamed and strained a little until she covered her eyes. "Hey! I'm not a hat person! Especially if the hat is a dwarf!"

Dani managed to get the midget ghost off when she sharply threw her across the store and she crashed into a glass box, accidentally setting off the alarms. The ghost girl then tried to fly away, but she ended up slamming into the muscular ghost as she growled at her menacingly.

"Okay, all things considered, maybe the tiny hat guy was better." She said nervously.

Ghoulia only grabbed onto her and threw her across the store while she screamed. Elastico elongated and stretched his body with two columns into a catapult when he flinged the ghost girl towards the floor while she tumbled a little. Dani then looked up at Landu, who removed his hood and revealed his body that was completely filled with tattoos. The ghost remained silent, even when his tattoos sprang to life and attacked Dani. She shouted in surprise as she tried to bat them away and stumbled backwards a little.

Dani then concentrated as she began to gather her energy and she began to glow green while she jumped into the air and crouched before her energy circled around her and exploded into bright light, knocking the tattoos away from her. The tattoos ended up flying right into all four of the freaky ghosts when they got knocked down onto the floor.

Dani powered down her repulsion field when she straighten out and looked down at the new ghosts. "You know, it's ghosts like you that give ghosts like me a bad name!" She said to them.

They suddenly heard sirens coming from outside and Dani realized that the police have arrived from the alarm she accidentally set off. The cloaked man ghost gathered up his tattoos back onto his body and hooded up again before he phased through the ceiling, along with the rest of his freaky friends as they dropped all of their stolen jewels on top of Dani.

A duo of policewomen kicked open the door with clubs in their hands when they saw Dani with the jewels all over her, thinking that she was the thief. "Freeze, Inviso-Belle!" One of them ordered.

"Well, though it's hard to come up with a worse name than that." Dani said mostly to herself before she phased through the floor while she left the jewels behind.

The policewomen duo walked up to where they saw her escape from. "Hey, wanna take this stuff and blame it on the ghost kid?" The other policewoman asked her partner excitedly.

Her partner frowned as she sighed in annoyance with her fists on her hips. "You're under arrest." She said sarcastically.

She looked down in disappointment. "Awwwwww…"

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next morning at the Manson household, Sam Manson was sleeping like a log on his bed in his gothic, dark room, made with candles, posters with goth bands and monster movies, Halloween-related decorations, and other dark teen stuff. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a spider web insignia and black shorts for pajamas. Ever since he went into the 'individuality phase', he has transformed his room into more of a bat cave, but for his view, he had a good reason why became a goth. That very morning was a good example.

"Good morning, son!" His father, Patrick Manson, said cheerfully when he and his wife, Jessica Manson, opened the curtain slightly. Sam woke up and cringed from the dawning light shining right in his eyes. "And how do we greet the brand new day?"

"With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude!" Jessica replied before they both opened the curtains wider to let even more sunlight into the bedroom.

Sam glared at his parents even more in annoyance as he turned away and wrapped his pillow around his head. "I'm a creature of the night, doomed to a family of morning people!" Sam grumbled under his breath.

Patrick sat next to his son on his bed. "Samuel, son, I thought maybe we'd try to _mix it up_ a little with the wardrobe today." He said kindly before he held up a white, buttoned shirt under an orange vest and beige pants. Sam's eyes went wide at the sight of the colorful garments.

"Nothing says 'Hey, world! Look at me!' like positive looks." Jessica said happily.

Sam sat up and smiled rebelliously at his parents. "Okay, but I need to add just one little touch." He said casually as he dug through his pillow.

He pulled out a spray paint can before he sprayed the garment black, surprising his father. The goth boy then took out a pair of scissors and snipped the pants into torn shorts while he ignored his father's surprised face.

After Sam got himself changed and ready for school, the Manson family all went into the kitchen for breakfast together. Patrick read his daily morning newspaper and Sam ate his waffles. Patrick and Ian (who was Patrick's father and Sam's grandfather) watched some morning TV as Ian ate his weenie on a barbeque fork.

" _Up next, is your teenage son moody? Surely, is his outlook on life blacker than a bat?_ " A man asked on TV.

Sam glanced at his parents, who gave him critical and disapproving looks. They clearly not pleased by how their teenage son turned out. Sam did have a good reason for wanting to become a goth, since his parents were mostly the main reason why he went into that phase: they were rich and they were mostly perfectionists when it came to teenagers who like to rebel against their parents. When he was a kid, his parents always tried to force him into wearing bright colored clothes and were always trying to make him more formal-like, and 'perfect'.

His parents were rich like Sam once said (that they inherited from his great-grandmother, Izza), and only his best friends knew about it. He has clearly tried to tell his parents that he hated their latest fashions, but they wouldn't listen to him, so he decided to rebel against his parents' desires and became a goth, much to their disprovement. Jessica and Patrick began to watch TV like the one they were watching right now, so they could try to get their son out of his rebellion phase.

" _Take an act of interests in your child. Know who his friends are, and learn to recognize a bad influence when it walks through your door_." The man on the TV continued with a stern look.

Right on cue, Dani Fenton, one of Sam's best friends, barged into the house and into the kitchen with a CD in her hand. "Hey, Sam! I got that morbid antisocial youth CD you wanted." She said.

Jessica and Patrick both glared at Dani disapprovingly. They even greatly disliked Sam's friendship with her, not just because she was a bad influence to Sam in their minds, but also because she was a Fenton, a family of ghost hunters who they saw were a couple of freaks with jumpsuits.

Dani stared at Sam's parents, confused by their glares. "What? Have you heard _My Parents Reek_? That cut rocks." She said with a small chuckle, but that only made them glare at her even more.

The TV then switched to a red swirl as a pale woman dressed like a dark ringmistress appeared on screen with a mysterious smile. She had pale, chalky-white skin, mullet-style hair that was gray on her scalp and black on her short hair, and red eyes. She wore red lipstick and black eyeliner, had yellow teeth, and had an abnormally long pointed nose. She wore a ringmistress attire consisting of a red dress under a black vest with three red buttons and a neck collar bow tie, and black boots with red buckles. She also wore a long dark gray jacket with a red stripe near the bottom trim of the jacket and her accessories include a small black bowler hat with a red stripe, a triangular red earring on her right ear, and black gloves.

" _I am Freakshow, ringmistress of the Circus Gothica: where your nightmares come alive!_ " She said dramatically through the television as multiple images appeared. " _Circus Gothica, where the clowns never smile! Circus Gothica, come and get your free cards, with real freaks! Circus Gothica, coming to Amity Park! Crossover to the dark side_."

"Crossover to the dark side…" Dani repeated eerily when she felt herself getting into a trace. Her eyes began to glow red while she stared at the glowing crystal ball staff in the ringmistress' hand.

Patrick immediately turned off the TV. "Now there's some evil mind pollution we won't be seeing anytime soon, son." He said sternly to his only son.

"But we already bought our tickets!" Sam protested while Dani just stood there next to him, motionless and in a trance. Both of his parents gave him suspicious looks, which made him sigh in annoyance. "We'll be fine, it's just harmless entertainment. Right, Dani?"

"Crossover to the dark side…" Dani repeated in a dark trance-like voice.

Sam rolled his eyes like she was just playing around. "Hilarious. Can we leave now, or do you want to stay and corrupt my grandpa?" He dragged his absent-minded friend out of his house along with him.

"Crossover to the dark side…" Ian said sinisterly like Dani did, which only made his son and daughter-in-law stare down at him strangely with wide eyes. Ian noticed their surprised faces and then rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding, lighten up!"

Outside Sam's home, he closed his door behind before he walked up to Dani, who was still standing there motionlessly in a trance. "Would you quit messing with my parents? That's my job."

Dani blinked her eyes and woke up from her trance when she made a look of confusion. "Huh? What? Ah, sorry, Sam." She said before she rubbed her forehead. "Must've gotten a little spacy there, I was up pretty late last night."

"Just watch what you say around them, they already think I'm on the road to troubled teenhood." He began to walk away, but not in the direction where school was.

"Where are you going? School's this way."

"The Circus Gothica train pulled into town last night! I'm cutting first period to watch the opening ceremony at the train station."

Dani frowned at her rebellious friend. "Sam…"

Sam held up his hands reassuringly. "Take it easy, Tina's got first period free. She's covering for me."

Meanwhile, at Tina's place, she has dressed herself as Sam. He asked her to pose as himself at school while he skipped his first period class to see the Circus Gothica opening.

"This is so wrong." She said to herself while she stared at her reflection, until she held up a twenty dollar bill Sam gave her earlier. "But you make it right."

Back with Dani and Sam, Sam then took off down the sidewalk to the grand opening of the circus, leaving Dani by herself.

"Don't blame me if you get caught!" Dani called after him before her ghost sense went off before the same midget ghost from the other night zipped right underneath her with a bag full of cash, surprising her a little. "And speaking of getting caught…" She glanced up as the same freak ghosts from last night flew away with bags of cash and the dwarf ghost caught up with them. "I'm going ghost!"

Dani hopped over on a trash can, ran on top of a truck and jumped to the air while she transformed to her ghost form. She flew after the ghost crooks, and a police car pursued them as its sirens wailed. "Opening a new bank account? Don't forget your toaster!" She retorted as she fired an ecto-beam at the midget ghost.

The midget ghost dropped her bag of cash when she got blasted. However, it crashed onto the windshield of the police car, which made it drive off the road and crash into a fire hydrant, setting the water off. "Curse you, ghost kid!" The policeman exclaimed angrily from his window as he glared up at Dani.

Dani made a look of annoyance that everyone still saw her as public ghost enemy number one. "Great, more fans."

The ghost freaks flew across town while Dani continued to fly after them again before they phased through the Circus Gothica billboard with Freakshow and her staff. Dani stopped in front of the board and gasped at the sight of the ringmistress' staff, and she suddenly felt like she was being put under a trace again, but she quickly shook it off and became serious again. She had no idea why that kept on happening to her ever since she watched that Circus Gothica commercial at Sam's house, but she didn't have time to figure it out when she phased through the billboard.

Dani looked around the other side of the board, but she found out that all of the ghosts have disappeared without a trance. She also found herself at the grand opening ceremony of Circus Gothica with a train and a giant black tent with skull designs, and saw hundreds of teen goths arriving at opening day.

She frowned in annoyance while she placed her hands on her hips. "Terrific. The crooks got away, I'm late for school, and...I've never seen this many goths out in broad daylight." She said to herself before the goths pulled out dark umbrellas to hide themselves from the sunlight.

"Well, look who decided to slum it with the troubled teens." Sam said from below, catching her attention. She saw her friend who had his arms crossed while he stared up at his friend.

Dani landed next to him with her hands on her hips again. "I'm not in trouble."

They suddenly heard police sirens wailing in the distance when they perked up in alarm. Sam smirked at his ghost friend knowing. "Oh yeah, you're an upstanding citizen. Need to hide from the law?"

"No." Dani quickly turned invisible and flew behind a couple of boxes and changed back into her human form. She and Sam both whistled innocently while they leaned on the boxes, just as the policemen ran right past them.

"Come back here, Inviso-Belle!" One of them exclaimed.

Once they were out of sight, Dani and Sam smiled at each other. Dani then decided to hang out just a while longer since she was already late for school.

The two of them went up to the crowd surrounding the train car before the platform opened up. Freakshow herself emerged from the shadows with a wide grin on her face and her crystal ball staff in her hand. "Welcome, fellow outcasts! I am Freakshow, your ringmistress of ceremonies! Are you ready to smile, relax, and forget all your troubles at the diversions of the circus?" She asked as she leaned back with her staff.

"NO!" The goth crowd shouted.

"Then you've come to the right place! Be prepared to be disturbed and appalled by a small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world of Circus Gothica!"

A tightrope suddenly shot out of the train above Freakshow and attached itself to a pole. The audience gasped at the sight of a tightrope walker crawling across the rope with his hands and legs bent in wrong ways, a large woman in a black leotard on a unicycle while she juggled a few skulls, another man came out in a spinning wheel with spikes, and finally a tall man in a skull costume walked across the aisle.

Dani suddenly gasped when her eyes caught the crystal ball on Freakshow's staff again. She was put into another trance and stood there motionlessly, but Sam didn't seem to notice his friend's sudden change of behavior since he was too busy admiring the grand opening.

"This is the greatest moment ever! Nothing could ruin this for me!" Sam said with excitement, but unfortunately for him, he spoke too soon.

" _Parents of Amity Park! We urge you to stop this morbid assault on the morals of our children!_ " Patrick Manson shouted through his megaphone with Jessica next to him. Behind them were several other parents, all of whom were not into the idea of Circus Gothica being in their town. All of the goth teens booed at their parents in response.

Sam groaned in annoyance that his parents always tried to change goths as their daily job, probably because of their own son. "Oh, why can't they have job like regular parents?"

"Don't let the rantings of the closed-minded norms beat you down, show them your true colors! And when I say colors, I mean all black! Make them see you for who you are!" Freakshow said as she raised her staff up even higher.

"Make them see us for who we are…" Dani repeated in a trance-like tone, until her eyes turned red. She smiled brightly while she waved her arms to catch everyone's attentions. "Hey, everybody! Over here! We're Dani Fenton and Sam Manson! We both cut school and we're proud of it!"

The goths all cheered loudly at her rebellious speech. One of them came up to her and spray-painted her shirt black while she stood there and smiled proudly with her hands on her hips. "You're one of us now." He said.

" _Sam?_ " Patrick asked through his megaphone, looking as surprised as his wife that their son and his friend have both ditched school together.

Sam facepalmed himself in frustration, now that he and Dani were both now officially in trouble.

Sam and Dani were both dragged back to Casper High where Sam's and Dani's parents, Jackie and Matt Fenton, were all present in the principal's office. The two friends awaited their punishment for cutting school to watch a gothic circus opening.

"Some may call this little act of rebellion a cry for attention, but I call it a cry for _de_ tention." Ishiyama said to the parents.

"Nice job, Dani. Maybe I should've cried 'Hey, it's Invisio-Belle!'" Sam muttered sarcastically to his friend while he glared at her before his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me back there! I just blacked out when I looked at that Freakshow woman, and then I wake up with my shirt all sprayed black!" Dani said defensively as she pulled on the collar of her black shirt with her finger and it snapped back onto her skin. "Frankly, I don't even know what's been going on with me!"

"Bad judgement, that's what! When will you think before you act?!" Her mother, Jackie, snapped to her daughter as she held out her arm. However, a small blaster sprang out and sprayed green goo all over Patrick and Jessica.

They glared at the ghost hunting couple. "Obviously, the apple doesn't fall far from the overbearing orange jumpsuited tree!" Patrick said as he narrowed his eyes in distain.

Jackie looked offended when she glared at him with her hands on her hips. "You gotta problem with jumpsuits?!"

"Jackie, let me handle this." Matt said gently until he glared angrily at the Mansons, just as offended as his wife was. "You gotta problem with jumpsuits?!"

"Samuel, I forbid you from seeing this girl, or any more of your troubled friends." Patrick told his son crossly as he and his wife stood there with their hands on their sides.

"My friends are perfectly normal!" Sam protested with a shrug.

However, Ms. Lancer entered the office with Tina (who was still disguised as Sam) and she had a look of embarrassment. Apparently, Lancer was clearly not fooled by Tina's little trick when she brought her into the principal's office.

"This is so wrong!" Ishiyama exclaimed as he facepalmed himself at the sight of Tina.

Meanwhile, inside the empty tent of Circus Gothica, Freakshow walked into the center stage. "Slaves, center ring!" She commanded as she raised her staff up high.

All of the performers from the opening ceremony gathered to the ring while they began to remove their disguises. The tall skull man was apparently the midget ghost, the large muscular leotard woman was Ghoulia, the tightrope crawler was Elastico, and the man on the spiky wheel was Landu. They were all the same ghost freaks that have been robbing jewelry stores and making the heists the whole time before they stood before Freakshow.

"For generations, my family has controlled ghosts with _this_." Freakshow said as she admired her crystal ball on her staff, which secretly had the power to control ghosts whoever looked into its eye, which explained why Dani has been acting strangely every time she glanced at the ringmistress. "Untold power, and all they could think to do was to entertain the masses. Whereas, _I_ have found a much more profitable job for you, minions." Ghoulia hovered up to her with a chest of all the stolen goods, revealing that Freakshow was the true mastermind behind the ghost robberies. "And once our newest member of our cast joins us, this entire town will be mine for the taking!"

Freakshow glanced down at her crystal ball as it showed a picture of Dani Phantom. She not only planned on stealing every profitable good in Amity Park, but she also wanted to take control of this ghost girl she has been hearing so much about. Freakshow apparently has heard that Dani was one of the only half-ghosts in existence and she wished to use her incredible power as her own little toy. With Dani under her control, Freakshow believed that she would be unstoppable.

Back at Casper High, Dani, Tina, and Sam all sat in the library for detention while they watched their out of shape teacher and vice principal, Lancer, clipping her fingernails right in front of their faces. Sam stared down at his Circus Gothica ticket in anger, since not only did his parents forbid him to go, but he was also restricted Dani from ever seeing Sam with a restraining order since she was a 'bad influence' in the Mansons minds.

Sam groaned in frustration at his ticket. "I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable, but this wasn't what I had in mind!" He exclaimed, referring to Lancer clipping her fingernails right in front of them with her nails flying all over their table. Apparently, she didn't seem to care that her students were grossed out.

"We can always go to the circus tomorrow, that is assuming we're not grounded and your parents allowing me within two hundred feet from you." Dani said while she narrowed her eyes at the last statement.

"Guess we'll have to settle for the live webcast for opening night." Tina said as she pulled out her PDA.

Freakshow appeared on her screen with her mysterious crystal ball staff. " _Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!_ " She announced on screen as she held out her staff closer while she smiled wickedly.

"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica…" Dani muttered when she got placed under his trance again. She immediately stood up from her seat and walked towards the exit, hypnotized, much to her friends' confusions.

Lancer quickly blocked the door, which made her stop her tracks as she stared at the teacher blankly. "And just where do you think you're going, Ms. Fenton?" She demanded while she frowned sternly at her least favorite student.

Dani eyes glowed red when she smiled at her teacher evilly. Without warning, she suddenly phased into her body and overshadowed her. "Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica." She said through through Ms. Lancer eerily in a trance-like voice.

She made her walk into a supply closet and close the door behind her. Dani then phased out of the closet, in her ghost form, and locked her teacher inside with a key. "Casket of Amontillado! Let me out! LET-ME-OUT!"

Sam and Tina both walked up to their hypnotized friend, who only glanced at them with a blank grin. "Dani, what are you doing? We're in too much trouble as it is!" Sam said as he frowned up at her.

"No such thing as too _much_ trouble. Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica." Dani said sinisterly with a grin before she phased through the ceiling, leaving her friends behind.

Her friends were both a little surprised and somewhat concerned by her sudden creepy attitude. "That doesn't sound like a good sign. We better follow her." Tina said to Sam.

Sam then gasped when he glanced down at his ticket. "Oh no! That would mean skipping detention and going to the circus!" He said with fake excitement. He noticed that his techno-geek friend was staring at him strangely, which made him frown at her. "Hello! Irony!" He grabbed onto Tina's wrist and dragged her out of the library while she yelped in surprise.

That evening at the Circus Gothica tent, Freakshow stood at the center ring under the spotlight with hundreds of goth teens watching her. "Please welcome a performer that puts the death in death defying acts, the Gothic Grim Witch herself!" She announced as she gestured towards the top of the tent.

The goths saw a female performer wearing a black cloak like a grim reaper who hid her face with a hood while she held a scythe in her hands. They all gasped when she walked onto the tightrope, and they even noticed that there was no net to catch her. They anxiously watched her until she jumped onto her scythe and balanced on top of it with only one hand, with incredible ease. The audience cheered and roared at her performance.

Outside the show, Sam and Tina have both splitted up while Sam checked the 'casts only' room. He looked around to find his friend who has been acting strangely ever since she saw that open-live Circus Gothic video back at detention.

"What are you doing here?" Freakshow asked from behind Sam. He jumped a little in surprise when he immediately turned to the ringmistress, who was staring at the goth boy with somewhat suspicion.

Sam then smiled at the sight of his gothic idol. "Whoa, Freakshow! This is so cool!" He said with his excitement rising, until he tried to stay focused at the task in hand. "Focus, Sam! Um…" He cleared his throat and glanced back up at the ringmistress. "I'm looking for a friend of mine who's been...acting kind of weird."

"Oh, that narrows it down to...everyone in this tent!" Freakshow laughed at her own joke, until the Gothic Grim Witch entered the room, making the ringmistress frown at her. "What are you doing, you dolt? Get back out there and do your encore!"

The Grim Witch removed her hood, revealing to be Dani in her ghost form. Her eyes were back to their normal green as she stared at her gothic friend. "Sam? What happened?" She asked in confusion.

Freakshow was a little surprised by this, like the girl was actually resisting her mind control. "What's that? Is that free will? Obey me, minion!" She held out her staff again as she placed Dani under its power again.

Sam witnessed this in surprised confusion. Now he knew why Dani has been acting weird every time she stared at Freakshow's crystal ball staff: the ringmistress was controlling his best friend as her own personal slave. "What? You're controlling her?!" He exclaimed as his anger began to rise.

Freakshow only smiled at him, until she turned to Dani. "Get him."

Sam's anger immediately turned to fear when he screamed out loud as Dani, under Freakshow's command, swung her scythe at him and blacked him out. The next thing Sam knew was that he was blindfolded, on top of something narrow, and he seemed to keep losing his balance.

"Please welcome a brand new victu-um, _talent_ to the highwire, in his first and _final_ performance." Freakshow announced on the center stage.

Dani sliced Sam's blindfold off his eyes with her scythe. The goth boy glanced down and found himself hundreds of feet in the air on a tightrope (with no safety net) as he yelped and tried to keep his balance. The gothic audience cheered, thinking that it actually was an act.

Tina ran into the stage and found her friend on the tightrope, with no net to catch him if he ever lost his balance. "Sam?" She said with wide eyes.

Sam glanced back at Dani, who was still being hypnotized while she grinned at her friend evilly. "Dani, listen to me, you don't want to do this! You're being controlled!" He tried to reason with her.

However, she only laughed evilly when she sliced the tightrope with her scythe and Sam immediately plummeted towards the ground as he screamed. Dani's eyes suddenly changed back to their original green and noticed that her friend was in danger. She quickly swooped down and caught her friend before he slammed onto the ground. The audience cheered when they still thought that it was all part of the act.

Dani gently settled him on the ground before she held onto her face again. "Dani, don't scare me like that!" Sam said to her with worry.

However, Dani opened her eyes, back to their hypnotized red. "How should I scare you?" She asked him solemnly to his face until she stepped aside as Freakshow approached the meddling goth boy with a frown.

"Consider that a warning, boy." She said threateningly before she walked away with Dani by her side.

Tina rushed up to Sam, looking very shaken up. "Jeex, Sam, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Can we take time off from your _Gothapalooza_ and actually _look_ for Dani?" She asked rhetorically.

"That _was_ Dani, under the hood! Freakshow's controlling her with some kind of crystal ball!" Sam explained before they both ran out of the tent. "Come on!"

As they ran outside of the tent, they were stopped by Sam's parents and several other protesting parents who were against the circus. "Samuel, shouldn't you be in detention?" Patrick asked sternly to his son.

"Um…" Sam shrugged nervously. "Lancer let us out?"

Meanwhile, unknown to everyone but the trio, Ms. Lancer was still in Casper High, trapped in the supply closet while she desperately yelled for any help. "LET ME OUT!" She exclaimed desperately.

Back at the circus…

"Are we late for the protest?" Matt asked before they turned and found him and Jackie who were wearing goggles and holding ghost weapons.

"I brought the Fenton Riot gear!" Jackie said as she pulled out one of her ghost bazookas, but she accidentally blasted at the Manson's protest signs.

Patrick narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jessica, who shrugged in confusion. "What? I didn't invite them." She said to her husband.

Jackie turned her attention to Tina and Sam and noticed that Dani was missing. "Hey, isn't Dani supposed to be with you?"

Patrick suddenly slid in front of her and showed her the restraining order he placed on Jackie's 'bad influential' daughter. "Not according to this restraining order, she's not." He said politely, yet very grudgingly.

"Well, she's not here and she's not at school...so where is she?" Matt wondered out loud while he rubbed his chin in confusion.

To answer his question, Dani, who was still being hypnotized, was currently robbing the Amity Park Museum while she helped out the four ghost freaks with all of the fortunes. She wore an expensive crown and a priceless amulet around her neck.

"Ecto butts in gear!" Dani said before she fired mini ecto-beams at her 'partner's' butts, making them yelp and fly away with all the goodies. "This party is just getting started!" She flew after the ghosts, until she cocked an eyebrow when she noticed three police cars pursuing them and then she smiled amusingly. "Oh, please." She fired her ecto beams at the cars, making them spin out of control.

In the news on TV, they began to explain the current unfortunate events that were currently happening in Amity Park. " _In the wake of parental protests, Circus Gothica ringmistress, Freakshow, had this challenge to her critics_." The newsman, Terrance Snow, announced.

" _I invite you to attend a free performance of parents, police, and concerned authority figures. See the show, and see for yourselves that we're harmless entertainment_." Freakshow said reassuringly on the news and to all of the parents who were outside her train.

" _In other news, police got a break in the recent rash of mysterious burglaries as security cam footage revealed the ghostly culprits_." In the security camera footage, Dani phased out of the steel safe door while Elastico, Ghoulia, the midget ghost, and Landu all followed her. Dani then smiled evilly at the camera while she destroyed it with a ghost beam. " _And finally, have you seen this out of shape teacher?_ " The news then showed a picture of Ms. Lancer. " _She was last sighted in the Casper High School library_ -"

Sam switched off his bedroom TV with his remote while he sat on his bed. He then video chatted with Tina, both of them concerned that their friend was being used as a mindless minion for an evil ringmistress. " _Sam, did you catch the news? We gotta do something to save Dani!_ " Tina said worriedly through his laptop.

"How ironic is it that I'm stuck under house arrest while my parents go to a free Circus Gothica show?" Sam asked his techno-geek friend in annoyance.

" _Only slightly less ironic than the fact that they were right about it being evil_?"

Sam made a look of determination since he was not going to let his best friend mindlessly fly around stealing valuable goods for an evil ringmistress anymore. He told Tina to meet him at the circus before he threw down a rope ladder out of his window and climbed down to ground level.

He was about to run off, until he found his grandfather, Ian, in front of him. "And just where do you think you're going, bubbleh?" Ian asked his grandson kindly.

"You don't understand, Grandpa! My friend is in trouble and if I don't do something right away…" He began.

"You know, I had quite the wild streak when I was your age." Ian pulled out a scrapbook with a picture of him back in the old days on a scooter.

Sam stared at the photo before he glanced at his grandfather oddly. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm old and babbling, and I never tried to force my children into what I want them to be. One of them couldn't understand my choice, so he tried to shape his own child into what _he_ wants him to be. Being the perfect child, even if it means limiting your own life while you should sneak off to help one of your own friends and while...I'm lost in my memories." He then smiled warmly at his grandson again.

Sam began to smile warmly as well. He and his grandfather have had a strong relationship, because Ian was the only one in his family who accepted him for who he was. Like what Ian just said, Jessica and Patrick tried to shape their own son into their own vision and tried to make him look perfect, so he was never as close to his folks as he was with his only grandparent.

"Thanks, Grandpa Ian." Sam said as he gave him a hug before he ran off to help his friend.

After Sam left, Ian pulled his jacket off, revealing a black T-shirt with a purple oval that Sam normally wore and placed a black wig in a similar hairstyle as his. "This is so wrong, but I dig it." He said with a grin.

At the Circus Gothica tent, all of the adult and authority figures gathered into the tent while they awaited the performances, so that Freakshow could prove to them that her circus was just harmless entertainment like she promised.

Patrick wrote some stuff on his notepad. "I'm keeping a detailed list of anything I find objectionable, immortal, or obnoxious." He said until from next to him and his wife, Jackie spilled some popcorn and soda all over them. She wore a soda hat and pigged out a bucket of popcorn.

The Mansons both glared at her in disgust and annoyance. "She on the list?" Jessica asked her husband.

"Right now, she _is_ the list!"

Right outside the tent, Sam walked and looked around the train area for any signs of Dani or Freakshow. He suddenly found a bat shaped shadow and gasped before he quickly slid underneath the train, but only found Tina's boots approaching him. "Sam?" She asked.

"Tina?" Sam asked as he peeked out.

Tina bent down and showed a bat hat on top of her beanie. "Hey, Sam. Is this a great Circus Gothica hat or what?" Sam climbed out from under the train and glared at her in annoyance as he swiped the hat off of her beanie. "...I'll take that as an 'or what'."

Sam and Tina then both climbed to the roof of the caboose before Sam opened a hatch door and they hopped inside. Sam managed to land on his feet while his techno-geek friend landed on her stomach with a grunt. He looked around and saw all of the stolen goods Freakshow has forced all of the ghosts and Dani to steal all for herself. Sam remembered one time that Dani told him that not _all_ ghosts were evil, so he probably thought that the ghost freaks that have been robbing banks were only just being mind controlled and had no idea what they were doing. But the only thing he was more focused on right now was saving Dani and setting her free.

Sam suddenly spotted Freakshow's crystal ball staff just standing there on a pile of money, unguarded. "There's the crystal ball! Let's grab it and-" Sam said until he and Tina were both suddenly blasted out of the caboose by a couple of green ecto-beams.

They gasped when they saw a hypnotized Dani smiling with her fists letting off green vapor and Freakshow walking out with her staff in her hand. The train's whistle blew as it revived forward with the mind-controlled ghost heroine.

Sam and Tina both tried to chase after the train. "Dani, no!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, please scream. Shame that anyone who might help you is...busy enjoying my 'free show'." Freakshow said to the teens before she laughed.

Back inside the circus tent, Landu phased through the top while the adults stared up at him in awe and shock as they gasped. He removed his hood as he grinned and made his tattoos emerge from his body when they came to life. They began to attack the audience, making them all scream in terror as chaos ensured.

"GHOSTS!" Jackie and Matt both shouted in unison as they both pulled on their masks and goggles.

Patrick and Jessica both ran up to the exit to escape the madness. However, when Jessica uncovered the curtains, it was blocked by thick bricks, proving to them that Freakshow has been lying to them, and was distracting them so she could escape with all her stolen goods without any interferences.

"We're trapped!" Jessica exclaimed to her husband.

"Okay...that's objectionable, immoral, and obnoxious." Patrick muttered as he wrote on his notepad with a frown somewhat absent-mindedly.

Back outside the circus, Tina and Sam managed to climb to the top of a railroad as the train moved from underneath them with Freakshow, Dani, and all of the stolen goods.

"We have to jump!" Sam exclaimed with determination.

"Are you crazy? I can't jump!" Tina shouted, staring down at the fast-moving train underneath them.

"And I can't abandon Dani!" The two friends held hands before they prepared to jump. They screamed when they finally leaped off the track, until they both landed on the roof by their feet, but tumbled onto their stomachs. "Plus, I'll never hear the end of it if my parents learn that they're right about her being evil."

Back inside the tent, the entire audience continued to scream in fear as the tattoos continued to attack them, until Jackie and Matt both slid onto the center stage.

"Stand back, everybody!" Jackie exclaimed to everyone.

Small blasters and guns sprang out of their jumpsuits from their knees, elbows, chests, hood ears, and belts. They began to spin around and fired several beams at the tattoos dead on until they finally managed to blast at Landu, sending him flying away as well with a yelp.

Matt then jumped in front of Jessica and Patrick and went to their faces. "I'll ask you once again...YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH JUMPSUITS?!" He exclaimed angrily while the Manson parents, who recoiled and trembled from his outburst. The Mansons both held up their hands nervously, silently admitting that jumpsuits _could_ be quite handy after all.

Back on the Circus Gothica train, Sam and Tina ran across the roof cars of the train, jumping over gaps while they tried to find which car had Dani inside. Inside a cart, Freakshow was shuffling through her stolen bundle of cash while her ghost minions and Dani stood guard. However, they heard footsteps coming from above them when they glanced up at the ceiling before they all narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Freakshow commanded as she held out her mind-control staff.

The ghosts phased through the car and outside to the roof right in front of Sam and Tina, making them freeze their tracks. Dani phased behind them before they turned around and gasped at their hypnotized friend as she grinned.

"Dani, it's us! Sam and Tina! Your best friends, remember?!" Sam reasoned as he tried to reach into his friend.

There was a few minutes of silence between everyone while Sam and Tina stared at their friend with anticipation and desperation, until Dani finally blinked her eyes as they returned to their normal green. She stared at her friends in confusion.

"Tina? Sam? I...I…" She asked as she tried to fight for control. Sam and Tina began to smile that their friend was beginning to come back to her senses. "I…" Unfortunately, she got controlled once again when her eyes became red as she smiled. "...am a ghost! I have no friends!"

"Don't waste your breath, children." Freakshow said as she climbed from a gap while she held up her staff to regain control of Dani. Sam and Tina both turned to her and gasped with wide eyes. "She's under _my_ control now."

Back at the Circus Gothica tent, Jessica and Patrick walked up to the Fenton couple with looks of gratitude, despite their big rivalry and hatred towards them. "We owe you Fentons a debt of gratitude, and an apology!" Jessica said with a bright smile.

"Save it for the big sales, Jessica! We need to bust out of this tent!" Jackie exclaimed as she glanced at the tent that was covered with brick walls.

"Leave it to us!"

"If there's one thing we Mansons know how to do: it's with an angry mob of parents into a frenzy!" Patrick said confidently as he gestured to all of the adults on the stage.

The adults all began to pull to the walls of the tent and managed to burst out of the brick walls and curtains while they shouted in a frenzy. They began to chase after the circus train that was currently trying to escape town with their goods.

Jackie and Matt stopped beside the Fenton Ghost RV that parked next to them. "Saddle up the Fenton RV! We'll hit those spooks out at the pass!" Jackie said to her husband.

Back on top of the moving train, Sam and Tina looked ahead in fear at Freakshow's mind-controlled ghost army with their own best friend being one of them.

"Don't just stand there, finish them!" Freakshow commanded Dani as her eyes glowed red.

Tina then noticed a metal roof heading right toward them, giving her an idea. "Maybe you should try holding that thing up a little higher." She suggested casually. Fortunately, Freakshow listened to her, but her staff got knocked out of her hand by the roof as it flew into the air. Tina quickly jumped up and tried to grab it, but narrowly missed it while it landed in Dani's hand instead. She grinned widely as she landed back on the roof. "Way to go, girl! Now give me five!"

Tina held her hand up to Dani, but since she was still hypnotized, she fired an ecto beam instead. She sent her straight to Ghoulia as she restrained her with her arm.

"Very good, my dear drone. Now give my staff. Come on." Freakshow said before she kissed her lips like she was some kind of dog.

However, although she was still controlled, Dani began to hesitate about what to do with the staff, not really knowing what to think about since she _was_ still being controlled, but not by Freakshow anymore.

Sam ran in front of the evil ringmistress. "Fight it, Dani! She's not holding the crystal ball anymore, _you_ are!" He said as he tried to reach into her once again.

Freakshow grabbed him and roughly shoved him away, almost making him lose his balance by the edge of the train. "Silence!" She shouted before she turned back to the hypnotized ghost girl. "Obey me, ghost. Give me my staff. Come on." She kissed her lips again and gestured with her fingers.

Dani began to sweat a little in pressure, still not knowing what to do.

"I saw you up on that highwire, you were fighting her the whole time! Fight her now, Dani! You're _not_ just a ghost, FIGHT HER!" Sam exclaimed, even more determined to free her.

Dani slapped her palm onto her forehead from her forming headache. "QUIET! All of you! I need to think…" She strained with frustration.

"Stop him!" Freakshow ordered as she pointed at Sam. "NOW!"

Just then, the train rode across a bridge over a canyon, hundreds of feet deep.

"Well, it's the crystal ball or your friend, Dani! Your choice!" Sam said before Elastico and the midget ghost walked to him while he moved backwards away from them. Unfortunately, he walked backwards too much when he reached the edge of the train and lost his balance. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT TO BE SO LITERAL! AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam began to plummet towards the bottom of the canyon and screamed to the top of his lungs as he fell towards his doom.

"SAM! NO!" Tina cried out loud.

"Sam?" Dani asked while she cocked an eyebrow, until her eyes went wide when she realized that her friend was in danger. "SAM!"

She immediately flew off the train and dove down as she released the crystal ball staff and reached out her hands to catch her friend. While Sam continued to scream, Dani managed to catch him when she hugged his chest and flew him back up to the train as he passed out on her arms. The staff plummeted towards the bottom of the canyon where its crystal ball shattered on impact with the rocky ground.

Dani's eyes returned to their normal green when the power of the crystal ball lost its grip on her. She then glanced at Sam, who was just beginning to wake up. "Dani, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I think so, it was all a blur." Dani admitted before she glanced back at her goth friend. "I did some bad stuff, didn't I?"

Sam smiled gratefully that his best friend was back to normal. "Nothing you can't fix." Dani flew back to the roof of the train in front of Freakshow and her goons as she settled Sam down gently.

Tina also smiled that her friend was finally freed. "Good, now maybe you can convince tiny here to let go of me." She said as she glanced up at Ghoulia, just before her eyes turned blue.

Elastico's and the midget ghost's eyes changed as well when they all broke free from Freakshow's mind control and her crystal ball staff's spell wore off on them. "What? Huh? Where are we?" Elastico asked in confusion as he looked down at himself.

"Are we free? Finally free?!" The midget ghost asked with a hopeful smile.

"Only one way to find out…" Dani said with a smirk as she eyeballed at the ringmistress thief.

Freakshow glanced at the ghost girl and her ex-goons nervously, until they all grabbed onto her and phased her into the train car while Tina and Sam watched.

Inside the car, Freakshow was trembling as she turned solid, until she looked up fearfully at Dani, who smirked at her. Her ex-minions all glared at her for controlling them for so long, and they were not exactly pleased that she has been using them like her own personal butlers in robberies.

"Okay, uh, when I called you, uh, 'minions', it was really a term of endearment, like 'I love my minions'." Freakshow said nervously.

"You wanted a big hall, try this one on for size!" Dani said before she fired an ecto beam at Freakshow's stolen goods above her.

They collapsed right on top of her while she grunted in surprise. "OHH! Oh, that quite smarted."

Outside, the train braked to a halt when it got surrounded by police cars and angry adults before Dani turned to all of the freed ghosts. "So, what do you say we stick around and explain to the cops we were being controlled by an evil ringmistress?" The ghosts only remained silent and phased right out of the train and flew away to avoid getting in trouble again, which made Dani slouch with a knowing look. "You know, I had a feeling that would be their answer." And then she followed their example.

The police kicked open the train door as everyone glared inside. They saw Freakshow herself with all of the stolen goods that have been robbed by ghosts the past day, revealing that the ringmistress has been the true thieving mastermind behind all of the crimes. She smiled at the authorities and adults weakly and innocently.

Later on, the policemen placed Freakshow under arrest for her masterminding crimes when they shoved her into the back of a police car, where they would drive her to jail and charge her under custody for her crimes. They even managed to recover all of the stolen goods from her train so they could place them back into their proper banks and stores.

Dani (who was back in her human form), Sam, and Tina all smiled at another job well done while Jackie, Matt, Jessica, and Patrick all smiled at the trio. "Nice work, kids. You caught that weird goth-punk thief right-handed!" Jackie said with a smile while the trio smiled at each other.

"I'm just happy you're all safe!" Patrick said.

"More than safe, they're heroes!" Jessica exclaimed happily.

"We're so proud of you…" Matt said.

Later, at the Manson's library…

"BUT YOU'RE ALL STILL GROUNDED!" The parents exclaimed angrily as they all watched their kids study their books.

Although they were truly happy they have managed to catch the thief, the adults were still angry that their children cut school, skipped detention, and even snuck out of their homes without permission. Dani, Sam, and Tina all frowned down at their books since they were totally not expecting to still be in trouble after a long night of saving Dani from becoming a slave to an evil human ringmistress.

"Grounded, shmounded!" Ian exclaimed as he scootered next to Sam. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

As another one of Sam's punishments, he was forced to wear the garments, consisting the buttoned white long-sleeve undershirt with a bright orange vest, and beige pants that his parents asked him to wear earlier, which he wasn't too happy about. However, he did it partly under his own will.

"I know, but it was the only way I could convince them to lift their restraining order on Dani." He said dully.

"At least Freakshow's in custody and all the stolen goods were returned." Dani admitted, and she was even deeply relieved that she was no longer being mind-controlled by the ringmistress.

And of course, thanks to Freakshow, her reputation as public ghost enemy number one has increased after people and the media witnessed her robbing banks while she was being controlled. Despite that, she was still determined to show everyone that she was a heroine someday.

"So, why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Tina asked in wonder as she looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Back at the Casper High library, Ms. Lancer was still locked inside the supply closet when Dani was mind-controlled. She continued to knocked her fist on the door to get anyone's attention.

"Waiting for Godot, is anybody out there?!" Lancer cried desperately until she turned around in defeat. "This is so wrong!" And then she wetted her eyes on her hands.

A janitor opened the door and slid her water bucket inside with her mop sticking out. "See you Monday." She said unemotionally before she locked up the door again. Lancer immediately pulled on the knob and then pounded her fist against the door again, trying to get the janitor's attention, but she apparently knew that she was probably going to be stuck in there all weekend.


	21. Origins: PART 1

**Season 1 Episode 21  
** Origins: Part 1  
"Haunting!"

 _ **Dani (Voiceover):  
**_ _You know how every story has a beginning? Well, mine doesn't exactly start the way you might expect. Sure, I live in a pretty normal town, attend a normal school, and I was just an average, ordinary girl who desires attention. I have a couple of the closest friends I could ever have, and a pretty goofed-up family. I could start at any point of my entire life to prove how crazy my life really is, but where I would really like to start at...is the day my whole life changed forever!_

Theme Song:

(She's a Phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

A kid whose life has changed  
Molecules rearranged  
Ghost are so deranged

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

Spirits don't stand a chance  
Senses all enhanced  
Power so advanced

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

Unleashing all the freaks  
Until her whole town screams  
Now everyone you beat

(She's a Phantom, she's a Phantom)

Fly right through the wall  
You can't see her at all  
If they are big, or small, or tall

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

 _This is my hometown, Amity Park. It's not as much as a city, but hey, it's home_.

In a small town of Amity Park, it's not exactly the most populated town. It has a prime fast-food hangout called Nasty Burger (only one letter away from tasty), a large mall for shopping and feasting, and a primal high school called Casper High School. In a neighborhood, all of the homes lined up just right, but there was one home that was completely different than the others. It was red with a neon sign that read 'Fenton Works' and had a large observatory-like center on the top of the roof, filled with different radars and satellites.

 _I know what you're thinking, and you're probably right..._ that _is my home: Fenton Works. Long story short, my parents are scientists for paranormal ghost studies, but to me...it's more of an obsession. They might see themselves as ghost hunters, but to everyone else in Amity Park...they kinda saw them as crackpots since they didn't believe in ghosts. And honestly, I didn't believe in ghosts at first neither. At first, my morning started out as normal as a regular teen's_.

As dawn began to break, the sun rose behind Fenton Works while the birds began to tweet for a new day. The sun rays shined through a window of the second floor of Fenton Works and into a bedroom, and a rocket ceiling model. The walls had several posters of space and astronauts, and their were clothes scattered on the floor and the light from the window glared over the bed with a large lump that kept rising up and down like someone was sleeping peacefully. There was a sound of a girl snoring underneath the covers before she turned in her sleep.

The alarm clock next to her bed read five fifty-nine, until it changed to six o'clock when it began to blare loudly. The girl moaned tiredly as she reached out to her clock and pressed the snooze button, silencing it. She sat up and removed her covers as she yawned and stretched her arms high in the air. The girl had jet black hair that was in a rat's nest, icy blue eyes that had sleepy bags underneath, and wore a white tank-top with blue sweats. She rubbed her eyes before she glanced around half-awake.

 _That's me, Danielle Fenton, but my friends call me Dani. I'm fourteen years old and this is my first day of freshman year._

"First day of high school." She moaned tiredly before she got her butt out of bed and began her usual morning routine.

Dani made her way to the bathroom where she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush as she brushed her teeth to rid the nasty morning breath, sipped a cup of water, and gurgled it in her mouth before she spat the paste into her sink. She picked up a hair brush to get all of the knots out as her waist-length hair that waved a little when she was finished. She went back into her bedroom where she opened her dresser and she pulled out a small white shirt with red elbow-length sleeves and a red oval on the chest, which was small enough to reveal her midriff, slipped on a pair of blue skinny bootcut jeans, and tied her red sneakers on her feet before she pulled her hair back with a blue headband on top of her bangs. She finally picked up a red lipstick and rubbed some on her lips before she pursued them, making them look more red.

Dani smiled at her reflection when she waved her hair once and winked at the mirror before she began to pack her backpack up with school supplies. She suddenly heard a loud thud, making her perk up in surprise, and she made a worried look as she slipped her backpack on her back and cautiously walked down the stairs. The living room was dark with the windows closed and small rays of sunlight poured through some gaps, making the room more eerie looking. Dani continued to hear laser-like sounds coming from the basement as she walked slowly and quietly down the stairs and into the basement.

The basement actually looked more like a scientific lab than a basement. The walls were coated with special steel, counters were filled with beakers with green goo inside as some boiled, there were large anti-ghost guns hanging in the walls, and their were even some science equipment and books. At the end of the lab, there was a couple of people working on some kind of a large hole with blowtorches, who could've been Dani's parents. An obese woman who wore an orange jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, collar, and belt removed her blue goggles as she revealed her midnight blue eyes and black shoulder-length hair that was whiting from aging. And a man in a dark blue jumpsuit with black boots, gloves, collar, belt, and a shoulder-strap holster removed his red goggles and revealed his violet eyes and short caramel-brown hair with bangs hanging above his eye.

"Mom? Dad?" Dani called, catching their attentions.

"Hey, honey, just in time!" Her mother, Jackie, said proudly before she walked up to her daughter and dragged her in front of a blueprint, showing a ghost flying out of a hole and the prints reveal it was a 'Ghost Portal'. "I give you the granddaddy of all our inventions: the Fenton Ghost Portal!"

Dani cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "A ghost portal?"

"You betcha! It allows ghosts to enter our world and allows us to enter theirs, called the Ghost Zone, whether we wanted to or not." Jackie walked up to the portal with her hands on her hips and smiled proudly at the hole. "We've been planning and building this baby for six years, and now it's finally completed and ready for operation with the finishing touches on this piece of history."

"You mean a piece of wasting our time? That won't make history, you know." An older boy asked sarcastically as everyone turned around and found a boy with with aqua blue eyes, short orange hair, a black long-sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. "Come on, Dani, we're gonna be late taking you to school."

"No thanks, James, I'm walking with Sam and Tina today. They want the three of us 'walking through those doors to this life-altering event' at Casper High." Dani said with emphasising.

James only rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't get polluted by Mom and Dad's obsession, okay?" And with that happy note, he walked out of the lab and out of sight.

Dani sighed and turned to her parents. "I gotta go." She was about to walk away until her father, Matt, grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Oh, come on, Dani. Stay here and watch us work our magic!" He said excitedly.

"But you guys just finished it."

Matt wrapped his arm around her neck and walked her back towards the portal. "But we got the coordinates to the ghost dimension all set up and we're ready to open it up.

Dani sighed in somewhat annoyance. "Fine, but it better be fast. Sam and Tina will be waiting for me."

Dani stood in front of the portal while Matt began to turn some knobs and pressed some buttons on a console next to the inventions before Jackie plugged in some plugs as Dani heard some humming coming from the portal, like it was beginning to power up when lights began to turn on inside. Jackie and Matt then stood together beside their daughter when Jackie held up the last plug as they smiled at each other before she plugged them together. However, as soon as she plugged in the last cords, the humming stopped as there was only a spark of electricity before it remained absolutely silent and inactive.

Dani, Jackie, and Matt looked kind of surprised that nothing has happened. "I-I-I don't understand!" Matt shuttered in shock as he glanced back at his blueprints for any mistakes. "We did everything right and pushed in the _exact_ coordinates, why isn't it working?!"

"Well...uh...maybe you've just made a minor mistake." Dani said as she smiled a little and shrugged. "I mean, it happens to everyone, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I guess everyone was right, there is no Ghost Zone. I guess that thing wouldn't work anyway, even it we actually believed we could make a change." Jackie said sadly as she and her husband walked towards the stairs with slouched shoulders while they walked back up. Dani was about to follow them before she turned back to the portal with a little interest before she followed her folks upstairs.

Outside of Casper High School that morning, Dani walked up to the building along with two other teens by her side. There was a gothic boy with violet eyes, short black shoulder-length hair with bangs and locks over his face, three earrings pierced into each of his ears, a black T-shirt with a purple oval on his chest, a thin chain necklace, and black pants with a green cross-patch pattern tucked into his gray combat boots: his name was Samuel Manson, but he preferred to be called Sam. And an African-American girl with teal eyes, bifocal glasses, black shoulder-length hair with a red beanie hat, a yellow buttoned short-sleeve shirt, green cargo shorts, and brown boots: her name was Tina Foley.

"This is it, guys. We step through those doors, and our whole lives change forever!" Tina said excitedly as they reached the door and stopped when she turned to Dani. "Okay, remember: first impressions are always important, so try to be cool and be more than you."

"Tina…" Dani complained when she was about to give her a look.

"What? You want attention, right? You gotta be more than a girl who lives in a family of ghost hunters."

"Let her be herself, Tina, and can we just get this over with?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Oh, alright, let's make history!"

The doors open as the trio enter the school and stopped at the hallway and saw the students walking around, chatting, and opening their lockers. Then they all stopped when they saw Dani, Sam, and Tina while the trio remain silent for a few uncomfortable seconds before the teens went onto their businesses like they didn't even notice them.

"Well, it was only one second, and they're pretending we're invisible." Sam said dully.

"I know I come from a family of ghost hunters, but...this just feels ironic." Dani admitted before they walked down the hallway.

They went their separate ways while Dani went to her locker and opened it as she then began to unpack her backpack and placed her binders and books into her locker.

Suddenly, a girl walked up and slammed her locker shut, making her jump in surprise. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Fentina of the 's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said mockingly while Dani gave her a look of disdain as she gave Dani an evil grin while she leaned on the lockers next to her. The girl had short blonde hair that was gelled and combed to the back of her head, blue eyes, a red cheerleading uniform, consisting of a red with white linings top and a white oval, revealed her midriff, a red skirt, and white sneakers.

"Daphne Baxter, of course you had to come along." Dani said sarcastically before she crossed her arms. "And here I thought you were staying at summer camp for the whole year."

"Seriously? Why would I stay at that messed up camp near Lake Eerie, with two Es? How's your folks doing? Spazzing about imaginary ghosts again?"

Dani growled angrily. "What do you want, Daph?! I'm not in the mood! I have to get to class." She was about to storm away until she got blocked by Daph's best friend, Kwyn, an Asian cheerleader as she smirked at her.

Daph grabbed by her wrist and clenched onto it tightly. "Better watch what you say around me, Fentina." The cheerleader roughly shoved Dani to the floor as she grunted before the students laughed down at her.

Dani glared up at Daph as she smirked evilly at her before she walked away, laughing with Kwyn. Tina walked up to her friend as she helped her up to her feet while they both glared at the cheerleaders with disgust.

"Why is Daph Baxter here for only five minutes and she's already made captain of the cheerleading squad, and has such an inferiority complex?" Dani asked rhetorically under her breath.

"Her parents are rich, she's a prep who loves rough sports. The way I would see it, Baxter has her ways off trying to show off her wealth and her own popularity to win Casper High as the 'queen bee'. So, I would say she's a spoiled shallow all the way." Tina said with disgust.

Dani and Tina both walked down the hallway together to their first class together. "This is _just_ what I needed, being teased on and being treated like I'm a freak. I wish there was some way I could prove I'm not a freak."

"Don't make a habit out of it, you'll end up being the exact type of girl you despise." The morning bell rung as the students made their way to their first period class.

Dani, Tina, and Sam all went to Ms. Lancer's classroom, who was not just a teacher, but she was also the vice-principal of the school, and she looked out of shape. "Welcome class, I am Ms. Lancer, your teacher and vice-principal." She said in a dry voice and looked as bummed as the rest of his students. "So don't go making trouble while I'm here. I know you're all bummed to be back in school...I know I certainly am, too...but for now, let's get those rusted brains up and running with this syllabus on your desks." All of the students moaned and complained as they looked miserably at their papers.

As Lancer wrote on the blackboard, Dani began to write on her syllabus paper, and then someone threw a crumpled up paper ball at the back of her head. She turned around when she heard snickers coming from behind her, and she saw the cheerleaders trying look innocent. She gave the cheerleaders a skeptic glare before she slowly turned back around and tried to write on her paper, but then they threw another ball of paper at her, making her growl in her throat as her face turned bright red while her hand holding the pencil trembled from her anger.

When they threw the last paper ball at her, she finally turned sharply around to the cheerleaders. "WILL YOU STOP?!" She snapped angrily.

Lancer turned sharply around when she heard Dani's outburst of irritation. "Ms. Fenton, is there a problem?" She asked, not looking impressed by the least.

"Yeah, can you tell those cheerleading brats to quit throwing stuff at me?" Dani pointed her thumb at the cheerleaders, who were trying to cover themselves by looking at the papers as they wrote on them like they haven't done anything bad.

Lancer stared at the cheerleaders before she glared down at Dani. "Very funny, Ms. Fenton. I know the cheerleaders, and they would never even bother a fly, so I'm keeping an eye on you, Fenton, and don't do any more accusations in my class." And with that, she turned back to the board and continued to write. "First day of school, and I already have a troublemaker in my radar."

Dani made a look of disbelief when she heard her mutter that last sentence before she glowered in annoyance until she turned back at the cheerleaders, who smirked at her evilly.

A couple hours later, it was already lunchtime when Dani, Sam, and Tina all went to the cafeteria and bought their lunches as they sat at their own table by themselves. Dani still looked really miffed that Lancer didn't believe her that she was being harassed, so she instead considered Dani the true troublemaker of her school, and the cheerleaders were getting away with harassing. Of course, that just proved that Lancer showed favoritism towards the athletes and allowed them to get away with almost anything. Dani stared down at her lunch, consisting of a mayonnaise sandwich and mashed potatoes which didn't look very edible.

"Oh man, so much for first impressions." Tina said as she settled her lunch down before she sat across from Dani.

"Well, we've already been here for like half a day, and we're already considered troublemakers and invisible outcasts, not that I even care." Sam said as he sat next to Dani.

"I know, guys, but I hate being ignored all the time." Dani said miserably to her friends. "I mean, the cheerleaders getting away with bullying, people who aren't standing up for themselves while everyone tries to take over the school. I can't live like being the daughter of a couple of ghost obsessed nutcases as everyone dubs them. I mean, I can't just sit around and watch everyone as they try to pick on innocent kids, my whole _life_ is sitting on the sidelines! And I can't stand being treated like a freak and a troublemaker, that no one will ever believe me." Dani sighed heavily as she looked at her food again. "Sometimes I wish I would know what it's like to live in a normal family."

Sam stared at his friend with some pity. "Dani, you'd be surprised by what you might have that everyone else doesn't, but that doesn't mean you can change _everything_. They're still your parents and they love you just as much as you love them."

Dani sighed again as she rested her chin on her knuckles. "Yeah, I know."

"Speaking of which, how are your folks doing anyway?" Tina asked.

"Well...they're bummed. They've been working on this new 'Fenton Ghost Portal' that can apparently send ghosts into our world from someplace called 'the Ghost Zone'. But it didn't work, so they just quit."

Sam looked impressed, which was rare to make him interested. "A ghost portal? Are you kidding? You've gotta show us after school!"

Dani perked up in surprise when he said that and then she hesitated with a look of uncertainty. "Uh...I-I don't know...I'm not allowed to invite people into my parent's lab without their permission. You know they'll kill us if we're caught!"

"Are they going to be home?" Tina asked.

"...No, they're going out for dinner until curfew, but I really don't think it's such a good id-"

"Oh, come on! Just for a little bit, and then we'll be out of the lab before they even show up."

Dani looked down in thought, until she exhaled like she was gonna regret this. "Okay, fine, you guys win, but only to see the portal and don't touch anything."

"Alright!" Sam and Tina cheered in unison as they high-fived, and Dani only made a look like she wasn't sharing their thoughts exactly.

After school, the trio walked out of the building as they approached the road just as James drove up his red car to his little sister. "I won't be able to drive you home, I have tutoring to do at my friend's house, so I'm going to trust you won't do anything stupid at home alone." He said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Dani said reassuringly before he drove down the road and the trio walked together down the neighborhood.

As they continued to walk down the sidewalk, they saw a car being chased by a police car at top speed, a couple of little boys throwing a little girl's doll in the air as she desperately tried to catch it as she sobbed loudly and the boys laughed rudely, and a random teen ran past Dani, Sam and Tina with another boy chasing him as they watched them disappear before they continued their way back to Fenton Works.

"Amity Park, why couldn't it be more like home?" Dani asked sarcastically.

"It could be worse, we could've ended up in our rundown sister city, Elmerton." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you have to be down on Amity Park all of the time, Dani? So it has its ups and downs, it's still home."

"I know, it's just its eeriness that really bugs me, and I would actually want this town to be special, but I find that hard to believe."

"But not impossible." Tina added as they arrived Fenton Works and entered the house. Dani lead them down to the lab before Sam and Tina both gasped at the sight of the inactive Fenton Ghost Portal at the end of the lab. Tina walked up to it in admiration "Sweet mother of modern tech! If this thing actually did work, I'd literally die of love!"

"Humorous." Dani walked up to the panel and noticed a white jumpsuit with black elbow-length gloves, thigh-high boots, belt, and collar with Jackie's face on the chest. It was the perfect size for Dani when she removed it from the hanger and held it by its shoulders.

"Smile!" Sam said before he held up his camera and snapped a picture of Dani holding her jumpsuit next to the control panel of the Fenton Portal.

Dani tried to blink the stars out of her eyes from the flash before she opened them again and looked at her friends. "Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute now. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

Sam walked in front of the inactive portal and looked inside with an excited smile. "Come on, Dani! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've gotta check it out!"

Dani stood next to him as she looked up at the portal in thought before she smiled. "You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" She then began to slip into her jumpsuit as she slipped her arms through and then zipped up her suit, ready to go.

Sam then frowned as he walked up to her. "Hang on." He reached out her her chest and pulled out her mother's face off her chest. "You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest." Dani stared at her friend before she looked into the inactive portal before she walked into the hole.

As she looked around the inside, she blindly reached her hand out to the side of the wall, but while she wasn't looking, she accidentally pressed the 'ON' button, that was next to an 'OFF' button. Immediately, the portal suddenly flashed on with bright green light when it emitted out of the portal with Dani inside. It shocked her with thousands of volts of pure ecto-energy as she shrieked in agony to the top of her lungs. Outside the portal, Sam and Tina shield themselves from the bright light as their hair fluttered madly from the force, and their eyes were shut tightly. Dani continued to scream while her body began to change when her black hair became white and her blue headband became black, her fair skin turned more tanned, her icy blue eyes became neon green, and even her jumpsuit inverted colors as it became a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt, and collar. Inside her body, her molecules began rearranging as her DNA became infused with ectoplasm, a ghostly substance. Then with a loud explosion, Dani suddenly shot straight out of the portal and slid across the floor, unconscious with her new appearance as all the lights went out in the house.

From Fenton Works, all of the lights from the neighborhood began to black out from the portal accident. While most of the residences were either talking, playing video games, or watching TV like everything was normal, their power and lights suddenly went out, taking them by surprise when they all looked up in bewilderment and confusion. As Matt drove Jackie in their weird-looking semi-tank-like vehicle, their Fenton RV, from their dinner after they finished, they suddenly noticed all of the lights were going out as the sky became dark as their eyes went wide.

"Whoa, blackout!" Matt said in alert.

"Ghosts must be sabotaging our house! Hit the tail fin, Matthew! Our children are in danger!" Jackie exclaimed before Matt floored the RV as they drove down the road at top speed.

"DANI!" Sam and Tina cried out in unison back at the lab before they rushed to their unconscious friend and examined her new appearance.

Sam held Dani and hugged her as he placed her head on his lap. "Dani? Dani?! Can you hear me?! Answer me!" Sam said desperately as he shook her gently, but got no response at all. She was still breathing which was very good news, but she wasn't moving a muscle.

"We gotta get help! NOW!" Tina said urgently with wide eyes before she ran to the exit.

"Tina!" But she was already running upstairs and out of sight. Sam glanced back down at Dani while he examined her new appearance before he settled her back down on the floor and followed Tina upstairs to find help.

After he left, Dani's eyes began to twitch as she began to regain consciousness while she groaned. She opened her eyes before sat up and rubbed her head. "Oh man, what hit me?" She asked herself, and her voice sounded a bit more echoey.

She noticed the Fenton Portal was active and saw a green vortex in the middle of the hole before she stood to her feet, wobbling a few times before she balances herself. Dani began to inspect her entire body from her thigh, her arms, her stomach, and finally her face. She looked down at her hands that were covered in white gloves as she gasped and sprinted out of the lab and found a bathroom as she looked through the mirror saw her new appearance with white hair with a black headband, her skin more tanned, her jumpsuit has inverted colors, and her eyes were glowing green.

Dani jumped back in surprise as she shrieked. "AHHH! Ghost!" She exclaimed fearfully, until she leaned closer and realized the ghost _was_ her. "Wait...t-t-that's me!"

"DANI?" Dani heard her mother, Jackie, call, making her panic until there was a sudden flash of white light as it emitted from the door, confusing Jackie when she stared at the door briefly before she opened the bathroom door and looked inside with concern. "Dani, are you alright?"

"I-I-I can explain!"

Jackie cocked an eyebrow in confusion while she stared at her daughter. "...explain what, kid?"

Dani looked confused, too, before she glanced back at her reflection and saw that her hair, her eyes, and her skin have all returned to normal and was wearing her original attires. Dani smiled weakly with his hands behind her back. "Uh...um…"

"DANI!" Sam exclaimed in relief when he ran from behind Jackie and squeezed past her to hug Dani tightly as she yelped in surprise. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Dani looked surprised and confused while she remained silent.

"Dani, what on earth is going on here?" Matt demanded as he stood next to Jackie and narrowed his eyes under his goggles.

"Nothing, we were just, um…" Dani said, but faltered.

"It was my fault." Sam cutted in, making Dani stare at him with wide eyes. "I urged Dani to take us into the lab to see the Fenton Portal you two were working and she said no, but I insisted. We started messing with some stuff that could've started the temporary blackout...and we're sorry."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "You're in a lot of trouble, missy. Sam, Tina, it's time for you two to go home, it's almost curfew." She said before she and Matt walked away, leaving the best friends alone by themselves.

Sam turned back to Dani, looking confused that she looked like nothing has happened before he began to examine her entire body, while she stood there in confusion. He grabbed her hair, her shirt, and then he played with her eyes, cheeks and mouth.

"Hey, hey, cut it out!" Dani said as she brushed his hands away.

"You okay?" Sam asked, only to earn a look from Dani. "Sorry, standard question. Is everything alright? You scared the nightmares out of us."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine." Dani said reassuringly as she waved her hands in front of her. "Had no idea what that was about, but I'm glad it's over."

"Glad to hear that, girl. We'll see ya tomorrow." Tina said, still looking shaken up before she left and then Sam followed her, but then peeked his head into the bathroom again.

"Nothing bad?" He asked again.

"Sam, I'm fine!" Dani said with an exasperated look, but Sam grinned a little before he left her alone. She briefly grinned as well, but then it dropped when she glanced back at her reflection and rubbed her cheek, looking surprised and confused at the same time before she headed off to bed with a baffled look.

While Dani slept peacefully on her bed, the inside of her body began to react when the ectoplasm coating her DNA began to roar with energy as her arm briefly became invisible for a moment, unknown to her since she only shifted around in her sleep before a blue mist emerged from her mouth when she breathed, making her shiver in her sleep.

* * *

 _The next day at school, I clearly was not okay, even when I told my friends I was, but the truth was, I have never been the same since that night_.

The next day at school that morning, the trio were walking down the hallway to their next class, but Dani was shivering like she was freezing as her teeth chattered.

"Dani, are you sure you're okay? You haven't really been the same ever since _that night_." Sam said, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm j-just fine. I'm j-j-j-just a little s-s-s-shaky, that's all." Dani said, but looked troubled on why she was very cold.

They went off to science class, and Ms. Lancer wrote notes on the blackboard while the students watched and copied her. Dani, however, was still shivering madly with her hands clenched to her desk. She began to sweat, despite being cold, and began to glance around frantically when she could hear her classmates tapping their pencils on their desks very clearly, and she saw a flying buzzing near Sam's ear before he slapped his hands together to squash it, and the slap sounded so loud to Dani that she clapped her hands on her ears. She closed her eyes tightly when she shivered even more and breathed heavily, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dani?" Sam asked, making her jump as she yelped and then she glanced to him. He looked a little confused, yet very worried. The students were all staring at her oddly with wide eyes and/or cocked eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dani said as she rubbed the sweat off her head.

"Ms. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer asked solemnly.

"No, sir."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind getting some beakers for talking in class."

Dani rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she stood from her seat and walked to the back of the room and found a box of eighteen fragile beakers inside. She was about to grab hold of the box when she suddenly saw her arm flicker invisibly, making her freeze in surprise as she examined her arm and flexed her finger before she shrugged it aside and grabbed the box and lifted it up. But then suddenly, her arms became transparent and the box slipped right through her grasp and dropped to the ground, and the beakers shattered inside. The students turned and gasped in bewilderment as Dani looked at her arms for a second before she hid them behind her back before anyone noticed.

"I, uh...I need to use the bathroom!" Dani said nervously as she grapevined urgently to the exit door with her hands behind her back and sprinted out of the room. Sam and Tina leaned a little as they made looks of worry but their friend's strange behavior before they glanced at each other. She definitely was not okay, and she was not the same since last night.

Dani speed walked down the hallway in a hurry as she rubbed her arm (that was solid again) and examined it in fear. She saw it flicker invisibly again, making her scared even more before she ran into the ladies room and slammed the door behind her. She stopped at a sink and turned on the water as she splashed some warm water onto her face. She then stood straight as she rubbed her eyes and stared at her reflection while she took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, pull yourself together, Dani. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Just calm down and everything will be fine." She said to herself.

Dani suddenly saw a scratch on her neck, possibly from her little accident from the portal, but when she wiped her palm on it and glanced down at her hand, it was stained green. She glanced back up at the mirror again with wide fearful eyes and briefly saw them flicker green before they turned back to her normal blue. She slowly backed away before she ran out of the restroom in a hurry.

Later on, Dani has been called to Lancer's office as she discussed about her little 'beaker breaker accident' back in the science room.

"Ms. Lancer, I swear! I didn't mean to break those beakers!" Dani tried to reason.

"That's more than enough out of you, Ms. Fenton." Lancer said coldly. "Now then, you do realize that breaking those beakers will be printed on your permanent records? And will you be crystal clear as to why you broke those fragile breakers that could cost at least a quarter of science budget?!"

"I-I-I don't know! The box just...slipped through my hands."

The vice principal cocked an eyebrow. " _Through_ your hands?"

"I-I mean…" Dani looked down as she sighed. "Look, I don't know what's been going on with me. I've been going through some...changes."

"Ah yes, the oldest excuse in the book."

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "What? No, no, I didn't mean-"

"Ms. Fenton, you come from a family of bad influences and you've only been here for two days, and you've forced me to give you a warning and currently flunking math! I suggest you start acting like your brother, James, and be more responsible."

"But I'm nothing like James."

"I know. From my experience, you're much like your parents." Dani looked down at the floor in sadness. "Troublemaker, making excuses, thinking there is such a thing as a ghost."

"But that's not true, I don't believe in ghosts. They're nothing but urban myths, and my parents don't make excuses...well, at least not the weird ones."

"With some exceptions I'll agree on, but I'm keeping a close eye on you, Fenton." Dani frowned in annoyance.

Dani stormed down the hallway before her shivers returned and she leaned her forehead on her locker as a blue wisp of air came out of her mouth and gasped. She rubbed her arms to rid the chills as she shivered a little, but then her eyes went wide as she suddenly had a strange feeling like someone was approaching her and had a weird sensation on her that she should... _DODGE_

She quickly leaned her head to the side with a yelp of surprise just at the last second when Daph Baxter's fist dented her locker and Dani backed away with wide eyes, more startled at she actually knew Daph was gonna punch her. "What's wrong, Fenton? Seen a ghost?" Daph mocked as she smirked.

"Daphne, don't do this again!" Sam demanded as he stormed up to the girls with an annoyed.

"Daph, I'm really not in the mood to fight right now, it has been a crazy day for me." Dani said, looking completely overwhelmed with fear and confusion while she held her hands up defensively.

"Well now, let's see if I can make your day even miserable, shall we?" She retorted as the students gathered around them, and she tried to punch Dani's face, but time seemed to slow down for Dani when she quickly dodged her head sideways before she regained her posture.

None of them were sure who was more surprised as they stared at each other with wide eyes, until Daph glared again and tried to uppercut Dani to the jaw, but she manage to narrowly miss her fist as she got into a handstand pose while she back-flipped once with a kick straight under Daph's jaw, making all the students gasp in shock. Daph toppled backwards a little and regained her balance while she held onto her mouth and muffly shouted in pain. Dani got back to her feet and looked at herself in confusion before she covered her own mouth when she realized that she has actually hurt her rival. "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry!" She looked a little amazed and confused that she hasn't even been hit yet.

"Tina, help her!" Sam said to Tina as they watched the fight.

Dani gasped when another blue wisp emerged from her mouth until she heard a shout and then, without thinking, she twisted and air-kicked Kwyn in the cheek (who tried to lunge at her), making her tumble backwards just as another heer leader tried to tackle Dani, but she avoided her fist when she twisted into the floor while she stuck and swung out her leg and tripped her onto the floor with a grunt. Dani managed to get back to her feet with just a lunge of her legs while Kwyn had her hands over her mouth and nose as she muffled in pain. Dani stared at her hands while she panted a little before she turned back to the cheerleader captain and then began to glare slowly as she made her hands into fists, now that she was finally provoked.

"Looks like she's handling this pretty well." Tina said, looking more amazed than shocked.

Daph recovered from Dani's blow when she uncovered her mouth and growled as she threw multiple punches to Dani, but she evaded every one of them while she leaned and ducked so fast, Daph's fists couldn't even touch her. "Hold. still. you. loser!" Daph exclaimed between punches as Dani continued to dodge her head with incredible ease.

Dani then managed to counter block a few of her punches before she finally managed to catch Daph's wrist. Dani glared angrily as she began to squeeze the cheerleader's hand tightly and she knew she wasn't strong, but this time, she could literally hear bones crunching while Daph grunted in pain and tensed her fingers from her rival's sudden unusual strength.

"Do...not...call...me...A LOSER!" Dani exclaimed between heavy breaths right before she punched Daph straight at her stomach, sending her flying across the hallway with a shout when the crowd quickly created a space to avoid being collided and she slid across the middle of the floor. Daph curled into a ball and hugged onto her stomach in pain as she coughed.

Dani still had her fist out, looking just as surprised as most of the students when they began to mutter inaudibly to each other. It was unknown if they were either shocked, amazed, or fearful, but they stared at Dani like they were beginning to feel suspicious about her.

Kwyn stood back up to her feet as she rubbed her cheek from Dani's reflexive air-kick to the face. "Jeez, Fenton, you really _are_ a freak." She said with a glare of disbelief before she walked off to Daph to help her out.

Dani glanced at Sam with wide eyes, who stared at where Daph just flew of before he glanced back at his best friend with a look of concern and disbelief at the same time.

Tina, on the other hand, looked very amazed by her new fighting skills she has unexpectedly acquired. "Dani, how did you..." She began to ask in awe, but Dani remained silent in fear while she slightly shook her head before she quickly sprinted down the hallway. "DANI!"

Dani ran down the sidewalk into town while passing by some random citizens, looking completely overwhelmed. She then ran into an empty alleyway and pinned her back to the side of the building while she panted heavily and rubbed her eyes with her hand. Then Dani suddenly felt a slight tingling sensation on her other hand when she removed her hand from her eyes before she stared at it and watched it flicker invisible/visible all over again as she eyes went wide.

"What's happening to me?" Dani asked herself in fear as she tensed her fingers before she glanced around to make sure no one was looking.

Out of nowhere, she came engulfed in white light as white rings appeared and intersected her body, changing her into the same appearance as the night of her little portal accident. Dani looked down at her gloved hands and yelped in surprise, but then shot to the air and slammed into a building in front of her with a grunt. She looked up and pushed away from the building as she flew into the air while she screamed and waved her arms and legs around madly, trying to stay in control.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOOOOOAAAA!" Dani screamed as she did a barrel-roll and dove straight towards the road full of moving cars and tried to avoid them narrowly while she heard horns being honked. "I can fly?!" She narrowly missed two cars and suddenly swooped to the sidewalk as the citizens noticed her and jumped out of the way with shouts of surprise. "Look out! On your left! No control here!" They all stared at her in stunned surprise as she flew away at top speed. A girl was playing with her superhero action figure while she mimicked some actions sounds, until Dani suddenly zoomed right past her car, making her stare at her in awe and shock as she disappeared behind a building.

Dani looked ahead and noticed that she was flying straight towards Casper High. "WHOA!" She screamed as she clenched her eyes tightly and her entire body became transparent before she flew harmlessly through the walls and into the hallways. Most of the students dropped their books and yelped in surprise as she disappeared behind the walls. "Sorry! No control! Out of the way!"

Meanwhile, Sam and Tina walked down the hallway with their backpacks, but like for the entire day, Sam was really concerned about Dani and how she has been acting weird that day. "Tina, this is serious! Something is wrong with Dani, and it clearly had something to do with the portal accident last night! Nobody can learn how to fight that good in just one night!" Sam pointed out as they stopped in front of a supply closet.

"Really? I know she's been acting weird this past day, but wrong how?" Tina asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

No sooner than she asked, they suddenly heard a familiar scream when they glanced to the side and found Dani flying straight towards them, making them both shout in surprise before they jumped out of the way and she phased straight through the janitor's closet, where they heard items crashing and Dani grunting before a white flash emitted from the gaps.

Sam panted a little as he cautiously walked to the door and opened the door, revealing Dani (back in her normal attire and appearance) laying upside down with several cleaning appliances on top of her. She looked very terrified at her little flying experience as she hyperventilated and her hair looked wild and frizzled.

"Dani, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tina said, looking just as surprised as Sam was.

"Maybe that's because I _am_ one!" Dani exclaimed, finally realizing what was happening to her. That lab accident she had with the Fenton Ghost Portal last night has transformed her into a ghost.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	22. Origins: PART 2

**Season 1 Episode 22  
** Origins: Part 2  
"Haunting!"

 _ **Tina: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

 _Dani Fenton woke up from her bed before she stretched her arms as she yawned tiredly. "First day of school." She mumbled._

 _In the lab basement, Dani watched in awe as her parents finished building the Fenton Ghost Portal. "It's called the Fenton Ghost Portal: it allows ghosts to enter our world and allows us to enter their world called the Ghost Zone." Jackie explained to her daughter._

 _Dani and her best friends, Tina Foley and Sam Manson, walked up to Casper High for their first freshman year together with backpacks on their backs and their hands on the straps. "This is it, guys! Once we step through those doors, our lives will change forever." Tina said excitedly to her friends, looking very confident._

 _In class, someone threw a crumpled paper ball at Dani's head, making her turn around as she glared and she heard some cheerleaders snickering. "I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life being labeled as the daughter of a couple of ghost hunters who are obsessed with ghosts! And my whole life is sitting on the sidelines! I wish there was something I could do, something so much more than this." Dani said out loud to her friends._

" _If it isn't Fentina of the freaks." Daph Baxter said mockingly before she shoved Dani to the floor roughly as she landed with a grunt. The cheerleader laughed rudely as she walked away, leaving Dani glaring angrily at her arch-rival._

 _Back in the Fenton Works lab, Sam walked in front of the inactive portal with the camera in his hands. "Come on, Dani! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out." He said to Dani somewhat excitedly._

" _You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Dani asked as she slipped into her white jumpsuit with a black collar, belt, elbow-length gloves, and thigh-high boots before she walked into the portal by herself._

 _Dani then accidentally pressed the 'ON' button and activated the portal in an instant as she shrieked loudly in agony while her molecules began to rearrange inside her body and ectoplasm coated over her DNA. Plus, her hair became white, her headband became black, her jumpsuit inverted colors, and even her eyes became neon green._

 _Back at Casper High School the next day, Dani was evading Daph's blows as she dodges with unexpected, yet great reflexes until she grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly before she punched the cheerleader several feet away._

" _Dani's never been the same since that night. Something's wrong with her and it clearly had something to do with the accident." Sam said to Tina with concern as they walked down the hallway._

" _What's happening to me?" Dani asked herself in fear. She saw her eyes flicker from blue to green briefly in the girls' bathroom and walked down the hall as her arm flickered invisibly._

 _She changed into her new form she received during her accident as she flew around town and ends up at Casper High as she flew straight into a janitor's closet with a grunt while crashing was heard. Sam opened the door, revealing a terrified Dani with cleaning equipment toppled on top of her, and laying upside down, hyperventilating._

" _Are you alright, Dani? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tina said._

" _Maybe that's because I_ am _one!" Dani exclaimed, finally realizing what's been happening to her. That the lab accident she had earlier has transformed her into a ghost._

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a Phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

A kid whose life has changed  
Molecules rearranged  
Ghost are so deranged

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

Spirits don't stand a chance  
Senses all enhanced  
Power so advanced

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

Unleashing all the freaks  
Until her whole town screams  
Now everyone you beat

(She's a Phantom, she's a Phantom)

Fly right through the wall  
You can't see her at all  
If they are big, or small, or tall

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

At the park after school that day Dani unwillingly had a crazy flight of her life, the trio have gone there to discuss what was going on with Dani, but she finally realized that after the lab accident, she was not entirely human anymore, but that it has transformed her into a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, something that no one ever knew before could even exist. Tina and Sam were talking with each other while Dani looked away from them, but was listening to them very clearly while she glared at nothing in particular with her hands on her hips.

"So when Dani accidentally activated the ghost portal with her caught inside, it rearranged her molecules with pure ecto-energy, and ectoplasm must've coated with her human DNA as they began to merge together overnight, transforming her into a half-ghost." Tina explained when she finally got the picture. "Along with that, she's also gained ghost powers. She can fly, pass through solid objects, turn invisible to the naked eye...who knows how many more powers she has!"

"This is all your fault, Sam." Dani said vexedly, not even looking at them as she continued to glare.

He looked offended when he turned to Dani and scowled. " _My_ fault? How is this all my fault?" He demanded.

She finally turned around to her friends, but mostly to Sam before she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You just _had_ to urge me to walk into that stupid portal, didn't you?"

Sam was about to say something back at her, but then made a face in realization that she was right: _he_ was the one who made her enter that portal in the first place, and because of that, she has been changed into a half-ghost, probably for the rest of her life.

"Look, Dani, I'm sorry, but it couldn't be all bad. Just tell me, are you gonna be alright?"

"No! I'm never gonna be fine!" Dani snapped with overwhelming anger. "Do you know why? Because being invisible in school and coming from a family of ghost hunters is one thing, but no one will accept me now that I'm a freak! No one would want to bare to see me as a ghost!"

She was about to storm away until Sam grabbed her shoulder and she turned back around to face him as she gave him a look. "Look, Dani, I know a ton of people who'd accept you. Take me and Tina for instance, we don't think you're a freak, we think you're unique. Right, Tina?"

"Yeah, totally. We will always have your back, ghost or not." Tina said as she stood next to Sam while they both smiled at her.

Dani lost her glare as she sighed. "Look, guys, I get sunburned easily, I just started freshman year, and we've been already lowered to the outcast scale in just one day, I'm already flunking math, my parents are obsessive ghost hunters, and my brother's a total know-at-all." Sam and Tina smiles began to drop when she spoke these negative traits about herself. "I have problems, guys, and I don't need this one...I need just need some time to myself right now." And that with, she walked away from her friends, still looking completely overwhelmed about today while she held onto her head.

"Well, that went well." Tina said as she and Sam gave each other looks of pity for their best friend.

Later on, Dani returned to Fenton Works as she walked into her house with a miserable look. She saw older brother, James, reading a book like he usually did every single day, and both of her parents were working on yet another invention in the living room. They both seemed to have let the Fenton Portal thing go, but they didn't seemed to realize that they have inserted 'ON' and 'OFF' buttons _inside_ the portal, which was what caused the accident that transformed Dani into half-ghost.

"Hi, Dani, how was school today?" Matt asked, but then his smile dropped when he noticed his daughter's expression. "Danielle? Is everything okay?"

"No, not really, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Dani said before she ran up the stairs as her folks exchanged confused looks.

Dani walked into her room before she plopped herself onto her bed as she sobbed on her pillow softly. She was still completely overwhelmed and terrified that she has been transformed into something she considered an urban myth, and she didn't know what to do.

 _ **Dani (Voiceover):  
**_ _I know what you're all thinking, that I never told my family about what happened, because they're ghost hunters and I'm half-ghost. You think it's easy telling your ghost hunting parents that you've become something they're been trying to hunt for years? I was also afraid of their reactions, because I don't know what to expect, and my mind was just overloaded with questions that I wanted answered. Why me? Why did I have to walk into the portal? It should've killed me, but it didn't. I still felt like me, but I also felt like there was someone else in me. And after my little 'flying experience', it just scared me half to death, and I didn't want to think about ghosts anymore_.

Dani heard her phone ringing, but she didn't reach out to answer when she heard it ring. " _This is Dani Fenton, leave a message_." She heard her voicemail say.

" _Hey, Dani, it's me_." Sam's voice said through the phone, and she wasn't surprised about why he was trying to call her. " _I know you're terrified right now, but...we have to talk about this sooner or later. I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know it would hurt you and...you know, but I'm just happy you're still okay. Look, can you meet me and Tina at the Nasty Burger tomorrow after school? We really need to talk about this with you. Just call me if you want to talk, because you still have me and Tina. I'll see you tomorrow...hopefully_." He first sounded desperate to talk to Dani, like he really wanted to talk to her, but in his last sentence, he sounded more...sad.

 _Of course you've all been wondering, I didn't want show up at the restaurant to meet with Sam and Tina, because I felt like I was just gonna keep putting them in danger because of these new 'abilities'._

Dani buried her face under her pillow again as she began to sob softly.

* * *

 _Well, the fun also started when Baxter ratted me out for 'injuring the cheerleading captain of the squad', and her parents didn't exactly take it too lightly._

The next day at Casper High, after hearing what happened to Daph Baxter when Dani punched her hard with abnormal strength, Lancer arranged a meeting with Matt Fenton and even Daph's own parents. James was also present and Daph, who had an ice pack on her stomach because of her aching tummy from Dani's rough blow she pulled on her the other day during their fight, she was smirking at her arch-rival, very pleased by how things were turning out for her.

"Fighting on school property, dropping beakers that cost a quarter of the whole class credit, injuring the cheerleading captain...need I go on?" Lancer listed off.

"That little brat harmed my little girl, I suggest you suspend her from school!" Mr. Baxter exclaimed as he pointed accusingly at Dani, who was looking down at the floor the whole time in shame.

James's eyes went wide when he heard the man angrily suggest this selfish proposition. "What?! NO! She needs a good educational system. And besides, she just needs time adjusting to her new high school career, and the last thing she needs is to flunk out of school without a future." He said defensively, trying to protect his own daughter from suspension from just having only two days of school.

"Total confidence builder." Dani muttered sarcastically under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Fenton, what do you propose?" Lancer asked.

"I would be certainly surprised if Dani would even hurt a fly, but I wouldn't want to be too rough on her. She's just going through a lot changes, Ms. Lancer, and this is her first week at high school, and she just needs time to adjust." Matt said defensively.

"Oh, please, that what you would say, huh, crackpot?" Mr. Baxter snapped rudely with his arms crossed. "Look at what your daughter has done to mine." He pointed his thumb at Daph. "She can't even do a backflip while she cheers!"

Matt glared at this spoiled man. "And it's just a bruise, she'll heal, and it's not like Dani meant to, it was probably just self defense."

Mr. Baxter scoffed like he was just talking nonsense and then turned his head away in disdain. "Self-defense, I taught my daughter how to just in case someone threatens her." Daph smirked behind her father's back, since she has been mostly using her self-defense mostly for personal pleasure and bullying.

"Very well, I won't recommend suspending her nor giving her a detention, but I _am_ going to give you all a warning." Lancer said before she then turned her attention directly to Dani. "Ms. Fenton, is there anything you will like to add?"

Dani looked up and saw everyone staring at her. Daph and her parents were glaring at her angrily for her punching her, her older brother and father stared at her pitifully. She didn't know if she had something to say to them, like how she should tell them that she has ghost powers and everything she did was all out of the ordinary. But she thought that she would go from a geek to a freak at school, so she decided to answer while she looked down at the floor.

 _I've done the safest thing any 'freak' would say at a time like this_.

"No." She muttered half to herself with her eyes closed in somewhat shame.

* * *

 _This is gonna make me sound like I'm being very selfish again, but I began distancing myself from all of my friends and family. I know Sam was the one who urged me to go into the portal in the first place, but I just didn't want to hear about the word 'ghost' anymore. I guess that only ended up making both him and Tina even more worried about me, and I wanted to handle this on my own first. And in the month I've had these new ghost powers...they didn't really help me with my high school problems at all._

Weeks have passed since Dani's lab accident and Lancer's conference with her father, and she has been freaking out most of the time every time her intangibility activated at the wrong times and she dropped beakers at school and so Ms. Lancer has finally decided to ban her from handling fragile school property for the rest of the year. Daph also seemed to have gotten over the fact that Dani managed to beat her in a fight for the first time, since she just saw it as beginner's luck; Dani has also lost all of her reflexes and strength after her transformation power was revealed, which weakened her use of those handy abilities, and Daph went back to bullying her into shoving her to the ground and shoving her into her locker. She was still been treated like the invisible person everyone believed she is (to Dani, it sounded almost literally, since she _can_ technically turn herself invisible).

"There's more where that came from, Fenton." Daph said, smirking at Dani as she picked up her books from the floor and gets side-kicked on the side by Daph as she laughed. "What's wrong, have things been slipping through your fingers this month?" And she walked down the hallway with her best friend, Kwyn, snickering selfishly.

Dani glared at her briefly, but then she became miserable again as she walked down the hallway. She then ran into Sam before they both looked at each other, but Sam saw a sad look on Dani's face as a tear leaked from her cheek and she just walked right past him without looking back at him.

Sam continued making a look of regret, because of the fact that he was the one who was responsible for convincing Dani to go into the Fenton Ghost Portal that nearly could have done something bad to her than this, and because of that, she now viewed herself as a freak people kept on saying she was. He wished he could do something to help her, because she has suffered enough as it is.

 _I know it was rude of me of distancing myself from my own friends again, but I was just too caught up on my new 'abilities' that I just wanted to think to myself. My friends would only try to pursue me into doing something with them, so I just wanted to stay away from them until they wouldn't say the word 'ghost' anymore. I just wanted to be normal again, but I didn't think I was_ ever _going to be normal again. In fact...I felt like I didn't even know who I was anymore._

Like Dani has been doing for the past weeks, she still didn't show up at the Nasty Burger again as Sam and Tina ate at their favorite hangout. They were both still concerned about their friend, and they were even more concerned that Dani was still distancing herself from her own best friends.

"I can't even describe how terrible I feel right now." Sam murmured as he played with his salad with his spork. "It's been almost a month now and not only does Dani have almost any control of her powers, she's been banned from handle fragile school property and she's scared out of her mind."

"Not ta mention she's been avoiding _us_ lately." Tina added, looking a little offended by the fact. "Of course, Dani just needs some time alone to think for herself. She's been through alot this month and this is kind of an unexpected change she has to go through, probably for the rest of her life."

"I know, but I just want to do something to help her. She can barely control her new powers, and if people find out about her, they'll just want unexplained answers, maybe even dissect her or use her as a guinea pig. If I were her, I wouldn't want to imagine being cut open for personal studies. I'm not surprised on why she hasn't spoken to her folks about it yet."

"I can understand that, but we're the only ones she trusts with this big secret, if there's at least two people who she wants to talk to, it's us. Right now, let's just let her deal with this on her own."

"Yeah, but she's our friend, she'll need help from someone." Sam then took a bite out of his salad and chewed on it, and he suddenly perked with wide eyes and spat out his salad in disgust. "Okay, who made this salad raw?!" Tina shrugged in confusion with blank eyes. Sam sat up and walked away shouting to an employee. "I want my money back!"

After Sam got his money back, he left the Nasty Burger to find Dani and talk to her himself. Luckily for him, he finally managed to find his now half-ghost best friend walking down the sidewalk all by herself as he quickly sprinted up to her.

"Dani, wait!" Sam called out, catching her attention when she froze her tracks and turned around with wide eyes before he stopped in front of her with a few pants. "Look, Dani...I know you're terrified about...all of these changes you're going through and you have a lot going on in your mind, but I'm always here if you need someone to talk to you. Honestly, Dani, you're very special and this could be a good kind of change if you just believe it is and fight against your fear. And you could be the heroine you've always wanted to be, you've kept on bragging that someone has to step up to the game and fight for the good and protect everyone from harm. But you can't just distance yourself from me and Tina, because you have a lot on your mind these past weeks, we've been worried sick!"

"You think I'm _trying_ to abandon you guys?" Dani asked as she shook her head in disbelief. "I just need time to myself right now. I just...don't want to hear the word 'ghost' anymore and the stupid accident that got me into this mess in the first place! I just want to have a freaking normal life! Is that all too much to ask?"

"In life, yes, it can be."

Dani tried to ignore his answer as she continued. "And one other thing, what chance does a ghost have at becoming a heroine in some random town? Look around, nothing bad is happening! And look, just because I have these... _ghost powers_...it doesn't mean I'm special." Dani was about to walk away again, until Sam grabbed her shoulder and she turned back around with a small frown of her face.

Sam looked a little irritated by her always walking away from him like she has been doing for weeks. "Dani, I can't deal with this anymore! You're just avoid us like you don't even forgive us. Look, I do kind of see it was my fault to begin with, but I never meant to hurt you. You're my best friend, and I've known you since the first grade! You can't just dump your friends so you can avoid what's already been changed."

"And now you think I'm trying to dump you and Tina, too?" Tears began leaking from Dani's eyes. "Sam...I'm not mad at you. I'm just scared I might get you and Tina hurt, because of what I can do now. You and Tina will _always_ be my best friends, and I couldn't wish for better ones...but I can't handle seeing you guys as terrified as I am." Dani walked a few steps away before she stopped and slightly turned her head with a look of sadness. "And if I hadn't forgiven you, you of all people would know that I would try to abandon you completely. Holding grudges isn't in my nature…" Dani turned around a little more to Sam as more of her tears leaked from her cheek. "...especially if it's changed my life forever." And with that happy note, she walked away from Sam.

Sam sighed as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "I guess you make a good point right there." He muttered mainly to himself sadly before he walked away a little slowly in the opposite direction with slouched shoulders.

Dani walked around the neighborhood miserably, thinking about this big change she has gone through, and she almost regretted snapping at one of her best friends. She past by some random citizens, all of them acting so normal, but even though she has acted normal, she felt like she was never going to be normal, even if she pretended.

"Hey, Dani!" A random teen greeted, and she merely waved back.

"Sup, Fenton?" Another one said before running down the sidewalk.

She watched a little boy play with his mom and dad. She got a flashback of when she was only eight years old and her brother, James, was ten and they used to play with their parents, Jackie and Matt, while they weren't worrying about ghosts. She remembered Matt would play rockets with her and then lift her in the air before they hugged each other very tightly. And her mother would give her a ruffle on the hair, and James and herself would playfully tackle each other while giggling. Those seem like the good ol' days, and Dani did miss them.

 _I always asked myself how my childhood seemed so normal, but as the days went on, things began changing from the life I've always wanted since I was a little girl. Now after that month, I didn't think I could ever be normal again, even if I could act normal._

But all that ended over the years as she and James grew up. Now, her parents have been more occupied by ghosts, her older brother has become more of a smart-alec and an overprotective brother to her, and Dani's become...well, an invisible she always saw herself as Dani's flashbacks ended and then she made a look of sadness before she continued her way back home.

She finally made it back to Fenton Works and walked into the kitchen. "Mom? Dad?" She called out, but got no response until she found a note on the table and read it out loud. "'Your father and I are out for dinner. Act responsibly. Love, Mom. P.S. Bring the first samples of ectoplasm into the lab, please, and there's leftovers from yesterday in case you get hungry'."

"Hey, Dani." James said as he walked down the stairs with a backpack. "I'm gonna head for the library. Don't do anything impulsive until I get back." And with that happy note, he walked out of the door and out of the house.

Dani made a look, but she did what she was told by her mother's note. After she settled the samples on the counter in the lab and was about to leave, she suddenly stopped and looked at the Fenton Ghost Portal at the end of the lab. She walked slowly to it as she looks at the yellow-and-black striped doors, and behind it was a portal to another world, the Ghost Zone.

Before the accident which gave her her powers, she once admitted she wanted to see the other side, but then after the accident...she didn't know how to feel, now that she was half-ghost now. She had a feeling most of the ghosts in that world aren't that friendly, or even have feelings with complicated morals. Out of little curiosity, she walked toward the console next to the portal, reluctantly raised her hand, pointed out her index finger and slowly pressed the 'ON' button.

The siren went off on top of the gate, alerting Dani when she rushed into front of the portal with wide eyes. The doors began to slide open, revealing a green vortex, a man-made gateway into the Ghost Zone. Wind began to act as Dani looked around in awe and fear at the same time and her hair fluttered madly. Suddenly, the portal flashed brightly as green streaks emerge from the portal, surprising her enough to fall on her back and cover her head as she screamed loudly and covered her head with her arms over her as several (but not a lot of) random ghosts flew out of the ghost portal.

When things dial down a little, Dani slowly looked around and saw no more ghosts flying out as she panted heavily. She slowly got back to her feet and continued to look around the lab, and she got a bad feeling that the ghosts were all around her house. Dani quickly grabbed a flashlight from the counter and exited the lab. She flipped on her light and aimed it shine to an old basement door with wooden steps where she and her family rarely used, other than for storage. She slowly opened the door as it creaked and shined into the dark, eerie basement. The room was full of dusty boxes, cobwebs on every corner, and a few rats squeaking out of nowhere.

Dani took a breath and cautiously walked down the stone steps and every step echoed in the room. She can almost feel her fear triggering her powers and tried to keep them in control, but unfortunately, she yelped as her leg phased through a step and she almost tripped, if she hadn't grabbed a rusty chain in a nick of time. After she turned her leg back to normal, continued down the steps, frowning a little that her emotions tend to trigger her powers against her will. She growled a little before she continued to slowly walk down the stairs

Then her expression perked when she heard moaning echoing out of nowhere as she shined her flashlight to a couple of boxes, walls, and air vents. "Hello? ( _Hello...Hello…_ )" She called into the dark room as her echo repeated. "Is someone there? ( _There...there…_ )"

She then suddenly began to shiver when a chill ran up her spine and the same blue wisp emerged from her mouth as she gasped. She heard a faint growling coming from behind, making her eyes go wide in surprise and fear. She slowly and fearfully turned around as she shook a little and shined the light. Out of nowhere, a green ghost roared in front of her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in surprise as she tripped to the floor.

Dani quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room, in hope of getting away, but ended up getting caught in a dead end. She pinned her back to the wall as her legs tremble at the sight of the smirking ghost, growling at her evilly.

Dani's terrified expression began to rapidly change as she clenched her eyes and finally made a look of determination. "Pull yourself together, Dani, you can stop this thing. You have the power." She told herself as she stopped shaking. She clenched her fists tightly as she tried to fight her fear of her newfound ghost powers when her eyes began to glow green. "I'M GOING GHOST!"

White rings appeared at Dani's waist and intersect her body. She transformed into her ghost form willingly and then flew into action. She grabbed the ghost and threw it straight to the wall. It at first splattered into ectoplasm and Dani smiled, but it dropped when she watched it merge back into one again. It howled and swiped its tail at her, sending her crashing into a pile of boxes as dust flew everywhere. Dani coughed as she shook some senses out of her head.

"Okay, that was cute." She groaned before she glared and charged at the ghost again.

She unintentionally became intangible and grabbed the ghost as they both phased through ceiling, into the living room, and finally outside where she shoved it to a building across from Fenton Works. Dani smiled at it again, but then suddenly got grabbed by her waist and was swung wildly in the air before getting slammed to the ground with a grunt. Although she felt pain, she was surprised she hasn't even broken a bone in her body. She looked up and saw a group of ghosts floating above her and she made a look of fear and concern.

"I'm not sticking around to get haunted like a prey dog!" Dani said nervously before she flew the opposite direction with the ghosts following at her tail.

She suddenly merged her legs into a ghostly tail which made her gain extra speed, although she was a little surprised, it wasn't her only real concern for the moment. She flew down the road of the neighborhood until she found Sam and Tina walking down the sidewalk.

"So, I'm thinking movies tomorrow after school?" Tina suggested, but Sam was focused on other problems, mainly on Dani since Tina could obviously observe when she rolled her eyes in somewhat annoyance.

He suddenly heard whooshing in the air, much to his confusion as he looked around. "Do you hear that?" Sam asked Tina.

He looked back behind him and gasped in surprise when he saw Dani flying right towards them. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" She warned and grabbed them as she held onto them tight by their stomachs.

"WHOA! Dani, what's going on?!" Sam demanded. He looked back and gasped in fear when he saw a group of ghosts chasing after them while howling.

"Does that answer your question?" Dani said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"Look, I accidentally turned the portal on and now these creeps are going to roam free and haunt everybody until I send them back into the Ghost Zone!"

"Easier said than done! How are you supposed to do that?"

Sam thought for a minute before perking up with a plan. "Dani, you have to let them follow you back to Fenton Works and back into the lab!"

"Getting them to Fenton Works will be easy, but getting them to the lab-" Dani yelped in surprise as she dodged an upcoming truck. "-that's not."

The driver in another truck screamed in terror when he saw the crowd of ghosts floating through him as they continued chasing the trio.

"I've got an idea!" Sam said.

He explained his plan, and Dani looped in the air and turned to fly after the ghosts, but she flew around them until she managed to make it out of the crowd and made her way back to Fenton Works. Dani made a determined look as she tried to fly faster and Tina and Sam shouted loudly as they held onto her for dear life. They made it back to Fenton Works and Dani landed and released her friends. While Sam and Tina run inside, Dani remained behind and faced against the ghosts.

"Alright, let's do this." Dani murmured to herself and she began to fly away while she punched one of them into a mess.

They howled again and flew after her as she just landed on the road in a fighting position as the ghosts flew all around her and she waited for their next move. One charged at her, but she did a backflip handstand as she kicked it up to the air and landed back on her feet. She saw a octopus-like ghost screeching and flying right at her; she grabbed its tentacles and swung him around rapidly until she released it and it crashed to a light post. Dani looked a little dizzy after spinning that much until she shook it off. She flew off again and headed for the library, where James was reading off a book from the inside. From his window, Dani is seen punching and kicking the ghost into splatters, but James doesn't even notice the fight, but got annoyed by the noises, so slipped on some earphones and listened to some music as he read.

Dani grabbed the last ghost's tail and slammed it to the ground, splatting it. Dani breathed heavily as placed her hands on her knees and hung her head in exhaustion from all the energy she has been using. She looked up and saw the ectoplasm flying up and reforming back into ghosts as they howled and smiled deviously at her. She saw a girl fetching a frisbee on the road, when a ghost spotted her and flew down to her. As she picked up the frisbee, she noticed the ghosts and screamed to the top of her lungs. Dani quickly flew to her and swooped her away before the ghost got to her.

She held her tightly until she landed on the sidewalk and released the girl as she looked at her in awe.

"You better go home where it's safe! Go!" Dani told her.

The girl immediately ran down the sidewalk and she looked up at the ghosts smiling at her as they flew around the sky. As she stared at them nervously, her phone suddenly began to ring and she answered it.

" _Dani, we're good to go!_ " Tina said, perking Dani up.

"Finally, I'm on my way." She said before she hung up. "You ecto-freaks what some more? Well, follow me."

She flew back toward her house with the ghosts at her tail and she flew as fast as she could until she smiled when she saw Fenton Works only a few feet away, but got knocked to the side by one ghost. She tumbled down the road and she weakly got up from both energy use and pain as she groaned. She glared up at the ghosts circling around her and she flew through a few, splatting them again and straight to the door, opened it and ran inside as the ghost only phased to the ground and the building.

In the lab, Sam and Tina awaited their friend as Sam held some kind of vacuum device in his hands. He heard someone flying in and saw Dani, looking very exhausted and sweating, but has an urgent face. She landed on the ground and panted heavily.

"They're coming!" She exclaimed to her friends.

On cue, the ghost phased into the lab and roared and howled in the heavens before flying toward the teenagers as Sam and Tina trembled in fear at the sight. Dani glared and snatched the vacuum from her friend, settled it to suck and she held it out as she turned it on. The ghost look surprised and tried to fly away, but they get caught and sucked into the vacuum as they shrieked until all of them were sucked in.

She then pointed the device to the portal and shot the ghosts back into the portal as they screamed and their voices echoed, and she slammed on the 'OFF' button and the doors slid shut, shutting off the Fenton Ghost Portal. All of the ghosts have been rounded up and defeated and returned back to their dimension of the Ghost Zone.

Dani, Sam, and Tina all panted heavily, but Dani looked a lot more worse. She was very worn out from her fight with her hands on her knees and she was sweating like she did an exhausting workout. "We did it...we...did…" She panted before she finally passed out from exhaustion and changed back to human form as she was about to fall to the floor. Sam caught her in time and he gently sat her on his lap as he got onto his knees.

"Dani?" Sam said in concern. She didn't respond back since she only breathed heavily, but she was still okay as she fell unconscious on her friend's lap.

A few hours have past as Dani moaned and began to wake up in her own bedroom and on her own bed. "Sam, she's waking up!" Tina said as she and Sam walked up to their friend and they both smiled down at her.

Dani groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes to rid the drowsiness out of them and looked at her friends and smiled a little. "I passed out, didn't I?" She asked them sarcastically.

"Only for a few hours, no thanks to all that ghost energy you were using to beat those creeps." Tina said as her smile never dropped.

"Honestly, no one could beat a whole group of ghosts in just one afternoon, and I don't think your parents could have done something like that. That was a little mainstream, but still...you saved us from a ghost attack. And for that saving the day today, thanks, Dani Phantom." Sam said with a small grin of gratitude.

Dani stared at him with wide eyes. Apparently, Dani knew that Sam deep down knew himself that the ghosts would have never been sent back into the Ghost Zone if she hadn't been there to stop all of them. And there was the way he called her Dani 'Phantom' and it sounded a lot like an anagram of her real last name, only more ghostly and a bit more...heroic, sort of.

Just then, Dani's mother, Jackie Fenton, barged into her room with a bright smile on her face. "Hello, did I just hear you three are amazed by our ghost-hunting?" She said, but misunderstood their conversation when she eavesdropped a bit.

"Um, actually, Mom, we were-" Dani tried to explain, but only to get interrupted.

"That's super! You and your friends can come down to the lab and make you kids a promotion." Jackie walked out of her bedroom with a smile.

Sam and Tina look at Dani as all shrugged. She hopped out of bed as they all followed Jackie down to the lab, where they sat on chairs and Jackie faced them.

"So, Dani, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?" She asked her daughter…

 _Okay, you already know that part of the story, but that was how I became the teen ghost heroine I am today. Like I said before, every story has to have a beginning, just not always in ways you would expect or not. Even though things did turn out scary for me at first, I learn from the past and use them for the future so I can learn from my mistakes and make things right with my life and my friend's. Like most teenagers in the world, I deal with the fights they make themselves, but secretly, I finally dedicated my life to protecting my home of Amity Park from anything or anyone that means to cause harm to innocent lives.  
_

* * *

 _My name...is Dani Phantom!_

In the present, Dani was currently in her ghost form as she overlooked Amity Park from the edge of a building as her white hair fluttered gracefully in the breeze and she wore her signature brooding look as she smiled boldly with her hands on her hips while she stared at the sunset in front of her in the distance as the sunlight shined on her...until her phone rang, making her drop her smile as she pulled her phone out of her jumpsuit and answered it by her ear.

"S'up, Tin?" She asked with her free hand still on her hip.

" _Dani, there's a ghost wolf attacking the park!_ " Tina exclaimed urgently through the phone, making Dani's eyes go wide.

Dani then heard a distant wolf howling in the distance as she turned to the source of the howl before she sighed heavily like she sounded a little annoyed that her little sunset moment has just been ruined by Tina putting herself in danger by a ghost again. "I'm on my way." She moaned under her breath before she hung up her phone and then she flew off to the park to save her techno-geek friend from a ghost attack.

Dani flew straight towards the park and saw Tina screamed at the sight of the ghost wolf. The wolf then heard someone flying towards it as it turned its head and whimpered as Dani glared with determination and fired an ecto beam directly at it with her eyes glowing green as she shouted loudly; leaving the rest of the fight all up to the audience themselves.

And that was the main origin story about how Dani Fenton became Dani Phantom, the same ghost butt-kicking heroine she was to this day, but that was just the beginning of her never-ending journey as she continued to life both a normal high school life as a normal girl and going on action-packed adventures filled with ghosts and going on multiple adventures with her two bestest friends, Samuel Manson and Tina Foley.


	23. Memory Blank

**Season 2 Episode 1  
** Memory Blank  
"The Episode You Won't FORGET!"

"Guys, come on! We're going to be late for school!" Sam Manson, the goth boy, said to his friends, but got no response from either of them. "Guys? _Guys_!"

His best friends, Dani Fenton and Tina Foley, were too busy admiring a giant truck in front, totally ignoring their male friend. "Isn't it everything I told you it would be and more?" Dani asked Tina admirably.

"You did not lie, girl. You did _not_ lie." Tina said.

"The Ginormo 6000." They said in unison dreamily.

Sam walked up to the truck and stood then on his toes as he read off the paper inside the window. "'Seats made of owl leather'? 'Interior wood-paneling from the Amazon rainforest'? ' _Twelve_ gallons to the mile'?! This car is an environmental nightmare!" He said before he smiled at Dani with an idea when he turned to her. "I know what you should do!"

Dani gave him a flat look, like she knew what he was talking about. "No." She said.

"You should totally haunt this place! Scare people away from here and make them buy something else!"

Dani placed her hands on her hips as she frowned even more. "No."

"Cut it out, Sam, it's a cool truck!" Tina said before she crossed her arms while she also gave him a frown. "Besides, this wouldn't be the first time one of your bad ideas got Dani into trouble."

Sam cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

* * *

A few months ago, on their first school year, before Dani even became a half-ghost, she has taken her friends down to the lab of Fenton Works for them to see the ghost portal, all powered down when the parents thought it didn't work.

"Smile!" Sam said, before snapping a picture of Dani, holding her familiar-looking white jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar, but she didn't have time to grin.

She blinked out the stars and looks at her friends. "Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute! Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." Dani said.

Sam walked up to the Fenton Portal and stared at it. "Come on, Dani! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've gotta check it out!" He said.

Dani walked up to it and smiled a little. "You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?"

She slipped on her white jumpsuit and zipped it up, looking determined, until Sam frowned and walked up. "Hang on…" He rips off a logo with her mother, Jackie's, face on it. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

Dani turned to the portal and walked inside into the non-functioning portal as she looked around. She held up her hand, but accidentally pressed the ON button. Immediately, the portal lit up with green light and energy and she shrieked to the top of her lungs. Her hair became white, her blue headband becomes black, her white and black jumpsuit reverses in colors, and her icy blue eyes become a glowing, neon green. The portal was rearranging her molecules, fusing her human DNA with ectoplasm, thus transforming her into half-human, half-ghost, gifted with ghost powers.

As Tina mentioned, it was Sam who urged her to step into the portal, and his idea has changed his best friend's life forever, so technically he was responsible for changing her whole life with his little idea that she should check out the portal (also revealed in _Origins_ ).

* * *

"How was it bad I was there?" Sam asked his friends, looking a little offended that his friends were giving him responsibility that he urged Dani to walk into the portal that gave her her ghost powers. "If it wasn't for me, she'd be flying around with her mom's face on her chest. You know how you can say thank you? By crushing a few trucks!"

"Sam, I'm the good guy! So, unless these super-awesome trucks are being used for evil, I can't do anything." Dani said with her arms crossed.

"Except wonder if it's got a GPS satellite guiding system." Tina said when she went back to admiring the truck again.

Dani followed her example again as she gazed at the vehicle. "And rims."

"Big, spinning rims." Dani and Tina said dreamily in unison.

Sam groaned in frustration and defeat. "Oh, I give up!" He groaned before he walked away with an irritated glare. "I just wish _somebody_ would destroy these stupid trucks."

Unknown to him, from the sewer system on the street curb, one of Dani's old foes, Dracus, the wish-granting genie ghost, overheard his wish clearly. "Well, it's about time you made a wish!" He said before he flew out and smiled as his hands glowed pink. "And so you wished it, so shall it be." He fired his magic at a giant, mechanical cow on top of Daisy's Dairy Diner. The cow moved its hoof as it ripped from the bolts, and its eyes glowed red as it growled as it came to life.

"I wonder what this button does." Dani said before she pressed a button on the truck, but got shoved back by a hoof stepping on it as it demolished it flat. Tina and Dani stared up at the cow and back up to another truck. "Back off, fiend! Whatever you do, leave this truck alone!" The cow only mooed and lifted it hind leg up before it squirted out milk on the truck, Tina, and Dani, covering them completely.

"Oh man, I just became lactose intolerant!" Tina groaned out loud in disgust before they got squirted again.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on that day, the trio walked to school, Dani and Tina were still covered in milk after Dani effortlessly managed to destroy the cow that ruined their favorite trucks they were admiring earlier.

"Good job beating the big cow, Dani." Tina said.

"Yeah, well hasn't stopped Sam from busting my chops about cruelty to un-living, plastic animals." Dani said with a look.

"I had to choose between fake cows and evil trucks, the cow won." Sam said before he saw a movie premiere poster on a bus stop booth, making him look excited. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Trinity of Doom is on this Friday! Femalien verse Terminatra verse Nightmerica! All my favorite female movie monsters in one film!" Sam held his hands close to his heart.

"So it's a chick flick?" Tina asked.

Dani looked down and realized that she was still covered in cow milk. "Oh, duh!" She said before she made herself intangible and allowed the milk to drip from her, cleaning her up.

Tina crossed her arms with a knowing look. "Hello…" Dani did the same for Tina when she placed her fingertip and turned her intangible before the milk immediately dripped from her. The techno-geek smiled at herself a little before they both turned their attentions back to their goth friend.

"Not just a chick flick, _the_ chick flick." Sam clarified before he looked back at the poster in excitement. "The three biggest female box office monsters battling it out in a big budget special effects bonanza! And since you promised we'd all go on Friday, I bought us tickets."

"Dani?" They turned and saw Dani's crush and Sam's arch-rival, Paul Sanchez, walking up to them with paper flyers in his hands. "You've never told me whether or not you'd go to my Queñcerito on Friday."

"That's because when you invited me, I thought you were joking." Dani said as Paul handed her an invitation flyer.

"And that you forgot to invite me." Tina added.

"And remembered _not_ to invite me." Sam scolded with his arms crossed.

Paul laughed like they were all just kidding around. "No, Manson, you're all invited!" He handed his flyers to Tina and Sam both.

"Yes!" Tina cheered in triumph.

"No!" Sam growled as he crushed the flyer a little.

"Really?" Dani asked Paul.

"Really." Paul said as he nodded. "I knew Dani wouldn't come if I didn't invite you two, but I especially what Dani to be there."

Dani looked a little surprised. "Me?"

"Of course. My mama is throwing the party at a country club, and it's happening on the same night as the meteor shower." He then leaned closer to Dani and whispered to her. "And I really want that ghost girl to be there! And since the ghost girl seems to show up wherever you do, I figured I had no choice, but to invite you and your loser friends!"

"Hey, we're right here, ya know!" Tina said, a little offended.

"Yeah, I know." And Paul walked away, leaving the trio alone.

"The ghost girl? Oh, she'll be there Paul! I promise!" Dani called after him with a smile.

"Uh, guys. Movie _Friday_! _Non_ -refundable tickets!" Sam pointed out as he glared and held out his crumpled invitation.

"Oh, come on, Sam! We never get invited to these parties!"

"And I don't get to go if she doesn't go!" Tina added, pointing her thumb at Dani.

Sam remained silent as he glowered before Dani and Tina said in unison. "Pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles with the black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top?"

"Alright, alright!" Sam groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"WHOOHOO!" Dani and Tina gave each other a high five and ran off, but Dani came back briefly to Sam with an excited smile. "You're coming to the party, too, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there." And she ran off again to school. "I'll be there...unless something were to happen to Paul and the party got canceled, not that I'd wish that."

After Sam walked off, Dracus appeared from pink smoke with a wide grin on his face. "Well, he did say _wish_." He admitted. He laughed evilly as he fired his pink magic on the poster of the female monsters.

Later that day in Casper High in astronomy class, Ms. Lancer was explaining about the big meteor shower that would be happening on Friday, and it would be a once in a lifetime experience.

"Thousands of mentors with visible in the skies of Amity Park, this Friday." Lancer explained as she pointed a wood chip at her globe. "People tend to wish on these 'falling stars,' without realizing that at the speeds they're falling, they could drill through your tiny skull like they were wet toilet paper!"

However, she paused and lost her glare when she noticed that the students only stared at her strangely as they blinked, remaining silent.

Sam groaned as he drew on his notebook. He has been planning on creating a logo for Dani if people were to recognize her as their ghost heroine some day, and he wanted to make her more marketable when people began to no longer see her as Inviso-Belle _or_ as public enemy number one. He has drawn many logos over the months until he circled on a logo that looked like a D with a P inside, and the cutting ends that looked like they were speeding, much like a ghost.

"Mama says the stars are falling on my birthday, just for me." Paul said somewhat happily. "And I'm going to wish to meet the ghost girl, and if one of those mentors flies towards me, the ghost girl can save me!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you know what I wish for? Extra arms for cheering more school spirit...and to wail on you, Fenton." Daph said as she smirked at Dani. "But that doesn't technically count as a wish, because I can do that anytime. Watch!" She punched Dani hard on her shoulder.

"OW!" Dani shouted as she rubbed her arm while she glared angrily at the cheerleader captain, who smiled proudly at herself. However, her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped when her eyes went wide in alert.

From the ceiling, a huge, dinosaur hybrid ghost, Femalien, roared as she crashed into the classroom and the students screamed in terror while they all ran for their lives. "Paul Sancheeeez!" She growled menacingly, directly at the prep boy.

"Uh...did it just say your name?" Daph asked Paul in confusion and fear at the same time.

"Neat!" He said happily.

"War of the World's, creature! Get away from my youthful charges!" Lancer exclaimed while she held up a fire extinguisher and then she slammed it on Femalien's back, but did no apparent effect. She roared and growled at the teacher menacingly, making her more fearful as she smiled nervously. "Well...I tried. RUN!"

She ran to a fire alarm and switched it, setting off the fire drills and warned the entire school that everyone had to run out of the school since a ghost was attacking the school. While all of the students ran out the school in fear, Dani hid behind a corner and white rings appeared as they transformed her into ghost form before she flew into action with a determined glare. At a different hallway, Paul ran across the hall as Femalien crashed from the lockers before she chased after him with Dani flying behind them and caught up to them. When Femalien was about to claw at the prep boy, Dani quickly flew up and grabbed the alien monster as they phased through the floor.

"Ghost girl, wait! I have an invite for you!" Paul said as he held up a flyer.

In another room, Dani slammed Femalien to the ground, but she growled when she whacked the ghost girl with her tail, sending her crashing onto the wall. Femalien roared and fired several tiny missiles from her wrist and Dani managed to dodge most of them with her reflexes, but one shredded on her shoulder, making her scream.

She held onto her injured arm briefly until she fired her ghost beam at the ghost dead on. Femalien fell onto the ground while Dani hovered over the monstrous ghost. "Alright, gruesome! What do you want?! Who sent you?" Dani demanded the monster.

"Saaaaam!" She growled before she disappeared into oblivion, leaving Dani confused that she said her best friend's name, like _he_ was the one who sent her to kill Paul.

Unknown to her, Dracus hovered behind her with a smirk before he phased through the ceiling and out of sight.

* * *

"It said Sam?" Tina asked Dani the next day at the park.

They and Sam were all having a small lunch together. Dani discussed the problem from yesterday and especially how the monster said that Sam was the one who sent that Femalien creature to kill Paul at their school yesterday.

"Actually it was more like 'Saaaaam!'" Dani said with dramatic effect in her voice while she waved her fingers for emphasising, but then paused. "But you get the point."

"You can't really blame _me_ for this, can you?" Sam said, looking completely offended that his best friend was accusing him of unleashing that monster.

"Well, it's got _something_ to do with you, but don't worry. I saved Paul, so you don't have to apologize."

Sam frowned defiantly as he crossed his arms. "Good, 'cause I'm not gonna."

Dani pulled out the anti-ghost belt, the Specter Deflector, from her backpack. "Which is why you have to wear this Specter Deflector, and stay out of the way."

She clipped it around his waist before he glared at her again. "WHAT?!"

"Sam, something weird is going on, and you're clearly the cause of it! Maybe it's best for everyone if you just lay low."

"Yeah, Sam, you should just lay low." Tina agreed, doing the same hand gesture Dani did about laying low.

Dani's ghost sense went off again when she heard Paul screaming again with her enhanced hearing. "Paul, again?! This is going to have to wait! I'm going ghost!" She exclaimed as she stood on her seat and changed into her ghost form before she glanced down at Sam. "Stay here."

"Oh, I will, I promise." Sam said reassuringly and Dani flew away to help Paul, but he stood up as well and grabbed his backpack. "The same way you kept your promise about going to the movies with me Friday!" And he ran after her with a glare.

"Oh well, more for me." Tina said before she held up the bag of chips.

Somewhere in town, a cyborg ghost woman, Terminatra, ran at great speeds horizontally on the buildings as she chased after Paul on his motor scooter with his tux wrapped in plastic. She aimed her robotic finger and fired a small blast and sizzled a hole on the wrap covering Paul's tux.

"Hey, I just got this back from the cleaners!" Paul exclaimed to the cyborg woman before he drove off in full speed. Terminatra jumped from the buildings and cracked the road beneath her before she formed a jetpack on her back and flew after Paul. He braked his scooter a few feet away from a fountain, looking overwhelmed by all these monsters attacking him. "This is like the worst birthday week ever!"

Then Dani Phantom phased through the ground while she smiled with her arms crossed. "Well, let's see if you can change that a little." She said to him casually.

Paul immediately smiled with delight that the ghost girl has come to rescue him once again. "And now it's not!" Dani fired a beam at Terminatra, but she formed a hole on her stomach before she transformed her body into a white net. The prep boy quickly pulled out a flyer with an eager smile. "Wait, let me give you this. If I invite you, I can uninvite Dani Fenton and her loser friends."

Dani stared at him in surprised confusion. "What?"

She didn't have time to ask that when the cyborg woman wrapped herself around Dani and sent her flying by the fountain as teens scattered away. Terminatra electrocuted Dani as she shrieked loudly in agony, and then the cyborg slammed the weakened ghost girl into the water before she changed back into her human form. She then formed her robotic arm into another mode and prepared to fired a beam to finish Dani off.

"Leave her alone!" Sam exclaimed, catching her attention before she could even fire.

She turned around and saw Sam riding his motor scooter at full speed with a determined glare. He pressed the button on his Specter Deflector, which made him glow with protection before he slammed his scooter straight on the fountain wall that sent Terminatra splashing into the water.

Dani stared at the cyborg woman in silence until she glanced at the girl with her cybernetic eye. "Saaaaam!" She said eerily before she disappeared as red smoke, into oblivion.

As Dani rose to her feet, Sam chuckled a little while he straightened himself up. "Man, you're right. That Specter Deflector works like a charm." He said as he glanced down at the Specter Deflector around his waist.

"Thanks for the save. Although, I wouldn't have needed it if it weren't for you in the first place." Dani said before Sam grabbed her hand so he could pull her out. Unfortunately, with his Deflector belt still active, he accidentally shocked Dani as she screamed and then sat back down in the water.

Sam frowned that his friend was still blaming him for causing this mess. "Oh, I get it: I saved your butt and you're giving _me_ grief?"

"Welcome to my world, remember? 'We change the menu to Recyclo Vegetarian' 'We should let the gorilla out' 'You should make your Halloween room like this so you could be desperate enough to actually steal the real thing'!" Dani recited before she crossed her arms and frowned back at him.

Dani reminded him that most of the dangers that had happened in the past were because of Sam trying to express his individual persona and beliefs, but she deeply never really liked how her goth friend never took the blame, no matter how much he was responsible for it. It was really beginning to irritate her a lot that Sam wouldn't take responsibility like he should.

Sam began to like Dani's attitude even less, despite all the good reasons she has been pointing out. "Anything else you want to blame me for? World hunger? The Ice Age? Puberty?" He listed off with his arms crossed

"Sam, both monsters knew your name. Either there's another Sam involved in this or it's _you_." Dani said as she narrowed her eyes.

"How about a _thank you_? You think Paul would have saved your butt back there?!"

Dani stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You are such a hypocrite, Sam!"

Sam laughed sarcastically while he rolled his eyes and head before he narrowed his eyes at Dani. "Ohohoh, really? You really think that _I'm_ the hypocrite here?"

Dani clenched her eyes tightly with her fists trembling, like she was trying her best not to explode, but she leaned out towards Sam with her arms spread out. "YES! _YOU_! I _did_ say thank you and Paul would've if he actually _wanted_ me to come to his party! And maybe, for once, you could at least take your own credit like you _should_ instead of being some opportunistic little bat imp all the time! You can't just run away from taking responsibility! You need to learn about what you've done, like how I learn from _my_ mistakes, but you just keep avoiding credit to keep your own reputation in tacked! I thought that you of all people that I'm closest to would understand even better than I do!"

Sam only growled in anger before he walked back to his scooter. "I swear, Dani Fenton, there are times that I wish I've never even met you!" He hopped onto his scooter and drove off with a ticked off face.

Dani groaned to herself in frustration. "Nice move and pep talk, Fenton, you've just managed to tick off one of the only _real_ friends you have!"

She pulled out her invite to Paul's fifteenth birthday party, and began to have second thoughts about the party. Despite how much she knew Sam was a hypocrite, maybe he was right about one thing: Paul wouldn't have saved her back there and not to mention all Paul ever wanted was to see the ghost girl, but he only invited her just because of that, and Paul only loved the _other_ half of herself. And Dani _had_ promised Sam she would go to the movies on Friday with him, but she was so desperate, she angered one of her only two real friends she has.

She looked off to where Sam drove off. "Sam! Wait!"

However, her ghost sense went off again as she gasped. The water began to bubble pink before smoke bellowed from it and Dracus appeared, laughing in triumph, but there was something really off about him. "FINALLY!" He exclaimed like this was the moment he has been waiting for.

"Dracus? Y-you look...different." Dani noticed as she changed back into her ghost form.

"More powerful? Why, yes! The more wish I grant, the more powerful I get! Hahahaha! Oh, and only days away from the meteor shower where _everybody_ will be making wishes!" He suddenly wrapped her tail around Dani and threw her several feet away.

She looked up at the genie ghost wearily. "What do you want?"

"You out of the way by Friday night...but it's not about what _I_ want, it's about what your little friend wants, and he just wished he never _met_ _you_!"

Dani eyes went wide in realization. "Oh no…"

"And so he has wished it, and SO IT SHALL BE!" He fired his magic at Dani.

Dani screamed as she began to plummet into darkness and she began to forget everything about Sam Manson, everything they did together...and that he never asked her to walk into the portal the day she became half-ghost.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Daph and Kwyn were currently stuffing three nerdy girls into a locker. "This could be a new record for us ladies, but there's still room for more." Daph said as she smirked at her friend. "Go get Mikaela!"

Kwyn walked past Dani and Tina while the techno-geek played with her PDA. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. According to my PDA, we're free every night through college." Tina said as she scrolled through her schedule, but saw they were absolutely free from everything.

Sam then appeared next to them. "Hey." He said to his friends with his arms crossed, but smiled.

"Do I know you?" Dani asked with a look of confusion, like she has never seen Sam before in her life.

Sam scoffed when he thought that she was just kidding around, like she was still grudging over the fight that they had the other day. "Oh, very cute. You said I should take responsibility like you do, then I said 'I wish we never met' and now you're pretending we met. Piff! You're hilarious."

But Dani cocked an eyebrow, still looking genuinely confused as she placed her hands on her hips. "No, seriously, do I know you?"

"And more importantly, would you like to know me?" Tina said, also acting like she doesn't remember Sam either. "Hi, I'm Tina, Tina Foley. That's TF, as in too fine."

Sam recoiled in disgust. "Oh gross, are you actually hitting on me?" He asked, looking very creeped out. He knew that Tina would never do that to him, but only to other men she didn't know.

Daph and Kwyn then shoved Mikaela into the locker with the other nerdy girls. "I wish somebody would show you ladies how this feels like!" She exclaimed to the spoiled cheerleaders.

From the vents, pink smoke fluttered from the gaps and they formed into Dracus as he readied his magic on his hand. "So, you have wished it so...you know the rest." He said as he broke the fourth wall.

He fired his magic at Mikaela and she immediately transformed into a giant green monster as her clothes shred and she roared loudly, making Daph and Kwyn scream in terror. Dracus smiled even more before his body glowed and grew in power and size. The genie ghost then hovered right in front of Dani while Tina ran away with a fearful shout.

"Boo..." Dracus said with a knowing look.

"AHHHHH! GHOST! Get away!" Dani exclaimed as she shielded herself and trembled in fear, not remembering him at all.

The genie flew away, looking very pleased that he could no longer be interfered by Dani's meddling. "No memory, no powers. Perfect." Dracus murmured to himself in satisfaction.

"That's Dracus! The wishing ghost!" Sam said with wide eyes. "Dani, you gotta do something!" He realized that she wasn't even changing into her ghost form when he urgently grabbed her by her shoulders. "Why aren't you going ghost?!"

Dani pushed him away, looking completely overwhelmed. "Look, dude, I don't who you are or what you're even talking about! All I know is I am out of here!" And Dani ran away, leaving Sam behind while he was very confused by why she has been acting so strange.

Meanwhile, Monster-Mikaela roughly shoved Daph and Kwyn into the locker as she growled. "We're sorry! WE'RE SORRY!" Daph pleaded for mercy.

Mikaela changed back to normal and slammed the locker shut, trapping the spoiled cheerleaders inside. "I rock!" She exclaimed in triumph and ran away past Sam.

Sam opened Dani's locker and saw a picture of her and Tina. However, the problem was Sam was supposed to be right in the middle, almost like Dani and Tina never even knew him, like he was completely erased from her life, just like what Sam wished for. He then realized why Dani was acting like she has never seen him in her life and why she wasn't trying to fight off against Dracus.

"Oh no! Last night, I wished Dani had never met me, and Dracus must've made it so we've never met!" Sam said to himself as he compared his photo from his scrapbook with the picture of himself with Dani and Tina, and the photo from Dani's locker. "Which means she never got her powers! Dani! You've gotta listen to me!" And he ran after his amnesic friend.

As they walked down to Fenton Works, Sam tried to convince Dani that he was her best friend and that they have known each other since the first grade, and that she had powers of her own. However, she wouldn't believe him, thinking that he was just acting crazy.

"Why won't you believe me?" Sam asked urgently.

"Believe what?" Dani asked as she frowned at him in frustration. "That I had superpowers? You and I are best friends, even though I've never met you, and you're the only one that knows it?"

"Yes! Isn't that crystal clear?!" But Dani only ignored him as she angrily stormed up to her front door and slammed the door shut, leaving him outside. "I gotta do something to get her to listen to me. But how do I get in a semi-thick head of a fourteen year old girl?" His eyes popped wide in realization and then frowned like it was an idea he wouldn't like one bit. "Oh, darn it."

Later in the pharmacy, Dani and Tina had a couple of ice cream cones until Sam (who now wore a blue baseball cap, blue jacket/hoodie, and beige sweats) came up to them, making them stare up at him in surprise.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" He asked with his arms crossed, not liking the clothes one bit.

Dani and Tina only stared dumbfoundedly at Sam until Dani immediately dropped her ice cream and shoved Tina off their table hard before she gave him a cheeky smile.

"He surrendered his individuality for a girl!" Paul said his friend, Skye, both looking happy. "I'm so proud of him!"

Sam sat beside Dani and pulled out his scrapbook and the picture from Dani's locker. "Okay, so this is the picture the three of us took before high school, from the eighth grade." He said as he compared the pictures to prove that they were almost exactly the same. "This is the same one you have in your locker. Notice anything?"

"Yeah, you broke into my locker and doctored an old photo of me." Dani said cluelessly as she frowned a little, until she stared at him somewhat admirably. "You must really like me...or you're nuts. You're not nuts, are you?"

Sam growled in frustration before he pulled her face closer to his scrapbook. "Focus!"

She examined the different photos of her with Tina and Sam, smiling like they were having a good time, and then saw one of them in her parents' lab. "Wait a minute, that's my parents' lab!" She began to flip through the book while she saw a picture of a ghost very familiar to her, only with white hair and green eyes, a picture of herself and Tina sleeping together while they hugged each other in their sleep (during the whole Skulka incident), and finally a picture of her by the portal, holding a white jumpsuit.

Dani looked at Sam as she slowly began to realize that this boy was telling her the truth. "Who...are you?" She asked slowly.

"I'm Sam Manson, your _other_ best friend! A few months ago, I convinced you to go into this!" He explained as he pointed a picture of her in her ghost form, smiling with her arms crossed while she hovered in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal. "You went in there, there was an accident, and you got-"

"Superpowers?"

"Actually _ghost_ powers. But we had a fight and I wished we've never met...and that ghost in the school made it happen." Sam then held up the Specter Deflector in his hands. "I was wearing this, which I think is why the ghost didn't affect me, but you don't have your powers anymore!"

Dani blinked a few times as she allowed his words to sink in, until they suddenly heard a large footstep that came from outside.

"Paul Sancheeeez!" They heard someone growl from the other side of a wall, catching their attentions when they turned around in surprise.

Claws suddenly sliced through the walls, circled around, and the wall fell and revealed a nasty woman ghost with green, razor sharp claws, Nightmarica. Paul and Skye screamed as they ran away to find safety and so did everyone else as they ran for their lives.

"Dani, you gotta-" Sam said, but almost forgot that Dani didn't know how to fight ghosts and the fact that she didn't have her powers anymore. She whimpered and glanced around nervously, not really knowing what to do. Sam then made a look of determination. "Actually, _I_ gotta!"

He strapped the Specter Deflector around his waist before he glared at the monstrous woman ghost. Nightmarica threw a person away as she growled and Paul tried to pry open an emergency exit in desperation, but it was locked up tight. Sam quickly pulled out a Jack-o-Nine Tails out of his backpack and it circled like a blade.

He then threw it back, only to hit Tina right on her head. "OW! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" She cried.

"Sorry, Tina!" He said sheepishly before he threw the Jack-o-Nine Tails at Nightmarica. Just when she was about to claw at Paulm she got caught and then Sam pulled her in closer while she growled menacingly.

"That...might just be the coolest boy in the planet!" Dani said to Tina while she admired his bravery and moves.

"Or he's nuts...really, really nuts." Tina said while she rubbed her head where Sam accidentally smacked her with the Jack-o-Nine Tails.

Nightmarica broke free from the ropes while she roared into the heavens. Sam quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out the Fenton Thermos and activated it as he sucked her inside.

Dani and Tina walked up to him, looking a little shocked when they saw the whole thing. "Does that happen a lot?" Dani asked.

"More than you remember." Sam said as he managed to smile a little.

Dani then made a look like she was beginning to believe him. "Okay, you got my attention."

Sam made a joyful look of relief. "Oh, finally!" He ripped off his brighter clothes with his goth attire underneath them the whole time, and even removed his cap. "Come on!" He dragged Dani out of the pharmacy with Tina following them.

Inside Fenton Works, the trio made their way down into the lab, where Sam already deactivated the Ghost Portal and readjusted everything the way he remembered.

Tina checked for any signs of Dani's parents coming down. "All clear, Dani!" She confirmed.

"Cool, how's it going over there?" Dani asked Sam while she stood in front of the inactive portal with her hands on her hips.

"Pretty good. I'm guessing if we set everything the way it was when it happened, it'll happen again." He said while he examined at the photo of Dani by the portal and then dialed the coordinate knobs back to their original settings. He then turned to Dani. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but you saw those things. Those monsters...ghosts! Those ghosts were attacking our school! Besides…" She then smiled a little as she stared at the inside of the portal. "I always wanted to go in here. Who knows what kind of awesome super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Sam then tossed her the same white and black jumpsuit before he pressed a button on the console once the coordinates were all set. Dani zipped up her jumpsuit, ready to enter the portal. "Well, here goes everything."

"Wait a minute." Sam said as he held up a new logo. He pulled off her mother's face out and replaced it with his logo he has been working on for Dani.

"Uh, what is that?" She asked him.

Sam only smiled reassuringly. "Just trust me, okay?"

Dani looked back into the portal again before she walked inside while Sam watched in silence and anticipation. As he hoped, Dani blindly pressed the 'ON' button like before, and the portal suddenly lit up with green light and pure ectoplasmic energy, making Dani scream in agony to the top of her lungs. Sam and Tina shield themselves from the lights and force as Dani continued to shriek while her molecules once again became rearranged and her DNA also became coated and enhanced with ectoplasm.

She has regained her ghost half and her powers, but the only difference was her white D with a P logo, with speeding ends like a ghost.

Dani looked down at herself before she stared at her hands while she groaned and saw her hands flicker when she briefly saw her bones. She then leaned against the ledge of the active portal with a moan, until she collapsed onto her legs and held her hand on her face.

Sam ran in front of her and stared down at her. "Dani, are you..." He said before he picked up Dani by her underarms and then she phased right through them while Sam stared down at the mist bellowing away from his hands. "You're a ghost...again!"

Dani looked down at herself again with wide eyes. "You're right, I am a ghost! COOL! Is this cool?" She wondered.

Sam placed his hand on her chest at her new logo, which was a perfect match for her jumpsuit. "Oh, it's _very_ cool."

"What's going on down there?!" They heard Dani's mother, Jackie, shout from upstairs enough to alert them when their eyes went wide.

"Oh man! Your mom! You've gotta change back to normal!"

"Change back? How?" Dani asked urgently as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know, you just think about it or something!"

Jackie poked her head to the upper level of the stairs before she stormed down until he turned at the portal and gasped in surprise. She saw her daughter, Dani, back in her human form, kissing Sam on her toes as she held onto his arms while Sam himself blushed in surprise in front of the portal. It showed a heart symbol surrounding from behind them.

"I call that a fake-out make-out." Dani whispered after she removed her lips from his.

"Ye-yeah, I know." Sam chuckled as he blushed madly.

Dani released him before they turned to face a disappointed Jackie coming up to them. "You're in a lot of trouble, young lady, and who the heck are you?" Jackie asked Sam.

"Uh...I'm Paul?" Sam lied as he shrugged sheepishly.

"Then Dani Fenton is never ever allowed to see you, Paul." Sam only smiled at that.

* * *

On Friday the next day, at Casper High, the trio were currently at astronomy class when Sam kind of finished turning Dani back into being a half-ghost. However, she was still inexperienced with her powers very much like from the very beginning, so Sam suggested to himself that he should try to teach Dani how to use them along the way.

"So, now what?" Dani asked Sam as she leaned with her hand on the edge of his seat.

"I don't know. I'm sort of making this up as we go along." Sam said mostly to himself. While he spoke, Dani's arm turned intangible and then phased right through his seat as she fell onto the floor by her cheek with a grunt.

The whole classroom exploded with laughter while Sam stared down at her in stunned silence.

Ms. Lancer approached to Dani with her usual stern scowl. "Ms. Fenton, I know astronomy can be dull, but I'd appreciate it if you'd not take a nap in my class!" Lancer snapped before Dani stood back up and rubbed her head. "And remember the meteor shower tonight, don't forget to watch, and wear a helmet. It's a once in a lifetime experience."

Lancer walked up to her desk before all of her students immediately rushed out of the classroom. Dani, Sam, and Tina stayed behind as they all eavesdropped Paul and Daph talking to each other.

"What are you going to wish for?" Daph asked Paul.

"I don't know, but I'm sure with everybody wishing at the same time, somebody will give me an idea." Paul replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh no, _that's_ what Dracus wants: to grant all those wishes at the same time!" Sam said to himself in realization with wide eyes. He kind of got the picture of Dracus' goal after he witnessed him growing more powerful from granting Mikaela's wish the day before. He turned to Dani with a serious look on his face. "This is bad."

"And this is worse." Dani said just before she phased completely through the floor and out of sight. Sam stared down at where his amnesic friend phased through in somewhat confusion. "Hey, why's there all this meat down here?"

That Friday night, at the country club, the students arrived at Paul's fifteenth birthday party.

"Let's get this party started!" Paul announced out loud to his guests.

The DJ began to play some upbeat music while all of the popular kids danced together with the rhythm.

Meanwhile, Sam looked through his binoculars on a hill while he stared at his arch-rival's big birthday party with Tina and Dani.

"Wow, he almost seems...human. I'm going to have to forget that." Sam said to himself with wide eyes. He then spotted a meteor flying right across the night sky, revealing that the meteor shower was already beginning. "A falling star! Alright, Dani, do your thing, and remember: nobody make a wish!"

"Okay." Dani said reluctantly. "I'm going...to become ghostly!"

Sam gave Dani a blank glare. "It's _going ghost_."

Dani only shrugged it off. "Whatever." She closed her eyes and concentrated before white rings appeared and she yelped as she braces herself until she changed into her ghost form. She then glanced down and shouted in fright that her legs were a ghost tail. "Where'd my legs go!" She changed it back to legs and sighed in relief...only until her arms became ghostly tails and she shouted in fear again.

Back at the party, everyone stopped dancing and stared up at the meteor shower across the sky.

"Hey, everybody! Falling stars!" Paul announced with excitement before he clenched his eyes shut eagerly. "Close your eyes and make a wish!" Everyone did as they were told while they silently made their wishes.

"I wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks." Tina said to herself eagerly, back up on the hill.

"Do you pay attention? To anything? At all? Ever?" Sam asked sarcastically as he and Dani glared at Tina for making her big mix up.

Dracus phased from the grass several feet away. He smiled evilly and held out his hand as it glowed. He created a Ginormo 6000 truck that just appeared out of nowhere while the trio stared at it in surprised confusion.

"This doesn't seem very monstrous." Tina noted as she walked in front of it. Unfortunately, it suddenly came to life as a literal monster truck when it roared. Tina shrieked in surprise before she immediately ran away while it chased after her across the hill, leaving Tina out of commission for the moment.

"Keep wishing, fools! Keep wishing!" Dracus exclaimed into the heavens as he grew in power and in size again while he smirked down at Dani and Sam.

"What do I do now?" Dani asked Sam desperately with her hands close to her, not really knowing what to do next.

"You fight him, and then you use _this_!" He replied before he tossed her the Fenton Thermos.

She caught it in her hands as she stared at it skeptically. "For what? Soup?"

Dracus laughed evilly as Dani ran up and jumped over the steep drop to fly. However, she opened her eyes and began to wave her arms and legs around madly with a trembling yell, until she plummeted to the ground hard. The thermos smacked her on the head as well, disorienting her a little more.

"Dani, concentrate!" Sam called after her. Then, two bushes beside the goth boy suddenly came to life and grabbed each of his wrists, trapping him with their strengths as he tried to break free. "Who the heck wished for evil plants?"

Dani glaced around while Dracus grinned wickedly at the ghost girl. She did as Sam told her when she concentrated and then jumped to the air again. She briefly lost her balance, but she luckily hovered in the air with her hands on her hips. She smiled until she then flipped upside down.

"You? You're back? But how?!" Dracus cried in dismay.

"Dani! Use your ghost ray! You can fire a ghost ray out of your hand!" Sam called after her.

"Ghost ray, ghost ray!" Dani murmured urgently to herself. She held out her hand to fire a ghost beam, but only got the energy to appear on her feet. "Well, that can't be right, but it'll have to do!" She got in a lay-down position and thrusted her feet forward and shot a beam of green energy at Dracus dead on when she sent him flying away while he shouted. "Now? While he's off guard?" She opened the thermos, but then growled in frustration since she couldn't remember how to use her trusty weapon. "OH! I don't even know how to use this!"

Dracus recovered from Dani's attack when he came up and slapped the girl out of the sky, sending her tumbling back to the hill. Before she could even get up, the giant genie ghost squashed her down with his giant hand. Dracus then held out his hand as he granted everyone's silent wishes while they all appeared in the horizon and roared.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Dracus asked rhetorically as Dani rubbed her head and stood up from being squashed like that.

"I don't need to remember everything to know I have to stop you!" Dani retorted confidently, until she unwillingly changed back into human form, which made her have second thoughts about what she just said. "Although, remembering would be nice." Dracus formed his hand into a hammer and got ready to finish her off once and for all.

Meanwhile, Sam, who was still held on by the live bushes, looked away since he couldn't bear to watch. He then suddenly remembered what Dani has snapped at him the day he wished that he had never met her since their little fight. Something he stubbornly wanted to ignore, because he thought she was just being a brat to him, but she has still sort of spoken the truth:

 _ **Dani (Voiceover):  
**_ _You are such a hypocrite, Sam! You can't just run away from taking responsibility! You need to learn about what you've done, like how I learn from_ my _mistakes, but you just keep avoiding credit to keep your own individuality reputation in tacked! I thought that you of all people that I'm closest to should understand even better than I do!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dani! You were right all along, this _is_ all my fault. I wish I had never fought with you!" He muttered to himself, until his eyes popped open in realization and smirked with another great idea. "And he's granting every single wish he hears!" He then faced Dracus and shouted directly at him as loud as he could. "I wish Dani and I have never had that fight! And I wish Dani, Tina, and I remembered everything and her costume stayed the way it is, because I really really like it!"

Dracus held out his hands as he prepared his magic. "So you have wished it, and so it shall BEEEE!" He shouted while he fired his magic beam at Dani and granted Sam's wish.

Dani suddenly froze when she finally began to remember everything about her real past and her real life, and even remembered everything about Sam and what they have done together. She remembered her own accident with the ghost portal that gave her her ghost powers, and even the past ghosts she once fought before: Skulka, Vladia Plasmius, Walka, and even the Box Ghoul. She also remembered how to work all of her powers and that her heroine alter ego name was Dani Phantom.

With all of her real memories fully restored, Dani smiled as she changed back into ghost form, now fully experienced with her powers once again. She then glared and aimed out her thermos while she charged it up until it fired a beam directly at evil genie ghost.

"No! Nooo! NOOOOOOO!" Dracus shouted until he got sucked into the device, despite his new humongous size. "I gotta stop granting every wish I hear." And Dani recapped the thermos with a victorious grin.

In the horizon, all the monsters Dracus created suddenly disappeared into thin air. The bushes that were restraining Sam disappeared into oblivion as well while he smiled that everything was finally returning to normal. The truck that was chasing Tina became normal again while it braked and the techno-geek safely screeched to a halt.

"YES!" She said when she thought that she could keep the truck, until it suddenly disappeared without a trace as well. She buried her face into her hands in dismay. "NO!"

After the last of the monsters disappeared, Dani twisted the thermos cap tight and smiled at Sam, who walked up to her. They both briefly hugged each other and rekindled their friendship before they released each other. Sam crossed his arms, grateful that everything was back to normal and both of his friend finally remembered him again.

Dani then realized that there was something different about her jumpsuit when she glanced down at her chest and noticed her new logo she has never seen. "Did you do something to my costume?" She asked Sam as she dropped her thermos and pointed at her new white DP ghost logo on her chest.

"No, it's...always been like that." Sam lied as he shrugged a little and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Oh man, that was close." Tina said in relief when she walked up to her friends. Dani bent down to pick up her thermos, making Tina recoil a little. "Watch where you're pointing that thing, girl!" She only got a look of embarrassment from Dani while Sam stood there in silent confusion.

With everything returned to normal, Dani and Tina finally remembering Sam, and Dracus defeated, the trio sat on the hill together as they overlooked Paul's birthday party. Music blared in the distance and the teenagers danced to the music after the meteor shower finally came to an end.

"Uh, weren't we invited to that party?" Tina asked as she leaned back on the slope.

"Yeah, and now that everything's back to normal, he's sort of expecting a visit from the ghost girl." Sam said while he hugged his legs close to him. He faced Dani with a casual smile. "You should probably keep your promise."

"Yeah, I probably should." Dani agreed with her legs together and leaning out to her side while she hoisted herself with her hand.

And by promise, she meant the promise she made with Sam about going to the movies to see Trinity of Doom. They all watched the three female monsters battling each other on the big screen, when the cyborg woman punched the alien monster and then jumped up to avoid the badly-faced woman's claws.

"I never realized how different my life would've been if I hadn't met you." Dani said to Sam while Tina remained silent and watched the movie. "I gotta say, it's sort of cool to know."

Sam, however, looked down at the ground with a look of guilt. "Still, you were right before, except for the part about Paul. I have been more of a hypocritical individual than a friend to you lately, Dani...and I'm sorry. I'll do better next time in the future." He said until he turned to his best friend with a smile. "And sorry about that stupid fight. Can we forget it ever happened?"

Dani smiled at him warmly. "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Dani and Sam blushed at each other, until Tina narrowed her eyes at her friends. "Hey, I'm right here." She said to them. Sam and Dani only gave her confused and strange stares while they remained silent in embarrassment.


	24. Doctor's Disorders

**Season 2 Episode 2**  
Doctor's Disorders  
"It Will Leave You in STITCHES!"

In the haunted halls of Casper High, a short-heighted teacher of the school staff, Mrs. Falluca, was staring down at some green tip that was pointing at her chest in somewhat amazement.

"Fascinating, possibly some of the most interesting domed mandibular formations I've ever seen." She said to herself, until she glanced up at the giant ghost mosquito, and she became more frightened. "I hope I don't end up seeing it from the inside!" The mosquito buzzed when it was about to attack the teacher, who cowered in fear.

However, the ghost was suddenly shoved through the ceiling intangibly by none other than Dani Phantom herself, who was currently in her ghost form.

"Anybody up for a game of slug bug?" Dani retorted with a smirk before she flew the bug out of the school and slammed it by a tree.

The bug got back up to its legs before fired red beams from all four of its eyes, which Dani managed to dodge the beam. The mosquito buzzed right towards her as she quickly avoided getting collided with it before she fired her own ghost beams while it evaded from her attacks. The mosquito pointed its nose and blasted some green goo that formed into a net that wrapped around Dani. It sent her flying and shouting through a tree, where Paul Sanchez was walking by. He gasped when he froze and turned to Dani, who was hanging upside down in the tree right near him.

"Paul!" He smiled excitedly that she said remembered his name. "You should run." Paul only ran right towards her with his arms out like he wanted a hug from the ghost girl. "No! Not toward me! _AWAY_! RUN!" She fired an ecto beam from her hands.

Paul ducked in surprise when he turned and saw her blasting a giant ghost mosquito away, which finally made him run away in fear. Dani gathered her ghost energy and broke free from the net goo and flew away before the bug fired another goo blast at her. She flew at top speed with the bug at her tail, until she stopped in front of some telephone poles and waited for the ghost mosquito to buzz closer and closer.

"Bug…" She said to herself before she quickly flew up, just as the bug collided with the wires. It got the huge shock of its afterlife. "Zapper."

However, even though the electric shock made the giant mosquito burst, it exploded into billions of tiny ghost mosquitoes. They all regained their airs before they gathered into one large group and flew straight back into Casper High.

Dani looked a little surprised by this sudden turn of events since her eyes were wide. "Well, one down...a billion to go." She muttered to herself with a dull look before she flew back to Casper High.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Inside the hallways of Casper High, Dani returned to school in her human form, after having no luck finding the ghost mosquitos. She decided to take a break and meet up with her best friend, Tina Foley.

Tina was currently spraying herself with some unknown perfume, but it certainly didn't appear to be the best selling since Dani was covering her nose from the bad smell. "PHEW! What is that smell?" Dani asked her best friend while she grimaced in disgust.

"This?" Tina asked as she held up the canister of the perfume. "This is my all-over body perfume spray, I made it myself. I called it 'Foley: by Tina Foley'." She sprayed herself some more while Dani remained silent and watched her in confusion. "It combines with your natural body odor to create a sweet woman scent, it smells different to everyone who sniffs it."

Dani narrowed her eyebrows a little by the smell. "Tina...you smell like a sweaty cookie."

"By choice, the men would be swarming all over you."

While Tina opened her locker to get her stuff, a small group of ghost mosquitos buzzed right above the girls, which made Dani's ghost sense go off as she gasped in alert. She glanced around the hallway, but found nothing since the coast was clear to her. She then noticed that Paul Sanchez was walking through an aisle of girls with his usual peppy smile. All of the girls kept on commenting about his attractiveness, but he didn't look back at them.

"So many girls…" Paul said to himself before he stopped at his locker and opened it, revealing his shrine of his all-time crush, Dani Phantom (or Inviso-Belle in everyone's minds) as he admired the pictures of the ghost girl. "But only one you." While he continued to stare lovingly into his ghost girl shrine, a tiny ghost mosquito buzzed onto his hand, turned intangible, and phased right through his skin, nose-first. "Ow! Hey, you blemished my flawless skin!"

Paul closed his locker and walked down the hallway while he rubbed on his bitten hand.

Dani, Tina, and their other friend, Sam Manson, walked down the hallway together behind Paul. However, Tina suddenly stopped short and became absolutely speechlessly at the nurse sign in front of her. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" She moaned nonstop with wide eyes. Her friends both froze in confusion when they noticed this.

"Tina?" Dani asked, before she waved her hand in front of Tina's blank and speechless face. "Hello?" She got no response since she only continued to moan. Dani settled her attention on Sam, who looked familiar about this since he stared at Tina's fearful expression blankly. "What's up with her?"

"This happens every time she gets near the nurse's office." Sam replied dully before they both glanced up at the nurse sign Tina was staring at.

"Nur-nur-nur-nur-nur-nur nurse?!" Tina shuttered fearfully. She began to sweat and shiver badly, like she has just seen a ghost that gave her a heart attack, but nothing like Dani has ever fought.

"She has nosocomephobia, and this is a bad one! In a case like this, it's best not to let her see." Sam placed a paper bag over Tina's face before he allowed her to hold onto his shoulders. "Come on, Tina. Find a happy place."

"Right, right." They began to walk past the nurse's office while Dani followed behind and remained silent. "I'm not passing a nurse's office, I'm passing a...modeling agency." Once they were a good distance away from the nurse's office, Tina removed the paper bag and exhaled in relief. "Thanks, Sam."

"I've known you my whole life, but...you're afraid of the nurse's office?" Dani asked in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! Nurse's offices, doctor's offices, hospitals: any place with sharp, pointy sticky things, and the smell of sick people!" Tina then cringed her face in disgust, probably for emphasising her thoughts.

Sam then took a whiff the air around him. He grimaced a little in disgust himself while he frowned in confusion. "Agh! Speaking of sick smells, what is that? Gym socks and snickerdoodles?" He asked his friends while he glanced around for the source of the smell.

"Foley: by Tina Foley." Dani and Tina replied in unison while Tina looked more proud, Dani was more dull about it.

"It's Tina's perfume." Dani added, until her ghost sense went off as she gasped with wide eyes. She looked ahead and found Paul Sanchez, who was oddly glowing green. He even moaned and held onto his stomach while he leaned against the lockers, like he was actually getting a little ill. The trio stared at the prep boy with surprised confusion. "Uh...is Paul _glowing_?"

"Uh, I know he's supposed to have _flawless skin_ , but this is just ridiculous." Sam said as he glowered at Dani.

"Oh...I feel terrible and disfigured." Paul moaned as he glanced down at his hand where the ghost mosquito bit him before he frowned. "Stupid bug bite!"

"Bug bite?" Dani asked herself, wondering how a bug bite could have lead to Paul looking like that. She suddenly found a tiny ghost mosquito that buzzed right past her, completely ignoring her.

Dani gasped when she saw it buzz right towards her older brother, James. It then bit him on his neck, which made him yelp and drop his books before he slapped the back of his neck. Kwyn and Skye laughed at James, until a mosquito bit Skye in the neck, making him yelp as he slapped his neck. Another bit Kwyn on her hip as she, too, immediately yelped and slapped where the bug bit her. Pretty soon, the entire school was invaded by the ghost mosquitos when they began to bite and phase into the students' skins, making them shout and run for their lives as the hallways turned into chaos while the trio watched.

"Oh no, cover me guys! I'm going ghost!" Dani shouted before she ran into a room and her friends stood guard. Light emitted from the door until Dani changed into her ghost form when she phased from the door and through the floor.

She began to vacuum up all of the ghost mosquitoes with her Fenton Thermos. She sucked them in while she phased through some walls and floors of the rooms. After she managed to suck up some of the extra bugs, Dani phased back into the hallway, where she found Tina drinking from a water fountain with Sam waiting, and changed back into her human form.

"Well...that is all of them." Dani said while she held up her thermos and smiled, until she noticed one tiny mosquito left when her smile dropped.

It buzzed right onto Sam's arm and then phased into his skin. "OW!" He exclaimed as he slapped on his arm where the bug bit him.

"Except one…" Then the cheerleader captain, Daph Baxter, ran past the trio while she screamed and tried to get away from a group of ghost mosquitos. Dani shrugged at her friends innocently. "Or more."

Daph ran right towards the girl's bathroom while the bugs phased into her body, which made her phase right through the door, just as Dani caught up. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Daph...not that I care, but you okay?" She wondered while she slowly approached the stall where Daph was hiding behind.

"I don't feel so good!" Daph moaned from behind a stall while Dani stood there.

"Yeah, this always happens on goulash day." Two green ecto blasts were suddenly fired through the stall door Daph was inside of. Dani yelped in surprise as she ducked and dodged both of them until she tripped onto the floor with wide eyes, a little startled by what just happened. "Although...I've never seen goulash do _that_."

The stall door then got blasted into pieces as Dani shielded herself from the force. She looked back up and saw Daph emerging from the smoke, with a ghostly appearance (consisting with green skin, fangs, claws, and solid red eyes).

She glared directly at Dani. "Get away!" She growled menacingly as she stormed up to her more.

The monstrous cheerleader captain grabbed Dani by her shoulders and tossed her overhead. She shouted as she flew into another nearby stall. Daph stood there, growling, even when she briefly saw bright light emit from the stall and diminish. Dani, in her ghost form again, suddenly phased through the ceiling and roughly shoved Daph into the wall as she grunted from the impact. She turned around and growled, but Dani quickly grabbed her by her uniform top and slammed her head on the ceiling, ready to punch her right in the face.

"I wish I could say I didn't want to do this, but…" Dani said mostly to herself, but then Daph suddenly changed back to normal and passed out. She groaned as Dani held her close, but Dani looked a little disappointed that she didn't get the chance to actually hit her like she wanted to. "Agh! And just one cheap shot away from a semester-full of payback."

Later on, although Dani managed to suck in most of the spare ghost mosquitos, most of them have already made their way into every student in the school, minus Dani Fenton herself and Tina Foley oddly. All of the students immediately became very ill with a weird disease that none of the humans knew about, so the teachers immediately stationed their students into quarantine inside the school gym. The parents have already arrived to see their kids, but they were forbidden to have any contacts with the infected.

"Why can't we see our children, Mrs. Falluca?! This is outrageous! They're sick, they need us!" Matt exclaimed with horrible concern and urgency since his eldest son, James, was one of those infected students.

"Now I understand your concern, folks, but I've been instructed to not disseminate any information at this time." Mrs. Falluca said as she held her hands up defensively.

"But. you're. a. _teacher_! It's your _JOB_ to disseminate information!"

Jackie began to sob loudly as she dropped to her knees in despair while Dani and Matt both stared at her oddly. "Poor James! He's always been my favorite!" She cried before she blew on a tissue and handed it to her daughter while it dripped some boogers. "Here you go, Dani. Don't lose this, it was your grandmother's."

"BLECK!" Dani exclaimed in disgust as she held the booger-covered tissue with her thumb and index finger.

"Hey, Dani, check this out!" Tina said, catching Dani's attention.

She walked over to her techno-geek friend, who had her closed fist up. "What's up?"

"Got another one." Tina opened her hand and revealed the last tiny ghost mosquito in her palm.

Dani's eyes went wide as she stared at it. "Tina! Get rid of that thing!"

"No, no, look! It won't bite, phase into my skin, or anything."

Now that Tina has mentioned it, out of all the students the ghost bugs could bite on, they have completely ignored Tina for some reason as if she was some kind of repellent. Of course, Dani knew obvious reason why the bugs completely ignored herself though.

"That's weird. I figured my ghost powers were protecting me, what's protecting _you_?" Dani wondered as she glanced up at her friend.

The mosquito then buzzed away from Dani and Tina, until they both realized why Tina was perfectly fine. "Foley: by Tina Foley!" They both shouted in unison.

Somehow, Tina's artificially perfume spray was preventing the ghost bugs from affecting Tina from this weird ghost virus, probably because they hated the bad odor/treat smell. "Wow, it's not just repelling, it's a _repellent_!"

Then, the gymnasium doors opened up, catching everybody's attentions. An old skinny-looking surgeon woman walked from the room with a sinister grin while everyone stared at her in silence.

"Hello, people. I'm Dr. B. Eartha." She greeted casually, yet in a creepy way.

"Are you from the government's Disease Control Center?" Matt asked skeptically to the woman with his arms crossed.

"Sure, let's go with that." She laced her hands before her as she continued to explain to the grown ups. "I can assure you that your children are in good hands, and will be transferred into the creepy, abandoned hospital on the edge of town."

The doctor was talking about the old abandoned hospital that hasn't been used in years, and it was always so eerie and stormy at night. Nobody really understood why some old, abandoned hospital would be the perfect place for about five hundred infected teenagers to be treated.

Matt cocked another skeptic eyebrow. "Under quarantine?"

"Yes, let's go with that, too."

"Oh yeah, and just why should we trust you?" Jackie asked suspiciously as she frowned at her.

"Because I'm with the government, and I can audit your taxes if you don't."

That made Jackie change her mind when she stared at the doctor with wide eyes. "...we trust you." And then she immediately bolted away from her.

"Well, I don't trust her." Dani said out loud to Tina, looking a little suspicious about this doctor and this abandoned hospital she just mentioned. "Sam and James are in that hospital, and we've got to find out what's going on."

"Have a good time." Tina said merely before she began to walk away.

Dani frowned at her friend. "Tina, I said _we_!"

"You also said _hospital_."

Dani scoffed as she smiled reassuringly. "I go ghost, I turn invisible. I'll be in and out in no time." She then crossed her arms confidently, like she knew she had everything under control already. "Just watch."

Later on that eerie night, at the North Mercy Hospital (or No Mercy with the letters peeled off), Dani flew straight to the abandoned hospital in her ghost form. However, she was suddenly shocked by some kind of electric ghost shield while she shrieked. Dani then fell from the sky and tumbled right near Tina's feet.

"Well, let's just come back during visiting hours...or perhaps, not at all." Tina suggested hopefully as Dani sat up. She looked more surprised that this hospital actually had a ghost shield, like someone actually knew that she was gonna investigate.

"We can't do that, Tina." Dani said as she rose to her feet. "The fact that the hospital has a ghost shield, makes it even _more_ suspicious. If I can't get in like a ghost…" She changed into her human form as she frowned confidently. "Then, I'll have to get in like a kid." The two friends then walked up to the entrance to the hospital, which was guarded by two guards in masks and green uniforms as they kept an eye out for intruders. "Okay, just hang out here and wait for me. You got my mom's Fenton Plasma Lipstick just in case?"

Tina pulled out a green lipstick that was currently capped. "It's a lipstick _and_ an ecto blaster, because I'm worth it." She then smiled at her friend. "You got your dad's _Boo_ -staff?"

Dani smiled when she pulled out an inactive cylinder, which was the same device that could expand into a green double-bladed beam bo-staff. It was the same one her father, Matt, once used during their brief father-daughter outing at Colorado, when he fought off against rapid mutant ghost animals. Dani once admitted that she wanted one and also wanted some kind of combat weapon for most of her battles, since she didn't want to only rely on her powers to protect herself.

"I've always wanted to bring this into my battles. Alright then…" Dani said as she tucked her deactivated Boo-staff into her pocket. She then jumped onto Tina's arms while she held her up bridal-style. "Let's make this good."

Dani mimicked a sick teen while Tina walked up to the two guards, until one held his hand up and stopped her. " _This area is restricted, no one meddles_." One of them said to her.

"But my friend is sick, she needs to be in the hospital. Her, not me." Tina said as she glanced between Dani and the guards.

"It's alright, guards. Stand down." Dr. B. Eartha said as she walked from the doors and towards the girls. She smiled down sinisterly at Tina and the 'unconscious' Dani. "Has this young lady been exhibiting any ghost-like symptoms?" Dani peeked an eye open before she activated her invisibility and turned herself visible again while Tina watched in silence. She then moaned weakly as she wobbled off of the techno-geek's arms and onto the doctor's. She held her up bridal-style as she looked her over. "Oh no! You poor, sick human child! It's worse than I thought!"

Tina witnessed that the doctor looked up and gave a thumbs up for someone that was looking outside a second floor window. It responded before it disappeared as Dr. B. Eartha walked into the hospital with Dani, leaving Tina behind.

"So, what's the skizzle, fizzles?" Tina asked the guards, breaking the moment of silence.

Inside the abandoned hospital, the hallways were dark and cobwebbed from not being used in years, even the walls were cracked and peeling, revealing some bricks on the walls.

While the doctor pulled Dani on a wheelchair, she peeked through her eyes narrowly and saw all of the students who were bitten by the ghost mosquitos, looking very ill. They were moaning with green skin, but they were also exhibiting some ghost powers from their bites, like levitation, invisibility, ghost senses, intangibility, and ghost rays. Dani was very sure that the ghost bugs were responsible for giving them ghost powers, since they were ghosts themselves, but she didn't know what kind of virus this was that was causing this ghostly-disease.

They passed by Daph's patient room, where she accidentally fired some beams of ghost energy from her eyes and demolished her TV. "Darn! Right at the part where he said, 'You complete me'." Daph moaned in disappointment as she buried her head into her hands.

An intangible band geek then ran past Dani and the doctor while she snorted. "Now, now, dear! Must try to control those powers!" Dr. B. Eartha said to the geek before she ran down the hallway to chase after her, leaving Dani alone.

Dani looked down the hall to make sure he was gone. With the coast finally clear, she sat up from the wheelchair and activated her Boo-staff as it expanded with its green double-edges, in case of any possible fights. Dani walked down the rest of the hallway while she continued to watch all of the teens unintentionally showing their ghost powers that she herself has already mastered.

Dani walked up to Kwyn, who was sitting in the middle row of the chairs until she looked up at her. "Fenton? You're in here, too?" She asked, until there was suddenly two Kwyns sitting next to each other, which made Dani jump in surprise just as four more popped out of nowhere. "Four!" Kwyn continued to duplicate into twos as they all spoke at the same time. "Six! Eight! Who do we appreciate? US! US!" The Kwyns all gasped and shrieked before they scattered down the hallway. "RUN! RUN FOR US!"

Dani watched them all disappear until she looked a little annoyed as she placed her free hand on her hip. "Are you kidding? I've been trying to do that trick for months! That is so wrong!" She exclaimed in dismay.

" _Uh, nurse? Feeling a little lightheaded, literally!_ " James's voice said, catching Dani's attention. She walked up to a counter with a small container filled with weird green energy.

"James?" The energy then formed into James' head, which made Dani recoil in shock before she suddenly heard a boy screaming elsewhere. "I'm going-" She stopped short when she noticed that her brother was staring at her. She twisted the jar a little to turn his head before she finished her battle cry. "Ghost!" She changed into her ghost form with her staff still in her hand before she flew off to the source of the scream.

In a hospital room, Paul was laying on his hospital bed, reading a book, until he gasped and exhaled as his ghost sense went off. Just then, Dani phased into the room and held out her staff while the prep boy glanced up with a smile.

"Did somebody need some help?" Dani asked, until she turned around and found Paul. "Paul! Uh...it is Paul, right?"

"You came for me!" Paul said, looking pleased, excited, and in love all at the same time as he laced his hands together eagerly.

However, his gothic nemesis, Sam, angrily pulled the curtains away and glared at his preppy rival. "She didn't come for you, she came for _me_!" He snapped at him while Paul only remained silent in confusion.

"Uh, hi...mister." Dani said to Sam casually before she hovered close to Paul. "Can you excuse us for a second?" She then flew into Sam's side of the patient room and closed the curtains before she deactivated her staff. "Sam, are you alright? I heard a scream."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, that was me. You'd scream, too, if you were stuck in a sleepover with _him_." He pointed at the curtains, referring to Paul.

Dani eyeball-glanced to the side with reluctance. "Actually, I kinda doubt that."

"Hello, ghost girl!" Paul called from his side before Sam suddenly levitated off the ground and up towards the ceiling. "Are you done talking to the unpopular boy yet?"

Dani noticed Sam when she glanced at the ceiling and flew up as she gently placed her goth friend (who was still glowering unfazed with his arms crossed) back on the ground by his shoulders. "Uh...be right there!"

Dani released her friend before she flew back over to Paul side, just as Sam levitated back up to the ceiling. He growled in frustration that he couldn't control his new power of levitation, unlike his half-ghost friend.

Just as Dani landed next to Paul, he gasped again when his ghost sense went off. "What the heck is this?" He demanded with irritation.

"It's called a ghost sense." Dani told him. She then gasped when she made her own ghost sense go off, to demonstrate and show him, before she smiled with a small shrug. "See? It lets you know what ghost is near."

Paul leaned closer and stared at her heavenly while she recoiled a little. "Like you."

Dani then went back to serious business at hand when she pointed at him. "That bug bite gave you ghost powers, didn't anybody explain anything to you at all?"

Paul made himself a look of confusion, like she has just mentioned something he noticed a while back, but never actually considered it. "No. They just brought me in here, took a few tests, and stuck me in the same room with spooky nobody over there."

"For the record, I can hear everything you're saying." Sam said from above the ceiling, catching their attentions when they glanced up at him in confused silence.

"Hold that thought." Dani said to Paul before she flew back to Sam's side of the room and dragged Sam back onto his bed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right about one thing. I don't know what they're doing in this hospital. Nobody's talking to us, nobody's helping us…" Sam admitted as Dani tied the sheets to Sam's legs to prevent him from floating up to the ceiling again.

Just then, from Paul's side, Dr. B. Eartha walked into the room with a gas mask over her mouth and nose. She wheeled in a gas tank along with her before she hosed green mist all over the room. The second the gas flew over Paul, he began to feel drowsy and he fell asleep on his bed in an instant.

"Oh, you poor little teen, you're tired, aren't you?" The doc said somewhat mockingly before she walked past her and continued to hose the gas into the entire room.

Mist poured from below the curtains and billowed into Sam's side of the room. The gas flew onto Sam's face and he immediately yawned in drowsiness. "So...sleepy…" And he immediately fell asleep as well.

"Sam? Paul?" Dani asked until the gas began to affect her as well when her eyes began to get droopy. "Getting tired...gas is affecting me?"

Dr. B. Eartha suddenly pulled the curtains away and smirked down at the ghost girl. "Of course, child, that's the point!" She said out loud, which made Dani turn around and gasp when she discovered her. "You didn't think this was an _actual_ hospital, did you?"

The doctor then shape-shifted into a familiar-looking enemy Dani has once fought before:

"You're Pablo Spector's assistant, Bertha!" Dani said out loud, until her eyes popped wide in realization. She then facepalmed herself for not realizing it sooner. " _B. Eartha_ , Bertha. Oh, how did I miss that?" She then dropped onto her legs when the gas and her growing drowsiness began to overtake her while she tried to fight it.

"Why don't you roll that over on your last two seconds of consciousness?"

"Tina's right...hospitals _stink_!" Dani finally collapsed onto the floor and passed out when the gas took full effect on her.

A few minutes later, Dani groaned when she began to regain consciousness and fought the sleeping gas' effects.

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself, until her eyes shot wide and gasped when she found herself in an operating room. She was also strapped to a bed with glowing green straps, and was currently in her human form. She strained against the restraints, but unfortunately had no luck, and she also couldn't even phase out of them.

"Save it, sweetheart, those restraints are ghost-proof. You're in for the duration." Bertha said as she hovered above her with a smirk.

Dani glanced to the side, where she found a table full of scalps, needles, knives, and other sharp utensil tools that could give her a world of hurt. Bertha then flew away without another word.

"Somebody tell me what's happening here!" Dani demanded when she managed to sit up.

She was suddenly became flash-blinded when operating lights flipped on in her face. Dani opened her eyes and readjusted her vision, until she finally saw another familiar ghost shadow enemy she once fought in the past, along with Bertha. It was Pablo Spector himself, the misery-eating ghost who was currently in his shadow ghost form.

"Allow me. You know how we therapists love to talk it all out." Spector said with a sinister grin as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Spector?!" Dani said quietly as she stared at the ghost in shock.

Meanwhile, back outside the hospital, Tina was hiding behind some bushes as she peeked above them and stared at the guards by the entrance, hovering a few inches off the ground, confirming that they were indeed ghosts. If there were ghosts guarding an abandoned hospital in the middle of nowhere, then something suspicious was definitely going on inside, but Tina did not want to even step inside that building.

"Spooky hospital, ghosts guarding the joint…" Tina said to herself before she shrugged like she has nothing to worry about. "Still, no sign that Dani is in any _real_ danger yet, right?"

"LET ME GO!" Dani shouted from inside the hospital, loud enough for Tina to hear when her eyes went wide.

"...still, technically not a cry for help."

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Tina froze again, but then smiled again as she crossed her arms.

"Well, not a cry for me."

"TINAAAAAAAAA!" That finally made Tina slouch in disappointment when she knew that her best friend really was in real danger.

"Oh dang!"

She then made a confident look when she brought out the Ecto Lipstick and her Foley: by Tina Foley perfume spray can before she ran in front of the ghost guards. They glanced at each other in confusion before Tina shook her can and sprayed herself as its mist reached to the guards, making them both cough from the bad smell.

"Oh please, you're ghosts! Do you have any idea what _you_ smell like?" She retorted somewhat offendedly. She then aimed out her lipstick and fired a beam at them, that sent her backwards onto the ground from the force, but fortunately she managed to knock the guards away from the entrance as well. Tina smiled at her new lipstick weapon. "I'm loving this lipstick, it has a perfect scent for looks _and_ crooks! Don't worry, Dani, the cavalry's coming, whether she wants to or not."

Tina quickly disguised herself as a surgeon with an apron and a mask. She walked quietly and fearfully down the dark hallway of the hospital, trying her best not to run straight out of the building. The techno-geek then yelped when a ghost-infected student levitated in front of her and phased through the floor at her feet while she watched.

"Tina, is that you?" Sam asked from out of nowhere, catching her attention.

"Sam? Is that you? Where are you?" She asked as she looked around for her gothic friend.

"Up here!" Tina finally looked up and found Sam levitating on the ceiling as he stared down at her.

Tina removed her mask and stared at him with confusion. "Sam?" She then smiled and laughed a little at the sight of her friend not having control over his new levitating powers he acquired from his ghostly bug bite. "HA! And you called me an airhead!"

Sam frowned as he crossed his arms. "You know, you should really stop and consider all the vile things I could do to you from up here."

Tina pinned her back against the wall, trying to stay out of sight from any enemies that could be nearby. "I think Dani's really in trouble, have you seen her?"

Sam shifted positions on the ceiling as he began to explain to his friend. "Awhile ago, but I fell asleep and when I woke up, she was gone. There's something evil happening here."

Tina removed her apron and mask and placed them into a laundry basket. "It's a hospital, Sam, there's _always_ something evil happening here. We have to find Dani!"

"Unfortunately, I think _we_ means _you_." Sam briefly lost his balance while he spoke and hovered his back towards the ceiling again. "I'm pretty useless, and there's cameras and guards everywhere!"

"But not in there! Hey, push that vent open!" Tina pointed at the air vent beside Sam before he did as he was told and pulled it open.

Tina then pulled an IV, tied two tubes into lassos, and threw them to Sam's ankles as she dragged him down while he yelped. She tied the tubes to the IV, which made Sam float there ridiculously while he frowned with his arms crossed. Tina carried a chair and placed it underneath the vent before she used it to reach up to the opening as she grabbed onto it and climbed into it.

"If I'm not back in five minutes...just float up there, okay?" Tina said before she crawled through the vents, leaving Sam to roll his eyes.

Back in the operating room, Dani glared up at her old therapist who turned out to be a sadistic ghost in disguise. He once tried to feed off misery from every student in Casper High to keep himself handsome, and he even wanted to kill and destroy her older brother, James, in the process.

"What do you want?" Dani demanded.

"What everybody wants, Danielle." Spector said before he flew behind Dani and pushed her bed. "And for me, that means being handsome." He pushed her in front of a locker cabinet. "Which is why I'm assembling this." Spector opened the locker and revealed a whole new body for himself.

This body was similar to his main human disguise with the same hair, but had paler skin and no glasses. Its outfit consisted of a black jumper shirt with green trim on the sleeves, green gloves, green belt, and green boots that have flame designs at the top, but only the eyes were missing.

"A brand new me, fashioned from only the best teen genetics." Spector said with a grin.

"So the ghost bugs? The virus?" Dani said as she narrowed her eyes even more.

"All part of my plan. I needed to get the children away from the adults all in one place." Spector flew to a round steel door before he pressed a button and revealed a green glowing room, which was some kind of DNA extracting room, as Dani stared at it in awe. "So I can siphon away the best qualities of each of them: James' brain, Daph's lean and strong muscles, Paul's nearly flawless skin."

Dani cocked an eyebrow. " _Nearly_ flawless?"

"He has his mole, isn't it obvious?" Dani only blinked in disbelief and confusion, which meant she obviously hadn't noticed before she glared at Spector again. "I had to treat them all with my little ghost virus to get them all in one place."

"And the ghost powers?"

Spector only waved his hands in front of him. "A side effect." He then flew behind Dani's bed again. "And at some point, the powers all be too much and they'll all burn out into little withered husks." He began to push Dani close towards the DNA extracting room while the girl began to panic a little. "Wouldn't that make a great class photo?"

Back with Tina, she was currently crawling through the vents while she tried to talk to herself and drown out her fear. "Okay, I'm not in an air vent in a spooky hospital, I'm in an air vent in a totally not-spooky modeling agency." She told herself with her eyes closed.

Back in the operating room, Dani tried to pull herself from the bed in desperation until she glared back up at Spector. "You'll never get away with this, Spector!" She declared defiantly.

"Oh, but I already have." Spector said as he smiled at her. "And you, Dani, _you're_ the grand prize! I need your extraordinary powerful and unique genes that keeps you looking young and beautiful to lock this perfect body together and stabilize it so my ghost form _never_ burns out and _never_ grows old! How helpful and special are you?"

Spector finally rolled Dani into the glowing extraction room while she glanced around in panic. A vacuum-like hose emerged from the walls and made its way towards Dani, ready to take some of her human-ghostly hybrid genes. She struggled against the restraints again, but she still couldn't break nor phase free.

"If he's so hot on getting Fenton DNA…" She said to herself before she smiled down at her pocket when she remembered the handkerchief her mother blew her nose on earlier. "Maybe I can provide a substitute."

Dani strained as she tried to reach for the tissue before the whole room turned red when the vacuum began to suck. She managed to grab onto the tissue and allowed the vacuum hose to suck in the booger-covered handkerchief instead. It traveled through the pipes and into Spector's new body when the locker cabinet steamed and hissed.

"Excellent!" Spector said.

"Excellent!" Dani said before the ghost therapist pulled her bed out of the room and smirked at her. "I mean...you fiend!"

Spector flew to the locker and opened the doors as light flashed from it, making Dani gasp in awe. Spector laughed evilly as he pulled out his new body and phased into it before he slipped in his body like a jumpsuit, until his empty eyes glowed green while Dani stared at him in awe. With a cruel maniacal laugh, he flew out of the operating room, leaving Dani to rot on in the operating room powerless.

Like a miracle, Tina kicked open the air vent open and jumped down with her eyes closed as she landed on the floor. "Hello, models." She said, until she opened her eyes and turned to Dani. "I mean, Dani! You're okay!"

Dani smiled at her friend's timely arrival. "Tina, you broke into the hospital!" She said, but then cocked an eyebrow in bewilderment and confusion. "You broke into a hospital?"

Tina frowned at her in annoyance. "Please stop saying hospital, because I _will_ run and leave you here to perish."

She pulled out her Ecto Lipstick and fired a couple of beams as she burnt off the ghost proof restraints off of Dani, setting her free before she sat up. She regained her ghost energy when she jumped to the air and changed into her ghost form.

She smiled down at Tina, who blew the energy vapor off the top of her lipstick. "Plasma Peach, it's great for kissing." She said mostly to herself before Dani then flew down and grabbed her as she flew across the room. "This place, goodbye!" And they phased out of the operating room.

In another room in the hospital, Bertha was sitting next to Daph, who was staring lovingly at the TV of a man singing.

"Oh man, when he sings 'Wind Beneath my Wings', I just go to pieces." Daph sighed infatuatedly while Bertha only remained silent with her arms crossed.

"What's up, doc?" Dani said, catching Bertha's attention. She glanced up and saw her hovering in the air with her arms crossed.

"YOU!" Bertha exclaimed in alert.

Dani only smiled and then glared as she charged up her hand and fired an ecto beam at Bertha, who flew into the air, but then got blasted back to a wall and collapsed to the ground, all bruised up.

She suddenly began to growl as her eye turned solid red and then they popped out of their sockets when her skin turned green and began to bubble, and shouted as she gained fangs and her face began to rearrange and her sharp tongue stuck out before she shook her head rapidly. Dani and Tina both watched in horror when Bertha began to grow into a giant zombie doctor ghost as she towered over them and roared before her head exploded, revealing her brain and growled. While she panted heavily, Daph stood up from her seat, at first she casually walked away until she ran down the hallway, shrieking in fear. Bertha smirked when she created herself a giant scalp with her own energy.

Tina aimed out her Plasma Peach directly at Bertha and charged it up. "Don't move! I mean it! This thing both moisturises and repairs damage to the wind and sun!" She said.

Bertha, however, merely swiped the lipstick away as it tumbled on the floor and accidentally fired a beam at Paul, who gasped in shock. "Paul-I mean, whatever your name is, lookout!" Dani shouted as she quickly flew to him and shoved him out of the way before the beam fired over them.

Paul and Dani both sat up and then they stared at each other romantically. "Hi…" They said in unison, until their moment was ruined when Sam's combat boot slammed on top of Dani's head, making her grunt and flinch a little from the impact.

She glared up at Sam levitating on the ceiling, who was missing a boot. "Oops, sorry." He said innocently with a smile before he wiggled his gray sock-covered foot.

But then Sam's smile dropped when he heard Tina yelling as Bertha pinned her to the floor. "Okay, now this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." She said as she shifted her scalp into a syringe.

"How about neither of us gets hurt? Why isn't that an option?" Tina asked rhetorically as she braced herself.

Dani arrived in the nick of time when she double-kicked Bertha away from her friend as she crashed into a wall. She began to feel weak when she shifted back into her normal human form while she moaned and looked up at Dani, who hovered above her.

"Lady, you bedside manner reeks! I think it's time we sent you back to nursing school." She said as she pulled out her Fenton Thermos. She began to suck in a screaming Bertha until she was completely inside the device before she recapped it.

Dani landed next to Tina as they smiled at each other. "Very impressive, Dani, but a bit late I'm afraid." Spector said, making the girls turn around in worry. They saw him floating in front of them in his new body while he grinned evilly with his arms crossed.

"I _am_ in a modeling agency!" Tina exclaimed while she smiled brightly at Spector's new appearance.

"It's nice, right? Smart? Handsome? _Deadly_?" Spector sent out a purple stream of energy and it formed into a fist when it grabbed Dani by her waist, lifted her in the air, and slammed her to the ground as she grunted.

Tina quickly picked up the Plasma Peach Lipstick and fired a beam at the old ghost therapist fraud, but he dodged it easily when he ducked to the floor and was forced to release the ghost girl. Dani glared when she got up and charged straight at Spector. Before he could even react, Dani kicked him hard and sent him flying across the hallway. The eight duplicates of Kwyn quickly scattered out of the way while they screamed until Spector crashed onto a table before a container (the one with James' head inside) landed on his lap.

" _I can't feel my toes!_ " James exclaimed in the jar.

"Let's see if you can feel _this_!" Spector said with a smirk as he rose to his feet and threw James straight across the hall while he screamed from the inside.

"NOOOO!" Dani cried out.

Luckily, Kwyn managed to jump into the air and caught James's head like a football. "I got it, go long, other Kwyns!" She shouted to her duplicates as she pointed at Dani.

They all obeyed her command and charged at the ghost girl. Dani frowned as she turned intangible and ran straight through all of the copies, which took them a little by surprise since they froze their tracks. She turned tangible again and ran towards the real Kwyn. However, she threw the container as James screamed again and Kwyn's duplicates tried to catch him, but they all missed him completely, which made Dani gasp in worry with wide eyes.

"I got him!" Tina shouted as she jumped up and caught James before he collided with the floor. She rolled on the floor before she managed to sit up and smiled down at James. "It...whatever!"

" _Your fly is open_." James said, making Tina's smile drop in confusion.

Dani smiled in relief that her brother was safe before she charged at Spector again. However, he zapped her with purple electricity as Dani shouted until she dropped to the floor.

Spector then pinned Dani down with his foot while she glared until the former ghost therapist's eyes and body began to glow brightly. "Aah, there we go. Your DNA is finally kicking in, which means I should be all powerful in three, two, ONE!" He said as he held his arms up and he hovered into the air. However, with a sudden pop, his body became more obese and gained Jackie Fenton's figure. Spector looked down at himself in surprise and shock by this sudden turn of events. "What? What happened? Why do I suddenly feel like bladdering out about ghosts? And why do I feel like eating fudge? Lots and lots of fudge?!"

"You wanted Fenton DNA. Unfortunately, you got it...courtesy of my mom's nose!" Dani said casually as she smirked even more. Spector's body then suddenly became a living pile of mucus and boogers, which made him shout in horror as he stared down at his booger-covered hands. "There's a 'you blew it' pun here somewhere, but I'd rather not."

Just when Dani was about to get up, Spector growled angrily as he lunged at the ghost girl. He landed on top of her while he pinned her to the floor again and glared at her murderously. "You're doomed, princess! And you know what, so are your friends! Now that those bugs have dug into them, there's nothing that can get 'em out!"

"That's what _he_ thinks!" Tina said out loud before she ran off somewhere with an idea of her own.

"Will you please...GET OFF ME?!" Dani exclaimed before she flew up and punched Spector in the face, but only ended up pulling her fist back with her glove now covered in boogers. "You know, if my life wasn't at stake, I would hurl right now."

Dani then charged her foot before she energy-kicked Spector by his chin, sending him to the ceiling as he dangled from her mucus and glared with provoke. "Okay, that's it. Let's boogie!"

"See, that's the kind of pun I was avoiding with the whole 'blew it' comment." Spector only roared as he jumped from his mucus and lunged at the ghost heroine again.

Inside the vents, Tina crawled through and stopped at the AC unit. She smiled like this was what she was hoping she would find. "Whoever said odor isn't everything, never meant Tina Foley? Here goes…" She said to herself as she shook her can of her artificially perfume and sprayed it onto the unit.

Back with the fight, Dani charged at Spector, but he punched the ghost girl straight at her chin and sent her flying on top of a laundry basket with a grunt. Back inside the vents, Tina switched the unit from 'medium' to 'max' while she smiled brightly.

Spector towered over Dani, ready to finish her off once and for all. "Any last words?" He asked sadistically, until a funny smell billowed from the vents. Spector paused in confusion when he took a whiff of the funny odor.

"Uh, yeah, do you smell gym shorts and gingersnaps?" Dani asked her ghostly enemy.

"Actually, I smell tennis shoes and fudge-nutters." Spector cringed and stuck his tongue out from the weird smell. "ACK! What is that gasly odor?"

From all around the hospital, Tina's Foley: by Tina Foley spray mist spreaded itself all across the building from the vents, into hallways and into patients' rooms. As the artificially perfume mist flew over the ghostly ill teenagers, the ghost mosquitoes phased from their skins, turning them back to normal as they regained their health and strengths, and even losing their ghost powers. Kwyn's ghost bug phased out of her body and all of her duplicates merged back with her. She smiled and looked down at herself in relief that she was finally cured. James' ghost bug flew out of his jar before he popped out of the container, back in his full body as he smiled and looked down at himself.

All of the teenagers who have been affected by Spector's ghost virus have finally been cured from his evil, deadly disease.

Spector stared up in shock when the group of ghost mosquitos flew above him. "What? How is this possible?" He asked himself in dismay and disbelief.

While he was distracted, Dani jumped from the basket, activated her Boo-staff, and swung at him from behind hard, splattering his mucus everywhere on the ceiling, walls, and floor. Dani made her staff float with her telekinesis before she pulled out her Fenton Thermos and sucked in all the rest of the mosquitos. She then vacuumed all of Spector's boogery remains into the thermos as well.

With everything finally back to normal, Tina ran up to Dani just as she changed back into her human form, spun her staff expertly, and settled it down at her side on the ground. "Way to come through in the clutch, Tina!" Dani said to her friend while they smiled at each other.

"Yeah, how do you like that? My first trip to a hospital, and I'm the only one who _didn't_ get hurt. HA!" Tina said in triumph, until Sam (with his power of levitation disoriented) suddenly fell right on top of her hard and pinned his friend straight onto the ground, hard. "OW!"

"Can I, uh, get my boot back now?" Sam asked Dani, who only stared down at her friends oddly while she blinked nonpussly.

* * *

The next day at the real Amity Park hospital, Tina's leg was fractured, thanks to Sam falling right on top of her, and was placed in a patient room. Sam and the Fenton family (minus James) were all present while she lied on her bed with her leg casted and hoisted up, and wore a hospital gown.

"Tina, we just wanted to thank you for getting our James out of that awful hospital." Jackie said to Tina gratefully, until she began to snicker a little. "Although...I have to agree with the authorities that the whole 'ghost plot' thing seems a bit far-fetched, huh honey?"

"Yeah…" Matt chuckled in agreement. "Everybody knows humans can't have ghost powers! Bye, Dani." And with that, Matt and Jackie both left the room, leaving the trio by themselves.

"I'm so sorry about your leg." Sam said to Tina with sincerity, since it was really his fault that his techno-geek friend was stuck there in the first place.

"I told you hospitals reek." Tina grumbled as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on, Tina. We beat Spector and you should be fine in eight to ten weeks. Hey, it could be worse." Dani said with a laugh.

Then a doctor came in as he wheelchaired an old woman into the room with him while he smiled. "Here's your new roommate, Ms. Foley." He said with a kind tone.

"Hey there, my name's Carol." The old woman said as the doctor wheeled her up to the techno-geek girl. "No need to put me in bed, mister. Just wheel me up to the whipper-snapper so I can spend the next two weeks jabbering on about what it was like when I was her age."

"And...now it's worse." Dani said, right after the doctor left.

"Wow, look at the time!" Sam said as he looked down at his wrist that had no watch before he and Dani walked away childishly.

"What? Wait!" Tina begged in fear.

"You see that television? We didn't have television, we had _radio_..." Carol began.

Dani and Sam then waved at their friend weakly before they disappeared behind the door. "Oh, come on!"

"And that clicker? We didn't have clickers, we had to use a device called a knom. And you try to climb out the window? We didn't have windows in my day…"

Dani and Sam both ran out of the hospital with bright smiles on their faces. "GUYS!" Tina shouted, making them stop, but their smiles still didn't drop.

"Still, technically...not a cry for help." Dani said to Sam.

They continued their way back home, leaving their friend to rot with an old, babbling woman in the hospital. "HELP!"


	25. Pirate Radio

**Season 2 Episode 3**  
Pirate Radio  
"It Will SHIVER Your Timbers!"

It was a quiet, peaceful night in Amity Park. There was no moon in the sky and stars began to show themselves as a meteor shower occurred, and showed the Milky Way. On the rooftop of the Fenton Works OP Center, Dani Fenton and Sam Manson were looking up at the sky with their telescopes, watching the shooting stars. Their techno-loving friend, Tina Foley, sat behind them while she relaxed and enjoyed the fresh night air with a radio next to her.

"Ah, clear skies, no moon. A perfect night for stargazing." Dani sighed as she watched more shooting stars fly across the sky through her scope.

Sam then heard some weird, clam and majestic music that was playing on their radio. "More like star _snoozing_." He groaned in annoyance as he turned around and glanced at Tina with his fists on his sides. "This music is putting me to sleep. Can't we listen to something else?"

Tina turned the knob to play that other stations, but they all oddly seemed to be playing the same relaxing music. "Survey says...no." She said with a dull frown.

The ground suddenly began to shake, making the trio freeze in shock before Dani's ghost sense went off. They all looked down just as the saw a giant ghost-like pirate ship phasing through the road in front of Fenton Works. The ship was green and had a skull emblem on its sail as it flew in the air instead of using water obviously. The ship turned while it revealed a crew of skeletal, zombie-like ghost pirates all roaring and laughing. The ship's cannons then fired grappling hooks and anchored onto the roof of the OP Center, before the pirates ziplined from the ropes and surrounded the surprised trio.

"Survey says: going ghost!" Dani shouted as she glared determinedly at the ghosts. She swung her arms into the air as she changed into her ghost form. She then hovered in front of the pirates and got into a fighting stance. As they drew their swords, Dani gestured her fingers for them to attack her while she grinned. "Come on, boys...hit me with your best shot."

Then from the shadows on the ship, a hooked hand poked onto the deck edge, surprising everyone when they all looked up. Then a young ghost girl with pale skin, green eyes, freckles on her cheeks, and green hair hovered into the air. She wore a big black captain's hat with a green skull and crossbones emblem on front. She had two gold earrings, and had a hook for a left hand and a peg leg for a left foot, and wore a gray jacket with a black belt over a striped green shirt, and green pants. On her right foot was a black boot.

"Avast ye...oh man, what's the word?" The kid ghost asked her parrot in confusion.

"Scurvy dog." She replied sourly before she squawked.

"Right!" The kid ghost smiled again and looked down at Dani. "Avast ye, scurvy dogs! Prepared to be boarded by Captain Youngphasma and her skeleton crew!" Her crew looked more silly than scary since either their eyes would droop down and their heads would spin in a three-sixty degree turn repeatedly.

"Hey, isn't it past your bedtime, kid?" Dani asked as she flew in front of her, looking unimpressed that her new ghost enemy was just some small ghost kid.

Youngphasma glared at her as she held out her hook and it shifted into a catapult. She pulled it back, creating a red ecto-ball in the process, and shot it dead on at Dani's chest as she sent her flying backwards.

"Don't call me kid! I'm mature beyond me years!" She exclaimed offendedly before she raspberried immaturely with her hands beside her head. Her crew sliced the Ghost Shield Generator off the OP Center's antenna and another caught it in his arms. "Fall back, me harties! We got the…" She paused and made a dubious look. "Got the...what's the word?"

"Booty." The parrot said.

Youngphasma laughed a little. "Ha! You said booty." And the rest of her crew laughed at the little joke.

Dani then noticed the pirate ghosts with the shield generator. "Hey, they're stealing my mom's Ghost Shield Generator!" She exclaimed as they flew back into the ship.

Dani tried to go after them, until Youngphasma held out her peg leg and shifted it into a cannon. She then fired a cannonball at her gut, sending her falling back next to her friends while the cannon crashed near her feet. Before Dani could even recover from the blow, the ship began to fly away, just as it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Nice going, maiden, you just got your butt kicked by Young Emma Swan." Sam chuckled sarcastically as he smiled down at his ghost friend with his arms crossed.

Dani stood back up and frowned at her goth friend. "Hey, considering she just took my mom's ghost shield, you think you could be a little more sympathetic, like Tina?" She asked rhetorically, until she heard Tina laughing behind her. She glanced at her friend in somewhat confusion. "Uh, Tina?"

"She said booty." Tina said, referring to the parrot's joke earlier.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next morning at Fenton Works, the Fenton family were all in the kitchen together for breakfast. However, Dani's parents, Matt and Jackie, and her older brother, James, seemed very distracted and very relaxed while they listened to the same music that Dani and her friends were listening to last night.

Matt and Jackie were working on some inventions, but they were both smiling and daydreaming absentmindedly from the song. James smiled blissfully while he lazily stirred up his cereal and rested his cheek on his fist, enjoying the song as much as his parents were. Dani was the only one who was unaffected by this music, since she was glancing between her family and the radio with an odd look.

She then tried to reach for the radio to switch it to a different station. "DANI!" Her parents and brother exclaimed almost immediately. She quickly retract her hand away from the radio, a little startled from her family's outburst.

"Mom, Dad, FYI, when you're fourteen, easy listening isn't that easy. Could I _please_ turn this off?" Dani begged somewhat desperately.

Jackie, Matt, and James then held the radio close to them, like the song was the most important thing in the world to them. "NO!"

Dani stared at them in confusion. "You can't possibly like this music _that_ much."

"I do, dear. It relaxes me." Matt said with a sigh while he went back to listening to the music.

"And me." James added with his head on the table and held up his hand until he plopped it back on the table.

"It's much more soothing than that other song I've been hearing all morning." Jackie said while she frowned irritatedly at nothing in particular.

" _Warning! Security breach! Ghost shield not operational!_ " The Fenton Works intercom announced as the alarm blared. Jackie and Matt, however, didn't seem to notice nor care about the warning alarm like they usually do. Whenever they hear some kind of security alarm in their house, they would immediately go into action, but oddly not this morning.

"Uh, that would be the warning signal." Dani pointed out to her folks.

"And it's interfering with the cool, easy sounds of morning radio. So, crank up the tunes, Jameson!" Jackie said to her eldest son. He gladly leaned over the table to turned the radio's volume up.

While Jackie, Matt, and James all continued to enjoy the music, Dani gave her family another strange look and then the radio before she walked off to get ready for school.

Later on that morning in Casper High, Dani walked with her best friends down the hallway. They began to discuss about this new morning radio that has been playing on every single station, and it seemed to be the biggest hit for their own parents. Not only that, but being occupied with the music now seemed much more important to Dani's parents than even caring that their own ghost shield has been stolen by some ghost pirates the other night.

"I don't get it. The ghost shield's gone, and it barely registers a _blip_ on the parental radar." Dani said to her friends.

"My parents have been acting kind of flaky, too. All they do is listen to that new-age vapor drone that's playing on every station." Sam said with a hint of annoyance in his voice while he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Tell me about it. My folks crank it twenty-four seven." Tina said before she shrugged a little. "Must be a generational thing."

"And the worst part is, I can't get it out of my head!" The trio exclaimed in unison while they covered their ears, until they heard the same music in the school. "Wait, you hear it, too?"

They looked at the gymnasium in front of them and saw a sign that said that there was a DJ audition happening in the gym. The trio smiled at each other before they entered the gym and saw a line of students going up to the podium on top of the bleachers. The school teacher, Ms. Lancer, was playing and enjoying the same exact music that has been playing in every station.

"Since we announced our new school radio station, an anonymous donor has been kind enough to provide us these promotional and incredibly soothing vinyl album." Lancer said through the microphone.

"Vinyl? What is this, the stone age?" Tina asked sarcastically.

"Of course, you kids should feel free to-as you kids might say–'Bust out your own freaky beats'!" Lancer then frowned at the students currently in line. "As long as they're not too freaky or too, uh...beating."

Dani excitedly shoved Daph Baxter and her friend, Kwyn, out of the way when she heard that. "Sweet! Where do I sign up to yank this crud off the air?" She asked her teacher as she slipped on a pair of headphones and removed the scratcher off the vapor disc.

"Fenton, a DJ? Yeah right, who'd ever listen to you?" Daph retorted sarcastically while she frowned at her rival.

Dani frowned at the cheerleader. "I'll show you who'll listen." She then leaned to the microphone. "What do we want?!" The students outside remained absolutely silent as they ignored her. "Uh...this is the part where you say 'good music'. What do we want?!"

"Uh...good music?" Sam and Tina both said reluctantly.

Daph then shoved Dani aside as she smiled at the microphone. "What do we want?!"

"GOOD MUSIC!" The crowd of teens chanted loudly.

"When do we want it?!"

"NOW!" Youngphasma shouted from out of nowhere, catching everyone's attentions when they all froze with bewildered wide eyes.

Everyone then glanced up and saw the ghostly pirate kid appear out of the air with her entire ghost crew, which made them all scream and run away for their lives. Even Daph and Ms. Lancer immediately bolted out of the podium in sheer terror, leaving Dani all alone.

"Being ignored _does_ occasionally have its advantages." Dani admitted to herself with a smirk while she removed her headphones. "Going ghost!" She quickly changed into her ghost form and phased out of the podium, ready for action as she glared down at the ghostly pirate crew.

"Avast ye, bildrats!" Youngphasma shouted, until she made a look of doubt and quickly glanced at her parrot. "Uh...bildrats, right?" The parrot ghost nodded her head. "Our plunder lies afore!" They all phased into the weight room, where Dani followed them into. She witnessed them remove all the exercise bikes and treadmills from their bolts while they tossed them into a pile.

"Love to break this to you, boys, but you can't build muscle tone without muscle." Dani said while she grinned at them with her arms crossed.

The pirate ghosts roared as they charged at the ghost girl, but she hovered over one, which made him crash into a wall. She ducked her head from another, and the last one swung his hook at her while she leaned out her midsection to avoid it, making him spin around a little. Dani pulled on his arms, making them rip off from their bones in the process, and then used them to swap the ghost away into the other disoriented pirates.

Dani then hovered in front of Youngphasma, still unimpressed. "Another play date with Captain Kid."

Youngphasma glared and aimed his hook before she fired four more at Dani, pinning her to the wall with her wrists and ankles bolted tightly. She strained to break free, but the hooks wouldn't budge before she glared at the ghost kid, who briefly smirked at her amusingly.

"Get the stuff and let's go!" She ordered out loud, somewhat urgently. The crew did as they were told when they immediately grabbed the exercise equipment and phased through the ceiling. Youngphasma gave Dani one last smile before she followed her crew out of the school.

Dani finally managed to break free from the hook traps, by making them shatter from her strength. She rubbed her wrists before she followed the ghost pirates out of the school. However, when she looked around outside of the building, but discovered that all of the pirate ghosts have already disappeared without a trace: no ship, no crew, no Youngphasma.

"Great, hide and seek again." Dani murmured to herself glumly.

After school that afternoon, Dani walked with Sam and Tina back to Fenton Works for the day. Along the way, they passed by some adults, who were all listening to the exact same music they have been hearing all day. The adults seemed to be enjoying this music a little too much, since they were too distracted to even work.

"So, what do ghost pirates want with exercise equipment?" Tina wondered in curiosity.

"Call me Ms. Skeptical, but I can't help feeling it has something to do with this lousy music." Dani admitted out loud. Down the street, the teens were chasing an ice cream truck while the adults chased the other ice cream truck that played the same vapor drone music. "But there's also something...familiar about this music...like I've heard it _way_ back before today." Dani looked down, like she tried to remember where she heard this music, but then she shrugged it off. "I guess I must be imagining things."

"We have to counteract it somehow, send some real music into the airwaves." Sam said, until he paused with a smile. Another one of his own ideas clicked in his head when he turned to his friends excitedly. "We should start our own radio station!"

Dani cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, looking skeptic about his plan. "And where exactly will we get the equipment to do that?" Sam smiled even more when he pointed up towards the Fenton Works OP Center right above him. Dani laughed nervously when she realized what he was talking about. "No way."

Sam only gave her a smug look as he cocked an eyebrow at her with his arms crossed.

Dani then immediately ran into the kitchen with her friends behind her. "Mom, Dad! I really want to use the Emergency OP Center to start a radio station!" She called out, only to realize that her folks weren't even in the kitchen: only a brochure on the table with a sticky note attached to it.

After a moment of silence, Sam smiled again and raised a hand up. "That's a 'yes'!" He said.

Dani ignored him when she picked up the brochure and read the note out loud. "'Your father, brother, and I are on a weekend getaway fun cruise. We're sure you will take charge and act responsibly. Love, Mom'." She removed the note and examined the brochure picture of a cruise ship with a weird name. "'AM. Bersback Cruise Lines'? Weird...they went on a fun cruise with James, who isn't fun in the least? You know what this means…"

The trio then made their way up to the OP Center when Sam kicked open the door. "Cool! They left it open for us!"

They saw a DJ station at the corner of the room with multiple buttons to every activity in the OP Center, even Dani barely knew how it even worked. She has rarely ever been up in the OP Center before, but all she knew was that the center was more than just for location ghostly activities.

Dani was still more suspicious about everything that has been happening since the night the ghost pirates stole her mom's ghost shield generator. "The music, the pirate ghosts, my parents, and now this cruise ship? Something weird is going on and we need to get to the bottom of it." She said to her friends with seriousness and suspicion in her voice.

"So your family's taking a cruise, what's the worst that could happen?" Tina asked rhetorically.

* * *

It was unknown if it was fortunate or unfortunate, but either way, Tina spoke a little too soon.

Every single parent and adult in Amity Park began to pack their things for this fun cruise the next day, leaving their brochures behind for their kids, and took taxis straight for the AM. Bersback Cruise Lines. It was like this 'fun cruise' was even more important than caring for their children. To the teens at Casper High, however, it was more like the best day of their lives, now that their parents were gone and left their children alone, unsupervised.

"Your parents ditched you, too?" Tina asked Sam as they both held onto their brochures their parents left behind for them.

"Yep, my parents are gone...and just because I like saying it, I'll say it again: my parents are _gone_!" Sam said gleefully as he raised his fist into the air in triumph and joy, like this was the moment he has been waiting for his entire life.

"It's like this music is attracting every single adult in town...and my brother who _thinks_ he's an adult." Dani said while she began to think to herself.

Dani was currently the only one who remained suspicious about what was happening, which was a little odd and ironic. It was mostly Sam who was the serious and suspicious one of the group, while Dani and Tina were usually the more ignorant ones.

"Just think of it as the hand of fate pushing the PARTY on the air." Sam said reassuringly with a small shrug before he crossed his arms.

Dani stared at him in confusion. "Party? What party?"

Sam smiled when he pulled out a flyer logo for their new radio station that read 'Dani Fenton's PARTY: Providing Alternative Radio To You!'. "Providing Alternative Radio To You! ~P-A-R-T-Y!~"

"~We ain't got no alibi!~" Tina chanted with Sam while they pinned their backs together.

"You've already designed a logo?" Dani asked in disbelief.

"And I've got our first sponsor." Tina pulled up a Nasty Burger bag and held up a hamburger in her hands. "Plus, all the Nasty Burgers I can eat!"

Dani narrowed her eyes as she snatched the logo flyer and the bag away from her best friends, looking even more serious than she could ever be. "I'm being serious, you guys! There's something suspicious about this cruise." She threw the PARTY logo flyer and the fast food bag into a trash bin. "I can't focus on 'the PARTY' with my parents out of town!"

"I can." Sam said while they walked down the hallway.

After the trio left, the school cheerleader captain, Daph Baxter, and her best friend, Kwyn, walked up to the trash can. Daph pulled out the flyer logo while they examined it and then they smiled brightly.

"WHOO-HOO! Party at Fenton's!" Kwyn cheered, although she misunderstood it as she gave Daph a high five.

"Crash and trash!" They shouted in unison with evil looks before they began to spread the word.

That night at the Amity Park pier, Dani flew above the M. Bersback cruise ship in her ghost form and looked down at the passengers. She saw hundreds of adults just walking into the ship with no one asking for their tickets. She also found Tina's parents, Sam's parents, and her own family standing on port, with distinguishable happy frozen expressions, which showed some sort of oddity for Dani.

"Still in port. Good thing I'm not too late." Dani said to herself before she tried to fly straight towards the ship to get everyone out. However, she suddenly bumped her face into an invisible wall that was somehow preventing her from boarding the ship. Dani rubbed her cheek from the small impact, a little surprised. "Whoa! Why can't I get aboard? It's like this ship has some kind of…" Her eyes went wide in realization when she realized that the ship was covered in a green dome, which the adults were walking right through with no problem. "Ghost shield!"

"Ye catch on quicker, for a land lover!" Youngphasma said from behind Dani. She turned and found the young captain ghost kid floating behind her with her parrot and three of her crewmen.

"It's _lubber_." The parrot corrected.

Youngphasma frowned in annoyance. "Really? It's lubber? That makes no sense!" Her pirate crew charged at Dani as she dodged around to avoid them. She flew to the captain ghost kid herself and grabbed her by her overcoat, but she didn't seemed fazed by this.

"Alright, peewee, enough games! Talk! Tell me what you want with these people or I'll give you a time out of your afterlife!" Dani demanded with a serious look on her face.

Youngphasma laughed at her threat, looking mildly impressed. "That's good...and they say _I'm_ a brat! And I'd love to see you try!" Her eyes began to glow red before she fired red ecto eye rays straight at Dani's chin, which made her scream a little and was forced to release her. She halted her power and smirked while her eyes let off vapor.

Before Dani could do anything else, she glanced down and witnessed the cruise ship shifting back and forth until it settled on Youngphasma's pirate ship, where all of the adults were being lured in. She immediately realized that the 'AM. Bersback Cruise Line' was actually Youngphasma's ship in reality.

Youngphasma panicked a little when she noticed this as well. "AARGH! There's another radio station jamming our transmission! Weigh anchor and set sail! Prepare the cannons swavies!" She ordered out loud to her pirate helpers. Her crewmen saluted before they flew back down to the ship and slowly began to prepare their cannons.

"Oh great, snoot-nose punk can get others to follow orders, but I can't?" Dani asked herself rhetorically.

"You just gotta know the right words. Watch...FIRE!" The ship immediately fired three cannonballs.

Dani barely managed to dodge two, until the last one smacked her straight onto her stomach, sending her crashing into a pile of barrels. Just as she sat up and rubbed her head, she gasped in surprise when she saw a completely empty dock where the ship, along with Youngphasma and the adults, used to be.

"Well, one thing's for sure, it's going to be awfully quiet at my house tonight." She said to herself.

Unfortunately, when Dani returned home to Fenton Works in her human form, she was completely shocked and bewildered to see that all of the students were dancing and having a party in her own living room. Apparently, everyone misunderstood Dani's PARTY as an _actually_ party, or it could have been another one of the cheerleader's plots to make her more miserable, but either way, there was music, food, drinks, and everything party related.

"Not getting invited to a party is one thing, but not getting invited AT MY OWN HOUSE?!" Dani cried out in dismay as she held her head. She ran up to the radio, where she assumed the source of the music was, at the side of the wall and unplugged it. However, she realized that the music wasn't coming from the radio at all. "Wait, where's that music coming from?"

Up in the Emergency OP Center, Sam and Tina were playing some music on the DJ stand. They both wore some headsets and played some music discs they have managed to collect, doing some DJing together.

"You're listening to the PARTY! Fiercely, independent radio! One hundred percent free of corporal influence." Sam announced through his microphone.

"Except for this, brought to you by Nasty Burger. Remember, 'nasty' is only one letter away from 'tasty'." Tina added through her own mic.

Dani immediately ran into the center as she approached her friends. "Wait! Guys, you have to stop the broadcast, the party downstairs is getting out of control!" She told them urgently.

"There's a party downstairs?!" Sam and Tina asked in unison with excited expressions. They also looked impressed as well, like she has finally managed to throw herself a party, despite their unpopularity.

Dani stared at them in confusion. "How could you not know?"

"Hello, we've been kinda busy with a premiere broadcast!" Sam pointed out, like it should have been obvious. He then leaned down and picked up a vinyl promo disc. It was the same one that they have been hearing pretty much since the ghost pirates first appeared and that all of the adults were extremely addicted to.

Dani glanced at the disc then at Sam with wide eyes. "You took a vapor drone promo disc?"

Sam placed the disc on the player and then the scratcher on top of it. "They make great scratch fodder."

He began to twist and scratch the disc as it began to play not a song, but some kind of a hidden message. " _Leave your kids, come to_ –"

That caught Dani's ear when she noticed this and stopped Sam. "Wait, wait a minute! Play that backwards again, slowly."

Sam did as he was told while the trio listened to the disc's mysterious message more clearly. " _Leave your kids...come to the cruise…_ " The trio's eyes widen in likely surprise. " _Leave your kids...come to the cruise…_ "

The entire house was built to understand and locate ghosts, so since they couldn't exactly hear the hidden message in the song with their own ears, they could hear it perfectly when it played in Fenton Works. Now, there was no doubt that this music was involved with the adults leaving for the cruise, not to mention their strange behaviors.

Sam removed his headphones, looking a little surprised and confused by what he just heard. "Subliminal advertising?" He asked somewhat rhetorically, like he didn't want to believe it.

"More like _mind control_." Dani said with her hands on her hips, like all of her suspicions were proven correct.

"Using music to control people...why does that sound so familiar?" Tina wondered out loud, trying to remember a ghost who could control people with music.

The whole building suddenly began to shake and tremble while the trio froze in surprise. From outside, the sky became dark, just as Youngphasma's pirate ship descended from the clouds. Dani and her friends quickly looked out the window and on deck was a familiar enemy from the past: it was none other than Amber McLain himself, the mind-controlling rockstar ghost who once tried to take over the world.

Amber was wearing a pirate getup attire while he smirked down at Fenton Works and played his guitar with Youngphasma hovering beside him. The trio stared at them in bewildered and stunned silence.

"That's right, pop fans! Amber's back and ready to ROCK!" He announced as he strummed his guitar and fired a wave of energy directly at Fenton Works, loud enough for Dani and her friends to cover their ears. The rockstar ghost strummed again, this time enough to make the trio topple to the ground.

When Sam fell onto the floor, he found a cruise brochure and examined it more closely. " _AM. Bersback_...Amber's back! That's not a clue, that's a billboard." He said, looking a little frustrated that he didn't think of it sooner.

"We really need to start paying more attention to these things." Tina noted to herself and her friends.

"Going ghost!" Dani shouted as she stood up and changed into her ghost form. She phased through the ceiling and flew straight towards the pirate ship.

"Wasting your time, wannabe!" Amber restored with a smirk before he pressed a button and activated the ghost shield, making Dani slam right into the anti-ecto barrier with a grunt.

"Na na na-na na!" Youngphasma mocked immaturely, until she glanced at her parrot skeleton assistant. "I mean, arrgh!"

"What, is the music career going so poorly, you've had to pick up babysitting jobs on the side?" Dani retorted to Amber while she fired her ghost beams at the ghost shield rapidly.

"I guess you could say me and her share the same opinion of adults." Amber said.

"Hate 'em!" He and Youngphasma said in unison.

Amber strummed his guitar while he continued explaining. "So, Youngphasma helps me haul away the over thirties so I can...you know, take over the world and stuff. And I provide her with a power source for her fleet of ships."

Down below deck, the hypnotized adults (and James) were all exercising on the equipment the pirates stole from Casper High while they listened to the same music. Like Amber mentioned, their physical prowess provided the power for the ship when it lit up the fire engine. Jackie, however, was being motivating into working out on the treadmill by a skeleton ghost holding out a bread out of reach instead of Amber's music.

"Problem is, your radio station is jamming my frequency, and I can't hypnotize anymore adults!" Amber exclaimed to Dani in anger.

"But not for long! ATTACK!" Youngphasma ordered her crew.

The pirate crew immediately fired their cannons directly at Dani. She braced herself until she got hit hard when she flew backwards towards the Op Center. She phased through the OP Center's ceiling before she changed back into her human form while her friends gawked at her.

"Activate the defense system!" Dani exclaimed.

"How?" Sam and Tina both asked her in confusion.

"I don't know...just start pressing buttons!"

The trio all began to press random buttons in the OP Center, but none of them seemed to activate any defense systems. They only made an alarm blare outside, start a rooster compass, and bring up a sign that said 'Go Fenton!', but Youngphasma's ship fired a cannon and destroyed it. Back at the party, the trembling from upstairs made the chandelier light shake and break from its chains. Luckily, the teens who were dancing underneath it managed to jump out of the way while they shouted in surprise before they were smashed.

The ship then flew straight towards Fenton Works and collided with it, which made Sam trip off his feet and unintentionally scratch the vapor drone disc. A sound wave emanated from a signal dish and shoved the ship away from the OP Center, which caused most of the crew to lose their balance on deck.

"Whoa! Sam, what did you do?" Dani asked him in shock while she looked out the window and turned to him.

"Struck a blow for independent radio." He replied with his arms crossed.

"Well, don't just stand there, throw in a heavy rotation! And work in a plug for Nasty Burger, I promised them twelve hits an hour." Tina said as she held up the Nasty Burger sponsor bag. Sam went back to the DJ stand and rotated the vapor drone as it sent out more soundwaves straight towards Youngphasma's ship, shoving it further away from Fenton Works.

Inside the ship deck, Youngphasma and Amber all flinched from the momentary tremble while they made sure the adults were still powering up the ship.

"We need more power! I can't lure any more adults aboard if I can't broadcast my music!" Amber said.

"Then we'll have to bring them the old fashioned way...like pirates." The parrot said. The parrot phased out to the upper deck as she steered the wheel with her talons, making the ship fly away from Fenton Works and travel down the neighborhood.

The ghost shield disappeared and allowed the pirate crew jump out of the ship while they phased into homes, churches, and everywhere where the adults were and nabbed all of them and flew them back to the pirate ship against their own will. All of the teens immediately ran out of Fenton Works when they finally noticed the commotion and stopped outside the street. They witnessed their parents being taken hostage by the ghost pirates and disappeared into the ship.

"Hey, they got my parents!" Paul said out loud in worry.

"Mine, too!" Daph said.

"Cool, party at Daphne's house!" Kwyn cheered happily.

"What is wrong with you, cheerleader?" Paul asked sarcastically as he roughly shoved her into Daph.

"Hey, watch it!" Daph exclaimed as she shoved Kwyn to a jock.

He looked at a random student and glared while he only smiled, but then pushed him away. A domino effect apparently happens when arguments and fighting began between all of the teens. Dani, Tina, and Sam all overlooked their arguing classmates since it looked like things weren't going very well.

"I've gotta get our parents back!" Dani said to her friends.

"How? You can't get past the ghost shield on that pirate ship!" Sam pointed out as he gestured towards the ship, which had his ghost shield currently activated.

"Maybe Dani _Phantom_ can't, but Dani _Fenton_ can." Dani smirked when she began to form an idea of her own. She took out a megaphone and the students covered their ears from the loud high-pitched screech. They immediately halted their arguments and looked up at the trio on the roof. " _Listen up, people! If you want your parents back, you're gonna have to follow my lead!_ "

"And why should we listen to you, Fentoad?!" Daph retorted out loud rudely.

" _You're right, Daphne, let's listen to the_ other _kid who comes from a family of ghost hunters and knows how to work all of their gear_." Daph frowned and remained silent while she allowed her rival's words to sink in. " _No takers? Alright then, who's with me?!_ " Dani threw her arm into the air before all of her classmates cheered in agreement and support.

"Wow, Dani, how'd you do that?" Sam asked her, looking amazed that her pep talk has actually worked to make all of the teens listen to her for once.

"You just gotta know the right words." Dani took Youngphasma's advice from earlier to help her with this time of crisis.

All of the teenagers crowded inside the living room of Fenton Works. Dani stood at the second floor, where she began to give her classmates their jobs and positions. Everyone awaited for her orders to getting all of their parents back safely and finally stopping the pirate ghosts once and for all.

"Okay, Paul, you're good with special-effects makeup. I need to you disguise Tina as an adult so she can get aboard the pirate ship and disable it from within." Dani began when she started with Paul and Tina.

"Aye-aye, captain...but you still have no shot at me." Paul said with a salute before he dragged Tina out of the room to begin disguising her.

Dani brought out at a radio linked to the OP Center, where Sam was currently in. "Sam, you keep scratching, it's the only weapon we have against that ghost ship." She then walked up to Kwyn and handed her a deactivated cylinder while she held an armful of them. "Kwyn, you're on defense. Protect Sam and keep him on the air." Kwyn activated her device, which expanded into a Fenton Fisher. Dani then approached Daph and handed her a device. "Daph, you're with me on offense. We're gonna spring the adults from the pirate ship."

"So, I get to hit people?" She asked gleefully.

"Oh, yeah." Daph suddenly grabbed Dani by her shirt, which made her panic a little. "Not me!"

Daph immediately released her. "Sorry, a little of habits."

"Alright people…" Dani continued to hand all of the teenagers a cylinder device that had a grappling hook, grabbing, and sword setting. Pretty soon, all of them wore orange jumpsuits with black gloves, boots, belts, collars, and tightly-strapped backpacks. They were all ready for some action when Dani activated her Boo-staff, spun it expertly above her head, and settled it beside her. "Let's move!"

Once everything was all set, Tina (disguised as an old woman with a cane) walked in front of Fenton Works, where music played from inside. "Hey, you kids, turn that music down! I'm an adult, you know! A strong, able-bodied adult!" She acted out while she waved her cane in the air, just as couple of ghost pirates flew above her when they overheard her words.

They glanced at each other before they immediately swooped down, snatched her off the ground, and flew her to the pirate ship while she shouted in surprise.

Dani watched the whole thing through her binoculars. "The fish has swallowed the bait." She said through her earphone as she removed the binoculars off her eyes.

" _But how do we get our offense up to the pirate ship_?" Sam, who was still up in the OP Center with their other classmates, asked through his walkie-talkie.

"I just have to think like a Fenton. Now, if I were my mom, where would I put the secret control panel for the OP Center?" Dani glanced up at her house in thought. "Someplace I would see every time I come here…" She then perked her eyebrows and grinned with a knowing look.

Dani quickly went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, where she spotted an emergency ham and an emergency button for the OP Center. She always saw that spoiling ham every time she opened the fridge, and the ham hasn't been eaten years, so obviously her mother used it to remind herself that this was where she would get the OP Center to the air.

"Yep, next to the ham." She said before she pressed the emergency button next to the ham.

Alarms immediately sounded and the entire house flashed red. " _Defense system activated! Also, the ham has spoiled!_ " The intercom announced.

The OP Center trembled with all of the teens in inside while, from outside, satellites and radar dishes retracted into the center, unplugged itself from the roof, and then a large blimp balloon inflated above with Jackie's face on it. The blimp then took off to the sky and made its way up towards the pirate ship.

"Wow, now your mom's only the second biggest blimp in the family." Sam said to Dani sarcastically, who only glanced at him in silence.

Back on the ship in the under deck room, the pirate ghosts brought Tina before Amber.

"Oh, fresh fuel. Strap the geezer in while I keep this crew motivated." Amber said before he began to play his guitar to make all of the adults exercise faster.

Tina then saw her own parents exercising in a trance while she did the biking. "Psssh! Mom! Dad! It's me, Tina! You're under a spell...and looking really trim. Maybe you guys should exercise more often." She said to them quietly, even though they weren't really listening. Tina then began to glance around for the source of the ghost shield, so she could disable it and allow Dani to fight on the ship as Phantom. "Now if I was a ghost shield, where would I be?" She spotted the stolen ghost shield generator right near the engine. "Ah-ha!"

"SHIP AHOY! All hands on deck!" Youngphasma called from outside, catching Amber's attention when he stopped playing and narrowed his eyes in alert.

The rockstar ghost peaked through the overdeck trapdoor. His eyes went wide and gasped when he saw the Fenton Blimp hurtling right towards the ship. The entire crew shouted and ran for their afterlives as the blimp advanced towards the deck.

Dani steered the blimp with a determined look on her face. "Steady as she goes...and...FIRE!" She ordered.

Sam scratched the vapor drone disc and sent out another energy wave at the pirate ship, knocking it back as the crew toppled on board. After they managed to steady, they fired a few cannonballs at the blimp. However, Dani quickly pressed a button activated the shield and the bottom of the blimp unleashed some steel that deflected the cannons away. The blimp then collided with the ship, knocking a sail over on top of Amber, Youngphasma, and most of the crew.

Youngphasma used her hook to cut through the fabric, looking rather annoyed. "Hey, quit it!" She exclaimed.

Back in the under deck room, Tina made sure no one was looking when she snuck beside the ghost shield generator. She then pressed in a code to deactivate it as it counted down from sixty seconds. Back outside, Dani and the rest of the teens (minus Sam and Kwyn) were on top of the blimp with their gadgetry in their hands, ready to attack and invade the ship.

"On my signal...NOW!" Dani shouted.

She thrusted her weapon as a grappling hook and so did the rest of her classmates, when their devices stuck onto the ship. They jumped from the blimp and swung right through the ghost shield as they battle cried and kicked most of the crew out of their way.

Dani landed on the ground and prepared to transform. "Now, I'm going-" She began, until she suddenly got electrocuted from the ghost shield as she shouted. She dropped to her legs and held onto her stomach in pain. "Can't change...ghost shield…"

Daph jumped in front of Dani protectively and fired her Jack-o-Nine Tails at the group of ghost pirates that were heading their way. It grabbed onto them and electrocuted them while she vaporized them into oblivion. Pretty soon, all of the teenagers on board the pirate ship were swinging from the sail ropes, sword-fighting the crew members with rodlike devices, and vaporizing all the ghosts to oblivion.

Skye settled his device to a rodlike setting as well and hit two of the crew pirates dead on, vaporizing them. Dani recovered from her little shock when she stood up, activated her Boo-staff, and spun it around expertly as she charged at the rest of the ghostly pirate crew. She was shown to be a very skilled staffswoman from days of training when she slid onto her knees, avoided a pirate's sword, swung her staff at his legs, vaporizing him, and then bashed her staff at another.

Dani then clashed her staff with a pirate's sword before she pinned her back to Daph's. "You're one brave geek, Fenton. When I'm wailing on you tomorrow, I'll be wailing on a heroine...but I will be wailing on ya." Daph said to Dani before the girls went back into action.

Dani spun her staff again and charged as she shouted with her staff ready. "Dani!" Paul shouted as he tossed her a Fenton Skateboard. She quickly hopped and mounted the board as she spun and stabbed the last of the pirate ghosts to oblivion with her Boo-staff.

Before Dani could reach the overdeck hatch door, she suddenly got blasted back by a sonic soundwave, knocking her backwards off of her skateboard. She collided with her classmates and they all grunted as they fell onto the deck floor like bowling pins. She looked up saw Amber and Youngphasma smirking down at the teenagers.

"The only one rocking this boat is _me_!" Amber said before he strummed his guitar again, this time trapping Dani and all of her classmates in a pink ecto-bubble. They all began to punch at the bubble to break free, but to no avail.

Captain Youngphasma then phased her hooked hand through the bubble and grabbed Dani by her jumpsuit. She phased her out as she lifted her up with her abnormal strength. "Time to walk the plank, shark bait!" She said to Dani's face.

Youngphasma dragged Dani to the plank and threatened her to trip her to her doom, since she was dangling hundreds of feet in the air. With the ghost shield still deployed, she couldn't transform into a ghost nor use her powers at all. When Youngphasma inched closer with her hook out, Dani moved back too much when she tripped and plummeted towards the earth while she shrieked.

Inside the deck room, the generator finally counted down to zero and the ghost shield outside finally deactivated.

"So, where's the splat?" Amber asked as he and Youngphasma peeked over the edge of the plank.

However, Dani Phantom hovered above them with her hands all charging up with her energy while she glared angrily at them. She then fired her ghost beams at both of them, knocking them backwards onto the ship and Amber dropped his guitar in the process, which Dani caught.

"Looking for this?" Dani asked mockingly as she held the guitar before she slammed it on the deck hard, demolishing it beyond use.

Amber glared at the ghost girl furiously as he stood back up, removed his pirate hat with his hair blazing, and his eyes glowed red with provoke. The rockstar ghost blazed some of his blue fire at Dani, who flew up to avoid it. Amber then blazed more fire while Dani flew away again, and the rockstar ghost accidentally set the sail on fire instead.

"Okay, maybe not the best idea." Amber said while he stared up at his mistake before he smiled at Youngphasma. "Oh well, bon voyage, kid!" He flew into the air and smirked even more. "Catch you in my combat tour." He then disappeared with a laugh as his hair flamed around him until he vanished without a trace.

Dani flew up to where Amber disappeared, but she knew that the rockstar ghost wasn't the main threat at the moment, since he was merely just a mercenary. Youngphasma shifted her hook into a sword before she jumped at Dani, who activated her Boo-staff and swung at the kid as she knocked her away. They both landed on the ground and they held out each of their weapons.

"Bring it on, snot nose." Dani challenged the pirate ghost kid. They both flew up to the burning sail pole and began to do their little sword/staff play as they countered each other attacks. Youngphasma then swung her sword at Dani's waist while her body split in half and merged again. "HA!"

Youngphasma then shifted her sword and peg leg into cannons, which made Dani's smile drop. She fired a few blue cannonballs at Dani as she flew away to avoid while they landed on the sail pole instead. The fire blazed larger when it surrounded Youngphasma, enough to distract her. Dani quickly flew to her classmates, who were all still trapped in the ecto-bubble.

"Look, it's the ghost girl!" Paul said with delight as he stared at her romantically.

Dani fired a beam at the bubble, making it disappear and setting everyone free. "Hey, where's Fenton?" Daph wondered.

"She's safe! Uh...I, uh...rescued her." Dani replied with her arms crossed before she smiled excitedly at Paul. "She sure is hot, you should totally make out with her." The prep boy only blinked in confused silence.

Dani lead her classmates to the under deck room, where she kicked open the door right off their hinges with her strength and a loud shout. They found all of the adults, tired from their exercises and finally free from their traces, now that Amber was gone. Most of the grown ups were panting and rubbing their heads from both exhaustion and confusion, like they couldn't remember anything.

"Whoa, it's like a PTA health club." Daph commented about the adults on the exercise equipment.

Just as Youngphasma crawled out from the roaring fire, she witnessed all of the adults and teenagers escaping from the fuel room. "Aargh! Me prisoners are escaping!" She exclaimed.

"Then what's powering the ship?" The parrot wondered, until the ship immediately began to descend and lose altitude. It plummeted straight towards the lake below while everyone screamed for their dear lives.

"Everybody huddle together! Now!" Dani called out loud to everyone as her hair fluttered madly.

Paul immediately hugged and cuddled his cheek to hers, much to her discomfort. "With you? It'd be my dream come true." He said flirtatiously.

"Seriously, you need to wrap your mind around the idea of 'Paul and Dani Sanchez'."

All of the adults and teens immediately huddled with Dani as they hugged to each other tightly. Dani's eyes glowed solid green and she turned herself, along with everyone else holding onto her, intangible as they floated safely off the ship and descended gently to the pier. The ghostly pirate ship impacted with the water and sunk underneath with Youngphasma still onboard.

As soon as they were hovering above the pier, Dani grew weak from using so much of her energy when she stopped her intangibility act. They all turned solid again and immediately dropped onto the wharf pier as they all grunted from impact.

James sat up, looking a little disoriented. "What happened? Where are we?" He wondered, not remembering anything.

"And why do I suddenly feel like I have buns of steel?" Jackie asked while she held onto her hips.

"AT LAST!" Matt exclaimed happily as he threw his arms to the air, but then he noticed that his wife was staring at him strangely. "I-I mean, I like you just the way you are." He and Jackie hugged each other tightly.

"Eww." James said, slightly disgusted.

Dani quickly hid behind some crates and she changed back into human form. She walked out of her hiding spot to rejoin everyone else. "Is everyone okay?" She asked, only to receive a punch on the shoulder from Daph. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Abandoning us in the middle of a fight!" Daph snapped angrily at her face. "That's the last time I'll ever listen to you, Fen-toenail!" She stormed away, past Jackie and Matt.

"Hey, nice jumpsuit!" Jackie said to Daph, until more teenagers walked past her. "You, too, and you, and…wait a minute." Jackie then frowned suspiciously when she glanced at her daughter. "Dani, did you use the Emergency OP Center while we were away?"

Dani swallowed hard and laughed nervously while she perspired a little with a weak smile. "Uh...hehe, whatever would give you that idea?" She asked innocently, until the Fenton Blimp descended behind her, hundreds of feet away.

"Hi, Dani! Thanks for letting us use the OP Center!" Sam called to his friend as he and Kwyn waved from the window. Jackie, Matt, and James all crossed their arms and frowned at Dani sternly in disappointment. She glared towards the blimp, now that she was in big trouble, and Sam's smile dropped when he realized his mistake. "Oops."

* * *

The next morning, Dani's parents have forced her and her friends to clean up the entire house, which was still trashed from the misunderstood party the teens threw at her own house.

"So I'm grounded for a month while I clean up the damage from the party." Dani grumbled while she broomed the floor.

"Look on the bright side, Dani, at least we brought back some decent radio to this town." Sam admitted as he picked up a trash bin and walked away.

Tina poured some junk into the trash before she burped and held onto her stomach like it was aching. "Man! I got serious heartburn from all those Nasty Burgers." She said sickly.

"I can't help wondering why Youngphasma didn't abandon ship." Dani wondered out loud.

"Didn't I tell you?" Tina smiled when she pulled out her PDA and showed her what she did. "After we escaped, I used my PDA to kick-in the backup power on the ghost shield and set it in reverse. They're not going anywhere."

Dani smiled at her quick-thinking friend.

At the bottom of the lake of Amity Park, the pirate ship became a shipwreck and the ghost shield was deployed. Like Tina said, she set it in reverse and prevented Youngphasma and her parrot from flying out and were officially trapped inside.

The parrot complained as she headbutted against the shield. "Let me out of here! Let me out!" She cried while Youngphasma just hovered behind her in confusion.

"Actually it'd be more like 'Ahoy, matey! I'm marooned on this island!'" Youngphasma said.

The parrot then frowned at the captain ghost kid in annoyance. "Oh, shut your gob, you twit!"


	26. Reign Storm: PART 1

**Season 2 Episode 4**  
Reign Storm: Part 1  
"The Queen of All Shows!"

The Ghost Zone, an endless void of ectoplasmic energy, and home to millions of spirits, familiar and unfamiliar. Ones that the great half-ghost heroine, Dani Phantom, defeated everyday and every night to return them to where they rightfully belong to prevent them from controlling the whole world.

Ghost crows squawked as they flew around trees and landing on branches.

Meanwhile, Dani Phantom's archenemy, Vladia Plasmius, was outside in the Ghost Zone with an evil grin on her face when she has recently acquired the legendary Skeleton Key she has been searching for. Now that she has finally gotten what she wanted, she flew straight across the endless void of ectoplasm and towards a giant, red castle in the center of the Ghost Zone, which was home of the Hallow Knight, the spirit of Halloween. It was the same castle Dani snuck into once to steal the knight's sword, the Soul Shredder, for a Halloween contest.

Vladia flew into the castle, down across the eerie hallways of the castle until she came to a large door, and opened it. She found the Soul Shredder sheathed inside a purple pumpkin, a large sarcophagus above a staircase, and on the opposite side of the sword was a green ring with a skull insigne on it, being held in a red transparent ball by a immobile skeleton.

"Here we are." Vladia said to herself as she flew in front of the sarcophagus before her. "Praia's Keep, home of the Hallow Knight, and before that, the Ghost Queen." She placed the Skeleton key on the skeleton's nose (which was actually a keyhole) and twisted it. The red dome encasing the green ring melted away and the ring fell onto Vladia's palm before she slipped it onto her finger. "And here I am, Vladia Plasmius, with all of her power at the palm of my hand!"

The evil half-ghost thrusted her finger up into the air to summon some power, but all it did was fizzle and nothing spectacular happened. Vladia's eyebrows arched in surprise as she stared down at the ring in confusion, until she turned her attention to the sarcophagus and saw a frame of a crown at the top.

"Ah, of course! The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire!" Vladia said as she hovered in front of the sarcophagus.

The evil woman gently placed the Skeleton Key into the key slot and slowly unlocked it, hoping to acquire the crown from the inside, all for herself. The ghost crows outside the castle apparently sensed what was happening inside when they cried and flew away in a hurry, somewhat in fear.

The sarcophagus slowly opened, revealing a large, well-built ghost who had a white face with a red outline and long green hair. She had green eyes, with a black scar on her right eye and a black eye patch over her left eye, and she had two gray horns on the sides of her head, the left of which was broken in half. Her armor consisted of black full-bodied armor, with gray shoulder guards and boots. She also wore gray gauntlets with green spikes on the cuffs and knuckles. She wore a green belt over a gray metallic skirt, which had a metallic circular buckle with a green center and a gray cloth hanging down from it. A sword was fastened to her belt, and she had a green shoulder strap that crossed over her right shoulder. The ghost also wore a cape, which was black on the outside and red on the inside and was fastened to her armor by two green skulls.

"Separately, they're nothing, but together...they give you power unimaginable!" Vladia said to herself with a wider grin. However, her smile dropped when the Ghost Queen opened her eye and stomped out of her sarcophagus. She placed her fists at her sides as she glared down at the ghost woman.

"WHO DARES?!" She thundered with a loud voice.

Vladia hovered up to her nervously. "Oh, Plasmius. Vladia Plasmius. Uh, have I mentioned I'm a _huge_ fan of your work?"

The Ghost Queen only narrowed her eye even more before she, without warning, blasted the ghost woman straight out of the castle.

She unsheathed the Soul Shredder from the pumpkin before it exploded into the Hallow Knight herself. "The Hallow Knight lives!" She shouted in triumph, until the queen threw her sword, almost cutting her helmet as it sliced onto the wall.

"To serve me." She said dangerously calmly with her fists on her sides again.

The Hallow Knight looked surprised by her sudden appearance. "Queen Praia! You're up!" She bowed before her mistress, sounding kind of shocked.

"And perhaps it's time to remind you _and_ that intruder who rules this place!"

Outside of the castle, Vladia drifted above the castle with her jumpsuit all torn from the explosion. She was now looking regretfully nervous that she has unintentionally released the Ghost Queen herself, all for her crown of absolute power.

"I've got to get out of here before she…" She said to herself, until Praia suddenly appeared right in front of her in a much larger size, making her recoil a little in fear. "Finds me!"

Praia grabbed her with her iron fist, squeezing her enough to make her flinch from his strength. "You have freed me from my sarcophagus, and thus woken me from the forever sleep." She forced Vladia to pull her hand out as she examined it, but she noticed that the ring was missing. "You're not the one who woke me! YOU ARE A DUPLICATE!" The duplicate decoy of Vladia disappeared from her fist. "So, where…"

She then frowned in realization and anger when she realized where she really was. The real Vladia with the ring was back at the castle with the the Hallow Knight, who removed her sword from the wall.

"Oh, surely you and I could work out some sort of deal." Vladia eagerly offered the spirit of Halloween.

"A deal?" The Hallow Knight asked the villainess half-ghost with interest, until Praia fired a red ghost ray at both of their feet.

They both dodged as Vladia floated close to the hole on the roof. "Call me, we'll talk!"

Vladia then flew out of the castle at her top speed with a large grin on her face. However, Praia fired another powerful energy beam directly at her, which made her gasp before it blasted her dead on. The strong blast sent her flying away as she changed back into her human form and hurtled across the Ghost Zone.

In the real world at the Fenton Works lab located at Amity Park, Jackie and Matt Fenton were currently working on some giant pairs of metallic pants. Jackie plugged in a cord to the pants before she pushed a button to jump-start the pants, making them stomp rapidly against the floor while the ghost-hunting couple watched.

"Yes! The Fenton Pants are charged and operational!" Jackie exclaimed happily before they examined the inside of it. "I'm telling you, Matt, when the new Ecto-Skeleton is finished, it'll be able to beat back any ghosts, no matter _how_ powerful!"

Matt examined the inside, looking more concerned and worried. "Yeah, but the interface is still glitchy and dangerous, Jackie. We need to work the bugs out before–" Matt said with doubt, until Vladia Masters suddenly flew straight through their Fenton Ghost Portal and slid across the lab floor, her clothes all tattered, her face bruised, and her hair all frizzled. She clutched and hid the Ring of Rage in her fist before Jackie and Matt rush up to their old college friend, looking surprised and confused at the same time. "Vladia Masters?!"

"Jackie...my fat old friend...help me!" Vladia pleaded weakly as she slowly raised a hand towards Jackie before she drifted into unconsciousness from weakness and pain.

Jackie gaped at her old friend worriedly. But unknown to everyone but Vladia, there was a much bigger danger coming their way and there could be only one heroine who could be powerful enough to stop it…

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

At Casper High, during Vladia's 'unexpected arrival' at Fenton Works, Dani Fenton was outside, leaning against a tree. She was looking very bright and and confident about herself, just as her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, approached her.

"You seem pretty happy today." Sam said to Dani.

"Why shouldn't she be? Last night, she shoved Amber _and_ Skulka back into the Ghost Zone." Tina pointed out.

"And I still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report." Dani added before she pushed herself from the tree and placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing could spoil this day."

"Think fast, Fentina!" Daph Baxter shouted from behind with a grin before she threw a football straight at Dani's gut, making her grunt as she fell onto the sidewalk.

Sam and Tina stared at Dani with concern as she wearily raised her head up. Daph and Kwyn both walked past her while they snickered cruelly. Dani rolled over a little and glared at the cheerleaders with a growl. She then fired a tiny ghost beam from her fingertip, burning the bottom of a 'no stopping anytime' sign and it fell to the sidewalk. The cheerleaders were not seeing where they were going, since they were busy laughing, when they both tripped over the pole and fell onto the sidewalk with grunts.

Dani walked up to them with a smirk as she picked up the sign. "No stopping anytime, nitwit." She mocked before she slammed the sign in front of their faces, making them glare up at her.

Later on in the hallway of the school, Dani was going through her locker after the day was over while Sam and Tina were both waited for her to finish up. Sam was not very thrilled by what Dani just did to Daph and Kwyn that morning. He hated it when she would use her ghost powers for personal satisfaction and karma.

"You realize you're playing with fire." Sam said to Dani with an unimpressed blank face.

Dani turned to her goth friend with a reassuring smile. "Well, sometimes I have to use my powers for the greater good." She said casually before she pointed at Daph, who was about to open her locker.

However, when Daph finished her combination, she failed to notice that it was bulging out a little, like something was stuffed inside. So when the cheerleader captain's locker opened, rolls of toilet paper suddenly fell right on top of her as she yelped and then frowned in annoyance. Kwyn stared at her best friend with some concern as she placed her hand close to her mouth.

"And come on, how good was that?" Tina chuckled from Dani's little prank.

"Nice, using your powers to stuff toilet paper into a locker, she's gonna find out it's you." Sam warned with a knowing look.

"Have you seen her grades?" Dani chuckled as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Daph.

"Never gonna happen." She and Tina said in unison as they double-pointed at each other.

However, Daph was proven smarter than Dani thought when she examined the toilet paper more closely and noticed that there were pictures of Jackie Fenton's grinning faces on them. "Hey...this is Fenton Wipe!" She exclaimed out loud before she fixed her eyes on Dani and glared angrily.

"Never is karma's doorbell." Sam said smugly with his arms crossed. "Ding-dong, it's for you." Dani quickly rushed down the hallway in fear to get away from Daph.

In the cafeteria, two geeks, one being Mikaela playing with a random band geek, were playing with some cards together. "Ha! I blast you with my Ball of Infinite Exposition!" The band geek said with triumph as she place a card down on the table.

"Oh man! You bored my character to death!" Mikaela complained as she rested her cheek on her palm.

Dani suddenly bolted into the cafeteria, trying to find a hiding spot until she spotted the band geek's tuba next to her, just before Daph ran to the entrance. "FENTON!" She shouted angrily, but then found that Dani was nowhere in sight, so she ran off down the hallway in search for her rival.

Dani peeked her eyes over the tuba while she hid under the table and made a look of relief that Daph was gone. However, she noticed that she wasn't under the table alone when she saw Vincent Gray crouching next to her.

They frowned at each other a little. "Find you own hiding spot. I've got dibs under the nerds playing nerd poker." Dani said while she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Ease up, Fenton. You're not the only one who needs to hide, ya know." Vincent pointed out.

Just then, to prove Vincent's point, a nerdy girl ran into the cafeteria near the geek table while she held a photo of Vincent himself. "Vincent, where are you?! It's only three years until senior prom, WHY WOULDN'T YOU SAY YES?!" She cried in despair. Apparently, the nerd girl had a massive crush on Vincent for some reason.

"Three years? We could be here a while." Dani said as she smiled at Vincent, who smiled back.

"Wanna check over our book reports?" Vincent asked her, which made her smile a little more.

Dani and Vincent have finally made their peace, during their whole baby responsibility project/Skulka incident. Ever since then, they have gotten a chance to get to know and understand each other a little better. Basically, they slowly began to view each other as good friends, despite the fact that Dani knew that Vincent wanted to waste her (as Dani Phantom) out of vengeance for an accident she was never directly responsible for in the first place.

After school that day, Dani and Vincent both ran down the neighborhood, trying to get away from Daph Baxter and the nerdy girl respectively. They ran into an alleyway, where they found Sam hiding behind a garbage bin like he, too, was hiding from someone who was targeting him.

Sam pointed at Dani, but she apparently knew what he was silently asking. "Hiding from Daph." She answered.

He then pointed at Vincent. "Hiding from Nancy." He replied as he saw the nerd girl, Nancy, sprinting down the sidewalk until she disappeared. Vincent glanced back down at the goth boy. "You?"

Sam pointed his thumb. "Son!" They heard his father, Patrick Manson, cry out as he ran down the sidewalk and held up a semi-formal garment for Sam, which he obviously refused to wear. "Please just at least try it on!" He continued his way down the sidewalk in search of his only son.

Sam, Dani, and Vincent all peeked over the bin after Patrick was gone. "Come on, over there! We can all hide at my house." Dani said when she noticed that her house, Fenton Works, was only a block away.

They ran towards her house while Vincent followed Dani and Sam from behind. "So, what's up with this? Why are you helping _him_ all of the sudden?" Sam asked Dani, referring to Vincent.

"Well, he hid me from Daph earlier today, I'm just returning the favor." Dani said before they finally approached the steps of Fenton Works and walked up towards the front door.

"Well, be careful. The last thing you'd want to do is invited your archenemy into your own house."

Sam opened the door, and Dani suddenly gasped in complete shock as her jaw dropped. She found her archenemy, Vladia Masters herself and in person again, sitting in her own living with a blanket wrapped around her. She smiled sinisterly at her teenage archnemesis while Matt held up a teapot, James read a book next to the billionairess, and Jackie played some chess with her old college 'friend'.

"Ah! Hello, Danielle!" Vladia greeted as she moved a chess piece up the board.

Sam looked equally as shocked as Dani was, even though he has never officially met Vladia in person before, but Dani always talked about her with her friends. "...too late!"

Dani recovered from her shock when she glared at Vladia and stormed over to her. "You?! What are _you_ doing here?" Dani demanded the evil billionairess.

Matt frowned under his mask as well when he poured some of his tea all over Vladia's lap while he missed her teacup completely on purpose. She yelped in surprise as she cringed from the hotness. "AH! OH ohoh!" She exclaimed as she hugged her lap.

"Totally valid question." Matt said as he held up his pot.

Like his daughter, Matt was definitely not happy to see Vladia again as well. After Vladia tricked them both into her log cabin a few months back, she confessed her feelings for Matt and tried to hit on him. She even asked him to dump Jackie so he and Dani could stay with her, despite the fact that he and Jackie had a stable family relationship, much to Matt's complete disbelief. After that, Vladia has lost a lot of respect and trust from Matt, and has caused a big rift in their friendship. Matt now felt very indifferent and suspicious every time he was around Vladia.

"Still steaming?" Vladia asked Matt.

"You have no idea!" Matt growled angrily at her face as he glared under his goggles. The billionairess only stared at the love of her life in stunned silence until he walked away to refill his teapot.

Vladia turned back to Dani when she remembered the girl's demand and placed her cup down while she tried to look casual. "I was just...you know, passing through. And then I saw that _marvelous_ battle suit and thought, 'Since I can't just _destroy_ Jackie and take it, I suppose I'll steal its secrets right out from under her nose'!" Vladia leaned towards Jackie while she finished and pointed at the obese huntress.

Jackie made a look of confusion at her 'friend', who smiled widely in a moment of silence. Finally, the two women broke out into hysterical laughter as they hugged each other in a sisterly manner. The four teens only blinked in confused silence until they stopped laughing to catch their breath. They wiped their tears from their eyes, just before Matt arrived back with a refilled teapot.

"I swear, I'm such a gosher." Vladia said to Jackie before she held up her empty teacup out to Matt. "More tea please." However, Matt narrowed his eyes again and poured the tea onto her head instead, which made her cringe from the steam. "Not there! OHOH!"

The billionairess frowned at Matt in annoyance with her face dripping with steaming hot tea. He only gave her another glare and stormed away in disgust while Jackie followed her angry husband to calm him down.

"I don't know what you're up to, Plasmius." Dani said suspiciously while Vladia wiped her face with a red handkerchief. "...actually, I do. You just told me."

Once her face was all cleaned up, Vladia suddenly went right to Dani's face with her eyes narrowed. "That's right! And say a word, and I'll share your secret with..." Vladia said threateningly, until she noticed Vincent as she walked over to him with delight. "Ah! The young Mr. Gray."

"You know me?" Vincent asked the billionairess woman in confusion.

"How do you know him?" Dani asked, looking equally as confused.

Before Dani could get an answer, a loud ear-piercing beeping alarm suddenly began to blare above the fireplace, alerting everyone when they froze. Matt and Jackie immediately ran into the room, where Jackie opened the head of her head statue, revealing a button, and pressed it. Her family photo switched to a radar-like screen, showing hundreds of ghosts heading straight towards the Fenton Ghost Portal at rapid speed.

"Galloping Goblets! It's the Ecto Exodus Alarm!" Jackie exclaimed in alert.

"The Ecto Whatty-what?" Dani, Sam, and James all asked in unison.

"The Ecto Exodus Alarm! An alarm that only goes of if we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Matt explained to the teens with urgency in his voice as the ghosts on the screen moved even closer towards the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Stall them!" Dani said to Sam quietly before she ran off to the lab to take care of the upcoming ghost invasion heading their way.

Jackie was about to rush off the lab herself, until Sam casually held out his leg with his hands behind his back. "Um, oops!" He said, just before the obese ghost huntress tripped over his leg and landed on the floor with a grunt.

Matt was about to run to the lab. "Whoops!" James exclaimed as he casually dropped his book he was reading earlier. His father slipped on it and shouted while he slid straight into the closet until it closed behind him. Sam stared at James strangely, who smiled at first, and then turned away awkwardly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Vincent made a determined look when he was about to reach for his backpack, where his ghost-hunting gear was stashed in. However, he gasped in surprise when he realized that his pack was gone while he felt his chest for the straps.

"Looking for your ghost-hunting equipment?" Vladia asked casually.

Vincent turned to the woman and saw her holding up his backpack by its strap while she smiled down at the boy. "Ghost-hunting? How do you know about my ghost-hunting equipment?" Vincent demanded the billionairess in confusion as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Vladia dropped his pack into his hands before she placed her arm around his neck and held him close. "Please, walk with me." They both walked out of Fenton Works together.

Meanwhile, in the lab, alarms were blaring when Dani ran into the lab and jumped into the air as she transformed into her ghost form. She flew in front of the active ghost portal, preparing herself for the upcoming invasion.

"Okay, here we go…" Dani said to herself as she narrowed her eyes with determination.

However, the only ghost who peeked out of the portal was the comedic Box Ghoul himself. "BEWARE!" She shouted her usual catchphrase while she waved her hands dramatically.

Dani was surprised at first, but then she snickered like this was just a joke. "Are you kidding me? Just you?"

Unfortunately, her relief was cut short when someone fired a beam of energy right above the Box Ghoul's head and blasted Dani out of the air. She slid across the floor until Skulka, the Ghost Zone's greatest huntress, pinned her down with her foot and held out her wrist gun directly at the ghost girl.

"Skulka?!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I told you there was a way out of here!" Skulka said to the other ghosts at the portal. Amber McLain, the shadow ghost, Walka, and an ectopus stuck their heads out of the portal with looks of fear in their faces, until several hundred ghosts bursted out of the portal, straight out of the Ghost Zone and into the human world. "Go! Go! GO! GOOOOOOOOO!" All of the ghost flew straight out of Fenton Works as they swirled around the clouds above the house.

Dani glared before she grabbed Skulka by her ankle and dragged her to the air as she phased right out of Fenton Works while she tossed her away. Just when she was about to throw a punch at Skulka's face, the blue dragon ghost used its claws to grab her as it growled with its mouth drooling.

On its back was Cindy Poindexter, the nerdy bully-victim ghost who once tried to possess Dani way, way back. "I know this may sound a bit fishy, Phantom, but Skulka isn't the bully here." Cindy said while she frowned at the ghost heroine.

"Bully? What are you talking about?" Dani asked as the dragon ghost released her before she stared at all of the ghosts glaring down at her. "What are you all trying to run from?"

"Her name is Praia Dark, the queen of all ghosts!" Amber replied.

"And while we may be in a hurry, we'll always have time for _this_." Skulka added as she and the other ghosts grinned at Dani with anticipation while the huntress ghost cracked her fist.

Before Dani could even react, Skulka punched Dani straight at her chin, Dracus delivered a punch to her stomach, and Amber strummed a beam from his guitar straight at the ghost girl while they mercilessly kicked her around for some payback. Then all of the ghost surrounded her and began to circle around her while she shrieked and attacked her all at once. Then they finally blasted her out of the sky as she slammed onto the street in front of Fenton Works and changed back into human from from energy loss.

With Dani out of the way, all of the ghosts then went their separate ways across the sky of Amity Park.

Sam ran out of the house and approached his injured friend. "Are you okay?" He asked, only to get a look from Dani. "Sorry, standard question." He bent down and helped her up to her feet. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I think Vladia Plasmius just became the _least_ of my worries." Dani said.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Amity Park, Vincent, in his ghost hunting suit, flew across the neighborhood with Vladia sitting behind him on his own hoverboard.

While they flew, Vladia explained to Vincent that _she_ was the Vladia who gave him the ghost-hunting equipment, the first day he became poor and lost all his popularity. The billionairess hoped that ghost-hunting would help him solve all of his ghost problems, mainly to help him avenge his former perfect life. Even though Vincent couldn't see it clearly, Vladia apparently gave him the suit for something else other than just for him, but more for herself since her permanent sinister smile never left her face.

"So the equipment is to your liking? It functions properly?" Vladia asked the boy.

"Heck, yeah! It's like you designed it just for me!" Vincent said as he descended his hoverboard close to a roof of a building. Vladia hopped off before he retracted his board into his feet. The hunter boy then turned towards the wealthy business woman and removed his hood, still looking very confused. "Why would you do that? I'm like fourteen."

"You're also the most capable ghost hunter I have _ever_ seen!" Vincent began to smile when she continued to compliment him. "You're strong, you're fast, you're smart, and most of all...you're _motivated_!" The woman smirked darkly at the last description of the boy.

Vincent seemed really touched by her words. "Really?"

"Of course. Why else would I say such a thing? I would have to be some sort of...oh, diabolical villainess to manipulate you like that." Vincent stared at her strangely in silence, until they both broke out into laughter. "Oh, I kill me...or Jackie!" She flinched from her little slip-up. Vincent blinked at her oddly, until the woman regained her cool. "And that, my son, is the reason why I can trust you with _this_."

Vladia pulled out the Ring of Rage and showed it to Vincent, who cocked a skeptic eyebrow. "A ring?"

"Not just any ring. It's been past down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations."

Vincent took the ring and slipped it on his finger. "I don't...know what to say." With the ring on his finger, his arm briefly glowed and showed his skeleton until it returned to normal.

The billionairess then held onto his hand with fake concern. "Don't say anything, son, but please. Let's keep it our little secret."

Before Vincent could say anything else, from far away in the distance, they both suddenly heard a ghostly moan, which alarmed Vincent when he turned around sharply and narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

"Probably Jackie goofing up again." Vincent slipped on his mask while Vladia smiled at the hunter boy. "I believe you have a job to do…"

Vincent reactivated his hoverboard before he turned back to Vladia and made a look of determination underneath his mask. "I wouldn't let you down, Ms. Masters!" And with that vow, he flew across town towards the source of the ghostly moan, leaving Vladia by herself on the roof.

"Oh, of that...you can be sure." Vladia walked to the edge of the building with her arms crossed and changed into her ghost form. Her cape billowed in the breeze while she grinned evilly and stared off at the eerie dark sky. "And young Danielle will be so busy protecting you, stealing that battle suit will be a _snap_!"

She kicked a gargoyle's head off the edge as it crashed into the sidewalk below, leaving a big crater.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone at Praia's castle, the Hallow Knight has gathered hundreds of skeleton army ghosts for the Ghost Queen herself. They all lined up before the Halloween spirit herself.

"Are your army's assembled?" The Hallow Knight asked three commander ghosts. They all saluted in confirmation. "Then, on my orders–"

"On _MY_ orders!" Praia snapped with her thundering voice as her second-in-command turned around in surprise. The queen then turned her attention to her entire army as well. "Go to that world, bring the ring to me, and to those who stand in your way...show no mercy!"

The Hallow Knight and the three skeleton commanders all bowed before their queen. The entire army of skeleton ghosts then began to chat in unison, now that they were all prepared to invade the human world, to retrieve the stolen Ring of Rage for Praia Dark.

* * *

The next day, back in the human world at Casper High, Dani and her friends were in the cafeteria with their lunch trays in their hands. Dani looked very worn out from her night of all of the ghosts escaping from her ghost portal.

"You okay?" Tina asked, but only got a look from Dani. "Sorry, standard question. Late night?"

"Of course it was a late night. Every ghost I know, and about a million I don't, ARE LOOSE!" She exclaimed while she narrowed her eyes in frustration. An ectopus ghost then phased beside the trio and laughed as it stole Dani's lunch while it phased back through the floor. The trio stared at the floor in confusion until Dani glanced back at her friends. "Not to mention I couldn't sleep, because my archenemy was in the guest room next to me."

"My parents sleep in a bedroom next to me. It's not the same, but...I can't sleep either." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Dani." Vincent greeted as he walked up to her with his lunch tray.

"Hey, Vinc." She said as she turned to him with a friendly smile.

"'Hey, Vinc'? Isn't that the same Vinc that's usually on a jet sled, trying to waste Dani?" Tina asked Sam sarcastically. They were apparently surprised that Dani was actually becoming friends with the boy who has been trying to kill her, much to their great concern and scowling.

"Yep, and apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulka." Sam said, equally as sarcastic.

"You might wanna...bag lunch it outside. This isn't exactly the safest place for you right now." Vincent told Dani somewhat nervously before he walked away.

"What makes you say that?" Dani wondered in confusion.

Unfortunately, her answer came when Daph Baxter and Kwyn came up behind Dani with their cruel smirks, ready to do some more bullying with their favorite victim. "Hey, Fenturd! No teachers around to protect you, no nerds around to hide you." Daph said mockingly with her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm plenty nerd!" Tina protested offendedly as she approached the cheerleader captain boldly.

"Oh, shut up, techno-geek." Daph swung Tina's lunch tray all over her face while she shoved Tina away as she yelped in surprise.

"Daphne, take a hike, will ya? I'm _way_ too tired to put up with you!" Dani said as she frowned at her arch-rival in annoyance, until she smiled sarcastically with her arms crossed. "Besides, shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a kitty, or beating up somebody weaker than you now?"

Daph smiled at her even more before she glared. "Come to think of it, YEAH!"

When she was about to punch straight into Dani's face, she quickly clenched her eyes shut and concentrated as she turned her chin intangible. The cheerleader captain's fist phased harmlessly through her transparent chin. Dani opened her eyes, just as her chin changed back to normal, while Daph stared at her fist in confusion.

Dani then zapped a small ecto beam from her finger, straight at Daph's sneakers as she melted and glued her shoes on the floor. The cheerleader tried to punch her again, but Dani easily dodged it and Daph began to shout when she was about to lose her balance from her shoes being melted. Vincent quickly took this opportunity to drop his lunch tray on the floor, pretending to be surprised, and then kicked it right in front of Daph, just before she slammed her face onto the tray. She looked up with her face all covered in ketchup, her eyes covered with pickles, and french fries sticking out of her hair like antennas.

The students cheered for Dani and Vincent while they smiled at each other before he walked away to get another tray. Everyone else ceased their cheers when they went back to their usual business.

"Sweet!" Tina said, impressed as she and Sam walked up to Dani.

"Is it? I know Daph's a shallow brat, but what if she saw something?" Sam asked, referring about what would have happened if Daph caught Dani using her powers in front of her and everyone else.

"She's not gonna see something." Dani said reassuringly before she narrowed her eyebrows. "Besides, I'm tired of getting kicked around all the time." She then crossed her arms. "Maybe it's time I do a little kicking back." Sam's glared turned into a look of concern when she said that.

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Jackie and Vladia were both in the lab together as Jackie worked underneath the top-half of the incomplete Ecto-Skeleton, the one she was working on before Vladia suddenly arrived.

"Vladia, my girl! Can you hand me that watchamitjigit?" Jackie asked.

Vladia walked up to Jackie with the tool she asked for and handed it to her. "Here you go, ol' chum." She said before she leaned on the suit, looking really anticipated to steal it from Jackie so she could use it for her own uses. "Any idea when this suit might be finished?"

Jackie pushed herself out from underneath to face her old 'friend'. "Quit pushing me, V-girl, I'm working on it as fast as I can."

The obese ghost huntress returned to work, until Vladia suddenly heard neighing coming from the ghost portal. Her eyes went wide in worry when she knew who it was trying to break in. "Can we...pick it up a little bit?"

Matt ran into the lab after he felt the sudden tremor. "What was that?" He wondered.

"Could be me." Jackie said as she pulled herself out from underneath the suit. "I made nachos for breakfast this morning."

Then the Hallow Knight and her steed, Nightmare, busted the ghost portal gate open as one half flew across the lab. Vladia merely scooted out of the way and allowed it to smack into Jackie instead while she wasn't looking. It sent her crashing into the wall with a surprised grunt/yelp.

"Jackie, look out. The door." Vladia said jokingly, looking very pleased to see Jackie's misfortune.

"Go and find the queen's ring!" The Hallow Knight ordered as she held out her sword. Several ghost skeletons all ran out of the portal and began to phase through the ceiling and floor of the lab. Vladia only stood there and watched as they began to invade the town.

"Jackie, we have to shut the portal!" Matt said to his wife, who was still pinned down by the door.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that!" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

Matt then tried to jump to the lever to deactivate the portal, but the Hallow Knight quickly grabbed him by his wrist, preventing him from stopping her army, and held him up while he grunted.

"Hey! Let go of the man I love!" Jackie and Vladia demanded in unison while Jackie finally managed to pull the door off of her.

The obese huntress then stared at Vladia strangely in confusion. "Like a dear friend." She corrected herself before she pointed at the Ecto-Skeleton urgently. "Is any part of that suit operational?!"

"Well, the pants part...but it's not calibrated yet. Using the suit could kill you." Jackie explained unsurely.

Vladia must have hoped that the 'killing' part was true since she smiled at her former friend casually. "Well, maybe _you_ should try it first. After all, it _is_ your battle suit." The Hallow Knight fired a beam from her sword directly at the women until Jackie quickly shoved Vladia out of the way and pinned her to the wall.

"That it is, V-girl! It's time to kick a little butt!" She said before she then hopped right into the pants. "And these are just the pants to kick it in! Neural receptors engage!"

Jackie activated the pants as the neuro receptors expanded through her arms and back. Once she was ready, she then jumped in front of the Hallow Knight and her steed. She fired another beam at her, but she began to run around the Halloween spirit with such quick speed, she could barely see her. The huntress was moving faster than the speed of sound before she began to kick on the knight ghost's hand rapidly, forcing her to release Matt when he dropped to the floor.

"The kick is up!" Jackie exclaimed when she finally kicked the Hallow Knight hard, and sent her flying straight out of Fenton Works and across town. "And it's good!" Jackie stood straight with her hands on her hips while Matt and Vladia approached her. "Haha! Nobody can touch me while I'm wearing the Fenton…" However, Jackie suddenly began to feel really weak when the pants began to drain her life force. She held onto her head in weakness. "Ecto-Skeleton...weakening...me…"

Matt managed to catch his weakening wife as she collapsed into his arms with a moan. "Jackie! The suit's draining you like a battery!" He exclaimed with concern before he turned to Vladia for her assistance. "Vladia, help me get these pants off Jackie!"

"Nope, sorry! That's all you!" Vladia said as she tried to walk away as casually as possible to leave Jackie suffering within the pants. However, that only made Matt glare disapprovingly at the ruthless woman even more.

Outside at the streets of Amity Park, a massive crowd of ghost skeletons marched across the street of town and began to invade the entire town. They threw trash bins, trucks, and smashed windows of buildings while they continued to search for the Ring of Rage for their rightful ruler, Praia Dark. All the residences of Amity Park began to scream as they ran for their lives in fear.

On top of some buildings, all of the ghosts, the ones who escaped way before the skeleton army, overlooked the chaos underneath them. "Those poor humans. They're being overrun by ghost bullies!" Cindy said to the other ghosts, pitying the panicking humans down in the streets.

"Oh, who cares about them?!" Amber snapped grudgingly before he pointed down at the skeleton army that were turning the whole town upside down. " _That_ is the Ghost Queen's crew! She's on her way here!"

"Which means we have to camouflage ourselves, and do you hear that?" Skulka said as she looked down at the group of terrified humans running down the street below them. "That is confusion and panic. Which means it's the perfect time to find our hiding places." All of the ghosts smirked in agreement.

They all began to seek refuge in all of the restaurants and shops across town, even kicking out the customers and employees by force. The Lunch Man found himself a place at the Nasty Burger, scaring the employees out, the Box Ghoul found a box store, refusing to give a couple of terrified customers a lot of boxes, and Amber found a music store as he used his sonic waves to force the rockstar customers out of his 'new home'.

Skulka finally threatened all of the hunter customers out of a hunting store, just as Cindy phased in. "This is not the square, Skulka, we're pushing those people out of their homes. We're no better than the Ghost Queen." The nerd girl said to the huntress ghost.

"Nobody lives here, it's a store." Skulka pointed out before she fired a crossbow, pinning Cindy to a wall by her shirt.

"This seems oddly familiar."

At Casper High School, the entire building was unaware that a huge crowd of ghost skeletons were marching their way towards the campus.

In the hallway of the school, the trio discussed with each other when Tina expressed her concern that Dani shouldn't be hanging out with Vincent anymore. Sam and Tina were both very worried about her companying with a grudgeful boy, who has been trying to destroy her since the day he first became a ghost hunter.

"Sam, please tell Tina she's nuts." Dani said, like she was genuinely confused by Tina's concern of her befriending Vincent.

"I don't _feel_ like I'm nuts." Tina said with a shrug.

"And I don't think she is either." Sam said, agreeing with Tina on this matter with his arms crossed as he scowled disapprovingly at his best friend. "Vincent is one of your enemies, Dani. Don't you think it's smart to be letting him this close?"

Dani scoffed and rolled her eyes with her hand on her hip. "I can handle it. Besides, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Thanks." Vincent said from behind with a smile after he overheard most of their conversation. "You're not so bad yourself, Fenton." Sam and Tina then turned their backs to Vincent while they scowled bitterly, still not trusting him one bit. "What's up with them?"

"They're really good friends...and they're just be _overprotective_." Dani narrowed her eyes directly at her friend while she emphasised.

Now Vincent looked really confused by Sam and Tina's hatred towards him. "Of what? It's not like we have anything to hide."

Dani smiled at her friends while they only frowned even more, until her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped in alert. "Whoa! I gotta jet!" She ran away from her friends, but when she ran down the corner, she bumped into Daph, who immediately grabbed her by her shirt with a glare. "Daph!" Dani glanced out the window and saw the ghost skeletons marching across the courtyard. "Uh, look...this is _really_ bad timing, can we reschedule?"

"Don't think so, Fenturincess...unless you think you can _make_ me." Daph said with a cruel smirk. Dani only glared at the cheerleader captain when she blinked and her eyes glowed green.

Before Daph knew it, Dani overshadowed her when she screamed and ran down the hallway. Vincent, Sam, and Tina noticed this when they watched her slam right against some lockers rapidly, until she finally became dazed and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Dani phased out of Daph's body and flew towards a staircase as she turned visible again and appeared out of hiding while Vincent, Sam, and Tina stared at her strangely.

"And there's more where that came from, Baxter! So watch it!" Dani acted out, pretending to be tough before she glanced back at her friends and ran back down the corner again. However, she froze and gasped when she found Vladia Plasmius standing right in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"It feels good to use your powers on your enemies, doesn't it, Dani?" She asked with a sickening grin, comparing Dani to herself that they were more alike than the girl would even care to admit.

Dani glared angrily at her archenemy while she transformed into her ghost form and fired an ecto beam, blasting Vladia dead on as she phased through the wall. "Actually yeah, it does." She flew after Vladia, ready to battle her.

"Where's she running to all the time?" Vincent asked Sam and Tina, confused by why Dani kept on disappearing, like she was in a big hurry for something serious. "Only girls I see running off like that have a job...or a boyfriend." He fixed his skeptic eyes on Dani's gothic friend.

"She doesn't _have_ a boyfriend, Vincent!" Sam snapped as he turned to him and glared with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Vincent only gave him a clever look. "Mmmhmm, right."

Sam's glare disappeared and became a look of perplexity. "What are you talking about?"

Vincent pointed his finger at the goth boy, like he already knew something was going on. "You like her."

Sam then made hand gestures above his head, like Vincent was just kidding around. "Uh...hello! She's my best friend!"

"I'm sure she is, but if you like her, I mean, _like her_ like her, make a move." Sam blinked in silence while Vincent smiled even more. "Because if you don't, somebody will."

Before Sam could say anything, Tina's PDA suddenly beeped as she pulled out and turned it on. It showed the breaking news for Amity Park while everyone else in town watched from their own televisions.

" _This is Terrance Snow with Action News, and this is the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System._ " The newsman announced to the residence of Amity as he showed some footages of the ghost skeletons throwing vehicles into the air. " _Amity Park is in a middle of a massive ghost attack, and now here's Lena Thunder with the ghost weather._ "

" _As you will see, we have random ghost activities in restaurants, malls, and this box store._ " Lena announced as she showed some images about all the stores that were invaded by ghosts who were trying to find refuge, until she showed a footage of the ghost skeletons marching. " _If you look to your west, you'll see a huge wave of ghost skeletons heading from the center of town toward Casper High_."

Meanwhile, at the Fenton Works lab, Matt managed to get Jackie out of the pants of the Ecto-Skeleton, but she was still drained from it almost absorbing her life force. They both heard the news that a massive wave of ghosts were marching straight towards Casper High, where both of their children were currently at.

"We have to...have to…" Jackie groaned in weakness as she held her face.

"No Jackie, you're still wiped out from the Fenton Pants. I'll get Dani and James!" Matt said before he ran out of the lab to pick up both of his children from school early.

"That...works...too."

At Axion Labs, Vincent's mother, Diane Gray, was listening to the whole news about the ghost invasion. " _All parents are advised to immediately pick up their children and RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!"_ Lena exclaimed as the ghost skeletons invaded the newsroom and toppled her to the floor, until the TV went static. Diane gasped in worry when she realized that her son was in serious danger.

Back at Casper High at the football stadium, Dani Phantom landed in front of Vladia Plasmius as Dani glared angrily at her archenemy while Vladia only smiled. The ghost girl then flew straight towards the woman to attack, only to have her archenemy grab her by her throat as she gagged...again. Vladia did have this odd tendency to grab Dani by the neck almost every time they fought.

"Calm down, Danielle! I'm not here to fight you, I have other things to worry about!" Vladia exclaimed as she threw Dani to the ground, who stared at her with stunned eyes.

They both suddenly heard neighing when they turned and gasped in alert. The Hallow Knight charged towards the half-ghosts on her horse with an army of ghost skeletons following behind her. She tried to slice at them with her sword, but they both flew out of the way while she sliced a part of the football post instead. Dani landed back on the ground and began to open fire her ectoplasmic blasts at most of the ghost skeletons, vaporizing some of them easily with one blast.

One suddenly came up to her and was about to stab her with a sword, until Vladia blasted it away with an ecto blast, saving the girl's life. "You're helping me? What do you want, my dad's cell number?" Dani asked sarcastically to her archenemy as she tossed a skeleton over her head, activated her Boo-staff, and swung it at another one into pieces.

"No!" Vladia said while she blasted a couple skeletons, until she smiled at Dani hopefully. "But really, if you _wanted_ to give me his number–"

She got cut off when the Hallow Knight grabbed suddenly her by her collar and held her up close. "The queen's prize! Return it!" The Hallow Knight demanded, since she knew that she was the one who stole the Ghost Queen's ring in the first place when she accidentally woke her up for her crown.

"I don't have it!" Vladia then smiled hopefully again. "But if you join me, perhaps together–" She got cut off again when they were both blasted by a red beam.

They all saw Vincent Gray, in his full battle suit, jetting straight towards the fight with his Ecto Grenade Launcher all charged up. "Guess what, everybody! The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here! And that means you're about to get your butt handed to ya!" Vincent shouted out loud to all of the ghosts.

"He really is quite good at this." Vladia admitted to Dani while she stood up and dusted herself from Vincent's little surprise attack.

"He also thinks we're the enemy." Dani pointed out as she frowned at Vladia knowingly.

That made Vladia's eyes go wide in somewhat agreement and worry. "Good point!"

Just as Vincent flew past Dani and Vladia, he left behind a few grenades behind to obliterate them, but they managed to jump out of the way before they exploded. Up above the hill, all of the students overlooked the ghost battle happening down at their school stadium while they watched with interest.

"Dani, please be careful." James begged quietly with worry.

And then out of nowhere, all of the parents arrived at Casper High in their cars. They immediately braked their vehicles to pick up their children and protect them from the massive ghost wave.

"Doesn't anybody in this town drive a compact car?" Sam asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Kids, have you seen Vincent?" Diane asked Sam and Tina urgently as she exited her car.

Sam and Tina eyeball glanced down at the fight, where Vincent was currently involved in, along with Dani and Vladia. "He's with Dani!" They both said in unison.

"Kids, have you seen Dani?" Matt asked them as he hopped out of the Fenton RV.

"She's with Vincent!"

Matt stared at them in confusion, since he has technically never met Vincent yet formally. "Who's Vincent?"

Back at the fight, Vincent grabbed Dani by her jumpsuit and held her up close. "Alright, ghost, what's going on?!" He demanded.

"That." Dani replied as she pointed her Boo-staff at the three skeletons charged straight for them.

Vladia hovered in front of them protectively as she duplicated herself into three and fired multiple beams at them. She vaporized all of them into dust before she merged back into one and turned towards Dani and Vincent.

The hunter boy stared at the ghost woman with some confusion under his mask. "Uh...thanks?"

"Your welcome." Dani got out of his grip as the two half-ghosts hovered in front of the grudgeful ghost hunter. "Look, I know this is gonna be hard for you to believe..." The Hallow Knight suddenly tackled Vladia out of the air. Dani stared down at them, until she pointed her staff at the knight spirit, showing that she was the main enemy, at least for the moment. "But _that_ woman is the problem right now, and we could really use your help."

Vincent got to his feet on his board while he glared at her bitterly underneath his mask. "I still don't trust you, _or_ your spooky friend."

"You don't have to trust me, just _fight_ with me!" Dani held out her free hand to him. He stared at it in silence, until he reluctantly took her hand and shook it, agreeing to a temporary alliance. Dani Phantom smiled at the Red Hunter in thanks.

The two of them then flew down to take down the knight ghost together. The ghost girl spun her staff expertly while she battle cried and batted the Hallow Knight off of Vladia with a shout. The hunter boy then charged towards the Halloween spirit as he charged his gauntlets up with red energy before he uppercutted her by the chin, sending her flying several feet away. Finally, Vladia flew to the air and fired an ecto beam at the Hallow Knight, finally knocking her to the ground.

"Fool! All I wanted to do was to seize the ring and return it to Praia's Keep, but now you leave me no choice…" The Hallow Knight said as she stood up and held out her Soul Shredder. "By the authority vested in me by my lady and liege…" She raised her sword up and stuck it to the ground. A huge wave of energy blast out while everyone watched in awe, and the skeletons all across town immediately froze at their spots. "I claim this town, now and forever, under the banner of Lady Praia, THE QUEEN OF ALL GHOSTS!"

The raw energy then swirled as it fired straight into the air, towards the sky, from the sword until it finally expanded from above town. Dani, Vladia, and Vincent stared up at the sky as the energy created a dome, like a prison that surrounded the entire town of Amity Park, completely cutting the entire town off from the outside world.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	27. Reign Storm: PART 2

**Season 2 Episode 5**  
Reign Storm: Part 2  
"The Queen of All Shows!"

 _ **Vladia: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

 _Vladia Plasmius hovered in front of the Ghost Queen's sarcophagus. "Praia's Keep, home of the Hallow Knight. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire." Vladia said before she used the Skeleton Key on the sarcophagus as it revealed Praia Dark herself. "Separately, they're nothing, but together...they give you power unimaginable!"_

 _Praia wakes up as she stomped out of her sarcophagus and Vladia realized her big mistake. "You have freed me from my sarcophagus, thus woken me from my forever sleep." She said as she squeezed her in her fist._

" _When this new Ecto-Skeleton is finished, it's be able to beat back any ghost, no matter how powerful!" Jackie said as the Fenton Pants stomped around._

" _Yeah, but the interface is still glitchy and dangerous." Matt said as he examined inside of them._

 _Suddenly, Vladia got blasted through the Fenton Ghost Portal, in her human form, all tattered and bruised as Jackie and Matt Fenton rushed up to their old 'friend' in shock. "Vladia Masters?!" Matt exclaimed._

" _Jackie, my fat, old friend...help me!" Vladia pleaded in pain before she fell unconscious as Jackie stared at her in worry and shock, none of them knowing the real threat that was coming their way._

 _The Ecto Exodus Alarm goes off as Jackie pulled up a screen showing hundreds of ghosts approaching the Fenton Portal at rapid speed. "It's the Ecto Exodus Alarm!"_

" _The Ecto Whaty-what?" Dani and James Fenton, and Sam Manson all asked in confusion._

" _An alarm that goes off if we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Matt exclaimed as the ghosts moved closer and closer every second._

" _Go! Go! GO! GOOOOOOOOO!" Skulka thundered to the other ghosts as she lead them straight out of the Fenton Portal and into the skies of Amity Park._

" _What are you all running from?!" Dani Phantom asked all of the ghosts, familiar and unfamiliar._

" _Her name is Praia Dark, the queen of all ghosts!" Amber answered._

" _Why would you do that? I'm like, fourteen." Vincent Gray said to Vladia as he removed his mask._

" _You're also the most capable ghost hunter I have ever seen! You're fast, you're strong, you're smart, and most of all...you're motivated!" Vladia said before she held up the Ring of Rage she stole from Praia. "Which is why I can trust you with this."_

" _A ring?"_

" _Are your armies assembled?" The Hallow Knight asked her skeleton commanders before they saluted._

" _Go to that world, bring the ring to me. And to those who stand in your way...show no mercy!" Praia ordered her entire army before they bowed down before her._

" _Vincent is one of your enemies, Dani, don't you think it's smart to be letting him this close?" Sam asked Dani, feeling skeptical about her and Vincent's company together._

" _You don't have to trust me, just_ fight _with me!" Dani said to Vincent as she held her hand out and he shakes it, agreeing in a temporary truce. The Ghost Queen's skeletons began turning the whole town upside down as Vladia, Dani, and Vincent all worked together in a temporary alliance as they fought the skeletons and the Hallow Knight._

" _All I wanted was to seize the ring and return it to Praia's Keep, but now...you leave me no choice." The Hallow Knight said before she held out her sword and stuck it to the ground as energy sprang from the Soul Shredder and across town. "By the power vested in me by my lady and liege, I claim this town, now and forever, under the banners of Lady Praia, THE QUEEN OF ALL GHOSTS!"_

 _The energy from the sword shoot to the sky as it created a large green dome as it cuts off Amity Park from the outside world as Dani, Vladia, and Vincent all stared up at the dome in awe and worry._

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Dani Phantom (who still had her Boo-staff in her hand), Vladia Plasmius, and Vincent Gray all stared up at the dome encasing Amity Park from the outside world. Dani then flew up to the air and tried to get through, but she ended up slamming straight into it, confirming that every resident of Amity Park was trapped in their own town.

Vincent circled around in the air on his hoverboard and tried to attack the Hallow Knight again. However, the Halloween spirit merely swiped her hand straight at his face and sent him tumbling off his board, across the grass. He briefly got up to his feet while he groaned in pain, but he fell back onto the ground as he reverted out of his suit, knocked out from the Hallow Knight's blow with his face all bruised.

"Vincent!" Dani exclaimed.

"My pawn! I mean...that poor boy." Vladia corrected herself as she smiled innocently at Dani, who briefly narrowed her eyes at her. The half-ghosts landed near Vincent and checked to make sure he was okay.

"The sword has sunk, your die now cast! The sword removed, shall signal fast! Make reappear the ring thou hast, or your next day...shall be your last!" The Hallow Knight announced to the two half-ghosts before she exploded into a flock of bats. They both shielded themselves as the bats flew overhead the frozen skeletons.

"'The ring thou hast'?" Dani repeated in question before she glanced at Vladia. She gave her archenemy a suspicious glare, but she only smiled and shrugged innocently.

" _Children of Amity Park! Report to the safe bosom of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!_ " Matt announced on his bullhorn as he drove the Fenton RV down the street with Diane Gray as his passenger, while crushing some of the ghost skeletons along the way.

"Dad/Matthew! I can't let him see me like this!" Dani and Vladia exclaimed in unison simultaneously. Dani then flew off as she deactivated her staff while Vladia teleported herself away in pink mist.

Dani flew behind a tree as she changed back into her human form and ran out to Vincent, just before Diane and Matt both hopped out of the RV. They both arrived to see Dani standing over an unconscious Vincent as they narrowed their eyes at her, thinking that she was the one who knocked him out.

"Uh...he was like that when I got here." Dani said before they all bent over Vincent to check on him

After they drove Vincent back to Fenton Works (whose ghost shield was activated, due to the growing ghost threat), everyone was panicking about the giant ghost dome that was completely trapping them inside their own town. Vladia Masters, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley have all arrived at Fenton Works for refuge as well while the adults (plus Dani and Vincent) were down in the lab.

Never in months has Amity Park ever faced a major ghost crisis this big, even though Dani has had plenty of ghost invasions in her hometown to deal with, but this one was completely different from the others. Now that there was an extremely powerful, mad ghost queen who was overruling the Ghost Zone, which caused all the ghosts to leave their homes and seek hiding places in the town's stores and restaurants. Now, Praia Dark was making her way to Amity Park so she could conquer it as well.

" _Welcome back to big, scary Dome Watch. I'm Terrance Snow. We're at our fourth hour of captivity and Amity Park remains cut off from the outside world._ " He announced on TV while Sam and Tina watched from the living room, looking very worried. " _With more on that, outside the safety of our studio is our own Lena Thunder. Lena?_ "

Lena Thunder was currently by the dome as several teams tried to use different drills to break through the dome, but none of them had any success whatsoever. " _Why the heck do I have to be here? I'm a weatherwoman for the love-uh...Terrance!_ " She said when she realized that she was on camera. " _Despite the odd circumstances, an eerie calm has fallen over Amity Park. Emergency teams still having no luck piercing the dome. Wishing she had taken that job in Chicago, this is Lena Thunder, Action News_."

Dani and Vincent (who was now fully awake) were watching the news from the lab, until they glanced back at Diane, Vladia, and Matt, who were all trying to piece the Ecto-Skeleton together as it was almost finished. Vladia took a break when she stood back up and wiped the sweat off her forehead from all of the hard labor.

"The suit is the only hope we have to punch through that dome, but I still don't think we'll be able to perfect the neuro-receptors." Matt said while he stood from the ladder. He was still having trouble getting rid of the glitches in the receptors, fearing that it could still drain the user from his or her life force.

"Which is why I'll wear the suit. If anybody's gonna beat that ghost back into the Ghost Zone, it's me." Jackie said confidently as she sat up from her chair with an ice pack on her head. However, she immediately began to feel dizzy as she leaned against the wall and rubbed her head while she moaned. Jackie was still pretty drained out from wearing the Fenton Pants when it nearly took her life force, and she still hasn't fully recovered yet.

"No, Jackie! Look at you! You're still wiped out from the last time!"

While Vladia re-buttoned her jacket, Dani leaned close to her archenemy with a mocking smile. "It kills ya, doesn't it? How much they love each other?" She said smugly with her arms crossed.

"I have other things to worry about, and so do you." Vladia said with a look of seriousness. Then, when Jackie was about to walk out of the lab, Vladia grinned when she held out her leg and tripped Jackie. She yelped in surprise and collapsed onto the floor with a grunt, which made Dani glare at Vladia again. "And yet, I will always have time for that."

Vincent then walked out of the lab as he made it to the living room and sat on the floor next to Sam and Tina, clutching on his aching stomach.

"You feeling any better?" Tina asked Vincent with some concern.

"A little, although I'm surprised you care. You guys don't like me very much, do you?" Vincent asked Dani's friends knowingly.

"We don't _know_ you very much and honestly, you used to be pretty mean to us when you were popular." Sam reminded him as he and Tina frowned at Vincent, who was a little shocked while he allowed the goth's words to sink in. "I know Dani's willing to give you a chance, but that's _not_ how _I_ work. You think we're just gonna start hanging out with you without wondering what you want...and where you got that _ring_?" Sam glanced down at the Ring of Rage on Vincent's finger.

He glanced at it as well before he frowned back at Sam and Tina again. "That officially falls under the category of 'none of your business'." They only gave him miffed glares.

Dani then walked in from the basement lab. "Hey, guys." She greeted her friends, which made Vincent give Sam and Tina a sly smile behind her back.

Sam only frowned as he stormed up to Dani and grabbed her by her wrist. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked urgently, yet miffedly before he then dragged her along with him, without an answer while she yelped.

He then grabbed Tina by her backpack while he hauled both of his best friends into a closet full of Fenton gear, gave Vincent a brief frown, and then slammed the door shut to leave Vincent out. Sam switched on the lights before Tina continued to express her concern about Dani hanging around with Vincent yet again.

"Yo, girl, you do know the minute you turn into Dani Phantom, he's gonna shoot first and ask questions _never_." She said sternly to her best friend.

"He's not gonna find out." Dani said reassuringly, looking even more annoyed by her friends' constant concerns about her being around Vincent.

"How do you know he's not snooping right now?! What if that ring on his finger is some kind of ghost detection device?!" Sam asked her quietly.

That made Dani cock an eyebrow. "Ring? What are you talking about?"

She peeked through the door and spotted the Ring of Rage on Vincent's finger. That suddenly made her realize that _that_ was the ring the Hallow Knight was talking about earlier, after she engulfed the entire town in an indestructible ghost dome. Vincent noticed Dani and waved at her somewhat flirtatiously. She waved back, until she realized what she was doing and hid back inside the closet.

"Oh man, that's gotta be the ring the Hallow Knight's looking for! Vladia must've given it to him!" Dani said with wide eyes.

"Okay, isn't she a little old for him?" Tina asked rhetorically as she frowned at the thought.

Dani narrowed her eyes. "Well, she's obviously using him to hide the ring from the Hallow Knight. Something's going on with that ring, and we need to make the ghosts tell us what it is."

Dani stood up and changed into her ghost form before she grabbed her friends and phased them all out of the closet. She knew that there was one ghost who could tell them who this 'Praia Dark' woman was and why she needed this ring the Hallow Knight was looking for.

Dani phased into the hunter's store with her thermos, where she found Skulka with her back turned to her. "I'd much rather kick your butt, but this works, too!" Dani retorted before she aimed her thermos and tried to suck her in, but only to find out it was only a cut off of Skulka when it fell to the floor as she stared at it in surprise.

She then got punched in the head by the real Skulka and crashed into some boats as an inflatable and row paddles fell on top of her. "Did you actually think you can sneak up on me, ghost girl?" Skulka retorted with a grin.

She jumped to the air and lunged at Dani, only for Sam to drive the Specter Speeder in between her and their friend as she bounced back from the hover vehicle with a grunt. Dani phased through the floor and in front of Skulka as she uppercutted her straight at her chin, sending her flying before she brought out her jetpack to slow herself down. She then fired a net from her wrist and managed to catch Dani, but she knew most of her tricks when she began to fly while inside of it, dragging the huntress ghost with her as she shouted. Dani phased out of the net and sent her crashing to the floor before a baseball helmet landed on her head and a bat and baseball dropped right in front of her, which made her smile with an idea. She got up to her feet, batted the baseball, and smacked Dani straight at her face as she fell to the floor before Skulka then grabbed her by her throat and raised a fist.

"Ix-nay on the ight-fay, Skulka. Maybe she can help us." Cindy Poindexter said before Skulka could even land a punch on Dani's face. Cindy was riding on the Ghost Dragon with all of the other ghost refugees as well.

"Please, just tell me what's going on! Let me help you guys!" Dani begged Skulka. She reluctantly placed her back down on the floor. After a moment of silence, she suddenly punched the huntress ghost in the face without warning and sent her flying several feet across the store.

"How is that helping?" Sam asked Dani while she flexed her wrist.

"It's payback, it helps me on the inside."

After Skulka recovered from Dani's little payback punch, she plugged in a fake neon campfire and settled it in the middle of everyone. She prepared to tell the story about Praia Dark, the queen of all ghosts, long before her recent wakening.

"It was many years ago, before you, before me, before most of us. Her name was Praia Dark, and she ruled the Ghost Zone." Skulka began to explain her story to Dani and her friends.

* * *

Set about a hundred years ago, long before Dani became a half-ghost and before many other of the ghosts came to be, the Hallow Knight rode her horse, Nightmare, to Praia's Castle with the Crown of Fire in her hand. She arrived in the throne room as she dismounted her steed and stood before Praia Dark herself, who sat on her throne. The Hallow Knight placed the crown on her head before the queen smiled.

 _ **Skulka (Voiceover):**_ _  
She was a ghost of such power and magnitude, that only_ she _could control the energies contained within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. When wearing both...she could do_ anything _!_

Praia slammed her fists together, showing off her unlimited power she could possess when she wore the crown and the ring together at the same time.

 _Until a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the queen!_

A group of six ancient ghosts, all wearing black cloaks to hide their faces, fired their powerful energy beams at Praia as she shouted in agony until she collapsed onto the ground. The ghosts removed the Ring of Rage from her finger, but kept the Crown of Fire on her head while they towered over the overthrown Ghost Queen.

 _By locking her within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep..._

The ancient ghosts then placed Praia into the same sarcophagus and locked her inside with the Skeleton Key, leaving her to eternally sleep within for hundreds of years. The ghosts then flew out of the castle before they combined their energies to destroy most of the Ghost Queen's Castle, cutting it off from the rest of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"...or so we thought." Skulka finished solemnly.

"She's only been free for a day, and she's already destroyed our homes." Amber said when he explained why they were all in such a big hurry to find new homes in Amity Park.

"And that's only _without_ the ring." Dani said, now looking more concerned about what was going on. "We can't let her get it, but I'm gonna need all of you to help me put the Ghost Queen to sleep. I'll need you to battle against all odds, face untold danger, doom, and destruction with no guarantee of ever coming back! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

All the ghosts stared at her and pondered in silence, until they suddenly broke into laughter like she was kidding around as they walked away, leaving the trio to figure this out for themselves. Despite the fact that they would want to take back their homes, they were too afraid to even fight back against Praia herself with their own afterlives, and they thought it was a joke that a puny, half-ghost half-human girl like Dani Phantom herself, could solve all their problems by facing off against the most powerful ghost in existence. They all knew Dani was clever in her own way, but they also knew that she has _never_ faced off against a mega ghost like the Ghost Queen before.

"You should probably take that as a 'no'." Tina said after a moment of silence.

Dani stared at where the ghosts walked off to in slight worry. She then decided to have a serious chat with the woman who unexpectedly arrived at Amity Park inexplicably and yet this all began with her arrival, and even gave Vincent the ring the Ghost Queen's crew was looking for. Now she knew the absolute truth: Vladia Plasmius was the one who woke up Praia Dark, all to steal her power just for herself, and caused this chaos inflicting both the Ghost Zone and Amity Park.

After the trio returned to Fenton Works, Dani walked back outside in her human form, where she found Vladia Masters leaning against the Specter Speeder inside the ghost shield. Dani stopped next to her archenemy as she placed her hands on her hips and glared accusingly at the villainess billionairess.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Vladia asked casually with her smile not dropping.

"I'll get right to the point, Plasmius, you're putting innocent people in danger. It stops _now_." Dani said crossly.

Vladia laughed a little and gave her a smug look, since she was not taking Dani too seriously. "Really? You know what I'm up to?" She then rubbed her thumb on her fingernails. "Your tiny teen mind has pieced together the rest of my plot?"

"That you stole the ring, woke the Ghost Queen for her crown, gave the ring to Vincent to hide it, and now you're waiting for your chance to steal it back so you could use it and the crown together to take over the world?"

Vladia looked mildly impressed, but was still unfazed by the girl's perception. "That's pretty good. It's almost as if I _barely_ consider you a threat." Dani glared again as her eyes glowed green from her anger, but Vladia shook her hands in mocking fear. "Oooh! There's that temper of yours again! What are you going to do?" She then leaned dangerously close to the girl. "What if _Vincent_ sees us, hmm?"

Back inside Fenton Works, Vincent was in the living room, by the closet where Dani, Sam, and Tina were talking inside earlier. Dani kind of forgot that the closet was where he last saw her, since he didn't hear any talking anymore inside.

"Dani...you guys still in there?" He asked, sounding a little confused.

Back outside, Dani thought quickly when she fired a ghost beam from her fingertip at a light post, which made everything go dark. "Oh, sugar cookie!" Vladia exclaimed in frustration, before Dani then fired a full-on ghost beam dead on at Vladia's chest. She sent her flying out of the ghost shield as the woman landed on her back.

Dani ran out of the shield as she changed into her ghost form. As Vladia got back up, her teenage archenemy punched her straight in the chin, sending her flying and crashing into a billboard, but her smile never dropped.

"Sneak attack, very good, Danielle." Vladia said as she changed into her ghost form and flew above her with her usual wicked smile. "You're getting more like me with every battle."

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Dani exclaimed angrily as she charged at Vladia and collided with her. They coincidentally flew into the football stadium, where they once fought against the Hallow Knight together. The ghost heroine pinned the ghost villainess to the grass as she held her by her suit tightly, but Vladia's smile still never dropped. "I will _never_ be like you, Plasmius!"

"Really? You're not? Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You're more like me than you even care to know." Vladia then raised her arm and casually swatted Dani several feet away.

She screamed before she landed near the Soul Shredder that was creating the dome over Amity Park. "Oh yeah? Well, in that case, instead of _asking_ you to get the right back, I'll _make_ you!"

Dani grabbed the hilt of the sword, which was enough to alarm Vladia when she immediately flew into the air with fright and worry. "Danielle, NO! The sword is a signal!"

"A signal?" Dani strained until she managed to pull the sword out of the ground and stared at it in confusion. "A signal of what?"

Suddenly, the entire town began to tremble as Dani and Vladia glanced up and gaped at the sky in awe and fear. The whole dome began to lose its power and it began to break like glass as pieces fell to the ground. The citizens scattered out of the way to avoid them as they shattered on impact with the ground and Dani and Vladia quickly turned intangible to avoid the pieces. All of the residences then stared up at the dome in awe and bewilderment as the dome collapsed above them.

Dani perked up in absolute shock, awe, confusion, and horror all at the same time. Her entire hometown of Amity Park has been teleported into the Ghost Zone!

All of the ghost skeletons that were inert immediately unfroze from their positions and began to march down the street once again. The Soul Shredder began to shake in Dani's hands until it flew out of her grip and ended up back in the hands of its original owner, the Hallow Knight. Next to the Halloween Spirit was Praia Dark herself, the queen of all ghosts, in person.

"OF SURRENDER!" Praia thundered, answering the ghost girl's question from before.

Dani and Vladia both gaped at the Ghost Queen in fear, frozen in their tracks, until she fired a red ghost beam at them. The half-ghosts both shouted in agony until they changed into their human forms and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Praia then grabbed both of the half-ghosts in the air with one large fist.

All the TVs in Amity Park went static until they showed Jackie and Matt Fenton on screen, both looking serious about the catastrophe at hand. " _Citizens of Amity Park, this is Matt and Jackie Fenton!_ " Jackie announced, live from their lab. " _Malevolent spirits have pulled our entire town, known to us humans as...the Ghost Zone!_ "

Behind the Fentons as they announced to the public, Diane was working on a console while her son, Vincent, watched beside her. "I'm launching the Ghost Zone Probe now." She said as she pressed a button, which launched a probe as it flew straight into the depths of the Ghost Zone. "I'm also increasing the ghost shield's radius to protect the city."

Diane typed a few keys before she activated a switch that increased the radius of the Fenton Ghost Shield. It expanded across most of the town to protect the citizens from the ghost skeletons, that have began to attack them once again. The shield shoved the ghosts away while the citizens ran into it with no problem, since the shield was not effective to humans at all.

" _The fact that we are currently in an alternate form of reality would be a lot cooler, if it weren't for the fact that we were all in mortal danger!_ " Jackie continued just as the ghost shield reached its peak across the entire town of Amity Park.

Diane checked the monitors. "The shield's cranked to capacity, and our probe to the Ghost Zone is operational."

Vincent then made a look of determination before he ran from his mother to handle the situation to make sure everyone was in the shield. Despite how much pain he was in when he briefly doubled over, he ignored it and sprinted out of the lab to get his hunting equipment.

" _For your own safety, please run underneath the Fenton Anti-Ghost Shield!_ " Matt announced before he pulled James close to him. " _Where our son, James, will be serving tea and cookies. And girls, he's single…_ "

" _Dad!_ " James complained as he lightly shoved his father away.

" _But more than anything, know this: THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! I repeat: this is_ not _my fault!_ " Jackie finished, right before Praia zapped the screen and destroyed it.

Praia then directed her attention to Dani and Vladia as she lifted them up higher. "There are ghosts _and_ humans!" She said before she smiled and prepared a red ecto-ball, ready to kill the half-ghosts. "Is there no end to this day's surprises?"

"Hey, Stoneface! Surprise!" Vincent exclaimed before he fired some red goo straight on Praia's face. She released the ladies out of her fist as she held onto her face.

As Vincent charged at the Ghost Queen on his hoverboard with his goo launcher in his hands, Praia wiped the goo off before she quickly shot a red eye beam at the teen ghost hunter, which he dodged narrowly as he dropped his weapon. However, he ended up crashing into the football post and collapsed onto the ground. He then aimed his wrist at Praia as a missile appeared. Instead of firing, however, it merely shorted out as it burned his wrist, which forced him to remove his glove and he held it in pain.

The Hallow Knight's eyes went wide when she noticed the Ring of Rage on the teen hunter's finger. "The ring! Give that to the queen now!" The knight ghost demanded.

Vincent glanced down at the ring before he slid it off his finger and placed in on a missile as he loaded it to a gun. "You want it? Then go get it!" Vincent shouted before he fired the missile straight into the void Ghost Zone while Praia immediately flew after it.

Even though Vincent thought it was a big mistake, it was the perfect chance to distract her when he went back to his hoverboard, circled around the air, and came back for Dani and Vladia. While he held Vladia by her wrist, he held Dani bridal style in his arm as he tried to fly at top speed to the safety of the ghost shield. The Hallow Knight chased after the ghost hunter on her steed as she fired beams from her sword, two of which Vincent managed to dodge. The last beam damaged one of his hoverboard's boosters, making him lose altitude as he yelped. Luckily, he saw that the ghost shield was nearing before he tumbled into the shield with Dani and Vladia, while the Hallow Knight and her horse crashed into it.

Vincent's suit was torn up and he was very beaten up, but was still okay, even though his arm felt a little painful from the crash landing as he rubbed it. After he stood up to his feet, he jumped in surprise when the Hallow Knight shouted and pounded the hilt of her sword on the shield. She began to rapidly swing her sword to desperately pry through the shield, but to no avail.

"This...is...not...over!" She declared straight to Vincent as he picked up Dani bridal style and dragged Vladia by her jacket while he walked away.

Then Praia loomed over her, making her freeze. "Actually, my loyal servant, it is!" She said as she smiled and revealed the Ring of Rage on her palm.

She slipped it on her finger as its energy coursed right through her while she shouted and the Hallow Knight watched in awe when Praia regained her full power with the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. The Halloween Spirit immediately bowed down before her mistress as Praia turned around.

"Come, we have plans to make. For soon this human world will also BE MINE!" The Ghost Queen thundered as she walked away, leaving red flames with each step while the Hallow Knight followed her.

Meanwhile, inside the protection of the ghost shield, all of the residences were absolutely terrified that their whole town has been teleported into the Ghost Zone, and James walked out of Fenton Works with a plate of cookies as a girl gladly took one. Vincent managed to fly his board up into Dani's room, where he placed Vladia on a chair and retracted his board as he held Dani bridal style. He walked her to her bed as he gently placed her down and rubbed her head in concern, before he changed out of his suit, and he looked very exhausted and injured.

"Maybe I'll just rest...for a second." Vincent groaned, extremely more worn out and beaten up than before until he collapsed by the wall and fell asleep.

Vladia woke up from the Ghost Queen's attack, but then gasped in shock when she glanced at Vincent and realized that the Ring of Rage was gone, ruining all of her plans to gaining ultimate power. "The ring! It's gone!" She exclaimed before she heard footsteps when she quickly turned invisible.

Jackie and Matt both peeked into Dani's room where they found their daughter sleeping on her bed with Vincent sleeping on the wall. "Ah, see? I told you they were up here–what do the kids call it?–hanging out." Jackie said to her husband before they closed the door.

Dani groaned when she began to wake up. She then gasped when she saw Vincent unconscious right beside her. Vladia smirked evilly at Dani before she phased through the floor, catching Dani's attention when she thought she just heard something.

Vladia phased through the lab's ceiling and floor, unaware to Tina and Sam, who were currently in the lab. "I'm getting worried. We haven't seen Dani _or_ Vincent in hours." Sam said to Tina as he held up a teacup.

"Oh, they're fine." Jackie said as she walked into the lab with a smile, catching both of their attentions. "They've been up in Dani's room...alone...for hours."

Sam dropped his teacup as it shattered on impact with the floor and the tea spilled. He immediately ran out of the lab with Tina following him. Jackie looked a little confused at first, but then shrugged it off.

Sam ran into Dani's room, where he found her very much alive and well. "Dani, you're okay!" He said in relief until he then noticed Vincent's condition. "Whoa! What happened to him?"

"You name it: Hallow Knight, Ghost Queen, Vladia, all of my enemies! Everything I thought I could handle, but couldn't." Dani said as she rubbed Vincent by his cheek before she looked down in guilt, like it was her fault that her entire town was in mortal danger and trapped in the Ghost Zone by the Ghost Queen herself.

"Girl, you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault." Tina said calmly.

Dani's look of guilt and worry then became more angry and determined as she turned to her friends. "Maybe it's not...but it _is_ my responsibility."

She stood to her feet and changed into her ghost form, ready to save her town once and for all. She grabbed her friends by their wrists as she phased them all through the floor and into the lab before she turned them invisible. Everyone was gathered around the Fentons as Matt introduced them to the now completed Ecto-Skeleton before them, their greatest weapon ever invented, but still had a life-threatening side effect.

"And while the Ecto-Skeleton can enhance your natural abilities one-hundred fold...using it could be _fatal_." Matt said with caution in his voice.

"Which is why I will be using it, because if the suit's killing anybody, it's gonna be me." Jackie said confidently until Matt smacked her on the back of her head, knocking her out as she grunted.

"You're already weak from the first time you used the suit. _I'll_ be going in." But then he got smacked on the head by James and got knocked out as well.

"Forget it, Dad, Dani needs both of you. I'm doing this." James said with confidence before he got knocked out as well.

"I'll do it!" Jessica Manson said, but got knocked out.

"I'll do it!" Patrick Manson said, but got knocked out as well.

Like a domino effect, all of the citizens have offered to use the suit that could cost them their lives, but they ended up knocking each other out. Dani and her friends became visible when the last of the residences knocked themselves out.

"I thought I was going to have to blast everybody with the ghost ray, but...this is much more efficient." Dani said with a smile.

Sam suddenly realized that Dani was going to use the Ecto-Skeleton to battle Praia Dark herself, with a suit so powerful yet with a great cost. "What?! Dani, no! You can't!" He said with wide eyes.

Dani landed herself and her friends on the floor. "I have to, Sam. Amity Park is in danger and it's my responsibility to set everything right. If nobody's gonna stop the Ghost Queen, who else will? I'm the only one who has a chance to save our lives."

"Somebody oughta tell _him_ that." Tina said when she pointed at someone up ahead.

Sam and Dani followed her gaze and found Vincent (fully awake again) in his battle suit as he held the unconscious mayor by her jacket, after he apparently knocked her out as well.

Dani scowled at the hunter boy. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the suit!"

Vincent turned to Dani and glared as he dropped the mayor before she flew above him. "Back off, spook. I don't know how you got inside the Fenton's ghost shield, but this is _my_ fight!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's not...not anymore!"

Diane walked into the lab with an armful of tools, but then dropped them in surprise. "HEY!" She exclaimed when she found everybody unconscious while Dani and Vincent both stood in front of her. "What's going on in here?!" Sam and Tina snuck behind Diane and tiptoed out of the lab, leaving Dani to deal with this herself.

Vincent turned back to Dani and glared at her. "You're not the boss of me!"

The ghost girl merely gave him a knowing look before she, without warning, held her hand up and snapped his mask right off of his face, revealing his identity to his mother. He yelped in fear as he held onto his exposed face.

"No, but _she_ is." Dani said with a casual grin.

Diane stared at her son with surprised eyes. "Vincent?!"

Vincent then screamed angrily into the heavens while Dani remained fazed by this as she smirked at him with her arms crossed. "AHHHHH! YOU'RE DEAD FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" He shouted at her angrily before a couple of guns sprang out of his backpack and was about to obliterate Dani.

However, before he could do anything, Diane grabbed her son as he growled and struggled to break free from his mother's grip so he could give the ghost girl a piece of his mind. With both of the Grays distracted, Dani quickly grabbed the Ecto-Skeleton as she phased through the ceiling with the suit.

Diane looked pretty worried that she learned the horrible truth about her son. "You've been battling ghosts? All this time? Are you okay?" She asked her son with concern.

"I'm…" Vincent said before he groaned as he calmed down and looked up at his mother. "I'm fine!"

Diane then released her son, seemingly satisfied, and remained silent, until she suddenly glared angrily. "THEN YOU ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE!" Vincent coward in fear, now that he was officially in really big trouble.

On the roof of the OP Center, Dani stood in front of the Ecto-Skeleton, ready to use it for her biggest battle yet. Even though this powerful suit could drain her of her entire life force and kill her, she knew that her entire town was in grave danger. Now she must correct the mess Vladia has began in the first place and get everything back to normal, but to do that, she had to face off against Praia Dark by herself.

Dani flew to the top of the suit and opened up the glass hatch. She changed back into human form before she hopped inside as the hatch closed before she took the controls. "Activate neuro-receptors..." She said before the receptors attached themselves to Dani's spine and her profile screen lit up. "Initiate power-up sequence..." She then powered up the suit as she pulled on the sticks and pressed her foot on the pedals while the suit responded to her every movements. She watched her power level reach up to 95% as she smiled. "Yeah, there we go." She heard the door open behind when she glanced and saw both of her best friends peeking through. "I can see ya over there, ya know."

Sam and Tina walked up to Dani, still not liking this idea of her facing off the Ghost Queen by herself with the life-draining Ecto-Skeleton. "Dani, please…" Sam begged.

"Come on, guys. You didn't think it was gonna be as easy as shoving the Box Ghoul into the Fenton Thermos, did you? I'll be back."

"Your dad used the word 'fatal'." Tina said sadly as she looked down.

"Guys, I'll be back!" Her friends still didn't smile as they sadly looked back up to their best friend. Dani's smiled dropped when she realized that this may be the last time she would talk to her friends again as she kneeled down close to Sam. "But...if there's anything you wanted to say to me, now might be an excellent time to do it."

Sam looked back up, like he was considering he should tell her the truth he has been hiding from her for a long time. "Uh, I–" He began, until he was interrupted by a sudden wind gust and a bright flash.

A projection of the Ghost Queen's face appeared over town and glared down at the citizens of Amity Park. Sam and Tina gawked at the projection while Dani glared at it boldly. "HUMANS! Hear my decree!" Praia thundered to the entire town.

"Well, that's my cue." Dani said as she glanced down to her friends. "Tina, I'll need you to drop the ghost shield on my way out, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful, girl." Tina said before she ran off to prepare her friend's departure into the Ghost Zone.

Sam glanced back at Dani as they stared at each other in silence. Dani gave him a small smile like everything will be alright, and he only nodded slightly before he ran off to join Tina.

Dani closed her eyes and changed into her ghost half. With the receptors attached to her brain, the suit began to change as well when rings appeared and changed the Ecto-Skeleton into a black one and the Fenton emblem changed into her DP ghost logo on its chest. Dani got into a fighting stance as she smiled, ready for some action.

Sam gave her a thumbs up that everything was all set. They both gave each other one last smiles before Dani finally flew away from Fenton Works and up to the sky while her friends watched zoom up into the air like a superfast jet.

All the citizens looked at the air and realized that the ghost girl, whom they thought was a menace, was going to save their town when they cheered for her. "Go get 'em, Inviso-Belle!" Paul called after her gleefully.

Dani looked irritated by that name, so she decided to tell everyone her _real_ alter ego name that suited her best. "It's not Inviso-Belle! It's Phantom! DANI PHANTOM!" She shouted towards the citizens before she flew even higher into the sky.

Tina used her PDA to briefly drop the ghost shield down and allowed Dani to fly through before it closed behind her. Dani glanced back at her hometown floating in the Ghost Zone with the ghost shield deployed over it, and made a sad look like she may never see it or everyone else she knew again, but she had to stay focused with the task at hand. Dani then gasped in surprise when she saw millions of ghost skeletons guarding Praia's Keep as she hovered above them.

"Maybe if I try to pick these guys off one at a time." Dani said to herself, knowing to herself that she could never defeat an entire army. She held out her finger and fired a tiny blue orb as it fell near a group of skeletons. They looked at each other in confusion before it exploded and took out the whole block, but the skeletons glanced back at Dani, miffed. She noticed at her power level and saw that it has finally reached 100%. "Haha! One hundred fold, huh?! _That_ doesn't reek!"

With her newfound power, Dani held out her fist as she fired a powerful blue ghost beam and it took out a larger amount of skeletons, vaporizing most of them. Dani then got weakened when she held her stomach and groaned as she looked at her screen. She saw that it has drop to 98% until it went back up to 100%. She knew that if her power reached zero, the suit would drain all of her life force and kill her.

"Whoa! Okay, gotta be smart about how much of my own power I use at once." She noted to herself. She then noticed that some of the skeletons notching some arrows on their bows as she quickly pulled up a blue ghost shield and the arrows merely shattered on impact. Dani smiled gleefully. "Still not reeking!"

Dani began to rapid fire her one hundred fold ghost rays at a few groups of skeletons and vaporized some of them. When she landed in a clear area, hundreds of skeletons suddenly dog piled on top of her as she screamed. She stained as she gathered her energy and then blasted them off her to oblivion, but costed most of her energy while she began to sweat from the suit's side effect.

As the skeletons began to surround her again, a beam suddenly blasted several to pieces. Dani gasped when she saw the Specter Speeder, with Sam driving and Tina as the passenger. "In general, I'm pretty opposed to violence, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case." Sam said with a grin.

"Get out of here, guys! It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Dani exclaimed to her best friends.

"We're not stay, we're just making a delivery." Tina said casually.

From the bottom of the Speeder, a bottom hatch opened as all the ghosts who once refused to help Dani at first, but now it finally looked like they were willing to fight by her side so they could take back their home from the Ghost Queen. Dani's friends gave her one last wave before Sam flew the Speeder back to Amity Park.

Dani looked down at the ghosts in confusion. "How'd they cramp all of you into the Specter Speeder?" She asked all of them.

"Hey, you've ever been inside your stupid thermos?" Amber retorted before he smiled "Compared to that, it was the Taj Mahal in there."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Skulka exclaimed as she unleashed most of her weapons from her suit, ready to fight.

"BEWARE! For my place of employment at the box store has given me a new weapon: the bubble wrap...OF DEATH!" The Box Ghoul exclaimed dramatically as she held up a roll of bubble wrap into the air. Klempa blew cold air at some of the skeletons as she froze them solid so that the Box Ghoul could wrap them up.

The icy ghost then shoved them down a hill while they rolled away. "Now will you be my friend?" Klempa asked the Box Ghoul hopefully.

The Box Ghoul held her hands up dramatically. "NEVER!"

Cindy Poindexter rode on the Ghost Dragon as it spewed flames at the ghost skeletons while it flew right over them. Amber lunged into the air and strummed his guitar as he fired a wave of energy at the two guards standing beside the castle. The energy formed into two fists as one managed to punch at one, demolishing it, but one leaped to the air, until Skulka smashed it into pieces with a double-kick.

As Amber and Dani hovered next to each other, Skulka turned back towards the ghost girl. "Now go! Defeat her! So I will be free to hunt _you_ another day!" She exclaimed to Dani.

"Girl really knows how to motivate ya." Dani said to Amber, who just remained silent while he smirked with his arms crossed.

Dani did as she was told when she rocketed into the castle and flew down the hallway until she landed in front of the doors to the throne room, where she knew Praia Dark was. She knew that once she stepped through those doors, there will be no turning back for her. It would be either victory or oblivion, and yet she was ready to face her toughest battle yet.

"Well...this is it." Dani muttered to herself.

She blasted the doors off their hinges, where she found Praia Dark standing in front of her with a large smile and a mallet in her hand. Dani growled as she glared angrily at the queen for endangering her entire town and cursing it into the Ghost Zone. Now it was finally between the mighty Praia Dark, the mega-ghost queen, versus the brave Dani Phantom, the half-ghost girl.

"A little racket around the edges, eh child?" She asked softly.

Dani flew up a little and got into a stance. "What do ya say...we ditch the snappy patter, and get right to the part where I kick your butt?!" She offered.

"Very well, I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS!" That was when Praia immediately lunged into action.

Dani quickly thrusted up her ghost shield, but when the queen smacked her shield with her mallet, her power has lost 60% of its power when it dropped rapidly to 40%, making her strength limited. She managed to keep it up when it pushed the Ghost Queen back as the girl groaned in weakness before she shrugged it off. The ghost girl then clapped her hands together as she fired a powerful energy beam at Praia, knocking her back several feet and demolished her throne. Dani groaned again from energy loss while she held onto her head, even more weakened.

"Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it child?!" Praia thundered with a wicked grin.

Praia threw her mallet straight at Dani, who managed to jump to avoid it, but then the weapon flew in a circle and smacked her in the back, sending her tumbling to her feet in front of the ghost queen as she caught her mallet. She then twisted and kicked Dani hard, sending her flying across the room while she shouted as she crashed in the wall and fell onto the floor.

Dani sweated a little from effort before she got up to her feet. "The power isn't the burden. The burden is in how I use it, and I've been using it poorly lately." She said mostly to herself.

She then concentrated hard on successfully duplicating herself into four Danis, although her energy level dropped to 25%. All of the four Danis attacked the Ghost Queen as they began to punch, blast, and run around her at such great speed. Praia managed to smack one of the duplicates as it vanished out of thin air, until Dani fired another powerful ghost beam at her. She blasted her onto the floor before she looked up at the three remaining Danis towering over her.

"NOW LEAVING MY TOWN ALONE!" All three of them exclaimed before they punched Praia right in the face.

Back at Amity Park, as Sam landed the Specter Speeder in front of Fenton Works and was about to unfasten his seatbelt, he and Tina suddenly gasped in surprise when they both glanced up at the sky. They saw the Ghost Zone momentarily flicker into human world sky before it settled back to the Ghost Zone sky. It must have been a side effect from Dani punching Praia, like her spell over the town began to lose its grip over Amity Park.

"Whoa!" Tina said with wide eyes.

Back at the fight in Praia's Keep, she fired a ghost beam at another Dani as she vaporized her as well, leaving only two Dani's left. The real Dani looked down at her hand as she held up the Ring of Rage she managed to slip off Praia's finger when she attacked her. She closed it back into her fist as she glared back at the Ghost Queen.

"Surrender, child! You can't possibly win!" Praia said with a smirk.

"I don't _have_ to win!" Dani said with a smirk as well before she fired a beam at the wall, creating a hole as it revealed the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. "I just have to make sure that you lose!"

Her duplicate flew to the sarcophagus as she opened the lid, making the Ghost Queen more frightened when she took a few steps back. She then fired a ray from her finger and blasted her Crown of Fire off of her head as it flew into Dani's hand.

"No! NOOO!" She shouted.

Dani tossed the ring and crown aside before she flew the back of Praia as she strained to get her off the ground until she managed to do so. She flew her right into where she should sleep in peace as she slammed the lid shut and merged back into one.

Light flashed brightly around the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and around Amity Park as her spell on the town began to wear off. Praia began to struggle from the inside to break free from her prison as she shouted loudly. Dani's energy began to drop rapidly from 10%...9%...8%...She began to feel her entire life force leaving her as they suit continued draining and killing her, but she continued to hold on a little longer to save her town and everyone who lived there who were counting on her. Praia continued to shout for freedom as Dani's energy dropped from 7%...6%...5%...4%...

Finally, Dani couldn't take it anymore when she slid to her knees in weakness. In the nick of time, however, Vladia Plasmius arrived with the Skeleton Key as she locked the queen inside his sarcophagus.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Praia shouted from inside the sarcophagus until, with a bright flash, she was placed back into her forever sleep. Her second reign of terror and control over the ghosts and humans was finally over.

Praia Dark's curse on Amity Park completely lost its grip on the town when it was teleported back into the human world and the sun shined brightly in the sky. The Ghost Queen's ghostly skeleton army also exploded into dust, now that their leader has been overthrown once again. All of the citizens across the city began to cheer and applaud loudly that Amity Park has been saved once again, and they began to praise their new ghost heroine for saving their entire town.

Back at Praia's Keep, Dani weakly glanced back at Vladia, who had the crown and the key in her hands as she smiled at the girl, with the Hallow Knight by her side. All of the other ghosts behind them smiled at the ghost girl in gratitude for saving their world and overthrowing the Ghost Queen.

"I-I don't understand." Dani moaned.

"What? That I used two fourteen year old pawns to turn a knight and topple a queen?" Vladia said as Dani began to fall unconscious. "It's chess, Danielle, of course you don't understand, but...then you never really _did...did...did…_ "

* * *

" _Dani?_ "

Dani groaned as she began to wake up and found Sam on top of her. "Dani?" He repeated calmly.

"Agh...huh? Wha…" Dani moaned subconsciously as she adjusted her vision and found herself back in her own room, in her human form.

Sam, Tina, Vincent (who was all bruised with his arm fractured and casted up), Diane, Jackie, Matt, and James were all present in her bedroom. They all smiled down at her warmly, grateful that she was well and alive.

Vladia Masters then came up to her with her usual creepy smile while she had her hands laced behind her back. "You gave us quite the scare there, little sunflower." She said with her usual mysterious, yet super-creepy voice.

"Vladia said she found you just outside the dome right after the town flickered back to reality! She saved your life!" Jackie explained while she smiled at Vladia gratefully.

"Things might've been weird there for a while, but if Vladia saved you, then I say bygones!" Matt said happily, but then frowned at Vladia again, showing that he still didn't completely trust her completely yet.

"And you're always welcome into our home, V-gal."

"Too bad you lost your Ecto-Suit, Jackie." Vladia said to Jackie, lying through her teeth.

"Ah, it's okay, Vladia. Those pants made me look fat."

Dani tried to get up, but was still in intense pain from the suit almost draining her life force, until Sam gently placed his hand on her shoulder as she slumped back on her bed. Sam gave her a warm and comforting smile before she smiled back at her goth friend, grateful that everything was finally back to normal, at least for now.

* * *

A week had past since Amity Park suffered its worst ghost catastrophe in history.

All of the ghosts returned to the Ghost Zone to rebuild their homes, now that the Ghost Queen was finally back in her forever sleep. Vladia has even returned to Wisconsin, now that everything has cooled down and Dani has managed to fix the entire mess she created in the first place (which Dani was NOT happy about in the least).

All the citizens began to clean up all the skeleton's dusts and bones around town. The box store has lost all its bubble wrap when the Box Ghoul stole all of them from the owner, and Daph Baxter lead a few jocks into replacing the football post since the last one got sliced off by the Hallow Knight during the ghosts' fight on the football stadium. Not only that, but people finally began to see the ghost girl, whom they thought public ghost enemy number one named Inviso-Belle, as Dani Phantom, their ghost heroine protector of their town.

" _Well, the worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is over._ " Terrance Snow announced on the news. " _Clean up continues as a sense of normalcy has returned. And while we may never know exactly what happened, Inviso-Belle...or should I say Dani Phantom, has gone from villainess to heroine in the eyes of many in our town!_ " He showed a graph revealing that Dani Phantom's rates as being good has raised up to 64%, since the citizens were no longer seeing her as public ghost enemy number one, but now as their official ghost heroine.

Until Vincent blasted at his TV with his ecto-gun. He still stubbornly believed that Dani Phantom wasn't anything but a menace, as he still hasn't forgiven her for ruining his life _and_ exposing his identity to his mother.

"That depends on who you're asking." Vincent said bitterly with a despising glare as he held up his ecto-gun.

"Vincent! Was that the ecto-gun?!" Diane shouted in annoyance from another room.

Vincent panicked a little as he quickly hid the gun behind his back. "NO!"

Later on at Casper High, when school was over for the day, Dani slammed her locker shut. She still looked very angry and troubled after everything she has gone through from her experience with the Ghost Queen, just as Sam and Tina walked up to her.

"Dani, you have to let it go." Tina said.

"I can't! The ghosts are all off rebuilding their homes, but the Ecto-Skeleton's gone! And what about Vladia? Did she make some sort of pact with the Hallow Knight? I-I…" Dani shuttered until Sam held his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Dani, you beat the big bad guy and you saved the town. That's enough for one day, don't ya think?" Sam said reassuringly.

Dani smiled at him, but then it dropped when she saw Daph Baxter storming right up to her with a glare on her face. "Almost." She knew what she had to do as she fought against her nerves and walked straight up to her arch-rival, unafraid.

"You've got a lot of nerve walking up to me in broad daylight!" Daph said angrily.

"Actually, I came to say that I'm sorry." Daph's eyebrows arched up in surprise before Dani continued. "I pulled some pranks on you, and after all the weirdness these past few days...well, it made me realize that just because I can do something, that doesn't mean I should. So how 'bout it? Apology accepted?"

Daph then smirked evilly at her rival.

Before Dani knew it, she found herself tied to a flagpole outside the Nasty Burger, several feet high. Daph leaned her back by the building and smirked at her favorite victim.

"Apology accepted." The cheerleader said mockingly.

Dani only glared in annoyance with her arms crossed before she fired a tiny ghost ray from her fingertip. She burnt the rope that was suspending her, which only ended up making her plummet back to the ground. She shrieked until she impacted on the ground with a grunt.

Sam and Tina heard their friend scream from the other side of the restaurant until Vincent came up to them. "Looks like everything's back to normal." Vincent said to Dani's friends with a smile.

"Looks like." Tina and Sam said dully in unison, though they still did not exactly trust him.

"Although...you know how I said I didn't really like Fenton?" Vincent smiled a little at Sam. "Well, I kind of like her now."

Sam looked appalled by this before he frowned with a hint of jealousy. "Yeah? Well, I…" He began to tell off, but then faltered when he noticed that Tina was giving him a look, which made him correct himself quickly. "I-I mean, _we_ like her, too." He then glared back at Vincent as he pointed at him somewhat warningly. "And we're watching you, Gray!"

Vincent only grinned smugly at the goth boy as he placed his good hand on his waist. "I accept your challenge!"

Sam then smirked, along with Tina. "Then you leave us no choice…"

"NANCY!" They both called out in unison.

Vincent turned around and shouted in fear before he knocked Sam and Tina's table off its stand and made a break for it, just when Nancy ran over with a bouquet of flowers and a packet of chocolate. "Vincent! WHY WON'T YOU SAY YES?!" She cried despairingly while Sam and Tina only smiled at Vincent's misfortune.


	28. Idenity Crisis

**Season 2 Episode 6**  
Identity Crisis  
"Multiple THRILLS!"

It was a quiet Friday afternoon at Amity Park. Dani Fenton and her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, were in the Fenton Works lab where Dani sat by the computer and began to scroll over her private ghost files that were about every ghost they have encountered in the past. Each of her personal file contained information, backgrounds, abilities and powers of the ghosts. Plus, the trio were hoping they have captured all of the ghosts in hopes that they could have at least a weekend off from fighting ghosts before they went back to school.

Dani brought up a file about Amber McLain, the mind-controlling rockstar ghost. "Amber?" Sam said out loud.

"Ghost Zone." Dani replied before she clicked on the Ghost Zone browser as the file got stored into the site.

A file of Skulka, the Ghost Zone's greatest huntress as she dubbed herself, popped up on the monitor. "Skulka?" Tina said.

Dani clicked on the Ghost Zone browser again and stored it into the site. "Ghost Zone…"

"Box Ghoul?" Sam said.

"Who cares?" Dani, Sam, and Tina simultaneously groaned together in annoyance while they rolled their eyes.

On cue, the Box Ghoul poked her head from the Fenton Ghost Portal, looking offended. "HEY! I have feelings, too, ya know!" She protested as she glared at the trio until the portal closed on her face.

Dani began to type on her computer, satisfied that she has finally caught every ghost and sent them back into the Ghost Zone. "All enemies captured and accounted for. Which means, as promised, the one hundred percent ghost-free weekend of fun starts _now_." She said just before she pressed a key on her board to upload the files. However, it failed when it told her that her hard drive was full. "'Hard drive full'? Uh, well, hang on, I'll just delete some old…"

Dani scrolled her mouse and clicked on her personal files browser, but she accidentally pulled up a digital picture of Paul Sanchez, her school crush, on screen. "Nice…" Sam said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and frowned at his friend, unimpressed.

"I am so downloading that!" Tina said excitedly when she pulled out her PDA. She aimed her trusty device as she connected it to Dani's computer and downloaded the picture of Paul Sanchez until it appeared on her screen.

Dani laughed nervously as she smiled sheepishly at Sam. "Uh, hehe, uh, how'd that get there? Oh, hey! Here's something I can delete: this old version of _Doomed_!" Tina glanced back at her friend's computer and her smile dropped when she saw Dani drag the _Doomed_ browser over the trash can.

"Dani, wait! That's the video game where you trapped…" Tina tried to warn, but too late when her friend placed it into the remove icon.

The icon began to glow before, in a flash of light, Dani's old technopathic ghost foe, Techna, appeared on screen as she cackled loudly. Dani suddenly remembered that she once trapped Techna inside the _Doomed_ game, where she placed her in Level Zero, the inescapable glitch in the program, after her defeat. Unfortunately, now that her old version of _Doomed_ was deleted, Techna was free from her glitch prison.

"HAHA! I, Techna, am free at last!" She shouted in the computer as the trio stared at the monitor with wide eyes. She then bonked to the side of the computer as she tried to break free, and then slammed her face into the front, but failed again since she was still trapped inside. "Well free- _ish_...but even within the confines of this computer, I, Techna, shall rule once more!" The computer suddenly hovered off the desk and into midair. "But first…"

She clicked on the paint icon as the same digital photo of Paul appeared before she grabbed the brush with a chuckle. She then painted a black mustache and glasses on his face.

"Hey, you know how many digital collectables I had to trade for that?!" Dani said as she glared at the monitor.

Techna made the console of the computer spring out as Dani changed into her ghost form before it smacked her away, next to the Fenton Ghost Catcher (the dream-catcher device that separates ghosts from humans). Wires suddenly sprang out as they wrapped around Sam and Tina and bounded them together, which made Tina drop her PDA underneath Techna, still in its wireless download feature. Dani flew up to the computer with the Ghost Catcher in her hands as she swatted it across the computer monitor, forcing Techna out of the device.

The technopathic ghost growled and fired a beam at the webcam, making it fire a laser heading straight for Sam and Tina. "Too bad you can't expunge me _and_ save your friends at the same time!" Techna said with a grin.

"Then I'll...just have to be in two places at once!" Dani exclaimed determinedly.

She concentrated on trying to duplicate herself, but ended up with two heads like the last time she tried before another small head popped on top. Dani's friends gasped before it then continued down as her body stretched into weird and funny positions since Dani still hasn't quite perfected duplication yet.

"Oh, for the love of pete, here!" Sam said with an annoyed look.

He jumped up as he avoided the laser as he unplugged the computer from the wall socket, shutting off the laser and making the computer drop to the ground. While the trio was distracted, Techna quickly phased into Tina's PDA as Sam and Tina untied themselves from the wires.

"Has the weekend of fun started yet?" Sam asked Dani as she changed her entire body back to normal.

Dani sighed as she landed on the ground and smiled in somewhat relief. "It's starting now." She replied.

"Indeed it is, but first…" Techna said from Tina's PDA before she did the same thing on Dani's computer and drew a mustache and glasses on the image of Paul before she laughed evilly, ready to begin her next scheme.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day on Saturday that afternoon, Sam and Dani were both in front of Fenton Works while they impatiently waited for Tina to show up so they could head to the movies together. Dani sat on the steps while Sam checked his watch as it currently read four o' five, but Tina still hasn't even shown up yet.

Finally, the techno-geek arrived on her motor scooter, looking a little troubled. "Sorry I'm late, my PDA's acting wonky." Tina explained as she pulled out her PDA.

"Wonky?" Sam asked as he arched his eyebrows up in confusion.

"Maybe you should just junk this thing and get a new one." Dani suggested as she walked over to her. Techna's face appeared as she cackled before she shocked Dani a little, making her yelp and hug her stomach. "OW! It was just a suggestion!"

"Looks like we're gonna miss the movie." Tina said sadly as she tucked her PDA away.

"Unless we find some way to ignore all speed limits, red lights, and certain laws of physics." Sam said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

Dani let his words sink in before she smiled with an idea, She knew just the person who could be so caught up on hunting a certain something, she would be bound to drive them to the movies in no time.

Dani managed to persuade her mom, Jackie Fenton, into drive them to the movies fast by telling her that there was a ghost in the theaters, but she was probably beginning to regret this idea. Most of the citizens scattered and ran out of the street as Jackie drove the Fenton RV like a madwoman. She steered with sharp turns and drove across the wrong and right lanes, disobeying the laws of traffic. Dani, Tina, and Sam were clenching onto their seats for dear life.

"Couldn't you have just _flown_ us?" Tina asked Dani, thinking it was more safer if Dani could have just flew them across town to the theaters.

"The way my mom drives, this is faster." Dani replied with wide eyes.

"Are you kids sure there's a ghost in that movie theater?" Jackie asked as she continued to steer in sharp turns.

Dani tried to manage a smile. "Absolutely! And if not, you can pick us up in...two hours and six minutes."

"Previews." Sam reminded her, making her correct herself.

"Two hours and _twenty_ -six minutes."

"Good thing I installed the Fenton On-Board Computer to plot our clearest route." Jackie said as she stared at the digital map in front of her.

Unknowingly to everyone, Techna then transferred herself out of Tina's PDA and into the map. She painted a mustache and glasses on a photo of Jackie to her husband, Matt and cackled evilly. The technopathic ghost then used her powers to connect herself to the RV when she took it over and strapped everyone onto their seats with multiple glowing seat belts, trapping all of them.

"Uh, Mom, is this some new safety feature?" Dani asked as she cocked an eyebrow and stared at the glowing seat belts.

"Safety feature? Why, safety features are for punks." Jackie said with a frown. The RV suddenly began to fly into the air as the Fenton's green logo changed into Techna's red emblem and everyone began to scream as the vehicle flew at top speed. "Hang on, kids! I'm deploying the Fenton Ejector!" Jackie tried to reach for the ejector button, just as the RV drove straight towards the electronics shop get in front of them.

Luckily, the ghost huntress managed to press the button as the four of them suddenly shot out of the RV and into the air with shouts, just before the assault vehicle crashed straight into the store. Dani, Sam, and Tina's parachutes deployed as they slowly descended back towards the ground.

"Next time, your dad's driving." Tina said to Dani with a frown.

They watched as Jackie plummet straight towards the ground while she shouted until she crash landed on the ground hard with a grunt. Her parachute then deployed and covered her up underneath, just her unfortunate luck.

Inside the electronics shop, something short-circuited inside when the customers all exited out of the store as they shouted and ran for their lives. Dani landed on the ground as the parachute covered her up, giving her an opportunity to transform without worrying about people looking at her. She immediately phased out of the chute and flew straight into the store, where she found that the RV has lunged itself into rows of small TV screens.

Dani watched as the TVs began to show green skulls before they merged into one, and then flashed into Techna's face as she laughed mechanically all around her.

She began to make all different types of electronics in the shop merge with the RV with her technopathic power. " _Hmm, plasma screen, surround sound, I don't know what this thing does. Oh! These are on sale!_ " Techna said to herself.

TVs, computers, remotes, and all different types of electronics merged with the RV, until there was a bright flash that knocked Dani backwards as she slid across the store. She then looked up and gasped in shock when she saw that Techna has made herself a new robotic body. It was pretty much similar to her previous robot suit from the first time they met, but this time the Fenton RV was a part of her bottom half and her top half was much larger with three screen faces.

"Behold! The new Techna 2.0! Now in pop-up blocker!" She shouted into the heavens before she fired a beam at Dani, forcing her to float in front of her.

"Sounds like the same old Techna to me. What do ya say you shout out your plan, and we get this thing over with?" Dani suggested sarcastically.

"Techna 2.0 does not reveal her secrets!" She then smiled cleverly as she crossed her arms. "Go on, try me."

"Uh...coffee or espresso machines?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Dani cringed from her sudden outburst until she made a casual smile. "See?"

Techna then grabbed Dani and threw her out of the building as she shouted before she crash landed into a garbage bin. The technopathic ghost then flew out of the building with her new body as she disappeared into the city, just as Dani peeked out of the garbage bin, now covered in trash as she glared up at the sky.

Dani then returned to Fenton Works as she cleaned herself up in her bedroom while Sam and Tina sat on her bed. Dani really hoped that she could have just one weekend to chill out and have fun with her friends, without having to fight ghosts, but now that Techna was at large once again, she would have to postpone their weekend plans.

"I promised you guys a ghost-free weekend of fun, and now I've gotta spend it tracking down Techna." Dani said as she removed a banana peel out of her shirt and dropped it into her trash bin. "I just wish there was someway I could do both." She then smiled when an idea clicked in her mind. "And maybe there is…" She transformed into her ghost form and phased through the floor. Sam and Tina glanced at each other while they both wondered what their friend was thinking about, until she phased back into her room with the Fenton Ghost Catcher in her hand. "The Fenton Ghost Catcher, expunges all things ghostly."

"Dani, wait. You don't need to do this, we don't mind spending the weekend fighting ghosts with you." Sam said as he stood up and gestured to himself and Tina, who smiled in agreement.

Dani then frowned as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, well _I_ mind. My ghost-fighting life and my personal life are always interfering with each other."

"You have a personal life?" Tina asked in confusion.

"Well, I will now."

Dani flew in front of the Ghost Catcher as she prepared to fly straight through to separate herself, and it did exactly that. Her ghost and human halves separated when her ghost and human DNAs expunged from each other while she shouted. Then Dani Phantom and Dani Fenton both emerged from the device while the Fenton part of Dani fell onto the floor with a grunt.

The Dani Phantom half looked down at herself until she smiled brightly. "At last!" She said before she grabbed a white bed sheet from her bed and tied it around her neck and collar like a cape as she got into a heroic/dramatic model like pose. "I'm Dani Phantom, full-time superheroine!"

"Yeah, okay sure, whatever." The Dani Fenton half said as she stood up. Her bangs were covering one of her eyes while she smiled absentmindedly at her friends, like a lay-back teenager. "And I'm gonna par- _tay_ as Dani Fenton, full-time-ah...haha-fun, dude."

Apparently, unlike the last time Dani went through the catcher by accident the first time, the Fenton Ghost Catcher seemed to have not just separate Dani's ghost and human halves, but also splitted her personality as well. Super Dani Phantom had her confident, heroic, serious, and well-meaning personality, while Fun Dani Fenton had her lay-back, fun, lazy, and friendly personality.

"...This has bad idea written all over it." Sam said after a moment of silence, not liking this idea one bit when he frowned with his signature knowing stare.

"I call the Fun Dani!" Tina said with excitement before she dragged Fun Dani out of the room with her.

Super Dani smiled at her reflection in the mirror while her hair fluttered and her bed-sheet cape bellowed in a breeze, even though there was no wind at all. She then turned to Sam, who was staring at her in silence. "Say, you wear an awful lot of black for a superhero sidekick. Have you considered switching to bright, primary colors?" Super Dani suggested dramatically to the goth boy.

"...Tina, wait up!" Sam said, not really wanting to be with Super Dani with that suggestion. He bolted out of the room, leaving Dani's ghost half to admire herself in the mirror again.

In the Marmal Movies in town, Fun Dani, Sam, and Tina were watching _Twins II: The Revenge_ for their first night of fun. Fun Dani was leaning back on her chair with her feet hoisted on an empty chair in front of her, making herself more comfortable without a care in the world.

"Now this is more like it, dudes: no responsibilities, no ghost fights, no lame, super heroics…" Fun Dani said until she accidentally tilted her soda too much and spilled her drink all over the floor next to her.

"No manners." Sam said, not liking the human half of Dani's lay-back attitude.

"You gonna wipe that up?" Tina scolded.

A woman was about to walk past the trio, until she slipped over the soft drink Fun Dani spilled as she yelped and landed on her butt. She then glared accusingly at the trio. "I think that ma'am's butt has it covered." Fun Dani said lazily.

"Dani!" Sam and Tina said in unison.

"Lighten up, guys, it's a free country. Besides, what kind of girl with a wet butt's gonna do to us?"

"Not much...unless she's the _manager_." Sam said while he smiled at the woman nervously.

Fun Dani finally glanced up and saw that her name tag indicated that she was the manager, which made her smile drop while she slumped in disappointment. "Whoa, bummer."

The trio were then forced out of the movies when the manager took them outside. "And stay out!" She exclaimed before she slammed the door, locking them out.

"No problem, I'll just phase us through the door." Fun Dani grabbed Sam and Tina as she tried to get back into the movies, but she ended up slamming all of them to the door. She then realized that she didn't have her ghost powers anymore when she stared at her hand. "Whoa! I can't go ghost!"

"That's not right, we better go back to the lab and check this out." Sam said as he stood back up to his feet.

Fun Dani stood up, but smiled somewhat carelessly again. "Or...we could go bowling? Who's up for bowling?"

"I am! I call the Fun Dani!" Tina exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Fun Dani and ran off towards the bowling alley. Sam was about to say something to her, but then groaned in annoyance while he made a dull face.

In the skies of Amity Park, Super Dani flew across town as she enjoyed her night patrol while she searched for Techna.

"Now this is more like it: no distractions, no cover some secret identity, more time to expand my unique brand of ghostly justice." She said to herself as she hovered in mid air. She then heard screaming when she turned and found Techna absorbing some electricity from a power line as a crowd of people screamed at her in fear. "Leaping lightning rods! This looks like a job for, Dani Phantom!"

Super Dani charged at Techna, but then when she tried to contact with her, she bounced back when she activated her ghost shield. She managed to regain her air before she glared at her dangerously.

"You felonious fiend, your ghost shield prevents me from painfully pumpling you into a pulp!" She shouted in alliteration before she smiled cleverly with her hands on her hips. "Too bad for you, Dani Phantom is only half-ghost!" Rings appeared at her torso and intersected her, but when she was about to attack again, she glanced at her hand and realized that she was still a ghost. "Hey! I can't turn human!"

Techna suddenly blasted her several feet away with a gun on her shoulder. "Neither can I, but you don't hear me shouting it into the heavens. I don't do that anymore." She retorted mockingly.

While Fun Dani bowled with Sam and Tina, Techna threw a bus straight to a little boy, making Super Dani gasped while Fun Dani gasped that the ball was gonna hit the pins. Super Dani quickly flew to the boy and got him out of the way before it crashed into him, and he cheered for his heroine while Fun Dani, Sam, and Tina cheered for Dani's strike.

Later on, Fun Dani went back to Fenton Works for the night as she fell asleep and Super Dani continued to fight Techna when she flew into a store and grabbed some grappling hooks. She lassoed it to Techna, but ended up getting dragged along with her.

* * *

The next day, Fun Dani woke up and looked out the window, enjoy the new Sunday morning. Super Dani continued getting dragged by Techna, and it was on the news as Jackie and her husband, Matt, and their oldest son, James, watched the television in their kitchen.

"Galloping goblets! Dani would want to see this!" Jackie said.

"She's not here!" James said quickly as he stood in front of the TV, trying to cover for her, but he only got strange looks from his parents. He then shrugged nervously while he smiled. "I-I mean...she's probably still asleep."

"S'up?" Fun Dani greeted her family as she walked past James, who cocked an eyebrow in surprised confusion. Fun Dani now wore a red sweatshirt with a white oval on the chest, and her bangs were still covering one of her eyes.

"Dani!" Jackie said with a smile.

"Dani?!" James exclaimed with wide eyes in surprised confusion.

Jackie shoved her daughter in front of the TV. "Get a load of this!" They watched Super Dani getting punched by Techna's fist when she crashed into it.

"Ghosts? Who cares? Gonna go meet Sam and Tina at the pier." Fun Dani said lazily before she walked out of the kitchen.

James looked very baffled and confused that his little sister was both fighting a ghost in the news _and_ was in his actual house. "But-but you...but she...but I…" He stuttered as he pointed at Fun Dani, to the news, and then to himself, until he finally shouted in overwhelming confusion. "ARGGGGH! That can't be Dani!" He held his hands on his head as he stared at where human Dani left.

"I'll say, no daughter of mine says 'Who cares about ghosts?'" Jackie said as she crossed her arms, not looking too pleased by her daughter's sudden lay-back attitude.

At the pier, the sky was bleak and dark like a night sky, but that didn't stop all of the kids from having fun in all of the rides, games, and just enjoying themselves at the carnival. Fun Dani, Sam, and Tina all rode on the roller coaster together as it made its way up a slope hill.

"This is the life. I wish I could stay on this ride, like, forever." Fun Dani chuckled when she was about to head rest, until the car suddenly stopped at the top, as did most of the other rides.

"And you may just get your wish." Sam said sarcastically.

They suddenly noticed a bright flash when they glanced down and saw Techna absorbing energy from a power grid, shocking Super Dani in the process. She then grabbed her and tossed her several feet away as she shrieked with her human half and friends watching in silence.

"Why couldn't you wish for supermodels?" Tina asked rhetorically to Fun Dani as she raised her arms up for emphasising.

"Did someone say 'super'?!" Super Dani asked dramatically as she stroke a pose with her cape billowing behind her.

"Oh, somebody kill me." Sam groaned in annoyance by these two halves of Dani's personality.

Super Dani flew back in front of Techna, whose robotic body exploded with volts of electricity. "HAHA! Tremble before the awesome power of Techna!" She shouted with a grin.

"Wait a minute...electric streetcar, power line, generator: you've been recharging yourself all night! Techna 2.0 is a wanage waging westral!" Super Dani shouted in alliteration. Techna only swapped her away as she regained her air beside the coaster car with a confident smile. "Relax, citizens, Dani Phantom is on the job!" And she charged back at Techna.

"Dani, aren't you gonna do something?" Sam asked Fun Dani, who was just leaning back and relaxing.

"What? She said 'relax'." She said lazily.

However, Jackie arrived by the coaster car in the Specter Speeder. "Hop on board, kid. Your mother's gonna show you how to catch a ghost." She said proudly before she grabbed Fun Dani by her wrist and dragged her into the vehicle. Jackie then turned to Tina and Sam. "Oh, and you kids will be safer down there." She pulled the coaster car down the hill as all of the passengers screamed for dear life.

While Super Dani charged for Techna, she was suddenly blocked by the Specter Speeder, which made her freeze her tracks as she gasped in surprise. A gun sprang from the roof of the hover vehicle while it began to charge with a hum.

"Uh...Mom, I-I don't know about this." Fun Dani said nervously as Jackie slowly tried to aim for the ghost girl, who was her daughter's own ghost half.

"Okay, now you're gonna wanna nail her right between the eyes." Jackie said as she lean close to her, ignoring her reluctance. The targeting system aimed directly at Super Dani, who was still frozen in concern. Jackie began to charge up the weapon on the roof while Fun Dani gaped worriedly at her ghost half. "Now waste her! Take the shot, kid, make your own mother proud."

Jackie placed Fun Dani's hand on the stick. She began to glance frantically at Super Dani and her mother until she, with very little choice, shoved against her mother. The Speeder tilted sideways as it fired the beam, narrowly missing Super Dani while she leaned away. She then gasped when she noticed her human half falling from the hover vehicle with a yelp and plummeted towards her doom as she shrieked. Super Dani quickly swooped down and caught her human half bridal style before she could even collided with the ground.

"Dueling doppelgängers, have you lost your half of our mind?!" Super Dani exclaimed to Fun Dani before they landed gently on the ground.

"Yo, I'm not the one wearing a bed sheet." Fun Dani retorted with a shrug.

Jackie suddenly blasted a beam at both of their feet, making them scatter from each other. "I'll save you, Dani!" Jackie shouted, but then made a look of realization that her daughter and the ghost girl have the same name (but didn't noticed the rhyme in their last names). "Wait, they're both named Dani, now that's gonna be confusing. I'll save ya, kid!"

Techna then came from behind Jackie and fired a couple of lasers at the back of her Specter Speeder. She sent it flying out of control as the ghost huntress screamed and crashed landed.

Both Fun and Super Dani came up to the Speeder and saw their mother was unconscious from impact. Techna drove up to them and noticed that Dani has separated her ghost and human halves for multitasking.

"Backup copies of yourself? Why didn't I think of that?" She asked herself before she drove away.

Fun and Super Dani both exchanged determined looks before they ran a few feet when Super Dani grabbed hold of Fun Dani by her under arms as they flew after the technopathic ghost. Just then, Sam and Tina arrived back on the ground from all the inactive loops of the roller coaster, and both of their hairs were wild.

"That was awesome! Let's go again!" Tina exclaimed as she hopped off the coaster car, earning a look from Sam who just narrowed his eyes.

"The rampaging robotic probe is heading for the power plant! We have to stop her before she consumes this city's energy supply!" Super Dani said to Fun Dani.

" _We_? That's _your_ job. Uh, besides, I can't go ghost." Fun Dani pointed out.

"No, but _you_ can get past the ghost shield, human."

Jackie managed to quickly recover from her crash landing when she came out of the damaged Specter Speeder on a small motorbike. "Hang on, Dani!" She exclaimed determinedly.

Once Super Dani got close enough to the back of Techna, she dropped Fun Dani onto the RV while she smiled. "Cool ride!" She said with a smile.

But her smile dropped when Super Dani flew behind her and glared at her. "FOCUS!" She ordered. Fun Dani did as she was told when she quickly crawled inside the RV while Super Dani flew in front of Techna and charged up her hands with energy. "You want fire power?! I'll show you fire power!" She fired her ecto beam at one of Techna's wheels, making her briefly lose her balance as she yelped.

Fun Dani toppled from the inside the RV a little. "Now let's see how else we can drain her batteries." She began to press all of the random buttons in the RV. The vehicle to let out some rock music, colored lights, and a sign appeared on the windshield that read 'Jackie rules!' with her face on it.

As hoped, the music and lights made Techna to lose enough power to force her into shutting down her ghost shield. "I'm powering down! But how?!" She exclaimed in confusion as she examined her arms.

"Bingo!" Super Dani said with a smile, knowing that her human half has done it.

She fired another ghost beam at one of the wheels, enough to make her drive out of control as she shouted in surprise. "Ahh! WhoOOO! YAHHHH!" Super Dani quickly phased into the RV as she grabbed Fun Dani out, just before Techna crashed into the edge of a the pier, over the water. "No–" Techna immediately powered off completely when her last power became empty.

The two Dani's then pushed Techna together off the ledge as her robotic body fell into the harbor. They both watched the technopathic ghost's robotic body sink underneath as the water surface bubbled.

"Ah, okay, when Mom asks me 'Who trashed the van?', I am _so_ not covering for you." Fun Dani said to her ghost half.

She was about to walk away, but was stopped when her ghost half landed in front of her. "And that's the sort of _irresponsible_ attitude that makes you such a disappointment to our family." Super Dani scolded with her hands on her hips as she stood up straight.

Fun Dani rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "Uh, hello! Not _our_ family, _my_ family! You're the _full-time_ heroine, remember?"

"Then perhaps it's time we fused back together!" Super Dani then phased into Fun Dani's body. However, instead of fusing back into one, she just ended up overshadowing her own human half.

Sam, Tina, and Jackie (who rode on her tiny cycle) all arrived as Dani glanced at her friends and mother. "Dani, are you okay?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"I've never felt better in my life!" She said dramatically with her hands on her hips. Her friends and mother stared at her strangely before they glanced at each other in confusion.

Later on, Jackie drove Dani and her friends back to Fenton Works for the night while the trio went up to Dani's bedroom, but she continued to act very strangely after she 'fused' herself back together.

"Curse this infernal messy room! This looks like a job for, the vacuum cleaner!" Dani said dramatically as pointed at her vacuum cleaner. She began to vacuum all over her floor, even riding on the cleaner, while her friends watched in confusion.

"Dani, something's up. You _definitely_ have not been yourself since you've fused back together." Sam noticed.

"Of course I'm myself! I'm more than myself! I'm–" Fun Dani began to fight for control when she reached into herself. "Get...out of ME!"

She shoved Super Dani out of her body as she landed on the floor. "No! We must become one again!" She said dramatically.

"We didn't become one at all! You overshadowed me!" Fun Dani began to inspect herself through the mirror as she checked her eye and the inside of her mouth.

Super Dani allowed her human half's words to sink in. "You're right." She then turned to the Fenton Ghost Catcher that separated her in the first place in thought. "Something must've gone horribly rai when I used the Ghost Catcher to duplicate myself."

"You didn't duplicate yourself, you split yourself _and_ your personalities in half!" Sam corrected as he stood from her bed with his arms up in the air.

"But, in theory, another trip through the Ghost Catcher _should_ straighten out this mess…" Tina said as she got up and held onto the catcher device. She and Sam hovered it over both of the Dani's and placed it over them, hoping it would fuse their friend back together. However, as soon as they removed the Ghost Catcher off of Dani, they stared at her with surprised faces. "...or, it can make it ten times worse."

There were still two Dani's, both in human form in their original attires and hairstyles, but the only difference was their eyes: Fun Dani had her regular blue eyes, while Super Dani had green eyes.

Just then, James walked into her room. "Dani, Mom wants you to–AHH!" He began, but then noticed the two Dani's standing in her room, which made him yelp in surprise before he ran out of her room.

"Dani, what's going on in there?!" Jackie called from downstairs, making both of the Dani's eyes go wide.

"Quick, hide!" Tina exclaimed as she shoved both of the Dani's into the closet while they both grunted in unison.

"No, just one of you!" Sam said as he panicked a little as well.

"I call the Fun Dani!"

"I got o–" Sam was about to pick a Dani, but too late when Tina quickly pulled out Fun Dani from the closet. "Darn it!"

"Hey..." Jackie said. Sam quickly slammed the door shut with Super Dani and Tina inside as he and Fun Dani pinned their backs to the door. The obese huntress came into her room with and found the Ghost Catcher laying in her room. "What's the Ghost Catcher doing in your room? You march that back down to the lab right now, young lady."

While Fun Dani carried the Ghost Catcher out of her room and down the stairs, Jackie entered James' room to talk to him. Matt then walked out of his son's room and into Dani's, just when Super Dani walked out of the closet. "I swear I don't know what's come over James. Dani, please be a dear heart and show him you're alright?" Matt said.

"I'm more than alright! I'm Dani Fenton!" Super Dani exclaimed dramatically as she stroke a pose with her hands on her hips. Matt looked happy at first, but then made a look of perplexity by her sudden attitude. He glanced at her friends, who merely glanced at each other in silence.

While Super Dani walked out of her room and into James', Tina noticed that Fun Dani was still walking down the stairs with the Ghost Catcher. The techno-geek acted quickly when she shoved her red beanie onto Matt's face before he turned around. "Hey, does this smell funny to you?" She acted out as Matt yelped in surprise.

Inside James' room, he looked very overwhelmed with confusion while Jackie sat near him in concern. Super Dani marched into the room and placed her hands on her hips while she smiled heroically, but Jackie frowned in confusion.

"I thought I told you to take that Ghost Catcher down to the lab." Jackie said solemnly to her daughter.

"Fear not, pudgy patriarch!" Super Dani said dramatically as she crossed her arms, which made the huntress glance down at herself in confusion.

Back in the hallway, Matt shoved Tina's beanie off his face. "Tina, I don't have time for this...and you really need to do something about that problem dandruff." Matt said with a hint of disgust, until he noticed Fun Dani midway down the stairs. "Dani, the Ghost Catcher can wait, you need to talk to your brother."

Fun Dani groaned in annoyance before she placed the device down and began to walk up the stairs again. The goth and the techno-geek noticed that Super Dani was walking out of James's room with Jackie behind her.

"DANI, HIDE!" Sam and Tina exclaimed in unison.

Super Dani immediately froze and zipped behind her mother with a yelp while Fun Dani quickly leaped over the staircase, before the parents could even figured out that there were two Dani's at one place. Jackie scratched her head in confusion while Matt glanced at his daughter's best friends with his arms crossed.

"Uh, ready or not...here we come?" Tina said nervously as she covered her eyes and then looked up at Matt.

The doorbell suddenly rang, catching the parents' attentions. "I'll get it!" They announced in unison as they ran down the stairs.

They answered the door, revealing a policewoman standing in front of them. "This your vehicle, sir?" She asked Matt as she gestured to Techna's inactive, wet robotic body that was still attached to the Fenton RV, which was towed back to Fenton Works.

Matt narrowed his eyes at Jackie suspiciously, who shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Hey! It's...back from the shop!" She lied nervously, but she knew that she was in hot water with her husband now.

In the lab, both of the Dani's, Tina, and Sam were all standing beside the Fenton Ghost Catcher, trying to figure out how to make it fuse Dani back together again. They apparently couldn't seem to figure out clearly since they had to continue pretending that there was one Dani to her family.

"Okay, uh, from now on _you_ hide and _I_ will be Dani." Fun Dani said to her other counterpart.

"I think not! You were Dani all day and did a pretty poor job of it." Super Dani said boldly as she crossed her arms.

Just then, Matt and Jackie walked into the lab while Jackie carried a metal box in her hands. "Good news kids." Matt said while Sam and Tina both quickly covered up Fun Dani from the adult's views. "We uncovered the RV's Black Box Data Recorder."

"This baby will show us exactly how that ghost took control, just as soon as I download all its memory into the Fenton Mainframe." Jackie said before she walked to a counter with the Black Box.

"MOM, NO!" Both of the Dani's warned their mother.

It was too late when Jackie plugged the box into the mainframe of the lab, just as it began to spark with electricity while Techna's robotic face appeared on screen. She laughed mechanically when she began to take control of the entire house while the whole building trembled madly. Outside, her robotic form began to levitate into the air before it attached itself into the roof antenna of the house and cables shot from the roof as they plugged themselves onto Techna's new robot body.

Her faces turned on with grins when she was once again transferred and back online. "Excellent! My upgrade is complete! With the technology in this house, I will drain all the power from the city, and then THE WORLD!" Techna shouted into the heavens. She then realized that she has just ironically shouted out her entire plan, like she said she didn't do anymore earlier. "Nobody heard that, right?"

Back inside the lab, Techna's energy spreaded across the lab when multiple cables came to life and sprung out as they wrapped Jackie, Matt, Tina, and Sam in an egg-shaped cocoon of wires.

"Going ghost!" Both of the Dani's shouted before they changed into their ghost forms, much to their surprise. "Whoa! I can still do that?"

"I'll save everyone! You deal with the house hijacking horror!" Super Dani told her other counterpart.

Fun Dani flew towards the ceiling and tried to phase through, but she ended up slamming her head with a shout. "OW!" She rubbed her head and realized that she didn't have all of her powers, since she didn't have intangibility. "Would it be too much to ask for _all_ of my powers back?" She asked herself rhetorically before she flew through the stairs instead.

Super Dani got into a fighting stance as she charged up her hands to fire at a robot approaching her. "Eat ghost ray, you evil electrical extension!" However, as the robot moved closer, her energy suddenly fizzled out. She stared down at her hands and realized that she lost her ability to fire a ghost ray. "Fizzling Phantoms! Are my powers diminished as well?!" She quickly leaped over the robot and used her power of intangibility on the wire cocoon that phased everyone out as they grunted. "At least that one still works."

Back outside, Techna grabbed a couple of wires from the roof as she began absorbing their power, but then they got blasted off her hands by Fun Dani's ghost beams. She hovered in front of the technopathic ghost and glared at her angrily.

"That's for totally ruining my weekend of fun, dude!" Fun Dani exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll ruin more than that, whelp!" Techna retorted as she raised her hands out and made a few weapons spring out.

They electrocuted her and sent her plummeting down to the road while she screamed, just as Jackie, Matt, Sam, Tina, and Super Dani ran out of Fenton Works. The parents then realized that there were a couple people missing. "Wait, where's Dani?" Matt asked urgently until Fun Dani crashed to the road in front of them, catching their attentions.

While they were distracted, Super Dani quickly changed back into her human form. "I'm right here, father!" She said dramatically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait a minute, weren't you just…" Jackie began to ask in confusion.

James looked out from his bedroom window while he waved his arms in the air. "Mom! Dad! Dani! Other Dani!" He shouted fearfully from his window.

"James!" Matt and Jackie exclaimed before they immediately ran back into the house to help their son.

Back on the roof, Techna finished absorbing the energy from the cables when she dropped them while her hands smoked. "Mmm, that was tasty. Now let's see what I can do with all that power!" She said to herself.

She fired beams to the road, just as four giant cables burst out of the concrete and slammed back onto the road, enough to make the others topple onto the ground. The cables attached themselves to Fenton Works and lifted the entire building off its place before it began to walk straight into the town of Amity Park.

"We have to stop Techna before she takes over the whole city!" Super Dani said as she got back to her feet and changed back into her ghost form.

"Well, good luck, girl." Fun Dani said lazily to her other half.

"I only have half our powers! We must do it _together_! It's your duty!"

Fun Dani snickered. "She said doody."

Super Dani grabbed Fun Dani by her shoulders and held her close. "We have to stop her!"

Fun Dani gently pushed her away. "Try it, didn't work. Back to bowling."

"It'll be fun." Tina said.

"You'll get to hit stuff." Sam added.

That made Fun Dani smile dully again, but agree to help anyway. "Sweet." She chuckled.

"You go inside and get the Ghost Catcher, I'll keep Techna busy." Super Dani told the others.

She tried to fly after the house, but dropped to the street as everyone stared down at her oddly. Everyone guessed that meant it only left Super Dani with her power of intangibility and invisibility while Fun Dani had her flight and ghost beam abilities.

Fun Dani bent down a little. "Uh...how about we _all_ go inside?" Super Dani only rubbed her head while she stared at her other half in silence.

Meanwhile, Techna roamed around the city, pulling power lines and absorbing every electrical energy she could find while most of the buildings blacked out. Fun Dani flew Super Dani, Sam, and Tina straight towards the moving house when Super Dani turned them all intangible before they phased back into Fenton Works.

"No one can stop me now!" Techna shouted into the heavens again.

"No _one_ , maybe…" Super Dani said when she phased out to the roof.

"But how about _two_?" Fun Dani finished as she flew from the hatch door, both of them ready to battle against the technopathic ghost.

Techna glared at them while she aimed some of the roof's weapons at the Dani's, but Fun Dani quickly blasted all of guns with her ghost beams and destroyed them. "Two or two thousand, you still can't get past my ghost shield!" Techna exclaimed.

She fired a beam at the top of the antenna and activated the ghost shield when it engulfed the entire house as it continued to stomp down the neighborhood. Fun Dani cocked a skeptic eyebrow while she pointed at the shield. "Uh, dude, that only works if we're _outside_ the ghost shield."

The ghost merely smiled. "No matter! My upgrade is extremely adaptable!"

Techna then raised two giant metal cables when Super Dani phased through the first and Fun Dani flew out of the way from the second one. She charged at her, until she managed to grab her while she strained to break free.

"I'll save you!" Super Dani shouted and tried to fly off the ground, but forgot she didn't have the power of flight anymore when she dropped back onto the roof with a grunt.

Techna then fired a beam at Super Dani as she brought her up to her. One of her screen faces popped out and moved close to her face with a grin. "If you wish to split your focus, you must first learn to multitask." She said to the Dani's

Sam and Tina then ran out into the roof with the Ghost Catcher in their hands as they charged straight at the screen. "Multitask _this_!" Tina retorted.

Techna's eyes went wide. "What? NOOOOOO!"

They waved the catcher-like device across the face screen before they dropped it to the ground when it expunged Techna out of her robot body. The house froze in place before the ghost shield deactivated and then the entire house slammed back onto the road. The metal cables retracted as Super and Fun Dani were released and stared in awe as Techna materialized in front of them, with a new body.

She was now a taller and a more well-fit version of herself with legs instead of a ghostly tail. She still had her green skin and white hair, but her hair was now combed back into a ponytail and her teeth were straight. She now wore a long black coat with three green buttons and pockets, a gray skirt, a black belt with a rectangular belt buckle, and a light blue-gray cape that covered her shoulders and was held closed at the neck. She also wore black boots and green gloves.

"And it's time my ghostly form had an upgrade as well! You cannot defeat me!" She exclaimed before she began to fly away to escape.

"Oh, yes we can!" Both of the Dani's exclaimed as they grabbed Techna by her spectral tail. "Together!"

They both pulled him backwards together while Tina and Sam raised up the Ghost Catcher. The two Dani's flew right through, and this time, into just one Dani Phantom as she landed on the roof.

Dani looked disoriented before she looked down at herself and realized that she had all of her personalities and her powers back. "We did it! No... _I_ did it!" She said to herself as she smiled until she glared and stood back up, in front of Techna. "Alright, Techna, it's just you and me now. Me, the one and only Dani Phantom!"

"Techna 2.0 will escape to find another…" She began to shout her plan again when she was about to fly away, until Dani quickly grabbed her tail again.

"Shouting out your plans _again_?" Dani rolled her eyes, unimpressed by this. "That is so 1.0."

Tina finally tossed her the Fenton Thermos while she smirked and flicked the cap off with her thumb. She then began to suck Techna into the device. "I'll be back, child! COUNT ON IT!" And with that vow, she got completely sucked in before Dani recapped the thermos.

"Way to pull yourself together, Dani!" Sam said with a smile, grateful that his friend was back into the one Dani he always knew.

"How'd that last pass through the Ghost Catcher do that anyway?" Tina wondered as she turned to the device and examined it more closely. "'Side two: merge, side one: separate'." She made a dubious look like that should have been obvious before. "Duh."

"Too bad I couldn't pull together that fun weekend I promised you guys." Dani said to her friends as she transformed back into her human form.

Tina smiled like her friend was just joking around. "Are you kidding? This _was_ a fun weekend!" Tina and Sam both walked up to the ledge.

Dani smiled hopefully. "Really?"

The trio leaned against the ledge fence as they gazed out at the sunset in the distance as their weekend almost came to an end. "We're your friends, Dani. Kicking back or kicking butt." Sam said to Dani.

Jackie, Matt, and James all walked from the entrance to the roof, and James saw that there really was only one Dani after all. "One Dani? Then I'm not nuts! I'M NOT NUTS!" He exclaimed happily as he pumped his fists into the air in triumph before he ran up to his one and only sister.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? That's exactly how you reacted when I proposed to you." Matt said to his wife as he smiled with his hands on his waist.

"And I still said 'yes', who's nuts now, huh?" Jackie said before she and her husband walked up to their daughter and her friends. "Good to see you in one piece, kid."

"Tell me about it." The trio said in unison, sounding relieved and smiled at the little irony.

"Now to work on putting the house back."

"Um, Mom, can't we wait until _after_ the rest of this weekend?" Dani asked her mother.

Pretty soon, the entire Fenton family, Sam, and Tina were gazing from the roof as they stared at the sun set in front of them, and that Fenton Works was placed at the center of a beach. The trio knew it really has been a fun weekend for Dani after all, and like how Sam said her both of her lives were and are always going to be like, while kicking back as Dani Fenton and kicking butt as Dani Phantom.


	29. The Fenton Menace

**Season 2 Episode 7  
** The Fenton Menace  
"You Won't BELIEVE Your Eyes!"

In the outskirts of the desert, far away from the most haunted town in the entire country, Amity Park, the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle was driving madly on the road by Jackie Fenton as her husband, Matt, sat next to her on the passenger seat. They both were wearing camping clothes and grinned wildly with their eldest son, James Fenton, in the back while he held on for dear life as he leaned and cringed from all the sharp turns his mother was making.

 _ **James (Voiceover):  
**_ _You know how sometimes you feel like you're the only responsible person in your family? Well, there are days when my family makes me feel like I'm the only responsible adult in the_ world.

Outside the RV, as it drove beside a cliff, green ecto blasts were fired when they narrowly missed the vehicle. James poked his head out the window, wondering what was happening until he gasped when more green beams were fired even closer to the RV.

"Guys! Pay attention to the road!" James exclaimed to his parents.

Unfortunately, his parents couldn't hear him since they were listening to some music at full blast, making it too loud for them to hear their son. "WHAT?!" Matt and Jackie shouted over the music, before a beam almost hit one of their tires, surprising the parents back to reality when they and James looked up through the windshield and gasped.

Up in the sky in front of them, they saw Dani Phantom punching and kicking at absolutely nothing like she was seeing something they couldn't, and fired multiple ghost beams at the mountain and the road as she shouted angrily. Jackie managed to maneuver the vehicle out of the way to avoid being hit by her beams, and even managed to avoid the rocks avalanching from the mountain Dani blasted at. Suddenly, some invisible force grabbed Dani by her ankle and began to drag her all around the air as she shrieked and the Fentons watched in surprise and confusion.

 _I promised myself I'd never let anyone know. Mom, Dad, even Dani unless her life depended on it. Well, guess what? It looks like that time has come!_

Dani continued to fire some ghost blasts at nothing while she was being dragged, but then flipped face-forward when she was about to collide with the RV with her family in it.

"LOOK OUT!" Jackie, Matt, and James all exclaimed in unison as they hugged each other closely while they braced for impact.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

 _You know how regular kids get freaked out because of a pop quiz or a pimple? Well, my sister, Dani, has other pressures, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess it all started on a typical Fenton family outing…_

A couple of days earlier before the Fentons went on their little road trip, the entire Fenton family was out in the middle of the ocean near their hometown, Amity Park, where they were inside the Fenton Family Subaquatic Vehicle with Jackie at the wheel.

"Nothing like spending quality family time with the people you love." Matt sighed with a smile.

Jackie pressed a button and the vehicle submerged into the water as it went deeper and deeper while the parents looked around the bowels of the sea with anticipation and their children, Dani and James, looked more unhappy about this 'quality family time'.

"And by quality time, you mean hunting down ghosts in a subaquatic death trap?" James clarified sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"You betcha, son! Whether it's land, air, or sea, I won't stop until we capture a ghost and tear it apart, molecule by molecule." Jackie replied happily.

Dani made a look of uneasiness before she looked out the window. She always felt very frightened whenever her mother said she would tear a ghost 'molecule by molecule', which greatly worried Dani for obvious reasons. Out from the window, she suddenly gasped when she saw a familiar shipwreck in the bottom of the ocean, but she would never forget it. It was Youngphasma's pirate ship, a young, immature ghost girl who once tried to lure adults to power her fleet of ships. The ghost shield was still active from their last encounter, which was still in reverse while it prevented Youngphasma from escaping, thanks to one of Dani's techno-loving friends, Tina Foley.

"Dani, are you okay?" James asked when he noticed her expression. James apparently didn't remember the pirate ship she was currently gazing at, since he was being mind controlled the whole time and couldn't remember anything, and neither could his parents.

"Who, me? I'm swell...every single molecule of me." Dani said sarcastically as she looked at the ship, probably thinking that her parents were gonna drive into it. "I just don't think we should go in there."

"Go in there? Great idea, Dani!" Jackie said cluelessly before she steered the sub vehicle straight towards the shipwreck of Youngphasma's ship.

"What? NO!" But too late when the sub vehicle passes through the ghost shield and entered the ship through a large hole. After a few minutes of exploring, Dani gasped when she saw something out her window. "Don't you see it? How can you not see it? Ghost!"

"A ghost? That I can tear apart molecule by molecule?! Where?!" Jackie immediately hopped out of the control when she and Matt looked out eagerly at her window as James peeked out as well. However, there was no ghost out there in their eyes, but Dani still looked convinced that she was seeing something while her parents frowned. "Hey!"

"There's no ghost out there!" Matt said.

Dani kept on pointing out her window where she was seeing the ghost, making James cock an eyebrow in confusion at her sudden nervousness. Jackie only frowned at her daughter in disappointment. "Very funny, Danielle. Save it for April Fools Day."

"Look out!" Dani exclaimed when she suddenly ran past her family and up to the controls. She got to the driver's seat and pushed the emergency button as several weapons sprang out from outside the sub and began to fire beams in multiple directions, creating holes on the shipwreck. She grabbed the tiller and drove the vehicle forward, knocking her entire family to the back of the cockpit.

"Dani, there's no ghost out there!" Matt shouted to his daughter.

"Are you people blind?! We have to get out of here!" Dani looked back as she drove the sub out of the ship before it fell apart and the shield deactivated. The subaquatic vehicle broke back up to the surface as Dani switched it to speedboat mode as it landed on the water. She continued to drive the vehicle at top speed before she looked back and saw an invisible force burst out of the water.

Matt managed to pull his panicking daughter away from the controls as her entire family glared at her. "Dani! Get away from the controls!"

"What's with you? Chasing down ghosts that aren't there is Mom's job." James said.

"Yeah, what he said." Jackie said, but then processed his words when her eyes went wide as she realized what he just said.

"But she was there! I saw her. Why couldn't you?" Dani asked, glancing at her family before she looked out the window again as she frantically looked around for the ghost she thought she saw while her family stared at her oddly.

 _Clearly, something was up with Dani and, as usual, my parents had their own nutty way to get to the bottom of things_.

That night after the Fentons all returned home to Fenton Works, Jackie and Matt strapped Dani onto a table as it spun around crazy fast. She shrieked loudly as it spun faster and faster with her hair fluttering madly while her whole family watched from below.

"Just a little long, sweetie!" Matt called out.

"Don't you worry, kid! We'll spin the crazy out of you in no time!" Jackie added before the table stopped spinning as Dani shook from the experience.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She shrieked loudly as James made a look of annoyance.

 _So, as usual, it was up to me_.

* * *

The next day at Casper High School, James was walking down the hallway to his next class, but then froze and hid behind a corner as he saw Dani approaching her locker. She looked very worn out and her hair was still wild and frizzled from being spun around in that table the other night at her house.

As she opened her locker and placed her books inside, her best friend, Sam Manson, walked up to her and noticed her freaked out condition. "Dani, are you okay? You look a little-" Sam began, but then got cut off by Dani.

"Crazy?! Don't say crazy!" Dani exclaimed frantically as she turned to him and shook her hands before she held them close while she whimpered in fear.

Sam looked unfazed by her sudden outburst. "...I was going to say you look a little like you've been on a big, spinning table, why? Do you think you're crazy?"

"I think I'm starting to see ghosts when there aren't any ghosts." Unknown to either of them, James was listening in on their whole conversation while he began to think to himself.

 _So she_ was _hallucinating, which means I had to prevent her from using her ghost powers while in this delicate state of mind_.

"Hey, Dani. How many times has this happened to you?" Tina asked as she joined her friends with a bright look on her face. "You need to sneak away and go ghost, but you're stuck with your family."

"Uh, more than a little, a lot lately, and I'm running out of excuses as far as I could think of." Dani said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, do I have some good news for you. Now you can throw away all those tired old excuses with _this_." Tina pulled out a small MP3 player and held it up to show to her friends. "The Tina Foley Alibi O' Matic." Dani and Sam only stared at it strangely as they blinked in confusion. "Just set it behind closed doors and presto! You're home asleep." She pressed a button as it played a snoring noise, which James scowled at. "But wait, there's more."

"Does there have to be?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Tina began to play some sneezing, coughing, and farting. "There's head cold and my specialty in the toilet. Now how much would you pay?"

Dani took the device from her to shut it up as she and Sam frowned at her in annoyance. "To make it stop." Then the school bell rang, reminding the students that class was beginning. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...thank heavens, class."

Sam and Tina left for class as Dani was about to follow them, until she suddenly turned around and saw something when she glared. "You!" She exclaimed, making James look around for the ghost she was seeing, but still found nothing there. "I might not have been able to do anything last time, but this time, I'm going-" She was about to run off to transform, until she caught off guard when James blocked her way as he frowned suspiciously with his arms crossed. "Going…"

"Nowhere, but back to class." James said for her as he gave her a glare.

"You don't see anything?"

"Just a little sister who seems to be getting nuttier by the second." Dani was about to run off, until James managed to stop her when he grabbed her wrist. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Wherever I want." Dani swiped her brother's hand off of hers as she glared irritably at him. "What are you, the hall monitor now?"

"I'm _your_ hall monitor, Dani, and there's no place you can go that I can't follow."

Dani rolled her eyes as she scoffed and smirked. "Oh really, bro?" She opened the door and slipped inside and before James could follow her, she slammed the door to his face as he looked up and realized that she slipped into the girls' bathroom.

James frowned and crossed his arms when he knew that she caught him there that time. "Except _there_."

James clenched his eyes tightly when a bright flash of light emitted from the girl's bathroom door and then he suddenly heard Dani grunting and shouting inside the room like she was in a middle of a fight.

Then the vice principal and teacher of Casper High, Ms. Lancer, walked up and heard the noises. "If that's your sister making all those noises in there, I would suggest she gets a little more fiber in her diet." She said before she walked away.

After she left, Dani phased out of the bathroom in her ghost form as she began punching and kicking at absolutely nothing as she grunted and then fired her ecto beams around as she shouted, destroying a notice board, a garbage bin, several lockers in a row, and even demolished the hallway lights as they short circuited and sparked electricity. Dani then screamed angrily as she phased through the ceiling with her hands in front of her and chased nothing but thin air. James gasped at the damage his sister created, making him more concerned than ever.

 _It was worse than I thought. I had to get Dani away from the pressures of ghosts and ghost hunting. Somewhere like…_

After school that night, James arranged an emergency family meeting about Dani's crazed up problem and suggested that there was one thing they could do to solve their situation with Dani.

"A camping trip?!" Dani, Jackie, and Matt asked James, all not looking too pleased by his suggestion.

"Studies show that connecting with nature has a calming effect on troubled teens." James explained with a shrug.

"Are there any studies on the calming effects of big brothers minding their own business?" Dani asked sarcastically with her arms crossed, but then some invisible force smacked her, making her glare at nothing. "QUIT IT!"

Her parents and brother stared at her oddly as James proved his point. "See? This toxic home environment is make her a nervous wreck!" He saw Dani's eye twitch. "She needs a normal family outing! One that has _nothing_ to do with ghosts." He waved his arms in front of him for emphasising.

Now Dani was getting really irritated by her brother's constant 'helping out' phase. "Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Something poked Dani in the back, making her yelp before she turned back around angrily. "And will you stop poking me?!"

"I don't know, son. Sure Dani seems a little high strong, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't work out here." Matt said unsurely as he shrugged his shoulders.

Dani trembled again before she got pinched again. She finally glared and then acted out as she pulled out an ecto-gun from a counter and aimed it at the ceiling. "Back off, punk!" She began to rapid fire multiple blasts randomly at the walls, making her family duck behind some boxes and they peeked over and saw her looking around angrily and saw smoke billowing to the ceiling from the burnt marks on the walls.

Matt then thought it wouldn't be any harm taking another family on another normal outing. "I'll pack the sleeping bags."

"And I'll get the ghost hunting equipment!" Jackie said excitedly, until she glanced when she saw that her husband and son were giving her correcting frowns. "I-I mean...I'll get the snacks!"

* * *

That Friday morning the next day, the entire Fenton family had packed their things and were ready to hit the road. It was the first time Jackie and Matt could be seen outside of their jumpsuits, since they wore them twenty-four/seven, but this time, under James' orders, they have been forced to wear camping clothes instead of hazmat suits. Matt wore a blue camping shirt, brown cargo shorts, and hiking combat boots. Jackie wore an orange long sleeve shirt rolled up and blue overalls with black hiking boots.

As Matt entered the RV, Jackie was about to go to the driver's seat, until James stopped her when he pulled a small box out of her front overall pocket. He pressed the button and it sprung out into a large magnet-like device as James frowned at his mother.

"It's a...waffle iron?" Jackie said sheepishly as she rubbed her neck, but her son didn't buy it when she slouched in disappointment before she entered the RV.

James pulled out his remote necklace that controls the assault vehicle's weapons and pressed the OFF button. The entire RV shook a little and then went back to normal when they heard a loud hum as the weapons were now offline. Jackie made a look of disappointment, not really liking this idea one bit while Matt smiled comfortably. A few feet away, Dani, Sam, and Tina were watching everyone getting ready while Dani couldn't stop herself from shaking nervously.

"Dani, are you going to be okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"I don't know. What if James is right? What if I _am_ going nuts?" Dani admitted.

"You're not going nuts. We believe you, even if every single person you know doesn't." Tina said confidently and reassuringly.

Dani gave her friends a weak smile, happy that her best friends believe her until James came up to his little sister, whom he thought was going coo-coo. "Okay, Dani, time to go." He said to her as she shakily walked up to the RV as James shoved Sam and Tina away from Dani. "And you two, leave her alone for this weekend. She needs to relax."

Sam shoved James's hands away as he and Tina turned to him. "James, I know you _think_ you got Dani's best interest at heart, but don't even think you can tell _us_ what to do." Sam scolded as he crossed his arms while Tina remained silent, but frowned as well.

Before Dani reached the RV, she suddenly froze and gasped when she saw something and glared at something at the corner of her house. She ran up to it as everyone turned to Dani.

"Yeah, you better run! If I see you again, I'll tear you to…" Dani shouted angrily, but then faltered when she turned and noticed that her brother and best friends were staring at her strangely. "...you didn't see anything, did you?" They all merely shook their heads while they remained silent. "But she was right there, around the corner…" She then sighed in defeat as she slouched back to the RV. "I'll be in the assault vehicle."

"Not this weekend, sweetie. This weekend, it's just a regular RV." Matt corrected, trying to be positive, but Jackie only groaned in disappointment as she leaned back to her seat.

James then entered the RV as Sam and Tina waved goodbye. "Bye, see ya Monday." They said in unison while Dani looked out from the back window with James sitting next to her before the vehicle drove off.

Jackie drove the RV down the road as they were about halfway close to their camping destination, but the obese woman couldn't seem to stop scratching her arms as she drank some soda from her cap. "I feel positively naked without my jumpsuit! And I'm pretty sure I'm getting a rash on my unprotected forearms." She said with trouble.

"Good thing I packed you plenty of Fenton Ointment." Matt said as he gave her some ointment for her rash, which she gladly took. "And I packed your old Bearbert Einstein for you, James!" Matt then held out an old, stuffed bear that looked like Albert Einstein.

"Dad, stop treating me like a baby!" James exclaimed as he snatched the bear from his father's hand. But after a second, he smiled and punched its cheek.

"Welcome to my world." Dani said sarcastically before she shoved the stuffed animal from his hands and went back to crossing her arms angrily for him dragging her into this mess.

"Hey!" James frowned at his sister but then calmed down as he sighed. "Dani, I don't know why you're mad at _me_ , I'm not the one who was trashing the lab, blasting imaginary ghosts."

"Okay, A) I'm mad at you because you always butt into my business just so you could 'help me' with my 'problems'." Dani did the finger emphasising for specifying as she rolled her eyes. "And B) It was one ghost...and a parrot."

"Was it a ghost and a parrot, or a projection of your own fears...and a parrot?" James talking with his psychological knowledge always got into Dani's nerves as she glared and growled at him menacingly, but he didn't seem fazed by this since he only gave her a skeptical look.

"Now, kids, let's not fight. Who's up for a game of I Spy?" Matt suggested to cool the tension happening between his children. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C."

"Cola, chaffing, cattle prod…" Jackie listed off randomly as she continued to scratch her arms that was breaking out a rash.

Dani glanced out the window and saw a cowgirl silhouette figure riding on a horse several feet next to the RV and she couldn't see the face from the sunset in the distance. "Cowgirl?" Dani said in confusion.

James looked out the window, but then frowned at her like he couldn't see any cowgirl out there. "Where do you see a cowgirl?" He asked as he crossed his arms and gave his sister a skeptical look.

"Duh! She's riding right next to us at...seventy miles an hour?" Dani made a look of realization before she slumped in frustration as she glowered. "Oh no, not again."

The RV suddenly shook like something hit the vehicle, making the entire family flinch from the trembling. "Dani, whatever you're doing, cut it out."

"I'm not doing anything!"

The tank-like tire on the back began to loosen up as the RV road towards the cliff ahead of it. "Come on, isn't anyone gonna guess what I spied beginning with a C?" Matt asked.

"CLIFF!" Dani exclaimed in alarm.

"Very good, Dani!"

The entire RV shook again and this time, the entire tank tire was removed by a grappling hook. Apparently, Dani was right that there was a ghost at large that was driving her crazy: it was Youngphasma, who has escaped from her shipwreck when the family destroyed the ghost shield trapping her, and now she has returned for some payback against the ghost girl who previously defeated her. Now, she was dressed up like a cowgirl while her skeleton parrot has morphed into a skeletal horse while Youngphasma rode on her back.

"They still think she's crazy?" The skeleton horse asked her mistress.

"Yep, and they will all the way to the bottom of that ravine." Youngphasma said with a wide, mischievous smirk on her face.

The entire family held on for dear life as the RV scurried across the edge of the cliff, threatening to tip over with the tire removed, and Jackie couldn't maneuver away. Luckily, she thought quickly when she pressed a button and the vehicle automatically replaced a new tank tire on the wheels, and the RV regained its balance as it drove normally back down the road.

"Good thinking, hon." Matt said with a relieved look.

"I invented that technology to help me when my belts break. It's nice to know it has other uses as well." Jackie said.

Dani and James both slumped back to their seats and sighed in relief. Back outside, Youngphasma rode her skeleton horse behind the vehicle right by its tail. "You think it's smart to get this close?" The skeleton horse asked.

"They're gonna be road pizza soon, I wanna closer look." Youngphasma said with her grin not dropping.

Back in the RV, Jackie continued to scratch herself even more madly with her skin breaking out a rash. "It sure is hard to drink, drive, and scratch at the same time! Curse these infernal camping clothes! Matthew, take the wheel!" Jackie said before she slid the wheel to her husband so he could drive and began to scratch herself madly all over her body.

Dani glanced at her brother's necklace that controlled the entire RV when he turned the weapons offline. "Uh, James...you wouldn't consider unlocking those ghost weapons, would ya?" She asked him hopefully.

"Not a chance, why?" James asked as he covered his necklace and frowned suspiciously.

"Uh, no reason. I'm feeling a little nauseous." Dani unbuckled herself as she ran into the RV's bathroom, closed the door and locked it up. She changed into her ghost form and phased through the floor, but briefly returned to leave Tina's Alibi O' Matic in the bathroom as it played noises for her being sick in the bathroom, making her a little disgusted by the noise. "Man, what's Tina been eating?" And phased out of the bathroom.

Youngphasma fired a suction cup gun at the front of the tire and was about to yank it off the RV until Dani phased out and zapped the rope off the RV as she glared at the ghost kid. "Figment of my imagination or not, you need to back off, cowbrat!" Dani said before she fired an ecto beam.

She blasted Youngphasma off her horse as she shouted and her horse flew down to catch her. She then galloped up to the cliff as Dani flew in front of the RV, catching Matt and Jackie's attentions when they noticed her.

"Huh, what's that ghost girl doing way out here?" Matt wondered.

Dani began to fire multiple blasts at the cliff as Youngphasma rode up vertically up the mountain, but oddly to Jackie, Matt, and James, they thought she was just blasting the mountain for no good reason. "I don't know, but she must really hate that rock formation." Jackie said as she cocked an eyebrow.

Matt then felt like he was ready to go back to ghost hunting when he narrowed his eyes. "Well, shouldn't we be hunting her down or something?"

"NO!" James exclaimed in a panic, cutting in between them, but then earned confused looks from his parents before he smiled nervously. "I mean...you promised no ghost fighting!" He then slumped back to his seat as he frowned with his arms crossed. "And so did Dani."

Youngphasma laughed as she began to rid on flat land and Dani continued to fly after her. She grinned as she shifted her hand into a rope and lassoed at Dani, who tried to fly away, but ended up getting snagged by her ankle as the ghost kid dragged her along with her while she shouted loudly. Youngphasma galloped straight towards the RV as Jackie, Matt, and James cringed for impact, but then her horse leaped over the vehicle with Dani and avoided collision.

The Fenton family all sighed in relief. "What a relief." Matt sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"And speaking of relief…" Jackie said before she handed Matt the wheel and ran to the restroom, making James cringe in a panic when he bolted between his mother and the bathroom while gagging was heard from inside.

"You can't go in there! Dani's really sick!" He said, until heard snoring inside as he smiled sheepishly. "And...now she has to sleep it off." Jackie cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Back outside in the outskirts, Youngphasma continued to drag Dani, but she quickly regained her speed when she began flying around her horse until she tied up her legs and they all plummeted down to a flat rocky hill as they screamed and grunted on impact where Dani undid the rope off her ankle.

"No fair! You dog tied my horse!" Youngphasma scowled as she dismounted her skeleton steed.

"That's hogtied." Her horse corrected.

"Who cares?!" Dani snapped with a glare before she angrily stormed up to the ghost kid while she grabbed her by her collar and pulled her close to her face. "Why can't they see you?!"

Youngphasma made a dubious look like it should have been obvious before. "Duh! Why do you think I call myself _Youngphasma_? Only the young can see me, only _kids_!"

Dani suddenly perked up in realization. "Wait a minute...in the sub, at school, at my house...I was the only kid there."

Dani released the ghost child before she began untying her horse from her own rope. "Well, that and your brother, who _thinks_ he's a grownup. Everybody thinks you're crazy, now get back there and prove it!" Youngphasma suddenly lassoed again at her waist and spun her around in the air as she shouted before she catapulted her back to the RV and she quickly phased back into the bathroom, a little dazed from being spun that many times, and changed back into her human form.

Dani peeked from the door and found James and Jackie in front of the door. "Geez, can't a girl get two minutes of privacy?" She asked sarcastically as she walked out of the room.

Jackie immediately ran into the bathroom before she locked it up and pulled out her signature orange jumpsuit she managed to recover, behind James's back of course, and rubbed it against her cheek.

Back outside, Youngphasma overlooked the RV driving across the road as it made its way to its camping destination. "Oh man, I wanted to see the camper go kaboom!" She complained out loud.

"That didn't sound very cowgirl." Her horse pointed out.

"Whatever. One more night of driving her nuts, and her family will be ready to chuck her into crazy person's hoscow!"

"Much better!" And then they both flew off the hill as they followed the RV to their camping destination.

That night, the family has finally arrived at their campsite as Jackie blew up two tents that were designed to look exactly like Fenton Works, their home: one tent for the parents and the other for the siblings. James was in his tent while he sat on a chair and frowned his eyes at Dani, who was laying on her sleeping bag, glaring at her brother behind his back.

 _Okay, maybe in retrospect, putting our family in the remote wilderness with an unstable sister who has ghost powers wasn't the best idea. But since there's no way I'd admit that I'm wrong, about_ anything _, I had to keep Dani under constant watch_.

Dani gasped when she saw Youngphasma phase into their tent with a mischievous smirk, but like what has been happening all day, James still couldn't see her at all since she was still staring down at his sister.

"Go away!" Dani demanded to Youngphasma before she threw her pillow at James's face while he yelped a little and she quickly fired an ecto beam from her finger, blasting Youngphasma out of the tent as she shouted.

James removed the pillow and frowned at his sister annoyingly. "I can't do that, Dani. You may not believe it, but I understand what you're going through." He said, unaware that Youngphasma phased her arm through his head teasingly.

Dani stood up in alarm. "No, you don't!"

"But I do, more than you know. Look, I know you think there's a ghost here, but there isn't, Dani." Youngphasma phased back into the tent as she smirked at Dani and shifted her hand into a hot iron, preparing to brand James. Dani, however, remained calm when she frowned and turned her back to James while she crossed her arms. "And turning your back to me won't solve anything."

Dani fired a ghost beam from her fingertip again while it reflected off a mirror and blasted Youngphasma dead on out of the tent as she yelped before she could even brand James.

Dani turned back to her brother. "Fine, then I'm going to sleep." She lied back down on her sleeping bag and covered herself up before snoring was heard.

James, however, didn't look fooled as he walked over to the bag. "You can't fool me, Dani, I know you're awake in there." He then heard tooting noises, confusing him when he cocked an eyebrow. "And...gassy?" He removed the sheets, revealing only the Alibi O' Matic, and he realized Dani escaped with her intangibility power. "Ack! Nice."

Outside the tent, Dani phased through the ground in her ghost form as she hovered around for any signs of Youngphasma and her skeleton horse, but didn't see or heard anything other than the ravine stream and the wolves howling at the night in the distance.

"Dani?!" James called out, making Dani gasp as she quickly phased into the RV and changed back into her human form as James crawled out of their tent.

Dani hopped out of the RV and in front of her brother urgently . "James, you have to unlock the ghost weapons, we're all in danger!" She said as she grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Yeah, from _you_!" James retorted as he shoved her hands off him.

"Look, I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm not! You can't see her, because only kids can see her! You have to believe me!"

James only gave a look with his hands on his hips, showing he didn't look convinced and still didn't believe her. Dani saw Youngphasma behind him as she shifted her hand into an axe while she smirked. Dani quickly grabbed James and pulled him away before the cowgirl-dressed ghost kid could slice her brother in half as she sliced the ground instead, making her frown. Dani and James both got up, but now James looked really annoyed when he glared even more at his 'unstable' sister.

James suddenly gasped as he made a fake look of concern. "Wait, I do see her! She's right behind you!" He acted out.

Dani turned around to where he was look. "Where?" James then suddenly shoved his sister into the RV before he quickly used his necklace to shut the door and lock up the vehicle as Dani looked out the window. "James, what are you doing?!"

"This is for you own good, Dani!"

She tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge as it was locked up tight and then pounded her fists to the window. "LET ME OUT!" She suddenly made a look of realization. "Duh, ghost powers." She changed into her ghost form and was about to phase out of of the RV, until James thought quickly when he smirked and activated the ghost shield as Dani only bounce right back into the vehicle.

"And just to humor you, I've turned on the ghost shield so no ghosts can get in...or _out_."

Meanwhile, Youngphasma and her horse walked to Jackie and Matt's tent as they began to push on it as the inside began to shake while Jackie snored in her sleep and Matt woke up barely.

"Jackie, you're snoring it shaking the whole tent. Better get the Fenton Earplugs." Matt moaned before he took a pair a two earplugs and shoved them against his ears and smiled in satisfaction before he went back to sleep, unaware of their upcoming doom.

Dani changed back to human form as she glared menacingly at her smirking brother, until she noticed Youngphasma and her horse pushing on their parents' tent. "James, turn around! Mom and Dad's tent!" She warned.

But as soon as James turned to their parents' tent, it stood perfectly still since he couldn't see the ghosts at all, making him turn back to his sister as he frowned in annoyance. "Forget it, Dani. I'm _not_ letting you out of there and I'm _not_ keeping my eyes off you from _one_ second." He said sternly.

Dani watched as Youngphasma and her horse went back to pushing on the tent again when James looked away and dragged it straight towards the ravine nearby. Dani leaned over and pressed a button, hoping to trigger the ghost weapons, but only ended up turning on the windshield wipers when it splashed water all over James as he shielded himself.

"Ah, real mature, Danielle! If you're gonna be delusional, can you at least act your age?" James asked rhetorically in annoyance with his hair dripping wet and his shirt all soaked in water.

"You're maybe _you_ should act...your age?" Dani began to tell off, but then allowed his words to sink in.

She suddenly remembered that the only reason James couldn't even see Youngphasma at all was because her brother _thought_ he was an adult, but in reality, he was still just a teenager at about sixteen years old. If she was going to have to force James into acting like a kid his own age again, she was going to have to do the one thing that always sets an older sibling off the edge: immaturity.

While James squeezed some water off his shirt, Dani sprayed him with more water, making him yelp before he glared up at his sister again. "You're not an adult, James, you're a kid, just like me." She said with a smile.

"We're focusing on _your_ problems, Dani, not mine." James turned around and crossed his arms until he heard noises coming from the RV as he looked back and his eyes went wide when he saw Dani doing some weird faces straight at him.

First, she stuck her tongue out while she held out her mouth wide while making more noises, making him frown. She then held her eyelids up while she held up her nose and wiggling her tongue, making him narrow his eyes. She finally began to pull her eyelids in and out as she continued to laugh with the weird noises, enough to finally make James glare as he growled at her immaturity while his face turned red from his rising anger.

" _James is a spaz...James is a spaz...James is a spaz_ …" Dani said in a sing-song voice through the bullhorn.

"Cut it out, you little brat!" James demanded angrily.

" _I know you are, but what am I?_ " Youngphasma suddenly noticed what was going on between the siblings as she took interest before she flew behind James while she watched the whole thing.

"Will you grow up?" James said with his hands on his hips.

" _Will you grow up?_ " Dani imitated childishly through the horn as she smirked.

"Stop mocking me!"

"Stop mocking me!" James then sharply turned his back to her as he crossed his arms and tried to ignore her. "Oh! Oh! Who's this? Is this Bearbert Einstein?" Dani picked up James's favorite childhood toy and picked up a barbecue fork before she stabbed it into the bear's face. "Oh, oh, oh noooo!"

James gasped and turned back around as he glared demandingly. "Leave him alone!" But Dani ignored him when she ripped the stuffing out of his toy with the fork, making him recoil in panic. Youngphasma laughed at the immaturity Dani was doing to her brother as she smirked even more while she ripped more stuffing out of the Bearbert toy. That finally made James finally throw a fit when he began jumping up and down. "PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN!" He dropped to his knees in despair and cried in his hands. "Put him down!"

Dani smirked at Youngphasma before she bursted into laughter and wiped a tear from her eye. "Man! He's even brattier than I am!" She exclaimed as she grinned at James.

James suddenly removed his hands in surprise. "Who said that?"

Youngphasma's smiled dropped with a look of shock. "Huh?"

Dani smiled brightly before her brother turned around and gasped when he saw Youngphasma floating right in front of him, or in other words, the ghost Dani has been seeing this whole entire time. "A ghost? A ghost!" James turned back to his sister and smiled when he realized that she wasn't going insane after all. "You're not crazy!"

Dani smiled in satisfaction as she crossed her arms. "You have now stooped to my level, thank you for shopping Fenton Mart." She said.

The horse finally pushed their parents' tent straight into the ravine as it floated down the currents. The siblings gasped when they witnessed this and they both exchanged determined look as James used his necklace to deactivate the ghost shield and unlock the door, freeing Dani as she smiled.

"I'll take the RV, you go...somewhere I can't see you and get help!" James said before Dani jumped out of the RV and ran off somewhere to transform. James then hopped into the RV with Bearbert on the passenger seat as James glared determinedly and switched the ghost weapons back online. "This is for Bearbert!"

Several ghost weapons sprung outside the RV, making Youngphasma gasp before James floored the vehicle to full speed as the ghost kid shouted and tried to fly away. The guns all fired multiple energy beams at Youngphasma while she quickly managed to evade their attacks as she yelped and then quickly mounted on her steed as they galloped away from the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

"I'm going ghost!" Dani cried as she ran across the ground and changed into her ghost form before she flew into action.

On the river, Jackie and Matt's tent continued floating down the river as water overflowed into the tent, making Jackie wake up from her sleep.

"Huh? Well, that hasn't happened since I stopped drinking coffee before bed." She said before she looked out the tent and gasped when she saw her tent floating across the river and was heading straight towards a waterfall in front of them. "Matthew, wake up! I spy something beginning with a W!" Jackie grabbed her husband by his sleeping bag, enough to startle him awake. As the tent free fell down the waterfall, Dani quickly flew down and caught their tent as she gently placed back where it belonged. "We're about to plummet into a roaring, white watery…" Jackie grabbed Matt and jumped out of the tent, but then suddenly landed on solid land, much to her confusion. "Doom?"

Back with the RV, James drove the vehicle like a mad boy as he chased after Youngphasma who has been driving her sister insane. "FOR BEARBERT!" He exclaimed angrily.

Youngphasma suddenly halted her horse before she smirked. "Whoa! What are we running away for?"

She flew off her steed and laughed as she held out her feet and fired multiple sharp spurs from her boots while they sliced off all the weapons from the RV, causing James to immediately brake the RV as it screeched into a halt. As Youngphasma charged at the RV, Dani suddenly arrived and snatched the ghost kid off her horse and angrily slammed her onto the roof of the vehicle. James felt the thud when he immediately drove the RV again as Dani towered over the ghost kid who has been tormenting her and trying to make everyone think she was going nuts.

"Wanna play with the big kids, Youngpain?!" Dani exclaimed before she grabbed Youngphasma and dangled her over the side of the vehicle by her leg and she screamed in pain when she dragged her head across the ground with the RV moving at top speed. "Having fun yet?!"

While Jackie and Matt dusted themselves, the RV suddenly drove right past them. "Jackie, what's going on? Where are the kids?!" Matt asked frantically as he grabbed his wife by her pajamas.

"Matt, look! It's that Phantom kid again!" Jackie said as she watched Dani firing a ghost beam at the RV, but none of them could see the ghost she was currently beating up. "And this time she's attacking our wheels! Hang on, kids, Mommy's coming!" Jackie suddenly pulled out an ecto-gun she wasn't even allowed to bring out of nowhere.

Matt narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Jackie, where did that ghost weapon come from?"

Jackie looked rather surprised herself like she has never considered it. "I'd, uh...I'd rather not say."

Dani slammed Youngphasma back on the roof of the RV, now all battered and bruised from being beaten up as she scowled at the older ghost girl. Her horse charged at Dani from behind, but James quickly blasted her into pieces with an ecto-gun before he blew the smoke from it as the skull landed on Youngphasma's lap.

"Not so tough now that he can see you, huh, kid?" Dani retorted before James braked the RV.

"What are you gonna do, huh? At some point, I'm gonna squirm free. It's not like you can lock me up in jail or something." Youngphasma retorted back with a smirk.

James suddenly tossed the Fenton Thermos at Dani's head before she caught it in her hands and stared at her brother oddly. "Sorry, slipped out of my hand." James said innocently.

Dani briefly gave her brother an odd look before she smiled and charged up the thermos as she aimed it at Youngphasma. She fired a blue stream of energy as she sucked Youngphamsa and her skeleton partner inside while her scream echoed inside and she recapped the thermos. "Actually, it's _just_ like I can lock ya up in jail or something." Dani mocked as she grinned cleverly.

Dani hovered next to James as they both shared the same warming smile.

 _So, in the end, no matter how abnormal things may seem, or abnormal our life can be_ …

"Drop the thermos and step away from my son, punk!" Jackie shouted angrily as she aimed her ecto-gun at the ghost girl as Jackie and Matt both glared at her.

 _Everything was back to normal...well,_ our _version of normal_.

James winked at his little sister before he pressed a button and activated the windshield wipers, spraying Jackie and Matt as they both yelped and Dani flew back to the tent to change back while her folks were distracted.

"Get me a Fenton Towel, STAT!" Jackie exclaimed as Matt held her close in concern.

* * *

A couple of nights later, the Fenton family finally returned to Amity Park, now that Youngphasma was defeated and Dani was back to being her old self again. Jackie was very relieved to be back at the ghost hunting business since the camping trip pretty much proved that she couldn't get through one weekend without blabbering about ghosts.

In Fenton Works, James was currently in his bedroom as he wrote on his personal journal.

 _So yeah, sometimes I do feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and I'm the only responsible adult in the family...but Dani's responsible, and she's a kid. Which means it's probably safe for me to be a kid every now and then_.

James stopped writing when he looked out his window and saw Dani flying across the neighborhood in her ghost form while he smiled at her. He then glanced down at his Bearbert Einstein bear toy, that was all sewed up, and hugged it close to his cheek, until his toy suddenly made a farting noise, making James perk up in confusion.

He dug into his bear toy until he pulled out the Abili O' Matic, and he immediately realized it was just one of Dani's practical jokes. "Oh, real mature, Danielle!" James exclaimed before he frowned in annoyance.


	30. The Ultimate Enemy: PART 1

**Season 2 Episode 8  
** The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1  
"It's Time to SCREAM!"

Ten years into the future, the entire world was a desolate, deserted planet, filled with nothing but ruined and destroyed buildings of cities, nothing but cockroaches scurrying across the rumbles and debris, and there was not a single human life and not a sign of nature anywhere. There was no sun shining, no rain, no life or animals in sight: only ruins of cities being destroyed by one monstrous and powerful ghost as lightning flashed in the endless darkness above all the destruction. The only safe haven on the entire Earth from all the evilness happening outside on the entire planet was Amity Park, protected by a strong ghost shield, which was powered by multiple towers that circled and surrounded the entire upgraded city from the evilest threat that has ever touched upon the entire globe.

Despite all the disasters outside the shield of Amity Park, the residences seemed to just continue on with their normal lives, completely ignoring the isolated outside world. Cars have been advanced into hover vehicles and buildings have been remodeled much higher. Most stayed the same like Casper High School as the defender of Amity Park, twenty-four year old Vincent Gray, now with a solder-like hairdo and more muscular from his life of fighting ghosts, flew over the building on his hoverboard.

"HI!" A couple of kids called after their defender as they waved and he flew away.

Vincent merely gave them a smile and saluted to the kids before he jetted across the futuristic city. He came to a stop at one of the towers that was powering the ghost shield as he settled his board aside on the ledge and opened a panel while he examined it, showing that it was completely fine and operational.

"Ghost Shield Tower Nine, one-hundred percent operational." Vincent said into his watch communicator, revealing his mother, Diane Gray, now an old woman with an eye patch and missing an arm.

" _Great, son, check the last tower and get ba-_ " She began to order her son, but then Vincent's watch suddenly went static and he lost contact with his mother.

"Mom? Mother!"

Then the screen showed two bloody red evil eyes, but didn't reveal the face. " _Hello, Vincent_." A sinister female voice said through the watch.

Vincent look surprised at first before he narrowed his eyes in disgust and anger. "You, again?! I don't care how powerful you are, ghost, you can't break through the shield!"

" _...Until today_." The eyes suddenly went wide when an extremely powerful and loud ghost scream/howl was heard throughout the entire city of Amity Park.

Vincent immediately clapped his hands on his ears tightly, as did all of the other citizens in the entire city as it trembled from this raw force of sonic frequencies. Windows of the buildings and cars' windshields shattered to bits and the entire ground vibrated from the loud howl. Vincent glanced at the panel in front of him and gasped when he saw it dropping and losing power rapidly and the entire tower began to explode. Vincent quickly grabbed his jet sled and jumped over the ledge and off the balcony before the explosion reached him, but the force made him lose his air when he was about to hurtle through the glass building in front of him. He quickly pressed on his watch as his sled automatically caught him before the window shattered.

Vincent sat on his board and gasped as he watched the rest of the ghost shield towers exploding like a domino chain. As soon as they were all destroyed, the ghost shield that was engulfing the city began to displace. The citizens froze in their places as they watched their ghost shield that has been protecting them for years disappear before their eyes in horror and left the entire city of Amity Park completely defenseless. Lightning struck in the sky as alarms blared loudly across town before everyone ran for their lives and they quickly ran into some protective domes into the parts unknown as they tried to hide from the biggest ghost threat they have ever seen.

Vincent watched the panicking crowds hide into the domes before he glanced back down at his watch. " _Like the new power? I call it: my ghostly wail_." The evil female voice said, revealing that _she_ was the one who began that howling that set the entire city into a massive panic.

The ghost hunter suddenly heard something coming his way when he turned, only to get blasted back by a purple gemstone that was hurtling right towards him. Vincent plummeted out of the sky as he tumbled to the ground, near the Nasty Burger 2, all bruised from the unexpected attack.

Vincent opened his eyes weakly, and then went wide-eyed when he saw the attacker before him. "You?"

It was the Hallow Knight herself, hovering over the ghost hunter with her arms crossed. "Yes, me...and I serve a new mistress now." She said sinisterly before she unleashed another purple gemstone straight at Vincent, but he quickly pressed on his watch and his board swooped in. He quickly hopped on board and flew away as the stone exploded on the new Nasty Burger.

"I gotta get to Mom."

Vincent rode down the city and up a building as he evaded the Halloween Spirit's gemstones while she chased him by his tail. Vincent jetted straight to Fenton Works just as the Hallow Knight fired another large stone at it destroyed the OP Center's antenna and created a hole. Vincent used the hole as a route when he flew straight across the house and into the lab where his mother, Diane, was while alarms blared.

"Mom, the Hallow Knight's here, which means _she_ can't be far behind! What do we do?! What do we-" Vincent began to asked his mother fearfully before he was cut off when they heard the same ghostly howling.

Diane looked straight into her son's eyes. "Vincent...run!" She told him.

The entire floor of the Fenton Works lab began to crack as green light emitted right from the gaps in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal. The entire floor exploded as a ghostly woman emerged out while torrents of green flames erupted around her while she held out her fists straight out her sides.

The Grays stared at her in horrified silence as she landed in front of them and came into view.

The ghost woman had long, white flaming hair the blazed across her knees (possibly up to her ankles), blood-red eyes that were thirsty for destruction, fangs for teeth and pointy ears, green/blue skin, and dark purple lipstick. Her entire figure and structure was slim and lean, but she looked more tougher and more powerful than she looked. She wore a matching black and white two-piece jumpsuit that revealed her midriff, consisting of a shirt that is white in the front and black in the back with a black v-shaped collar and black elbow-length gloves. She also wore black pants with a white belt and black thigh-high high-heel boots with white endings, and even had a white and gray cape with pointed ends. And the extremely worst part was, she has a black DP ghost logo on her chest.

This ghost woman was undoubtedly twenty-four year old Dani Phantom. In her teen years, she was once a great heroine of Amity Park, who dedicated her life into protecting her hometown from ghost attacks. But now ten years later in the future, she was now the most evil and most powerful ghost on the planet, known as Dark Dani Phantom, or as people would dub her now as Dana Phantom. How she inexplicably went from a helpful, friendly heroine to a sociopathic, heartless villainess was beyond everyone's understandings as far as they knew.

"Hello, Vincent." Dark Dani said with a sickening grin, and her voice was much more deeper and evil. Vincent gaped fearfully at her with wide eyes. "...and goodbye." She raised her hand out to the Grays and fired a powerful green ecto beam as Fenton Works exploded.

Time suddenly paused when an image of Dark Dani Phantom appeared on screen in the Ghost Zone. A ghost child with a purple cloak and a scepter in her hand flew in front of the image of older Dani.

"Now do you understand?" A voice asked in the shadows.

"Yes, Dani Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet." The ghost said in a calm and soft voice as she shifted into adult form. She turned around, revealing her blue face with a scar running across her eye with an annoyed scowl. "What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"You're the Mistress of Time, Chrona, isn't it obvious?"

"In order to save the future, Dani Phantom must perish!" The second voice said as he flew out of the shadows, revealing to be a council-like ghost with one eye. Both of them were very concerned about the future before them, and wanted to rid Dani Phantom out of the world to ensure the safety of the human world and the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

In the present time at Amity Park, the end of the semester was underway and arriving for all of the students of Casper High when their vice principal and teacher, Ms. Lancer, arranged an assembly in the auditorium while all of the students were present as Lancer walked onto the podium on stage.

"Your future is not carved in stone, people, but it may be carved with a number two pencil." Ms. Lancer said through the microphone as she held up a simply pencil in her hand.

"Oh, please." Tina and Sam both moaned in boredom as they slumped on their seats.

"Quiet! This is important!" Dani said quietly to her friends, making them look kind of surprised that she was interested at what Lancer had to say.

"As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday." Lancer explained before she gestured to Dani's brother and her star pupil, James Fenton, who was sitting brightly on a seat next to the vice principal. "Do well, like Mr. Fenton here who got-"

"The highest score in the history of the CAT." Dani muttered under her breath as she spoke along with Lancer and rested her cheek on her fist.

"-and a successful future will be assured!" The screen showed images of race car drives, millionaire homes, and other possible jobs for the teens. She then scolded when she gestured to an out-of-shape redhead, who was snoozing on her seat. "Fail, like Irvine 'third-degree' Burns here who got the lowest score in the history of the CAT, and you will be doomed to a career...at the Nasty Burger." An image of the fast food restaurant, Nasty Burger, showed up on screen behind Lancer.

"Hey, working at Nasty Burger takes brains, you know!" Irvine protested with an offended scowl as she stood up and turned her attention to the crowd of students. "If those Nasty secret herbs and spices in our Nasty sauce are overheated, it could cause an explosion that take out a whole city block!" The teens only remained silent as they stared at her dully, not really interested in her warning. "Oh, who am I kidding? My life is over." And she walked off stage with slumped shoulders.

After the miserable Nasty Burger employee left, Lancer held up the CAT answers booklet in her hand. "These aren't just the answers to the test, they're the answers to your future." She placed the booklet inside a briefcase as she locked it up with a key and handcuffed the case to her wrist to keep it from escaping her possession. "Remember, it's your future, do you want fries with it?" With that happy note for her students, the vice principal and teacher walked off stage while James stared at her oddly.

"Dani, are you okay?" Tina asked her best friend when she noticed the stunned expression on her friend's face. "Dani?"

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, in an unknown and unseen realm, Chrona watched the image of Dani's stunned face and the two one-eyeballed ghosts were with her as well, much to her annoyance.

"What are you waiting for? Now's the perfect chance to take her out!" The first eyeball ghost ushered Chrona, wanting her to kill Dani now to ensure the safety of the future from the destruction Dark Dani has caused (or that Dani would cause eventually).

"That's the problem with you Observants. All you do is observe." Chrona said calmly as she shifted into a child and glared annoyingly at her employers.

"You know our oath, Chrona: to watch." The second one said.

"But never act, which is where you bring me in to do your dirty work." The time ghost changed into an old woman before she switched the image to where it showed Dani currently at Fenton Works, in the kitchen while she studied for the test. "She turns evil, because she's under pressure for some test? Fine, then perhaps it's time for a test of my own."

* * *

In the kitchen of Fenton Works back in the real world, Dani was sitting at the table, covered with books as she tried to study with a sample Lancer handed everyone after the assembly.

After all her past ghost fights the past months, it has really cut her off from her study time, not that she was really interested in the least, but after hearing that she had to work at the Nasty Burger by force if she failed, it was a really unexpected turn for her as she tried to make sure her future was to become an astronaut, and not some loser fast food employee.

Her older brother, James, arrived in the kitchen as he looked over her shoulder to see the sample. Before Dani could bubble an answer on the sample, James made a noise like he was about to tell her that wasn't the right answer, making her choose another, but he warned her again. Dani did this a few times more, and each time James stopped her while she became even more nervous and irritated.

"OKAY! I GET IT!" Dani exclaimed, finally couldn't handle being corrected by James anymore when she threw her arms into the air in exasperation, enough to make her older brother recoil from her sudden outburst of anger. "You're brilliant, I'm dumb, and I'll never be able to get as high of scare as you. So far, I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty grill." Dani flicked her pencil away.

"All I want is for you to succeed, Dani, and doing well on the test can help." James said to his sister. "There are three things I've learned in life…"

"Study hard, do your best, and…" Dani and James said in unison while Dani slumped in boredom.

"DUCK!" Dani stared at her brother in confusion until a metal boomerang suddenly flew into the kitchen and smacked Dani right in the back of her head.

"OW!" She exclaimed as she held onto her head and picked up the weird-looking boomerang. "A boomerang?"

Her parents, Matt and Jackie Fenton, arrived in the kitchen as their daughter threw the boomerang out of the kitchen. "I call it the Booo-merang. It locks on a ghost's unique ecto-signature and seeks it out wherever it goes." Jackie explained before the Booo-merang flew back into the kitchen and smacked Dani on the back of her head again as it landed in Matt's hand.

"Although why it's keying into Dani is _way_ beyond me." Matt said as he examined the boomerang device in confusion, still not knowing why it kept on keying onto his own daughter.

Jackie then noticed the sample in front of Dani on the table. "What's that, Danielle? One of those stupid CAT tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat." Jackie and Matt then both walked out of the kitchen to leave their children alone.

Dani growled in frustration and stress. "Oh, I GIVE-" She began to shout out loud as she angrily shoved her books off the table.

"TIME OUT!" Chrona said out of nowhere.

Time froze as Dani's books floated in midair while Dani shoved them aside and James was in a verge of a sneeze, but he and his sister both froze like a pause button has been pressed on them. They remained absolutely still when Chrona appeared in the kitchen with a little ghost boy with blue skin, blue overalls, a pick funnel shirt, a pink lunch lady hat, and short black hair, and he was currently asleep.

"Ah, good. Parents gone, she's alone with her brother." Chrona said with a smile before she inspected the Fenton siblings.

She pulled out a medallion designed like a gear with a CH emblem on it before she placed it over the ghost boy's neck when he woke up and looked around in confusion. "Huh? Wha? Where am I?" He wondered.

"Amity Park, before you were born." Chrona pointed at Dani frozen in time as she shifted to an old woman. "That girl there is part ghost, and my employers believe her to be a threat. Would you be a dear and dance a little dance for us?" The boy glared at Dani in agreement before the time ghost pressed on her staff. "TIME IN!" And she disappeared without a trace.

Time resumed itself when the books dropped to the floor. "-UP!" Dani finished angrily.

"-CHOO!" James sneezed in his hand.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as it alerted her. "A ghost? Here?" She suddenly rose from her seat and faced her brother. "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

James stared at her in confusion with an arched eyebrow. "We're in the kitchen." He pointed out, until he saw the little ghost boy behind her, and he realized why she said that while she panicked a little from her slip up. "But...i-if that's your attitude...I don't want to see you...or anything you might do in here in the next several minutes!" And he walked out of the kitchen as casually as possible.

Dani seemed a little confused by him. "What's with him?" She turned and gasped at the unfamiliar, yet familiar-looking ghost boy hovering above her as he glared. Dani changed into her ghost form while she stared at this new ghost in confusion. "More importantly, what's with _you_?"

"I am Box Lunch! Son of the Box Ghoul and the Lunch Man!" He screamed dramatically like his mother would.

That made Dani's face grimace in disgust. "Umm...eew!"

"And now, you will face the death of my box and lunch based DOOM!" He began to summon the boxes of food from the shelves and the fridge of the entire kitchen as he made them into his suit, much like how the Lunch Man would when he became the meat monster, but his wasn't that threatening. "And now-and you probably knew this was coming-BEWARE!"

However, Dani only charged into action straight at Box Lunch, knocking the boxes off of him as they phased out of Fentons Works and towards the Nasty Burger. Lancer was eating her lunch with the briefcase containing the answer booklet to the CAT still cuffed to her as Sam and Tina approached her.

"Shouldn't you two slackers be studying for the CATs?" Lancer reminded her students.

"I've already studied." Tina said proudly.

"I'm sure we'll do fine." Sam added confidently.

"The test answers in this briefcase may indicate otherwise." Lancer said smugly as she held up her briefcase. "Enjoy your Nasty Burger...while you're still on this side of the counter." She then laughed at her own joke, but Sam and Tina exchanged unimpressed looks, not finding that joke funny at all. Until then, Lancer's burger suddenly flew off her plate and splattered ketchup, mustard, and pickles onto her face, surprising her greatly when her eyes went wide. "Fast Food Nation!"

Inside the restaurant, the customers' foods and lunches began to float in midair while the people gasped and looked up in bewilderment as they flew out of the building. Above the Nasty Burger, Dani and Box Lunch were facing off against each other as the food from the restaurant circled around the little ghost boy.

"Prepare to taste defeat!" Box Lunch said threateningly before he suddenly became nice. "And perhaps a nice side salad with that?" Apparently, he has also inherited his father's mood swings.

"Pass." Dani said dully with her cheek resting on her hand.

"Then feast on my empty calories of DOOM!" Box Lunch hurled the floating food straight at Dani, who merely had her arms crossed as she turned intangible and allowed the lunches to fly harmlessly through her.

"Oh, come on! If you really are the son of the Box Ghoul and the Lunch Man-ew!-then you know how this ends." Box Lunch only flew above her as he slammed her out of the air and she phased into the Nasty Burger before she crashed onto a table, enough to make all of the customers run out of the building, screaming for their lives.

"Let's get out of here!" An employee exclaimed when she and her partner were about to run out, only to be blocked by Irvine.

"No! You can't leave! As a duly-deputized Nast-ronaut, you took an oath to protect the Nasty sauce from overheating at all costs!" She exclaimed as she pointed at the Nasty Burger since vats at the corner of the kitchen that was currently at normal green.

"At minimum wage, I don't think so!" The boy employee said before he and his partner ran out of the Nasty Burger for their own lives while Irvine poked her head from the door and scowled.

"You can kiss Employee of the Month goodbye!"

"That's right!" Dani said when she overheard Irvine about the Nasty Burger sauces. "She said at the assembly 'If this stuff gets too hot, kaboom!'" She smiled with an idea as she picked up a tiny sauce packet from the utensil counter.

"Prepare for-" Box Lunch began, but then Dani suddenly flicked the packet onto his forehead, much to his confusion as he stared at it. "Huh?"

"Hey, Box Lunch...BEWARE!" Dani fired a tiny ghost beam from her finger as she heated up the packet on his forehead. The packet began to swell up from being overheated while Box Lunch clenched his eyes tightly as he braced himself.

Dani quickly turned herself intangible when it exploded with great force, it sent Dani flying out of the restaurant while the explosion took out a good portion of the Nasty Burger. With the crowd, Lancer held up her briefcase to shield herself before Dani flew straight towards her and phased through her case and landed next to Sam and Tina (who was eating a burger, despite everything that happened), with her hair, face, and jumpsuit covered in different kinds of sauces from the explosion. Irvine walked out, also covered in sauce, looking very shaken up by the unexpected incident.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance! RUN!" Lancer exclaimed in fear before everyone immediately ran for their lives away from the Nasty Burger, leaving Dani and her friends alone.

"Dani, who was that ghost you were fighting?" Tina asked Dani as she helped her up to her feet.

"That was Box Lunch, the son of the Box Ghoul and the Lunch Man." Dan replied with a chuckle.

"Yikes!" Sam and Tina said in unison.

"Actually it's more of an 'eww!'. I don't know what's going on…" Dani suddenly spotted the medallion she noticed Box Lunch was wearing during their whole fight. "But this medallion might give us a clue." She was about to lean down to pick it up, until she suddenly noticed something stuck on her back. She reached behind her and removed it before she examined it, and immediately recognized that it was the answer booklet to the CATs. It must have gotten stuck onto her back when that explosion made her phase through Lancer's case. Dani's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh! The answers to the CATs!"

In the Ghost Zone, Chrona and the Observants watched the whole thing from Chrona's realm. "Now watch this, she'll make the right choice, and you'll see you have absolutely nothing to-" Chrona began reassuringly.

Dani smiled happily and thrusted the booklet in the air. "HELLO, GREAT FUTURE!"

"You're not...actually thinking about peeking at the answers, are you?" Tina asked, not sounding exactly impressed by her reaction and looking as concerned as Sam was.

Dani changed back into her human form and smiled down at the booklet. "Of course I am, are you?"

Back in the Ghost Zone, the ghosts saw the whole thing while Chrona frowned at the ghost girl's terrible decision. "She's stolen the test answers!" The first Observant said.

"She's clearly going to cheat!" The second one said.

"She has your time medallion!"

"She has your time medallion!"

"You said that twice." Chrona pointed out as she shifted into a child.

"Destroy her now, Chrona!" The first Observant demanded the time ghost urgently.

"I know what I'm doing." Chrona placed her hand on one of the gears as it showed an image of Skulka with Techna's face on her chest and Skulka's robot body had a new form with new upgrades. "She put the answers to the test in her hands, and she made the wrong decision…"

On the main image screen gear, it showed that the explosion Dani created earlier also knocked an active stove on the sauce vat as its heat began to overcook the herb and spice sauces as the meter dialed up to the yellow area. Chrona pressed the button on her staff as the screen showed Dani fighting off against the Skulka-Techna ghost, then showed Dani facing off against her evil future self, Dark Dani, indicating Dani was going to battle against her own evil future self soon, then showed Fenton Works tumbling and collapsing down over Sam and Tina as they braced themselves. Finally, the image showed James, Jackie, Matt, Lancer, Tina, and Sam all bound and gagged by green energy since they were tied up to the overheating sauce vats until it exploded and killed all of them while Dani watched in absolute horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dani screamed at the death of all of her friends and family, the people she loved and cared about all gone.

"Her future is sealed." Chrona said.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the trio walked down the hallway as Tina and Sam continued to convince Dani to return the answers to Lancer since they knew cheating was wrong and expected more from her.

"So, are you going to return the test answers or not?" Sam asked Dani.

"I will! I'm just...waiting for the right moment." She said, but sounded a little reluctant.

"Like maybe _after_ the test?" Tina said with a clever grin, making Dani glare at her in annoyance. "Right, you're not actually thinking about cheating on a test that you're convinced will determine your future."

Unaware to the trio, as they walked past the teacher's lounge, Lancer overheard their last conversation before she made a look of suspicion like some was up. She returned into the lounge where she unlocked the briefcase and peeked inside. She gasped in absolute shock with wide eyes when she realized that the CAT answer booklet was gone.

In the hallway, James was talking with some of the boys as they all took no interests in his decision about which college to take when he graduated. "So it's between Harvard, Stanford, and Yale, and I can't make up my mind." James said, but the boys remained silent before they walked away from him. "So...see you after school? No?"

"Mr. Fenton, may I speak with you after school?" Ms. Lancer asked her star pupil solemnly as she approached him, making James stare at her in wonder.

After school that day, Dani, Sam, and Tina have arrived back to Fenton Works and into Dani's bedroom. They began to inspect the mysterious medallion Dani managed to recover from her battle with Box Lunch at the Nasty Burger, before he oddly disappeared like he has never even existed.

Tina plugged her PDA to the medallion and began to work her magic while her friends watched in silence. "I can't seem to hack into it, it's really high-tech." She admitted as they stared down at the medallion.

"Yeah, like it's from the _future_ or something." Sam said with a look of somewhat amazement by the odd-looking accessory.

"Well, speaking of the future, I think it's time I start preparing for mine." Dani said as she held up her backpack where the test answers were currently in.

Sam frowned at her, unimpressed. "You mean cheat?"

"I didn't say cheat."

"You didn't say not cheat." Tina added while she frowned as well since she didn't like this idea one bit either.

Dani facepalmed herself. "Guys, as much as I would love studying, I've been busy fighting ghosts. Besides, if you guys think this test is so meaningless, why do you even care if I cheat? Why don't I just study the answers?" Sam and Tina only blinked and remained silent. "No answers? Well, that's all the answer I need." She placed the test answers booklet on her desk and stared down at it reluctantly, ready to peek at the answers.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Tina asked Sam quietly.

"I'm her friend, not her dad. She wants to cheat, she can cheat." Sam said, but not liking this just as much and really wishing he _would_ stop her, but he knew that nothing was going to change her mind, since Dani was just ignorant and stubborn that way.

Dani began to hesitantly peel off the seal while her best friends watched in anticipated silence. Just before she could open it completely, her ghost sense went off when the Skulka with Techna's face on her chest appeared right into her room with wide grins.

Sam and Tina sighed in relief, but they made fake looks of concern and fear. "I mean, oh no! A ghost!" They said in unison.

Dani changed into her ghost form and flew at Skulka, but she merely swiped her hand and smacked her away as she crashed into the wall. She opened her eyes as they glowed green and glared up at this new Skulka hovering above her.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I am Skulk-Techna 9.9, the future ghost world's greatest huntress." Skulka said.

"With its greatest techno villainess as her operating system." Techna added with a grin.

"Skulka and Techna together?!" Dani said, looking surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Is that an eww or a yikes?" Tina wondered as she cocked an eyebrow. Unfortunately, the answer came when multiple claws sprung out of Skulk-Techna's back while they both grinned.

"Definitely a yikes!"

Dani quickly turned intangible as she avoided a claw and flew her friends out of her room and returned. She evaded more claws as they crack the door and floor, and Dani jumped to avoid the third until one arm swapped her to the floor as she grunted. She shrieked as she rolled out of the way from another claw and quickly jumped as the other demolished her desk, until the last one managed to grab Dani by her throat and Skulk-Techna held her close.

"Say farewell…" Skulka said.

"Ghost child!" Techna finished before the made a claw spin rapidly like a saw blade and slowly moved it close to Dani's face.

Suddenly, Skulka's wrist began to beep when she glanced at it in confusion. "What? Someone's hacking into the system? Again? I thought we fixed that!"

"We did, it must've accidentally synced up with somebody else's PDAAAAAAAA!" Techna screamed before their jetpack suddenly sprang out as they released Dani and phased straight through the ceiling.

Sam and Tina, who had her trusty PDA in her hand, reentered the room. "Wow, I can still hack into her systems with my handheld computer. I don't know if that's exciting or depressing." Tina admitted.

"Come on, follow me!" Dani said as she phased through the ceiling to follow Skulk-Techna.

"We'll walk." Tina and Sam walked out of her room.

While Dani chased after Skulk-Techna in the sky, they flew over Casper High, where Ms. Lancer was talking with James after she suspected that Dani has stolen the answers to the CAT when she overheard her conversation with her friends during their school hours, much to James' surprise.

"So, you're saying Dani stole the test answers? How?" James asked, looking mildly surprised that his sister would even do something selfish like that.

"I don't know...unless your sister suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects." Lancer said as she held up her empty case where the booklet should have been secured in.

James gulped nervously when she mentioned her powers and, in a way, she was right unknowingly as far as she knew. "But Ms. Lancer, you still have no proof Dani took the test answers!"

"Fair enough, she has up until the test to return the answers. BUT!" Lancer suddenly went up to James' face, who stood there in stunned silence. "If she cheats, I wouldn't just fail her...I'll destroy her _future_!"

Back in the sky, Skulk-Techna continued flying around town out of control with Dani following her. "What are you waiting for?! Activate the purple-back gorilla override!" Skulka ordered Techna.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Techna snapped.

Dani fired an ecto blast dead on at Skulk-Techna, sending her plummeting to the ground as they both shouted and crashed into the Nasty Burger, near the sauce vats. Skulka narrowed her eyes with provoke before she jetted out of the restaurant, but unfortunately she made the stove move even closer to the sauce vats while they overheated even more when the meter reached between the yellow and the red.

"Activating Phantom Palm Pummeler!" Techna said with a grin.

Skulka fired a beam from the palm of her hand directly at Dani, sending her flying backwards a little. She then fired at her again, making her briefly turn back to human as she fell a few feet before she regained her air when she changed back to her ghost half.

"You're shorting out my powers?!" Dani asked Skulk-Techna in shock.

"Indeed, the pummeler may not work on you in the future...but we had a feeling it would work on you here." Skulka said with a grin.

"The future?"

"Ohoh, I love it! You're much less powerful than that _other_ Phantom we have to deal with!" Techna cackled.

"What are you to talking ABOOOOUT?!" Skulk-Techna fired another beam at Dani, changing her back to human and she screamed as she plummeted to the ground, but then she luckily managed to grab a flagpole when it broke her fall and she dangled over it. "Wow, that flagpole thing works? Heh, I thought for sure it would-" Unfortunately, it suddenly snapped and Dani fell again. "BREEEEAK!" She bounced off a roof cover of a floral shop and landed in a pile of garbage-filled bags with a grunt. "I guess I don't have a future as an Olympic gymnast."

Skulk-Techna suddenly unleashed a metal cuff that snapped around her waist before it electrocuted her as she shrieked and fell onto her back, her face was now bruised while Skulka descended near her. "You don't have a future, period!" Skulka said as she glared at her.

"Not anymore!" Techna added angrily.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Tina said when she and Sam arrived as they ran down the road just in time before Tina aimed her PDA directly at Skulk-Techna and hacked into her systems again while she short-circuited her suit.

"Oh poop." Skulka and Techna groaned in unison before they began to fall from the air before Skulka grabbed a flagpole like Dani did.

"Wow, that flagpole thing he-AHHHHHH!" Techna screamed when the pole snapped in half like what happened to Dani last time and crashed onto a light post while the same medallion Box Lunch was wearing before hung limply from her neck.

"Nice one, guys!" Dani said to her friends.

"Come on, Tina!" Sam said before he and Tina began to tug onto the cuff that was restraining Dani as they tried to pry it off. "Let's see...if we can get this thing off!"

The medallion on Skulk-Techna fell off and landed on the ground when she immediately began to glow and disappear, and with Dani, Sam, and Tina touching her, they were teleported out of Amity Park along with her.

In an unknown location of the Ghost Zone, the same place where the time ghost lived, Skulk-Techna flew through one of Chrona's portals while Dani, Sam, and Tina all shouted as they were dragged along with her into the realm. After they landed on the ground, the cuff restraining Dani's waist opened up as it freed her and the trio looked around at this new location they have been sent to.

"Where are we?" Tina wondered when they saw gears and heard a lot of clocks ticking all around them.

"I don't know. The Ghost Zone, I think, but...no part of the Ghost Zone _I've_ ever seen." Dani admitted as they looked out the window.

They were definitely in the Ghost Zone alright, since they would never forget the look of the void, but this part of the endless dimension looked like a clock tower with gearheads turning and ticking outside, and Dani has definitely never been there before. And it was also like they had no idea what time it was, like they were in the main center of time: the very beginning, the very end, and it was like they were in every time at once.

"It happened right after her medallion fell off." Sam said.

"Then I think I know how to get us back!" Tina said when she noticed a hanger of hundreds of the same medallions they have been seeing all day since the Box Lunch incident. She slipped a medallion on around her neck and cheered when she expected to be teleported back home, but saw that nothing happened when her smile dropped. "Nothing, huh?"

"No, but nice bling." Sam walked up to the time-viewing screen.

Dani walked up to Tina and examined the medallion around her neck. "I don't like this." She mumbled.

"You're going to like _this_ even less!"

Tina and Dani walked up beside Sam, who was watching the time-viewing screen in front of him. What they saw before them was the future, ten years later, and saw a evil-looking ghost woman, who was Dani's evil future self, Dark Dani Phantom (or Dana), firing powerful beams of energy at everything and everyone as the humans ran for their lives in terror while she fired multiple story buildings. What scared and surprised Sam the most was that she was actually enjoying the chaos and terror she was upbringing the city until she made a water tower explode and caused a huge green fire. Dark Dani looked around at the horror she has bestowed on the humans and laughed cruelly with a sickening, wicked grin.

"I think I'm seeing your future...and you're kind of a brat." Sam said to Dani before they continued to watch.

They saw upgraded helicopters, tanks, and police cars all surrounding Dark Dani while she continued to smirk evilly as she hovered above them and took a deep breath. She then unleashed a powerful sonic scream that sounded like a ghost howl with green waves: the ghostly wail, and made all the armed vehicles on the ground and air fly away as they crashed elsewhere. Dark Dani halted her power and smiled evilly again.

"Okay, you're _really_ a brat." Sam corrected himself when he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Wow!" Dani said as she gently shoved Sam away, very amazed at the amazing ability her evil future self just used. "What is that, some kind of _ghostly wail_? What an awesome power! And I look totally hot!"

"Dani!" Sam and Tina said in unison as they gave their friend correcting glares.

"...If it weren't being used for evil...and I don't really like the fangs."

Tina turned back to Skulk-Techna, who was unconscious, as she began to mess around her PDA again. "Let's see if this future gir; knows anything about…" She muttered to herself, until Skulk-Techna flew up into the air and was suddenly hurtled into the time portal. "I didn't do that!"

"I did." Chrona said simply, catching the trio's attentions when they looked up and saw her descending above them. "I've sent her back to her own time, or...should I say _forward_ to her own time. You see, for me, time moves backwards and forwards, and...oh, why am I bothering? You're fourteen."

"Who are you? Where are we?" Dani asked the time ghost.

"Introductions? Fine...I am Chrona, Mistress of Time. I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future so _that_ never happens." She pointed at her time portal and showed Dark Dani lifting up a tank with ease as she threw it a great distance away before the citizens ran for their lives when she began to fire more ecto blasts without even caring for their innocent lives.

Dani stared up at Chrona with disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me! Name _one_ evil thing I've done!"

Chrona grinned before she showed her an image of James sneaking into his sister's room and dug into her backpack and, to his complete shock and disbelief, he pulled out the CAT answers booklet, proving that Lancer was right all along that Dani has stolen the answers to cheat on the test.

He gasped in complete horror and shock. " _Dani's a cheater!_ " He exclaimed in disbelief before he collapsed to his knees and tears sprinkled out of his eyes.

"Bet you can't find two!" Tina challenged, but Chrona then showed them Dark Dani standing around the destruction she has caused as she flew away to do some more destruction.

"How about two _thousand_?" Chrona clarified with a small glare.

Dani has finally heard enough from this time ghost telling her that she was destined to become evil when she glared at him. "I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you! I'm going ghost!" She cried out before she transformed into her ghost form and charged at the time ghost without thinking much.

"TIME OUT!" Chrona said as she aimed her staff at Dani before she reached her, and she immediately froze and time reversed like a rewind button when she returned to the point where she began to transform.

"I'm going ghost!" She suddenly realized what just happened to her as her eyes went wide. "Whoa! Serious deja vu." She changed back into her ghost form as she brought out her Boo-staff before she spun it and flew straight back at the time ghost again.

"TIME OUT!" Time slowed down just as Dani was about to swing her staff at Chrona, who moved out of the way before she pressed her staff again. "TIME IN!" Time returned to normal when Dani accidentally slammed into a bell and flew back as she cringe and the time ghost continued to replay her slamming to the bell while she pressed on her staff again. "I could do this all day, but...I have a schedule to keep." She slammed on her staff and this time, Dani fell to the ground as Chrona grabbed a scythe from one of her statues and charged at the ghost girl.

"DANI! LOOK OUT!" Tina and Sam warned their friend in unison.

Dani managed to fly out of the way before Chrona's swipe of her scythe sliced one of her gears in half, and she quickly aimed out her staff when time froze and Dani paused in mid air.

"Wait, how is it she can freeze time for Dani and not for us?" Tina asked Sam, but got no response when she waved her hand in front of his gaping face. "Sam?" She then noticed that he, too, was frozen in time. She then glanced down at her medallion and realized the reason that _she_ didn't get frozen in time was because Chrona's medallion was protecting her from her powers. "I knew these medallions were good for something! It's like a get out of time free card!"

"Time's up, ghost girl!" Chrona said as she raised up her scythe to finish off Dani, but Tina suddenly snatched the scythe off her hands before she could swipe at her, surprising her a little.

"Sorry, but no sudden death overtime in this game!" She managed to get two time medallions for her friends before she threw one of them each around their necks when Sam unfroze as he blinked in confusion and Dani flew away from Chrona.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Dani exclaimed as she flew above her friends.

"We evened the playing field, just get the bad guy!" Sam said to Dani as he held up his medallion and pointed his thumb at Chrona.

"You three have seen too much, you must be eliminated before you permanently alter the time stream." Chrona said, before she began to duplicate herself into different time periods (like the French Revolution, Ancient Egypt, the Viking Era, the future, and the Vietnam War). The real Chrona smirked at the teens. "Nowhere to run, children."

Dani glanced back at the time portal, showing the desolated Amity Park, ten years in the future. "Nowhere but the future!" She exclaimed before she grabbed both of her friends and flew them all through the time portal.

Chrona continued to grin as she shifted into her child form. "Let's see if you have what it takes to face that future."

In the bleak future, Dani, Sam, and Tina teleported into the empty streets when Tina and Sam landed on the road and Dani flew in the air with her Boo-staff in her hand. There wasn't a single human life anywhere as the trio walked ahead with Dani hovering above them and they stared at all the destruction that would be bestowed on Amity Park in ten years.

"Man, if this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the CAT!" Tina said, looking a little frightened by the dark future.

"How do you think this all happened?" Sam asked Dani, but he had a feeling they already knew the answer.

"I don't know, but based on what we just saw...I have a really bad feeling I'm the one responsible." Dani said when she now finally began to realize that she really was gonna turn evil in ten years and that Chrona was actually telling her the truth.

Future Vincent Gray suddenly popped out of the rumble on his hoverboard as he aimed his bazooka over his shoulder at Dani. "You got that right, ghost!" He snapped before he fired a beam below her and it exploded while she disappeared in the smoke.

Dani phased through the road and hovered in front of Vincent. "Vincent! Listen to me!"

But the older ghost hunter glared at her, since he possibly mistaken her as the evil Dark Dani Phantom. "You can't fool me this time, Phantom!"

Vincent fired more beams of energy at Dani while she flew into the air and evaded his attacks. He charged at her and hopped off his board as Dani flipped over it, but ended up getting caught in a pink net as she tumbled to the road. Vincent then aimed his gun directly at Dani like this was the moment he was waiting for for about tens years as he glared.

"Been waiting a long time for this. Goodbye and good…"

Tina and Sam suddenly slid between Vincent and Dani, preventing him from firing and destroying their friend. "Vincent, no!" Tina exclaimed with her arms spread out.

"Don't shoot!" Sam pleaded as Vincent lowered and powered down his gun.

The older ghost hunter stared at Sam and Tina in complete shock, bewilderment, and confusion like he was not expecting to see either of their presences at all. "S-Sam...Tina? I-it's not possible! This is a trick! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with shocked confusion.

Tina dropped her arms in disbelief at what he just shouted out loud. "Wait, not alive? That's our future? I'm _definitely_ not taking the CAT!" She exclaimed, now feeling really frightened about the future now when her eyes went wide.

"The CAT...that was the last time I saw you alive! The big explosion at the Nasty Burger, y-you, Sam, Dani's family…" Vincent suddenly perked up when he went wide eyed in self-realization before he immediately glared angrily at Dani again as he charged up his bazooka again and prepared to kill her. "AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He suddenly got swept away by a green ecto-energy wave as he shouted in surprise.

The trio glanced up in surprise and they saw Dana Phantom in person as she hovered right above them while she saved Dani's life to ensure she still existed. "Actually, that was me...and _you_ , eventually." She said sinisterly as she grinned evilly at her younger past self, who only stared up at her in complete shock and confusion at her evil future self.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	31. The Ultimate Enemy: PART 2

**Season 2 Episode 9  
** The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2  
"It's Time to SCREAM!"

 _ **James: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

 _In Amity Park, ten years in the future, citizens covered their ears from the loudest ghostly howl that was ever unleashed. The towers powering the ghost shield exploded as the shield shutted down and disappeared, leaving the town unprotected as alarms blazed and people screamed and ran for their lives._

 _In Fenton Works, a ghost woman burst out of the floor of the lab, and the woman was undoubtedly Dani's Phantom's older self, Dark Dani Phantom, and she stood a few feet away from the Grays, who were gaping in fear._

" _Hello, Vincent...and goodbye." She said sinisterly before she fired a ghost beam at them._

" _Dani Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet, what do you want me to do about it?" Chrona asked as she looked from the image of Dark Dani and then to the Observants._

" _Isn't it obvious?" The first Observant said._

" _In order to save the future, Dani Phantom must perish!" The second one said._

 _In the present day of Amity Park at Casper High, Lancer made an announcement to the students in the assembly as the end of the semester was drawing near. "As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test." Lancer announced before she held up the answers booklet. "These aren't just the answers to the test...they're the answers to your future. Do you want fries with it?" Dani stared in worried silence._

" _She turns evil, because she's under pressure for some test? Fine, then perhaps it's time for a test of my own." Chrona said as Dani flew through Lancer's briefcase from an explosion from the Nasty Burger._

 _Dani pulled the CAT answer booklet from her back and gasped as she smiled. "HELLO, GREAT FUTURE!" She exclaimed happily._

" _You're not actually thinking about peeking at the answers, are you?" Tina asked Dani, not liking the idea one bit. "You're not actually thinking about cheating on a test you're convinced that will determine your future?"_

" _Guys, come on, I would love to study, but I've been busy fighting ghosts."_

" _So you're saying Dani stole the test answers? How?" James asked Ms. Lancer outside Casper High._

" _I don't know, unless your sister suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects." Lancer said, making James gulp nervously. "She has up until the test to return the answers. If she cheats, I won't just fail her...I'll destroy her_ future _!"_

" _You're much less powerful than that_ other _Phantom we have to deal with." Techna cackled._

 _Dani, Tina, and Sam were all dragged into Chrona's Tower in the Ghost Zone as they looked around. "Where are we?" Tina asked._

" _I am Chrona, Mistress of Time. I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future so_ that _never happens." Chrona said, pointing at the screen that showing Dark Dani destroying buildings and attacking innocent people._

" _I think I'm seeing your future...and you're kind of a brat." Sam said to Dani._

" _You three have seen too much, you must be eliminated before you permanently alter the time stream. Nowhere to hide, children."_

" _Nowhere, but the future!" Dani exclaimed before she grabbed both of her friends as they flew through the time portal and into the desolated future around them. Future Vincent suddenly popped out of the rumble and fired his gun at Dani, which she avoided. "Vincent! Listen to me!"_

" _You can't fool me this time, Phantom!" He said as he attacked Dani and finally caught her in a pink net and was about to fire his gun again to finish her off, until Sam and TIna suddenly slid between them as they pleaded him not to destroy their friend, and he stared at them in bewilderment and confusion. "Sam...Tina? This is a trick! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!"_

" _Not alive? I'm_ definitely _not taking the CAT!" Tina exclaimed in fear at what she just heard._

" _The CAT...that's the last time I saw you alive! The big explosion at the Nasty Burger…" All of Dani's friends and family were bound and gagged to the Nasty Burger overheating vats as it exploded. "You, Sam, Dani's family...and it was all your fault!" Vincent aimed his gun again, but got swept away by a green ecto-wave as he shouted._

 _The trio looked up and saw Dana Phantom floating above them in person. "Actually, that was me...and_ you _, eventually." She smirked evilly._

" _Her future is sealed." Chrona said as Dani stared at her evil future self in complete shock._

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Dana Phantom stared down at her younger self and her past friends while they all stared at her in awe as they couldn't believe their eyes that they were staring at Dani's dark future, and that she was going to become the most evil ghost on the planet.

Dana landed in front of the trio with her hands on her hips. "Sam and Tina...it's been awhile. Ten years, to be accurate." She said darkly with an unfazed frown before she waved her energized hand in front of Sam and Tina as they braced themselves, but merely immobilized them since couldn't move and Dana walked closer to her old friends. "So...to what do I owe this little blast from the past?" Her eyes suddenly went wide when she saw Sam's time medallion around his neck and frowned in realization. "Chrona...meddling again."

Dana suddenly got blasted as she grunted and crashed into a building by a red beam. She swiped the smoke away and saw Vincent, fully recovered and with a wrist gun as he blew on smoke billowing from it while he gave her a frown. Dana glared murderously before she charged at the ghost hunter as he threw a few grenades at her, but she turned into a green vapor form when the grenades exploded harmlessly through her. Vincent fired more blasts, but Dark Dani duplicated herself as she made a sudden zip and grabbed his arms. Meanwhile, Dani focused on her energy and shouted as she broke free from Vincent's net before her evil older self punched Vincent right in the face, enough to send him flying several feet away while he grunted and tumbled on the street.

As he weakly got to his fours, Dana landed near him with a grin. "You know, for the respect of our past, I should let you live." Dana said before she grabbed him by his weapons holster when she glared. "But that's not how I work!" She lifted him up high before she hurtled him away as he screamed.

"Vincent!" Dani exclaimed before she flew after Vincent and grabbed him by his waist as she made them both intangible. They phased from wall-to-wall a good distance away until they landed on the ground as Dani grunted and glanced down at Vincent, now really weak from Dana's blows.

"You're from the past, aren't you?" Vincent asked Dani, making her sit up while she remained silent. "Almost...forgot how cute you were back then." Vincent then drifted into unconsciousness.

"You thought I was cute?" Dani suddenly smiled brightly. "Wow, an older man likes me."

Back with Dark Dani, she used her telekinesis to lift Sam and Tina off the ground as she walked around them. "You know, if I had an _ounce_ of humanity left in me, this would be a very touching little reunion." She said before her old friends glanced at each other fearfully. "But of course, I surrendered my human half...a long time ago." Dani phased through the street behind her evil self, but Dark Dani's ghost sense goes off when red wisps submerged from her nostrils and she made an unfazed, knowing look. "Oh, please…" She sharply turned and fired a ghost beam at Dani, who fired one back before she got hit by Dana's blast while she got hit by Dani's, but it was enough to set Sam and Tina free from her telekinesis.

Dani sat up and glanced at her friends. "Tina, Sam! RUN!" She cried out to her best friends.

Sam and Tina immediately began to run away before Dana quickly recovered from Dani's blow as she smirked at her 'old friends'. "Run? Where are they going to go?"

She stood up and turned around as she took a deep breath and unleashed her ghostly wail. Dani clapped her hands on her ears before Sam and Tina stopped in front of Fenton Works. The powerful sonic waves made the corner of the house crumble and it began to collapse over Sam and Tina before Dana halted her power.

"For the record, I blame you." Tina said to Sam as they shielded themselves by covering their heads.

"GUYS!" Dani exclaimed as she about to fly over to them to get them out of the way, but Dana suddenly grabbed her by her ankle.

"Ah, ah, ah. No more heroics from you." She said, smirking evilly.

Dani gasped in horror as she watched the rumble completely collapse around Sam and Tina as they yelped. To make things worse, Dark Dani began to shock her younger self in agonizing pain as she shrieked and changed back to her human form before her future self threw her into the rumble. Dani rubbed her head as she weakly got up, but then she noticed that there were two time medallion lying on the ground where her friends were supposed to be. She suddenly realized that they quickly took off their time medallions and they made it out of the future safely.

"They took off their time medallions! That returned them to their time period just like Box Lunch and Skulk-Techna. Which means, I can…" Dani said while she was about to remove her own time medallion, but got cut short when Dana grabbed her by her wrist and lifted her to the air.

"What? Go back with them? They're doomed anyway, and you can't go anywhere if you can't remove your time medallion." Dana said sinisterly. She snapped Dani's time medallion off, turn her hand and the medallion intangible, and she phased it straight into her younger self's chest, making her shriek in agony before she fell unconscious. "In fact...you're not going anywhere at all."

* * *

Back in the present day of Amity Park, James drove his red car around so he could find for his little sister and have a little 'chat' with her. "They should be here somewhere." He said to himself.

In an alleyway beside the Nasty Burger, in a bright flash, Sam and Tina suddenly appeared while Tina screamed when she thought she was about to be crushed by a collapsing Fenton Works building. She stopped when she realized that she was back in her own time and glanced up at Sam, who was frowning down at her in annoyance with his arms crossed.

"You got the medallions off, didn't you?" Tina asked Sam.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Dani's still stuck in the future, fighting her bratty older self! We have to help her!" Sam exclaimed when he kinda forgot about the fact that he left Dani behind in the future.

"Sam, Tina, you got a second?" James asked before he walked up to them without receiving an answer, as he glared at both sternly them with his hands on his sides. "Let me answer that, yes, you do! I know Dani stole the test answers to the CAT, and that she's going to cheat."

Sam then smiled innocently. "Actually, Dani wasn't going to-"

But his smile dropped when James held up his hand, looking completely convinced that his sister's best friend was just trying to cover for her. "Sam, enough! I know more than you think I do." James went up to his face with a knowing stare. "A _lot_ more. So, I suggest when you see her, you tell her I want to talk to her _tonight_ , because if I don't, I _will_ be talking to our parents _and_ Ms. Lancer _tomorrow_!" With that happy message, James stormed away to his car and drove off, leaving Sam and Tina baffled by what he just told them, but were kind of confused when he said 'a lot more' in a very obvious way.

"Lancer knows Dani has the answers?" Sam asked Tina after a moment of silence when he processed James's words together.

"Oh man, is she in trouble." Tina commented at the thought.

Sam's eyes went wide in realization before he grabbed his techno-geek friend by her shoulders in urgency. "That's gotta be it! Dani cheating is the thing that leads to that horrible future!"

Tina gently shoved him away as she frowned at his theory. "Let me get this straight, Dani gets caught cheating on a test and we pay for it with our lives? How is that fair?"

* * *

Back in the dark and desolated future, Dani groaned when she began to wake up and the first thing she saw was a statue of her entire family, Sam, and Tina right in front of her.

"Mom? Dad?" Dani said as she sat up and found herself bound to a green glowing bind. She read the inscription on the gravestone statue before her. "'Gone, but not forgotten'?" She turned and found Lancer's gravestone statue, but it only read 'gone'. She suddenly knew this was where the Nasty Burger should have been and now it was like a graveyard: nothing but rumble and tombstone statues. "A-and where's the Nasty Burger?"

She saw the original Nasty Burger a few feet away, completely destroyed in rumble. She began to remember that Future Vincent once mentioned that there was a big explosion at the fast food restaurant, and how he reacted when he saw Sam and Tina for the first time and wasn't expecting to see them alive at all. She realized her friends and family have all been killed in the Nasty Burger explosion.

She heard some cruel snickering coming from the destroyed Nasty Burger before Dark Dani walked out from the rumble like she was reading her past self's expression.

"Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can...ruin your whole future." Dana sneered darkly before she walked straight up to her younger self, who was glaring up at her angrily. "It makes me sick of how I was back when I was hormonal teenager. All heroic, loyal, well-meaning, and what did I dedicate my life to? _Protecting_ my own hometown from harm? How old can that get?" Dark Dani laughed before she then kneeled to Dani's level and held her by her chin, but she didn't lose her glare. "But...I suppose I do miss the witty banters I use to throw, and the beauty I once had as a human…" Dana then smiled mockingly. "But I grew out of it."

"ACK!" Dani shook her head away from her evil older self's hand in disgust and glared up at her, but then her eyes went wide when she glanced down at her chest. "The time medallion?"

"Fused inside you. Pretty nice, huh? Intangible and unreachable whether you're ghost or human, which means you can't go back in time." As she spoke, Dana stood back up to her feet when she created a ghost portal with her hand.

"I don't care if I go back in time or not, I'll never turn into you! NEVER!"

"Of course you will…" Dark Dani then transformed as she disguised herself into Dani herself in human form and she smirked at her past self. "It's only a matter of time." She grabbed Dani by her bind and threw her straight into the Ghost Zone as she shrieked and the portal disappeared, trapping her inside. "I need you out of my hair and out of my way while I make sure nothing happens to change my past and luckily, _this_ is all I need to make sure of that..." Dana held up one of Sam or Tina's time medallions before it teleported her back in time when she found herself in the present day, near the Nasty Burger. "And get where I need to be."

* * *

Inside Chrona's Tower in the Ghost Zone, Chrona was tuning her time staff just as the Observants appeared in her presence once again. "Have you completed the task?" The first Observant asked the time ghost.

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be." Chrona said as she showed an image of 'Dani' walking around the Nasty Burger with a evil look on her face. "There's the girl, returned back to her own time. Safe, sound, and clearly not evil. Now, care to observe the door?"

The Observants glanced at each other before the teleported out of his tower, leaving Chrona shifting to child form while she made a suspicious look, like she knew that wasn't the _real_ Dani that arrived in the present.

* * *

Back in the present, Dana (still disguised as younger Dani in human form) began to inspect the Nasty Burger to make sure everything was set for her big master plan to ensure her own existence and to prepare for what was coming for her former friends and family.

"The Nasty Burger, still sanding...for now." Dark Dani said to herself when she saw the sauce vats overheating as the meter raised above the yellow meter while the sauces became hotter and hotter with every minute until it was ready to implode.

"DANI!" Sam and Tina shouted in relief, making Dana gasp in surprise as she lost her smile when Sam hugged her before her held her hands.

"You made it back!" He said in relief.

"Did you beat that evil bratty pus pack alternative version of yourself?" Tina asked excitedly.

Dark Dani's eyes briefly glowed red before she snickered a little. "Always with the quips." Dana said in Dani's voice as she smiled darkly at her 'friends'. "In my weaker moments, I sometimes miss your droll sense of humor."

Tina cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Dana giggled a little while she smiled. "I'm just kidding! I beat my other self quite easily, had you going for a second, huh?"

"Well...we should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up, huh?"

Dana then faked a reassuring smile. "Already done. Now, who's up for- _what did we used to do together?_ -playing some video games and raging against the machine?!"

"We're in!" Tina and Sam exclaimed happily, making Dana smirk secretly that they don't suspect a thing.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone in the future, the real Dani hovered across the void as she strained while she struggled to break free from the indestructible ecto-binds Dark Dani bounded her with.

"I've...gotta get out of this! I'm going ghost!" Dani cried out before she transformed into her ghost half and tried to use her strength to break free, but no matter how much she struggled, it wouldn't even snap off since it was too strong, so she just gave up as she glowered in defeat. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"Well, well, well." The voice of the Box Ghoul said.

Dani turned her head and saw the Future Box Ghoul, now much more leaner and bigger, had a tattoo, a hook for a hand, and an eye patch, and she looked like she had a serious beating from a powerful ghost.

She smiled at Dani as she floated closer to her. "All this time, we'd been planning on how'd we take the fight to you, and here you are...wrapped up like a present." She said darkly as she smirked at the ghost girl.

"Box Ghoul?" Dani said with slight fear

"Beware…" She held up her hand as she charged it up with blue energy and fired a beam of ecto-energy, hitting her dead on when she bonked into Future Amber McLain, who now looked more obese and wore black tattered clothing as he glared down at the ghost girl.

"Amber?! You look…"

"Like I went to seed right after you destroyed my vocal cords WITH THAT GHOSTLY WAIL OF YOURS?!" Amber snapped angrily, his voice sounded very much like he has been gurgling nails and sounded as tone deaf as Tina.

Dani smiled nervously. "I was gonna say statuesque, but, uh…"

Amber angrily strummed his guitar as he sent a wave of energy straight at Dani, hitting her dead on when she flew into Future Jessie 13, who was now in a wheelchair and had a black blanket over her lap as she glared at the ghost girl.

Dani groaned and gasped as she looked up at Jessie. "Jessie 13?! Okay, whatever happened to you, I _swear_ I had nothing to do with-" She began.

"Been waiting a long time for this, princess!" She sneered angrily, not giving her a chance to finish her sentence as her blanket formed into her bad luck shadow ghost.

All the future versions of Dani's ghost enemies began to surround around for some payback. "WAIT!" She tried to plead them to stop, but they wouldn't listen when they began to charge their energies and gave the ghost heroine everything they got as an act of revenge for what her evil future self did to them. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Back in the present day of Amity Park, Dana (still disguised as Dani in her human form) phased through the floor and into her old bedroom as she looked around. "My old room." She said to herself in Dani's voice before she walked up to a mirror and stared at her reflection as she rubbed her cheek while she admired her old human face she once admitted she missed. "And my old beautiful face."

The door opened up when James walked in, carrying Dani's backpack in his hand. "Dani, we need to talk." James said sternly with his hands on his sides as he narrowed his eyes at his sister.

Dana smiled to herself and turned to her old brother. "And my old brother, James." She then frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want, James? I'm busy."

"Yeah, busy cheating!" James pulled out the CAT test answer booklet from Dani's backpack, revealing that he knew she stole the answers. "Lancer was right, you _did_ steal the answers! Don't you understand?"

"That I'll be destroying my future?" 'Dani' smiled before she chuckled and took the backpack and answer booklet out of her old brother's hands. "You don't know the half of it!"

James frowned at her briefly before he made a look of sadness when he looked down and sighed as he picked up the Booo-merang off the floor and Dana stuffed the booklet in her old backpack. "Dani...I know all of it, about everything. That you're part ghost and that you were always doing the right thing with your powers...until now."

That made Dark Dani's eyes widen in surprise when he told her this. "You knew?" She asked in confusion and with an ounce of care in her voice.

Despite her goal to kill her own brother to ensure she would still exist, Dana has never known that James knew everything that she used to be half-ghost and never told Dani directly. Her brother must have been already killed before he could even tell her the truth about his knowledge of her secret.

"I know, and I've been covering for you with Mom and Dad, because I'm proud of you and the good that you do…" James said before he frowned again when he placed his hands on his hips. "But not anymore!" He was facially telling his 'sister' that he was probably gonna tell their parents and Lancer that Dani was half-ghost as his own form of punishment for his sister planning on cheating.

Dana, however, only smirked at her former brother. "You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." She said dangerously calm before she transformed out of her younger self's disguise as she exposed her true evil, older form to James while she grinned sinisterly at him.

James stared at her in complete shock. "You...you're not Dani!" He backed away in fear as he dropped the Booo-merang on the floor while Dana walked closer to him. "That's why the Booo-merang wasn't homing in on your ecto-signature: you're not Dani!"

"I was, but I grew out of it. The Dani you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone, ten years in the future!" Dark Dani said in her normal voice as she rubbed her fingernails together in satisfaction with her hands on her hips.

James then glared at the evil ghost woman with a look of confidence. "She'll escape! She'll beat you!"

Dana only snickered and rolled her eyes like he was just joking around. "How? Is the answer A: the Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. B: the only remaining portal, the one my cheesehead archenemy has? As soon as I find that, that's going, too."

James allowed her words to sink in when she said 'cheesehead' and he knew that there was only one person he knew was a total cheesehead fanatic. "'Cheesehead'? Vladia Masters?! _She's_ your archenemy?"

"Is it C: you? No, you can't stop me from cheating on the CATs and solidifying my future. So, it must be D!" Dana then blasted her energy at James as he hovered a little in the air. "None of the above!" When Dark Dani halted her blast, James fell onto his knees and collapsed on the floor, unconscious as Dana shifted back to her younger human disguise and pulled out the answer booklet from the backpack. "Well, what do you know? The answer to the first question is D!" She then laughed evilly now that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"DANI! NO!" James shouted in his sleep as he shifted around his bed until he sat upright awake before he realized that he was in his own bedroom and it was Saturday morning. "What the?"

Jackie suddenly barged into her son's room when she heard him screaming, and she even brought the Booo-merang that was in her fist like she was expecting a ghost attack. "What's up, son? Are you okay?" She asked her eldest child.

James glanced around his room in confusion. "I'm in bed? I'm alive?"

Matt suddenly kicked his wife out of the way as he entered his room in a chipper mood. "Of course you're in bed and you're alive! Dani said that you fell asleep, helping her study and we tucked you in."He explained with a smile.

"She even woke up early to make sure nothing happened to make her late for the big test!" Jackie added proudly.

"Oh on! The test!" James exclaimed in realization when he eyes went wide.

He suddenly jumped out of bed in a hurry as he snatched the Booo-merang out of his mother's hands while his parents stared at him in confusion. James quickly ran into Dani's bedroom, where opened up a dresser cabinet and pulled out one of Dani's favorite blue headbands she liked to wear everyday. He then ran into the lab as he activated the ghost portal and tied a note to the Booo-merang with Dani's headband.

"I need you to find Dani, fourteen-year-old Dani! Ten years from now." He told the device.

James then threw the ecto-seeking boomerang device into the Ghost Zone, hoping his sister would receive his message later in the future, literally. The Booo-merang continued to fly through the depths of the Ghost Zone while it remained active for days, days turned into months, and months turned into years as the device still remained active. Ten years later, the Booo-merang has rusted up after so many years of trying to track down Dani, but then it suddenly reactivated when it locked into Dani's ecto-signature and it flew away, right before a ghost monster could even chomp at it.

The real Dani continued to get beaten up and blasted at by all the older versions of her past enemy ghosts. Amber strummed his guitar at her again as she yelped, Box Ghoul threw a couple of ecto-boxes at Dani, Jessie's shadow ghost suddenly swooped by her, making her spin a little. She glanced up wearily until Skulk-Techna shocked her and Future Kyle smacked her with his fist before Amber finally pinned Dani to the ecto-wall hard in pure anger and rage.

"Please...I didn't do all of this to you, it wasn't me!" Dani exclaimed with a heavy inhale, not wanting to take anymore of their paybacks.

"Oh, stop!" Skulka snapped as she waved her hand while everyone continued to glare at her in pure anger and vengeance. "You're responsible for the horrible things that happened to your world and ours!"

"To everyone you've ever come in contact with!" Techna added.

"Your family, your friends, and most importantly, us." Amber finished as he released Dani and join the rest of the ghosts.

"But I didn't do all of this to you! Please stop!" Dani pleaded.

But all of the ghosts didn't listen to her as they completely ignored her pleas, not caring if she couldn't take it anymore, and they all began to attack her again for payback and ready to kill her for everything Dark Dani has done to them. Dani began to breath heavily as her fear became anger when it began to rise in her chest and her breathing slowly became a growl. She couldn't take anymore of the ghosts blaming her for everything her evil future self has done since they all went up at her younger self for some revenge for all the misfortunes Dana has brought upon them...and it really made her want to scream.

"Get away...get away! GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Dani's shout became a loud sonic ghost howl when she unintentionally activated the power her evil future self has recently acquired: the ghostly wail.

All the ghosts stared at her in awe and shock when they halted their attacks since they were unexpected by her using this power. The waves of raw energy flew at them as they shielded themselves and they were all blown away by her most powerful ability she has ever unlocked. Dani continued to scream at them as the binds that tied her up faded away and she knocked back the last of the ghosts before white rings suddenly intersected her, but it doesn't change her completely, only her head into her human form: her black hair, blue headband and blue eyes, but still had her jumpsuit. She halted her wail as she rubbed her head from all the energy she has used.

"Whoa!" She said in amazement. She saw all the future ghosts unconscious from her ghostly wail, even the shadow ghost became a black moss and Skulk-Techna has completely powered down. "My voice is changing? Great, now I'm going through evil puberty." She changed her head back into her ghost look while she facepalmed herself a little. "Everywhere I turn, my stupid future's smacking me in the face!" The Booo-merang suddenly smacked her in the back of her head. "OUCH!" She rubbed her head until she saw a note tied onto the device. "A note?" She removed the headband and note attached to the device as she unfolded the note and examined it:

 _Dani, you need to get to Wisconsin, it's the only remaining portal in the future, but you need to hurry! You don't have much time left! You're our only hope!_

"'Wisconsin'? Plasmius! Figures she's involved in this." Dani said as she made a suspicious look and now she knew how she can get out of the Ghost Zone in the future and possibly get some help, or face off against her old archenemy.

* * *

Back in the present at Casper High, the students have arrived to school on a Saturday to work on the CAT. While Lancer inspected them briefly, Dana smirked at her before she peeked at the answers as she hid it underneath Dani's desk and began to bubble in the answers, much to Sam and Tina's dismay when Sam rested his cheek on his palm and Tina only stared at her 'friend'.

"Dani, don't! If you cheat on the test, we-" Tina whispered quietly.

"Ms. Foley, Ms. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer interrupted as she scolded at them suspiciously.

"Uh…" Dana said in Dani's voice before she grinned at Sam and Tina, who blinked at her in confusion, and then snickered softly. "No problem at all." She smirked even more while her eyes glowed red before she continued to cheat on the test to ensure her own future is set in stone.

She suddenly heard someone coming when she looked up at the door and narrowed her eyes when she saw James standing out there, glaring directly at her. Dark Dani quickly made an invisible duplicate of herself as it flew through the floor and into the hallway when James pulled out the Fenton Peeler to reveal Dana's true identity to everyone. Dana's duplicate merely touched his shoulder as she shocked him while he yelped in surprise before he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious again. The duplicate then dragged James into a closet so he wouldn't try to interfere with her master plan again.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone ten years in the future, Dani was hovering in front of a giant purple football that was blocking something, but she knew what was behind it.

"Well, that's Vladia for ya, subtle as a flying mallet." Dani muttered to herself before she shoved the football aside, revealing the only remaining portal in the entire future world as James's note explained.

Dani narrowed her eyes, not really knowing what to expect, but she flew through the portal and back into the real world. She found herself in a lab of some sort, but it looked more like a set up lab in a dark cave. She was expecting a fight until she turned to the side and saw someone sitting on a chair with the back turned to her a few feet away, but she immediately knew it was Future Vladia Masters herself, her old archnemesis.

"Come to kick a defenseless old lady while she's down?" Vladia merely said as she tapped her fingernails on her chair handle.

"Defenseless? Old?"

Dani walked up to her as Vladia turned her chair around to face her. Her hair was longer and messy, her business suit was all old, damped, and tattered, she was barefoot, and her face was all wrinkled and slightly sloppy from aging into her fifties. Dani knew that, being a half-ghost, they could retain their youth and beauty longer than any other normal human, as she remembered Spector once told her. Dani looked surprised about not just that Vladia looked even older, even after just ten years, but she used to be a proud billionairess, but now she looked like her career just went down the drain and was now an old homeless woman.

"Man! What happened to you?" Dani wondered with wide eyes, not expecting Vladia looking like this miserable old woman in front of her.

"I could ask you the very same question, my dear." Vladia stood up with a walking stick when she noticed her appearance and realized she was from the past, so she probably barely knew anything other than the fact that she would turn evil in ten years. "Although, perhaps I should ask what hasn't happened to you... _yet_. If it's any consolation, they went so quickly, they felt no pain. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of you, Danielle…"

* * *

Vladia began to explain to Dani how the bleak and disastrous future came to be and how she became known as Dark Dani Phantom, the most evil and most powerful ghost on the planet, and it did rootly have something to do with Dani cheating on a test.

Before Chrona's meddling, Dani was caught cheating on the CAT by Lancer when he arranged a meeting at the Nasty Burger with the entire Fenton family about Dani's act of selfishness. Tina and Sam then rushed up to the teacher and the Fentons to warn everyone that the Nasty Burger was gonna blow up soon, but either it was because Lancer was too busy scowling at Dani, didn't believe Sam and Tina at all, or if it was just too late. Either way, the entire fast-food restaurant exploded from the sauce vats overheating...and Dani was sadly the only survivor. All of Dani's friends and family (and teacher) and everything she ever had was all gone, and it heartbroke her greatly that she couldn't even save them in time.

 _ **Vladia (Voiceover):  
**_ _With nowhere else to go, you came to me, the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand you situation_.

Now orphaned with no family and no friends, a heartbroken and grief-stricken Dani has been forced to move out of Fenton Works and moved to Madison, Wisconsin to live with Vladia Masters, who gave her some sympathy when she placed a comforting hand on Dani's shoulders. Despite all the past fights and 'disagreements' they had together, Dani was too hurt to even care. She glanced at a photo of herself with all of her loved ones, who were now all gone all because she was caught cheating on a test and Lancer already knew about it, and it made her grief grow stronger when a tear leaked down her cheek, and Vladia gave her a look of pity.

 _All you wanted was to make the hurt go away_.

Vladia understood Dani's wish when she took her into her lab, strapped her to an examination table with a breathing mask over her face. Vladia wore her surgeon apron and mask and wore a copied pair of the Ghost Gauntlets.

 _I honored your wishes...no more painful human emotions to drag you down_.

Dani's wish was to have her ghost half removed from her body, since her ghost powers were too much of a painful memory to have about her friends and family, and didn't want to be heartbroken anymore and wanted it all gone, and to not feel depressed anymore.

Vladia raised her Gauntlets as sharp claws sprang out and she dug them into Dani's body. She strained before she pulled and finally managed to drag out Dani's ghost half. Even though at first it was a success, something went wrong when Vladia's eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Now that she was freed from her human half's consciousness, Dani Phantom glared at Vladia and roughly shoved her away, making her crash into a wall with a grunt as her Ghost Gauntlets dropped below Dani while she hovered over her archenemy.

 _Sadly, that freed you to rip the ghost out of me_.

Dani Phantom smiled with anticipation as she slipped on the Gauntlets and grabbed Vladia by her apron before she separated Vladia's human and ghost halves apart. Dani then slipped the gloves off, turned intangible, and flew straight into Vladia Plasmius' ghost body just like that before in a bright flash, she took the shape of Dani.

 _And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours...and my evil side_ overwhelmed _you_.

Dani Phantom's eyes opened and glowed full-on solid green as her skin began to crack. She screamed in agony to the heavens when she began to take on a new monstrous appearance as her long white hair began to blaze like flames, her tan skin became green/blue, her ears pointed and her teeth grew into fangs. She continued to scream as Dani's and Vladia's ghost powers mixed together, strengthening and augmenting her entire body and abilities. As Vladia's evil side overwhelmed her, everything good about Dani disappeared when she became completely overtaken by evil with absolutely no humanity or a moral conscience.

Human Vladia trembled in absolute horror as she witnessed this horrifying birth of Dana Phantom.

* * *

Dani listened to Future Vladia's whole story in complete stunned silence at the entire story of how she had lost her friends and family in a Nasty Burger explosion and of how she became the heartless monster with no more humanity she saw before her eyes. All it took was one simple act of cheating and her dire consequence was that she lost everyone she knew and cared about, and she became the most evil ghost on the planet to remove all the pain.

"What happened to my human self?" Dani said with a look of horror in her eyes.

Vladia cringed as she looked away like it was a painful subject.

* * *

 _Some things, my dear…_

Human Dani Fenton, now all battered and bruised, cowered and trembled in absolute fear as young Dana hovered over her while she contemplated her now-powerless and harmless human half.

 _...are better left unsaid_.

Dark Dani suddenly roared at her human half as her eyes glowed red and stuck her now-forked tongue out like a snake. She then caused an explosion of Vladia's mansion, and even though Vladia Master inexplicably managed to survive somehow, Dani was sadly killed by her own ghost half. Young Dana Phantom flew away from the explosion of the castle as she cackled evilly to the heavens, ready to begin her ten-year road of destruction and chaos that was awaiting for both the Earth and the Ghost Zone, not caring if they were innocent or not.

* * *

"If any good came out of this, it's that ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been." Vladia finished as she sadly looked at a photo of herself with Jackie and Matt in their college days.

Despite how much Dani hated Vladia for everything she has done to her and her loved ones before, she couldn't help but display a little sympathy for her archenemy and understood that having no powers can make you open your eyes at all wrong misfortunes you have done. Dani doubted that the Vladia Masters in her own timeline would ever redeem herself or would ever feel like this since she planned on changing the future, but she always gave everyone a chance, but not for her enemies. But it wasn't the main thing to think about right now: after Dani heard that her cheating on the CAT was the key that lead to this horrible future, she must travel back to her own timeline to set everything right and make up for her mistakes.

"Maybe that's all anybody needs: a second chance." Dani said somewhat sympathetically with her hands laced close to her heart before she looked up at her old archenemy. "Do you still have those Ghost Gauntlets.

Vladia's eyes went wide when she asked that, wondering why she needed them now.

* * *

Back in the present day, Dana slammed her finished test on Lancer's desk with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Finished so soon, Ms. Fenton?" Lancer asked suspiciously as she glared at her.

"Is that a problem?" She asked as she leaned on his desk.

"How should I know? I don't have all the answers." Lancer went up to her face and gave her a skeptical look. "Do you?" Dana only remained silent, yet smiled evilly as she walked out of her classroom. Lancer sighed before she picked up her phone and dialed in the Fentons' number while she held the phone to her ear. "Mr. Fenton, it's Ms. Lancer, could you meet me outside the Nasty Burger at, say...five o'clock? And bring Dani." She walked up to her window as she watched 'Dani' walking back home to Fenton Works.

* * *

Back in the future, Dani quickly explained to Vladia that her evil future self has fused a time medallion within her body, keeping her trapped ten years in the future. She also suspected that Dana has also traveled back in time to her present day to make sure she absolutely cheated on the test so that her friends and family (and teacher) were all getting what was coming to them. All to make sure Dana still existed and that the time stream doesn't change one bit. Dani had to travel back to her own timeline to fight Dana and save the future since, as the note said, she knew that she was their only hope.

"So you're saying there's a medallion lodged within you, keeping you rooted in this time period?" Vladia repeated as she slipped on the Ghost Gauntlets.

"Yes, and I can't reach it. But I'm guessing if you could reach into me and rip out my humanity-which, by the way, sounds totally gross-you could get the medallion out, too, and I'll pop back to my present like Tina and Sam did." Dani said as she prepared herself.

Vladia raised her gloves up as the claws sprung out. "Or I could just destroy you now and prevent this future. Didn't think of that, did you?" However, despite what Vladia just said, she swiped her gauntlets and Dani shrieked in agony when Vladia began to reach within her to pulled the medallion out so Dani could return to her timeline.

* * *

Back in the present day, the Fentons have arrived at the Nasty Burger exactly at five o'clock. Jackie drove the Fenton RV up to the fast food restaurant as the vehicle's headlights flashed at Ms. Lancer's eyes. Her husband, Matt, was also present, along with their 'daughter'.

"Ms. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone. Is something wrong?" Matt asked 'Dani' with concern.

"Not yet." Dana said with a smirk as she glanced at the sauce vats of the Nasty Burger heating up higher and higher while it got ready to implode soon.

The Fentons exited the RV as they stood before Lancer. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Danielle, this is the Nasty Burger. When people fail, _this_ is where they end up. Whether they failed because they don't study...or because they _cheated_." She said sternly and coldly before she held up Dani's test packet.

Jackie and Matt gasped in complete shock that she basically told them that their own daughter has cheated on the CATs.

"Dani, is this true?" Jackie asked her 'daughter' with an arched eyebrow.

"Did you cheat?" Matt then asked in disbelief, looking very hurt.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sam shouted out loud, catching everyone's attentions when they all turned around with wide eyes and saw him and Tina rushing right up to them in a hurry.

"The Nasty Burger's gonna blow, and we're THREE FEET FROM IT!" Tina exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air urgently.

"South Beach Diet, people! What's going on here?!" Lancer demanded out loud.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" James said out loud as he stomped several feet away from everyone. They all turned around in surprise when they saw James wearing the Fenton Peeler Suit as he glared at his 'sister' with anger, disdain, and determination. "Or better yet... _show_ you!"

He then aimed the Peeler at Dana and fired a raw beam of energy at her, making her groan as her human disguise peeled right off her body and was forced to reveal her true form to everyone, and she collapsed onto the ground on her legs. Lancer, Jackie, Matt, Tina, and Sam all stared down at the ghost woman in complete shock as her jumpsuit smoked from being peeled like that.

"THAT'S NOT DANI!" James exclaimed as he retracted his arm with the gun billowing smoke.

Jackie and Matt then glared angrily at the ghostly woman imposter who was pretending to be their daughter all this entire time before they pulled out their a anti-ghost weapons and aimed them directly at Dana.

"Where is she?! Where's our daughter?!" Jackie demanded angrily as she charged up her ecto-gun.

"What have you done to our girl?!" Matt demanded as well as he, too, charged up his gun.

However, Dana only cackled evilly and loudly before she finally faced her former father with a smirk. "I _am_ your girl!" She said out loud.

This completely confused and shocked Matt when he perked up in surprise with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

Everyone gasped in surprise when they heard her say that as she was about to reveal Dani's secret that she has kept from her family for a very long time. Dark Dani then flew from the ground and hovered in the air as the clouds began to grow darker when it took a dramatic effect and circled around the sky. Jackie and Matt never dropped their guns as they continued to aim at the ghost woman, but they didn't fire.

"What kind of parents are you anyway? The world's leading ghost experts, and you can't even figure out that your own daughter was half-ghost!" Dana said out loud with her arms held out.

"For the record, I blame you." Jackie muttered to her husband before she faced up at Dana again.

"Hello! Dani _Fenton_ , Dani _Phantom_? Ever noticed the similarity?" Dana glanced at her former brother, who was still glaring and growling menacingly at her. "James did."

"He did?" Sam and Tina asked each other in surprise and confusion.

"LIAR! Don't move!" Jackie exclaimed angrily as she aimed her ghost weapon at her again, but she still didn't fire.

"Actually, nobody's going anywhere...not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere!" Dark Dani said as she grinned wickedly and swept her hand as she unleashed an energy wave that shoved Sam, Tina, Lancer, Matt, and Jackie (who dropped both of their weapons) as they all yelped and pinned them to the overheating sauce vats. Dana then gagged them with her ectoplasmic goo to prevent them from screaming.

James then slid from behind Dana as he tried to punch her from behind, until a hole suddenly formed on her chest just before his fist passed harmlessly through her, making him gasp in shock while he retracted his hand. "Nice try, Jameson." She said before the hole on her chest disappeared as Dana then twisted her head one-hundred and eighty degrees while she faced her former brother with a smirk. "But me, in my future...I'm inevitable."

Dana duplicated herself in three Dana's as one removed James's Peeler helmet, making him scream loudly until another gagged him with her energy, silencing him. They flew into the air and merged back into one before she wrapped an ecto-rope around James and swung him next to his family. Dark Dani Phantom then laughed evilly with her energized hands up in the air, now that everything was all set and soon all of her former friends and family shall perish, her past will remain in its original stone set, and she shall still exist forever...but unfortunately for her, a spark of hope and light emerged from the shadows just in the nick of time.

"HEY, OLD LADY!" Dani's voice shouted from the clouds as Dana looked up in confusion and saw the real Dani Phantom diving straight from the clouds with her utility belt and backpack on as she charged straight at her evil future self with a wide smirk. "Ready for a blast from your past?!" Before Dana could react, her past self slammed right into her and sent her flying across town as Dani hovered to her friends and family with looks of fear in their faces. "Don't worry, I won't turn into that. Ever! I promise." She then glanced at Lancer and smiled at her. "I'm guessing this sort of explains my periodic absences, huh?"

Dani suddenly got lassoed on the waist by one of Dana's ecto-ropes as she dragged her younger self close, but Dani glared before she double-kicked Dark Dani on the chest and she broke free from the rope as they both back-flipped in the air before they landed on the ground several feet away from each other. Dani pulled out her Boo-staff, spun it expertly and got in a fighting position, while Dana smirked and formed a staff out of her ecto-energy while she merely stood there with the staff at her side, waiting for her younger self to make her move.

"What are you gonna do? Waste me? What happens to you then?" Dani retorted rhetorically to her evil future self as she glared at her.

"You don't get it, do ya? _I'm_ still here, _I_ still exist! That means _you_ will still turn into _me_." Dana said while Dani continued to glare.

Dana suddenly fired a ghost beam without warning, but Dani flew to the air to evade it as she shouted and charged with her staff. She swung her staff at her older self, but she merely held up her staff as they collided their weapons. They began doing some swordplay as Dani continued to swing her staff at Dana, even swing-kicking at her, but she either dodged or countered them with her energy staff. It was then her turn to attack when Dani tried to dodge most from her attacks, but Dark Dani was strong and quick since with each hit on her Boo-staff seemed to exhaust her as she grunted with each blow. Dani flew into the air as Dana followed by her tail until they collided their staffs and tried to overcome each other. There was no contest since Dana smirked and swiped Dani's Boo-staff out of her hands while it deactivated and landed on the ground several feet away.

Dana then grabbed her past self by her jumpsuit, and held up an energized fist as she energy-struck her in the face, sending her flying across the street. She crashed into a light post and collapsed to the ground while the Ghost Gauntlets poured out of her backpack.

Dani looked up wearily at Dana as she hovered above her. "I don't have to waste you, I just have to run out the clock until your entire life...falls apart." Dark Dani said before she lunged at her past self as she hissed and stuck her forked tongue out. Dani quickly phased through the concrete just before Dana sliced through the lamp post in half and she glanced around for her younger self.

Dani phased through the street behind Dana unnoticed with the Ghost Gauntlets in her hands. "Maybe if you'd remember more about your family, you'd maybe remember the Specter Deflector!" Dani said while she flew up to her future self as she pulled out the Specter Deflector belt and attached it to Dana's waist, making her scream in agony with her forked tongue sticking out as it shocked her. "Or the Ghost Gauntlets!" Dani then punched Dark Dani to the nearest oil truck as it demolished and spilled oil on the street.

Dana glanced at her flaming hair that was igniting with the oil when it suddenly exploded into blue flames while Dani shielded herself from the force and the brightness. She landed in front of the roaring blue flames and stared at it briefly before she began to walk away to help her friends and family (and teacher). However, Dana poked her head out of the blue flames with a provoked glare as she stepped completely with the flames burning across her jumpsuit, before she ripped the Specter Deflector belt off her waist with ease as it short-circuited.

Dana suddenly grabbed Dani by her arm, surprising her a little when she yelped as she got shoved onto the road. "Your time is up, Dani. It's been up for ten years." Dana said as she duplicated herself into four. Dark Dani then punched Dani straight in her cheek hard, kicked her under her jaw, and then all her duplicates fired their beams at Dani, shocking her. Dani then collapsed to the ground with a grunt, her face all bruised and her jumpsuit torn up, and Dana towered over her younger self and merged back into one. "What makes you think you can change my past?"

Dani weakly tried to get up as she tried to ignore the incredible pain in her body. "Because...I promised my family!" Dani replied as she wearily looked up at her evil future self and glared determinedly.

Dark Dani threw her head back as she laughed mockingly into the heavens like the girl was joking around. "Oh, you are such a princess! You _promised_?"

Dani sweated as she felt her anger rising inside her when the same screaming feeling returned. "Yes...I...PROMISEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Dani suddenly unleashed her ghostly wail, surprising Dana before it threw her backwards as she slid across the concrete road, making a crater, with her face all bruised.

Dana made a look of confusion, surprise, and somewhat fear at the same time when her younger self used that power she herself has recently acquired. "That power! Uh, it's not possible! I don't get that power until ten years from now!"

Dani landed in front of her as she held onto her stomach and glared at her former future self. "I guess...the future...isn't as set in stone as you think it is."

Dani took another deep breath before she used her ghostly wail again. For the first time in a long time, Dana showed actual fear at her younger self when the force flew her backwards from the sonic howling, and it even shattered the windows of the buildings. Dark Dani then crashed into a building before a truck got flown in as well when the entire multi-story structure collapsed on top of the evil alternative future ghost villainess. When Dani finished her sonic wail, she faded back into her human form and halted her power as she groaned and collapsed to her legs. Dani realized there was a serious side effect for using an ability that powerful, since it drained her of her ghost energy and she had to revert to human form to recharge.

Dana's hand raised from the rumble before it weakly clenched into a fist. "Huh?" Dani moaned when she wearily looked up and saw the fist.

Dark Dani then burst out of the rumble with an angry shout, but she looked seriously injured and severely weakened from the wail and the building collapsing on her. She was missing a few flaming hairs, her face was all bruised and scratched, and her jumpsuit was tattered and torn. "Well, that's it, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically as she glared.

Dani narrowed her eyes at her alternative future self. "Time's up!" And then she immediately fired her Fenton Thermos at Dana as it began sucking her in.

"I don't need to escape! And you're too late to save them!" And she got completely sucked into the thermos as Dani recapped it.

At first she smiled, but then it dropped when her eyes went wide in realization. "Oh no!"

She suddenly remembered that her friends and family (and teacher) were still tied to the overheating sauce vats as it reached in impossible, unimaginable lava-hot temperatures while it prepared to explode with the people bounded to it. Dani quickly ran to her loved ones and tried to change into her ghost form, but her rings faded away since she basically lost most of her ghost energy from using that ghostly wail.

"I can't go ghost! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dani shouted as she tripped onto the ground before she glanced up at everyone.

James, Jackie, Matt, Lancer, Sam, and Tina gave Dani one last looks of fear before the entire restaurant exploded as she watched in horror and the force made her fly in midair, but then time stopped with Dani cringing with her eyes shut in the air. Chrona, the time ghost, appeared next to her and placed a time medallion around her neck, unfreezing her when she gasped and yelped as she tried to balance herself until she found herself floating.

"Chrona?" She asked the Mistress of Time. She pointed behind her before she turned and smiled brightly with relief when she saw her friends and family (and teacher) floating in the air in a green glow and were put on some suspended animation as they slept peacefully. "You saved them?" She gave the time mistress a look of confusion. "I-I don't understand."

Chrona shifted into an adult while her smile never dropped. "The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, my dear." They hovered over the Nasty Burger, completely safe from the explosion as the time ghost shifted into an old woman. "I see the parade from above, all that twists and turns that might...or might _not_ take." Chrona then winked at Dani.

Dani smiled when she remembered she was the Mistress of Time. "You knew all of this was going to happen...all of it, even this part." She gestured to her loved ones (and teacher).

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be and here we are with you, a fourteen-year-old child, risking everything to save the people you care about." Dani smiled at her when she said those heartfelt words. "TIME IN!" Chrona pressed on her staff as she and Dani teleported back in time, two hours earlier before the battle of Dark Dani, during the CAT. She glanced around and saw that everyone frozen in time before Chrona picked up the CAT answer booklet as she shifted into a child. "You've given everyone else in you life a second chance, why not you?"

Dani took the answer booklet before the Mistress of Time swung her staff and she teleported away while she unfroze time and everyone went by on their normal business. Sam and Tina glanced up from their tests and to Dani, who only smiled at them.

"Ms. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer asked solemnly.

Dani made a guilty look as she turned to her least favorite teacher. "Actually, Ms. Lancer...there is." She said as she walked up to her desk. Outside the classroom, James peeked through the door with the Fenton Peeler in his hand to reveal Dana's true identity, but then he gasped when he saw the real Dani standing in front of Lancer as she placed the booklet on her desk. "I...found this the other day, outside the Nasty Burger."

Lancer examined it and noticed something that made her look suspicious. "Hmm...the seal is broken."

Dani looked down in shame. "I know, and I'm so sorry, but I couldn't stop myself from looking at the answers." She then frowned with determination. "But I'm not a cheater and I never will be!" James smiled gratefully in relief, happy that his sister has learned her lesson.

Even though Lancer was angry at Dani for stealing the answers from under her nose, she was clearly very happy that she told her the truth and was willing to give her a second chance when she smiled warmly at her. "Well, you'll have a chance to prove that when you take the make-up test next week, now won't you?"

Dani perked up as she smiled hopefully. "Really?"

"You'll have plenty of time to study for your make-up test in detention, but for now…" Lancer pointed her thumb at the door, telling her that she was allowed to have a day off from the test, and James yelped before he ran out of sight before his sister noticed him.

Outside Casper High, Dani sat in the steps in victory, enjoying the nice, chilly weather and feeling good about herself that she has not only stopped herself from cheating, but she's spared her loved ones' (and teacher's) lives. And Dani knew for sure that a bright future was now underway for herself and everyone she knew, now that Dark Dani was finally defeated and was no longer Dani's future anymore, just an alternative version of her original dark future. She, like Chrona said, has given everyone a second chance and Lancer has willingly gave her a second chance to study for the make-up test so she could learn from her mistakes.

James approached behind his sister. "So...how long have you known?" Dani asked as she glanced up at her older brother with a smile.

"About the test? For days, but I'm really proud of you for not cheating." James said with a proud and warm smile, happy that that his sister was still a very good person he always knew she was.

"Not that: _my_ headband, _your_ note with _your_ handwriting." Dani pulled out the same note she received from the Ghost Zone in the future: the one James sent her. She immediately recognized her own brother's handwriting, and she would never forget about her own blue headbands she wore almost everyday.

"What? That?" James chuckled nervously as he blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I didn't write that, and...there must be dozens of headbands besides yours."

Dani cocked a skeptic eyebrow. "James."

He sat next to his sister before he looked down at the note and headband that indirectly told Dani that he knew who she really was. "Since the Spector thing, when you saved my life a few months ago...I didn't want to tell you 'til you wanted to tell me. It's your secret."

Dani sighed as she smiled warmly. "Well...it's _our_ secret now."

Dani and James then hugged each other, finally tightening their strained bond they have drifted a long time ago. They released each other as James smiled at his sister again. "Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective."

Dani chuckled a little. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped and saw a giant blob ghost chasing a police car while it roared and the Fenton siblings watched when they passed by them on the street.

James smiled warmly at his sister. "Go." He placed his hand on hers, making her smile again before she made a brave face and ran off the steps and down the street.

"Going ghost!" Dani changed into her ghost form before she flew into the air as she hovered in front of the blob ghost. "Hey, giant green and gruesome! Guess who's back and better than ever!"

The ghost made a look of fear as Dani smirked and punched it into goo, but it only ended up splattering all over James, who was smiling proudly, but then his smile dropped when he got covered head-to-toe with ectoplasm. "BLEUGH! This is gonna take some getting used to."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Ghost Zone at Chrona's Tower, she watched the whole thing through her time portal as she held the thermos Dani gave her, that was currently entrapping Dana Phantom inside. The Observants were also present, but although Chrona accomplished her mission, they were displeased by how it was sorted out from her meddling.

"You manipulated the girl, you influenced her choice!" The first Observant said with disappointment in his voice.

"That's a direct violation of the protocol of temporal displacement! In other words…" The second Observant said.

"YOU CHEATED!" They both finished sternly in unison.

"True, I cheated, but I assure you her choice was her own." Chrona promised calmly as she shifted into an adult and smiled reassuringly at her employers.

"You realized the girl is _your_ responsibility now." The first Observant pointed out.

"As is her evil self, now that she exists outside of time." The second Observant added, looking at the thermos that was currently holding Dark Dani inside on Chrona's hand.

"I know, but then I know _everything_." Chrona said before she flew into another room of her tower and placed the thermos on a table for safe keeping.

However, the inside of the thermos began forming dents like punches as it toppled a little, and then Dana Phantom's face implanted itself onto the thermos as she laughed evilly from inside the device. Will this be the last time Dani Phantom will encounter her evil alternative future self, or shall they meet again in another time for another epic battle for their lives?


	32. The Fright Before Christmas

**Season 2 Episode 10  
** The Fright Before Christmas  
"Ho-Ho-HORROR!"

A few days have passed since the end of the Casper High semester and Dani's biggest battle with Dana Phantom, Dani's evil alternative version of her future, and Dani has completed her make-up test with a good enough grade for her to pass, but that winter was more like a winter sourland for her. Christmas Eve has finally arrived at Amity Park, and so has winter break as does the the freshly fallen snow. In the Amity Park Mall, customers went shopping for their Christmas surprise presents, candy, and other traditional holiday routines. Meanwhile, Dani Fenton, Tina Foley, and Sam Manson were walking down the mall.

Due to the cold weather conditions, Sam had his black jacket, Tina had a gray/green sweater with a turtleneck and a red-and-white striped scarf, and Dani wore a red jacket, a red winter hat, and tried gloves. Oddly, Sam looked very chipper like a bird in spring, while Dani was more annoyed, which was weird because it was mostly Sam who was the sour one and Dani was the happy one.

"Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah!" Sam called out happily to the random customers before he stopped near Mikaela and smiled brightly at the nerd. "Merry Christmas, Mikaela."

Mikaela became more afraid that the sour goth boy was in a sudden bright mood. "You...are being cheery?! It's a trap! It's a trap!" She yelled as she ran for her life down the mall, leaving Sam a little baffled and confused.

"What's with her?"

"What's with _you_?" Dani asked more rudely.

"Oh, perk up, Dani. I know you're in your annual holiday funk, but this is the one time of year Sam _isn't_ instantly douer." Tina said.

"Have a kicking Kwanzaa!" Sam called out to a random teen, and she glanced at goth boy oddly.

Tina then flipped her red beanie for a one with a mistletoe hanging on it while Dani stared at it oddly. "And the one time of year I can bust a fully mistletoe bore." A boy with a dog in a box with its head sticking out walked by, until Tina stopped him and stared at him flirtatiously. "Hey there, mister. How's about spreading a little Christmas cheer?" Tina pursed her lips for a kiss under her mistletoe as the boy held his dog and it licked her lips, only to cringe in disgust by the taste. "Mmmmm...you had liver for lunch."

With Dani, customers began to run right past her while they shoved her aside in a hurry, while they knocked her back a few times, and not even noticing her or were just too busy to even notice. Each time she was shoved, she become more irritated until she growled angrily.

"I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!" She exclaimed to the heavens with her fists in the air.

"I don't get it, how can anybody hate this time of year? I don't even celebrate it, and I love it!" Sam said, signaling he was Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah instead.

"That's right, you don't know about 'the fight'." Tina said when she placed her arm around his shoulders with a knowing look, since she knew exactly why Dani hated the holidays.

Sam looked at her in confusion. "The fight?"

Tina turned her head to the Santa Claus meet at the center of the mall, where Dani's parents, Jackie and Matt Fenton, were also present on one side of Santa, both of them holding megaphones in their hands and glaring at each other.

"Santa Claus is a ho-ho- _hoaks_!" Matt argued out loud with Jackie.

"Hearitic! Santa's real as real can be!" She argued back to her husband, standing next to a guy dressed in a Santa costume. "Don't listen to him, kids! _Santa's coming tonight in his sleigh full of goodies!_ " She said out loud with a megaphone, as everyone, even the kids stared at her oddly. " _Keep the ho-ho-hope alive!_ "

"Flying at that altitude? In the open? At that speed? _You'd pass out!_ " Matt said through his megaphone, making the Santa guy's bread wave from the wind. " _Or burn to a crisp from friction! It's scientifically impossible!_ "

Now Sam understood why Dani admitted she hated the holidays: because of her parents fighting over Santa's existence. While Jackie believed he was real, Matt, who trusted more into science since he was a scientist, believed he was nothing but make-believe, and they have probably been arguing about this since even before their own children were even born every year. Talk about being embarrassed by parents, no wonder she was more annoyed in the holiday season.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in the Ghost Zone...getting rid of some frustration!" Dani said while glaring and holding her shopping bag full of Christmas goodies.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, in a large mansion, a ghost woman inside was typing on her computer while she muttered to herself. Her whole office was like a giant library with books flying around from shelf to shelf.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good...fright." She muttered as she checked her printed paper. "Oh...of that's good, and it done! My first Christmas poem ever! Complete!"

She placed it on the back of a book and closed the huge book called _The Fright Before Christmas_ she created and authorized as pink rings held the book together, and the ghost woman hugged it in her chest.

Meanwhile, outside, Dani Phantom threw a Santa Claus doll and destroyed it with her ghost ray. "You better watch out! You better not cry!" She said before she threw an ornament and destroyed it as well. "Santa! No Santa! Santa! No Santa! EVERY YEAR!" Dani angrily threw her bag and all of the goodies flew out. "And I've had it!"

She swiped her hand as she fired multiple blasts and destroyed them all, from a Christmas wool, gingerbread man, and nutcracker to a reindeer, candy cane, and fruitcake. An elf floated in front of the mansion as the ghost woman walked out with a happy face as the toy floated on her new book, but Dani accidentally vaporized both the elf and her book, shocking her greatly.

Dani covered her mouth at her mistake. "Oh my gosh! I'm am so sorry! It was a total accident!"

"Sorry? _Sorry_?! Do you have any idea what you've done, girl?!" She exclaimed angrily as she held the bits of her pages in her fist.

"Well...not really. Uh, hens the accident part."

The ghost's hand trembled in anger. "You've destroyed my greatest work! And that was my only copy!"

Dani saw a remaining page floating by and grabbed as she read it out loud. " _The Fright Before Christmas_? I destroyed a Christmas poem?" Despite that she accidentally destroyed a ghost's work and didn't mean to, she had to smile. "Awesome!"

"What? Why are you so happy all of the sudden?" The ghost exclaimed, completely taken aback by her reaction.

"Dude, I am _sick_ of Christmas! I came to the Ghost Zone to get away from it! I might not have meant to destroy your stupid book, but that doesn't mean I'm not okay with it." Dani burnt the page into ashes with her ecto-touch as she smiled.

"Scornful child, Scrooge like erchen!" She suddenly flew into the air and glowed as did her eyes while they glowed red before she spun around in a purple tornado.

"And you are…?" Dani asked, looking a little frightened now.

Then, as the ghost stopped spinning, a purple keyboard appeared all around her and she smirked. "The Ghost Writress! Every word I type on this keyboard becomes real, and since you destroy Christmas poem, _you_ shall become my _new_ Christmas poem!"

She suddenly fired a pink beam at Dani and she screamed as she vaporized out of the Ghost Zone and into the Ghost Writress' story while she cackled and typed on his keyboard. In the air, _The Fright Before Christmas 2_ appeared as it features the story of Dani Fenton and her Scrooge adventures of Christmas.

* * *

The setting took place back at the mall before Dani ran away into the Ghost Zone as she walked with her friends with a glare on her face.

 _ **Ghost Writress (Voiceover):  
**_ _On the day before Christmas, in Amity Park_

 _Almost all there were cherry, yet one soul was dark_

Dani glanced up when she heard the Ghost Writress narrating from nowhere, but Sam and Tina didn't seem to even notice since they walked away with smiles.

"Hey, that voice, it's that ghost whose book I destroyed!" Dani said, until she realized that she was in her poem, cursed to rhyme and fall under her creative Christmas story. "Wait I'm trapped in her poem? Now I'm really annoyed!"

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The Ghost Writress continued typing on her keyboard as she continued her new story about Dani and her hatred of Christmas while she walked in the mall with her two best friends.

 _Dani Fenton hates Christmas, she hates it a lot_

 _Which is why I've inserted the girl in this plot_

Dani gasped when she saw the Ghost Writress' face on the glass ceiling, smirking at her as she looked down at her, but only she seemed to notice her since everyone wasn't seeing a thing.

 _She'll go through this tale 'til the story has ended_

"But you can't make me rhyme!" Dani shouted at the ceiling.

"Hope your new year is splendid!" Sam shouted to the random shoppers in the mall cheerfully.

Dani face palmed herself and slid her hand down her face with an even more irritated glare that now she was stuck rhyming in a poem based on her least favorite holiday. Dani stopped by a mirror as the Ghost Writress' face appeared and she glared menacingly at her.

 _You'd be quite surprised what I can and can't do_

 _But I'll leave you your freedom so I can teach you_

 _When you last shout at others, there's enmity earned_

 _You're stuck in this poem, until your lesson is learned_

The Ghost Writress' face disappeared, and Dani sighed heavily that she was stuck like this until she learned her lesson on 'Christmas spirit'.

"Who you talking to Dani?" _Said Tina, confused_. She and Sam walked up to their best friend, confused by why she was talking to herself since only she can talk to the Ghost Writress.

"Some annoying ghost writer, we're all being used! I blew up her story!" Dani exclaimed. _No hint of remorse_. "Now she's writing a new one, we're trapped in by force!"

Tina and Sam only looked at her strangely as Sam did a cuckoo motion his his finger over his head like his friend was beginning to lose it.

 _But Tina and Sam merely shrugged in confusion_

 _Completely convinced of my ghostly illusion_

Dani glared at them before she walked away with her friends following behind her.

"Has she always been rudy and glum in December?" Sam asked Tina, since he didn't even know Dani hated the holidays, so he thought Tina might know the backstory of Dani's past Christmas times with her family.

"A big, whiny Scrooge, long as I can remember…" Tina said and began to tell him the backstory of Dani's past holidays.

* * *

Set fourteen years ago, a baby one-year-old Dani lied on a basket with a pacifier in her mouth, and she and her family were at an outdoor Christmas tree shop. A three-year-old James watched in silence as his parents held up signs of Santa, Jackie's a regular Santa, but Matt with a slash through him while they both glared at each other. Jackie's hair hasn't been whiting since the day her daughter was born and Matt's hair was a bit longer than his in the present.

 _ **Tina (Voiceover):  
**_ _Her very first Christmas, when she was a baby_

 _A bad first impression, no if, but, or maybe_

 _Her parents debated on Santa's existence_

 _Forgetting their daughter might have need of assistance_

A dog in a red sweater and remainder antlers walked up to baby Dani and sniffed her out before it turned and lifted his leg up.

 _Called up on that rip on that jolly ol' fellow_

 _They didn't see Dani's white Christmas turn yellow_

The dog peed on Dani, making her cry very loud, enough for Jackie and Matt to halt their glaring and they both gaped worriedly at their baby daughter.

Then, about four years later at Fenton Works (as the OP Center was in construction that Christmas) inside the kitchen, Jackie and Matt continued arguing about Santa's existence in another room while a four-year-old Dani and a six-year-old James sat by the table, awaiting their traditional Christmas dinner but were concerned that their parents were too busy still fighting and then the microwave began to shake.

 _And the one four years later, was clearly no winner_

 _Still arguing Santa, they spoiled Christmas dinner_

Then suddenly, the microwave exploded as the turkey, cooked, yet alive, jumped out onto the table while the children watched in fear when it waved around a fork and knife with menacing growls.

 _By spoiled, I should say brought the turkey to life_

 _Swearing blood and revenge with a fork and knife_

James quickly swung a broom at the turkey to protect his little sister, sending it flying to a wall and onto the floor before it exploded into nothing but goo. He spun the broom expertly, showing that he was still a competent fighter, even at a such a young age. Tears began to fill in Dani's eyes before she sobbed loudly from the live turkey experience and James came to hug his younger sister comfortably to calm her down while their parents continued arguing in another room, not even noticing that their own children were just attacked and scared their youngest daughter.

* * *

After the flashbacks, Dani made an annoyed look after Tina finished her story about her own past Christmas experiences. That was what she would get when she came from a family of ghost hunters, who all they did was argue about Santa's existence, and not even paying attention that their arguments have pretty much strained Dani's Christmas spirit.

" _I've said it before, and I'll say it again! A sleigh cannot travel the globe at Mach ten!_ " Matt argued to his wife with a megaphone at the Santa meet.

 _ **Ghost Writress (Voiceover):  
**_ _But Jackie Fenton bellowed,_ " _You're wrong! Wrong, you hear!_ "

 _And never once thought she'd be spooking the deer_

The reindeer began to kick around when Jackie bellowed into her megaphone as the customers watched them from the fence.

 _And just because this would annoy her the most_

 _I've decided to make every reindeer a ghost_

The Ghost Writress' face suddenly appeared on the Santa Claus statue behind the deer as she let out some energy and lifted the reindeer into the air. A child cheered when she thought they were actually flying, but then they flashed into green reindeer ghosts with fangs and one eye before they roared at everyone, and the child screamed in horror. Everyone all ran for their lives as Dani and her friends looked up at the reindeer ghosts in awe.

 _On Spooky, on Specter, on Deathoof, on Thrasher_

 _On Maimer and Vicious, Bloodantlers and Slasher_

Dani made a look of determination. "I'm going ghost!" _Came her signature cry_

 _And into the frame, Dani Phantom did fly_

Dani ran behind a Christmas tree and changed into her ghost form and she flew after the ghost reindeer terrorizing the mall.

 _Confronting the reindeer with powers quite ghostly_

 _Protecting the last minute shoppers…well mostly_

Dani fired multiple ghost rays at the reindeer as they flew away and she accidentally blew up her teacher, Ms. Lancer's, cheese log, covering her in cheese head-to-toe as Dani only flew right by her.

Dani quickly grabbed some Christmas lights from a tree, making it fall as customers scattered out of the way, spun it around and lassoed it around a reindeer's throat, making it gag a little. Unfortunately, it glared and began to pull and drag Dani with it as she shouted before she knocked a few carolers to the ground and demolished most of the mall until finally she crashed into a gift wrap stand. She emerged from the rumble with a red bow on her head and watched as the reindeer phase through the ceiling and escaped before she frowned in annoyance.

 _Then the reindeer escaped, having torn up the mall_

 _Leaving Dani, yes Dani, the blame for it all_

The shoppers began to glare and shout angrily and accusingly at Dani as they threw stuff at her weakly, but she only made a look of annoyance since this didn't faze her.

 _But Dani's grim yuletide was only beginning_

 _And later, that night, has her patience was thinning_

At Fenton Works on Christmas Eve that night, James shook his present as he hoped what it would be he always wanted. Dani, hating the holidays because of her parents, had her present on her lap as she glared and crossed her arms, trying to hold back her anger as much as she could.

Jackie then popped her head out of the chimney while she smirked at Matt. "See? A fat person _can_ fit down the chimney, here's proof!" Jackie bellowed triumphantly to her husband.

"But that still won't explain how he gets on the roof!" Matt argued angrily, still not believing in her as they glared at each other aggressively again.

 _And young Fenton sat there, just steaming and fuming_

 _Her blood pressure rising, her anger consuming_

Dani glared at her parents while they didn't notice her and she looked out the window, trying to ignore them, until she saw the Ghost Writress' face appear on the snowman outside with a grin, making her narrow her eyes angrily at her.

"I won't keep this up!" _Dani said to the writer_. She turned around and tried to ignore everyone as she crossed her arms. "There's no poem if I'm silent."

She watched Jackie and Matt shouting at each other again. "Can't you make Dad not fight her!" James said to his sister, looking concerned as he gestured to their parents.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHH!" Dani shouted in irritation as she held her hands by her head.

 _You think this is over? It's barely begun_

 _This all doesn't end until the lesson is done_

"And you think that I'll learn it? You think you're that tough?" Dani retorted angrily at the Writer.

"He exists!" Jackie shouted.

"No, he doesn't!" Matt argued back.

 _Then Dani screamed,_ "ENOUGH!"

The Ghost Writress' face disappeared when Dani had finally lost her patience with her parents' unnecessary bickering over Santa's existence, and each year they have ruined her holiday fun that crushed her holiday spirit.

"I'm sick of your fighting, can you please let this die?! You've ruined each Christmas, each Christmas and I, can't anymore of this war, am I clear?! Fourteen years is enough, I am so out of here!" Dani exclaimed angrily as she stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut, leaving her family in stunned silence by her sudden outburst she has been trying to hold in for years.

"What got into her?" Matt asked.

"She takes after her mister." Jackie said smugly, earning a look from her husband.

"Can't blame you for losing your temper, little sister." James said pitifully as he watched Dani shivering from the cold until she changed to ghost form and flew away out from his window. "Go ahead, clear your head, and I think you'll be fine." Suddenly, the presents in Fenton Works started to glow when they began to hover into the air, surprising James and he watched them flying through the chimney. He gasped when he witnessed that they were following Dani, which immediately changed his expression from concerned to angry, think his own little sister as using her telekinesis to steal the presents from their own family. "But taking our presents is crossing the line!"

As Dani soared through the city, she was unaware that presents began to fly out of chimneys and away from the families inside their homes. When she stopped in midair, she felt several presents smack her on the back. She turned around and witnessed what was happening as the presents circled around her.

"Now you're ripping off gifts? What is that supposed to do?" Dani asked in confusion as the Ghost Writress' face appeared on the moon.

 _A, make a huge scene, and B, blame it on you_

She glanced down as the citizens have gotten out of their homes and they shouted angrily at the ghost girl, even some were sobbing, thinking she was the one who was taking their presents. Dani was suddenly zapped by her father as she screamed and her hair got frizzled from the shock. Matt and Jackie both had their weapons to hunt her down as they glared at her.

"You've ruined our night!" Matt said as he glared with his gun in his hand.

"Drink some anti-ghost tonic!" Jackie bellowed before she fired her ecto-gun, but Dani manipulated her mouth as it opened wide with a hole and the blast passed harmlessly through her.

"Wait, I ruined _their_ night? How's that for ironic?" Dani said, since it was really _them_ who ruined _her_ holiday nights. Dani flew across the sky again to escape everyone as the Ghost Writress watched.

 _So Dani did soar through the crisp, evening_ \- "LOOK!"

"What's a girl gotta do to get out of this book?!" Dani exclaimed irritably. _And then Dani thought_...she smiled with an idea as she flew over from house to house. "Wait, my problem is clear. This poem's about Christmas, which here, here, and here. This curse will stay on me from my town to Rome, but he can't Christmas me in a non-Christmas home."

Her idea was that her best friend, Sam, didn't celebrate Christmas with his family, since he was Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah instead, she theorized that if she was a part of the Jewish celebration, the curse would stop and she would stop rhyming and she would be free from the book.

Dani landed on the ground by Sam's home and changed back to human form. She rang the doorbell as Sam answered the door with a miserable look.

"Sam!" _Dani said_ happily, and her smile dropped when she heard the Ghost Writer's voice again. "Oh, for crying out loud."

"I know! Can't you see we're under a cloud!" Sam exclaimed as he gestured and saw the miserable looks on his family, Patrick, Jessica, and her grandpa Ian, since all of their presents have disappeared. "Every present we had, in the chimney, through it! That might work for you, but that's not how we do it!"

 _And Sam saw sad faces on Mom, Dad, and Grampy_

 _So I typed on my keyboard, that the blame was on Dani_

Sam glared at his best friend, thinking she was the one who did all of this. "You! _You_ did this?!" He exclaimed accusingly at her.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She protested, not appreciating that even her own best friend was blaming her for everything that has been happening.

"You're the holiday Scrooge, you think that I'm blind?!" And this caused Sam and Dani arguing back-to-back aggressively while Dani tried to calm her gothic friend down.

 _And Dani and Sam found themselves in a spat_

 _But before Dani could calm him, I soon realize that_

 _A new threat was needed to cut through the noise_

 _And what better way than the attack of the toys_

And then Sam's dreidel suddenly began to glow as it flew into the air and began spinning in midair, the Mansons and Dani watched in awe and fear when it phased out of the house through the ceiling. Outside, the dreidel fired multiple pink blasts of energy in every direction, one blasted at Angrum's Toys store, making the teddy bears turned to monsters and to life as they roared, the Space Wars toys came to life as well when they peeled themselves out of their vacuum packets and walked from their shelves. Even the girl dolls into glob-like ghosts as they, too, jumped from the shelves and marched outside, and a small toy dinosaur grew into a bigger, scarier dinosaur and stomped over the store when it roared into the heavens.

In Tina's house, she played with her new remote-control car, until it began to glow and it grew into a giant car monster with a clear brain. It roared directly at Tina, making her run out of her room in fear.

In Lancer's basement, she watched her miniature train car on her miniature train track with pleasure, while wearing a conductor's suit. She gasped in shock when she saw her mini toy men walking by themselves when they suddenly came to life. They smiled evilly as they hooked her to the railroad as the train drove in and slammed her on the face hard.

In James's room, he entered and smiled at his favorite Bearbert Einstein toy, until it suddenly came to life and roared at him as it held up a running chainsaw, making him scream in surprise.

All the toys marched on the streets of Amity Park as Dani and Sam ran out of Manson household and watched the army of evil toys surrounding them.

 _From all over the town, the toys started merge_

 _I'm really quite wicked when I get the urge_

The toys began to hover into the air and, like the Ghost Writress said, they began to merge together in a much, larger form. Dani glared while she transformed into her ghost form and prepared to fight when the toys popped into a new form of...a giant, monstrous nutcracker?

 _On this night before Christmas, a brand new attacker_

 _And now, face the wrath of my monster nutcracker_

The nutcracker roared at Dani as it prepared to attack her.

"Oh nuts!" _Dani cried as she began to run_

 _Must we end every scene with a terrible pun_

Dani phased through the nutcracker's foot when it tried to step on top of her. She phased out completely and glared up determinedly at the monstrous nutcracker. However, it only raised its hand and grabbed her as it began to slam her to a wall of a building, to a car, before stepping on her, threw her to another wall, slammed its foot on her again, and finally slammed her to the street unmercifully. It fired a pink beam at Dani, but she jumped to her feet and took off before it could blast at her. Dani fired her own ghost beams at the nutcracker, making most of the toys fly out, and she continued firing more and more as the toys fell out and made cracks on the nutcracker.

"You think this can stop me? This bear or this train? I'll just fire away, until no pieces remain!" Dani said before she formed a giant ecto-ball above her head and threw it at the nutcracker, making it explode into a pile of ruined toys as they rained to the ground.

"Nothing to add?" _Dani asked, then the answer_

 _Showed up in the form of Sam, Tina, and Lancer_

Dani turned around and saw both of her best friends, her teacher, and her older brother outside and all looked down at their ruined Christmas gifts, completely destroyed when Dani defeated the nutcracker.

 _And James, standing silent, his eyes filled with tears_

 _Morning the bear he had loved all these years_

James looked sadly at the head of his Bearbert Einstein bear, until his sadness rapidly turned to anger when he glared angrily at Dani, despite that she has tried to save their lives.

 _And Tina and Sam felt that crushing blow, too_

Tina and Sam picked up some of their toys, as Dani approached Tina to comfort her, but both of them only glared at her angrily when Tina slapped her hand away in complete overwhelming anger.

"Dani, don't!" She said, not accepting her best friend's pity while she remained silent.

"What's with you?" Sam retorted with a glare.

"I don't even know you!" James snapped angrily before her friends and brother stormed away in complete anger, not looking back at Dani at all like neither of them even wanted to talk to her anymore.

Dani looked around and saw everyone crying over the loss of their Christmas toys. All she has been trying to do was save them, and all everyone could do was blame her? She could feel her anger rising, but at the same time she also felt regretful for her actions. She may have saved everyone's lives, but she also destroyed their holiday gifts.

 _It seemed the whole town had come out to proclaim_

 _That Christmas was ruined, the ghost girl to blame_

The citizens then all glared at Dani accusingly, but although Dani hated the holidays, she felt really overwhelmed with anger and regret that she did all this to them, so she just flew away, trying to ignore their glares. Dani landed by a house and pinned her back on the wall by a window as she brushed her bangs back off of her face while she breathed heavily. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she slid to the ground and buried her head in her legs and wrapped them with her arms as she began to cry because of her actions that angered her friends and family, despite that all she did was trying save their lives. She heard a kid laughing happily inside the house, making her lift her head up and she stood up to look through the window as she wiped her tears.

Dani saw a little girl picking up an ornament, and she noticed Dani looking through the window, and she waved happily at her, and she gladly waved back, despite her sadness.

 _Save for one little girl, in her little red hat_

 _She thought Dani was cool...so we'll have to fix that_

Dani suddenly saw the Christmas tree behind the girl glowing when she gasped and it gained a monstrous face and branches as feet and arms. The girl noticed her expression when her smile dropped as well before she heard the tree behind him as it roared and peeled from the stand, making her run away, screaming. Dani turned around and noticed that everyone else running in fear as the trees chased after them.

" _The siren is wailing, the ghost trees attacking! Lock up your homes, I suggest you start packing!_ " Terrance Snow said in the news as Jackie and Matt watched from their kitchen.

"Christmas is ruined, and you're not the cause!" Jackie said to her husband.

"I sure hope the ghost shield won't stop Santa Claus." Matt said as he cocked an eyebrow.

Before Jackie could do the same, she perked up when she processed his words and pressed a button for the ghost shield as it deployed over Fenton Works, and the trees slammed onto it.

Jackie flipped the channel to another news report. " _It's tree watch day one, hope there isn't day two! Let's go to Lena Thunder, our weatherwoman who…_ " A woman said.

"I can't believe I quit acting and work in this place." Lena said to herself as she became surrounded by the trees attacking the neighborhood. "There's chaos here, Betty! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" And suddenly get attacked by the living trees.

"Anybody seen Dani?" Jackie asked.

"Like I even care." James said rudely as he walked into the kitchen, still angry about Dani seemingly destroying his Bearbert toy and felt like he wouldn't even care if Dani even got hurt anyway, since he knew that she could protect herself.

"What's wrong with you, Jameson? Your sister's out there!" Matt exclaimed, a little confused on why he doesn't even care about what would happen to his sister, before he slipped on his mask and grabbed two sets of double hatchets. "Hold down the fort, Jackie, I'll go after our tot! Those trees will not stop me!" And he jumped out the window as Jackie watched in awe.

"Oh man, that is hot!" She exclaimed.

In the fight, Dani blasted multiple ghost beams at the trees approaching her as she vaporized most of them, but there were too many when they began to outmatch her. One threw thorns at her, but she quickly turned intangible and allowed them to phase through her harmlessly. Meanwhile, Matt shouted as he swung his hatchets and sliced through the living trees.

 _While her father moved forward, Dani faced my attack_

Dani fired more beams as Matt sliced through them. "Dani! Dani! Where are you?!" Matt shouted over the trees. _But Dani couldn't shout back_

Dani was thrown to the ground and tried to fire another beam of energy, but only to get grabbed and thrown to the center as she got to her knees, feeling weak. There were too many trees surrounding the ghost girl as she began to lose her energy.

 _Every attack that she tried, will be destined to fail_

"If you hear me, just scream!" Matt shouted, loud enough for Dani to hear with her enhanced senses, and she suddenly got an idea.

"Yeah, with my ghostly wail!"

She immediately got back to her feet and took a deep breath before she unleashed her most powerful sonic howling scream. All the thorns and ornaments were flown off the living Christmas trees into branches as they fell to the ground. Dani continued screaming at the trees with her wail until there was none left as her jacket began to fade over her ghost form as her energy started to drain. When she was finally done, she collapsed to her knees and changed back to human from. She breathed heavily as she looked up and saw the lifeless Christmas trees all blown into nothing but dead branches.

Then, her father, Matt, burst from the branches, looking relieved that his daughter was safe and sound.

"Dani! Thank heavens! You had us all worried! When your mom saw the news, we stopped squabbling and hurried. It's Christmas Eve, kid, home is where you should be. Let's get back to the house and I'll make you some tea." Matt said as he helps his daughter up and took her back to Fenton Works after a long night of ghostly Christmas mischief.

 _The ghost shield deployed, Dani turned to this thought_

 _To take on the spirit she knew had brought_

 _This holiday mischief, and left her the blame_

 _Come on, now, dear girl, here's where you call me lame_

In the lab of Fenton Works, Dani has finally had enough of the Ghost Writress messing up everyone's Christmas times together, and ruining her life, by making everyone blame her for their misfortunes. She changed into her ghost form and flew into the Ghost Zone to find the Ghost Writress in her mansion.

"Give it up, you can't hide! I know just where to find you!" Dani called out as she approached the mansion where all this began.

The Ghost Writress looked out her window and saw her approaching. "But I'm still in control, allow them to remind you!" She said as she typed on her keyboard again.

She didn't know what she meant by _them_ , but she fired at the doors, as it suddenly shifted into another and demolished them into opening before she flew into a room.

"Them?" _Dani asked, then she shuddered and trembled_

 _The door brought her where all of her foes assembled_

She saw the Box Ghoul, Techna, Jessie 13, Kyle, Youngphasma, Pablo Spector, the Lunch Man, Cindy Poindexter, Walka, Bertha, Amber McLain, and Skulka were all in the same room, all either grinning or glaring at her.

"We've been waiting for you." _Skulka said with a grin_

"Now our holiday party can finally begin!" Box Ghoyl exclaimed, suddenly all happy.

Unexpectedly to Dani, lights switched on and trees sparkled with golden decorations. Dani looked very confused when she glanced around, and no one was attacking her at all, but were welcoming her to some Christmas party, which was a big surprise for the ghost girl almost like they were expecting her to visit their part

"Eat, drink, and be married!" Skulka said.

"Have some warm, Christmas goose!" Amber offered as he held a platter.

"For sure you know of all annual truce!" Box Ghoul said happily.

Dani smiled a little at her foes, while back at the mansion, Ghost Writress slammed her fist on the board, looking frustrated when she watched the whole thing on her computer screen like she was expecting Dani's foes to beat her to oblivion.

"The truce? It's still holding? I thought they'd suspended?" She said, looking baffled. "To beat on their foe…"

"Oh, this truce we defended! We don't fight on Christmas." Skulka said.

"One day of tranquility." Bertha said.

"Come sundown tomorrow…" Spector said.

"We resume all hostility!" All the ghost said exclaimed together in unison.

" _Every_ ghost holds this truce?" Dani asked.

"It's a fact." Skulka said.

"It's a rule." Walka added.

"Well, the Ghost Writress broke it." Dani pointed out.

That made all the ghost look angry that one ghost didn't follow their traditional one day of peace and prosperity. "That is really uncool!" Amber said as he placed his free hand on his waist.

"I'm trapped in her story, the guy's off her nut!"

"She oughta know better!" Skulka exclaimed angrily.

"Let's go kick her butt!" Box Ghoul shouted as she slammed her fist into her palm.

In the mansion, the Ghost Writress heard the whole thing on her screen, and now she was in trouble for breaking the truce when she heard their were going to attack her.

"Uh oh, the ghosts changed their-" She said, but got cut off when her doors were blasted as Dani and all of her ghost foes run inside and glare at her. "Crud! By now, I'm typing in distress!"

"It's over, you hack!" Dani said.

"I don't think so, young mistress!" The Ghost Writress smirked as she continued to type. "The truce, they enjoyed it, but while it lasted…"

Dani and the other ghosts suddenly glowed pink when they fell under her narrative spell as she forced them to attack like they normally would before and after Christmas. Amber and Box Ghoul suddenly smirked as they raised their fists and punched Dani to the wall, before she fired a ghost beam at the Box Ghoul.

"Then Youngphasma got pummeled, then Amber got blasted!" The Ghost Writress narrated. Jessie 13 raised her shadow and made it attack Youngphasma when she yelped, then Skulka blasted at Amber, and then Techna fired electricity from her prod at Walka. "They battled each other with all weapons handy!" She continued as Spector and Bertha tackled Dani as they struggled. "Afraid of the tenant, my half sister, Sandy?" Box Ghoul picked up a picture of her half sister as the ghost continued attacking each other, under her influence as Lunch Man slammed a clock on top of Bertha, and Jessie slammed a bat on the back of the Box Ghoul's head, and all the ghosts continued to attack each other mercilessly. "Clock and a candlestick, those I won't miss!" She looked up in thought, trying to think of something else to write down. "I wonder what else?"

"I know, how about this?" Dani suggested to the Writress before she shoved an orange right into Walka's face.

Ghost Writress smirked and typed down when she saw this action. "Young Dani thought quickly and picked up an orange! She threw it at Walka who…" She paused when she realized what was wrong and what Dani has done. "Oh, crud! Nothing rhymes with orange!"

Then the spell finally wore off on the ghosts when it disappeared before Skulka was about to punch Box Ghoul, Lunch Man was on top of Cindy as she cringed from his weight, and Walka lifted Dani by her jumpsuit, until the spell wore off of them and she released her.

The Ghost Writress gaped in shock and worry when Dani charged straight at her and began to give her a beating of her afterlife as she uppercutted her by her cheek, kicked her square on the chin, and punched her on the stomach, sending her to the ground.

"Roses are red, violets are blue!" Dani said as she charged up her hands her hands with ecto-energy and destroyed the keyboard. "Once these fry, I'm guessing this lame poem is...through? NOOOOO!"

"Dani screamed..." Ghost Writress said as Walka's guards cuffed her up, now smirking at the girl.

"I'm still talking in rhyme!"

"I would've forewarned you if given the time. There are two ways to finish this poem, just two. I type out 'The End', but I can't, thanks to you!" The Ghost Writress continued to smirk as she got dragged to a police van and Dani collapsed to her knees in despair. "So now _you'll_ guide this story of the ghost who hates Christmas! Think you can do it, all mopey and listless? You think this ends here? You're about to get burned! This story's not done 'til the lesson is learned!"

She laughed evilly as the guards slammed the van shut and it drove the Ghost Writress to Walker's Prison for breaking the truce. Dani stood back up, although victorious a little, yet feeling defeated now that she was still trapped in the Ghost Writress' poem cruse, and now _she_ had to lead the story about her hating Christmas until she has learned her lesson, but she didn't know what it was he was trying to teach her in a very mischievous way.

All of her ghost foes gathered around her, all looking and feeling genuinely sorry for her, despite how much they hated her foiling their past plans, but she couldn't meet their eyes when she merely flew out of the mansion and headed back to Amity Park in gloom.

* * *

Dani had arrived back to Amity Park, which was now all gloomy and depressing after what Dani and the Ghost Writress have both done. Lights sparked and shorted out as Dani walked around the neighborhood in her human form, looking very guilty by what she did to everyone that night. All she ever wanted was to have a normal Christmas, one without her parents bickering over Santa's existence, but why would the Ghost Writress do all of this to her? The only reason she hated the holidays is because of her parents to begin with, but what did people blaming her tie into her story plot?

 _ **Dani (Voiceover):  
**_ _With the keyboard all busted, the curse takes its toll_

 _The story continues, but I have no control_

Dani watched all the Christmas decorations flicker out as they shorted out. She peeked into Tina's house through the window, and saw her sitting in the kitchen alone, looking gloomy, not just because her Christmas was ruined, but also feeling bad that she snapped at her best friend. Dani couldn't bare to see her so unhappy, so she just walked away. Unfortunately for her, Tina noticed when she watched her best friend walk away from her window. Tina quickly pulled out her phone and dialed in Sam's number.

Dani stared at the toys she has destroyed when she defeated the nutcracker, and she did unintentionally destroy them, but she admitted they wouldn't stop her from destroying the nutcracker, even if they were just toys, but they were everyone else's Christmas toys that they have received from their friends and families. She sat on a rock as she looked at the dead Christmas trees she destroyed with her ghostly wail. Despite all the things the Ghost Writress did and made everything evil and blamed it on her, she had a suddenly feeling people getting angry at her was supposed to guide her to her lesson, but she still didn't understand what it was.

Dani began to cry again as she buried her head in her hands and sobbed quietly by what she has done. All those years of bad impressions of Christmas, she began to distaste the holidays, _just_ because of her parents arguing, and now that this year, since she had ghost powers, she could go around using them to take her anger on everything Christmas-related to make everyone feel worse? After that long, disastrous holiday night...she felt like she was no better than the Ghost Writress.

Then, Tina and Sam approached her when Sam wrapped her jacket on her back and they sat beside her. Despite how angry they were at her for supposedly ruining their Christmas Eve, since they probably felt really bad for blaming everything on their own best friend and even going as far as to snapping at her. Dani wiped her tears off her cheeks as she stared at her friends gloomily.

"Girl, it's like Christmas, so why are you here?" Tina asked her friend as she hugged her knees to her arms.

"Outside, with no friends or family near?" Sam asked.

Dani sniffed and buried her head again in shame. "It's my fault, all my fault what happened tonight! I spoke out in anger and acted in spite!" Dani said, but was unaware that the damaged presents began to rise into the air. "I started this all when I picked that first fight. But I give all I have to set everything right."

She then finally noticed the presents just before they shifted into being just fine again like nothing has happened as the trio look around in surprise at what was happening to all of the gifts.

"The gifts! They're not damaged?" Sam said as they watched them flying across town.

"They're flying through the air." Tina said.

"Back where they came from? But who would-" Dani wondered out loud.

"BEWARE!" Box Ghoul exclaimed from behind.

Dani's ghost sense went off before she immediately changed into her ghost form and was about to fire a ghost beam at him until she halted her attack when she saw all of her ghostly enemies: Skulka, Bertha, Lunch Man, Cindy Poindexter, Spector, Techna, Box Ghoul, Dracus, Jessie 13, Kyle, their shadow ghost, and Youngphasma all standing their with red Santa hats, and they were all smiling at the ghost girl.

"The Box Ghoul shall conquer this holiday doom!" Box Ghoul exclaimed again.

"We just couldn't leave you to suffer in gloom." Lunch Man said sweetly to Dani.

"Tomorrow, you'll see what this baby can do!" Skulka said as she aimed her blaster and retracted it before she smiled brightly at Dani. "But all ghosts share the truce...even half-ghosts, like you." Dani then smiled warmly when she told her that.

Then the ghosts began to clean up the mess caused by the Ghost Writress. Dracus held out his hands before he fired his magic at the Christmas trees as he restored them to their rightful glory and beauty with their decorations. The ghost then picked up all the trees one-by-one and began to fly them back to their owners as they also fixed up their toys. Sam regained his dreidel in his hands before Dani flew to the nearest Christmas tree and her friends grabbed hold of it as she lifted it to the sky with her friends holding on. Box Ghoul controlled the presents back down the chimneys of the homes as the ghosts returned the Christmas trees while the families also regained their presents and toys, even to Ms. Lancer who gave himself presents.

A girl opened her door and smiled brightly when she saw Dani Phantom carrying her family's Christmas tree back, along with Sam and Tina's help. She jumped slightly with excitement before Dani carried her to the top and she placed the star on the top of the tree. She smiled at the ghost heroine while she smiled back at the young child warmly. Back outside, Techna placed her hand on telephone pole booth as she used her technopathic powers to restore power to the Christmas lights outside as they all flickered on again and glowed brightly.

Dani, Sam, and Tina all walked down the street as snow began to fall around them while they smiled, now that Christmas was restored to its former glory.

After all of the homes have been repaired, one house still remained: Fenton Works, as they all approached it with its ghost shield still deployed.

"I just saw it happen, but still can't believe! Your enemies helped you repair Christmas Eve!" Sam said to his best friend with somewhat disbelief.

"It's all back to normal, but your house, my dear." Lunch Man said as he handed Dani a lunch bag.

Skulka gave her her bag of presents and placed her Santa hat on her head. "Your ghost shield prevents us." She said.

"I'll take it from here." Dani said as she changed back into her human half.

Inside of Fenton Works, in the living room, James sadly read a book about his sister ruining Christmas, despite how angry he was at her, but he felt really bad for snapping at her angrily as he slumped on the couch. Jackie slumped on the couch, looking as miserable as her family while Matt fixed on of their weapons depressingly. Then, the door swung open, showing a shadow figure and alerting Matt.

"Ghost!" Matt shouted as he charged his weapon, but suddenly stopped by Jackie who shoved his gun away.

"No, it's Santa!" Jackie bellowed before she clapped her hands and the lights switched on, revealing their daughter, Dani, with a Christmas bag and hat, and was actually smiling brightly.

 _They're both sort of right_

"I know I've been kind of a brat this whole night." Dani said as she settled the present bag down and dug through it. "So, I-I snuck out and found this, it's all of your favorites." Dani handed her mother a bowl of porridge and she poured the whole thing in her mouth. "And here, Dad, for you." She handed him a present as he happily took it.

"MmMmMmMm-avorites!" Jackie said with a mouthful of porridge.

"And James…" Dani held up his newly repaired Bearbert Einstein toy as he gasped in happiness.

"Bearbert! He's safe and he's sound!" James exclaimed as he hugged his favorite childhood bear tightly, and then smiled at his little sister, happy she was finally back in her Christmas spirit. "Gee, thanks, little sister, I knew you'd come 'round."

Matt and Jackie hugged each other, both also happy that their youngest daughter has finally got into the Christmas spirit and no longer a Scroogeful child. "Oh, Danielle, you're smiling! That matters the most." Matt said. "We're all here together, not fighting some-"

"GHOST!" Jackie bellowed when she pointed out the window.

Outside, all the ghost were on a sleigh with the ghost reindeer as the Box Ghoul whipped on the reins and they took off into the sky. Jackie ran out of the house with an ecto-gun in her hands and began to fire rapidly at the ghosts flying away while she missed them completely, until Matt stopped her and shoved the gun down.

"Jackie, no! Put the gun down, that's Santa you're shooting!" He exclaimed, finally believing that he existed, despite all those years they have been arguing.

"Are you mad? That's the ghost all was leaping and looting our Christmas from us!" She exclaimed as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Then it wasn't the ghost girl?" Matt pulled out his weapon and smiled. "Let's tear _her_ apart!"

"Now you're talking! You're toast, girl!"

As Jackie and Matt ran down the street, Dani watched them disappear in the neighborhood and began to finally understand the meaning of her entire Christmas story.

 _And that's when I thought, maybe this was the moral_

 _In the same way my folks love their old Christmas quarrel_

Dani watched the ghosts disappear into the snowy, night sky on their sleigh and then watched James, Sam, and Tina having a snowball fight as they laughed while she stood there and she couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

 _Everyone celebrates in the way of their choosing_

 _I was so busy whining, I started abusing_

 _The ones I loved most and I ruined their cheer_

 _I'll try to be better, come Christmas next year_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

The Ghost Writress stared down at her completed book as she looked at the ending of the book when it showed Tina, Dani, Sam, and James all hugging each other, smiling in their winter attires.

"Uh, nice sediment, but what are you, a greeting card?" Sam asked Dani.

"Yeah, why are you talking in rhyme?" Tina asked.

"Such a dork." James said as he rolled his eyes.

"We're not talking in rhyme." Dani noticed, and then she realized that the curse was finally broken when she threw her arms up in the air in triumph while her friends and brother only stared at her oddly. "We're not talking in rhyme!"

The Ghost Writress then closed her finish _The Fright Before Christmas 2_ book, featuring Dani Phantom, in her prison cell, as a giant monstrous ghost scooted next to her, and she slid away to where Walka was before she held an orange to her face.

"Orange?" She offered, but more for a joke.

The Ghost Writress cowered in fear at the sight of the unrhymable fruit in front of her face. "AH! Get that thing away from me!" She exclaimed.


	33. Secret Weapons

**Season 2 Episode 11  
** Secret Weapons  
"Beware the Twisted BROTHER!"

One night at Amity Park in the movie cinema, there was a marathon of all three Cyber-Zombie Commando as Sam Manson and Tina Foley walked out of the theater, they were pretty exhausted as they yawned and stretched themselves as they stood outside the building.

"I can't believe we sat through all three Cyber-Zombie Commando movies." Sam said to Tina as he smiled wearily.

"I could use a little less zombie and a little more cyber, but that's me; I'm all about the cyber." Tina said as she laced her hands behind her head and stretched a little.

Sam's smile then dropped as he silently told Tina to be quiet when he placed his hand on her back. He glanced down both ends of the street like he was expecting someone to drive by, but the street was almost completely empty during the night. "Coast is clear, Dani."

"Sweet!" Dani Fenton's voice said from right beside him before she turned visible, looking relieved as she smiled at her friends. "No sign of James?"

Sam smirked in approval. "No sign of James."

"Good! Ever since James found out I'm fighting ghosts, he's been kind of-" Suddenly from out of nowhere, Dani's older brother, James, parked his car and immediately jumped out as he tackled Dani to a wall of the theater as she grunted from his strength. "-pushy."

Before Casper High's end of semester, during the whole Dark Dani Phantom incident, James had confessed to Dani that he has known her secret all semester since the Spector thing, but then after winter break, he began to act more overprotective and meddling towards his sister, now that they were back in school for a new semester.

"Dani, are you okay?" James asked his sister worriedly before shoving the Fenton Thermos at her stomach, making her grunt again as she frowned at her brother in annoyance. "You know you shouldn't leave the house without a Fenton Thermos!" He then leaned closer, ignoring her glare. "What if there's a ghost around?"

Dani frowned at her brother in annoyance. "There's no ghost around! If there was, my ghost sense would go off!" But right on cue the second she finished, her ghost sense went off as she gasped.

James cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Like that?"

The four of them heard jet turbines in the night sky when they looked up and saw Skulka, the Ghost Zone's greatest huntress, soaring across town with her jetpack. She merely gave the ghost girl a look as she cocked an eyebrow. However, she oddly didn't seem to have any real interest in her, which was unusual since the second she would see Dani, she would immediately try to hunt her down.

"Skulka?! She's hunting you again?!" Tina exclaimed to Dani, who was frowning up at her old foe.

"Again? As in more than once?!" James asked everyone in a slight panicked voice as he turned to Dani even more worriedly.

"James, take it easy." Dani said reassuringly as she smiled confidently, trying to calm him down. "There's a rhythm to these things: ghost attacks, we exchange witty banter, I kick ghost butt, then we all go home having to learn a valuable lesson about...honesty or some such nonsense."

James pulled out a notebook and began to write down everything Dani told him. "Attack, banter, kick-butt, lesson; got it. So...why's she not attacking?"

Dani's smile dropped as she suddenly perked when she noticed something odd about Skulka. "What?" She looked back up and saw her disappear above some buildings without giving Dani a second look, much to her complete confusion. "No attack? S-she's _ignoring_ me?"

Normally, Skulka would try to hunt down Dani to 'hang her pelt on his wall' as she would dub it, but tonight she was more occupied and focused on something else rather than the ghost girl. She flew to Axion Labs as she phased into the building, through the steel doors, and finally reached another room. She brought out her x-ray vision binoculars and began scanning down the room through the locked up shelves with many kinds of containers. She froze when her gaze stopped at a container labelled "Bloodstream Nanobots". Skulka smirked as she phased her arm through the door and pulled out the Nanobot container and held it up high.

"'Bloodstream Nanobots'?" Dani asked from behind Skulka, making her jump in surprise and nearly dropped the jar. She turned and found her in ghost form with her arms crossed, looking confused. "What are Bloodstream Nanobots?" Instead of answering to her, she only aimed her wrist and trapped her in a blue net, and she merely hovered right past her, completely ignoring her and remaining absolutely silent. Now Dani was really confused by this huntress' sudden change of attitude. "Hey!" She burst out of the net as she glared at Skulka. "You didn't even call me 'whelp'!" She then charged after her.

Meanwhile, James drove his car with an excited look on his face with Sam and Tina sitting in the back. They were both not really looking forward to helping Dani, since she has been doing fine on her own most of the time lately, and not only that, but James, being inexperienced and new at this whole ghost fighting thing despite being well-meaning in helping out, Sam and Tina both were getting the feeling that Dani's brother was going to only get in the way and mess something up rather than help.

"James, did it ever occur to you that Dani's been doing just fine on her own? _Without_ your help?" Sam asked James as he frowned, emphasising on 'without'.

"Exactly! So imagine how much better she'll do with it!" James said excitedly, ignoring Sam's warning.

He braked his car in front of Axion Labs as they all looked up and saw Skulka phasing out of the building with Dani chasing after her. James immediately took action as he unbuckled himself with a thermos in his hand and hopped out of the car.

"You just earned the one way ticket to Thermos Land, ghost!" He exclaimed before he activated the thermos, but not being prepared for the sudden blast of energy, he lost his balance and tripped to the ground as he completely missed Skulka and ended up sucking in Dani instead as she screamed and sucked into the device.

James stared at the thermos and turned back to Sam and Tina, who glared angrily at his big mix up. James chuckled sheepishly when he realized his mistake. "Uh...think I should work on my witty banter?"

"Start with your _aim_!" Tina clarified as she narrowed her eyes even more at Dani's inexperienced brother.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Casper High, school began with a whole new semester as Dani, Sam, and Tina walked down the hallway. Tina couldn't seem to stop snickering about Dani getting sucked into her own thermos by her brother the other night, making her friends frown at her in annoyance.

"It's not funny, Tina." Dani said as she gave her best friend a look.

"Oh, come on! Six hours crammed in the Fenton Thermos? It's totally funny!" Tina said as she smiled at the thought.

Dani smirked mischievously as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Yeah?" She held out her hand and merely slapped some books out of a Daph's hands, catching her attention when she turned around and glared at her while she growled. "She did it." Dani pointed at Tina, making the cheerleader immediately grab the techno-geek by her shirt as she yelped and she shoved her into her locker while she angrily slammed it shut before she stormed away.

"Oh, come on!" Dani leaned beside the locker as she grinned smugly with her arms crossed while Sam seemed to enjoy that small get back a little.

"Is it funny now?"

Sam began to find the right combination on the locker with his ear on it as he tried to let Tina out. "I know you're annoyed, Dani, but look on the bright side…" Sam said before he heard a satisfying _click_ in the locker and he smiled. "Maybe that's the kind of mistake that'll get James to stop interfering."

The locker opened up, but before Tina could even notice and hop out, James suddenly arrived up to them out of nowhere with a bright smile on his face as he slammed the locker shut again. "DARN IT!" Tina cried in frustration.

"Guess what I figured out!" James said excitedly, but he didn't wait for an answer when he ignored their uninterested blank looks as he pulled out his laptop and opened it while it showed a ghost file on screen. "I've done painstaking research on last night's mystery ghost."

"Ah, you mean Skulka?" Dani asked as she gave him a knowing and amusing smile.

James closed his laptop as his smile never dropped. "Let's just call her 'Ghost X'...and based on my research, I characterize her as a huntress of some sort."

"Oh, he's good." Sam said sarcastically as he tried to unlock the locker where Tina was locked in again. "We didn't figure that out until she screamed 'I am the Ghost Zone's greatest huntress!'" When he finished, the locker opened and Tina fell out of the locker with a yelp and onto the floor while Sam only stared down at her.

"Here's my composite sketch of Ghost X." James pulled out a file from his backpack and handed it to Dani, who took it and examined it, but saw it was just a poorly drawn version of Skulka, and it was terrible. Dani knew that James, being more academically and mentally smart, was not very creative in art nor puns when she has noticed quickly from the other night. The trio gave James unimpressed looks as Tina got to her feet and cracked her back.

"And I took the liberty of crafting, I must say, some funny witty banter for your next encounter with her. Bye!" He said with a cheery grin before he walked away, leaving his sister and her friends alone for now.

Sam took the file from Dani and began examining the puns he wrote on it, but he frowned when he realized that they were not that creative. "'See you later, X'? 'X marks the spot'? 'You've been X-ed'? None of these are funny!" He exclaimed.

"And nothing's funnier than him sucking you into the thermos. You can't follow broad physical comedy like that with a one liner." Tina said to Dani, making her frown in annoyance again.

She shoved Kwyn's books out of her hands, making her turn around and glare while Dani remained silent as she pointed at Tina, making the cheerleader shove the techno-geek back into the locker again and slammed it shut as she stormed away.

Dani then smiled with an idea. "But if James _thinks_ I'm letting him help, maybe he'll stop interfering as much. Worth a shot?" She asked Sam.

"Worth a shot." He said as he shrugged a little before they walked down the hallway to their next class, but they completely forgot about Tina still being locked inside the locker.

"Nobody's coming to get me, are they?" Tina guessed from inside the locker like she knew she was going to be stuck in there for a while.

Later on that night, in a butcher meat shop, the Lunch Man ghost has invaded the entire store as Dani (in ghost form), Sam, and Tina faced off against him from their little ghost patrol.

"Feast on my hot links of DOOM!" The Lunch Man shouted angrily as he took control of some chains of sausages as they hovered behind him.

"Okay, James...NOW!" Dani called out.

James immediately slid in between his team and the Lunch Man with the Jack-o-Nine Tails in his hand, spinning like a saw blade as he frowned with determination. "Stand back! I'm specially trained in this thing!" He shouted as he began to attack.

"Trained by his mom!" Tina exclaimed as she and Sam braced themselves for another one of James' big mix ups.

Unfortunately, it did come when he accidentally swung his Jack-o-Nine Tails and it ended up grabbing Dani instead as he thrusted her forward, sending her slamming into the Lunch Man, but then Dani splashed into a vat of chin-lits and grease. "Wait! Witty banter!" James pulled out his notepad and read off from it. "Take that, Lunch-a-Bill, and your evil weiners, too!"

James smiled brightly, but Dani slowly emerged from the vats, covered in grease as she glowered in annoyance at her older brother.

Later on, Dani, Sam, Tina, and James all arrived at the Floody Waters water park, that was now covered in ice as Klempa, the friendly icy ghost, threw several ice balls at all of the teens. "Won't anyone be my friend?!" She exclaimed as she continued throwing more icy rocks at them.

James frowned determinedly as he pulled out the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick before he ran at him while he batted the ice to bits to shield himself. Dani flew up beside him while she stared at him in confusion. "You're going up to her with the Anti-Creep Stick?" She asked skeptically.

"I know what I'm doing Dani. Give me your worst, Friendly Fiend! You haven't got the guts!" James shouted at the ghost as he continued batting, but then smiled at his sister. "Huh, guts?"

"...yeah, uh, see the guts joke would've been better in the _last_ fight."

Klempa breathed cold air as she covered the entire ground in a thick layer of slippery ice just when James ran right over it and began to lose his balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" James yelped as he spun around and Dani braced herself as he accidentally swung his bat directly at his sister, sending her crashing onto the ice-covered Terror Mountain ride and collapsed before the ice cracked and shattered on top of her, Sam, and Tina. Klempa then flew away to escape while James turned around and smiled brightly. "I'm helping!"

James's smile dropped when he saw his sister and her friends emerging from the ice, bruised and scratched from the sharpness of the icy blocks, and they were all glaring at James as he smiled innocently at them.

Then later on, the trio all went to the warehouse at the lake of Amity Park. Sam and Tina were trapped under a pile of crates while Dani and the Box Ghoul wrestled each other as Dani overpowered her. Then like before, James kicked open the door with the Fenton Thermos in his hands.

"Freeze!" He said as he aimed out the device.

"Once again, right idea, wrong fight!" Dani shouted to her brother as she continued to overcome the Box Ghoul.

"I got him! I got the Crate Creep!"

Dani and the Box Ghoul halted their wrestling as they stared at him oddly while they floated there. "'Crate Creep'? I am the Box Ghoul! Who are you?!" Dani facepalmed herself in embarrassment while the Box Ghoul shouted at him dramatically, but then made a blank look when she glanced at the ghost girl. "No seriously, who is he?"

James jumped unsteadily onto a box as it wobbled and he lost his balance again as he activated the thermos. Dani rolled her eyes, unfazed by what was coming next when she accidentally got sucked into the thermos again by James. "WHOOPS! Sorry, Dani! We'll get you out of there...eventually!"

After that long night of their disastrous ghost patrols, James drove Dani back to their home of Fenton Works. Although James was in a good mood like he hasn't done anything wrong, Dani looked very miffed with her arms crossed, disappointed that her plan wasn't going exactly how she imagined it as her brother was still messing up her ghost fights with his constant meddling.

"That was a good night's work, Dani. We caught three ghosts." James said, feeling proud of himself.

"No, actually you caught one ghost, three times, all of them ME!" Dani exclaimed in irritation before James parked his car right beside Fenton Works as Dani sighed and looked up at her brother. "Look, James...I know you're trying to help…"

James cocked an eyebrow as Dani unbuckled herself. "'Trying'?"

"And please don't be offended, but-" She got cut short when her mother, Jackie, dragged her out of James's car.

"Hey, kid! Check this out!" Jackie said when she dragged her daughter up to the back of the Fenton RV just before her father, Matt, finished installing a mechanical device to the engine. "Your father and I have upgraded the RV with an Ecto-Converter!"

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "Ecto-Converter?"

"It converts a ghost's natural ecto-energy into a constant replenishing fuel source." Matt explained with a smile.

"Does it hurt the ghost?" James asked his father as he walked up beside his sister.

Matt laughed like his son was joking around. "James! You know you mother and I don't care about that." He then climbed to the top of the RV.

"Yeah, if we hear it screaming, then we know it's working!" Jackie said as she followed her husband to the roof of the RV where they began to screw in a new radar dish to their vehicle.

"Too bad there's no ghost here!" James said out loud innocently before he smacked Dani on her back, making her yelp and frown at him. "Right, Dani? No ghosts here!" He began doing a singsong voice. "~We know something they don't know!~"

"I get it. ~Can we let it die now?~" Dani said in annoyance with the same singsong voice as she glared at her brother irritatedly.

James hummed the same tone before he slapped his sister again, but this time he slapped her too hard when he smacked her right towards the Ecto-Converter as she held out her hand to break her fall and it landed on the device. Unfortunately, Dani could feel the device transferring her ecto-energy into itself as Dani quickly removed her hand, but too late when the engine began to revive. On the roof, Jackie and Matt noticed that the entire RV was shaking, but before they could react, the vehicle suddenly drove straight through the fence as the parents screamed and held on for dear life. Dani and James watched them drive off when their parents crashed into something, making them both cringe.

"You really need to work on controlling your powers." James criticized to Dani, only making her glare even more in irritation.

After Jackie and Matt were pulled out and recovered from their little accident, everyone went to bed for the night. Skulka phased into Dani's room as she slept like a log on her bed, and then her ghost sense went off when she breathed. Skulka made sure Dani was still asleep, since like the other night, she was not interested in kidnapping Dani in her sleep as she merely phased through her room floor and into the lab. She began to open drawers and swipe beakers into pieces like she was trying to look for something the Fentons had that she wanted.

"And here I thought you weren't hunting me anymore." Dani said when Skulka turned her head and saw her floating in front of her in her ghost form. Apparently, she has been awake the entire time when her ghost sense went off.

"Where is the Ecto-Converter?" Skulka demanded to the ghost girl.

Dani then smiled at her mockingly. "See? _That's_ more like it! You make demands...while I ignore them."

Skulka grabbed her by her jumpsuit as she glared at her again. "Talk, girl! Where is it?!"

"Ecto-Converter...Ecto-Converter...hmm, let me think...uh-OH! Here it is! In my hand!" Dani smirked before she held out her hand and charged it up with ecto-energy as she fired a ghost beam at Skulka dead on, sending her flying a few feet away. She regained his air and charged at the ghost girl before she slammed into her as they flew out of the lab.

In James's bedroom, he fell asleep on his desk next to his computer files of the ghosts he has encountered that night, drawn in his terrible art expertise and very uncreative names.

Dani and Skulka both phased through his floor and ceiling, enough to wake him up. "Dani?" He asked drowsily.

Outside Fenton Works, Skulka tried to punch Dani when she dodge her blow and swung-kicked her in the back, sending her flying a few feet away. "What do you even want with the Ecto-Converter away? Or those Nanobots you stole from Axion Labs?" Dani demanded the huntress ghost.

Instead of answering her questions, Skulka fired a rope at Dani, sending her spinning around one of the OP Center's antennas while she shouted until she hung upside down. " _I_ ask the questions and since you won't talk, I'll just beat the answer out of you!" She said as she activated her wrist gun and aimed at the girl. "WHERE _IS_ IT?!"

Before Skulka could even fire, she suddenly got blasted by a beam of energy as Dani looked down and saw James driving the Fenton RV. " _That's right, ghost! You better watch out! This baby's juiced up by the Ecto-Converter!_ " James said out loud through the bullhorn, not really knowing what he just did.

Dani waved her hands to tell him to be quiet, but too late when Skulka grinned as she pulled up her x-ray goggles while she scanned the RV and found the converter at the engine, just what she was looking for. "I like your new helper." She then flew towards the RV.

Dani broke free from the rope. "James, stay away from Skulka!" She shouted as she flew after the huntress ghost.

"You worry about Skulka, I'm going after Ghost X!" He said determinedly before he fired another beam at Skulka, but missed her completely and blasted Dani away instead. James gasped as Skulka flew behind the RV and ripped out the Ecto-Converter right out of the engine with her mechanical claws and flew away with the device. Dani crash landed in front of the RV as James ran out with the thermos in his hand. "Dani, are you okay? I-"

"No, no!" Dani said as she stood up and cracked her back. "Here, let me save you the trouble." She pressed on the thermos before she got sucked into the device as she shouted. James glanced around, a little baffled and confused before he walked away as he held the thermos close to him.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Dani, Sam, and Tina all met inside the janitor's closet as they discussed about Skulker, but they were more concerned about James most of all, since all he has been was more of an annoyance and a meddler than help for them lately.

"You want us to talk to him?" Tina asked Dani.

"I'm perfectly capable of talking to my own brother." Dani replied.

"Which is why you're hiding from him, in a broom closet." Sam pointed out as he gave her a knowing frown.

"Am not!"

"Dani? You in there?" James called from the other side of the door.

"HIDE ME!" Dani immediately jumped into a garbage bin as she tried to hide from her brother.

James entered the closet with his usual bright smile and his laptop in his hand when he found his sister and his friends. "Cool secret meeting place." He sat in between Sam and Tina as he opened his laptop and typed on it as Dani peeked through the bin and watched. "Okay, so I pieced it all together. Ghost X is clearly using the technology she stole to build some kind of...super weapon. So I compiled a list of her known associates and, according to Dani, they could team up someday and go up against her."

Dani stared at the screen as James went through familiar ghost files, because they were actually the files she created and James never even saw her files.

How James suddenly also told all of them that she was afraid the ghosts could gang up against her made her immediately suspicious when she rose from the bin and frowned at her brother. "Wait, where'd you get that and how'd you know that?" She demanded

"From your computer and from your digital diary." James replied as he kept on smiling, but not really knowing or thinking about what he really just did.

"You hacked into my private ghost files _and_ my private personal diary?!" Dani jumped out of the bin and stood in front of her brother and friends with her hands on her hips, clearly angry about the fact that James just hacked into her computer without her knowledge. "How'd you get the password?!"

"It's Dani Sanchez." James, Tina, and Sam replied blankly in unison. Obviously, James knew about Dani's big-time crush on Paul Sanchez, so it was apparently no brainer on piecing together one of Dani's passwords.

"Seriously, Dani, it's _not_ that hard to figure out." Sam said to his friend before he turned his attention to James. "Plus, you should've thought twice before you read your own sister's diary, James. They do get quite sent over the edge in a pretty violent way and trust me when I tell you this, Dani is _not_ an exception."

"How come you never told me Vladia Masters has ghost powers _and_ she has a thing for Dad?" James asked as he pulled up a file about Vladia, ignoring Sam's warning. "And why do you think I'm such a meddling, disrupting know-at-all?"

"Because it's none of your business and because you _are_ one!" Dani exclaimed angrily as she closed his laptop and then grabbed him by his shirt.

"Oh-kay, if you don't mind, we'll be outside doing the 'glad I'm an only child who doesn't read my sister's private diary' dance." Sam said nervously as he and Tina crawled out of the janitor's closet, both feeling a sibling spat coming on.

"Dani, calm down." James said as he gently removed her grips off of his shirt.

Dani turned her attention back to him as she glared at him angrily again. "Calm down? How can I calm down with you constantly budding your nose in where it doesn't belong?!"

"I was just trying to help you, so I became desperate to prove it to you, Dani."

"BY READING MY OWN _DIARY_ , JAMESON FENTON?!" James cringed and cowered at Dani's sudden outburst while students began to gather around the closet, unknowingly to the siblings as Dani continued. "And no one asked you to help! You're a lousy ghost hunter, an overbearing brother, and an annoying, obnoxious know-at-all with absolutely no respect for his sister's privacy, going as far as reading her own personal diary, so STOP HELPING!"

The students suddenly heard a loud slap from inside the closet, making them gasp in shock when they realized that Dani has slapped James right in the face. Sam was right about one thing, Dani can get quite sent over the edge when someone would have the guts to read her own diary, even if it was her own brother, and can get pretty violent.

James's eyes narrowed as tears leaked while he rubbed the side of his cheek where Dani slapped him hard. He brushed past his sister while she watched him run away past the students as he tried to hold back a sob. Dani walked out of closet before the students glared at her as she made a guilty look on her face, regretting at snapping at James and slapping him hard out of anger.

* * *

The next day at Fenton Works as the weekend morning dawn approached, Dani snoozed on her bed as she snored until both of her parents, Jackie and Matt, walked into her room and she woke up from the light pouring from the hallway lights.

"Dani, have you seen James?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"Huh, James?" Dani asked with a yawn as stretched her arms out to rid the drowsiness. "I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?"

"Neither have we! We can't find him anywhere, he's gone!" Matt exclaimed with a concerned and worried look on his face, making Dani concerned herself at her parent's news that James has disappeared. Dani guessed she has really crossed the line when she finally snapped at James at school the other day.

* * *

Meanwhile at Madison, Wisconsin, at the castle mansion of one of the richest billionairess women in the world, Vladia Masters (who was secretly the half-ghost villainess, Vladia Plasmius) was currently in her ghost lab as she held up Klempa by her PJs.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a _thousand_ times: I. WILL. NOT. BE. YOUR. FRIEND!" Vladia snapped, making Klempa whimper nervously at the half-ghost woman. A doorbell suddenly rang when her eyes went wide and she threw Klempa back into the Ghost Zone in irritation. "Oh, what now?!" She stormed out of the lab as she changed back into her human form and walked across her castle until she reached the front door and answered it.

To her surprise, she found a sad-looking James Fenton standing at her doorway with the Specter Speeder parked outside behind him. "Oh, Aunt Vladia! I ran away from home, my mother's an idiot, my sister hates me, and I want to live with you!" James cried before he buried his face into his hands.

"Wait, what was that?"

James uncovered his face when he glanced back up at Vladia. "I've ran away from home?"

"N-no, no, after that."

"My sister hates me?"

"No, no, in the middle!"

James then shrugged. "My mother's an idiot?"

That made Vladia smile in satisfaction at the sound. " _That's_ the one! Come to Auntie Vladia!" The rich business woman then happily urged James into her castle as he picked up his bag and walked inside with her.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Jackie and Matt were still in Dani's room as they discussed about their son's mysterious and unexplainable disappearance while Dani was still in bed in her PJs.

"It's not like James to just...walk off without saying anything." Matt said as Jackie paced around the room and then stopped.

"I know, he usually talks and talks and talks...big words I can barely understand." Jackie said looking mildly impressed by her son's large vocabulary she herself could barely process.

Matt then sat next to his daughter, somewhat thinking that she might have something to do with James running away. "Danielle, can you think of any reason he might be upset?"

Jackie then leaned closer to Dani with a look of suspicion. "Or why he might've taken the Specter Speeder?"

Dani looked down as she thought to herself. "He's after Skulka." She said quietly.

"What was that?" Jackie and Matt asked their daughter in unison.

Dani stuttered nervously as she jumped out of bed and pulled out a pair of clothes from her opened dresser. "I-I-I mean, I'm so upset about him leaving, I'm going to skulk _him_. Gotta go! Bye!" With that, she ran out of her room, leaving her parents a little confused by what she just said.

Dani briefly stopped in the bathroom where she got changed quickly and ran down the stairs as she tied her headband onto her head. "I told him he was a lousy hunter, so of course he decided to prove me wrong and hunt Skulka!" She said to herself as she ran down to the lab before she changed into her ghost form. "If anything happens to him, it's all my fault." And she flew through the portal into the Ghost Zone to find her brother.

After Dani left, the phone in the living room began to ring when Jackie ran down the stairs as she examined the area code calling them. "608 area code?" She read out loud before she smiled happily as Matt came up to her. "Hey! That's Wisconsin! It's Vladia!"

Matt pressed the answer button when he put it to speaker phone. " _Mom? Dad?_ " James's voice said through the phone.

"Hello? James? James, son, are you alright? Why are you in Wisconsin?" He asked his son.

James sniffed with the phone by his ear, still looking shaken up from the other day. He was currently in the tea room with Vladia, who was sipping on her tea as she enjoyed James's unexpected company. "I'm fine, Dad, I just can't be around Dani right now, so I'm staying with Aunt Vladia."

" _WHAT?!_ " Matt sounded very distraught over the phone as Vladia took over the phone from James.

"Oh, think nothing of it, Matthew. He just needs time to, as the young folks say, chill in!" Vladia said to Matt on the phone.

"Out. It's chill _out_." James corrected.

Vladia covered the phone while making a look of confusion. "Really? Th-that can't be right."

" _ABSOLUTELY N-_ " Matt began to protest over the phone, but got interrupted by Vladia.

"Absolutely?! Terrific! I'll look after him as if he was my own! Ta ta!" Vladia hung up the phone as she smiled at James, who smiled uneasily back at the woman.

Jackie and Matt stared at the phone in silence. "What a great woman!" Jackie said when she broke the silence and was relieved that her son was safe with her old 'friend'. "Good luck finding friends like that, huh? I'm sure he'll be fine."

Matt only sighed as he crossed his arms. He still had mixed feelings about Vladia after she confessed her feels toward him and asked him to dump his own wife, but he guessed his son could stay there only for the weekend. "Well...I suppose." Matt said finally.

Jackie then pulled herself to Matt in a hug while she stared up at him romantically as she rubbed his chest with her finger in a circle. Matt then smiled at her romantically as well. "In the meantime, Danielle's busy skulking, Jameson is safe in Wisconsin. Which means we have the house to ourselves...I'll get the checkerboard!" With that she ran off to find the board game.

Matt frowned since that was not exactly the same thoughts he had, because that was not his idea of alone time with his wife.

Back at Wisconsin, Vladia stood up from her table and dusted herself a little. "Well, that's that for now. I'll send for the rest of your things as soon as the lawyer draws up the adoption papers." She said to James before she walked away, chuckling to herself softly.

James, however, smirked behind her back like he was playing her the whole time and that he wanted to be at Vladia's for his own benefit. "That's right, keep laughing, Cheesehead...we'll see who laughs last." He said to himself, and then smiled brightly at what he just said. "Oh! That's good! My witty banter _is_ improving!"

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Dani flew straight towards Skulka's Island in hopes of finding her older brother there with her Boo-staff in her hand. Suddenly, Skulka appeared from one of the floating purple doors when Dani slammed into it.

"Excellent, all my tasks completed." Skulka said, holding up a lighting rod in her hands.

Dani shouted as she flipped through the air before she regained her air. "Where is he?!" She demanded the huntress ghost as she glared at her.

"What are you talking about, whelp?"

Dani fired a ghost beam at Skulka, who quickly flew up while the beam headed straight towards the door Skulker came out off earlier. Techna, the technopathic ghost (who was wearing a towel around her waist, a shower cap, and held a back brush), flew out of the door. "Which of you fools stole my-" She began to demand, but then got blasted back into her lair with a yelp and the door closed.

Skulka grinned at Dani. "Hey, you're helping, too." She only received a whack to the chin from Dani's Boo-staff when she sent her flying backwards as she flipped and regained her air. "That's odd. No witty banter?"

"Not in the mood!" Dani exclaimed with her staff strapped behind her back and her hands on her hips as she continued to glare angrily at Skulka. "All I want to know is what you've done with James!"

"I've done nothing with your brother, ghost child. Skulka hunts what she hunts, nothing more, nothing less." Skulka then grinned as she held up the lightning rod she stole from Techna. "Which is why I'm bringing this to my employer." She fired electricity from the rod straight at Dani when she zapped her as she grunted in pain. She then threw a tiny tiny cube that expanded and trapped her inside as she fell unconscious before Skulka held up the cube in triumph. "You will be a gift."

* * *

Back in Vladia's castle mansion, James walked down the hallway while looking around until he hid in a corner and peeked into Vladia's study room. He witnessed her pulling on a golden football statuette on top of the fireplace when it split itself in half and opened up like a secret passage gate as she walked in and the gate closed. James smiled that the coast was now clear and began to sneak around the study in stealth mode, and then he found Vladia's laptop on the table. He smiled before he flipped onto the seat like a ninja and began to type for any information he could find on Vladia's secret plan.

"So...what do we have in here about Nanobots and an Ecto-Converter?" James muttered to himself before he pressed the enter button. He only found multiple pictures of his father, Matt, on the laptop's home page (proving to James that Dani's file on Vladia about her having a thing for their dad was indeed a fact), greatly disgusting James when he frowned. "Oh, gross!" He slammed the laptop shut as he faced away with his eyes clenched tightly. "I will never be able to unsee this!"

He gasped when he heard the fireplace opening up and realized Vladia was coming back. He quickly picked up the yearbook and pretended to read it as Vladia walked in and dusted her sleeves, but her smile dropped when she noticed James nearby.

She walked up to him with a frown. "Jameson, what are doing in my private study?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Private?" James asked casually as he looked up at Vladia and smiled innocently. "Why would you have a private study from someone you consider a son?" He gasped as he looked back at the yearbook and saw the picture of his parents and Vladia in their college days. "Oh, and you were quite the looker in college!" Vladia looked over his shoulder at the picture. "I wonder why _this_ never happened." James scrunched the picture a little as it hide Jackie as it showed Vladia beside Matt instead.

Vladia smiled even more at James for 'hating' his mother. "Ah, James, you sweet, perceptive child. Oh, come give your Auntie Vladia a hug!"

James jumped from his seat and gave Vladia a big hug. However, he smiled behind her back that she was falling for his trick, and he remained silent when he watched the fireplace close up. If there was something suspicious going on with Vladia that Dani didn't know about, it had to be in there.

Later that night, James snuck out of his room and made sure there was no sign of Vladia anywhere as he flipped, somersaulted, hid, and tiptoed across the hallways in ninja mode until he made his way back into Vladia's private study room. He glanced back to make sure the coast was clear before he pulled on the same statuette as the fireplace opened up when he gaped with his mouth open. He walked through the fireplace as he slowly walked down the stairs and until he reached the bottom, he looked around and gasped in awe.

He was in Vladia's secret ghost lab, and it looked much better than his own parents' and it even had its own ghost portal at the end of the room.

James then turned and found a very familiar suit-like device in the corner of the lab. It was his mother's old Ecto-Skeleton: the suit that can enhance a person's abilities one-hundred fold, but at a cost the neuro-receptors were glitchy and dangerous since it could drain the user of his or her life force the more it was used. It was the exact same one Dani once used to fight back against the power-hungry Ghost Queen when Amity Park was once cursed into the Ghost Zone, but she luckily managed to defeat her and restore her hometown back to its former glory. However, after the suit nearly costed Dani her life force after she won the battle, the Ecto-Skeleton mysteriously disappeared. After James learned everything about Vladia, he now had a pretty good feeling she stole it right out from under Dani's nose after she supposingly 'saved' her life when she fell unconscious from the suit's side effects.

"Mom's Ecto-Skeleton?" James asked himself as he walked over to it, and then he turned his head and found the Ecto-Converter and the Bloodstream Nanobots Skulka stole from the Fenton RV and Axion Labs respectively. "The Ecto-Converter _and_ the Bloodstream Nanobots?" James smiled when he realized that Vladia has been sending Skulka to steal these items, and confirming that Vladia was the true mastermind behind all this. "I was right, she _is_ building a super weapon!" James then did a victory moonwalk dance backwards in triumph. "I'm right! Uh-huh! That's right! I'm right! It's my birthday!"

"And what exactly were you right about, Jameson?" Vladia asked from behind him, making him pause his little victory dance. He turned around nervously and saw the woman glaring at him suspiciously with her hands on her hips.

"Uh...how...cool a mom you'll be!" James smiled nervously, hoping she would buy it.

Vladia, however, still didn't look convinced. "Mmhm, and you just happen to figure this out here, in my secret lab?!"

"Which is much cooler than anything my mom could ever hope to build."

Vladia then took it as a complement when she looked around her well-built lab. "Yes, it is, isn't it? Well, perhaps I'm being a bit harsh. After all, I have no reason to suspect you of any deception." That made James lose his smile when his twitched his eye with uncertainty. Then suddenly, the portal flashed brightly as Skulka walked into the lab with the lightning rod and Dani, still trapped in the cube and unconscious. Vladia then glared at James. "But now I do!"

"Sorry to interrupt." Skulka said to Vladia before she held out the rod. "I brought you the final piece of your super weapon." She tossed her the rod before she smiled sinisterly. "And this one's on the house." Skulka dropped the cube containing Dani and kicked it in front of James just before she began to wake up.

"James?" She asked as she looked up to him wearily.

"Dani?" James said.

"What are you doing here?" The siblings asked each other in unison as James kneeled down to her level.

"You two know each other?" Vladia asked as she glanced between Dani and James.

"Yes/No...no/yes...sort of!"

Vladia sighed, looking hurt while Skulka remained silent. "Oh, I'm torn. I loved the idea that you left your mother for me, Jameson, yet...I'm suspicious of your motives now. Only one thing to do, I guess."

"Let us both go and let the courts figure it out?" James asked hopefully with a shrug while Dani remained silent and smiled.

However, Vladia only smirked at the siblings. "Oh, close…"

A couple minutes later, James and Dani found themselves in the center of a dark and empty football stadium just outside of the castle. Dani was still trapped inside the cube (since she probably couldn't phase through it) and still had her Boo-staff strapped to her back and James found himself inside the Ecto-Skeleton. The siblings both glanced around at the empty fields when Vladia switched the field lights on.

"Aunt Vladia, is this really necessary?" James asked, wondering what she was planning as he stared up at the announcer's room where Vladia was. The large screen overlooking the fields turned on as it revealed Vladia, grinning evilly.

" _Why, Jameson, you didn't think I'd take you in as my own without first testing your loyalty_." She said, making James blink in confusion that she still wanted him as her son. " _I've improved Jackie's Ecto-Skeleton using the lighting rod and Ecto-Converter as an endless power source. Meanwhile, the Nanobots will control your breathing and heart rate_."

"So, the suit won't waste me?"

" _No, but_ I _can if you betray me! But that won't happen unless you behave like a_ good _little adopted son to be_."

"Let him go, Vladia! He's clearly some clueless know-at-all who got in way over his head!" Dani shouted out loud to her archenemy.

That made James glanced down as he glared angrily at his little sister. "You're toast!" He growled behind his teeth.

"Oh, yeah? You and what toaster, bro?"

"And that's my cue." Vladia said before she pressed a button on her remote. James yelped when he felt the Ecto-Skeleton activating itself with the Ecto-Converter and lightning rod powering up the suit, and the cube encasing Dani vanished with a pop before she rose to her feet.

"Okay, on my signal, run." Dani told her brother.

"You're not the boss of me! I'll run when I feel like it!" James snapped bitterly as he placed the suit's hand on its chest.

Dani's fists trembled in irritation before she thrusted her hands out. "FINE!"

James crossed his arms as he stood straight up. "Fine!"

Dani began to run across the field as James caught up with her. He smirked at her cleverly before he picked up speed and ran twenty times faster than his sister. Dani skipped to the air and flew after him, until they both slammed into an invisible wall as they both shouted while it shocked them a little before they tumbled onto the grass with grunts. They both sat up as they looked up at the screen showing Vladia.

" _I've fixed the ghost shield, too. It works on ghosts_ and _humans, you kids have fun_." She said as she waved weakly at them before the screen blacked out.

Dani and James glanced back at each other before they glared and stood up to their feet. They circled around a few feet apart, ready to fight each other, brother versus sister.

"We're gonna have to fight, but we're gonna have to make it look convincing-" Dani said, but only to receive and hard punch from her brother as she slammed back onto the shield when it shocked her again and she collapsed to the ground with a grunt.

"That was for humiliating me in front of the entire school!" James retorted as he glared.

Dani got to her fours as she weakly recovered from her brother's sudden blow. "Okay, I deserved that and I'm sorry." She got to her feet as she walked up to James, who stood there very still. "You're just trying to help, but please just follow my lead!"

James merely punched her right under her chin as he sent her into the air and she slammed into the shield again as she shouted. While she fell back down to the ground, she opened her eyes weakly and went wide-eyed when she saw her brother raising a fist and then punched her hard again, sending her flying across the fields, shrieking.

James ran across the fields and caught up with Dani, but she managed to see him just as he tried to land another punch her again. This time, she quickly used her fast reflexes to grab onto the suit's fist and halted his blow with her strength. James made a worried look as a provoked Dani reached out with her other hand and dug her fingernails into the titanium armor and turned it intangible with James inside, and she flew him into the air before slipped the suit into the grass before turning it solid, with the exception of the top.

James strained to break free from the ground until he gasped when Dani placed her hands on the glass dome. "Will you listen to me for once in you life, Jameson?!" Dani exclaimed as she got to his face with a unrelenting scowl.

He frowned at her. "Duh, I _am_ listening to you, Danielle! You told me to make it convincing." James said quietly to his sister as he smiled cleverly. That made Dani calmed down when she pulled her head back in surprise while James gave her a wink.

Dani smiled until James broke free from the ground and grabbed his sister by the face and lifted her into the air. Inside the announcer's box, Vladia clapped her hands with excitement that her archenemy was losing and James was 'proving' that he was her worthy son.

"James! No! Don't! Please!" Dani acted out with fake plead before he spun her around until he threw her into the air as she shouted until she slammed onto the shield again and then collapsed onto the ground.

James ran up and kneeled to check up on her. "Dani?" He asked. He saw her open an eye to show him she was okay before she closed it again. James then began his act to keep Vladia on his side. "Oh no! What have I done?! Can you ever forgive me?"

He glanced up when he saw Vladia walking up to him with her hands behind her back. "Of course I forgive you, Jameson, now that you've proven your loyalty." Vladia said as she grinned at her 'unconscious' archenemy.

However, Dani woke up and waved weakly at Vladia as she smirked and phased through the grass. James smirked cleverly at the woman when he raised the suit's hand up. "Guess again, fruitloop." He then fired a beam at Vladia, sending her flying across the fields with a scream before she crashed onto a row of bleachers.

She sat up and glared murderously at the boy who has been deceiving her the whole time. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh?" She then pulled out the remote that controlled the Ecto-Skeleton _and_ the upgrades she implanted inside it. James' smirked dropped as he backed away in slight fear when he realized Vladia was going to waste him, possibly even kill him with no second thoughts. "Have you forgotten that with a press of a button, I can end your resistance once and for-" Before she could even use the remote, Dani phased through the bleachers and snatched the remote from her hand, sparing her brother's life. "Oh, cheese logs." Vladia bent down and peeked through gap of the the bleachers, but only found Dani aiming her energized hand at her as she smirked before she fired an ecto beam, sending Vladia flying and shouting into the air again.

James just stood there and watched as the billionairess villainess crash landed onto the grass a few feet away from him before Dani hovered next to her brother, both of them staring at Vladia. She sat up as she rubbed her head before she looked up at the siblings. "You-you-you-you tricked me! Both of you!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Barely." Dani scoffed with her hands on her hips before she mimicked what James acted out before. "'Oh no! What have I done?' Heh...what was that?"

"'James! No! Don't! Please!'" James mimicked what Dani acted out earlier also before the siblings both broke into laughter.

"Oh, you think you know everything, hm? Tell me, boy, did you expect _this_?!" Vladia snapped as she rose to her feet and changed into her ghost form with a smirk. "Haha! Surprised?!" Her smiled dropped when she suddenly noticed that James and Dani were both gone, leaving only a sticky note on the Ecto-Skeleton. She hovered up to it and read the note closely when it said 'No. Not surprised'.

" _Self-destruct initiated. Activating in five, four, three, two, one_." The voice in the suit announced as it counted down while it beeped red.

Vladia's eyes went wide. "Oh, butter nuts!" And the suit exploded right in front of her.

Dani flew James out of the fields after Dani managed to use the remote to deactivate the human-ghost shield while she recovered from the explosion of her super weapon she worked so hard to perfect. Just for humor, James also set Vladia's lab on self-destruct as her entire mansion exploded, so she would have to buy another new mansion.

The Fenton siblings quickly made their way to the Specter Speeder as James drove Dani (who was back in her human form) and himself back home to Amity Park after a long night of foiling Vladia's plans to making a super weapon.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?" James asked, looking guilty for running away on his own to handle the situation all by himself.

"Actually, _I_ messed up. I was so busy being angry at you, I...couldn't see that you really _can_ help." Dani said with guilt as she glanced at her brother.

"But just because I _can_ , that doesn't mean I _should_. Ghost fighting's you're thing, Dani. I'll always be there for you, just in different ways."

Dani smiled warmly as she leaned against him with a small hug. "Consider yourself a reserved member of Team Phantom." She then frowned at him. "But if you _ever_ read my diary again, I _will_ hand you over to Skulka and you'll hear from me."

James's smile never dropped when he could tell that was only an expression. "Don't worry, I should've known better. I won't read your diary again. And speaking of the expression, don't you still need to go and find Ghost X...I-I mean Skulka? I can totally cover for you."

Dani only leaned back as she enjoyed her ride back home. "Nah. I'd rather ride home with my big brother, if that's okay." James smiled warmly when she said that. "Besides, I'm sure Mom and Dad are enjoying their alone time."

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, Matt and Jackie were both playing checker as Matt placed a red chip at the end of the board, officially winning the game against his wife.

"Hah! Yang me!" Matt cheered in triumph. Jackie only scowled in frustration before she swiped the checkerboard away in defeat. "Nobody likes a sore loser, Jackie!" He began doing a victory dance that was kind of annoying Jackie a little. "I won! I won! That's right! It's my birthday!"


	34. Flirting with Disaster

**Season 2 Episode 12  
** Flirting with Disaster  
"Out of this World TERROR!"

It was a bright, peaceful weekend at Amity Park while at the Amity Park Mall, where most of the students of Casper High School hangout aside from the Nasty Burger, Tina Foley was babbling about most of her technology at Food Court with her best friend, Sam Manson, but he looked more bored out of his mind and uninterested at what Tina was saying.

"And this chip here makes my PDA a GPS, and this chip here makes my GPS a GBA, and…" Tina said, but faltered when she finally noticed Sam's glare on his face. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"You're killing me!" Sam exclaimed in exasperation before he rested his cheek by his knuckles. "Why aren't we hanging out with Dani today?"

"She said she was busy." Tina turned her head when she saw her old crushes, Vincent Gray and his good friend, Skye, sitting at a table next to her and Sam. "Hey, Vincent! Skye."

"Foley." Skye said as he cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Manson." Vincent said dryly to Sam.

"Whatever." He said dully as he rolled his eyes.

"Where's your freaky girlfriend, Dani?" Skye mocked as he smirked.

"She's not my/his girlfriend!" Sam and Vincent protested in unison, making Skye recoil a little before they went into each other's faces aggressively. "And she's not a freak!"

"Uh, gentlemen, hello! Another good-looking girl right here!" Tina said while she gave them a flirting look before she sighed. "And people wonder why I love technology." Suddenly, her PDA went all staticy when it worried her greatly. "Honey, are you okay?!"

"So...where is Dani anyway?" Vincent wondered.

"Not that it's any of your business, Vincent, but she said she was busy." Sam said while Tina glanced straight above her before her eyes went wide in a sudden alarm.

"INCOMING!" She exclaimed before her best friend, Dani Phantom, crashed and demolished onto her's and Sam's table, surprising them before the technopathic ghost, Techna, hovered above the ghost girl in her new upgraded form she received from their last encounter with each other.

"Are you mad, child?! Picking a fight with me in my upgraded form?!" Techna shouted out loud with her arms crossed and smirked at her enemy.

"You upgraded into a mullet?" Dani asked sarcastically before she began to blast multiple ecto beams at Techna as she dodged a couple before she used some phones and other techs to make herself a ghost shield.

Dani halted her firing when she jumped onto a table, tilting it unintentionally as it spilled food and drinks all over Vincent before she flew up into the air to fight Techna. Vincent growled in frustration as he wiped some food off his face before he poured out his backpack for his ghost hunting gear, but all that came out were his textbooks, making him glower like he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, that's right. Mom took my ghost hunting gear and locked it in his lab." He muttered bitterly. Ever since Dani exposed his identity to his mother during the whole Ghost Queen incident, Diane has done everything in her power to prevent her son from hunting down ghosts to ensure her only child's safety, which he wasn't too happy about himself.

Techna then fired a blue ghost beam at Vincent, making him trip and slip to the ground while he grunted in pain. Dani stared down at him with concern before she glared murderously at the technopathic ghost that harmed him. "I AM GONNA BREAK YOU IN HALF!" She exclaimed angrily as she charged straight at her.

"Temper, child! Temper!" Techna said as she disappeared, making her halt her flight. "There's that emotion of yours again." She appeared behind her as she turned around and she grabbed her by her throat. "And emotion, whether you know it or not…" Dani screamed as she electrocuted her and sent her sliding across the floor before she crashed into a pile of boxes as they collapsed on top of her. "Is your greatest weakness!"

Techna smirked at Dani before she phased into Vincent's mobile phone while he wasn't looking.

He growled angrily before he shoved the customers out of the way to give his least favorite ghost some payback. "Move it! Get out of my way!" He shouted, but then froze in surprise when he didn't find Dani Phantom on the boxes, but he instead found Dani Fenton, who changed back into her human form from weakness. Vincent's glare immediately disappeared as he smiled at Dani. "Oh, hi. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Uh...didn't expect to _be_ here." Dani chuckled before Vincent helped her up to her feet as he smiled at her warmly.

"Oh, I'm gonna hurl." Sam muttered in disgust, not enjoying the friendly interaction between Dani and Vincent.

"Perfect! Rage, desire! Weakness I can use against her!" Techna said through Vincent's phone before she laughed evilly, ready to begin a new scheme for the ghost girl and her unknowing crush towards the angry ghost hunter.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day, Mrs. Falluca's whole freshman class at Casper High went on a field trip to Axion Labs for a tour, lead by Vincent's mother, Diane Gray, who regained her original status in the labs, but still lived in Elmerton (Amity Park's rundown sister city) since she and her son still didn't have enough money to regain their home at Amity Park. The whole building was under maintenance, now that it was recently brought and became a part of AI Vladco, a company owned by the richest billionairess in the country and Dani's archenemy, Vladia Masters (also known as the evil half-ghost villainess, Vladia Plasmius). Why Vladia bought the entire company of Axion Labs was way beyond Dani, but she knew it wouldn't be good for anyone but Vladia, but she didn't want to worry about that when her whole class made their way to a door, sealed shut and protected by a ghost shield.

"Now, class, it was very kind of Mrs. Gray to give us a tour of Axion Labs." Mrs. Falluca said to her students as Diane stood beside her.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Falluca. Uh, shields down, please." Diane said and the shield covering the metal door disappeared before the gate opened. Techna smirked inside Vincent's phone and turned off to make sure Dani doesn't see her. The whole class walked down the hall as they made their way into the labs, but Diane stopped Dani when she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Dani, could you hold up for a minute?" Dani stared up at her, wondering what was on her mind.

In the lab, all the students looked around at all the advanced inventions they have been working on since they first came into business. Tina walked up to an advanced-looking jetpack rocket as she stared at it in awe and amazement.

"Cool! This is the X-23 Booster Rocket, capable of launching a single person up into space in less than two minutes!" Tina explained before she walked up to a large computer hub in the center of the lab. "And this is the Cybertron Main Computer. It's the hub that links to the actual processing unit satellite which floats in space."

"Why would they put it in space?" Sam asked his techno-loving friend.

"For safety. Sam, a computer that powerful, could be used to control every other computer in the world!" Tina then shrugged a little. "Can't just let _anybody_ get to it."

Vincent then took this time to wander off as he walked into a closet, only for Techna to phase out of his phone while she overshadowed the control console for the door. "Huh?" Vincent said when he turned, but before he could react, the doors slid closed as it locked him inside the closet. "Hey!"

Techna then phased into the Cybertron Main Computer hub, making Tina's PDA static again as she briefly examined it in confusion. "Weird." She turned her attention back to the students while she continued to explain the functions of the main computer. "That's why the only way to get into the main computer _is_ through this hub...and through a ten-thousand digit security code."

"And you know this why?" Sam asked blankly as he gave her his signature dull look and crossed his arms.

"Sam, I'm a techno-geek! What do you think I do all night on the internet? Math homework?" Tina frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I had always assumed so. Uh, perhaps I need to assign _more_?" Mrs. Falluca suggested as she gave Tina a small glare.

Outside the lab in the hallway, Diane was still having a chat with Dani, but she noticed that she has been acting a little anxious ever since she and her class arrived at Axion Labs.

"You okay, Dani? You seem a little nervous." Diane said.

"Uh...well, uh, kinda." Dani shuttered a bit nervously as she rubbed her hands a little and glanced up at the picture frame of her archenemy, Vladia Masters, Diane's new boss.

"Well, I know you're a good kid and I know my son likes you." Diane and Dani both laughed a little before Diane became more serious when she leaned a little closer to her. "Just do me a favor, keep your family's ghost weirdness away from my son, hm?" And with that happy note, she walked back into the lab.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped before she narrowed her eyes in alert. Out of nowhere in the lab, Vincent crashed into the lab when he immediately blasted through the ceiling and descended from the hole in his hoverboard. He began to randomly blast his bazooka at stuff while he demolished them while the students ducked from his attacks.

"Everybody, single file! Run!" Falluca exclaimed to her students before they all began to run for their lives as they shouted while Vincent continued to attack and blast at them, even knocking down his own father narrowly.

Dani hid in the hallway and changed into her ghost form before she flew into the lab to fight Vincent, but he only remained silent and ignored her, which was incredibly odd when he flew away out of the lab. Dani noticed that Diane was recovering from one of Vincent's blast and she quickly flew out of the lab as well. She gasped in shock when she saw the damage her son supposingly did on purpose and frowned angrily as her son exited the closet, looking genuinely confused by the damage.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Vincent asked, but yelped when his mother only grabbed him by his wrist and roughly dragged him out of the lab.

Meanwhile, inside the main computer hub of Axion Labs, Techna hovered at the center as she looked at an infinite wall of multiple numbers and letters, blinking rapidly around her.

"A ten-thousand codex firewall, eh? Please!" Techna said mockingly as she cracked her knuckles before she began to press the codes, until she pressed the wrong one when it fizzled out, making her shout in frustration as she held onto her head. "Eh, this could take a while and that meddling ghost girl will be snooping around here at anytime! Unless I continue distracting her, and the boy will be the key!" She smirked when she pulled up a picture of Vincent with an idea.

At Elmerton in the Grays' apartment, Diane accused her own son of destroying most of the lab on purpose and caused a lot of havoc on a lot of students. However, Vincent told his mother that he would _never_ harm an innocent human and he didn't even know about the attack on the field trip, but Diane wouldn't believe him.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Vincent protested.

"Well, it was _your_ suit! So, what am I supposed to think?!" Diane retorted at her son as she continued to glare at him accusingly.

Vincent glared back angrily as he crossed his arms. "That somebody took it, and that I'm telling the truth! How about that?!" He snapped angrily before he stormed out of the laundry and into his bedroom as he flopped onto his bed. "It wasn't me...so who'd-" He suddenly heard beeping from his computer when he walked over and saw that it was a message from Dani. "'Vinc, are you okay'? Dani?" He smiled as he began to type a response. "I'm fine. Don't know what happened, but yeah."

At Amity Park in Dani's room inside Fenton Works, Dani was on a video chat with her best friends as they discussed about what happened at Axion Labs when Vincent did that unexpected attack during the tour of Axion Labs. Of course, Dani felt that there was something off about Vincent back on the field trip tour.

"Didn't it seem weird at all? I mean, usually he's all like, 'Where's the ghost?! I find that ghost, I'm gonna waste it!', but...he didn't say a single word." Dani told her friends.

" _He spoke with his gun, Dani, remember?_ " Sam said through his video feed, still thinking it was totally Vincent who started that attack on their field trip earlier. Tina remained silent as she examined her PDA in confusion, since it was still acting very staticy and weird.

Then, Vincent's message suddenly popped up on Dani's screen. "'Dani, are you okay?'" Dani smiled at his message.

" _What's that? Is that from Vincent?_ " Sam and Tina asked in unison on their separate video screens.

" _Tina! Are you online again?!_ " Tina's father, Alex Foley, shouted from her side of the screen, making her panic before she immediately logged out of video chat.

Dani, too, logged off from her video chat with Sam and Tina before she began to type a response to Vincent. "I'm fine, but I don't know what to think. How about you?" She said out loud as she typed it down.

* * *

Vincent and Dani continued sending and typing messages to each other all night until that morning outside of Casper High, Sam and Tina noticed her looking worn out as she yawned in exhaustion.

"Long night?" Tina asked with a knowing look.

"Of flirting with disaster?" Sam finished as he frowned and crossed his arms in disapprovement.

"You should really give him a chance, Sam. I know he wants to waste Dani Phantom, but...did you know that he's a ninth degree black belt? That his favorite fruit is kumquat, because it's a funny word?" Dani said with a laugh as she smiled at the thought.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, Dani, I didn't, because I never really got past the 'waste Dani Phantom' part!" He held out his arms for emphasizing that he still didn't trust Vincent one bit.

In the hallway of the school, Vincent walked with his friend, Skye, as he talked about Dani about what they messaged each other all night. "Did you know that she wants to be an astronaut, and that she bowls with a one-hundred and fifty average higher than her friends?" Vincent said to Skye.

"No, all I know is that her family's a bunch of ghost hunting freaks." Skye said until they stopped in front of Dani, who was staring at him when he insulted her family. "Oh, I'm sorry. By freak, I mean...nah, I mean it. See ya, Vinc! See ya, freak." He talked to Vincent nicely, but acted bitter towards Dani as he walked away to leave them alone together.

Vincent sighed about Skye's rudeness. "Oh, don't mind him."

"Him? Was there another boy with you? I hadn't noticed." Dani said as she smiled.

Vincent smiled cleverly at her. "Pretty cheesy, Sally Ride. You got lunch plans?"

At another hallway a few feet away from Dani and Vincent, Sam looked clearly angry by his friend's friendly interaction with one of her enemies who has been trying to waste her since the very beginning since he became a ghost hunter, and yet...Sam also had a hint of jealousy in his face.

"Is she nuts?!" Sam exclaimed to Tina.

"Ah, don't worry, Sam, this is the puppy love stuff. She'll come to her senses in no time, just watch." Tina said casually, but also indirectly saying that she didn't exactly trust Vincent either.

Sam took out a pair of binoculars as he already planned on spying his best friend and her soon-to-be boyfriend. "Oh, I was planning to."

* * *

The next couple of days have been quite a romantic time for both Dani and Vincent, but it surely made Sam more jealous and angry as he continued spying on this new couple. After school, Dani and Vincent both ate dinner together in a diner alone before Techna (still residing in the hub at Axion Labs) made the lights flicker off. The waiter gave then lit-up candlesticks to make their stay more romantic as they smiled at each other.

The next day, the two of them went to a baseball game together until they have been awarded two tickets to the carnival when Dani and Vincent both won as best couples. Later on that night at the carnival at the pier, they both rode on the ferris wheel together until it suddenly stopped and Techna made the buildings in the horizon spell out 'DF+VG'. Dani leaned her head against Vincent as they both smiled at each other warmly and romantically.

Sam continued looking through his binoculars as he stared at Dani and Vincent in jealousy. "Oh, of _course_ that's where the ferris wheel stops! Why wouldn't it?" He asked rhetorically, but then got really annoyed by Tina's PDA staticing as she tried to fix it. "Can you turn that thing down?"

"No! Ever since that fight with Techna, this thing goes staticy in the weirdest times!" Tina exclaimed in frustration before she held it out to show Sam, but then Techna's face appeared as she laughed. "Oh no!" Sam and Tina saw the buildings make a heart symbol around the DF+VG and they realized that it was Techna doing this. "And now we know why, it's picking up Techna! Something in her new upgrade is making my PDA all wonky!"

"Like at the mall, and the labs, and the ferris wheel! She's pushing Dani and Vincent together!" Tina snickered a little at Sam's realization as he frowned in annoyance. "When you're done, we gotta get Dani."

"Let me get this straight, you wanna tell Dani that Techna is playing matchmaker? How do you think she's gonna react to that?" Tina then made a look of concern. "And that you've been spying on her and Vincent on their dates?"

* * *

The next day outside Casper High that morning, Dani was laughing hysterically as she leaned on a tree when Sam broke the news to her, but he hasn't told her the total truth about the fact that he has been spying on her yet.

"Are you done yet?" Sam asked as he frowned at her with his arms crossed.

"No." Dani said before she laughed a little more before she took a breather when she wiped a tear out of her eye. "Okay, now I'm done. You're telling me that you think Techna is trying to keep me up? Come one, Techna _hates_ emotions!"

Sam rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious. "And hello! She's using yours against you! Like the dim lights at the diner, the stalled ferris wheel…"

Dani suddenly gasped as her eyes went wide in surprise and her smile dropped. "Wait!" She narrowed her eyes at Sam in suspicion. "How'd you know that?"

"I had a feeling that'd be her reaction that you've been spying on her." Tina said out loud to Sam with her arms crossed.

"Do you know when to shut up?" Sam growled at her behind his teeth.

After hearing what Tina just said, Dani glared angrily at her overprotective gothic friend when she had her fists at her sides. "You've...been... _spying_ on me?!" Dani shouted angrily as Sam recoiled a little from her outburst. "You were, weren't you, Samuel?!"

Sam narrowed his eyes somewhat offendedly. "No, not you, I was spying on Vincent! Try to get into your head that Techna is pushing you together with one of your enemies, Danielle, like you've should've known since the first day he even became a ghost hunter!"

Dani snickered sarcastically when she rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, really?" She glared back at Sam. "You don't think I already have that stuck into my head, and now you think that the only way a boy could genuinely like me as if it was part of a plot to get _information_ out of me?!"

"Yes, exactly! All I'm saying is that you and Vincent being together is too dangerous, even for you to handle!"

"Yeah, it's only dangerous if I'm around him as a ghost, but as long as I'm human, I'm just an ordinary girl who actually _considers_ wanting to go out with him! Trusting people and giving them second chances might not work for you, but it works for me!" Dani pointed her finger at Sam and then pointed her thumb at herself as she spoke out.

"Whoa, guys! Break it up!" Tina interrupted as she got in between her best friends, halting their argument when they both straighten up. She then turned her attention to Dani. "Look, I don't like the idea of Sam spying on you and Vincent together as much as you do, but he may have a point, girl. The dimmed lights and stalled ferris wheels he mentioned earlier...you think the universe _wants_ you two to be together?"

Dani's glare disappeared as she rubbed the back of her neck, unaware that Vincent just arrived to eavesdrop on her conversation with her best friends. "Well, maybe...I don't know. _I_ might, because I said I'm a girl who actually considers wanting to go out with him."

Sam and Vincent both gasped when she said that. "Uh, really? Cause Tech-"

Sam quickly covered for Tina when he suddenly noticed Vincent hiding behind Dani in the bushes. "Technically...because we just want you to be happy!" He said, but Dani glared at him again when she placed her hand on her hip. "Okay...for you, not for me, but if you genuinely like him and he genuinely likes you, then we'll just have to make space for him at our table!" Sam's eye twitched while he tried to hold back his uneasiness.

Dani, however, continued scowling at him skeptically since she wasn't buying his little decision. "Mmmhmm...and speaking of Vincent, I'm supposed to meet him before class, and you better not be behind my back again." She said as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder and then pointed at Sam before giving him one last look as she walked away.

Sam made a look of regret. "Oh, that went well."

Vincent walked up to Sam. "Did you really mean that?" He asked, not looking offended when he learned that he was spying on him and Dani.

"Uh…" Sam cleared his throat before he smiled uneasily at Vincent. "Yeah, sure! I just feel really bad for spying on you two, I guess the least I could do is give a chance." Vincent gave him a big hug as Sam cringed from the physical contact. "Human contact...crushing...goth indifference!"

Dani stormed up the sidewalk, still looking very miffed by the fact that Sam has been spying on her with Vincent the whole time. "Yeah right, Sam, you think I can't handle myself, but noooo...you just had 'keep an eye' on me incase something bad happens." She muttered bitterly to herself before she smiled and snickered. "And seriously? Techna is matchmaker? Please!" She suddenly heard a twig snap nearby when she froze and glanced around, but found nothing in sight. "Oh, it's nothing." Dani went back to frowning to herself. "Sam's probably being paranoid." She then heard jet turbines before she turned around and gasped when she saw 'Vincent' in his suit on his hoverboard with his gun aiming at her. "But it doesn't mean he's not right! Vincent's not in there, is he?"

"No! He's not!" Techna said through the suit while she controlled it from the hub as it pointed to the real Vincent walking down the sidewalk. "He's over there, in full view!" Vincent waved at Dani, who waved weakly back but glanced nervously back at his suit being controlled by a technopathic ghost. "You should run now."

Dani began to run away. "Hey, Dani! Sam and I just had the greatest conversation and I-" Vincent began, but she didn't stop to talk to him when she ran right past him. He gasped when he witnessed that his own ghost hunting suit was chasing after his new girlfriend-to-be. "That's my suit and it's after Dani!" He ran near a tree and dumped out all of his stuff out of his backpack, desperately wanting to help his friend. "Please, please let there be something I can use!"

He gasped when he heard his bazooka being fired as he grabbed a stick and frowned with determination before he ran off to save Dani.

"You _were_ pushing Vincent and me together!" Dani exclaimed angrily to Vincent's suit Techna was controlling as she continued to run away.

"You're welcome!" She shouted through the suit before she fired beams at her again, but thanks to her quick reflexes and ghost hunting experience, she managed to jump as she avoided the suit's attacks before she somersaulted and got in a ready stance as white rings appeared at her torso. "Ah, ah, ah! Careful!" The suit gestured to a security camera nearby. "Secret identity, remember?" Dani halted her transformation when the rings disappeared. "I wonder who'll miss you more: the angry ghost hunter or the frustrated little goth boy who can't admit his feelings?"

Dani narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you-"

"Oh well! Nothing you need to worry about now, because you are through interfering with my plans!" Vincent's suit aimed its bazooka at Dani as she gasped in horror since she was completely outmatched and that there was nothing she could do without revealing her secret. "Yes, yes! So long, child!"

Suddenly, a milk carton was thrown at the suit's head when it splattered milk on impact, and the suit turn its head and saw Vincent with the stick in his hands.

"HY-YAH!" He shouted as he jumped into the air and swung the stick at the suit and whacked it off its hoverboard. "Dani, run!"

"But-" Dani began to protest.

"JUST RUN!"

Dani then made a determined face. "Oh, I'm running! Running to get help!"

Sam and Tina watched as she ran away to find a place to go ghost without being seen before they turned their attentions back to Vincent facing off against his own ghost hunting suit with nothing but a simple twig. His suit ran right at him as he hoisted himself into the air with the stick and sent a powerful kick to the suit's chin, sending it tumbling onto the concrete. Vincent spun expertly on the stick before he flipped in the air and landed in a defensive position as he glared.

"Whoa!" Sam said in somewhat amazement.

"He _is_ a ninth degree black belt. She better not forget their anniversary." Tina commented to Sam. She faintly remembered the one time when Dani's parents had their anniversary, but Dani's mother forgot and angered her father, who was a ninth degree black belt as well.

Dani ran behind the building of the school, where she found a dumpster bin as she lifted the lid and quickly slipped inside before it slammed shut. She changed into her ghost form and emerged from the bin, covered in trash as she made herself intangible and they fell back into the trash before she flew into action.

Back in the fight, the suit fired beams from its bazooka as Vincent jumped to avoid it and slid across the lunch table and tipped it over like a shield. The suit's blast demolished a good chunk of the table and Vincent knew the table wouldn't last long. He quickly pulled out his keys and jumped from the table as his suit demolished the bottom half, and he flung his keys when they stuck onto its chest.

"Oh great, now I'm doomed _and_ I can't get into my apartment." Vincent groaned under his breath.

Vincent's suit fired its beam at Vincent dead on, sending him collapsing onto the grass as he groaned in pain. He gasped when he looked up and saw his own suit towering over him while it aimed its bazooka and charged it.

Before it could fire, Dani arrived in the nick of time when she shoved the suit halfway down the city before she hurled it onto the roof of a clock tower. It turned to find her charging again as it fired a beam from its gun, hitting Dani dead on as she crashed into a wall of a building and she hung her head limply. The suit pressed the button on its wrist as the hoverboard automatically flew to its suit as it jumped on and charged after the ghost girl. Luckily, Dani recovered just in time to see the suit when she flew towards it before it blasted its beams from its bazooka as she dodged it and phased right through it. Dani fired an ecto beam and managed to hit the jet sled, making it explode before Vincent, Sam, and Tina ran out of the way while they yelped when the pieces of the board and the suit crashed onto the street.

Dani landed a few feet away and saw more closely that the suit was being worn and controlled by some robot Techna created. "Vincent's not in there." Dani said to herself before Vincent peeked his head out of his hiding spot to see the fight. "Which means I'M NOT HOLDING BACK!" Dani fired a ghost beam before the suit could charge its bazooka and destroyed its entire arm, along with its gun. She fired another ghost beam at its leg, taking it out when it briefly lost its balance before it regained its stance. "Say goodbye, punk!"

Dani fired one last ghost beam directly at the suit's chest, making a huge hole as the robot began to shut down when it hummed and beeped. Vincent gasped when he watched it collapse near her feet, and then it was about to self-destruct as Dani gasped and quickly flew away before the whole suit exploded. Vincent watched the pieces of his suit rain down until he held onto the top part of his now-damaged and unusable suit. Dani landed several feet away from Vincent and remained silent as he glanced back at her with a look of sadness, but also remained silent.

"HA! Demoralized! Now my plan can go forward!" Techna said in triumph after she watched the whole fight from the hub.

The school bell rung when it signaled that class was about to begin. "Uh, I gotta go!" Dani said quickly before she flew away.

"She was trying to do that to me! That could've been me! But...it wasn't." Vincent said to himself as he hatred toward the ghost girl grew when he became convinced that she really was trying to kill him mercilessly. Even though they both knew that it was only a robot controlling the suit, Vincent, as far as he knew, didn't believe that Dani Phantom even knew about the suit. His eyes then went wide when he saw a security camera that was videotaping the whole fight. "And now I can prove it!"

After school that night, Vincent arrived at Axion Labs to prove to his mother that he never attacked those students during the field trip a few days ago. Diane saw the whole fight and became worried that her own son was wearing the suit, especially when she saw the part that Dani Phantom was destroying the suit until it exploded, and she was very worried that her son could have been killed fighting that powerful ghost girl, but was relieved that it was only a robot and saw Vincent outside the suit the whole time.

"That could've been you!" Diane exclaimed when she pointed at the video footage and frowned at her son.

"No, because it never _was_ me!" Vincent argued.

Diane's glare disappeared as she placed her hand on her son's shoulders, feeling guilty about blaming him for attacking the lab earlier. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, son. You did do a good job protecting your friend." She then smiled warmly at her only child. "I guess I can let it go this time."

"You're only saying that, 'cause the suit's destroyed." Vincent glanced sadly at his damaged and unusable ghost hunting suit sitting at the corner of the room.

"Bingo!"

Later on at the same time, Dani, Sam, and Tina were all at Fenton Works inside Dani's room when they began discussing the puzzle they have pieced together from Techna distracting Dani by hooking her up with Vincent to the latter controlling Vincent's own suit with a robot. Dani sat on the edge of her bed, looking more sad about something else while Tina paced around the room and Sam sat on one of Dani's storage chests.

"So Techna must've been behind the attack during the tour! So that means she followed us into the lab, got into the Cybertron Main Computer hub, and that would also mean that she's probably trying to crack the code and get into the main computer in space!" Tina said, explaining the entire puzzle of Techna's big master plan.

"Which she could use to control every computer in the world!" Sam added with concern.

Tina stared at him blankly and knowingly. "You only know that, because I _told_ you that." She then noticed the miserable look on Dani's face when she glanced down at her friend. "You okay, girl?"

"Oh, you should've seen Vincent's face. I'm sure he thinks I was trying to waste him." Dani said sadly.

"But you weren't!" Sam pointed out as he stood up.

Dani seemed to have gone over the fact that Sam spied on her, since she didn't glare at him and holding grudges against her friends wasn't in her nature. "It doesn't matter, if I wanna ask Vincent out, I'm gonna have to _never_ tell him I'm Dani Phantom." She then glared with determination as she slid off her bed and walked towards her door angrily. "But first, we're gonna get rid of that virus called Techna once and for all!"

Before she could walk out of her room, her mother, Jackie, suddenly appeared with a bright look on her face. "Dani! Word on the street says you got yourself a boyfriend!" She said as she elbowed her and hugged her close before she glanced at her daughter's friends. "Uh, can you two leave so we could have a totally awkward mother/daughter chat?"

"Gone and gone!" Tina and Sam agreed in unison as they both immediately ran out of Dani's room.

Once both of Dani's best friends left, Jackie led Dani into the kitchen while they had bowls of chocolate ice cream as Jackie was about to begin giving some dating advice to her youngest daughter about dating a boy her own age.

"Does it have to be awkward?" Dani asked her mother.

"Yep! I'm gonna give you some motherly advice. Then, I'm gonna say something that'll make you cringe and run away in embarrassment!" Jackie said as she held her daughter close and gestured with her hand.

"Check! Advice first?"

"Oh alright, if you really like this boy, Dani, he should see for himself that you already love him, deep inside, and then let him know how much you love him. But you should wait for the right moment when he gives you something...like this." Jackie slipped off her glove, revealing a green class ring with a pearl on her finger.

Dani stared at it in confusion. "A class ring?"

"For a boy, a girlfriend's not a girlfriend until he gives her a class ring, Dani, and it could even say that you could be the girl I fight ghosts with...at least that's what your father did with me, so I don't know how appropriate that'll be for you."

Dani chuckled a little as she managed a smile. "I think you'd be surprised. I can really tell him I love him?"

"Only if he's the one right for you, I'm sure Sam'll give you the best kind of ring there is."

Dani's eyes went wide when she realized that her mother was actually talking about Sam. "I-I'm not going out with Sam, Mom!"

Jackie looked surprise before she immediately hid it by laughing loudly. "Of course you're not! You just see him as a friend! And the ring would have your name engraved…" Jackie slipped her ring off and handed it to Dani, who looked at it more closely and saw her mother's name engraved inside the ring 'Jackie'. "See, that was the embarrassing thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for pie!" Dani placed the ring back on the table while Jackie brought out some pie for herself as her daughter walked out of the kitchen. "Clueless."

Later on that same night, Dani met with her friends on the same hill overlooking Axion Labs as she prepared to prepare herself to battle Techna in space if she ever managed to complete the security code.

"Here." Dani said as she gave Sam a pair of Fenton Phones for both him and Tina.

"The Fenton Phones?" He asked as he stared at them in his palm.

"Yeah, once Techna leaves here, let me know." Dani the flew down to Axion Labs to stop Techna.

Sam and Tina glanced at each other before Tina grinned smugly at her gothic friend. "She really is clueless, isn't she?" She asked rhetorically, but Sam only frowned at her.

Dani phased underneath Axion Labs before she phased through the floor and found herself in the cafeteria room. "This isn't gonna be one of those awkward mother/son conversations, is it?" She heard Vincent ask his mother. She turned around and saw him and Diane having bowls of chocolate ice cream while they talked with each other.

"Probably, you really risked your neck to save that Fenton kid." Diane said as she held out a spoonful of ice cream while Dani hovered over the Grays invisibly.

"Yeah, I like her alot...maybe even enough to give up ghost hunting."

Dani smiled when he admitted that he loved her enough to actually give up ghost hunting to be with her. " _Clueless one, this is Goth one, over_." Sam said through her Fenton Phones, making her panic before she quickly flew out of the cafeteria room.

"Did you hear that?" Diane and Vincent asked each other as they glanced around after they both heard someone speak nearby.

"Goth one, this is Clueless one. Why am I 'Clueless one'?" Dani asked as she phased through the steel doors and made her way to the lab.

" _Tell her!_ " Tina said.

" _Shut it!_ " Sam growled at her.

Dani made it to the lab and it was almost pitch black with all the lights out for the night. Dani blinked her eyes as they glowed green when she used her enhanced ghost vision to scan around the dark room. In her view, everything was green to her, but it was still clear as day and she could even zoom her vision in and out at will until she found the X-23 Booster Rocket: the one she was gonna used to blast herself off into space if Technus made it to the main satellite computer.

"I'm in!" Dani said to her phone before she grabbed the Booster Rocket from its place, turning her arm intangible to keep herself from setting off the alarms. She then directed her ghost vision towards the computer screens and noticed them going static. "And from the looks of the computer, Techna is still in there."

The lights suddenly flipped on before Dani turned and gasped when she saw the Grays standing at the doorway, glaring at her. "YOU!" Vincent exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, suck me in a thermos!"

Inside the computer hub, Techna has connected her arms to the firewall when she linked the codes in and almost finished going through the entire code so she could finally transfer herself into the satellite and take over the world as she smiled with anticipation.

"Ten...night...eight…" She shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Techna heard Diane shout from outside, making the technopathic ghost halt her encoding in confusion.

"Eh? What is that rackus?! Security camera fourteen! Visual!" The security camera turned towards the Grays when Techna saw a screen as Diane fired her energy gun at Dani, who quickly flew up to avoid it.

"There's an evil ghost in that thing, trying to take control of your computer satellite!" Dani tried to explain to the Grays as she pointed at the hub.

"Yeah, and we're looking at her!" Vincent snapped angrily, not believing in her at all since now he was completely convinced that she was trying to kill him earlier when she destroyed his suit.

"And you expect us to believe you?!" Diane retorted just as angry as her son, possibly also angry at her for almost trying to kill her only son.

"No! I need more time!" Techna exclaimed.

"See why I need to hunt these ghosts?!" Vincent said as he held up his damaged ghost hunting suit while he continued to glare at the ghost girl. "They think they can do whatever they want, but somebody has to stop them!"

Techna smirked with another idea to distract Dani, and how to unknowingly have the hunter boy ally himself with the technopathic ghost. "An excellent idea!" Her eyes opened when electrical wires linked to the security camera screen footage as she sent an electrical surge fire from the camera and blasted at Vincent dead on while he dropped his suit.

"VINCENT!" Diane cried out in worry.

All of the broken pieces of Vincent old suit began to attach and merged themselves around Vincent's body as Dani and Diane stared in awe and concern. Before anyone knew it, he thrusted his arms up and fired a stream of electrical energy when his new suit became completed, and this time, his suit was upgraded and he was wearing an even more powerful version. It was now black armor with red linings and a transparent glass face shield. He was now the new upgraded and improved Red Hunter 2.0.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be good!" Vincent said as he smirked at the ghost girl.

Inside the hub, Techna began to finish encoding the entire firewall. "Two...one...and done!" She smiled as she unlinked her arms from the hub. "Goodbye computer in Amity Park, hello fancy satellite in space!"

Outside of Axion Labs, Sam and Tina witness a satellite dish spring out of the lab as it transferred Techna into the main computer in space. While Sam gaped in worry, Tina looked down at her PDA as it went static again and a skull emblem appeared. Techna's master plan to becoming part of the main computer satellite came into completion when she became one with the satellite and now had the power to control every other computer in the world as her face appeared on the satellite.

" _It's over, child!_ " Techna exclaimed as her face appeared on the screens of Axion Labs and she grinned at Dani. " _You can't stop me now!_ "

"We'll see about that!" Dani said as she glared with determination.

Dani slipped the X-23 Booster Rocket on her back, strapped it around her belt, and took an oxygen-reusable space helmet while she didn't need a suit, since she knew that she had vacuum resistance and won't be affected by stardust or cosmic radiation in outer space. After she placed the oxygen helmet on her head, she flipped the jetpack on as the turbines began to fire and took off as she phased through the ceiling.

Vincent glared up with absolute hate as he watched her disappear. Not finished having some 'business' with her, he jumped to the air and summoned his new hoverboard that appeared out of thin air it looked like a black semi V-like board with red linings. He prepared himself to chase down the ghost girl, even though he probably didn't know or possible even cared that Techna was the main ghost villainess Dani was trying to tell him about. How he witnessed her destroying his last suit like she was trying to waste him was unforgivable on Vincent's part.

"Vincent, get out of that suit!" Diane demanded her son.

"I will...as soon as I get that ghost!" He told his mother before he rocketed upward as he summoned three cubes that fired beams, weakening the ceiling before he crashed through the ceiling at such speed. Diane watched in awe as her son disappeared to go finish off the ghost girl in space once and for all.

"WHOOOOOOA!" Dani yelled as the booster rocket propelled her to space, and Tina once said it could launch a single person into space in less than two minutes. She suddenly smiled excitedly that she was actually going up into space just like her number one dream of becoming an astronaut when she grew up. "HEY, I'M AN ASTRONAUT!"

From below, Sam watched as he witnessed Vincent propelling out of Axion Labs and chased after his friend while the grudgeful ghost hunter made his way into the sky. "Uh, Dani?" He said through the phone as his hair fluttered madly.

"WHOOOHOHOOOOO!" Dani was having the time of her life, despite the serious circumstances, when she flipped around and enjoyed her trip into space for the first time in her life.

" _Dani, come in! Stay alert, you have company!_ "

Dani's smile dropped when Sam told her that another enemy was involved. "Company? What kind of company-WHOA!" The answer came when she dodged a red energy blast before she looked down and saw Vincent catching up to her.

" _It's you boyfriend_."

Dani propelled herself up into space as Vincent continued firing more beams at her with his cubes. "He's not my boyfriend until he gives me a ring!"

"What is this? 1955?" Tina asked sarcastically as she and Sam watched their friend and her date flying into space.

Dani and Vincent broke through the Earth's atmosphere as Vincent's new suit appeared to have self-sustainable oxygen supply. Once she was out of the atmosphere, she flipped her rocket pack off and floated in space as Vincent jetted right past her. He quickly turned off his board by pressing a button with his feet, but it only sent him floating away as he and Dani swam everywhere from the lack of gravity. Vincent glared angrily at Dani before he held his hand up and fired a hand-blaster at her, but the force was too strong when it sent him flying backwards as he screamed while Dani managed to push against the no gravity to avoid the blast.

Dani knew that Vincent was just the distraction when she saw Techna floating inside the satellite as she laughed evilly and began to blast around multiple technologies around the world, such as New York City, London, and Japan as she made a screen about herself, caused a traffic collision when she scared a bus driver and sent it crashing into a building, and created a multi-headed hydra version of herself while she scared people out of a computer lab.

Techna continued to take control of every technology in the world before Dani narrowed her eyes with determination and she switched on her pack to propelled after her. She began to rapid fire her ghost blasts at the satellite Techna was controlling, but none of her beams were powerful enough to pierce through the satellite's armor since they only reflected off the armor. Dani halted her flight and stared at the satellite in surprise, until Vincent suddenly swooped in out of nowhere when he caught her between his hoverboard as she gasped at him.

Vincent slammed his feet to a button and activated some form of an anti-ghost stinger between his board as it electrocuted Dani, making her scream in agony as Vincent only glared at her murderously and mercilessly as he watched the ghost who he thought ruined his life, exposed his identity to his father, and supposingly tried to kill him before getting the shock of her life. However, as she continued to strain in pain from the shock, she reflexively began to redirect the electrical current to her hands as she grunted and unknowingly held them up toward Vincent, whose glare disappeared as he gasped in shock when he saw her hands glowing. Dani unintentionally shocked Vincent back with her own ghost stinger she redirected from his own and they both shouted before they were pushed away from each other from the force as they flipped in space.

Dani regained her air before she gasped and stared at her hands letting off green mist. She then gazed at her boyfriend when she realized what she has done and saw him floating upside down in space, unconscious from her reflexive counterattack.

Now Dani was really angry at Techna for using her own emotions against not just her, but to Vincent as well, making his hatred grow towards to the point where he now saw Dani Phantom as a full-time villainess. She glared angrily before she flipped her rocket pack on and propelled after Techna again as she continued taking control of every technology in the world. She halted in front of the satellite as she turned the X-23 Booster Rocket from normal to overload, making it tremble as it gained a burst of power. Dani charged right towards Techna as she phased out of the rocket pack until she sent it flying straight into the technopathic ghost's mouth. Her smile dropped when she realized what Dani has done while she smiled before the entire satellite exploded into millions of pieces. Techna's goal for world domination was a failure when everything returned to normal as Techna's faces and monsters disappeared while everyone around the world cheered.

Piece of debris from the satellite explosion flew everywhere until one tiny piece bonked into Vincent's helmet, enough to wake him up before he glared angrily as he growled. He jetted around the debris to find the ghost girl, but after he saw that she was nowhere in his sight, he rocketed straight back to Earth as his suit glowed red from friction. Unaware to him, Dani was invisibly hitching a ride as she held onto the side of his hoverboard while she stared up at him with a look of hurt.

* * *

The next day outside Casper High, Dani was sitting on a table with both of her friends, but she had her arms crossed on the table while she rested her chin on them, looking like she was just heartbroken greatly after what Vincent almost did to her in space.

Although she really did actually love him, she didn't even know if she could tell him that she was Dani Phantom, especially after he almost tried to kill her mercilessly in space. Techna was right about one thing that she didn't want to admit to her friends: that her emotions really were her greatest weakness and that it was actually used against her to be with Vincent. Techna was trying to heartbreak Vincent enough that he would unknowingly assist Techna in world domination since she basically used his hatred towards Dani Phantom to kill her. Now Dani was having second thoughts about telling Vincent how she really felt about him, let along telling him the truth about herself.

"You sure about this? You don't look so sure." Tina wondered when she noticed Dani's miserable expression.

"Well, he _did_ say he'd give up ghost hunting...for me." Dani said as she raised her head on from her arms. "I do like him as much as he likes me back, but…" Dani sighed before she rested her cheek on her fist. "Isn't it supposed to be that simple?"

"Clueless." Tina and Sam said in unison.

"Hey, Dani." Vincent said as he walked up to her. She glanced up at him and stood up to face him, but neither of them were smiling at each other like Vincent had something to tell Dani as well. "There's something I'd like to tell you."

"Actually, me first." Dani said as Sam and Tina left the table, feeling like this was a private conversation. Dani turned her head as she looked down while she rubbed her arms. "Look, Vincent...I know we got on a rocky start before and I've had a _lot_ of fun with you these past few days, and don't get me wrong, you're a really great guy and I'm so glad I got to know you, but now...I believed both of our lives are a lot more complicated for us to be anything other than...friends."

Vincent stared at her before he glanced down as well, looking completely understanding. "Yeah, honestly I was going to say the exact same thing to you."

"You know, I've always thought that-"

"I always thought, too, Dani, but when you mention both our lives, there's something important _I_ have to do and I don't want you to get hurt, because of it." Vincent then smiled when he placed his hand on her shoulder as he laughed a little and rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's not you thought I was gonna give you some lame class ring, right?"

Dani managed a smile and a small laugh. "No, definitely not." She planted a small kiss on Vincent's cheek, making him smile a little more while he blushed.

He then walked away as both of their smiles dropped and they became sad again. Dani looked down before she sat back at her table and buried her head underneath her arms. Behind a small building, Vincent began to change into his new upgraded suit when he mind summoned it and it materialized around his body before his suit appeared. He peeked through the corner and stared at Dani sadly and he noticed that he heard her sobbing quietly, hurting him even more as much as she was, even though they both have just agreed to be only friends. Vincent then glared as he prepared to find the ghost girl (who he has been unknowingly dating for a few days).

Sam walked up to Dani and sat next to her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her eyes leaking tears before he gave her a small smile, but then without warning, Dani suddenly hugged him as she continued to sob quietly, making Sam's eyes go wide in surprise. "Uhhhh…" He said, speechless and loss for words as he blushed a little.

"You were right...you were right all along, Sam." Dani whispered between her sobs before she cried more.

Sam wasn't much of a hugger since he hated having physical contact, but this was his best friend hugging him for comfort when he reluctantly held up his hands and slowly wrapped them around Dani's back to comfort her. He then smiled and sighed as he rubbed her back.

"Ahh, clueless." He didn't know if Dani heard him or not since she didn't react to him calling her clueless while she continued to sob quietly on his shoulder.

"Dumped each other, huh?" A boy asked Tina as he and his friend walked next to her, witnessing the whole thing.

"Apparently." Tina answered.

"Goth boy making his move?" The other boy asked.

"Sorta doubt it." Tina then stared at the boys flirtatiously as they only stared at her blankly.

The boy then perked up in thought. "Do you think she likes redheads?"

Tina stomped in foot in frustration when she realized he was talking about Dani. "That settles it!" She pulled out her PDA and held it up high. "Are you seeing anybody?" She then hugged her trusty piece of technology close to her cheek.

In the skies of Amity Park, Vincent took off to the air on his new hoverboard, showing the town that the Red Hunter was back and ready to finish his hunt for Dani Phantom more for vengeance than for the good of the people. He still saw her as a menace to humanity, and now he wouldn't stop until he destroyed her once and for all and not even his own mother would stop his dedication.


	35. Micro-Management

**Season 2 Episode 13  
** Micro-Management  
"Small in Size: Large in TERROR!"

It was a calm, beautiful day at Amity Park as everything was at peace for the moment. Dani Fenton and her best friend, Tina Foley, were currently jogging around town for their gym class since their big physical fitness test was underway. They were both wearing their gym uniforms, consisting of a white T-shirt with a CH school emblem on their chests, red shorts, and white sneakers. Unfortunately, despite how lean and slim they both looked and especially from their ghost hunting experiences, Dani and Tina weren't exactly the fittest and strongest ladies in the gym, they were panting heavily and sweating from their fatigue impairing them.

"So...how's...the four minute...mile coming, Tina?" Dani asked her friend between pants.

"Nine minutes...and counting, girl." Tina panted heavily as she checked on her stopwatch around her neck. Then their male goth friend, Sam Manson, caught up to them while smirking as he ran backwards to show off his in shape body since he appeared a lot more fit than both of his friends. "This is just embarrassing."

"I know! How are you two gonna pass the president's test on physical fitness if you can't even pass me?" Sam mocked as they all ran into an alleyway.

"So what? I have superpowers, why should I even care?" Dani asked Sam sarcastically.

Then suddenly an energy blast was fired at their feet as it knocked all three of them off their feet as they yelped in surprise. Dani and Sam landed on the ground while Tina's butt made its way into a trash bin, until they looked up and saw Skulka, the Ghost Zone's greatest huntress, flying above the trio with her jetpack.

"Hello, ghost child! I saw you running and thought, 'Hey! I should give her something to run from!'" Skulka said as Dani got to her feet. She then fired a weak ghost beam at one of Skulka's jet turbines when she sent her flying out of control as she shouted.

"Ha! Let's see the president do _that_!" Dani exclaimed, smirking at Sam while he remained silent.

She changed into her ghost form and flew after Skulka as she crash landed in a dumpster bin. She saw Dani coming her way, but she fired another beam of energy right at her, sending her flying out of the bin and crash into a wall. She then demolished her other jet turbine and then went on and blasted her arm and leg off, making her lose her balance as she fell to the ground.

Dani landed a few feet away from her while she grinned with her hands on her hips. "Hey, Skulka, without your suit, you're pretty powerless. Maybe you need to learn to rely on your natural abilities." She said smugly with her arms crossed before Sam caught up to her.

"Tina, hurry up!" Sam exclaimed before Tina arrived as well with the Fenton Thermos in her hand, but she panted in exhaustion from all of the running.

Sam snatched the thermos out of her hand and fired it at Skulka. "No! NO! NOOOOO!" Skulka shouted when she got sucked into the device.

Sam then smirked at Dani when he handed her the Fenton Thermos and crossed his arms. "And speaking of natural abilities…"

Dani stared at Sam until a few minutes later, the trio made their way back to the Casper High gym. Dani was back in human form while she struggled on some pull-up bars. Tina leaned on the pole beside her, sweating from all the running she had to do.

"I think...I liked fighting Skulka...better!" Dani strained when she managed to do a pull-up with a lot of effort before she hung limply on the bars. "How many was that?"

"One." Tina answered.

Sam then came up to the bars right beside Dani when he did five chin-ups with little to no effort before he then did a backflip and landed perfectly on his feet with ease.

"Hey, Dani!" He said more mockingly as he ran off backwards again just before Dani yelped and fell from the bars with a grunt.

"Ouch." Dani groaned while Tina only stared at her in confusion.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom) 

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone at Skulka's Island, after she became humiliated by her defeat with Dani earlier, she began to style herself in a brand new upgraded suit. Her new suit now had hand blades in her arms, new types of guns, and missile launchers to prepare herself to finish her hunt with Dani Phantom.

"Rocket launcher, laser-a-ray…" She said to herself as many of her weapons sprang out of her new suit before she showed a holographic projection recording of Dani from a few hours ago.

" _Maybe you need to learn to rely on your natural abilities_." The holographic Dani repeated.

"Let's see how _her_ natural abilities match up to this _not_ natural abilities!" Skulka then fired a rocket at the hologram before she laughed evilly, ready to finish her hunt.

* * *

Back at the Casper High gym, the students were doing all of their physical activities like push-ups, sit-ups, jogging, and some were sitting on benches as they watched. Most of the students were kinda or very worn out from using so much of their natural energy when most of the student flopped from their exercises in exhaustion and some even accidentally ran into each other. Dani grunted with effort when she tried to climb a rope, but only made it halfway as she let her exhaustion get the best of her while she plummeted onto the mat below her miserably.

"You know, I don't get why I'm so good with a staff." Dani muttered to Tina.

"Listen up, people! This has to be the worst display of physical fitness I've ever seen in all my days at Casper High!" The gym teacher, Mr. Tetslaff, bellowed while he looked displeased by Dani and Tina's poor physical fitness before he took a large bite out of his one foot submarine sandwich.

"Apparently, somebody doesn't own a mirror." Tina said to Dani, only for the gym teacher to throw a weight ball straight at her guts, sending her to the floor with a grunt.

"And apparently, somebody doesn't have a sense of humor." Dani said as she rose to her feet and cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

She cringed as Tetslaff blew loudly on his whistle right beside her ear as he glared at the two of them. "According to my reports, the only thing funny here is...HOW MUCH YOU'RE BRINGING DOWN YOUR CLASS AVERAGE!" He shouted loudly while Dani and Tina stared oddly at his outburst. "So...I'm gonna assign you ladies fitness buddies. Manson!" Sam immediately flipped up to his teacher before he stood there front and center with his fists on his hips. "You have Foley."

"Uh...um...I think I'm coming down with something." Tina lied weakly and nervously, not really looking forward to having Sam as her fitness partner.

"Yeah, a severe case of ab crunches." Sam retorted when he lifted the ball off her guts, spun it on his fingers and punched it away. He then dragged Tina across the gym floor and out of sight.

Dani giggled at Tina's misfortune, but unfortunately her laughter was cut short when she glanced up and saw her arch-rival and the school cheerleader captain, Daph Baxter, standing right in front of her as she smirked down evilly at her. "Baxter! You're gonna have to whip Ms. Fenton into shape." Tetslaff said.

"Cool! Is broken in half considered a shape?" Daph wondered as she grabbed Dani by her shirt while she made a look of fear.

At Fenton Works after school that day, James Fenton was working out in the living room as he used some kind of virtual reality helmet while he punched and kicked at some virtual ghosts. He was wearing a black T-shirt instead of his signature black long-sleeve shirt for his workout, and was wearing pairs of mechanical gloves and boots for kicking and punching in the game.

"And one and two! Keep moving!" He said to himself in a rhythm between punches and kicks while he moved around the living room as his mother, Jackie Fenton, was working on a new large ghost weapon on the couch, but looked annoyed by her son.

"Jameson, keep it down! I'm trying to calibrate the Fenton Crammer!" Jackie called after him as she held up the new weapon and inspected it.

"The Fenton Crammer?" Her husband, Matt, asked when he walked beside her.

"It shrinks ghosts in size and hopefully threat level."

Matt cocked an eyebrow, looking skeptical about the name as he crossed his arms. "Uh huh, then why don't you call it the Specter Shrinker?"

"Because that's exactly what ghost would expect me to call-AH!" James suddenly kicked the Crammer out of his mother's hands, surprising her when she yelped while he continued working out.

"And three! Still moving! And five!" James said in his rhythm as Jackie quickly rushed off the couch and caught the Crammer before her son exercised up to her. "That's right! Keep moving!" He got interrupted when his mother stopped him when she held the weapon away from him.

"Ah, no, no, no, careful! That helmet's for battle training, not exercise, mister!"

James chuckled a little before he removed the helmet off his eyes and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Sorry, Mom, virtual ghost hunting is the perfect way to keep my cardio up."

"Well, if anybody needs me, I'll be working on the Crammer in the OP Center." Jackie took the rest of the pizza box and made her up the stairs to the second floor.

James turned to his father and smiled. "Speaking of cramming." He and Matt laughed at the little joke.

Their smiles dropped when they heard Jackie shout from upstairs. "I HEARD THAT!"

Outside in the backyard, Sam was making Tina do some push-ups with his foot on her back while Dani leaned on the fence and watched her friend's little workout in amusement.

"Come on, Foley, keep going!" Sam mocked childishly as she strained to lift herself up, but gave up when she slumped her stomach back on the grass.

"I can't! Your boot weighs a ton!" Tina exclaimed before she glanced up at Dani. "How 'bout a hand, Dani?" Dani merely sat her drink aside on the fence and clapped her hands together, making Tina frown in annoyance. "Oh, you're hilarious."

"Hey, when you have superpowers, you can afford to be." Dani said with a shrug before she leaned back against the fence carelessly with her hands behind her head. "Besides, why should I care about some stupid fitness test?"

"Because if you fail, _I_ fail!" Daph exclaimed angrily when she appeared from the other side of the fence, making Dani's smile drop as she glanced up at her rival.

"And if she fails at gym, that would blemish her steller D minus GPA." Tina said as Sam moved his boot off her, allowing her to raise back to her feet while she dusted herself off. However, Daph leaped over the fence and stormed over to Tina when she grabbed her head and shoved her back to the ground with her unusual strength as the techno-geek grunted.

Dani leaned closer to Tina. "You don't _have_ superpowers, you don't _get_ to be hilarious." She said quietly before Daph grabbed her by her hair and lifted her back up as she shouted.

"And...that's our cue to run!" Sam said.

"What do you mean 'our cue'? I'm not running anyw…" Tina said, but faltered when Sam pulled out a brand new PDA as he smiled cleverly. "Why do you have the Smart Tech 5000? It's not even on the market yet!"

"The real question is, are you fast enough to get it from me?" Sam began to run away as he held out the PDA and leaped over the fence.

"Come back! Give me! Give me! Give me!" Tina began to chase after her goth friend as she, too, leaped over the fence, leaving Dani to deal with Daph.

"Pff, losers." Daph scoffed after they both left as she held onto Dani's hair while she held on to keep her from pulling on it any more. "And speaking of losers…"

Dani gasped when her ghost sense went off. "Oh no!" She said with worry.

While Daph continued smirking at her, Dani saw Skulka hovering above them in her new suit. She fired a few rocket missiles as she gasped and quickly made herself and Daph intangible. The rockets exploded on the grass as it made a huge crater and Daph fell unconscious as Dani turned them both solid again while she looked up at Skulka. Daph began to come back to her senses as she groaned.

"I gotta get away from Daph...AH! GHOST!" Dani said to herself before she pointed at Skulka when she swooped down towards the girls. "RUN! RUN! IT'S A GHOST!"

Dani jumped out of the crater while Daph continued laying there before she cringed and yelped when Skulka fired a beam and chased after Dani.

Meanwhile, in the OP Center, Jackie was about to take a bite out of her pizza, until she froze when she heard her daughter out in fake fear. "RUN! RUN! IT'S A GHOST!"

"Sounds like Dani is in some mortal danger from some ghost!" Jackie said before she slammed her pizza slice on the counter when she smiled with excitement and grabbed the Fenton Crammer. "I get to play with my new weapon! I mean...uh, save Dani!" Unaware to her as she ran towards the window, her pizza slice stretch when it hung limply over the edge of the counter.

Back outside, Dani ran into an alleyway until she spotted an opening and quickly hid there as Daph came running through the alley as she shrieked to the top of her lungs as Skulka jetted after her. Dani slid from her hiding spot and changed into her ghost form before she flew after her enemy. While Daph continued trying to outrun Skulka, Jackie opened the window at the top of the OP Center before she scanned the area and found Skulka chasing after a cheerleader.

She smirked as she flipped the Crammer to 'cram' and charged up the weapon before she fired a ray at a trashcan and a mailbox and shrunk them in small size. Dani noticed this when she hovered above where she saw the objects shrink before she continued to fly after Skulka. Daph tripped over nothing before she looked fearfully at Skulka as she aimed her wrist gun at her. Dani charged at the huntress ghost, but somehow she knew she was coming when she grabbed her by her face, spun her around and pinned her to the road. Jackie suddenly fired her Crammer at Dani as it shrunk her, surprising Skulka when she turned around, only to get shrunken as well.

Daph ran up to where the ghosts disappeared and smiled. "Awesome!" She exclaimed, but her smile dropped when Jackie obliviously shrunk her as well. Daph glanced around in confusion until she turned turned around and looked up when she saw a giant empty soda that was even bigger than her. Daph looked down at herself and realized what has happened to her. "I'm...I'm puny! NOOOOOOO! I DON'T DO PUNY!"

Skulka glanced down at her tiny hand and looked up in confusion at the now giant world around her. "What is this? What did you do?" Skulka demanded the ghost girl.

Dani stood up and looked down at herself until she glared offendedly at the huntress ghost. "I didn't! _She_ did!" She said while she pointed directly up to the OP Center where her mother, Jackie, was as she continued to glance around for more ghosts and even impulsively shrank all three of them.

Skulka then brought out her claws as Dani turned back to her while she grinned at the girl. "Big or small, I'll still have your head in my trophy room!"

Dani laughed a little. "Nice image, here's a better one." She fired her ghost beams at Skulka, sending her flying and crashing into the soda can next to Daph before Dani hovered above her. "We have to move now!"

"Dani Phantom! If I wasn't so terrified, this would be so cool!" Daph exclaimed happily that she finally got to see her heroine in person, but terrified by the 'small' circumstances they were currently in.

"Uh...thanks?"

Dani quickly grabbed Daph when she flew her over a curb before Skulka recovered from Dani's surprise attack and chased after the girls. She fired missiles at them both as Dani quickly swooped Daph off the ground and the rockets exploded (in their size, it was actually the size of firecrackers), and Dani quickly flew Daph up the fence while she continued screaming as she flew them both through a hole to the backyard. Skulka followed them into the backyard, but lost sight of Dani when she brought out her goggles and spotted the ghost girl flying across the grass at top speed as she made her way to Fenton Works while she carried Daph with her.

"Oh man! We're dead! DEAD!" Daph panicked out loud.

"No, we're not! We just have to get into Fenton Works and unshrink ourselves!" Dani said before a large gust of wind knocked Dani backwards a little before she continued to fly. Suddenly, she glowed green when she felt like she was losing the ability to fly as she and Daph lost air and tumbled onto the soil. "Oh-kay, _that's_ not normal. Must've have been the wind shear." The girls then continued by foot as they made their way to Fenton Works slowly from their size.

Skulka saw the whole thing when she witnessed this and noticed that she suddenly couldn't fly anymore as she cocked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hmm...she seems to be losing her ghostly power." She said to herself before a large bird grabbed her with its talons and dragged her away. Skulka tried to turn intangible to escape, but she immediately became solid again before she looked down at herself. "So am I!" She then grinned when she realized something else. "But my suit works fine! Advantage Skulka!" She fired a couple of disk cuffs at the bird's legs as they were latched together, making the bird squawk when it released Skulka, who activated her jetpack and made her way to Dani.

Meanwhile with Sam and Tina, Sam was on top of a brick wall with the Smart Tech 5000 PDA hooked up to a fishing line of the Fenton Fisher. He was teasing Tina into jumping up and reaching for the latest PDA model when she jumped to reach for it, but missed every time Sam reeled the line up and down whenever she jumped.

"You...can't make me do this forever, you know!" Tina panted in exhaustion as she leaned onto her knees.

"I don't need to make you do anything, you're making yourself. You want this, don't ya? Don't ya?!" Sam mocked his best friend with a smirk.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

"Then jump, geek girl! Jump!" He reeled up the PDA again when Tina jumped up to grab it again.

The same bird the Skulka cuffed managed to peak its links off and freed itself before it swooped down and snatched the new PDA out of the fishing line and flew away with the device. "Hey! Come back with that PDA!" Tina now began to chase after the bird.

Back with Dani and Daph in the backyard, since Dani somehow couldn't fly anymore (but she probably thought it was just because of the strong gusts of wind, due to their tiny size), she climbed to the top of the grass as she overlooked the distance back to her house while Daph remained on the ground.

"How much farther?!" Daph called out to the ghost girl.

"Ten feet! Or at this pace, ten _years_." Dani replied while she saw how far the back door was in her small size. She suddenly heard jet turbines when she turned around and saw Skulka as she laughed and fired rockets at her.

Daph climbed up the grass next to Dani, not really noticing the rockets screaming towards them. "Is it really that far?" She then noticed the danger, making her shriek in fear. Dani thought quickly when she fired an ecto beam at the grass, making them fly up into the air to shield the girls as the rockets exploded and it sort of worked, but fortunately for Dani and Daph the force of the explosions made the girls fly straight across the backyard and right in front of the backdoor.

"Hang on, I'll use my powers to phase us through the door." Dani grabbed the cheerleader by her wrist and ran towards the door, but they both ended up slamming against the door with grunts. "Oh-kay, can't blame the wind this time. Something's wrong…"

Suddenly, a knife planted itself right next to Dani's face, narrowly missing her as her eyes went wide in shock. She glanced up and saw Skulka grinning as she used a machine to throw more knives at the girls. Dani quickly grabbed Daph and moved her out of they way before a wave of knives stabbed at where the cheerleader originally stood.

"She's closing in, we gotta find another entrance!" Dani exclaimed as she began firing her ghost rays at the huntress ghost.

Daph looked around until she found something nearby. "Over there! There's a mouse hole!" She said before she began to run towards the hole she just found.

Dani stopped and stared at her in confusion. "We have mice?" She didn't even know that her family house even had mice invading Fenton Works, but she immediately shrugged off her confusion and caught up Daph as they both sprinted quickly towards the hole.

"FLY!"

"I can't!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just run! It's good for your heart!"

The girls both slid across the soil and they made their way into the mouse hole as they avoided another wave of knives. It was pitch black in the mouse hole as Dani used her ecto-energy to light up the place with her hands while they looked around to find an exit hole into the house. The hole looked very old since it was filled with cobwebs and had a lot of cheese all over the place.

"What kind of mouse hole is this? Where's the matchbox sofa and a coffee table made from a spool of thread?" Daph wondered as she criticized the creepy, dark mouse hole.

"You watch _way_ too many cartoons, sister." Dani commented as she gave the cheerleader a knowing look.

Dani and Daph eyes went wide when they heard growling coming from behind them when they turned and Dani light up a giant, angry mouse that wasn't exactly happy to see some ametur intruders in its home. They both backed away slowly until they heard robotic motions from behind as the girls turned and found Skulka grinning at them. The girls became surrounded by the huntress ghost and the angry mouse as they moved them to the center of the hole.

"GET BACK!" Dani shouted while she tried to fire some ecto beams at both Skulka and the mouse, but her energy in her hand suddenly fizzled out. While Dani stared at her hand in confusion, her other hand began to lose light as well, and now she realized what was happening to her when she made a worried look. "Oh man! That shrink ray must've shorted out my powers!"

"Maybe you need to rely on your _natural abilities_!" Skulka mocked when she repeated what Dani said to her earlier as she aimed her weapons at the ghost girl.

"Will you just LET IT GO?!" While Dani shouted at the huntress ghost in annoyance, her ecto-energy finally dimmed out when everyone was left in total darkness.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Daph cried in a panic.

"Daphne, get down!"

"Say farewell, GHOST CHILD!" Skulka shouted before she lit up a flare to light up the mouse hole again, but she only found the cheerleader standing in front of her, but the ghost girl was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd Phantom go?!" Daph asked frantically.

"Hmm...I was hunting the ghost child, but I could just as easily mount your tiny head in my trophy room." Skulka grinned as she aimed her wrist gun at the cheerleader captain.

That made Daph's face grimace in disgust. "Eww!"

"Eww is right." Dani said from behind her. Daph turned around and saw the giant mouse behind her, and she realized that Dani has managed to access some of her powers to use her overshadowing ability, allowing her to control the mouse. "GET BACK!" She swung the mouse's tail and whacked Skulka away, sending her crashing into a wall several feet away.

Daph grabbed hold of the flare as she smiled at the mouse in amazement. "That's so awesome! You took over the mouse!" Then her smile dropped when the mouse began to convulse and fight for control.

"Not...for long!"

With a final push, the mouse forced Dani out of itself body as she flew across the hole and tumbled near the wall. Back under its own control, the mouse growled at Daph, making her yelp as she ran up next to Dani for protection, even though she knew that her heroine was getting weaker and weaker every minute. Dani then spotted the exit hole into the house as she got up and snatched the flare out of Daph's hand.

"RUN! GO!" Dani shouted when Daph immediately ran towards the exit hole before Dani then ran to pick up a piece of cheese and ran past Skulka as she tossed the cheese on her lap. "Uh, girl, hold this...and this." She placed the flare on a cheese hole and ran off, leaving Skulka confused.

The mouse growled as it crawled up to Skulka before the flare dimmed, leaving her in total darkness. "This does not go well." She muttered.

Dani and Daph both ran out of the mouse hole and they looked around to find themselves in the kitchen. Now that they were inside Fenton Works, all they had to do was find the Fenton Crammer to unshrink themselves back to normal, but the only problem was that the device was in the OP Center, the highest point of Fenton Works. Skulka was right about one thing though: now that Dani was losing all of her power from the shrink ray, they were gonna have to use their natural abilities instead of Dani's powers if they wanted to get themselves out of this mess.

"Okay, just follow my lead and…" Dani said, but faltered when she heard crying from behind her as she turned around and saw Daph sitting on the floor with her face buried in her hands, sobbing hopelessly. "Daph?"

"I can't do this! I can't! Everything's bigger than me!" Daph cried in despair.

Dani walked in front of her. "Daph…"

"And you! You're losing your powers! We're doomed! DOOMED!"

Finally, Dani heard enough of the cheerleader crying like they have already lost when she snapped angrily in front of her face, making her recoil in fear. "DAPHNE! STOP!" She grabbed Daph by her cheeks as she glared at her demandingly. "LISTEN TO ME!" She released the cheerleader and straighten up before she took a deep breath to calm herself down with her hands on her hips. "Why'd you come to Fenton Works?"

"I'm Dani Fenton's fitness buddy. I was suppose to help her, because she was too puny, weak, wimpy, and scrawny and-"

Dani heard enough when she interrupted her. "Ah, ah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Okay! Yeah! Can you just get to the point already?"

"She's not strong enough to pass a fitness test."

Dani stared at her for a moment before she sighed like she was going to regret doing this, but she knew that she had no other choice. "Well, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but _I_ need your help, because I'm not strong enough to do this alone. So…" She smiled when she offered her hand to Daph. "Fitness buddies?"

Daph managed a small smile before she took her hand and Dani helped her up. However, Dani's feet suddenly began to glow as the girls glanced down in confusion before rings appeared and changed her thigh-high boots into her normal red sneakers, much to Daph's confusion while Dani's eyes went wide.

"Hey, what happened to your feet?" Daph wondered as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh...they're special high speed ghost shoes?" Dani stuttered nervously.

They suddenly felt a tremor on the floor when they gasped in surprise before a foot almost stomped on them, sending them slamming against the wall. The girls looked up and saw Dani's older brother, James, doing his usual cardio exercise with the virtual helmet.

"And one! And two! Keep moving! Keep sweating!" He said in a rhythm as he punched and kicked in the air.

James then took a breather when he removed his helmet and shook the sweat off his head, but his sweat droplets began to rain down towards Dani and Daph. The girls shouted when they scattered out of the way and ran across the kitchen to avoid James's giant sweats as they ran underneath the kitchen table. Dani and Daph then stopped for a breather as they panted heavily and leaned against their legs, but their break was cut short when they saw Skulka riding on the mouse like a horse as she rode out of the mouse hole with her newly tamed mouse.

"TO THE HUNT!" Skulka announced before she whipped on the reels his rodent steed and chased after the girls.

Meanwhile out at the park, Tina was doing some chin-ups to get the new PDA away from the bird that snatched it, but she ended up getting peaked by its beaks every time she tried to grab it. Sam only stood there with his arms crossed as he smirked.

"Seven!" Sam said as Tina did a chin-up to grab the latest PDA.

"OW!" Tina exclaimed as she retracted her hand and waved it before she reached again.

"Eight!"

"OW!"

"Nine!"

"OW! Could you stop counting and help me?!"

Sam only shrugged carelessly like it was none of his business. "Sorry. No pain, no gain."

Back at Fenton Works, Dani and Daph both ran across the kitchen together while they tried to outrun Skulka as she continued to chase them both on her newly tamed rodent steed.

"Keep running, ladies! I'm about to make mouse meat out of you!" Skulka called to them as she grinned with anticipation.

"It's mincemeat, bonehead!" Dani corrected as she glared at her irritatedly and continued to jog.

"Not this time, it's not!"

Although Dani and Daph both managed to make a sharp turn into the living room, the mouse was running so fast, it couldn't make a sharp turn as well. It slid across the kitchen floor and crashed onto the wall, along with Skulka as she shouted and then they both collapsed on the floor in a daze.

Then the mouse and Skulka glanced up when a shadow suddenly loomed over them as a giant Matt Fenton towered over them, glaring at the rodent with a broom in his hand.

"You filthy animal! You are not leaving mouse droppings all over my wife's clean kitchen!" He said as he raised his broom into the air. The mouse and Skulka both scattered out of the way just before the man slammed the broom where they stood, making dust fly around as a dust bunny tumbled its way towards Dani and Daph.

"DUST BUNNY!" Dani exclaimed before they both managed to jump to the air high enough to avoid it as they landed perfectly on the ground.

"Whoa, nice air." Daph complemented the ghost girl.

"Thanks." Her smile dropped when she suddenly felt her legs tingling before she glanced down and saw her black pants fade into her regular blue jeans. "Oh great. I'm losing so much power, I'm reverting back to-"

Daph noticed that her pants have changed when she pointed at them and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, what's with your pants?"

Dani tensed nervously. "Uh, it's...casual Friday?"

Daph scratched her head in confusion. "Today's Tuesday." And the suddenly another dust bunny rolled in onto the girls while it dragged them both across the living room floor as they shrieked loudly before they were dropped off on some kind of grass. "Oh man! We're back outside!"

Dani rubbed her thumb on a piece of grass, but realized that they were fake. "Wait, this isn't real grass."

Suddenly, several golf balls with ghost logos on them were thrown to the ground right in front of them as the floor shook like earthquakes to them. They looked up nervously and Dani suddenly realized it was one of her mother's weekly golf practices.

"Jackie Fenton on the eighteenth green of the Ecto-Invitational. If she sinks this, it's all over but the ghost hunting." She muttered to herself as she grinned and prepared to hit the balls for the hole.

"Where do we hide?!" Daph asked in a panic again with her hands clenching on her hair.

Even though she would never speak about it in front of her mother, Dani always knew that she was a terrible aim, even at golf. "Have you ever seen her play golf?! The only safe place is the hole!" Dani exclaimed before they ran towards the hole.

Jackie began to swing at the golf balls at random places as they began to roll right towards the hole. While Dani helped Daph climb down the hole safely, her hand suddenly flickered from her human hand to her ghost glove when her power made a short flicker, making her retract her hand in surprise and she dropped Daph until Dani lost her balance as they both fell into the hole. The girls then watched as all the golf balls rolled right over the hole and missed it completely.

"Man, is everybody in this family bad at sports?" Daph wondered as she smiled. Dani glared at the cheerleader offendedly for her indirectly insulting her and her entire family, although Daph didn't notice her glare.

Meanwhile, at the Amity Park Recreation building, Tina and Sam walked out of the first aid room with both of Tina's hands bandaged like clubs from her being pecked by a bird multiple times, but she was glad she finally had the new PDA in her hands.

"I can't believe I got pecked at by a bird, but at least I got my PDA." Tina said as she smiled at her latest achievement, by her smile dropped when it broke into two and she realized that it was made of nothing but cardboard, shocking her greatly. "It's... _fake_?!"

"But you have to admit, it was a great way to get you into shape." Sam admitted as he looked at the bright side.

"I guess so, but since my hands are all bandaged…" Tina smirked at her goth friend. "I'm probably gonna need help going to the bathroom."

Sam froze as he called out in disgust. "TAXI!"

Back at Fenton Works, Dani and Daph both made it to the stairs as they did chin-ups up each step until they stopped for a breather.

"Yeah! We did it!" Daph exclaimed confidently, but then she realized that they only made it halfway up the staircase and still had a few more steps to go.

"But we're not _nearly_ close enough." Dani said before she suddenly felt another transformation flicker happening when she glanced down and tensed. She saw her white rings change her shirt into her regular one as it revealed her midriff, only it was still black with white sleeves with her collar, and still had her DP emblem.

Daph became even more confused about why Dani's costume kept on changing ever since they arrived inside the house when she narrowed her eyes. "How many costume changes have you been in a go through? What is this, Vegas?!"

Then Skulka appeared when she descended in front of them as she glared irritably at the girls while they stared up at her in fear. She fired tiny rockets at them as they quickly jumped out of the way and continued up the steps in a fast pace. They finally made it to the second floor when they quickly ran into Dani's bedroom and they both strained as they pushed the door closed. Before Skulka could even fly into the room, she slammed right into the door the second it closed.

"Very well!" Skulka said before she jetted away to the front door of the house.

The girls both ran across Dani's desk as they made their way to the window. There was a wire that connected straight up to the OP Center.

"Hurry! Out the window and up to the OP Center!" Dani told Daph before the cheerleader immediately jumped onto the wire and began to rope-climb up to the Center. Dani turned around and noticed that Skulka wasn't trying to fire tiny rocket missiles at her door. "Skulka's not following us...unless she's coming up around the back." She made a look before she looked down and saw her jetting straight up the building. While Daph continued to climb for dear life, Dani spotted her bag of chips on her desk, making her smile with an idea before she pulled her bag out to the window as she smirked down at Skulka. "Hey, Skulka! Still think your abilities beat mine?!"

She poured her chips over the edge as the chips rained down at Skulka, making her grunt with each whack and looked a little disgusted by the taste.

"Lime and vinegar?! Who eats those?!" She exclaimed before she fired some of her missiles at the chips and blasted them into pieces until she cringed when the pieces continued to rain down at her. She looked up and saw the bag floating right down at her when her eyes went wide. "Oh for crying out loud!" She got caught inside the bag and was dragged back down to the sidewalk.

Skulka then used her blades to slice her way out of the bag as she roared angrily to the heavens. Dani has just caught up with Daph to the OP Center until she heard Skulka shouting and she realized that she was gonna come back very soon.

"We don't have much time!" Dani exclaimed to Daph before she swung off the wire and landed on the edge of the Center.

Daph followed her example as she, too, swung off the wire, but she lost her balance when she yelped and was about to fall until Dani quickly grabbed the cheerleader by her hand while she held her over the edge. Daph looked down to see how high up they were from their small height and glanced back at Dani in fear.

"I got ya! One...two...THREE!" Dani shouted before she managed to pull Daph safely back onto the ledge.

Her hair suddenly popped when Dani cringed and she nervously turned around and saw her reflection on the window. The back of her hair now had black and white streaks up to her headband, minus her bangs which remained all white.

"Oh man, I'm one makeover away from blowing my secret identity. Good thing Daph is a total moron." Dani muttered to herself

Skulka recovered from the bag when she made her way up to the OP Center at top speed with a provoked glare. The girls both quickly ran up to the window and they strained as they pulled it open with little effort.

"We did it! What do you think we just benched? Proportionally?" Daph wondered.

"I don't know, Daph, I'm not that good at math." Dani said.

Then Skulka appeared behind them, making them jump a little as she glared at them. "Soon you not be good at breathing either!" She growled angrily. When the girls both thought that they were doomed, a miracle happened when the same mouse from earlier suddenly jumped out the window and bit onto Skulka's wrist, clearly angry that the ghost tamed it. "Get off of me!" She then rocketed away.

Dani and Daph both smiled before they jumped into the OP Center and allowed the window to close shut. They glanced around until they finally found the Fenton Crammer laying unharmed on the counter, the device that got them into the mess in the first place, and their one way ticket into returning to normal size before Dani's identity was revealed to Daph.

"That's gotta be the device!" Dani said.

"And that's how we're gonna get to it!" Daph said as she pointed at the pizza that hung some cheese limply over the edge of the counter, making a perfect rope for them to use.

They quickly slid down a wall railing before they ran up to the pizza and Dani began to climb up first before Daph allowed her to climb a few feet before she followed her. Just then, Skulka and the mouse crashed through the window and all thanks to the giant normal-sized rodent, Skulka's jetpacks were now damaged and unusable.

"Thank you for opening the window for me, your services are no longer needed." Skulka said with a grin as she aimed her wrist gun at the mouse and fired some green goo at it, sending it sticking onto the wall while it squeaked. Skulka then made her way to the pizza rope and stared up at the girls who were desperately climbing up it. "You'll never be able to climb fast enough to save yourselves!" She began to climb up after them as she laughed evilly.

Dani finally made it to the top of the counter as she stood up, but then she completely changed back to normal with the exception of her eyes, which were still green. She felt her face and glanced down when she noticed that Daph was about to pull herself to the top as Dani quickly ran into the inside of the Fenton Crammer.

Daph managed to pull herself up, but then noticed that Dani wasn't anywhere. "Hey, where'd you go?" She wondered in confusion as she eyeball glanced around.

"I'm in here!" Dani called as she waved her hand out before she pointed behind the device. "I need you to pull the trigger, quick!"

Daph peeked inside and luckily for Dani, it was dark enough so she couldn't see her. "You okay in there?"

"Just flip it to uncram and push the TRIGGER!" Dani made her eyes glow green in anger, enough for Daph to cringe from her scary eyes before she ran off. Dani then blinked her eyes as they returned to their normal blue when the last bit of her ghost energy has finally been shorted out.

Daph quickly pulled the switch to 'uncram' while she grunted with effort as Skulka pulled herself up to the counter. "You can't escape me! I'm faster than you!" Skulka declared as she made her way up to the Crammer while Daph struggled to pull on the trigger. Dani hid behind the device when Skulka came up closer to her. "And you're weak! WEAK!"

Daph finally managed to pull the trigger when the device fired at Dani dead on as it returned her to normal size and she regained her ecto-energy when she changed back into her ghost form.

"Actually...I'm a lot stronger than I thought!" Dani said as Skulka looked up at her.

She grabbed the huntress ghost in her fist as she grunted from her strength. Dani glanced at the open freezer in the middle of the room before she held Skulka on her palm and flicked her straight into the freezer as she shouted, freezing her hunting when it came into another great failure for the Ghost Zone's greatest huntress. Dani closed the freezer shut and then smiled at Daph, who smiled back before the ghost girl picked up the Crammer and fired a ray at the cheerleader, returning her to normal size.

Daph laughed in joy when she looked down at herself, no longer helpless and puny. "Way to go, Phantom! I knew I could count on you!" She said with gratitude.

"Yeah, well...without my powers, that made one of us. So...thanks, I couldn't have wished for a better fitness buddy." Dani then shrugged her shoulders a little. "Maybe you're not that bad after all."

Daph smiled with her hands on her hips. "Thanks! Hey, what you say we hang around here...and stuck Fentina's head in the toilet?!" That made Dani take everything back when she scowled at the spoiled cheerleader. "You know, just for giggles?!" Dani flipped her thumb at the switch back to 'cram' before she shrunk Daph back into her short size as she shouted. "I DON'T DO PUNY!" Dani only remained silent while she gave her an unimpressed scowl.

* * *

The next day outside Casper High at the fields, Dani, Tina, and the rest of the students (all in their gym uniforms) prepared themselves for their physical fitness test as they got in a starting position at the starting line while Tetslaff tested them.

"On your mark, get set…" Tetslaff announced before he blew his whistle.

Dani and Tina immediately took off ahead of the others as they ran to the pull-up bars and began doing some chin-ups with little effort.

"One...two...three...four...FIVE!" Dani and Tina said in unison before they backflipped and landed perfectly on their feet until they ran up to the ropes and began to climb.

"Ha! Just like climbing the wires up to the OP Center!" Dani said out loud. Apparently, she told her friends everything that has happened to her and Daph when they took a wild adventure in giant land with a desperate huntress ghost chasing after them.

"Or chinning up to a killer bird's nest on a tree branch of empty lies!" Tina exclaimed, clearly not happy that the latest PDA she has been after turned out to be a fake.

The both leaped over the wall and landed back down on the ground before they continued to jog until they reached the finish line when Tetslaff pressed on his stopwatch and examined the girls' record.

"Well, it's not record time, but...it's good enough to pass." He said proudly.

"Thanks." Dani and Tina panted as they leaned against their legs.

The gym teacher then turned his attention to their fitness buddies, Daphne Baxter and Samuel Manson, and handed them medals. "Good job whipping these ladies into shape."

Daph glanced at Sam and narrowed her eyes at him. "You do realize this is the last thing we'll ever do together." She said knowingly.

Sam rolled his eyes in agreement. "Count on it! Does this thing come in black?" Sam asked his gym teacher, making her stare at him in confusion.

"Well, ghost beaten…" Dani panted.

"Test passed…" Tina added, just as exhausted as her best friend.

"And...self-worth restored. Ready?"

"Yeah." Both of them moaned as they fainted to the ground from pure exhaustion.

On the bleachers, Dani's parents, Matt and Jackie, were having their lunch while they watched their daughter pass the fitness test like a true Fenton would, and soon to become an in-shape ghost fighter like themselves and James.

"I'm so proud! Our girl finally has the physical prowess of a sixty year old president! Here's to you, kid!" Jackie cried as she weeped with joy and held her glass of root beer into the air.

"Here, Jackie, let me freshen up that root beer." Matt said as he scooped up some ice from the ice bucket.

He poured the ice into Jackie's drink with one of the ice cubes encasing Skulka in a block of ice when she was trapped in the freezer for too long overnight. Jackie began to drink her rootbeer while Skulka was about to get eaten. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	36. Beauty Marked

**Season 2 Episode 14  
** Beauty Marked  
"It Puts the 'EVIL' in Medieval!"

One day at Casper High in the assembly room, all of the students have gathered in the auditorium for a very special announced as a man with blonde hair and wore a blue formal suit with a green tie walked onto the stage with a bright smile on his face. The goth boy of the school, Sam Manson, didn't look very excited about the announcement at all.

"Gentlemen, do you ever dream of one day becoming king?" The man asked the crowd and all of the boys, minus Sam, cheered in response.

"No." Sam said dully to himself as he rested his cheek on his knuckles.

"Of wearing stunning suits and gold?"

"No…"

"Of the beauty and pretty girling, that special princess?"

"And...gag!" Sam slashed his finger beneath his throat.

"I'm Aragon Mattingly, and I wanna make sure that dreams can come true for not just the ladies, but for the gentlemen as well!" Aragon walked down the stage as he spoke before he pulled on a rope and a banner rolled down that read 'White Teenage Prince Charming Bachelor'. "That's why I'm bringing my White Teenage Prince Charming Bachelor contest right here to your school."

Sam still wasn't fazed by this bachelor contest announcement. "I hate this more than I hate the morning sun."

"What's wrong with bachelors?" Tina Foley asked her gothic friend in confusion.

"Other than the fact that it turns men into shallow doormats and girls into goo-goo idiots... _everything_!" Sam narrowed his eyes even more for emphasising.

Tina then smiled. "But it's got a swimsuit competition!"

"All I need is a worthy and chivalrous maiden to select our prince." Aragon added as he scanned around the crowd for the perfect judge for his bachelor contest. All the girls, including Tina, all immediately rose from their seats as they waved their hands around, hoping to get chosen.

"Oh man, Dani would love this!" Tina then glanced around in confusion, wondering where her best friend even was. "Where is she anyway?"

To answer her question, Dani Fenton (who was currently in her ghost form, and she would go by Dani Phantom) was fighting off against some kind of medieval executioner ghost as he swung his axe at Dani while she dodged, ducked each blow, and managed to duplicate into two.

"Hey!" Both Dani's said before she merged back into one as she glared at the ghost. "If you needed something, you should just ask!" Dani then smiled cleverly. "Get it? 'Axe'?" The ghost only remained silent when he lassoed a kind of hanging rope at her ankles and dragged her towards the school as she yelped in surprise.

Back inside the auditorium, Aragon continued to scan around the crowd to find the perfect girl to judge his contest. "Our prince must appeal to the masses, so he shall chosen by a common girl, someone more average and blam." Aragon said before he began to walk down the stage as he passed Daph. "Too popular…" He then passed Kwyn. "Too athletic…" He then passed by Nancy. "Too nerdy…" He then stopped at Tina. "Too…"

"Beautiful? Pretty? Intelligent?" Tina insisted with a bright smile.

Aragon gave her a small unimpressed frown. "Annoying."

He began to search around the crowd for the perfect girl, until the executioner ghost phased into the auditorium as he dragged Dani into the ghost while she changed back into her human form.

"Normal, dull, common…" He continued before he suddenly heard Dani screaming when he saw her landing on the stage as the ghost disappeared, and then he smiled brightly. "YOU! You're perfect!" Aragon walked up to Dani and helped her up while she looked a little confused by what was going on, but she smiled a little.

Unaware to Dani, she was being watched by a medieval princess ghost woman (and an evil looking one at that) with dirty gray hair and a wicked smile as he saw the whole thing through a glass ball.

"Perfect indeed…" She said sinisterly before her amulet around her neck (the one with a green reptilian eye as an emblem) began to glow as she morphed herself into a giant black dragon ghost. "...a perfect _PAWN_!" She began to laugh evilly as she began her scheme with Dani Phantom for her unknown goal.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Dani and Tina both walked down the hallway (that was decorated with banners about the Prince Charming Bachelor contest happening soon). Now that Dani has been inexplicably chosen to be the judge for the contest, all the popular boys began to gloat and flirt with her, more out of desire for her to choose just one of them. But other than that, they began to hail her as their queen, although Dani wasn't exactly very comfortable by all the boy attention she was getting, but Tina certainly seemed to enjoy it.

"Hi, Dani…" The boys said as they waved and smiled at her lovingly.

Paul Sanchez then came up to Dani with a platter of chocolate chip cookies. "I baked some cookies for you, my little angel…" He mused flirtatiously.

His best friend, Skye, then came up to her, holding a stack of paper as he smiled. "I did your math homework..." He mused as well.

Dani managed a smile when she giggled a little. "Now, now, gentlemen, you can't influence the judge with cookies and…" Dani said until her eyes went wide in amazement when she stared at the papers Skye did. "Whoa! Is this homework done all the way through next semester?" Skye nodded his head with a hum in his throat, making Dani smile in satisfaction. "This pleases me."

Then Daph Baxter arrived when she grabbed Dani by her shirt. The popular cheerleader captain was definitely not happy that a geek like Fenton got the spot as the judge and has been flirting with all the boys lately.

"Hey, Fentina! It's only been two hours and I'm already tired of you hogging all the hotties!" She sneered as she glared at her rival.

"You know what the boys say about hitting girls is wrong…" Dani smirked at her as she raised her hand up. "Well, not unless they can be provoked." She snapped her fingers.

Paul glared and he kicked her in the leg, making her yelp while she hopped in pain as she held her leg. "GET HER!" All the boys shouted when a wave of angry boys began to chase after Daph as she ran away, leaving Dani and Tina by themselves.

"It's like a dream! Every boy totally wants to date us!" Tina said excitedly like her number one dream of being noticed by boys has finally come true.

"Us?" Dani asked as she gave her an amusing smile.

"Hey, as judges best gal, I'm entitled to a little spill over." Tina then saw a boy next to her as she took out her PDA and scrolled down a digital list of the boys who have signed up for the bachelor contest. "Wanna go out...uh...Aston?"

"Yeah right." He said rudely with his arms crossed.

"Judge's best friend…"

That changed his mood when he smiled at the techno-geek girl. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Seven." After he walked away, Tina began to scroll down the digital list again as Dani watched. "That means I should be free around nine for…"

As she scrolled, she stopped the list until it coincidentally stopped at a familiar dull and blank face, and they both immediately realized that their best friend, Sam Manson, was on the bachelor list.

"SAM?!" Dani and Tina exclaimed in complete shock.

"Yes, Sam." Sam said dully when he appeared out of nowhere as he rolled his eyes. "I signed up for the stupid contest."

All the students, including the boys, gasped in complete shock when they all heard that the most emotionless and most sourest boy in the school has actually signed up for the Prince Charming Bachelor Contest. Dani and Tina both laughed hysterically like their best friend was just joking around them, even if he has almost no sense of humor.

"What is this, April Fools Day?" Dani asked sarcastically when she calmed down.

"Yeah, you _hate_ this contest!" Tina pointed out as she smiled and intend at the goth boy.

"I'm not doing this to win, cyber-maiden!" Sam snapped angrily as he shoved her beanie over her face. "I'm doing it to make a statement!" After Sam stormed away, Tina pulled her beanie off her face, looking a little baffled by his anger and determination.

Shortly after school, all the boys who were competing in the contest all gathered in the football field, lead by Aragon Mattingly himself. Of course, Sam's plan was to make a statement by signing up for the contest and show all the boys how ridiculous he found this bachelor contest and that the boys weren't some 'prince charmings' since they were just young men with strong wills and confident minds. But for most the preps, they only cared about flirting with girls and their looks.

"Well here's a statement, it says 'I'll never win in this outfit'!" Aragon said brightly as he gestured to Sam's black clothing, making him glare offendedly at his little insult. "Still, Mr. Manson has a point. You young men are strong bodies of will, courage, and unbreakable opinions and very independent minds."

"You're darn right, we are!" Sam snapped at the host.

"It's my job to make you forget that and mold you all into handsome princes!" The boys all cheered happily while Sam only glowered in annoyance since this wasn't going according to his plan into making a statement.

Aragon made all the boys practice their balance by making them balance a book on their head as they walked in a single file line, but they all looked a little troubled. Sam only read off his book, but he became a little distracted since he didn't notice that they all stopped when he bonked into them, making them trip to the ground with their books falling off their heads in a domino chain. Up at the bleachers, Dani and Tina were watching the whole thing as they witness Sam's mix up as they giggled.

"That's Sam for ya, always trying to _show off_ his independent mind." Tina said to Dani, doing an emphasising gesture on 'show off'.

"Okay, back to dating plans. Let's see..." Dani said before she pointed at a boy. "Dating him Friday."

Tina pointed at another. "Dating him Saturday."

"Dating him Sunday!" Dani and Tina said in unison, but their smiles dropped when they realized they both picked the same boy before they began rock, paper, scissors. "Once, twice, shoot!" Dani did paper while Tina did scissors.

"Ha! Dating him Sunday!" Tina said as she leaned back in triumph while Dani frowned at her.

Dani's ghost sense went off when the same executioner ghost from the other day emerged from the bleachers. "If we live that long! Can we do this when I'm a little less popular?!" Dani jumped into the same crater on the bleachers the ghost emerged out of where she transformed into her ghost form before she flew out and fired a ghost beam at the ghost dead on.

Meanwhile, while Dani battle the executioner ghost, Aragon made the boys practice their smiles as they walked in front of him, smiling and showing their white teeth. However, when Sam finally stood in front of the host, he smiled when he revealed his fake vampire teeth, making Aragon gasp in surprise before he frowned and he held out his hand. Sam spat his fake teeth into his gloved hand and walked away boredly.

Back in the fight, Dani and the executioner ghost did a little Boo-staff-to-axe combat as they countered each other's blows before the ghost shoved her away when she somersaulted backwards away from the ghost and stood onto her feet. The ghost then raised his axe before Dani quickly ducked her head in time when he sliced a tree trunk behind her instead. She noticed that the tree was about to creak over two girl bystanders who didn't notice that they were about to be crushed. Dani deactivated her staff as she quickly flew up to them and turned them intangible before she phased them through the tree. She flew the girls out and turned them back to normal as she turned around, but gaped when she saw that the executioner ghost was gone.

Back with the contestants, Aragon made all the boys pair up into making them doing each other's hair. He partnered Sam up with his least favorite prep and his arch-rival, Paul Sanchez, which could end with a disaster for both of them in the end. Once they were done with each of their hairs, they picked up their handheld mirrors and examined at their reflections. Sam and Paul both shouted in horror when Sam's hair was gelled and his bangs were combed to the side like a prince's, while Paul's looked more like a gothic mohawk. The goth and the prep rivals glared at each other aggressively as they growled.

Finally, Aragon made the boys walk in a straight line, although Sam lost his balance when his combat boot accidentally stepped on Aragon's foot, making him yelp as he tried to hold back a scream. However, Sam could have sworn that he briefly saw the host's face change when his eyes became red reptilian eyes, his teeth became fangs and he stuck his forked tongue out like a snake's as he hissed. They immediately disappeared when Aragon calmed down and rubbed his head while Sam smiled innocently, but Aragon frowned as he stormed away, leaving the goth boy very suspicious about this man.

* * *

The next day at Casper High in the cafeteria, Sam began to explain to Dani what he saw the day he was preparing for the bachelor contest, but Dani looked more distracted while they sat at the table reserved for the bachelor judge.

"I'm telling you, there's something weird about Aragon." Sam said quietly, yet very urgently.

"Mmmhmm…" Dani hummed absentmindedly.

Sam leaned closer. " _Ghostly_ weird!" He suddenly noticed that Dani was being massaged by Skye while she was enjoying it more than what Sam had to say.

"Oh, oh, a little to the left…"

Sam frowned as he stood up from her table. "So glad we could have this little talk." He then walked away as Dani came back to her senses and caught up with him.

"Sam, look, whatever it is, I can handle it when this little window of popularity is over, but right now I have important...judge...duties to attend to." Dani began to falter when she got distracted and sat next to Paul while they stared at each other, but Sam glared again, knowing that his friend wasn't being much help as he just walked away.

"I got those compliments you wanted to hear." Paul said with a smile.

Tina arrived with a tape recorder while Paul stared at her in confusion. "And I brought the tape recorder so we'll have proof you said 'em." She said while she smiled cleverly.

Then Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped before the students screamed and ran away while they avoided a wave of flaming arrows. Dani looked up and saw a medieval archer ghost floating in the middle of the cafeteria as he fired his arrows at Dani, who quickly ducked behind a bachelor cardboard before she transformed behind it. When she flew out in her ghost form, she noticed an arrow flying straight to her face, but thanks to her quick superhuman reflexes, she managed to catch it with nothing but her bare hands.

"HA!" Dani exclaimed, but then her smile dropped when she saw a dynamite at the end arrow she was holding. "Oh, darn it!" The arrow exploded on her face as she slid across the cafeteria and to a wall before a group of boys ran from the scene until Paul stopped next to her.

"I'm still totally into you, but I can't let Dani Fenton know, okay? She's the judge." Paul told the ghost girl before he immediately went back to screaming and running for his life.

Dani stared at Paul for a second before she fired a ghost beam at the archer ghost, sending him flying out of the school as Dani followed and began to fire multiple ecto beams at him. "Dude, you're seriously cutting into my very limited 'boys are flirting with me' time!"

The archer ghost rolled out of the way as he avoided the ghost girl's beams of energy before he fired multiple arrows one at a time. Dani thought quickly when she pulled out her Boo-staff and spun it in front of her expertly like a shield as the arrows bounced off and snapped on impact before she phased through the grass. While the archer ghost glanced around, Dani came up from behind him and grabbed his pack of arrows off his back.

"HA! Not so tough without your arrows!" Dani mocked as she smirked, but only to get a good whack on the head by his bow. He grabbed her by her collar and arched her on his bow and shot her away like an arrow, sending her tumbling to the steps before she changed back into her human form from weakness. Dani glanced up and watched the ghost fly away without saying a single word. "I don't know why these spooks are going medieval on me, but I'm gonna find out!"

Then two boys walked up to her as they smiled. "Hi, Dani." They said kindly in unison before they helped her up to her feet.

Dani smiled. "As soon as this bachelor is over."

Meanwhile, elsewhere from the fight, Aragon was watching the whole thing through his green glass ball on his bracelet as he smiled when he saw the girl getting distracted by the boys flirting with her.

"You see? The girl's distracted! The band masks me from her ghost sense! She suspects nothing!" Aragon said happily before the ball showed the same wicked ghost princess from earlier, who looked displeased.

" _Which is more than I could say for the boy! Perhaps next time you could just walk up to him and scream 'I'm a ghost!'_ " The princess ghost snapped angrily, making Aragon's smile drop when he realized that she was talking about him nearly exposing his ghostly traits in front of Sam the day of the preparations when the goth boy accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Please! Please forgive me, sister! I-I didn't think!"

" _We're not_ supposed _to think! You're supposed to keep him away from the ghost girl until showtime! SO DO IT!_ "

Unaware to Aragon, Sam was eavesdropping the whole mysterious conversation, and now he was getting the feeling that his suspicions were proven correct that there was something ghostly about Aragon and that Dani judging the bachelor contest is somehow tied to this whole contest. There was something Aragon needed to do and it involved keeping Sam away from Dani to keep her from getting suspicious.

On the night of the White Prince Charming Bachelor contest, the students gathered outside at the stage as they awaited for the contest to start. Dani and Tina peeked outside to see the crowd taking their seats and Dani prepared herself to choose who will be the prince charming of the contest. Dani and Tina both had their formal dresses they once wore during their first freshman dance and it seemed so long ago since that they have gotten to wear them in a special occasion like this.

"Wait, let's just save our last minute of datability." Tina said to Dani as she gestured to all the boys suited up in their tuxedos. They all stared at the girls romantically, making Tina sigh miserably despite everything she has gone through with the boys. "I'm gonna gonna miss this."

Before Dani could walk outside to take her place on the judge's table, she got stopped by Sam (who was wearing the same tuxedo he once wore to the dance long ago, but this time had his hair down like always), and he had a nervous look on his face. "Dani, don't go out there! Aragon is-" He began to explain.

"A ripoff from modern time? A throwback to the Dark Ages?" Dani interrupted as she smiled with her arms crossed before her ghost sense went off when she gasped. She glanced up and saw the same executioner ghost from before hovering above them, making her narrow her eyes. "And speaking of Dark Ages…" Dani ran behind a cardboard decoration as she changed into her ghost form before she flew after the ghost.

"Dani, wait!" Sam was about to chase after her until he felt a hand touch his shoulder as he turned and found Aragon scowling at him, making the goth boy smile nervously. "Mr. Mattingly, I-I didn't hear you…"

"You'd be surprised how dainty a man's footstep can be WHEN YOU DON'T WEAR COMBAT BOOTS!" Aragon exploded angrily, until he took a deep breath and regained his cool before he dragged Sam away. "Come now, you mustn't miss the bachelor."

Meanwhile, Dani flew after the executioner ghost, feeling really annoyed by his sudden appearances from time and time ever since the bachelor announcement. "You know, I was really hoping we could bury the hatchet!" She shouted as the ghost only threw his axe straight at the ghost girl, but she luckily managed to dodge it as it flew past her. "Missed!" Unfortunately, it halts in midair and flew back towards Dani, making her smile drop as she looked back. "Or...perhaps not!" She began to fly around in different directions in the air to out-chase the axe, but it kept on following her at her tail, so she phased right through a billboard as the axe sliced onto it. "Later, dude! It's been a slice!" However, she suddenly got caught in a net that was hoisted by arrows when it pinned her to the billboard. "Oh-kay, it's official...I'm all out of axe puns." She glanced up nervously at the archer and the executioner ghosts as they prepared to finish her off.

Back at the bachelor, Lancer (dressed as a lady-in-waiting) introduced all the contestants of the contest through music as they all lined up on stage (although she scared one off because of his pimples).

In the backstage, Sam stared up at Aragon nervously and began to have second thoughts about being signed up to the contest. He did it to express a statement, not to eavesdrop on ghosts, but he knew he had to and he has, but now Aragon began to become skeptical about Sam knowing everything and knew he was gonna expose him to Dani.

"You know what, Mr. Mattingly, I'm not really cut out to be a prince, so uh...I'll just be going…" Sam said nervously and was about to walk off, only for Aragon to stop him when he grabbed his wrist.

"Nowhere!" He sneered as he glared at the goth boy.

His amulet began to glow before his eyes became blood-red like reptile's as he grew into the giant blue ghost dragon Sam has seen many times in the past as he roared at him. Sam jumped back in fright, now that he knew he was officially in trouble.

Back in the fight, the executioner ghost raised his axe at Dani and was about to slice her in half, until he got stopped by her. "WAIT! Uh...don't I get a trial? A phone call?! A last request?! Come on, cut a girl some slack, will ya?!" She shouted until he smiled in realization. "Hey, another axe pun!" She suddenly gasped when she heard the clock chinning at six o'clock as both of the ghosts flew away to leave her alone as she phased out of the net. "Oh man, I'm late for the bachelor!" She then flew away back to the bachelor contest.

Dani arrived back at the bachelor in her human form as she took her seat on the judge's table and began to watch the boys do some amazing talents. Paul began his talent as a dancer when he showed off his ballroom dancing before the other boys began either doing opera, magic tricks, instruments, until finally it all came down to Sam Manson when he walked onto the stage.

"I'm Sam Manson and my prince charming talent is…" He began as he glanced to the side and saw Aragon giving him the evil dragon eyes while he smirked, making him even more nervous. "Goth haiku. Despair without end! Aragon's a ghost. Utter blackness, nothingness! Aragon's a ghost! Aragon...is...a ghost!"

Dani laughed at her friend's little haiku as Aragon dragged Sam off the stage. "So _that's_ your big statement? Aragon's a ghost?" She said to herself, before she suddenly froze when her smile dropped as she processed what her best friend was trying to warn her. "Wait...Aragon's a ghost?"

Ms. Lancer then walked onto the stage. "Good miss maiden, how thou made thy decision?" She asked Dani as she ran right past her.

"SAM!"

"Let it be proclaimed that the White Prince Charming Crown shall be decreed to…" Lancer's eyes went wide in shock. "Sam?! Are you unwell?!"

Sam gasped as the spotlight shined on him when Dani accidentally declared him the winner of the bachelor. Everyone gasped in complete shock as Dani ran up to Sam and Aragon, but was too late when Aragon gave her a smile while he and the goth boy were both raised into the air by a platform. Most of the crowd cheered for Sam and colorful fireworks exploded in the air.

"SAM, NO!" Dani exclaimed.

Aragon raised the golden crown into the air before he slowly placed it onto Sam's head as he tensed his shoulders and arms. The second the crown was placed on his head, it began to glow brightly until in a sudden flash, Sam and Aragon were both gone without a trace. Dani gaped when she witnessed this, but now that she knew Aragon was a ghost, she had a pretty good idea where he took her best friend.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone in some sort of medieval realm, the peasant ghosts who lived there gathered around the black ugly castle as their wicked princess appeared on the balcony.

"My loyal subjects, at long last the wait is over! Your princess has finally selected her groom!" She announced to her subjects before they cheered loudly.

The princess turned around when a bright flash suddenly beamed as Sam and Aragon (now in his true ghostly form wearing some sort of blue medieval suit) appeared next to Aragon's sister while Sam looked shocked by what he just heard. The bachelor contest, Dani, out of all the girls, was chosen to be the judge, and now Sam has been selected as the winner and was sent into the Ghost Zone for one simply reason: the ghostly princess wanted a husband.

"Groom?!" Sam asked in confusion as he blinked.

Aragon then took Sam into a room in the castle where he began readying Sam for his wedding, which he has been forced to attend against his own will. The prince ghost began to work on wrapping his feet tightly after he got changed out of his own tux and into some medieval peasant clothing.

"Oh, cheer up, son! You're going to be a prince!" Aragon said cheerfully, but looked troubled as he continued to pull.

"Cheer up?! I'm hauled off to the Ghost Zone, I'm about to be married to some stranger…" Sam exclaimed as he cringed from each pull before he kicked Aragon's hands away and stormed to the door. When Sam opened the door, his crown suddenly projected some kind of forcefield on the door and as Sam placed his hands on it, it catapulted him away from the door and he crashed onto the wall. "Oh, and let's not forget this lovely feature to my crown, IT WON'T COME OFF!" Sam tried to pull the crown off his head, but it refused to slid off like it was sticked to his head like glue.

Aragon laughed with a smile. "It's no use, son. Only Princess Dorathea can remove the crown." Sam stood up and dusted himself as Aragon continued. "You are bound to her forever! Isn't that wonderful?" He then suddenly made a dubious look as he lost his smile.

"Well, Princess Dora really needs to get her head out of the Middle Ages, it's the twenty-first century!"

"Not here. In this realm, all time stand still." Sam noticed that his watch wasn't working as he tapped on it and tried to hear some clicking, but heard nothing. "Not that you care, but this is no fun for me either. I have to make you a prince or the princess will have my head!" A couple of right-hand men ghosts then phased into the room with a medieval prince groom suit as they dropped it on top of Sam, but he doesn't looked fazed while he continued to glare with his arms crossed. The men ghosts snickered while Aragon sighed miserably. "We're doomed."

* * *

Back at Casper High in the real world, Dani and Tina have both quickly ran into the ladies room, where all of the boys have gathered furiously at the bathroom door, pounding on the door for Dani to walk out so they could destroy her for 'picking' the most sourest boy in the school as the winner.

"You're doomed, Fenton! You hear?!" Skye shouted angrily.

"You can't hide in there forever!" Paul exclaimed just as angrily before they all began rambling inaudible to beat up Dani.

"Step aside, gentlemen." Daph Baxter said as she and her cheerleading friends walked down the aisle and stopped in front of the bathroom, ready to give the boys a favor and wail on her arch-rival after ignoring her because the boys were protecting Dani from Daph, but now that they were all angry, she could finally go back to beating her up.

"Listen up, Fen-Toast! You're getting out of harassing free-card has just expired!" Daph exclaimed before she angrily kicked opened the door, but then everyone's glares disappeared when they realized that Dani nor Tina were anywhere in the bathroom, much to their surprise. "Hey, where'd she go?"

* * *

Luckily for Dani, she managed to escape from Casper High to avoid getting clobbered alive by the in-crowd. She was piloting the Specter Speeder in her ghost form with Tina (who was still wearing her formal gown) sitting beside her as they flew deeper into the depths of the Ghost Zone in a desperate search for Sam.

"Oh, this is pointless. We don't even know if Sam is in the Ghost Zone." Dani said with a determined look on her face.

" _Real world item detected_." The Speeder's scanner announced as it pointed into the direction Sam was, thanks to his full-human status.

"And now we do." Tina said before Dani steered to the right.

The girls gasped when they saw an old-looking medieval gate up ahead, but thanks to physics of the Ghost Zone and how real world stuff always phases through everything in the Ghost Zone, the Specter Speeder flew right through the gate with no problem.

"Good ol' reliable technology." Tina said as she patted the controls, until the lights suddenly went out.

The vehicle suddenly lost all its power before it plummeted into the medieval realm Sam was taken hostage. The girls shouted as Dani tried to veer the speeder in control, but it skipped across the moat and slid across the forest until it crashed into some trees and the girls fell unconscious.

Back inside the castle, Aragon slipped a boot onto Sam's huge feet after he got changed into his medieval groom prince suit. "Why does the princess want to marry a human anyway?" Sam wondered.

"My sister wants to possess that which no one else has: a _human_ groom. That's why she forced me to make your friend the judge." Aragon replied before he stood up to his feet and stared at Sam. "Surely, a half-ghost would select the perfect human groom."

Sam stood up and frowned at him. "You've gotta be kidding, that makes about as much sense as…" Sam leaned against a shelf, only for it to topple a pair of glass slippers to slip out before they shattered onto the floor from impact.

"Glass slippers, I know." Aragon cleaned up the mess and walked to the exit, but turned back to Sam with his eyes narrowed. "But the princess always gets what she wants." And with that happy note, he walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Sam by himself (since he couldn't get out anyway, because of his crown).

"Oh, really?" Sam glanced beside him and he noticed a glass full of ink. He smirked with an idea when he lifted the feather pen out and stared at the ink dripping. "Then I'll just have to be what she _doesn't_ want."

Back outside the castle in the forest, Dani and Tina managed to recover from the unexpected crash landing as they exited the vehicle. "What happened?" Tina asked as she hoisted her dress up and stepped out of the Specter Speeder.

"The ship just stopped working and so did my Boo-staff." Dani said as she held up her now-completely inactive staff that was powered down to its cylinder state.

Tina pulled out her PDA and realized that it, too, was completely shut down as well. "My PDA, too! What is this place, some kind of tech-free zone?"

"Looks more like the Dark Ages to me, so technology shouldn't even exist here." Dani then walked up and found the wedding announcement between Princess Dora and Sam nailed to a tree, making her tense in a panic. "Oh no! We've got bigger problems!"

Back in the castle in the grand eatery hall, Dora sat at the end of the grand table, looking stern and serious, but the rest of her subjects looked very bored and tired that there was barely anything to do. A jester threw a couple of balls, but didn't even bother to try and juggle them while a skeleton musician only strummed two strings on his guitar.

Dora was finally getting impatient as she rose from her seat. "Enough merry making! Bring forth my groom, NOW!" She demanded before the guards opened the door and a skeleton played a trumpet that sounded like a child's kazoo.

"Are you ready to par-tay?! Wha's up?! Here comes THE GROOM!" Sam shouted like a classic rockstar when he slid into the hall, wearing a black medieval clothing with a few sets armor, his eyes were covered in black ink and his hair was all ruffled up.

Dora's eyes went wide with shock and confusion at the sight until her brother, Aragon, ran up to Sam. "Please, I'm begging you! Don't do this!" He pleaded.

But Sam didn't listen when he went up to the table. "Food! Cool! I'M STARVING!" He jumped onto the table and began to throw all kinds of meat at all the peasant guests. "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" He was about to take a large bite out of a watermelon until he stopped to drool and glare menacingly at a medieval ghost woman staring at him. "AH! What are you looking at?!" He took a large bite out of his watermelon and spat a seed at the ghost woman, making her yelp. Sam then spun around the table as he opened spat the rest of the seeds at everyone in the hall.

"Aragon, what is the meaning of this?!" Dora demanded angrily her brother as she tried to shield herself from the seeds.

"Uh...pre-wedding jitters?" He said nervously as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sam went up to Dora with a smirk before he belched loudly right at her face, making her grimace from his bad breath.

Outside the castle, Dani and Tina hid behind a tree and peeked through to make sure the coast was clear from the guards. Everyone was probably too busy with the wedding, so they didn't care who would object it.

"All clear, let's move!" Dani said before Tina ran as she hoisted her dress while Dani flew above as they made their way to the castle. However, they got blocked off by the same executioner ghost and archer ghost Dani has been fighting ever since Aragon announced the bachelor contest. "Oh man, not these guys again!" Dani charged at the ghosts for the last time, until the executioner ghost lassoed a hangman's noose and tied her hands and ankles together before the archer ghost notched an arrow and aimed it straight at her. "Uh, Tina, a little help!"

"No problem! I'll just hack into the system, cut off the power, and…" Tina said as she tried to work on her PDA, but completely forgot that technology doesn't work in the medieval realm. She growled and threw her PDA into the air in frustration. "Oh, stupid tech-free zone!"

Of course, she managed to throw it directly onto the archer ghost's forehead, enough to make him fall unconscious when he shot the arrow and completely missed Dani as it cracked onto a gargoyle's head, weakening it. Tina smiled as she pulled her PDA off the archer's head.

"I knew technology wouldn't let me down! Hi-yah!" She shouted as she threw her PDA at the statue, making it fall off and crash itself onto the executioner ghost and Dani broke free from the ropes with a shout. Tina caught her PDA and smiled at it as the statue demolished behind her. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Back inside the castle, Sam continued to wreak some havoc in the grand hall as he hung from a curtain and gulped down on his goblet of water and the subjects and peasants cheered for him. He spat the water as the water rained down at them while Sam smiled as he expertly spun his goblet, knowing that his plan was working. If Aragon said earlier that Dora always gets everything she ever wanted, he was right that he should be what Aragon's abusive sister doesn't want him to be and make her angry enough to regret her decision.

"Can you not do anything right, brother?! CONTROL HIM!" Dora growled at her brother, making him cringe in fear.

"I always wanted to do this." Sam said with a smirk before he jungle cried as he swung on the chandelier.

"I always wanted to do that, too." Aragon admitted, sounding a little disappointed and envious.

Dora growled in frustration. "Oh, you are so useless! GUARDS!" She ordered as her guards immediately entered the hall.

Sam jumped from the chandelier and surfed on a giant roasted pig. "YAHOOOO!" He shouted as he slid down the table. "Mosh pit!" He shot to the air and crashed into the guards with the pig, knocking them all out cold.

The subjects cheered for Sam when he almost gave them a time for their lives, until Princess Dora angrily shoved them out of the way as she glared murderously at her out of control human groom. "To the dungeon with him!" She said.

Sam then made an innocent face. "But sweetie, what about our wedding? This crown bonds us forever, remember?"

"You're not fit to wear it!" Dora then reached down to take it off as Sam smirked that his plan worked.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Unfortunately, before Dora could even remove the crown, Sam suddenly got grabbed by two hooded figures. "HEY! Let me go!"

The figures removed their hoods, revealing that it was only Dani and Tina in their medieval disguises. Dani was still in her ghost form, but had her hair up in a ponytail, wore a gray scarf/hood wrapped around her collar with the end hanging behind her, a spiky metal shoulder pad, gray armor elbow-length gloves, a metal skirt, and a sword strapped to her waist. Tina also had her hair up in a ponytail, wore a yellow medieval shirt/hoodie, a gray archer glove on her left hand, and a bow strapped to her back with a pack-full of arrows.

"Sam, we're here to rescue you." Dani said as they dragged him to the exit.

"I don't _need_ rescuing, I was doing fine without you!" Sam said as his crown began to glow. While Dani and Tina walked to the gate, Sam slipped from his friends' grips and remained trapped behind the shield.

"SAM!"

"Insolent peasant girl!" Dora exclaimed angrily at Dani as she grabbed hold of Sam. "No one steals Princess Dorathea's groom!"

"But I-I...thought you didn't want him!" Aragon pointed out as he walked up to his sister.

However, Dora glared even angrily at her brother when she turned sharply to him and her amulet began to glow from her anger. "We do not think! EVER!" Dora hissed as she began to change right in front of her brother. "YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Aragon trembled in fear as Dora transformed and morphed herself into a giant, black and purple dragon and roared loudly and was about to attack her own brother, until Dani fired a ghost beam at her, knocking her down as she hovered above, ready to slay the dragon.

"Wedding's canceled, scaly!" Dani declared, making Dora growl as she rose back up and was about to breath fire at her.

Tina fired a couple of arrows with excellent accuracy and plugged in the dragon's nostrils while they kept the fire from spewing out. Dora blew smoke from her mouth, unable to produce fire.

Tina spun her bow expertly as she smiled to herself. "Looks like I can get past all kinds of firewalls." She said, feeling proud of herself, until Dora flew outside as she made a hole in her own castle and blew the arrows out of her nose in a stream of blue fire as the girls dodged. "Except that one."

Dora breathed fire straight at Dani as she unsheathed her sword and prepared to defend herself, until she got knocked back into the forest as the dragon blew more fire at the trees. Dora flew straight up to the top of the castle and roared loudly into the heavens as Aragon and Sam covered their ears until she stopped.

"You're just gonna let your sister push you around like that?" Sam asked Aragon.

Aragon sighed before he shrugged. "What choice do I have? A prince and a princess aren't supposed to think, we just have to smile and live happily ever after." He said.

Sam frowned again as he placed his hands on his waist. "So, uh...how happy are you?" That made Aragon glance down with no reply, since his answer was pretty obvious.

Back outside in the fight, Dani flew out of the fire with her sword in her hand as she charged at Dora. She ripped a pieces of brick from her tower and threw it at the ghost girl, who made a hole in her mouth as it flew harmlessly past her. She fired a ghost beam at the dragon, but she whacked her tail and deflected the energy back at Dani, sending her flying away.

"You're just as smart as your sister and just as powerful!" Sam argued with Aragon back at the castle.

Aragon held up and stared at his amulet, the source of his power that allowed him to transform into a ghost dragon at will, just like his sister. "True, we do share the same power." His eyes then went wide in realization. "Which means...I should be able...to do _this_!" He grabbed hold of Sam's bond crown as he strained until he finally managed to pull the crown off his head. Sam gasped in amazement and the fact that he was now free. Aragon's amulet began to glow as he called upon his power and opened his eyes, revealing to be red dragon eyes.

Back outside at the fight, Dora breathed more fire at Dani as she swing her sword and deflected the fireball somewhere at the castle. Dani began to fly away as Dora chased after her and rapidly breathed more fire at the ghost girl, only to end up setting her own castle on fire until they flew into the air. Dani turned intangible and allowed the abusive dragon princess to fly right through her before she grabbed hold of her tail (after she sheathed her sword). Dora then spun around in the circle to reach for Dani before she breathed fire at her, but the peasant ghost girl released her as she burned her own tail, making her roar in agony. Dani unsheathed her sword and make a good cut on her scaled arm as the dragon plummeted out of the air and splashed into the moat below.

Dani sheathed her sword again and smiled down at the moat with her hands on her hips. "So, you gonna let my friend go, or do we have to do this the hard way?" She asked rhetorically until Dora suddenly grabbed her before she emerged from the moat and slammed the ghost girl hard onto the ground in the forest, knocking Dani unconscious.

"How about the slow and painful way?!" Dora retorted out loud. She was about to breath fire at the ghost girl, but then another ball of fire blasted her away dead on before she could even kill Dani.

Dani groaned as she woke up and gasped when she saw Sam riding on Aragon's back and he was currently in his dragon form as he glared angrily at his abusive sister.

"Aragon, you imbecile! What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded angrily.

"What I should've done ages ago!" Aragon shouted back before blasted fire at Dora again, knocking her into the blazing wildfire of the forest. He began to throw flaming trees away and even hurtled them towards his sister as he continued shouting at her. "Sixteen-hundred years of doing your bidding! Sixteen-hundred years of suffering your insults! SIXTEEN-HUNDRED YEARS OF-" He got cut short when Dora grabbed her brother by his mouth, making him muff in surprise as she growled.

Dora 's eyes fixed on her 'groom' while he glared angrily at princess who tried to force him into marrying her against his will. "YOU! This is _your_ fault! You've been filling his head with your modern ideas!"

"You might want to listen to some of those ideas!" Dani shouted as she flew straight at the dragon princess and snatched her amulet off her neck before she smiled down at her goth friend. "I know I should've."

"Apology accepted!" Sam called after Dani as he smiled and saluted in acceptance.

Dora's eyes went wide when she felt her neck and realized her amulet was gone. Without the power of her amulet, Dora shrank back into her normal form as she hung from her brother's mouth. Aragon only smirked before he merely flicked his sister off his mouth with his clawed finger and sent her plummeting towards the ground with a grunt. Sam hopped off Aragon's back as he took a deep breath and blew cold air at the wildfire blazing in the forest, putting them all out like candles before he flew around the castle and set out the fires around them, and then he flew into the air.

"I think it's time we took this realm out of the Dark Ages!" Aragon announced before he breathed fire onto the dark, eerie clouds and the sun began to reveal itself as all of the ghost subjects smiled and enjoyed the sunlight.

Dora however cringed as the light shined in her face. "AHHHHH! What is that?!" She exclaimed in fear.

"Time moving forward!" Sam said to Dani as he checked his watch when it began to work again now that time unfroze in the realm. "And you've got a lot of catching up to do."

Dani walked up to Sam as they smiled at each other before they hugged each other. Dani then grabbed Tina before they flew back to the Specter Speeder as the trio left the medieval realm, now that Sam has been saved from being married to a ruthless princess, overthrew her, and now everyone in the castle was happy now that time was flowing in their realm again.

* * *

Back at the bachelor contest in the real world, Dani phased herself and her friends behind a cardboard bush. They all have changed out of their medieval clothing and they changed back into their formal gowns and tuxedo. The cardboard bush dropped and revealed the trio as the boys glared at Dani, they were still pretty angry at her since she 'chose' Sam as the winner.

"She did say boys wouldn't harm girls...unless they're provoked!" Paul said as the boys began to march their way towards Dani.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! You misunderstood, I didn't actually _pick_ the winner yet!" Dani exclaimed defensively as she braced herself.

Paul was about to punch her until he paused in surprise when she shouted that. "You didn't?" He then smiled in relief when his anger immediately disappeared. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

"I have, about a lot of things." Dani picked up the real Prince Charming Crown as she turned to the line of boys while they awaited her decision of the winner. "And for helping me to do that, I decree that our White Prince Charming winner shall be...Sam Manson."

Sam's eyes went wide, as did the boys' as they gasped in shock. Dani was unfazed by their surprised faces when she placed the crown on top of Sam's head, hugged him and held onto his hands as his surprised expression still didn't change.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." He stuttered, but then smiled like he was actually faking his surprise. "Actually, I do, this thing reeks." He tossed the crown to the ground before the boys gasped again. Sam then laced his arm around Dani's as they smiled at each other. "Up for a double veggie-veggie at the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure, but you're paying. I mean, this is the twenty-first century."

Dani and Sam then walked off while Paul and Skye both stared down at the crown on the ground, still remaining stunned in silence that Dani still chose Sam as the winner, even though it was by accident the first time.

Tina then walked up to Paul and Skye with a confident smile. "Fear not, gentlemen. I'm still accepting date bribes for Ms. Congeniality." She said to them.

However, Paul glared at Tina as he held his fist out. "I'm punching her eye out on Saturday!" He said, making Tina's eyes go wide.

"I'm punching her eye out on Saturday! Who get's her today?!" Skye said before he and Paul did rock, paper, scissors as Paul did a rock while Skye did a paper, making him smile with anticipation. "HA! You're dead, Foley!" Tina then screamed to the top of her lungs as she ran away from Skye chasing after her, trying to avoid getting clobbered by him alive.


	37. Queen Tin

**Season 2 Episode 15  
** Queen Tin  
"Wrapped in TERROR!"

It was the final week of the student council election as the nerdy and techno-geek of the school, Tina Foley, was trying her hardest to earn her place as student class president while her best friends, Dani Fenton and Sam Manson, were handing out flyers for Tina's offers to the school while she stood on her stage. Unfortunately, much to her dismay, none of the students seemed to listen to her or were even interested in her campaign 'Victory of Technology'.

"If elected, I promise you…" Tina began, but the students only ignored her and just walked by her campaign stage. "Can I scan your vote?" More students passed by while they pretended she wasn't there as she threw her scanner gun aside and pulled out her trusty PDA. "Digitalize you 'yes' for Tina?" A paper printed out of Tina's PDA as it read 'yes' and she threw it to a random student, but she merely just crumbled it up and walked away like nothing has happened. Tina sighed in annoyance as she glowered. "How can I run a campaign for student council president when nobody's listening to me?!"

"What was that? Did you say something?" Dani asked, clearing proving Tina's point that even her best friends weren't listening to her well lately, making her grunt in frustration as she hopped off her podium.

"You're just going on about this the wrong way, Tina." Sam said.

"Yeah, your campaign is all about 'victory through technology' and 'triumph over machines over man'." Dani cringed a little at the thought. "It's kinds creepy if you ask me."

Sam handed Tina one of her flyers as he smiled. "So, we changed your lame official campaign platform."

Tina examined the flyers and frowned when she examined them. "'Graffiti art classes'? 'Raids against PTA meetings'?" Tina read out loud until the last one she read made her perk up and smile a little bit. "'Tank top Fridays'? Alright, that one's good."

"Yeah, that was my idea." Dani said, feeling proud of herself.

Tina then frowned again as she shoved the flyer back into her friend's hand. "But it's not what I told you to write! I want to have _my_ voice heard, not yours!"

Dani frowned at her friends cranky attitude about her obsession for class president. "Okay, okay, relax! And you need to be very careful about election, do you remember what happened last time you tried to gain power?" Tina made a look like she was trying to have a flashback, but she could remember was several months ago when she wished for ghost powers of her own and nearly killed Dani ( _What you Want_ ), but she then she merely shrugged in confusion. "Wish-granting ghost? You wished for ghost powers of your own? You nearly killed me when the powers consumed you?" Dani did a few hand gestures for emphasising.

Tina only frowned in confusion. "You sure that was me?"

Dani narrowed her eyes, not exactly fooled because she knew her friend was just being stubborn. "Nevermind. Your voice coming up." Dani and Sam then walked away to change Tina's platform campaign.

Tina then became annoyed again when she remembered about the campaign flyers. "Thank you!" She then noticed a student walking by. "Hi, I'm Tina…" But like what everyone else was doing all day, the student just ignored her and pretended she wasn't there, causing her great frustration when she threw her arms up in exasperation. "And what does it take to get listened to around here?!"

"Hey, everybody, gather around!" Daph Baxter, the school bully and cheerleader captain, announced from her podium with her jock bodyguard friends and her campaign said 'Vote for Daph...or else!' "Or else the cheerleader captain's football team will pound you! The theme of my campaign is 'Who cares what Foley has to say?!'"

Daph ripped a photo of Tina in half to prove her point, but the students remained silent and stared at her blankly. Daph snapped her fingers as her jock bodyguards pounded their fists onto their palms, threatening to punch them which immediately made the students cheer for her, but mostly out of fear.

Tina crossed her arms, looking unimpressed by Daph's campaign. "Seriously, Baxter? Threatening and blackmailing? Remember what happened when you did just that during Halloween?" Tina then had a flashback about when Daph's haunted house room became cursed when her animatronics came to life, telling the Hallow Knight where her sword was unintentionally, and eating the nastiest and hottest burger after she got disqualified ( _Hallow's Knight_ ). "Room got cursed by an ancient sword, you told the spirit of Halloween where Dani hid the sword, and you got disqualified as the winner after cheating and blackmailing a nerd into help you." Tina smiled at the memory as she crossed her arms. "You still had that taste of that patty for nearly three months." Suddenly, something licked her cheek, making her gasp in fear and she quickly ran to her friends who were busy changing her flyers. "Dani, listen!"

"Not now, Tina, I'm busy writing in your voice!" Dani interrupted as she handed Sam a flyer. "Would Tina say it like that?"

"But-"

"A little more more nerd and a little less swab." Sam said.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as students ran away from a giant lizard ghost with one eye and two front legs as it roared and began to wreak some havoc around the courtyard. Dani frowned with determination and ran behind a tree.

"I'm going gh-" She shouted, but then the lizard swapped its tail, sending Dani and the tree flying and disorienting Dani a little as she leaned against the tree. Sam and Tina shouted as they ran and hid behind the tree next to Dani before the ghost walked away.

"WOW! I never saw that coming!" Sam said, looking mildly surprised.

"I did!" Tina protested as she scowled at her best friends.

"Well, jeez, Tina, why didn't you say something?" Dani asked as she scowled back, only for Tina to frown even more in annoyance that her best friends were still not paying any attention to her almost at all like the rest of the students.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day during school hours, Lancer took her students to the field trip to the Amity Park Museum. They were all currently in the newest Egyptian addition section called the 'Treasures of Queen Duul Amana'. She lead the tour herself as the students all examined the ancient Egyptian artifacts and treasures all around the room in their exhibits.

"The treasures of Queen Duul Amana, which you see before you, dates back over four thousand years ago." Lancer told her students.

"'Duul Amana' as in 'Man, is this dull'?" Tina said jokingly, but none of the students found that funny at all as they remained silent, making Tina frown in frustration.

"Hey! Is that 'Duul Amana' as in 'Man, is this dull'?!" Daph repeated what Tina joked, even though at first they remained silent, but when the cheerleader snapped her fingers and the jocks threatened to punch them again, the students then laughed at the joke by force, much to Tina's dismay that Daph was stealing all the credit from her as she pouted.

"The way I see it, Tina has to take the joke vote away from Daph." Dani said quietly to Sam.

"Right, while not alienating her social misfit slash geek phase." Sam agreed, but Tina heard them talking.

"Here's an idea, how about you guys let me make my own decisions and listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Tina said, now beginning to get really frustrated by her friends, until they both gasped when they saw something as they walked past Tina. "Oh, come on! At least look at me!"

"Tina...we _are_." Dani said in a stunned tone.

Tina then gasped when she finally noticed what they were looking at as she up to a hieroglyphic picture of Queen Duul Amana herself, who looked exactly like Tina. "Is that…"

"Behind, Queen Duul Amana!" Lancer introduced the students as she gestured to the picture.

Tina turned around and pointed her thumb at the pictures with an impressed smile. "Now _that_ is one snazzy looking girl."

"Wow, Tina, you look like a queen...maybe she's even your ancestor." Dani commented in surprise, comparing the queen to her friend, and for the first time in a long time, Tina smiled at that complement.

Lancer then walked up to a staff with a blue gemmed scarab beetle on top of a golden Egyptian scepter. "The queen's Scarab Scepter, the secrets of this dark magic are lost to the ages." She explained before she walked up to a sarcophagus tomb with a mirror. "And in this sarcophagus are the mummified remains of the queen's right-hand woman, Hehet Herua. Ancient legends holds that she will return when the queen's image reflects anew...in this sacred mirror." Lancer gestured to the mirror before she walked away as the rest of the students followed her, minus Dani, Sam, and Tina who stayed behind.

Kwyn, Daph's best friend, then walked up to Tina. "Hey, why don't you go look in the mirror, Foley? Either you'd get a minion...or another zit on your forehead!" She mocked as she poked her fingernail on Tina's forehead before the cheerleader slapped the back of her head before she walked away to join the others.

"What zit?" Tina asked offendedly before she walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "I don't see a-"

However, the second her reflection showed on the mirror, the sarcophagus suddenly began to shake and tremble, making Tina trip back in surprise. The trio watched with wide eyes as bright flashes emerged from the tomb before it began to open as strong wind blew out and the force was strong enough to blow the trio off their feet as they yelped. While Dani and Sam crashed to the wall, Tina ended up hiding behind a stone slab wall of hieroglyphics and peeked over it.

"A mummy ghost?" Tina asked.

They all watched as a mummy walked out of her tomb, wrapped in bandages and had a few pieces of black and red Egyptian material on her, including pieces of a black cape draped behind her, one eye covered by the bandages while the other remained uncovered, showing her gray, withered skin. He was undoubtedly the mummified ghost of Hehet Herua.

"I AM RISEN!" She shouted into the heavens.

"And you're going down!" Dani shouted back as she glared with determination.

She transformed into her ghost form and flew at the mummy ghost, but Hehet Herua roared as she grabbed the sarcophagus and threw it straight at her with her bandage cape. Dani shouted and stopped her assault when she quickly threw up a green ecto-shield as the coffin broke in half on impact. However, one of the ends ended up landing right on top of Sam and he tried to pull it off, but it was too heavy.

Dani dropped her shield and landed next to the coffin. "Sam?" She said.

"Dani?" He called from inside.

Dani was about to help him out, until Hehet Herua yelled in rage, making her turn around and glared at her. "It's time for this mummy to cry auntie!" Dani charged at the mummy again, but this time she spun around as she formed herself into a sandy tornado while she sucked Dani inside. She shouted while she spun around inside before she was thrown out and tumbled on the floor. She then spat out some sand that ended up in her mouth before Hehet returned to her normal form.

She elongated her mummified hands and grabbed hold of Dani in a tight grip, making her gasp before she was about to stomp right on top of her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tina shouted.

"Who dares order Hehet Herua to…" Hehet began to demand until Tina jumped out of her hiding spot and stood there with her hands on her hips, trying to look brave. However, not what anyone was expecting at all, Hehet gasped in shock when she released Dani and walked over to Tina. She then bowed to her respectfully while she stared at her in confusion. "Your humble servant hears and obeys, oh beloved one. Your dynasty begins anew, my queen!"

"I'm a queen? I have a right-hand woman?" Tina began to get really excited as she tapped her fingernails with anticipation like she finally got something she always wanted more than technology. "Who will hear and obey?" Dani suddenly fired an ecto beam at Hehet Herua dead on without warning, sending her crashing into a wall, making Tina glared at her best friend. "Hey! You toasted my right-hand!"

Dani's fist let out green mist before she changed back into her human form as she walked up to her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, it's for your own good." Dani said before she and Tina walked out of the exhibit.

Of course, Dani kinda forgot that Sam was still trapped under the coffin. "Girls, I like a good coffin as much as the next goth, but the novelty is wearing thin. Also...A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Sam shouted from inside the lid.

* * *

The next day, Dani, Sam, and Tina made their way to Casper High until Tina suddenly gasped as she froze when she saw her new campaign posters nailed onto a fence. Dani and Sam smiled while Tina stared at the posters of herself winking while she held a report card graded F, but the techno-geek didn't look to happy about this discovery one bit since she frowned.

"'You can't spell Foley without F'? Who came up with that?" Tina demanded.

"Dani and me." Sam replied as he and Dani continued smiling at her, both feeling proud of themselves.

"It's your new election campaign, do you like it?" Dani wondered.

"NO! That's not the slogan I told you I wanted!" Tina snapped angrily, getting even more irritated by her friends.

Sam frowned at his techno-geek friend's picky attitude. "But it appeals to the idiot fringe. Do you want the jock vote or not, Tin?"

"What I want is for you to listen to me! Can you do that?! Dani, don't you even remember what happened the last times when you didn't even listen to _us_?" Tina reminded her about the times when Dani was invited to Daph's party and then began a garage sale that began the rampage of Technus, when Dani began bullying on Daph which ended up in Dani getting possessed by the spirit of a bully-victim girl, and finally when Dani cheated on the test that led her to a horrible future ( _Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, Splitting Images,_ and _the Ultimate Enemy_ ). "You sold your folks junk that was contaminated with ectoplasm, you bullied Baxter when it only got you possessed, _and_ you cheated on a test that nearly costed us our futures!"

Dani held her hands out defensively. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Tina! Stop reminding me with these ridiculous flashback gags! We're just trying to help." She said as she shrugged, not really liking Tina's attitude either.

"Great! Why don't you start by putting down those stupid posters?!"

"Okay, we will! Just relax!" Sam said in irritation as he and Dani began to tear down all the posters and left Tina alone as she crossed her arms and continued to glare at her friends.

Out from the ground, Hehet Herua appeared when she formed herself from the ground itself as she carried Tina's backpack, but she wasn't fazed by her appearance. "You're late."

"And I am sorry, but I told you that they will not listen you, my lady." Hehet said respectfully as Tina continued to glare at Dani and Sam, who were unaware by Hehet in their presence.

"Looks like you were right, they don't seem to understand the listening concept. Grape me." The mummy ghost phased her hands through her backpack and pulled out a branch of purple grapes. She held them out to Tina as she took a huge bite before she phased the grape branch back in her backpack.

"I assure you, you will have no such problem with me, my loyalty knows no bounds."

"Duly noted." Tina then held out her arms. "Carry me." Hehet Herua picked up Tina bridal style and flew her the rest of the way to school, leaving Dani and Sam alone when they finished tearing down the posters.

"Eesh, is Tina really _that_ obsessed for running the school? How is she any better than Daph anyway?" Sam asked Dani, wondering why Tina always acted like more of a dictator than a student council president.

Dani shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Eh, the downside of her is that she tends to abuse her relationships for place of power sometimes. I'd hate to even see her in her even worse state when it reaches its peak. Are you happy now, your highness?" Dani asked as she turned to where she last saw Tina, but her eyes went wide when she realized that her friend was gone. "Tina?"

Hehet Herua flew towards Casper High as she continued to carry Tina. "Better let me down her, Herua. We don't want anyone to see ya." She told her new right-hand woman as she obeyed her and landed by a tree near the school before she handed her her backpack. "See? I asked for something and it happens. Is that so hard?"

"Not for me, my lady, but why hide me? What have you to fear? You are royalty." Hehet said encouragingly.

"I am?"

"Yes, and with my help, all of this shall be your domain. This spoiling, funded educational center! HAZAH!" Hehet gestured to Casper High.

Tina looked down in thought until she glanced up and noticed that her opponent, Daph Baxter, and her best friend, Kwyn, were covering up Tina's posters for Daph's instead, making Tina frown that the cheerleader was still trying to cheat her way into victory. "I'm not gonna get to be mistress of this domain with those spoiled brats covering up my posters."

"Shall I smite them for you?"

Tina then grinned as she thought of an idea. "Maybe not smite…"

Daph and Kwyn froze when they suddenly heard buzzing coming their way before they turned and found a swarm of locust flying right towards them. The cheerleaders both shrieked as they ran away in fear as the locust formed into Hehet as she grinned before Tina came up, looking mildly impressed.

"Locust! Now _that's_ old schooled. You're pretty mean with a play!" She said as she touched Hehet on her shoulder, until she rubbed her hand to rid the dirt until she smiled again. "You know, a girl could get used to having a right-hand woman."

As Tina walked her way to school, leaving Hehet alone, her smile dropped. "Don't get too used to it, my queen." She said to herself before she pulled out the same Scarab Specter from the museum out of her own mummified body as she grinned evilly, revealing she has been playing Tina the whole time for her own little scheme for domination. "For then soon, you and everyone else will be _my_ minions."

In the hallways of the school, right before the candidates were about to deliver their council debate speeches, Tina walked up to her locker to put her books inside, but when she opened it, all she got was the stalling face of Hehet Herua inside her cramped locker.

"What's up, HH?" Tina asked as she smiled.

The mummy ghost the held out the Scarab Scepter to the techno-geek girl before her, much to her confusion. "Your rise to power, I bear a gift to help you achieve it." She said to her.

"The Scarab Scepter? But that belongs to Queen Duul Amana!"

"To whom I humbly present it." Hehet shoved the scepter into her hands before she could even react as her eyes popped as they glowed red. "Use it in good help, my queen."

"Hey, Tina!" Dani called, catching Hehet's attention when she quickly hid back inside the locker. Tina was then placed under the scepter's spell of some kind when she frowned at Dani, who walked up to her with Sam beside her, carrying a stack of speech cards. "We've got your talking points for the debate."

"Keep them! I no longer require your meddling advice!" Tina snapped rudely before she whacked the cards out of Dani's hands with the scepter, making Dani and Sam flinch a little.

Sam then noticed the scepter in her hand. "Hey, that's the scepter from the museum. How did you get it?" He asked her with a suspicious look.

"Why should I explain to you how I acquired what is rightfully mine?"

" _Yours_? Tina, I don't like this, you have to listen to me…" Dani began, only to be interrupted when Tina pointed at her chest accusingly.

"Like how you listen to me?" She then pointed at Sam. "Or you?"

"Tina…"

"Did you not hear me?! The scepter is mine! Now stand aside or face my wrath!" Tina then rudely shoved her best friends aside as she made her way into the auditorium for her debate speech.

Inside the auditorium, most of the students gathering there were chatting with each other, texting and playing on their phones, and doing other personal businesses while Dani and Sam took their seats in the back. Ms. Lancer was up on stage with the two candidates, Daph and Tina, behind her.

"First up with opening statements is Tina Foley." Ms. Lancer announced and walked away to allow her up to the podium.

"Thank you, mortal fool." She said, making her teacher briefly glare at her as she remained silent before she turned her attention to the students. "At the museum the other day, we saw a glimpse of the past, but now I would like to talk about the future…" Tina faltered when she realized that everyone was still chatting, playing on their phones, and even Daph and Lancer weren't paying any attention to her at all. "Hey! I'm talking here! Listen!"

The scepter began to glow as her anger and frustration towards the school grew while Hehet Herua flew invisibly behind her as she smirked. "Yes! Let the scepter take you." She encouraged her silently.

Everyone in the crowd continued doing their own business while they continued to ignore and not listen to Tina, finally making her eyes glow red when her anger reached its peak. "I...said...SILENCE!" She smashed the podium to pieces with the scepter, causing everyone to halt what they were doing when they stared at her in stunned silence.

Hehet then dropped her invisibility as everyone gasped in complete shock. "Antony and Cleopatra!" Lancer exclaimed in complete surprise.

Tina glared with absolute anger at everyone in the room. "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF NOT BEING LISTENED TO! OF NOT BEING RESPECTED!"

"Um...I think that's your cue!" Sam whispered urgently to Dani.

Dani ducked behind the chairs before she changed into her ghost form and flew to her best friend as she grabbed the scepter and tried to pull it out of her hands, but Tina had a tight grip. "Give me that scepter! NOW!" Dani demanded.

"No! It's mine!" Tina protested rudely as they began to tug for the ancient artifact. "Let go!"

Dani tugged even harder. "TINA!"

Tina's eyes glowed red as the power of the scepter consumed her. "YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

The Scarab Scepter glowed brighter and brighter until Dani suddenly found herself no longer in the auditorium of Casper High, but in some kind of an Egyptian realm in a coliseum. She also found herself on an Egyptian carriage and her hands were tied to a couple of green glowing ropes that were attached to a couple of white horses as they dragged her across the coliseum. Dani also noticed that her ghost jumpsuit has changed as well: her white collar, gloves, boots, belt, and her DP ghost emblem were now all golden, and so was her headband. She was also wearing some green bracelets on her wrists, upper arms, ankles, and upper thighs, and even had a few green beads on her collar. She even had a couple of green skirt robes hanging and fluttering from her belt in front and behind her legs.

"Tina? Sam?" Dani called out, still confused by what just happened, until she looked ahead and found a champion in armor with a spiky mallet riding towards her on a carriage as well like he was ready to fight.

Back in the auditorium, everyone continued to remain silent in fear at Tina and Hehet Herua after Tina managed to banish Dani like that as she glared at everybody else, showing them that she wasn't done with them yet.

"Let that serve as a warning, to all of you!" She said to all of the students in the assembly before she slammed her scepter to the ground and a heap of blue dark energy surrounded her as she smirked widely.

Everyone braced themselves until they were all suddenly teleported into the same Egyptian realm, wearing different attires. Most of the boys had white cloths as skirts, shirtless, and had bands on her arms and wearing sandals, while the girls wore white cloth dresses instead. Sam's Egyptian clothes looked more formal than the other boy's as his clothes were more designed with golden linings and wore a snake Egyptian crown like he was some kind of second-in-command.

He gasped when he looked around and saw a sphinx that looked exactly like Tina as the ghostly servants bowed to their queen. "All hail the queen!"

Sam turned around and gasped when she saw Tina wearing an black with gold Egyptian queen dress, her hair and bangs were curled up with golden Egyptian designs and a Egyptian-like eyeliner around her eyes, and was missing her glasses. She glared down at her new subjects and servants with the dark Scarab Scepter in her hand and her free hand on her hip.

"From now on, this is my world! And my word is law!" Tina announced out loud while Hehet Herua stood beside her and grinned smugly that her plan was working perfectly. Tina then smirked when she raised her specter into the air and she fired magic from it into the sky. She made lightning strike onto the pyramids, making everyone shield themselves as they shouted. "I guess you'll listen to me now."

"Tina, please, this is wrong!" Sam tried to reason, but then glanced down at his new Egyptian clothing. "But the clothes are pretty rad."

Tina pointed her specter towards her friend. "Stand down, Samuel!"

Sam instantly went mad when she called him by his real name. "Samuel?! Nobody calls me that!" He was about to storm up to her to give her a piece of his mind until some guards blocked his way, making him smile nervously. "Except...you."

"Guards, take these drones to work on the sphinx!" Hehet Herua ordered the guards before they began to drag everyone, including Sam, to the incomplete sphinx. "Once finished, it will herald the dawning of your new dynasty."

Tina smiled in satisfaction. "This pleases me." She said to her right-hand woman.

"Ah, then you will love what else we have for you. Even as we speak, two warriors battle for the honor of being presented before you."

Several miles away behind the sphinx in the coliseum, Dani was still being dragged around in her carriage as the armored champion rode next to her and crashed into her. She gasped before she quickly dodged his mallet when he swung it a few times until he managed to whack her in the face, leaving a few scratches on her cheeks and disoriented her a little.

"I'll have to remember this if I ever do a report on the history of road rage." Dani muttered to herself sarcastically.

The warrior then caught up with Dani's carriage again as he made a spike emerge from his wheel and Dani gasped when he sliced off her wheel, making it lose speed. However, she finally managed to break free from the ropes and flew straight at the warrior and neck locked him tightly. They gasped when they noticed that they were about to crash into a wall, making them clench their eyes tightly as they braced themselves before they crashed, leaving the winner unknown for the moment.

Back at the sphinx, everyone struggled with all the bricks and stones as Lancer to pull on a large piece of brick up a slope, but ended up losing her strength while her arms trembled with effort. "Myth of Sisyphus!" She grunted before she slipped right back down from its heavy weight.

Paul and Skye both lifted up three heavy stones together as they strained with effort. "Doing manuel geek we used to reject?! This is supposed to happen until we're like...thirty!" Paul exclaimed at the thought as he sweated from his labor.

"Dude, I don't think we'll even make it to thirty! We're doomed!" Skye exclaimed helplessly.

Sam then came up to the preps with a large bowl of water. "Trust me, I can tell you from experience, we're nowhere near doomed. We just have to buy our time until we figure a way out of this." He said, believing that Dani was also teleported into the Egyptian realm with them and knew that she was the only one who could save everyone and Tina.

Inside the Egyptian castle, Tina sat on the throne when she forced Daph and Kwyn to scrub her feet as she proposed some laws to an Anubis as he wrote them down. However, all of her laws sounded more like for her own personal pleasure instead of the more righteous reasons for her new subjects, so it really did bring out a more darker version of Tina that Dani once hoped wouldn't surface.

"Henceforth, all in the realm shall eat nothing but meat, and all citizens must wear red beanies, including you, handmaidens." Tina declared as she glanced down at the cheerleaders turned to handmaidens.

"She's clearly under a spell." Kwyn muttered quietly to her friend.

"I don't care if she's under some spell, she's dead for this." Daph muttered back before she looked up at Tina, really disgusted by her toenails. "Have you ever heard nail clippers and nail polish?"

"And other index, my queen?" The Anubis wondered.

"Yes, tank top Fridays. It's a good idea for whose time has come." Tina said before she rose from her throne and walked out with Daph and Kwyn following behind her.

The Anubis then walked up to Herua, looking a little weirded out by the laws Tina has declared. "What should I do about these ridiculous laws?"

"Oh, implement them. Let the child have her moment of glory. Once the sphinx is completed and I have the scepter, this realm shall be mine!" She declared to herself, still desperate to take over the realm once she overthrew Tina.

Several hours later after a lot of hard labor, the sphinx was almost completed since there was only one more piece left to put into place. The sphinx was currently being taken care of by Ms. Lancer, but seemed to have a lot of trouble while the rest of her students took a breather as they put on their red beanies. Trumpets played as the royal carriage arrived, being pulled by more loyal servants. Hehet Herua and the Anubis exited the carriage before Tina stepped out last with the Scarab Scepter still in her hand as they all gazed upon the almost completed sphinx.

"It's almost finished, my queen, a true monument to your glory." Herua told her 'queen' while she remained silent until the same warrior who faced off against Dani in the coliseum arrived before Tina in his battle carriage. "And behold, this masked champion has returned from the Field of Honor, and vanquished the ghost girl in battle!" The masker warrior hopped off the carriage, but it was actually Dani in disguise, but luckily nobody noticed.

Sam ran in front of Tina. "What? Ghost girl?!" He exclaimed in worry before he angrily went to the Dani's face, not really knowing that it was really her. "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" Hehet snapped her fingers and ordered the guards to dragged Sam away from the 'champion'. "Let me go! Tina, tell them to let me go!"

"Mortal fool! You. Will. Be. SILENT!" Tina exclaimed as she fired some dark energy out of her scepter.

"NO, YOU DID-" Sam was about to shout back, until his face became wrapped by bandages as he muffled in surprise.

Tina then smiled at the 'champion' before her. "Congratulations, warrior, on defeating your ghostly opponent. How did you accomplish that?"

"I just had the advantage of surprise...like I do now!" Dani said as she jumped out of her disguise and snatched the scepter out of Tina's hand before she could even react.

Now that the scepter's magic was finally off of her, Tina was free from its spell as she looked around, dazed and confused. "Where am I? What have I done? And why is everyone wearing a red beanie except you?"

"Long story, and it's not over yet!" Dani got into a fight position before she glared at Hehet Herua.

Tina gasped at her 'right-hand woman' when she suddenly realized that the mummy ghost has been using her the whole entire time. "She has the specter! SEIZE HER!" Herua ordered her guards as she pointed at Dani.

Dani quickly flew into the air as the guards hurled spears at her while she managed to dodge them, until one threw a rock with a catapult and hitted her straight into the face, making her drop the scepter. It landed on the ground and accidentally fired a beam as it helped a struggling Lancer finally place the final piece onto the top of the sphinx.

"I've done it! Victory is mine!" She exclaimed in triumph, until a rock smacked her in the face and she fell off the sphinx in dizziness.

Dani acted quickly when she swooped down and snatched the specter, until Hehet elongated her fist and punched her away as she grabbed the scepter instead, sending her tumbling in front of Tina's sphinx. She fired a beam of dark magic at the sphinx, making it come to life as its eyes glowed red, rose from its original position, and it growled ferociously at Dani before she gasped at it. It attempted to stomp on top of her, but she managed to flip away while everyone else ran for their lives. Dani flipped into the air before she fired a couple of ecto blasts at its head, but it did no apparent effect as it continued to growl.

"Oh great, that thing's as hard-headed as Tina was." Dani said before she prepared to take a deep breath.

She inhaled and unleashed her ghostly wail as her sonic moan-scream managed blow most of the guards away, but the sphinx remained still and unfazed, revealing that even the wail was completely useless against it. Dani halted her power and changed back into her human form from most of her energy loss and landed back on the ground on her legs as she groaned. Her human garments were the same white dress cloths the rest of the girls wore when they were teleported into the realm. The sphinx growled when it pounced and whacked Dani several feet away as she yelped and her white dress got caught by the tip of a pyramid.

Tina nervously glanced at Herua and attempted to run away from her, but she unfortunately noticed. "Don't let her get away!" She ordered her guards before they chased after their 'queen'. She then fired at the hieroglyphs on a wall as she brought a scorpion, an eagle, and a wolf to lift before they hissed, squawked, and howled respectively and made their way towards Dani.

Dani managed to change back into her ghost form and flipped over the pyramid just before the scorpion stuck its stinger at where she was. She began to sprint down the pyramid with the scorpion at her tail as she jumped up, ducked her head, and leaned her hip away while she avoided its stinger, until she jumped into the air and fired a ghost beam at it, vaporizing it into oblivion. Then, the eagle suddenly swooped over her when it grabbed Dani by her shoulders as she shrieked loudly and threw her into the away in the air.

"Dani, help!" Tina pleaded out loud as she continued to run away from the guards who were still chasing after her with their spears in their hands.

Dani fired a beam at the eagle and vaporized it as well, until the wolf howled and grabbed the back of her green skirt robes and she shouted as it dragged her from the sky and across the sand hile it growled. Fortunately, Dani fired a tiny beam from her fingertip and destroyed the wolf before she tumbled across the sand until she sorta bonked into a large rock and regained her air, shrugging off the bump.

Hehet noticed that her guards still haven't caught up with Tina yet, much to her irritation. "I guess I'll have to take care of the queen myself!" She shouted before she flew after her.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tina exclaimed in fear as she ran even faster away from her former right-hand woman.

Luckily, Sam managed to grab one to the mummy ghost by her bandages while Paul held him for support and helped him out. Hehet Herua's bandages unwrapped from her skeleton until she crumbled into dust and the Scarab Scepter stuck onto the sand.

Tina smiled and was about to run up to grab the scepter, but unfortunately Herua immediately regenerated herself back to normal while she laughed. "I...am...RISEN!"

Tina screeched to a halt. "Do you say that _every_ time you wake up?" She asked in annoyance.

"SPHINX! Finish this!" Hehet fired more magic at the living sphinx and Dani halted her flight when it pounced up to her and smacked her away as she slid across the sand near to the very frightened students and teacher.

"Ghost girl! Do something!" Paul pleaded his heroine crush.

"I can't...too powerful!" Dani groaned.

"Okay, _now_ we're doomed." Sam said.

Dani then rose to her feet and walked up to Tina. "We do have one shot at this. Tina, right? You need to talk to that thing, command it to stop."

Tina made a look like her best friend was talking crazy. "Me? Are you nuts? The scepter controls it!" She pointed out.

"It can control it, that might be true…" The sphinx suddenly stomped from behind Dani and growled, making her jump a little. "But maybe it's loyal to the queen and for now that's you, it might listen to you."

Tina then glared and crossed her arms as she turned her back bitterly. "Somebody should've."

Dani looked down in regret that Tina has made a good point right there that she has been ignoring her best friend a lot lately. "I know...and I'm sorry."

Tina smiled a little as she accepted her apology before she gulped nervously. "Well...here goes nothing." She walked up to the sphinx as her legs trembled with fear and she cringed as it roared at her face. "Uh...heal?"

Tina shielded herself as it growled and she yelped, but then it didn't attack her when it suddenly healed like a dog and panted happily. Dani was right all along, the scepter could control it, but it's still loyal to its queen that it represented.

Hehet's eyes went wide when she witnessed this. "What?! No! SPHINX, DESTROY HER!" Herua commanded before she fired more magic from the scepter at the sphinx, making it turn evil again as it growled at Tina again, but she remained unfazed and she stood her ground.

"Hello, queen talking here! Be still, my sphinx! Lay down!" The sphinx immediately turned happy again before it rolled onto its back and wagged its tail.

"How is this possible?! I control the scepter!"

However, Dani quickly flew up and snatched dark magical artifact out of her hand. "Not anymore, dusty!" She retorted before she looped around in the air and delivered a rookie to the mummy ghost, sending her flying across the sand.

Herua slid to the feet of a very angry Tina, who had her arms crossed as she glared at her former right-hand woman before she rose to her feet and stuttered nervously to her 'queen'. "Shall I-uh...uh-I-I'll grape you, my lady, o-o-or smite thy foes?"

"Nah, I got a better idea." Tina said as she smirked at Hehet Herua. "Hey, sphinxy, sick her!" Hehet immediately ran away while she screamed when the sphinx growled at her and chased her at her tail. The mummy ghost continued to shout as she ran into the Egyptian city as the sphinx pounced around and crashed around while Dani overlooked the damage caused by the sphinx.

"Well, now I know why they call these things 'ruins'." She said to herself before she landed beside Tina as Sam walked up to them, looking impressed.

"Nice work, Tina." Sam said to Tina.

"Thanks, mortal fool." She said, only to earn an angry glare from her Egyptian-dressed gothic friend. "Oh, come on! Kidding!"

"I gotta admit it was pretty cool you got that sphinx to listen to you without this stupid scepter." Dani said as she gestured to the scepter in her own hand.

"Yeah, but I'm much more commanding _with_ the scepter." Tina then snatched the Scarab Scepter away from Dani and ran off.

"Tina, no!"

When Dani thought Tina was gonna get controlled again, she raised the Scarab Scepter into the air as its energy surrounded her. "Which is why I say we all go back to the school debate, and nobody remembered this except me, Dani, and Sam!" And then she slammed the scepter to the sand and created a bright flash.

Tina teleported herself and the others back to the Casper High auditorium, now in their normal clothing and Dani was back in her human form. Everyone had no memories about what had happened like they had never been sent into an Egyptian realm, governed by a power-hungry Tina.

"Nice one, I'll take this now." Dani said as she snatched the Scarab Scepter out of Tina's hand.

"Mr. Manson, Ms. Fenton, back to your seats. This is not a group debate." Lancer said sternly.

"Give it to them, Tin. I gotta get this scepter back to the museum."

"Just wait, it won't be long." Tina said as she walked up to the podium. "Friends, classmates, and band geeks who I never associate with, I'm conceding the election to Daph! Somehow, being in charge just doesn't appeal to me anymore." Tina made a look like she did something she regretted, and now she felt like she was no better than Daph could be after her experience as being a queen, using her own power for her own personal pleasure instead of the more righteous reasons a real leader should really wield with. Dani and Sam both smiled proudly at her decision, and also happy she has finally learned her lesson about being in charge.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Daphne Baxter, you win by default!" Lancer announced to the cheerleader captain.

"YES! As my first law, I'd like to propose nerd-harassing Fridays!" Daph announced on the microphone before all the students cheered.

"Couldn't she have said tank top instead? How hard is that?" Tina asked her friends as they all walked off the stage.

"Tina, thanks for bailing us out. The sphinx made a _much_ better listener than Sam and I have been lately." Dani said with gratitude.

"We'll do a better job from now on." Sam added with his arms crossed.

"You know, you really should. Like Dani said, I'm a girl worth listening to. I'm smart, I'm pretty, a kicking beanie, and my idea to use technology as a campaign was top notch." Tina said, but as she spoke, Dani and Sam both gave each other looks of annoyance before they walked away out of the school to make their way back to the museum, leaving Tina to talk to herself while she continued and pulled out some of her tech. "I mean, look at this stuff, it was handmade in Japan."

Daph and Kwyn were walking by as they admired Daph's new student class president medal, but then they froze when they overheard what Tina just said. "Did you say handmaiden?" They asked in unison before they glared at the techno-geek.

"Why does that suddenly make me what to beat her up?" Daph asked angrily before they stormed up to the techno-geek girl and went to her face, surprising her a little. "Did you just call us handmaidens, Foley?!"

"And why do I feel like I know what your feet smell like?" Kwyn asked, looking a little disgusted.

"Stupid scepter! I specifically asked for a _total_ mind wipe! Why doesn't anyone listen?!" Tina muttered angrily before she ran away and tossed her tech in the air to catch up with her friends. "Hey, guys, wait up!" Daph and Kwyn both shouted angrily and in full-on fury as they chased after Tina while they exited Casper High.


	38. Masters of all Times

**Season 2 Episode 16  
** Masters of All Times  
"It's Time for HORROR!"

It was a normal, quiet afternoon at Amity Park and the weekend has finally arrived for the students of Casper High. The three best friends, Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley, were all pigging out at their favorite fast food hangout restaurant, the Nasty Burger, for a satisfying afternoon snack without a care in the world.

"Ah, Nasty Burger." Dani sighed to both of her best friends after she drank some of her soda. Tina was leaning and relaxing against her seat with her stomach bulged out a little from all of her burgers and fries while Sam chewed on some of his salad. "Our safe haven, away from the worries of-"

However, Dani's relaxation was cut short when her older brother, James, suddenly barged into the restaurant with an urgent look on his face. "Dani, run!" He warned before he ran to her table.

Dani faced him in confusion. "Run? Why should I…"

She faltered when her answer came in person as her parents, Matt and Jackie Fenton, barged into the fast food restaurant as well, wearing some goofy 80s clothing while Jackie held a radio over her shoulder. "DUDE!" They said in unison to the customers. All of the teenagers gasped at the sight of the adults dressed in 80s clothes while Dani stared at them in surprise until everyone in the building began to laugh hysterically at the weirdly dressed couple.

James slid next to Sam and tried to hide himself under the table as he peeked his eyes over the edge in embarrassment. "If anyone asks, I'm related to you." James mumbled to Sam.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to be a lot less cheery." Sam said as he crossed his arms and gave James his signature stare.

Jackie and Matt then approached to their daughter's table, ignoring the hysterics happening in the restaurant. "We're, like, totally late for 80s night at the Material Grill." Jackie said in her best 80s talk.

"But you, like, totally forgot your purse, kid." Matt added as he handed Dani, who had her head buried under her hands in embarrassment, her blue purse.

"Uh...thanks." Dani mumbled as she slumped and frowned even more in embarrassment as she took her purse.

"Don't mention it, we love you, kid!" Jackie said.

Matt suddenly gave his youngest daughter a big, bone crushing hug while she groaned for air and she glanced at her brother as she scowled. "If I pass out, I give you permission to _not_ resuscitate me!" James tried to hide his face by opening up a menu.

Jackie then turned on the 80s music on her radio. "Come on, Matthew! Let's crank up the tunes and moonwalk outta here!"

Matt released Dani, making her breath heavily, and he joined his wife. "Oh, just like our college days!" He said before they moonwalked away from the table and did the robot dance.

Dani facepalmed herself when she became even more embarrassed. "Cheer up, Dani, I'm sure there's a couple of kids at school who didn't see that." Sam said reassuringly to his friend.

Mikaela suddenly slid up with a video camera in her hands and a bright smile. "Whoa, this one's going straight on the internet!" She exclaimed.

Dani pounded her fist on the table as she shouted in frustration before she stormed away from her table. "Dani, wait!" Sam and Tina called out to her in unison before they followed her to the back of the Nasty Burger.

Dani stopped and crossed her arms, looking sick and tired of her parents embarrassing her all the time. The hunting ghost thing she has gotten used to, but now they had to walk into a Casper High hangout restaurant to show off their college styles with bad 80s music.

"Just once, I'd like to know what it's like to live in a normal family!" Dani exclaimed with her fists clenched.

"Which you never will, so long as you're Jackie Fenton's daughter." The trio gasped when they heard Vladia Plasmius, Dani's archenemy and an old 'friend' of her parents'. They glanced up when they saw her in her ghost form as she stood on a street light before she descended off and landed in front of Dani.

Dani rolled her eyes in annoyance while Sam and Tina remained silent and glared at the villainess woman. "Great, more weirdness from my parents' college days." She changed into her ghost form and glared at her archenemy, wondering why she would fly all the way from Madison, Wisconsin to her own hometown. Probably to finish up what she desired, probably to kill her mother, steal her father from her mother, or try to take herself as her own daughter/successor again, or maybe all of them. "What do you want with me this time, Plasmius?"

Instead of raising to her feet, Vladia groaned in pain as she held onto her face and remained on her fours before she changed back to her human form.

"The ecto-acne...it's back." She removed her hand from her face, revealing that she had large red bumps all over her face and she looked horrible when she held out her hand towards Dani in plead while it trembled in weakness. "Please help me."

Dani, Sam, and Tina all gasped in horror at the sight of her hideous face until they glared at her again.

"Help _you_? Yeah, right." Sam scoffed sarcastically as he crossed his arms in disapproval.

"Why would we wanna do that?" Tina demanded.

"I thought you'd never ask." Vladia said as she smirked evilly at the teens.

She held up some kind of cylinder and threw it in front of Sam and Tina's feet as purple smoke emerged from it, covering them from view as they coughed. Dani was about to walk through the smoke to help her friends, until Vladia grabbed her ankle, making her turn sharply around as she glared down at the billionairess half-ghost woman.

"Help me find a cure or my fate is theirs." She said before she immediately fell unconscious from exhaustion and weakness.

Dani gasped when she turned back to her friends just as the smoke cleared and showed Tina and Sam coughing. They revealed their faces and they had large red bumps like Vladia's. Dani stared at them in horror when she realized that her archenemy has infected her best friends with ecto-acne and that she was blackmailing her into finding a cure by infecting her closest friends as well to make sure she had no other choice.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Sam and Tina both screamed at the sight of their faces that were now infected with ecto-acne, all thanks to Vladia while Dani grabbed her unconscious body as she tried to shake her awake.

"Vladia, wake up! Tell me there's antidote! Tell me you're bluffing! Tell me anything, just wake up!" Dani demanded as she held her by her collar.

"BACK OFF, GHOST!" Jackie demanded as Dani turned her head and then she suddenly got blasted away from Vladia by some green foam, sending her shouting and crashing onto a pile of crates. Jackie and Matt ran up to the back of the Nasty Burger with Ecto-Foamers in their hands. "Nobody slaps around Jackie Fenton's college gal!"

James ran out of the building in front of his parents in concern. "Dani!" He exclaimed in worry before he cringed when he forgot his parents were behind him, but he quickly covered up what he just said. "...must be around here somewhere! I'll go look for her!" He pointed over his shoulder and bolted away.

Jackie and Matt faced to Dani again, but their eyebrows rose in surprise when they saw that the ghost girl was already gone without a trace. Matt gasped in worry as they both kneeled over Vladia in concern as Jackie poked her forehead. "Vladia...are you alright?"

"Found her!" James walked back outside the Nasty Burger with Dani walking beside him in her human form.

"Thanks for finding me!" Dani said innocently to her brother in a singsong voice with her hands behind her back and tipped on her toes briefly.

"Whoa!" Jackie said when she and Matt noticed Sam and Tina's conditions. They saw that they, too, had ecto-acne and were beginning to feel very tired and weak already from the disease.

Mat walked over to his daughter's friends and checked on their faces, but he knew it was already confirmed: Vladia, Sam, and Tina all were infected with a bad case of ecto-acne. "We have an outbreak of ecto-acne...and there's only one place on Earth that knows how to treat ecto-acne!" Matt said as he made a determined face before his wife gave him a thumbs up in agreement.

"Please say hospital, please say hospital, please say hospital…" Dani pleaded to herself.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on Dani's side when all of the Fentons made their home, Fenton Works, into a bio-hazardous location with their entire house all wrapped up in an orange tent and began to treat Vladia, Sam, and Tina inside to find themselves a cure for them.

"Why couldn't he say hospital?" Dani asked, sounding miffed.

The entire Fenton Family have changed into some hazmat suits to protect themselves from breaking out as well. James was rubbing Sam's forehead in concern, Dani was scanning Tina's face for any analyses and for the cause of the outbreak, while Jackie and Matt both checked their three patients' vital infos and hoping to find a cure for this terrible disease.

Vladia groaned weakly when she began to stir awake. "Hey, everyone! She's awake!" Matt announced as he began to dab her head with a wet towel.

"Ah, Matthew, I knew you wouldn't let me down." Vladia said delightedly with a smile, but only to earn another weird look from Matt before he returned to work. The billionairess then grinned cleverly and evilly at Dani. "It's almost like you didn't have a choice." Dani growled angrily at her archenemy before she stormed away.

"Looking good, Vladia!" Jackie said to Vladia, but her smile dropped when she turned her attention back to the monitors as they began to beep and saw that her vitals were dropping slowly. "Oh, who am I kidding? You're a goner."

Tina suddenly sat up from her bed in shock. "WHAT?! I can't be a goner! I haven't even dated a prep yet!" She exclaimed in fright.

"Trust me, you're never gonna live that long." Sam said to her with a sarcastic frown, making Tina groan as she flopped back down onto her bed in weakness.

"There has to be _something_ we could do for them!" Dani said urgently to her parents, desperately wanting to help her friends (but obviously not for Vladia).

Matt sighed in agreement, but looked very troubled as he checked his computers for some valuable information for a possible cure. "I wish I could, Dani, but I still can't identify the ecto-impurities that are _causing_ the lethal acne." He replied.

"LETHAL?!" Sam and Tina exclaimed in shock before they and James glared angrily at Vladia, who only grinned casually as she sat up.

"Ah, life is so unfair, and for you two, growing shorter." She said to Sam and Tina, until Dani suddenly grabbed her by her jacket and went face-to-face with her aggressively, but Vladia's smile didn't drop like she wouldn't care if she harmed a couple of teenagers who were close to her archenemy, even having no qualms whatsoever.

"I swear if they find a cure, I'm gonna make you wish they hadn't!" Dani growled angrily.

"Oh, good one! I swear I get chills when you get do dramatic, but if I were you, I'd focus more on saving your friends." Vladia smiled even more as she glanced at Tina and Sam who were breathing heavily and shivering respectively. "They're running out of time, you know."

Dani allowed her words to sink in when she heard a valuable word. "Time?" She then smiled with an idea. " _That_ gives me a great idea…"

Dani quickly traveled into the Ghost Zone to find an old ally of hers who helped her once before: Chrona, the Mistress of Time. She arrived at her clock tower deep in the realm of the endless void as she explained to her her idea, but she calmly admitted it was a terrible plan.

"No, it's a horrible idea." Chrona said with her usual calm voice while her arms were crossed. "I'm the mistress of time, not the mistress of miracle cures."

"Please, send me back in time to my parents' college days, Chrona. I can prevent the accident that gave Vladia her original break of ecto-acne... _and_ her ghost powers." Dani pleaded.

"Changing the past can have _dire_ consequences. Are you willing to take that risk?" Chrona changed into her child form.

Dani looked at the window and saw her best friends dying from their ecto-acne as they slept on their beds in Fenton Works. "Chrona, I was about to lose my friends once, and I don't want to risk losing them again, and...I don't want to make the same mistake I once bestowed upon them." She turned her attention back to the time ghost. "Please? Sam and Tina are my best friends and...I don't have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice, Dani Phantom, but since you insist on learning things the hard way…" Chrona changed into her elder form as she opened a time portal to the 80s, back to her parents' college days, the day Vladia had her accident. Dani gave one last doubtful look to the time ghost before she flew through the portal. "...try not to destroy the past."

* * *

Dani was teleported into the 80s, twenty years in the past before her present. She found herself hiding behind a sign that read 'the University of Wisconsin' and saw students dressed in 80s clothes as they chatted, danced in their style, and took photos of themselves.

"Destroy the past? And what, lose all this culture?" Dani asked herself sarcastically.

"Totally awesome outfit, girl." A random 80s girl said to her as she turned to her and gave her a thumbs up before she walked away.

"Oh great, I blend." Dani then laughed a little. "Well, I guess it beats people thinking I'm a…" Dani faltered when she noticed a notification board and pulled out a flyer. She read it and realized it was an invite for anyone who wished to see the experimenting on the very first proto-portal, and she knew that was where she will find her parents...and Vladia.

Dani phased into the science room and found the younger versions of her parents and Vladia (still fully human since the experiment hasn't even began yet, and her hair was still black). She noticed that Vladia was staring romantically at Matt as he pressed some buttons on a small pad that was attached to the machine.

"Matthew, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…" Vladia began, giving her the goo-goo eyes.

"One second, Vladia." Matt interrupted before looking over to Jackie. "Jackie, did you remember to fill the filtrator with Ecto-Purifier?"

"On it, Matty!" Jackie said, but she was reading off her clipboard when she didn't notice that she grabbed a can of diet cola instead.

Dani gasped when she saw her empting the entire can into the portal's filtrator. Jackie noticed that Matt was staring at her lovingly before she gave him the same look.

Vladia, however, looked away and crossed her arms in jealousy before she walked over to the proto-portal as she inspected it, but looked very doubtful about the device. "I'm telling you, Jackie, it won't work." Vladia said irritably.

"Quit your nagging, V-girl, it totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!" Jackie said with confidence as she pounded her fist into her palm.

As Vladia leaned to the device to take a closer look at it, Jackie grabbed the remote that would activate the machine while Matt examined the paper analyses. He made a perplexed face as he turned to Jackie. "Jackie, these calculations aren't right." He noticed.

"BUNSEYE!" Jackie didn't listen to him when she flipped the remote's switches as the filtrator began to shake up while the portal began to glow.

Like what should have happened, the blast headed straight for Vladia, but Dani quickly swooped in and shoved Vladia out of the way as Jackie and Matt scattered out of the way. The energy beam ricocheted off a blackboard, a trophy, and then a computer before it headed straight for Matt. Luckily, Vladia managed to get to her feet and shoved him out of the way when the beam blasted at something else in a flash of light.

"Vladia...you...saved my life." Matt said to her as he slowly smiled in gratitude.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" She said as she smiled warmly.

Dani saw her accomplishment as she smiled to herself. "No ecto-acne, no Plasmius...mission accomplished." She said. Chrona watched the whole thing from her tower and she pressed on her staff and teleported Dani back to her own timeline, where she found herself back at Amity Park. "Back home and no quarantine tent, which means everyone is alright." Dani opened her eyes and gasped in shock when she found her house with no OP Center and no 'Fenton Works' sign. She quickly changed back to human form and ran inside the building and saw that the entire house was completely trashed and wasted, and there wasn't a single family photo anywhere and it was officially freaking her out. "Mom?! Dad?! James?!"

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching when she turned and saw an angry Jackie towering over her, her face covered with ecto-acne. "Nobody tresspasses Jackie Nightingale's property!" She exclaimed.

"Mom! Relax!"

Jackie gave her a look like she has never seen Dani in her entire life. " _Mom_? I don't have a daughter, I'm single." She then looked down sadly. "Bitterly, bitterly single."

"You are? And your maiden name is _Nightingale_? Gee...that explains a lot." Dani also wondered what her mother's original surname was, but what really confused her was that she used that instead of Fenton, like she wasn't Jackie Fenton at all.

Jackie overheard her mutter when she got angry again. "What?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Dani then finally noticed that her face was covered with ecto-acne, which confused her even more when she cocked an eyebrow. "I-is that ecto-acne?"

"It's a condition...that you shouldn't know about!" Jackie suddenly grabbed Dani by her shoulders and lifted her in the air and demanded an explanation. "How do you know about ecto-acne?! TALK!"

Dani was now getting more frightened and confused by her mother's attitude. "I'm...your daughter! I know all about the accident in Wisconsin years ago...that shouldn't have happened."

Jackie glared at her bitterly. "Oh, it happened alright." She roughly threw Dani onto the floor as she grunted. "And my life went straight down the flusher from that day on!"

White rings appeared at her torso and intersected her body as Dani stood to her feet and rubbed her head before she gasped when she saw that her mother has turned into a pudgy version of Plasmius, and she realized that she was half-ghost. Jackie growled angrily as she fired a pink ecto beam at Dani, but thanks to her quick reflexes, she managed to duck in time while it blasted at the wall behind her instead.

"WAIT! It's me! Dani, your daughter!" Dani avoided another beam attack with a yelp as she jumped out of the way and landed on the floor.

"LIES! I DO NOT HAVE A DAUGHTER! And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't name her _Dani_ , that's dumb!"

Dani stood up and narrowed her eyes with provoke. "Okay, I didn't want to do this in front of you, but...going ghost!" She changed into her ghost form before she brought out her Boo-staff and spun it expertly as she got into a defensive pose.

Jackie stared at the girl in surprise. "You're a ghost?" She became angry again. "I HATE GHOSTS!" She threw an ecto ball at Dani, who deflected it away with her staff before she ran across the living room, avoiding her beams before she flew into the air and stared down at her alternative mother.

"I don't understand, that's _got_ to be Mom." Jackie fired more beams, but missed Dani completely with terrible aim. "She aims like Mom."

"If it wasn't for ghosts, I would have never lost the love of my life!" Jackie suddenly flew up to the air and grabbed Dani as she yelped. Then the obese ghost woman threw her through the floor as Dani screamed while she crashed through the floor from Jackie's super strength and crash landed in the lab.

"Oh, this is bad. I gotta get back to Chrona and change this." Dani deactivated her staff and gasped when she saw that there was no ghost portal at the end of the lab. "No portal?" She spotted the same old proto-portal from the college in the past, now dirty and covered in cobwebs. "Okay, maybe I can squeeze through this stupid thing."

She suddenly spotted something behind it, and saw a newspaper about Matt Fenton marrying Vladia Masters and they became a new dairy couple while Vladia's name was changed to Fenton. Dani realized what Chrona meant by her learning the hard way that changing the past could have dire consequences. Her meddling has made Matt marry Vladia instead and that only left Jackie alone and half-ghost instead, and that she ruined her own mother's life.

"I didn't destroy the past...I destroyed the _present_!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes before she ripped the newspaper and examined it urgently. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?! Vladia...a _Fenton_?!"

Dani gasped when Jackie phased right into the basement. "Say goodbye-" She shouted as she raised her energized fist, but faltered when Dani covered her face with the newspaper, making her calm down. "Goodbye...it seems all I ever do is say goodbye." She landed next to Dani as she stared at the newspaper article sadly.

"Mom...uh, Jackie, please just tell me what happened. I mean…" Dani smiled casually as she shrugged. "I'd love to hear you blabber on about the glory days."

Jackie stared at her before she looked down and thought to herself. "Well, my cat Jameson won't listen anymore. Well, it was about twenty years ago…"

* * *

As Jackie explained twenty years ago when Dani meddled, Vladia pushed Matt out of the way from the energy blast from the malfunctioning proto-portal.

"Vladia...you...saved my life." Matt said in gratitude.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" She said, smiling at him.

They suddenly heard Jackie screaming as she revealed her face to be covered in ecto-acne as she freaked out. "I'm...I'm hideous! HIDEOUS!" She exclaimed, making Vladia and Matt both gasp in horror as Jackie ran away and they both held onto each other, both looking terrified at Jackie's face.

 _ **Jackie (Voiceover):  
**_ _I may have lost Matthew Fenton that day, but I gained ghost powers...and twenty seven pounds._

Jackie, in her ghost form, looked down at her hands as they produced pink ecto-energy before she phased through the floor and out of sight.

 _After that, I tried finding my place in the world. First, as a ghost fighting superheroine...that didn't work out_.

Jackie chased after a ghost running across the street before it hid behind a policewoman as she revealed to Jackie that the ghost was only an innocent child wearing a bed sheet costume. The other kids laughed hysterically at her, making her look embarrassed by her screw up.

 _Then again, I probably shouldn't have made my debut on Halloween_.

Jackie phased herself into the house that should have been Fenton Works (since the original owner fearfully sold her house and ran away). Jackie looked out the window in despair and frustration.

 _No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of my ghost half, the half I knew Matthew would never accept. Then I heard he married Vladia Masters and I just gave up_.

* * *

Dani stared at her mother, who looked very depressed. Although she did look almost like Vladia Plasmius, Jackie was no billionairess since it appeared she never stole any money with her powers, and she actually wished to rid herself of them, after she idiotically made a fool of herself and was afraid Matt would never accept her. She didn't even appear to even have a grudge on Vladia for marrying Matt, like she was just allowing Matt and Vladia to be with each other, but she was still in love with Matt and wanted his love and acceptance. Dani could understand that feeling pretty well, she has always felt like that all the time since the day _she_ became half-ghost that she was afraid that her parents would never accept her. And it was her fault that she ruined her mother's life, all because she prevented Vladia from becoming half-ghost like she was supposed to.

"Oh man...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Dani said as she looked down in shame.

"What are you bothering on about?" Jackie asked her in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow. Not looking up at Jackie, Dani pulled out her purse and gave it to her as she stared at the family picture of Jackie herself with Matt, and what caught her eyes was that they had two kids with them that she didn't recognize (but she has seen Dani in her human form earlier). "What...what is this?"

"Your family...with Matt Fenton. Vladia wasn't the one who was supposed to marry Matt, _you_ were. I went back in time, changed one little moment in the past, and...messed everything up. I'm such an idiot." She turned back to Jackie, who was growling angrily as her fist trembled, making Dani panic a little. "But I-I-I can fix this! I just need to find a working portal-"

"MORE LIES!" Jackie duplicated herself into three as Dani gasped before the obese ghost woman blasted the ghost girl straight out of the house and sent her crashing into the Amity Park welcome sign and collapsed onto the roof. She looked up and saw the three Jackies flying out of the house until she quickly turned herself invisible. Luckily, Jackie couldn't see her since she and her duplicates flew away as they began their search.

Once she was gone, Dani dropped her invisibility and stood to her feet. "I have to get into the Ghost Zone and find Chrona. And if Mom doesn't have a portal, that means I have to find Dad and hope that _he_ does." She then flew off into the sky as she made her way to Madison, Wisconsin.

After about a few hours, Dani finally arrived at Wisconsin and Vladia's castle. She landed near the entrance and changed back to human form, looking kind of exhausted. She has never really flown farther away than her hometown of Amity Park before, and it once took four days for Jackie to drive all the way to Madison from Amity Park, flying for that many hours has drained Dani greatly. She walked up to the front door and knocked before the alternative Fenton couple answered. Dani's eyes went wide at the sight of Matt wearing a blue polo shirt with black pants and a red sweater over his shoulder. Standing beside him was his wife, Vladia Fenton-Masters, looking about the same as Dani remembered her, but her hair was kind of black, but was turning gray from aging.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No free cheese samples!" Vladia exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Dad." Dani groaned as she collapsed to her legs from exhaustion.

"Dad?!" Matt and Vladia asked in shock.

They both took Dani into the castle where they gave her some food to eat with most of their dairy products like cheese, ice cream, milk, yogurt, and other different types of dairy food.

"We should call your parents. They must be worried sick." Matt said to the girl as she munched on her cheese.

"My parents are...sort of…" Dani said as she tried to fake some tears and pretended to be sad and that she was an orphan with no family as she bit on her cheese to drown her sadness. "There was an accident." Dani dropped her cheese and sobbed softly in her hands.

Matt and Vladia stared at the girl very concerned that she was crying painfully. Matt walked to Dani and comforted her when he placed his hand on her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her neck, looking pitifully at the girl.

"Oh, you poor thing." Matt said comfortably, and all Dani wanted was to be hugged by her father again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear." Vladia said sympathetically.

Matt looked at Dani as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Is there anything we can do to help? Do you need a place to stay?"

Vladia smiled as Matt stood up as they smiled romantically at each other. "Oh, your kindness knows no bounds, my love."

Vladia was about to kiss Matt until Dani suddenly came in between them and held onto Vladia's lips, not wanting to see her archenemy kiss her father. "Ah, okay! Not with a kid in the room please!" She exclaimed with a look of disgust. "And I know this is gonna be out of nowhere, but...do you guys have a ghost portal by any chance? My parents once told me you guys are very smart with the paranormal."

Matt laughed at her question. "That was true, young lady, but we stopped years ago after that...uh, nevermind." He faltered like it was a more private and secretive subject. "And why would we make a silly thing like a ghost portal?" He said before he looked away nervously like he was trying to keep something.

"Yes, I'm a simple dairy woman, successor to the Wisconsin Dairy King. WE DO NOT DISCUSS GHOSTS IN THE HOUSE!" Vladia snapped angrily as she threw her fists down.

"Then...why do you have an Ecto-Foamer?" Dani asked in confusion as she pointed her thumb at the Foamer gun sticking out of the closet.

Vladia noticed it until she gave her husband a look of suspicion. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Uh...that's my...carpet foamer!" Matt replied nervously before he smiled innocently at his wife. "It eliminates stains, not ghosts. Right, sweetheart?"

Vladia then smiled. "Matthew, can you forgive me for doubting you?"

Matt and Vladia shared a kiss with each other on the lips, that made Dani cringe in disgust as she covered her face behind her hands. "And I thought my real parents were embarrassing...this is _so_ much worse." She muttered to herself.

Later on that night after everyone went to bed, Dani phased out of her room in her ghost form and into the hallway. She remembered most of Vladia's castle since she has been there before when she phased through the floor into where Vladia's ghost lab should be. She then began to phase through wall-to-wall of the lab, but she just realized that it was just an ordinary lab for inventing dairy products.

"Something's wrong here. Even if Dad was crazy enough to marry Vladia, there's no way he would give up ghost hunting to become a milk farmer." Dani said to herself as she leaned on a counter. She suddenly perked up when something clicked in her mind. She phased through the floor and found her father's secret ghost lab as she smiled. "I knew it!" She landed on the floor and began to look around. "Now all I need is…" She turned around and found a working ghost portal when she smiled in triumph and relief. "YES! A portal! I can get back to Chrona and-"

She suddenly heard a noise as she gasped and turned around when he found Matt in his signature blue jumpsuit and the Fenton Weasel in his hands. "Eat Fenton Weasel, ghost!" He exclaimed as he aimed his vacuum device and began to suck in Dani.

"WAIT! You don't underSTAAAAAAAND!" She shouted before she got completely sucked into the device and Matt walked off.

A few minutes later, Dani woke up and saw that she was out of the Weasel, but found Matt towering over her.

"Oh, you're awake? Good. I've got some questions for ya." Matt said before Dani panicked when she saw that she was restrained to an examination table and couldn't phased through them. Matt started up a machine for dissection as Dani strained with wide eyes. "Let's start with, who are you and why are you snooping around my secret lab?"

He aimed his hose-like device, making Dani panic even more. "Wait, what are you doing?!" He fired a tiny ray and moved it close to her arm. "STOP!"

"Oh, scream all you want, ghost! This lab is totally soundproof...well, it has to be, or my wife would find out about it." He aimed his laser device again at the ghost girl with a demanding glare. "Now I ask you again! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm...your daughter." Matt's eyes went wide and gasped in shock when she said that. "Yours and Jackie Nightingale's."

Matt narrowed his eyes again when she mentioned Jackie's name. "LIAR! I haven't seen Jackie Nightingale in years! She blamed _me_ for the accident the gave her her powers, Vladia told me so. We ran away here to escape her ghostly wraith!"

Dani suddenly realized in her head that, even though Vladia was completely human in this alternate timeline, the old woman was still a liar and that she was probably so obsessed with Matt, she has been controlling him more as an object more than her own husband, even brainwashing him into thinking that Jackie was evil and that she blamed Matt for the accident. Vladia really was a jealous fruitloop, with or without her powers.

"What?! That's a total lie!" Dani protested as she briefly narrowed her eyes. "She's still totally in love with you!"

"It's true, Matthew." Jackie's voice said when Dani and Matt both looked up and saw Jackie Nightingale herself phasing into the lab in her ghost form. "It's always been true."

Matt gasped at her unexpected arrival. "Jackie?!" He said as she landed in front of him while he gave her a look of sad confusion. "But...Vladia told me you never wanted to see me again."

Jackie approached him as she changed back into her human form. "I never stopped wanting to see you, Matt, I...I just couldn't face you as a thing you despise, a ghost. But I had to come, because of _this_." She then handed Matt Dani's purse, showing him their own family picture of the two of them together and that they had two children: a son and a daughter.

He shedded a tear of joy as he stared at the photo. "A family...with you?" Dani smiled at her parents' interaction until Mall pulled Jackie into a tight hug. "Oh, Jackie!" Jackie happily returned the hug as they smiled before they released each other and turned their attentions to Dani. "And that's why you called me Dad at the door!" Matt released her from her restraints as she sat up with a smile. "You must be our daughter from an alternate timeline!"

Jackie, Matt, and Dani all got into a warm family embrace. "The one good thing about having scientist parents, alternate timeline, totally valid excuse." Dani muttered to herself.

They released each other as Jackie pointed at the photo of James. "So, where's our alternate timeline son, Daisy?"

"It's Dani, with an 'I'."

Jackie shrugged a little. "That's still dumb."

Dani chuckled a little, kind of knowing where she got her name from. "That's a little complicated."

Matt typed on his computer on the files of ghosts in the Ghost Zone. "Chrona, right?" He asked his daughter as he pulled up a file about the ghost of time.

Dani looked mildly amazed. "Wow, you're good."

He then walked to his portal and activated it for his alternate daughter to go through. "You honestly didn't think I'd spend my nights coming up with cheese recipes, did you?"

"Oh, Matt, just think: in another universe, we have two kids to embarrass!" Jackie said to him happily and then turned her attention to Dani. "And a very special and gifted daughter." Dani smiled as she looked touched by her mother's words.

She was about to walk into the Ghost Zone, until she froze when she heard the doors being slid open. "Let's focus on what you're doing in universe, shall we?!" Vladia said angrily as she fried the Ecto-Foamer at Dani, who ducked her head in time before both of her parents gasped at Vladia's discovery of the lab. The old woman didn't look too pleased that her own husband has been secretly inventing ghost hunting weapons behind her back, even though she told him not to. "I knew this wasn't a carpet foamer! You've been experimenting again!"

"Vladia, i-it's not what you think!" Matt said nervously.

"No, Matthew, it's _exactly_ what she thinks!" Jackie said with determination as she held him close to her protectively. "You and I are destined to be together and nothing will keep us apart any longer!" She changed into her ghost form as she glared at Vladia for controlling the man she was destined to marry like an object and brainwashing him by lying to him about Jackie.

"Nothing, except _this_!" Vladia retorted before she angrily fired her Ecto-Foamer at Jackie, sending her to the wall as she stuck onto it, a little dazed.

"Leave her alone!" Dani shouted before she flew into the air and fired her ghost beam at Vladia as she avoided it. She fired more foamer at the ghost girl while she evaded them and one ended up blasting at Matt, sending him crashing onto a console, dazed.

"Oh, sorry, honeypie, my bad."

"DAD!" Dani angrily fired another ghost beam at Vladia as she avoided it again.

"Don't you _ever_ call him that again!" Vladia fired one last ecto-foamer blast at Dani, this time it hitted her dead on as she fell back onto the examination table while the billionairess woman restrained her again. "You have overstayed your welcome, now you're gonna have to leave...molecule by molecule!"

Vladia then began the machine and fired a tiny laser beam up to Dani's arm, not caring for her mercy and had no qualms on killing her. "NO! You don't understand, none of this should be happening!"

"You think I care? I LIKE IT THIS WAY!"

Jackie then roughly shoved Vladia away from Dani, who smiled up at her mother, as the obese half-ghost glared at her former friend angrily. "Get away from my daughter!" She exclaimed to her 'old friend' before she deactivated the laser.

Vladia glared angrily as she got back to her feet and roughly shoved her away. In pure jealousy, she brought out the laser gun and fired the tiny ray at Jackie and even though she brought up a ghost shield, the force was enough to send her across the lab when she crashed into the portal, causing it to beep an alarm. Jackie changed back to her human from as she groaned in weakness and Matt approached her after he recovered himself from Vladia's foamer attack.

"Jackie!" Matt said in worry as he kneeled before her and checked on her.

"It's alright, Matthew...just remember what could've been." Jackie groaned before she collapsed with a heavy groan.

Matt glared angrily at his 'wife', the woman who has been lying and using him while she even loved him more as a servant than a husband. Vladia only smirked that Jackie had collapsed as she approached to the man she loved, ignoring his glare.

"You...despicable...lying...piece of cheese! I WASTED THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!" He exclaimed as he stood up to his feet and had his fists at his sides while he glared angrily at the woman whom he thought was the love of his life.

"Now, Matthew, I may be a lying piece of cheese...but I'm still your wife." Vladia said to him with a smirk, like all she really cared about was being his wife and nothing more than his love.

Her smile dropped when Matt angrily grabbed her by her jacket and lifted her high into the air. "Consider that an annulment: You were never worthy of the name Fenton!" Matt then threw his former wife straight into the Ghost Zone as Vladia shouted with a trembling yelp and hovered into the ghost dimension.

A couple of ghosts growled at her while she smiled nervously at the ectoplasmic beings before her. "Oh...hello! Have I mentioned how much I love ghosts?" The ghosts ignored her as they began to surround her as she shielded herself for the worst. "NOOOOOO!"

Matt noticed that the portal was beeping in alarm as he quickly released Dani from her restraints. "Quick, the portal's overloading! Go back in time! Make sure this never happens! Chrona will help!"

Dani luckily managed to fly through the ghost portal right before it exploded. She managed to find Chrona's Tower and pleaded for her help again to restart the timeline before she meddled.

"I will not help." She said as she glared at her.

"But...Sam, Tina...they…" Dani stuttered as she glanced at the time window when it showed Sam, Tina, and Vladia all getting weaker from the ecto-acne as it got worse.

"Need to be cured in the present, not the past." Chrona changed into a child as she showed her the image of her parents in the college days again. "I can reset time back to the way it was just before you meddled, but that's it."

Dani watched the time portal as he showed her the younger Jackie, Matt, and Vladia in the college days and replayed a scene before Dani meddled in the moment. " _Jackie, did you remember to fill the filtrator with Ecto-Purifier?_ " Younger Matt asked.

" _On it, baby!_ " Younger Jackie said.

Jackie grabbed the can of diet cola instead of the purifier and cluelessly emptied the entire can into the portal's filtrator. Dani suddenly realized that she has finally found the solution for the cure that would help save her friends (and her archenemy, who blackmailed her into helping by affecting her friends in the first place).

"That's it. THAT'S IT!" Dani exclaimed happily as she smiled before walked away while she left the tower to head back to the real world.

After she left, Chrona secretly smiled like she has been planning this all along, and she knew that the ghost girl certainly had a knack for trying to learn her lessons the hard way.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Sam, Tina, and Vladia were all looking a lot worse as they began to feel weaker and weaker when the ecto-acne began to overtake them and it would mean the end of their lives as well.

"Live, Vladia! LIVE!" Jackie exclaimed before she pounded on Vladia's chest and then glanced at Sam and Tina. "Oh, and you, too."

"You know what this means for us." Sam said weakly to Tina as James dabbed his forehead with a wet towel.

"No preps?" She groaned weakly.

"No fifteenth birthday party." Sam turned his head to James as he tried to stay awake. "When you see Dani...tell her…"

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Dani asked him when she arrived back into the quarantine area inside her house, back in her human form as she smiled.

Matt gasped when he walked up to her with a hazmat suit. "Put on your protective gear! You don't want to catch the ecto-acne!" He said to his daughter with concern.

"Ah, yeah, about that...those ecto-impurities you couldn't identify...would they be consistent with, oh, say...diet cola?" Dani smiled cleverly at her father.

Matt scoffed as he waved his hand. "Don't be silly, that would…" He then checked on his reports and realized that his daughter was telling the truth and that she has found the cure. "Oh, my…"

Matt immediately went to work on mixing up a brand of some Ecto-Purifier as medicine and gave separate cups to her children. Matt gave one for Vladia to drink, Dani gave one for Sam and James gave the last one for Tina as they all gulped down their medicines. In only about a second, all of their bumps have disappeared as they began to regain their strengths, not that they were officially cured from the lethal disease of the ecto-acne.

"Vladia, you're cured!" Jackie exclaimed in relief.

"That's great, Jackie! Now would you please stop pounding on my chest?!" She shouted in annoyance before Jackie ceased punching her as Vladia glared at her in annoyance.

"Sorry, diet soda?" But luckily Jackie noticed that she accidentally picked up ecto-purifier instead when she wasn't looking.

"Dani, how did you know?" Matt asked his daughter proudly.

"There has to be some benefits of being the daughter of the two smartest ghost hunters on the planet." Dani said with her arms crossed as she smiled at her parents. They both smiled at her brightly before they left to go tear everything down.

Vladia sat up as she smirked evilly at her archenemy. "I knew you'd come through, Danielle. All it took was the proper motivation." She said as she glanced at Sam and Tina, who were both sitting up as they glanced back at her in confusion, but they were also deeply angry at her for almost killing them to blackmail their best friend into trying to help her. "Of course I'm still weak beyond measure, so...bygones?"

At that, Dani smirked at Vladia.

A few minutes later, Dani Phantom punched Vladia Plasmius away as she shouted and she flew her way out of Amity Park while she headed back to her home in Wisconsin. Dani dusted her hands in satisfaction while Sam and Tina stood beside her with his arms crossed and her smiling in the sky.

"Bygones." Dani said mostly to herself before she placed her hands on her hips as she smirked at where Vladia flew off to.

Later that night after Dani forced Vladia out of Amity Park, at the Material Grill restaurant, Jackie and Matt have changed back into their 80s clothes as the moonwalked on the dance floor and spun around as old music played.

"We finally got our 80s night out." Matt said as he and his wife continued to dance to the music while everyone watched them.

"You know, it's too bad Vladia had to fly back to Wisconsin so suddenly. She would've loved this place! Right, Dani?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"GNARLY!" Dani exclaimed as she jumped into the dance floor in her 80s clothes and moonwalked past James.

"If anyone asks, I was adopted." James said over the music as he frowned in embarrassment.

Dani leaned to her brother with a smile. "Let's just say I've come to terms with Mom and Dad's past. I wouldn't change it again, even if I could." Dani spun around and moonwalked along with her parents as everyone continued watching them.

"Forget the internet, this is going on pay-per-view!" Mikaela said as she held out her video camera and recorded the entire Fenton family (minus James) dancing together.


	39. Kindred Spirits

**Season 2 Episode 17  
** Kindred Spirits  
"It Will Leave You Feeling All GOOEY Inside!"

"File 10406VM" Vladia Plasmius commanded in her dark lab.

A screen showed a video footage of Vincent Gray (in his old, original suit before Dani destroyed and Technus replaced it with an upgraded one) firing his bazooka at Dani Phantom, who was in her ghost form, and she charged straight at Vincent as she dodged his attacks and began energizing her hands.

"Stop." Vladia said and the screen paused. "Analysis." The screen began to scan Dani as it showed her heat signature and her x-rays. "File 10406VX." A screen popped up showing Vincent and Dani coming to each other aggressively before it paused. "Stop, analysis. File 1874IM, analysis." Vladia pulled up a file on Dani flying across the air before information appeared.

Vladia continued to open files about her archenemy, Dani, all about her likes, dislikes, personality, powers, fighting style, weapons, and pretty much everything Vladia managed to recover from the girl. "File 2416SM, stop. File 3299IM, stop, analysis. Conclusion?"

All of the computers loaded the information Vladia has completed until five images of Matt Fenton's faces appeared on the screens. " _I'm sorry, sweetheart, inconclusive data. Experiment cannot be completed without mid-morph sample_." He said happily as he showed the images of Dani in her human form and ghost form, but nothing in the middle.

Vladia scoffed. "Bah! The equipment I gave Vincent to _fight ghosts_ has been monitoring Danielle for months, and I'm _still_ missing the one piece I need!" She snapped her fingers before three containment chambers began to open, revealing a large female hulk-like ghost, a bed sheet ghost, and a tiny green orb as they lined up before Vladia as she hovered before them. "You know what to do."

"Yes, mother…" The three ghosts moaned before they flew away for their mission.

Vladia smiled a little. "Mother...I do so love that." She then turned her attention to the Matt Fenton on screen. "Now say it again, the way I programed you to."

" _Jackie Fenton is an idiot, I am glad I serve you._ " He said happily before more screens of Matt began popping up. " _Jackie Fenton is an idiot, I am glad I serve you_."

Vladia cackled evilly into the heavens and prepared her next scheme against her archenemy, Dani Phantom, and for her mysterious ultimate goal.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful day at Amity Park and the two best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, decided to head to the mini golf course for a few competitive shots. Sam swung his golf ball as it made its made to the hole, only to be blocked by the windmill as it rotated and stopped it from going through the hole through it.

Sam frowned and slammed his club on the grass in frustration. "Darn it!" He exclaimed.

"Eighteenth hole, Sam. I beat you here, I win." Tina said as she walked past him with a smile, making him growl in annoyance. Tina's hole was right beside the last hole and just before she could tap it to the hole, the ball suddenly became intangible and the club swung right through it, making Tina gasp.

Sam smiled. "That's a one…" Tina tried again, but ended phased right through again. "And two...three…" She swung harder as it continued phasing right through while Sam smiled in victory. "Four...and five! Ha!"

Tina growled in frustration before she tried to reach for her ball, but it turned intangible again as her best friend, Dani (who was currently in ghost form), phased through the grass, holding the golf ball. "Boo…" She said as she smiled innocently.

Tina jumped and shouted in surprise before she frowned at her mischievous friend. "Dani, knock it off!" She said to her.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Sam said in agreement before he smiled at Tina again. "By the way, that still counts."

Dani phased her head through the grass and out of sight as she dropped the ball and it rolled to their feet. "Sorry I was late." Dani said while she changed back to human form and walked out from behind some fake rocks and placed her hands on her hips, looking proud of herself for something. "But you'll be happy to know that the Ghost King won't...be…" She faltered when she noticed that neither Sam nor Tina were buying her excuse since they frowned at her skeptically. Dani rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Okay, I overslept."

Sam scoffed in annoyance. "Dani, you have got to start being a little more considerate." He said to her.

"Yeah, girl. Lately, you've been treating us like sidekicks instead of friends." Tina said as she and Sam frowned at her again. "And when you get into a fight, _we're_ the ones who take the beating."

"Oh, come on! Name one time." Dani challenged her friends as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Sam and Tina began to list all the times Dani has been a little inconsiderate with her friends and letting them get hurt a little while she managed to get away easily, but her friends...not so much. They began a few days ago when Skulka was stealing some money in a molasses factory, but Skulka fired some rocket missiles at the trio, but even though Dani turned intangible, the rockets made the entire factory explode molasses as Sam and Tina got covered from head to toe as they glared annoyingly at Dani, who smiled at them nervously.

Then there was the time when Dani asked her friends to help pull Cuja into the Ghost Zone. She suck her head out and panted happily before she licked Sam and Tina while Dani remained intangible, leaving her friends to be covered in dog saliva, much to their disgust. They glared at Dani again as she smiled nervously at them again.

Then finally, during the battle with the Lunch Man (who was in his gigantic meat monster form) raised a foot and threatened to stomp onto the trio, but even though Dani managed to fly out of the way, Sam and Tina were so luckily since they weren't as fast as Dani and that left them to get covered in meat.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I get it! I said one time!" Dani interrupted her angry friends. "I'll try to be a little more considerate." Her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped before she narrowed her eyes in alarm. "Starting tomorrow."

All the people in the golf course began to scream in terror as they ran for their lives, but one tripped over when the bed sheet ghost hovered above him, moaning like a stereotypical ghost. It turned and found Dani charging at it in her ghost form before she grabbed it and shoved it into a course setting.

"What kind of ghost haunts a miniature golf course?" Tina wondered in confusion.

"Well, there is a Box Ghost. Obviously, all the good haunts have been taken." Sam complemented.

There were various beatings happening inside the setting until Dani get thrown out as she shouted and tumbled back out to the course. The bed sheet ghost flew out of the setting, but Dani saw it coming as she flew up and began to punch its face before they spun around once, and then she finally punched it away as it crashed into a windmill, looking disoriented. Dani towered over the ghost and laughed that the ghost was wearing a bed sheet.

"Seriously, a bed sheet? What have you got under there?" She asked it as she grabbed onto the bed sheet and uncovered it. She gasped when it was a green skeletal ghost underneath as it glared at her. It growled when it pinned her to the ground.

" _Change baaaack_ …" It moaned, confusing her on why it would want her to change back to her human form.

"What? Get off of me!"

She kicked the ghost off of her before she jumped back to her feet. The ghost howled as it flew straight at her, but she energized her hand as she fired a powerful ghost beam at the skeletal ghost, vaporizing it into oblivion. When she halted her power, she realized it unleashed a little too powerful as she destroyed part of the golf course as well.

"I gotta get out of here!" Dani muttered before she flew away and out of sight.

Sam and Tina ran to the big mess their friend left behind until the manager of the course came up to the teens, glaring at them. "Trashing the golf course, huh?!" She asked them in displeasement.

"But we didn't do it!" Tina protested as she held her hands up defensively.

The manager didn't look like she bought it as she crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow skeptically at the teens. "Really? Anybody else you want to pin the blame on then?"

Tina and Sam looked up to the sky and saw that Dani was already flying far away, making them glower and slouch in annoyance. "No..." They moaned in unison.

Dani pulled out her phone as she flew her way back home and dialed in her friends' numbers. They answered, but they certainly weren't very happy that she abandoned them and left them to clean up the golf course by force for her trashing most of the course with nothing but a powerful ghost beam.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but if I stuck around, somebody could've figured out my secret identity." Dani said as she flew across Amity Park.

" _Sorry doesn't get us out on having to clean up this golf course_." Tina said through the phone.

" _And sorry doesn't clean it either_." Sam added more bitterly.

"I know, I know." Dani said as she phased into her house, Fenton Works, and into her room. She changed into her human form and continued talking on the phone. "And I appreciate it, but...uh…" She faltered when she suddenly noticed a little boy, around the age of an adolescent preteen, laying on her bed and reading one of her comic books. She walked over to him and frowned at this strange kid who snuck into her house and into her bedroom. "Can I help you?"

" _Yes!_ " Sam shouted over the phone.

"No! Not you!"

"Not so loud." The boy said as he looked up from Dani's comic and smiled at her.

Dani noticed that this young boy looked almost exactly like her: he had black hair like hers with bangs over his face, but showed his face more than hers did, icy blue eyes and fair skin. He also wore a red beanie on his head, a blue sweatshirt/hoodie, red long plain sweats, and blue sneakers with white dots on the sides.

"I'm Daniel, your third cousin once removed." He said with a smile. "I ran away from home. Hey, you got any food?"

Dani stared at him with a blink before she held her phone up. "Uh...I gotta go."

" _Of course you do!_ " Sam exclaimed in exasperation through the phone, enough to make Dani cringe from his outburst.

Later on, Dani brought up a lot of food from the kitchen and she sat by the edge of her bed, watching Daniel pigging out on all the food like he hasn't eaten in like two weeks. Of course, Dani didn't know that she had a 'third cousin once removed' named Daniel since she has met most of her family, but she has never known anything about having a cousin. Daniel chewed on his food he devoured before he belched loudly and sighed in satisfaction as he rubbed his stomach. His eyes went wide when he saw Dani's wall filled with NASA posters, Dani's certification as a junior astronaut, and a blueprint for a space shuttle.

"You wanna be an astronaut?" Daniel asked her, sounding excited when he sat up on her bed and he smiled brightly. Dani glanced at her space and NASA posters on her wall. "Did you know they only choose one hundred people…"

"Every two years to go into the space program./?" Dani and Daniel finished in unison, although Dani sounded more familiar with it.

"Yeah, I knew that, how did you?" Dani asked him as she narrowed her eyes at him skeptically.

Daniel didn't answer when he turned his head around and saw some of Dani's Dumpty Humpty CDs on her table next to her bed. "Dumpty Humpty, these guys rock!" He picked up a CD in amazement, sounding like was a big fan of the band his cousin was into as well.

Dani walked up to him. "Yeah, I know that, too." She snatched her CD out of his hand and frowned at the boy sternly. "You have enough to eat, Daniel?"

He nodded his head as he hummed. "Mmmhmm!"

"Then it's time to talk to my parents." Dani grabbed Daniel by his wrist and dragged him off of her bed.

"No!"

She walked him out to the hallway. "Look, you say you're my cousin, and...maybe you are, but we still have to call your parents."

Daniel narrowed his eyes and swatted Dani's hand away from his wrist. "I SAID NO!" And he ran back into Dani's room in a rush.

"Hey, come back!" She chased him back into her room, but her eyes went wide when she saw that he already escaped through her window, since he left it wide open. She looked surprised by how quickly he escaped in just one second as she blinked in confusion. "Man, he's fast." Dani changed into her ghost form and flew outside as she looked around for any signs of her cousin, but the neighborhood was pretty much empty and he was nowhere in sight. "Okay, he's a twelve-year-old boy, how far could he possibly have-" She paused when her ghost sense went off again, making her frown a little. "Oh, swell. After the bed sheet ghost, what's this gonna be? A spooky bat on a string?"

She suddenly heard a loud growling roar from above her as she looked up and saw a nasty-looking female hulk-like ghost charging right at her. She punched Dani out of the air as she crashed into the street, making a large crater. Dani rubbed her head and glared at the female hulk ghost while the ghost remained silent.

"Man, you look like what I do on a bad day, but I'm gonna make you look worse!" Dani exclaimed as she flew straight up to the ghost and tried to land a punch to her face, but she merely grabbed her fist and tossed her down the street, making her tumble down the road before she crashed into a car.

As she got up weakly to her feet, the she-hulk ghost stomped onto the car, demolishing it even farther and Dani took a deep breath, but before she could use her ghostly wail, the she-hulk grabbed her by her mouth and lifted her to the air. The ghost growled and she was about to punch Dani in the face, until Daniel suddenly appeared a few feet away.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" He demanded determinedly as he glared at the she-hulk ghost.

"Get out of here!" Dani exclaimed before she tried to pry the ghost's hand off her mouth as she strained.

"Forget it, I know who you are, and I came a long way to find you…" Daniel crossed his arms and stood his ground. "And I'm not leaving now!"

White rings suddenly appeared at his torso and intersected his body as he began to change. Dani's eyes went wide and gasped in shock when she realized that Daniel was half-ghost, just like her, and even his ghost form was the same as hers. His hair was now all white, his skin was more tanned, and his eyes were neon green like hers. He wore a one-piece jumpsuit with a white belt and his white collar was shorter than Dani's. The right half of his shirt was white and the left half was black, and the black took up most of the space, divided diagonally down the middle, and he wore a white left glove and a black right glove. His pants were black with streaks of white on the sides that go down to his white boots. He even had the same white DP ghost emblem on his chest, just like Dani's.

Daniel charged his fist with his ecto-energy as he growled and then fired a ghost beam at the she-hulk ghost, blasting her off the car and forced her to release Dani while she landed on the ground.

Dani glanced at Daniel, still looking shocked and confused. "How…" She began to ask him, but got cut short when the hulk ghost growled and leaped into the air. She punched the street as both of the cousins slid away from her blow as they got into defensive stances.

Daniel turned to his cousin. "You wanna ask questions, or do you wanna kick some butt?" He asked rhetorically.

They looked ahead and saw the she-hulk charging at them as she extended her claws and growled. Dani and Daniel both charged up both of their ecto balls and shouted loudly as they fired a combined ecto beam at the ghost, causing a large explosion of light. Smoke cleared away as Dani and Daniel stood there with their hands in front of them and the hulk had a large hole on her chest. Suddenly, the she-hulk ghost melted into green ectoplasm, much to the confusion of the Phantom cousins when they perked up in surprise and stared at the puddle.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Dani muttered before she turned her attention to Daniel as she placed her hands on her hips. "And I have a lot of questions. When we get back, my parents are…" Daniel suddenly groaned as he held onto his face before he passed out and Dani caught him by her arms. "And...I guess we'll have to answer those questions tomorrow."

Unaware to her, Daniel peeked open his eye as he made a small smile like he was faking the exhaustion.

* * *

The next day at Casper High during lunch hours, Dani was discussing to Sam and Tina about meeting a young twelve year old boy named Daniel yesterday, who was apparently her cousin whom she has met nor ever heard of before. But that wasn't the part that concerned her, it was the fact that he was half-ghost just like her. Other than that, Dani also felt like she and Daniel had some kind of special connection with each other, but not just because they share ghost powers, but because they shared common interests like NASA and Dumpty Humpty.

"So I hid him in the guest bedroom in the OP Center, and he was gone before I left for school." Dani finished explaining with her cheek resting on her hand. She glanced at her friends when she finally noticed their glares. "Are you guys okay?"

"Girl, we rebuilt a miniature golf course from scratch yesterday. How do you _think_ we are?" Tina asked bitterly and rhetorically as she leaned against the table. They weren't interested one bit about Dani's situation nor about this Daniel boy she kept on talking about, because they were still angry at her for abandoning them yesterday.

"Guys, I'm sorry."

Sam and Tina only looked away and crossed her arms, not accepting her apology. "Broken record."

"No, I am! I'm sorry! I was busy with a superpowered cousin I didn't even know I had!" Right on cue, Daniel suddenly phased through the table as he knocked Dani's lunch tray all over Sam and Tina, taking his cousin by surprise. Dani glanced around to make sure no one saw that while Daniel only smiled and waved his fingers at her.

"...and this must be him." Sam said bitterly as he and Tina glared at the ghost boy. They were both dripping food and were covered in their lunches from Daniel's surprise appearance.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Dani told her friends and then gestured to Daniel to follow her before she stormed away. Daniel phased his head back through the table, changed into his human form before he walked out and joined his cousin, who had her arms crossed and didn't look impressed by his unexpected surprise appearance. "Look, you can't just come in here and use your powers like that." Dani placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on!" Daniel complained before he smiled brightly. "It was funny! Maybe it'd be funnier if I messed up _that_ girl." He turned his head and smirked mischievously at the cheerleader captain and school bully, Daph Baxter, who wiped some food off the back of Tina's head and tasted it.

"Bummer, today's apple juice day." She grumbled to Tina.

Now Dani looked impressed as she smiled and the cousins glanced back at each other. "Wow! You like NASA and you already hate Daph. Maybe we _are_ related." She then became serious again as Daniel's smile dropped. "How about you tell me how you _got_ those powers in the first place?"

Suddenly, both Dani's and Daniel's ghost senses went off as they gasped and glanced up in alert. The tiny green orb ghost phased into the cafeteria and flew cowards to the students. Everyone shouted in fear as the orb knock their foods and drinks all over them before they ran out of the cafeteria. Dani and Daniel yelped when they ducked their heads and the orb flew over them before it phased out of the school.

"Shall we?" Daniel asked his cousin.

"I-I still have questions…" Dani said reluctantly.

"Let's catch that thing. And after that, you'll learn _everything_." And with that, he ran off to transform.

After a moment of hesitation, Dani seemed to trust her cousin's promise that he would explain everything and answer all of her questions when she ran off to transform as well, leaving the cafeteria a complete wreck. The tables were flipped, food was splattered everywhere, and students were covered in different kinds of food.

Sam and Tina glanced at each other before they frowned while he crossed his arms and she placed her hands on her hips, both knowing what was coming for them next. "Three, two, one…" They said dully in unison and no sooner than they finished, the teacher and vice-principal of the school, Ms. Lancer, barged into the cafeteria and looked surprised by the mess.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, people! Who started this?!" Lancer demanded as she glared and placed her fists on her hips.

Daph smirked as she pointed at Sam and Tina and as usual, Lancer believed her, making them glower even more in annoyance. "We'll get the mop."

In the skies of Amity Park, the tiny orb ghost flew across town as Dani and Daniel both followed it in their ghost forms as they flew side by side with their spectral tails.

"Race ya!" Daniel called after Dani as he smirked.

Dani laughed as she smiled. "You are on!" She replied back before she gained some speed and flew in front of Daniel, who smiled more mischievously at her behind her back. They both swooped down the road and into the air as they continued to follow the orb ghost. Dani glanced back at Daniel as he flew behind her. "Huh?" She quickly picked up some more speed as she out flew her cousin while she skimmed across a building. She glanced over her shoulder again and saw that Daniel was nowhere in sight. "No sign of him, I am totally winning!"

"Are you?" Vladia said out of nowhere as Dani looked ahead and gasped when she saw her hovering in front of her with her arms crossed, smiling amusingly at the girl. "Are you really?"

Dani halted in front of her, surprised by her unexpected appearance. "What?! Vladia?!"

"Of course, foolish girl, who else?!"

Before Dani could even react, Vladia suddenly fired her ghost beams without warning, blasting her dead on and sent her plummeting down to the ground before she crashed. As she recovered from Vladia's surprise attack while she rubbed her arm, she gasped when her archenemy flew up to her and shouted with an energized fist, but Dani luckily jumped out of the way as she punched her first through the concrete instead. Vladia tried to punch Dani as she flipped over her, Dani flipped and leaped to the air while Vladia punched the street again and swing-kick and missed Dani completely. Finally, Vladia punched her archenemy by her stomach, sending her across the road and she rolled a little before she stood to her feet and glared at Vladia as they faced against each other several feet away.

"Are you at least gonna make some stupid crack about my mother, or a lame come-on about my father?" Dani mocked.

"No, dear girl, funny joke-around Vladia isn't here today." Vladia retorted before she raised her hand out and fired a ghost beam at Dani, who fired her own beams as they collided, but Dani was quickly losing from most of her energy she lost when Vladia punched her around.

She noticed that Daniel landed on the road behind her with his fists energized and she tried to plead for his help. "Help me! Do something!"

"Oh, I am." Daniel muttered to himself as he grinned mischievously while he raised his energized hands up.

Without warning, he fired his ghost beams straight onto Dani's back instead, making her shriek in agony when she got blasted by both beams from Daniel and Vladia before she collapsed onto the road. Daniel lowered his hands as they produced green mist before Dani changed back to her human form from weakness as she groaned in pain.

"I-I don't understand…" She looked up weakly and witnessed that Daniel descended and landed next to Vladia with his arms crossed while he and Vladia grinned cleverly at her. Dani suddenly realized that the ghost boy has been working for her archenemy the whole entire time.

"Did I do good, Mommy?" Daniel asked Vladia with a sweet child tone, yet his wicked grin remained on his face.

"You've done excellent, child, I could not _wish_ for a better son." Vladia said to him, making him smile at her even more while Dani groaned as she drifted to unconsciousness. Vladia cackled evilly now that she has finally captured who she was after.

In the back of Casper High, Sam kicked open the door as he walked out with Tina as they both carried bags full of trash as they were forced to clean up the cafeteria by themselves, and they were even angrier at Dani for her blowing them off and left them the blame.

"As soon as I get rid of this trash, I'm gonna find Dani and give her a piece of my..." Sam growled behind his teeth, but then he and Tina both froze and gasped in shock.

They saw Daniel standing behind Vladia as she picked up an unconscious Dani bridal style before she flew into the air with Daniel following. Sam and Tina both realized that Dani's cousin was working for her archenemy, since they witnessed that Daniel wasn't fighting against Vladia and was following her lead instead. Now Sam looked more worried that his friend has been nabbed by her archenemy.

"Dani!" Sam said in concern.

"Oh man, I should've know that boy was bad news when he dumped all that food on us!" Tina exclaimed like her suspicions were proven correct as she dropped her trash bag to the ground and glared to the sky where the half-ghosts flew off.

"Uh...Dani did that, too."

"Yeah, but she's our friend, we have history."

"Manson, Foley, can you tell me why you're not still in the cafeteria?" Lancer demanded as she walked outside and frowned at her students.

"We have to help her!" Tina whispered to Sam.

"Why aren't we in the cafeteria?" Sam asked innocently before he thought to himself. "Um...because we're meeting Dani and totally ditching school."

"And there's nothing you can do about it...old lady?"

"OLD LADY?!" Lancer exclaimed angrily before Sam and Tina ran away and she tried to chase after them. "You two are in a world of trouble!" She paused when her waist suddenly cracked. "OW! My hip!"

* * *

At the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies inside Vladia's log cabin, Dani began to come back to her senses as she found Vladia floating in front of her. She shot awake and gasped when she also found herself in a lab and she was trapped in a Spectral Energy Neutralizer box while it disrupted her powers and prevented her from escaping. She then saw a TV screen near her and saw many footages of herself going ghost in each video clip and even a footage of Vincent wearing his original hunting suit as he fired his bazooka.

"You were the one who gave Vincent the ghost weapons _and_ you've been using them to spy on me?! Okay, I've said it before and I'll say it again...you really are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop." Dani said as she glared at her archenemy.

"A fruitloop would not have been able to make her first millions with a series of invisible burglaries!" Vladia snapped as she showed her an article about mysterious invisible break-ins Vladia committed. "A fruitloop would not have thought to overshadow enough millionaires to become one of the richest women in the planet!" She showed an image of herself overshadowing a man as he sold Microsoft to Vladia and it became Mastersoft. "I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT. LOOP! And I am not a villainess…" Unknown to either of them, Danny phased invisibly into the lab and eavesdropped on Vladia and Dani's conversation. "All I wanted...was love."

Vladia pressed a button and a containment chamber opened. The smoke cleared when Dani gaped in shock with wide eyes that it was a clone that looked exactly like her, sleeping peacefully.

"It's taken months, and the good clone still needs more time before it can accept your DNA." Vladia told her archenemy. Daniel stared at this 'good clone' in shock, but he remained silent and invisible.

"So those ghosts…" Dani asked, referring to the ghosts that have been attacking her since the golf course (the bed sheet ghost, the she-hulk ghost, and the tiny orb ghost), as the tiny green orb circled around her head once and flew next to Vladia.

"Bad clones, mistakes." The orb ghost expanded into a green blobby and dissolving ectoplasmic version of Dani in her ghost form before she growled before her eye fell out as it dissolved into ectoplasm on the floor. "And I would watch a hundred more failures devolve into ectoplasm to get the perfect half-ghost daughter."

"Oh yeah…" Dani rolled her eyes sarcastically with a chuckle before she glared at the ghost woman again. "Absolutely nothing loopy about that."

Vladia smiled at her amusingly as she placed her hand under her chin. "Are you under the impression you're getting out of this? I need a DNA sample of your mid-morph to complete my work."

Vladia snapped her fingers as the Dani clone formed into an orb again and it phased into Dani's head, making her gasp. Daniel witnessed this when he made a look of concern as the clone began to take control of her while she tried to fight it. "Get...out of me!" Dani shrieked before she slammed her head and her eyes glowed solid green as the clone took full control over her.

"And then you will be obsolete."

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, Jackie Fenton was working on a metallic box with a blowtorch and had a mask over her face until her phone suddenly rang. She removed her mask, but looked a little trouble since the torch kinds made her ears ring from the noises, so she couldn't hear really well.

"Honey, could you get that?!" Jackie shouted from her ringing ears.

Sam and Tina peeked their heads through the corner as Sam shushed at Tina to be quiet. Matt sighed as he walked into the living room. "I swear I wonder where Dani gets the ability to push things on her friends." He said before he answered the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello? Ms. Lancer?" Sam and Tina tiptoed quietly behind the Fenton couple as Matt gasped in shock. "They _what_?!"

Sam and Tina quickly ran down into the lab as Tina ran into the Specter Speeder. "Man, Lancer seems mad." She complemented.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have called her 'old lady'." Sam said with a frown and picked up the Specter Deflector and the Booo-merang from the counter.

"The Booo-merang?"

"It's still keyed into Dani's ectoplasmic signature, remember?"

Jackie and Matt rushed to the entrance of the lab when they realized that their daughter's friends suck into their house. "Sam, Tina, get out of that thing!" Jackie demanded.

"What?! I can't hear you the roar of the rockets!" Sam slammed the hatch door shut before he glared at Tina as he whispered behind his teeth. "Could you activate the roar of the rocket's please?!"

Tina immediately thrusted the hover vehicle forward as the bookshelves slid open and reveal a runaway tunnel for the Specter Speeder. It flew straight into the tunnel as Jackie and Matt ran to the tunnel and glared angrily inside. "You kids are in a world of trouble!"

Outside in the backyard, the family pool sprang open as the speeder flew out of the ground and made its way to the air. Tina halted the vehicle and opened the windshield as Sam stood up and held up the Booo-merang. "Okay, find Dani!" He threw the device to the air while it began tracking their friend's signature before Sam sat back down and pointed ahead with determination. "Tina, follow that stupidly named tracking device!"

Tina smiled as she switched the speeder to full throttle and the vehicle flew out of Amity Park as they made their way across the state to find their friend who has been taken hostage by Vladia and Daniel.

* * *

Back at Colorado, Vladia has chained Dani into a containment chamber that was designed to force her to transform against her will so she could gather her mid-morph DNA to create a perfect clone. A hologram Matt Fenton switched on the chamber and dialed it to three and the machine began to shock Dani as she shrieked in agony and was about to transform, but even when she was being controlled by a clone, she was determined to not give Vladia what she wanted when she tried to keep her transformation at bay.

"Well?" Vladia asked the hologram.

" _Subject is still resisting morph, dear heart_." The Matt hologram said before turning the dial to six, making the chamber shock her even more as she strained with even more effort. In fact, her resistance was so strong, the chamber began to beep in alarm when it began to overload from her indomitable will. " _Containment chamber beginning to overload_." The console next to short-circuited before it broke apart. " _Oops,_ has _overloaded_."

Dani grunted and shouted loudly as the chamber then exploded and Vladia protected herself in her pink ghost shield. She dropped her shield and cocked an eyebrow when she saw white rings appear in the smoke. Dani emerged from the smoke in her ghost form as she phased through Vladia's body and weakly attempted to escape.

"ARGH! I WILL-" She began to shout in anger, until she suddenly discovered Daniel floating behind her in his ghost form, making her surprised by his sudden appearance and smiled nervously at her son's unexpected presence. "Daniel...how-how long have you been floating there?"

"Am _I_ an imperfection? A mistake?" Daniel asked his mother when he was in a brink of tears, looking hurt from what he overheard her say about the 'good clone' from her conversation with Dani earlier. Apparently, like that other ghosts that have been attacking Dani, the ones Vladia confirmed that they were bad clones of Dani herself, Daniel was also a clone of Dani, but only gender-swapped and about two years younger biologically, and pretty much the only one with a human half.

That made Vladia surprised when she stared at the boy. "What?" She then smiled and laughed as she hid her shock from her 'son'. "My dear child, I wasn't talking about _you_ , I was talking about the _other_ clones."

Vladia gestured her hand to the now useless containment chamber when the clone who possessed Dani flew out of the chamber and collapsed to the ground. As she tried to sit up weakly, her hands became ectoplasm and with a final scream, she melted into nothing but a puddle of ectoplasmic goop.

Daniel screamed at the horrible sight of what could happen to him. "I know, it's horrible, isn't it? That's why I need Danielle's DNA, to stabilize you...my greatest creation." Vladia said with fake honestly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Really? You will?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Uh huh." Vladia then smiled deviously at the boy with another task for him. "But here's what I need you to do…"

Somewhere in the outskirts of Colorado elsewhere, Tina continued to follow the Booo-merang as it continued tracking Dani's ectoplasmic signature while they flew across the terrain below them.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere near the Wyoming/Colorado border." Tina replied before she glanced down and smiled in amazement. "Hey look, there's a jackalope! And there's a mongoose!"

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention as he pointed ahead in alert. "TINA, DIVE!" They saw that they were about to collide with a passenger plane as they both shouted. The Booo-merang immediately over down when Tina thrusted the Specter Speeder downward as she dove from the sky as well before the plane flew right towards them. The speeder skimmed across a stream before Tina regained the vehicle's air and made her way back to the sky.

While Tina seemed to have enjoyed that, Sam was holding on for dear life when he clutched his hands to the chair with wide eyes. "Sweet! Can we take the same route back?"

Back at Vladia's cabin, Dani phased from the floor and landed in the main room as she began to look for a way out to escape from her archenemy.

"Now which way should I-" She began to ask herself until she suddenly got blasted by a green ghost beam from underneath her as Daniel growled and phased through the floor while he sent her flying into the air. She crashed onto the wall and collapsed to the floor with a grunt while Daniel landed a few feet away from her.

"You're not going anywhere!" He shouted before he fired another ghost beam at Dani, but she saw it coming when she shouted and quickly formed a ghost shield around her as she protected herself from his power. She dropped her shield and glanced back at the ghost boy. "Stop fighting! I know you're too weak to beat me." He began to form an ecto ball from his hands as he prepared to attack again.

"I'm not gonna fight you! Every time I fight a clone, they turn to goop!" Daniel glanced down and screamed when he saw a puddle of ectoplasm forming from his feet. After he reabsorbed his energy ball, the puddle reformed back into his feet before he looked up nervously as Dani walked up to him, now fully recovered. "But you're not mindless like those other clones. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let my mother have your morph DNA, so she can save me!"

"She's _not_ going to save you! She's _using_ you! She thinks you're nothing but a mess she's not gonna clean up!"

That only made Daniel more angry as he gave her an angry unrelated scowl. "YOU'RE A LIAR!" He formed another ecto ball a thrusted his hands forward not Dani's stomach as he angrily fired an energy blast at her, sending her flying across the room as she shouted and crashed into a mirror as it demolished before Dani fell unconscious. Daniel walked over to Dani as his hands smoked from his attack and he glared down at his 'cousin'. "And I'm gonna _prove_ it to you!" He then grabbed her and took her back to the lab.

A few minutes later, Dani groaned as she woke up and found herself back in the cloning lab in her human form, where she also saw the perfect clone of herself across from her. She also saw Vladia in her ghost form as she smiled evilly at her with her hands behind her back before Dani glanced down and saw Daniel, who was in his human form, standing by the console as he glanced up at her and gave her a brief glare.

"All secure, Mom." Daniel said as he smiled at Vladia while Dani remained silent and stared down at the young boy pitifully.

"I still don't know how I'm going to get her to morph." Vladia said, making her son's smile drop as she thought to herself for a second, until she smiled with a possible solution. "Unless...unless _you_ could overshadow her for me, son. Force the transformation?"

Daniel's eyes went wide when he remembered what happened the last time a clone tried that. "But the last clone that tried that, melted. What if it's too much?"

Vladia held her hands up reassuringly. "Oh, it won't be."

Daniel glanced down doubtfully, fearing that the experience would cause him to melt like the other clones. "But what if…"

Vladia then got extremely irritated by the boy's hesitation and doubting as she snapped at him harshly while she glared at him beyond angrily. "YOU. EXIST. TO SERVE. ME! JUST. DO IT!" Dani gasped in shock when Vladia snapped at him like that.

Daniel was on the verge of tears until his hurt began to rapidly turn to anger and realization. Dani has been right about Vladia all along: she cared nothing for him and she only saw him an imperfect clone of Dani, and planned on getting rid of him once she got what she really kidnapped Dani for, a perfect daughter. What he actually overheard Vladia say about the bad clones earlier was all true, and she really _did_ include Daniel as one of them and only cared about the 'good clone', and that she has been lying to him all this time that she would stabilize his DNA, but all she really wanted was to use Dani's morph DNA for the prime clone, not to help Daniel at all. He was just another one of Vladia's pawns.

Now Daniel was deeply angered by Vladia's deception when he glared angrily and resentfully at his former mother. "YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" He shouted out loud as he slammed the release button to set Dani free.

Vladia's eyes went wide from Daniel's action. "NO! NO!" She exclaimed in shock.

The cuffs restraining Dani undid themselves before she broke free through the glass as it shattered and landed on the ground. She got into a ready stance as she glared angrily at her archenemy, who backed away a few steps in surprise and slight fear.

Dani then turned her attention to Daniel when she smiled at him. "You're helping me now?" She asked.

Daniel smirked up at his cousin as he got into a stance as well. "You wanna ask questions...or do you wanna kick some butt?" He asked her rhetorically like the first day they meet and fought alongside each other.

Dani and Daniel both high-fived each other before Dani slammed her fist into her palm and smirked at Vladia before she began to transform, while Daniel snapped his fists over his head and beside his waist as he, too, began to change as well. Once they both transformed into the ghost forms with their eyes glowing green, they both ran up and fired a combined ghost beam, making the villainess ghost woman gasp in surprise before she got blasted across the lab and crashed into the chamber with the good clone. She collapsed onto the ground in weakness before the prime clone chamber fell right on top of her.

"Nice!" Dani chuckled to Daniel, looking mildly impressed as she crossed her arms while he had his fists on his waist.

"You're not so bad yourself, cuz." Daniel said as he smiled up at her.

Both of their smiles dropped when they turned their attentions back to Vladia, who grunted with effort as she pulled the clone chamber off of her and rubbed her head. She looked down at the unit and gasped when she saw that the prime clone was beginning to melt into ectoplasm from the collision.

" _Prime clone, destabilized, lamp chop_." The hologram Matt said as the ghost billionairess watched in horror while the clone began to degenerate into nothing. " _Degeneration happening, sweetness_." The clone gave Vladia one last pleading look before she completely dissolved into nothing but smoke. All those past months Vladia has been studying Dani for a perfect clone of her was all for nothing and her dream of having a perfect half-ghost daughter all for herself was a complete failure.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vladia exclaimed into the heavens at the lost of her 'perfect half-ghost daughter'. Dani and Daniel only just stood there, blinking in confusion as they both remained silent and stared at the evil half-ghost woman.

Vladia then growled murderously as she directed her angry, vengeful eyes at Daniel, the young half-ghost boy she created by accident who turned on her to help her Dani instead and that he destroyed her 'prime clone' and ruined all her plans in making a 'perfect' family. Vladia rose to her feet and swiped her cape before she stormed to the boy with an intent to kill and destroy him with no qualms or hesitation, not seeing him as a real mindful child with his own personality, only an imperfect clone that disobeyed her orders.

Daniel looked surprised by this at first, and then he narrowed his eyes with confidence and determination as he prepared to fight against Vladia himself. "I've got this." He said as he charged up his hands with his ecto-energy.

Then Dani stopped him as she stood in front of him protectively, making him drop his energy. "You don't have to. Cover your ears and get behind me." She said as she walked in front of her cousin.

Once Daniel did as he was told, Dani took a deep breath and unleashed her ghostly wail straight at Vladia as she shouted with a ghostly moan/howl in it. She shouted when she got hit by her archenemy's sonic howling and flew backwards a little, and even her entire lab broke apart from the waves. Vladia tried to fight against the wail, but shouted as she flew straight across the lab and got pinned to the wall as Dani continued using her power.

" _Systems damaged. Going critical. Losing coherence_." The hologram Matt said over the wail. " _And I never loved you, I love the Jackie program_."

" _Vladia!_ " A hologram version of Jackie said happily before the holograms both kissed on the lips, much to both Vladia's complete dismay and confusion.

Dani continued using her ghostly wail on Vladia as she cringed from her most powerful ability and changed into her human form. Finally, Dani halted her power and she looked very worn out as Vladia and all of her lab appliances collapsed to the floor. Dani has also destroyed the entire cloning lab to make sure Vladia would never attempt to create another clone again. Dani changed back into her human form from her energy loss and collapsed to her legs.

Daniel looked over her and then checked to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay, Dani?" He asked in concern.

"Out of power, but worth it to take this place down." She moaned before she hung her head down from exhaustion.

Daniel gasped when he looked up and saw that Vladia stood up to her feet and changed back to her ghost form as she stormed up to both the Phantom cousins, ready to kill them both. Daniel got over his fear of her when he stood between his former mother and his cousin protectively. "Get away from her, fruitloop!" He exclaimed as he charged his hands with his ecto-energy.

"I don't think so, boy. You don't _dare_ use your powers again." Vladia said as she smiled and Daniel glanced down as a puddle of ectoplasm formed from his feet. He suddenly remembered that his unstable clone DNA couldn't handle him using his powers at once and he would begin melt. "And she's beaten. This is OVER!" Before she could even do anything, the Booo-merang suddenly flew into the lab as it smacked Vladia on the back of her neck, making her yelp. Dani and Daniel stared at the device as it fell to the ground, until Vladia picked it up and examined the boomerang device in confusion. "Oh, what stupidity is this?"

The entire lab suddenly began to tremble, making Vladia cock an eyebrow as she looked up and saw the Specter Speeder crashing into the lab. While Daniel managed to shove Dani out of the way with him, Vladia wasn't as luck when the speeder crashed into her and it moved out as Vladia collapsed to the ground from the collision. The windshield opened up when Tina jumped out of the speeder and buckled the Specter Deflector around Vladia's waist, forcing her into her human form and depowered her.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Dani said happily to her friends.

"Of course you are, we're here to help you." Sam said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and then noticed Daniel smiling in gratitude as well. "And apparently, so is your cousin."

The four of them then turned their attentions back to Vladia when she slowly began to wake up. "I...can't...focus my powers." She groaned in pain.

Daniel then walked to her and towered over her as he glared at her resentfully. "Which means I don't need _my_ powers to do _this_." He said before he raised his fist up high, preparing for the final blow. "So, _Mom_ …" He then punched her straight in the face hard, knocking her out cold when she fell unconscious to the ground. "Stay away from my cousin."

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble we're in right now?!" Tina exclaimed. "And for what?! Not even so much as a-"

"THANK YOU!" Dani interrupted happily when she gave Tina a big hug and then hugged both her and Sam and headlocked them. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, you guys! I'll never take you for granted again! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, girl, easy!"

"Yeah, apology accepted already." Sam said after Dani released them and Tina rubbed her neck from her friend's unusual strength.

"And I wouldn't have gotten out of this without you, Daniel." Dani said as she glanced at where her cousin was, but she realized that he was already gone. "Daniel? Where'd he go?"

* * *

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jackie and Matt exclaimed angrily in unison at their daughter and her friends, who were sitting on the couch in the living room, after they have arrived back to Fenton Works, and were being scowled at by Dani's parents and Ms. Lancer, who was also present.

"Skipping school, stealing and wrecking the Specter Speeder…" Jackie listed off as she glared disappointedly at the trio.

"Calling me old lady." Lancer added as she glared at them coldly.

"Tina, Sam, when I call your parents, you are gonna be grounded…" Matt began sternly, until his eyes suddenly flashed green when he calmed down. "But there's no need to call their parents really, right?"

"WHAT?!" Lancer, Jackie, Tina, Sam, and even Dani all exclaimed in unison, completely taken aback by this.

"Now just wait a minute!" Lancer began sternly before her eyes glowed green and she calmed down as well. "No, he's right. I mean, you could always build a better and more cool version of your...ship thing, right?"

Jackie then wore her usual goofy smile at this suggestion from the teacher. "Hey, that's true! I'm gonna start building a cooler ship thing right now!" She said before she immediately ran down to her lab while Matt and Lancer glanced at each other in confusion.

Dani, Sam, and Tina all exchanged confused looks as well before they made their way to Dani's bedroom where Sam picked up a basketball, Tina was laying on the bed, and Dani was leaning against her window.

"I didn't know you could overshadow people from a distance, thanks." Sam said to Dani as he sat on the end of the bed, thinking that she was the one who got them all out of serious trouble.

"I...can't though, i-i-it wasn't me." Dani stuttered, looking as surprised as they were.

"And the best part is, I didn't have to waste _any_ energy on your mom." Daniel said, catching Dani's attention when she looked out the window and saw him floating outside in his ghost form with his arms crossed. Apparently, he was the one who got his cousin and her friends out of trouble by overshadowing the adults, as a repayment for Dani saving his life earlier. "It's Danny...with a 'y'. And don't worry...you'll see me again soon." And with that, Danny flew away from the window before the trio looked at each other.

When Sam and Tina left Fenton Works to head home for the night after rescuing their friend from her archenemy, Dani ran out of her house and chased after them. "Tina! Sam! Wait up!" She called as she caught up to them, making them halt their tracks. "Did I say thank you?"

"Only about a million times." Sam clarified.

"Well, did I say I appreciate-"

"We're your best friends, girl, i-it's not necessary." Tina said reassuringly with her hands up.

"Well, seriously, guys. Thank you for-"

"ENOUGH!" Sam and Tina both shouted in annoyance, making Dani cringe from their outburst, but then she giggled at their irritation a little.

Up above the sky, Danny laughed in joy as he flew out of Amity Park, ready to enjoy his newfound freedom and was now finally free to do his own brand of good to the world after saying goodbye to his cousin, after thanking her for saving his life. He also promised to Dani herself that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other again, and that he would return back to Amity Park to see and visit his cousin once again in a later time.


	40. Double Cross My Heart

**Season 2 Episode 18  
** Double Cross My Heart  
"Double the ROMANCE! Double the TERROR!"

On a quiet, calm night of Amity Park, a harmless tiny ghost cackled as it flew around the night air of Amity Park. A random woman walked out of her house for her night stroll around town, until suddenly Skulka, the Ghost Zone's 'greatest huntress', phased through the road in front of the woman (now back in hwe original suit and normal size from her last encounter with her 'primary target'), catching her by surprise when she froze in her place and gasped. Skulka looked through her binoculars and saw the small cackling ghost flying away into the air.

"Well, it's a minor prize, but any prize is good prey." Skulka said with a grin before she jetted away to chase the ghost, but briefly returned to the paralyzed woman for some humor. "Boo." The woman ran away in fear as she screamed. Skulka then flew after the tiny ghost as she flew above town and caught the ghost with a green rope. As the ghost struggled, Skulka smiled at her capture.

"The element of surprise, the hunter's best friend." She said with a grin before she suddenly got blasted by a couple of missiles when they knocked her back a few feet, and forced her to release the ghost. "And the huntage's worst enemy!"

She saw a white advanced jet plane rocketing right towards her: it was none other than the Gals in White. About several months ago, they have been to Amity Park after a mysterious benefactor (who was really Vladia Masters) hired them to capture the ghost girl, Dani Phantom, for some reward they never earned. After Amity Park became known as the most haunted town in the country, the Gals in White have officially moved in to deal with this ghost threat, but mainly to eliminate a certain ghost kid they considered a challenge.

"Decoy ghost liberated, what about the unfriendly?" Agent O asked her partner.

"Any prey is good prey. Unleashing White Lightning Side Winders." Agent K said as she flew the jet.

Skulka glared determinedly when she flew straight towards them and fired a couple of missiles of her own at the jet, but they managed to evade both of her rockets by leaning and flipping the vehicle in the air. They fired more rockets at Skulka, making her scream before she braced herself until they blasted her backwards and destroyed her jetpack. Agent K smiled when she saw that the ghost was now vulnerable when she halted the jet in the air and hovered above Skulka. She fired some tractor beam and began to pull Skulka into the jet against her will.

"What?" Skulka exclaimed as she struggled to break free from the beam, but was clearly stuck. "I can't break free!" Knowing that she had no other choice, she pressed on her wrist as she beeped. "Auto-reject in three, two, one." The real Skulka (the tiny green blob) catapulted out of her suit as it was pulled into the jet before it took off once it acquired what the Gals in White were looking for.

"Target ghost obtained." Agent K as her partner inspected the ghost suit of Skulka.

"True, but her suit is hardwired." Agent O said before she turned on a screen as it was static at first. "If we can access its database…"

"It may help lead us to our primary objective…the brat known as Dani Phantom." The screen finally cleared as it showed an image of Dani Phantom, grinning courageously.

Despite the fact that Dani has saved Amity Park countless times and the citizens finally recognized her as their heroine, the Gals in White still believed that she wasn't anything more but a menace to humanity, and the fact that they wished to destroy any ghost they find. However, they found that the ghost girl was a completely different story, since she looked more stronger and a lot more powerful and clever than any other ghost that have invaded Amity Park.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day in Amity Park at the Nasty Burger, Dani Fenton and her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, decided to have some lunch at their favorite prime hangout. Of course, Dani was more into staring lovingly at her old crush, Vincent Gray. They were once on a mutual relationship and began dating once, but Dani had decided it was best for both of them if they remained friends (hurting them both). But despite that, it didn't stop them from harboring feelings for each other.

"Dani, if you're going to drool, would you mind not doing it over my tofu soy-melt?" Sam asked sarcastically to his love-staring friend.

Dani only sighed heavenly at Vincent while he worked on the cash register for some extra money for college, because of his mother's wealth crash several months ago. He once worked as the restaurant's ridiculous mascot, but finally managed to find an opening as a cashier instead.

"Drool on a tofu soy-melt isn't drool, it's seasoning." Tina said as she held onto her hamburger, but Sam only frowned in annoyance as he scooted his tray away from Dani. As Vincent gathered his things to leave for his shift, Tina then frowned at her friend. "Seriously, Dani, you need to let go. It was over between you and Vincent before it really began. You said so yourself to him before, remember?"

Before Vincent could walk out the door, he noticed that Dani was staring at him when he cocked an eyebrow. She smiled and waved at him, making him smile back before he left the restaurant.

Dani's smile then dropped as she looked down at the table. "Yeah, I know, but it's not easy. I mean, do you guys realize what it's like to like someone you can't be with?" She asked her friends.

Sam spewed his grape soda he was drinking and he cringed while he wiped his lips when Dani asked this question. Tina cocked her eyebrows amusingly at her gothic friend. "Do ya, Sam? Huh, do ya?" Sam only threw his drink at her face to shut her up.

Sam crossed his arms and gave her his signature goth stare. "All I know is you'll never catch me going googly-eyed over some…" Sam began to tell off, but faltered when he saw a girl standing at the entrance to the Nasty Burger that caught his eyes. "Oh my…"

He stared at a teenage girl with short spiky, white hair gelled and combed to the back of her head, sunglasses over her dirty green eyes, lightly fair skin, and red lipstick, a black neck choker, and golden hoop earrings. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a white open sleeveless vest/jacket, revealed her midriff, white ankle-length skinny pants with a belt that had a golden buckle, and black capris flats for shoes.

The Casper High teacher and vice-principal, Ms. Lancer, walked into the restaurant and next to the new girl until she smiled brightly when she found the trio. "Ah, there you children are!" She said as she approached up to them while the new girl followed her like she was introducing to them. "This is Gabri, an exchange student visiting us from...Hungary?"

Tina must have mistaken 'Hungary' for 'hungry' since she offered the new girl, Gabri, her half-eaten burger, which she gently refused away. "No thank you, I have already eaten." Gabri said in a calm and polite Hungarian accent. Sam snickered a little at the little joke while Dani only sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes and took a sip out of her soda. "Yes, but there's so many opening lines you can use when you're actually _from_ Hungary."

"Great, you're getting along and I don't get paid for overtime. You kids have fun! Bye!" Lancer said happily as she walked away to leave the new girl to hang out with the trio.

"So, d-did you actually eat?" Sam wondered as he smiled at her.

"Yes, but not here. I doubt there is anything I would like to eat here. I don't eat anything with a face on it, because I'm ultra-recyclo vegetarian." Gabri said as Sam was about to take a bite out of his tofu soy-melt sandwich.

He paused and smiled brightly when she said that. "Ultra-recyclo vegetarian?" Dani glanced between her friend and the new girl until she narrowed her eyes, not really liking the friendly interaction between Gabri and Sam.

Gabri took Sam's hand and whiffed it, making her briefly go wide-eyed but smiled. "Tofu soy-melt. Excellent choice, Mister…"

"Manson, Sam Manson! It's short for Samuel, but my friends call me Sam! You can call me Sam, too! Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz."

Gabri did a hand movement as she scoffed. "Pssh! I find it charming."

Gabri sat next to Tina, making her cringe a little. Gabri and Sam both stared at each other lovingly as Sam began to fall in love with this new girl. Dani frowned even more in annoyance when she was about to take another angry sip of her soda, when her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped, alerting her.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but, uh, we gotta go...Sam!" Dani said as she stood from her table and ran off with Tina following her.

The same cackling ghost from the other night phased into the fast food restaurant, making all the customers and employees scream in terror as they ran out of the building. Sam and Gabri got caught by surprise when they noticed that everyone was running away until they saw the ghost floating above them.

"Ghost?" Gabri asked in confusion.

"Welcome to Amity Park." Sam said nervously as he shrugged a little.

Dani and Tina both ran up to the girl's bathroom, but they realized that they needed ten cents to get in. "Dime, please?" Dani asked as her held her palm up. Tina flicked her a dime when she caught it and smiled. "Thanks!" She slipped the coin in the slot and quickly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dani changed into her ghost form and phased out of the bathroom as she flew over Sam and Gabri while the new girl stared at the ghost girl with some interest. "Now there is a ghost who knows hair." She said when she compared Dani Phantom's hair with her own.

Everyone hid underneath their tables while the cackling ghost phased through the ceiling as Dani followed its example and ended up floating above the Nasty Burger. However she looked around and noticed that the ghost was gone without a trace.

"Where'd you go?" She asked herself, until a blast suddenly skimmed over her hair. She looked ahead and saw the Gals in White charging towards her on their hover vehicles. "The Gals in White?"

"You need our help?!" Tina called to her friend from below.

"Nah, I can handle these losers." They both fired beams from their vehicles as Dani quickly manipulated her body to avoid their attack. She then began to run across the roof as she evaded more lasers until she somersaulted and flew back into the air. "Loser you got better." Dani fired a couple of ghost beams at the agents, but they brought up their force fields and deflected her attacks.

"Commence attack protocol Z, in accordance to standard rules of engagement. Section two, paragraph one." Agent O said to her partner.

"Second edition abridged?" Agent K replied back.

"Second edition abridged."

They both pulled out their pens as they formed into guns when they clicked them on. Dani quickly formed a ghost shield around herself to brace herself. But the beams of the pens managed to penetrate her shield when they shocked her painfully as she yelped.

"A lot better." Dani corrected herself again as her body smoked from their blows.

The Ga;s in White both circled around the sky as they made their way back towards the ghost girl while they unleashed all of their weapons and every gun they had in their vehicle. They fired multiple beams straight at Dani, who formed her midsection into a ring to allow the beams through her, created a mirror shield to deflect them, and finally turned intangible as they passed harmlessly through her.

"But _I_ got better, too!" Dani said as she formed a ball of energy in her hands.

She then threw it at the agents before it exploded in a bright flash of light. Both of the agents got flash-blinded when they shouted and shielded themselves from the light until they fell off the hover vehicle and splashed into someone's pool while their hover vehicles crashed somewhere.

Dani then made a hasty retreat when she flew to where Gabri was walking down the neighborhood with her best friends. "Now to rescue Sam and Tina from the clutches of a smarmy exchange student." She said to herself as she hovered behind them and overheard their conversation.

"Nice PDA, where'd you get the enhanced graphics?" Tina asked as she watched the new Hungarian girl mess around with her more advanced PDA.

"I can...how do you Americans say it? 'Beam you' the upgrade software, Europe is always six months ahead of technology curf." Gabri explained before she pulled Tina's beanie over her eyes. "And we wear our beanies just so. It's very goth."

"You're a goth? But you're in white." Sam pointed out to her.

"In Hungary, white is the new black." Sam snickered again as they walked the rest of the way down the street.

Dani stayed behind as she frowned at the interaction happening between Sam and Gabri, and she just felt skeptical about this new girl.

Later on at a motel at the edge of town, Agent K cracked a safe and opened it up to get herself a mere chocolate bar. She then walked to her partner as she continued to collect information from Skulka's suit after they transformed their entire room into some kind of research lab.

"Agent analysis status?" Agent K asked her partner.

"Still unable to access data bank, but the news it tightening." Agent O said as she pulled up a map of Amity Park.

"We've traced the Phantom from the town of large to something called 'Nasty Burger', apparently the prime hangout for Casper High."

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Tina kept on bumping into students with her beanie covering her face, but mostly her eyes since she couldn't see where she was going. "Oh sorry, my bad." Tina said as she ran into another student before she bumped into Dani when she approached her. "Excuse me."

"Will you wear your hat properly?" Dani asked in exasperation.

"What? Gabri thinks it's cool."

Dani rolled her eyes sarcastically at the mention of her name. "Who cares about Gabri?"

"Guys!" Sam called to his friends as he approached them with his books in his hands.

"Give ya three guesses." Tina said as she wrapped her arm around Dani's neck.

"I've been looking for you."

"Where? In Gabri's locker?" Dani asked him sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

Sam frowned offendedly, not really liking his friend's sudden sarcasm. "Whoa! Thank you, Jill Hostility."

"Look, I'm sorry, Sam, I'm just saying that Gabri-"

"That Gabri what?" Gabri asked from behind her, making Dani jump a little at her sudden appearance.

Dani smiled nervously as she giggled a little. "Uh...hi, Gabri."

"By the way, nice shirt."

Dani glanced down at her shirt. "Uh, not too much red messing up the whole white thing for you?"

"It totally works for you, I could never pull off such a look myself."

Dani managed a small smile. "Really? Thanks."

Gabri did the same hand movement gesture she made before as she scoffed. "Pssh! Sam, would you care to show me around school?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said as he linked his arm with hers before they walked down the hallway together.

"You know, she's not a bad girl once you get to know her." Tina admitted.

Dani made another skeptical look as she looked down at where Sam and Gabri walked off to, still not feeling right. "I still don't trust her." She said, mostly to herself.

Tina then decided to adjust her beanie back on her head as she made an amusing face. "Oh-oh-oh, now I see what's happening here." She pointed an amusing finger at Dani's chest, making her cock an eyebrow. "You're jealous, aren't ya?"

Dani's eyes went wide in shock. "What?! No, I'm not jealous!" She glared back at where she saw her best friend and the new girl walked off until her ghost sense went off as she gasped and glanced down at the hallway. An ectopus ghost phased through the floor, making the students scream in fear as they ran for their lives. The ghost flew down the hallway as Dani ran off. "We're on this later!"

She ran into the girl's restroom and changed into her ghost form before she phased out and flew after the ectopus ghost across the hallway and through a wall. Dani phased her head into a classroom, only for the ghost to swing its arms as it swatted her in the face multiple times, disorienting her a little. The ectopus then phased into the school pool and dived in before Dani followed in as well. As a ghost, she could breathe perfectly fine underwater since ghosts didn't really need oxygen. Suddenly, the Gals in White appeared from deep in the pool in their scuba suits as they fired torpedos from their guns at the ghost girl, but she managed to dodge in time.

" _Firing ghost depth charge, prepare for the Great White Whale_." Agent O said through her communication mask.

" _Wait, those are only for_ -" Agent K tried to warn, but too late when her partner pressed a button and unleashed a tiny explosive container to the bottom of the pool.

Above the water, Lancer walked into the swimming pool room with a book and a bread in her hands as she smiled. "Ah, the perfect way to spend lunch: Shakespeare by the pool and dry, white toast." She said to herself until the water in the pool exploded like a geyser as Dani rocketed upward from the force while she phased through the ceiling. Lancer frowned in annoyance that her dry toast was now soaking wet when she squeezed onto it, but then her eyes widened when she noticed the agents in her now empty pool. "Hunt for Red October!"

"... _deep waters use_." Agent K finished wearily.

Later that night, Dani and Tina met up with each other in an alleyway while Dani explained her suspicions about this Gabri girl and her connections with the Gals in White attacking her.

"Think about it, Gabri shows up, so do the Gals in White, she's got the whole white hair, white clothes thing...so do the Gals in White. And what's the phony accent and that 'pssh!' thing?" Dani said to Tina as she mimicked the hand gesture Gabri always did.

"So you're saying Gabri's a spy?" Tina clarified in confusion.

" _And_ I'm saying that maybe I should an invisible eye on her and Sam."

Tina looked surprised by that suggestion as Dani walked ahead and peeked through the corner. "What?! I don't know, you're gonna spy on Sam?"

Dani saw Gabri and Sam walking close by as they held hands and approached the alleyway. "Hey, it's for his own good."

Dani turned herself invisible and flew away. "It's a bad idea!"

Gabri then walked up to her with Sam. "Shouting angrily into the sky." She said as she pulled Tina's beanie over her eyes again. "Very Euro-goth, I like it."

The new couple walked off again just before Dani readjusted Tina's beanie and flew after her friend. "It's still a bad idea!"

As the night went on, Gabri first took Sam to the pond where she skipped a rock across the water surface. She gestured to Sam for his turn and he snickered a little before he threw his rock across the surface water. Dani invisibly peeked her head out of the water just as Sam's rock phased through her face, making her frown in annoyance.

Then, Gabri and Sam went to the cinema movies and watched a romance movie together. Sam and Gabri smiled at each other as Sam wrapped his arm around Gabri's neck and hugged her close before she grabbed some popcorn. Dani phased into the screening room as her head accidentally casted a shadow on the screen, catching Sam's attention when he looked back, but she luckily flew out before he could even notice, but did leave him a little suspicious.

Finally, the two of them went to the Amity Park Mall at the food court with a platter of spaghetti between them for dinner as Dani invisibly levitated above them.

"Oh man, if they share a strand of that spaghetti, I'm gonna hurl." Dani muttered to herself as she scolded in disgust by the thought.

Elsewhere in the mall, the Ga;s in White were walking out of a store with shopping bags. "Why do they call it a 'white sale' when none of the clothes are white?" Agent O asked her partner, until their watches beeped in alert when they warned that a ghost was near their area.

They ran up to the edge of the second floor mall with goggles and they began scanning the entire mall in infrared vision. They looked up to the ceiling and saw Dani Phantom's figure floating above the mall, and even with infrared vision, she can still be seen while invisible since she still gives off heat.

"The box is in the hen house! Silencers on!" Agent O said before both of the agents activated their wrist guns and fired beams directly at Dani, who noticed too late when she got blasted out of the mall as she phased through the ceiling.

Sam and Gabri slurped on some spaghetti strands and, luckily for Dani, they didn't share a strand as they heard some noises when they looked up.

Back with the Gals in White, they pressed on their wrists before armor emerged and engulfed their bodies in some new suits. "Intangibility suits deployed." Agent O said.

"Operation Irving Mist is go!" Agent K announced before they turned intangible and jetted out of the mall to follow the ghost girl.

Outside the mall, Dani shrieked as she flew straight into the air and turned solid again. She regained her air and shook the dizziness out of her head. "Close, but you'll never catch me now." She said to herself hopefully.

"Guess again, princess." Agent K retorted, making her glower in annoyance as she and her partner hovered in the air and aimed their guns at her.

Dani was really getting tired and exasperated that these women were still trying to hunt her down, despite everything good she has done the past months. "What's the matter with you two?! I'm not doing anything bad! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"An unauthorized entity of scale seven ectoplasmic power?!" Agent O exclaimed like it was an offense to the law of the government.

"A prepubescent spectress operating freely?! Unacceptable!" Agent K added.

Dani looked a little offended. "Hey! I have totally hit puberty!" She protested as she dug into her collar to her arms and pulled out a white piece of hair. "See that?! That's totally an armpit hair!" She suddenly glanced back at it in disbelief. "I really need to remember to start shaving."

However, the Gals in White were unfazed by this when they fired their guns at her, blasting her dead on and sent her tumbling across the parking lot of the mall between grunts. She finally flopped onto her stomach, a little disoriented before she quickly hid behind a car and changed back into her human form. She crouched deeper when she watched the Gals in White fly by and out of sight.

"Could this week get any worse?" Dani asked herself as she stood to her feet before she heard snickering coming from a few feet away from her.

She saw Sam and Gabri walking out of the mall and under a light post. The Hungarian girl then grabbed Sam's hand when they both stopped into the spotlight. "Wait, Sam. There's something I need to tell you right here right now." She said to him.

"Oh-kay, what?" Sam asked bashfully as he smiled at her.

Gabri placed her hand on his cheek. "You have tiny strand of spaghetti hanging from your lip...right... _here_." She suddenly tiptoed up to his height and she kissed Sam on the lips as he muffled in surprise.

Dani gasped in complete disbelief and shock at the unexpected sight before her with wide eyes. Sam looked very surprised at first until his eyes got droopy before he pulled Gabri closer to him as they continued to kiss passionately. Dani didn't want to see anymore when she looked away while she suddenly felt like her heart was breaking in half for some reason.

"Okay, _now_ it's officially worse. I'm beginning to think that spying is better left to soulless government drones." She said to herself before she changed back into her ghost form and, with a tear leaking from her eye, she flew away back home to leave her best friend with his new girlfriend.

Sam's eyes suddenly popped open when he perked up and pulled Gabri away softly. "Whoa! Easy there, sister! Don't you think we're rushing this a bit?" He asked her.

"Ah, yes, yes! I forget. The American boys like to...take it slow." Gabri said like she just realized her mix up.

"I just have...things to figure out."

"Of course, I respect this."

Gabri then held onto Sam's hand. At first, Sam stared down at their hands before he smiled at her warmly. But as they began to walk home for the night, Sam's smile dropped when he made a look of confusion and uncertainty at the same time about his relationship with Gabri. He wasn't sure if he should really go deeper with her or not, even though he really did like Gabri a lot, but he just felt a little...uncomfortable.

* * *

The next morning after Sam returned home from his date with Gabri, he was in his bedroom, shirtless, as he sat near his window on the ledge while he stared out to the neighborhood, thinking to himself as the sun began to dawn. Sam then walked from his window as he approached his dresser with some of his photos. They were pictures of himself with his two best friends when they were all little, smiling and having some fun, until Sam picked up one of himself and Dani when they were younger: the one where Sam hugged Dani as she smiled cheekily. Sam smiled warmly at the good old times he used to have with Dani when they first met.

He then got ready for school and played with his breakfast cereal in the kitchen, looking confused about his relationship with Gabri, still unsure if he really wanted to go steady with her.

Then, his grandfather, Ian, rode his scooter to him. "Hey, Samuel! Word on the street says that you got yourself a girlfriend!" He said to his grandson.

"Well, I-I, uh…" He stuttered nervously, but got interrupted.

"Here's the thing, Sam, I want to give you some awkward grandfatherly advice, then I'll say something that'll crush your individuality and make you run away in embarrassment!"

"Okay! Can you get to the point, please?"

"Oh, alright. If you really do like this girl, Samuel, you should let her know and give her something...like _this_." Ian placed a golden class ring with a pearl on top on the table.

Sam cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "A...class ring?"

"A girlfriend's not a girlfriend until you give her a class ring, Sam. It could also say that you could be the kind of woman I could bowl with...at least it did with me and your grandmother, I don't know how that would work for you honestly."

Sam chuckled a little as he picked up the ring. "I could give you a few reasons why. I can really give her this?"

"Only if she's special, I'm sure Dani will love it."

Sam eyes went wide in shock. "It's not for Dani!"

Ian looked surprised at first, but then laughed hysterically. "Of course it's not! You two are just best friends...could've fooled me. And they even had it engraved…" Sam looked more closely inside the ring and saw that it had Dani's name engraved in semi-cursive. "See, that was the embarrassing thing, and don't let your parents know about this. They'll just get in the way like they usually do. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to bowl. Puppies hot tonight!" And with that, Ian scootered away to leave his grandson alone.

Now Sam looked really confused about his relationship with Gabri as he stared at the ring.

Later that day at Casper High, Dani, Sam, and Tina were all having their lunch together outside. Dani was staring at Sam since she was still kind of recovering from her 'experience' she saw him to with Gabri the other night.

"So...how are things going with Gabri?" Dani asked Sam casually, not really smiling.

Sam took a bite of his salad. "She's fine, I guess. Needs a little translator for her accent, but she's cool." He said.

"That's great...I guess." Dani tapped her foot nervously, feeling like she should tell Sam she was spying on the two of them as casually as possible. Tina noticed how hesitant she was looking. "So...do anything fun with her?"

"I wouldn't do that." Tina warned.

"Why is that any of your business?" Sam asked, looking annoyed that her questions were all about Gabri. Dani came close to him as she narrowed her eyes at him, creeping him out a little. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Dani said as she sat back down across from him, next to Tina. "Just, uh, checking for pimples, dimples...spaghetti sauce." She narrowed her eyes at 'spaghetti sauce' as she stared at Sam.

"Spaghetti-" Sam looked confused while he processed her words, until he gasped when he realized what she was trying to tell him as he glared at her. "Were you spying on me?"

"I told you it was a bad idea to spy on him." Tina said to Dani.

"Nice." Dani said to her sarcastically as she frowned at her big mouthed friend.

Sam heard this as he rose to his feet and glared angrily at his friend. "You used your ghost powers to _SPY_ ON ME?! YOU'VE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE!"

Dani rose to her feet as well as she went face to face with Sam angrily. "Look who's talking! You've been spying on _me_ when I went out with Vincent before, remember?! How do you think I felt, happy?! Plus, I wasn't spying on _you_ , I was spying on Gabri! She's so obviously working with the Gals in White!"

Sam laughed sarcastically as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Oh, oh, so that's it. The only way a girl could like me as if it was part of a plot to get _you_?! Huh, ego much?"

Gabri then appeared behind Sam. "Hey, Sam, would to like to-" She began to ask, but got cut off by him before she could even finish.

"Whatever it is, yes!" Sam angrily dragged Gabri with him as he stormed away from his table. Unaware to him, he left behind the class ring his grandfather gave him earlier that morning.

Dani glared at where Sam stormed off while Tina looked a little shaken from their little argument. "I think I can guess the answer, but how'd it go last night?" She asked Dani casually before her friend sat back down next to her.

"Well, I got hit in the face with a rock, Gabri kissed Sam, and the Gals in White attacked again! So, there's gotta be a connection between them and Gabri!" Dani said as she held her arms up.

Tina suddenly stopped her when Dani mentioned something that caught her attention. "Wait, hold up! Gabri kissed Sam?"

"Yeah, but apparently that's none of my business." Dani took a large, angry sip from her milk carton before she crushed it and threw it behind her. She then buried her face underneath her arms.

Tina then smiled and placed a hand on Dani's back. "Tell you what, since you get attacked every time you get close to Gabri, I'm gonna tag along with Gabri and Sam. I'll be your mole."

Dani smiled in appreciation as she looked up at her friend. "Really? T-to protect Sam?"

"That, and Gabri rocks! Plus, you're my best friend, so I gotta watch your back, too, right?" Tina pulled her beanie over her eyes like Gabri showed her before she walked off down to the street, but she couldn't even see that she was walking straight towards a manhole when she fell inside with a yelp, making Dani cringe.

She then glanced down at the table and noticed the class ring Sam must have left behind when he stormed away in anger. She cocked an eyebrow as she picked it up and examined the inside, but since she held it upside down, to her it said '!UED', but didn't realize it was actually her own name engraved.

"Who the heck is Iued?" She asked herself cluelessly in confusion.

"The purple back gorilla information we accessed traces back to an assignment you gave in your class." Dani heard Agent K say nearby. She ran and hid behind a tree where she saw her and Agent O talking with Ms. Lancer.

Apparently, the Gals in White managed to hack into Skulka's suit when they found a purple back gorilla schedule that was hidden inside her database. It was when Dani was doing her purple back gorilla extra credit assignment several months ago, way back before even the people thought she was public ghost enemy number one, when she was still a heroine in the shadows. They were also trying to find out who Dani Phantom really was, since they have led themselves to Casper High when they suspected that the ghost girl was actually a student in disguise. All Dani knew was that if the Gals in White learned who and what she really was, they would either try to kill her or dissect her in a lab (and she had a very big fear of dissection for many obvious reasons).

"And what makes you think I wanna cooperate with the Feds?" Lancer challenged the agents with a blank glare.

"Because ghosts are a constant threat to your student body." Agent K said.

"And because we're with the government, and have access to your tax records." Agent O added.

That changed Lancer's mind when she smiled nervously. "What do you wanna know and how fast do you wanna know?" She asked them.

Dani hid behind the tree again. "This is getting too close for comfort. I need to lay low for a while and let Tina do her thing." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

The next day at the Skulk 'N Lurk bookstore for goths, Gabri skimmed her finger on a couple of books on a shelf until she found one with 'Edward Gory' and slid it out and showed it to Sam.

"Edward Gory, excellent choice, even his name is _Gory_." Gabri said to Sam as they smiled at each other, until Tina suddenly cutted in between them, kind of ruining their moment.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for letting me tag along. I hope I'm not getting in your way too much." Tina said happily.

"Of course not."

"Yeah, of course not, you _asked_ to tag along." Sam said as he smiled at his best friend, until he glared up at the ceiling. "Unlike some people I know who BETTER NOT BE HERE NOW!" Sam thought that Dani was still spying on him and Gabri invisibly while he glanced around for any Phantom activities.

"Shouting angrily into the sky, it reminds me of home." Gabri said as she wiped a tear with a tissue, which creeped out Tina a little when she tensed her shoulders a little and cringed.

Later on that day, they all went to the miniature golf course for some putt-putt, and it was Gabri's turn when she was about to swing on her golf ball.

"YOU'RE COOL, GABRI!" Tina shouted, loud enough to startle the Hungarian girl into hitting the golf ball too hard when it bounced off from the windmill fan and into Sam's mouth as he grunted.

Sam glared at Tina with his arms crossed, who cowered a little. "Classic American humor, yes?" Gabri asked while Sam remained silent skeptically at his new girlfriend.

Then, they all went to the Nasty Burger for dinner as Tina pigged out on her burger, making her mustard and ketchup fly everywhere near Sam and Gabri, both staring at the techno-geek in little disgust about her way of eating.

"And my fly was down the entire time." Tina said with her mouth full like she was just finishing up a story.

She accidentally spat some ketchup onto Sam's eye, making him yelp a little. "Ah! Tina!" He said in exasperation as he wiped his eye before he smiled nervously at Gabri, who was drinking her soda. "I'm so sorry for thi-"

Gabri suddenly belched loudly at Sam's face, disgusting him a little before she laughed hysterically at Tina's story while she pounded her palm on the table. "Her fly was down entire time!" She exclaimed hysterically before she laughed until she immediately stopped and made a look of confusion. "What is fly?"

Finally, they all went to Sam's house where they watched a romance movie in Sam's basement. However, Tina was playing on her PDA which irritated Sam and distracted Gabri from even watching the movie before the techno-geek noticed Sam's glowering face. "Oh, does this bother you?" Tina asked him.

"Pssh, of course not." Gabri scoffed with a smile.

Then, Tina's phone began to ring and she realized that Dani was calling her. "I gotta take this." She then walked away from Gabri and Sam to talk to her other best friend in private.

"So do I apparently." Sam said sarcastically with his arms crossed.

Tina answered her phone and held it up by her ear as she smiled. "Yo, girl, what's up?"

" _Tina, anything to report?_ " Dani asked through her phone. She was currently in her room back at Fenton Works, waiting with anticipation for any news about Gabri.

"Well, I brought this great graphic novel at the Skulk 'N Lurk, I was two in a par at the putt-putt course...oh, and Sam has some kicking surround sound." Tina peeked back into the room as she heard the surround sounds blaring.

" _I-I-I mean, anything about Gabri?_ "

"If Gabri's a spy, she's really cool to be a spy."

Then Gabri appeared to Tina. "Tina, my friend, movie's over. You up for bowling?" She offered politely.

"Gotta go!" And Tina hung up her phone.

Back at Fenton Works in Dani's room, she removed her phone from her ear while she sat miserably on her bed. "Oh great, now I'm losing _both_ of my best friends." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

The next day at Casper High after gym class, Dani was in the girl's locker room to change out of her uniform. She was trying to find some words to talk to Gabri about her connection with the Gals in White and confirm her suspicions, but seemed to have a lot of trouble finding the right words.

"Gabri, I know you're not who you seem to be and...no." Dani said to herself as she placed her gym shoes into her locker, but groaned before she tried again. "Gabri, I know you're up to something and...oh!" Dani slapped her forehead in frustration. "Come on, Dani, find the words!"

She slammed her locker shut and suddenly saw Gabri leaning right beside her after she appeared out of nowhere. "Dani, I wish to talk to you if you are done talking to yourself." She said to her.

"Oh...I-uh-I on, uh...sure, Gabri." Dani laughed nervously as she sat down on a locker room bleacher and stared up at the Hungarian girl. "What's up?"

"I am not blind, you do not like me."

"Gabri, that's not-"

"Eh, let me finish. You do not like me, because you want to protect your friend, Sam, and...I respect this."

"It's not...just that…"

"You like him more than just friends?"

That made Dani reluctant about how to answer that question when she looked down with uncertainty. "Well…"

Gabri sat next to her. "You hesitate, which means you are unsure. I am not, and I'm going to ask him out." Dani tensed a little when she looked a little nervous. "I wish we can...how do you Americans say...uh, 'hangout'." She then hugged Dani. "I'm glad we had this talk." She gave her two kisses on the cheek, shocking her a little before Gabri walked away.

Dani frowned and rose to her feet. "I know who you are, I know what you're up to, and…" Dani faltered when she noticed that Gabri was already gone. "And...I picture this chat going differently."

After school as the final bell rang, the students all walked out of the building while Dani walked out alone. She glanced up and spotted Tina and Sam both walking with their new friend, Gabri. Sam turned around and glared at Dani briefly, before he made a sad expression as he looked away, and Tina did the same thing when she gave Dani the same look and looked away sadly. Gabri, on the other hand, smiled back at Dani as she waved at her before she walked off. Dani gave out a weak wave before she sadly walked back home alone.

At Fenton Works that night, both of Dani's parents, Matt and Jackie, were talking to a couple of people in their kitchen. "Our daughter...hanging out with Dani Phantom?! Well, that is preposterous." Matt said in disbelief.

"Dani, get over here!" Jackie called for her daughter.

Dani walked into the kitchen and gasped when she saw the Gals in White inside her house. "We've managed to trace this PDA to Tina Foley." Agent K said as she pulled out a familiar-looking PDA. She recognized that it was Tina's original PDA, the one her old foe, Skulka, stole from her for her suit since the very first day they met and their first encounter together, when she was doing some extra credit for biology several months ago. "We figure the ghost must be an associate of hers."

"Have you checked, uh...Daphne Baxter?" Dani wondered, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Affirmative, she's too much of a social prep to be the ghost kid. And you...you're too prepubescent." Agent O said as she examined Dani's body figure.

Dani glared at the agents offendedly. "Are you ladies that blind?!"

"And it's not that Manson boy...which leaves the Gabri kid we saw them hanging around with."

Agent K's eyes went wide like something just clicked in her mind. "Of course! How did we not see that? She's got white hair and so does the ghost girl! Come on!" She exclaimed before she and her partner drew out their ecto-guns and they ran out of the house.

"Hey! If you ever need a Gal in Orange, Jackie Fenton's your girl!" She called after them proudly while Matt remained silent as he smiled at his wife.

Dani began to think to herself like she just misunderstood something she has been thinking about the whole time. "Wait...Gabri _can't_ be a spy for them if they're going after her with guns blazing..." She muttered to herself before her eyes went wide when she realized something else. "And Sam and Tina are right in the line of fire!"

At the Amity Park Observatory, Tina was looking through a pair of binoculars as she looked up at the starry night sky. Sam and Gabri stood a feet away while Sam looked more like he just wanted some time alone with Gabri instead of Tina always ruining their moments together.

"Cool, it's a new moon! You guys wanna take a look?" Tina asked as she turned to Sam and Gabri.

"Later, perhaps. I wish to have a word with Sam...in private." Gabri said as she took Sam's hand and walked him away several feet from Tina before she faced him. "I will not mince word, Sam. I like you and I would like to go steady."

Sam smiled brightly. "With me?" He asked his new girlfriend.

"With you...and not with your losing friend, Tina."

His smile dropped as he cocked an eyebrow. "It's _loser_."

"Then you agree!"

Tina then came up to them with a smile. "You guys really need to see-" She began, but got interrupted by Sam when they glanced at him.

"No, I don't agree. Tina may be annoying, but she's one of my best friends, she's part of the package." Sam said to Gabri as he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Uh, am I interrupting something? Gabri? Girl? Hello?" Tina waved her hand in front of Gabri's face while she glared underneath her sunglasses as her anger began to rise.

"Girl, do you ever stop talking?!" She snapped in a normal American accent as she glared at Tina, making her smile drop from her outburst and change of accent. "Do you even know how obnoxious you are?! With your stupid jokes?! And your lame old technology?! IDIOT!" Her eyes went wide when she realized her mistake as she glanced nervously at Sam. "Uh, I mean...pssh, it's nothing, ah…" But she made a look of defeat when she knew that she was busted and now Sam and Tina both knew the truth. "Oh, darn it."

Sam's eyes were wide when he realized that she wasn't Hungarian at all and that she has been lying to him ever since they first met each other at the Nasty Burger. "Wait a minute...you were _faking_ it?! The accent and liking Tina, just to get on my good side?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Oh, come ON! You're a boy, hello! I mean...I really like you, but...come on!" Gabri gestured to Tina, making her glare at her offendedly. That only made the goth boy angrier when he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he glared even harder. Gabri scratched her cheek like she knew what was coming next. "We're through, aren't we?"

"Oh, beyond!"

"Oh well." She then noticed a pair of jocks walking onto the balcony as they chatted inaudibly with each other. "Jocks! Better adjust my pitch." Gabri slipped on a leather jacket as she ran up to the jocks. "Hey, boys, you dig sports?"

"Can I slap her in the face for you?" Tina offered as she and Sam both glared at Gabri with their arms crossed.

They suddenly heard a rocket swooping right towards them when they yelped and ducked from the missile while Gabri and the jocks scattered out of the way as they shouted before the missile destroyed the edge of the balcony.

"Thanks, but I think that's covered." Sam said to Tina. They both gasped when they looked up and saw a white jet hovering over the observatory and realized that it was the Gals in White.

"Commence operation white noise while heats!" Agent O announced before they switched on their targeting system. They first aimed at Sam and Tina, then the jocks who were running towards the exit, and finally settled onto Gabri.

Sam turned to his ex-girlfriend. "Gabri, although I think you're the world's biggest brat, RUN!" He shouted after her.

"Huh?" Gabri looked up and noticed the jet as it fired beams directly at her, but she luckily jumped to her feet and avoided the attack. She shrieked to the top of her lungs as she ran across the balcony while she evaded more beams firing right at her.

Meanwhile, Dani flew around town in her ghost form while she tried to find her friends and Gabri so she could protect them, but she didn't even know where they were 'hanging out' as she stopped in mid air. "Now where-" She began to ask herself, until she suddenly heard beams being fired. She turned around and saw the Gals in Whites' jet attacking the observatory on the hill. "Oh no, I'm too late!" She immediately flew to where the agents were attacking.

The Gals in White continued to fire more beams at Gabri as she desperately tried to outrun them, but then she tripped over when a force from the last blast made her slide across the balcony. When she stopped underneath a giant Earth statue above the door, the jet fired two missiles as they destroyed and weakened the poles holding the globe statue in place.

"Gabri." Tina said when she witnessed this.

Gabri looked up when she saw the globe was about to fall right on top of her, but Tina rushed to her in the nick of time while she grabbed her and moved her out of the way before it crushed them both before they tumbled a little.

"Tina, you saved my life!" Gabri said to her in relief.

"Yeah, but I despise you now." She said as she adjusted her beanie before they both continued to run from the jet's beam attacks.

"We got the ghost girl on the run!" Agent K said with a smirk.

However, they heard someone tapping on their glass windshield when they turned their heads in confusion and saw the real Dani Phantom smirking at them with her hands on her hips.

"You ladies looking for me?" She retorted before she flew beneath the jet and phased the agents out of the jet as they shouted. The jet lost altitude when it crashed next to the observatory while Gabri, Sam, and Tina all watched.

"This town is too crazy for me, I'm going back to Michigan!" Gabri said, a little overwhelmed as she removed her sunglasses and ran away.

"Don't you mean Hungary, Gabri?!" Tina retorted after her while Sam remained silent.

"MY NAME IS ELIZA!" Eliza ran into the building in terror, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Girls, I'm only going to say this once, stay away from those kids!" Dani demanded the Gals in White as she held them by their collars.

"Or what?" Agent K retorted.

The answer came when she hurtled the agents in front of their HQ building as they shouted and landed on the ground while they got covered with mud. Dani dusted her hands and smiled with another great victory and flew away, leaving the agents in hot water with their angry commissioner.

"O! K! Is that a cleanliness breach? Are your suits completely black with filth?!" She thundered angrily to her agents.

"Uh...uh, did you know in Hungary that, uh, black is the new white?" Agent O asked with a nervous smile while her partner remained silent.

* * *

The next day outside Casper High after school, Dani met up with Sam and Tina, looking guilty for what she did, and for the fact that she misunderstood Gabri as being a part of the Gals in White.

"So, I'm sorry. I never should've betrayed your trust by spying on you and your...girlfriend." Dani said before she pulled out a class ring she thought Sam was going to give Gabri. "And you left this at lunch a couple days ago, when you threw a fit."

She handed Sam the ring as he stared at it, but then scoffed when he briefly rolled his eyes. "Agh! She's _not_ my girlfriend. I dumped her as soon as I figured out that you were right about her being a phony." He explained before he looked a little down. "Apparently, that _is_ the only way a girl can like me."

"That's not true." Tina said to him.

"That's _totally_ not true!" Dani agreed as she smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "There are a million reason a girl can like you. I mean, you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're handso-" She faltered her words when she noticed that Sam was blushing while Tina stared oddly between them. "Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz. Still friends?"

Sam waved his hand the way Eliza would do as he scoffed. "Pssh, the best." He said with a smile.

"You think I can use that 'pssh' thing to pick up boys?" Tina wondered, doing hers as well. She then noticed Paul Sanchez and Skye walked by before she pulled her beanie over her eyes. "Excuse me, gentlemen!" She walked over to them and did the 'pssh' thing, making the boys yelp in disgust before they slapped her, making her shout as her friends cringed.

"That's a no." Sam and Dani said in unison before they laughed for a little bit.

Sam held out the class ring. "Can you hang on to this for the time being?" He asked Dani before he dropped it on her awaiting palm.

Dani inhaled deeply through her nose before she sighed from her mouth as tossed the ring into the air and she caught it with a grin. She walked away while unknown to her, Sam smiled warmly at her as he sighed through his nose and blushed, making his feelings very clear to everyone now: Sam Manson has a secret crush on Dani Fenton.


	41. Reality Trip: PART 1

**Season 2 Episode 19  
** Reality Trip: Part 1  
"Are We There Yet?"

Summer has finally arrived at Amity Park that morning, and everyone was preparing for their last day of school for their little summer fun. At Fenton Works, Dani Fenton was readying herself as quickly as possible since she accidentally overslept and was almost late for her last day of freshman terms at Casper High.

"Oh crud! Of all days to oversleep!" Dani groaned as she pulled a drawer open and grabbed a hairbrush. She began to brush some knots out of her hair before she tied her blue headband on her head once she was done. "Can't have Lancer keep me after on the last day of school, so…" She smiled as she transformed into her ghost form and phased out of her house and hovered in the air. "I'll just take the aerial route."

Dani's mother, Jackie Fenton, was taking a shower to clean herself up, but she gasped when she glanced out her window and saw Dani Phantom floating there several feet away.

"You, ghost kid! When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jackie exclaimed angrily before she suddenly pulled out an ecto bazooka and fired a beam at Dani, but she quickly dodged it and flew away.

"Which is the perfect example of why I won't be going ghost during my Fenton family vacation."

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"IT'S SUMMER! Starting at three thirty, I don't have to listen to anyone for a long, long time!" As Dani made her way to Casper High so her summer can finally begin, she flew over the Amity Park Penitentiary.

Inside, an old foe of Dani's, Freakshow, was cuffed to a chair with a light shining on her. So far in Dani's ghost hunting career, Freakshow was by far the _only_ human villain she has ever encountered (not counting Vincent Gray, because she mostly saw him as an anti-hero, since he hunted ghosts more for his own personal reasons than heroic rights, even though he did see himself as a hero). Freakshow once ran a gothic circus, but lost all her rights since she was arrested for masterminding robberies by controlling ghosts with a mythical staff. She also once tried to control Dani Phantom so she could make her her personal slave, but thanks to her friends, she managed to fight back and defeat Freakshow by turning her into the authorities. Of course, she was transferred to some of the authorities that couldn't really be trusted almost at all: the Gals in White.

The two main agents of the Gals in White, Agent O and K, approached the former ringmaster in front of them. "I hope you've been enjoying your stay with us, Freakshow." Agent K said with a smirk.

Freakshow looked up at them before she smiled at them mockingly. "Oh, the Gals in White: top secret ghost catchers who can't actually catch ghosts!" She retorted.

Agent K grinned as she pressed a button on her remote and the lights flipped on. It revealed one of Freakshow's only remaining minion that remained loyal to her, Landu the tattooed man ghost, floating in some kind of suspended animation inside a liquid-filled chamber in the middle of the room.

"Care to revise that last statement?" Agent O asked rhetorically.

"Landu!" Freakshow said in concern.

"No longer under your control." Agent K added.

The former ringmistress glared at the agents bitterly. "What do you want?"

"You knowledge of ghostly items. Anything you care to tell us about _this_?" Agent O asked as she pressed a button on her remote. From the floor, a bronze, arm length gauntlet with four slots emerged with three different colored and type of gem: a red ruby square gem, a yellow topaz diamond gem, and a blue sapphire circular gem.

Freakshow made a look like she actually recognized it. "The Reality Gauntlet!" She then hid her recognition when she smiled innocently. "Never heard of it."

"We know how you envy ghosts…" Agent K said.

" _And_ we believe this to be an object of enough spectral power to eradicate ghosts forever...perhaps, including _this_ one!" Agent O said as she pulled a photo of Dani Phantom from her file.

"Oh, _that_ Reality Gauntlet! I believe I've heard of it after all." Freakshow said as she grinned mischievously. Agent O pressed on her remote and undid the cuffs linking the ringmistress to her chair. "Now then, the Reality Gauntlet…" She walked up to the gauntlet and inspected it with interest. "Hmm...I don't know _that_ much about it, but...I believe these things play a key role." She pointed at the gems underneath the gauntlet before she glanced at the agents. "Uh, may I try it on?"

"I suppose so." Agent O said before she muttered to her partner. "Doesn't work anyway."

"Joy!" Freakshow slipped the gauntlet onto her arm before she picked up the red gem as the agents watched in silence. "Each of these gems has a power. The red one is the Gem of Life: it can make anything come alive." She placed it on its correct slot before she held up the yellow gem. "And this is the Gem of Form: it can transform anything into anything else...uh, so I've been told." Agent O gave her a look of suspicion before she finally picked up the last blue gem. "And this...is the Gem of Fantasy: it can make your dreams real. These gems, if touched in the proper sequence, will allow the wearer to control all reality! But the gauntlet is useless without its power source." Freakshow smiled at the agents while they stood there in silence until the ringmistress pulled out one of her earrings. "...which I just so happen to have right here!"

"Freeze, Freaks!" Agent O exclaimed as she and her partner were about to pull out their guns. Apparently, one of Freakshow's earrings was an orange ruby triangle, which was the power source for the Reality Gauntlet, and now the Gals in White have realized their mistake.

She placed the Power Source gem on its slot as she activated the Gem of Life. "Have a little taste of the Gem of Life!" She fired a red beam from the gauntlet and the Gals in White's guns suddenly came to life as they wrapped themselves around the agents, trapping them. "Now that's what I call living!" She then frowned as she examined the gems. "Blast! If only I knew how to activate all the gems, I could control all reality! Still…"

Freakshow pulled a card out of Agent O's jacket and slipped in onto a panel as the chamber containing Landu opened as it hissed smoke. He awakened from his suspended animation and bowed before his mistress before he threw up his hood.

"That concludes our demonstration, now if you'll excuse us…" Freakshow said as she and Landu made their way, leaving the agents alone while they flew over town. "What shall we do with our newfound freedom? Movie? Dinner? Make myself ringmistress of all reality?!"

Freakshow laughed mechanically as they both flew over Amity Park, ready to begin her new scheme to not just take over the world, but to also to get her revenge on the one ghost girl who ruined her career and foiled her plans before: Dani Phantom.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

That afternoon at Casper High, the last bell finally rang as students cheered and ran out of the school with their new summer freedom from education. They applauded near the stage where their favorite band, Dumpty Humpty, will be playing at the school's out concert tonight. Dani Fenton and her best friends, Tina Foley and Sam Manson, walked out of the Casper High, each holding their own paper flyers and smiling about their new summer out of school.

"Finally! I've been looking forward to this summer vacation forever. The three of us traveling together cross country, seeing the sights." Dani said as she stared at her space flyer. "Cape Canaveral Space Center in sunny Florida…"

"The Comic Book Sci-Fi/Fantasy Exo in sunny San Diego…" Tina said, looking at hers.

"And Gothapalooza in the bleak Nevada Desert." Sam finished as he examined his own.

"But tonight, we rock out at the Dumpty Humpty concert." Dani said as they stopped near the stage.

Then Dani's older brother, James, wasn't looking where he was going when he accidentally bumped into his sister, making them drop their books and papers.

"Geez, Dani, watch it!" James snapped as he rubbed his head.

"Geez, James, watch it." Dani said as she rubbed her head, but then glanced down when she noticed some of her brother's books as she picked them up. "'Ghost Envy for Dimwits: ghosts are not the boss of me'? What is this?"

James kneeled down to pick up his books and papers as he explained to his little sister. "My college entrance thesis on ghost envy. College might be a year in a half away, but you can't be too prepared. In fact, did you know that ghosts often-"

Dani interrupted him when she shoved his book into his face. "Don't know, don't care, not listening! From now on, it's no more pencils, no more books...and going ghost so our parents can't tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'." Dani did some finger motions like separating a piece of air for emphasising as James walked away to leave his sister and her friends to themselves.

"Which reminds me, how did you convince _my_ parents to let me spend an entire summer with _your_ parents?" Sam wondered to Dani in confusion.

Dani smiled as she had a flashback about before school started. Sam's parents, Patrick and Jessica, were in the living room as Dani invisibly floated behind them and overshadowed Patrick. "You know, I think the Fentons are wonderful. Sam should take a cross country trip with them." Dani said through Sam's father before she phased out of him and possessed Jessica. "And I agree with you, let's never speak of this again."

"Let's just say I...finally got under their skin." Dani said before her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped and looked behind her, only to find that her friends have disappeared. The students all ran away, screaming before Dani looked up and gasped when she saw her old enemy, Landu, bringing his tattoos to life as they began to wreak some havoc on the teens. Dani heard the yelps of Sam and Tina when she turned around and saw them being dragged away into the air by two green bat tattoos.

"Remind me again, why do we hang out with a kid who has ghostly enemies?" Sam asked Tina rhetorically.

"Because...you have a crush on her?" Tina asked as she smiled nervously, only to earn a glare from her gothic friend.

Dani quickly ran up to the empty stage as she slipped under the curtains to hide herself. She transformed into her ghost half and phased to take action. She saw Paul Sanchez being attacked by three of Landu's tattoos as he shouted in fear tried to bat them away. She fired blasted at them with her ghost beams from her fingertips and vaporized them into oblivion. Paul stared at her heavenly as she smiled down at him before she flew off to find her friends. Sam and Tina have been dragged near a train station a few miles away from the school, and the bats wrapped their wings around the two friends to hold them still as they landed on their stomachs with grunts. They looked up and saw a familiar human enemy of theirs, Freakshow, towering over them with a grin with her new Reality Gauntlet.

"FREAKSHOW!" Sam and Tina exclaimed in unison at his unexpected return for vengeance.

"In the anemic flesh. How's tricks? Had a nice few months while I was _rotting_ in jail, because of you!" Freakshow snapped before she suddenly got blasted away from a green ecto beam.

Sam and Tina smiled at Dani's timely arrival. "Actually, yeah, I've been working on my aim!" She retorted to the former ringmistress. Freakshow grinned as she fired a red beam at the barbed fence below her when they suddenly came to life and wrapped around her body like a giant cocoon.

"And so have I! Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet!" She then activated the Gem of Form as it glowed. "Which is twice as powerful now that I've activated the Gem of Form!" She fired a yellow beam at a couple of train oil cars as they transformed into two giant identical metal monsters.

At first, Dani was worried, but then she noticed that they weren't doing anything since they just stood their, remaining absolutely still. Dani glanced between Freakshow and the monsters in confusion before she slipped out of the fence trap and hovered in front of them.

She giggled a little like it was a joke. "What are they going to do? Rust on me?" She retorted.

Freakshow's smile didn't drop when she activated the Gem of Life. "And Freakshow said, 'let there be LIFE!'" She fired a red beam at the metal monsters, making them come alive.

One of them roared as it tried to smash Dani from the air, but she managed to fly away in time, until the other one grabbed her and squeezed her a little, making her grunt before it threw her to the ground. She tumbled and stopped at Freakshow's feet, her face all scratched and bruised and a little disoriented.

The ringmistress stared down at her in confusion. "Hmm, that's odd. I commanded it to squash you." She murmured to herself before she glanced at her gauntlet. "I need more practice."

Meanwhile, the Gals in White rode down the train tracks and witnessed the two active metal monsters as they roared. "The gauntlet is active! Bad news." Agent O said.

"Very bad. And when we file a report, I'll be affixing blame to you." Agent K said to her partner as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Agent O then took out her own cuffs. "Not if I affix it to you first! FREEZE, FREAKS!"

Freakshow noticed the agents and smirked. "Freeze? If you insist!" She said as she fired a yellow beam to a cloud in the sky and it formed into a giant man made of snow. It plummeted from the sky and slammed on top of the Gals in White and the metal monsters, covering them in snow and demolishing the monsters. "Now where were we? Ah, yes." Freakshow grabbed Dani by her collar as she merely gave her a flat look. "I was gonna ruin _your_ life the way _you_ ruined mine! HAHA!" She laughed as she raised her gauntlet while she charged it up to kill her. However, Dani glared as she activated her Boo-staff and swung it straight from under her jaw, making her release her as she flew near the tracks. She groaned as she rubbed her chin in pain. "I think she broke my jaw."

Dani towered over her as she held out her staff and glared angrily at her. "I'll break more than just your mouth." She said dangerously calm, until Landu suddenly phased through the ground and punched Dani away, sending her landing next to her friends as the trio glared at the ringmistress.

"Looks like our showdown is going to require a bigger audience." Freakshow held out her hand with her gauntlet as the front of her train pulled in on its own and it whistled. "A _much_ bigger audience." Freakshow laughed as the bats released themselves from Sam and Tina and flew back onto Landu's legs. Freakshow gave the trio one last evil grin as she gave her train bat wings as it whistled and flew away out of sight.

Dani stood to her feet as she deactivated her Boo-staff and stormed back to her friends. They wrapped their arms around each other as they prepared to fly. "Dani, what about Freakshow?!" Sam asked her as he frowned a little.

Dani looked at the pile of snow as the Gals in White popped out at the top and shivered from the intense cold. "Oh, let the brat-sicles handle it, I'm on vacation." Dani said as they took off to the air. "Besides, two words…"

"DUMPTY HUMPTY! DUMPTY HUMPTY!" The teens chanted that night of the concert as they prepared for their school's out rock out. Dani looked very eager for her summer to officially begin with her favorite band, Sam and Tina were more occupied on reading about this Reality Gauntlet Freakshow used against them.

"'The Reality Gauntlet consists of four gems, which-'" Sam read out loud as he examined the book, only to get interrupted by Dani as she placed her hand over the section.

"Guys, come on, it's summer. As is no more pencils, no more books…" Dani said.

"You may want to take a look at _this_ book, especially the author." Tina said.

Dani took the book from Sam and examined the author that wrote the book before. "'Frelicia Malak Showenhower'?" Sam then folded up the page of the book and covered up most of her last name, revealing that the author's nickname was Freakshow. "Freakshow! Well...I don't care, Sam, because as of right now, Freakshow is not my problem." Dani shoved the book back to Sam before music began playing as everyone cheered. "Oh, I love this part! This is where the band comes out of a giant egg!"

Smoke billowed up as they concert began, but unfortunately the egg suddenly came to life when it opened its mouth and spewed real yolk and the band popped out with shocked expressions.

The audience gasped in shock at the sight before Freakshow appeared on stage with a wicked smile. "Are you kids ready to have a great summer? Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall!" She cackled evilly.

Landu also appeared as he nabbed Sam and Tina out of their bleachers and flew them down to the stage. Dani glared at the stage in exasperation. "Will this vacation _ever_ start?!" She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her, since they were all gawking at Freakshow before she slipped underneath the bleachers and transformed out of sight.

"Ah, the only thing better than an audience is a _captive_ audience!" Her gauntlet glowed yellow as she strapped everyone to their seats with seatbelts, trapping them when they gasped in fear.

Dani flew up in her ghost form and charged at her enemy. "Show's over, Freakshow!"

"Au contraire. That's French for 'I'll bet this hurts'!" She raised her gauntlet as it glowed red and she punched Dani dead on, sending her flying several feet across the stage.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works in the kitchen, Matt and Jackie Fenton began packing their things for their trip as James sat by the table near his parents. "But I can't go on this trip! I need to write my thesis on ghost envy!" James complained a little. "If only I could find someone that fits the bill."

Jackie glanced at the TV and saw Landu on screen, alerting her. "GHOST!" She exclaimed.

Matt gasped as he jumped onto the table while James shielded himself. His papers flew up to the air as James rested his cheek on his fist and he sighed in annoyance. "That was easy." He muttered.

" _It's ghost-based chaos at the Casper High School's Out concert, where notorious ghost kid, Dani Phantom, is fighting for her afterlife!_ " Lena Thunder announced on the news as she showed an image of Dani facing off against Freakshow with a determined glare.

Back at the ruined concert, Freakshow used her Gem of Life on a set of drums as she transformed it into a giant spider. She commanded it to attack Dani while she gap in worry.

At the Gals in White HQ, Agent O and K were watching the whole fight on their TV. They were still shivering since they didn't exactly recover from the whole 'snowman incident'. They were wrapped in blankets and had their feet placed in buckets of warm water. "Let's roll...roll...ro-AHCHOO!" Agent O sneezed loudly.

Back in the fight, the spider drumset fired a spew of silk from its cymbals and collided with Dani dead on and sent her flying towards a football post, creating a web and sticked Dani onto it as it bounced a few times. She struggled with effort to break free, but remained stuck as she glared angrily at Freakshow.

"Any last words? Might I suggest, 'Ah! Freakshow, don't hurt me!'" Freakshow mocked.

Landu continued holding onto Sam and Tina until Tina acted quickly when she tugged his hood over his face, making him release them and sent him flying, muffling as his Mohawk spike stuck to a billboard behind him.

"Leave her alone!" Sam exclaimed as he charged at the ringmistress and thrusted his book at her head, sending her to the ground as she grunted.

Freakshow picked up the book from her face and stood up as she examined the saved page. "I see we have the same taste in authors." Sam kicked the book out of her hands and grabbed onto her gauntlet. "And in gloves! Let go, boy!"

Sam placed his hand on the Gem of Form as Tina joined the struggle and accidentally placed her hand on the Gem of Fantasy. The three of them began to glow as they flew up into the air while Dani gathered her energy and snapped from the web. She flew to her enemy and friends as she, too, grabbed the gauntlet as well, making Freakshow strain as she threw them into the air, but they grabbed onto her again. Tina placed her hand on the Gem of Form, Dani placed hers on the Gem of Life, and finally Sam placed his hand on the Gem of Fantasy.

Freakshow smiled when she felt all of the gems being activated and that the trio has found the combination. "You did it! You found the combination that activates all the gems! Which means, I control all reality!" She exclaimed before their world around them began to waver.

"Guess again, cueball! As long as we're touching the gauntlet, we have just as much control as you do!" Sam said as he glared.

"Let...go...of...my...GAUNTLET!" She threw the trio up into the air again as they shouted and grabbed her gauntlet again.

Sam glanced at his friends between him as Freakshow tried to shake them off. "Quick, according to the book, the gauntlet has a defense mechanism. Think of a place to hide the gem you're holding!"

Dani concentrated hard as the Gem of Life disappeared from its slot, Sam did the same as the Gem of Form disappeared without a trace as well, and finally Tina thought deeply as the Gem of Fantasy vanish before the Reality Gauntlet began to lose its power.

"No! NOOO!" Freakshow exclaimed with wide eyes.

The gauntlet suddenly exploded in the air as everyone in the crowd shielded themselves from the flash before Sam and Tina fell onto the stage. The spider drumset returned to normal as the seat belts holding down the audience disappeared as well. At first, everyone cheered until they looked up and gasped when they witnessed Freakshow landing on the stage. She looked at her gauntlet and saw her three empty slots, minus the power source which remained on its rightful place.

"BLAST! The gem's are gone! We must fly...but dramatically!" Freakshow said to Landu before he used his tattoos to wrap themselves and flew away until they were out of sight.

Sam and Tina watched as the freaks disappeared until they cringed when someone else crashed onto the center of the stage. Dani groaned in weakness as she stood to her feet and changed back to her human form. Dani's eyes went wide and she gasped when she realized that she has just transformed in front of the audience in bright light. She glanced around as the audience gasped in complete shock when they just witnessed the girl's transformation. She looked up and saw that a news helicopter captured the whole thing and even the Gals in White flew above and witnessed who the ghost girl really was. Everyone began to mutter inaudibly in surprise as Sam and Tina exchanged nervous looks that their best friend's secret identity has been exposed to the whole world.

"Uh...nobody saw that, right?" Dani asked nervously, but she knew the horrible truth: everyone now knew that Dani Fenton and Dani Phantom are one and the same person as she glanced desperately at the crowd.

"HOLY SWEAT SOCKS! Dani Fenturd is...Dani _PHAN_ TURD?!" Daph exclaimed in complete shock as she head her head, making her realized that all this time she has been unknowingly harassing her heroine idol.

"And she's totally infatuated with me! This makes things so much easier...for me." Paul said with delight.

Everyone continued muttering in shock as they walked up onto the stage and began to surround Dani as she looked at them in fear. Sam and Tina made determined looks as they jumped in front of their friend protectively with Tina holding up a stool while Sam spun a microphone. "Back! Back, savages!" Tina demanded.

"Well, uh...it could be worse." Said said unsurely as he glanced to Dani.

"Really? How?" Dani asked sarcastically as she frowned.

" _NOBODY MOVE!_ " The Gals in White ordered the teens as they flew around Dani.

Back at Fenton Works in the kitchen, the Fentons were watching the whole thing while Matt and Jackie were completely shocked at what they have just witnessed. They have just seen the ghost girl transform into none other than their own daughter.

"Our daughter is the ghost girl?!" Matt exclaimed in overwhelming shock with wide eyes, and Jackie looked just as shock as her husband.

James quickly jumped in between his parents and the TV with a nervous look on his face. "Now, now, let's jump into any insane conclusions!" He said reluctantly, until he glanced and found Sam's parents, Patrick and Jessica Manson, and Tina's parents, Maria and Alex Foley, standing at their doorway with their hands on their hips while they glared at the Fenton family. Apparently, they have all seen the ghost girl transform into their daughter, and they all wanted to have a serious chat with her family.

"YOU!" Jessica shouted.

"YOU!" Jackie snapped back before they went face to face aggressively as they glared at each other.

"We were watching Extreme Nanny Makeover, when we found out your _daughter_ was a GHOST!"

"Why are _you_ yelling at _us_?! You're spooky, ooky bat son as to be behind this!"

Maria went in between them to break the clashing parents and shoved them away from each other gently. "Now, everyone, it's okay to point fingers as long as nobody's pointing them at my daughter." She said calmly.

"Okay! Maybe Dani _is_ the ghost girl, but it's not as though _our_ ghost activities have ever put your families in any danger!" Matt said with a sigh, trying to keep his temper on normal level as he glared at the parents with his arms crossed.

They suddenly heard something coming through the vents as they turned around and gasped as Landu's tattoos flew out and wrapped themselves around the Foleys and the Mansons as they glared at the Fentons again. "Until now." Jackie corrected sheepishly as she shrugged. The Fentons then got wrapped up as they hugged each other and disappeared.

Back at the concert, the Gals in White circled around Dani and her friends, now that they have finally learned the identity of the ghost girl they have been tracking down since they first moved to Amity Park.

"You're coming in for questioning, young lady." Agent K said to her.

"And experiments...lots and lots of really painful experiments." Agent O added harshly as they continued circling around the trio.

"I don't think so! Tina, Sam, grab hold of me!" Dani told her friends as they held onto to her. "I'm going ghost!" She changed into her ghost form and flew to the air as the crowd began to cheer for their half-ghost heroine.

"DANI! DANI! DANI!" They chanted out loud.

"Girl, you're a rockstar!" Tina said as she looked down at the chanting audience.

Suddenly, Dani unwillingly changed back to her human form in midair. "WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" She exclaimed before they plummeted back to the stage as they shouted and crashed onto the stage with grunts, and they sat up from the impact. "That Reality Gauntlet explosion must've messed with my ghost powers!"

The Gals in White agents both landed on the stage, ready to capture the trio. "I can get us out of here." Sam said determinedly before he grabbed Dani and dragged her to the edge of the stage. "MOSH PIT!" He threw Dani over the crowd as they surfed her across the aisle. Sam quickly grabbed his book before he and Tina followed their friend.

"She's lost her ghost powers!" Agent K said.

"Get her!" Agent O exclaimed.

They jetted off the stage to follow the trio, but the crowd quickly hid them as they crawled out of the crowd and ran to the football locker room and pinned their backs to the wall. Hands suddenly emerged from the doors as they grabbed onto the trio and pulled them into the room and slammed the door shut as the agents flew by. Inside the locker room, lights flipped on, revealing Paul Sanchez, Daph Baxter, Kwyn, and the other popular jocks and cheerleaders who bullied Dani and her friends in the past before as they smiled at her.

"You're... _helping_ me?" Dani asked the in-crowd, slightly taken aback by this.

"Well, duh! You've only been helping us for, like...ever!" Daph admitted as she smiled gratefully at her former rival.

Paul suddenly grabbed Dani and pulled her in when he kissed her on the lips, making her muffle in surprise as she waved her arms around frantically. He brought her back up as she stood there with a loving/surprised look on her face. "Dani Sanchez. Hey, I finally wrapped my mind around it!" He said as Dani continued to stare out absentmindedly.

Sam looked like he was about to punch Paul for kissing her right on the lips, even though his ex-girlfriend, Gabri, once kissed him on the lips without warning. "Oh-kay, I'm feeling relieved _and_ nauseated at the same time." He said to Tina as he glowered and crossed his arms.

Back outside, the agents used their metal detectors as they scanned the area for any signs of Dani nearby. "She couldn't have gone far without her ghost powers." Agent K said to her partner.

The jocks, cheerleaders, and preps all walked out of the locker room casually as Dani and Tina, disguised as cheerleaders, hid their faces with pom-poms, and Sam was disguised in a quarterback uniform as they walked into the woods, undetected as hoped. Once they were far enough away from the Gals in White, they removed their pom-poms and helmet from their faces.

"I want that back by Monday, minus the goth sweat." Paul said to Sam as he frowned at him.

"We don't sweat, WE SIMMER!" He argued angrily before Dani grabbed his arm and dragged him away so they could out of their disguises.

The trio finally made it back to Fenton Works as they all hid beside the house so she could gather her things, but mostly to run away and go into hiding now that the entire world knew what she really was.

"Okay, I'll zip in, get my stuff…" Dani said to her friends.

"Then what? Run away from home?" Tina asked, not really liking the idea of her best friend going on the run from the entire world.

"Well, what choice do I have, Tina? The whole _world_ knows my secret! BUT! If I can get get the gauntlet, I can change reality so that none of this ever happened." The trio all entered Fenton Works as Dani flipped the lights on. "Believe me, it's better for everyone if I just…" She looked ahead of her and saw something that caught her up short. "Uh...disappear?"

There were armed women surrounding the trio, aiming and charging their guns. She saw Agents O and K leading them as they aimed their guns as well. Dani immediately knew that the army behind them were undoubtedly a part of the Gals in White was well. Two of them suddenly grabbed onto Sam and Tina and held them tightly and securely.

"For those still counting, that's three times we've been grabbed today." Sam said, looking slightly irritated by the fact.

"Humans are secure, take down the ghost child!" Agent O ordered her women as she pointed at Dani.

"Where are my mom and dad?! What have you done with them?!" Dani demanded the agents as she glared angrily at them, thinking the agents have probably kidnapped her family.

Unaware to everyone in the room, Landu invisibly phased into the house and sent three of his bats to the trio as the flew into their shirts, but they didn't feel a thing before he flew away.

"Danielle Fenton, in accordance with the Anti-Ecto Federal Control Act, article one, section one, subsection A...you're under arrest." Agent K declared.

"I'm only gonna say this once...let my friends go and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Or what?" Agent O challenged the girl.

"Or _this_!" Dani ran up to the wall as she lifted the curtain, revealing a button encased in glass. She broke the glass with the mini-hammer and slammed her palm on the button, setting off alarms as they blared loudly.

" _Fenton Works Anti-Creep Mode activated! Our special today is fudge...I mean, pain._ " Jackie's voice said all over the house as the Gals in White all looked around in alarm.

Two large grapple arms suddenly emerged from the walls as they grabbed onto the women holding Sam and Tina hostage, making them release the teens before the arms slammed them together to knock them out. "Fire ecto-weapons!" Agent K ordered her women and they fired their guns at the trio. As they braced themselves, a clear shape of Jackie's face popped up in front of them and protected the trio from the Guys in Whites' attacks.

"What's going on?!" Sam exclaimed over the commotion.

"The house attacks anything using ecto-energy! I'm going ghost!" Dani said before she changed into her ghost form, but the weapons suddenly began aiming at her, so she quickly changed back as the weapons immediately seized aiming at her. "Darn! If I go ghost, the house will think that _I'm_ an enemy! RUN!"

The trio began to run across the living room until three guards jumped into the air in an attempt to tackle them, until the TV opened when it fired three rockets that opened and pinned the guards to the wall and electrocuted them a little. Another grapple arm emerged and began to toss, swing, and slam the guards around mercilessly as they shouted.

Sam glanced back to Dani. "Where _are_ your parents?"

"Probably looking for me...or a scalpel to dissect me with!" Dani said with slight fear at the thought.

Dani and her friends made it to the stairs as they ran up the steps, until a guard suddenly appeared as she aimed her gun at the teens. "FREEZE!" She exclaimed.

Dani halted her friends midway up the steps as she smirked. "Okay!"

Suddenly from the walls, cutouts of Jackie and Matt slammed right onto the guard, making her tumble down the stairs as the trio moved out of the way in time to see her collide with Agents O and K. After Dani made a brief stop in her bedroom and packed up all her needs inside her backpack, she led her best friends into the master bedroom, where she removed a rug from a metal circle that has been hidden in her parents' room.

"Three to the OP Center!" Dani called out before a tube engulfed over them and sucked them all up to the center. They emerged from the refrigerator as they all coughed from the smoke.

"Man, your mom _really_ needs to get rid of that ham!" Tina said, disgusted by the same spoiled ham.

Outside Fenton Works, the Gals in White shot come grappling hooks as they began to hoist themselves up to the OP Center. "Time to lock up for the night!" Dani said when she began to press some buttons. She really has gotten used on how to work Fenton Works and the OP Center as much as her parents do.

The windows were suddenly blocked by metal barriers, preventing the guards from entering through the glass and capturing the runaway teenagers. Dani looked up and saw that they were burning a hole on the roof with a laser to break in, but she quickly ran to the fridge and pressed the button next to the spoiled ham. The entire OP Center began to tremble as the Gals in White froze. All the satellites and radar dishes retracted into the center, and exploded as the Fenton Blimp, tossing all the guards off before it took off to the air.

"The Fenton Blimp? What are we going to do, _bore_ them off our tail in a low-speed chase?" Sam asked Dani sarcastically.

"Not quite." Dani said with a smirk before she picked up the ham, revealing another button underneath and pressed it.

Outside, Agents O and K flew up to the blimp in their jet-suits, now that their army was out of commission. "We're gaining on it!" Agent O said out loud.

"Of course we are, it's a blimp!" Agent K pointed out. Suddenly they watched the blimp lose its balloon and shifted and expanded into a Fenton Jet instead as its turbines began to fire. "...and, now it's not."

The jet thrusted forward in great speed as Dani struggled at the tilter while Sam and Tina held on for dear life, and they noticed that they were hurtling straight towards Casper High. "We're gonna destroy the school!" Tina exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do!" Dani exclaimed.

"Do _something_!" Sam shouted urgently.

"Wait!" Dani pressed the Auto-Jackie button before she ran off the driver's seat and sat next to Tina as an inflatable version of Jackie emerged from the tilter and grabbed onto the wheel.

" _This is Auto-Jackie saying, please buckle up and pass the fudge_." She said.

The trio buckled themselves up before the Auto-Jackie tilted the wheel and avoided crashing into the school as Dani, Sam, and Tina all shouted loudly. The jet then thrusted up to the air and blasted straight out of Amity Park, but unfortunately the Gals in White have caught up to them in their own jets. They were seriously determined to capture Dani Phantom and wouldn't stop until they succeeded, even if it would meant arresting her friends as well.

"It's after five, why can't they quit like every other government employee?!" Sam asked, looking even more irritated by these agents that are just acting like opportunistic, meddling women.

Dani changed into her ghost form before she ran off her seat and held onto the glass. She concentrated and strained as she made the entire jet invisible from the agents, and they noticed that the jet was about to disappear.

"We're losing visual! Activate White Fang tracking device!" Agent O ordered on the intercom.

"'White Fang'?" Agent K asked, sounding unimpressed by the name.

"I don't name this stuff." Agent O then fired a tracking device underneath the jet and it attached itself to it before the jet disappeared completely.

* * *

The next morning after the trio left Amity Park and were now officially on the run from the entire world and the Gals in White, Dani continued keeping her invisibility on the jet like she has been doing overnight, thanks to her enhanced stamina.

"Dani, we've lost them yesterday, you can stop now." Sam said before Dani dropped and halted her power on the jet. She groaned as she changed back to her human form and collapsed from exhaustion.

"We should contact your parents." Tina suggested, making Dani stand to her feet.

"And tell them what? 'I'm sorry I lied to you, so please don't tear me apart molecule by molecule'? Besides...if they have anything to say to me, they can always contact me." Dani said sadly at the thought that her parents wouldn't accept her and try to destroy her. Then, her heard beeping and she sighed, thinking it was her parents trying to call her. "Here we go."

Dani typed on the keyboard, but the person who appeared on screen was none other than Freakshow herself instead. " _Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting the worse day of your life..._ ever! _But it seems, I need your help_." She said through the screen.

Dani glared angrily at her enemy ringmistress. "You miserable freak! Why would I ever help _you_?!"

" _Oh, I'm sorry, did I say need? I meant_ demand!" Freakshow laughed evilly a little before she gestured out and revealed Dani's, Tina's, and Sam's families all held hostage by Freakshow, trapped in her cages of her train, making the trio gasp in shock.

"She's got my parents!" Sam exclaimed in worry.

"She's got _all_ our parents!" Tina pointed out as she frowned at him.

"Mom! Dad!" Dani exclaimed in worry.

" _Why look, I have something you want and you know the location of something_ I _want: my gems. You three are to retrieve the gems if you ever want to see your families alive again! Oh, and just to keep it dramatic, you have three days_." Freakshow told the trio before she laughed evilly and the screen went static when she lost connection.

Dani turned to her friends with a look of concern that Freakshow has given them a deadline. "Three days?! We don't even know where to start looking!"

Sam pulled out his book and read it while he frowned at Dani. "You know, school being out or not, you really need to read more. _We're_ the ones who the gems, remember?" Sam reminded her, saying that they used the defense mechanism on the Reality Gauntlet to hide the gems from Freakshow. "Which means they're safe and sound at Gothapalooza...at least, that's where I hid the Gem of Form."

"Except I was thinking about the Sci-Fi Convention, where I hid the Gem of Fantasy." Tina pointed out.

"And I hid the Gem of Life at the Space Center." Dani added.

"Looks like we're gonna get that cross country trip after all."

A map rolled down as Dani pointed to the Cape Canaveral, Florida, their closest destination for their first Reality Gem. "Starting here."

" _This is Auto-Jackie setting a new course for: Cape Canaveral, Florida_." Auto-Jackie announced before it steered the jet towards their closest destination.

A few hours later as the evening came close, they arrived in the skies of Cape Canaveral as they approached the space center, while during a tour, a little girl found the Gem of Life and picked it up, thinking it was some kind of moon rock.

"No fair! Why do we get to go to your place first?" Tina pouted stubbornly to Dani.

"Does it even matter? We're not here to have fun, we're here to look for the Reality Gems." Dani pointed out as she shrugged as the jet flew towards the space center.

"Which, according to Freakshow's book, are activated by touch. So, as long as nobody found one yet, maybe this will be easy." Sam said, but he spoke too soon.

The gem the girl was holding began to burn her hand, making her shout as she dropped the gem onto the space shuttle. The shuttle glowed before it took off on its own and came to life hile it gained a monster expression and flew straight towards the Fenton Jet with its mouth wide open.

Sam glanced at his friends as they all shared unfazed glances with each other. "...it's never easy, is it?" He asked rhetorically.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	42. Reality Trip: PART 2

**Season 2 Episode 20  
** Reality Trip: Part 2  
"Are We There Yet?"

 _ **Dani: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

" _It's summer! Starting at three thirty, I don't have to listen to anyone for a long, long time!" Dani Phantom exclaimed happily as she flew across Amity Park._

 _In the Amity Park Penitentiary, the Gals in White walked up to Freakshow in cuffs. "What do you want?" The ringmistress asked the agents bitterly._

" _You're knowledge of ghostly items. Care to tell us about this?" Agent O asked as a bronze gauntlet emerged from the floor with three colored gems underneath._

 _Freakshow's eyes widened. "The Reality Gauntlet! The Gem of Life...the Gem of Form...and the Gem of Fantasy!" Freakshow slipped the gems into their proper slots. "If touched in the proper sequence, will allow the wearer to control all reality!" She slipped the power source gem into the slot and trapped the agents with their own weapons before she released Landu from his animation chamber. "If you'll excuse us."_

 _The final bell at Casper High rung as the students rushed out of the school for summer as they cheered._

" _Finally! I've been looking forward to this summer vacation forever!" Dani Fenton said happily to her friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, as they walked away from the school._

 _Suddenly, Landu began to attack as his bats nabbed Sam and Tina and held them hostage at a train station as Freakshow towered over the teens, grinning wickedly at them. "FREAKSHOW!" They exclaimed in unison._

" _How's tricks? Had a nice few months while I was rotting in jail, because of you?!" Freakshow snapped until she got blasted away by Dani._

" _I've been working on my aim!" Dani retorted before Freakshow made the fence below her come alive as it trapped her._

" _And so have I. Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet! Look's like our showdown is going to require a bigger audience!"_

 _At the concert, Sam read from his book about the gauntlet. "The Reality Gauntlet consists of four gems which-" He read out loud._

" _Dani, you might wanna take a look at this book, especially the author." Tina said to her friend._

 _Dani took the book and examined the author's name. "'Frelicia Malak Showenhower'?" She asked before Sam folded the page and revealed her anagramic nickname. "Freakshow!"_

 _Freakshow suddenly appeared on stage with a wicked grin. "Are you kids ready to have a great summer? Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall!" She announced._

" _Will this vacation ever start?!"_

 _Dani, Sam, and Tina all concentrated as they made their respected gems disappear from the gauntlet's slot. "The gauntlet has a defense mechanism, think of a place to hide the gem you're holding!" Sam said to his friends._

 _There was an explosion as Sam and Tina crashed onto the stage and so did Dani, but then she changed back to human form. She gasped when she forgot she was standing in front of everyone in bright light as the audience gasped in shock and her secret was exposed live on TV and even the Gals in White saw the whole thing._

" _Dani Fenturd is...DANI_ PHAN _TURD?!" Daph Baxter exclaimed in total shock._

 _Dani, Sam, and Tina managed to escape from the concert to Fentons Works, only to get ambushed by the Gals in White and their armored agents. "You're coming in for questioning." Agent K said._

" _And experiments...lots and lots of really painful experiments." Agent O said._

 _But luckily Dani used the house's Anti-Creep Mode so she and her friends could make it up to the OP Center and transformed it into a jet, but the Gals in White managed to plant a tracking device as it turned invisible before it flew out of Amity Park._

 _Freakshow suddenly appeared as she revealed that she captured the trio's families and held them hostage._

" _Mom! Dad!" Dani exclaimed._

" _I have you want and you know the location of something I want. Bring me the gems if you ever want to see your families alive again! You have three days." Freakshow ordered the trio before the screen powered off._

" _We're the ones who hid the gems." Sam reminded his friends._

" _Looks like we're gonna get that cross country trip after all." Tina said as they approached the Cape Canaveral Space Center._

" _The gems are activated by touch, maybe this will be easy." A boy found the Gem of Life, but ended up activating it as it brought the space shuttle to life while it approached the Fenton Jet with its mouth wide open. "It's never easy, is it?"_

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Dani, Sam, and Tina all shouted in fear as the Fenton Jet made a sharp turn to fly away from the living space shuttle and it chopped it's jaws on it, making the trio tumble backwards from the sudden tilt.

"Going ghost!" Dani shouted as she glared determinedly.

She stood to her feet and changed into her ghost form before she placed her hands on the ceiling and made the entire jet intangible, making it slip out of the shuttle's mouth. She then turned it solid again and phased out of the jet to face off against the monstrous shuttle. Dani fired a couple ghost beams, did no apparent effect as it roared and slammed her on its windshield. She looked through and smiled when she found the Gem of Life on the seat. Her smile dropped when the shuttle flinged her off itself, sending her shouting as she plummeted to the ground, making a large crater.

As she pulled herself out of the crater, the Fenton Jet landed nearby as Sam pulled out the jet's bullhorn. " _Dani, go! Get the gem!_ " He announced to her.

Dani immediately flew back into action as she grabbed onto the shuttle's fin, making it roar as it rocketed itself faster in the air. She groaned and strained while she tried to pulled herself forward until she grabbed hold on the shuttle's armor skin, but managed to rip some of it off from the sonic speed, showing that she was strong enough to rip some reinforced titanium.

"I always wanted to ride on a space shuttle, just NOT ON THE OUTSIDE!" Dani exclaimed until she finally managed to fly up to the shuttle's windshield again. She phased her upper half inside as she grabbed the Gem of Life and held it up in victory. "YES!"

Unfortunately, the power of the gem lost its touch on the shuttle as it returned to normal. With no one controlling it, the entire spaceship plummeted towards the ground and was about to crash on top of the Fenton Jet with Sam and Tina aboard.

"We had to come here first!" Tina exclaimed in exasperation with a frown.

Dani quickly phased into the shuttle and sat on the pilot's seat as she examined all the complex buttons and switches on the console. "Okay, Dani, you've run this simulation a _million_ times on your computer. You can do this."

Dani said to herself before she began to press and flip numerous buttons she memorize by heart before she began pulling on the tilter, desperately trying to avoid crashing the shuttle on top of the Fenton Jet with her friends aboard. Sam and Tina hugged each other as they braced for impact, until the shuttle skimmed over the jet, missing it narrowly by an inch before it landed on the runway. Dani deployed the parachutes and it braked into a stop and she stopped pulling on the tilter as she breathed deeply in relief. She then smiled at her accomplishment and even for the fact that those times in the computer simulation really did come in handy.

Dani phased out of the jet and dusted her hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the eagle has landed, in tacked!" Dani announced, feeling proud of herself.

" _Attention Danielle Fenton aka Dani Phantom, give yourself up!_ " Dani heard the voice of the Gals in White announce, making her smiled drop as she turned and saw them in their jets, surprised that they have found her, still with the desire to capture and destroy her.

They fired missiles at the Fenton Jet, making Sam and Tina yelp as they ran to the back of the jet, and the missiles destroyed the entire jet. Dani gasped when she thought that the agents of killed her friends, but as a miracle, Sam and Tina jumped out of the smoke on a couple of Fenton ATV's and they have even managed to gather enough needs before the Gals in White destroyed their way of transportation. Dani sighed in relief, but gasped when the Gals in White looped back around and fired more missiles at Sam and Tina, alarming them as they revved their ATVs and drove out of the way.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE THAT ZEALOUS?!" Sam exclaimed rhetorically about the Gals in White as he drove away from their missile attacks. Dani quickly flew in between her friends as she turned them all intangible and phased them and their ATVs through the ground as they avoided two missiles.

"We've lost visual...AGAIN!" Agent O exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they won't get far, we've got sensors everywhere." Agent K said before they flew to the air to continue their search for the wanted trio.

All around the entire country of America, people, authorities, medias, and scientists were in a desperate search for Dani Fenton (aka Dani Phantom), whom they recently discovered was a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; a very rare species no one thought could even exist. Everyone became restless on capturing her in hopes of answers like how she became this way, how she managed to stay in the dark for so long, and how very useful her incredible power could be, but useful for their own personal reasons. Of course, the one thing that Dani feared the most as much as losing all of her loved ones was being dissected like a guinea pig.

Out in the outskirts of Florida, police officers have blocked roads as they kept a constant lookout for the ghost girl and her best friends, who they have learned escaped from Amity Park and were now on the run across the country. " _All units, be on the lookout for the ghost girl and her accomplices. I repeat: all units, be on the lookout for the ghost girl and her accomplices_." The police scanner announced to the policemen.

Luckily, Dani phased herself and her friends several miles away from the roadblock far enough away as the sun began to dusk in the distance. They were even far away so they couldn't be seen or heard from the police.

Dani pulled out the Gem of Life from her belt and held up her Fenton Thermos. "Let's put you somewhere where your ghostly energy can't get out." Dani said before she placed their first gem into the thermos. "One Reality Gem found, two to go, and only thirty-six hours to find it."

"We'll never make it across the country in time on _these_ things!" Sam scoffed as he gestured his eyes to the ATVs. However, Dani hovered up to his vehicle and pressed a button. The ATV suddenly shook before its wheels turned sideways and became a hovering vehicle.

"And now we will. Shall we?" Tina turned her ATV into a hovering vehicle before the three of them took off into the sky together as they made their long way to Gothapalooza in the Nevada Desert.

Around that night, the trio decided to stop when they reached the border of Texas so they could have a quick meal before setting themselves up for a nice camping spot for the night. Of course, thanks to Tina being the meat-lover, their quick meal was cut short as she pigged out slowly.

"Can you hurry it up, Tina? We're on a deadline, emphasis on 'dead'!" Sam said with his arms crossed while Dani (in her human form) drank her soda as Tina threw a bone into a bowl.

"We have to eat, Sam, and I'm a meat connoisseur in a land of barbecue and bacon fat." Tina said as she held up a large chicken, but before she could bite out of it, the news suddenly came on.

" _A nationwide search continues for this ghost-powered teenager_." Lena Thunder announced on TV, making the trio gasp as they looked up at the screen. The news showed a video footage of Dani changing from ghost to human form. " _If you have any information, please contact local authorities_."

The waiter, the cashier, and the customer glanced at the trio before they all immediately took out their phones to dial in the police.

"Ah...sorry about this." Dani said before she fired tiny ghost beams from her fingertips, destroying their phones to prevent them from ratting them out.

"Hey, I still had minutes left!" The old woman exclaimed.

"You gotta watch those roaming charges." The trio left the restaurant and went back to the sky on their ATVs so they could find a nice spot to spend the night.

"But Thursday's all you can eat night!" Tina complained as Dani drove her ATV in her human form, so she could save up her ghost energy.

"Not if we're in jail! We're trying to save our parents, remember? Wherever they are. But first, let's find a safe spot to camp for the night." Unknown to Tina, one of Landu's tattoo bats popped from her back, signalling Freakshow was still tracking them as they traveled cross country.

The trio have finally found a nice safe spot to camp for the night, somewhere in a wide open spot near a cliff and there was enough trees for them to find and start a campfire. Tina and Sam gathered as many branches and wood as they could spare, while Dani started up a campfire with her ghost beam. They brought out individual sleeping bags and sat down around their campfire as Tina roasted a marshmallow on a stick.

Despite everything that has been happening to them recently, they couldn't help but enjoy actually camping out, alone together. Sam was laying back on his log while Dani and Tina sat on top of theirs, but even though Dani enjoyed being with her friends, she still looked ashamed of herself by how she lost almost everything after that one screw up. There were many reasons why she wanted to keep her half-ghost status a secret: she was afraid no one would accept her, she didn't want to be dissected for personal scientific answers, and she also didn't want her friends and family getting hurt and/or hunted down along with her (which, after that day, has proven to be true after all).

"Ah, camping…" Tina sighed as she roasted her marshmallow over the campfire. "You gotta love it."

"Okay, I'll admit, it's really relaxing to at least take a break from being on the run and having a little fun before getting serious again." Sam admitted as he dug through his marshmallow bag.

He tossed Dani one as she merely toasted it with her ecto-energy when she caught it without even looking and chewed on it, but she looked very distracted. Sam and Tina didn't need to ask her, because they already knew what was on her mind, but they were very concerned for her when they exchanged pitiful glances.

After several minutes of roasting a few marshmallows, the trio fell asleep on their sleeping bags and dozed off. Dani, however, remained awake as she gazed up at the starry sky before she saw a shooting star fly across the beautiful night sky. Dani then sat up and glanced at her friends. Tina was snoring and sleeping like a log while Sam was sleeping on his side with his back towards her. She sighed sadly and stood up from her bag before she walked away, unaware that Sam woke up and noticed as he looked over his shoulder. She sat miserably on a rock at the edge of the cliff and stared at the view and the beautiful horizon, thinking about her family. Dani's eyes began leaking tears as she sniffed and wiped her face with her arm. She wasn't just afraid that her parents would never accept her, but she never wanted her folks to learn the truth like that.

Sam walked up to her before he placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. He sat next to her while she looked down as he smiled pitifully before he held her close to him and they both stared out in the distance.

"I never wanted my parents to learn the truth...not this way." Dani said sadly.

"I can tell you're feeling nervous about seeing them again, now that they know what you really are. They may be ghost hunters and you may be a ghost yourself, but you're still their daughter." Sam looked at Dani as he held her by her shoulders softly and managed a smile. "Dani, your powers not only make you unique, but they also make you special in a way everyone else would dream of, and your parents will see that, just like how Tina and I have the first moment you walked into that ghost portal. We haven't lost everything, Dani, let's just find the gems, find our parents, defeat Freakshow, and get everything back to normal."

Dani began to smile slowly while she blushed as Sam continued. "You're not just a girl with a secret, you're a heroine with two lives you keep balanced no matter the stress. You've always been a heroine, before and after the accident. Now let's get some rest, we need it."

Sam and Dani stared out in the sky as more shooting stars flew across the sky.

* * *

Elsewhere in a hidden fields, the Mansons, the Foleys, and the Fentons all remained in their train cages since they couldn't sleep, fearing what Freakshow was going to do to them.

Jessica crawled to Maria. "This is Fenton's fault, pass it down." She said somewhat rudely.

Maria crawled over to Jackie. "This is Fenton's fault, pass it down." She said calmly.

"This is...WAIT A MINUTE!" Jackie shouted angrily and offendedly until Matt placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Settle down now, Jackie, it's alright. This whole business about Dani being the ghost girl has got me just as confused and baffled as you." Matt said as he looked down.

"Imagine, our own daughter has had ghost powers all this time and has kept them a secret from us...but we love her! I wonder why she didn't trust us enough to tell us."

"Hmm, let me guess…" James said sarcastically like it should have been obvious before he mimicked his parents. "'Hey, Matthew, let's destroy the ghost!' 'No, Jackie, let's dissect the ghost.' 'I know, let's catch the ghost and rip it apart molecule by molecule!'" He then he gave his clueless folks a dubious look as he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "You guys are _so_ understanding."

Jackie and Matt both processed their son's words before they looked down in regret and guilt. All this time, they have been so caught up on destroying and dissecting ghosts and even expressing their desire to tearing Dani Phantom apart molecule by molecule, that they have been unknowingly been scaring their own youngest daughter most of the time. They began to understand why she didn't tell them before, since it was a really good reason because they were ghost hunters.

"Your beloved children have but two days to return my Reality Gems." Freakshow said with a wicked smile as she walked up to the Fentons, making the glare angrily at the evil ringmistress. "Should they fail...well, let's just say I've got plans."

"So, in other words, we're just gonna sit around until you get your gems? You're not much of a bad guy, are you?" James asked Freakshow with an unimpressed frown while he placed his fists on his waist.

Freakshow narrowed her eyes in somewhat offended confusion. "What's that?"

"Well, you don't have any powers. I mean, technically Landu's a lot stronger than you, and without him…"

Freakshow began to throw a temper tantrum when she stomped around. "I WILL NOT...BE UPSTAGED...BY _GHOSTS_!" Her eye twitched at the thought before her jaw suddenly cracked, making her yelp as she rubbed her chin. She still hasn't really healed from Dani's staff swing to the jaw earlier before things really went down.

"Wow, jealous much?" James looked amused by this when he smiled along with his father and they both crossed their arms.

"Of ghosts? Untrue. I love ghosts, I've worked with them all my life."

"By seeking to control them! That's ghost envy if I've ever seen it."

Freakshow went to his face aggressively. "I DON'T HAVE GHOST ENVY!" She glanced when she saw Landu phasing out of the train and landed on the ground, making his mistress even more annoyed. "Use the door like a person!"

Landu only stared at her nonplussed, slightly confused by her harsh outburst.

* * *

The next day after Dani, Sam, and Tina woke up, refreshed and energized from their little night delay, they continued down the country as Dani flew between her friends until they finally made it to Gothapalooza as the sun began to dusk. "Gothapalooza! The ultimate celebration of despair and darkness!" Sam said, sounding excited.

They all suddenly gasped in shock when they finally arrived, but what they saw before them was the complete opposite of despair and darkness: it was all happiness and sunshine. There were living, colorful teddy bears, laughing and bouncing around while they threw flowers into the air. The trios' jaws dropped at this sight as they landed on a hill, and they probably realized a goth has probably found the Gem of Form and transformed the entire Gothapalooza into a world of laughter and fun.

"WE LOVE YOU!" The teddy bears all said in unison before they leaped to them and hugged them all.

"Destroy them, Dani! Find the gem that did this, AND RIP THE STUFFING OUT OF EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" Sam shouted in full-on fury as he ripped the bears off him and teared their heads off, only to get tackled playfully by more.

Dani hovered in the air as a couple of bears hugged her. "Somehow, I don't think that would be necessary. May I have the Gem of Form?" Dani asked the bears politely.

"Say the magic word." They all said together as Tina tried to shake one off her arm while Sam angrily threw them across the crowd.

"Die?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Please?" Dani asked kindly.

The bears parted as they revealed one of them holding up the Gem of Form, completely safe and unharmed. Dani took the gem and was about to drop it into her thermos, until she quickly used it to change the happy bears into dark goths again and changed Gothapalooza back to normal. Sam found himself being hugged by two gothic girls before he sighed in relief and wrapped his around their necks. "I love the smell of anti-establishment in the evening." He said.

"Two gems down, one to go, and less than twenty-four hours to find it." Dani said as she placed the gem into the Fenton Thermos. Now, there was only left one more Reality Gem left to find in there little cross country scavenger hunt.

Dani gasped when she saw the goths running and screaming as a huge white tank rode up a hill. It fired a missile at Dani, who leaned aside as it exploded by a giant rock behind her instead. She glared when she realized that the Gals in White have found them again before they fired another missile. Dani quickly grabbed her friends and phased them through the rock and out of the agents' sights again. Agents O and K pounded their fists down in frustration that the ghost girl and her friends got away once again. On the other side of the rock, Dani found a truck heading to California before she phased them into the back.

Inside, there were stacks of newspapers. "What's this?" Dani wondered as she picked one up and examined it until she found out what it was. "Oh, that's just swell." Dani showed her friends the main newspaper article, 'Ghost kid and friends still missing!' and it showed all of their pictures, revealing that everyone was still looking for them.

They then decided to get another sleep for the night as the truck made its way to their final destination to find the last gem and save their families.

* * *

Back at Freakshow's hideout fields, the families were drifted to sleep, save for James who remained awake as he wrote on his notepad. Since he discovered the ringmistress holding them hostage indeed had ghost envy, he used this opportunity to write down everything how Freakshow felt as she paced around angrily and talked mostly to herself.

"Ghosts! Ghosts! Ghosts! You have no idea what it's like to live in the shadow of ghosts all your life." Freakshow said.

"Ghost, GHOST!" Jackie snorted in her sleep.

"Oh...I think I have some idea." James said as he continued to write down his notes.

"My parents loved ghosts more than me, my audience loves ghosts more than me, and deep down I think... _I_ love ghosts more than me." Freakshow admitted as she glanced at James.

"Tell me about it."

"Sometimes I wish _I_ was a ghost." James and Freakshow said in unison, making them glance at each other.

"You really do understand me, don't you, child?" Freakshow asked James hopefully as she smiled a little.

James glanced at his parents as they slept. "Ghosts ghosts ghosts ghosts ghosts…" Jackie muttered verbally in her sleep.

James then made a knowing look at the evil ringmistress. "More than you know." He said simply.

* * *

The next day, the truck with Dani, Sam, and Tina inside finally arrived at Hollywood as Dani phased herself and her friends out of the truck before the vehicle departed. Dani gasped when she saw the screens around the city showing her shifting back to human and ghost form, and then found themselves in a paparazzi as they took multiple snap pictures of Dani, Sam, and Tina. Dani couldn't handle all the attention and risking their safety, so she phased through the ground with her friends as they landed in the subway, searching for the train heading to San Diego.

"Okay, we just need to find the train heading to the comic book convention without drawing any attention." Dani said to her friends.

"Girl, awesome costume!" A girl cosplaying Dani Phantom said to her, unaware that she was actually talking to the real ghost heroine, before she ran to the train with a Sci-fi/Fantasy Convention banner.

"I think we found our train." Tina said as they lined up for the train. She suddenly noticed that most of the cosplayers were dressed up like Dani Phantom and Sam, but no one dressed up like Tina, much to her great dismay. "What?! No Tina's?! Am I not geek worthy?!"

Sam and Dani smiled behind her back at her annoyed dismay, but they were unaware that the Gals in White have found them once again. "Over there!" Agent K said when she pointed downward.

"Okay, spook girl, it's over." Agent O said as she touched 'Dani' on her shoulder.

"Paws off! You know how long it took me to make this suit costume handmade?" The cosplayer dressed as Dani snapped at the agents.

They both glanced to the train and found the real Dani Phantom with Sam and Tina as they waved childishly and smiled before the train departed. "Train's leaving!" Agent K exclaimed.

"We know where it's heading." Agent O said before they ran off to find another way to follow them.

A few hours later, the trio finally arrived at San Diego and made it to the Comic Book Convention where they would find the last gem and save their families.

Tina was still pretty mad and annoyed that no one was dressed up like her. "Still no Tina's, a crying shame. I even come with gadgets!" She said as she pulled out some of her tech from her pockets.

Dani and Sam glanced around the parking lot, ignoring Tina's complainings, and they noticed that everything still looked pretty peaceful for now. "Everything still looks normal." Dani said until a skinny, mini woman walked past them, making Dani gawk at her in confusion.

"Compared to what?" Sam asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you know what I mean. I don't think anybody's triggered the Gem of Fantasy yet."

Dani, Sam, and Tina all entered the convention center while from a few feet away, an obese girl dressed as an ice monster (Crystal Quartz), a skinny girl dressed as a red samurai (Scarlet Samurai) and a geek boy dressed as a wolf warrior (Emperor He-Wolf) watched as their obese friend held up the Gem of Fantasy into the air.

"Behold, the Crystal Quartz's life-sustaining clentonian gem!" She announced.

"Wow, where did you find that?" The samurai cosplay asked in amazement as they gazed at the gem.

"Let me see! Let me see!" The wolf warrior cosplayer said eagerly as he took the gem. Suddenly, it began to shine brightly as it burned his hands. "OW!"

He quickly tossed it to the samurai cosplay as she immediately tossed it while it burnt her own hands as well. "AH! HOT!"

She finally tossed it to the obese ice monster cosplayer before the Gem of Fantasy then flashed brightly as they shielded themselves. They all began changing as they each turned into a real ice monster, Crystal Quartz, a real samurai, Scarlet Samurai, and a real wolf warrior, Emperor He-Wolf, and they all hovered in the air as everyone gawked at them in surprise.

"Awesome! The Gem of Fantasy turned three regular nerds into superheroes! They can help us rescue our parents!" Dani said excitedly, but Tina, however, wasn't very optimistic as her.

"You need to read more comic books, girl. Those aren't superheroes, they're super _villains_!" Tina exclaimed, making Dani's smile drop before she glanced back up at them.

The villains then bared their weapons and powers as they began to attack the convention, making everyone shout in fear. Scarlet Samurai unsheathed her sword and blasted a beam at the trio, who scattered out of the way to avoid it.

"I gotta get that gem before these geeks do some real damage!" Dani said to herself.

She fired a ghost beam at Crystal Quartz's hand and blasted the Gem of Fantasy out of her grip as it landed on the ground. She then tried to grab it, but the ice monster rolled in and grabbed hold of her before she roared and threw her across the convention. The two nerds at a Dani Phantom stand shouted and ran out of the way before Dani crashed into it as a book landed on her face.

She picked it up and examined it until her eyes went wide when she realized what it was. "Hey! I've never approved of this!" She exclaimed.

Sam and Tina then tried to run for the Gem of Fantasy as well, only to get blocked off by the warrior wolf. "You shall not pass, so speaks Emperor He-Wolf!" He growled at them.

"That might be the hottest geek I've ever glanced at." Tina admitted to Sam, until the wolf warrior shifted into a real werewolf and growled at them.

"Yeah, how about now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, still hot."

Dani quickly shove the wolf warrior aside before he could even attack her friends. He-Wolf shifted back, looking a little disoriented until Dani heard all the nerds screaming and running away in fear as Crystal Quartz pounded her fists on the ground hard. Dani then phased through the ceiling as the trio of villains followed suit. Emperor He-Wolf growled as he threw a grappling hook and it grabbed Dani by her ankle while he sent her crashing onto the roof. While Dani recovered, she noticed that Quartz was about to crush on top of her as she rolled out of the way. She quickly grabbed her by her pants and dragged her into the air as she shouted before she wrapped her up at a flagpole.

"Now, to finish off the rest of the legion of super dweebs." Dani said to herself as she activated her Boo-staff.

She charged at Scarlet Samurai as they collided their sword and staff. They began doing a mid-air swordplay as they exchanged blows at each other until Dani flipped and transferred her ecto-energy into her staff as it glowed before she swung it, sending a wave of energy, and the samurai did the same thing as well, which made both of them slam onto the roof when their energy waves collided.

They looked up and saw the Gals in White as they landed on the roof with their jetpacks, both looking exhausted from their longest ghost chase they have ever done. "Man...these cross country ghost chases are like...totally exhausting." Agent O said between pants before they fired their net guns at Dani and the samurai, trapping them both in blue nets.

The agents then hovered in the air and fired nets at Emperor He-Wolf and Crystal Quartz (who broke free from the flagpole), who both dodged and charged at them. Scarlet Samurai sliced free from her net before she jumped into the air as she sliced the agent's jetpacks, sending them flying out of control while they shouted and tumbled onto the roof.

Dani broke free from her net as she shouted. "Not so fast!" She exclaimed to the villains before she charged towards them.

The Gals in White suddenly fired their ecto-guns directly at the villains as they dropped the Gem of Fantasy, which Dani managed to catch on her hands. The trio of villains fell from the air and crashed onto the roof as smoke cleared, revealing that the nerds have returned to normal, looking dizzy like they couldn't remember anything.

"Hey! You're just geeks!" Agent K exclaimed.

"Technically, we're...enthusiasts." The samurai cosplayer corrected wearily.

Dani rejoined with Sam and Tina back at the convention, with their mission finally accomplished now that they have found all three Reality Gems. Now all they had to do was find Freakshow's hideout, save all of their families, take the gauntlet, and use it to change everything back to normal so that nobody could remember Dani's secret and the trio can finally enjoy their summer together.

"Nice work, Dani. We've got all three gems now." Sam said as he smiled at her accomplishment.

"And Freakshow only has one! Which means we can beat him and get the gauntlet!" Dani said confidently.

Unaware to the trio, Landu appeared a few feet away from them as he retracted his bat tattoos and then sent the rest of his tattoos to surround the teens, but only Sam seemed to notice since his smile dropped. "Uh...girls?"

"We can rescue our parents!" Tina said happily.

"And everyone won't remember my secret!" Dani added.

The girls finally noticed the tattoos surrounding them until they suddenly wrapped around them as they shouted and disappeared from the convention. They all got teleported and ended up at Freakshow's hideout as the tattoos they appeared at the fields, and they collapsed to the their knees in pain while Landu retracted his tattoos.

Freakshow then approached to the trio with a wide grin as Dani looked up to her. "Well, well, look what the bats dragged in...with my Reality Gems!" She said as she rubbed her hands together with anticipation.

Dani glanced at her thermos that were currently holding the gems before she glared and stood to her feet as she tightened up the lid. "I don't think so!" She said until Landu's tattoos flew in and dragged the thermos out of her hands before they gave it to Freakshow, who smiled even wickedly. "Uh oh."

Before she could do anything, Landu's tattoos wrapped around her, Sam, and Tina together, binding them to prevent the trio from stopping Freakshow. She poured all the Reality Gems out of the thermos and tossed the device aside before she placed them in their proper slots with the gauntlet.

"The Gem of Life, the Gem of Form, the Gem of Fantasy, and put them with the power source and...thanks to you, I now know how to activate the gauntlet!" Freakshow said before she laughed and began to press in the combination, the one that the trio unknowingly discovered during her attack on their concert night before they hid the gems across the country.

"DANI, STOP HER!" Sam exclaimed.

Dani struggled against the tattoos, wanting to stop Freakshow, but they were too strong for her to break out of. "I can't...break...free!" She shouted as she strained.

Freakshow finally finished putting in the combination when she now wore a red ringmistress' suit with a scepter with a red crystal on her hand. "Thanks to you, I am now ringmistress of all reality!" She announced to the heavens before with a wave of her hand, the bright sunny day became a eerie starry night. "Neato, huh?" She snickered as she glanced to the families in their cages.

"Let them go, Freakshow! I brought you the gems, we had a deal!" Dani exclaimed as she glared at her.

"The deal was: bring me the gems if you want to see them _alive_ again. Well, here they are, alive...for now!"

Freakshow laughed mechanically before she made them all disappeared from their cages and then she turned while she clenched her fist when Sam and Tina disappeared as well. They all appeared on a roller coaster car as they looked down and saw a giant roller coaster course that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. There was a jack-in-the-box as it spewed fire every time it popped out of the box that would surely incinerate them, two giant stones opening closing that will likely crush the riders, and at the end of the track was a broken end with a pool of deadly acid. Landu switched the coaster on before everyone shouted as they plummeted from the drop and to their doom.

Dani glared at the double-crossing ringmistress again. "You lied to me!"

"Yes, yes, I did, goody for me. Although it wouldn't be drama if I didn't give you a sporting chance." She made the tattoo binds holding Dani disappear as she looked down at herself. "And an audience...A BIG AUDIENCE!" Dani glanced around and saw a large crowd of clowns, laughing and cackling and TV screens showing her as they cheered and laughed for Freakshow. Dani turned and saw her family, friends, and their families shouting from a loop-de-loop and not wanting to waste anymore time, Dani immediately flew into action as Freakshow shifted her scepter into a microphone. " _Ladies and gentlemen, freaks of all ages! May I direct your attention to the star centering, where Dani Phantom aka Dani Fenton, will attempt to rescue her friends and family from the ghastly doom of my own construction!_ "

As soon as Dani landed on the tracks, Freakshow suddenly changed her into some orange gelatin and became immobilized. "Hey, what did you do-OH BOY!" The coaster car came riding straight at her and splattered her on impact, sending the goo pouring down to the ground.

"Only to be stopped by the mistress of all reality!" Freakshow bowed and tipped her hat at her little 'act'.

"Dani!" Sam exclaimed as he looked down at the goo.

"It...can't be!" Tina cried in disbelief.

"NO!" Jackie shouted.

"Danielle! NOOOOOOOOO!" Matt shouted as he tried to reach out, but Jackie held onto him and pulled him in a tight embrace as they both cried for the supposed loss of their only daughter.

"What's that? You want more?" Freakshow asked her audience, making them cheer and laugh louder. "Very well, I'll give you more! _MUCH_ MORE!"

She laughed to the heavens as she fired a red beam to the air and sent a large amount of power pulsing across the country and began to change it into her vision. Tractors were turned into clown cars, farms were changed into circus tents, Mount Rushmore was changed to Freakshow's funny faces, the Golden Gate Bridge transformed into a loop-de-loop roller coaster styled bridge, and the White House became a circus tent while the Washington Monument became a circus drop tower ride.

"THERE! A kingdom fit for a freak, and a freakdom fit for a queen!" The mad reality-controlling woman exclaimed.

As the coaster continued riding down with everyone shouting for their lives, the puddle of goo suddenly reformed and merged back into Dani, who looked a little disoriented, but she was still well, alive and back to normal. She gasped when she remembered that her friends and family were still in danger and were about to be burnt alive as they rode towards the Jack-in-the-box. Just when the head was about to spew fire on the riders, Dani quickly flew in as she side-flipped and formed a green ghost shield, protecting everyone from being toasted alive.

"DANI!" James exclaimed happily.

"She's alive!" Jackie shouted in relief as the coaster rode by.

"She has ghost envy! USE PSYCHOLOGY!"

"Psychology?" Dani asked herself in confusion, until she smiled when she realized her brother has given her an idea for an advantage. "That's it!"

After she blasted the Jack-in-the-box and destroyed it, she continued to fly next to the coaster car as it headed straight for the clashing stones, making the riders scream loudly. Dani quickly fired an ecto ball and blasted the stones to tumble while the roller coaster continued on.

"Oh no, you do not get to leave this world with a smile." Freakshow said solemnly from behind her, now suddenly gigantic as she glared at her.

Freakshow then attempted to grab and punch Dani out of the air, but she continued evading her every blows, and she used this opportunity to make her jealous, like James told her. "Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on Earth?" Dani retorted before the ringmistress clapped her hands to crush her, but she merely phased out of her hands as she smiled mockingly at her. "No matter what you do, I'm half-ghost and uh, you're not!"

"I am the mistress of all reality." Freakshow then fired a red beam from her gauntlet.

"Oh sure, but can you do _this_?" Dani elongated and manipulated her legs as she avoided his beam before she flew off.

The crowd of clowns began to cheer for Dani, making Freakshow surprised and angry at the same time. "WHAT?! NO! She's not the star of this circus! I AM! ME!"

Dani began to spin in the air and showed off her powers to make her even more jealous. "Ghost powers!" She turned invisible and visible again a few feet away. "Ghost energy! Ghost, ghost, GHOST!" She began to throw a few ecto disks at Freakshow's hat and made a smiley face, making her confused.

Dani waved down at the crowd as they continued to cheer for her, greatly angering Freakshow even more as her envy grew. "I WILL NOT...BE UPSTAGED...BY A _GHOST_!"

The crowd then began booing at the ringmistress when they threw their food and drinks at her while Dani joined them. "Ah, half-ghost, technically, but still _way_ cooler than you!"

"ENOUGH!" Freakshow finally managed to swatted Dani out of the air before she crashed to the ground hard. She looked up wearily at the ringmistress as she kneeled down to her. "I may be losing control of the crowd, but I control all reality." Dani weakly tried to get up as she groaned in pain, but then gasped when she saw the Fenton Thermos within her arm's reach before she glanced back up at a jealous Freakshow. "And if you think being a _half_ -ghost is so cool…" She then used the power of the Reality Gems to change herself into a giant, four-armed, bat-winged ghost with sharp fangs and a cape. "What do you think of me, now that I'm _all_ ghost?!" She then roared into the air.

However, that was exactly what Dani was hoping he would do when she grinned cleverly. "I think this just got a _lot_ easier." She grabbed her Fenton Thermos before she fired it at Freakshow and it began to suck her inside.

"What?! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freakshow shouted until she was completely sucked into the thermos while the Reality Gauntlet flipped out of her hand and it shrunk back to normal size before it landed on the ground.

Dani recapped the thermos and smirked at his defeat. "Sucker."

She heard everyone screaming and remembered that her friends and family were about to fall into the pool of acid. She gasped as she glanced at the Reality Gauntlet in front of her before she ran to grab it and she flew into the air. She slipped it onto her arm as everyone shot into the air and were about to fall into the acid, but Dani quickly fired a yellow beam at the acid pool and transformed it into a pool of regular water as the coaster car splashed into the water. Everyone emerged from the water, all completely safe and unharmed as Dani landed on the edge of the pool.

"Are you guys okay?" Dani asked her friends until she noticed their families. "Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Mr. and Mrs. Foley." Suddenly, Landu shouted angrily as he formed a wave of his tattoos to attack Dani, but she merely turned around and smirked before she made the gauntlet glow yellow. "And as for you…"

Landu was changed into a fish, an apple, a mallet, and a teddy bear before he changed back to normal. He gave Dani a frightened face before he flew away, screaming. Dani then flew to the center of the entire area and fired a beam of red power as she changed everything the way it was before Freakshow changed it all into a circus-related world. The roller coaster of deadly doom and the audience of clowns disappeared as the starry night sky changed back into a sunny afternoon. Dani landed on the ground, stared down at the Reality Gauntlet, and changed back to her human form with yet another great victory.

"Dani!" Jackie said, making Dani gasped and turned around. She saw her parents approaching her with displeasing looks on their faces.

"Young lady…" Matt said sternly and slowly as they scowled at her.

Dani already knew what it was about when she looked down in guilt and regret. "I-I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you guys, but-" She began to explain sadly, but then suddenly got a huge bear hug from her mother, all the sudden happy as she smiled at her.

"We're very proud of you, kid!" Jackie said proudly to her daughter.

After Jackie released her, Matt then gave her a big hug and held her close. "Oh, my baby girl!" He cooed, happy that she was okay before he gave her multiple kisses on her cheek.

Dani managed to break free from the tight hug, looking very confused on why her folks accepted her so easily, despite her lying to them for about almost a year now. "But I...lied to you guys...over and over for a really long time? If I were you guys, I'd be furious." Dani said to her parents.

"Well, of _course_ you lied to us, we never gave you a reason not to."

"All this time, we've been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts...I would've been terrified, too, if I were you." Jackie added as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We love _you_ , sweetie. _You_."

Dani smiled warmly to her parents as they continued to smile at her. "Whether you're ghost, girl, or...something in between."

"And I appreciate that, more than you guys will ever know." Dani said as she gave them a big hug. After they released each other, she looked down at the Reality Gauntlet and frowned with her mind made up, even if she would regret doing this, but she never wanted her parents to learn the truth about herself like that, so she decided that it would probably be the best for everyone if she didn't tell them until the time was right. "...or will ever remember."

She aimed the gauntlet as it glowed blue and her parents made confused faces when their daughter mind-wiped them into forgetting everything that has happened for the last three days before she teleported everyone back to their hometown, Amity Park.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, at the Gals in White headquarters, Agents O and K have finally given up on chasing Dani cross country after she and her friends disappeared from the Comic Book Convention to deal with Freakshow, so they returned to their HQ to work on their computers. Then their alarms suddenly began to blare as the agents stared at a computer monitor alert.

"What is it?" Agent K asked her partner.

"A massive spike in ecto-energy!" Agent O replied before they both looked up and saw Dani Phantom hovering above them with the Reality Gauntlet on her arm as she smiled at them.

"That would be me." She said as she waved her gauntlet-covered hand. The agent immediately pulled out their weapons, but Dani remained unfazed when she held out the gauntlet and it glowed yellow. "Ah, ah, ah…" She transformed their guns into a chicken and a tuba before she pulled out her Fenton Thermos. "Here, a gift." She tossed it to the floor as it cracked and exploded when ghost Freakshow roared. Dani then changed her back into her original human status before the Gals in White immediately cuffed her up. Dani was about to fly away, but then briefly returned when she frowned at the agents. "Oh, and from now on, you're gonna leave Dani Fenton and her family alone."

"Why would we do that?" Agent K retorted.

"Because…" She held out the gauntlet as it glowed blue and she waved it in front of the agents. "She's not the ghost you're looking for."

"She's not the ghost we're looking for." The agents repeated as they got mind-wiped from their memories of Dani being half-ghost, while Freakshow retained all her memories.

With the job finally done, Dani flew out of the HQ.

Dani finally returned to Fenton Works after she mind-wiped everyone from their discovery of her being half-human, half-ghost. She was in her human form with the Reality Gauntlet on her arm while Sam and Tina were waiting for her when she returned. Dani pretty much made it seem like everyone has just finished their Dumpty Humpty concert so it was actually the day after that night, and made it seem like it was never interrupted by a vindictive power-hungry ringmistress, who was bent on vengeance and world domination.

"So, that's it, I've set everything back to the way it was before. Nobody knows I'm half-ghost, except you two, James, and my enemies." Dani said to her friends before she glanced down at the Reality Gauntlet. "Now it's time to destroy this thing for good, nobody deserves this kind of power."

"Hey, Fentina-Orlando-and-Dawn!" Daph Baxter called out when Dani quickly hid the gauntlet behind her back as she and Paul walked up to her in their swimsuits, both smirking shallowly at Dani. "What are you still doing in town?"

"Yeah, weren't you taking a trip to Loserville?" Paul mocked, not remembering anything about her being Dani Phantom, and the fact that he actually kissed her on the lips before. "Oh wait, you're already there!" Paul and Daph then walked away as they laughed while Sam and Tina glared at them.

"Oh man, that's right, everything's back to the way it was! Which means, we should be getting ready for our vacation." Dani said to her friends.

However, Sam and Tina both exchanged uneasy looks, considering everything they have been through together the past three altered days of participating in a cross country scavenger hunt for three powerful reality-altering gems.

"Uh, if it's okay, Dani, pass." Sam said.

"Yeah, we already had _one_ cross country trip together, and I don't think we can handle another." Tina admitted.

Dani then began to agree with them, since they did actually have a point. "Yeah, I guess so. Alright then…" She said before she changed into her ghost form. "Time to finish this."

She flew up to the air and tossed the Reality Gauntlet to the air before she fired a ghost beam at it and destroying it along with the gems, sparing the world from it ever falling into the wrong hands again.

"Hey!" Jackie called from her window, catching Dani's attention. "Yeah, you! You've got a lot of nerve floating around like that!" She grabbed her Fenton Bazooka and aimed it at her as she charged it up. "When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!" She fired an energy ball at Dani, but like in the beginning, she merely dodged it with ease.

"Have a nice summer!" She called before she flew across the neighborhood as the kids and teens played together and had some fun for the first day of summer, with everything back to normal. Dani flew off to the summer sunset while she laughed so she could enjoy the rest of her summer...until Jackie shot her right in the bum. "YEOUCH!"


	43. Eye for an Eye

**Season 3 Episode 1  
** Eye for an Eye  
"Cast Your Vote for HORROR!"

One day at Madison, Wisconsin, a cement truck drove away from the newly built mansion for the billionairess villainess half-ghost, Vladia Plasmius, hovered in front of her new house. Her last one got exploded from Dani Fenton and her older brother, James', last encounter with her, so she had to stay at her log cabin for a while.

"At last, my new mansion is complete." Vladia said before she phased into her new home and into her master bedroom. "Bigger and better than it was before." She then phased into her new kitchen, which looked stunningly more cleaner and shiner than any other kitchen in a normal home. "Everything is absolute state of the art." She then phased through the floor, into the bottom level of her new underground ghost, decorated with Packers-related themes of her favorite football team. "Including my new subterranean ghost lab, completely undetectable to prying eyes."

Vladia finally phased into her new library and changed back into her human form as Vladia Masters; she looked around and looked up at her portrait of herself. "This showplace is the pure embodiment of me. Larger than life, reeking of money and power...and totally impenetrable." Suddenly, she felt rumbling coming outside, making her gasp and confused greatly. "WHAT IN BLAZES?!"

A giant tank crashed through the walls and fireplace, making Vladia blink in confusion. It was then revealed that is was the Gals in White, who have oddly arrived at Wisconsin all the way from Amity Park.

"Operation White Wall is go! Tear this place apart! If there's ghost contraband, we'll find it!" Agent O ordered their women as they ran into the mansion with mallet hammers in their hands.

"See here, I demand an explanation!"

"Save it for the slow and painful interrogation, rich girl!" Agent K snapped at the woman.

The Gals in White began to smash all of Vladia's new furniture she has already bought for her new mansion when it was just completed.

"NOOOOOO!" Her entire mansion crumbled and collapsed to the ground, now Vladia has lost her home she has already paid for and was just recently completed. "My precious house! Ruined! AGAIN!" She hugged a couple of her books.

Agents O and K seemed to be looking for something, but found nothing. "Funny, no sign of ecto-material anywhere...guess that Fenton kid was wrong." Agent K said to her partner.

Vladia's eyes went wide when she overheard what the agent just said. "'Fenton kid'?" She then glared angrily when she realized who has tricked the Gals in White into trashing her new mansion. "Oh, so that's it...alright then, Danielle...game on!" She then smiled politely at the agents. "You know, it's funny you should mention the Fentons, ladies…"

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from Madison at Amity Park in Fenton Works, Dani Fenton and her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley (who were all now fifteen years old), were watching the news from Dani's room as they witnessed their little prank they pulled on Vladia.

" _Although no ecto-contraband was found, it's certain that the mansion itself didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the government onslaught. Now, onto the upcoming mayoral election_ -" Sheldon Makamoto announced on the news until Dani powered off her computer.

Dani and Tina both burst into laughter while Sam only frowned at them, not finding the prank funny. "Oh man, that's got to be the greatest practical joke ever!" Tina exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"YES! I really nailed Vladia off her high horse this time! I mean, can you even imagine her face when the Feds busted in on her like that?" Dani laughed out loud.

Suddenly, the Ga;s in White crashed through Dani's bedroom walls, surprising and confusing the trio greatly. "Nobody move! This is a rad!" Agent O ordered.

Sam then frowned at Dani as he crossed his arms. "Oh...I think I have a pretty good idea." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The Gals in White began trashing Dani's room just like they did with Vladia's mansion. Sam once described the government agents as being zealous, so they had no respect for citizen-related rules and just attack on sight, no matter if an innocent person was in the way.

"Hey, that my computer!" Dani exclaimed as the agents continued to smash her furniture. "My bed! My dresser!"

Agent O was about to demolish Dani's TV, until the door suddenly swung open as she smacked Jackie Fenton on the head instead. "OW!" She exclaimed.

"MY MOM!"

Her parents, Jackie and Matt, entered their daughter's room when they heard all the rackets coming from her room while Jackie rubbed her head. "Dani, what on earth is going on?" Matt demanded.

His wife then noticed the Gals in White and smiled brightly. "Cool, the Gals in White are trashing our house! They're my heroes!" She said cluelessly.

Matt gave her a correcting glare. "Jackie!"

"I mean, uh...quit trashing our house!" She then noticed a gun strapped to Agent O's back. "Hey...is that the Ecto-Annihilator forty-seven?! Those things rock!"

"Stand down, Fenton! Our intel says you're harboring fugitives!" Agent O snapped.

"We're shutting you down...lock-stock and ghost lab." Agent K added.

Jackie blocked the exit as she glared. "No way! You'll get to my lab over my…" She began, but faltered when the agents began to charge up their guns, threatening to shoot her if she didn't cooperate. "Geez, I, uh...kind of forget how the rest of that goes. Show you to the lab, madams?"

"Hold on a second, do you have a search warrant?" Sam asked the agents sternly with his hands on his sides.

"Warrant?" Agents O and K asked in unison, sounding confused before they broke out into laughter.

Sam smirked as he crossed his arms cleverly. "Laugh it up, ladies, but page one ninety-eight, subchapter seven, paragraph seven-B of the Anti-Ghost Code says you need a warrant...unless exigent circumstances supersede the authority of the judge or magistrate."

"'Exigent circumstances'?" Agent K asked mockingly before she laughed again.

"Save it, K, we don't even know what that means." Agent O said to her partner before she approached Jackie. "Okay, you're off the hook until we can get a warrant...or a legal dictionary." And both of the agents walked out of Dani's room.

"Stay for dinner, ladies?" Jackie offered eagerly, but then noticed that her husband was glaring at her again. "I mean, uh...OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" She then smiled to herself again. "And um...any chance you could hook me up to one of those Ecto-Annihilator thingies?" And then Jackie walked out of Dani's room while Matt followed with an annoyed glare, leaving the trio by themselves.

"Thanks for the backup, Sam. I'm glad you're up on your anti-ghost laws." Dani said to her gothic friend, looking mildly impressed.

"No problem, but they really did a number on your room though." Sam said as he glanced at his friend's bedroom, now wrecked and trashed.

Dani then made a suspicious look. "Yeah, and I don't think they acted alone…"

* * *

That night at the Regal Hotel in Wisconsin, Vladia moved into an apartment before she took a shower while the news kept on announcing about the big screw up the Gals in White placed upon her new mansion she already paid for.

" _One time community pillar, Vladia Masters, insisted that she had nothing to hide_." A woman reported on the news.

Vladia walked out of her shower curtain (while soap bubbles covered her chest) and wearing a shower hat, and she frowned at the TV above her. "'One time pillar', indeed. Dani Fenton has tarnished my reputation and made me the laughing stock of Wisconsin, and nobody bows down to a laughing stock." She said to herself as she wrapped herself up with a towel and walked out of her bathroom while she smiled to herself. "But I'm sure that my shrew countermove has put the skits to her teenaged hijinks."

" _We now go live to breaking news from aircopter two flying above a hotel_ -" Showing no more interest in the news, Vladia shutted off her TV.

Suddenly, everything around began to fly around in a gust of wind when her shower hat flew off and her clothes began swirling around as well. She looked at her window and realized her wall was missing and there were news helicopters filming her live on TV as the towel off of her body, leaving her totally naked live on TV.

"OH, BUTTER BRICKLE!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Up on the roof of the hotel, the Specter Speeder was parked outside with Tina and Sam inside as they watched their. They were currently staring at a naked Vladia while she tried to hide herself behind a chair.

"Whoa! Can you say 'too much information'?" Tina said jokingly before she and Sam laughed at Vladia's misfortune.

"Maybe when I'm done suppressing my gag reflex." Sam said with a little disgust before he called through his headphones. "You okay down there, Dani?"

Turned out, Dani has decided to make Vladia even more like a laughing stock in Wisconsin by turning her entire wall invisible and showing her naked live on TV, just to get back at Vladia for her tricking the Gals in White for trashing her room.

"Better than ever! An invisible wall, hehe. Top that, Plasmius!" Dani said with a clever smirk and placed a free hand on her hip.

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Casper High during lunchtime (while the freshmen all became sophomores, including Dani, Sam, and Tina, when the new year started), Sam walked up to Tina with his lunch tray.

"Hey, Tina, Dani stashed away in the locker room, as usual?" Sam asked her.

"You know Ms. Modesty. After gym class when she cleans, she cleans alone." Tina said while she smiled a little.

Suddenly, all of the students began laughing at something as they walked over to it, much to Tina and Sam's confusion. They both pushed past the teens and gasped at the sight of Dani washing her hair (with soap bubbles covering her chest).

Her smile dropped when she heard laughter as she turned around and noticed that everyone could see her naked. "Huh? OH NO!" She exclaimed in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself up as best as she could.

Vladia went back at Dani by making her the laughing stock of her school by sending her ghost vulture lackeys to turn the wall invisible the same way Dani did earlier.

"A ghost kid with tan lines. Who knew?" Tina asked rhetorically over the laughing students.

After school that day, everyone headed to the Nasty Burger for some dinner, but of course everyone kept on laughing at Dani, who was slouching in embarrassment about the whole invisible wall incident.

"So...what about that big mayor's election?" Sam wondered, trying to change the subject from the students.

"Forget changing the subject, Sam, I'm never gonna live this down!" Dani said as she slouched even more.

"Never is a long time, Dani…" Tina said before a student popped from her head and briefly laughed at Dani before disappearing. "But the next few weeks will be brutal."

Dani was about to take a bite from her hamburger, until Agent K suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snatched the her meal out of her hand. "Everybody out! This is an evacuation!" She announced.

"This place is being demolished by order of the new owner!" Agent O said as her women ran into the restaurant to evacuate the teens from the building.

"New owner?" Dani asked in confusion as she ran up to them.

The answer to her confusion came when her archenemy, Vladia herself, entered the restaurant with her permanent sinister grin that always told everyone she was up to no good with her hands behind her back.

"That's right, Danielle." She said calmly, making Dani gasp in shock at her archenemy's unexpected arrival. "You know these walls are infested with harmful Ecto-Bestos so as the new provider, it is my duty to tear this place down. With your own extensive background in demolition, I'm sure you understand, yes?" Dani only narrowed her eyes and glared at her, knowing exactly why she wanted to destroy the Nasty Burger in actuality.

After everyone was forced to evacuate the fast food restaurant, a truck arrived with a giant crusher, ready to destroy the teen's prime hangout. "Three, two, one. Demolish!" Agent O ordered. Everyone watched in shock and horror as they truck crushed their favorite Nasty Burger hangout as everyone gasped and glared about this.

"How could they?!" Daph Baxter exclaimed angrily.

Tina kneed down as she picked up a coaster and hugged it close to her cheek. "Farewell, old friend! We hardly knew ye!" Tina said in despair.

"Let this be a lesson, Dani. I put the 'pro' in quid-pro-quo, not that you're bright enough to know what that means." Vladia said to her ear.

"I get the idea and I don't like it! Believe me, this isn't over yet." Dani said as she glared up at Vladia before she stormed away.

"Oh good, I'll take that as a challenge." Vladia watched as Sam and Tina gave her one last angry glares before they followed their friend. Then, the billionairess woman noticed the Election Day billboard, making her smirk again with another dreadful idea. "And I do so enjoy being the challenger."

* * *

The next day in town was finally Election Day as it was time for the citizens to cast their vote for the next mayor. Matt and Jackie were watching the candidates making their speeches at City Hall from the kitchen in Fenton Works.

" _Our Election Day coverage continues_ …" Sheldon Makamoto announced on the news.

Dani walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, is it okay if I…" She began to ask.

"Up, up, up! Now now, Danielle, it's Election Day and I've got my voting shoes on!" Jackie cutted in as she showed her voting boots, but Dani didn't look too interested. "I've gotta run out and cast my vote for the next mayor of Amity Park!" Jackie then picked up a box full of ribbons, election badges, and pins.

Dani gasped when her mother began to decorate and smother her with the 'Vladia 4 mayor' merchandise and propaganda. She was covered in 'Vladia' pins and ribbons, holding 'Vladia' flags, and wearing a techno-band that read 'Vladia 4 mayor'.

Dani looked a little confused that her archenemy was actually trying to run for mayor. "'Vladia Masters for mayor'?"

Matt sighed like he didn't want to admit the truth. "She's a last minute write-in-candidate. At least now she's channeling her sociopathic, lonely bachelor energy into something positive, but she doesn't care about other people!" He explained like he was trying to get to his wife's head that Vladia would make a terrible mayor.

In a way, Matt was right and Dani silently agreed with her father: Vladia cared nothing for the people, no matter how innocent or how young they were, all she ever cared about was power and saw the citizens as nothing more than pawns in her goals for gaining more power to show her superiority to everyone in the world. However, Jackie still thought that Vladia was her best friend, but was oblivious to the fact that her former college friend has been trying to kill her and steal Matt away from her (which is rather ironic since Vladia thought _Jackie_ was the one who stole Matt away from _her_ , not to mention her accident Jackie caused twenty years ago that gave her her powers was a catalyst for her becoming wealthy).

Dani knew Vladia was always up to no good from personal experiences, and she never used power for righteous reasons, instead used them for her own personal pleasure. Dani also learned that all Vladia ever wanted was love she always wanted: Matt and formerly Dani, whom he should have been her husband and she should've been her adopted daughter/successor because she has ghost powers, too. However, after losing the 'prime clone' a couple months back, Vladia now finally saw Dani as a full-time enemy and no longer seeked her affection (which Dani was okay with).

"And that's why she'll make a great politician!" Jackie said with a bright smile.

" _If elected, I hope to breath new life into this town_." Vladia said with fake honesty from the podium of City Hall, making the audience cheer for her speech.

Jackie laughed a little while Dani ripped off the merchandise off of herself. "That's my Vladia, breathing life and taking names!" She began to cry tears of joy with some hopeful thoughts about herself with Vladia. "I'm her number one supporter, and...maybe...someday...her running mate-hey! Maybe I need some running shoes, too!"

"I gotta go!" Dani said to her parents as she ran out of the kitchen.

There was a sudden bright flash of white light, which only Matt seemed to noticed when he perked up in surprise. "Did you just see a flash of light?" He asked his wife.

"It's only the brightest dawning over our fair city. Kudos, Vladia!" Jackie said cluelessly as she hugged her reluctant husband.

Dani phased out of Fenton Works in her ghost form and floated in the air, determined to stop whatever Vladia was planning for the election and for the citizens of her town. "They say you can't fight City Hall, but they never said you couldn't fight _IN_ IT!" She exclaimed angrily as she flew into action.

At City Hall after Vladia's fake speech, she had an interview with Sheldon Makamoto while the citizens began to prepare themselves to chose the next mayor between Montez or Masters. "Thank you for revealing more to us than just your moles, Ms. Masters." Sheldon said as he held the mic between him and Vladia.

"Oh no, thank you, dear sir, and remember to vote for... _citizen_ Vladia, although I'm sure you will." Vladia said with a small laugh. "And by the way, those are beauty marks."

"That's debatable."

Vladia gave the news man a quick glare as he walked away. Vladia was about to walk away herself and two sets of hands phased through the ground and grabbed her, making her yelp and shout in surprise as Dani phased her under the ground. She took her archenemy into the City Hall's boiler room where she roughly hurled Vladia to a set of pipes, demolishing them as she grunted.

Vladia looked unfazed by this when she smirked up at the ghost girl. "Why Danielle, come to wish your old Aunty Vladia good luck, have you?" She asked rhetorically as she rose to her feet.

"Oh save it, Plasmius!" Dani snapped as she glared down at the evil half-ghost villainess. "Whatever you're up to, it ends now!"

"Oh, I assure you, my dear, it is only _just_ beginning." Vladia changed into her ghost form and charged straight towards Dani with a cry.

As she tried to punch her, Dani quickly lurched backwards and used the pipe tube behind her for support as Vladia hovered above her, and Dani double-kicked her on her chest dead on, sending her crashing through the ceiling/floors of City Hall until she was outside the building.

"Wow! Looks like Vladia's a little rusty." Dani eyed the holes before she smirked. "Which is all the invitation I need." She flew through the holes and outside, where she turned around and avoided Vladia's ecto beams before she hovered a few feet away from her. "Boohoo! Is that it? You forgot to take your supplements! Have a dose of vitamin ME!"

Dani charged at her archenemy again while Vladia tried to throw some energy disks at her, but she dodged them with ease before she punched her in the face twice and then kicked her square in the chin, sending her plummeting to a roof of a building below her. Dani laughed like it was a joke as she dove a few feet from the building.

"You've lost your edge. Why don't you go back to Wisconsin and look for it? In other words, get out of my town!" Dani demanded.

However, Vladia only smiled as she rose to her feet. "Foolish girl, do you really think I'm _this_ weak? I'm more powerful than you'll ever know, and even now, my power increases as much as yours has. Look!" Vladia said as she gestured to the citizens who were ready to vote for the candidates.

Behind their backs, hundreds of shadow-like duplicates of Vladia hovered above them (which really explained why Dani could defeat her easily in combat, since creating that many duplicates could really take a lot of energy) and dove down as they began to possess all of the citizens.

"Oh man, she's overshadowing the voters!" Dani said to herself.

Now that all of the voters have all been overshadowed by Vladia's duplicates, they began to check off right next to Vladia Masters' name. She possessed the voters so she could win and take place as the new mayor of Amity Park.

"Out of my way, I'm voting for Vladia!" Jackie said as she shoved past some possessed voters until she got possessed as well. "I mean...out of my way, I'm voting for Vladia!" And she continued towards the voting booths.

"MOM!" Dani exclaimed as she was about to help her mother, but then Vladia roughly shoved her aside across the roof as she crashed through the wall and landed on a car, demolishing it with a grunt.

"Holy hanging chaz!" Sheldon exclaimed as he stood in front of a group of possessed supporters who were forced to vote for Vladia. "In all my days as a reporter, I have _never_ seen such a groundswell of support for _any_ candidate! According to the latest polls, dark horse Vladia Masters is the next mayor of Amity Park by a _landslide_! What an upset!"

Dani weakly pulled herself up on the demolished car. "You're telling me."

A shadow loomed over her, making her gasp before she looked up and shrieked when she saw Vladia diving right at her. She luckily flew off as Vladia crushed the car more instead before she rose to her feet.

"What did it you young folks say? 'Don't hate, congratulate'?" Vladia mocked before she chuckled. Dani only glared at her even more and got in a stance, but Vladia merely changed back into her human form. "Oh, why do I care? Go ahead and hate."

"And here she is now, the new mayor elect of Amity Park: Vladia Masters!" Sheldon announced as Dani ran off while all of Vladia's 'supporters' approached their new mayor.

"Masters! Masters! Masters!" Everyone chanted. Dani stared at the crowd in gawk before she glanced back up at Vladia, who only grinned evilly at the ghost heroine.

* * *

The next day was the ceremony as Vladia walked up to the podium for her new mayoral speech. "Thank you! Thank you one and all!" She announced, making the the crowd cheer louder.

Matt, Dani, Tina, Sam, and James were the only ones who remained silent and glared at the woman, but Jackie was, as usual, proud of her 'best friend' when she hugged her husband and daughter. "Hazah! The Fentons are a heartbeat away from the mayor's office! Next stop the White House and I'm gonna be Vladia's number two gal!" Jackie said proudly.

"Jackie, you're dreaming." Matt mumbled as he frowned in annoyance.

"Am not! Why just this morning, she told me when she thinks of number two, she thinks of me!"

"I'd like to take a moment now, if I may, to thank a very special person in my life." Vladia continued.

Jackie thought Vladia was talking about her. "Oh, shucks already, Vladia. Save it for my swearing in."

"Come on up here...Dani Fenton!" Vladia smirked and narrowed her eyes when she said her archenemy's name out loud. Dani's eyes went wide while the crowd cheered loudly. Jackie gently nudged her daughter forward towards Vladia before she held her close and grinned. "I'm rubbing your nose into this mess you made, Danielle, doesn't it smell yummy?" She then turned her to the rest of the citizens and continued her speech. "It was this young lady who inspired me to pursue my true calling, politics! And for that, I owe her a debt and I will pay it by protecting her and all the people precious children of Amity Park from the biggest problem facing this town...ghosts!"

The crowd cheered when their new mayor finished her speech.

"Uh oh...I have a bad feeling about this." Sam said nervously to Tina as he stared at the cheering crowd.

"Relax, Sam, so she'll propose a couple of lame laws...how bad can it be?" Tina asked rhetorically as she shrugged.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tina cried in total dismay the next day, asking too soon.

The next day at Casper High, Ms. Lancer has collected all of his student's phones, computers, PDAs, and all other technology from the teens. One of Vladia's new laws was the Technus Act, which banned all high tech gear that could be used for 'ghost infiltrations' (which Tina was not happy about in the least when she tried to beg Lancer to give her back her tech, but she wouldn't listen to her). The next day, Vladia declared another law that forced all the students to wear a new school uniform to 'protect them from anything dark and gothic' which could 'attract ecto unfriendlies'. The uniform for the girls consisted of a white short-sleeve shirt with a red sweater vest and blue tie, along with a navy blue skirt, and knee-height socks. While the boys wore almost the same thing, but only with navy blue pants instead. Vladia then declared a four o'clock PM curfew, a mandatory roll call before and after class, and even doubled the security in the school.

But of course Dani and her friends knew exactly what Vladia's new laws were _really_ for: to make every teenagers' and child's life miserable, but mostly to make Dani's life a complete nightmare, along with her friends'. The Technus Act was all to make Tina miserable with no technology like at all and likely to prevent her from accessing any of Vladia's files, the uniforms were all to make Sam irritated by the colors, the four PM curfew was all to keep all of the teenagers and children from having any fun after school, the roll call was all to make sure Dani wasn't missing and prevent her from leaving the classroom without people getting suspicious, and the security was to prevent Dani from bringing her two trusty weapons, the Fenton Thermos and the Boo-staff. Most of the adults probably couldn't see how miserable their children were because of Vladia, and it was probably because they were totally understanding these laws and they wanted to protect their children.

While one guard held Dani against the lockers, another took her backpack and began emptying it, but they were satisfied that they found nothing, so they just walked away, leaving Dani to pick up all her supplies and materials. Sam walked up to her while Tina was hugging Lancer's ankle, but she just gave up when she released her and she walked away with all of her tech.

"For the record, girl, this stinks." Tina grumbled.

"And everyone thinks it's your fault, Dani, guilt by association with Vladia." Sam added as he bent down and helped her pick up all of her things.

"Hey, I'm taking the biggest hit here!" Dani said as the three of them stood up and stared up at a security camera Vladia enforced everyone to place all over Amity Park, but all they really did was keep their eyes on Dani and her friends. "With all this surveillance and restrictions, Vladia's making sure I can almost never go ghost."

"Maybe that's probably a good thing." Tina said as she held up a newspaper, showing her friends that everyone was beginning to hate Dani Phantom again. "Looks like you're paranormal non-grata again."

"Vladia's claiming that Dani Phantom's presence might be more of an invitation to ghosts than a deterrent." Sam added.

"Which we all know is an absolute load. With me out out of the picture, ghosts will be on the loose all over town." Dani said as she narrowed her eyes at the thought.

* * *

Unfortunately, Dani suspected too soon since because of Vladia, the Gals in White have managed to capture some of the ghosts with came to Amity Park. So far the past few days, all of the newspapers talked about were about nothing but Vladia 'saving' the town from ghosts and nothing more. Dani, Tina, and Sam examined the newspaper articles at the stands.

"Boy, Vladia's PR machine is really trumping up all these ghost battles." Sam said in somewhat disbelief.

Dani scoffed like she wasn't fooled by Vladia's 'heroism' when she crossed her arms. "All those phony attacks were staged, Vladia's trying to convince everyone that they don't need me anymore." She suspected, from her past experiences of her archenemy striking deals with ghosts so they could help her for her own benefit.

"But on the bright side, at least Vladia's rebuilding our hangout." Tina said as she turned around, but gasped in shock when they expected to see the Nasty Burger, but all they saw was a new fast food restaurant called McMasters.

"McMasters?" Most of the students were there for the grand opening, but for some odd reason neither of them were allowed in. While Dani, Sam, and Tina tried to enter the building, the security guard blocked their way in.

"Can I help you...to leave?" The guard asked rhetorically before he threw them away down the street. "There are no teenagers allowed here!"

The trio stood up to their feet, glaring at that ridiculous rule. "WHAT?! You can't be serious!"

The guard grinned and pointed at a sign with a picture of a teen with a slash on it, proving that no teenager is allowed into McMasters at all. "Now beat it! All you kids!"

"This is all your fault, Fentina! You're responsible for this lousy mayor!" Daph Baxter sneered as she, Paul, and Kwyn walked past the trio, giving Dani dirty and resentful glares while they stormed away.

"Okay, I really feel like crud now." Dani muttered before she made a look of determination, deciding that it was time to have a little chat with her archenemy. "There's only one thing left to do. I'm going gho-"

"WAIT!" Sam interrupted before he pointed ahead at the surveillance camera on the fast food restaurant ceiling, reminding her that Vladia was still trying to expose her secret and/or to keep her in human form at all cost.

"No worries, Vladia took away _my_ tech...so I'm taking hers!" Tina said as she painted some war paint onto her cheeks. She ran up to the camera and ripped it off the roof, shutting it off completely. "Go ahead, girl." She gave Dani a thumbs up before she flirted with the dismantled camera. "Hello, special new friend."

With the coast finally cleared, Dani ran across the street before she jumped into the air and changed into her ghost form. She phased into the McMasters building and found herself inside Vladia's office when saw her signing some documents, possibly for some new rules to make every teenager in town miserable.

"Danielle...I had a feeling you'd come." Vladia said with a wicked grin as she merely glanced up at her.

"Look...this goes against everything I stand for, but…" Dani began as she tensed and was struggling to say the absolute last things she wanted to say to her archenemy's face, but she knew that she probably had no other choice. "...I'm sorry for playing those stupid pranks on you, and I'm hope that you'll accept my apology and quit making things miserable for me and my friends!" She then offered her hand out. "Truce?"

"How nice, a lady's handshake…" Vladia's grin then dropped when she glared at the ghost girl. "But you forget where you and I are concerned, I AM NO LADY!"

Dani glared at her in exasperation. "Oh, come on! Can you at least _pretend_ to have a heart?! I'm trying to make an effort here!"

"I KNOW and even the apology is a welcome departure for your usual childish arrogance, it belies a greater truth! YOU HAD THIS COMING!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! Trust me when I tell you that your life has just began to become a relentless nightmare _beyond_ your feeble imagination, and one thing farther! When I say that this place is off limits to teens, that includes _ghost_ teens!"

Vladia angrily pressed a button on her desk and Agents O and K immediately barged into the office with guns ready. Dani tried to fly out as soon as they fired their weapons, but the force made her crash through the wall and back outside near Sam and Tina's feet.

"So...how'd that go?" Tina wondered, even though she already knew the answer.

Dani changed back to her human form before she stood up weakly, looking hopeless by how things are turning out for her and her friends. Dani knew Vladia had finally lost interest in her and now saw her as a full-on rival, but how she wanted to make _every_ teenager and innocent child in Amity Park suffer just because of her past defeats and humiliations was just pure selfishness.

"This reeks, I'm ruined! My ghost career is over, my school career is over, every kid at Casper hates me...more than usual." Dani listed off, looking down.

Sam glanced at the crowd of teens glaring at them until he smirked with an idea. "Yeah, but I bet they hate Vladia even more. I've got an idea…"

Later on, the trio gathered all the teenagers outside of Casper High and proposed to them to begin a protest against Vladia and her ridiculous laws she has bestowed upon their town.

"Let me get this straight, you're leading a protest against your buddy, the mayor?!" Daph retorted as she glared at her school rival.

"Trust me, she's no buddy of mine! Or yours! She's just using us!" Dani announced to all her classmates.

"But the people have the power to make a change!" Sam said with determination.

"Right! We take back this town one Nasty Burger at a time!" Tina finished as she held up a protest sign to bring the Nasty Burger back and demand the laws to be resigned and give the teenagers their freedom again.

"So what do you say?! Are you with us?!" Dani shouted as she held up her protest sign.

"YEAAAAAAAH!" The teens cheered in agreement, making the trio grin at each other that their plan was actually working.

Later on, all the teens of Casper High gathered at the McMasters restaurant and began to protest their new mayor to change everything back to the way it was, waving their signs around madly and shouting angrily against Vladia.

" _It's a chaotic scene here at McMasters, as I rate the Casper High students protest the eatery's no teenager policy_." Sheldon announced on the news as he stood in front of the protesting scene.

Jackie and Matt watched the whole thing from their kitchen. "We better get down there, Jackie!" Matt said with worry under his goggles.

"Right! Gotta protect Vladia's investment!" Jackie agreed, but obviously for a different reason since her husband frowned at her in annoyance again.

"I meant to protect our _kids_."

"Oh yeah, that, too...and maybe grab a Vladia meal to go!"

"FRIES NOT LIES! FRIES NOT LIES! FRIES NOT LIES!" The teenagers chanted at the protest with Sam and Tina leading them.

"This is so cool! This protest is bound to rattle Vladia's cage, right Dani?" Sam asked excitedly, but when he turned around to see Dani, she was already gone before he glanced back to Tina in confusion. "Where's Dani?"

"She' must be taking a break, but I'll tell you who _is_ here: the mayor herself!" Tina said when she spotted something approaching them.

A limousine pulled up in between the McMasters restaurant and the protesting teenagers. Vladia exited her vehicle with a grin as she placed her hands behind her back before walked up to the teens casually.

"Now, now, children, I'm sure we can reach some sort of an understanding here." She said with fake honesty, but none of the teens were fooled by her lie one bit.

"We're not children, so stop treating us that way!" Sam demanded as he glared angrily at his friend's archenemy before the protesters cheered at his little back talk against their mayor.

On the roof of the restaurant, Dani was overlooking the protest and saw that her archenemy has finally arrived. "Just what I'd hope for. Now it's time to blow Vladia's game once and for all." She said to herself with a grin before she changed into her ghost form.

Then Jackie and Matt both arrived to the protest, catching the billionairess' attention. "Never fear, Vladia, we're here to scoop up the small fry!" Jackie called after her until she walked up to her 'old friend' while she ignored Vladia's irritated glare. "Which reminds me, you ever thought about supersizing those Vladia meals?"

"Oh, for the love of…" Vladia growled, trying to keep her hatred on Jackie at bay before she turned her attention back to the angry teens, trying to act hip while she did hand gestures. "Come on now, 'dudes', can't we 'rap' about this? Open up a meaningful dialogue?"

Dani landed a few feet away from her archenemy and glared. "How 'bout _I_ open something up? Like a big can of worms?" She retorted with her hands on her hips.

"It's the ghost kid!" Jackie exclaimed in alarm before she immediately jumped into action when she pulled out her ecto-gun and aimed it directly at Dani's face.

Before the obese huntress could even fire at her own daughter unknowingly, Vladia took the gun away from Jackie's hands. "Just a moment." Vladia said casually as she wrapped her hand around the girl's neck, much to her discomfort. "We're all friends here, hm? Let the lass have her say."

Dani looked surprised by this at first. "Uh, really?" She asked until she immediately shrugged it off when she glared at her archenemy. "Okay! Then I'll give it to you straight!" She turned to the protesters and pointed accusingly at Vladia, who stood there unfazed while she smiled. "The mayor is a phony and a liar! And she's hiding a secret that will shock you all!" The cameramen aimed their cameras at the ghost girl, wondering what she had to say. "It's time for the whole world to know, Vladia Masters is really…"

"The most feared nemesis in the entire ghost realm!" A familiar voice interrupted.

Everyone glanced up and gasped when they saw Vladia Plasmius floating above them, grinning with her arms crossed. Vladia must have somehow known that Dani would try to reveal her secret, so she duplicated herself to make sure no one would believe her. Dani must have also thought that this was how nobody was able to link suspicion to Vladia's footsteps during her mysterious burglaries.

"Oh dear, it's a clearly evil- _yet devastatingly beautiful_ -ghost villainess! Whatever shall we do?!" The real Vladia cried out in horror. Her duplicate began to fire her ecto beams at the citizens while they ran and scattered away as they screamed. The real Vladia then smirked at Dani. "Check and mate, Danielle."

Dani glared angrily at her before she flew in front of her duplicate. "Alright you carbon copy hag, I'll taking you down!" She exclaimed.

"I don't think so! Remember, I'm merely a single duplication and still far more powerful than _you_!" Vladia's ghost duplicate mocked and pointed her finger as she fired a small beam at Dani dead on, sending her crashing into the building.

"Ooooh, I'll bet that hurt, at least I hope it did." The real Vladia said with a smirk as Dani recovered and charged again.

Dani fired an ecto ball of her own at the duplicate, but she spun around in a circle vertically and formed into a pink ecto-tornado and it deflected Dani's energy ball. The tornado began picking up cars as the citizens ran out of the way to avoid getting sucked in. Dani wasn't as lucky as they were since the tornado sucked her inside while she screamed until she got shot out into McMasters. Vladia's duplicate changed back and flew into the restaurant to finish her off.

"See?! Dani Phantom attracts the worst of what the ghost world has to offer, and she's virtually powerless to stop them!" Vladia said out loud to the citizens, trying to make Dani look bad to the public.

Dani was sent sliding across the bar table and onto the floor, covered in ketchup and mustard. She rose back to her feet and charged at the duplicate again, but she punched her square under her chin and sent her flying out of the building as she shrieked. The duplicate then grabbed Dani by her neck.

"Let go of me!" Dani demanded as she tried to pry the duplicate's hand off of her throat.

"Oh, I will, in just a few seconds. Watch and learn." She said as she glanced down at her creator.

"I see I'm forced to take matters into my own more capable hands." The real Vladia said as she pulled out Jackie's ecto-gun and aimed it upward toward her ghost duplicate. "Stand down, fiend! There's a new mayor in town and her name is Vladia Masters!"

The citizens gasped as her duplicate released Dani and made a false look of fear. "Oh no! Please don't hurt me mayor Masters, I beg of you!" She gave Dani a briefly laugh before she descended in front her creator as she kneeled before her with her laced hands in front of her. "Please take pity on me, I'm but a poor dumb ghost! I can't help being bad!"

"Which is exactly why I'm taking you down!" She began to charge up the ecto-gun, ready to vaporize her.

"What?! She's gonna zap her own clone to make herself look good!" Dani exclaimed to herself, but then she perked when an idea suddenly clicked in her mind before she smirked. "Unless...it does just the _opposite_. I've got an idea!"

Dani turned herself intangible and flew into Vladia Plasmius' body. She began to cringe and shout for control until her eyes glowed green and smirked up at Vladia Masters. "Go ahead, do your worst!" Dani said in Vladia's voice (it did take her a while to master speaking in the host's voice instead of her own).

She then made the duplicate flew everywhere as Vladia aimed her gun and fired a beam just as the duplicate flew behind the limousine, destroying it completely. Everyone ran up to the wreckage and found Dani Fenton laying on the street, injured with her face all bruised and scratched, her clothes torn, and her hair all frizzled.

She weakly got up as she groaned. "Huh? Wha? What happened? I'm just a helpless, impressionable teenager who was minding my own business when…" Dani acted out before she smiled and winked at her friends. "Boom!"

Sam smiled at his improvising friend before he began his own act. "Oh my gosh! The mayor shot Dani!" He exclaimed in fake worry.

"She zapped an innocent kid!" Tina acted out as she faked some tears.

All the citizens glared at Vladia as they growled. "What?! I...no! I mean…" She stuttered nervously until everyone began to shout aggressively at their new mayor for 'hurting' an innocent child.

Jackie and Matt ran up to their daughter as Matt hugged her close. "Dani! Dani, are you alright?" They both asked in unison worriedly.

"Oh, my baby!" Matt cooed as he hugged his daughter close to his cheek before she smiled at him.

"Please! I-I-I can explain!" Vladia said nervously to the angry citizens before she glared at Dani, who only smiled that her plan has officially worked.

Apparently Dani's plan was to make the public see Vladia for the untrustworthy woman she really was by making her hurt an innocent child in front of everyone, showing she had no real care for teens or children and that all her laws were just to make their lives miserable. So, Vladia would have to provoke all of her laws to make everyone love her again and get on their good side, and she had forced herself to go into damage control mode while everyone gathered into City Hall to eagerly hear her speech.

"By popular decree, I hereby...resign all previous anti-ghost restrictions!" Vladia announced as she signed a document, officially calling off all of her previous laws she has declared, making everyone cheer for her.

"I gotta admit, she's good." Dani said to her friends.

"Yeah, she's good, but _you_ were better." Sam said to her.

"Yeah, taking that blast to force Vladia to save her image by getting rid of those stupid laws, and making the world safe for sweet technology again." Tina said as she held up her PDA, that was back in her possession, and kissed it in satisfaction.

"In addition, I'm going to rebuild the Nasty Burger, teens welcome! Who's your favorite mayor now?" Vladia asked rhetorically to the audience before they cheered again.

The trio all had their arms crossed and grinned at another job well done, now that Team Phantom has won yet again and Vladia's plans for revenge by making their lives miserable has been foiled.

"Wow, a little self-serving, but...another victory on our side. All in all, Dani, I call it a draw." Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess." Dani agreed as her grin dropped before she glared at her archenemy, who was taking a few photos with a few teens. "There's only one problem with that though: whenever there's a draw...there's bound to be a rematch."

Vladia smirked at Dani as her eyes glowed solid red while Dani glared back at her while her eyes glowed green. Now that Vladia was still the new mayor of Amity Park and lived in her hometown, Dani will now have to deal with her more often than usual and her battle with Vladia was far from over. The battle has just began between the teenage half-ghost heroine and the old half-ghost villainess.


	44. Infinite Realms

**Season 3 Episode 2  
** Infinite Realms  
"All Directions Lead to DOOM!"

In the eerie, endless ectoplasmic void of the Ghost Zone, the ghost heroine of both the Ghost Zone and the real world, Dani Phantom, was floating in the center of the realm with a determined look on her face.

"Okay, Phantom, you've looked evil in the face and defeated it time and again. You can do this!" Dani said to herself before she pulled out a map and began to examine it. Apparently, she had decided to explore more about the Ghost Zone so she could expand her map more. "We turn left at Skulker's Island then right at Walker's Jail...or is it left at Walker's Jail and right at Skulker's Island?"

Her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, hovered up to her in the Specter Speeder with Sam at the wheel. "Um, are we ever going home or are we still playing 'Lost in the Ghost Zone'?" Sam asked sarcastically to Dani.

"We're not lost! My expertly drawn map tells me exactly where we are. We just hook a U-turn around this swirling Vortex of Infinite Pain and we're home." Dani then lost her smile when she took a second look on her map. "Oh, wait...that's a thumbprint."

"If we don't get back soon, I'm gonna die of starvation. I've already missed my four o'clock feeding!" Tina complained out loud.

"Would you guys quit complaining?" Dani folded up her map and tucked it away before she crossed her arms. "If we're gonna be a better ghost fighting team, we need to know the enemy's territory inside and out! So we...uh...don't get lost." But, of course, she sounded a little unsure herself.

The trio then spotted a duo of green random ghosts as they wailed and flew away. "Hey, ask them for directions." Sam suggested.

"And snacks! Ask for snacks!" Tina begged.

"No, let's just follow them. They're bound to lead us somewhere." Dani said before she flew after the ghosts as Sam drove the Specter Speeder to follow behind.

"What is it with you girls not wanting to ask for directions?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Now I missed my four o'five feeding!" Tina exclaimed in despair before she hugged her friend and leaned against him. "If I don't make it, tell my PDA I love him! The cell phone meant nothing to me!"

"You really need to get yourself a real man...and human contact, Tina!" The techno-geek immediately released him and held out her hands in front of her nervously.

The ghosts led the trio into an icy tunnel filled with large, icy stalactites and stalagmites as they dodged past most of them. "See? These guys seem to know their way around. We'll be out of here in no time." Dani said confidently, until she accidentally crashed into a stalagmite with a grunt.

Sam and Tina both yelped in surprise when they looked ahead as their Specter Speeder crashed into another one. Dani, Tina, and Sam all shouted as they plummeted from the air while the Specter Speeder kept on bouncing off from cliffside to cliffside with Sam and Tina inside, making them grunt with each hit. The cliffs made dents on the back and front of the vehicle in each blow. Dani landed on the soft snow while the Speeder itself crash landed upside down a few feet away from her.

"Is everyone alright?" Dani asked wearily as she rose to her feet with her head and shoulders still covered in snow.

"Besides being lost, almost killed, and now having no way home? Stellar." Sam said sarcastically with his arms crossed and glared with his permanent stare while Tina remained silent.

Dani walked up to the Specter Speeder as she inspected it, now that it was broken with its rockets crunched up, the front all busted, and upside down with her friends still buckled in inside, all damaged and impossible to operate.

"Oh man, my mom's gonna kill me!" Dani said as she planted her face on her hands.

She suddenly heard growling and looked up as she gasped. She saw a large, yeti-like ghost with white fur, ice horns, an iced-up left arm as it showed her skeleton, sharp claws and fangs, a blue short cape robe, and a blue mini-skirt with a gold belt and armband on her right arm. She growled menacingly at the ghost girl.

"She's not the only one!" Sam exclaimed.

The creature raised its fist into the air and prepared to slam down on a gaping Dani as it roared to the heavens.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The yeti-like ghost roared angrily as it lifted its fist into the air, ready to slam on Dani.

"Good girl! Nice girl!" Dani exclaimed before she flew up to avoid getting pounded on. "Lay down!" She fired an ecto beam and blasted it dead on, sending it crashing into a rocky wall. A few ice pillars shattered from their rightful places and fell as they formed a fence around the yeti. Dani landed in front of it and smiled as she walked away. "Very good. Next, we'll work on fetching the paper."

However, the yeti ghost lifted up a pillar and threw it at her. "DANI!" Sam and Tina warned in unison.

Dani gasped as she turned around and fired a ghost beam at the pillar, shattering it. She then fired another beam at the yeti ghost, but it fired blue beams from its eyes and froze her entire beam of ecto-energy. It caught a shard and threw it at a small hill on top of Dani. Dani braced herself just before piles of snow fell right on top of her. She poked her head out, a little disoriented.

As the yeti growled angrily and raised its claws, Dani something noticed something when she perked up. "Wait a minute…" She said as she stared at an icicle stuck onto the back of its neck, and she realized that it was probably in pain. She fried a tiny ecto beam from her fingertip and blasted the icicle shard out of its back, and it immediately stopped growling.

"Huh? The pain...it's gone!" She said as she smiled gratefully. She pulled Dani out of the snow before she gave her a bear hug as she laughed. "Thank you!"

"Aww, a girl and her snow monster." Sam said as he smiled at the sight.

"Is there a greater love to be found anywhere?" Tina asked rhetorically.

"To whom do I owe my debt of gratitude?" The yeti ghost asked as she settled Dani down and wiped the snow off her head and shoulder. Her eyes suddenly went wide in surprise like she immediately recognized her. "You? The Savior of the Ghost Zone?!"

"Me?" Dani asked in confusion.

"The Savior?" Sam asked, equally as confused.

"Of the Ghost Zone?" Tina finished.

The yeti ghost bowed before the ghost girl respectfully. "O Beloved One, behold your humble servant, Blizzard, leader of the Far Frozen." She introduced herself and the realm they were currently stranded on.

Dani laughed nervously. "Uh, listen...I...uh…" She stuttered unsurely.

"Excuse me, your royal highness, do you think you can talk it...her-whatever, into helping us?" Sam interrupted impatiently with his fists in his sides.

"Yeah, I need nourishment, stat." Tina added as she held onto her stomach.

"Yes, it is my honor to assist the Beloved One and her servants." Blizzard said respectfully as she lifted up the entire Specter Speeder and held it over her shoulder with ease, even with Sam and Tina still inside.

"'Servants'?" Sam asked.

Blizzard then picked up Dani and allowed her to rest on her other shoulder. "Silence, oh Sam of the very vegan." She said with her arms and legs crossed.

"To my village shall we go, and a great feast shall we have." Blizzard said as she walked off with the trio.

At the village of the Far Frozen, the entire village of ghost yetis has a big feast in Dani's honor, and it also finally relieved Tina greatly from her constant meat complaining. After the feast, Dani later asked Blizzard why she called her the 'Savor of the Ghost Zone'. She took the trio into a cavern filled with pictures of Dani everywhere while some of her women worked on the damaged Specter Speeder.

"This shrine is dedicated to you, O Beloved One." Blizzard said.

"So _this_ is why they think I'm the Ghost Zone savior: because I defeated the Ghost Queen!" Dani said as she pointed at a few pictures of herself fighting the most powerful ghost in existence. "That's her being locked in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep."

"Wow, in a world of freaky hairy frozen people with bad breath, you're a legend." Sam said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He and Tina were wearing some white Fenton coats that were stashed in the Specter Speeder, due to the cold temperatures.

"It is my hope that our humble tribute pleases you, O Beloved One." Blizzard said as she bowed again.

"This is all swell, Ms. Blizzard...uh, but we're kind of and…" Dani shuttered and then faltered.

"Excellent!" Blizzard immediately ran to the end of the cave as the trio followed her until they stopped in a chamber full of treasure. She placed her hand on a golden chest and it opened up as a scroll floated into the air. "Behold...the Infimap."

"Infimap?" Dani, Sam, and Tina all asked in confusion as they stared at the scroll.

"We have guarded it for millennia." Blizzard unrolled the scroll, showing a map of the Ghost Zone as Dani stared at it in awe. "It can lead the user to any entrance of the Ghost Zone." She placed her claw on the map when it began to project purple doors as they floated around the chamber.

" _Any_ entrance? I thought my portal and Vladia's portal were the _only_ entrances." Dani pointed out, looking clearly perplexed.

"True, but those are _man-made_ entrances. Your world has many _natural_ entrances to the Ghost Zone that only the Infimap can reveal. For example, an area you called 'the Bermuda Triangle'." She then showed them a screen that showed a triangle-shaped ghost portal when an airplane flew straight through it.

"That explains all those mysterious disappearances: everything that goes in comes to the Ghost Zone!" Sam realized out loud with wide eyes.

"Travelers pass quickly through until they find their way back." As Blizzard explained to the trio, the screen showed them the plane entering the Ghost Zone before it passed through another portal back into Earth...but not exactly the Earth they lived in. "Yet, not necessarily in the time period from which they left."

A pterodactyl roared as it flew over the plane, revealing that the plane has traveled to when the dinosaurs still existed. "So the map not only leads you to Earth, but through time, too?" Dani asked.

"The Ghost Zone is constantly shifting. Many entrances appear in many different periods, most only remain open for a short time before closing forever." The portal closed in front of the plane before it could pass through, dooming the pilots inside to roam around the Jurassic Period for eternity. "In the wrong hands, the map can be very dangerous, and you must never stray from its indicated path. Which is why _I_ will be escorting you home."

Dani grabbed the map from the air and examined it as she smiled gratefully at her new ghost friend. "Wow! Thanks!" She said as her friends looked at the map as well and held onto it. "Uh, so which way do we go?"

"The map can read your mind: I shall simply speak where I wish to go, and the map will take us there."

"You mean, if I just say 'take us home', it'll take us-" The map suddenly began to glow as the image made an arrow point from the Far Frozen realm to the Fenton Ghost Portal, and the trio began to glow.

"WAIT!"

Blizzard tried to grab for them, but they were suddenly shot out of the cave as they all shouted in surprise. They flew straight out of the Far Frozen and headed straight across the Ghost Zone until they finally passed through the ghost portal and found themselves instantly back in the Fenton Works lab.

"WHOA! That was better than a Vomit Vortex in Floody Waters!" Tina exclaimed like she actually enjoyed that unexpected journey.

Dani smiled as she rolled up the Infimap and changed back into her human form. "See? I told ya I'd get us home." She said confidently.

"Blizzard didn't seem too keen on letting this out of her sight, we better get it back to her." Sam suggested as he took the map away from Dani.

"We will, Sam, but who says we can't check it out a little bit? After all, I _am_ the Savior of the Ghost Zone."

"Besides, who's gonna know?" Tina said rhetorically as she rested her elbow on Dani's shoulder while she crossed her arms and they both smiled confidently.

Meanwhile, in a large mansion at the edge of Amity Park, the new mayor of town, Vladia Masters aka Vladia Plasmius, was playing some chess with her new white cat whom she named after the love of her life, Matt Fenton. Dani once suggested (or at least mocked anyway) to her archenemy that she should buy herself a cat if she was so lonely, which Vladia angrily denied. However, she seemed to have taken Dani's advice and bought one anyway instead. Of course, it just proved that Vladia was a lot more weirder and creepier than Dani first thought.

Vladia knocked out Matt's white king with her black horse. "That's check and mate, Matthew." She said to her pet.

"Meow." Matthew meowed.

"I'm afraid is was a fair move." Vladia sighed as she crossed her arms and legs, looking completely bored out of her mind. "Oh, that's thirteen games to nothing. Once again, I rule." She stood to her feet and walked up to the window as she gazed into the distance and petted her cat as he purred. "Oh, Matthew, I'm bored. I rule at chess, I rule at life, I rule this backwater city, but it's not enough! I know I'm destined to rule greater things than just Amity Park!"

"Meow? Meow?"

Vladia smiled like she understood what her own cat was saying. "Splendid idea! Watching TV to view others less fortunate than myself is the perfect pick-me-up!" As she spoke, she sat down on her couch in front of her TV while Matthew rubbed his head on hers. "And remember, if anyone asks, you're my sister's cat."

"Meow."

Vladia picked up her remote and began flipping through some channels. "Ah, let's see...shopping siggerfance, embarrassing celebrity arrest…" She flipped to a channel showing Michael Jackson's trial until she switched to a view of Fenton Works live. "AH! Illegally spying on the Fenton family, my favorite!" She smiled evilly as she flipped to the living room where James was currently reading his book. "Being the mayor does have its advantages." She flipped to the empty kitchen and then finally stopped at the lab. "Oh, I wonder what lame invention Jackie has come up with this week."

Of course, Vladia didn't see Jackie at all entering the lab. Instead, she found her archenemy, Dani Fenton, running into the lab with a scroll in her hand as she changed into her ghost form. Both of her friends ran up to her as she unrolled the scroll and unknowingly revealed in Infimap to Vladia, making her eyes go wide in shock.

"Ah...It can't be!" She exclaimed before she rushed to her shelves where she pulled out a Ghost Zone book and flipped to where it explained about the Infimap. "The Infimap _does_ exist, and Danielle found it before I did! DRAT!" She angrily closed her book and glared at the TV screen.

" _We take a quick trip, come home, and send the map back. What's the harm?_ " Dani asked her friends.

"You'll go nowhere without me knowing your every move." Vladia pressed on her remote with a determined glare.

One of her mini spy bug cameras became active as it buzzed behind the trio when it found a hiding spot in Sam's spider backpack and slipped inside as it acted like a tracking device.

"Infimap, take us to…" Dani began, but then faltered as she glanced between her friends. "Uh, where do we want to go anyway?"

"I don't know, anywhere would be-" Tina shrugged, but then the map began to glow as its arrow began to circle all around the Ghost Zone image. It suddenly dragged the trio straight back into the ghost dimension as they shouted in surprise.

They flew up to a long river of green water as they skimmed right above it. "According to the map, this is the River of Revulsion."

"Why is it called that, besides the smell I mean?" Tina asked as her face grimaced from the disgusting smell of the water.

Suddenly, a large monstrous head emerged from the water and belched purple air, making the trio cringe at the bad smell. They grabbed onto the Infimap again as it led them through a tunnel filled with thousands of large white spikes.

"This is Carnivorous Canyon, the entire place is one big…" The entire place began to tremble as Dani quickly flew herself and her friends out. "MOUTH!" They made it out just in time before the entire canyon closed up like a mouth. Dani unrolled the map again as it took them to a natural portal and landed on its edge. "Not exactly the Bermuda Triangle."

"Looks more like a deverin dodecahedron." Tina laughed at her little joke, but her friends remained silent since they didn't quite understand what she was saying. "Um, a little Ghost Zone geometry humor."

"Well, it's not on the path." Sam pointed out before he glanced at Dani. "Blizzard said not to stray from the path."

"Oh, just for a second or two. We go in, take a look around, and get out before it closes. I promise." Dani said as she shrugged before she jumped into the portal with her friends.

They ended up hiding underneath someone else's bed. "Dad, are you sure there's no ghost under my bed?" A girl called out.

Apparently, the trio have traveled to 1942 inside a family's house as a man entered the little girl's room and sat on the end of her bed. "Of course not, Betty. Remember what President Roosevelt said, 'We have nothing to be afraid of but fear itself'." The father said to his child calmly and confidently.

Dani suddenly phased through the bed, surprising them both. "Actually, it was 'nothing to _fear_ but fear itself'." She corrected, but she only ended up making both the child and the father scream in terror at her presence.

The trio all flew out of the portal right before it closed and returned to the Ghost Zone.

Sam then glared annoyingly at Dani for her meddling the time stream. "Great, you just scarred a child for life." He said sarcastically to his friend.

"I just wanted to make sure she didn't mess up the one historical quote I actually remember!" Dani then smiled as she unrolled the Infimap. "Well, you guys up for finding another hidden-" The map showed another portal nearby and began dragging the trio again. "PORTAL?!" And they flew right into the natural portal.

They found themselves flying out of a clock tower as Dani phased her friends out and they hid behind the building. They looked around and saw people wearing 16th century clothing during the colonies being built.

"Cool, it's Thanksgiving!" Tian said with a smile and hoped for some meat.

"No. It's Salem, Massachusetts back in the 1600s. The paranoid villagers used to punish completely innocent people, because they thought they were witches." Sam explained to his friends about the 16th century.

"How?"

Sam crossed his arms and shrugged a little. "Oh, no big deal really. They would either hang them, drown them, toss them off a cliff, but the most favored one was burning them at the stake."

They all watched as a group of villagers carried a dummy made of straw and tied to a stick walk by them. They stood it up and threw logs underneath as they prepared to burn it. "Well done, Joshua, that was your best time yet." A man said as he held up an hourglass.

"I'm a big barbecue fan, but that's going too far." Tina commented.

"Let's bail. The longer we're here, the more chance we have of messing something up." Dani suggested to her friends.

"CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET A LIFE?!" Sam screamed annoyingly as he walked out of his hiding spot, but only to get caught inside a net. "HEY!" His backpack fell off as he shot up to the air and was now suspended a few feet in the air.

"SAM!" Dani and Tina cried out in unison.

The villagers gathered around Sam as they shouted angrily with pitchforks and torches, believing that he was a witch. "Let me go! I'm not a witch!"

"Don't listen to him! He _is_ a witch!" A woman removed her hat, revealing herself to be Vladia Masters disguised as one of the villagers. She smirked evilly up at Sam and walked underneath him. "And you know what we do to witches around here."

Sam's eyes went wide at the sight of Vladia and what was going to happen to him. After the villagers brought him down, they tied him to a stake and prepared their torches. Vladia continued to grin evilly at the goth boy's predicament, showing she really _was_ a complete psychopath and wouldn't have a qualm on wanting to see a meddling teenager getting burnt alive.

"Ah, mob mentality...such a soothing sound." She sighed in satisfaction.

"The portal's gonna close soon!" Dani said to Tina. She then glared at her archenemy, wondering how she even knew where they were going and why she was following them the whole time. "How the heck did Vladia find us anyway?!"

Tina suddenly spotted something really off inside Sam's backpack: a small bug-like device poking out and realized immediately that Vladia has been tracking them the entire time. "Bingo! Tracking device!" She said as she glared at the device.

"I'm not a witch! Are you people that paranoid?!" Sam screamed irritatedly, until he lost his glare when he remembered what time period he was in. "Oh wait. Salem, 1600s. Duh."

Dani handed Tina the Infimap before she flew out of her hiding spot and made her way to help her friend, but Vladia noticed her as she smirked like she was expecting the girl to rescue her friend.

"Right on cue. Behold! An evil spirit has come to rescue her dark master!" She exclaimed dramatically to the villagers as she pointed at Dani.

The villagers all shouted in anger louder and then suddenly a woman who looked exactly like Jackie Fenton, wearing an orange coat and a 1600s dress jumped out from the crowd and landed in front of them. She was also carrying a basket of some sort of crimson red flowers.

"Stand back, I pray thee. For I, Jacqueline Abigail Nightingale, shall vanquish this demon!" She shouted determinedly into the heavens.

"Déjà Vú." Tina said.

Jacqueline began to run in a circle around Sam as she tossed the flowers onto the ground as she ran. Once there was a complete circle, they began to give off some kind of red mist.

"Are you kidding with-" Dani asked in confusion until she suddenly slammed into the smoke when she immediately felt agonizing pain course through her as she shrieked before she collapsed onto the ground. "Wh-wh-wh-what was…"

Jacqueline then placed some of the flowers on two pieces of bread like a sandwich. "And they make a tasty treat." She said before she took a large bite and patted her stomach. "Ah, my innards are now ghost-free!"

"Well done, Jacqueline Abigail Nightingale!" Vladia said as she applauded before she leaned close to Dani and smirked. "It's called Blood Blossom, dear girl. It's an ancient anti-ghost remedy, sort of like a primitive Specter Deflector...it's delightfully quaint." Vladia then grabbed Dani by her collar and lifted her into the air while she yelped. "Observe! The spirit is vanquished!" She then shoved Dani into the smoke of the Blood Blossoms as she began to shriek in agony and her body glowed red. She thrashed around in pain as she continued to shriek to the top of her lungs.

"DANI!" Sam cried in worry.

Tina ran out of her hiding spot to help her best friend, until Vladia snatched the Infimap out of her hands. "I thank a thee." She smirked evilly at the map.

Tina noticed that the map was gone as she froze. She turned around, but too late when she witnessed Vladia laughing evilly as she ran away and changed into her ghost form before she flew away from the crowd.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tina shouted determinedly while the villainess half-ghost didn't even notice that the techno-geek took the tracking device out of Sam's backpack and threw it onto her cape.

Vladia phased into the clock tower and unrolled the Infimap as the projections of the Ghost Zone purple doors revealed themselves. "Incredible! It's even more beautiful than I could ever have imagined, and if the legends are true...take me to my destiny!" She began to glow as the map dragged her into the Ghost Zone.

Back outside with the paranoid villagers, Dani continued to thrash around as she continued to scream in pain. "Tina, get Dani out of the circle!" Sam cried out.

Tina did as she was told, but even when she was outside the circle of Blood Blossoms, she could still feel the pain of the flowers since she continued to shriek. "It's still hurting her!" She exclaimed.

"Then get rid of it!"

"How?!"

Sam looked around desperately until he gasped when he remembered that Jacqueline said that the blossoms were edible to humans, making him smile with an idea. "Your cast iron stomach! Tina, you've got to _eat_ all the Blood Blossoms!"

Tina's eyes went wide in shock and bewilderment. "WHAT?! But I've never eaten a vegetable in my life!"

Dani continued shrieking in agony. "HURRY! There's not much time!"

Knowing that she had no other choice, Tina bent down to her knees as she picked up a handful of Blood Blossom and plugged her nose while she reluctantly ate it, but she cringed at the taste. But she continued to crawl around the circle as she swallowed up all the blossoms until there was none left. With the blossoms finally gone, the pain on Dani finally stopped as she panted heavily and glanced at her best friend.

"Thanks, Tin." Dani said wearily as she smiled gratefully.

"You owe me for this one-" Tina said before she belched loudly. "-girl." The villagers suddenly pointed their pitchforks at the girls, making them gasp in surprise as they pinned their backs together with wide eyes. "And...you can pay me back right now!" Dani quickly grabbed Tina as they flew up to the air and she flew over to Sam as she phased him out of the ropes and made their way back to the clock tower where the portal was.

Along the way, Tina explained to her friends that Vladia was using the mob as a distraction so she could steal the Infimap from them, making them realize that the reason why she was following them was because she was after the map the whole entire time. They also realized she was going to use it to travel through time and meddle the past so she could take over the world, since all she has been wanting these days was more power. All they knew was that they had to stop her fast and retrieve the map back.

"Vladia has the map, she could be anywhere! Blizzard said that the map could be dangerous in the wrong hands. We have to find her before she does something stupid with the time streams." Dani said to her friends.

"Fear not." Tina said with a smile before she pulled out her PDA while she typed on it. "All I need to do is calibrate my PDA to her tracking device frequency and we can follow her wherever she goes."

With that, Dani flew her friends through the natural ghost portal before it closed and they all returned to the Ghost Zone. Tina began to mess around with her PDA to find out where Vladia was currently meddling so they could stop her.

"You know, I'm curious to see how a body that's never eaten any roughage reacts when thirty pounds of it is suddenly introduced." Sam said to Tina with a clever look on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sam. We Foleys can handle anything." Tina said confidently until her stomach began to rumble. "And we'll talk about it more right after I hit a restroom." Her PDA began to beep when it finally spotted Vladia's location. "She's in there!"

She pointed at a portal before Dani flew through with her friends. The trio ended up in the center of the Coliseum of Ancient Rome as they looked around in amazement. "Whoa! We're in Rome!"

Tina held onto her stomach as her diarrhea from the Blood Blossoms began to act up. "They had bathrooms, right?"

They heard horns being played across the coliseum. "ALL HAIL, VLADIA PLASMODIOUS!" The people shouted. The trio gasped when they looked up and saw Vladia floating above them with a golden wreath around her head, who was smirking down at the teens with her hands on her hips.

"You're alive?! HA! Unbelievable!" She said out loud with her wicked grin.

"Not as unbelievable as this! What have you done here, Plasmius?!" Dani demanded as she and her friends glared up at the power-hungry half-ghost villainess.

"Welcome to my destiny, Danielle! Seems I was meant to rule after all! Funny, all I had to do was float a little bit and these Romans hailed me as a deity!"

"Stay as long as you want, just give me the map! You don't understand how powerful it is!"

Vladia glared at her archenemy. "You dare lecture _me_ about power?! RELEASE THE LIONS!" The wooden gates opened and they released four hungry lions as they pounced out and roared before they circled around the trio while they pinned each other's backs.

"Now I _really_ have to go to the bathroom!" Tina exclaimed nervously.

Vladia descended down on her throne with the Infimap attached to her belt as she smirked at the teens' misfortune and crossed her legs. "Oh, looks like someone forgot to feed the kitties this morning. Ah well, better late than never." The lions pounced up at the trio, but Dani luckily phased herself and her friends through the ground to avoid getting maimed by the out-of-control predators. "I love a good mauling, don't you?" Vladia then gasped when she saw a guard rising his awe and she quickly flew off her throne as the guard sliced part of the throne off.

She glared down at the guard as it removed its mask, revealing Dani in the armor. "I'm more of a pummeling type of girl." She said before she phased out of the armor and charged up to her archenemy.

Vladia began to throw her pink energy disks at Dani and a few huge beams, as she dodged almost all of them while her attacks ended up destroying the city instead until the final beam blasted her dead on on her shoulder, sending the girl flying backwards a little. Dani glared at her archenemy as she held onto her shoulder and panted a little.

"You can't stop me, Danielle! The map shall take me to every realm, and in every realm I will rule!"

"Wow, you're some ruler! You just practically set your entire kingdom on fire!" Dani pointed her thumb over her shoulder as she gestured to the city that was blazing in enormous pink flames, all thanks to Vladia.

She glanced at the burning buildings until she looked down at the people in the coliseum when they began to shout angrily at the woman who just destroyed their whole city. "SHE'S DESTROYED THE CITY! WE SHALL DESTROY HER!" The people shouted angrily.

"Very well, you may have thwarted my plans here, Danielle, but many other kingdoms await my genius!" Vladia said with a grin before she pulled out the Infimap and allowed it to fly her back through the natural portal.

As Vladia and Dani both flew through the portal, Tina and Sam quickly ran and jumped into the portal just before it closed while the lions pounced. Dani, Sam, and Tina found themselves back in the Ghost Zone, but they have once again lost Vladia.

"Now where?" Dani and Sam asked their techno-geek friend in unison.

Tina looked at her PDA as it beeped before she glanced around until she found something when she pointed at it. "Up there." She said. Dani and Sam gasped a little when they saw something like an Ancient Chinese cabinet.

In Ancient China during the Ming Dynasty, Vladia has just defeated an entire group of Ming Nuns with nothing but her strength and ecto blasts.

"There, I've defeated all your best Ming Nun Warriors, now take me to your palace! My rule shall begin immediately." Vladia said with a wicked grin, hungry for more power as her fists let out pink mist.

All the nun warriors groaned in pain as they all glared at this powerful female demon spirit. Just when they thought that all hope was lost, they heard a female voice from behind them as their eyes went wide. "There is still one maiden you must vanquish." She said.

The nun warriors glanced up and gasped in awe when they saw a young girl dressed in a black with some white samurai outfit with a black hat and the bottom part of her face was covered with a black ribbon mask with her hood up, so no one could see her face. She also had a glowing green double-edge staff in her hand, ready to fight against Vladia as she stood her ground on top of a wooden gong.

Vladia only smirked like this was all just a big joke. "Too easy."

Vladia created herself a pink staff out of her own ecto-energy and dug it into the floor. She shouted as she flew up and swung her staff and the floor rumbled and shook as it broke, and luckily the nun warriors quickly scattered out of the way as it headed to the mysterious girl as she, too, jumped into the air and avoided the attack. Vladia flew straight out of the smoke and began to slice at the warrior with her ecto-charged-up staff (allowing her to cut like a sword), but she only ended up slicing the robes, much to her confusion.

She gasped in shock when she saw Dani expertly spinning her Boo-staff as she shouted angrily and twisted around once before she swung at Vladia, who blocked her attack. The two half-ghosts began to exchange blows as Dani flipped, twisted, counterattacked, and striked with more efficiency with a staff. Vladia only seemed more trained in her powers than with a combat weapon, but she was still holding her ground as she blocked off each of Dani's blows and attacks while they both fought in a circle. They finally struck their staffs together as they both strained with effort while they glared angrily at each other until they pulled each other away and landed several feet away from each other on the ground.

The Ming Nun Warriors all suddenly jumped and surrounded Vladia with their spears and swords, all of them fully recovered from their earlier beatings from Vladia. They all seem to be supporting Dani since they didn't direct their anger towards her at all, only to Vladia. "You have dishonored our priceless treasures! We shall _never_ obey you!" One of them exclaimed angrily at evil spirit.

Dani glanced down and noticed that Vladia has indeed destroyed most of their pots and valuables with her little earthquake attack. "You see what happens when you play ball in the house?" Dani mocked Vladia as she smirked cleverly at woman.

Vladia growled in frustration. "AGHHHH! Try as you might, Danielle! You will not stop me from achieving my destiny!" She vowed as she glared at her archenemy before she pulled out the Infimap and flew back a natural portal.

"Come on, guys!"

Sam came out of his hiding spot while Tina exited an Ancient Chinese stall as a toilet flushed. "Wow! The toilet paper had my fortune on it!" She said with amazement before Sam grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her along while she yelped.

The trio then found out that Vladia has traveled to 1903, the year the Wright brothers were working on their first airplane.

Vladia flew above Orville Wright, who was gliding the airplane as she wore a wide grin. "If I can destroy the world's first airplane, then man will never fly, and I can rule the world from the air!" Vladia said to herself before she fired a ghost beam at the wing of the airplane, creating a hole.

Orville shouted when he began to lose altitude, but luckily in a nick of time, Dani became invisible as she flew underneath the plane and helped the Wright man complete his flying until she gently landed it to the ground, and the audience cheered for him.

"Congratulations, Orville!" His brother, Wilbur, said happily.

Vladia glared in frustration when she immediately knew who stopped her plans once again. The Wright brothers than had their picture taken as Dani invisibly photobombed for some humor while the picture only showed the brothers.

Vladia returned into the Ghost Zone as she flew across the realm angrily and desperately. She turned around when she saw Dani flying after her while she held onto her friends, all of them glaring determinedly to take back the map Vladia has been abusing to rule the world and meddle the time streams so the world could see how superior she believed she was than anyone else in history, but Vladia knew Dani has interfered one too many times on her part.

Vladia halted her flying as she sharply turned to the teens. "Fiddle faddle! Everywhere I turn, you're there! It's like having ectoplasmic gum on my shoe! Very well, since you intend to plague me no matter where I go…" She growled as she glared at her meddling teen archenemy before she threw a pink ecto-bubble at Dani and her friends, trapping them inside while they shouted a little.

"Just give me the map, Plasmius!" Dani demanded.

"It's not meant for greedy hands like yours!" Sam added just as angrily.

The evil half-ghost villainess only smirked as she held up the map. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. This map shall take me to my destiny or I shall destroy it forever!" She said to the trio before she glared at the Infimap. "Now, map, if you know what's good for me _and_ what's good for you...take me to my destiny." She cackled evilly into the heavens as the map transported her to her next location.

"I can get us out of this, but where did she go, Tina?" Dani asked her techno-geek friend as she charged up her hands with her ecto-energy.

Tina typed on her PDA for the coordinates of Vladia's next location before her eyes went wide when she realized where she was heading off to. "Oh...wow!" She said with surprise and confusion.

Vladia flew through a portal with a wide grin, now that she possibly believed Dani was now finally out of her way. "YES! Free to finally rule in peace!" She exclaimed out loud in triumph, but gasped in shock when she saw that the realm was nothing but ice, snow, and there wasn't a single sign of human life anywhere for her to rule with an iron fist. "But...b-b-but there's nothing to rule here! This place is nothing but ice, snow, and...hopelessness! ACCCKK!"

"I disagree!" A boomed voice said from behind her. Vladia turned around and found Blizzard and her people standing before her. "And I'd appreciate the prompt return of our map."

"HA! _Your_ map?! This is funny! This map is _mine_ , you abominable snow-freak! FOREVER!" However, Blizzard and her people only smirked at her as their eyes glowed blue before they froze her on the spot.

Dani, Tina, and Sam all arrived back at the Far Frozen and they saw that the Specter Speeder was a fully repaired, and they managed to stow away the frozen Vladia in the back of the vehicle so they could return her to Amity Park, since all the billionairess woman would be ruling for now is the politics of their town for them to meddle. Dani felt a little guilt for allowing Vladia to steal the map and that it almost put all of the time periods in danger when Vladia tried to take them over. Dani also suspected that how Vladia managed to discover that she had the Infimap in the first place was because she has been spying on her and her family the whole time. So when they returned home, Dani would have to inspect Fenton Works and clear it out of all the tracking devices and hidden cameras Vladia planted inside her home the last time she visited Fenton Works.

"Sorry things got out of hand. I didn't know this would happen." Dani said genuinely to Blizzard with a small shrug.

"No need for apologies, Beloved One, and no harm done." Blizzard said as she smiled at the ghost girl before she held up the Infimap, now back under her protection and possession. "The map is mysterious. Though it can lead you where you wish to go, it sometimes takes users where is feels they _need_ to go."

"Like how it brought Plasmius here so you could get it back?" Blizzard nodded as she made a wider smile.

"Let's get home. This time, I impute the directions into my PDA." Tina said proudly.

"Thanks for everything." Dani, Sam, and Tina said in unison to the people of the Far Frozen.

"Thank you, Dani Phantom, for everything we still have. Here you are _always_ welcome." Blizzard said as she and her people bowed respectfully.

"And thanks for letting me use the restroom, but two words of advice: seat warmers." Tina added as Dani hovered into the Specter Speeder behind her friends.

The hatch door closed as Dani looked out the window and waved goodbye to her newest ghost ally before Tina drove the Speeder out of the Far Frozen and made their way back to Amity Park, after a long day of racing across the entire Ghost Zone and time periods when they got caught in a wild goose-chase with Vladia Plasmius to retrieve the Infimap.

"Will she ever return?" One of Blizzard's people asked her when she turned to her.

"Indeed she will. She has more in common with us than she realizes." Blizzard said solemnly as she gazed at where the Specter Speeder flew off.

* * *

The trio have finally arrived at Amity Park at their own time period as everyone gathered around City Hall. The deputy mayor stepped to the podium and looked out to the citizens.

"As deputy mayor, it gives me great pride to dedicate this statue of our new mayor to the town of Amity Park." He announced proudly to the people.

Most of the audience cheered loudly. Matt, James, Dani, Sam, and Tina remained silent as usual, but Jackie cheered loudly for her 'best friend', making Dani facepalm herself in frustration and embarrassment. The deputy mayor removed the blanket off the 'statue' as the citizens applauded out loud again.

"It's so life like. I feel like it's looking right through me, as though it understands...my every emotion!" Jackie said as she wiped a tear of joy before she sobbed loudly.

However, what the people didn't realize was that the statue was only Vladia herself in human form, still frozen solid from Frostbite's ice power.

She eyeball glanced around, completely motionless while Dani and her friends grinned at the evil woman's misfortune. "You think Vladia will ever find her 'destiny'?" Sam asked Dani somewhat rhetorically with his arms crossed.

"Maybe, but for now...I'd say her dreams are on ice." Dani chuckled a little with her hands on her hips.

A couple of pigeons landed on Vladia's shoulders as one landed on her head. It began to leave a gift right on top of her head, making the trio cringe and gasp in disgust.

"Oh boy! That reminds me!" Tina exclaimed urgently with wide eyes before she suddenly rushed through the crowd and hid behind a bathroom stall. She still has not quite yet recovered from her diarrhea after she ate all of those Blood Blossoms back in the 1600s earlier so she could save her friend. "CURSE YOU VEGETABLES!"


	45. Boys' Day Off

**Season 3 Episode 3**  
Boys' Day Off  
"Beware the SWEAT of Death!"

One morning at Amity Park as the sun almost began to dawn, Dani Phantom skimmed across a building while she avoided Jessie 13's ghost beams she fired from her motorcycle. Dani continued dodging Jessie's attacks as Jessie's own shadow ghost peeked over the edge with a smirk.

"So, Jessie, work alone now?!" Dani retorted as she looked down at her while she continued flying up. "Finally ditched that stupid-" She suddenly got tackled by the shadow as she yelped in surprise. "SHADOW?!" The shadow grabbed onto a couple of poles on the rooftops and formed into a catapult before it shot Dani way. She tumbled across the rooftops as she flew straight towards a sign with a picture of Vladia Masters, her archenemy, that read 'the mayor is watching out for you!', but when Dani crashed into it, it now read 'the mayor is watching you!'. She looked up at Vladia's smirking face and grimaced in disdain. "Eck! Talk about urban blight." The shadow suddenly grabbed Dani by her jumpsuit with Jessie sat there, leaning over her bike's handles. "What do you want, Jessie?!"

"Relax, girl, I'm just blowing off some steam." Jessie said, looking a little miffed. "Me and Kyle and a spaz, what do you do when you and that gloomy pal get into a lover's quarrel?"

Dani stared at her like she was kidding around, and she knew she was talking about Sam. "What? W-we aren't, I mean...h-he's not..." She then faltered before she narrowed her eyes with seriousness again. "Look, Jessie, you could either go back to the Ghost Zone willingly or I'll make you!"

Jessie smiled amusingly at the ghost girl. "Take the tough act, little girl? But don't worry, I'm gone."

Dani then pointed her thumb at the shadow. "And take the dork of darkness with you." The shadow glared and growled at her offendedly, but she remained unfazed by this until it released her and Jessie took off to the sky with her shadow rolling her.

"See you on the flip side, kid, and thanks for the game." Dani then fired a ghost beam from her finger as she burnt the shadow on its butt, making it wail in agony before it flew away and caught up with its master.

Dani glared at where Jessie took off before she flew away, aware that she was being watched by her old enemy, Skulka, who watched her fly away from behind a water tower. "My turn." She said to herself before she held up a photo frame of Amber McLain, the rock-n-roll mind-control ghost. The huntress ghost then crushed the frame with her bare metallic hands as glass shattered.

* * *

Meanwhile is the endless void of the Ghost Zone, Kyle, Amber McLain, and Pablo Spector (in his shadow form) all glared down at Spector's assistant, Bertha, who was staring up at them nervously like she was waiting for a bad reaction from the boys who were apparently friends.

"Let me get this straight: Jessie and Skulka just took off to Amity Park to blow off steam because Amber and me had a fight with them?" Kyle clarified as he glared even more at the butler woman.

"What do you expect? _You_ told Jessie her bike wasn't as important as you were and _you_ told Skulka she was a lousy huntress." Bertha said to Kyle and then turned her attention to Amber who cocked an eyebrow.

"She _is_! She can't even find the TV remote." Amber pointed out like it should've been obvious as he crossed his arms.

Spector then sighed in annoyance with his arms crossed. "Why didn't _you_ go with them?" He asked his assistant as he held out his hand.

"They didn't _invite_ me, why else would I tell you where you went?" Bertha retorted as she crossed her arms and looked down in annoyance.

"OHHH! This makes me so miffed!" Kyle growled in anger before he angrily wiped his forehead, like he just pulled some of his ecto-sweat off his head and then he threw it straight at Bertha. The second the sweat splashed on her face, she gasped and her eyes glowed red before she suddenly vanished without a trace.

"Yo, what was that?" Amber asked, looking mildly impressed as he cocked an eyebrow with his arms crossed.

Kyle turned to him with a smirk. "What? You think you're the _only_ one who can drive women away without even breaking a sweat, bro?"

"Funny. So where'd he go?"

Kyle looked down in thought like he has never considered it before. "Hmm...I don't exactly know."

"And I don't exactly care." Spector said with a satisfied smile and had his arms crossed at the thought of Bertha gone.

"All I _do_ know is that if she stays gone for twelve hours, she's gone for _good_. Unless I do _this_." Kyle wiped his hand on his forehead again before he tossed it again. In an instant, Bertha reappeared, looking dizzy and disoriented from disappearing like that.

Spector frowned at the sight of his annoying assistant back. "Drat! We still had eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes!" He said with disappointment.

"Ooh...is there a twelve hour sale somewhere?" Bertha asked no one in particular.

"Gentlemen, nobody walks out on us! Pucker up, Kyle, we're going to Amity Park." Amber said as he crossed his arms and smiled deviously before the three ghost men laughed evilly as they began their next scheme for Amity Park and its citizens.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on that day outside Fenton Works at Amity Park, Jackie Fenton was standing in front of her Fenton RV in her fishing attire. Matt, Sam, Tina, and James were also present while they were waiting for Dani to finish getting ready for this annual girls' fishing trip she and Jackie would go to from time to time.

"Dani, chop chop, kid, we've got a busy day!" Jackie called to the house with a bright look on her face.

"Fishing is a busy day?" James asked sarcastically while he gave his mother a dull look with his arms crossed.

"You betcha, Jamesy-pants. Floating, napping, eating fish out of a cooler. It's not for the week."

Then Dani walked out of the house in her fishing overalls and carrying her own fishing rod and fish bait for the trip. "It's out of a girl thing, James. You wouldn't understand." She said as she walked down the steps and to the Fenton RV.

"Thank goodness." James said.

"I think I'll bring along the rest of my famous Flop-Jackie Fentons." Jackie said as she dug her fork into her overalls pocket and pulled out a few pancakes with syrup and tiny hairs all over it. "Anybody want some more?"

"Nope/Already ate/Allergies." James, Sam, and Tina said with grimacing disgusted looks on their faces while Matt remained silent and looked away from the sight. Jackie took a large bite of her pancakes while Dani climbed into the RV and smiled down to her brother and best friends.

"I told Dani not to worry. If anything ghostly happens, we three will handle it!" James said happily to Sam and Tina as he headlocked them tightly, making them both flinched and Tina gagged from being choked a little.

"Uh, we _two_ will handle it!" Sam corrected as he rudely shoved James away from him and Tina. "Like we always do."

Sam has never really accepted the fact that James is sort of a part of their ghost fighting team, due to a few personal experiences with him. The first time he tried to help out in ghost hunting, James was very inexperienced and ended up backfiring directly at Dani now a days, and not to mention he was terrible at witty banters and not very creative with names. Because of that, Sam viewed James as more of an annoyance than a help and they both had a rough relationship.

"You just can't accept that I'm part of your ghost fighting team, can you?" James asked sarcastically with his hands on his sides while he frowned at the critical goth boy.

"Who said you were a part of our team?" Sam retorted as he glared at him in annoyance.

"I rest my case." James then smiled as he handed his little sister her Fenton Thermos. "Here ya go, Dani, just in case."

"James, look...I need to know you guys will get along while I'm gone." Dani said as she frowned sternly at her olde brother and took the thermos.

" _Me_? How is this my problem?"

James glanced at Sam, who had his arms crossed. "Don't look at me, I'm already on the team." He said simply while Tina remained silent.

Meanwhile at the other side of the RV, Jackie and Matt were both saying goodbye with each other while Jackie got to hang out with Dani for the day and Matt got to spend some time with James. "Have fun catching the disgusting fish with Dani, sweetie." Matt said as he rubbed his wife's cheek.

"Ah, me, too. I'm just glad Dani gets to..." Jackie said, but faltered until she brought out a book about 'mother/daughter relationship for idiots'. "'Have some quality bonding time with her mother'." And she stuffed it into her syrup-stained pocket.

"Me, too, but hurry back." Jackie suddenly grabbed Matt before she gave him a surprising passionate kiss on the lips before she released him. Matt now had an absent-minded smile of pure bliss.

"Oh, we'll see you tonight and if you miss me, just look at this." Jackie handed her husband a small picture of her jumpsuit posing.

Matt gave her a small look of disappointment and embarrassment. "Gee, thanks sweetheart." Jackie then hopped into the driver's seat with Dani inside before she drove away to spend some quality time with her youngest daughter. Matt then thrusted his arms in the air like this was the moment he has been waiting for, despite how much he loved his wife. "FINALLY!" And he ran back into the house, leaving Tina, Sam, and James alone as they watched him oddly.

Skulka watched the Fenton RV driving away from over a rooftop across from Fenton Works before she grinned with interest. "Hmm, a road trip. I love moving targets." She said before she pulled out another photo of Amber, who was apparently her boyfriend. "We'll see who's a lousy huntress." And then she activated her jetpack before she took off after the RV, leaving behind a burning picture of Amber.

James ran up to the front door before he turned to his sister's best friends. "I'll be right out, Ghost Getters!" He said gleefully.

"'Ghost Getters'?" Sam and Tina asked in confusion as they eyeball glanced at each other, not really impressed by the name since Dani already named them all 'Team Phantom'.

"Yeah, I thought we needed a cool name since we're kind of Dani's sidekicks."

"We're not really sidekicks." Tina said with uncertainty about the team name.

"And that's _not_ a cool name." Sam added with an unimpressed frown.

"Just wait for me." James repeated before he pulled out a schedule chart with a bright smile. "I made a keynote chart of ghost hunting duties for us while Dani's away." He then ran into his house. Sam and Tina gave each other glances before they used this opportunity to quickly run away to get as far away from James as possible. Meanwhile in the lab of Fenton Works, Matt pushed a button on a wall before it revealed a secret stash of his own inventions inside before his eldest son entered the lab. "Dad, I was gonna go with Sam and Tina if that's okay."

"Break a leg, son, I'll be testing out _this_ baby all day!" Matt said as he pulled out some sort of backpack with two dishes sticking out on top.

"I'm glad you have a chance to work on your own inventions instead of always having to fix Mom's. What does that do?"

"If I'm right, it will be able to alter spectral frequencies to completely reverse their effects." Matt pressed a button on the backpack as it created a wave of raw energy.

"And if you're wrong?"

Matt deactivated the pack and made a smile. "It'll make a nice bowl for popcorn."

Meanwhile at the park, many residences were talking and falling in love with each other. Jessie 13 was talking and flirting with another human boy until a blue ghost beam suddenly blasted her off her motorcycle, surprising the boy in the process.

"JESSIE!" Jessie heard Kyle shout angrily.

"Oh crud." She muttered fearfully as she looked up and saw Kyle, Amber, and Spector (who was in his human disguise) all standing a few feet away while Kyle glared furiously at his mani zing girlfriend. Jessie quickly jumped back onto her bike and tried to make a break for it while Kyle growled in anger before he flew after her.

"I'm liking him more and more." Spector said to Amber as he adjusted his sunglasses. They both watched the quarreling couple fleeing and chasing across the park as Kyle fired multiple ghost beams at Jessie while most of the humans witnessed this as they gasped.

With all the ruckus happening, Sam and Tina were walking together at the park until James finally caught up to them, wearing a weapon vest and a bazooka, as he stopped them by placing his hands on their shoulders, making them jump in surprise. "There you are! Any signs of ecto-activity, Ghost Getters?" He asked them gleefully.

"Okay, that's gotta stop." Tina said, frowning at the uncreative name he gave them all.

"James, I know you dream on being one of Dani's 'sidekicks'..." Sam began as he emphasized with his fingers.

"Ghost Getters!" James interrupted as he proudly corrected the goth boy.

Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever, but Tina and I have been doing this for a while and...we have it under control." He then gestured to James's vest and bazooka. "And you don't even have the proper equipment! You _at least_ need a Specter Deflector." He then gestured to his own anti-ghost belt.

"He can have mine, it makes my shorts ride up." Tina admitted as she took hers off and handed it to James, who smiled at her thankfully before he strapped it around his waist.

James smiled cleverly at Sam, who had his arms crossed and he looked away with a critical and disproving glare. "Face it, Sam, I'm as big a part of all this as you are." He said.

"As big a part of _what_?! Nothing's happening!" Sam exclaimed in irritation until they all suddenly heard a nearby explosion as they flinched from the unexpected force.

James's smile dropped in alarm. "WRONG!"

They all looked ahead and saw Jessie's now flaming motorcycle as Kyle towered angrily over a frightened looking Jessie laying on the ground. They also saw Amber and Spector hovering as they watched the whole scene with interest. "So the minute we have a fight, you come here and flirt with some meaningless human boys?!" Kyle yelled at his girlfriend.

"Oh, come on, baby. Y-you know you're the only meaningless girl for me." Jessie said to him nervously. Kyle stared at him until he growled in anger again, making Jessie realize what she just said. "Uh, wait, that didn't come out right."

Amber and Spector were both enjoy this lovers quarrel until Daph Baxter and her best friend, Kwyn, approached to the ghost men in amazement. "Whoa! Amber McLain! Sweet! I'm your biggest fan!" Kwyn exclaimed in excitement.

Daph suddenly shoved her aside roughly. "No, _I'm_ your biggest fan! That one song you know where you sing and the guitar really loud, I love that song!" She said, earning a look from Amber while Spector smiled a little in amusement.

Kwyn angrily shoved Daph aside as she glared at her. "I love it more! Go back to listening to boy bands!"

"You promised never to tell anyone that!" Daph then lunged at Kwyn as the two cheerleaders began kicking and punching each other.

"It's unanimous, women are useless in _this_ world, too." Spector sighed in irritation as he threw his arms up before he crossed them. Pretty soon, more girls gathered around them as the fanned over Amber until they all began arguing with each other for his attention and then arguing became fist-fights, annoying both Amber and Spector as they either rolled their eyes and facepalmed respectively.

"Kyle, wait! Let me explain!" Jessie begged desperately as she stood up and smiled hopefully.

"Explain this y-you...you WOMAN!" Kyle shouted with overwhelmed anger before he prepared to wipe his forehead. Amber smirked when he witnessed this like he had an idea about getting rid of their little women problem as Spector groaned in annoyance at the girls fighting over their attentions.

"Somebody please MAKE THEM ALL STOP!" He exclaimed in irritation.

"Let's just turn up the volume." Amber said as he raised his hand up and held out his guitar. As soon as Kyle swiped a stream of host sweat from his head, Amber strummed his guitar as he sent a wave of energy directly at Kyle's banishing sweat and began to amplify and making it more powerful. The sweat expanded bigger before it exploded into a large wave of energy everywhere across Amity Park and made every women in town disappear without a trace, including Tina.

James and Sam gasped when they witnessed Tina disappearing before their eyes. "Does she do that often?" James asked Sam with wide eyes.

"I wish. Tina?" Sam said worriedly.

Kyle looked around the park and smiled at there was no women nor girl anywhere in his sight. "Whoa! W-what did you do?" He asked the rockstar ghost, looking really impressed by his little 'act of power'.

"Made some improvements, bro." Amber replied as he smiled and strummed his guitar a little. "Music really adds a whole new dimension."

"I'm impressed with what you've done with the neighborhood." Spector said, looking equally as impressed and satisfied by the new look of the town.

"Let's just turn up the volume." Amber turned his guitar knob to his hypnosis dial before he strummed his guitar again as he hypnotized every men and boy left in town as they left their respected works and began mindlessly walking towards the park. Of course, Amber's spell didn't affect _all_ the men since Sam and James weren't affected at all, thanks to their Specter Deflectors while they both gasped.

James glanced down at his tracking device. "I'm not getting any readings on Ghost Getter number two." James said with concern in his eyes.

"You mean Tina. I don't think this just about her, James." Sam pointed out as the boys gathered around Kyle, Amber, and Spector as they hovered above the crowd of hypnotized men.

"Gentlemen of Amity Park, we have a proposition for you!" Amber announced as the three of them smirked down at the crowd.

Sam and James both stared up at the ghostly men trio with fear and concern. "Oh wow, so not good." Sam was really wishing Dani was there with him right now, not really wanting to handle this with her meddling older brother.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dark, foggy location called Lake Eerie, Jackie and Dani ere both out on their fishing boat with their hooks in the water, just sitting around while they waited for the fish to bite. Dani sat on one side of the boat while Jackie sat on the other back to back. They were both luckily far away from Amity Park enough to not be banished from Kyle's banishing sweat, so they were in the clear.

"Ah, good ol' Lake Eerie with two Es. So, what do you think, kid?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"Uh...creepy, also with two Es." Dani said as she glanced around with unease by the silence and darkness around them.

"Which means we'll have it all to ourselves." Jackie settled her pole aside before she pulled out her book again as she read off its contents. "So, while we wait for the fish to bite, what do you say we...uh...do a little mother slash daughter bonding and spend some quality time getting to know each other better."

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "Are you reading that out of a book?"

Her mother chuckled nervously as she threw the book away. "Heck no! Now tell me what's new with you. Uh...how's that you and...monkey! Remember that time with the...and all the...all you can eat platter thing. Hey! How are you and that Sam person doing?"

Dani cringed and her eyes went wide when her mother asked her that question. "W-what?"

"You know that gloomy boy you... _like_ like."

"He...uh...I-I-I don't know if I exactly like...uh...well...maybe I-" Before she could stutter anymore, her ghost sense went off before she smiled and sighed in relief. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see a-" She suddenly looked up and saw Skulka hovering above the boat with a grin, making her lose her smile. "Strike that! Okay, I'm going-" She was about to change into her ghost form, until she noticed that Jackie was staring at her oddly, forgetting she was there while she quickly covered herself. "Going to...uh, need better bait!"

"I hear that! Where are all the fish? This place is like a ghost town."

Dani looked back up at Skulka, who was grinning at her and she new he was in serious trouble now. She gasped when Skulka was now heading straight for her as she fired a few missiles at her, but Dani thought quickly as she picked up the tackle box and threw all the stuff inside straight at the missiles to create a shield. They both clashed together while they exploded, causing a small wave of water to splash all over them, waking Jackie up from her sudden quick nap.

"Rain? Better cover the nachos." Jackie said, thinking that the water wave was just rain before she turned around to take care of her food.

Dani turned again to see Skulka swooping straight for them. "Sorry about this, Mom." Dani muttered before she bent down and rocked the boat side to side until t flipped the boat upside down just as Skulker flew past them. Dani changed into her ghost form before she emerged from the water and charged after Skulka. "Hey, ugly, you're scaring the fish!" Dani fired an ecto blast at the huntress ghost, who flew up to dodge it.

"I don't fish, I hunt!" She said before she charged her hand into some sort of claw and fired a large energy ball at the ghost girl, hitting her dead on and sent her skimming across the water before she stopped on a rocky wall at the shore.

Dani groaned in pain as she sat up before Skulka landed in front of her. "What do you want, Skulka?"

"My boyfriend says I'm a lousy huntress, but hanging your pelt on my wall will change his mind." Skulka began charging up another energy ball as she spoke.

"Wow."

"Frightened now?"

"No, I can't believe you have a boyfriend."

The huntress ghost frowned. "Now that just plain hurts."

"Not as much as _this_!" Dani hen kicked the claw right off of her hand before she roundhouse kicked Skulka right in the face, throwing her off balance as she ran right into a tree and landed right on the sand. A bird's nest fell on her head until suddenly a hawk came down and began pecking her head. The huntress ghost began running away from the angry hawk as it continued to chase her around.

Dani gave Skulka a smirk before she flew across the lake. Jackie flipped the boat back over before she climbed back in before she glanced around for her daughter. "Dani!" She exclaimed.

Dani dove into the water before she submerged in her human form. "It's cool, Mom, I'm alright!" She said as she held out her hand.

Jackie turned to her and smiled in relief. "Dani!" She felt something wriggling around in her shirt before a fish tail popped out and smacked her in the face. The whole fish then jumped out and she tried to grab onto it, but it was too slippery as it slid out of her hands and jumped back into the water. She glanced back up at her daughter, who was staring at her oddly. "Repeat after me, it was this big." She gestured her hands about a foot long.

* * *

Back at the women-ridden town of Amity Park, Amber strummed his guitar for some of the men as they cheered for him. Sam and James looked around and saw how bad things were for them.

"I bet every other men in town is under Amber's musical mind-control." Sam said.

"Those ghosts are up to something." James said with suspicion in his voice.

Sam then gave him a sarcastic glare like it was complete obvious. "No kidding! What was your first clue, when all the women _vanished_?"

"Go ahead and lay behind that layer of unappealing sarcasm." James then pointed his thumb at himself with determination in his eyes. "This Ghost Getter's taking action!"

"What are you gonna do? Think of a really are name for the ghosts, too?" Of course, James already _did_ come up with lame names for most of them, but it must have slid from the goth boy's mind.

Sam and James then headed back to Fenton Works to come up with a plan as they walked downstairs to the basement, and they were both surprised that James's father, Matt, was still in the lab, working on his invention. What also surprised them was that he hasn't even been hypnotized by Amber's music at all.

"Dad, have you been down here the whole day?" James asked his father.

"Uh huh." He said as he removed his goggles and placed them on his forehead with a smile. "And I'm making real progress with this...ecto-wave thingy. Well, except for the name."

"The anti-ecto walls of the lab must've protected you from the ghosts spell." Sam said as he gestured to the steel walls of the lab.

Matt gasped with wide eyes. "Ghosts?!"

"A ghost sweat has made all the women disappear. We've got to figure out how to get them back before they're gone forever!"

Matt immediately grabbed a large gun from the wall. "No need to break a sweat thinking, Sam! Action!" He began walking towards the exit to start some serious ghost fighting. "Lots of ghosts splattered everywhere!"

"Dad, no!" James exclaimed, making his father stop as he turned back to his son and his daughter's best friend. "Sam's right."

"I'm sorry, but could you say that again?" Sam asked in fake surprise as he frowned a little.

"I mean we need to approach this logically."

That made Sam smile. "Exactly, and I have a plan."

"So do I."

Sam just ignored what he said as he frowned at James. "James, please, mine will actually work." James frowned at him, but didn't say anything until the three boys huddled together and began listening to the goth boy's plan. "Ok, if we split up, we can each take a ghost..."

* * *

Back at Lake Eerie, Jackie fell asleep in boredom as she waited for the fish to bite. Dani, however, was more focused on finding that desperate huntress ghost than fishing, knowing Skulka was not going to give up on her that easily.

"I know you're out there somewhere..." Dani said to herself before she suddenly heard a loud noise and she turned to find a large water tornado above the water heading straight for her boat.

The tornado picked her boat up and she held on tightly as he fishing boat spun around outside of it, luckily Jackie didn't show any signs of waking up. Dani looked down and saw that it was coming from beneath the water, and she frowned when she knew who was causing this. She jumped out of the boat as she changed into her ghost form before she dove underwater. Since she was a ghost, she didn't need to breath underwater. She looked around until she found Skulka with a large machine on her back that was creating the tornado.

"Wow, this boyfriend I can't imagine really got you angry." Dani said, catching Skulka's attention as she turned her head to the ghost girl. "Have you thought about just getting yourself a lonely gal cat?"

"Already have one...on my wall!" Skulka retorted with a smirk as she aimed out her wrist gun to fire, but it was destroyed completely by Dani's ghost blast.

"Sounds like you just need to cool off, lover girl!" Dani then charged straight at her with two fists out before she punched the huntress ghost right out of the water, destroying her machine pack.

The water spout stopped as the boat landed back onto the water with a large splash. Jackie woke up and coughed as she removed her fishing hat and then looked around. "What the?" She said in confusion before she noticed that she was soaking wet.

She glanced at Dani, who was back in her human form, whistling casually as she reeled on her fishing rod with wet hair. "Rainstorm." She said as she pointed upward.

Jackie looked up at the clear sky, but she shrugged and looked a little surprised. "Man! Nothing knocks me out faster than processed cheese spread." She picked up a can of cheese spread and sprayed some more into her mouth and swallowed it, and the next thing she knew was that her mother was out just like that again.

Dani sighed in relief as she wiped some water off her bangs.

* * *

Back at the women-ridden town of Amity Park, most of the men gathered at the TV station as they applauded for Spector's own cooking show.

"Welcome back. It's time to fix up another anti-woman delicacy. Today's dish is called _Man_ icotti." Spector said happily, making his audience cheer for him again.

Matt snuck into the room and hid beside the bleachers, wearing a hat and overcoat. "I'm in position." He said to his communication watch.

" _Me too._ " Sam said.

" _Me three. I-I mean let's give these men a night out they'll never forget!_ " James said.

"Night out? Isn't that a girls thing?" One of the crewman wondered when he overheard Matt's watch as he quickly hid it behind his back.

"Uh...uh, look! A video game sale!" Matt said as he pointed at nothing in particular.

The crewman anded at where he pointed as he smiled excitedly. "Where?"

Matt then gave him a vulcan nerve squeeze on his shoulder, making him pass out on the spot. "Sorry, but I can't have you blowing my cover. Now, to take out that ghost..." He began approaching Spector slowly as he walked onto stage.

"I'll need a volunteer." Spector said before he turned around and saw Matt, making him smile brightly. "Right on cue! You'll do!"

Before Matt could pull out his Fenton Thermos, a couple of security men ripped off his coat and hat as he spun around and slipped an apron over him before they pulled him closer to Spector. "But-but-but I really don't..."

Spector smiled and placed his arm around his neck. "Not to worry, you'll have the help of our in-house homemaker..."

Matt's eyes went wide with a horrible thought. "Oh no! Only one thing could make this worse!"

Just as he feared, his own rival, Patrick Manson, walking onto the stage with a bright smile. "Hi, Matthew." He said cheerfully.

Matt frowned dully. "And that would be it."

At the park, Sam was currently doing Kyle's boot camp as he used his experience with ghost hunting to climb across the monkey bars with ease, jump across a row of car tires before he slid across the dirt just before Kyle pressed on his stopwatch, looking mildly impressed by the goth boy's prowess.

"Not bad. I've been looking for someone to go a few rounds with Dwayne." Kyle said.

Before Sam could fire his Fenton Thermos at Kyle, he froze in confusion. "Dwayne?" He asked before he glanced and saw a giant, muscular man punching a bag off its chains before he smirked at the goth boy.

"He's run out of sparring partners."

Dwayne then grabbed Sam by his shirt as he yelped and lifted him lose to his face. When Sam held out his thermos, he giant man took a large bite out of the device and chewed on it like it was a snack. Sam glanced at his now damaged ghost sucking device nervously. "I guess it's good to get some iron in your diet once in a while." Dwayne then smirked as he raised a fist and punched Sam hard on his stomach.

At Amber's concert, James has volunteered to e one of his backup singers, even though he has never really sang before in his life.

"~Hey, boys! ( _Hey, boys...hey, boys..._ ) It's boy's day off! ( _Day off...day off..._ ) WHOO!~" Amber sang before he played his guitar and the boys cheered for him. "Come on, boys! Whoo! Alright! Come on! ~Hey, boys! We're a lot of fun!~"

"Doo-wap-wap!" Amber's backup singers said while James remained silent.

"~We show all of you little school girls how it's done!~"

"Doo-wap-wap!" James then frowned as he held out his Fenton Thermos to suck Amber inside.

"~We got the looks that you're all after, we got the moves that make you cry!~"

"~( _Make you cryyyyyyyy_ )~"

"~Crazy tips are causing laughter, you wanna kiss...sweetie...don't even try!~" Amber then gestured to his backup singers.

"~( _Tryyyyyy...Tryyyyyyyy..._ )~"

James then noticed that Amber was gesturing to him before he could even fire his thermos to suck him in before he quickly sang in his microphone with his not so great voice. "~AghAhhhhhAhhhhAHHHHHHH!~" James faltered and noticed Amber frowned at his terrible voice before the crowd booed and threw garbage at him. "YOU'RE ALL JUST JEALOUS!~" He exclaimed before his head got covered by an empty cereal box.

With Sam's plan a complete failure, the three men all returned to Fenton Works when they regrouped at the kitchen. James was covered in waste and junk from the booing crowd of Amber's rock concert, Sam was holding his aching stomach from being punched really hard by Dwayne at Kyle's boot camp, and Matt looked very miffed that he had to cook with Patrick at Spector's cooking show.

"I smell like I slept in a garbage truck." James groaned as he removed a banana peeled from his shoulder.

"You? Oww!" Sam groaned as he slumped on his chair in pain. "I think my organs are loose."

"I can't believe your father said I had poor meal presentation. So, I didn't use the partially spray, is that a crime?!" Matt exclaimed in annoyance with his hands out.

"GENTLEMEN OF AMITY PARK!" They all heard Amber announce from outside.

Matt ran to a control panel while Sam and James followed him. "Three to the OP Center!" He then took a whiff of James and grimaced a little. "Oh! And one to a shower."

"Thanks, Dad." James said sarcastically before a tube engulfed them and sucked them up to the OP Center after James got cleaned from all the crap. They all then ran towards the window as they looked down and saw Amber, Kyle, and Spector on top of a bus while an army of hypnotized men were wielding some water guns, baseball bats, and footballs. They all looked like they were about to march out of the city so the ghostly men trio to rid the world of every women in the world, and Sam managed to gain information from Kyle that there was a deadline for the spell.

"We've only got two hours left before the spell becomes permanent." Sam said his friend's father and brother.

"I've got a plan that could work." James said confidently.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "Uh, James, why don't you let your dad and me handle this?"

James then got really irritated by Sam always being so critical around him as he glared angrily at the goth boy. "Oh yeah, because _your_ plan worked so great!"

Sam glared back at him as they went face to face aggressively. "At least I didn't come up with the name _Ghost Getters_!"

"BOYS!" Matt interrupted as he placed his hands on their shoulders, making them calm down before they went violent. "Sam, let's hear what James has to say." Sam frowned a little, but he and Matt turned their attentions to James, ready to listen to his plan.

"It was Kyle's sweat that made the women disappear, right? So, if we get him to blow another and Amber hits that same cord on his guitar, we could reverse the curse and break the spell." James explained as he smiled when he finished.

"Yeah, but the spell makes women disappear. How do we get 'em back?" Sam pointed out as he crossed his arms.

James pressed a button on the wall as a tube sucked in the backpack with dishes device that his father has been working on all day. "With the Fenton Modulator!"

"Oh, great name, son!" Matt said.

"If this can reverse spectral frequencies Ike you said, all we have to do is aim it at Amber's guitar and reverse the sweat as it travels across town."

"Okay, but how are we going to get Kyle to break and swipe another sweat?!" Sam asked.

"He'll need to think there're still some females left in town." Matt said as he looked up in thought.

"Exactly. One of us is going to have to dress up like a girl." James said as he looked up in thought as well, until he and Matt both glanced at Sam.

He looked between them both and realized what they were thinking about as he frowned in irritation. "Oh, come on! This isn't because of my hair and boots, right?" He asked rhetorically.

* * *

Back at Lake Eerie, it has been a little while since Skulka's last attack on Dani, but the fish were still not biting almost at all. Dani just assumed to herself that the huntress ghost might have finally given up so she went back to fishing with her mother.

"Hmmm...don't think they're biting anymore." Jackie said.

Dani perked up with wide eyes. "Anymore?" She asked in confusion with slight fear in her voice before her ghost sense went off again.

She looked up to see if it was Skulka attacking her again, but didn't see her until she heard a bubbling noise coming from right underneath their boat. Before she had time to react, a giant, red scaled sea monster's head emerged right from underneath them and their boat went flying into the air while Dani and Jackie shouted before they both landed in the water. Dani submerged and saw the creature crush the boat into pieces and also noticed Skulka standing on top of the creature's head like she was taming it. The creature then roared on top of a rock.

"New pet or is this the boyfriend I've been hearing so much about?" Dani retorted.

"You'd be surprised the creatures I find when I'm hunting." Skulka said with a grin before she grabbed onto the horns and kicked on the monster's head.

Jackie submerged from the water just when she watched the monster take Dani inside its mouth as it dove into the water. She gasped and began swimming around to look for her daughter as her motherly protective instincts kicked in. "DANI!" She exclaimed before the sea monster emerged again and slithered across the water and headed back to the shorelines. Jackie then glared and growled angrily as she brought out her fishing pole. "Drop my daughter, you Jurassic Jerk!" She casted her line as it lassoed onto its tail before she skied across the water surface and then jumped into the air. She landed a big kick to the face onto Skulka, sending her right off the creature's head and stood in her place. "You call this rough?! I'm a reigning champion of the Fudge Festival Rodeo! Eat hot cheese, Barneby!" The obese huntress pulled out her cheese spray and sprayed it into the monster's eye, making it roar in pain and blinded as it rattled around and slammed right onto the rock wall.

It then burped out Dani right out of its mouth before Jackie ran over and held her unconscious daughter comfortably. "Dani." She said.

"Mom?" Dani said weakly as she came back to her senses.

Skulka then flew straight at them as she fired some missiles at them, but luckily Jackie picked up Dani and moved out of the way just as the missiles exploded. She grabbed her fishing pole again and ran after Skulka before she casted her line, hooked onto her nose and with one hard pull, Jackie ripped Skulka's head right off while her robotic body splashed into the lake.

The head opened up, revealing the real Skulka, the tiny green blob ghost, and then Jackie picked her up fore she could fly away. "Ah, too small. Better throw it back." Jackie said before she tossed the tiny blob aside while Dani sucked Skulka into her Fenton Thermos and recapped the device.

"Mom, that was awesome! You know, for a fisher, you're not a half-bad huntress." Dani said to her mother as she smiled.

"Ah, thanks, kid. This sure has been a fun day, I just wish I knew why that call it Lake Eerie." Jackie and Dani then both walked back to the RV to return home after a long day of fighting against a desperate huntress ghost and a giant sea monster.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, all the men gathered at the stage where Kyle, Amber, and Spector were, gloating about having no woman anywhere.

"Give me a 'no'!" Spector chanted.

"Give me 'women'!" Kyle shouted as he pumped a fist out.

"What does that spell?" Amber asked the crowd.

"NO WOMEN!" The boy crowd chanted before they cheered loudly.

In the back of the crowd, Sam approached the men wearing red sneakers, blue baggy jeans, a red sweatshirt and wearing a wig similar to Dani's hair style. "This whole thing is going to require _years_ of therapy." Sam complained before he checked on his watch.

James and Matt were overlooking the whole thing from a building while Matt had his Fenton Modulator on his back, fully operational. "Ghost Getter number three is in position." James said as he looked at his watch before he looked up to his father. "Ghost Getter number four, let's go."

Matt removed his binoculars and glanced at his son. "Why am I number four?" He complained.

"Hey, gentlemen, looking good!" Sam said in a high-pitched voice, catching the ghostly men trios' attentions as he jumped onto the stage and placed his arms around the now surprised Kyle and Amber's necks. "Would any of you fine gentlemen care to hang with a pretty girl like me in a feminine day of...gossip or...giggling?"

"What's this? I thought your kiss eliminated _all_ the women." Spector said to Kyle.

"I only threw the sweat at Jessie, it's his guitar!" Kyle argued as he gestured to the rockstar ghost.

"Hey!" Amber protested offendedly.

"Well, I would love to stay here and watch you gentlemen destroy yourselves with bickering, but I uh...have to get to a uh...spa or something." Sam said with his fake girl voice before he ran off.

"Kyle, break another sweat and this time, get it right!" Spector ordered him with a frown.

Kyle then frowned at Amber. "Better amp it up again in case there's any _other_ women you missed." He said to him, who glared at him silently, but stood ready. Kyle swiped his hand on his forehead as he held out a puddle of his banishing sweat before he tossed it and then Amber strummed his cord and sent the sweat out.

James removed his binoculars when the ghostly men have fallen for the bait. "NOW!" He exclaimed to his father.

"Time to dish out some justice!" Matt said before he activated his Fenton Modulator and sent out an energy wave at the banishing sweat before it exploded. Luckily as hoped, the device actually worked as it began reversing the curse and breaking the spell off the men as well. All of the women in Amity Park reappeared from where they vanished while Daph, Kwyn, and Tina all reappeared back at the park and noticed all the confused looking men holding bats, balls, and water guns.

"Uh...why are all these men armed?" Daph asked in confusion.

Kyle looked surprised that he actually saw girls and woman scattered around the crowd. "What's happening?! I see...GIRLS!" He exclaimed.

"Look!" Spector said as he pointed at the end of the crowd. Kyle, Spector, and Amber saw Sam, who was smirking, and he removed his sweatshirt, wiped his face from the makeup, and removed the wig. He smiled again as he pulled out the Fenton Peeler and got his body engulfed in its armor and changed into its battle suit. James jumped in with his Fenton Bazooka, and Matt as well as he held onto his Jack-o-Nine Tails, all of them ready for battle. Spector and his friends glared angrily when they realized they have all been doped. "We've been tricked! Kyle, another sweat!"

Before Kyle could even do anything, he was kicked off the stage by Sam when he jumped in. As Kyle slid on the grass, Sam flew over him and landed on the ground before he unleashed a blast and sent Kyle flying and screaming. James then captured Kyle with his Fenton Thermos before he recapped it.

"Nice peeling, Ghost Getter number three!" He said happily before he gasped and quickly ducked when Sam got thrown onto a building with a grunt. James gasped when he saw Amber and he quickly ducked when he swung his guitar, jumped over it, and then the rockstar ghost strummed an energy wave as James jumped into the air. He then fired from his bazooka and covered him up with smoke. Amber growled as he waved the smoke away, but then gasped and yelped as he got sucked into a thermos by Sam, who recovered quickly.

"You're pretty handy with that bazooka yourself." Sam said to James.

James smiled at the goth boy before he saw his father getting thrown across the grass as Spector flew after him, concerning James. "Dad!" Matt managed to flip onto his feet before he swung his Jack-o-Nine Tails rope at Spector as he flew up to avoid it and then threw an ecto disk, causing a large explosion and it sent Matt crashing into a garbage bin as it's junk dumped all over him.

Spector held out his energized hand and smirked at the ghost hunter, but his smile dropped when he turned and saw James charging up his bazooka and then Sam cleared his throat and the fraud therapist ghost saw him standing right next to him.

"Bu-bye." Sam said before he sucked Spector into his thermos and recapped it as he smiled.

"Hey! My plan worked!" James said happily as he slung his bazooka on his shoulder.

"Nice job..." Sam then lost his smile like he couldn't believe he was doing this. "Ghost Getter number one."

"Like father, like son." Matt said proudly as he walked up to his son.

"Dad!" James said as they hugged each other, but then he took a whiff of his father and pulled out of the hug. "AGH! PEEWEE!" That only made Matt glare at him under his goggles.

Matt later returned to Fenton Works in the kitchen as he began pulling garbage and junk off all over him and throwing them in a bin. He then heard the front door opening, knowing that it was his wife and daughter. "Welcome home, girls, catch anything?" He called as he pulled a soda cup off his back.

Jackie then tumbled into the kitchen with the sea monster she fought against while Dani casually walked in. "Only a sea monster e size of Cleveland!" Jackie said proundly.

"Well, you're gutting and cooking that." Matt then smiled at his daughter. "Did you have a good time with your mother, Dani?"

"Actually, yeah. Mom's not so bad once you get to know her." Dani said before Jackie wrapped her arm around her and gave her a warm smile.

"And that moment you dove behind the car!" Sam said excitedly as he and James walked into the kitchen.

"Not nearly as cool as when you..." James began but then faltered as he faced his father. "Oh, Dad, we're getting ice cream, you want some?"

"Anything, but a banana split, son." Matt said as he removed a banana peel from his head before the three boys laughed at his joke. James and Sam both walked out of the kitchen as they began chatting like they were actually getting along, much to Dani's complete surprise, since Sam has been nothing but critical and negative to her older brother the morning she and her mother left for their trip.

"Ice cream? Together? They're actually getting along?" Dani asked before she turned to her mother with a town like she just missed some fun. "What, are they under a spell or something?"

"Okay, what did we miss around here today?" Jackie asked as she and Dani crossed their arms.

"Nothing special." Matt said with a shrug before he hugged Dani. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Me, too. Now...can you help me stuff this thing in the freezer?" Jackie gestured to the sea monster while Dani and Matt gave her odd stares. The monster growled in confusion when it heard her say that.


	46. Torrent of Terror

**Season 3 Episode 4  
** Torrent of Terror  
"Cloudy with a Chance of PAIN!"

In the center of the endless void of the Ghost Zone, a crowd of one-eyed Observant ghosts gathered in their home. The Observant's main job was to watch over the Earth and protect it from many nature-threatening ghosts that mean to cause harm on the real world. They made an oath to watch over the Earth (but, of course, never to act, which is why they bring in Chrona, the mistress of time, to do their work). The Observants also act as judges of the ghosts who constantly threatened the Earth for their own personal pleasure.

"ORDER! ORDER!" One Observant said on a podium in the center of the room with the rest of his kind. "The Observant High Council tribunal is now in session. Bring in the prisoner." From the ground, a large container floated up with a ghost inside, that too dark to see what is was, but it had electric red eyes. "For centuries, the prisoner has plagued the perdedor with horrible and unpredictable meteorological events." The TV screens showed cities that were caught in a huge tornado, massive lightning storms, and gigantic hail storms bigger than they should have been. "Cities have been wiped out, countless lives have been endangered! Observant High Council, what say you?!"

"GUILTY! GUILTY!" The Observants on the screens announced in unison.

"Before we pronounce sentence, have you anything to say...Swirltex?"

The lights flickered on in the container, revealing a big green ghost with a black shirt with had a lighting bolt shaping a V and spikes on his shoulder pads, black gloves, and a spectral tail in the shape of a tornado, and the top of her head had two points shaped like lightning bolts.

"Yes...FRY!" Swirltex wheezed as she smirked and she laughed evilly as she charged up her hands. However, before she could even try to break free, some kind of weapon above her sent a painful course of electricity as she shouted in agony.

"Your weather powers are ended inert by our Spectral Barometer, Swirltex. There's no possible way for you to escape."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." A familiar female voice said wickedly.

The Observant turned around at one of his guards grinning widely at him. Before he could even react, she fired a pink beam dead on at him, blasting him against the wall. She then fired beams at the other real guards, knocking them unconscious, and the other Observants flew away in surprise while she blasted at the TVs and demolished them.

"Who are you?" Swirltex asked the imposter as she cocked an eyebrow.

She removed her helmet and revealed herself to be the evil half-ghost villainess, Vladia Plasmius, who was up to no good again as she smirked with her permanent sinister smile. "Plasmius, Vladia Plasmius."

She slammed her scepter on the glass as it cracked and the weather ghost broke free as they both flew out of the Observants' home with her newfound freedom.

"Free! Finally...FREE!"

"Yes, yes, no need to thank me."

Swirltex cocked an eyebrow at her. "Thank you?! Swirltex thanks NO ONE!" She grabbed her angrily as she glared at her. "You should be rejoicing that I even allow you in my presence...flyspeck!" She then tossed her aside. "Now, stand aside as I unleash the full...fury of my power on that meaningless planet Earth!" She suddenly got blasted on her back and was shocked as she shouted agony.

Swirltex turned around and saw Vladia holding the Spectral Barometer she stole from the Observants during the escape. "Unleashing your power on the Earth? That's funny, that's exactly what _I_ was thinking."

Swirltex trembled and she stared at the evil ghost woman fearfully, not wanting to take the Barometer's pain. "Please...I'll do anything you ask."

"Yes, yes you will...and I have a vivid imagination." Vladia smirked even more evilly and widely as she began one of her newest schemes to win even more power on the Earth for herself.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

At the most haunted town in the country, Amity Park, the first few days have been one of the hottest days of the year as temperatures reached impossible levels of heat, right above one hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit. Water has been shorted out, rain never came, everyone was drenched in sweat and trying to fan themselves like crazy. The intense heat was even hot enough for Tina Foley to crack an egg and allow the substance to cook on a hood of a car. The newest mayor of Amity Park, Vladia Masters, has called all of her citizens to City Hall for an emergency announcement.

"Man, I can't ever remember being this hot for so long. Can you, Dani?" Tina asked as she cooked an egg with a car hood. Instead of wearing her usual top, she replaced it with a yellow tank top due to the crazy hot temperature and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

Tina turned around when she noticed that her best friend, Dani Fenton, was remaining silent with her arms crossed and she looked really moody that day. Like Tina, she replaced her shirt with a white tank top and she, too, tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"Uh oh, looks like Commander Crab is off fighting the happies again." Sam Manson said jokingly as he lifted Dani's mouth, making her fake smile until he released her. Sam had his hair up in a ponytail and has his T-shirt sleeves rolled up.

"No worries." Tina dug into her backpack and pulled out a mechanical-version of her beanie with goggles and held it up high. "My Foley Mood Meddler, patent pending, will take care of that in a flash. She slammed her newly invented helmet on Dani's head with the goggles covering her eyes.

Dani saw the screen flicker as it showed her a couple of boys playing volleyball while the ball changed to Tina's head. " _Hello, gentlemen_!" Virtual-Tina said, until the helmet began to beep with a error.

"Will you get this thing off of me?!" Dani exclaimed in annoyance.

Tina removed the helmet and inspected it, ignoring Dani's glare. "Must have some bugs to work out."

"Yeah, in your _head_!"

"My dearest citizens!" Vladia announced on the podium, catching everyone's attentions when they turned to her and her security guards fanned her with stacks of money. "Our current heatwave and subsequent water shortage has thrown Amity Park into a state of emergency! But being as I am your mayor, and many of you are undoubtedly questioning why or even _how_ your voted for me, I vow that the fortunes of Amity Park are about to change with _this_!" She held out the Spectral Barometer up high for everyone to see. "My very own rain machine."

"...There's no way Vladia's gonna make it rain with that thing." Tina said after a moment of silence.

"So, why are we even wasting our time here?" Dani asked in exasperation as she held her hands out.

"Because your mom is Vladia's biggest supporter?"

The trio turned around and saw Dani's mother, Jackie Fenton, wearing a lot of Vladia merchandise all over her body near the Fenton RV. "GIVE ME A 'V'! GIVE ME AN 'L'!" She chanted while Matt facepalmed himself in absolute embarrassment. Some of the citizens gave the obese ghost huntress odd looks as they cocked some eyebrows strangely. "Come on, people, work with me here!"

"Agh! She's probably gonna keep this up until Vladia isn't the mayor anymore." Dani groaned, even more annoyed that her mother was still acting supportive to her 'best friend'.

"Will we have to deal with your cruddy attitude 'til then, too?" Sam asked her sarcastically with his arms crossed, not really liking his friend's mood one bit.

Dani sighed as she lost her glare and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, guys. I just can't help being embarrassed...and annoyed! It's not like it could turn off my emotions."

"If only Vladia's machine can change your mood swings, she'd be onto something." Tina said as Vladia approached from behind her and overheard her entire sentence.

"Well, I'll have to work on that, wouldn't I?" Vladia asked with a grin, making Tina jump a little in surprise. "But for now, I will just have to settle for a sudden change of weather!"

She fired the Spectral Barometer straight up into the sky. Over the clouds, Swirltex was currently sunbathing underneath the hot sun until the beam blasted at her dead on, making her shout in agony and surprise again before she growled in frustration.

"So, that dolt is tired of the heatwave she ordered?" Swirltex said to herself, revealing that Vladia was the one who forced her to create the heat spike in the first place. "Very well, then...LET THERE BE RAIN!" She waved out her energized hand.

Everyone glanced around at the sky and Vladia's grin dropped when nothing has happened yet. Dani and her friends grinned cleverly when they believed her 'rain machine' didn't work. "Sorry, V-girl, looks like your weather machine's a total-" She began to tell off until a raindrop dripped onto her nose, confusing her as her smile dropped.

Thunder clapped in the sky as the clouds blocked out the sun and lightning flashed when the rain fell from the sky. The citizens cheered loudly that the drought was finally over as they got soaked with the cooling rainwater. "RAIN! RAIN! RAIN!" They all chanted for Vladia and her rain machine, minus Dani, Tina, and Sam.

The trio glanced at Vladia, who was smiling cleverly at them with her arms crossed as one of her guards held up one of her umbrellas for her, the one with a portrait of Vladia herself. The rest of the guards threw the umbrellas for the citizens (except for Dani, Sam, and Tina) as they opened them up, showing more pictures of Vladia as they walked away, leaving the trio alone to get drenched.

"Whenever I think Vladia's crazy, I forget to add 'like a fox'! There's no _way_ she actually made it rain with that stupid piece of junk!" Sam exclaimed as he frowned at the fact.

Vladia's limo the drove away as it splashed the trio with the already-forming puddles, annoying Dani even more. She got even angrier when her archenemy threw an umbrella straight at her head. "OW!" She exclaimed before she glared angrily at the umbrella as it showed Vladia's frame.

" _There's just no_ ducking _the rain here in Amity Park, and that's the best news in weeks_." Lena Thunder announced on the news. She was currently outside in the rain, near a puddle with ducks. " _The drought is over and we all have our super-neato Vladia Masters to thank. We owe you a debt of gratitude, Ms. Masters! Feel free to send us_ the bill." A duck suddenly bit her on her finger while she was pointing at it. " _OW! Get this thing off me! Or bring me some orange sauce!_ "

Vladia watched the news on her television in the mayor's office, grinning madly as she stroked her white persian cat, until the next lightning clap spooked the cat when it yowled and pounced off her lap. The windows suddenly burst open as a mini-tornado swooped into the office and stopped in front of Vladia's desk before it shifted into Swirltex.

"Swirltex, my dear, you have done well. My approval ratings are up a whooping eighty-two percent!" Vladia said as she showed her her pre and post ratings on her screen.

"I am good, aren't I? But this poultry rain is just the tip of the iceberg...like the one I'll create in the Sahara...once I'm free!" Swirltex wheezed with a grin and created a mini-snowman on the palm of her hand before she melted it with her heat vision while she spoke.

"And I'll be anxious to see that...as soon as you stop the rain."

Swirltex's eyes went wide while they sparked when she became surprised and angry by this woman's order. "STOP THE RAIN?! The weather is my art! I will not just _stop it_! Did anyone ask Picasso to stop painting the Mona Lisa?!"

Vladia became very irritated by this ghost as she glared at her. "That was Da Vinci, you dolt."

"Whatever! Bottom line, THE RAIN STAYS!"

Vladia glared angrily before she fired the Spectral Barometer at stubborn weather ghost, making her shout in agony. However, its beams scattered everywhere when it blasted at walls, electrified the persian cat, and finally destroyed the Barometer, the only weapon that kept Vladia in control of Swirltex before she glanced up at her in awe and worry.

Swirltex grinned, knowing that her services for Vladia were no longer needed and she was no longer her boss. "A pleasure doing business with you." She then flew out of City Hall as she laughed loudly.

Vladia glared with provoke as her eyes glowed solid red before she changed into her ghost form and flew after the weather ghost through the rainy sky. She fired a powerful ghost beam dead on at Swirltex's back, making her shout briefly. However, she glared before she merely fired lightning bolts from her fingertips, enough to shock Vladia with her jumpsuit torn up and her face all bruised.

"Since you refused my freedom, I'll see that your...pathetic village endures the worst...STORM EVER CREATED!" Swirltex exclaimed into the heavens as Vladia gasped. The wind blew harder and the rain poured harder by the second as the rain turned to a typhoon-like storm. "Time to unleash THE MAELSTROM!" Then, a giant green skull formed by clouds appeared in the sky.

Swirltex breathed a large gust at Vladia, sending her plummeting out of the sky and crashed in an alleyway before she changed back to her human form from energy loss and weakness. A woman appeared and the took a picture of her looking injured for the news.

" _All residents are advised by Mayor Masters, who is totally to blame for this mess by the way, to board up your windows and batten down your hatches! This is Lena Thunder saying, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I QUIIIIIIIIIIT!_ " Lena Thunder exclaimed as she held onto a lamppost for dear life but then lost her grip as she blew away from the massive wind storm.

Jackie powered off her television in the living room while her husband, son, and daughter were also with her as they all watched the news in worry. "This is awful!" James exclaimed.

"I'll say, Vladia's approval ratings are down to twenty-three percent!" Jackie said, completely missing the part that Vladia was technically the one who began the maelstrom in the first place.

"She's really ruined things with this rainstorm. It's a major emergency!" The window behind the family suddenly shattered from the strong gusts of wind, letting in rain as their hairs fluttered in the wind.

"Right, and there's only one place to be an emergency: the Emergency OP Center!" Jackie poked her head into the OP Center, but unfortunately the entire center got blown away right off the roof. "Although the guest bathroom is kind of comfy, too. I hide snacks in there!"

Later on Jackie and Dani have volunteered to board up the broken window while Matt and James hangout in the kitchen for safety. Dani hammered on a nail, but she accidentally smacked her hammer on her thumb, making her drop her tool and hold onto her hand to stop the throbbing.

"OW!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing like a little spring rain to freshen things up around here, eh Dani?" Jackie said, not really noticing the wet and messed up living room caused by the strong wind and rain.

Dani turned to her mother with a frown of disbelief. "Spring rain? Those are eight-five mile an hour winds! Mom, how can you blindly ignore the fact that all of this destruction was probably caused by your old college gal?!"

Jackie remained positive as she smiled at her daughter confidently. "Dani, don't get so emotional. Vladia would never do something like that."

"How do you know?"

"Be-because she's...Vladia!" Unaware to either of them, Vladia's gloved hands phased through the floor before she grabbed onto Dani's legs as she made her intangible and phased her through the floor, oblivious to Jackie. "Give me a 'V'!" She suddenly noticed that her daughter was missing, making her frown in disappointment and frustration. "Someone's gonna give me a V or there's gonna be trouble."

Vladia slammed Dani to the lab floor as she grunted before she glared up at her archenemy while she stood to her feet. "Plasmius! Nice weather we're having!"

"Ah yes, the obligatory weather pun, how original. But I have no time to take exceptions, I must resort to humiliatingly desperate measures." Vladia said before she landed on the ground and stood in front her teen archenemy. "Danielle…" Dani eased her muscles and lost her stance as she stood before her. "I need your help." This took Dani by surprise when she stared at her with wide eyes.

Vladia explained to Dani that she has helped a powerful chaos-hungry weather ghost named Swirltex escape from the Observants and has been using her so she could gain more power and trust from her voters. But now that the Barometer was destroyed, Swirltex was now free and has unleashed the maelstrom to the residences.

Dani and Vladia later flew to the giant green cloud skull in their ghost forms. "Nice move, Plasmius! Unleashing an evil weather ghost just so you could look good at the voters. Desperately power-hungry much?" Dani said sarcastically.

"I don't expect you to understand my reason, Danielle! The important thing is if we're going to defeat Swirltex, we have to do it together!" Vladia shouted over to her archenemy through the roaring storm.

They both stopped and hovered in front of the skull cloud as its mouth opened while its tongue stuck out, revealing Swirltex laying their lazily. "Come to admire my greatness up close?" She asked as she grinned.

Vladia then smiled nervously at the weather ghost. "Uh no, I just wanted to introduce you to a friend! Dani, Swirltex! Swirltex, Dani! Well, gotta fly! Tata!" And with that she just flew away like a total coward, leaving Dani to deal with Swirltex by herself, much her to dismay like she knew that was coming.

"My heroine." Dani muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and glared at where her cowardly archenemy flew off.

"The ghost girl?" Swirltex asked as she grinned at her with interest before she formed himself into a green cloud and duplicated into four. "So you're the one they call Dani...Phantom."

"Actually, you'll find _more_ than one these days. Oh, come on, come on…" Dani concentrated hard as she managed to actually duplicate herself into four as well, finally mastering duplication after several months of practice. "I DID IT!"

All of Dani's duplicates fired their ecto balls at Swirltex, but her clouds merely swallowed their energy balls while she laugh before she blew strong gusts of wind, forcing Dani to merge back into one and weared her out a little. She wearily glanced up at the weather ghost and gasped when she laughed and changed back into her normal form. She grinned as she created a giant snowball from her breath and threw it straight and dead on at Dani, freezing her solid before she began to plummet out of the sky. Luckily, Dani's eyes glowed solid green as she gathered her ecto-energy and broke from from her ice trap with a grunt before she charged at the weather ghost with a provoked glare.

" _Breaking news over Amity Park! Amity Park's own heroine, Dani Phantom, is engaged in an epic battle with what appears to be some sort of weather ghost!_ " Sheldon Makamoto announced on the news as Tina watched from her PDA while Sam watched it from his basement with his parents before they watched Dani get blown away by Swirltex's ghostly wail.

The Fentons also watched the whole thing from their kitchen in worry. "Dani should see this! Where is she-" Matt began to ask.

"Uh, she's at Sam's! She called! She's fine!" James answered verbally as he earned puzzled looks from both of his parents.

"-anyway?"

Back at the fight, Swirltex began to fire lightning bolts from her eyes while Dani evaded them as she flipped and twisted around the air until she skimmed across a building, but a few lightning strikes blasted part of the building and the force of the explosion sent Dani crashing into the road. She weakly got back to her feet as she watched the weather ghost descend from the sky with her hands all charged up.

"Your dreary efforts bore me, ghost girl. I was expecting a more...electrifying performance from you!" Swirltex wheezed before she fired a beam of lightning at the ghost girl, but she quickly pulled up a ghost shield and deflected her attack.

She charged right at her with her energized hands, but she blew another ghostly wail as she tried to fight against it, but was too strong when it sent her flying away, shouting as she tumbled across the road hear the good sports store. Dani was suddenly lifted into the air by Swirltex's telekinesis as she laughed evilly while she electrified her with her lightning, making her scream in agony. She then threw an electric ball straight at the ghost heroine, making her shriek to the top of her lungs as she crashed into the good sports building, exploding it into rumble.

Swirltex grinned at Dani Phantom's defeat. "Now to show the rest of the world the fury of...Swirltex!" She wheezed out loud before she flew out of Amity Park with a cackle and prepared to cause some more havoc around the world like before the Observants captured her.

"DANI!" Tina and Sam shouted in unison at their respective homes after they watched the whole thing.

With Swirltex now gone, the maelstrom has finally come to an end as the skies of Amity Park cleared and revealed the sun. Sam and Tina have quickly arrived on the motor scooters at the destroyed good sported store, where their best friend was buried.

"Hurry, Tina! Dani's in there!" Sam exclaimed as they began to dig through the rumble, but it turned out, they didn't need to.

They both stopped when they looked up and saw movement from the top of the rumble. Dani Fenton dug herself out of the rocks, wearing a helmet with a scuba mask, a fishing vest with a bra on top, and a giraffe floaty around her waist.

The teens there began to laugh hysterically at the sight of her while Dani glared at the hysteric crowd. "HEY! Quit laughing at me!" Dani shouted as her body began to glow red.

The sky immediately began dark again as lightning flashed, like the weather was responding to her anger. "Oh great, more weather fun." Sam said sarcastically as he looked up at the clouds and everyone ceased their laughing.

"Calm down, everyone! Calm down." Vladia Masters said as she walked through the crowd with a casual smile and her hands behind her back. "Mayor Masters is here, restassured everything's fine."

Dani glared at her archenemy with absolute hatred like she even had the nerve to show up after she made herself look like a coward, leaving Dani for dead so she could fight against Swirltex all on her own, and even brought the destructive weather ghost to the real world to begin with.

"You...cowardly hag...DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" She snapped angrily as her body began to glow red again. Immediately, like before, the weathered seemed to immediately respond to her anger when a huge tornado formed and people scattered out of the way and Vladia ran off as it chased after her.

"Okay that's weird. It's almost as if _Dani_ caused that twister." Tina commented. She and Sam then glanced at each other before they looked up at Dani and noticed that her body was glowing from her anger.

Several feet away, Jackie drove the Fenton RV with Matt on the passenger seat as they searched around for Swirltex. "If that weather ghost is around here, I'll show her a pressure zone she'll never forget!" Jackie exclaimed before she immediately braked her vehicle as Vladia ran in front of the RV. The parents turned around and shouted when they saw the huge tornado and sucked them up in the air.

"NO!" Dani exclaimed as she lost her anger and her body ceased glowing, making the twister immediately disappear in response as the RV dropped from the sky and crashed on top of a couple of trees.

"Jackie, are you okay?!" Matt exclaimed worriedly.

"Sure thing, honeypie. The airbags didn't deploy, but thank goodness for the big Vladia head." Jackie said as she patted on her giant foam head of Vladia.

Dani quickly took off the items and rushed towards her parents until Sam and Tina chased after her. "Dani, wait!" Sam called, catching her attention as they stopped.

"I've gotta go help my parents!" Dani said as she pointed at the RV caught on the trees.

"Your parents are fine, it's _you_ we're worried about." Tina said as she frowned at her.

"Call us nuts, but we just saw the weather change three times, instinct with your _mood_!" Sam pointed out as he frowned at her as well.

"That's preposterous!" Vladia said as she walked up to the trio.

"Back off, Masters!" Dani snapped as she glared at her again as her body glowed red. A small cloud formed over Vladia's head and sparked a tiny lightning bolt on the mayor's head, which was enough to make her yelp in pain and she began running away from it.

"See what we mean?" Tina said.

Dani noticed what her friends were talking about before she glanced down at her glowing body. "I have felt kind of... _tingly_ since that lightning ball blew up my force field."

"The electricity passing through your ecto shield must've cost you to absorb some of Swirltex's weather control power!" Vladia clarified with her hands on her hips, but Dani frowned at her again as she made the lightning cloud chase after her again.

"Meaning you need to take a deep breath and calm down before we have another storm like the last one." Sam said to her with his arms crossed.

Dani took a deep breath and calmed down as her body ceased glowing and the clouds parted to reveal the sun again. "I've heard of having a sunny-disposition, but this is nuts." She said to her friends.

Vladia, Sam, and Tina have all concluded that Dani has indeed absorbed some of Swirltex's weather powers when she gave her the shock of her life before she flew out of town to wreak havoc around the entire world. But what really worried all of them the most was that Dani's newly absorbed weather abilities were empathetically linked to and triggered by her current emotional state.

They immediately brought her to Vladia's mayoral office where Tina fanned Dani while Sam dabbed her with a wet towel, doing their best to keep her as calm as possible. Vladia, in the meantime, paced around her office, looking frustrated by how things have turned out for herself.

"Curses! Just when I'm on a verge of a triumph, the roller coaster emotions of a-a-a-a _teenager_ threatened my plans!" Vladia said to herself out loud in frustration.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who brought the ghost here in the first place!" Dani protested offendedly when she rose from her seat and accidentally triggered her weather power as her body glowed blue. A massive hurricane wind suddenly burst through the windows as Vladia, Sam, and Tina shielded themselves from the strong gusts.

Dani's friends then fought against the wind shear fore they shoved her back on the seat. "CALM DOWN!" They exclaimed in unison. Dani immediately took a deep breath and calmed down as the winds immediately ceased blowing into the office.

"Easy there, big girl, keep it mellow." Sam said calmly as Tina fanned her with a stack of papers.

"The implications are serious, Danielle." Vladia continued sternly as the trio all glared at her angrily before she approached the desk. "Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons! You're going to have to remain here and keep calm until your friends can find Swirltex and bring her back here!"

"What about you?" Tina asked skeptically as she narrowed her eyes.

Vladia looked away sternly and crossed her arms. "Negative. The mayor's absence in the wake of disaster will create civic unease."

"Uh huh." Sam said sarcastically as he gave her his knowing/flat look before he crossed his arms. "Along with the instant end of your political career and all subsequent evil plans."

Vladia chuckled a little as she smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Touché." She then sighed as she lost her smile before she made a serious look on her face. "I'm afraid I'll have to take it upon myself to keep Dani safe and calm until you complete the task."

Dani stood up from her seat, not liking this idea of her spending time with her archenemy one bit. " _Me_ stay with _you_?! FORGET IT!" Dani snapped angrily as she narrowed her eyes and triggered her weather power again. She created a mini-rain cloud over Vladia's head and poured water all over her as a tiny lightning bolt struck on top of her head, making her yelp.

Vladia glared irritably at Dani, now all soaking wet and her head smoking from the lightning strike. "WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!"

Dani then calmed down as Tina placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look on the bright side, Dani. Until we get back, she's gonna have to care to your every whim and desire." She said as she smirked at Vladia.

"Yeah, she wouldn't want to make you _angry_." Sam agreed with his arms crossed before he grinned cleverly at the mayor as well.

Dani glanced at her archenemy, who was wiping herself from the rainwater, but then perked up in surprise when she realized what Dani's friends were talking about. "This actually pleases me." Dani admitted as she grinned with anticipation at Vladia in agreement.

Vladia made a look of worry in her eyes, knowing what was going to happen with her if she made Dani angry.

Later on, after Sam and Tina left Dani in the care of Vladia, she took her to her mansion where she fed her to her heart's desire, as long as it meant keeping her from blowing and crumbling her town of Amity Park to the ground with a massive typhoon-like storm like from before.

In the dining room, Dani took a satisfying bite out of her sandwich, but then perked before she spat it out in disgust. "Hello, I specifically said no tomato!" She exclaimed as she triggered her weather power.

Vladia peeked through her kitchen with a large bowl of ice cream, but then noticed that Dani has created a miniature tornado in her house. She gasped in shock as she dropped the bowl before she ran away from it while the twister trashed her entire home, even knocking the chandelier down to the floor and destroyed most of her expensive antiques.

Meanwhile at the top of Fenton Works, Jackie has just finished reattaching the OP Center to the roof of her house with a blowtorch, after the entire center got blown away from the last maelstrom.

"Lock down tighter than a drum. This baby won't be going anywhere for awhile." Jackie said to herself proudly before the entire center began shaking as it changed into the Fenton Blimp as it flew away. "Note to self: never tighten any drums."

Inside the blimp was Sam and Tina as Tina steered the huge balloon with Sam watching. "We ditched school and stole the Fenton Blimp. We better find Swirltex and bring her back to cure Dani, or we're going to jail for life." Sam said as he frowned at his best friend.

"We'll find her, we got the most reliable forecasting tool known to man: the atmosphere channel." Tina as she pointed at the screen in front of them, showing a weather-woman before them.

" _At the top of the hour, I'm Offshore Flo. Severe weather conditions with faces are now in effect on all four corners of the globe. Out animatronic four-thousand radar indicates another major storm front rapidly approaching Venice, Italy._ " She reported as she showed the severe weather front rapidly moving towards Italy.

Tina pressed a few buttons and the Fenton Blimp expanded into the Fenton Jet before she activated the Auto-Jackie pilot. " _This is Jackie Fenton saying, chicks dig girls who fly!_ " It said with Jackie's recorded voice.

"We're setting a new course, take us to Venice, Italy!" Tina commanded before it steered into the direction of Italy as the jet took off out of Amity Park.

After Sam and Tina left Amity Park, Vladia then took Dani to the Video Game Convention in the center as they played a game together, since video games really kept Dani calm and relaxed most of the time.

"Thanks for taking me to the Vid Convention, _Auntie_ Vladia." Dani said mockingly at 'auntie' as she messed around on her controller.

"Oh, don't mention it, dear girl. If this makes you happy, then so be it. You know how much I care for you." Vladia said before her avatar vaporized Dani's and smiled in triumph. "HA! Eat that, whimp!"

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Dani became angry again as she triggered her weather ability.

The entire convention suddenly felt a spike of heat as everyone felt it, and it was even hot enough to actually set off as everyone shielded themselves and all the game consoles short-circuited from the water until the sprinklers ceased.

Dani then held up a repaired Spectral Barometer that was held together by tape as she smirked at her archenemy. "Gee, looks like your rain machine works like a charm, Ms. Mayor." She retorted.

"Yeah and now you're gonna have to buy every ruined video game in the place, _Ms. Mayor_." The manager of the convention said crossly as he crossed his arms and glared at Vladia. She narrowed her eyes in frustration before she pulled out her checkbook and began to pay for the video games.

* * *

At Venice, Italy, everything seemed very bright and normal as a romantic couple enjoyed their boat rides down the river, until everything changed when clouds immediately blocked off the sun, making ice and snow appear in a millisecond and even frozen the entire river.

Swirltex appeared from the cloud as she grinned at all the destruction she has caused. "Buongiorno venicia! HAHA! My reign of terror continues! Al Dente!" She wheezed to the heavens.

Then Sam and Tina have just arrived at Italy in the Fenton Jet to witness the scene. "There she is!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed ahead. Swirltex noticed the jet and began to fire lightning bolts from her finger while she growled angrily.

The jet evaded her attacks as the two best friend held on for dear life. "I don't think we'll be able to stop her! The weather's catastrophic all over the world!" Tina exclaimed to Sam.

Sam then checked on the radar and saw that Amity Park was the only sunny spot. " _Almost_ all of the world. Here's what we'll do." He activated the bullhorn and began announcing out loud to Swirltex through the speaker. " _Swirltex! You must be pretty proud of yourself right about now!_ "

"Oh, you know it...I have succeeded in disrupting weather patterns...all over the globe! I...am the perfect storm!" She wheezed as the jet circled around her before lightning flashed dramatically around her.

Sam then smirked. " _Well, Mrs. Perfect, seems there's one place in the world where the weather is calm and clear: good ol' Amity Park!_ "

Swirltex's eyes went wide in surprise and became angry. "WHAT?! Surely you're mistaken! My power reaches to the ends of the Earth!"

" _Not in Amity Park! Dani Phantom scared you away!_ " Tina mocked through the bullhorn as she smirked as well.

"NO ONE SCARES ME!" She then flew away as she made her way back to Amity Park with rage while the Fenton Jet followed her at her tail.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, all of the ruined video game consoles have arrived at Vladia's mansion as she signed while Dani sat on a rocking chair, looking relaxed, and also pleased and satisfied by her archenemy's misfortunes she caused by using her new empathic weather powers.

"This has been a great day, Auntie Vladia. You know, I really must tie my emotions to the weather more often, and I'm really looking forward to that foot massage." Dani said as she hugged her hands behind the back of her head and crossed her legs.

"Anything for you, dear girl. Keeping you calm and happy is my motto, you know." Vladia said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance and finished signing.

She was about to walk back into the mansion, but then the sky suddenly turned crimson red, making Vladia gasp as she looked up in awe. Thunder clapped loudly when Swirltex suddenly appeared in the sky, looking ticked off. "WHERE IS SHE?!" She demanded, referring to Dani Phantom.

Vladia smiled, knowing that her mission was finally accomplished. "And now my job is done!" She ran back inside as she changed into her ghost form before she grabbed onto Dani, taking her by surprise and threw her straight outside.

Dani glanced up nervously when she saw that Swirltex has returned to her hometown. The weather ghost glared at her as she duplicated into two, one blue and one red, and they splitted up to cause some chaos.

She then looked up nervously at Vladia, who towered over her. "Auntie Vladia?" She said nervously.

"Let's go, water girl!" Vladia snapped before she grabbed Dani by the collar of her shirt and flew after Swirltex. The blue Swirltex began to freeze one part of town by just flying by building while the red Swirltex started melting the tops of buildings with large amounts of heat. "Swirltex! Stop this insanity and remove the child's weather changing abilities at ONCE!"

Vladia threw Dani into the air as she screamed, but luckily she was caught by the front part of the Fenton Jet and smiled in relief to see her friends inside. "Hey guys, perfect timing! I could really use your help! I can't believe I'm saying this, but...Tina, I need your virtual reality helmet." Dani said, making Tina smile brightly before Dani went into the jet in her ghost form.

"We need to harness your mood power to defeat Swirltex." Tina said to Dani as Sam tucked Tina's helmet into Dani's backpack.

"No problem, mastra! Play me like a violin!" Dani phased out of the jet and flew straight towards Swirltex. "Hey, Swirltex! Today's forecast: partly cloudy with a chance of PAIN!" She fired a ghost beam at the weather ghost, but she merely held out her hand and deflected her attack.

"HA! Is that the best you can do?! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Swirltex wheezed out loud before she fired a huge ice blast at the ghost girl, but she managed to quickly throw up a ghost shield and deflected her ice beam as well.

Dani pulled out Tina's virtual reality helmet and placed it on her head as she tossed her backpack aside. "Okay, Tina, let's do it!" The jet hovered over her as it held onto her with a couple of linking claws.

"Commencing Operation: Mess with Dani's Emotions!" Tina said as she pressed on her remote.

The helmet began powering up as Dani saw five Paul Sanchez's running across the beach in their swimming short. " _Come and run with us, Dani!_ " They all said in unison, making Dani smile to see her old school crush.

Then she saw five Daph Baxter's running on the sand in their swimsuits. " _Hey, Fenton!_ " They all said mockingly.

Dani gasped and then became angry as growled at the sight of her school rival as she began to trigger her anger over the weather as her body glowed red. "OH! DARN IT, DAPH!" She exclaimed resentfully.

Sam looked through a pair of binoculars and saw the meter on the side of the helmet switch to 'annoyed'. "Hey! It's working!" Sam said as he smiled.

The weather began to change as a response to Dani's anger when a huge tornado formed. Dani then tried to control it as she focused it onto Swirltex when it spun towards her and caught her before it began to slam the weather ghost into buildings as she grunted and shouted.

"This is not my nature!" She exclaimed before she slammed into another building and began to feel a little weak.

"Fire two!" Tina said as she pressed on her remote again.

Dani then saw an image of different kinds of cute animals with very sad faces, and she couldn't help but feel really bad for them. "Oh, such cute animals! They all look so...sad!" Dani whimpered as she began to glow blue from her sadness.

Now a lightning struck as it began to pour heavy rain and Swirltex gasped, beginning to feel herself growing weaker from Dani's weather controlling abilities Swirltex accidentally gave being used against her. "Huh?! ARGH! The elements are mind to control!" She shouted as she tried to shield herself from the monsoon rain.

Tina then smirked as she switched the image on the helmet again. This time, Dani gasped in surprise when she saw herself sitting with Sam on a picnic blanket underneath a sunny, relaxing day. " _Hey, Sam. Great day for a picnic, huh?_ " Virtual-Dani asked Sam as she smiled at him and then to the sun. Dani gasped as she smiled brightly while her body glowed yellow.

The rain finally ceased while Swirltex panted heavily from the heavy rainfall before she wearily looked up at the sky as the clouds parted and revealed the sun. Swirltex shouted from the direct sunlight shining on her and she finally began to shrink from her powers getting weakened.

"Okay, Dani! NOW!" Sam said.

The hooks released Dani as she removed Tina's helmet and tossed it aside before she flew straight towards Swirltex, but she fired all her energy on the ghost girl, making her scream in agony. Sam shoved the Auto-Jackie and took the wheel of the jet before he dove straight down and fired its blasters at Swirltex's chest, sending her crashing into a building as she shouted and then groaned. Dani groaned a little, but regain her focus as she landed several feet away from the evil weather ghost.

"Ah, very clever, ghost brat! But let's see if you can handle _this_!" She exclaimed as she held out her finger, but all that came out was a fizzle of power and she stared at her finger in shock and confusion. "What?! I-I'm _powerless_?!"

"And I'm NOT!" Dani shouted as she fired an ecto blast and sent Swirltex crashing into a another building. She then brought out her Fenton Thermos and began to suck in the weather ghost in as she gasped.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Once Swirltex was completely sucked in, Dani angrily recapped the thermos as the Fenton Jet landed on the road and her friends exited the vehicle before they walked up to their friend.

"Dani, you still look really angry." Sam noticed.

"I'm _totally_ angry! Vladia's ego almost caused the entire _world_ to be destroyed!" Dani exclaimed with her hands in the air.

"But the sun's still shining, that means your emotions aren't tied to the weather anymore!" Tina pointed out as she smiled when she realized that Dani has finally been cured and her emotions are no longer empathetically linked to the weather.

Dani smiled in relief as she sighed. "Thanks goodness."

Later on at the Fenton Works lab, Sam and Tina waited for Dani to return after she took a quick trip into the Ghost Zone herself to return Swirltex back to where Vladia impulsively and selfishly freed her for herself. Dani walked through the Fenton Ghost Portal and changed back to human form with an empty thermos in her hands as the portal closed up.

"Well, that's that. Swirltex is back with the Observants and the weather's fine. Now we can go back to ignoring Vladia's little escapades." Dani said as she placed her hands on her hips.

" _And so good citizens, I promised you rain and I delivered. Despite Dani Phantom and her ghost friends wreaking havoc with it_." Vladia announced on TV as the trio watched, and noticed she was giving the blame all to Dani to keep herself popular.

Dani frowned angrily and annoyingly at her archenemy. "What?! She's trying to pin this whole mess on _me_?!"

"What else is new?" Sam asked sarcastically as he frowned as well at Vladia's credit giving.

"That's Vladia for ya, always trying to steal your thunder. HA! Good one, huh?" Tina said to her friends with a side joke as she smiled.

Dani and Sam only stared at her oddly, not really finding her joke funny as they walked out of the lab and not saying a word. Tina then placed her virtual reality helmet on her head and watched the scene from only moments before she said her joke.

" _That's Vladia for ya, always trying to steal your thunder. HA! Good one, huh?_ " Virtual-Tina said with a laugh.

This time, Virtual Sam and Dani both laughed at her little side joke, making the real Tina smile in satisfaction. "Much better. Modern technology to the rescue again." She said to herself.


	47. Forever Phantom

**Season 3 Episode 5  
** Forever Phantom  
"DISGUISE the LIMIT!"

On one normal day at Amity Park, the cheerleaders at Casper High began their cheers for the afternoon game before school started, with Daph Baxter leading the cheer since she was cheerleader captain after all, even if she was also basically the school bully.

"Casper's cool and you're a dud, we will drag you through the mud! Casper's cool and you're a dud, we will drag you through the mud!" The cheerleaders chanted while Daph was in front of them on the ground and the rest of her girls were forming a pyramid. Daph suddenly opened her eyes as they glowed red while she smirked mischievously at her squad. "Casper's cool and you're a dud, we will drag you through the mud!"

"You can say that again!" She retorted before she kicked one of their legs and made them lose their balance as they fell onto a mud puddle below them.

They glared up at their captain before she ran away, but then she suddenly appeared from the other direction, like she hasn't done anything. "Casper's cool and you're a dud, we will drag you through the…" Daph faltered when she noticed them on the mud and frowned in disapprovement. "Oh, come one, girls, you're getting too real."

The cheerleaders only glared angrily at her.

Meanwhile, at the Foley household, it was pretty normal for the Foley family as the mother of the Foleys repaired their usual meat-only dinner. "Tina! Dinner time!" Tina's father, Alex Foley, called out.

Tina arrived down at the dining room as her father settle a platter of meatloaf on the table. "Ah, father's meatloaf. It's warm embrace beckons me." Tina said as she hugged her father.

Then Tina's mother, Maria, entered the house while she dropped a briefcase. "Sweetie, I'm home!" She called out, but when her eyes opened, they were red as she smirked mischievously.

She walked up to her 'husband' and when he was expecting a kiss, she suddenly raspberried him right at his face instead before she smirked while he recoiled backwards.

"Oh, Maria! What in the world?!" Alex exclaimed in disgust while Tina stared at her 'mother' in confusion.

She then took a large bite out of the meatloaf, shocking her 'husband' and 'daughter'. "Sorry, I just love your cooking…" 'Maria' said before she slammed it onto Alex's head. "On your _head_!" She laughed evilly as she jumped right out the window.

Just then, Maria appeared on at the door, wearing different clothing, acting like she has never done anything. "Hi, sweetie, I'm-OW!" She said, but got cut short when Alex angrily slammed the platter on her face, confusing her a little. "Did I miss meatloaf?" Tina glanced nervously between her parents while her father glared at her mother.

At the park, Paul Sanchez held out a frisbee with a smile. "Go get it, Piñata!" Paul said before he threw the disk several feet away for his small chihuahua to go fetch as he ran behind a bush.

Piñata suddenly reappeared without a frisbee, surprising Paul a little, just as a park ranger approached up to Paul. "You do realize your dog is supposed to be in a leash at all times." The officer said sternly to the prep boy.

"Oh, sorry, officer, but Piñata here is so sweet, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Paul said as he gestured to his pet chihuahua while he panting happily to the man.

The officer smiled a little and bent down to pet him. "Well, I guess he is kind of cute." The chihuahua suddenly growled at him angrily at him and barked loudly and tried to bite him, making the officer scream and run away as he chased after him. Piñata suddenly came over to Paul with a frisbee in his mouth like nothing happened.

Paul glared angrily at his pet. "You are totally the most baddest dog ever, Piñata! Tonight, I'm watching the romance channel by myself!" With that, he stormed away angrily, leaving Piñata to whimper in sadness and shame.

Outside the park, 'Piñata' ran through the gate as he suddenly glowed and began flexing like a blob as it grew larger until it became a ghost with no face, but wearing glasses with red lenses, and wearing black 80s detective overcoat and hat.

She noticed that the real Daph running away from her cheerleaders, who were still covered with mud as they chased after her while she just floated there since the girls overlooked her. She didn't appear to be one of those scary ghosts the citizens of Amity Park see almost everyday. Then she saw Maria Foley running away from her husband as he tried to hit her with a rolling pin while Tina tried to stop him from hurting her mother.

The ghost laughed in amusement. "Ah, another day, another town turned completely upside down." She said to herself before she hovered back into the city.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Amity Park, near a cliffside to a lake, a school bus carried a group of kids to school while the kids chatted away with each other and the driver looked bored as usual.

Outside on the road, a black cat ran into the street and chased a butterfly and then stopped when it noticed the school bus, alerting the driver as he shouted in surprise and slammed on the brakes and managed to avoid hitting the cat, but ended up on the wrong lane as a car drove up. The driver steered too much as he drove right off the edge of the cliff as he and all of the kids screamed in fear. They stopped shouting when they realized that they weren't splashing into the lake.

The kids looked outside their windows to the back when they saw their teen ghost heroine, Dani Phantom, holding the rear and carried them to the air with no strain. "Okay, kids, I know this bus is dirty, but there are easier ways to wash it." Dani said as she looked up at the kids with a smile.

"YAY! DANI PHANTOM!" The kids all cheered in unison before they all pulled out their cameras and began to capture pictures for her while she smiled.

She settled the bus gently back on the road and hovered above it with a smile. "There you go. Wouldn't want you to miss one day of happy, thereping-ducing school memories."

"You're a heroine, Dani Phantom!" The driver called to her gratefully before he waved her goodbye before he drive off.

Dani rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, feeling a little pleased that everyone was finally seeing her as their protector. "Oh, heroine. Now for the cat." She flew to the spot where she saw the little feline, but she looked around to find out that it was already gone. "Oh, probably got scared and ran home. And speaking of home…"

From behind a newsstand, the same cat that caused the bus accident was hiding from the ghost girl. However, it was apparently the same shapeshifting ghost that has been causing a lot of trouble in town.

"Hm, that got a tad out of hand. All I wanted to do was frighten them, get a laugh or two." The ghost said before she shifted back into her normal ghost form and watched Dani shrug before she flew away. "I supposed it's fortunate that nauseating goody-goody was here." She looked down at some of the papers below and saw Daph and Maria being chased by the respective people they possibly angered. "I may have no face of my own, but I'm seen everywhere! My pranks are the talk of the town. Good news travels fast."

Suddenly, a new paper arrived, showing 'Dani Phantom saves kids' article with her saving the bus from crashing into the water. "Too fast! How dare that little fuzzy-wuzzy steal my headline! Fine…" The ghost growled before she began to take a shape of Dani Phantom and smirked while her eyes remained red. "She wants a contest? She's got one." She then flew away into town.

At the Fenton Works lab, Matt Fenton prepared a brand new large cannon-like invention. Meanwhile, his wife, Jackie, covered up the recent newspaper article about Dani Phantom in disbelief with both of her children in the lab as well, with Dani back in her human form.

"Oh, would you look at this nonsense? 'Dani Phantom saves kids'!" Jackie mocked in disgust, extremely unimpressed.

"That's the fifth _heroic_ act this week." Matt said, also distraught about this ghost girl.

"At least that we know about." James said as he winked at Dani while she remained silent.

"She keeps this up, she's yapping to make people forget she's nothing but a putrid, rancid ball of self-aware ectoplasm!" Jackie said before her son snatched the paper off her hand and began to snip the picture of Dani.

"Rancid ectoplasm or not, I think it's great that she saved those kids." James opened his scrapbook of Dani's latest heroics: from saving kids from a burning building and to stopping a robbery and settled the picture of her saving the school bus on his page.

Dani smiled warmly at her big brother, knowing it was great that at least one of her family members appreciated her heroic nature and action. Of course, it was also because he knew his sister was Dani Phantom. Jackie and Matt, however, still showed distaste for Dani Phantom (unaware that she was actually their own daughter) because of the fact that she was a ghost, and some of the past misdeeds when she used to be public ghost enemy number one. And they wouldn't stop until she was hunted down and teared apart molecule by molecule, greatly worrying Dani in the process.

"Don't be fooled, son!" Matt said, halting his project and looking skeptically the town's new protector. "She's up to something! Remember that time she attacked the mayor? Or stole everyone's Christmas presents? Once a filthy ghost, _always_ a filthy ghost!"

"Not anymore!" Jackie said before she gestured to the giant cannon-like device. "Once this baby is perfected, it'll prevent any ghost from using its powers. I call it the Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire. Am I a genius or what?"

"Only if you can _spell_ that." James said, unimpressed by the name until he smiled as he walked away. "I, for one, think it's nice to have a natural heroine in this town."

"Well, if you ask me, she's being _pretty_ egotistical." She then heard a satisfying _pop_ as she walked over to the toast with her face on it and pulled out a toast in the shape of her body. "Hey! The Jackie Fenton toast is ready! Matt, fetch me so Jackie Fenton butter, a Jackie Fenton flavor, it's my favorite!"

"I'm now officially nauseous." Dani said as she made a flat look and cocked a knowing eyebrow.

"Really? Try some Fento Bismol!" Jackie happily held up a pink bottle in her shape and smiled brightly at her daughter.

That only made Dani look even more flat when she walked past her mother and she grabbed a toast, despite how much she hated toast, making Jackie's smile drop. She walked out of the lab as she made her way into the living with her backpack, ready to head for school. She was pretty upset that her own parents still weren't seeing her as the heroine she truly was and still saw her as a menace from all the past actions that happened.

James was reading a book before he headed to school, but he could always tell what was bothering his little sister. "Oh, Dani, don't pay any attention to Mom. I think what you're doing is great!" James said encouragingly with a smile.

"Thanks, James. Sometimes I wonder if the best kind of attention is no attention at all." Dani said before she walked out of the house.

She changed into her ghost form and took off to the sky. The shapeshifting ghost disguised as Dani Phantom watched the whole thing from the side of the building. She looked surprised by what she just saw this girl could do since her eyes were wide in bewilderment.

"What?! She can alter her appearance, too?!" The ghost asked herself, both angry and shocked. "That's _my_ thing! She's stealing _my_ thing! Fine, she's steals my glory…" She began to change her shape into Dani Fenton before she smirked. "I steal hers."

In the sky, Dani flew across town and made her way to Casper High, thinking to herself about the way most people view her. She has finally managed to make people we her as a heroine and no longer viewing her as public ghost enemy number one, which was very relieving for her, but she was concerned by how much people have been enjoying and cheering for her heroism.

"Oh, maybe a few new stories aren't such a bad thing, as long as I'm able to maintain a low profile-" Dani said, until she suddenly slammed into a news copter with a grunt.

Some cameramen wearing Dani Phantom fan shirts smiled that their heroine actually crashing onto their chopper. The big cameraman threw her a razor when she finished dusting herself. "Dudette, you're Dani Phantom? Can you sign my chest? It's for my kid!" He said as he pulled his shirt down, revealing his really hairy chest.

Dani stared at him in disgust as she tossed the razor aside. "Um, eww!"

She dove down from the air and to ground level and glanced up before she began to walk away. However, she froze her tracks when she found a group of teens waiting for the school bus. They turned around to Dani and gasped in delight to see their heroine in person.

"Hey! It's the ghost girl! She's cute!" Paul said flirtatiously. "Oh, Piñata will be so excited!"

"Can I have a selfie with you?" Daph asked as she pulled out her cell phone before everyone began to run right towards her.

"Whoa, I-uh...eat all your vegetables." Dani said nervously before she ran the other direction, where she halted when she saw another crowd of students with magazines and posters all about her, all of them asking for her autograph, a picture, etc. "Whoa! Uh, sorry I can't stay! Uh...wash your hands after using the restroom!"

Dani began to run the other way as a large group of teens chased after her. She phased through a door while Paul opened it and they continue to chase after their famous heroine. They all ran up the stairs as Dani flew through a window and ran up the side of another building vertically. She was about to walk over the ledge and onto the roof, when more group of teens were there and she flew straight up to the air. Dani then flew away and tried to avoid the news copters that wanted to broadcast her.

It was like no matter where she ran or flew, there was always crazed fans wanting an autograph, a selfie, or an interview, and wherever she went, they were blocking her way.

"So much for staying in the shadows." Dani said, until she got an idea. "Hey, that's it!" She turned herself invisible and allowed the copters to fly away, looking for her.

She dove into an alleyway invisible and watched the mob of teens running to look for her. Dani sighed in relief before she turned herself visible again and changed back into her human form as she ran out of the alley.

"At least this way, I'll be totally-" Dani said, but got cut short when she bumped into Daph, who glared down at her angrily.

"Watch it, Fentertaiment-Tonight! I'm chasing a really somebody and you're a total nobody!" She snapped harshly before she ran away.

Dani rose back to her feet and smiled. "...unnoticeable." She then noticed that she was a block away from her house. "Back to square one." She was about to walk back into her house, until her ghost sense went off and she saw herself running into Fenton Works while laughing. "Hey, that's…" She looked at her hands, and noticed that she looked exactly like her, which meant she could be a ghost in disguise. "Me? I'm going ghost!"

Dani changed back into her ghost form and flew into her house, but couldn't find the ghost. "Where did I...she, it-go!" She exclaimed before she saw herself and collided with a mirror. She rubbed her cheek and realized that it was just her reflection, making her roll her eyes. "Oh, duh!"

Meanwhile, on the second floor, 'Dani' walked past James's room, until James actually noticed her walking down the hallway. "Dani?" James asked, making the ghost jump in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you left for school already."

"Uh I did, but I...uh had to come back and see um…" 'Dani' stammered, trying to think of an excuse, until she smirked when she saw James's scrapbook of his sister's heroics. "That awesome scrapbook. May I take a look?" James smiled and handed it to her as she examined it. "Oh, so much work. Must have taken you a long time."

"You bet. I'd have to do it all over again." Without even warning him, 'Dani' ripped it in half and made all of the pages rip out, making James shocked as his eyes went wide. "My scrapbook! What are you doing?!"

"Scraping your opinion of me. How am I doing so far?" She began to laugh, until she got punched back by the real Dani Phantom into a wall.

"Get away from my brother!" Dani demanded.

The ghost disguised as her human form only grinned before she jumped onto James' bed, dodging some ghost beams from Dani before she phased through the wall. She ran out of her brother's room and faced the fake outside. James smiled in relief that it was only a ghost in disguise that destroyed his scrapbook, and not really his sister.

"I just knew she didn't have scrapbook-destroying powers!" He said as he scanned his hand on the wall and a glass panel opened to reveal a red button before he pressed it.

Alarms started going off as bright red flashed everywhere in the hallway, making both Dani's glance up in confusion. "The ghost defenses! That means…" Dani said to herself nervously.

Jackie and Matt immediately barged out of their room with their ghost weapons aiming at the ghost girl. "Bingo, Matt! Putrid ectoplasm dead ahead!" Jackie exclaimed.

"And she's after our girl!" Matt added.

"Uh...that's right! I'm your kid, Betty." 'Dani' said with a smirk.

Matt cocked an eyebrow in confusion under his goggles. "It's Dani."

"Right, and this ghost is after me! Help!" 'Dani' placed the real Dani's hands on her shoulders to make it look like she was really trying to hurt her. "You want attention, glory hound? You got it."

That made Dani confused. "What?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, spook! I'm very particular about who my kids plays with." Jackie said before she fired her ecto-gun at Dani.

She pushed the real imposter away and ducked the blasts before she stood back up. "Stop! _She's_ the putrid ectoplasm, not me!" Dani said as she pointed at the ghost disguised as her human form.

But they didn't believe her when Matt flipped over and landed in front of 'Dani' defensively. "Nobody messes with my baby!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, honeypie!" Jackie said.

Matt narrowed his eyes at his wife. "I meant Dani."

Dani hovered to the air as Matt fired darts from his gun while she evaded all of his attacks and ended up making holes on the ceiling. The ghost disguised as Dani Fenton shielded herself from the debris falling on her and looked at the ghost hunters in little fear.

"I may have bitten off more than I can chew here." She muttered to herself nervously before she exited the door behind her.

Matt was a little confused before he immediately turned back to the ghost girl. "Block the exits!" Matt ordered as he blocked the door.

Jackie blocked another door while she aimed at Dani. However, she only ended up blocking the door to James' room when he kicked open his door, sending his mother catapulted away while she shouted in surprise. James witnessed that his father was aiming his gun at his sister as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Dad, no!" James cried as he shoved the gun out of the way, firing some darts and completely missed Dani.

However, it ended up making the roof fall apart as large debris were about to fall over the. Dani quickly pulled up a large ghost shield over her family to protect them from getting crushed before she disappeared without a trace.

"There, ya see? We should do family stuff like this more often." Jackie said, making Matt and James grimace at her uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, the fake Dani panted while she ran down the stairs as she tried to escape, until the real Dani suddenly phased through the wall and shoved her off the stairs as they phased into the lab and crashed hard with grunts.

"Underling! You cannot defeat Amorpha!" 'Dani' exclaimed.

"Amorpha? I know clowns with scarier names." Dani retorted before she shoved her hard on a control panel.

She then threw her near the Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire. Amorpha avoided one of Dani's blows while her fist ended up pressing a button instead, activating the machine. The large cannon began to power up before it aimed at the target on the floor, right where Dani and Amorpha were fighting each other on, until they suddenly noticed that the device was humming at them. It fired a huge green beam at them, making them shout as it blasted at them dead on. Dani weakly got back to her feet, and noticed that Amorpha has disappeared from sight.

"The trail leads to the lab, Matt." Jackie said from upstairs.

"Uh oh! Better they find Fenton than Phantom." Dani said as she tried to change back, but only a frizzle appeared on her waist, and she remained in her ghost form. "What the? Come on, change back!" She concentrated even harder, but nothing still happened.

"Jackie, this ghost shredder is too heavy for me to lift!" Matt exclaimed as they began to approach the lab.

"Yeah, that's because I added the extra blades." Jackie said.

"Come on, come on!" Dani tried again, but she didn't understand why she was stuck in her ghost form.

"Freeze, ghost brat!" Jackie and Matt ordered as they aimed their weapons at her.

"You tell us where our girl is!" Jackie demanded as Matt retracted his gun and prepared to fire at her.

"I wish I knew!" Dani exclaimed fearfully before she glanced down at her gloved hands. "What's going on? Why can't I change back?" Jackie and Matt fired their weapons as she flew to the air to avoid their attacks. She tried to phase through the ceiling, but she only ended up bonking her head onto it instead before she regained her air. "What's the deal, I can't phase either?!"

Matt fired missiles from his gun as Dani flew away just in time while it created a hole on the ceiling/floor. She quickly used it as an escape route when she avoided more attacks from her own parents.

In Sam Manson's room, he paced around his room with his phone on his ear while his friend, Tina, laid on his bed on her stomach as she read a book. They were both waiting for Dani so they could head to school together, but Sam couldn't seem to reach out to her.

"I can't get a hold of Dani today. Do you know where she is?" Sam asked Tina, until Dani suddenly flew through his window with a shout before she crashed into his desk, surprising both of her friends. "Dani?!"

"Sorry about that." Dani said before she stood up and walked to her friends urgently. "Listen, I just fought a ghost who looks exactly like me, but she can change how she looks! And now I can't change back, or turn invisible, or intangible!" She then pulled out her toast and took a bite out of it.

"And you're eating toast, you _hate_ toast! What gives?" Tina asked as she frowned a little.

Dani frowned at her in annoyance. "I can't change back to Dani Fenton! Me and the other Dani were fighting and we ran into my mom's Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire, and I think it's taking away our ghost powers."

"Does your mom ever invent anything that _doesn't_ mess you up?"

"Or without a dorky name?" Sam added sarcastically as he crossed his arms, not exactly impressed by the name.

"I can't go home, I can't go to school, and I can't even walk around in public without getting mobbed! What am I going to do?" Dani asked her friends in desperation.

Tina snatched the toast out of her hand and took a bite out of it. "For starters, get some jam. This is awful dry." She said, a little disgusted by the taste.

"Okay, you're stuck as Dani Phantom. It could be worse." Sam said.

There was suddenly a large explosion as smoke flies everywhere and Jackie and Matt appeared in front of a large hole at Sam's bedroom wall. "Attention, adolescence! This is official Fenton business!" Jackie announced as she focused her eyes on Sam and Tina. Luckily Dani has hidden herself somewhere from her parents. "Have you kids seen Dani?"

"Uh, Dani who?" Tina and Sam asked in unison.

"She's been chased around our house by that awful Dani Phantom and now we can't find her!" Matt explained in worry and distraught.

"Dani's not missing! We just saw her! Right, Tina?" Sam asked her casually yet sounded urgent for her to come up with a good excuse and distraction.

"Uh, yeah...um, she was, uh, running down the street, away from that bratty Dani Phantom!" Tina said as she and Sam faked their frowns, trying to pretend that they hated Dani Phantom, too.

"Bingo! We're on high search and rescue mode until we find her!" Jackie said before she fired another hole on Sam's wall. "Let's rock!" And with that, she pressed a button as her rope reeled her to another roof.

Matt sighed at his wife's impulsive thinking that she just blasted another hole on Sam's wall. "Send us the bill." He moaned to Sam before he pressed his button and followed his wife's example, leaving the teens themselves.

Dani crawled out from under Sam's bed after her folks left and stood next to her best friends. "We need to figure out how to change you back fast, before more innocent bedroom walls are destroyed." He said sternly with his arms crossed.

"And they'll tear up the entire town until they find Dani Fenton. And that also means I need to find that other Dani, or Amorpha...or whatever she is before it's too late!" Dani said determinedly.

In front of Casper High, Amorpha was still in the shape of Dani Fenton, but she seemed to be struggling to morph back into her normal ghost form. She shifted into a face of Daph with Piñata and her face changed to James' as she leaned against a tree in exhaustion.

"Why am I unable to revert back to my ghostly form? Perhaps I can remain as...Betty Fenton." She said as her face changed back to Dani's.

" _Youth of Amity Park! Be on the lookout for Dani Fenton aka the cutest & sweetest daughter in the world!_" She heard Matt announce as Jackie drove the Fenton RV, and on the back of it was a large picture of Dani. " _It is our desire to find her post haste so that we may shower her with hugs and kisses!_ "

" _Yeah, and with makeup, and...other girl stuff!_ " Jackie added as she drove away.

Amorpha hid behind a tree until they drove away and out of sight. "Then again, maybe not. Everyone will now be looking for her. Curses! I need some alone time to figure this out." She said to herself before she began to think deeply into her thoughts. "I must become someone no one wants to be around."

"Yo, peeps." Ms. Lancer said to a group of teens several feet away from Amorpha, catching her attention. Lancer was reading her instructions book and trying to sound cool. "Could I chill it with y'all while I get my eat on?" She smiled at the teens, but then realized that they were all gone.

Amorpha snickered with a smirk when she found the perfect person. "Perfect." She hid behind the tree and, through struggles and difficulty, she managed to change into Ms. Lancer before she leaned against the tree again. "That's the last one for a while. I've got to get to the bottom of this. Perhaps the science lab will be of assistance."

In the middle of town, Jackie parked the RV and she and Matt both jumped out with ghost weapons as they looked around frantically for their daughter. "Dani?! Dani?! Where are you?!" Matt called as they pass through an alleyway.

Sam ran from the alley. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, wait! I just saw Dani!" He called out, catching both of their attentions when they both froze before they immediately ran up to Sam.

"Where'd you see her?" Jackie asked.

"O-over there!" Sam pointed at the end of the alleyway where Tina (disguised as Dani Fenton) had her back turned and was on her knees as she faced away from Matt and Jackie to fool them while she began her act.

"Oh! Ow! Oh, the pain!" Tina fake cried.

"Dani? Sweetie?" Matt asked.

"Mr. And Mrs...uh, I'm earn Mom and Dad? Uh, that ghost um...ripped my face off! I can't let you see me like this!" Tina began running away to distract them.

"Dani, wait!" Jackie and Matt called out in unison.

"Don't run, Dani! There's nothing to be ashamed of! I-I can handle disfigurement!" Matt called as he ran after her.

"Yeah, look how well he treats me!" Jackie added before she handed Sam a piece of toast. "Thanks, Sam. Have some toast."

After Jackie ran off, Dani descended next to her friend, looking impressed that her parents actually fell for the trick. "Nice move, Sam." She said.

"Like taking toast from a baby." He said before he took a bite out of his toast. "We'll hold off your parents. You find that ghost before your parents find you...I mean, Dani...I mean, Dani Phantom. Just go!" Dani then took off to Casper High to find the shapeshifting ghost as Sam continued to munch on his toast, until he stopped and made a look of confusion. "Why am I eating this?"

In the hallway of Casper High, Amorpha, disguised as Ms. Lancer, read from a math book while she smirked and snickered a little.

"So far, so good. Disguised as a teacher, I'm a veritable pariah. Next stop, the science lab." She said to herself as she closed the book, until a paper plane smacked her on the back of her head.

"Hey there, Ma. Lancer, sir..." Daph Baxter said as she placed a piece of paper on her back, unknowing to her. "I couldn't help but notice how...glamoring your hair is today." With that, she ran off in a hurry.

Unaware to Amorpha, she has taped a 'kick me' paper on her back when a random student kicked her in the butt and ran off with a mischievous laugh. "You get back here!" She was about to chase after her, but she accidentally stuck her foot in a janitor's bucket and slipped over, making the students laugh hysterically down at her.

"Yearbook, Ms. Lancer." Nancy said before she took a picture.

Another student walked up to 'Lancer' and showed her really disgusting bulge on her leg. "Ms. Lancer, is this pus?" She wondered.

"Lancer! Lancer! Lancer!" The students chanted, making Amorpha run away in fright as she quickly hid behind a wall. She was about to walk away until she accidentally bumped her head into the real Ms. Lancer.

"Ow! Why don't you watch where you-" They said in unison until they gasped in shock at the sight of each other.

"Prince and the Pauper!" The real Lancer exclaimed while Amorpha only blinked at her in confusion. "You're gorgeous!" She then passed out onto the floor.

"AHHH!" Amorpha heard Daph shriek in shock. "Two Ms. Lancers?! Nightmare number thirty-six has come true!" The cheerleader captain then fainted at the spot as well while the students glanced down at her.

Dani managed to find some power inside her to make herself phase through the ceiling and she noticed that there were two of her least favorite teachers. "Two of someone? That's gotta be Amorpha!" She said to herself before she landed on the ground and turned solid. "But which one is she?"

"Hey, it's Dani Phantom!" The students shouted in excitement, making Dani jump when she realized her mistake.

"Oh crud!"

Back in the streets of town, Tina continued to run away from Jackie and Matt until she quickly hid behind a car and watched as they both ran by and overlooked the car. She panted in pure exhaustion until she felt someone removing her wig when she looked up and saw Sam placing it on his head. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, blue baggy jeans, and red sneakers, similar to what Dani wears.

"Sam!" Tina exclaimed.

"Let's turn this marathon into a relay race." He said before he ran off to continue the distraction.

Jackie and Matt stop running as they panted heavily from their long chase with their hands on their legs for support. "Tell me again why we couldn't...take a taxi." Jackie wheezed between pants.

"Tell me again why you can't remember where you parked the RV!" Matt exclaimed in annoyance while he gave his wife a rough punch on her arm as she rubbed it.

"Oh no! Please don't look at my facelessness! I must live in exile!" Sam said in a high-pitch false female tone while he ran down the sidewalk away from Dani's parents.

"Ever notice that Dani kind of runs like a boy?" Jackie asked her husband.

Back at Casper High, Dani tried to fly away from the crowd of cheering fan teens who were chasing after her, until she began to glow green.

"What the heck?" She said to herself before she suddenly fell from the air with a yelp and tumbled across the floor until she landed on her back. "So much for that power."

She suddenly felt someone trip over her legs before she sat up and saw Ms. Lancer, who was actually Amorpha, on the floor. She rubbed her head before she glanced at Dani and her eyes went wide. "Hey, it's you!" She said.

Dani stood up to her feet and saluted. "Uh, yes, citizen!"

"No, Betty! I'm her! The ghost who changed into you!"

That made Dani smile somewhat sarcastically. "Really? Awesome!" She immediately fired a ghost beam on Amorpha's chest for some payback and sent her crashing into a row of lockers. "I've been looking for you! We gotta get back to my house before-" She got cut short when she noticed that the teens have found them again.

"THERE SHE IS!" They all shouted and began to run right towards her.

Dani backed away until she noticed a lightbulb above her and, thinking quickly, she fired a beam from her finger and blacked it out. She began doing the same thing row to row, enough to confuse the teens when they glanced around the darkness until she lost her power.

"And another one bites the dust." She said to herself in annoyance before she grabbed Amorpha by Lancer's shirt. "Let's go!"

Amorpha shouted in surprise as she dragged her down the hallway with her. They both ran down the stairs and made their way towards the exit, just before Sam ran inside the building in his own Dani Fenton disguise. Dani halted her tracks when he ran right past by her. "Sam!"

Sam paused when he turned around to face her. "Dani?" He asked.

"Is that my headband?"

"No time to explain! Just RUN!"

Right on cue, the exit door exploded when Jackie and Matt appeared with their ghost weapons in their hands as they glared at the ghost girl while Sam continued to run away down the hallway.

"Freeze, Phantom!" They shouted in unison.

"Oh no!" Dani said as she backed away a little until Amorpha grabbed her by her jumpsuit.

"You're not the only ghost here, you know!" She said as she turned Dani and herself intangible.

"Ms. Lancer?" Matt and Jackie asked in confusion.

"BONS AWAY!" She began to fly towards the exit as she phased through Jackie's body, making her shiver down her spine when it apparently creeped her out a little.

"I hate it when ghost invade your personal space." Jackie muttered.

"Jackie, Ms. Lancer! She's a-" Matt said as he pointed out at where 'Lancer' escaped with Dani Phantom.

Jackie's eyes went wide in realization "Honey, you're right! Ms. Lancer has been taken over by that ectoplasmic brat, Dani Phantom!"

In the skies of Amity Park, Amorpha began flying Dani back to her house of Fenton Works after a long day of avoiding crazed fans and the annoying students of Casper High.

"Looks like I picked the wrong person to impersonate. _Everyone_ is after you!" Amorpha said to Dani.

"You have no idea. You know, there are better ways to get noticed, you know. The next time you want attention, do what humans do: streak at sporting events, or go on a reality TV show and eat live bugs for money." Dani said to the shapeshifting ghost.

"I just wanted to have some fun. Ruining your life wasn't the best way to go I suppose."

"And I just wanted to be left alone, but if we can't fix this, I don't think I'll ever be left alone again."

Dani then glanced at a billboard with her own picture as it read 'Amity Park: home of Dani Phantom'. They finally arrived when Amorpha phased into the Fenton Works lab before they walked up to device that began this whole mess in the first place.

"We just have ta-"

However, there was yet another explosion when Jackie and Matt appeared. They somehow made it home with such quick speed, even Dani didn't even know how they knew where they were even going.

"Stop in the name of all things pure and non-ecto!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Uh...I can explain." Dani said after she and Amorpha glanced at each other.

"Ms. Lancer, what's going on here? Where's our daughter?" Matt demanded.

"Yeah, and have you been violated by any putrid ectoplasm?" Jackie added.

"Um...I..uh…that is, uh..." Amorpha shuttered to find an excuse.

"Uh, what she means is that she captured me! All by herself! Her! Ms. Lancer!" Dani said as she pointed her thumb at her.

Jackie and Matt exchanged confused looks. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Um, that's right, and I was just to dispose of her here in your lab." Amorpha said nervously.

"Right, but I, uh, escaped." Dani added innocently.

'Lancer' smiled innocently as well. "And I raced after her!"

"Yeah, and so…" She then made a fake angry posture as she pointed at her dramatically. "Now you will pay, you cur!" She then threw Amorpha onto the Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire before she gave her a reassuring wink. "Take this!" She pretended to punch her while she pressed the reverse button on the device.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!"

The Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire began to reactivate itself when it aimed for the target on the floor before Dani quickly shoved Amorpha onto the target with her. It finally fired a beam at them and smoke billowed before they both ran into the kitchen.

"Okay, here goes." Dani murmured before she began to concentrate as white rings appeared and before she knew it, she finally changed back into her human form with her powers fully restored once again. She looked down at her hands and checked her black hair before she smiled as she laughed in relief. "ALRIGHT! I can change again!"

Amorpha smiled before she shifted back into her normal ghost form. "So can I! I'm me! And that means, I'm everyone!" She said happily before she began to shift herself into an obese man, a duck, and ballerina, and then back to her normal form. She then offered her her hand before they shook. "Thanks for the help and sorry I wanted all the attention. Being faceless, sometimes you just want to be noticed, but I guess it's not so bad sharing the spotlight."

"The spotlight? You can have it. I'm happy just to blend in. Just do me a favor, I'll leave you alone if you promise to never let me see you around here again. Deal?"

Amorpha tipped her hat. "Deal."

"Cool."

She hovered up to the ceiling before she shifted herself into Dani Phantom as she smirked at the girl. "But how will you know if you do?" She snickered as she phased through the ceiling to leave Dani by herself.

"Dani!" Jackie and Matt exclaimed in relief as they ran out of the lab and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, we're so glad to see you!" Matt said out loud, releasing her and checked her face. "How do you feel? Are you okay? How's your face?" He pinched her cheek a little while she gave her father her little cheeky grin. "Oh, cute and pinchable as always."

"So how did you get rid of that Dani Phantom freak away, kid?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"Easy, I just told her that my parents were the fearsome Fentons, she flipped out, used her powers to patch me up, and brought me home." Dani lied casually to her folks with an innocent smile. "Looks like you guys are pretty famous in the ghost community."

Jackie waved her hand like it was nothing. "Oh, shucks, Dani. It might seem like sunshine and butter-toasted times, but fame isn't all that's cracked up to be!"

"Yeah, I guess there's such a thing as too much attention."

In the restrooms of Casper High, Lancer woke up in a bathroom stall as she recovered from passing out when she saw a ghost disguised as herself. "Where...where am I?" She asked herself as she exited the stall and stared at her reflection in a mirror. "I had the weirdest nightmare: dreamt there were two of me." She then smiled as she scoffed like it was a joke. "That's ridiculous! When they made me, they broke the mould. Me! Ms. Lancer!"

He suddenly heard men shouting as she trembled in startle before she turned around to see her male staff members inside. They all glared at her angrily, and she realized that she was actually inside the men's room.

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!" Lancer exclaimed before the men all began to slap her hard and then gave her a beating of a lifetime. "I don't know how I ended up here! I DON'T NEED THIS KIND OF ATTENTION!"

Outside Casper High, Amorpha hovered above the school in her normal ghost form and laughed mischievously a little at her last prank before she headed off to the parts unknown.


	48. Urban Jungle

**Season 3 Episode 6  
** Urban Jungle  
"Meet the ROOT of all EVIL!"

It was a nice, normal day at Amity Park. Inside Sam Manson's greenhouse in his backyard, a fly flew around the room until it landed inside a venus fly trap's mouth as it clamped shut.

"Take it easy, de Milo, it's your third fly this morning and you know you're watching your cholesterol." Sam said to the fly trap as he watered his plant. He began to walk around his greenhouse as he picked up a basket to harvest. "Hm, I'm feeling international today."

He picked an orange from an orange tree. "Thanks, Sunny." He said before he then picked a branch of grapes from a grape vine tree while he spoke in French or Italian. "Merci, Pier." He finally picked some Japanese onions from a pot as he spoke in little Japanese. "Domo Arigato, Yoshi. Nice when countries can come together for a mutual cause. Namely, my lunch." He dumped all his fruits and veggies into his lunchbox for school.

Sam has always enjoyed harvesting his plants since he was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, so he was quite the nature lover. And it would kill him if he ever ate any meat, as opposed to his best friend, Tina Foley, who would be caught dead eating vegetables and ate meat instead.

Speaking of Tina, she and their other best friend, Dani Fenton, entered the greenhouse. However, Dani was wearing a coat and shivering down to her spin, despite the fact it was quite warm outside, but her teeth were chattering like she was freezing for some odd reason. "Hey, Sam, ready for school?" Tina asked her gothic friend.

Sam, however, narrowed his eyes like they did something wrong. "Close the door! Cold air is not good for the plants: the humidity opens their pores." Sam ran up to his door and closed it shut before he turned to Tina with a grin as he crossed his arms. "It can help you sweat off a few inches, too, Mrs. Pie For Breakfast."

"And that's wrong why?"

"I-i-i-it's like a meat locker to me, can you turn up the heat?" Dani asked Sam rhetorically as she continued to shiver while she hugged herself to keep warm.

Sam looked confused by his friend's sudden cold sensation in such a warm season. "What's with you? It must be ninety-five degrees in here." He pointed out.

"I don't know. Ever since I got up this morning, I just can't seem to get warm."

Dani touched Tina as she shrugged, but then the techno-geek felt a sudden coldness when she shivered from her friends contact. "Brrrr! Man, I've heard of ghosts sending chills up your spine, but this is _too_ weird." Tina said after she stopped shivering.

"I bet I'm just coming down with a bug."

A fly flew across Dani's face as it approached the fly trap again as it took a bite out of it, much to Tina's amazement. "Awesome! A veggie that hates veggie as much as I do!"

"Let's go, guys." Sam told his friends before looking sternly at his fly trap. "No dessert for you tonight, mister." And then he walked out of his greenhouse with Tina following behind him.

Unaware to the trio, as Dani followed behind while she shivered, she left behind a trail of blue cold air when it swirled around the venus fly trap and froze it solid.

As the trio made their way to school, they all watched the construction workers bulldoze, dig up, and saw down a lot of trees, flower meadows, and anything else related to nature. The newest mayor of Amity Park, Vladia Masters, had no care for nature like at all, so she only cared about her business and her money since she made all the construction workers tear down anything that was all nature. This has really sent Sam over the edge since he was more down-to-Earth than his friends were.

"Ugh, urban blight. So thrilled to live in the twenty-first century." Sam sighed sarcastically as he gestured to all the construction around them.

"Me, too. That new arcade in the new strip mall, next to the new hot dog place, looks awesome...and new." Tina said in a completely different view, much to Sam's dismay as they all stopped their tracks.

"I know. Besides, Sam, there's nothing wrong with a little...p-p-p-progress." Dani said as she shivered again.

"Yeah, Vladia's new beautification campaign is very progressive." Tina looked up at the billboard about Vladia bulldozing a tree that showed she only cared about construction and had nothing to do with nature.

"No, just progressively _worse_. Seriously, messing too much with nature can be a dangerous thing." Sam said sternly as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the thought.

Before a construction worker could even saw up a fallen tree a bulldozer just knocked down, the entire ground below them began to quake as everyone froze in startle. Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped before she looked down at her feet and saw the ground beginning to crack open while plants emerged from them. Then a huge purple monstrous plant suddenly grew out of the ground as its mouth opened, revealing a dark purple brain with eyes and then vines wrapped around it before leaves swirled around it like a cocoon.

The trio all watched in horror and awe as it leaves cocoon exploded into a giant green plant-type ghost as it roared angrily into the heavens. She had thorns on the top of her head, red eyes full of anger and even a moss-like cape and had mushrooms and vines all over her body.

"Flesh dwellers, you have caused pain to my children once too often!" She roared as she elongated her arm and picked up a fallen tree as the construction worker ran away, screaming in fear. "Now you, too, shall feel pain...the pain of OVERGROWTH!"

She roared again as she sent three vines out of her body while they either wrapped around or stuck through a few construction trucks and lifted them to the air before she continued to roar.

"Anybody got a weed whacker?!" Tina exclaimed nervously as everyone stared up at Overgrowth the plant ghost in fear.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Everyone continued to look up at Overgrowth, the new plant ghost, in awe and in fear.

"Pitiful human race! Your _progress_ has destroyed acres of my children! Now I shall destroy _YOU_ to make room for my _new_ offspring." She roared to all of the citizens before her.

"I completely dig where you're coming from, but there are better ways to go about this: start if off profit, organise a petition." Sam said a little nervously to the giant plant ghost. However, she roared angrily as she threw one of the truck with nothing but her might at one of the under-construction buildings, and it collapsed while workers scattered out of the way. Sam then smiled sheepishly as he shrugged innocently. "Or...you could destroy things."

Overgrowth roared again as she slammed another truck onto a building.

"Going...g-g-g-ghost!" Dani stuttered as she made a determined look and changed into her ghost form. She flew into the air before she hovered beside the evil plant ghost. "Sorry, I don't have much of a green thumb!" She fired an ecto beam at one of Overgrowth's arms as she roared and hissed in pain. "And now, neither do you!"

A vine then wrapped around Sam and Tina as it held onto them tightly. "DANI!" They exclaimed in unison as the truck fell out of the air and was about to crush on top of them. Luckily, Dani quickly dove down and flew them out of the way before the truck crashed onto the ground.

Overgrowth's arm then grew back before Dani flew at her again as she charged her hands with her ecto-energy. "Overgrowth, huh?!" She blasted her other arm off, but it immediately grew back and then she created a hole in her chest. "Looks to me like you're underground!" She then blasted off her head, but it immediately reattached itself as she glared at the ghost girl.

"You can't destroy a being who's able to regenerate herself!" Overgrowth shouted before she summoned five monstrous-looking plants and sent them after her.

Dani quickly flew down the street before she skimmed up a building and twisted and flipped in the air as she avoided the plants' teeth. She charged back to Overgrowth as she created a large ecto ball and prepared to throw it at the plant ghost.

"Can't regenerate if she's a pile of ashes!" Dani suddenly stopped in mid air when she immediately began to shiver again. She dropped her energy ball and hugged herself tightly. "So…c-c-c-c-cold." And then the plants managed to catch up to her when they wrapped their vines around her and dragged her back to their master.

Sam and Tina both tried to make a run for it as they screamed, but Overgrowth managed to catch them with her vines as she lifted the trio up close to her.

"Such limited lifeforms. Although instant destruction is an option, {growl/hisses} I feel a replanting would be more...productive." Overgrowth grinned before the top of her head splitted in half and yellow spores poured out as they flew out and surrounded the trio.

"Sleep spores!" Dani said.

"At least they're full of ginkgo biloba." Sam moaned tiredly as he began to fall asleep.

Dani's eyes began to droop as she tried to fight off against the spores' effects. "Rejoice...for a new era is taking the root." Overgrowth said and the last thing Dani saw was vines slowly making her way towards her as she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Dani and Tina woke up and found themselves tied to a large tree in the center of town as vines pinned them to the trunk. They also noticed that their entire town was covered with vines and living plants.

"Holy hibiscus! The whole city is a...giant overgrown backyard!" Dani exclaimed before two monstrous plants surrounded the girls and bared their teeth as they growled.

"I never eat my vegetables, why is it fair they get to eat me?!" Tina asked rhetorically with fear in her voice.

Dani then strained as she tried to use her strength to snap free from the vines holding her arms and waist, but they were unusually too strong even for her. "Oh man, no good! These vines are like...steel cables...with sap!"

Both of the girls then heard Overgrowth chuckle softly as she grew right in front of them with a wicked grin. "Yes...the Growth is far stronger than any meat creature, no matter how powerful they think they are." She said as she went up to Dani's face.

She growled angrily as she charged up her ecto-energy to blast at her, but then two flowers sprang out when they covered her hands. She felt her powers being suppressed, which made her gasp in shock. "These ghost plants are blocking my ghost energy! I can't go intangible either!"

"Perhaps one day you will see that this is what nature intended all along." Overgrowth nuzzled a couple of her ghost plants as she growled/hissed. "Mankind is merely a temporary weed in the garden of life...a weed that can be removed."

Dani began to shiver again before she glared up at the plant ghost defiantly. "Dani Phantom bows to no plant!"

"'Bow'? We can't even wiggle our fingers!" Tina exclaimed.

"Your pessimistic, but accurate friend is right. Observe your once proud progressive metropolis." Overgrowth said with a grin as she gestured her hand out to the rest of the town.

There was a giant brain-like plant that sent out vines that attached themselves to a human's neck. Once that happened, their eyes glowed green and their skins began to look like that they were beginning to crack. They also began to act like mindless zombies like Overgrowth was doing her own way of overshadowing and/or mind controlling.

"The Mine Vine enables me to control the inhabitants' every movement." Overgrowth said as most of the citizens began to chop down telephone poles like trees while others planted seeds within the Earth for her to grow with her power. "Why should I burden myself with the destruction of your city when I can have its own citizens do if _for_ me? Once the way is cleared, my children will be planted and grown anew! My consciousness, my will, shall spread throughout the globe and the concrete shall become real jungles!"

Overgrowth began to laugh mechanically at her evil master plan.

"You can't win! If I can't stop you, someone...w-w-w-will!" Dani shouted defiantly at the plant ghost while her mysterious shivers returned.

"Really? Such as?" Overgrowth challenged the ghost girl.

Then they all suddenly heard the Fenton RV driving out of the vines like crazy with Jackie Fenton at the wheel and Matt on the passenger seat. "Get your filthy roots off my town, you horticultural terror!" Jackie demanded angrily out loud before she smiled at her husband. "Thanks for writing down the word 'horticulture', sweet face."

"I didn't want you to mispronounce id during a battle cry, hun, first impressions are very important." Matt said.

"And I married you anyway."

The Fenton RV then gain a giant saw blade as it began cutting through the vines until a tree suddenly popped out and catapulted the vehicle into the air. Two vines grabbed onto it and teared it into two as Matt and Jackie jumped out of the vehicle, but Jackie landed on her stomach while Matt got in a pose. Matt shouted as he began cutting through moving vines with gardening tools until one managed to attach itself onto his neck when it began taking control over him.

"No, Dad! He's been taken over by the Mind Vine!" Dani exclaimed as she watched him and then her mother being controlled, but nothing happened when she only grabbed onto the end in confusion.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Jackie said as it tried attaching to different parts of her neck and even her forehead, but nothing happened. "Nope. Nope. Still feeling fine and-" The vine then went inside her ear and it seemed to do the trick. "Oh, there we go! Mmmmm...chlorophyll." Her eyes turned green as she became controlled.

"NO! Not them! LET THEM GO!" Dani exclaimed angrily as she glared at the plant ghost.

"He's controlling everyone! After us, there's nobody left!" Tina exclaimed as they watched everyone, most of which who they knew personally, walking down the streets mindlessly like zombies.

Dani continued to shiver, but then suddenly realized that someone else was missing. "W-w-wait a minute...where's Sam?"

"Ah, yes...the male." Overgrowth said as she turned around just before a large purple rose emerged from the ground. "Every garden needs a caretaker."

The purple rose bloomed open and Sam, now under Overgrowth's control, emerged from the opening, suspended by some vines. His hair was frizzed, appeared a little longer, and had a few leaves sticking out. He was shirtless with a couple of vines wrapped around him in different positions around his chest, arms, and legs, he wore green shorts that were tattered at his knees, a green glove on his right hand and multiple vines wrapped on his left arm, and barefeet. His eyes were glowing solid green and his face looked like it was cracking (like the other mind controlled citizens).

He also seemed to have gained plant-like powers as well like Overgrowth has transferred and shared some of her power into him. Sam wore a blank glare as he stared mindlessly at his friends with his arms sticking out.

"Sam!" Dani cried with worry in her eyes.

"Green's a good...color on you." Tina said nervously.

"His love of vegetation makes him the perfect choice to work alongside me." Overgrowth said to the girls as she played with Sam with her vine fingers, while he only stared out mindlessly under her control. "I can show him the ropes...or _vines_ , so to speak."

Sam then glared with his head hanging limply to the side from his neck, and his fingers were tensed up as vines wavered behind him. "Flesh-walkers, your bodies are needed for work." He said in a deeper voice before he held out his hand as he raised his head up, making it crack a little while he sent out a Mind Vine straight towards Tina.

"Great, veggies _and_ work, my two least favorite-" Tina began to complain with a frown until she yelped in surprise when the Mind Vine attached itself onto the back of her neck as it began to control her.

"TINA!" Dani exclaimed.

"And nourishment." Sam added before he held up his hands above him and summoned a very hungry monstrous plant as it made its way to eat Dani.

Dani began to shiver even more as her body suddenly began to glow blue while the monstrous plant moved closer and closer while it opened its mouth. Then out of nowhere, the vines, flowers, and tree that were securing the ghost girl tight all froze solid while she stuttered a lot.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-BACK OFF!" She exclaimed loudly as she broke free from the vines while they shattered into pieces. Overgrowth and Sam both gasped in shock with wide eyes before Dani tried to fly away from them.

"STOP HER!" Overgrowth ordered her new second-in-command/caretaker.

Sam opened his solid green eyes before he lunged out with his supporting vines as he shouted loudly and held out his hands. He then appeared right in front of Dani as he grinned and she stopped in mid air with wide eyes. "Sam?"

She glanced down at the vine that was suspending Sam in the air while he continued to smile sickly at his friend. "Join us, Dani, the Growth is family." He said as he sent out a few vines with his mind from behind him while he spoke to her.

"Already got one, thanks, and I'm still working the b-b-bugs out of it!" The vines wrapped around Dani's wrists as she spoke. She began to glow blue as she frozen the vines solid before she broke her arms free as the vines shattered. She then flew straight into the air in a hurry. "At least they can't reach me up here, no such thing as flying plants!"

Unfortunately, Overgrowth suddenly formed right in front of her as she immediately halted her flying. "I AM EVERYWHERE!" She shouted out loud.

Dani stared at her in awe before she took off the other direction. She knew that she was completely outmatched because of this cold sensation that has been keeping her from fighting, so she had to retreat and take refuge. "She might be everywhere out here...b-b-but I know one place she's _not_!"

An Overgrowth duplicate suddenly appeared right in front of her, making her yelp in surprise as two more of them surrounded her. She fired her ghost beams at the vines and quickly flew right through them. Dani felt the cold sensation returning as she shivered and hugged herself tightly while icicles oddly began forming on her body.

"T-t-t-t-too cold...can't stay airborne." She chattered before she began to lose altitude and plummeted out of the air. She shrieked as she phased through the road and into the sewers until she splashed into the water with a grunt, and the water was suddenly covered under a thick layer of ice. Dani's gloved hand punched through the ice with a shout before she pulled herself out as she panted heavily. "What's happening to me?"

She turned around and gasped in shock with wide eyes when she saw Sam approaching her with his vines suspending him. "Become, Dani, become part of the Growth!" He said with a grin.

Dani pulled herself out and immediately began to sprint down the sewers while Sam sent his vines straight after her. She luckily grabbed onto a ladder as the vines passed right below her. She climbed up the ladder and peeked through the manhole as she shivered even more and saw her home, Fenton Works, a block away from her.

"H-h-have to...g-get inside." Dani stuttered as she climbed out of the hole while her face literally turned blue and walked to her house, hugging herself.

The manhole behind her suddenly exploded with vines as she froze her tracks and turned around as more vines emerged from the holes. They formed into duplicates of Overgrowth as they all roared/howled and fired large thorns at the ghost girl, who ran to her front door and phased through as the spikes stuck to the door. She phased through the floor just as the vines entered her house and scattered all across the entire building. Dani tumbled into the lab with a grunt before she weakly got to her legs as icicles formed on her hair while she continued to shiver. She then weakly looked ahead and saw the active Fenton Ghost Portal right in front of her.

"The Ghost Zone! My only chance!" She said to herself as she got to her feet just before the vines entered the lab and she quickly ran towards the portal. One grabbed her by her ankle, but it immediately froze solid and she snapped out of its grip while it shattered.

Sam suddenly appeared from above when he blocked her way, making her gasp in shock as she froze her tracks. "Stay, Dani. Stay and rule with me." He said to her with a look of plead in his eyes before he grinned sickly again.

"I always thought you ruled, Sam, just n-not like this." As Dani spoke, Sam's glare soften as he stared at his friend. "I'll...b-b-be back and I'll...s-s-save you and everyone!" After a moment of silence, he finally glared angrily as he growled before he sent his vines straight towards Dani. She turned intangible and phased through the vines as she ran towards the portal. "I PROMISE!"

And Dani jumped through the Fenton Portal, leaving Sam to glare at where she left before his vines engulfed the entire lab.

* * *

Never in Dani's entire ghost fighting career has she ever retreated from a major ghost battle, but she knew she couldn't fight Overgrowth with this odd cold sensation overtaking her entire body. So she had little choice but to seek refuge in the Ghost Zone until she can find a way to take back her entire town.

Inside the Ghost Zone, Dani flew across the void as she continued to shiver like Antarctica as more icicles coated over her body. She had absolutely no idea why this was even happening to her, but if she couldn't find help soon, she feared that she would freeze into an ice statue if she couldn't find a cure for this cold sensation soon.

"Only one person who can help me. Hope I manage to...s-steer myself in the...r-r-right direction." Dani shivered as she closed her eyes and continued flying towards her destination.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she found herself hurtling towards a ice pillar, but she was unable to stop herself as she crashed straight into it. She tumbled down until she landed on soft snow with some grunts before she immediately fell unconscious. Dani has managed to make it to the Far Frozen when a hover vehicle approached her with an old friend of hers, Blizzard, riding on it as while of her people drove her.

"Object located, madam. Shall we blast it to bits to prove our superiority?" Her servant asked her leader.

Blizzard immediately recognized Dani when her eyes went wide with concern. "This is no mere object! It is a friend in need." She said as she exited off her vehicle and picked up Dani bridal style. "We shall return to the city at once."

Several minutes later after her crash landing, Dani groaned while she began to regain her consciousness. Her eyes popped open when she found herself floating inside some kind of recovery liquid chamber filled with warm water and a breathing mask, and she was even in her bra and undies.

She glanced around in confusion until her old ally, Blizzard, approached to her chamber with a small laugh. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." She said to her old friend with a bright smile.

"Blizzard! Hey, wait a minute, where am I?" Dani asked before she looked down at herself and tried to cover up herself. "Where are my clothes?"

"This is a medical facility in the realm of the Far Frozen, and you are floating in a de-icing chamber. You clothes are in the wash, there were a lot of brrs in your shirt. As for what happened, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me, Beloved One."

"Well, what I can tell you isn't good: Amity Park, my home, completely overrun by Overgrowth, a psycho freaky plant ghost."

Blizzard pulled up a holographic projection of Overgrowth the plant ghost herself as she made a small grave look on her face. "I have heard-tell of this Overgrowth, a powerful ghost she is. Capable of regenerating herself and producing numerous kill offspring. Nearly impossible to defeat."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I tried to stop her, but...I don't remember much once this _cold sensation_ started taking me over."

Blizzard then smiled like she just brought up some she forgot to tell her about: the one reason why she retreated from Overgrowth in the first place. "Ah yes, the cold sensation…" She walked to a screen that showed Dani's body as a blue light blinked at the center of the chest. "Your central core reading indicates extreme cold as if your body is self-generating it. I sensed it within you the last time we met."

"How is that possible?"

Blizzard only laughed like it should have been obvious to her before as she walked back up to Dani with a smile. "You become invisible, pass through solid objects, and you make beams of energy from your hands and you, young lady, ask 'How is this possible?'"

Dani made a look of amazement and shock when she realized what was happening to her. "You mean...this is a new ghost power?"

"Precisely. Though new to you it may be, rest assured it is an ability very familiar to my people. We are quite well-train in its use." As she spoke, Blizzard demonstrated her power as she created a snowball before it shifted into an ice diamond. She then created an ice statue of Dani with an ice beam. "Of course, there are more practical uses for it as well." She then formed the diamond into an ice sword before she sliced the top half of the statue with a shout as it shattered on the ground.

Dani made a look of excitement about this new power. "Teach me!" She then looked down at herself with a small look of embarrassment when her smile dropped. "Uh...when my clothes are ready." Blizzard nodded her head in agreement.

After Dani regained her clothes and was out of the de-icing chamber, Blizzard took the ghost girl into an arena while all of the Far Frozen people watched them from their seats. Dani's shivers unfortunately returned again since she began to tremble madly again like before.

"Why are there so many of your...p-p-p-people watching us?" Dani shuttered.

"HA! It is not every moon that my people get an opportunity to see their leader train one as legendary as you, O Beloved One." Blizzard said with a smile.

Dani gave her a knowing look. "You mean they're hoping I'll mess up, huh?"

"Indeed, these people live in a frozen wasteland, they take their comedy where they can get it. Now then, lesson one: stop shivering."

"I-I-I-I-I-I can't!"

"This is because the cold is contained within you, and ever since you acquired your ghost abilities, you have only been letting it out in small amounts."

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "Like when?"

"Every time you since a ghost is nearby."

"My g-ghost sense? It's been a part of this freeze power all along?"

"But now you must learn to let it out all at once. Now then, concentrate, let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out."

"Okay, h-here goes everything." Dani closed her eyes tightly when she began to concentrate as her entire body began to glow blue. Then with a loud shout, she made an explosion of ice energy before she slipped onto the ice and looked down at herself. "Hey, wow! It...it worked! I feel normal again! No more cold feeling! Way to go, Blizzar-" But when she looked up to her mentor, her smile dropped when she realized that she has accidentally froze her solid while she gave her a thumbs up. Dani made a sheepish look as she held up a finger. "Uh...can I get some hot chocolate over here?"

After Blizzard got herself thawed out, she wasn't angry at Dani since this was her first time training with her new ice powers. She needed to train fast on this new ability because everyone in Amity Park were counting on her to save them very soon, especially Sam, even if he was now Overgrowth's new second-in-command, and Dani's new ice abilities could come in handy during her fight.

In her next lesson, Blizzard made Dani fire some icicles at some of the targets as she demonstrated how to make them and made several bullseyes, making her audience cheer for her. She then gestured to Dani that it was her turn now. She focused her cold energy to her hands and deeply imagined them being icicle missiles before she fired some. However, unlike Blizzard, the icicles missed the targets completely when they flew straight towards the crowd as they gasped and shouted in pain while they spiked at them, making Dani cringe in embarrassment.

After most of the Far Frozen people returned with bandages from their little icicle incident, Blizzard's next lesson for Dani was to freeze flying disks with her icy eye beams. One disk was catapulted into the air and Blizzard froze it with her icy eye beams with no problem. Another disk shot into the air as Dani tried to focus her cold energy into her eyes, but nothing happened as she saw it flying away. She finally managed to fire some ice beams from her eyes, but it only ended up freezing most of the crowd solid.

"Great, we're not going to sell any snacks now." Blizzard said in frustration as she walked away while Dani only stared at her in silence.

* * *

The next day at the Far Frozen, Dani's training with Blizzard was finally over and she was ready to both return her hometown to take it back from Overgrowth and rescue her best friend from her control.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now." Dani said to Blizzard before she smiled at her in gratitude. "I don't know how I can ever thank you and you people enough."

"You can thank us by using your new abilities to rid your world of the evil ghost vermin that infests it." Blizzard as she frowned sternly at the thought of her town being in danger.

"Yeah, but…" Dani then looked down at the snow in doubt. "What if I can't beat her? If I can never go home again? Maybe I can just...stay here with you?"

"NO!" The people of the Far Frozen exclaimed in a panic. Although they really did like Dani genuinely, they didn't want to be used as her target practice again.

"Fear is natural, Dani Phantom." Blizzard said as she placed her hand on her shoulders with a confident smile. "Charging into battle _despite_ the fear is what makes someone a hero, a heroine must always believe that she will win, and your new abilities just may help." She removed her hand before Dani looked down at her hands as they glowed blue with her new cold energy. "Be mindful, _you_ control the power, it does not control you." She then held out her hand.

Dani smiled as she took it. "Thanks." Her smile dropped when she forgot that her hands were still charged with her ice energy, thus she accidentally froze Blizzard's hand as she smiled nervously. "Uh sorry." She then turned to the people of the realm and held up her hand. "Bye, everyone!"

They all only screamed in a panic before they ran away in fear, much to Dani and Blizzard's confusion. Dani and Blizzard both looked at each other before they smiled one last time in goodbye, until Dani finally took off and left the Far Frozen to make her way back to Amity Park to take back her town from Overgrowth.

* * *

In the dark lab of the Fenton Works lab, the ghost portal reactivated as Dani hovered back into her parents' lab to finish off what she retreated from. She noticed that it was pitch black before she used her ecto-energy to light up the entire room and found several vines wrapped inside.

"If the lab looks like this, I can't imagine the rest of the town." Dani said to herself with worry in her eyes before she phased through the ceiling.

She was unaware that a couple of ghost plants saw her leave. Dani phased out of Fenton Works and her eyes went wide in surprise and worry when she saw large vines and Overgrowth's plant children everywhere on the buildings and streets. But what scared her the most was that there wasn't a single sign of human life.

" _Dani_." Sam's deep voice said out of nowhere, making her gasp as she turned around. She began to fly towards the source of her friend's voice as she looked below her at the abandoned and deserted town before her worst fears.

"This place is deserted, no signs of human life anywhere. I better find Tina or-" She said to herself, but suddenly she immediately stopped in midair as her shivers returned and she hugged herself tightly before she made a determined look. "I control the power, the power doesn't control me." She began to concentrate before she stopped shivering.

" _Dani_." Dani perked her head up when she heard Sam's voice again. She flew up to the center of town that was surrounded by hundreds of large purple closed flowers and in the very center was a large tree with purple leaves. " _Welcome back_."

Dani turned around and saw Sam emerge from the tree bark with vines supporting him. His plant attire has gone through a change the last time Dani escaped from him. He was still shirtless, wore dark green gloves on each hand, a dark green cape with a high collar, dark pants that were tattered at his ankles, dark green boots, and a vine wrapped around his unusually longer hair and stuck out like thorns, his hair was still frizzly and had a few long locks hanging over his face. The only features that stayed the same were his eyes that were still solid green from being under Overgrowth's control and his face still looked cracked.

Sam smiled wickedly down at his ghostly friend. "I thought you were gone for good." He said.

"Sam, we have to get you out of here."

"No, I like it here. Overgrowth has made all things new." He moved out more outside as a few vines wrapped around him and he hugged them while they nuzzled him. "They need me, I am their new father."

"What?! You won't even babysit your cousins! We have to get out of here now, where's everybody else?"

Sam didn't say a word as he snapped his fingers and the large purple flowers rose to the air. To Dani's shock and horror, they all opened up to reveal Matt, Jackie, James, Tina, Daph Baxter, Paul, Skye, Ms. Lancer, and everyone else she knew, all unconscious in some kind of suspended animation and all tied up to the plants. Dani's eyes went wide at the sight before her while Sam merely smiled with his hands behind his back.

"Our friends?! Our families?! What are you doing?!" Dani demanded as she turned to her vegetized-friend.

"They will be used as nutrients for the children, all that matters now are the children." He said as he faced her with his sickening grin.

Dani then suddenly heard growling from out of nowhere when she turned behind her. From behind the buildings, Overgrowth emerged from the Earth as she roared into the heavens, now looking a hundred times larger than before.

"And you will make a fine meal for them, too!" She growled before she brought up her hand and swatted Dani out of the air, sending her shouting across the vine fields until she landed on the vines with a grunt.

As she weakly pulled herself out of the thorny vines, she looked behind her and flew into the air just before Overgrowth unleashed her vine fingers at her. She elongated her fingers again as Dani used her ecto-energy to slice and cut through the vines while they snapped in half. She then fired an ecto ball with a yell and blasted the plant ghost's arm out. However, she regenerated it back as she grinned. Then three large cacti monsters suddenly emerged from the vines as they began to swat Dani around like a fly until she crashed onto the vines.

Sam wrapped her up with his vines as he approached her. "You must take root, become one with us." He said with his sick grin.

"Stop! Please! Sam, listen to me! You can't let her win!" Dani pleaded before the vines began dragging her underneath themselves while she muffled and Sam only stood there and watched as his friend disappeared underneath the vines.

"You have done well, my son!" Overgrowth said, catching Sam's attention before he turned around to face her. "You shall have the honor of feeding her to the children when she is rip."

Sam narrowed his eyes and smiled at where Dani was dragged down. "Yes, mother." He said softly.

Underneath the vines, Dani grunted and strained to break herself free, but then she gasped when she began to remember Blizzard's words.

 _ **Blizzard (Voiceover):  
**_ _Now then, concentrate, let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out_.

Dani then closed her eyes as she listened to her mentor's words, and began concentrating on all of her cold energy inside of her that began to manifest themselves since she first woke up that morning, and began to build up when it nearly froze her to death.

"Let...me...GOOOOOO!" Dani shouted as her eyes glowed blue and then in a bright flash, the vines were coated in ice as Dani rocketed herself out of her hole.

Overgrowth and Sam both gasped in shock when they saw Dani floating several feet away, with her body and eyes glowing blue now that she had full control over her new ice abilities. She was ready to use this new advantage to stop Overgrowth once and for all and set her hometown and her best friend free from her nature reign.

"Bundle up, cause it's about to get chilly." Dani said before she unleashed an ice wave at Overgrowth as it froze her in a block of ice, but she immediately broke free with an angry roar.

"GET HER!" She commanded her 'son'.

Sam narrowed his eyes before he charged at his friend as he shouted and with a wave of his hand, he fired large thorns at her. Dani pulled up an ice shield as the thorns bounced off before she melted her shield and flew off of the vines. Sam then whipped some of his vines to grab onto Dani, but she froze them with every vine he threw at her while she continued to charge at her mind-controlled friend. Sam narrowed his eyes and then charged again as they both shouted. Sam unleash a vine while Dani fired an ice beam before they exploded on impact. The smoke cleared to show the two friends fighting against each other in hand to hand combat as they punched and blocked each other's blows, Sam swung his leg below while Dani backflipped away and then they finally laced their hands together and tried to overcome each other.

Dani's body began to glow blue while Sam's began to glow more clear as they strained and their hands trembled from their strengths. "Sam, snap out of it! You're being controlled! FIGHT IT!" Dani exclaimed as she tried to reach into her friend.

"The Growth is my family now, and since you won't be my queen…" He began until he noticed Dani glaring even more as she growled and began to easily overcome him. Sam's eyes went wide as he strained even more with effort.

"I'm so sorry about this, Sam."

Dani grunted when she kicked him hard straight on his stomach, sending him tumbling across the vines as he grunted until he stopped near Overgrowth.

Sam held onto his stomach and rubbed his head before he looked up at his 'mother'. Overgrowth growled angrily at the ghost girl for hurting her 'son' as she charged straight towards her. Dani avoided her punches while she smacked the ground instead before Dani fired her ice beams at her and froze her up again. She broke free from her ice case as she growled and tried to swat her, but she flew to the side just as two vines grabbed onto her.

"Watch out! The weatherman predicted a cold snap!" Dani said out loud as she froze the vines from the inside-out before she broke free while she shattered the vines.

Overgrowth shouted as she shrunk after Dani destroyed her vines. Dani realized that her vines and coldness were her weakness. Sam once told her that cold air was bad for the plants before this whole mess began, and she finally knew how to beat her.

"Hey, cabbage-face!" Dani retorted as she began to charge up her fists with cold energy before the plant ghost growled at her insult. "Haven't you heard that cold air is bad for the plants?" Dani phased into the ground where she began to freeze up all of her roots.

"NO! MY ROOTS!" Overgrowth shouted as she began to shrink even more. Dani continued to fire her ice beams onto his roots until all of the vines and Overgrowth's children on the surface were encased in a block of ice, weakening her even more. "No! You cannot do this to my children! NO! This is _my_ domain! My offspring will inherit the Earth!"

Dani emerged from the vines and smiled with her arms crossed. "Sister, I don't know if you realize this, but you're a horrible mother." She then punched Overgrowth on her stomach, kicked her straight to the jaw, and finally uppercutted her across his cheek as she sent her tumbling on her iced-up vines. "As a duly deputized protector of Amity Park, it's my sincere hope that you've enjoyed your butt-kicking experience."

She then formed a snowball with her ice beam and combined it with her ecto-energy before she threw straight at Overgrowth's chest. There was a big momentary flash from the impact before she regenerated it as she roared. But before she could attack Dani again, her chest began to glow and her eyes went wide in surprise.

"HUH?! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She began to flash even more as Vegetized Sam gasped in horror. Finally, Overgrowth exploded into nothing but vines, her goal for world domination was foiled and has finally been defeated.

All across Amity Park, the ice melted as the vines and Overgrowth's children withered dead with their 'mother' overthrown. All the residences of the city began to wake up from their slave-like states as the Mind Vines released them from their trances. They all groaned in pain, not remembering anything that has happened and they were even confused by all the withered plants that were scattered across town.

Sam was back in his normal attire and free from Overgrowth's control (and lost his power over the plants even) as he rubbed his head, not remembering anything he has done either. "What happened?" He asked before he stuck his tongue out and gagged in disgust. "BLEH! My mouth tastes like I had nine thousand shots of wheatgrass, without the wheat!"

Tina stood up as she rubbed her head as well. "And I had a nightmare that I was trapped in a giant salad bar." She said before she shivered at the thought. "Garbanzo beans."

Sam and Tina then both saw Dani approaching them as her body glowed blue aura. "Hey, are you guys okay?" She asked them.

"Dani, what happened to you?" Sam asked when he noticed that her body was glowing before the aura around her disappear while she looked down at herself briefly.

"Let's just say I have a whole new respect for nature." She then held out her hand as she created a small ice diamond, showing her friends her new ice power she was finally able to control without shivering like Antarctica anymore.

Sam walked up to her, looking amazed by her new ghost power. "Whoa! You can do that now?" Dani remained silent when she handed him the diamond while he stared at it in confusion. "What's this for?"

"I'm just...glad you're okay." They both smiled at each other warmly, but then Tina kind of ruined the moment when she drove in with a lawn mower, much to her friends' confusions. "Tina, what are you doing? Five thousand dollars to cut someone's lawn?" Dani narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"All I need is one lawn and we'll be rolling in green stuff!" Tina exclaimed in excitement.

"Why do I get the feeling I've just done that?" Sam wondered as he narrowed his eyes a little, having some faint memories of when he was controlled by some plant ghost.

Speaking of the menace, Sam suddenly felt the ground beneath him quake a little as he looked down in confusion and then saw a small smudge version of Overgrowth emerge from the ground.

"I am regenerating! I will take over-" She began, but then screeched when she saw Tina approaching her with the lawn mower as she chop her into pieces before she rode up to her friends, who were smiling down at her.

"That one's on the house." Tina said before the three of them burst into laughter at her little joke, and Dani was also happy that everything was once again back to normal...for now, anyway.


	49. Livin' Large

**Season 3 Episode 7  
** Livin' Large  
"Make Your Checks Out to HORROR!"

One day at Amity Park in Fenton Works, it has been the most exhausting afternoon for Dani Fenton and her friends at school since it has been quite a slow day for the trio, not to mention how much work they had to do.

"Agh! I'm so dead!" Dani groaned as she phased into her room in her ghost form before she changed back into her human half. She walked up to her bed, looking worn out as her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, followed her inside and closed the door behind them. Dani then flopped lazily on her bed. "Who knew learning stuff in grouping for approval of our peers could be so exhausting?"

Sam flopped on one of her beanbags while Tina sat on her computer chair, both of them looking equally as tired as her. "Seven thirty to three thirty? School's like...an eight hour day!" Tina said.

"And everyday's a battle, especially when I have to battle something." Dani shifted around as she settled on her back. "Is this it, guys? Is the fun over? Is life just downhill from here?"

Tina smiled a little as she held out her hand. "No way! Life would get heck of alot better when someone _pays_ us to work our butts off."

The right on cue, Dani's mother, Jackie Fenton, barged into the room with her usual bright smile. "Hello, youngsters! How was school?" She wondered.

"Well, it was pretty exhau-" Dani began to say, but got interrupted by her mother.

"That's super! Your father and I need the help of three strong hands down in the lab, so let's hop to!"

Dani brightened up a little when she smiled. "How much are you paying?"

Jackie crossed her arms and frowned a little. "I pay you to do the laundry and clean the dishes. _This_ you'll do for the love of science!"

Jackie dragged her daughter and her friends down to the lab, where they see a giant machine with a bike, several generators scattered around the lab, and an oscilloscope on the counter. Jackie placed Dani by a generator where she leaned on it while she gave her mother a confused frown.

"Lean all your weight onto that photon generator, kid. It refuses to generate photons unless someone tips it a bit to the left." Jackie explained.

"Our equipment is a tap persnickety." Matt said with a smile as he held onto Sam, who was wearing some headphones before he made him hold up a satellite up high towards the window. "Sam, just aim your satellite dish into the sky above that neon taco sign. That's where Star Net Seven is in geosynchronous orbit with our lab."

"But-but-" Sam shuttered.

"Quiet! Don't speak or move a muscle for the next thirty seven in a half minutes!" Sam cringed a little when the man's outburst, but he did as he was told.

"Man, Fenton Works sure is low fi." Tina commented with her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense, Tina." Jackie said as she held up a blue coffee mug. "Here, take this World's Best Dad coffee mug and pound on top of the oscilloscope whenever it goes all fuzzy."

Right on cue, the monitor went all fuzzy. Tina stared down at the mug in confusion before she pounded it on the device. It immediately got itself to work again as she smiled brightly. "Hey, I'm a real life scientist!"

"Matt, hon, crank her up!"

Matt jumped on the bike and began to paddle hard as it began to power up the device with its properties beginning to work. The trio, though, were all still oblivious about the device's functions when they glanced at each other.

"What's all this supposed to do?" Dani asked her parents.

"Now it should evaporate every ghost being within my cell phone calling area, with no roaming charges." Jackie explained as she held up a cell phone close to her.

Sam, Tina, and Dani then all exchanged nervous looks this time. Since Dani was part ghost, it could affect her badly. She gulped nervously while she smiled weakly at her mother. "Uh...gee, Mom, maybe we shouldn't-"

They all suddenly heard the doorbell ring when they all stopped what they were doing and glanced up at the ceiling in wonder.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Now who in blazes could that be?" She asked.

Then Jackie's eldest son, James, came running into the lab with a nervous look on his face. "Mom! Dad!" He said nervously before Agents O and K of the Gals in White suddenly jumped into the lab with their guns in their hands as they aimed it at the Fentons. "There's someone here to see you!"

The Fentons, Sam, and Tina all gasped in shock at the sight of the Gals in White in the lab, making Dani worried of why they were there and what they were up to now.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The Gals in White continued to aim their guns at the Fentons, Sam, and Tina as they all stared at them, but Jackie looked more happy to see them in her house again.

"Well, if it isn't my heroines, the Gals in White!" Jackie said with delight.

"I'm surprised you rang the bell. Don't you usually knock down a wall or crash through the ceiling?" Matt pointed out as he glared at the agents and crossed his arms.

The agents exchanged looks before they stowed their guns back in their coats. "Sorry, habit." Agent O said.

Agent K then cleared her throat before she looked down at her card. "The government is sorry about all the past...misunderstandings." She read out loud reluctantly.

"Like labeling you a crackpot, Fenton. That was…" Agent O looked at her card, looking equally as reluctant. "Wrong of us."

"The government now admits that you Fentons are...well...geniuses."

"Well, it's about doggone time!" Jackie exclaimed happily while the agents both remained silent with their hands behind their backs.

Matt even softened at their words. "Oh, Jackie, finally! Government approval of our work!" He said in relief.

"About that work, the government has authorized us to buy it lock, stock, and barrel." Agent K added.

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous! I've poured my heart, soul, and life's blood into this laboratory and you can't put a price on that. Fenton Works is not for sale." Jackie said as she gestured to the lab before she crossed her arms. Agent O then pulled out a small check and it expanded into a much larger one, changing her expression when she smiled in amazement and excitement. "Wow! That's a lot of zeroes!" She pulled out her keys above Agent O's hand. "It's all yours."

Dani, Tina, and Sam's eyes widened in fear when Jackie dropped the keys to their home, lab, everything to the hands of the Gals in White while the agents smiled in somewhat satisfaction.

"Jackie! You can't sell our home!" Matt scolded, until his wife showed him the large check and he immediately changed his mind in amazement. "Wow! That's a lot of zeroes! We'll be out by noon tomorrow."

"Wait just a minute! Eh...what about the Fenton Portal? If we sell the house, how will I...uh, _you_ access the Ghost Zone?!" Dani asked worriedly.

"We're rich, kid! From now on, we'll just pay someone to answer tough questions like that!" Jackie said before she and her husband kissed the check and cuddle it with love. Dani and James only exchange shocked expressions at their parent's sudden change of behavior.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you all to step away from government property." Agent K said as she took the satellite device away from Sam's hands. Then, she took the mug away from Tina, who stuck her tongue out before she walked away with a glare.

Dani, meanwhile, walked to the keypad next to the Fenton Ghost Portal and began to type a password that locked the portal with three steel bonds before she walked away to join the others.

* * *

The next day, the Fentons have moved into their brand new large blue mansion as the moving truck drove away after they placed their furniture in the manson.

"Thanks for moving us in, fellas!" Jackie called out, holding a broken lamp. "Oh, and don't worry about the broken stuff! We'll just buy new! We're rich!" She tossed the lamp aside as another truck drove in with new science equipment. "Ah, new lab equipment." She inhaled deeply and sighed in satisfaction. "Oh, that new lab equipment smell."

"Yeah, the smelliest. Where do you want this stuff, ma'am?" A woman asked her.

"It's all goes down to the billiard room, or as I like to call it…" Jackie then stroke a dramatic pose. "Fenton Works II! This time, it's personal." The women only stared at her blankly and dully.

"What in the name of ego?!" Vladia Masters exclaimed in her morning robe as she picked up a newspaper. She looked surprised to see that Jackie Fenton was moving in next door to her own mansion. "Jackie Fenton? What-what are you doing here in Ultra Polish Polterheist?"

"Moving in, mayor! I mean, Vladia...I mean...neighbor!"

"But you can't _afford_ this neighborhood!"

"Ha! I can now! You should've seen the size of the check we got! Sucker was yeh big! I see a cozy girl's night out in our future."

Vladia turned away in displeasure as she began muttered to herself, that the woman she has been trying to kill was moving in right next door with her. "Oh, yes yes, of course, that sounds fun. Akend to sticking hot curlers in my-"

"Jackie!" Matt exclaimed as he burst through the doors with a bright look on his face. "You won't believe it! I got lost...in my walking closet! I finally got a ride out on my automated shoe rack." He then noticed that Vladia was smiling at him, which made him look unimpressed since he still didn't quite trust her. "Oh, hello, Vladia. We're neighbors?"

Vladia's expression changed at the sight of the love of her life. "Indeed. I forgot for a moment that _you_ would be moving in _with_ Jackie. I'll pop by later and drop off a 'welcome to the block' baut cake."

"Ohhhh." Jackie and Matt said with anticipation.

The Fenton couple walk into their new mansion. Their new living room was larger than their own, the floors and walls were shinier and cleaner and rare portraits hanged on their wall.

"Well, it doesn't get much better than this! An embarrassingly big home, money to burn, and now baut cake!" Jackie exclaimed. An elevator opened as it revealed an old woman with a tray of empty glasses. Matt stroke into a martial pose, but the woman merely cocked an eyebrow. "Matthew, meet Natalie Hobson. She came with the place. Isn't that cool?"

"A butler? Oh, that is cool." He said with amazement.

"Hm, positively radical." Hobson said with a british accent. "Mistress Danielle and her friends requested another round of exoctic milkshakes. This time they want…" She cringed in disgust like she was trying not to throw up. "Kiwi fudge."

In Dani's new humongous bedroom, Dani was pacing around her room while she thought to herself. Sam was leaning by the window as he looked as skeptical as Dani was since he was also thinking to himself, and Tina sipped her already-empty glass of shake on a chair before she sighed in satisfaction.

"That Hobson makes a mean shake." She said as she held up her empty glass.

"She's had enough practice. How many have you had in the last hour?" Sam asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Four. Dani says we can make ourselves at home, right D?"

Dani stopped pacing and glanced at her friend when she pulled her out of her thoughts. "What's that? Oh yeah, sure...at home." She said as she looked down at the floor with a look of doubt.

Tina noticed her expression and looked confused as she stood from her seat. "What's with you, girl? Cheer up! I mean, look at your new room. You got three column three big screen TVs, the biggest stereo speakers I've ever seen, hooked up to the tiniest digital music player known to man, and this video game chair…" Tina jumped onto one of the video game chairs and spun around before she faced her friend again with a smile. "Is heaven in nagahide!"

"I know I'm lucky, it's just...I'm worried about accessing the Ghost Zone."

Sam smiled at Dani as he crossed his arms. "Finally. I thought I was the only one freaking out to your folks selling out to the man."

"Weren't there two _wo_ men?" Tina asked.

Sam frowned at her. "I mean the _government_!" He looked out the window with a look of suspicion on his face. "I don't trust those girls. They're up to something, bad, I know it. They wouldn't just _buy_ Fenton Works unless they needed it for their own little agendas."

"Okay _he's_ talking crazy and _you're_ bugging me out." Tina said as she looked at Sam before she pointed at Dani. "Life just got a lot better for you, for all of us. I say we kick back, watch three movies at once, and enjoy."

She pressed a button on the remote at the three TVs and they each show Jackie Chan fighting a group of gangsters, a race car racing in first place, and Space Wars as two spaceships fired at a single smaller ship.

"Well, I _did_ put a lock on the Ghost Portal." Dani admitted as she sat on another game controller chair and watched the movies with Tina. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Help yourself, girl." Tina said as she pointed and Dani turned around to see Hobson with another tray of two refilled milkshakes.

"Kiwi fudge shake, Mistress Danielle." She said.

"Don't mind if I do." Dani said as she took a glass and sipped from the straw before she licked her lips in satisfaction. "Mm mm mm! Hey, you think you whip up one of these babies using cheese puffs and bacon?"

Hobson gagged in disgust again before she walked away. "Certainly, madam." Dani and Tina really did have weird sweet teeth, since they would eat any kind of milkshake with different types of food, no matter how disgusting it sounded.

Sam stared blankly at his friends before he looked through Dani's telescope and overlooked the old Fenton Works. He witnessed lights flashing from the windows, making him wonder what they were really doing and why they really brought Fenton Works. The government wouldn't authorize the Gals in White to buy the whole place for nothing, and he had a nasty feeling in his guts that they were planning something for their own benefit more than for the world.

"They're up to something, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Sam said to himself with a look of suspicion and determination on his face, wanting to get to the bottom of things.

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton Works lab, Sam's suspicions about the Gals in White were proven right since they have been working on something big in the old lab.

"Operative L, haven't you got that sonic transducer powered up yet?" Agent K asked impatiently.

"I'm trying to find some place to plug it in. This lab is a joke, completely primitive." Operative L said, quite unimpressed about the look of the lab, until she smiled when she found an opening slot. "Ah! Here's an empty sackett." She plugged the lead in near the wall, but only ended up in her getting electrocuted before she flew across the room and all the power went off.

"Great, now we can't even _see_ all the junk that doesn't work."

Then the lights suddenly came back on as they all turned to see Agent M with the coffee mug on top of the photon generator. "I think I did it, sir. I just set this World's Best Dad mug on this photon generator and the lights came on. How in the world did an idiot like Fenton stumble onto a Ghost Zone portal working in _this_ dump?" She asked as she looked around the lab.

"Unknowable. Let's just figure out something concrete, like how to unlock the darn portal. After all..." Agent K gestured to the Fenton Ghost Portal that was still locked up tight, thanks to Dani. She grinned as she walked over to a huge white missile at the end of the lab. "We have a missile to launch."

* * *

Back at the Fenton Works II the next day, Matt and Jackie began to unpack their things and equipment for their brand new golden-metal lab. Jackie was pressing some buttons on a control panel while Matt dug through his boxes and he frowned like he couldn't find something.

"Oh, poop. I think I left my lucky mug back at the old lab." He said.

"Well, it's Uncle Sam's now, but relax. I just hooked up our new matter fashioner by GhostCo!" Jackie said proudly before she poured some gray powder into the giant machine. "I just pour the polly stirrett matter pallets into the tray, type in the desire atoms UPC code, and…" A new blue World's Best Dad mug then appeared in a matter of seconds. "Hey, presto! Here's your mug!" Matt took the mug and smiled at his wife while she smiled with her arms crossed. "Dad."

"There's coffee in it." Matt took a sip and smiled warmly at the taste. "Mmm, sumatran."

"I spared no expense setting up Fenton Works II. We've got every doohickey, thingamabob known to science. Like this bad boy." She turned to her new machine again as it started drilling a hole in the wall where the new Fenton Portal would be. "My brand spanking new Reality Drill, also by GhostCo. As we speak, it's cutting us a new portal to the Ghost Zone."

A screen opened at the wall and a screen showed James in his new room with his own personal library. " _Uh, hello_?" He called with a smile.

"Who's that?" Jackie and Matt demanded when at first it spooked then until they noticed James on TV, looking concerned.

"James! Are you okay?! Have you been captured?!" Jackie asked urgently.

" _Hello, I'm on the video intercom!_ " He pointed out.

Jackie then smiled like she didn't even know about the video intercoms. "Whoa, I didn't know we had one of those puppies."

" _This house is perfect! DId you know my wing has its own fully stocked library?_ "

"That's great, son. You know, you look very handsome on screen." Matt said to his son.

" _Have Hobson serve my dinner in the stats. I'll be in natural sciences between celestial mechanics and the samoas. James out!_ " And he hung up when the screen blacked off.

Matt then ran to his new desk, but it wobbled when he placed his weight on it. "Oh darn, my new desk wobbles."

Jackie only smiled when she brought out a big stack of cash before she slipped it underneath one of the legs and held it steady. "Well, there's no problem money can't solve."

In Dani's new bedroom, she played roughly on her new video game chair while it moved around madly as she played against her butler, Hobson. "You are going down! Boom! Bwam! Come on, put up a fight!" She exclaimed until she has beaten Hobson's avatar and game over, which made her sighed in annoyance. "I win, again. Hobson, you stink at this game."

"Beg your pardon, Mistress Danielle, there was precious little gaming while I was a youth during the Brits." She said.

Dani tossed him her phone. "Try Tina again. At least she'll put up a halfway decent fight." Hobson did as she was told and dialed in Tina's number.

Up on the roof of the old Fenton Works, Tina's phone rang and she answered it to her ear, looking unimpressed. "Dani, I can't believe you ditched school. We had a test, girl." She said before she smiled. "Oh! Hey, Hobson. Yeah, I'll hold."

" _Tin, get over here! I got Caveman Auto-E! It's rated E for entrails!_ " Dani said through the phone excitedly.

That made the techno-geek look shocked before she frowned again. "Hold up, you skipped school and flunked the test to play video games?"

" _Cool, right? You were right, Tina, I got it made._ "

"But I didn't-"

" _Thanks to that lock I put on the portal, there's been a decrease in uh…'unwanted visitors'. Finally, I can kick back and relax._ "

"But we're supposed to meet Sam at the old Fenton Works. He said something weird is going on there."

" _I've got more important stuff to do and a cool old guy to do it for me_." And Dani hung up, but it was really because her phone was running low.

"Dani?" Tina frowned at her phone, thinking that her friend has just hung up on her. "Oh, dang!"

"Here, hang on to it." Sam said as he handed Tina the rope after he tied it to a roof pipe. "This place is crawling with government agents. Let's sneak in Dani's window."

He threw the rope down to the open window where they both made it to Dani old bedroom and they snuck into the vents while they crawl through quietly until finally made it to a duct that viewed the old lab. They saw the Gals in White standing in front of the locked Fenton Ghost Portal, where they even noticed that there was a large missile they have installed in the middle of the lab, aiming directly at the portal.

"We've got to figure out how to open that stupid Fenton Portal." Agent S said.

"Have you tried hitting it with a coffee mug?" Agent M suggested.

"Why did we ever buy this junk keep of a lab anyway?" Agent L asked, wondering why they even bought Fenton Works in the first place.

"Didn't you get the memo? So we can fire this Anti-Ecto Missile into that portal and destroy the entire Ghost Zone." Agent K replied with her arms crossed and smiled at the thought. Sam and Tina, however, gasped in complete shock at their horrific plan. "Prepare for total destruction of the Ghost Zone! No more undocumented specters and no more annoying Phantom kid!"

Tina and Sam exchange the same nervous and concerned looks, looking rather displeased that the agents actually wanted to destroy an entire dimension filled with ghost, who they thought were all bad. However, like Sam once described them as, they were zealous, so they would destroy a ghost if they ever saw one and kill it on sight, even if it meant destroying an entire world they resigned in, only for their own personal pleasure.

"Tina, in astrophysics, what happens when an entire dimension is suddenly removed from a plain of existence?" Sam asked quietly with wide eyes.

"Easy, the dimensional structure becomes unstable and 'kaflooey!'" Tina said, emphasising about it exploding part.

"Well, the Ghost Zone is the flipside of _our_ plain of existence! if _it_ goes, _we_ go! We gotta get Dani."

Back at the Fenton Works II mansion, Dani was about to play rough with a robotic version of Tina as they both held onto staffs, although Dani had her signature Boo-Staff. "Alright, Tina, old gal! It's time to get real and fight like women." Dani said as she spun her staff expertly.

" _You mean fight like machines? TinBot XL says 'put up your deuce!' I am going to wall up on you now._ " She said in a robotic voice as she held up her wooden staff.

"Yeah, that's what all you robots say. Right, GothBot 9000?"

" _Yes, Dani, but then everything you say is wonderfully correct_." A robotic version of Sam said.

"Round one, TinBot."

Dani and TinBot XL circled halfway as they prepared to start swinging their staffs, until their fight was interrupted by the real Sam and Tina.

"Dani!" Sam called out urgently.

"The world needs you, girl!" Tina exclaimed, and her robot version slammed Dani on the head with her metal beanie. Tina stared at her robot in shock and amazement as she walked up to it. "Whoa! It's a robotic me! The perfect marriage of me and machine. They said it couldn't be done!"

"Anything can be done with money." Dani said as she stood to her feet and dusted herself as she held her staff beside her.

"This is sick!" Sam said looking unimpressed as he examined his robotic version of himself. "You replaced us with robots? My hair does not look like that and I don't have rivets in my cheeks…" He then smiled a little. "Though that might look pretty cool."

Dani walked up to him and leaned against Gothbot's shoulder. "See? That's exactly why I ordered them: robots don't freak out. They behave according to pre-set algorithms. These two understand Dani Fenton."

"Snap out of it, Dani! Take it from me, money _can_ change a person and you can't let it!" Sam grabbed Dani by her shoulders with a look of urgency. "You're Dani Phantom! You're supposed to stop bad guys, not sit around on your butt counting money."

On cue, Jackie popped her head in Dani's doorway. "Dani, come on! TIme to sit on our butts and count on money! You know, quality family time." She said, until she noticed the robots of Sam and Tina and the two of them themselves as she frowned suspiciously. "Your friends all look remarkably similar." And then she disappeared downstairs.

Before Dani could join her family as she deactivated her Boo-staff and tucked it away, she got stopped by Tina. "Dani, the Gals in White are planning to blow up the Ghost Zone with an Anti-Ecto Missile!" She explained to her best friend, looking desperately serious.

"Relax." Dani said, looking reassured and calm. "I told ya, I put a password protected lock on the portal. It's 'open sesame'. Good one, huh?"

"Once they crack that password, they'll destroy our world along with the Ghost Zone!" Sam added urgently. "We've got to stop-"

Dani frowned at him as she interrupted him. "Not we! I am done! I got it made here. Playing heroine takes _way_ too much energy."

Sam glared back at her, not liking nor impressed his friend's sudden stubborn attitude. "Danielle, you're ticking me off. I thought there was something more to you. Something...deeper."

"Go ahead, get ticked off." Dani snapped her fingers and her new robot friends stood beside her as she smirked with her hands on her hips. "I got my robot friends to back me up now."

Sam and Tina glared at her. "Fine, but you should know those robots will _never_ say what you really need to hear."

"All I need to hear is is game time, dinner time, and and milkshake time...and they're programed to say it."

Sam got angrily to her face. "Then you should program chump time, because you are being a spoiled brat!" That made Dani's smirk drop before he turned to Tina. "Come on, Tina, we've got a few worlds to save." Tina gave Dani one last disapproving glare before she walked out of her room in a huff. Dani made a look of regret as Sam's words began to sink in.

" _Ha! Ha! Ha! Chump time! He is a funny human!_ " TinBot XL laughed, making Dani glare while she reactivated her Boo-Staff, but immediately got smacked to the floor again by TinBot's metal beanie as she grunted.

Outside the old Fenton Works, Tina and Sam both ran down the sidewalk with Sam holding a grappling hook/rope.

"Stand back, Tina." Sam whispered before he began to spin the hook around and threw it high into the air while it made it to the roof.

Unfortunately, they immediately heard a woman yell out from the top in pain. "OW!" She shouted as a Gals in White agent appeared on the edge of the roof, holding the hook. She rubbed her head before she glared down at the teens.

"Oops." Sam and Tina said in unison when they realized their mistake. Before they knew it, they were both cuffed to a pip in the lab where the agents gathered around them.

"You can't keep us here! I know the law! I-I read a graphic novel version of the constitution!" Sam exclaimed to the agents.

"We just need you out of the way until we finish our mission." Agent K said.

"You mean destroying the world?"

"Part of it, yes, the nasty ghost infested part. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"But you're wrong! If you destroy the Ghost Zone, you also destroy-"

"Hey, kids! Lighten up. We're the good gals, we wear white."

"Well, the password does not include the words 'Fenton', 'Jackie', 'Matt', or 'World's Best Dad'." Agent L said as she sat by the computer.

"Keep trying, don't let these meddling kids slow us down."

"Cool! I always wanted to be called a 'meddling kid'." Tina said happily.

"Super, now you can die happy." Sam said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Back at the Fenton mansion, Dani walked out of the elevator and into the very empty living room. "Hello?" She called as her voice echoed across the room.

For the first time in her life, she felt like she was truly all alone and even her own family seemed to distant from her ever since they all became rich. She even pushed herself away from her own best friends when they warned her that both of the worlds were in danger. Her new home was so big and she brought everything she ever wanted, she became the person she totally hated: a lazy spoiled brat. She also felt like she was becoming more like her archenemy, Vladia Masters, more than she could ever care to admit out loud.

"Care for a shake?" Hobson offered while she held up a tray with a glass of milkshake.

"No thanks, Hobson. No appetite." Dani said sadly.

"Forgive me, Mistress Danielle, you seem a tad bummed. Did your milkshake straw become clogged?"

"I'm just...going through some stuff."

"Perhaps a rousing game of Caveman Car Thief would weaken the pulse."

"I've played my games, brought tons of extra junk, counted my money...again. But it's not...satisfying."

"Dare I say perhaps there more to life than wealth? And what do you suppose your purpose might be, Mistress Danielle?"

Dani placed her hands on her hips as she faced her butler again. "Lately? Um...being a spoiled brat."

"Does that feel like the real you?"

"Not exactly."

"It seems to be that your friends, Tina and Sam, knew the real you."

"Ya think?"

"Certainly more than those two _automatons_ in your room." Hobson then gave Dani a gentle smile as she continued. "A good friend is like a good butler: indispensable and loyal to life."

Dani began to smile at her butler after she allowed her words to sink in. "Thanks, Natalie. Uh, there's something important the real me needs to help out with. Later!" She ran off, but then briefly rushed back for her shake. "Suddenly got my appetite back." And she sprinted off into the hallway.

"Way to get your butt in gear, madam!"

Dani quickly jumped into the lab. "Mom? Dad? Is the new portal fi-huh?" She suddenly noticed that the lab was completely empty. "Where is everybody?"

" _Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have gone to the theater_." The Reality Drill answered.

"Reality Drill, I need to get into the Ghost Zone quick! What's your ETA on breaking through?"

" _Ghost Zone, breaking through?_ "

"Yeah! Ghost Zone! You're a drill! You're drilling to get to the Ghost Zone!" Dani suddenly noticed that it was nowhere near breaking through the door before she saw a sign at the top. "'For novelty purposes only'? Wait, you're not really a reality drill?"

" _No, but I make a mean ecto-lotte_." And it made one before her eyes.

Dani frowned in annoyance. "Good purchase, Mom."

She then ran a few feet before she flipped into the air as she changed to her ghost form before she phased out of her mansion. She flew across town until she made it to her old home, Fenton Works, but stopped in surprise when she hovered in mid air. Dani saw that her entire house was heavily guarded by several government agents, looking out every direction for more intruders. She must have thought that her friends have already been caught if there were this many agents guarding the entire building to make sure no one else would interfere with their plans.

"Whoa! It's a Gals in White invasion force!" Dani exclaimed.

An agent on the roof noticed her and immediately pulled out her ecto-gun and fired an energy ball at her, which she dodged easily as it incinerated a roof pipe of another building instead. She gasped when more agents fired their weapons at Dani as she flew across the air, phasing through a lamppost, and a tree, evading their attacks until she slid behind a nearby billboard, knowing that she was completely outmatched.

"I'll never get past them. Stopping the missile from _inside_ the Ghost Zone is still my best bet, and there's only one other way I can think of to get in." Dani said to herself.

Dani phased into her archenemy, Vladia's, mayor mansion and began to phase through the walls, floors, and ceilings of her home, but she couldn't seem to find her portal as she phased back to Vladia's library. Vladia has been mayor for a short time, but she knew she could have made a secret lab in a matter of days. However, Vladia must have been also trying to think one step ahead of Dani and hid it where Dani would last expect to find it.

"Now where would that portal be?" Dani asked herself as she landed on the ground and walked around. "Okay, think, Dani. If I were Vladia's portal, where would I be?" She suddenly noticed a picture of Vladia as Venus in the Renaissance era, making her disgusted by the look. "Whoa, that is a really big, really ugly painting...evil women are so predictable. There's gotta be a way to open it." Dani saw a head statue of Vladia and she walked up to it to remove the head as it revealed a hidden button inside and pressed on it. "Goodbye, ugly painting…" As she hoped, it opened to reveal the hidden Plasmius Portal. "Hello, Ghost Zone."

She flew through the portal and finally made it into the Ghost Zone and landed on a floating rock as she began to look around.

"Okay, where am I?" Dani asked herself and noticed Praia's Keep a few feet away and she realized that she was nowhere near the Fenton Portal. "The Ghost Queen's castle? Oh man! I'm halfway across the Zone! I need speed."

She then suddenly heard someone riding their motorcycle on a narrow rock road floating in the void, and it was one of Dani's rival ghosts, Jessie 13. She smirked when she has found herself a ride before she ran across her rock and took off to the air as she flew next to Jessie. She merely waved at her, catching her attention before she blasted her off her bike with an ecto blast. Jessie tumbled on the road and wearily looked up at Dani, who has already mounted on her bike.

"Sorry about that, Jessie, but it's for your own good!" Dani said to him before she revved her motorcycle and drove off into the Ghost Zone as she headed for the Fenton Ghost Portal to stop the Gals in Whites' catastrophic plan.

In another part of the Ghost Zone, another one of Dani's old ghostly rivals, Youngphasma (now in an astronaut costume), stretched herself on a catapult, ready to fire herself.

"Captain Youngphasma, interpreted astronaut, prepares for her historic launch into space." She muttered to herself until she noticed Dani Phantom riding on Jessie's motorcycle above her. "Phantom, sis, you're just in time! Wanna watch me launch myself into the hearts of millions?"

"No time, Youngphasma! Maybe later, if we're all still around!" Dani called out before she continued on down the void.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fenton Works lab, the Gals in White agents were still having trouble cracking the password to unlock the portal.

"I'm sure we'll be able to crack the password code, ma'am." Agent L said as she began to plug it into the console. "I'll just hook up my laptop and-"

Then it suddenly short-circuited and exploded a little as Agent K stumbled backwards into the desk and catapulted the coffee mug into the air. It shattered near the vents and sent dirt flying all over Agent M as she coughed and ran off, but accidentally tripped over several wires and sent her tumbling to the Anti-Ecto Missile, making it spin around and smack Agent O in the back and she fell to the ground.

"What is this place? Haunted?" Agent O asked like the lab was cursed with bad luck since apparently only Jackie and Matt Fenton could understand the place even better then they apparently did.

"No, you girls are just really really mental." Sam said to him with a smirk.

"Yeah! You're too stupid to crack the easiest code in the world!" Tina said with a small laugh.

"Says you!" Agent O retorted as she dusted herself.

"Yeah, says me!"

Agent O then allowed her words sink in. "Says me...sesame...open sesame!"

Tina's smile dropped when she realized her big mistake. "Oops." Sam glared at his big-mouthed friend at her big screw up. "Okay, they're not _that_ stupid."

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Skulka held up a huge rock and tossed it into the air and fired her ecto wrist ray to target practice her aim, if she wanted to keep her title as the Ghost Zone's greatest huntress. She then noticed her old enemy and prey, Dani Phantom, riding on a motorcycle several feet away ahead of her.

"Huh, Dani Phantom. Skulka's see practice just got interesting." Skulka said with a grin as she aimed her gun at Dani and fired a beam at her.

She luckily noticed when she quickly thrusted Jessie's bike upward and avoided her beam attack. "Whoa, whoa! Easy girl! You need me alive! The Ghost Zone is in hard core danger!" Dani called out as she continued to find her ghost portal.

Skulka made a look of confusion. "What are you babbling about?"

* * *

Back in the lab, Agent L looked skeptical about the password. "Come on! Open sesame? It can't be the password, it's too ridiculous." Agent L said skeptically.

"We're talking Fenton here." Agent K reminded her.

"Right, I'll give it a shot." She typed down 'open sesame' before she pressed enter and the Fenton Portal finally unlocked itself. Sam and Tina both gasped in horror that they were about to destroy the Earth, along with the Ghost Zone.

Agent K smiled in satisfaction. "Finally, something works around here! Pull that door open."

In the Zone, Dani finally made it to the Fenton Ghost Portal, but a little too late when she witnessed that the Fenton Portal was opening up, and she realized that the Gals in White have discovered the password, just like her friends have forewarned her.

"Oh no! No! No! No! NO!" She cried out with wide eyes.

The portal opened widely as the agents smile that they were about to accomplish their mission, not knowing (or possibly even caring) about the severe consequence they were about to unleash upon their own world.

"Ladies, we're about to peer into a whole new world...for us to destroy." Agent K said with a smile.

"This calls for a toast!" Agent L said.

"Maybe a nice cheese plate." Agent M added.

"No, this calls for the Ghost Zone Missile." Agent K said as they cleared their way for the missile to make its way to the Ghost Zone. "Operative O, FIRE WHEN READY!" Agent O pressed a button and the missile began to warm up as it prepared to propel itself into the ghost world.

Inside the Ghost Zone, Dani managed to quickly gain the help from Jessie, Youngphasma, and Skulka when she made them find a huge boulder. They all began to push and pull it across a rock on a catapult to block the Fenton Ghost Portal. Jessie and Youngphasma both pulled the rock while Skulka and Dani pushed it from the other side.

"This is going to be so cool!" Youngphasma exclaimed with anticipation before they pulled it even farther.

"I still don't get why we should trust you." Skulka said to Dani.

"Pipe down and push!" She exclaimed as they pulled it more and more. "FIRE!" Skulka and Dani both flew to the air and fired the boulder and fully blocked the portal just as the missile took off, but ended up blowing up inside the lab instead. "Nice job, girls."

Skulka, Youngphasma, and Jessie only glared at Dani as they took out their weapons and she managed to fly away to dodge all of their attacks.

In the lab, the entire room became completely covered with purple goop, even the Gals in White, Sam, and Tina were covered in the stuff while the teens braced themselves on their knees.

"So...that was a _novelty_ rocket?" Tina asked in confusion after she briefly glanced at the goop on her palm.

"I guess a weapon that destroys stuff in _that_ reality just makes a gooey mess in _this_ reality." Sam said as he squished a piece of goo and examined it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Agent K exclaimed before she threw her sunglasses on the ground in frustration. "Stone walls out of nowhere, bubble gum bombs! This lab is CURSED! Unlock those kids and let's get out of here before it destroys us all!"

The agents managed to unlock Sam and Tina in time before they ran up the stairs, screaming and gathering at the door just as they tumbled backwards with Jackie and Matt on the other side, wearing formal clothing.

"Ah, there you ladies are!" Jackie said before she and Matt held out the large check they gave them. "Listen, we have just a scorch of seller's remorse, and uh...well, we were hoping that-"

"It's all yours!" The agents cried out as they ripped through the check and ran out of the house in fear. "Lock, stock and barrel! Just get us out of here!" Agent K tossed Jackie her keys to the house, and the couple smiled at each other.

* * *

Later on the next day, the Fenton family all moved back to Fenton Works as the movers began to carry their furniture back to where they belonged before they became rich.

"Careful, fellas, we're not made of money anymore." Jackie said to the movers while Matt held onto her warmly.

"I'm glad we're back, Jackie, and I'm glad we get to see the kids on more than just a tiny TV screen." Matt said.

"We're glad to see you guys, too." Dani said, back in her human form, as she and James walked up to them with smiles.

"Life was lonely in the library stats. Books are great, but hardly as entertaining as you guys." James admitted to his parents.

"Yeah, that mansion was so big, I almost lost something sort of important to me: myself. I'm glad to be back." Dani then placed her hands on her hips with a bright smile. "Heck, I'm even sort of looking forward to start working hard again."

"Great." Tina said when she and Sam walked up to the Fentons before she tried to pull some ecto gum off her arm. They were both still covered in the goop from the novelty rocket explosion down in the lab. "You can start with helping getting this ecto gum off us."

"Without pulling our hair out." Sam said as he tried to pull some off his hair.

"HOBSON!" The Fentons all shouted, but then they all frowned when they remembered that they weren't rich, so they don't have a butler anymore.

"Oh, right." Jackie said.

"I miss being rich already." Dani said.

Then Gothbot 9000 and TinBot XL walked up to her. " _Do not despair, Dani, you still have us_." GothBot said.

TinBot made her metal beanie hit Dani on the head hard again, making her yelp as she collapsed onto the floor with a concussion while her family stared down at her with some pity and she groaned in pain. "I'm okay…"


	50. Boxed Up Fury

**Season 3 Episode 8  
** Boxed Up Fury  
"The Episode that thinks OUTSIDE the BOX!"

The Ghost Zone, home of many ghosts, specters, ghouls, and spirits and still mysterious to the human world as far as most people knew, unlike the ghost heroine, Dani Phantom, who protects both the Earth and Ghost Zone as their protector on both sides of the portal. Some of the ghosts resigning in the ghost dimension were really scary and a major threat to the human world, and some are actually very benevolent to humans on the Earth and they mean no harm to anyone.

Yet there was one ghost who was the most annoying and the most ridiculous in both sides of the world: the Box Ghoul.

"BEWARE!" She shouted, trying to sound scary while she floated around the void. "Beware! Beware! Beware!" The ghosts around her just only stared at her in annoyance, not finding her scary at all.

"Be-what?" The Box Ghoul noticed that Walka's police officers nailed in a wanted poster of Omega and the bounty price for her capture. She looked unimpressed by the wanted poster. "One million for an overgrown dog?" She then turned to another poster for Whirltex, the weather ghost. "Two million for an overgrown cloud?!" She then looked at the wanted poster for Overgrowth, the plant ghost. "Three million for an overgrown fungus?! Chump change! For those ghosts barely compare to me, the Box Ghoul! Imagine the value of a ghost that terrorizes with corrugated cardboard and the occasional roll of bubble wrap! It must make the head spin!"

The Box Ghoul's head popped from her neck until a paper was thrown at her and she unrolled it. The paper showed her own picture of herself, but revealed that she was unwanted and her price was only $2.50, thus proving that she was not any real threat to neither the Earth nor the Ghost Zone at all.

"Not wanted?!" Box Ghoul asked in disbelief before she ripped it in anger. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Do I not inspire fear and loathing?!" Her brain literally popped out right from out of her head. Some ghosts nearby laughed hysterically at her for the comedic, non-treating spirit the Box Ghoul was. "Stop your curtailing at my expense! The Box Ghoul can be threatening, ominous...uh, threatening!" Her eyes popped from her sockets. "I will prove it to you! You will all rue the day you underestimated my awesome foresighted ability to terrorize!"

She then flew across the Ghost Zone and into her lair, the warehouse, and phased inside where all of her different boxes were. "And with the aid of some very special boxes, I will bring stackable, packable terror to them all! BEWARE!" The Box Ghoul shouted before she smiled. "Oh, that's good."

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

At Amity Park, the most haunted town in the country and best known for its many ghost attacks and activities, Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley were walking down the park. They looked rather annoyed about their occasional run-ins with the Box Ghoul, who has been acting more of an annoyance than a threat to them lately with all of her ridiculous boxes and calling herself 'scary'.

"This is nuts! We've been capturing and recapturing the Box Ghoul all day long." Sam said in annoyance with his hands up in the air.

"What's up with these boxes she's using? I mean, the Mailbox of Misfortune?" Tina asked as she held up a picture of the Box Ghoul with a living mailbox.

"I know, all I got from that was a paper cut." Sam then sarcastically mimicked a dramatic fear as he trembled his hands a little. "Oooh! So menacing!"

"And the ring from the Jewellry Box of Despair?" Dani added with a cocked eyebrow before she held up her hand and she showed her friends a slight green tint on her ring finger. "Didn't do anything, but turned my finger green. How is that supposed to be scary?"

"Cupric Zirconium _is_ pretty terrifying." Tina admitted.

"Well, she's attacked seven times and we've sent her back to the Ghost Zone seven times. I think she's finally gotten the message." Then Dani's ghost sense went off and they glanced up to see the Box Ghoul floating above them, looking even more determined to strike fear into the humans and their teen ghost heroine.

"Maybe you need to write it down." Sam said quietly.

The Box Ghoul held up a purple lunch box into the air. "Behold! The Lunchbox of Fear!" She shouted as she opened it up and a light blue thermos popped out before it landed in Dani's hands.

"Hey, bringing your own thermos to our battles now? You know, you could save us time by showing up already inside it." She said sarcastically.

"And now...taste your multigrain of doom!" The Box Ghoul lifted the lunch box high as hundreds of sandwiches began to fly out and they rained down on everyone in the park.

"Look! That caterer brought free lunch for everyone!" A man called to everyone as he caught a sandwich and cheered for the Box Ghoul for their free lunches, not finding this scary at all.

"No, no, I am no caterer! My sandwiches are very high in calories! They will totally clog your arteries!"

"In like forty years." Sam scoffed as he narrowed his eyebrows at the Box Ghoul.

"Yeah, so? It is a slow death!" Dani and Tina shrugged and they merely took a bite out of their sandwiches, confusing the Box Ghoul greatly when she looked a little taken aback by this. "Wait...what are you doing?"

"Tasting our doom, and I gotta tell ya, it's a little dry." Dani said casually as she examined her sandwich of doom.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spicy mustard of doom, would ya?" Tina asked hopefully.

The Box Ghoul only groaned in frustration and flew off back to the Ghost Zone to find herself another box from her warehouse.

Later on in the Amity Park Mall, the trio decided to go shopping while Tina burped from eating too much sandwiches from the Box Ghoul.

"Is it me or are those sandwiches making anyone else burp?" Tina asked her friends as they walked down the mall.

"Well when you eat four of them." Sam pointed out as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, free food is free food, even if it's vaguely evil."

Dani's ghost sense went off again before they all looked up again and saw that the Box Ghoul has returned again for another try at striking fear this time. "Guys, I think it's time for dessert." She said to her friends as she frowned at her comedic ghost foe.

"Behold, the Shoebox of Terror!" She exclaimed as she held up a shoe box.

Dani looked unimpressed and skeptical as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, but _how_ exactly are shoes supposed scary?"

"Girl, have you ever actually _smelled_ yours?" Tina asked her rhetorically with a hint of disgust.

"When it comes to terror shoes, one size fits all!" The Box Ghoul shouted before she opened the lip. Hundreds of random shoes poured out and rained down on the customers, hitting them on the head hard while they yelped in pain.

"Look! The catering shoe saleswoman is giving out free samples!" The same man from the park said with delight as they caught shoes of their interests and they cheered for the ghost again.

The Box Ghoul got really annoyed and angry by these people thinking that she was just only giving them gifts. "I am not a catering shoe saleswoman! You are supposed to tremble as my menacing footwear pinches your feet like nobody's business!"

"Do you have these in an eight?" A teen girl asked him as she held up a pair of high-heels.

She looked confused by this until she made a look of irritation. "...ARGH! What do I have to do to get people to tremble around here?" And the Box Ghoul phased through the ceiling and flew off back to the Ghost Zone again.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now!" Dani called after her with her hands on her hips, but her friends stared at her oddly. "What? It was the only shoe pun I had."

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, the Box Ghoul wasn't flying to her warehouse for another useless box she had, but she instead flew to another realm in the Zone. She was finally sick and tired of humans and ghosts not taking her seriously, seeing her as more of a joke than a villainess lately.

"Ignore me, will they? Well, they shall know real terror when they see the most dreaded box in my collection!" The Box Ghoul exclaimed to herself before she made a look of uncertainty. "Which is, uh...actually not _in_ collection as such." She then smiled evilly again. "Yet."

She flew into an ancient Greek acropolis realm as she made her way into a palace. A ghost with hundreds of eyes witnessed the Box Ghoul flying into a Greek building with confusion. The comedic ghost flew across a hallway and hovered in front of a purple box with a green monster head on top that glowed blue with energy while she gazed upon the box in awe with wide eyes.

"Pandora's Box..." She said in awe as she admired it up closely before she smirked. "Those of us in the box trade have dreamed of this. The most concentrated collection in the Ghost Zone, or any realm, in a conveniently compacted carrying case." She then grabbed it from its place and held the box up in the air in triumph. "And now, it is MINE!" However, the ghost suddenly heard doors being opened before a giant green three-headed dog ghost ran out and growled menacingly at the Box Ghoul, who recoiled nervously. "Hehe, nice doggies."

"What's going on?!" A woman ghost in Greek battle armor demanded from the second floor in the shadows. "Who's down there?!"

"Uh, I'm from the warehouse, just picking up your box for storage." The Box Ghoul then smiled wickedly while she narrowed her eyes. "And by storage, I mean using it to bring the world to its knees." She then laughed evilly as she flew underneath the dog, phased out of the building, and escaped the palace with the box while the dog's heads barked loudly.

"Who dares steal from Pandora?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The Box Ghoul then flew into Skulka's Island once she was safe. "You stole from Pandora?" Skulka's voice asked, catching the Box Ghoul's attention when she turned around and found the huntress ghost glaring down at her warningly. "Not wise!"

"Not bowing to me is not wise-wait, is that right? The double negative sounds kind of confusing. Anyway, prepare to meet the ultimate evil!" The Box Ghoul shouted before she opened the box, but all that came out was a tiny, seemingly harmless unicorn. The Box Ghoul cocked an eyebrow in confusion at this anti-climax. "Huh?"

Skulka grinned like it was just a joke. "You? Terrifying? You're dreaming." She then witnessed the Box Ghoul turn red as she growled menacingly at the huntress ghost while she glared. Skulka's eyes went wide in somewhat surprise. "Don't my ears deceive me? You almost sound...frightening."

That made the Box Ghoul immediately cease her growling when she smiled brightly. "Really? Awesome!"

Then, the unicorn suddenly transformed into a larger, more monstrous version of a unicorn. It roared as it fired a blue beam of energy from its horn at Skulka, who yelped as she avoided its attack and chased her across the Ghost Zone.

The Box Ghoul laughed evilly as the box's blue energy circulated around her. "It's so cool to sought evil!" She said to herself before she flew off to the human world to cause some real terror she has been hoping for.

* * *

In Amity Park, it was picnic day in the park. Everyone had a lot of fun with either playing frisbee with each other, barbecuing hot dogs and/or burgers, flying kites, and even bringing their own food. One woman got hit in the head by a frisbee, which made a few kids laugh hysterically. Dani bought a sandwich for the picnic, Tina made herself a hamburger, and Sam made himself a bowl of salad.

Before they could begin to dig in, Dani's father, Matt, walked up to his daughter with some new boots. "Dani, you kids can come over and eat with us, ya know." He said to her with his arms crossed until there was suddenly an explosion nearby, which made him flinch in surprise.

He turned around and saw that Jackie has burnt herself while she tried to light up the barbecue grill. James covered his face behind his book in embarrassment while Jackie stood there and her grill fell to the grass.

"Uh, we're fine here, and by fine I mean both safer and less humiliated." Dani said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Nice boots, Mr. Fenton." Sam said when he noticed Matt's new boots.

"Thanks, I got 'em free from some caterer at the mall. They blister my feet a little, but being a model sometimes requires a little pain." Matt said with his arms crossed.

"I hear that. War it up, Mr. F." Tina said as she laid back on the blanket and enjoyed the warm temp. Matt then walked back to his wife to make sure that she was okay.

"So, what do you think the Box Ghoul will try next?" Sam asked Dani.

"Well, I don't care. If I hear 'Beware!' one more time, I'll-" She said while she was about to take a bite of her sandwich.

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghoul exclaimed when she suddenly appeared above them with an evil look on her face.

Dani sighed in annoyance while she made a flat look. "Sigh without my sandwich."

The Box Ghoul then held up Pandora's Box into the air and revealed it to the trio. "Behold! The Box of-"

"Pandora?" Sam said in surprise when he immediately recognized the box's designs.

"Pan-what-a?" Dani and Tina asked in confusion as they cocked their eyebrows.

"Pandora! The Ancient Greek legend?" The girls only blinked at their goth friend. Sam sighed in frustration when he remembered that they weren't much of readers. "Greek Mythology says that Pandora had a box that held all the world's evil." He stared back up at the box in awe. "I didn't think it was real."

"Well, it looks real to me." Tina said as she frowned in suspicion. "Figures of evil boxes just floating around in the Ghost Zone."

Sam then grabbed Dani by her arms with an urgent look on his face. "Dani, that box should _never_ be opened!"

"You mean like _this_?!" The Box Ghoul said evilly before she opened up the box and hundreds of bats flew out of the tiny container. "Creatures of the night, unleash my fright! Ha, I'm so totally a poet." For the first time in a long time, the citizens finally screamed in horror when the bats began to attack them. "Slithering snakes, raise my stankes!" She then released hundreds of snakes from the box as everyone ran away.

The tiny serpents then surrounded at Sam and Tina's feet. "Ahh! Why did it have to be snakes?!" Tina exclaimed in fear.

"Dani, this is serious! Do something!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, I'm going ghost!" Dani said as she ran behind a tree and changed to her ghost form.

She brought out her Boo-Staff with a determined look as flew straight towards the Box Ghoul. She gasped when Dani tried to swing her staff at her, but she quickly moved out of the way with her new reflexes.

"Beware my am- _fear_ -bians!" She shouted before she fired hundreds of frogs from the box. They all hopped off of Dani dead on when she shouted before they sent her falling onto the grass with a grunt.

"Girl, you okay?" Tina asked as she and Sam ran up to her.

"I've never been frogged before." She said before a frog landed on her hair, confusing her a little.

"If I remember the legend correctly, each time the lid is lifted, the evil that's released gets worse." Sam said with his arms crossed.

"Really? Then who put snakes before frogs? I mean, seriously?" Tina asked rhetorically with her hands on her hips.

Dani stood back up to her feet and deactivated her Boo-Staff while she placed it back into her pocket. "How do you know all about this box?" Dani asked her friend.

"Hello, goth. Dark and weird stuff is standard issue." He said as he showed her his 'Goth's Guide to Mythology' book.

Dani stared down the book before she looked back up at the Box Ghoul. "Well I'm sending this dark and weird box back where it came from, COD!" Dani said as she punched her fist in her hand, ready for action before she flew into the air again.

The Box Ghoul narrowed her eyes as she opened the box again and this time, a blue evil-looking pegasus emerged from the box of evil while it neighed before it charged straight towards Dani.

"Dani! Evil pegasus at three o'clock!" Sam warned as he pointed ahead.

"Pegi-who?" She asked until she yelped when she noticed the pegasus, but too late when it rammed right into her. Tina ran up a few steps to catch her, but she ended up flying right above the techno-geek and crashed right behind her instead.

Sam frowned at his friend as she stood up to her feet and rubbed her head. "You should really read more." They gasped when they saw the pegasus hovering right above them. Dani was about to attack it until Sam stopped her. "It's okay, I don't think it can do anything."

Unfortunately, it breathed blue fire and the trio scattered out of the way with yelps of surprise before Dani glared at her gothic friend. "Apparently you should read more, too." She then turned her attention back at the pegasus again. "Hey, horse-face! Do the words glue factory mean anything to you?"

She took off the the air again and threw a few ecto disks at the ghost pegasus. However, it neighed when it used its wings as a shield and did no apparent effect on it, making Dani's eyes go wide. It then expanded its wings and flapped them rapidly hard enough to cause huge gusts of wind when they began to blow everyone away while they tried to fight against it, but they all ended up tumbling across the grass.

The Box Ghoul then appeared on the pegasus' back. "Yee-hah! There's a new sheriff in town, and now it's time to meet my deputy...OF DEATH!" She exclaimed before she held the box high in the air, and something huge emerged from it as the trio watched in horror.

The smoke cleared to show a giant green ten-headed wingless dragon roar into the heavens, called the hydra in Greek myths.

"And suddenly, I miss the snakes." Tina said with wide eyes before they all broke into a run.

All the hydra heads breathed fire while Dani grabbed her and flew them away to avoid the fires. The hydra then growled at some random citizens and they ran for their lives while its heads breathed more fire at them. One girl tripped and looked up at the hydra as one of its head breathed fire at her. Luckily, Dani flew in between when she fired her ice energy at its fire and made it swallow her cold energy, making its head freeze instantly.

"Fight fire with ice I always say, or at least I'll start saying it now." She said with uncertainty on her face.

"I always say, fight fire with phlegm!" The Box Ghoul said from next to her, catching her attention.

Dani stared at her in confusion. "What?" The pegasus began to snort its nose, weirding her out. "That's just-" It then fired a snot rocket at her, sending her flying towards a tree. "GROSS!" She fell through the tree and crashed onto the grass, covered in mucus while it disgusted her. "Ack! Now I know how a tissue feels under all those boogers."

The Box Ghoul began to type in numbers in for her bounty. "Let's see...ten-headed dragon, snotty horse with wings!" She smiled evilly at her results. "Yes! My bounty increases!" She then accidentally lost her balance as she fell off of her horse and tumbled onto grass. However, her evil smile didn't leave her face when she rose. "Horror, dread, fear, and all because of me!" She then laughed mechanically while she flew back into the air as Sam and Tina watched from behind a tree.

"Is it me or is she actually starting to sound menacing?" Tina asked when she began to actually feel really frightened by the sudden change of the Box Ghoul.

"It's that box! It's like giving her evil energy!" Sam said as he narrowed his eyes at the thought.

Then, they turned around and suddenly found the hydra right behind them before they ran away just in time just as it breathed fire at them. They tried to run away, but then they were blocked by the snakes as it hissed at them. They shouted when one head breathed a fireball at them, but in a nick of time, Dani arrived to throw an ecto disk at the fireball, saving her friends briefly. She then flew between them before she created a huge ice shield to protect herself and her friends, but the hydra just continued to breath more fire at her.

The Box Ghoul hovered above the trio on her pegasus with an evil smirk. "And now, I will reign over your world and you will all bow to me, or face my wrath!" She shouted evilly before she took off while she laughed mechanically.

"Anytime you want to use more of that refrigerator power, go for it, girl!" Tina exclaimed when she noticed that the ice dome was melting from the intense heat.

"I'm trying!" Dani strained while she struggled to keep her ice shield up, but soon all of the heads continued to breath their fire at the dome. "I can't...hold off anymore!"

And then, the dragon was suddenly blasted by a beam of energy from out of nowhere. Dani halted her ice shield when they heard beeping as turned to the side and saw that it was coming from the Fenton RV. Jackie was at the wheel and James on top of the vehicle with a bazooka and a wild-looking glare in his face.

"Taste my fire, dragon-breath!" James exclaimed before he fired more energy beams from his bazooka at the dragon.

The RV screeched in front of the hydra as Matt poked his head out the window. "Ten heads, meet nine tails!" He shouted before he fired his Jack-o-Nine Tails at the hydra, wrapped three of its heads together, and it electrocuted them while they roared.

Jackie walked out of the RV with an ecto gun in her hands as she glared at the monstrous hydra. "I don't have a clever quip!" She shouted before she fired a large amount of energy from her gun at the hydra, enough to make it roar in pain before it stormed its way into the city.

Dani turned to her friends. "You two stay here and help my parents track that thing down before it destroys the rest of the city. I'm going to the Ghost Zone to find this Pandora." She told them.

"You think she help defeat the Box Ghoul?" Tina asked.

"Well, it's her box." She glanced at all the bats, snakes, frogs, and the hydra that were invading her entire town. "Maybe she can help me get it away from her and get all this... _stuff_ back in it."

Sam examined his book. "According to the book, her realm is weird and dangerous. Use it to guide you." He said before Dani landed in front of him and took the book from his hands. They both smiled at each other for a brief moment until Sam blushed a little and he cleared his throat while he rubbed his arm sheepishly. "It was the last copy at the Skulk 'n Lurk, so just...be careful, okay?"

"I'll be back. I promise." And with a reassuring smile, she took off to Fenton Works so she could make her way into the Ghost Zone and begin her journey to find Pandora.

Jackie, Matt, and James all ran to Sam and Tina just after Dani left. "Sam! Tina! Oh, thank goodness you're safe. Have you seen Dani?" Matt asked in worry.

"She's at school/Fenton Works!" Sam and Tina said in unison, coming up with different excuses.

"Uh, the important thing is she's safe." James said as he covered for his little sister's friends.

"You kids better stay with us. We can form a battle line and hunt down that ghost dragon together." Matt said as he held up his bazooka to emphasis that he was ready for action.

"And with his fire, we can make s'mores!" Jackie said before she held up a ziploc bag full of graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows with a bright look of her face. "Ha! I knew carrying around graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows would pay off someday!"

"You had me at s'mores, Mrs. F. Bazooka me up!" Tina said with determination as she punch her fist into her palm while Sam smirked in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Dani flew across the void while she read off of Sam's book about the myth of Pandora's Box and all of the evils it contained it was capable of unleashing upon the Earth.

"Plagues, pestilences, boy bands...whoa, this is one evil box." Dani complemented to herself until she then froze when she suddenly heard Skulka screaming in fear. She watched her pass by her with her jetpacks with three monstrous unicorns chasing after her at her tail. "Unicorns? Now _these_ I know!"

The unicorns then blasted Skulka's jetpack off and she began to lose altitude with a trembled yelp. Dani quickly swooped down to her rescue and caught her by her arms. "I won't tell anyone about this if you don't." She said to the ghost girl.

"Deal!" Dani then tried to fly away from the ghost unicorns as they fired more beams from their horns. However, they ended up blasting at Skulka's Island instead, much to her disappointment when she frowned.

"Oh, that's great! I just had the whole place painted! Why are you holding _me_ and not punishing the Box Ghoul? This is _her_ doing!"

"I'm gonna let Pandora punish the Box Ghoul, if I can find her." She finally placed Skulka inside an icy cave as a hiding spot. "You should be safe here."

They both watched as the unicorns galloped past the cave. Skulka sighed with a look of perplexity on her face while she glanced back at Dani. "I never understood why people think those things are cute." They peaked over the cave exit and watched as the ghost unicorns galloped away across the Ghost Zone. Skulka then pointed directly at them. "Follow those beasts and you'll find Pandora! Look for the Acropolis!"

Dani nodded before she took off to follow the unicorns. "I sure hope things are under control at Amity Park."

* * *

Unfortunately, Dani spoke too soon to herself since everything in Amity Park was completely out of control. People screamed and ran for their lives from all the snakes, bats, frogs, and the hydra (all lead by the Box Ghoul) while the evil creatures continued to invade and attack all of the innocent humans in the city.

"Things are out of control in Amity Park!" Lena Thunder said to the camera, trying to ignore all the chaos that was happening around her. "Snakes, frogs, bats, and one ten-headed monster are wreaking havoc. And overseeing it all appears to be a ghost with an inferiority complex who just wants attention. Well, she's certainly got mine. This is Lena Thunder saying-" She got cut short when the hydra scorched her, making her shriek in fear as she tried to pry open the doors to the studios. "WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME INSIDE NOW?!"

Sam fired his bazooka at the hydra while Tina focused more on firing her gun at the snakes. "Forget the snakes, Tina! Aim for the dragon!" Sam scolded in annoyance.

"You battle your phobia, I'll battle mine!" The techno-geek retorted back to him before she continued to blast down at the snakes.

"If we were battling _my_ phobia, that dragon would be a giant, fire-breathing prep!" Sam then went back to firing at the hydra ghost with his ecto-bazooka. "I sure hope Dani found Pandora, because things are getting out of control here right now."

* * *

Back inside the Ghost Zone, Dani continued to follow the unicorns across the void just as Skulka told her to do. She gasped when she found herself in the Greek Acropolis realm of Greek Mythology before she landed behind a green ghost woman with a red toga dress and a bottom half of a snake.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, but can you tell where I can find Pan-WHOA!" Dani exclaimed in surprise when the ghost lady sharply turned around, showing her snakes for hair while they all hissed menacingly at the girl, Medusa. "Nasty split ends!"

"You dare to disturb Medusa?!" She shouted angrily before she wrapped her snakes around Dani's wrist, making her yelp in surprise. "Gaze into my eyes so that I may turn you to stone!"

Dani immediately clenched her eyes shut and she looked away. "Maybe all you need is a little condition." She fired a weak ghost beam from her hand and burnt up Medusa's head, leaving her bald and surprised as she gazed up at her now bald head while it smoked.

"AHHH! MY PETS! Oh, my precious pets! A bubby-bubby!" She then slithered away, screaming, while she held onto her bald head.

"Actually, that's a really good look for you!" Dani then flew into the air again before she read off of Sam's book again. "'Pandora's castle rests on the other side of the lightning arch, you will be amazed how easy it is to find'." She then hovered in front of a maze. "'Amazed'? A maze." She made a dull look on her face like it should have been obvious. "Duh."

Dani had a feeling that in order to reach Pandora and ask for her help, she would have to face obstacles and monsters guarding her maze and find her way up to her castle.

She glanced at a sign that was more like a warning sign. "'This area protected by _Minotaurs_ '? What are those again?" She was about to study at the book. However, she saw two minotaur ghosts on either side of her, growling with maces in their hands as she glanced between them nervously. "Uh, ole? No need to-" The half-bull ghosts immediately began to charge straight at her. "ATTACK!" She quickly turned herself intangible and allowed the minotaurs to collide with each other when they ended up knocked each other out instead. She hovered above them and grinned down at the bull men ghosts. "Now that's what I call bull-headed."

Dani continued down the maze until she suddenly found a centaur ghost standing in front of her with his arms crossed. "Woah!" She shouted in surprise as she halted in mid air. "Uh, I don't mean woah like a horse, I mean...can you tell me how close I am to Pandora's castle?" The centaur growled when it only fired beams from his front hooves, sending Dani flying backwards to the bushes. "Does that mean you don't know?" It continued to growl while it fired more rays at her, only for her to turn intangible again. "Dude! You need to chill!" She then fired her ice energy to the ground, allowing the ice to freeze over the grass and made the centaur slip onto the ground. Dani then fired a ghost beam and sent him sticking through the maze bush. "The next time I see you, better be on a merry-go-round!"

Dani flew down the corner, until she suddenly tried to stop, but ended up bumping into a giant purple cyclops ghosts rear. It turned around and roared loudly before it fired a purple beam at Dani's chest, sending her tumbling across the ground. It fired more rays while she luckily dodged them and she ran down the maze with the cyclops pursuing her. She turned and fired her own ghost beam at his eye, making it roar in agony as it stomped away in pain.

"Better get some sunglasses, pal!" She called out, until she grimaced at the joke. "Uh, well sunglass! Uh...oh, nevermind."

Dani finally made out of the maze and made her way up to Pandora's castle. She flew past one of Walka's policemen while he interviewed the ghost with a hundred eyes. "Can you tell me which way the Box Ghoul fled?" The guard asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I really didn't get a good look." The hundred-eyed ghost said as he placed his hands on his hips, which sounded rather ironic with what he just said.

Dani landed at the front door and rang the doorbell. Pandora answered as the ghost girl stared up at her nervously when she noticed how big she really was than she first thought. "Uh, Pandora?" She asked reluctantly.

"Who wants to know?!" She demanded out loud to the ghost girl.

Dani tried to smile innocently. "Uh...I-I found your box."

Pandora's eyes narrowed in anger, but she allowed Dani to tell her the entire story of where the thief who stole her box was.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, the hydra ghost continued to wreaking a lot of havoc as it breathed more fire from their mouths while people scattered out of the way. The Fentons, Sam, and Tina continued to fire their bazookas at it, desperately trying to protect their hometown from the evils of Pandora's Box, that was still under the Box Ghoul's possession.

"Get a load of my boom box!" The Box Ghoul shouted before she opened Pandora's Box once again and fired an energy ball from it.

It ball exploded directly in front of Jackie when she cringed from the sudden explosion. "OWW!" She exclaimed out loud.

"Mom!" James shouted in worry.

"Jackie, are you alright?" Matt asked in concern as he turned to her.

"I bite my tongue in my mouth." She muffled with her tongue sticking out.

"Foolish humans! The reign of the Box Ghoul has only begun!" The Box Ghoul shouted to the heavens as she trembled her hand dramatically.

"Then this is going to be the shortest rule in history." Dani said from behind her with her arms crossed while Pandora descended right by her side.

The Box Ghoul looked at the giant woman ghost nervously with fear in her eyes. "Uh oh. I-I mean, uh...UH OH FOR YOU! It is time you, uh, crumble and, uh, you know, fear me!" She then glanced at the box on her lap. "Uh, FEAR MY BOX OF TERROR!"

" _Your_ box? _YOUR_ BOX?!" Pandora exclaimed angrily as she narrowed her eyebrows at the little thief who stole her box in the first place.

The Box Ghoul realized what she just said. "Oh poop."

"THAT IS _MY_ BOX! You stole it from me and for that, YOU MUST PAY!" She then fired her blue ghost beams at the Box Ghoul.

However, she ended up opening the box as it absorbed her energy attack and redirected it back at her, sending her flying away several feet. Pandora quickly recovered and was about to charge straight at her again, but she fired her own ghost beam at her, sending her flying backwards once again as she grunted.

She looked amazed at what she just did as she stared down at her hand letting off vapor. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

Dani flew after Pandora while she regained her air. "The Box Ghoul has never been this powerful before!" Dani said to her.

"Oh, she's opened the box so many times, she's now filled with its energy!" Pandora told the ghost girl gravely before she narrowed her eyes again. "I thought I could handle her alone, but...I need your help."

"Okay, but I should warn you, I'm not very well read."

The ground underneath the residences of Amity Park suddenly began to crack under the wrath of the Box Ghoul with Pandora's Box, making them trip and scatter out of the way while they all screamed.

"The whole world shall crumble before me!" The Box Ghoul shouted to the heavens again as she smirked at the humans.

"Why don't you show us how?" Dani asked sarcastically as she flew straight at her before she fired her ecto beams at the Box Ghoul.

She glared with provoke when she only opened the box and absorbed her attack before she redirected it back at her. It blasted at her dead on, sending her crashing into a building wall with a grunt. She quickly recovered from his counterattack and flew at her again, but she fired red eye beams with a shout. Dani froze in mid air and gasped before her eyes glowed blue with ice energy before she fired her icy eye beams herself while she froze her beam attack. She then fired more ice beams as she trapped the Box Ghoul and the pegasus in a block of ice while they began to plummet towards the ground. However, the box gained heat when it melted the ice and freed the Box Ghoul and the pegasus while they regained their air.

"How 'bout you give me the box before anyone gets hurt." Dani said to her foe.

"Haha! _You_ are the only one getting hurt!" The Box Ghoul pointed out as she smirked at the ghost girl.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Dani then smirked when she noticed that Pandora snuck up behind the Box Ghoul while she glared at the little thief. "But that is about to change!"

"Huh?" The Box Ghoul glanced behind her with confusion. Before she could react, Pandora shouted angrily when she fired a purple ecto-ball from her flaming hair and knocked her off his pegasus. She startled the winged horse into flying away. "Come back! I command you!"

"You command NOTHING! AND YOU DO _NOT_ STEAL FROM _ME_!" Pandora shouted angrily again just as she fired another energy ball at the Box Ghoul. She sent her crashing into a building before she collapsed into an alleyway, all weakened, hurt, and disoriented.

Dani landed in front of her as she took the box of evil away from her hand. "I did ask nicely." She said before she smiled at the ghost woman and handed the box back to its rightful owner.

Pandora smiled at her box in relief. "My most treasured possession." She said in happy relief, until she glared at the Box Ghoul offendedly and angrily. "How dare you betray it by using it for evil?"

She fired a lightning bolt at her, shocking her with pain as she spoke between getting shocked. "OW! Please stopping hurting the savage-OW!-deadly-OW!-Box Gho-OW!"

"Wait a minute, the box isn't supposed to be used for evil?" Sam asked in confusion when he heard the whole thing as he and Tina walked up to Pandora with their bazookas in their hands.

"But I thought it contained all the worst malevolents in the universe." Tina pointed out.

"It does, because I created it to contain it all. I was trying to help rid the Ghost Zone of all this...malevolents, as you say, and make both our worlds better and less evil. Underneath all this fury and rage, I'm really a very kind and thoughtful gal." Pandora explained to the trio before she summarily fired another hateful ecto blast straight at the Box Ghoul with an angry shout. The trio duck their heads while she sent the evil comedic ghost through the wall.

"OW! So much pain…" The Box Ghoul groaned in agony.

"You know, if you show us how to use the box correctly, we could collect all the evil for you." Dani offered as she glanced back up at Pandora again.

"Oh thank you, Miss Phantom, but you've done so much already. Besides, this is the easy part." She said as she turned her box upside down, revealing a switch with 'SPEW' and 'RECLAIM'. "I knew that spew switch was going to come back to haunt me."

She switched her box to 'RECLAIM' before she opened up her box and began to reclaim all the evil the Box Ghost unleashed upon Amity Park. The hydra, bats, snakes, and frogs all returned into the box and as soon as everything was back inside, Pandora closed it shut.

She then glared at the Box Ghoul again, who has returned to her original color after the energy of the box left her.

"You will face punishment for what you have done." Pandora said as she grabbed her by her hand and held her close to her face. " _And_ you have a lot of cleaning up to do, both here _and_ in the Ghost Zone." She then held her towards Team Phantom while they all smiled at her cleverly. "You also need to tell everyone you're sorry."

"Yes, ma'am. Beware...my apology!" She said before Pandora lifted her up in the air again.

"Hmm, it's a start, now…" Pandora then smiled with anticipation and held onto her stomach. "I wouldn't mind one of your sandwiches. Beating you to a pulp really worked up an appetite."

"I've got s'mores!" Jackie mused happily as she held out a plate of chocolate bars, graham crackers, and marshmallows.

"PERFECT!"

Dani smiled at the sight, happy everything has returned to normal. Well, at least for the moment, and she has probably learned her lesson to take things a little more seriously with her enemies, even if they could be just as ridiculous as someone like the Box Ghoul.

* * *

Inside the Ghost Zone, the Box Ghoul was forced to cut Pandora's bushes as part of her punishment, after she finished cleaning up Amity Park from all the damage she has brought upon the city and its good citizens.

A couple of ghosts floated to a nearby tree and gasped before they screamed in fear at the Box Ghoul before they flew away in a hurry. She hovered up to the tree with a wanted picture of herself and her new bounty.

"Bounty fifty dollars?" She said before she smiled at her accomplishment. She got smacked in the face by a chicken leg, making her smile drop with a yelp.

"Back to work!" Pandora ordered while she had some sandwiches with Dani Phantom, who floated near her lazily with her legs crossed. She invited the ghost girl for a little victory picnic, as a debt to her for her help in defeating the little ghost thief who stole her treasured possession, all for world domination.

"Yes, ma'am."

Dani then used her telekinesis with her ecto-energy to lift a rake into the air. "BEWARE!" She exclaimed mockingly while she handed the tool to the Box Ghoul, who only glared at her in annoyance before she returned to work. Dani giggled a little at her small joke. "Hey, that is kind of fun to say."


	51. Frightmare

**Season 3 Episode 9**  
Frightmare  
"You'll Wish it was Just a DREAM!"

It was a bright normal day at Casper High and Dani Fenton was currently in the cafeteria, grabbing her lunch with a bright smile after she'd gotten an 'A+' on her science test. She walked up to her table, until she noticed that her rival, Daph Baxter, was growling menacingly at her best friend, Tina Foley, like she was ready to pound her.

"Oh no, Daph's gonna destroy Tina!" Dani said with concern before walking up to the cheerleading captain. "Girls, wait! Violence is never the answer!"

Daph turned around to face her with a grin. "Well, look who's finally here. I've been waiting for you, Fenton." She said before she raised her hands up like she was about to wail on Dani as she braced herself, but then out of nowhere Daph pulled a seat for her with a more friendly smile. "No, seriously, we've been saving your seat for like ten minutes, where have you been, sis?"

Dani made a look of confusion that her rival is actually being nice to her. She looked down at Tina, who only smiled as a group of cheerleaders behind her began chanting for Dani. She then a newspaper about herself as the first girl to earn the title of a quarterback as she made a winning pass. She didn't remember ever trying out for the football team, let alone being allowed in. In fact, she couldn't even remember anything after waking up.

"'First girl quarterback, Fenton, throws winning pass'?" Dani read out loud, looking very confused. "Throws? Winning? _Fenton_?"

"Three seconds and you call a reverse?! You're the best quarterback Casper's ever had!" Daph exclaimed excitedly.

"I am? I-I-I-I mean, I _am_." Her ghost sense suddenly went off, making her frown as she knew there was a ghost nearby. "And speaking of comic book villains…" She looked out the window and saw her old foe, the Hallow Knight, floating above the sky on her horse, Nightmare, and her Soul Shredder sword in her hand.

"Dani! Outside! The Hallow Knight!" Daph cried out nervously.

Dani smiled nervously at the cheerleader as she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Uh...why are you telling me?"

"Duh!" Daph said it like it should be obvious as she smacked her head and rolled her eyes. "Because you have ghost powers!"

Now Dani was very confused that she actually knew that she had ghost powers. In fact, nobody should know as the students began chanting for her to fight. "Go, Dani, go! Go, Dani, go! Go, Dani, go!"

"Uh...going ghost?" Dani said with uncertainty before she changed to her ghost form and the students cheered loudly for her. She smiled and phased out of the school and outside in front of the Hallow Knight. "Hey, Shallow Nut! Do you know the freezing point of metal?" She charged her hands up with ice energy before firing a beam of cold directly at the Halloween Spirit and froze her and her horse in a block of ice and plummeted to the ground. "I'm getting an A+ in science, so that was really a rhetorical question."

Dani uncapped her Fenton Thermos and sucked her inside the device before she collided with the street. She strapped her thermos onto her belt and flew back into the cafeteria as everyone cheered loudly for her again. She changed back to human form and took her seat on her table as Paul Sanchez and Skye sighed romantically at her and gave her loving looks.

"Sweet! Must be nice, Fenton. Being a superheroine and having a whole lot of boys all lovesick for ya." Daph said as she leaned against the table.

"Sounds like someone's tired of taking her cousin to all of the dances." Tina snickered to a cheerleader.

Daph frowned at the techno-geek in annoyance. "He's my mom's sister's stepson."

"Come on, girls, you know there's only one boy for me…" Dani said before she began looking towards a certain someone.

"I sure hope you're talking about me." Dani's other best friend, Sam Manson, said. Dani looked up at him and noticed his hair was tied up in a ponytail while he smiled down at her with his lunch tray on his arm. "Can you make room for your boyfriend?"

Dani smiled and allowed him to sit next to her. "Hey, I like what you did to your hair."

"Well, I don't like hiding my face for a special day like this, and it's your day. That's enough for me."

Dani smiled warmly at her friend and they began to perk their lips and leaned closer to kiss each other as everyone watched with cooing and anticipation. Before Dani and Sam could kiss…the image began to fade away and _BAM!_

Dani Phantom suddenly shot awake and sat up in shock as a weird helmet on her head suddenly broke apart. Turned out that perfect day Dani was having was all just a dream.

She panted heavily as she looked around in confusion. "A dream? Whoa…" She said to herself and realized she has been sleeping in the middle of the Ghost Zone on a floating rock with no memories of how she ended up there. "More like a nightmare!"

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Dani rose up to her feet and rubbed her head as she looked around the Ghost Zone, very confused on why she was just sleeping there. She couldn't seem to remember very clearly since sleeping very deeply can sometimes mess with people's memories before they went to sleep.

"How did I get all the way out here in the middle of the Ghost Zone?" She asked herself.

She suddenly got a flash memory of an army of green moaning ghosts with eyes stitched up and a faceless ghost with a body of the night sky and horns on each side of its head, but that was all she could remember.

"I remember its shape. Dark...ghost? Did I dream that, too?" Dani then looked down and saw pieces of the helmet she was wearing. She picked them up and examined them with a bad feeling someone tossed her in there to keep her out of the way of something. "Something tells me finding out how I got here isn't gonna _half_ as scary as finding out who put me here."

She flew across the Ghost Zone until she found the Fenton Ghost Portal and returned to her parent's lab. She changed back into her human form and walked to the steps, but she noticed her parents weren't in the lab like they usually were.

"Nobody home." Dani said, and then cringed when she heard a click sound, but it was only a beaker. She sighed before she walked up the stairs and began walking in the living room. "Mom?! Dad?! Hello! James?! It's quiet... _too_ quiet."

Unaware to her, the same green ghost she faintly remembered hovered from behind her in the kitchen and out of sight before she could notice. She walked up to the second floor and walked down the hallway.

"Mom? Dad?" Dani peeked into her parent's master bedroom, and saw her own parents, Jackie and Matt, sleeping peacefully on their bed, but wearing the helmets that Dani was once wearing, and she realized that they were trapped in their sleep. "NO!" She reached out to take them off, but only ended up getting her hands shocked when the helmets prevented her from removing them. "Ow! What are these stupid things anyway? Looks like a crown for a high-tech prince! Prince? James!"

Dani ran into her brother's room, but seaw that James was in the same suspended animation state as their parents with a helmet on his head. He was sleeping peacefully on his desk like he fell asleep while studying. She tried to take his off, but like with her parents, her hand ended up getting shocked again like before.

"Going ghost!" Dani shouted before she changed into her ghost form. "I'm going to the video tape."

She phased into the OP Center where she sat by three computer monitors and began typing on the keyboard. She pressed play for the first footage of security when she noticed a group of green familiar-looking ghosts moaned as they phased through the front door.

"Whoa! Rewind! What was that?" She asked herself as she pressed the rewind button and paused on two of them about to enter the house. "Hello. Looks like breaking an entry to me. Well... _phasing_ an entry anyway."

Dani turned on some more security cameras from a few hours ago. One monitor showed her father, Matt Fenton, working on another device until the green stitched-eyed ghosts sprinkled some blue dust, making him fall asleep on his desk instantly. Two pairs of black night hands grabbed his head and slipped the same helmet on his head. The second showed her older brother, James, in his bedroom, who was reading his book, until a ghost appeared and sprinkled dust on him, making him fall asleep on his desk as a same pair of hands slipped another sleeping helmet on him. The last one showed her mother, Jackie, digging through the refrigerator in the kitchen. Dani switched on the fridge camera, showing her mother's face as she hustled an armful of food and even taking a piece of cake. Two more ghosts sneak behind her and sprinkled more dust on her and she took a quick big bite of her chocolate cake before passing out of the floor before the same pair of hands appeared with a helmet.

Dani was shocked at what she witnessed in the footages. "What's happening? Why attack the Fentons? Unless…" She said before looking out the window at the neighborhood. "They were putting the whole town to sleep." Her eyes went wide in realization and fear. "Sam!"

She quickly flew to Sam Manson's house and phased into his room, but was too late: he was currently sleeping peacefully on his bed with the same sleeping helmet on his head. Dani walked up to him and tried to take it off, but like usual, she only ended up getting herself electrocuted.

"OW! I have _got_ to stop doing that!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Sam, I'll find a way to get this off you, I promise. Maybe Tina's equipment can shut some light at what's happening."

Dani made a stop at Tina's room, as she was in the same sleeping state with her helmet on on her bed. She sat by her friend's computer and began typing.

"Okay, let's see what's playing on Tina vision." Dani looks at a holographic projection of Tina as she typed on her computer until a black ghost suddenly appeared, making Tina jump, but it slipped the helmet on her head, making her fall asleep instantly. The recording ended like that, making Dani look in concern. "A whole new ghost and yet...she's kind of familiar." She turned back to Tina. "Thanks, Tin, I'll be right back."

Dani flew across Amity Park and looked around as she saw a sleeping man dangling on a cable with the same helmet, a teen boy who was riding his bike until was cast asleep with the helmet, and she stopped in front of a boy who was swinging, but sleeping on a pole of the swing set. She suddenly heard laughing from behind her, but when she turned, there was no one there. Dani continued to fly over her town, but realized that all the citizens, even their pets, were all fast asleep by all these mysterious headsets.

"Whoa, the whole town's asleep." Dani said to herself until her ghost sense went off. Two green ghosts were putting a couple of civilian's to sleep until they turned and noticed Dani floating in the sky. "Oh boy!"

Dani quickly fired a couple of ecto blasts at the ghosts, but they simply created holes in their chests and her attack went right through them. Then, they stretched their arms and caught Dani by her arms and began flying her somewhere else. "Let me go! Who are you?! What do you want?!" Dani demanded, but they remained silent as they continued flying her somewhere. "Strong silent types, huh? Okay, let's see how strong." She concentrated her ice energy all over her body and froze the ghosts in blocks of ice. "I don't know where you're taking me, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to go." She began to plummet to the ground with the ghosts, but she broke free as they crashed to the ground and disappeared to oblivion. "Heh, not that strong after all."

Dani landed in an alleyway and was about to walk to the sidewalk until… "Whoa!" She exclaimed before she quickly hid behind a wall and turned herself invisible as an army of the same green ghosts floated by as they moaned and once they were gone, she turned visible again. "A whole freaky ghost army run by a new freaky ghost? Why do I get the feeling Vladia's somehow behind this?" Dani asked herself with a suspicious look.

She flew to Vladia Masters' mansion and phased into her room, but gasped when she found her archenemy sleeping on her bed with the same headset and she shifted as she cuddled with her little Matt doll.

"Well, this is definitely a good news/bad news moment, but if Vladia isn't behind this, who is?" Dani asked herself until she turned around to find an army of green ghosts surrounding her. "Hey, guys, love your individuality." She fired a couple of ghost blasts and managed to destroy two as they crumpled to dust as they began to surround her even more. "Luckily, I'm already a student of your creepy ghost moves." Suddenly, fours hands grabbed her wrists and ankles as two ghosts grabbed her as they phased through the wall. "Pay attention, guys." She began to activate her ice power. "You'll see why I'm not even scared."

Dani stopped her cold power when she suddenly heard sinister chuckling coming from nowhere. The ghosts parted out of the way as a ghost appeared from dust with a body that looked like the night sky, purple horns and a scar across her right solid red eye.

"Ah, but you should be, ghost girl, and if you were smart, you would be." She said with a gentle voice and a sick grin.

"You!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes as her memories began to flood inside her mind.

* * *

Back then during the other night, Dani was flying towards the same night-bodied ghost. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you woke me up." Dani said before she threw an ecto ball at the ghost.

However, she seemed unfazed as it created a large gap on her shoulder, but it regenerated instantly. "Don't worry, ghost girl. You'll get back to sleep, I promise." She said as she smiled at her.

"Is that all you got? Girl, you need to get yourself some new-" Dani fired a couple of ghost beams at her, but she merely disappeared out of sight as the beams phased right through her. "Uh...ghost powers."

She suddenly reappeared behind Dani. "I'll get by, would you like to see how?" Before Dani could react, she held out her hand underneath her face and she immediately fell asleep and she held onto her bridal style to prevent her from falling from the sky. Then she and her minion ghosts took Dani to the Ghost Zone as she placed a helmet on her head as the ghosts held her up by her arms. "Sweet dreams, ghost girl."

The ghosts then threw the sleeping Dani into the Ghost Zone where she landed on the same rock she woke up from.

* * *

"You were the one who sent me into the Ghost Zone!" Dani exclaimed, now restrained to a table by her wrists and ankles in Vladia's ghost lab as the same ghost she fought before towered over her.

"Yes, and I'm about to do it again." She said calmly.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"I am Nyxie, the ghost of sleep. And what I want, I already have: your dreams, the dreams of everyone in this town. I travel from town to town, absorbing the energy from dreams. With billions of people in your realm, imagine the energy there is to harvest."

"Okay, okay, I get it already! Thank you...but do _you_ get that I won't let that happen?" Dani then froze the restraints on her feet and hands and she broke free from her imprisonment and landed in a pose. "All that beauty sleep has left me rested and stronger; not a great idea."

Dani phased through the table as Nyxie looked surprised by this and began to look around. She suddenly got blasted by an ecto blast from Dani as she phased from underneath her and sent her crashing into a machine above the lab and then she got electrocuted as she shouted before he collapsed on the ground, slightly weakened as Dani smirked at her. "That'll teach ya to steal people's dreams."

"Stealing is such an ugly word. I prefer the term 'harvest' for energy." Nyxie said as she held out her hand, but nothing came out as she examined her hand in confusion while she cocked an eyebrow.

"Looks like you need it, you're running out of steam." Nyxie glared at her as she rose from the ground and Dani hovered in the air. "So what's the big deal about people's dreams?"

Nyxie smiled at her question. "Asked the ghost girl who dreams of the goth boy-"

Dani blushed in embarrassment. "Oh-kay, that was private."

"-dreams are the gateway to the subconscious."

As he spoke, the sleep ghost began to glow as her body was producing green fire all around her before she waved her hand while she shouted and unleashed a blue energy wave. Dani gasped before swing-kicking her foot and creating her own energy wave, but when their attacks collided, Dani was the one who was knocked to the floor. As she tried to get up, she was suddenly lifted from the ground from Nyxie's telekinesis as she shouted when she threw her across the lab.

"My army will keep the world asleep so that I would remain all powerful." She said to the ghost girl while she leaned herself against the wall for support.

"That's all you do? Put people to sleep? You sure you're not a teacher?" Dani asked before she shouted as she produced ecto-energy on her hand and swiped it at her body while she sliced through her in half. She turned around while grinning, but it dropped as she gasped when she regenerated herself.

"Sleepwalkers, form!" The air behind Dani materialized as the same green ghosts with stitched eyes appeared as they moaned. "As you will see, dreams also fuel my Sleepwalkers. We are...unstoppable."

"This is where I say 'dream on'." The Sleepwalkers charged at Dani, but she unleashed a powerful ecto beam that disintegrated all of them.

"Sleepwalkers, form!"

More of them appeared as they began to dogpile Dani into a crater. Nyxie smiled, but then it dropped when she heard her straining as she lifted all of them with her superhuman strength before she shouted as she fired ice rays from her eyes and froze all of the Sleepwalkers into a block of ice before she punched them as they shattered into pieces.

"You know with the whole town dreaming, I could do this all day." Nyxie said to her.

"Really? Me, too." Dani said as she glared determinedly and she charged her hands with energy while getting in a stance.

Nyxie smiled even more as her hand glowed. "Really? Well, I believe this is where I say 'dream on'!" Sleepwalkers appeared from the ground as they grabbed Dani by her feet. She was about to fire at them, but more grabbed her arms and a dozen more gathered around her, trapping her as she struggled against their strength. "Time's up, Dani Phantom. I promise your next sleep will be much deeper this time, and by deeper, I mean _permanent_ nap time." Nyxie then formed a blue ecto ball in her palm, ready to kill the ghost heroine.

"Must be nice to have others to fight your battles, not so nice though when they lose." Dani eyes began to glow blue and then in a bright flash, all the Sleepwalkers were frozen and she used her repulsion field to break the ice that was surrounding her. "Time to hibernate!"

Dani charged straight at Nyxie as she tried to swipe her claws at her, but she evaded it and double kicked her in the chest, making her move back a little and she charged her hand with energy before she punched her fist straight through her body. She then used her ice power again as she froze Nyxie from the inside-out and she shouted as she became encased into an ice statue. Dani recharged her hands and fired another ecto-energy beam as it shattered Nyxie into pieces.

Dani snickered as she crossed her arms. "Sweet dreams!" She said before making a serious look. "Now to wipe out those Sleepwalkers. To battle an army, I'll need one of my own." After she phased herself out of lab to rescue her friends from their dream prisons, she was completely unaware that the ice began to melt as the air shimmered into Nyxie's form.

"You cannot stop me, ghost girl. I might be weakened, but once I recharge, your nightmare will truly begin!" She promised to herself before she disappeared without a trace.

Dani decided to make a stop at Tina's room as she watched her best friend snoozing with the headset on her head. She began to think to herself on how to remove the headset without it getting herself shocked to wake up her friend.

"Okay, so how do I get remove that headset without lighting myself up like a Christmas tree?" Dani asked herself until something clicked in her mind when she first awaken from her trapped sleep like something startled and shocked her enough to wake up. "Wait a minute, something obviously woke me up and knocked this thing off me, but the question is what?"

Dani suddenly remembered that it was her and Sam almost kissing each other in her dream that shocked her awake. "Whoa, yeah, that'll do it. Okay, so I don't have to risk getting shocked to remove this thing, I just need to shock Tina, inside her dream. No big deal, I've overshadowed Tina. Just slip inside and get inside her dream. No sweat. Look out, Tina, I'm coming in!"

Dani floated from the ground, turned herself intangible and phased straight into Tina's head as she appeared inside her dream. She discovered that she had the ability to enter other people's dreams by simply overshadowing them in their sleep and actually interact with their dreams counterparts. She gasped in amazement when she saw different cars and trucks everywhere with license plates in her name and even a helicopter and a large mansion.

"Nice, Tina, even your dreams have style." Dani said, looking somewhat impressed.

Dani then phased into the mansion as she turned invisible and peaked from a column wear she saw Tina sitting between two Skye's while wearing a yellow dress.

"Can I offer you gentlemen in a beverage? Say...chocolate milk?" Dream-Tina said before she pressed a button on her remote and a fridge appeared with shelves of chocolate milk. The two Skye's both walked to get some as Dream-Tina relaxed on her couch and looked at a maid who was currently dusting the walls. "That will be all, Fenton."

"Yes, ma'am." The maid, who happened to be Dream-Dani, said, wearing a maids attire.

"Wait! I'm the maid?!" The real Dani exclaimed in dismay as she cocked an eyebrow.

"And now for some ambiance." Dream-Tina said as she pressed her remote again and played some music as the Skye's smiled.

"Hate to crap your style, Tin...uh, actually, no I don't."

Dream-Tina was kissing the hand of a Skye until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I can't neglect you, my pet." She turned around to kiss the other Skye, but then she suddenly realized it was actually Dani in her ghost form, looking very displeased with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, girl, I'm your maid?" Dani asked her.

The real Tina suddenly sat up as she woke up in surprise as she shrieked loudly while her eyes glowed blue as her helmet exploded to pieces before Dani flew out of her head.

Tina shook her head to get rid of the sleepiness. "What happened? Oh man, I just had the worst nightmare ever!" She exclaimed as she slapped her hand on her head.

"Actually, you're now in a worse one. Come on, we gotta free Sam." Dani said to her, but before she could walk away, she turned back to her best friend with a skeptical look. "And, just so you know, I don't do windows." Tina only stared at her in confusion, yet had a feeling she would be toast later on.

Dani and Tina both arrived in Sam's room and Tina tried to remove the headset off him, but she ended up getting shocked, making her yelp and retreated her hand as she shook it.

"Whoops, I probably should've told you about that, my bad." Dani said sheepishly as she walked up to her. "Don't touch anything else. Now that I know how to do this, it'll only take a second."

Dani phased into Sam's head and appeared inside his dream. She looked around, but noticed that it was just the Casper High cafeteria, nothing out of the ordinary, and looked like it was a normal day at school. "The cafeteria? He, come on, Sam, I expected bigger dreams from-" Dani began to say.

She suddenly noticed Dream-Sam was sitting at a table with Dream-Daphne Baxter and Dream-Tina Foley as she also watched herself walking up to him, wearing a black shirt with a skull, black jeans, a purple headband and lipstick, and black combat boots.

"Can you make room for your girlfriend?" Dream-Dani asked as she sat next to Sam with her lunch tray and smiling warmly at him.

Dani looked confused that Sam was dreaming about her as a goth and that she was actually his girlfriend. "Girlfriend? And me a goth? His dream is just like mine." She began to laugh nervously. "Uh, his dream is just like mine. He...weird. And act nothing like a goth."

"I didn't know you like wearing black." Dream-Sam told Dream-Dani with a laugh.

"I'm not much of a goth, not to mention being one, but you're one, and that's enough for me." Dream-Dani said, staring at him romantically.

Dream-Sam smiled warmly as they began to kiss each other. The real Dani was shocked at the sight and walked backwards, but then she accidentally crashed to the salad stands, making a noise loud enough to catch Dream Sam and Dani's attentions as they turned around to see the real Dani Phantom lying on the ruined salad stands.

"Wait, you can't be in two places at once." Dream-Sam said to Dream-Dani, looking clearly confused.

The real Dani turned intangible and quickly phased into Dream-Daph's body as she overshadowed her. "Actually, Sam, _I'm_ Dani Phantom." Dani said in Daph's voice before she rose to her feet and punched her fist into her palm. "Going ghost!" And changed into her own ghost form.

The real Sam suddenly shot awake as he screamed loudly as his eyes glowed blue and his helmet broke into pieces before Dani was catapulted out of his head and landed on his bed while she turned solid.

"That must've been some dream." Tina said as she grinned cleverly and had her arms crossed.

Dani crawled next to Sam as they exchanged looks before looking away awkwardly. "I don't remember!/didn't see anything!" Sam and Dani said in unison while they both blushed in embarrassment, earning a strange look from their techno-geek friend.

"What just happened?" Sam asked Dani.

"We have another stop to make, we'll explain everything on the way." She said to him.

They went back to Fenton Works where they stopped inside James's room as he continued sleeping on his desk. "Any objection to me waking up James?" Dani asked her friends.

"Nope. The more of us, the better." Sam replied.

"You guys stay alert, I'll be right back." Dani phased into her brother head, leaving Sam and Tina to themselves for the moment.

"So...what were you dreaming about?" Tina asked her goth friend while smirking like she knew something he didn't.

"Oh, you know, nothing specific. I was just sharing a glass of chocolate milk with two friends who look just like Skye." Sam said as he smiled cleverly with his arms crossed.

"Hey, that's what I-" Tina's smile then dropped when she realized what he was talking about, making her frown her in annoyance. "Oh, Dani told you my dream, didn't she? I'm pretty sure that violates the girl code."

James suddenly shot awake as he screamed loudly in shock as his eyes glowed blue and his helmet shattered before Dani flipped out of his head and landed behind him and next to her friends.

"Did I just dream that I was a professor at Yale and married to _Daphne_?!" James asked in shock with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yep, Daph's really coming in handy today. She's like the poster girl for nightmares." Dani chuckled as she glanced at Sam.

Sam stared at her in confusion before they both smiled as they looked away from each other while blushing. "Yeah. Nightmares." They chuckled sheepishly in unison.

As the sun began to set at the Amity Park pier, Dani, Sam, Tucker, and James all arrived in front of a mattress warehouse with their ghost-hunting gear in their bags. They looked up and saw a large antenna above the building. "A mattress warehouse, of course! That new antenna must be receiving the signals from all the headsets." Dani said before she, her friends, and her brother pinned their backs near the entrance as Dani held out her Boo-staff, ready to use. "Everybody cool with the plan?"

"Take out the army of Creepwalkers." James replied.

"Sleepwalkers."

"You call 'em what you want, I'll call 'em what I want. Then use Tina's PDA to destroy that giant antenna."

"And whatever it's connected to."

"Then we unleash the Fenton Thermos." Sam said as he pulled out his Fenton Thermos as Tina took it from him.

"And we nail him!" Tina finished confidently until suddenly a Sleepwalker appeared out of nowhere as it grabbed the thermos and crushed it like a soda can and tossed it aside and a whole group of Sleepwalkers surrounded Team Phantom.

"Okay, guys! Let's do it!" Dani shouted as she swung her leg and unleashed an ice wave that managed to freeze two Sleepwalkers. She spun her Boo-staff expertly as she ran up to them as she swung and destroyed one before she kicked and shattered the other.

Sam brought out his bazooka and fired at two others, but while he managed to create holes on their chests, they regenerated immediately. Sam yelped in surprise as he tried to walk back, but accidentally fired his weapon that made him trip as the Sleepwalkers grabbed him and lifted him in the air. James tried to fire his ecto gun at the ghosts, but missed them completely. Dani flew to the air she punched one away, froze the other before swing-kicking it into pieces. Sam shouts as he plummeted to the water, but Dani managed to catch him and settled him gently on the ground.

"You okay?" Dani asked her gothic friend.

"Huh, oh yeah." He said as he smiled.

"Cool." With that, she flew back into action.

Sam smiled even more at his heroic half-ghost friend. "Yeah, cool."

"Sam!" Tina called out, catching his attention. She threw him a Fenton Thermos as he caught and looked up as he saw Dani flying in the air with three Sleepwalkers following at her tail. She lured the ghosts near the ground as Sam, Tina, and James all sucked them inside their thermoses and recapped them before Dani landed near them.

"Nice teamwork, guys." She said to her friends and brother, before she made a serious face. "Now let's get Nyxie!"

Dani kicked open the doors as they all entered the warehouse, but she gasped at the sight in front of her. She saw a large machine with Nyxie inside, deep asleep in a chamber with energy swirling around her, and she looked even more larger than before.

"No...NO! Nyxie...she's huge!" Dani exclaimed as she hovered to her chamber. "She's absorbing dreams and getting more powerful, we have to stop her!" Dani tried to open it with her strength, but was locked on tight. She then tried to use her strength it to punch through the glass, but only succeeding in hurting her own hand. "Ow!" She then fired an ecto disk at the glass, but it didn't even make a crack and then made a large beam as it still didn't even melt it and she halted her attack. Whether she would admit it or not, she knew that none of her powers were enough to break through this indestructible glass.

"Dani, you need to stay focused!" Sam told her as she turned to him. "The longer Nyxie's in there-"

"The stronger she gets, I know! That's why I'm trying to break in and wake her up." Dani said, but then suddenly got an idea. "Wait a minute…'wake her up'. We wake her up, the same way I woke all of you!" Dani landed near her friends and brother. "Think about it, you all woke up by being surprised. If I beat her in her dream, it'll startle her awake, and-"

"We catch her." James finished for his sister as he held up a thermos.

"Dani, you can't go in the dream alone, you don't know what's in there!" Sam said and made a determined look on his face. "I'm coming with you."

"I...really don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Sam smiled cleverly. "No, not so much." That made Dani smile also.

"You kids have fun. I know I always said I want to be the girl in someone's dreams, but this isn't what I meant." Tina said to James.

"Tina, you and James stay out here and calibrate your PDA to shut down this...dream machine. That should stop the Sleepwalkers at least." Dani said to her before turning her attention to Sam again. "Are you sure you want to do this? I've never overshadowed anybody with a partner before."

"Can you...make room for me?" Sam asked as he shrugged.

Dani only smiled and nodded as she turned herself intangible. She then took Sam's hand as her intangibility power expanded all over her friend's body as he looked down at himself. "You okay?"

"Tingly, but good. Let's do this!" Dani and Sam both floated off the ground as Dani flew them straight into Nyxie's head and into her dream.

"Wow, those two are really-" James began.

"Creepy!" Tina interrupted.

James turned to her in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, Creepwalkers at five o'clock!" Tina pointed at the ceiling as a group of Sleepwalkers phased from the ceiling. Tina took out her mini blaster and fired a couple of beams as James fired his ecto gun at the ghosts while Tina climbed to the top of the machine to reach the antenna.

"I hope Dani and Sam are doing better inside Nyxie's dream." James said as he continued firing at the Sleepwalkers.

* * *

Inside Nyxie's dream, it's a dark, evil-looking setting as a large army of Sleepwalkers walked across a town and up to a castle as they circulate the castle and at the top of the tower was Nyxie laughing evilly at the night sky. Dani and Sam both peeked through a rock and stared at the sight.

"I gotta hand it to the girl, she's got a vision." Dani muttered to Sam, until lightning struck and they could've swore Nyxie turned directly towards them before she disappeared in a lightning flash. "Uh oh, did she just see us?"

They both gasped when they turned around and saw her hovering right behind them. "Ah, the ghost girl and her boyfriend. Once again, together in dreamland." She said as she grinned wickedly at them.

"Well, this is one dream you're gonna wake up from." Dani formed ecto-energy on her hands and fired a beam directly at Nyxie, hitting her dead on as she flew backwards until Dani flew behind her and fired an energy disk and sent her plummeting towards the ground.

Sam quickly ran up with the Fenton Thermos in his hands and fired energy at Nyxie, sucking her inside and recapped the thermos, but he suddenly got a weird feeling as Dani landed next to him. "Okay, that was definitely _not_ right. That was _way_ too easy." He said to his friend.

"Why didn't Nyxie wake up?" Dani asked.

The ground began to shake as they look behind them and found a larger version of Nyxie appearing from the rocks as she grinned at the teens. "Did you honestly think you could defeat me in my _own_ dream? I am the queen of all dreams! You cannot win in my world!" She declared.

Dani then grabbed onto Sam. "Then we'll just have to take back the homefield advantage. Let's get out of here." Dani said before concentrating on exiting Nyxie's dream, but she looked down at herself and noticed she couldn't get out of her head with Sam. "It didn't work! I can't get us out!"

"I told you, I control all dreams, especially my own, and in my dream, you two shall remain forever."

Dani and Sam both tried to run away, but were blocked off by an army of Sleepwalkers. "Oh boy."

"Fight, Dani!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled out his bazooka with a determined look. They both fired their ecto beams at the Sleepwalkers, but they both ended up regenerating their holes and they marched straight up to them, unfazed.

"Your weapons and abilities no longer work." Nyxie said to the teens as she towered above them. "The dreams of your families and friends have made me and my army unstoppable. Now, you will join them and patrol the nights for eternity!"

* * *

Back at the warehouse, James continued firing his weapon at the Sleepwalkers, trying to buy Tina some time as she continued messing with her PDA on the antenna. James fired dead on at a couple of ghosts, but noticed they were becoming more invulnerable by the second as they continued flying straight towards the teens.

James shouted in fear before turning to Tina. "They're getting stronger!" He exclaimed in fear.

"Keep blasting! I need another minute!" Tina replied before returning to work and suddenly heard a blast. "James?"

She turned around and saw James being held by two Sleepwalkers as he waved his legs around madly, trying to break free from their grips. "Tina, keep going!"

She turned back to her PDA and began typed even faster as she sweated. "Come on, come on!" She kept on typing on her device until she finally pressed enter and smiled. "Got it!" The antenna began to shake at her response until a Sleepwalker grabbed her shoulder as she looked up at it in fear. "Uh oh." And they both lifted her in the air until the whole antenna exploded, making the Sleepwalkers holding Tina disappeared as she shouted and fell back onto the machine again. "James?"

Tina looked up and saw James being dragged up into the air by the Sleepwalkers, but then they disappeared as well, making him fall to the ground as he shouted. She quickly ran across the machine before it exploded on her and she used the force to jump higher as she grabbed onto James as they shouted, until they both bounced on piles of mattresses until they safely landed on the ground with grunts.

Tina looked up at the mattresses and smiled sheepishly at her best friend's brother. "It's a...uh…" She said.

"Mattress factory." James said dully.

* * *

Back inside Nyxie's dream, Dani and Sam backed away from her in fear as the Sleepwalkers grabbed onto them and she laughed evilly. "Only a miracle could save you now." Nyxie said as she grinned at the two of them.

The Sleepwalkers laughed in response until they suddenly disappeared without a trace as Dani and Sam witnessed them all vanishing out of thin air. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"Tina and James did it!" Dani replied as she smiled.

They both looked back up at Nyxie as she examined her hands shaking and she looked troubled. "I don't understand. Why do I suddenly feel weak?" She asked the teens in confusion.

Sam smiled cleverly. "Because this is now _your_ worst nightmare." He said to her before Dani fired her ice beams at Nyxie as she froze her solid into an ice statue.

"Sam, would you do the honors?" Dani offered as she floated to the side.

Sam kneeled down while charging up his bazooka as he smirked. "My pleasure. Sweet dreams." And he fired a missile and it destroyed Nyxie in an instant.

Back in the real world, the real Nyxie woke up as she glared before she growled and broke free from her chamber. She materialized Dani and Sam out of her head as they kneeled on the floor. "I shall destroy you for waking me! Sleepwalkers, form!" Nyxie exclaimed, but looked surprised that none of them have appeared.

"Boy, somebody woke up cranky." Sam cooed while smiling cleverly as he crossed his arms.

"In your dreams, Nyxie! The antenna's gone and so is your dream machine." Dani said before she crossed her arms as well. "Everyone you put to sleep is waking up; you have no power."

Nyxie growled menacingly at the ghost heroine and was about to attack her and her gothic friend, until Tina sucked her inside her Fenton Thermos. "Consider this your wake up call." She said as she recapped the thermos as James remained and smiled with his arms crossed.

After a long night of fighting against an evil dream ghost, Tema Phantom then sat outside the warehouse as they watched the sunrise in the horizon of the lake after a long night of battling sleep ghosts while Dani remained in her ghost form. They knew that everyone was waking up from their helmets, so everything was back to normal for the time being.

"You really think everyone would believe this was all a dream?" Dani asked her friends and brother.

"I gotta say, Nyxie was an evil creep, but I wouldn't mind having my dream again. I could get use to that." Tina admitted.

"Me, too. Yale professor, what's not to love?" James said before he turned his attention to his sister and Sam. "What about you two?"

Dani and Sam both gasped and blushed, both unsure of how to answer his question. "Uh, I don't...really remember what my dream was about." Dani said sheepishly.

"Yeah, me neither." Sam said as he shrugged before they both smiled innocently.

"Really? That's too bad." James said as he looked back at the dawning sun in the distance.

"Oh yeah, well...dreams, gateway to the subconscious. Uh...I don't think so." Dani said as she shrugged it off.

"Yeah, dream on." Sam chuckled.

They both looked at each other and looked away while blushing and then they both smiled at each other while Sam placed his hand onto Dani's as she smiled more warmly. They two of them sort of knew that they both had the same dream of the two of them being together, but they each decided to themselves not to tell anyone, especially to each other.


	52. Claw of the Wild

**Season 3 Episode 10**  
Claw of the Wild  
"The WILDEST Ghost Story EVER!"

Summer has arrived again as the students of Casper High have been offered to go to summer camp for two months at Camp Skull and Crossbone, which was located by Lake Eerie. While Sam Manson was very excited to be going on a nature camp, his best friends, Dani Fenton and Tina Foley, weren't as excited as he was one bit about spending almost half the summer with their least favorite classmates like Daph Baxter, Kwyn, Paul Sanchez, and Skye.

"Summer camp! How great is this? We can go hiking, and canoeing, and exploring!" Sam said in excitement as they all sat in a bus as it drove them to camp, until he noticed Dani and Tina's glares. "I can't believe you girls aren't excited."

"Oh I'm really excited." Dani said sarcastically with her arms crossed. "Now instead of spending five days a week with these losers, we get to spend two whole months." Dani wasn't exactly thrilled to be camping again, since the last time she almost got mauled by rabid mutant ghost animals created by her archenemy.

"I can't wait to show you all the wonders nature has to offer."

"Does it offer a movie theater or a video arcade?"

"Don't worry, Dani. You bring the anti-venom serum, I'll bring the arcade." Tina said, holding a few game pads and then held up a game case for her to see. "Here's all the nature we need."

Dani smiled brightly as she took the game and looked down at it in amazement. "Rain Forest Demolition II?! Oh, sweet! Who wants to help build the virtual Fenton Acres?"

Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes before he looked at his camp brochure. "I'll stick to the real thing, thanks." He said under his breath.

On the brochure, it showed a perfect place to camp as it was sunny, the water was clean, and everything looked spotless. However, when he looked ahead through the bus's windshield, the camp was the complete opposite of what the brochure showed: it was old, ruined, and looked like it needs a serious need of an upgrade and needed to be refurbished. Also, it wasn't even sunny at all, it was almost completely cloudy and misty instead. Not what any of the teens on the bus were expecting at all.

"Good choice." Tina said sarcastically.

The bus pulled near the mess hall and dropped the students off after they grabbed their camping bags and then it drove off. They looked at all the cabins and the mess hall that all looked like they were about to fall apart, considering the conditions they were in. The teens began to regret signing up to go summer camping at a horrible location like this rusty place.

"Well, the brochure may be outdated, but at least that sign's accurate." Dani said as she gestured to the sign that said 'Camp Skull and Crossbone near beautiful Lake Eerie'.

"Creepy with two Es alright. In fact, this may qualify for three." Tina said.

"Come on, you guys, there's nothing scary about this place." Sam scoffed.

"Hello, pioneers!" They heard their teacher and vice principal, Ms. Lancer, say. They turned around and saw as her walked out of the mess hall wearing a Hawaiian attire with their PE teacher, Mr. Tetslaff, right beside her wearing camo pants and combat boots. The teens all gasped in shock that their teachers were there.

"Ms. Lancer? Mr. Tetslaff? What are you doing here?" Dani asked them as she shrugged.

"Please say just passing through, please say just passing through." Everyone muttered hopefully.

"Children, relax." Lancer said as she wrote on her clipboard. "For the next eight weeks, we're not your teachers." The students all sighed in relief.

"Better...we're your counselors." Tetslaff said, making the teens gasp in shock again. "So our hold of you no longer stops at three thirty in the afternoon; it lasts the whole entire long day."

"Before I burst into tears at the thought of my lost summer, can you tell us where the bathrooms are?" Mikaela asked urgently.

"There aren't any." That made everyone gasp again.

"Call of the Wild!" Lancer exclaimed, equally as shocked as they were.

"Suck it up, Lancer, you're in the wilderness. All the world's your bathroom." Tetslaff tossed Leslie a roll of toilet paper before she and Mikaela walked into the woods to 'go to the bathroom'.

"I heard this camp is haunted." Kwyn said nervously.

"Me, too." Daph said fearfully. "They say there's a monster in the woods at Lake Eerie."

"And two in the lake." Paul added before they all began sharing their haunting rumors about the camp while Dani, Tina, and Sam only listened, unfazed by this.

"Just what we need: amature ghost stories." Dani sighed.

Tetslaff blew on his whistle to grab everyone's attentions as they turned to him. "Pipe down, campers. This camp is definitely not haunted." She reassured his campers.

They suddenly heard a terrified scream as they turned around and saw Mikaela running out of the woods with a fearful look on her face. "There's a ghost monster in the woods! AND IT TOOK LESLIE!" He exclaimed. Tetslaff, Lancer, and the teens all gasped in horror as the trio all made looks of concern and surprise as they wondered what happened to Leslie and what was out there.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Mikaela continued shaking and shivering in fear as Tetslaff wrapped her around a blanket. "Pipe down, soldier, there are no monster at this CAMP!" He shouted into the heavens.

"Tell that to the beast that just ate Leslie." Mikaela said fearfully.

"Beast? How big is a beast compared to a monster? Anyone?" Lancer asked.

"We should...check out the woods." Dani suggested.

"Negative. This camp is now under lockdown. Everyone report to your camps while Ms. Lancer and I will search for uh...Leslie's remains." Tetslaff said with his hands on his sides. Lancer and Mikaela both shrieked in horror.

"It's okay, we'll find Leslie. Lancer and Tetslaff won't ruin the whole summer. We can still have fun." Sam reassured, but mostly to himself as his eye twitched while he tried to look at the bright side of things, which was easier said than done for him.

Later that night, Sam has been told to share a cabin with his arch-rival, Paul Sanchez, and his best friend, Skye, as they wrote on journals and Sam laid on his bed, completely bored out of his mind and tried to stay as far away from the prep boys as possible.

"This can still be fun." Sam told himself.

"So she was like 'no way' and I was all 'yes way'." Paul said to his friend.

"No way." Skye said.

"This can still be-" Sam said, but stopped short as he rolled his eyes. "Who am I kidding? I'm doomed."

Then from outside, there was a faint green light coming from the window beside Sam as Skye noticed it. "Did you see that green glow?"

"It must be swamp gas." Paul said nervously.

"The monster in the woods must've gotten in from eating Leslie!"

Sam stared at the preps in confusion as he sat up and looked out the window. He saw Dani in her ghost form, holding out her hand producing ecto-energy for light with Tina right behind her.

"Psst. Wanna come out and play?" Dani whispered as she smiled at Sam.

"Quick, hide my moisturizer from the monster!" Paul said, causing the trio to glance at them in confusion.

"Let's like stand on chairs so it can't get us!" Skye said.

Sam turned his attention back to his friends. "What do you think? But are we _prepared_ to go into the woods?" He asked.

Tina held out the Fenton Thermos while Dani held out two wrist bands with tiny guns on top. "Thermos and prototype Fenton Wrist Rays, courtesy of my unsuspecting mom." Dani said reassuringly to him.

"Most kids worry about packing enough underwear for camp, then there's us." Tina said with a smile as Sam smiled at his quick-thinking friends.

In the dark woods, the trio walked down a path as they heard owls hooting and crickets chirping in the darkness around them. Dani continued holding out her energized hand for lighting as Sam and Tina walked right behind her with their wrist rays on their wrists.

"Look at you, Tina, out in the woods at night. I'm impressed." Sam said to her.

Tina has a flashback of her in her cabin that she and Dani had to share with Daph Baxter and Kwyn while they used their heads to pass around a hacky sack. "It was worse than the cabin, trust me." Tina shrugged dully.

Dani then spotted a couple of giant clawed footprints and kneeled down to them as she examined them. "Guys, footprints." She said to her friends.

"No big deal, those could belong to a friendly little woodland creature." They suddenly heard growling from the bushes as they gasped in fright. "A fluffy bunny forging for a carrot for example." Until Dani's ghost sense went off, confirming it was indeed a ghost, making Tina gulp nervously. "A carrot with ghost powers."

"Relax, hacky-head, there's nothing to fear but-" Sam began to say until a giant lizard-fish-like ghost monster jumped from the bushes and roared menacingly at the teens.

"You were saying?!"

Dani fired an ecto blast at it, but did no apparent affect it as it swatted her away with its claws until it turned and charged straight for Sam and Tina. "How do you use these things?!" Sam asked in panic as he and Tina began pressing on their wrist rays and then they aimed them as they fired beams of energy at the monster, hitting it dead on to the ground.

"YES!" Sam and Tina shouted in victory, but their smiled dropped when they watch it get back up and recovered from their attack and charged straight at them again. "NO!" The screamed as they both ran away from the angry monster until they came to a ledge of a cliff.

The monster leapt right at them. "NO!" Dani screamed before they all fell over the edge with the monster. "Guys!" She flew over and was very relieved to see that Sam and Tina managed to grab onto a strong branch and hanged onto it tightly.

"The sad part is, this is still better than being in the cabin." Tina said to Sam.

Dani grabbed both her friends and pulled them off the branch and back onto the ground. They all watched as the ghost creature climbed over the cliff and crawled slowly and creepily towards them as it growled at the trio angrily. "Here kitty thing...wanna play fetch?"

"Uh, Dani, fetching's for dogs." Tina pointed out.

"Not when I'm doing the fetching!" Dani quickly pulled out her Fenton Thermos and uncapped it as she fired it straight at the monster while it leapt right at them, only to get sucked into the device before she recapped it.

"Thanks for the save," Sam said, smiling until he frowned. "So we got the monster, but not Leslie."

"I'm sure the monster didn't _eat_ her. You two go back to camp and try to get some sleep. I'll keep looking."

Tina and Sam ran the other way as they headed back to camp as Dani took off to the air to continue her search. After the trio went their separate ways, a ghost was hiding in the bushes and watched the whole thing. "No sign of the subject, but you won't believe who _is_ here." The ghost said to a communicator with a grin.

* * *

The next morning, the campers have all gathered at the mess hall for their breakfast.

"Ah, breakfast, the most-" Tina sighed to Sam until the cook slammed a spoonful of oatmeal into her bowl, making her stare down at it in disgust. "Disgusting meal of the day."

"It's gray and lumpy, just like my grandpa." A random nerd said.

Sam and Tina took their seats at their table across from each other. "What time did Dani get back?" Sam asked Tina.

"Just now." They turned around and saw Dani walking up to them in her human form. She looked a little worn out from her long night of searching a missing camper. "When it went from black to gray, I figured it was morning." She showed them a familiar camera.

"You found Leslie's camera?"

"Yeah, but not Leslie. She probably found shelter in a cave; at least the monster's gone."

They suddenly heard Daph shrieking in fear as she ran into the mess hall, knocking down a camper's breakfast tray. "The monster ate Kwyn!" She exclaimed fearfully.

"At least the monster got to eat." Tina said sarcastically.

"Daph, that's impossible. She probably just wandered off to use the bathroom." Dani suggested as she walked up to her.

"Na-ah, you don't know Kwyn's amazing bladder, she can hold it for-" Daph began.

"Please don't finish that sentence until I'm safely out of the building!" Sam said with a look of disgust as he walked out of the hall.

"Please don't finish that sentence at all, girl." Tina said with a hint of disgust as well.

Sam walked around camp until he peaked from a porch to find Ms. Lancer wearing a black bear costume and Mr. Tetslaff with her. "I did not spend a year at the gym getting a sculpted summer physic so I can hide it in a bear suit." Lancer said to Tetslaff as she frowned at him.

"That's the Scruffy the camp mascot costume. You'll wear it to keep the kids happy and keep their minds off the disappearances. I'll handle the tough stuff like killing the monster in the woods." Tetslaff said as he grabbed Lancer by the costume and made a threatening fist.

Lancer immediately slipped on the bear mask over her face. "Hello, campers!" She was about to go into action, until they heard Paul running from the woods with a bag, screaming in fear as well.

"The monster got Skye! We went out to try to get some sun and I found his suntan lotion next to a giant clawed footprint!" Paul exclaimed before sobbing loudly. Everyone began muttering in fear and concern as Dani, Sam, and Tina remained silent but had shock expressions. They thought they had captured the monster, but now they realized that there was actually more than one out there.

"Bunk up, camper," Tetslaff said, putting a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder. "We'll find him."

"We have to! He's my best friend. And without his sunblock, he's in terrible danger! He burns so easily!" He began to cry again.

"Clan of the Cave Bear! Everyone calm down!" Lancer exclaimed as she ripped the suit off herself.

"Here's what we're going to do, we'll divide into two groups. Ms. Lancer's team will stay in camp and do nice normal camp stuff like crafts and canoeing; my team's gonna go on a nice normal hike." Tetslaff said as he picked up a stick.

"That doubles as a nice normal search and rescue effort." Dani muttered. Her gym teacher created a line to divide the campers, until she realized Sam was on Tetslaff side while she and Tina were on Lancer's. "Sam, quick, jump over to our side!"

He was about to jump over the line until Tetslaff shoved him away rudely. "Get a move on, Mr. Manson."

"Don't worry. I'll look for Lester, Skye, and Kwyn." Sam promised to Dani before he walked off with the others.

"Wait, you might need the…" She faltered when they disappear into the woods. "...thermos."

"It's better we have it." Tina suggested. "Who knows what dangers lurk right here at camp, right?"

Then later on, Lancer made all his campers do some canoeing on an oil-spilt river, so it did much struggling for those who were rowing, even for Dani as she strained. "Yeeeh, let's hear it for danger." Tina said sarcastically as she rested her head on her hand.

"~ _Row, row, row your boat_ ~!" Lancer announced encouragingly to all of her campers through a megaphone. " _Now you in the canoe, you start! ~Row, row, row_ -~" Then fog suddenly came out of nowhere as it covered everyone up and Lancer faltered in surprise.

Dani looked around and smiled a little. "Actually, this is perfect, stay here while I check out the woods." She said to Tina as she stood to her feet. She transformed to her ghost form and flew off her canoe.

Tina looked down and realized that she forgot the Fenton Thermos. "Girl, wait!" She tried to call out, but too late as she already disappeared in the fog. She then shrugged reassuringly. "Oh well." She then pulled out a game pad and was about to play Rain Forest Demolition II.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Tetslaff strangled a squirrel by its neck as it squeaked and and became disoriented by the teacher's strength as his team stood there and watched him. "And that's how you would disable a grizzly using nothing but your bare hands!" Tetslaff bellowed before he laughed and walked away.

The campers looked at each other with uncertainty before following their counselor, but Sam remained behind with a stick in his hand, looking displeased that Tetslaff actually attacked an innocent animal.

"Oh brother." He groaned until he gasped when he heard something behind a bush.

Sam cautiously walked to the bush with his stick in his hands and peaked through a gap in the leaves. He quickly shoved the branches aside and lifted up his stick, but noticed there was nothing there. He was about to turn to follow the others until a giant purple-furred monster ghost towered above him and blocked his way as it roared. He instinctively swung his stick, but it merely grabbed it and snapped it like a twig. Sam ran away to avoid it's blue eye rays as it chased after him until he tripped on his own feet.

Before the ghost could squash him, he suddenly blasted back by a green ecto beam. Sam turned around and smiled at Dani's timely arrival. "Sticks are so last century, it's all about the ghost rays now." Dani said to him before the monster growled as it stood back up and fired rays from its eyes again, hitting Dani dead on to the ground with a grunt. "See?"

She quickly recovered as she charged at the monster and flipped over its head as she grabbed its horns and used her strength to flip it straight over her and sent it to the ground. Dani smirked at it as she rubbed her hands together. "Don't play with it, use the thermos!" Sam said.

Dani checked her jumpsuit, but her smile dropped when she suddenly remembered she accidentally left it with Tina at camp. She giggled nervously as Sam crossed his arms and frowned when he realized the problem. "I kind of left it with Tina."

They both gasped when they saw the ghost about to squash them. Dani quickly took off to the air as she avoided its attack before firing a beam of ice energy at it and then froze it in a block of ice. "Come on, we better warn Tetslaff of the Jungle about the monster." Dani said to Sam.

Meanwhile, with Tetslaff and his team, they watched a giant python snake slithering away, completely disoriented and badly harmed by Tetslaff himself.

"And that's how you survive after a python swallows ya." He said to her campers. They all looked very surprised until they gasped in fear when they heard some bushes rattling leaves. "Remember what I said about aiming for the eyes!" Tetslaff cried out as he charged straight for the bushes.

From the bushes, a ghost emerged in front of the campers. "RUN!" Daph cried out in fear.

They all were about to run the other way, until they were blocked by very familiar looking ghosts. Tetslaff turned around, but found out that all of his campers were gone and then looked in front of him and shouted as the ghosts revealed themselves to be the Ghost Zone Police Department officer ghosts, also known as Walka's goons as they grinned and kidnapped him.

Back at camp, Dani (back in human form) and Sam looked around camp, but realized it was very quiet. "Hello?! Mr. Tetslaff?!" Sam called out loud.

"Anyone else?!" Dani called out until her eyes went wide. "Tina!" They both ran to the river, and saw that all of the canoes were thrown out of the lake and everyone else was gone.

"TINA!" Dani and Sam cried out in unison.

Dani then finds one of Tina's game pads, all busted up and even noticed that her Fenton Thermos was gone as well. "Tina's gone, and so is the thermos!" She said to Sam.

"We caught the first monster, you put the second one on ice; just how many more are there?" He asked.

His answer came when they hear bushes rattling again. "At least one. Going ghost!" Dani changed to her ghost form and fired a disk at the bushes as a wolf-like creature pounced upward to avoid it. Dani was about to punch it right in the face, until she suddenly recognized a familiar face as she dropped from the air and onto the ground in shock.

"Omega?" Dani and Sam asked in unison.

It was indeed Dani's old werewolf ghost ally, Omega. Omega was one of Walka's prisoners who once helped Dani almost a year ago when Walka tried to make her public ghost enemy number one and she has switched sides when she promised to help set her free from the vengeful ghost warrant, but the werewolf ghost sacrificed her own freedom to save Dani's.

Dani and Sam also noticed her claws were almost snapped off and her arms were badly wounded, possibly from Walka's tortures for foiling her plans on recapturing Dani. They took her to the first aid cabin where Sam rubbed a mixture of blueberries on her hands and bandaged her arms. Now that everyone was gone, that only left Dani and Sam at camp so they had no problems taking a hairy werewolf ghost in the first-aid hut.

"What is that?" Dani asked.

"A mixture of berries that are known to speed healing. I told you nature was full of wonder." Sam said.

" **Estas bone vidi vin devone, mia amiga**." Omega said to Dani in Esperanto.

"It's nice to see you again, too." Dani said as she smiled up at her, until she noticed that Sam was giving her a strange look, making her shrug. "What? I had Tina teach me a little Esperanto. You know, in case I meet up with her again."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, I can't believe Omega escaped from Walka's ghost jail again, and this time she did some real damage."

"Tearing a hole between dimensions can really take a lot out of ya."

Sam's eyes went wide with realization as he turned to Dani with a serious frown. "Dani, the hole Omega tore through to escape from Walka! It must still be open! I bet all these monsters are coming from the Ghost Zone!"

Dani narrowed her eyes in agreement. "Of course! They're crawling out of her portal like cockroaches through a sewer drain! Omega can lead us to it and we can close it up tonight." Omega then jumped off the the counter and to a corner where she spun around and lied to down to take a nap as she snored heavily.

Sam frowned as he crossed his arms. "Something tells me we're gonna have to wait."

Unaware to them, a flying camera was watching through a hole as from across the woods, Walka and her men were watching a screen of Dani and Sam with Omega. "So the ghost girl did what you could not: she found Omega." She said to her goons while grinning. "Outstanding. Now, I can get two prisoners for the price of one. Time to set down an invitation."

Later that night at camp, Sam sat on steps of the cabin to keep watch for any more loose ghost monsters in the woods until Dani joined him as she sat next to him.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll find everyone." Dani promised.

"I know, but Tina is out there with a monster or worse, with a monster _and_ Daph and Kwyn." He said, cringing at the thought.

"Come on. You'd know that I would never let anything happen to either of you. I couldn't imagine my life without you." Sam's eyes widened when she said that, making her blush madly when she realized what she just said. "O-o-or Tina." Sam then smiled warmly. They both gasped when they heard movement in the woods and they could've sworn they saw a shadow zoom past some trees. They figured it was another ghost loose in the woods. "Stay here, Sam; wake up Omega." Dani stood up to her feet.

Sam stood up on his feet also. "Be careful. I couldn't imagine my life without you either." He said with a hint of worry. Dani's eyes widened as well, making him blush, too as he looked down awkwardly. "Or Tina."

Dani gave him a smile before she ran into the woods and changed to her ghost form. She lit one of her hands with ecto-energy when she stopped at where she last saw the shadow. She heard movement behind the bushes as two of Walker's men emerged from the leaves in the light. "Out past curfew, ghost kid? Isn't that against the rules?" One of them asked her sternly.

"Walka's goons!" Dani said as she glared at them while she prepared a couple of ecto balls on her hands. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Relax, kid. We aren't here to do any harm." He then smirked as his partner fried a blast from his baton and Dani screamed as it blasted at her dead on and fell to the ground with smoke billowing from her chest. "Well, maybe just a little."

"We have a message from Walka." The other guard said as he tossed Tina's beanie to Dani. "Give us Omega and we'll give you your friends."

Dani gasped and picked up her best friend's beanie. "Tina's hat!" She said as the goons only grinned before they flew away. She then flew back to the campsite where Sam and Omega were waiting for her by a campfire as she landed near them. "Omega, please, you need to remember where that portal is right now!"

Omega grabbed Tina's beanie from her and sniffed it before she got into all fours and began sniffing the ground. Her eyes widened and she let off a howl indicating she found her scent. Dani quickly grabbed a few things in the cabin in a duffle bag as she and Sam followed Omega. The sun began to dawn as they continued following their werewolf friend across the wilderness. Then, they all stopped when they heard more movement behind a bush.

"Oh no! Here we go again!" Sam exclaimed as Omega growled in anger.

"Get behind me!" Dani said as she stood defensively in front of him, ready to fight.

With a huge roar, a huge monstrous tiger ghost leapt out of the bushes and went straight for them. Dani was about to fire a ghost beam until Omega roared back at the tiger and charged at it. She pushed it to the ground and held it there as she raised her hand and unsheathed her claws as she began scratching, punching, and then threw it to the ground. The tiger held its head in pain and was about to run away, until Omega grabbed its tail and it screeched as Omega spun it around in a circle until she released it and it flew over the trees and into another part of the woods. Omega growled angrily as she retracted her claws.

"Boy! She sure recovered quickly." Dani said with an impressed smile.

"I'm telling you, it was the berries." Sam said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

The three of them continued to walk through the woods until they stopped near a stream of fresh water that was flowing by a waterfall. As Omega bent down for a drink, Dani and Sam both filled up their water bottles for their camp.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Dani said.

"Nature is full of nice surprises." Sam said as he stood up.

"So I've heard."

Omega began sniffing the air again and pointed at the waterfall while looking at her friends. " **La portalo estas tra tie**." She said before she leapt from rock to rock and jumped through the waterfall and into a cave.

Sam and Dani followed him through the waterfall and into the cave where they found Omega's ghost portal, the one she used to escape from Walka and unintentionally made all the ghost monsters escape through as well.

"Another amazing wonder of nature. Okay, are we ready to break _in_ to prison?" Dani said to Omega and Sam.

Omega sharpened her claws on the wall and then growled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sam said.

"Hang on, girl. We can't just rush in there. We have a plan." Dani held out her duffel bag.

Sam cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "We do?" He then spotted some black fur patches sticking out from the top as he smiled. "We do."

* * *

Later on, Dani flew through the Ghost Zone with the duffel bag in her hands, now much larger and heavier. She looked ahead as she made her way closer to Walka's prison. The place gave her bad memories of what happened over a year ago the first time she first journeyed into the Ghost Zone alone; when she was wrongfully accused for bringing real world items and she once escaped of being imprisoned there for one thousand years. Then, as an act of revenge, Walka decided to turn her whole town of Amity Park against her, and with Omega's help, sent her back into the Ghost Zone, but Omega sacrificed her own freedom for Dani's. Now that Omega was back, she wanted to set her free and her classmates once and for all from Walka's clutches.

Dani noticed that there were no guards on patrol on the walls. "No guards, we must be expected." She said quietly.

Dani entered the prison and then entered a large room, where she froze and gasped at something which caused her to accidentally drop the duffel bag, and a painful grunt is heard when it impacted the floor.

"Sorry...Omega." Dani said and looked ahead as she saw Ms. Lancer, Tetslaff, Tina, and everyone else floating inside a large glass and metal case in suspended animation as they slept peacefully. "Whoa. Suspended animation." She reached her hand forward to touch the glass, but her hand stopped on some glass blocking her off from the case and screamed as it electrocuted her before she pulled it back. "Okay, not that way! At least for now I know everyone's safe."

"Which is more than I can say for you, princess." She turned around and saw Walka grinning with her hands behind her back, along with a whole line of her goons behind her.

"You brought the whole gang to welcome me. I'm touched." Dani said with a sarcastic smile until she glared at the ghost warden. "Release my friends."

"Return Omega to me."

Dani grabbed the duffel bag. "You know, you didn't have to kidnap all of the campers to get me to bring you Omega."

"Perhaps not, but I did have to take the ones that stumbled on my search party in the woods, to keep them from shooting off their mouths. We started off looking for Omega, but once I learned that you were in those woods, too, I knew I only needed to capture a few of your friends to get your attention. No matter, the end results is the same: I have your friends and you have mine."

"Something tells me Omega doesn't consider you friend. I saw those injuries on her arms and I knew it was you. You've been torturing her ever since she helped me defeat you when she sacrificed her own freedom for mine, like the vengeful, ruthless, so-called warden you are." Dani tossed Walka the duffel bag at her feet.

"Again, don't matter. What's important is that this game of cat and mouse is now over. Oh, and in case you had any doubt... _you're_ the mouse." Walka pulled out the Fenton Thermos and activated it as the beam of energy began sucking Dani inside as she screamed and she recapped the thermos. "Now I have the campers, the ghost girl, _and_ Omega. That Phantom brat should've known better than to engage in a game of wits with me." She bent down to the duffel bag. "And now, Omega-"

Walka was cut off when Sam suddenly jumped out of the bag. "HA!" He exclaimed at the now-surprised warrant ghost.

The fur sticking out was just part of the mascot costume that Ms. Lancer was forced to wear. Dani and Sam _did_ know better than to trust Walka since she would never release the other campers and she still wanted to capture Dani as the prisoner she viewed her as, and they even knew that Walka would still had a trick up her sleeve. Sam was wearing the pants part over his pants and he then fired his wrist ray and hit Walka dead on and caused her to drop Dani's thermos containing her. He then blasted at all of Walka's men, straight to the floor.

"It's hard to engage in a game of wits when your opponent is missing a few pieces!" Sam said as he smirked and ripping off the costume.

He then spotted the thermos containing his friend and ran right towards it while Walka glared and fired an ecto blast at him. Sam managed to pick up the thermos and was nearly blasted by the beam, but caused him to fall over near the wall, but instead of hitting it, he phased right through it and fell on the floor in another room.

"Huh?" He said before he looked down at himself until he remembered one of the most important rules of the Ghost Zone. "Oh, right! Humans pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone! Cool." Sam picked up the thermos again and jumped right through another wall into a hallway. He then uncapped the thermos and released Dani.

"Nice save." Dani said, sounding impressed before they both ducked their heads as a blast came right at them. They looked and saw Walka again with two of her men.

"Get them!" Walka commanded and her guards fired beams from their batons.

Dani grabbed onto Sam's arm and dragged him down to a corridor as they avoided their attacks. Sam then went back to blast at Walka and her guards with his wrist ray and blasted at them dead on.

"Yes!" He cheered victoriously as he pumped his arms and held out his knee in triumph.

"Let's go!" Dani exclaimed as she grabbed him by his stomach and took him to another area. "Look." She placed her hands on the wall behind them and turned it invisible. Sam gasped when he saw Tina and everyone else sleeping and floating in suspended animation.

"Tina! The campers! Are they floating in oatmeal?" He asked when he noticed the color of the water they were all floating in.

"It's a suspended animation that just so happens to look like breakfast. Trust me, they're okay."

"How do we get in there to free them?"

"The question is when do you join them?" Dani and Sam gasped when they turned and saw Walka grinning smugly at them. Four of her guards then grabbed onto Dani and Sam by their arms and held onto them tightly.

"Listen, Walka, you got me, let Sam go!" Dani demanded.

"Let someone go, that would be against the rules, princess." Walka then pulled out the collar she used to torture Omega with until Tina released her from it about a year ago. "This collar always worked on Omega, but since she's not here, I'll just have to put it on someone else."

Dani glared at her defiantly. "You can't scare me, Walka."

"I'll make a note of that, ghost girl, but you're not the one who's gonna wear this." Walka walked over to Sam as he looked at her in fear and the warren ghost began to reach to put the collar on the goth's neck.

Dani's eyes went wide with worry. "NO!"

They suddenly heard a roar coming from out of nowhere as Omega charged in and jumped straight into Walka and pinned her to the ground.

"OMEGA!" Dani and Sam cried happily in unison.

The two guards that were holding Sam released him and aimed their batons at Omega. "Hold it!" One of them demanded.

"No! Don't hit me!" Walka shouted before she blasted Omega off her.

Sam then aimed his wrist ray and blasted the guards that were holding him right into Walker as he sent them spinning down the hallway. Dani then changed back to her human form and phased out of the guards' hands and into the wall. She then used her hands and grabbed their heads and slammed them into each other, knocking them both out cold. She phased back into the room and changed back to ghost form as she ran up to Sam and Omega.

"Nice job." Dani said to both of them.

"I am loving this wrist ray. It's the perfect accessory...of pain!" Sam said as he held out his wrst ray.

"Seize them!" Walka commanded her men.

"Ready?" Dani asked.

Sam got in a martial pose. "Ready." He said while Dani and Omega stared at him with somewhat odd looks.

All of them shouted in battle cries as they all charged at each other. Omega used her claws and massive strength to take four of them down; Sam took out at least five guards using his Fenton Wrist Ray and his self-defense combat skills by kicking and uppercutting; Dani blasted a guard with an ecto blast, punched one in the chin and letting out a repulsion field as she blasted the other guards away from her. Before Dani could react, Walka suddenly grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall as she grunted and she pinned her there.

"You're all breaking the law, ghost gir-AHHHHH!" Walka growled until Sam blasted at her head and burnt her hat right off, making her scream in pain as she ran off, releasing Dani in the process.

"Nice job. Get Omega and go to Tina while I keep Walka's army busy." Dani said to her gothic friend.

"Okay." Sam said before turning to Omega. "Come with me. **Veni kun mi**." He noticed Dani was staring at him strangely with surprised eyes. "So I know some, too. Don't say a word!"

With that, Sam and Omega ran to go to Tina and the other campers while Dani went the other way to deal with Walka's goons. After running through a few corridors, Omega and Sam managed to reach the room where Tina and the other campers and counselors were currently trapped in.

"Oh my gosh, Tina." Sam said in worry.

"So, you think you can run away from me." Walka said as she stood at the doorway, glaring at them, until she shouted when she felt a burning pain from an ecto blast at her back. She turned to find Dani floating behind her. "Firing from behind. How very cowardly, princess."

"You'd know all about that! Torturing Omega, almost torturing Sam! You're not a warden, you just a perfectionist ghost, aren't you?!" Dani snapped angrily.

"I do what I believe is right in my own way." Walka grinned as she fired an ecto beam back at her, which blasted at her dead on in the stomach and sent her crashing into the wall.

Dani glared and flew straight at her as she changed back to human form and phased right through Walka before she somersaulted on the ground before getting in a stance as changed back into ghost form.

"You!" Walka growled.

"What do you say we put this feud on ice for a while?" Dani said and before Walka could attack, she sent out a wave of her ice power at her, freezing her in a block of ice.

With Walka finally out of the way, the three of them turned their attentions to the campers. "So how do we get in there to free them?" Sam asked.

"Easy, remember how normal humans can pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone?" Dani reminded him with her hands on her hips.

Sam jumped as he phased right through the glass wall before he began glancing around for a switch to lift up the wall. "Now, there should be a switch here somewhere..." But then the wall was suddenly opened before Dani and Sam turned directly to Omega, who has found the switch outside of the cell.

"Uh, duh!" She said with a face as she shrugged like it should have been obvious.

Dani and Sam then began to push the giant box out of the prison. "Wait, where's Omega?" Dani asked. They both peaked from behind and saw Omega had her tongue stuck to the ice that Dani froze Walka in.

"Ferocious, yes. Smart, not so much." Sam said to Dani.

They all exited the Ghost Zone with the glass box of the sleeping campers and counselors from Omega's portal. Dani then pulled out her thermos and began pressing some buttons on her device. "A little reverse polarity should keep Walka in the Ghost Zone a while." She activated the thermos and the beam of energy closed the portal for good before she recapped the device. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Sam and Omega both sat on top of the case as Dani used her superhuman strength and carried it out of the waterfall and landed on the ground before Dani phased right through the box and stood on top of the box with Sam and Omega.

"I'm impressed." Sam said.

"With my strength?" Dani asked, holding out her arms.

He chuckled as he crossed his arms. "No, that you knew what reverse polarity was."

Dani frowned at him in annoyance. "Humorous." She then turned to Omega and smiled. "You're free, my friend. Run before Sam tries to make another joke."

" **Libera**?" Omega asked happily.

"Yes. **Libera, mia amika**."

" **Amika**!" Omega licked Dani in her cheek.

"Whoa, down girl."

Omega was about to lick Sam until he held out his hands. "Let's keep this tongue free okay?" He said. They both watched as she pounced off the box and headed off to the woods to begin her afterlife of freedom from Walka's clutches. Sam then turned back to Dani. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get everyone back to camp." She said.

Sam smiled in a thought. "We don't have to wake them _all_ up, do we?" Dani only remained silent, but she smiled at him in agreement.

Later on that night, Dani and Sam have both agreed to only wake up Tina since they both decided to let the other campers and counselors sleep in their suspended animation at least until morning so that the trio could enjoy some private camping time that night together with just each other alone. They all managed to start a campfire and even brought out some marshmallows to roast.

"So, we're going to tell everyone is was all a dream?" Tina asked as she went through her stuff in her duffel bag.

"Of course not." Sam said as he sat on a log next to Dani.

"But everyone's gonna _think_ it was, courtesy of a bad headache from being in suspended animation." Dani said as she glanced over to the glass box containing their classmates and teachers.

"Yeah, floating in that oatmeal was almost worse than eating it." Tina said, looking a little disgusted.

Dani stuck a marshmallow on her stick and began toasting it on the campfire. "Omega is free, Walka is in the Ghost Zone, and we don't have to wake up the others until morning. Uh, I-I-I mean…'til it's gray again." She pulled out her marshmallow, but saw that it was in flames and tried to put it out, but too late as it crisped into ashes, she just narrowed her eyes in annoyance

"Just make sure you get out of Leslie's way when you wake her, she hasn't gone to the bathroom for days. Okay, we're ready." Tina set out a mini movie theater as it was about to play Bloodbath 3: the Final Spill. "It's showtime."

"Oh no, that's _not_ what we're watching." Sam said before scooting on his log and looked up at the sky. Dani and Tina walked over to him and exchanged glances before they both shrugged and sat next to him on either side. " _Now_ it's showtime."

Dani watched as a shooting star flew across the clear night sky. "Wow." She said in awe.

"I know." Sam and Dani both smiled at each other, until they hear snoring and realized Tina has immediately fallen asleep, making them both laugh softly. They then heard animals in the distance coming from the woods. "And we even have our own soundtrack."

Dani smiled warmly at him. "It's perfect."

Sam and Dani both looked back out to the distance as Sam stretched out his arms and placed his arm near Dani, until he slowly creeped his hand around Dani's neck until he hugged her and she leaned her head against Sam's shoulders as he leaned his head on top of hers, as enjoying their last night together camping that night alone and enjoying the beauty of nature in front of them.


	53. D-Stabilized

**Season 3 Episode 11**  
D-Stabilized  
"Your Screams Won't Dissolve!"

In Amity Park's sister town, Elmerton, it was a bright afternoon for the rundown town. In an alleyway, green glowing eyes are seen in a hole of boxes as they belonged to thirteen year old Danny Phantom, Dani Fenton's half-ghost 'cousin', biologically. But in reality, he was actually Dani's clone who was created accidentally by none other than Vladia Masters herself in hopes she could create herself a perfect daughter for herself. He once worked for Vladia until he learned her true intentions and cared nothing about him, since she only saw him as a mistake, so he no longer viewed himself as her 'son' and he also no longer viewed Vladia as his 'mother'. After Dani saved his life from his former mother, Danny decided to explore most of the world on his own and promised he would come back to visit his 'cousin' as they were now on good terms.

In the alleyway, Danny walked out of his hiding spot in his ghost form, tired and sweaty before he sighed in relief that he has finally returned to Amity Park. "Finally! I'm back!" He said as he rubbed the sweat in his forehead; his voice has changed a little in the months he has been gone since it has been nearly a year since his creation. He then noticed his reflection on the nearest window as he ran towards it. "Uh oh! Whoa, that's one scary ghost. I got to get to Dani fast." He ran down the alley and flew to the air, but instead of flying fast, he was flying very slowly. After he left Amity Park the last time, his powers have been growing weaker ever since then.

"Or slow, slow's good. Or slower, even slower's better." He said weakly before he landed back on the ground and supported himself with his legs as he exhaled in exhaustion. Smoke began producing on his feet, and then suddenly a puddle of ectoplasm formed at his feet, making him yelp in fear. "I just hope Dani can help me."

Danny concentrated hard and reabsorbed his ectoplasm back into his feet. He has been slowly falling apart since his clone DNA was still unstable and it has been and major weakness for him. He returned to Amity Park in hopes of finding his cousin, now that his instability has finally caught up to him and would begin to melt without warning.

He suddenly heard meowing out of nowhere as his eyes went wide and he looked around nervously. "I can't let her find me!" He said fearfully, but saw nothing was around. He somehow knew that Vladia was after him and no doubt she would want to destroy him out of vengeance after he betrayed her to help Dani. It wasn't like he didn't have no good reason to turn on her, Vladia never saw him as a child to begin with. Danny sighed as he began talking to himself to calm himself down. "Okay, pull yourself together, Daniel, Vladia is _all_ the way in Colorado. There's no way she can know you're here."

Danny began to fly down the alleyway again, but he was unaware that one of Vladia's spy cameras has spotted him and sent a live video footage straight to Vladia's mayor mansion. Danny has never known that Vladia now lived in Amity Park as the new mayor since he left before she was even elected. In the mayor's mansion, Vladia was currently in her ghost form as she rubbed her cat, Matthew, named after the love of her life.

"Well, well, well, the return of the prodigal son." Vladia said to herself as she watched the screen footage of Danny, her former 'son', with a whole new interest. "He's looked better, and yet he survived, the question is why?"

"Meow!" Matthew yowled.

"Oh yes, I agree, Matthew. It's time for a little research, but he's hardly going to come running home to mommy."

"Meow!" Matthew pounced off of Vladia's arms and walked on her desk until he placed a paw on a button to summon Vincent Gray.

"Oh, Matthew, you are so brilliant! Yes, let's call our mommy's little helper." Vladia changed to her human form and sat at her desk before pressing the button to call for her number one trustworthy bounty hunter. She heard jet turbines from outside as Vincent entered her office in his new and improved battle suit Technus once made for him before and on his new hoverboard. He smiled down at her with his fists at his sides firmly and confidently, ready for a new assignment from his new boss. "Well that certainly was fast. My, don't you look fancy." Vladia admired Vincent's new suit she has never seen before.

"Got a few upgrades." Vincent said as he showed her his new wrist gun.

"Well, perhaps you'll be willing to upgrade your life as well. Wouldn't you like to finally move out of that rundown apartment?"

"Mmmhmm." Vincent made his hoverboard disappear and stood on the other side of the desk before Vladia. "What do you need, Ms. Masters?"

"A little bounty hunting."

Vincent smiled cleverly while putting his fist in his palm confidently. "Hunting down ghost scum is what I'm all about. The target?"

Vladia pressed a key on her computer. "Danny Phantom."

Vincent stared at her in shock. "Dani Phantom?!" He then made a look of disgust as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "That girl's been an intangible pain in my butt for a long time."

"Oh no-no, sorry, my boy. Not Dani Phantom, Dann _y_ Phantom, with a 'y'." Vladia showed him a recent footage of Danny flying through the air. "A boy ghost."

Vincent stared at the footage screen with disbelief in his eyes. "You're kidding. There's a _boy_ called Danny Phantom?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed, looking unimpressed. "These ghosts gotta come up with more original names."

"Yes, well this Dann _y_ Phantom is an incredibly evil dangerous ghost out to destroy me!" Vladia lied with a fake look of concern in her face.

"What's he got against you?"

Vladia turned around on her chair away from Vincent as she smirked evilly behind his back while she continued her lie. "Word must be out that I'm hunting down ghosts. Once he brings me down, who knows what kind of terror he'll unleash on our fair city?"

Vincent made a look of determination. "There's no way I'm letting that ghost boy get you, Ms. Masters. He's as good as caught!" He pulled out a mini computer on his forearm and began pressing as a map of Elmerton and Amity Park appeared and the coordinated revealed that Danny Phantom was hiding somewhere in Elmerton.

Vladia turned around and and smiled at her bounty hunter. "I knew I could count on you, Vincent."

Vincent jumped to the air and summoned his hoverboard. "And I'm glad I can count on that new apartment." Vincent then took off from the window and began his search for Danny Phantom at the rundown city he lived in.

Vladia smiled wickedly with anticipation to have Danny back in her grip for a new scheme that was coming for the young ghost boy. "It will be so nice to get my little boy back." She then laughed evilly until Matthew meowed a little offendedly, making his owner scratch underneath his chin. "Oh relax, Matthew, you're still my favorite."

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Vincent continued flying around Elmerton to search for the ghost boy he believed was out to destroy his boss. He then slowly flew by his apartment as he looked through the window and saw his mother, Diane Gray, sleeping on a chair with a book on her lap like she just took a snooze during a middle of her reading.

"Mom, when I catch this ghost boy, I promise to finally move us out of this crummy place." Vincent vowed to himself until his GPS tracker beeped as it pinpointed to Danny Phantom's location as he smirked. "Mmmm, got ya!"

Right beside a fruit store, Danny was currently hiding behind a building to hide from a fruit woman setting out fruit before he transformed into his human form, feeling a little hungry; his red sweats gained a cameo pattern after the last time he left. He looked up at the woman as he hid behind the stand, hoping that he could have something to eat to save some of his energy of making it to his 'cousin' before his ghost form fell apart completely.

"If I wanna reach Dani, I gotta keep up my strength." Danny said quietly to himself before checking into his pockets to see if he had any money, but all he pulled out were his pocket sockets. He realized he never had any money since he left and he had no other home, making him look down in sadness.

On top of a building across from the fruit store, Vincent appeared and looked at his GPS, looking very confused. "What's going on?" He asked himself in confusion. "The coordinates brought me right here...but that fruit girl's not a ghost, and neither is that kid!" He began typing on his arm computer, only for it to act very crazy as it beeped madly, much to his frustration. "What is up with this thing?!"

Back near the fruit shop, Danny turned his hands intangible, knowing he had no other choice but to steal some food, even though he never liked doing evil and selfish things with his powers, especially after what happened when he was working for Vladia. "I really hate to do this, but…" Danny whispered quietly to himself before phasing his hands through the box.

Unfortunately, the fruit woman gasped when she noticed Danny and the boy smiled innocently as the woman looked down at him with suspicion. "Alright, young man, let me see your hands." She demanded as she placed her fists on her sides.

Danny smiled brightly yet mischievously as he held out his hands, but showed nothing but air as the ends of his sweatshirt sleeves dropped limply. The fruit woman looked shocked by this before she screamed and then ran down the sidewalk, completely freaked out. Danny hid his invisible hands behind his back as he ran down the alleyway while Vincent watched the whole thing from the air. He saw the young orphan boy pulling out two apples as he licked his lips before he took a satisfying bite out of his little snack.

"Man, he's good! I didn't even see him pocket those." Vincent said before he gave Danny a look of pity. "Oh, poor kid, I know where he's coming from."

Then satellites suddenly pop out from his back and beeped loudly, catching his attention as he gasped and they alerted him that there was a ghost was nearby. However, Danny could also hear it with his enhanced hearing as he spat out his food in surprise and dropped his apples to the ground before he looked up and saw Vincent in the air, making him look scared that he was there to hunt him down.

"Huh? That ghost must be around here. Don't worry, kid!" Vincent called down to Danny before flying after him on his hoverboard. "I'm not gonna let some little ghost freak get ya! Hold on!"

Danny, however, only began to sprint down the alley, trying to get away from Vincent, thinking he was a bad guy as Vincent dropped his hoverboard and watched Danny enter into an old restricted house. The boy looked around desperately for a hiding spot until he ran across the room and unknowingly stepped on a loose wood on the floor, making the supporting beam bounce a little, but it luckily stayed in place. Danny quickly hid behind an old cloth table as Vincent entered the building and turned on his helmet like a flashlight.

"Listen, kid, I know you're in here and I know something evil is hunting you!" Vincent called out, looking genuinely concerned, not really knowing what the kid really was.

Danny cringed behind the cloth as the light passed by him. "Yeah, no kidding." He muttered quietly with fear.

"But I can protect you if you'll just trust me and come out!"

Then Vincent stepped at where Danny stepped, but this time the beam fell down completely as the whole building began to fall apart. "WHOA!" Danny looked up the ceiling that was threatening to collapse on Vincent so with little choice, he ran out of his hiding spot and changed to his ghost form as he flew towards the hunter and grabbed him while turned them both intangible as the room collapsed. They both phased out from the wall and landed outside on the ground with grunts.

While Danny rubbed his head from his intangibility act, Vincent scooted away from him as he stared at the boy in shock at what he just witnessed. He just saw him transform into a ghost right in front of him and realized he has found his target ghost, but in a very unexpected way.

"You're...you're a...boy _and_ a ghost?" Vincent asked in confusion and shock as he blinked and cocked an eyebrow.

"And your welcome." Danny said as he smiled at him a little as he got to his knees.

Vincent rose to his feet. "The ghost boy!"

Danny stood up as well and held out his hand. "Yeah, but you can just call me Danny."

Vincent then glared threateningly at the boy. "Oh I will…" He brought out a device from his waist and held it out. Danny stared at it in confusion until he gasped in shock when the teen ghost hunter cuffed his hands up with pink energy. "Danny Phantom." Danny looked up at him nervously, realizing he was now in big trouble.

Meanwhile at Amity Park in the Fenton Works lab, Jackie and Matt Fenton were working on something new as their youngest daughter, Dani, was watching them but looked down at her watch.

"Mom, I really gotta go. Sam and Tina have been waiting for me for over half an hour to patro…" Dani said, but faltered as she quickly tried to cover it. "Patroclus! To do our report on Patroclus, a Greek warrior friend of Achilles."

"Your math homework can wait, kid." Jackie said before holding up a syringe needle filled with green liquid. "Check out my newest invention. I call it Ecto-Dejecto; with one little shot of this no-ghost juice, ghostly power shrivels up like a raisin in the sun." She inserted the needle into a small green ghost blob and transferred the artificial juice inside it. "Take this little spooky stinker. Yeah, he's tiny, but terror comes in all sizes. Just hit it with some Ecto-Dejecto and watch it go from tiny to gone! Sayanora, spectral scum!"

Dani watched to blob ghost shrink a little, until its eyes popped open as it began to grow instead. Apparently, the Ecto-Dejecto seemed to do just the opposite of what Jackie intended to make it.

"Wait, are-are we shrinking?! Oh no! No, stop!" Jackie exclaimed. The ghost then burst out of the glass container, sending glass everywhere. "Shields up!" Jackie, Matt, and Dani shielded their eyes from the glass before they watch the ghost grow bigger and roared loudly. "Matt, quick, the Wraith Wrangler!"

"On it!" Matt said before lassoing a rope from his wrist and grabbed onto the ghost by its neck.

"Dani, containment!" Dani quickly ran to the large box and opened the door before her father released the ghost as it flew backwards and into the containment unit as Dani closed the door shut before she and her parents blocked the door. "I just don't know why I can't seem to get the kicks out of this one."

There were multiple other ghosts inside the containment unit, all the ghosts Jackie used the Ecto-Dejecto on, but she seemed very confused on why the juice she has created could only make the ghosts stronger instead of weakening them.

"Uh, any chance of me getting far far away from here?" Dani asked her folks.

"Good idea, Danielle! Best you avoid an unnecessary contamination!" Matt said to his daughter.

"Or embarrassment. Thanks!"

After Dani left the lab, Jackie examined her syringe in confusion. "Maybe I just need a bigger needle." She suggested.

Back at Elmerton underneath Vincent's rundown apartment building in the boiler room, Vincent had Danny in a corner with his wrists and ankles bound together with energy with light shining on him as he struggled to break free.

"Let me go!" Danny demanded.

"Not on your afterlife, ghost boy." Vincent said sourly as he towered over him with his fists on his sides.

Danny strained again until he gasped when he looked down at his hands. They were beginning to melt, which scared him even more. "That's what I'm afraid of." Danny then looked back up at the teen ghost hunter in fear. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything to you." Vincent then smiled as he pulled out a cellphone. "I got ya all bundled up for delivery to Vladia Masters."

Danny stared at him in shock. "You're working for _Vladia_?! She'll destroy me!"

"Ha! That's a good one." The hunter scowled accusingly at the boy. "She told me the only reason you came out of the Ghost Zone was to destroy _her_."

"WHAT?! No! She's lying!"

"Vladia Masters is a good woman, she has never lied to me!"

"Are you insane?! Look at me!" Danny allowed his face to melt a little to show how weak and harmless he really was, and to show that Vladia was lying to him that he was dangerous and evil. He frowned back up at Vincent like it should've looked obvious. "Do I _look_ like I could destroy anything?" Vincent tried to ignore him as he turned his back toward the ghost boy and began dialing in Vladia's number. "Vladia is evil, and even though I knew she was hunting me, I chance coming here because I'm dissolving into nothing! Only one person can help and she's the only person I trust: Dani Phantom!"

Vincent turned back to him, looking surprised at first that this ghost boy actually knew Dani Phantom, the ghost he has been trying to hunt down for almost a year in a half. He smiled deviously with an idea before he pretended to be a fan. "You know the ghost girl?!"

"Yes, she's my cousin! Do you know her, too?"

"Of course! Everybody in Amity Park knows of the amazing ghost heroine, Dani Phantom!" He then pretended to be in love with her. "But...I've never had the honor of meeting her."

Danny was very desperate to find his cousin, so he just decided to trust him as he smiled with gratitude and somewhat urgency. "I'll introduce you, just set me free so I can see her!"

Vincent turned around and then smiled deviously behind the boy's back. "Oh, I'll let you see your cousin...for the last time."

Later on that night in Amity Park, Sam and Tina rode on their motor scooters down a road with Dani flying above them in ghost form (they were all now about sixteen years old). They were on their unual night ghost patrol to see if there were any ghost attacks, but everything seemed to be quiet that night.

"Our report on Patroclus? I'm impressed." Sam said through his Fenton Phone to Dani.

"Thanks, I guess I really do absorb some things while sleeping in class." She said as she shrugged a little.

"Well guys, I hate to say it-or, maybe I'm glad to say it-but tonight's ghost hunting theme is pretty much dullsville." Tina admitted to her friends. She and Sam suddenly drove past between Danny as they braked and looked back as they saw him staring at them before he took off down the street. "Unless you count the sudden appearance of Dani's long-lost ghost cousin."

Dani looked down in confusion. "What? My cousin?"

"INCOMING!" Danny cried out, making Dani look ahead and she gasped as they were flying right towards each other before they both crashed into each other and they both fell on top of a roof with grunts. Danny looked up wearily and smiled in relief that he has finally found his cousin. "Dani!"

Dani groaned as she got to her legs before she looked ahead at Danny. " _Dani, that was your cousin, right?_ " Sam asked through her now busted up Fenton Phone.

Dani picked up her earphone. "I've got this one, guys." She said to her friends.

Sam and Tina looked at each other, looking unimpressed that Dani just blew them off like that for her cousin. Apparently, they both still had some negative opinions about Danny, despite them both interacting with the ghost boy very little. "Did we just get blown off?" Tina asked sarcastically to Sam.

"Pretty massively." He said dully.

Tina then smiled. "Wanna pig out at Nasty Burger and put it on Dani's tap?"

Sam smiled in agreement. "Absolutely." And they both drove off the Nasty Burger, leaving their friend to deal with her cousin.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" Dani asked him as she helped him up. When they released each other's hands, Dani noticed that her glove now had green goo from Danny's melting hand as she examined it with concern. "You look awful. What happened to you? Last time I saw you, you flew off flew off kind of dramatically."

"You know how hard it is to fly off dramatically?" Danny asked her. He looked down at his dissolving hand before concentrated hard on absorbing it back into his body. "That plus our last battle with Vladia left me really wiped out. As much as I've tried to save my strength since then, I just keep getting weaker. I needed your help to see if you can make me stay whole, but as soon as I got into town, Vladia came after me."

Dani frowned when Danny just told her that her archenemy was out to kill him. She kneed down to his level and placed her comforting hands on his shoulders. "She's not gonna touch you, Danny. Come on, I'll protect you."

Dani held onto her cousin and was about to fly him to Fenton Works until a hook suddenly grabbed her by her ankle, making her yelp and she gasped when she turned around and saw Vincent with his arm up with the hook cable, and a smirk on his face. Danny looked equally as surprised like he wasn't expecting the hunter boy was gonna do this.

"I knew you'd take the bait, Phantom." Vincent said cleverly.

"Bait?!" Dani exclaimed before glaring at Danny. "Was this all a trap?!"

"What?! No! No! Absolutely not! I would never _ever_ do that!" Danny exclaimed defensively before he began to explain everything. "He saw me go ghost and he was going to turn me over to Vladia, 'til I told him I knew you and that we're related!"

"It's true, Dani." Vincent said as Dani turned back to him. "Your little ecto-brat of a cousin had no idea I was using _him_ to get to _you_."

Danny stared at him in disbelief. "You _what_?!"

Vincent then made a mocking smile. "And he actually believed that I wanted the _honor_ of meeting Dani Phantom...when I really just wanted the honor of _destroying_ you!" He then sent out a wave of electricity down his grapple hook, electrocuting Dani as she shrieked in agony before he released her and she plummeted to the ground while she fell unconscious.

Danny looked down at his unconscious cousin before he glared angrily at Vincent. "You-you tricked me!" He exclaimed to the hunter boy offendedly. If he wasn't so weak, he would've been beating him to a pulp for hurting his only family.

Vincent just remained silent and continued to smirk as he aimed out his wrist gun at Danny, making him gasp in shock before he blasted at the ghost boy dead on, making him shout loudly and he fell right next to Dani as he, too, drifted into unconsciousness.

Vincent chuckled at his accomplishment. "Now that's two Dani/ny Phantoms for the price of one." He said as he looked down at the unconscious Phantom cousins.

Several minutes laters, Dani groaned as she slowly began to wake up and then gasped as she looked around and found herself in a boiler room, and that she was cuffed hands and feet by four containing cuffs. She struggled to break free, but gave up when they were even ghost-proof as she couldn't phase out of them.

"I finally got you where I want you." Vincent said as he walked out of the shadows, making Dani gasp. "But now I want answers, Phantom."

"You're not getting anything until you tell me what you did with Danny!" Dani growled as she glared angrily at him.

Vincent smiled casually as he placed his fists on his sides. "Oh, he's getting what's coming to him."

"Just tell me you didn't hand him over to Vladia."

"Well...that would be a lie now, wouldn't it?"

"Well, you didn't seem to have any trouble lying to Danny. Listen, I that we've had our issues and clearly you're not big on forgiveness, but Danny doesn't have _anything_ to do with you hating me, even if we are related."

"I don't _hate_ you, Dani, it's because of you that I'm the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park." As he spoke, he walked to a counter on the side of the room where a box was.

Dani made an offended look. "Hey! What about the Fentons?"

Vincent scoffed like she was joking around. "Are you kidding me? They couldn't catch a ghost, even if it was living under their own roof."

Dani made a flat look like he got her there. "True."

"But knowledge is power, and with your knowledge, I'll have the power to rid Amity Park of it's constant ghost invasion forever!"

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "So you want information?"

"Everything you've got. On the ghost portals, the Ghost Zone…"

"And what if I don't feel like talking to you?"

"Then I'll need to find ways to persuade you." Vincent opened the box and pulled out a gun as he activated it and revealed electricity coming out, making Dani gasp in fear.

Meanwhile, in Vladia's lab, Danny was strapped (or in reality, trapped) on top of an examination table as he strained to break free, but his strength was so weak, he couldn't break free, and it was even ghost proof so he couldn't even phase out of it. Like Dani, he did also have a big fear of being dissected like a guinea pig.

"What is it with you and examination tables?!" Danny exclaimed in annoyance before he pulled with his legs, but immediately stopped when they melted a little as he eyes went wide in surprise. "Whoa!"

"Now, now, my son." Vladia said as she walked out of the shadows in her ghost form, satisfied that she has finally captured the one imperfect clone who has betrayed her willingly. "If you continue to struggle, there'll be nothing left of you to dissect."

She reached out to touch Danny's forehead as he turned his head away and glared in disgust at his creator and former mother. "Don't touch me, fruitloop!"

His face melted a little, making her retract back her gloved hand in disgust as it dripped from her fingers. "Ewww!" She snapped her fingers as a scanner appeared and began scanning a struggling Danny as his body began to melt even more. "Structural density?"

" _53%, dumpling_." A Matt hologram said. Danny groaned weakly as his body began to reform again. " _85%, sweetums. I love the perfume you're wearing_."

"Ectoplasmic energy readings?"

" _Unstable, cupcake_."

"Clearly, he is only mildly more sound than the other clones. The question is: why did he last _longer_ than the rest?"

She then saw Danny look up at her weakly. "Please tell me you've been working on something to stabilize me." He asked her hopefully, trying to see if her could reach into his 'mother' and hoped there was at least some good in her.

"Oh no, my child. I've had far more important matters to tend to. My Matthew upgrade, for instance. Right, dear?"

" _Whatever you say, Vladia, my brilliant and ingenious lambchop. I love what you've done with your fangs_." The Matt hologram said.

Vladia smiled brightly and then grinned wickedly at Danny. "Well, Daniel, it seems the only way I'll be able to make a perfect clone...is to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains." Danny looked up at her in fear, knowing that she still wanted to kill him as the imperfect clone she viewed him as and nothing more.

Back in the boiler room, Dani tried to talk to Vincent that killing and torturing ghosts was wrong, but he believed that every ghost he saw was evil, and he still wasn't quite the forgiving type still he stilled never forgave Dani for 'ruining' his life, revealing his identity to his mother, and supposingly trying to kill him when his old suit was controlled by a technopathic ghost.

"Vincent! You don't want to do this!" Dani said as she tried to reason with him.

"No, _you_ don't want me to do this." Vincent said as he smiled and held up the ecto gun.

"Well, yeah…" Vincent then shocked Dani with his gun, making her shriek loudly. "STOP!" Vincent halted his gun and looked at her. "I'll tell you about the portals! I'll give you a map to the Ghost Zone, you can become the hero ghost hunter of Amity Park, but first, you need to let me go and we need to save Daniel!"

"Why?! Because your cousin's one of _your_ kind? A ghost?" Vincent shocked Dani again, making her shout in pain.

"No! Because he's one of _yours_! A human!" Vincent made a look of shock as she continued. "He's not just a ghost, he's also a boy."

"But Vladia said the ghost part of him was out to get her and Amity Park."

"Vincent, you saw him! Did Danny really look like he could destroy anything?"

"Funny...he asked the same thing." Vincent looked down as he began thinking to himself for a second.

"Look, the facts are Daniel's ghost half is unstable, Vladia is out to destroy him. And if she destroys the ghost half, the human half is destroyed along with it!"

Vincent glanced back up at the ghost girl as he glared. "No! That's not my problem! He is a ghost, and I destroy ghosts!"

"Fine, destroy ghosts! But can you really take part in destroying a human?"

That made Vincent hesitate when she reminded him that Danny was not just a ghost, but also a human, and he would never harm an innocent human. He guessed to himself the he was so caught up on wanting to destroy him because he was part ghost, he never listened to his pleads and that he even ignored the young ghost boy when he said he couldn't destroy anything, because he was unstable and melting into ectoplasm. And after learning he was Dani's cousin, the ghost girl he has been trying to hunt down since he first became a hunter, he was willing to trick him into luring both of them together so he could capture him and hand him to Vladia. Maybe Vladia did lie to him, but in Vincent's view, she probably just misunderstood Danny as a real threat, but like usual, he was too stubborn to admit of her true evil intentions. Finally, he begrudgingly agreed to help Dani rescue her cousin and make up for his mistake.

Dani flew the both of them into Fenton Works and into the lab. They both looked around and saw that they were alone, Vincent made a look at Dani when he realized she was still holding his hand and he swiped his hand away from her's.

"What makes you think the Fentons would have anything to help Danny?" Vincent asked skeptically with his arms crossed. "They are ghost _hunters_ , not ghost helpers."

"Yes and no." Dani said as she began searching around the counters for something useful. "My mo-uh...Jackie Fenton tends to be a little of both." She then smiled when she found a sprayable canister of her mother's Ecto-Dejecto. She knew that Jackie made it to make ghosts weaker, but it instead made them stronger. She hoped that, since it could make a ghost's body stronger, it should also help strengthen Danny's unstable clone DNA to help stabilize his ghost form and DNA to prevent him from melting anymore so he could become whole again. "For the sake of all ghosts, I keep my eye on these guys and have a pretty good idea of what they're up to."

"You don't think it's a little dangerous flying into the lab of a family of ghost hunters?"

They heard grunting from inside a full containment unit full of ghosts and saw that Jackie was cramped at the top and being squashed from inside of it. "Something tells me we'll be okay."

Dani phased Vincent through the ceiling before briefly returning to flush the ghost out of the containment unit and through the pipes before they swirled into the ghost portal, back into the Ghost Zone before she flew away. Jackie fell from the top and looked at the empty unit she was kind of trapped in. "He-he-hey! Am I good or what?" Jackie said with a smile.

Vincent flew across Amity Park with Dani flying right behind him as they flew towards Vladia's mansion. However, one of her bug spy cameras caught them on tape as it sent a live footage of Vincent and Dani straight into Vladia's lab.

" _Intruder alert, dearest._ " The Matt hologram announced.

"Dani!" Danny exclaimed when he saw the footage. He was strapped to a melting device that would shock him mercilessly and cause his unstable body to fall apart and underneath him as a large unit where his ectoplasm would be collected for Vladia to study for a perfect clone for herself and to research how he survived longer than the other clones, both as revenge against her former 'son' and as an advantage all for herself.

"Phantom!" Vladia growled as she walked to the screen. "Argh, what a nuisance. _And_ Vincent! Well this is inconvenient at best. Can't go letting him discover the truth now, can we?" She then duplicated herself as her duplicate changed into Vladia Masters. "Time to assume my role in our little production." The human Vladia duplicate locked herself inside the closet to pretend she was captured.

"I'll go welcome our guests." The Plasmius Vladia said before flying off, but then stopped at the Matt hologram. "And I'm sorry, dear, but I can't have them see you either." She pressed a button on the console.

" _See you tonight, my love_." He said before fading away.

"Until then, there's work to be done."

Dani and Vincent phased into the mansion and landed in the main room. "DANI! HELP!" They heard Danny shout from somewhere as they looked around for the source of the scream.

"Danny?!" Dani called out.

"It came from in there!" Vincent said as he pointed at the fireplace. Before they could do anything, Vladia Plasmius phased from the floor and laughed as she waved her cape off of her.

Dani frowned at her archenemy. "I don't want to fight you, Vladia, I just want to save Daniel!"

"Sorry, not on my watch." Vladia smirked before firing a ghost beam at Dani, sending her crashing into a bookshelf. Before she could get up, the shelf collapsed on top of her hard. Vincent summoned his hoverboard and flew straight at the ghost woman as Dani drifts to unconsciousness and changed into her human form. Vladia turned intangible with her arms crossed as Vincent flew right through her. "Feeling super in our new suped-up suit, are we?"

Vladia fired another beam at Vincent as he pulled up a blue shield and deflected her attack as he grinned cleverly at the ghost woman. "Actually, yeah." He said before the bottom of his board fired multiple darts as they pinned Vladia to the wall by her cape, skirt, and gloves as she shouted.

Vladia then smiled at the teen ghost hunter. "Not bad, but do you really think you can trap me, boy?"

"I think I just did." However, Vladia merely phased through the wall and the darts, surprising him as his eyes went wide. "What the?!"

She then phased back into her lab and walked to her console. "Breaking up is hard to do, unless you have a button that does _this_!" Vladia pulled on a lever and activated the device on Danny, ignoring the boy's look of fear as it shocked him and began to destabilize his entire body.

Vladia laughed evilly until Vincent burst from the ceiling and saw he was too late. "NO!"

Danny's feet began to melt as he shouted in agony. "DANI!" He shouted to the top of his lungs up to the first floor.

Dani woke up and she heard her cousin's cry. "DANIEL!" She exclaimed back, until she noticed that she has changed back into her human form. "Oh no, Vincent. Did he see me change?"

"HELP ME!"

Dani then got serious at her task at hand. "No time to worry about that now." She transformed back into her ghost form and phased through the floor.

"DANI!" Daniel's body began to destabilize from the electrical currents from his restraints.

Dani phased into the lab and saw that Vincent was just floating there on his hoverboard as she floated right next to him. "Vincent! Why are you standing around?"

They heard knocking from behind the closet door. "Help! That horrible ghost trapped me and is going to destroy the boy!" They heard Vladia shout urgently from inside.

"Vladia?" Vincent wondered in confusion.

"Hello, Vladia's right in front of you!" Dani said behind her teeth as she gestured to Vladia Plasmius.

"Not her, Vladia Masters! This is her mansion!" He dove down to the closest as he hopped off his board and opened the door as human Vladia fell on him as he caught her bridal style as she faked her weakened capture.

"As a sweet, caring good natured woman I am, I beg you don't let her do it!" Vladia acted out in a fake plead.

Vincent smirked up at Dani. "Ha! Told you she was a good girl!"

Dani only frowned at him until she heard Danny shouting in pain again. "Help!" She turned and noticed he was still getting destabilized by the device and dove down to help him.

"What are you doing to him?! Stop it, now!" Vincent fired his wrist gun at Vladia Plasmius and blasted her dead on and sent her crashing to the wall as she collapsed to the floor.

Dani landed in front of Danny and tried to take the cuffs off him, but ended up getting shocked away from him. She yelped and held onto her hand before she narrowed her eyebrows and she fired an ecto beam at the cuffs, but it did no apparent effect as the cuffs continued shocking him.

"It's going to take more than your little plasma ray to cut those ties, Danielle." Vladia said as she smirked at her archenemy while she stood up. Vincent aimed his wrist gun again and fired another beam at her again, making a hole on the wall when she was blasted dead on.

Danny continued to scream to the top of his lungs as his legs began to melt into green ectoplasm. Dani fired another beam at the cuffs, but still didn't do anything. "I can't break them, Daniel. There's only one thing left to try." She said as she took out the Ecto-Dejecto from her belt. She looked back at her cousin. "Feeling brave?"

"A little weak in the knees actually...and I don't even _have_ knees anymore!" Danny exclaimed as he gestured to his legs melting even more as he destabilized even faster.

"Then let's just hope my mom didn't mend this Achilles Heel!"

Dani placed the Ecto-Dejecto on Danny's arm and sprayed the juice inside his body, but nothing happened as his whole body to melt as he grew even weaker and weaker. "I think it's too late." He looked at Dani as he began to lose his grip on keeping his body together. "Goodbye, Dani...thanks for…"

Dani's eyes went wide. "Oh no!" With one final breath, Danny finally fully melted into ectoplasm as it fell straight into the unit below him, now he was nothing but a puddle of ectoplasm. "NO!" Dani kneed at the unit and began to grieve at the lost of her cousin, and that she failed to help save him like she promised she would. "No, Danny! I-I failed you!" She buried her face into her hands as she sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry."

However, the puddle of ectoplasm began to bubble as Danny's head appeared on top, looking a little confused and surprised until he smiled at his sobbing cousin. "Dani? What's the trouble?"

Dani perked up when she heard his voice as she turned to him and smiled. "Huh? Hey!"

Danny burst out of the puddle with a laugh as his ectoplasm reformed into his body and he became solid before he landed in front of his cousin, his body longer unstable and no longer melting as the Ecto-Dejecto has worked as he was whole once again. His unstable clone DNA has finally been stabilized and his body was now complete. "I'm me again!" Dani walked up to him with a look of joyful relief before they hugged each other. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

"A little help here!" Vincent cried as he flew around with Vladia at her tail, catching the Phantom cousins' attentions as they turned to him while they released each other.

Danny smirked like he has been waiting a long time for this moment. "With pleasure."

The ghost boy glared angrily as he charged straight at Vladia and punched her straight at the ceiling. She flew out of the hole and looked around for her attacker, until she felt someone grabbing her cape. She looked up and saw Danny holding onto the end of her cape before he spun her around one time before he threw her across the lab. Vladia screamed as she crashed through five stone columns from Danny's superhuman strength before she crashed into a wall, plummeted down and crashed onto a computer console hard until she finally landed on the floor with a grunt.

Vladia looked up and her eyes went wide when she noticed Danny flying straight at her with a very ticked off look of his face. "I never got to thank you for the homecoming!" He shouted sarcastically out loud to his villainess creator. He then angrily threw a few green ecto disks at her and then a couple of ecto waves from his swing kicks with grunts.

Vladia managed to fly up and she avoided all of his energy attacks at once. "Ha! You missed me!" She shouted at him with a sick grin, but then the young ghost boy zoomed in and punched her hard dead on at her chest and sent her crashing onto the wall as she drifted to unconsciousness.

Danny landed a few feet away as he glared angrily at her for trying to kill him while his resentment for his former mother grew even more after she just tried to kill him with no hesitation or second thoughts at all. "Guess that'll teach her to pick on a defenseless boy."

"There's no such thing." Vincent said with a impressed smile as he and Dani walked up to him while the ghost boy faced them.

"Get Daniel out of here, Vincent, I'll be right behind you." Dani said to him. Vincent smiled at Danny before he hopped on his hoverboard and took off out of the mansion while Danny followed suit, leaving Dani alone to have a little 'chat' with her archenemy as she crossed her arms and glared at her. "Man, you really know how to work the system, don't you?"

The real Vladia Masters grinned as she walked up to her ghost duplicate and reabsorbed her before grinning back at Dani. "It's my specialty." She said with her hands behind her back.

"Now Vincent blames Vladia _Plasmius_ for trying to destroy Danny, leaving Vladia _Masters_ in the clear. If only he knew you were one and the same."

Vladia's smile never dropped as she walked up to the the ghost girl casually. "Well, you could always tell him, my dear...but I'm afraid I would have to counter such slanderous accusations by revealing _your_ little secret."

"Don't come near him again!" Dani warned as she pointed at her, telling her to stay away from Daniel, before flying out of the mansion with Vladia smiling behind her back. Dani phased out of the mansion outside and looked very impressed by Danny's battle with Vladia after he tossed her around. "Danny, that was awesome!" But she noticed that he wasn't there as she only saw Vincent floating there on his hoverboard. "Danny? Vincent, where's Danny?"

"BOO!" Danny shouted as he turned visible right in front of her, making her jump a little before he and Vincent laughed at their little prank.

Dani smirked at the boys as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh hardee har har, very humorous."

Danny ceased laughing as he looked between Dani and Vincent while he smiled in gratitude for their help. "Thank you both! Vladia would've baked me into a puddle of nothing if you hadn't saved me!"

"That's what family's for, cuz." Dani giggled a little as she smiled before she placed her hands on her hips. "So uh, now what? Gonna head off again?"

"Yep! Now that this Phantom's fixed, he's got places to go."

"Well just be safe, okay?"

"Aw, Dani, nothing can hurt me now." He gave Dani another big brotherly hug. "I'll see you later, cuz, and thanks, Vincent!" And after saying his goodbyes, he took off to the sky and flew off to the parts unknown to do his own brand of good for the world, but he promised he would come back to visit his cousin in a later time.

Dani and Vincent both watched as the young ghost boy disappeared into the night sky until he was out of sight before Dani held out his arms to Vincent while he looked at her in confusion. "What's that for?" He wondered.

"Deal's a deal. You helped me save Danny, you can now have me back as your captive." Dani said to him.

Vincent only scoffed as he smiled at her. "Forget it."

She dropped her arms in surprise when he was letting her go just like that, dropping the deal they made before. "What?"

He looked away as he glared a little. "Fly away, ghost girl...before I change my mind."

Dani then began to float away as she smiled. "Alright, I'm going." She turned around to fly away, but only to get blasted in the butt by the hunter boy. "Ow! What in-"

Vincent smirked at her cleverly as he allowed his arm down. "But don't think this is gonna last. Tomorrow, it's game on!"

Dani grinned back at him. "Wanting to have your butt wiped by a girl? Don't worry, Red Hunter, I'm _always_ ready to play." And with that, she flew back to Fenton Works after a long night of saving her cousin from being melted down into nothing but ectoplasm.

Vincent sighed as he watched her disappear into the sky the same way her cousin did. "I told her Vladia was a good girl." He gasped when he suddenly remembered about his boss. "Ms. Masters! I forgot about her!" He quickly flew back into the mansion before he made his hoverboard disappear and then he walked around. "Mayor Masters?! Are you okay?!" He began looking around the damaged lab after Danny nearly destroy it while he tossed Vladia around the room. "Mayor Masters?!"

He peeked through a console until he heard high heel steps and Vladia's voice. "Disappeared? Oh, we were so close! If only we've managed to melt that little brat down!" She growled to herself.

Vincent quickly hid behind a damaged column and peeked through with a look like that selfish talking sounded very familiar to the ghost woman he has fought against. "Is that...Plasmius?"

The hunter boy saw a hologram version of Matt Fenton standing there before he noticed Vladia Masters walking towards it with her permanent smile. "And who knew Vincent would be so easy to fool? 'Trapping me in the closet'. Ha! Ingenious!" Before Vincent's very eyes, she transformed into Vladia Plasmius right in front of him, shocking him completely as his eyes went wide, and she luckily didn't notice. "For a smart boy, he's very easily lead."

Vincent quickly ran out of the lab and jumped back in his hoverboard as he flew away from Vladia's mayor mansion, completely overwhelmed with shock and anger at what he just witnessed his boss just do before his eyes. "Vladia Masters is Vladia Plasmius?! Those Phantom cousins were right all along! And all this time I've been doing all her dirty work!" He then glared angrily with a look of determination, now feeling completely betrayed that his own employer has been lying and using him from the day she first gave him his weapons, using him as one of her useful pawns. "Well, not anymore. Better watch out, Vladia...cause one of the ghosts I'm hunting now is YOU!"

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Jackie was pounding her fist from inside the containment unit, still trapped inside "Hello?!" She called out before clearing her throat. "A little help here?! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"


	54. Phantom Planet: PART 1

**Season 3 Episode 12**  
Phantom Planet: Part 1

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

In the vast void of outer space, hundreds and thousands of miles away from Earth, in the rings of Saturn was a privately owned satellite, which was owned and created by Vladia Masters, one of the richest women on Earth, but in reality was the most villainous to ever live as she was really Vladia Plasmius, the evil half-ghost on both ends of the ghost portal, who used her powers to grant herself power and even tried to destroy her old friend, Jackie Fenton, for 'ruining' her life, and even became archenemy's with another half-ghost, who was a teen who used her powers for good, Dani Phantom (who was really Jackie Fenton's daughter). Right next to her own satellite, was a humongous green asteroid with a skull-shaped face and glowed with some kind of unnatural element unknown to humankind. A probe of the satellite took a few rocks from the asteroid for a few samples before hovered into the satellite as it placed a container into a slot and the rock floated in a small scanning room as its results came up on the monitors.

" _Analysis conclusive_." A hologram Matt Fenton said to it's copy. " _Asteroid composed entirely of unique anti-ghost element: Ectoranium. It's negative effects of which can only be felt by ghosts_."

" _It will be most effective in making anti-ghost weapons and ease Masters's takeover of the Ghost Zone_." The other Matt said as he gestured to the portrait of Vladia Masters.

" _And I shall be the one to tell her the good news_."

The second Matt hologram frowned as he placed his hands on his hips. " _No, I shall_."

They went face to face aggressively. " _I shall!_ "

" _Your resolution is much too low and your band-width is far too thin_."

The first hologram gasped in shock and then glared angrily at his copy. " _Why you holographic_ -" They began to tackle each other.

Meanwhile, outside the satellite, a natural portal opened as Vladia Plasmius herself flew out in her spacesuit and helmet with a bright smile on her face. "What a glorious morning, defeating Blizzard and pilfering the all-powerful Infimap." She said as she unrolled the map as projections of the purple doors spring out, making her smile even more with anticipation after she had recovered the map she previously lost several months ago. "If this keeps up, I should be ruling the galaxy by lunch."

Unfortunately, one of her antennae on his helmet got blasted off. She glared at the portal as her archenemy, Dani Phantom, flying through the portal in the Specter Speeder with her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, all of them glaring angrily at the evil half-ghost villainess who stole the Infimap from their ghost friend once again for her own evil deeds.

"Kitchen's closed, Plasmius!" Dani exclaimed angrily through the bullhorn. "Give us back the map!" Tina pressed some buttons on the tiller and fired some more beams from the guns of the Speeder as she blasted Vladia dead on, making her yelp. Dani placed a space helmet over her head and pulled a lever to close the door to the cockpit and prepared to fly into space and face off against Vladia to recover the map from her. "Let's rock!"

"Three, two, one, PUNCH IT!" Sam said before he slammed his fist on the button.

The doors opened before Dani flew into space and towards Vladia as she fired ecto blasts at her, each she avoided them and blasted at the asteroids instead. "I know you're a lost woman, Vladia, but no map is gonna help you find your way! You need therapy for that!"

Dani fired her own ghost blast at Vladia as she angrily threw up a ghost shield in front of her and deflected her attack, but it exploded on a nearby asteroid next to her, sending her flying and flipping in the air. Dani then formed a giant snowball with her ice power and threw it over her head and at her archenemy. Before she could react, Vladia gasped gasped until she became frozen solid when it instantly hit her. Dani took this opportunity to phase her hand through the ice and retrieved the Infimap as she smiled at Vladia.

"Seriously, girl…" Dani said before Tina drove the Speeder up through her as she phased into it before poking her head out again. "Therapy."

Tina then drove the vehicle away to head back into the Ghost Zone, leaving Vladia in the ice trap. Vladia gathered her energy and broke free from her icy prison as she shouted before she flew after the meddling teens as they flew back into portal. She tried to fire her ecto beams at them, but she only ended up on her satellite as her last blasted at her fuel tanks, setting it on fire.

"The fusion reactor! If the flames reach it, it'll explode!" Vladia exclaimed before she phased into her satellite and into her own speeder and prepared for lift off, and she had a very ticked off and provoked face. "Taking my map, destroying my satellite, mocking my mental health, it's time I finally finish off Dani Phantom...ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Vladia then flew her speeder out of the satellite and through the portal right before it exploded. Unfortunately, Vladia's satellite exploded with such great force, it made the green asteroid it was studying fly straight out of the rings of saturn as it hurled straight across the solar system, and it was on it's way to make a one-course collision with Earth!

* * *

Later on that day on Earth at Amity Park, Dani, Sam, and Tina all returned home after they have successfully retrieved the Infimap from Vladia and planned on returning it to their friend, Blizzard. "Ah, home sweet home." Sam sighed as they headed to school, and looked relaxed that day. "Nothing like good ol' solid terra phoma."

"I thought you liked being in space, Sam. All that infinite darkness everywhere?" Dani said to him.

"Yeah, well, I like my darkness with a little more oxygen and a lot less asteroids."

"Still, it's cool we were able to help out Blizzard. I bet she'll be glad to get her map back." Tina said as she held up the Infimap as it glowed.

"Yeah, we'll return it to her as soon as we can, but right now though I'm with Sam." Dani said as they continued down the sidewalk without a care in the world. "It's good to be back to where things are normal."

" _Attention, Amity Park!_ " Jackie Fenton's voice bellowed, causing the three teens to freeze their tracks in surprise. They looked ahead and saw the Fenton RV being driven madly by Jackie and on the passenger seat was her husband, Matt. " _The Fentons are on patrol! Restassured, the streets are safe!_ " The RV then accidentally bumped over a rock, causing the vehicle to go out of control until it crashed into a fire hydrant as water spewed like a geyser, much to the Fentons' concerns. " _Uh...city water supply A-okay!_ "

Dani made a flat look of annoyance and embarrassment at her parent's big screw up. "Yep. Normal." Tina said as she stared at her friend's parents.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off, and they turned around to find an explosion at the electronics shop, where Techna was stealing some goodies. "Hahaha! Nothing like a lazy day of shopping, lattes, and terrorizing the minimum-waged workers!" Techna said as an employee shivered in fear. "Boo." The worker ran away as he screamed.

"I'm going ghost!" Dani cried as she ran between buildings and changed into her ghost form before flying into action.

Techna took more PDAs as she stuffed them into her shopping bag. "Well, look on the bright side, at least I'm not downloading them illegally."

Dani appeared and punched Techna away from the worker as she glared. "Next register, cyber-brat!"

The technopathic ghost is sent flying out of the store and into a car as most of her electronics broke. She narrowed her eyes and blasted her energy at a car, making it stand upright as she made her electronic goodies attach to it and in a flash it transformed into a robotic car as Dani hovered from the hole in the shop. "Behold, ghost twerp! The perfect combination of technology, past and present: The Car-puter! It will drive you...to your doom!" Techna laughed like a madwoman.

Dani charged at the robotic car, but it suddenly shot out its engine at her, hitting her dead on as it retracted it. Dani crashed to a building and collapsed on the ground while she rubbed her head. "Great, my first car accident and I'm not even driving yet." The Car-puter then drove on its wheel feet away, creating smoke in the process. "Hey!" She coughed from the smoke, but then noticed it was heading straight for her friends. "Tina! Sam!"

Tina and Sam both shouted and braced themselves, but then the Car-puter suddenly stopped "HUH?!" Dani and Techna said in unison, both looking confused at who would stop that thing.

They then noticed three adolescent teens with red and black jumpsuits and special kinds of ecto-guns as the bigger guy had restrained the robotic car with a grapple gun. "Yo, I got it, Vid!" The larger guy said to one of his teammates.

"Awesome, Thrash!" The girl with red hair, Vid, said before she turned her attention to the guy with a flipped hat. "Take it, Download!"

Download threw out his wrist as energy fired from it and it hitted the Car-puter and sucked the robot inside, much like the Fenton Thermos, only looking much more advanced than Dani's. "Downloaded, sheyeah." He said as he held out his ghost.

"Uh, who are those guys?" Sam asked Tina in confusion.

"I don't know, but those are the coolest jumpsuits I've ever seen!" She said, admiring the looks of their jumpsuits, until she noticed Dani floating beside her as she scowled at her offendedly with her arms crossed. "Uh, except yours of course. Black is very slimming."

"Adolescents, how dare you?!" Techna exclaimed to the mysterious teen ghost fighters. Vid fired three electric disks at her from her wrists. "And another thing, the high-tech look is my bit!" The disk sliced into her body and electrocuted her, making her shout before she dropped to her knees and then Download sucked her inside his wrist.

"Ghost gal gone, the very is safe; have a righteous day." Download said to no one in particular.

"Masters Blasters stop disasters!" The three teens shouted out loud before going in dramatic poses as the citizens cheered for them.

Vid then pressed on her wrist and showed a holographic video projection of Vladia Masters herself. " _Greetings, citizens. I've hoped you've enjoyed this little presentation of Amity Park's newest teen-ghost fighting team: Masters Blasters_." She announced to everyone.

"Masters Blasters?" Dani and Sam both asked in confusion.

" _As mayor, I provided funding for this top-notch troop, equipped with the latest teen technology, they're going to stop ghosts and succeed where Dani Phantom has so obviously failed._ " As she spoke, her wicked smile grew.

"'Teen ghost fighters'?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"'Teen technology'?" Tina asked, equally as surprised.

"'Where Dani Phantom has so obviously failed'?" Dani said as she frowned.

" _My plan is very simple: out with old and in with the new!_ " Vladia continued before she smirked evilly at Dani. " _And the old should give up now if she knows what's good for her_." Dani glared angrily back at her archenemy before Vid powered off the projection and she and her teammates ran to their ghost-hunting van and drove off down the street.

Dani crossed her arms with a suspicious look on her face. "If Vladia's funding them, then they're definitely up to something."

Sam began thinking deeply until he smiled with an idea. "They can't fight ghosts if there are no ghosts to fight, right?" He asked his friends.

"Uh...right?" Dani and Tina said with uncertainty.

"So you just fight ghosts like crazy!"

"Yeah! Remind everyone in this town that there's no better ghost fighter than Dani Phantom!" Tina said confidently to her ghost fighting friend.

Dani smiled brightly in agreement. "You're right. It's time to show them who's the boss around here. Buckle in, guys, Operation Dani Phantom Rocks is about to begin!" She said as she made a confident look.

* * *

The next day, Dani faced off against Undergrowth as she spreaded her vines all over Amity Park again in another attempt to take over the world. Dani charged right at her, but she threw dozens of large sized thorns, making her gasp and braced herself as the thorns passed by her. She got ready to fight again, but then her jumpsuit fell apart, leaving Dani in her bra and undies. She gasped and blushed in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself and fell from the sky. The Masters Blasters team then arrived and started cutting through Undergrowth's vines with a giant saw on their vehicle. They began circling around the plant ghost and sliced her down before Download captured her in his containment device.

Over the past few days, to Dorothea (who blew fire at the ghost girl) to Vortex (who struck the ghost girl with lightning), it has been pretty much the same. Dani would try to fight, only to end up having her uniform shredded to pieces, leaving her in humiliation in her bra and her undies while the Master Blasters defeated each foe and captured them with their high-tech gears. Now, the whole town began to praise the Master Blasters for their heroics and left the town to think that Dani Phantom was just a nuisance and a meddling ghost teen.

One day, the town held up a parade in honor of Vladia Masters and the Masters Blasters. People cheered and threw confetti and balloons everywhere as their new heroes hovered down the street with Vladia in some sort of hover vehicle. The Masters Blasters began tossing their brand new action figures to the crowd while Vladia continued to grin as her plan was working.

On one side of the street of the parade, Dani, Tina, and Sam were all sitting on someone's steps. Dani looked down after her failed attempts to get noticed by the citizens while Sam gave her a sympathetic look and Tina read off a newspaper about her friend's recent embarrassments.

"Hmmm, three news photos of you in your underwear, nine more and you could have your own calendar." Tina said jokingly to Dani.

Dani made an annoyed look at her best friend. "This is serious, Tina!" She snapped. "As far as this town's concerned, Vladia's goons have totally replaced Dani Phantom!"

"Did you say Dani Phantom?" A man asked as he turned around and heard the trio's conversation. "She's wonderful!"

"She's my hero!" His daughter said as she held up a Dani Phantom action figure and hugged it.

Dani perked up with hope when she said that, until the Masters Blasters tossed the man an action figure of their own. "But she's yesterday's news. Masters Blasters gave us cool stuff!"

The man gave his daughter the doll as she dropped the Dani Phantom doll like it was nothing and held up her new toy. "Masters Blasters stop disasters!"

They both then walked away to catch up to the parade. Dani looked down sadly as she picked up the now soaking wet Dani Phantom doll the girl had just abandoned for the Masters Blasters. She felt like ever since Vladia began her own ghost fighting team, the citizens began turning to them for help more then to her, like the invisible girl she once was, and now everyone didn't seem to want her anymore. Her heart began breaking as a tear leaked from her eyes and clutched the doll to her heart.

"Cheer up, Dani." Sam said to her in comfort. "All you have to do is make people see the heroine we know you truly are."

You can do it and maybe try a cool slogan. Dani Phantom stops…" Tina said, but then faltered as her smile dropped. "Uh...nothing rhymes with Phantom."

The trio then heard screaming and then Dani ran into a alleyway and changed into her ghost form. She took to the air and saw a green ghost flying down the street. She smiled, seeing her opportunity to show the town what a great heroine she can be.

"Check this out, everyone! There's not a ghost anywhere that can stand up to Dani Phantom, the original teen ghost fighter!" She announced before turning around and fired an ecto beam at the ghost.

But the blast went right through it and made a hole and then saw air coming out, and she realized she just attacked a giant parade balloon of a ghost. Dani saw the balloon about to fall right on top of Sam and Tina as they both screamed and braced themselves. Dani was about to go save them when the Masters Blasters flew down on jetpacks and caught the balloon before it could crush them. The crowd roared in anger at their former ghost heroine for almost ruining the entire parade.

Vladia grinned casually as she flew up on her hover vehicle. "Yes, as you can see, Amity Park is in much cooler, safer hands, thanks to Masters Blasters." She announced, making the crowd cheer for her again and her own ghost fighting team.

Vladia then grinned evilly at Dani, who in return, glared angrily at her for making her look bad again.

* * *

The next day, Jackie and Matt Fenton were both in the lab after they have shutted down their Fenton Ghost Portal and began working on it with a now-gloomy Dani, Tina, Sam, and James watching them.

"I always knew that Phantom kid was a menace. Not only did she nearly kill Sam and Tina, but she destroyed a perfectly good parade balloon, and that's just plain un-American." Jackie said as she put on her welding goggles and used her blow torch on the portal.

"But Mom, it _was_ just an accident. I, for one, am glad there's someone out there protecting us." James said as he smiled at Dani and winked, but she only continued to look down in shame.

"Me, too, and they're called Masters Blasters! Vladia's team has style, guts, acne, and they're human. Plus, they gave me this cool poster." Jackie gestured to the Masters Blasters poster hanging on the wall, signed by the team themselves. "'To the old woman in the orange suit, stop bothering us!'"

"Why are your folks messing with the Fenton Portal?" Tina asked James.

"Mom's breaking it down to stage one so she can update the software. She says this way she'll be able to catch ghosts and download songs faster." James answered with his arms crossed.

Tina smiled a little. "Isn't science awesome?"

"It kind of looks the same way it did when you first got your ghost powers, Dani." Sam said as he smiled about the accident about a year in a half ago the day Dani first became half-ghost from the ghost portal accident.

Dani, however, looked more annoyed as she frowned at her gothic friend. "Can we stop talking about my powers, please?" She snapped, making Sam's smile drop. "They're causing me nothing but problems lately. "I'm starting to think that maybe we'd be better off without 'em." Sam's arched his eyebrows high when he heard her mutter those words.

Jackie halted her works and stretched her arms and back while she yawned. "Alright, Matt, that's enough for today. I'll let you rub my feet and remember...I have bunions." She said and walked away from the portal.

Matt followed his wife as he laughed nervously and made a look of disgust. "Thank goodness I'm wearing gloves." He said under his breath.

After her parents left the lab, Dani walked in front of the inactive portal and stared at it in thought. "This thing _gave_ me my powers..." She said quietly to herself and began to think about another thought in her mind. "I wonder if it could-"

"Dani, what are you thinking?" James asked like he was reading her mind, knowing what she was thinking about.

Dani frowned back at her friends and brother. "Name one good reason why I should keep my powers."

"You're the target of hundreds of evil ghosts!" Tina said as she tried to finding a slogan, until Sam glared at her. "Oh, wait, that's a bad one. I'll go back to rhyming Phantom."

"Dani, think of all the good you've done, in our doing!" Sam tried to reason to his best friend. "If you took your powers away now-"

They heard the doorbell ring from upstairs. Jackie and Matt answered the door and it was the Masters Blasters, much to Jackie's delight as she smiled brightly. "Hey, Masters Blasters! Remember me?" Jackie said to them respectfully. "The old orange gal? I-" She got cut short when the teen ghost fighters suddenly pinned her and her husband to the wall with a net and it electrocuted them a little as they shouted.

"Jackie and Matthew Fenton, our readings indicate an ectoplasmic entity in the premises." Vid informed them.

"By order of the mayor, you're both under arrest for harboring a ghost." Download added as he pointed at them accusingly.

Dani, Sam, Tina, and James saw the whole thing as they hid from the entrance before hiding behind when they saw that Dani was narrowing her eyes like it was the final straw in her holder.

"That's the last straw. I'm going ghost!" Dani said as she ran back to the lab and changed to her ghost form while flying towards the control panel and began pressing buttons. "I can't catch ghosts anymore, almost hurt my friends, and now my parents are arrested because of me?"

When she finished, the portal began powering up. Dani looked inside it with determination before walking inside just as her friends and brother arrived to stop her.

"Dani, stop!" James said urgently. "This isn't the way!"

"You're a heroine! We can talk about this." Sam tried to reason calmly yet urgently.

"Don't do it, girl! We'll find something that rhymes with Phantom!" Tina exclaimed with her arms spread wide.

But Dani listened to their pleads and as much as she didn't want to hurt them, she almost did hurt them she and couldn't even save them in time and she didn't want it happening again. She looked down and closed her eyes as she shedded a tear, showing them that she has already made up her mind as she looked back at them.

"Sorry guys." She said to them before she pressed the ON button.

The portal began to glow red as Dani looked around before it began shooting off electricity. Dani shouted in agony to the top of her lungs as the portal began to work its magic on her. Sam covered his eyes when he couldn't bare to watch as Tina comforted him and James stared in shock. Dani began to feel weaker as the portal removed the ectoplasm clean out of her human DNA and out of her body, back to its original status before her accident a year ago. The screen on the panel began showing that all the ectoplasm has been successfully removed from Dani's body. The portal then exploded when it was incomplete as Dani walked out weakly in her human form. Her clothes were tattered, her face was burnt, and she had a few streaks of white in her hair, almost like highlights.

She groaned as she falls out and collapsed to the floor. Her friends and James quickly dragged her away from the portal just before it exploded.

Sam looked at the portal before turning his attention to Dani. "Dani, can you hear me?! How do you feel?" Sam asked in concern before placing his hand on her hand. He gasped when she places hers on his.

"Human." She said to him before she drifted to unconsciousness.

Sam, Tina, and James all exchanged worried looks before Sam went back to trying to wake her up. "Dani, Dani, can you hear me?!"

"Did she just do what I think she just did?" Tina asked nervously as she stared at her now fully-human friend.

"You mean step back into the Fenton Portal, remove her ghost powers and revert her DNA profile back to that of a normal human?" James clarified in worry.

"I was going to say go un-ghost, but that works, too."

"Greetings, dudes." Vid said with her teammates behind her. "We're here to, like, police the premises for signs of any spectral activity."

"Just go about your business, we're not even here." Download said as the three of them pulled out scanners and began scanning the entire lab. He scanned on the unconscious Dani, but nothing came up.

"Place is clean, no ectos." Thrash said to his teammates.

As Vid and Thrash walked past the teens, Download grabbed Tina's beanie and began autographing it. "There you go, girl, and remember, the mayor watches constantly. Loves you." He handed Tina back her beanie and left the lab to follow his team. She placed her hat back on her head, but didn't look too happy about the autograph.

After the Masters Blasters left, Dani began to come back to her senses. "Wha-what happened?" She asked wearily as she stood up next to her friends. "Did it work?" She began checking her entire body and then ran to the mirror and saw she was in human form and noticed that her hair now had white strands of hair like highlights.

"You didn't register on the Blasters scanner." Tina pointed out.

Dani smiled in confirmation. "Then that means…" She jumped to the center of the lab. "I'm going ghost!" She thrusted her arms up, but she didn't change to her ghost form as her friends and brother stared at her. "I said...going ghost!" And again, nothing has happened as she laughed happily and looked down at herself. "It worked! I don't have my ghost powers anymore! I'm normal again! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Yeah." Sam said dully with his arms crossed.

"Great." Tina said, equally dulled.

"Thrilling." James said, not smiling either.

Dani noticed that neither of them were smiling. "Oh, come on, guys, don't you realize what this means?" She asked them.

"Yeah, that you're just an average, everyday, not-special human again." Sam said sarcastically, still not smiling.

"Oh, come on, Sam. Think of how great this is gonna be. I won't have to fight ghosts anymore. Now, we can all just be normal teenagers and hangout as much as we want."

Sam glared even more as he walked out of the lab. "Yeah, normal rocks."

"Hey, if it's what you wanted, then I'm glad for you, girl." Tina said, who still was not smiling.

"It is, thanks." Dani said.

"Looks like we'll have to find other things to occupy our time, huh?"

"Looks like."

"There's this new Masters Blasters video game we can play. It's cool. You hunt ghosts. See ya." With that depressing note, Tina left the lab to follow Sam.

"I really can't believe you just did that." James said sadly in somewhat disbelief to his little sister. "It feels like I lost a good friend...someone I was just starting to get to know."

Dani frowned in annoyance. "Why is everyone but me bummed about this? Dani Phantom's not needed anymore. From now on, Dani _Fenton_ is just a nice normal girl from a nice normal family. Now, let's go get Mom and Dad out of jail."

As Dani walked the lab in a huff, James glanced back sadly at their now-wrecked and unusable Fenton Ghost Portal before following his now fully-human sister.

At city hall, Matt and Jackie both walked out of the building after their trial and to their children, who were next to the Fenton RV. Since the Masters Blasters have found no ectoplasmic entity in the Fenton Works lab, they have been officially been cleared of accusation of harboring a ghost fugitive and were dismissed from their case, much to their big relief.

"Thanks for getting us out of jail, kids. I knew there must've been some sort of mistake." Matt said.

"I was never worried." Jackie said. "I was this close to tunneling us out of there with trusty ice cream spoon, but then they, uh, served ice cream. So, well...you know."

Matt then noticed Dani's new hair style as he smiled a little. "By the way, Dani, I think cute what you've done to your hair."

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of that band I was in back in 80s, the Skunk Punks." Jackie pulled out an old newspaper article and showed it to her daughter.

"'The Skunk Punks stink'?" Dani read out loud, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, we walked right into that one."

James, Matt, and Jackie then walked into the Fenton RV. Dani looked up and saw the Masters Blasters blasted a giant purple ghost as it roared in agony before swiping them away with its tail. "Uh, you guys head on home. It's such a nice normal day, that I kind of want to walk around and be...well, normal."

"Well, okay. Just be _normally_ careful. Bye, sweetie." Matt said before he drove the RV away.

Dani smiled in satisfaction as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't worry, I plan on being careful for a long, long time."

* * *

The next two weeks have been quite normal for Dani. Now that she was completely human again, she could ignore a cry for help and the Masters Blasters could take care of the problem, now that all of the citizens didn't need Dani Phantom anymore. People were confused about how their original ghost heroine disappeared, but they didn't seem to care as they only continued to praise for their new team of teen heroes. Sam, Tina, and James, however, still haven't gotten used to Dani making a choice of removing her powers, as they were still bummed about being normal teens again.

One morning, Dani slept peacefully on her bed until Klemper flew past her open window and screamed like an alarm as the Masters Blasters chased after her. Dani woke up and pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock before heading to sleep.

Outside of school, Youngblood's ship hovered over Casper High as everyone gasped as Youngblood laughed out loud. Sam and Tina turned to Dani, but they immediately forgot that she was completely human now and she just looked down and walked away, leaving her friends to exchange sad looks. Youngblood turned to the Masters Blasters on their jet packs as Vid sucked her inside her containment wrist.

One day inside of the school, a group of students ran past Dani, who was going through her locker, as Spector chased after them. She then noticed Daph Baxter and Kwyn running away from Jessie and the shadow ghost before the Masters Blasters chased after their ghost targets. Dani smiled without a care in the world and walked away casually past Sam and Tina, who exchange sad looks with each other. They were still not enjoying Dani being fully human and that they weren't fighting ghosts anymore with her.

About two weeks later after Dani became human again, the trio were all at Sam's basement as they watched the news about the Masters Blasters and their boss, Vladia, as the town seemed to be forced to exchange money to the Masters Blasters with every ghost they captured for them. Of course in everyone's minds, it was for funding weapons, but the trio did know that it was just one of Vladia's schemes to gain even more power to make herself superior than everyone else, even the richest men on the planet.

" _And it's been another busy day for Mayor Masters' Masters Blasters_." Lena Thunder announced on TV as she showed a video of the teen ghost fighters capturing the Box Ghoul and the citizen was forced to give them some cash. " _Who are now charging a small fee to cover their growing expenses_."

Vladia then appeared on screen. " _Yes, quality ghost fighting is getting very expensive these days._ " She said as she grinned and showed another video of her team capturing ghosts and charging money from some residences. " _Time, equipment, storage, it all adds up. And since that cowardly Dani Phantom has disappeared, not that she ever was helpful, there's no one else in town to assist us._ " She then showed Vincent Gray in his ghost hunting suit as he flew after a ghost. " _Oh, there are certainly a few crackpots out there, who think they have what it takes, but they only get in our way_." Vincent suddenly got shoved roughly by Masters Blasters and landed in a garbage truck as it drove away and his hoverboard demolished on the street. " _It seems that when it comes to fighting ghosts were the only game in town...and I do so_ love _games_." Vladia then laughed evilly briefly before she quickly covered it up. " _I-I mean, have a nice day_."

Dani sighed happily. "This is the life, just sitting around, _not_ fighting ghosts with my totally ordinary pals. Can you pass me a corn dog?" Dani asked Sam. He narrowed his eyes and shoved one in her mouth before storming outside his house with Dani following him, looking offended. "Sam, wait! There's no reason to get mad, the corn dogs are made of tofu."

"I'm not mad about corn dogs. You're not you anymore: you're just a...a normal kid, and a selfish one at that." Sam said, crossing his arms and frowning at his friend.

"How am I selfish? Because I don't want to endanger the people I care about the most?"

Sam facepalmed himself. "Dani, don't you get it? Your powers gave you a chance to change things, a chance that no one else had, and I was thrilled to be helping you, but…" Sam slumped on the steps miserably and rested his chin on his fist. "Now you're just one of the crowd again."

Dani climbed down the steps and sat next to him with a clueless look on her face. "What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! You got to fight ghosts after school while other kids fought acne, and you don't really seem to care about what you just gave up."

"I care! It's just that I...care about you and my family more."

"When you had your powers, I knew that this town was protected from evil, but now…who knows where we're heading?" Sam looked down at the Masters Blasters next to caged ghosts as a citizen gave some of his cash to them, knowing that Dani would never ask for anything in return. Sam stood up and looked down at Dani. "I'll always be your friend, Dani, and I'll always be there for you, but I can't live life by just sitting on the sidelines; I'm surprised to think that you can." With that sad look, Sam walked back into his house, leaving Dani alone.

Dani allowed his words to sink in before she took a bite out of her corn dog, until she coughed it out in disgust. "YUCK! Tofu."

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Dani walked down the hallway, starting to feel more regretful at her difficult choice of being a normal girl. She removed her powers to keep her friends from getting hurt, but...she began to think that she actually hurt their feelings by becoming human again, hurting them even more than endangering them with a parade balloon and she hasn't even noticed for two weeks.

Dani stopped at a Masters Blasters poster taped to the lockers, before she growled in anger as she ripped it out and crumpled it into a ball. Despite the fact that she was ignoring ghosts for two weeks, Dani was still very distasteful at Vladia's team of ghost fighters and hated them for taking her heroics, and that they even made her want to be a normal girl in the first place.

Dani suddenly heard growling while she turned around and gasped and the Lunch Man ghost in his meat monster form crashed through the wall, carrying an armful of burgers and a look of disprovement.

"How dare they serve veggie burgers today, and how dare you students eat them?!" He roared before throwing several of them at the students as they ran for their lives and he grabbed Daph Baxter by her arm as she shrieked in fear.

"Somebody help!" She cried in terror.

"No more sitting on the sidelines! Hang on, Daphne!" Dani said before jumping into the air, but she suddenly remembered that she didn't have her ghost powers anymore and she landed on the floor as she made a look of annoyance. "Oh, right, ordinary girl again."

The Lunch Man then grabbed Dani by her arm and lifted her off the ground as he roared angrily. Then, the Masters Blasters skateboarded into the school, ready for some action.

"Masters Blasters stop disasters!" They shouted in unison.

"Chill, dude!" Vid sassed before firing an ice ray from her skateboard and froze the meat monster in a block of ice before shooting four disks and sliced off his arms to free Daph and Dani as they landed back on the floor.

"What's with you, Fenton? Who do you think you are? Dani Phantom?" Daph retorted as she scowled at her and stood up to her feet before she walked up to the Masters Blasters as the students cheered for them. "You guys are the coolest ghost fighters ever!"

"Thanks, sis." Download said, before he held out his hand. "That'll be three hundred bucks." The students stopped cheering as they all pulled out some of their money, looking bummed that they were still being forced to pay fees.

After school, Dani returned to the lab and stared at the now-ruined Fenton Ghost Portal, unusable, thanks to her using it to remove her ghost half. She pressed a button, but all there was were sparks sparking from the hanging wires.

She stepped inside and looked around. "I'm going ghost!" She cried out as she concentrated and threw her arms up in the air with her voice echoing through the portal, but nothing happened.

She made a look of regret as she looked down, actually realizing her big mistake that she actually gave away someone she really was: a heroine. Sam was right all along, she really did change into a selfish ordinary girl who became part of the crowd again, all because the citizens didn't want her, but she realized Sam was trying to say was that they _needed_ her. The Masters Blasters may have took all her heroics, but she had a very good feeling in her guts that this was exactly what Vladia wanted. All the fees, the ghost fighting, Dani turning back into an ordinary human, Dani knew that Vladia's own team of teen ghost fighters were just her pawns as Vladia tried to shame Dani into retiring from being Dani Phantom so she can make expensive fees for herself. Dani knew that was not what heroes are supposed to do, and the Masters Blasters were just the pawns in Vladia's little game for her to grab more power. Dani realized that Vladia actually got what she wanted.

Dani sadly walked out of the lab and back into the living room, where she found James looking down and bummed on a chair and saw her mother crying as she stared at a picture of the Fenton Ghost Portal as her father tried to comfort her.

"There, there, dear, it's alright. So the ghost portal exploded, it's not the end of the world. You can always make another one." Matt said, looking at the bright side to his sobbing wife.

"I don't want another one!" Jackie cried as tears leaked from her eyes. "That portal and I have been through alot together, and all because I wanted to download music faster! Oh, CURSE MY IMPATIENCE!"

" _We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from the Universal Observatory_." Lena Thunder announced on TV before it showed two men in the observatory as everyone in town watched and listened carefully.

The Fentons, Tina, Sam, and everyone else around the world were this big watching the news, which was extremely bad for the entire planet. " _Earlier today, our stellar readings indicated that a massive asteroid is hurtling across the solar system!_ " One one of the observants said with a grace look on his face, showing a familiar-looking large green asteroid flying straight towards the Earth. Dani could have sworn that she has seen that weird-looking asteroid before, but couldn't remember when or where she saw it.

" _Where it's trajectory will send it crashing directly into the Earth_." His partner added.

" _If immediate action is not taken, our entire planet will be completely destroyed_."

" _We estimate we have one week before impact_."

" _One week, use it wisely_."

They then showed a simulation of what would happen if the giant asteroid crashed into the Earth: it would shatter into millions of pieces and kill every single being on the planet. Everyone gasped in complete shock and absolute horror as Dani looked at the TV in fear, really wishing she didn't remove herself of her powers before this urgent global crisis. Now the world was officially in danger, now that the Earth was in an apocalyptic collision with the giant asteroid, and now everyone needed her once again, now more than ever.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	55. Phantom Planet: PART 2

**Season 3 Episode 13**  
Phantom Planet: Part 2

 _ **Sam: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

 _Dani and her friends escaped in their Specter Speeder in space with Infimap in their possession after they have retrieved from Vladia Plasmius as she fired ecto beams at her satellite, but accidentally fires her beams at the fuel tanks. She gasped and phased inside to her own speeder._

" _Taking my map, destroying my satellite, mocking my mental healthy, it's time I finally finish off Dani Phantom, once and for all!" Vladia declared before flying away just as her satellite exploded, and the force sent the giant green asteroid hurtling out the rings of Saturn and it headed straight to Earth._

 _Ever cheered for the Masters Blasters as Vid showed the projection of Vladia Masters. "As mayor, I've provided city funding for this top notch troop, equipped with the latest teen technology, they're going to stop ghosts and succeed, where Dani Phantom has so obviously failed." She said with a wicked smile._

" _Teen ghost fighters?" Sam asked._

" _Teen technology?" Tina asked._

" _Where Dani Phantom has so obviously failed?" Dani then asked as she frowned._

" _My plan is very simple: out with the old and in with the new...and the old should give up now if she knows what's good for her." Vladia Masters said as Dani glared at her angrily._

" _There's not a ghost anywhere that can stand up to Dani Phantom!" Dani fired a ghost ray at a parade balloon, and sent it almost crushing Sam and Tina until the Master Blasters saved them just in time._

 _Vladia grinned sickly at Dani as she glared angrily back at her._

 _Dani then walked in front of the inactive Fenton Portal in her parent's lab. "This thing_ gave _me my powers...I wonder if it could-" She muttered._

" _Dani, what are you thinking?" James asked his sister._

" _Name one good reason why I should keep my powers?"_

" _Dani, think of all the good you've done, in our doing!" Sam tried to reason. "If you took your powers away now-"_

 _They hear screaming from upstairs as the Masters Blasters pinned and electrocuted Jackie and Matt Fenton. "By order of the mayor, you're both under arrest for harboring a ghost." Download said to them._

 _Dani ran down to the lab and changed to her ghost form as she began to activate the portal. "I can't catch ghosts anymore, almost hurt my friends, and now my parents are arrested because of me?" She said before stepping into the portal._

" _Dani, don't do this! This isn't the way!" James exclaimed._

" _You're a heroine, Dani! We can talk about this." Sam said._

 _Dani shedded a tear with her mind made up. "Sorry, guys." She said before pressing the ON button. The portal turned on as it electrocuted Dani and began removing her ghost powers as her friends and brother all watched in horror._

" _Dani Phantom's not needed anymore. From now on, Dani_ Fenton _is just a nice normal girl from a nice normal family." She said to James, her hair now has strands of white hair._

" _Dani, don't you get it? Your powers gave you a chance to change things, a chance that no one else had, and you don't really seem to care about what you just gave up." Sam said to Dani. "When you had your powers, I knew this town was protected from evil, but now…who knows where we're heading?" He looked at the Masters Blasters receiving money from a citizen when they were forced to pay fees. "I'll always be your friend, Dani, but I can't just live life just sitting on the sidelines; I'm surprised to think that you can."_

 _Dani stepped into the now-wrecked Fenton Portal. "I'm going ghost!" She cried, but nothing happened, making her regretful about her choice._

" _Our stellar readings indicate that a massive asteroid is hurtling across the solar system." A man in the observatory said on the news. "If immediate action is not taken, our entire planet will be completely destroyed. One week, use it wisely."_

 _The Fentons exchanged worried looks as Dani gasped in fear, wishing she was still Dani Phantom, because the world now needed her again, now more than ever._

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

All around the world, all of the humans in every single country were screaming to the top of their lungs and running around their streets when they heard about the apocalyptic news about this massive asteroid that was about to collide with Earth in only one week. " _As news of the approaching asteroid, which are some now calling the 'Disasteroid', suppulates around the globe, countries are combining their greatest technology to stop the oncoming threat_." Sheldon Makamoto announced. Citizens cheered as they fired their missiles into space as they watch them as they exploded on the Disasteroid, making them cheer when they thought they have done it, until they saw that it was completely unharmed and it continued its way to Earth. Everyone then despaired once again when they realized it was completely indestructible to their technologies. " _Sadly, it appears that our best may not be good enough. And speaking of no good enough, let's go live to Fenton Works_." Sheldon said happily.

At the Fenton Works lab, the Fentons (along with Vladia's help) have all began a privately funded mission when Vladia paid for the construction of the Fenton Rocket, which Jackie and Matt designed themselves. Dani, James, and Matt were all by a TV console with Vladia also present and Lena Thunder as well. Jackie was currently in the rocket with the Masters Blasters as they made their way to the asteroid to stop it with specialized drill missiles she has invented.

"Thanks, Sheldon, I'm here ringside, where a privately funded to stop the Disasteroid is She He announced to the camera.

"I can't believe I'm just sitting here in a computer console when I should be out there stopping this." Dani muttered to James, before glancing at Vladia, who was leaning against the console while rubbing her fingers to her jacket, and she became even more annoyed. "And I really can't believe we have to do this with _her_."

"We never would've been able to get this mission up and running so fast if she hadn't paid for everything. So at least until the world is safe, chill!" James said quietly and sternly to his little sister before he crossed his arms.

Lena then leaned close to Dani. "How's it going, young lady?" She asked as she held her microphone to her.

"Uh…" She stuttered nervously and saw the cameraman giving her a thumbs up, telling her it was okay. "My mom, Jackie Fenton, is piloting our new-"

" _My_ new!" Vladia cutted in and she raised in index finger in the air as she smiled.

Dani glared at her archenemy as she bared her teeth, trying to hold back her anger. " _Fenton_ Rocket! And is on her way to destroy the asteroid." Everyone then looked up at the screens where a very serious and determined Jackie was making her way towards the Disasteroid, in her Fenton astronaut suit, in the Fenton Rocket with the Masters Blasters in the cockpit with her.

"She looks very serious about her mission." Lena said when she noticed her expression on her face.

"You'd be serious, too, if you had to eat this freaky astronaut food." Jackie said as she held up a sack of astronaut food that she apparently hated. "Freeze-dried yame smelt surprise. What the heck is that?!" She slammed her food packet on the floor in frustration.

Lena then turned her attention to Vladia. "With me now is Amity Park's mayor, Vladia Masters. I understand you've sent in your _own_ team of experts."

"Oh yes, seeing as the world is in jeopardy, I felt that the Masters Blasters presence was an absolute necessity." Vladia said before she held up some of her team's action figure dolls like she was just showing off them off. "Plus, think of how well their action figures will sell."

"Mom, mission status?" Dani asked her mother.

"Readying cyber drill charges." Jackie answered before pressing a button. "Fire!"

Two large drill-like missiles shot out of the Fenton Rocket and drilled their way into the Disasteroid. "Detonation in three...two...ONE!"

 _KABOOM!_ Everyone watched the Disasteroid explode into millions of pieces. They began began to cheer both in the rocket and in the lab at their successful mission.

"Yes! I knew we could do it! There isn't a rock anywhere that can outsmart Jackie Fenton." Jackie said, until she gasped in shock and surprise when she saw a shadow looming over their rocket as the real Disasteroid was still intact and continued it's way to Earth.

" _That's_ the Disasteroid! You had us blow up the wrong one, you idiot!" Download snapped angrily as pointed at her while he and his teammates all glared at the supposingly idiotic obese ghost huntress.

Jackie, however, looked genuinely and completely stunned as she blinked in shock and confusion at the same time. "But I-I couldn't have! Vladia punched in the asteroid's coordinates for me!" But the Masters Blasters didn't seem to listen nor believe her as they began to gang up on her and beated her up for her biggest 'mistake' she has ever done.

Back in the lab, everyone except Vladia all looked down hopelessly at what happened in space. Vladia only continued to smirk while everyone else bowed their heads gravely in despair. "That...that was our last chance." Matt groaned, sounding completely hopeless.

Matt then left the lab while hugging James close to him and so did Lena Thunder and her camera crew, leaving Dani alone with Vladia. She turned around and was about to leave with her family as well, until she accidentally bumped into Vladia. "Oops! Looks like I set the wrong coordinates, silly me." Vladia said in a fake concern as she grinned down at the former half-ghost girl. "You know how bad I can be with computers."

"Oh, bite that innocent coincidence back in your tongue, Plasmius, I know you did that on purpose!" Dani said as she glared at the villainess woman and walked away a few feet before stopping with her back turned to her.

"Perhaps, but it seems that your mother has failed once again, Danielle." Dani cocked an offended eyebrow when Vladia said that since _she_ was the one who purposely made Jackie fail to humiliate her in the first place as the evil woman continued to grin wickedly. "And at a time where the world needs a heroine the most."

Dani growled angrily before she turned harshly back at her cold-hearted archenemy. "At least she tried, Vladia, and I'm so sick and tired of playing your fun little games! You know, from the first time I even met you, I tried to believe in what my mother believed about you, but I've learned the truth from that day on, from trying to kill my mother, hook up with my father, spying on me, using Vincent, to trying to destroy all of my friends and family: you're nothing but a heartless, lonely fruitloop who cares about nobody about herself, her wealth, and power. You just only see people as just your little pawns in your game of chess. You once said all you ever wanted was love and family, and I know you hate my mom because of that, but between the two of us, you and I have very different views of love and family!" Dani then crossed her arms as she continued glaring at the villainess woman. "Last thing, Plasmius, what have _you_ ever done except send others to do your work _for_ you?"

Vladia's smile never dropped as Dani spoke her little philosophical pep talk about herself before she pointed her finger at the girl. "And where are _you_ , Dani Phantom? Looks like my plan to shame you into hiding was even more effective than I could've hoped."

Dani and Vladia both got to their faces and growled aggressively at each other. Dani then reached into the back of her pocket and pulled out her Boo-staff and activated it; she may not have her ghost powers anymore, but that didn't mean she was no longer an expert staffswoman. She spun her staff expertly and tried to swing it as she shouted angrily, but Vladia merely leaned away as she tried to swing at her again and even tried to swing-kick in the air as Vladia ducked until she grabbed onto her staff when Dani swung at her again, making her gasp and her eyes went wide before Vladia pulled her in front of the consoles as she tripped to the floor on her stomach with a grunt.

" _I'm just getting word that scientists now know, the Disasteroid originated from the rings of Saturn two weeks ago_." Sheldon announced on TV.

Dani perked up in surprise when she heard this, making her memories of the past flash back inside her mind as she narrowed her eyes like her suspicions were proven correct. "Wait a minute, Saturn? Your satellite exploded, _that's_ what moved the asteroid!" Dani said out loud as she turned angrily to the mayor and realized that _Vladia_ was the one who was responsible for putting the entire planet in danger while she pointed directly at her accusingly. " _You_ were the one who caused this catastrophe!"

Vladia only remained silent and continued to grin widely as she transformed to her ghost form. Dani gasped as her eyes went wide in surprise, but before she could even defend herself, Vladia grabbed her by her throat and held her close to her face. "Defeating you was just the first act of my little show, my dear. Get ready for Act II!" She said out loud before she roughly threw Dani into the ruined Fenton Ghost Portal. She laughed evilly before she phased out of the lab to begin this 'next phase' of her plan.

Dani groaned in pain as she drifted to unconsciousness with her Boo-staff in her hand.

* * *

The next day early in the morning, Vladia has called the entire town meeting as the members of the United Nations were also present to hear what she has to say to all of them. Live national cameras showed her standing at the podium with the Masters Blasters behind her. Jackie had a black eye and a fractured arm from all the beatings the Masters Blasters did to her back in space for her idiotic mind.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Sam asked Dani.

"Because we've got to see what Vladia's up to. She says she has news that will impact the entire world." Dani said as she glanced out to her archenemy.

"Citizens of the Earth, I have news that will impact the entire world!" Vladia began to announce as everyone around the world listened to her every words at cities, homes with families, and even through the medias. "Though every attempt in destroying the Disasteroid has failed, I come to you today offering an alternative solution..." The woman grinned sinisterly to herself like it was time to put her granddaddy of all master plans into action. "One that I think you will find most surprising!"

Vladia smiled and suddenly climbed on top of her own podium as she finished speaking, much to the Masters Blasters' confusions, before she jumped into the air while the crowd looked up at her in awe as they watched her hovering in the air like she was flying by herself, but none of the citizens in the world were prepared for what came next for them. The evil woman smirked evilly at them as she then transformed into her ghost form and intentionally revealed her biggest secret to the entire globe: that she was half-ghost. Vladia cackled evilly into the heavens at their surprised faces while they all gasped and cried out in shock at what this woman just did before their very eyes.

"Oh no!" Dani said with wide eyes, thinking that her archenemy might reveal her secret next.

"I did not see that coming." Jackie said with wide eyes as she stared up at her old college friend and witnessed what she just did right in front of them.

The Masters Blasters then all glared angrily at their former employer for her deception as they were about to attack and capture her, but Vladia merely duplicated herself two times and blasted at them dead on with her ecto blasts, taking them all down as they all shouted and fell unconscious, now that Vladia had no further use for those ametaur teenage ghost hunters anymore after they have successfully shamed the old ghost heroine into hiding, just as she hoped for. And now since Dani Phantom was finally out of her picture, she believed that nobody could stop her now.

Vladia then merged herself back into one before she flew in front of City Hall while she looked down evilly at the innocent citizens and their leaders she believed she was much more superior than as she hovered right above them. "Yes, though I used my human half to walk among you, it's obvious I am a far superior creature." She said to everyone with her sickening and wicked grin.

"Who are you?!" Sheldon asked with stunned wide eyes as he held out his microphone.

"Though the world has come to know me as Vladia Masters, billionairess mayor of Amity Park...I prefer you call me by my chosen, slightly more evil name, Vladia Plasmius!" The evil half-ghost villainess woman said her alter ego name like it was supposed to strike fear into their hearts, and in a way, it was sort of working.

"Vladia's...a g-ghost?!" Matt exclaimed in complete shock as he backed away a little, looking absolutely overwhelmed with disbelief that his former college friend is in fact an actual ghost.

Vladia placed her hands on her hips as she began her little selfish exchange for the entire world. "I have a proposition for you: the nations of the world must agree unanimously to pay me five hundred billion dollars and make me absolute ruler. In return, I shall use my ghost powers-"

"To destroy the Disasteroid?" A random reporter asked her.

"No, to turn it _intangible_."

"Evil, but ingenious." Matt admitted to Jackie as he turned to her. "That way it'll just pass harmlessly through the Earth." His smile then faded as his former college friend continued.

"It's your choice, world. Be destroyed or be saved...oh, and ruled by me. I eagerly await your decision!" With that happy note, Vladia laughed evilly to the heavens before she disappeared without a trace, leaving the world to chose two very catastrophic and disastrous choices: to either have Vladia Plasmius leave the innocent people to die and allow the asteroid to destroy their entire world, or agree on the villainess half-ghost woman's terms and allow her to save them while she gets to rule the world with an iron fist, making everyone suffer under her 'superior' shadow. Nobody knew what she had planned for everyone if she became their queen, but they knew it wouldn't be good either way, especially for their own children and Vladia _hated_ kids and teenagers for their constant meddlings and rebellions.

"What happens now?" James asked his sister and her friends with stunned wide eyes after he saw what he just witnessed Vladia do in front of everyone.

"Looks like we either change the name of the Earth to Vladiacopolis, or I somehow figure a way out of this mess." Dani replied as she began thinking to herself.

Later on that afternoon in the same day, the whole world knew that they had no other choice as all of the nations of the world had to agree on Vladia's evil terms, as long as she did manage to save the Earth with her plan that actually sounded a little too good to be true, for her anyway. At the sight of the Fenton Rocket, a member of the United Nations handed Vladia (who was still in her ghost form) the contract, agreeing unwillingly to hand the villainess half-ghost woman five hundred billion dollars and total world supremacy, as long as she did manage complete her plan and it would go accordingly to it. She continued to grin widely as she signed her alter ego name on the contract. Vladia was completely satisfied that everything was going her way and that her goal for world domination almost came into completion.

"And that concludes Act II of what I like to call 'One Nation under Vladia'." Vladia said before she vaporized her pen and held up her contract. "Onto the finale!"

Jackie and Vladia sat in the rocket in their astronaut uniforms as everyone watched them blast off into space and made their way off to the Disasteroid. Jackie continued looking sadly at whom she thought was her best friend from college along the way. She believed that after twenty years of not speaking to each other all those years ago, Vladia would have finally forgiven her and was willing to forget the past, but after witnessing what she just did today, she felt her entire world turn upside down when Vladia exposed herself to the world and that she intentionally threatened the whole planet selfishly for her own personal pleasure.

"How could you hold the world hostage like that, Vladia, and after all the good fortune you've had in your life?" Jackie asked as she looked down with genuine hurt in her eyes.

"GOOD FORTUNE?!" Vladia snapped harshly as she glared angrily at Jackie, knowing this was the perfect time to back talk at Jackie for 'humiliating' her all those years ago like how she has been holding in her anger and hate since the college reunion. "You infect me with ghost DNA then steal the love of my life, and you call that 'good fortune'?!"

" _I_ infected you? You mean…" Jackie began to remember the day of Vladia's proto portal accident back during their college days that hospitalized her for years and devastated her entire social life. She also realized that it was during that time that turned her former friend into the monster she was to this day.

Vladia stood up to her feet as she continued glaring at the obese ghost huntress she believed was an idiot for years. "Yes, FOOL! It was your bumbling that made me what I am today!" Jackie blinked at her in stunned silence until Vladia then calmed down and grinned as they approached the Disasteroid. "But...I suppose I should be saying thank you, for without you and your _dimwitted_ family, I wouldn't be moments away from becoming ruler of the Earth." She spoke as she began walking towards the door.

Jackie looked offended when she basically just insulted her entire family as she narrowed her eyes. "Nobody calls my family dimwitted, and I've never meant to hurt you, what happened was an accident!" Jackie pleaded as she tried to reach into her old friend while Vladia turned around with a blank and unfazed look on her face. Jackie lifted up her face shield as she stood up to her feet, trying to look genuinely understanding about Vladia's evil contempts. "I'm your friend, Vladia, I've always been your friend. I even voted for ya!"

Vladia, however, smirked at the 'idiotic' obese ghost huntress with her signature sickening grin. "I'll remember that when I steal Matthew from you and make him my king." She said coldly to Jackie, denying and intentionally unaccepting her former college friend's pleas and apologies before she laughed evilly as the doors closed in front of her.

Jackie turned away and cringed as her hurt rapidly turned to anger and realization. She finally realized that the Vladia Masters she once knew was long gone, and has been replaced by an evil half-ghost as the billionairess woman allowed her powers to turn her into the monster she was always destined to be. Calling her and her entire family 'dimwitted', wanting to steal her husband away as her own (when ironically Vladia believed that _Jackie_ was the one who stole the love of her life), and all this entire time Vladia has been trying to kill her all along so she could take away everything she loved and cared about, despite Jackie being absolutely nothing but loyal and supportive to her. When Jackie thought that she could never admit the fact nor believe it, she knew that it was the absolute truth: Vladia has intentionally betrayed everyone she knew and cared about in the past, especially the people she was closest to. Jackie deeply in her heart began taking everything good she said about Vladia for a year in a half back and knew that she was now nothing but a heartless monster she despised, a ghost.

Vladia flew out of the rocket and into space, still wearing her sickening grin, before she turned on her wrist watch as a mini Matt hologram appeared. " _Asteroid contact in five hundred meters, o future ruler of the Earth._ " It said.

Vladia floated above the Disasteroid and held out her hands with a look of anticipation, ready to turn it intangible and allow it to phase through the Earth so she can finally rule the world in her own terms _and_ with her own iron fist. However, the second Vladia placed her palms on the green surface, it suddenly began to shock her as she screamed in agony.

"NO! NO! NO!" She immediately got shot away from the asteroid's surface like it was not allowing her to turn it intangible at all. "What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded angrily to her mini Matt hologram.

" _Asteroid composed entirely of unique anti-ghost element: Ectoranium. Ectoranium. Ectoranium._ " It said.

"Ectoranium?!" Vladia's eyes went wide while she made a look of shock, disbelief, and realization as her hologram powered down and she looked down at the Earth when she realized her biggest mistake she has ever made in her entire life. "That means I can never touch it...NO GHOST CAN! That means, the Earth _is_ doomed! And even if it wasn't, I could never go back! I've revealed my true self! I'll be forever hunted!" Vladia then turned her attention to the Fenton Rocket and saw Jackie Fenton glaring at her in disdain and disgust with her arms crossed after she saw the whole thing, not to mention she was completely offended when her former college friend insulted her and her entire family coldly like that. Vladia then tried to plead her old friend to allow her back on aboard the spaceship to return home. "Jackie, you have to help me! You wouldn't turn your back on an old friend, would you?"

"An old friend? No. You? Yes!" Jackie said offendedly with an angry/hurt tone in her voice before she slammed her palm on a button and blasted away in her Fenton Rocket to return home, leaving Vladia behind to rot in space so she could be punished to be all alone like Jackie should have done a year in a half ago since the college reunion, while she destroyed her former college friend's last connection to Earth.

"JACKIE!" Vladia turned back to Earth and made a look of depression when she realized she could never return home and she has realized she has truly been defeated. All those times Dani foiled her plans for a year in a half, and after shaming her into hiding as made her thought she could finally get what she wanted, but now she has lost everything she has stolen in the past and recent. Her wealth, her power, her businesses, her chances, every one of her homes and merchandises she owned on Earth...everything she had was all completely gone. Dani has finally won their game of chess.

Back in the Fenton Works lab, Dani, Sam, Tina, and James all watched the whole thing on the TV space consoles as they witnessed Vladia Plasmius flying off into space alone to wander the universe for all eternity in isolation like she deserved. Although Team Phantom should have been celebrating that Vladia has finally been defeated once and for all and that they no longer had to worry about her taking over the world anymore, the fact that the Ectoranium that was coated in the Disasteroid kept her from turning it intangible and now they had to come up with a new plan to save the Earth.

"What are we gonna do?" Tina asked urgently.

Dani began thinking deeply until something clicked in her mind as she looked at her friends and brother with an eyebrow cocked. "What if we didn't make the _asteroid_ intangible?"

Sam, Tina, and James stared at her, wondering what was in her mind. "Then it would obliterate the Earth."

Dani smiled confidently. "Not if we made the _Earth_ intangible!"

"The _whole_ Earth? Intangible? Are you kidding?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you need like...a bazillion ghosts to do that." Tina pointed out.

Dani smiled even more before pulling out the Infimap. "Behold, the addresses of a bazillion ghosts!"

Sam smiled excitedly as he stood from his seat, realizing that Dani was back into her old self, despite being human again. "Now _that's_ the Dani I know!" He exclaimed before he grinned and crossed his arms. "So much for sitting on the sidelines, huh?"

"But how are we gonna get into the Ghost Zone?" Tina asked her. "Your portal's ruined and we're never gonna get near Vladia's place, now that everyone knows who she _really_ is." Tina and the others knew without a doubt that everyone in the country would be inspecting all of her homes she owned to either search for a secret ghost lab, take back all the money they believed she stole (and in a way, they would be right), and find some accomplices who have been assisting the evil half-ghost woman and search to see if she was involved in any of the ghost attacks plaguing Amity Park, now that they knew what Vladia really was.

"I got that covered, come on!" Dani said before running out of the lab. Her friends and brother followed her outside to the Specter Speeder as Sam drove it into the air while Dani opened the Infimap. "The Infimap can lead us to any natural entrance into the Ghost Zone anywhere on the Earth, and according to the map, one's about to open right _here_!"

They stopped at a Nasty Burger billboard as a natural portal opened at the mouth. "Now I know how my chilly fries feel!" Tina exclaimed as they flew into the portal and entered into the Ghost Zone.

James looked at the Ghost Zone in awe and surprise. "I-I don't believe!" He said in amazement.

"Believe it, James, welcome to the Ghost Zone. Sort of a Ghosts R Us." Dani said.

"But the shelves are empty." Sam noticed as he continued to drive deeper into the Ghost Zone.

"Where the heck is everybody?" Tina asked.

And then someone suddenly blasted at the Specter Speeder, sending it flying backwards as the four teens screamed and held on for dear life as their vehicle landed inside a giant blue energy box. "What's going on?!" James exclaimed in fear.

"Foolish of you to come here in your human form, ghost child!" They looked up and saw Skulka glaring at them with her fists on her sides like Team Phantom were the _real_ enemies. "Seeking refuge in the Ghost Zone like all the others?"

"What others?" Dani asked in confusion.

"All these ghosts." She gestured to some of the ghosts floating behind her. "They've returned here because you humans put your world in danger, and now the Ghost Zone is bursting at the seams!"

"But it's the flipside of our world. If the Earth gets destroyed, the Ghost Zone goes, too!" Tina pointed out.

That only made Skulka even angrier as she pushed a button on her belt and caused the box to send a painful vibration on them. The screamed in pain until Dani quickly pushed a button on the controls and sent a ray out to destroy the box. With the Speeder now free, Sam floored on the pedals and flew the vehicle at full speed. Skulka and the other ghost began chasing after them in pursuit, hoping they would either finally get their revenge on Dani for either her past defeats now that she was powerless or blaming her for putting the Earth and the Ghost Zone in danger.

"You guys get into the escape pod!" Dani told her friends and brother.

"But Dani…" Sam began to protest in concern.

"I'll be fine, Sam. Now, go!"

James, Sam, and Tina all climbed into the escape pod as Dani took the tiller and pushed the release button for the escape pod. It flew straight out of the Specter Speeder as she continued to fly ahead in hopes of luring Skulka and the ghosts away from her friends and brother. "Activating clocking." Tina said as she pressed a button.

The entire pod became completely invisible as Skulka and the ghosts flew right past them, without even noticing them. After the cloaking deactivated on the pod, the three of them then looked out the window to make sure Dani would be okay. Dani continued flying at full speed until she gasped and crashed into the Behemoth's stomach, who was floating in front of her. It roared in anger as Dani gasped that Skulka and the ghosts have finally caught up to her.

"It's not enough you destroy your own world, now you have to destroy ours, too?!" Skulka exclaimed in anger as she prepared her wrist gun.

"Wait! You don't under-" Dani tried to reason.

"FIRE!" Skulka blasted at her with her gun.

Then, all the other ghosts followed her example as they fired their own ghost beams at Dani, as she covered her eyes from the light and shrieked to the top of her lungs as the entire ship blew up and the beams continuously blasted at her dead on. Dani continued to cringe in pain as she kept thinking that this would be the end for her. However, what she didn't know, was that inside her body, the ectoplasmic beams began to merge with her DNA as her molecules began rearranging once again. Dani fell into unconsciousness as she felt the changes in her body. The white strands left on her hair began expanding throughout her hair, turning it completely white, and her eyes clenched tightly as her eyes narrowed before she shot them open when they glowed solid green, and then suddenly in a bright flash of light, Dani Fenton was no longer floating, but it was the one and only Dani Phantom! Her powers have finally returned and she was half-ghost once again! She glared angrily at all of the ghosts, who were now looking scared and shocked when they were totally unexpecting that.

"You've just made...a big mistake." Dani said dangerously calm to them before she smirked at all of the ghosts. "Well, gang, there's good news and bad news. The good news: my powers are back. Bad news…" She glared angrily at them again. "MY POWERS ARE BACK!"

She then took a deep breath and unleashed her ghostly wail, sending all of the ghosts flying away across the Ghost Zone, and she stopped her power. And for once, she did not change back into her human form. Her powers have been growing stronger in the last year she had them. Dani smiled when she saw Sam, Tina, and James cheering for her from inside the escape pod, happy that Dani's powers have finally returned.

"Dani, it's you!" Sam said, before blushing a little. "Well, it was always you, but…"

"I know what you mean, Sam. Thanks." Dani said as she flew up to them.

"Those ghosts are gonna come back, and something tells me they're not going to be too happy about helping us." James said with a worried and knowing look on his face.

Dani turned serious again as she narrowed her eyes in agreement with her brother. "You're right, we better get out of here until we got this thing figured out." She began pushing the escape pod with her.

"If we went into the billboard's mouth, I don't wanna know where we're coming out!" Tina exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, Dani arranged another nationwide town meeting in Amity Park. The citizens were kind of surprised that their old teen ghost heroine has unexpectedly returned after two weeks of an inexplicable absence, but all they knew was that they needed their ghost heroine once again, now that Masters Blasters has been disbanded after their former employer, Vladia, threatened the entire world when she exposed herself like that, and their world was still in catastrophic danger.

"Dani Phantom is back." Lena Thunder announced to the camera in front of City Hall. "After a strange absence, the teen ghost fighter has returned with a message for the world."

Dani walked up to the podium in her ghost form, ready to tell everyone in the entire globe her grand plan. "Uh, hello there. I have a plan that could save us all from the asteroid, and this one is absolutely free! How great is that?" She announced with a hopeful smile.

"If ghosts can't touch the asteroid, then how are _you_ gonna stop it?" A woman asked her skeptically.

"Because we're not gonna turn the asteroid intangible...we're gonna turn the _Earth_ intangible."

The crowd gasped in amazement as Dani sided aside for Tina as she walked up and placed her laptop on the podium before she cleared her throat. "Ladies, gentlemen, various nations and stuff. My name is Tina Foley, and I am a techno-geek." She announced.

"Hi, Tina!" A crowd of nerd girls exclaimed.

Tina merely held out her hand. "Girls." She pressed a key on her laptop, which activated a large screen for the crowd to see what their master plan was. "The new plan is very simple, with a strong enough ghostly power source and a big enough transfer device, we can send the ghosts' intangibility across the entire planet! This way, the asteroid will pass harmlessly through it."

"That's the plan. Who's with us?" Dani said.

At first, all of them were in doubt about this very complicated and dangerous plan, but then Jackie and Matt managed a smile and began to clap slowly. Then, Ms. Lancer joined, so did Daphne Baxter, and then the Mansons and the Foleys and pretty soon everyone else cheered loudly in support for their new plan to save their world.

"They never put that much effort into their school work." Lancer muttered under her breath.

* * *

At Antarctica, Dani began telling everyone who was present her plan and their positions when they were ready to begin their work.

"Tina Foley will lead the construction team in building the transfer device, while Matt and Jackie's team will spread the transfer cables across the globe, and I'll go into the Ghost Zone and gather enough ghostly power to power up the device. If we all come together, not as separate nations, but as one world, we can do this." Dani said on a camera, and the United Nations cheered at her speech.

Over the next few days, everyone was extremely busy at the South Pole, putting the transfer device together and placing the cables across the Earth. Finally, the construction team have finally finished completing their transfer device for the ghosts, while Jackie and Matt's team have finished placing the cables around the entire world and were currently making their way back to Antarctica to complete their next phase.

"Not bad, huh?" Sam said in his winter garments as he stood next to James and Dani. "Now all we need is a massive ghost power source. You sure you don't want us to go with you?"

"I'm sure, I can move faster on my own." Dani said, looking at the Fenton Jet and then back at her gothic friend and brother before she placed her hands on her hips. "By the way, where do Mom and Dad think Dani _Fenton_ is right now, anyway?"

"With them, I redressed the TinBot 9000 to make it look and act like you. Trust me, they'll never know the difference." James said as he crossed his arms and smiled cleverly.

* * *

Meanwhile as Matt flew beside his wife in their individual helicopters as they made their way back to Antarctica, Jackie looked at the TinBot 9000 Dani once brought when they became rich before, but was redesigned to look like Dani Fenton.

"Nothing like saving the world with your old woman, eh Dani?" Jackie asked her 'daughter'.

" _Comment does not comput._ " TinBot said in a robotic voice.

As usual, Jackie was too clueless to realize it was actually a robot as she shedded a few tears. "You're voice is changing already? Man, they grow up so fast."

* * *

Back at the South Pole, Dani pulled out the Infimap and opened it before she examined it. "Gotta go. According to the map, a portal's gonna open up over the pole any minute now." She said as she looked around at the sky.

James then embraced his sister in a big hug. "See you back here soon, little sister...and thanks." He said while smiling warmly before he walked away.

Sam then walked up to her as he remained silent and still. Dani then reached for something in her jumpsuit as she pulled it out and held out Sam's hand as she placed something on it. When she removed her hand, it was a familiar-looking class ring with a pearl. He looked back up at his ghost friend in confusion.

"It's the ring you were gonna give that Gabri girl; you've asked me to hold it, remember?" Dani reminded her friend as she looked back up to him again. "Something tells me it was really meant for me." Dani then flipped the ring that was supposingly engraved as '!ueD', but when she flipped it, it was actually engraved in her own name, 'Dani'. "Keep it with you, but promise me you'll keep it safe until I get back. If you promise, then...then I know I'll see you again." As she spoke, she closed his hand around the ring and glanced down at the snow.

"I-If we make it through this..." Sam began to tell her.

" _When_ we make it through this."

"Right. _When_ we make it through this, I-I have a few things I need to talk to you about."

Dani managed a small smile. "I think I'll be willing to listen...for once."

Sam smiled weakly and made a small hum in his throat like a tiny chuckle, before he looked down at the snow. "And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together this past year...I wouldn't change it for the world." He then took Dani's hands as he began speaking more softly. "Not one bit."

Dani placed her hands on his shoulders. "Me neither. I..." Dani faltered while clenched her her eyes shut tightly before she reluctantly kissed her gothic friend on his cheek, surprising him a little when his eyes went wide, and she looked down at the snow.

Sam and Dani then looked back at each other and stared into their eyes deeply...and then they finally passionately kissed each other on the lips. Dani slid her hands on his chest and held her heel up as she felt her whole world spinning around, and she also felt like sparks were flying in her mind and she never wanting to leave that moment. Dani and Sam finally released their lips before they touched their foreheads with each other and looked at each other's eyes once again.

"Wow, remind me to save the world more often." Dani chuckled with a smile.

"Go save the world, Dani Phantom." Sam said with a warm smile.

Dani then flew off to the Fenton Jet and phased into the cockpit. She looked up at the sky and saw a natural ghost portal open. "Right on cue." She began pressing buttons to power up the jet. "Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed."

The Fenton Jet took off from the snow as Dani looked back through her window and stared at Sam one last time as he waved her good luck. Dani gave him a small smile before she flew the jet straight into the Ghost Zone to begin her mission to collect as many ghosts as she could find.

"One ghost power source coming up!" Dani said as she glanced down at her map and at another portal to a ghost's home. She pressed a button and activated the ghost net as she flew into the portal and back out with a ghost iguana. "Okay, one down, ninety-six bazillion to go."

Dani continued flying through portals and captured as many ghosts as she could find. But for her allies, she didn't have to capture them, like Pandora, Blizzard, Chrona, and Omega were all more than happy to help her save both sides of the world. Even Danny was in the Ghost Zone and he was more than happy to help out his cousin. The ghost net became full as Dani then flew the jet back to the natural Antarctica portal after she collected enough ghosts for the transfer device.

"Awesome! I think this is gonna work!" Dani said, until something suddenly blasted at one of the jet's wings and then at the net, ripping it off the jet. She looked back at her window in surprise. "What in the-?"

" _Auto-eject._ " The jet said.

"What?" Her chair suddenly ejected itself out of the jet as Dani yelped in surprise and she phased out of her seat.

She watched the jet flying towards the portal and looked back at the ghosts, who were now free from the net as they laughed and moaned. As it turned out, Skulka was the one who set them free as she blew the smoke out of her wrist gun and glared offendedly at the ghost girl.

"We warned you once, ghost brat." She said.

Dani gaped in awe at all of the ghosts she once defeated in the past, familiar and unfamiliar to her, circling and surrounding around her. They all began ganging up on her for both their past defeats with her and for trapping her in a net and forcing them to help her against their will.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Dani said as she tried to reason with all of her ghostly enemies, while she tried to float away from the ghosts trying to grab her and then hovered to the center. "Our worlds are linked! If mine goes, yours goes, too! I have a plan!"

Skulka didn't seem to listen to the ghost girl since she only fired her gun at her and blasted at her as she sent her flying straight into Vortex. She smirked as she held her by her head and electrocuted her a bit, making her shout in agony before she released her as her suit was already torn and she held her stomach and tried to ignore the pain as more ghosts gathered around her, ready to give the young half-ghost girl some more payback for her previous victories over them.

"Look! I know you hate my world and wouldn't lift a finger to help it, but I thought you might care about saving your own!" Dani exclaimed as she scowled at all of them. The ghosts still didn't listen as they only continued to tower over her as they growled.

* * *

Back at Antarctica, Jackie, Matt, and their team have finally arrived back as everyone went into their watch tower as Tina anxiously looked at her Ghost Zone ecto-radar scanner to make sure Dani was successful.

Tina smiled when she saw a tracker of the jet beeping. "She's coming back!" She exclaimed.

Everyone gathered at the windows to watch. The Fenton Jet came flying through the portal, which caused them all to cheer, but they all stopped when it suddenly went crashing into the icy glaciers, causing everyone to gasp in complete shock.

Sam rushed up to the windows with a horrified look on his face. "Dani! NO!" He said despairingly as he looked at the class ring he promised her he'd keep safe when he was on a brink of tears and looked out the window again. "S-she can't be!"

The radar beeped. "IT'S COMING!" Tina shouted out loud. The Disasteroid covered the entire sun and sent them into darkness, and everyone began to lose all hope that they would ever save their home, now they were getting closer to being wiped out of existence along with the Ghost Zone.

Jackie hugged her husband and son. "Listen, I just want you all to know I love you...and I'm so proud of each and every one of you for trying your best." She said as she began to cry for the lose of her family and home.

"We love you, too, Mom." James said as his eyes watered.

"At least we're all here together." Matt said, until James began to cry.

"Oh, Dad! There's something you need to know."

Matt looked at the robot and removed the wig and he gasped in shock when he realized it was just a robot disguised as his youngest daughter. "A robot?! Where's Danielle? Jameson, where's your sister?" James gestured his face to the spot where the Fenton Jet crashed into, and he gasped again when he realized what his son was talking about. "Jackie, where's Dani?!"

"LOOK, THE PORTAL!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed at the natural portal.

Everyone once again gathered around the window as they saw Dani flying through the portal while she and Skulka lead a whole group of ghosts through the portal. Everyone in the tower cheered that their teen ghost heroine was safe and Sam smiled brightly in relief that she was okay as well. Dani smiled with her signature confident smile as she began leading all of the ghosts to the transfer device while they all gathered around it and placed their hands on it, ready to transfer their ghost energy to save both sides of their world.

Dani then flew to Skulka with a look of disbelief. "I still can't believe you guys agreed to help me." She said before smiling gratefully. "I guess there _is_ a heart under all that cyber armor."

"Don't get too sentimental. We're not here to save _you_ , we're here to save _us_." Skulka said simply.

Dani then smirked, now that everything was all set. "Let's just get this party started!"

All of the humans inside the watch tower immediately went to work as they sat at their respective computers, including Tina. The screen showed that the Disasteroid was getting even closer and closer to Earth and knew that they were running out of time. Jackie signaled to Vincent to type in the codes before he typed them in and then he signaled Tina to start up the machine. The ghosts outside, including Dani Phantom herself, then unleashed all of their ecto-energy into the device, getting it all powered up and sending most of their energy through the transfer cables. With the device charging up, the ghosts waited while they prepared to pull off their biggest intangibility attempt ever as the transfer device shook and trembled from the ghosts' ecto-energies.

"TINA! HOW...MUCH...LONGER?!" Dani strained through her Fenton Phone as she used most of her energy on the device.

The Disasteroid began to break into the Earth's atmosphere as Tina watched it on her screen. "NOW!" She exclaimed through her earphone.

With that cue, all the ghosts immediately began activating their intangibility power onto the device, which were all sent straight into the transfer cables as all of the ghosts turned the entire Earth intangible. Just when the humongous asteroid was about to slam right onto the Earth to obliterate it, the mountains became intangible just as the Disasteroid began phasing harmlessly straight through the entire planet. Tina watched the screen while she prayed to herself that the ghosts could hold on just a little longer. The ghosts all began to grow weaker and more worned out, but they didn't give up as they continued holding their intangibility power while they either strained, shouted, and/or grunted.

"WHERE'S THE ASTEROID?!" Dani exclaimed as she continued putting all of her ecto-energy onto the device.

The Disasteroid then suddenly burst through the ground of Antarctica before it flew back into space. The ghosts and humans have done it: the Earth and the Ghost Zone were both finally saved from an apocalyptic destruction. Everyone gave each other hugs and made sighs of relief that their plan has actually worked. Sam and James hugged each other while Tina leaned against her seat and sighed at the narrowly close call. The ghosts outside smiled in relief as they all dropped their power on the device and the entire world turned solid again before they flew away from the device and descended to the ground.

Everyone ran out of the watch tower to cheer for their heroine as Dani descended onto the ground and smiled brightly until she was suddenly knocked to the snow by Sam, Tina, and James in a huge group hug.

"Awesome!" Sam said after they got off of her.

"Nice job, little sister, or should I say...heroine." James said as he smiled warmly at his heroic and brave little sister.

They all then looked up at Skulka, who had her arms crossed with the other ghosts standing behind her as Dani stood up before them. "I don't know what to say other than thanks, Skulka, to all of you." Dani said to all of the ghosts in gratitude.

Skulka then grabbed her by her jumpsuit. "Don't get too mushy on us, ghost child. Remember, I'll never stop hunting you, and now that you've saved your world...you're a much more valuable prize." She said to her with a wide grin.

She then released her and then gave her one last grin before Dani, Sam, Tina, and James all watched the ghosts then fly back into their home, the Ghost Zone, before the natural portal closed in the sky.

"Nice job, Dani..." Jackie said as she and Matt walked up to her with a frown. "Or should we say…" She then smiled warmly and winked at her as she arm-locked with her husband. " _Dani_."

Dani's eyes went wide in shock. "What?" She asked in startled until she tried to cover herself up. "Uh, sorry, Jackie Fenton, but I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have me confused with someone else."

Matt then held onto her hand as he smiled warmly. "Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked her calmly.

Dani stared at him in perplexity until James walked up to her. "It's okay, Dani, they know." He said to his little sister with a reassuring smile.

Dani looked back at her parents and then to everyone around her. She then made a brave look when she knew that it was time for everyone to know the truth on why she cared about both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. She then changed back to her human form and showed everyone that Dani Fenton and Dani Phantom are one and the same. Everyone around her at first looked very surprised that she was half-ghost like Vladia, but unlike their reaction with the villainess woman, they immediately began cheering for her instead, including Vincent, for their loyal heroine. Dani smiled warmly in appreciation that she was accepted by not only her parents, but by the whole world as well.

* * *

A few days later after the Disasteroid incident that nearly ended the entire world and Ghost Zone in cold blood, everyone in Amity Park has gathered around at City Hall where Tina Foley, the new mayor of Amity Park, walked up to the stage next to something huge, covered by a cloth. Because of Tina's great leadership, alongside Dani, they knew that the techno-geek was best fit to be the new mayor of their town, despite the fact that she was only about sixteen years old now, since now that Vladia Masters was no longer their mayor after she was banished from the Earth for her own evil deeds (even though everyone, but Team Phantom, had no idea that Vladia was the one who began the whole global crisis in the first place).

"Citizens of Amity Park and of the world, as the youngest mayor in Amity Park history, it's my great honor to present this commemorative statue, honoring the heroine who bravely saved us all: Dani Phantom." Tina announced before she then pulled the cloth off, revealing a large statue of Dani Phantom holding a globe of the world above her head. "An exact duplicate of this statue stands proudly in the capital of every nation of the world, and it will stand as long as we have our world, because thanks to Dani Phantom, we still have one."

Everyone began clapping and cheering for Dani. "I still wonder how Dani was able to fool us for so long." Matt admitted to Jackie as he smiled.

"Good question, but I gotta admit, she was good. After all, it's nearly impossible to fool me. Ain't that right, Dani?" Jackie asked the TinBot disguised as Dani.

" _Affirmative, Mother._ " She said.

"That's my girl!" She only earned a confused look from her husband.

Tina then walked off the podium and stood next to James. "Where the heck are Dani and Sam?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I think she said she had some 'unfinished business' to attend to." James replied.

To answer Tina's question, Dani and Sam were currently overlooking the whole ceremony as they sat next to each other on the hill in Amity Park underneath a tree as they watched the whole thing alone together.

"I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony." Sam said to Dani in somewhat disbelief.

"Well, you know me, I kind of like sitting on the sidelines sometimes." Dani said simply as she smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders while she tilted her head a little.

"And you're cool with your folks knowing your secret identity?"

"Yep. The time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings. My mom even says I could team up with her now; says I can be _her_ sidekick."

"You're a big star now, probably the biggest in the world."

"Yeah, it's weird, huh?" Dani then rubbed her bangs off her forehead for a little bit before rubbing her neck while she smiled sheepishly at her gothic friend. "And I guess I'll be...pretty busy."

Sam chuckled a little. "What else is new?"

Dani then looked a little down and sighed sadly. "And...I guess I won't be seeing much of you anymore."

However, Sam remained positive as he smiled warmly at his new girlfriend he has had a secret crush on for years. "Oh, I wouldn't count on that." He then pulled out the class ring he once was going to give to his old crush, Gabri, but since really had Dani's name engraved (not to mention Gabri was a fraud the whole time they knew her when she briefly hooked up with Sam), he held out Dani's hand and slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. "Dani, the world wouldn't be here anymore nor would it be different without you."

Dani's eye began leaking tears of joy as she looked back up at her new boyfriend. Out of all the crushes she has had, once massively with Paul Sanchez, the last with Vincent Gray, but her truest love was with one of her best friends she has known her entire life all this time, Samuel Manson. Dani guessed that she really has been clueless all along and she couldn't even see it, but now she could...and she also somewhat believed this all started when Sam first faked-out maked-out with her before and that was when it all began.

"And I don't care what's coming for you next, I just hope that whatever it is, I'm there to share it with you." Sam continued as he smiled at his new girlfriend.

"You will be." Dani promised as she blinked out her tears before she made a skeptical face and pointed at him a little. "I just have to warn you, I'm no push-over, you know. I still have my own way of doing things."

" _That's_ what I'm counting on." Sam held onto Dani's hands again while they smiled before they kissed passionately again underneath the tree on the hill and underneath the clear nighting sky as they enjoyed their new boyfriend-girlfriend relationship everyone believed they were destined to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in space, Vladia Plasmius sat miserably on a rock from her biggest defeat she has ever suffered through. As the world accepted Dani as a half-ghost because of her selfless heroism and saving their world with nothing in return, they still resented Vladia because of her selfish villainies and her wanting to have complete control over the world in return. Of course, when she once had the Infimap before the whole Saturn incident that began the Disastroid catastrophe in the first place all thanks to the woman, she asked the mysterious map hundreds times to show and take her to her destiny, but in every world she once tried to take over, she has been kicked out of every single realm, revealing that her destiny was to live isolation and be lonely for all eternity.

"Actually being a free-roaming space nomad isn't half bad." Vladia said to herself while she slowly began coming into her eternal solitude as she began to smile a little. "At least it's quiet and I-" The half-ghost woman got cut short when a shadow loomed over her and she shouted before she was hit by the Disasteroid, leaving Vladia's fate entirely unknown to everyone on Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth on top of the hill, Dani then stood up to her feet before she changed to her ghost form and then she and Sam held onto each other's hands romantically. "What do ya say, wanna go for a ride? See where the future takes us?" Dani asked her boyfriend.

"Why not?" He said as he shrugged his shoulders a little. Dani and Sam then both wrapped their arms around each other before Dani took off to the air with her new boyfriend beside her as they flew over the new statue. "Cool statue. Personally, I would've made it out of recycled materials, but you know, that's just me."

His half-ghost heroine girlfriend giggled as they flew towards the full moon. "Keep dreaming, my little bat."

So in the end, Dani Fenton's life really has changed a lot since the day she first walked into the ghost portal. At first, she was just an ordinary, invisible, and unpopular girl who desired to be so much more, until she gained ghost powers from a lab accident, thus becoming a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, gifted with paranormal and extraordinary powers and abilities. At first, she longed to be normal and fit in with the other kids, but then she dedicated her life into protecting her hometown from ghost threats who mean harm as the teen ghost fighting superheroine Dani Phantom, going on adventures with her friends and family, foiling her enemies' plans, and learning her lessons in the end of an adventure and battle. So, despite everything Dani has gone through the past year she had her ghost powers, she still had what it took to become a very good heroine with or without the gifts she has been given to protect both the Earth and the Ghost Zone, and she has even found the love of her life she was destined to be with, Samuel Manson, her best friend she has known since the first grade. But hey, that's high school life for ya, right?


End file.
